No Light No Life
by mario mm
Summary: There are Vampires, Witches and Werewolves and then there's Ava Xenia something completely different. Ava is a long time friend of Elena and like her she gets sucked into the world of the supernatural. But how will she deal with it?
1. Chapter 1

Ava clumsily reached out to turn the shrilling alarm clock off. She blearily opened her eyes but immediately shut them when she felt the sun rays hit her skin.

"Ava" there was hurried knocks on her bedroom door "honey you got school, Bonnie's going to pick you up in forty minutes"

"Alright Gran, thanks" Ava called out; she reached out and used her hand to guide herself around the room. The blond felt the cool touch of the doorknob and opened it; she had mapped out the layout of the room in her mind so it was easy for her to move around in.

Ava fumbled for the toothbrush and toothpaste, once she managed to brush her teeth, she moved onto the shower and turned the faucet on, she reached out to check the temperature of the water and when she felt it was hot enough she stripped out of her clothes and stepped into the shower and sighed feeling the water washing over her.

Ava sighed and leant back against the cool tiles today was the first day of school and to be honest she wasn't exactly looking forward to it. When she finished Ava dried herself off and wrapped her fluffy towel around herself. She padded barefooted back to her room and made her way towards her dresser, Ava pulled out some underwear and a bra, she slipped them on and then proceeded to pick out what she would wear for the day. The blond reached out into her vast closet and felt the labels; her slim digits ran over the brail,

"Hmm, floral skirt or-"she used her other hand to grope around, her hand met a cotton fabric "Or navy blue skirt?"

"Honey" she heard the door opening "Are you done yet? You haven't even got dressed yet?"

"I know gran, help me, so what should I wear?" she asked and felt the small lady's presence behind her

"This dearie" Gran uttered handing Ava a dress, the blond ran her digits over the brail label and found out that it was a knee length navy blue dress "wear a cardigan dear, it might get chilly"

"Thanks Gran" Ava smiled and slipped on the dress and a pair of tights, she slipped on a pair of red ballet flats. The blond grabbed her messenger bag and headed downstairs holding onto the banister as she did so,

As soon as she entered the kitchen she was greeted with an aroma of food

"_Good she's here" _

"Duh Gran, of course I'd be here"

"Ava I didn't say anything" Gran said as Ava sat down at the table

"Oh crap I did it again didn't I?" she muttered and heard a plate being set down in front of her

"If you mean mind reading dear, then ya did" Gran smiled at her regardless that Ava couldn't see it

"Ergh it's just-"

"Honey you need to control it better"

"Well it's harder when you can't see" Ava snapped but immediately regretted it afterwards

"Sorry"

Gran sighed and sat down beside her "It's ok dear" she patted her back "a lot has happened in the last couple of months"

"Everything is harder" Ava admitted

"I know dear but it will get better, I can feel it" Gran assured her "now go on an eat, I don't want you going to school on an empty stomach, first day an all"

Ava chuckled and took a bite out of the pancakes "hmm" she groaned and reached out to grab the syrup and drowned her food in that.

"You're going to lose your teeth before me" she heard her grandmother laugh,

"Hmm don't care, this is too good" Ava uttered her mouth full with food, she swallowed it down and felt around for a glass of juice, she felt the carton and poured some juice

"Honey you're getting the toast here let me-"

"Gran I am capable of pouring for myself" the blond frowned, "forget it I'm not even thirsty-"

"Ava" Gran snapped but there was a loud horn blaring

"It's Bonnie I got to go" she pushed herself away from the table and picked up the messenger bag from the staircase, Ava opened the door

"Ava" she heard Bonnie's voice.

The dark skinned smile taking in her pale blond friend, and cocked an eyebrow knowing that the other teen definitely has left something behind

"Bonnie"

"Elena?" Ava called the Gilbert girl live next door which was a plus for them "let's go" she walked past Bonnie

"Not so fast young lady" Gran appaeared "morning dears" she smiled at Elena and Bonnie but frowned at the blond "you forgot something, here" she pressed the cane in to Ava's hands

"I-"

"Use it, I don't want you to be bashing into everything" Gran ordered

"Fine" Ava muttered tapping the cane on the hardwood porch floor

"Come on Ava" Elena smiled linking her arm with hers,

"She's a stubborn mule" Gran muttered watching her grand-daughter walking down the gravel path, Bonnie snorted

"Nothing's change then"

Gran laughed "I know, look at for her, she's not one to ask for help"

"I know" Bonnie smiled.

Ava tapped her foot against the floor of the car and tuned out of Elena's and Bonnie's conversation, she gasped when she felt the car swerve her grip on her cane tightened

"Oh my god, Elena, Ava you ok?" Bonnie asked turning around to face the pale blond

"Yeah, yeah what the hell happened?" Ava asked pulling barriers up in her mind so she wouldn't have to hear the two girls' frantic thoughts

"It was a bird it appeared out of nowhere" Bonnie said breathing loudly

"Elena you ok?" the blond asked not hearing from the brunette

"Yeah, I'm fine, I can't be scared of cars forever" Elena said her breathing rate going back to normal

"Can we go then?" Ava asked

"Yeah sure" Bonnie uttered and restarted the car again, the blond felt the engine rumbling and soon enough they were back on the road,

"Here it is, hell" Ava muttered feeling the car coming to a stop, Elena snorted

"Exaggeration much"

"Funny thing is, it's not" Ava smiled

"Oh cheer up Ava, I got a feeling this year is going to be kick ass" Bonnie exclaimed, as Ava fumbled with the belt buckle, she grabbed her bag and opened the door

* * *

As soon as Ava stepped out she could hear the chatter of students and cars pulling into the parking lot. Ava used her cane to guide her inside swinging it in arch shape in front of her

"So has anything changed?" the blond asked her friends who were walking beside her

"No everything look like it did last year" Elena informed her

"Lovely" Ava uttered her tone oozing sarcasm

"Cheer up Ava" Elena laughed linking her arm with her as they entered the school.

Ava was glad that her locker was next to Elena's and that they had similar schedules

"What's my locker combo?" Ava asked

"Two turns to the left three to the right and once all the way around" Elena said

"Thanks" Ava murmured and followed through dialling the locker combo "So Bonnie still mumbling about the lack of male real estate?" Ava asked causing Elena to snort she pulled out her books, her gran had especially ordered them so they were brailed.

"_Aw there is she is, I can't believe she broke up with me" _Ava recognised that voice "Is Matt nearby?"

"Yeah how'd you do that?" Bonnie asked, Elena turned around and saw her ex-boyfriend looking at her

"Magic" the blond claimed and laughed

"Yeah right-"

"Aw Bon I'd thought you'd be a believer?" Ava pouted moving her cane into her other hand

"Just because my crazy grams is doesn't mean I am" Bonnie snorted "oh erm Gram's says to tell your granny she still owe her the poker money or something"

"Ergh bloody granny, you know she knows that she sucks at the game, but still wants to play" the blond uttered, she could hear students echoing all around and felt herself being shoved forward

"Hey watch it, bitch" Bonnie yelled "you alright?" she asked Ava who had dropped her books

"Yeah I'm fine" the blond muttered and shouldered her bag. "So Matt-"

"Just left" Elena sighed leaning against the locker "he hates me"

"Matt doesn't do hate" Ava rolled her eyes

"Yep, that's just his I'm too cool but I'm too heartbroken to show it face" Bonnie said "_incoming"_

"Elena" Caroline rushed forward, Ava heard an oof and knew that the other blond must be hugging the brunette tightly "Oh my god how are you? It's so good to see you, how is she is she good?" she asked Bonnie who smiled and nodded "Oh Ava, so good to see you, is she ok? With the whole not seeing thing-"

"MY god Care, I may be blind but I'm not freaking deaf" Ava snapped

"_Only trying to be nice, god" _she heard Caroline's thoughts

"She's cranky" Elena intervened not wanting an argument to break out between the two blonds,

"Aw, of course she is" Caroline nodded and much to Ava's surprised she was pulled into a hug by the taller girl, she let out a sigh when the bubbly blond pulled back "ok, I'll see you guys later?"

Ava nodded and when she heard her leaving she frantically shook her head, making both Elena and Bonnie laugh

"No comment, let's never talk about that again" Elena said, causing Ava to laugh "come on" she linked her arm with Ava's and led them away.

The trio of teen girls walked down the hall "Whoa hold up" Bonnie claimed

"What?" Ava asked halting

"Hot dude-"

"All I see is a back"

"Hmm I sensing Seattle" Bonnie said "and he plays a guitar"

"I thought you weren't a believer?" Ava exclaimed hearing Elena snort

"You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground aren't you?" Elena asked

"Pretty much" Bonnie nodded

Ava shook her head and tucked a stray curly blond strand behind her ear

"_Oh my god is that Jeremy? Ergh what's wrong with him?" _Ava turned her head towards the brunette frowning slightly "I'll be right back" with that the brunette walked off

"So am I just going to stand here why you perv on the new guy?" Ava asked

"Ssh, not so loud" Bonnie hissed "please be hot, please be hot" she chanted making the blond laugh loudly

"Is he?" Ava asked

"_Holy shit he is hot, so hot, no wait he's super-hot" _she heard Bonnie

"Alright let's go" Ava said loudly but the other girl hadn't moved "Bonnie stop being weird and let's go, we have Tanner first and I don't want to give the man more of a reason to be a dick"

"Fine, no fun Ava" Bonnie mumbled and threaded her arm with hers

Ava took her usual seat which was behind Elena, she rummaged through her bag, and could hear other students arriving as well. She swore when she accidently elbowed her book off of her desk, she reached down and attempted to find the thick text book, with her hand outstretched. She jumped when she felt a large hand over hers

"Sorry" she heard a deep voice "is this yours?" her face tilted upwards making the man in front of her gasp quietly "are you ok?" she asked quietly

"Yeah, erm sorry I'm Stefan Salvatore" he eyed the attractive blond, he clutched onto her book, her scent was different from any others he had smelt before

"Oh you're the new hot guy-oh crap I mean guy- you're a guy" she blushed "sorry I have a terrible condition of word vomiting"

Stefan chuckled "No problem, here you go" he handed her the book and helped her up, he hadn't missed the cane by her feet "and you are?"

"Oh Ava" she smiled sitting back down

"Oh my god, Ava he is super-"

"Class started, Miss Bennett pay attention" she heard Tanner barker, the blond fiddled with the voice recorder and pressed record, and sat back listening to the lecture

"_He is totally eyeing up Elena" _a small smile played on Ava's full lips

"_Oh god, he's so good looking and nice, keep calm Elena, just remember to breath in an out" _her smile widened slightly hearing Elena's thoughts, so the brunette was into the new guy

"_I would so do him, god I bet he looks good with no-"_

"Xenia" Tanner barked making her jump "You may be blind but you can look interested"

"Right so sorry" Ava flushed and sat up and heard him going back to his lecture "Dick" she muttered causing those around her to snicker

"Something funny Xenia?" the history teacher asked

"No sir…..no wonder why you're wife left you" she mumbled the last part, but the man didn't hear her. Stefan glanced over to the blond and frowned slightly, he could tell there was something different about her. "Ok where were we….ah right so our home State Virginia…"

Ava sighed and let her mind wondered, when the bell rang she grabbed her recorder and her bag. She felt the rush of students pushing past her; she groaned hearing the sound of her cane being moved away

"You've got to be kidding me" she muttered under her breath and shouldered her bag.

"Here you go" Stefan had witnessed the scene and briefly wondered were all kids this rude. He held out her cane placing it in her hands. Their hands made skin contact.

"You ok?" he asked seeing her paling

"Yeah, fine erm I'm fine" she muttered and grabbed her bag,

"Ava" Elena called from the front, the brunette was waiting for her friend at the doorway

"Coming" the blond didn't say anything to Stefan and walked past him, her cane aiding her as she did so

"You ok?" Elena asked she sent a small smile to Stefan who returned the gesture

"Yeah I'm fine" Ava plastered a smile on her face "what have we got next?"

"Ergh biology-"

"Oh that's good" Ava nodded

"I think you're the only one who likes it" Elena muttered, Ava chuckled and plastered a smile on to her face "so what do you think of the new guy?"

"Erm…he's nice"

"Is that all?" Elena asked

"What? He helped me, but I'm getting the feeling that you like, like him already, well you should hurry before Caroline tries to snatch him up" Ava uttered her ears twitched picking up all the sounds of the students walking up and down the school's hallway, Elena began to describe to the bond on how Stefan looked, but truly Ava wasn't listening her mind was focused on something else, she couldn't get read on the new, nothing, usually she could hear thoughts and had troubled pushing them out of her mind, but from Stefan there was nothing there, no idly random thoughts, no anecdotes nothing. Ava sighed and shook her head her cane tapping against the floor so she knew the path was clear, she decided to let it be, in an odd way it was peaceful, the blonde zoned back into Elena's rant.

* * *

It was the end of the day and Ava was piling some of her books in to her bag,

"So Ava, fancy coming to the grill tonight?" Bonnie asked

"I'm not sure I can't-"

"No, it's customary; we always go to the grill after the first day of school" Elena chipped smiling "please Ava, if I'm going then so are you"

"Ergh fine, but-"

"I'll pick you up, at seven" Elena declared

"Ok, plus Gran will probably end up kicking me out of the house anyway, 'Ava you can't stay inside all day' ergh"

Bonnie snorted "Was that meant to be an impression of your Gran?"

"Yes, and I know it was marvellous" Ava smiled widely as they walked down the hall, either girl beside her so that she was in between them

"You are rather deluded aren't you?" Elena asked, the blond could hear laughter in her tone

"Big meanie Elena" she pouted and much to Bonnie's amusement shoved the taller girl causing her to stumble

"Ava" Elena uttered

"What?" she asked innocently, they headed to Bonnie's car since she was giving them both a ride home.

Ava slid in to the back and dropped her bag beside her

"Buckle up Ava" Elena instructed they waited seeing the blond fumbling with the belt, when she was done, Bonnie revved the engine, Ava held onto the white cane and leant against the car window.

"Your stop Ava" Bonnie called putting the car in to park,

"Mine too Bon" Elena rolled her eyes

"Yeah I know but I prefer Ava over you" Ava laughed at that grabbing her bag and cane,

"I always liked you Bonnie" she clamoured out to the car and heard Elena slamming the door of the car

"You alright from here?" Elena asked watching Ava

"Elena, I know where I live, I've mapped out the whole town practically, right up here" she lightly tapped her temple

"Fine, fine, I'll pick you up" Elena smiled as Ava headed up her gravel driveway and climbing the steps to the porch, the brunette shook her head, Elena knew Ava her whole life and knew that the blond was fiercely independent, she didn't like getting help, especially when she could do things on her own.

Ava groped around for a key and pulled it out of her pocket, she slid it into the lock and pushed the door open

"Who is it?" Gran yelled "Is it a burglar because I have no valuables and-"Ava rolled her eyes

"Gran it's me" she yelled slamming the door shut behind her, she placed her cane by the staircase and headed into the kitchen "and since when did a burglar use keys to come in?" she asked, she had mapped out the layout of the house and Gran hadn't changed anything

"Well a smart burglar would" Gran muttered "come I made some tea and-"

"Erm Gran I'm going to the Grill later to-"

"Honey I think I know already" she smiled "but have some tea-_you better drink it" _Ava laughed hearing the her Gran's thought, she sits down and lightly grazes the tips of her fingers against the hot mug "and muffins" she smiled hearing that, it was a tradition of some sort, beside the one where her and the others would meet up at the grill, Gran would always welcome her home with a piping hot mug of tea and freshly baked muffins

They both were sitting down opposite one another; Ava grabbed a muffing and groaned when she bit into it

"Serious Gran these are good"

"I know dear, now chew before you swallow" she admonished

"So modest Gran" Ava uttered

"Hmm, I know so how-I mean did you control-"

"I didn't blurt out anything, if that's what you want to know" Ava frowned,

"Dear I know sometimes you struggle with it-"

"Gran I don't need a lecture, I'm getting better at blocking people off and it's more of a light buzzing sound" she sipped her tea

Gran frowned and grabbed Ava's hand stilling her movements "Ava, you can't shut off your gift-"

"It isn't a gift" she snatched her hand back "It's curse, I'm a freak already and now I got this"

"You're not a freak" Gran snapped

"I am, I can't see I can't do nothing, you know how embarrassing it is not being able to do things like normal people" she muttered, Gran sighed and pulled the girl forward so she could cup her cheeks

"Ava you're not a freak, you're special, far more special then you believe" she murmured brushing her frail fingers across Ava's smooth cheek

"Gran you suck at pep talks" Ava muttered "oww, you pinched me"

"I did, and my pep talks are brilliant, now shoo go do homework-"

"Gran first day so there is no homework" she told her, she could pick up the radio blasting some old country music

"Hmm alright dear so any gossip, of so dish" Gran grinned, Ava snorted

"Damn you and Caroline would be best friends ya know-"

"Oh I'm nothing like that prissy girl" the old woman scoffed "so tell me-"

"It's like living with another teen-"

"I know it's because I'm young and sexy" Gran stated, Ava doubled over in laughter "alright kid, so dish"

"Hmm, let me think" Ava leant back into her chair crossing one leg over the other "well there's a new kid in town-"

"Is he good looking?" the old lady asked immediately

"Gran does it look like I can see him?" she asked rhetorically earning a slap upside the head from her Gran

"You know what I mean, so?" she insisted and handed Ava another muffin

"Gran I got-"

"You're too thin" she cut her off "go on"

"Well, Bonnie said he's hot and…erm I think the whole of the female population of Mystic Falls" Ava told her a frown marred her face

"What's wrong?" Gran asked seeing it "and don't think about lying"

"Fine, I couldn't hear him" she said

"What was he speaking quietly or-"

"No gran I mean, I couldn't hear his thoughts, there was nothing there, almost as if he was a dead person" Ava said taking a chunk of the muffing

"Oh" Gran murmured "_Oh my god they're back, why do they have to come here?" _

"Gran?" Ava asked curiously "who are-"

"Nothing dear" Gran cut her off, Ava rolled her eyes

"I can hear your thoughts, do you know something about what's wrong with Stefan? Or why I can't hear his thoughts?" she asked

"Ava, trust me you don't want to know-"

"He's befriending Elena, and is in my class I think I-"

"Does he seem like a threat to you?"

Ava was baffled wondering where this was coming from "not really, he was sort of nice actually"

"Ok, well be carefl around him"

"Gran he was nice so-"

"Nothing just leave drop it Ava, I'm sure things will come out eventually" Gran murmured "It's nothing for you to worry about, now go get ready, freshen up"

"Alright" Ava finished her muffin and walked out her hands gliding against the wall to guide her.

Gran frowned she had made sure to censor her thoughts around the blond, but she was worried, she knew there was a vampire around in town, Ava couldn't pick up his thoughts, she just hoped that the petite blond would stay away or if she couldn't well she then hoped that the vampire wouldn't get a whiff of her blood, after all Ava was special.

Ava dropped her bag by her desk and ran her fingers through her thick blond locks, she dropped down on her desk chair and reached out for one of the books that was haphazardly laid across her desk. Like all her books, this one brail

"Hmm, what do we have here" she muttered under breath and ran her fingers across the title "huh-Hunger Games" she was a fan of adventure novels and fantasy. she had gotten in to the first couple of chapters, but had stopped when she heard there was a knock on the door

"AVA" Gran screamed

"My god, I'M COMING" she yelled back, she marked her place in the book and grabbed a jacket that was by her door,

"AVA, DOOR"

"COME ON GRAN I'M NOT DEAF" she shrieked and laughed loudly when she heard the old woman jumping,

"My goodness dear no need to yell"

Ava scoffed "you are impossible" she slipped on her jacket and answered the door

"Ava?"

"Elena" Ava smiled recognising her voice

"Hi, you ready?" she asked she swore she could hear laughter in her tone "ergh crap you heard me and Gran didn't you?"

"How could I not? I think the whole town heard that" Elena laughed,

"Lovely" Ava uttered sarcastically "let me grab-" she stopped hearing something shifting on her porch, "who else is with you?" she asked

"Damn, you've got good hearing" Elena said "Stefan's joining us"

"Hi Ava, I hope that's alright" she heard Stefan's voice

"No it's fine" she smiled in the direction of his voice "I'll be back I need-"

"Here you go dear" Gran handed her the cane "Oh who's this?"

"Hey Ms Xenia-"

"Dear call me Claudine" Gran sighed

"Right" Elena smiled "this is Stefan Salvatore, he's new in town"

"Oh right" Gran smiled, her eyes not leaving his she glanced down at his hands and didn't miss the large ring sitting there on his middle finger sitting there, Stefan tense but relaxed when he saw the warm smile on the old lady's face "Ava was right you are a hottie-"

"Oh my god" Ava blushed "shut up gran" she hissed.

Both Stefan and Elena laughed at that

"It wasn't me it was Bonnie actually, I told you what she said" Ava muttered,

"Well whoever said it they were right, if I were younger" she winked at Stefan,

"Did she wink?" Ava asked

"Yes"

"Oh but-"

"Ok, by Gran" Ava spoke over Elena and pushed her and Stefan forward "go, go, go" she hissed "I'm sorry about my granny Stefan" she muttered as Elena linked her arm with hers

"No its no problem" he assured her "she's nice-"

"You mean crazy-"

"Ah, ah, but we love her for it" Elena laughed as they made their way towards Stefan's car

"Yeah you're right" Ava uttered,

"We're using my car" Stefan informed her "You want to get in the back or front?"

"The back" Ava immediately said knowing that the brunette would want sit near Stefan,

"Right, well let me just sort the seat out" Stefan said as he did so, the blond attempted to once again to see if she could get anything from new guy, but was frustrated to find that she couldn't

"Ava you ok?" Elena asked her seeing her friend looking as if she was staring off into space

"Yeah I'm fine" Ava smiled, and could hear the gravel crunching beneath Stefan's feet

"You can get in now" he smiled at her

"Thanks" Ava nodded and climbed into the back, he then pushed the front seat back and gestured for Elena to get in

"Aw such a gentleman" Elena smirked and slid into the car

"Just have sex with him already, you know you want to" Ava blurted out, hearing Elena's thoughts about Stefan

"Ava" Elena hissed, Ava's eyes widened

"Oh crap, did I say that out loud?" the blond questioned, Stefan snorted amused by the petite little creature, she was something

"Yeah you did" Elena uttered

"Sorry, it's Grans fault" Ava said leaning back in the seat, she heard the car revved its engine

"Your gran is in the house" Stefan cocked an eyebrow

"Yeah but that woman can influence me, from there" Ava said "anyway so….Stefan…erm-"

"How about some music" Elena pitched amused at her friend's rambling

"Yeah good idea" Ava nodded letting out a sigh of relief,

"So what was you doing before we came to pick you up Ava?" Elena asked glancing over her shoulder, seeing that Ava was twirling one of her blond curly locks

"Not much, Gran made muffins-"

"Aww, and you didn't get me any?" Elena asked making Ava smile

"Hmm, there's tons, come back later I'll fill a whole basket for you"

"Am I missing something?" Stefan asked as he drove towards the Grill,

"Claudine, makes the best muffins in town" Elena explained "seriously you could live off of those treats"

Stefan whistled, "that's some claim"

"Hmm, but it's true" Ava leant forward and "I'll see if I can get you one Stefan"

He laughed "thanks Ava" the petite blond radiated something, he swore she was like a ray of sunshine, whenever he had seen her she always had a smile on her face. And that was something, he had many people like her, who were either blind or had different ailments but Ava seemed push herself despite it.

"Anything else?"

"Gran asked for the latest gossip, her and Caroline are like two peas in a pod-"

"I swear if I didn't know any better I would say Claudine was related to Caroline" Elena laughed

"Me too, well I was reading-"

"Caroline managed to convince you too read Twilight?"

"Why would I waste my time on that crap" Ava scoffed "please sparkly vampires? If I ever met a sparkly vamp I'll think I would just laugh my ass off" Elena giggled, Stefan smirked

"So you don't believe in that? The supernatural and all that?" he asked,

Ava hummed and tapped her slim fingers against her cane "well I think anything is possible"

"Ava's open-minded, always hoping for some sort of mythical creature to meet" Elena told him, shaking her head, Stefan grimaced slightly but nodded

"Well it would certainly make life less boring" Ava added and felt the car slowing down "we're here, great" she uttered as both Elena and Stefan climbed out of the car.

* * *

As soon as Ava stepped into the grill she could hear music and laughter, she tapped her cane and swung it to make sure her path was cleared

"Can you see them?" Ava asked

"Yep, come on" Elena lightly grasped her hand and led her over to the table where Bonnie and Caroline were at.

"Ava you came" Bonnie grinned at her

"Duh, it's tradition" she smiled placing her cane by her feet,

"_I thought she wanted space, but look at her already with the new guy" _Ava recognised that as Matt's thought "Is Matt around?" she asked

"Yep, and he is giving Elena the puppy eyes" Bonnie uttered, Caroline scoffed

"_Why does he want to be with her? Elena always gets everything" _

"I doubt she gets everything Care" Ava rolled her eyes

"What?" Caroline asked,

"Shit" Ava hissed "nothing, just forget about it" she smiled "so is there a waiter around? I'm dead thirsty"

"Let me get you a drink" Stefan offered walking over

"No, I can get my own, thanks though be back in a minute" Ava jumped onto her feet and grabbed her cane. Stefan sat down beside Elena watching the blond easily making her way towards the bar "How- I mean I-"

"Trust me, Ava knows her way around town, and she likes doing stuff on her own" Elena uttered and saw Ava coming back with her soda

"Yeah, do something for her. She would have a go-"Caroline rolled her eyes

"She's independent Care" Bonnie uttered shaking her head, both her and Elena exchanged a look

"Right, I'm back" Ava grinned and dropped down on the seat which was located on the other side of Stefan "so let the interrogation begin"

"So more morbid why don't you?"

"Am I sensing sarcasm Bennett?" Ava asked sipping her drink; she placed her cane back by her feet

"You'll be right in that" with that Bonnie quickly snatched her drink and took a large gulp

"Ergh Bon" Ava whined, and managed to grab her drink off of her.

"You guys are so childish" Caroline sniffed and then returned to batting her eyelashes at Stefan

"You've just realised that now?" Ava offered and yelped when she felt a kick under the table

"You ok?" Stefan asked her

"She's fine, so Stefan were you born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked

"Quote Ava, 'let the interrogation begin'" Bonnie whispered to Ava who snorted

"OK you sounded way more morbid then me" she whispered back,

"Hmm, and I moved around when I was young" Stefan replied, Ava shifted in her seat and crossed one leg over the other

"Parents?" Ava asked softly

"They passed away" Stefan said quietly

"Like Elena and Ava" Caroline uttered

"And they say I'm subtle as a brick" Ava muttered and heard Bonnie scolding the other blond

"I'm sorry" Elena said, "_We have more in common than I thought" _Ava bit her lip hearing that, she was thinking how wrong her friend may be.

"None that I talk to" Stefan exclaimed, glancing over to Ava whose sea-green eyes was focused on the table.

"So anyway" Caroline said, Ava rolled her eyes wondering how could the blond not realise at how insensitive she comes across as. "there's a huge party tomorrow"

"Yeah it's a sort of the beginning of the year thing" Bonnie nodded

"Will you be there?" Stefan asked looking at Elena

"Of course she is, plus she's Ava's ride so-"

"Whoa hold up, who said I was going?" Ava asked cocking an eyebrow

"I did and-"

"If I'm going then so are you" Elena declared "come on Ava it'll be fun"

"Yeah for you" she muttered under her breath "Fine I'll come along but Gran-"

"You're Gran would've probably pushed you out of the house" Bonnie laughed "plus I know she and my grams are playing poker-"

"Again?" Ava asked "my god that woman never learns, let your grams know that she shouldn't completely clean out my Gran, I don't want to listen to another bitch-athon"

Bonnie laughed and nodded "I'll let her know"

After about another hour, everyone opted to go home, Bonnie had offered Ava a ride home, since Stefan and Elena wanted to stay for longer.

Bonnie pulled up to Ava's driveway

"So anymore word from you gran about your witchy thing?" Ava asked interested

"I swear sometimes it sounds like your more into this then me" Bonnie smiled shaking her head, Ava leant her head back, brushing her long blond hair back

"Hmm, just curious is all" Ava muttered "so I reckon within two weeks Elena would have slept with Stefan"

"Ha no way I reckon within a week" Bonnie laughed

"Yeah right, no I still say two weeks" Ava grinned and grabbed her cane

"We'll see" Bonnie grinned as Ava got out of the car "See you tomorrow, I'll pick you up usual time"

"Alright, see you then" Ava called using her cane to aid her up to the front door, she unlocked her door

"Who is it? Is it a burglar?" Gran shouted

"God, Gran it's me" Ava yelled and slipped off her jacket "and since when did burglars use keys?" she asked "and I swear I had this conversation before"

"Well you never know" Gran called "in the living room dear, but I'm heading to bed"

"Oh alright, night Gran" Ava yawned and headed upstairs, her bedroom was right at the back of the house, she walked down the corridor, and pushed opened her door and placed the cane down near her desk, Ava kicked off of her shoes and headed into the bathroom which was adjoined to the bathroom. Her night clothes were hanged up behind the door, she stripped out of her dress and slipped on her flannel shorts where it rested low on her hips, Ava then pulled on the camisole. She deposited her dress in the hamper and headed back into her room where she crawled into bed and pulled the covers over her body.

She leant her head back into her pillow and sighed, today was something, she had met Stefan today and couldn't shake off the feeling that there was something more to him. What even worried her more was that Elena clearly liked him, she didn't need to pick that up from her thoughts no she could tell from the way Elena had spoken to her and vice versa. Ava drifted off to sleep

* * *

Ava was woken up to the loud blaring of her alarm clock

"AVA TURN THAT THIMG OFF" Gran shrieked, she rolled her eyes and slammed her hand down on the shrilling sound. She swung her legs out of her double bed and padded barefooted over to her large bay windows, where she threw the curtains open, she could feel the heat of the sunlight warming her skin, she smiled and breathed in, the sunshine always exhilarated her. Ava did her usual morning routine and had a quick shower, she slipped on her underwear and bra, the blond walked over to her closet and ran her fingers across the numerous fabric,

"Hmm this would do" she murmured decided to wear a pair of skinny jeans and what felt to be a black long sleeve top. She brushed her curly blond hair and tied it up in a messy bun. Ava slipped on a pair of socks and then her black converses. She grabbed her jacket and messenger bag as well as her cane.

She entered the kitchen and smelt the aroma of food "Is that pancakes I'm smelling?" she asked her nose twitching slightly

"Yes, now come on dear"

Ava walked towards the table and dropped down on the old worn wooden chair, Gran set a plate of pancakes that were stacked up in front of Ava

"So what are you planning to do today?" Gran asked

"Hmm, well there's school and then there's that party" she replied taking a forkful of pancake, she blanched slightly and grabbed the maple syrup "I am grabbing the right one aren't I?"

"Yep, it's says maple" Gran assured her and frowned when she saw her grand-daughter drowning her food with it, she snatched it off of her "alright that's enough"

Ava hummed and started to eat again, much better she thought

'_My god girl, you're going to get cavities sooner than you like it" _she heard Gran

"Serious Gran it's only some syrup, anyway I heard from Bon that you and Sheila are going to have another poker match or something-"

"I knew Sheila couldn't keep her mouth shut" Gran muttered causing Ava to snort

"Just make sure she doesn't take you to the cleaners"

"Don't worry dearie, Sheila Bennett wouldn't know what hit her"

Ava shook her head and finished the rest of her breakfast, she heard a knock on the door and knew that it must be Bonnie, "see yah later Gran" she kissed the frail old woman on the cheek and headed out.

* * *

"I hate History-" Ava whined as she and Bonnie walked down the corridors

"I thought you like it, you're into all of that" Bonnie commented

"Hmm, it's Tanner he makes me hate it" the blond muttered, she settled in her usual seat and pulled out her recorder and a notepad, just for something to pass the time.

The bell rang loudly and Ava could hear the rush of students

"All right listen up" Tanner called silencing the class. Ava slumped in her seat and tried to listen to Tanner's dull voice.

"Let's start where we left off, the battle of Willow Creek took place of the war in our very own Mystic Falls, how many casualties resulted in this battle?" Tanner asked, no one answered, "Miss Bennett" Ava didn't miss the sharp intake of breath from the girl beside her

"Erm…a lot? I mean a lot, a lot" Bonnie said, Ava snorted at that

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant Miss Bennett, brush up on your history" Tanner barked,

"Dick" she head Bonnie muttered

"You do realise that he called you dumb?" Ava whispered to her smiling as she did so.

"Since you like talking Miss Xenia do you know the answer?" Tanner asked, Ava felt her cheeks heating up

"Well….erm…..it was around the 1800's?" she trailed off

"Are you asking me or telling me?" Tanner frowned

"Both" Ava nodded smiling wildly "and yeah I know, cute becomes dumb in an instant" she said

Tanner rolled his eyes and looked around the classroom, Ava leant back in her seat "Mr Donovan, would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your imbedded jock stereotype?"

"Nah, I'm cool with it" Matt said, making the rest of the class titter with laughter

"Is he looking around for another victim?" Ava whispered to Bonnie, hearing the class grow silence once again

"Yep, he's looking, still looking and Elena's the next victim" Bonnie grinned

Ava tapped her slim digit on the desk top and heard Tanner's deep voice "Elena would you care to enlighten us?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know" Elena uttered

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons but the personal reasons ended with the summer break" Tanner said through clench teeth

"At least she told him the truth" Ava mumbled she opened her book and trailed her fingers over the brail text

"There were three hundred and thirty six casualties" Ava recognised that as Stefan's voice "unless you count the local civilians"

"That's correct Mister-"

"Salvatore" Stefan informed the man

"Salvatore, any relations to the original settlers here?" Tanner asked

"I thought he was supposed to know he's history" Ava muttered to Bonnie causing the other teen to laugh

"Miss Xenia, do you have something to share with the rest of the class?" the history teacher snapped, causing both Ava and Bonnie to straighten up

"Nope, I doubt that they would be interested, but if that's the case then…"

"Enough with the babbling" Tanner cut her off, Stefan didn't miss the flustered look from the blond, Ava tended to ramble on when she was put under the spotlight

"Distant" Stefan replied to Tanner's earlier condition

"Well very good, except there was no civilians casualties in this battle" Tanner said _"there you go, now you don't sound so smart"_

Ava shook her head and strengthened the walls in her mind, like Gran had always told her to

"Actually there was" Stefan told the man "there were twenty seven confederate soldiers that fired on the church believing it to be housing weapons" he paused "The Founders Archives are stored in the Civil Hall if you liked to brush up on your history"

"Ha" Ava blurted out causing the rest of the class to laugh, she coughed loudly

"That's a very poor cover up" Bonnie chuckled

"Is Tanner looking at me?" Ava asked

"Nope, he's glaring a hole into Stefan's head "

"Ah right" Ava muttered "_Bloody smart-arse kid, think he knows it all" _she heard Tanner, she shook her head wondering would the history teacher ever be happy. Ava was glad when the bell rang

"See you later Ava" Bonnie smiled knowing that the girl had art

"Bye" Ava smiled shoving her books and recorder into her bag, she would have to upload the transcript for this class later. She shouldered her bag and left the classroom

* * *

"Ava" she spun around hearing her name being called

"Stefan?" she questioned "what's up?"

"Well I have art and I heard Elena saying that you had it as well and since-"

"Come on Stef, I'll lead the way" she smiled at him,

"Thanks" he grinned as he took her arm threading his through hers "so I gather you don't like Tanner much?"

"Is this your attempt to make small talk?" she asked amused as she led him towards the art classroom

"Yeah, sucks doesn't it?" he muttered

"Erm…you're better than Elena, that girl can't do small talk to save her life" Ava laughed

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind" Stefan nodded there was a light breeze and she felt Stefan stiffened

"You ok?" Ava asked frowning lightly

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" he muttered pushing the urge to sink his fangs into her pale throat, god he thought, she smelt nothing like he had come across before/

They entered the classroom, Ava took her seat in the back and was joined by Stefan

"Great so now that everyone's here, let me tell you the beginning of the year project" Ms Kim said causing the class to become silence "we're going to be sculpturing this term"

A grin made its way across Ava's face "So the person you're sitting next to will be your partner, each of you will sculpt each other's face, and it'll be presented before the end of this term, but for today I'd like you to sketch your partner and next class you'll start"

With that the class filled up with chatter

"Erm…I get it if you wanna go find a new partner or something" Ava told Stefan causing him to frown,

"Why would I want to do that?" he asked frowning

"Erm….some people get uncomfortable, when they work with me and…."

"Yeah and I'm not some people, I want to work with you" he uttered, she could tell that he was smiling

"Great, so we should start right, so can I see you?" she asked as Stefan grabbed the two sheets of thick paper

"Erm…Ava how are you?- you can't-"

"I know I can't see the normal way per sae but I'll do it my way" she smiled "ok?" he couldn't say no to that face

"Ok" he nodded and handed her a pencil

"Great can you stay still?" she asked

"Still as a statue" he chuckled, making her smile wider, she raised her hand and began to touch his face, Stefan felt her smooth hands on his skin, her wrists were right by his nose, within a blink of an eye he could rip his fangs into her delicate skin but he stopped himself, thinking there was something special about her.

"So straight nose" Ava murmured, her thumb slid over his lips to get the shape "strong jaw" she murmured and then moved over his temple and eyebrows "they were right, you do seem handsome" she blushed "sorry word vomit" she took hold of the pencil and started

"No I find it an endearing quality" Stefan smiled "and you're beautiful by the way"

"Aw, no wonder the girls all fawn over you, you'll have Elena eating out of the palm of your hand" Ava smiled and started her drawing, Stefan began his.

When the bell rang Stefan leant over Ava to see her drawing

"Wow, you're good" he said in awe at her drawing, it was an exact replica of him

"Surprised aren't you?" Ava smiled packing away her belongings

"No it's just that-"he floundered for words ,

"Stefan relax, I'm blind you can say it" she rolled her sea green eyes "I get that a lot, people thinking I'm not capable of doing stuff, it's fine"

She shouldered her bag and grabbed her cane which was by her feet, she was about to leave but Stefan grasped her hand

"I know that Ava, you've shown that you're more than capable" he assured her making her smile.

"Well that's good to know" the blond nodded

* * *

Ava was currently sorting through her closet trying to find something to wear, she decided to go with jeans and nicer top, from what she could gather it was a deep forest green silk coloured one,

She heard her cell ringing, Ava followed the sound of her phone and fumbled around

"How the hell did it get under the bed" she muttered grabbing her cell, Ava answered it

"Hello?"

"Ava, it's me Elena" she heard the girl on the other end

"Hi, still giving me a ride?" she asked whilst dropping to her knees to find some shoes, like her clothes they were also labelled, she had picked out a pair of black ballet flats that were encrusted with some diamantes, she slipped them on and grabbed her jacket and cane,

The house was empty since Gran had gone over to Shelia's about half an hour ago. Ava had just arrived in the foyer when there was a knock on the door

"Who is it?" she called her hand hovering above the door knob

"it's the Boogey man"

"Very funny Elena" Ava rolled her eyes pulling open the door, she could hear the other girl laughing

"I know so come on" Elena uttered shutting the door behind them, she linked her arm with Ava's "_I can't wait to see Stefan, oh my god I hope he's there, what if he's not? Aww-"_

"Relax Elena, I'm sure he's there" Ava uttered thoughtlessly

"What?" Elena asked her eyebrows shooting to her hairline looking at her

"Oh nothing, I thought you said something, I mean Stefan's probably going to be there" Ava said hurriedly and mentally slapped herself, Gran was right she needed more control

Ava heard Elena opening the car door, and grabbed the door handle she opened it and climbed in

"So Stefan told me you and him had art together" Elena commented whilst Ava buckled herself in

"Yep" she grinned "and he's my partner for the project we're doing, I touched his face- and-"

"Don't let Caroline hear you say that, otherwise she'll want all the details-"

"Like what? 'how does his skin feel?" Ava snorted making Elena laugh

"No but what do you think of him? You seem kind of close to him already-"

"Close? Elena we share a few words here and there, he seems nice enough and I know for a fact he likes you-"

"Wait, did he say anything?" Elena asked glancing over to Ava who was tapping her fingers against the cane

"No, but remember he only considered to come to the party if you show up" Ava uttered leaning her head against the car window "so duh, it's obvious that he likes you"

She felt the car coming to a stop so she knew that they had arrived at the Falls

"Stick to me Ava" Elena uttered as both girls started to unbuckle themselves

"Elena not a kid" she mumbled and got out of the car, as soon as she stepped out she could hear the steady beating of the music and laughter and chatter, Ava gripped onto the cane as Elena lightl grasped her hand "I see Bonnie" she yelled,

Ava allowed herself to be led by Elena, they came to a halt

"Elena, Ava" Bonnie grinned seeing the two girls

"Hi" Ava smiled and felt something being pressed into her hand

"It's soda" she told the blond

"Thanks Bon" Ava took a sip and sighed quietly hearing both teens beginning to talk about Stefan "I'm going to go find somewhere to sit" she told them

"Alright, catch you later Ava" Elena called making sure to keep an eye out on her friend. Ava stumbled slightly over fallen branches and managed to locate a log, she stepped over it and sat down on it. She could feel some heat her way and knew that she had sat down by a campfire, one of the other students had set up, she sighed and let the heat wash over her. Ava heard the music and the rustle of leaves, kids were probably going in and out of theses woods.

"Ava" Caroline called appearing in front of the teen

"Hmm?" she finished off her drink

"Why don't he like me?" the blond whined and dropped down next to her

"I'm guessing Stefan?" Ava ventured

"Yes. He likes Elena, it's always Elena" Caroline spat, _"no one ever picks me" _

Ava sighed and grabbed Caroline's hand giving it a small squeeze, Caroline looked over to the other girl and saw her eyes were focused on the fire making her eyes seem brighter

"Caroline Forbes, trust me sooner or later you'll find your prince charming and when you do, it'll be all worth it"

Caroline smiled and surprised Ava by hugging her "Thanks, question is how long do I have hang around for?"

"Hmm, just be patient, you'll find someone" she smiled

"Yeah, or I could hunt them down, so it'll be quicker-"

"Care…and she's gone" Ava muttered hearing the blond leave, also she no longer felt the Forbes's girl body heat.

She groaned when she realised that she had finished her drink "wonderful"

"Here ya go Ava" Matt handed her a cup, "so not dancing?"

"Pfft, are you kidding me? Do I ever dance?" she asked a smile playing, Matt chuckled that was true whenever there were dances going on at school, Ava was always on the side

"How about I dance with you?" he asked

Ava smiled "Thanks Matt, but you and I both that neither of us are the best dancers, so I'm going to wait and-"

"And what? One day your perfect guy will sweep you off your feet?" Matt asked sipping his beer

"That's the dream" she grinned and raised her glass "To epic romance, if it ever happens to either of us"

"It already happen to me Ava" Matt muttered, the blond rolled her eyes and held out her hand, the jock was confused when he didn't take her hand Ava sighed

"Matt hand please" he placed his larger hand in her smaller one, "one day you'll find someone, move on from Elena you don't want to be stuck in a rut, so are you going to leave me like a loser with my hand in the air?"

Matt laughed "cheers" he clinked his beer bottle her cup. And they both drank, a shudder ran down her spine something dark was in the air "Ava you ok?"

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine" she smiled and took another sip of her drink, the part atmosphere immediately dissipated when there was a terrified scream

"HELP, WE NEED HELP"

"Elena?" Ava muttered jumping on to her feet, she had dropped her cup

"VICKI, OH MY GOD VICKI" Matt shouted running over to his sister.

"_Oh my god, what's wrong with her-"_

"_There's so much blood-"_

"_From her neck, who would attack her neck?" _

Ava frowned the rush of thoughts entered her mind, she grabbed her cane and attempted to make her way over but fell, "shit" she hissed and groped around for her cane,

"Ava" Bonnie shouted running over to her she picked up the blond girl's cane which was lying a few feet away from her, and helped her jup

"What's going on?" Ava asked as Bonnie grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the benches

"It's Vicky, she's been attacked, Tyler called an ambulance so it-" Ava could hear the sound of sirens "here"

"Hey" Elena said

"Is Vicky going to be ok?" Ava asked

"Not sure yet, but can I borrow your cell I wanna call Jenna so she could pick us up"

"Sure" Ava dug through her pockets and pulled out her cell

"Do you want to go the Grill and get some coffee?" Bonnie asked as Elena hanged up, she pressed the cell into Ava's hand

"No, I wanna get Jere home, he is kind of freaked out" the brunette told her

"Alright, Ava?"

"Nah, I think I just wanna go home, I got a headache" Ava muttered rubbing her temples

"Ok, well I'll see you two later" Bonnie hugged both of them and left

"Is Jeremy ok?" Ava asked as Elena linked her arm through hers. They walked towards the edge of the forest so they were near the road

"It's Jeremy, I don't know what to do with him Ava, he's out of control and-"

"Elena give him some breathing space" she advised her tucking in a stray curl behind her ear "he's still grieving, it's obvious that he's having more trouble with this then you, just give him some time, after all that heal all wounds"

Elena laughed and pecked "For a ditzy blond you sure do have your moments of wisdom" Ava could hear a car pulling up

"Did you call me ditzy?" Ava asked mocked offended

"Yep" Elena laughed and yelped when Ava whacked her on the back of the leg with her cane.

"Hey are you two done? I do want to get home" Jenna called

"Jen, your niece is evil-" Ava grinned as she opened the car door, she slid into the back and was joined by Elena, her nose twitch smelling beer "Jeremy here?"

"How the hell does she do that?" Jeremy asked he hadn't made a sound

"Magic, plus you stink of beer and I know it's not Elena" she told him a small smile playing on her lips

"Let's go, your gran is home by the way"

"Really? I thought she was playing poker with Sheila-"

"She did, buckle up" Jenna told her, Ava did as she was instructed "but she lost so she's in a foul mood"

Ava snorted "serves her right told her not to play with the Bennett woman, every time she does she gets cleaned out"

Elena laughed, the blond yawned and rested her head against the brunette's teen shoulder

"Tired?" Elena asked quietly

"Hmm, understatement, today's been a long day" Ava sighed "so how did your chat go with Steffie-"

"Steffie?" Elena cocked an eyebrow

"Nick-name, I'm trying it out, does it work?" Ava asked

"Nope, and to answer your question it went well….until the whole Vicky fiasco….he did a disappearing act"

"Huh, that's weird" she commented

"I know right, but…..I do really like him" Elena confided in her, her and Ava had been friends since pre-school practically but she had always felt the blond was holding something back.

"Well then go for it" Ava assured her "if any of the last couple of months taught you anything, is that take chances Elena be a little impulsive"

"Thanks Ava" the taller girl smiled

"No problem" Ava felt the car coming to a stop, she picked up her cane and opened the door

"See you later Ava" Elena called

"Bye" Jenna yelled

"Bye" Ava sent her a smile and made her way up the porch steps, she came to a stop when her cane hit the front door, she rummaged around in her pocket pulling out her key, she unlocked her door and stepped in slamming the oak door behind her

* * *

"WHO-"

"Before you scream Gran it's me not a burglar" Ava smiled placing her cane by the door she

"Oh good, come into the lounge"

Ava dropped down on the couch beside the old lady and heard the dulcet tone on the television "What are you-oh my god Titanic? Really?"

"What I love this movie, plus bloody Sheila took all my money, Leonardo cheers me up" Gran exclaimed causing Ava to chuckle

"Alright Gran, if you say so" Ava smiled settling down beside her

"Here" Gran handed her a book "it's new, Lottie got in her store, thought you'd might like it"

Ava traced the brail that was on the throat, a smile made its way across her face "To Kill a Mocking Bird?"

"Hmm, thought you'd like that" Gran grinned and tugged her curl; she went back to her movie, whilst Ava settled back in her seat and started to read.

* * *

**AN: The first chapter of a new fic, well Ava's been introduced and her friendships with the others has been somewhat explained **

**Please REVIEW **


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up Ava, WAKE UP!"

Ava jumped and fell out of bed "Oww" she whined

"Did you fall?" Gran called,

"Well what do you think?" Ava yelled back and rolled her eyes hearing her gran cackling with laugher "Sheila was wrong, Bonnie isn't a witch you're" she yelled making her Gran laugh harder.

Ava scoffed and stumbled on to her feet, she let out a yawn and headed into her bathroom, well attempted to but she walked into the wall

"Bloody wall, why's it there for?" she muttered under her breath and headed into her bathroom, Ava did her usual morning routine. She reached out for her toothbrush and lathered it in toothpaste she hurriedly brushed her teeth whilst turning the shower faucet on to let the water warm up a bit more. Ava rinsed her mouth and stripped out of her clothes; she hanged her nightclothes on the hook and stepped into the shower.

Ava hurriedly showered and then dried herself off. She wrapped the towel around herself and padded barefooted back into her room. the blond teen slipped on a pair of panties and a bra, from what she felt it a was lace covered one. Once she'd done that walked over to her closet and felt around for the label, "let's see" she hummed and ran her fingers over the label "this'll do" she opted to wear a dark chocolate coloured knee length skirt and a long sleeve cream coloured top. Ava pulled on her clothes and brushed her hair she decided to leave it out.

Ava slipped on her shoes and grabbed her bag, she had made sure it was packed with her books and made her way downstairs

"Now how comes I don't smell any food gran-"

"Really?" Gran scoffed as Ava dropped down into the old creaky chair _"well you need to get your senses tested" _

"Gran, really?" Ava rolled her eyes and heard the sound of dishes being clattered around

"Go on dearie" Gran sat down opposite her and started to have her own breakfast. Ava felt around and realised that a bowl was set down in front of her; she grabbed the spoon and scooped up whatever was in the bowl

"_Like it, like it" _she heard Gran chanted in her head, making Ava's lips to twitch in amusement, she raised the spoon to her mouth and swallowed it but immediately spat it out

"Shit Gran it's hot" she fumbled around for a drink and felt something being pushed into her hand. She gulped down the milk

"Well what do you expect?" Gran retorted "now blow on it and eat, or you're going to be late"

"Fine" she scooped up her spoon and did as she was advised, Ava swallowed down

"Hmm" she nodded "its oat meal-"

"Yep, it's healthy, so…." She trailed off seeing Ava grabbing the sugar and started to pour it all over the oat-meal "so much for being healthy"

Ava smiled and hurriedly ate her breakfast. She had just finished when her cell rang, she pulled it out of bag and answered it

"Hello?"

"Hey Ava, its Elena I can't give you a ride today I woke up late, I'll explain later ok?"

"Yeah sure, see you at school" Ava hanged up "See yah later gran-"

"Isn't Elena giving you a ride?"

"Nope, she woke up later, I'll take the bus-"

"Are you sure I-"

"Gran you don't drive, plus I've take the bust before, it's no big deal" Ava said grabbing her bag and her jacket

"Alright, be careful dear" Gran called after her as Ava left the room, she picked up her cane which was by the door and slammed the door shut behind her.

* * *

Ava smiled as she breathed in the fresh air. It's been a while since she actually used the bus to get to school. She had carpooled with Bonnie since the other teen had gotten her driver's licence. She headed in the direction of the bus stop hearing the occasional tap of her cane. The bus stop was only down the road so it hadn't taken her long to get there. She leant against the small shelter and kept her ear out for the yellow bus. The usual rush of traffic zoomed on by; she bit her lower lip wondering where the hell the bus was. She perked up hearing a vehicle slowing down

"Hey" a voice called, Ava frowned slightly not recognising it

"Hi" she uttered softly, silently praying for the bus to come, she tensed slightly when she didn't hear the car pulling away "can I help you?" she asked

"Well actually I was hoping I could help you" he smirked, Ava grew annoyed

"How so?"

"Well I was driving on by, and saw a pretty girl waiting at the bus stop so I'd thought-"

"What? That you'd play knight in shining armour? Look I know it may not look it but I don't need help" she scowled at him

"Whoa, hold up princess, I'm only trying to be nice, offering you a lift-"

"Yeah and how do I not know that you're a serial killer" she heard him laugh

"Well I guess you'll just have to wait and find out"

"Dick" she muttered under her breath and swore she heard him chuckle, but how the hell would he hear that,

"You really wanna take the bus, all-"Ava could hear what sounded like the bus pulling up

"Rather get on a bus then get in a car with a stranger" she scoffed

"Really Princess-"

"And stop with the lame ass nick-names" she snapped

"Ava? Haven't seen you in a while doll, hop on"

"Greg?" she called using her cane to guide her towards the bus, she felt someone watching her but pushed it to the back of her mind.

"Yeah, hurry up don't want to be late" he called, she climbed up onto the bus "so how's Claudine doing she still-"

"Greg really?" she asked

"_Hell yeah, Claudine's got a hot piece of ass" _

Ava balked at that, and made her way down the bus to get a seat.

Damon watched as the petite blond climbed onto the bus, hmm he thought she was an interesting little creature, he smirked

"Feisty" he muttered under his breath as the bus pulled out of its spot "I like that"

* * *

Ava took her usual seat in history which was beside Bonnie; she pulled out her recorder and pressed record

She leant back in her seat listened to the lecture

"Elena and Stefan are sending googly eyes at one another" Bonnie muttered "_Something doesn't feel right about him" _

"Bonnie everything ok?" Ava whispered, perhaps she wasn't the only one who was thinking there was something up with Stefan Salvatore

"No I just got a weird feeling, I was drunk so-"

"Miss Bennett, Miss Xenia, is there something that you'd like to share with the class?" Tanner snapped

"Not really" Ava replied "I doubt that-"

"You really don't know when to shut up" Tanner said,

"Yes I do" Ava answered back, Bonnie elbowed her hard in the ribs

"Do you want detention?" he asked striding towards her desk, she felt a shadow fall across her face

"Is that meant to be a rhetorical question? Or do you want me to actually-"

"Shut up" Tanner barked, the class snickered "now where was we?" he headed back to the front.

"You really do ramble on a lot" Bonnie muttered a smile of amusement lit her face

"Why thank-"

"XENIA" Tanner yelled, causing the blond to jump and made the rest of the class to snicker.

For the rest of the lesson, Ava kept quiet as soon as the bell rang there was a rush towards the door, she took her time and grabbed her recorder and shoved it into her bag and picked up her cane,

"Come on, Tanner is making a bee-line for you" Bonnie hissed and linked her arm with Ava's, they met Caroline outside who was waiting by the lockers

"Where's Elena?" Ava asked shouldering her bag

"She's with Stefan" Caroline muttered grumpily

"Really Care? You still hung up over him?" Ava asked as the trio of girls walked down the corridor

"Yeah, I know what will cheer you up, go hang with Grams; she's till ranting and raving on-"

"I'm confused" Caroline said with a frown on her face

"Well that's not hard to believe" Ava snorted but yelped when the taller girl lightly slapped her upside the head "Right carry on Caroline"

Ava placed the strap that was attached to her cane around her wrist, to stop it from slipping from her grasp

"Well as I was saying, I'm confused are you a clairvoyant or a witch?" the bubbly blond asked

"Technically my Grams says I'm a witch, my ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks or something" Bonnie said "she tried to explain it but she was looped up on liquor and then she bragged on about how she took Claudine on in their game of poker, she also said that Claudine sucks in that"

Ava snorted "Everyone knows that"

"Proves that we both got crazy grannies thought" Bonnie laughed,

"I think my gran is crazier than yours-"

"Huh, but she's totally adorable" Caroline grinned.

"Hmm, but witches I don't think so" they stopped by Caroline's locker

"Well feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy last night" Caroline opened her locker door and started to rummage through, Ava leant against the rows of lockers

"What guy?" she asked interested

"This total hottie, I mean you should've seen him-"Bonnie silently kicked Caroline and gestured to Ava, "oops sorry Ava-"

"No need to apologise Care, you're being yourself" Ava shook her head "So you wanna describe him to me?"

"Sure, he has these super icy blue eyes, and a fit body, I mean I could totally picture him with abs and…." She trailed off, Ava heard the girl let out a content sigh "_What I wouldn't do to him, I would suck-"_

"OK" Ava said loudly

"Ava you ok?" Bonnie asked confusion laced in her tone looking at the other girl

"Yeah I just don't want to hear about Caroline's barely existing love-life" Ava uttered

"I have more of a love life than you" Caroline scoffed. Ava rolled her eyes

"Hit me where it hurts Care" she said with sarcasm dripping from her

"I wish Bonnie you could magic up that guy's number from last night" Caroline whined, Ava sighed

"_He doesn't know how to treat her, Vicky's wasting her time with that dick-"_

"_I'm going to kill that kid" _she heard Tyler Lockwood, and from what Ava could make out they were outside near the back of the school, she gripped her cane.

"Yeah right, I didn't even see him" Bonnie laughed "Ava do you even know if-Ava? Where'd she go?" she frowned and saw that the pale teen was nowhere to be seen, she looked at Caroline who merely shrugged

"She might've gone to the library, she likes reading which is ironic, don't ya think?" the blond asked without really thinking, Bonnie glared at her.

* * *

"Hey Tyler" Jeremy yelled,

"Brilliant, pick a fight with a guy who would most likely kick your ass" Ava muttered under her breath, and easily made her way towards the other two teens "Jeremy" she yelled, she cared for the younger Gilbert, and had known him like Elena all her life, she groaned when she didn't receive a reply back "I'm sorry, I was just wondering how is Vicky? You have seen her haven't you?"

"Jeremy" Ava managed to grab his arm

"_What the-ergh Ava" _Jeremy thought

"Come on" the blond hissed at him but once again he ignored her

"How is Vicky? You should know right? Have you seen her? I mean do you even know what room she is in?"

"I'm going to kick your ass" Tyler threatened

"There's no need for that" Ava intervened and stepped in between the two taller boys,

"You keep saying that but you never do-"

"Which is a good thing" Ava gripped her cane tightly in her right hand

"- so why not right here and right now?" Jeremy glared at him

"Back off Gilbert, this is your last warning"

"No this is your final warning" the younger teen spat "I'm sick of the way you treat her, hurt her one more time and I'll kill you"

"That's enough" Ava swung her cane around and prodded Jeremy hard in the chest "Go now, or I'll set Elena on your ass-"

"Ava-"

"Now Jeremy" she scowled in his direction, with a huff he left but not before giving one last glare to Tyler

"Damn did you see that? That was like a threat, he's lucky you were there Ava next time if-"she swung her cane around and hit him on the back of his legs

"There won't be a next time Tyler" she told him fiercely

"_God I would so do her if I get the chance" _he thought, she prodded him hard in the chest

"He's going through things, so don't get on his ass ok?" Ava asked,

"Whatever" Tyler muttered stalking off taking his band of so called friends.

"Ava?" she heard her name being called near the entrance of the school, and knew that it was Elena, she shouldered her bag and made her way back to the school "What happened? I saw-"

"Just Jeremy and Tyler attempting to rip each other throats out, nothing unusual really?" she then smiled at her "so you and Stefan eh?"

"There is no Stefan and me" Elena rolled her chocolate brown orbs and linked her arm with Ava's

"Hmm, but you want there to be, I can see it now, Elena Gilbert to wed t-"

"Shut up" Elena laughed and lightly elbowed her "so looking forward to tonight?"

"What the Comet? Even if I don't go I'm not missing out on anything am I?" she almost sounded resentful, "Elena don't do the sad face-"

"What? How do-"

"Duh I know you" Ava rolled her sea-green eyes

"Please Ava come along, once in a life time thing-"

"Yeah for you? I don't even know how'd it look or-"

"I'll describe it to you please Ava, we do everything together and I'll also tell you about me and Stefan" she bribed knowing that the smaller girl was curious which was one of her traits

"That's emotional blackmail you know" Ava pouted but then sighed "fine, I'll go"

"Great, after school we're going to the grill and Caroline roped both of us in to hand out flyers for this-"

"Whoa hold the phone" they had now reached their lockers "I never even agreed-"

"Ava it's Caroline, need I say more?" Elena cocked an eyebrow, as Ava swinger her cane slightly back and forth

"Fair enough," she sighed "I'll catch you later-"

"I'm giving you a ride, to the Grill and home as well-"

"Elena you don't need too" Ava frowned she didn't want to feel like a burden

"I know that silly, but I want to, that's what best friends are for right?"

"What free rides?" Ava smirked and laughed when Elena playfully swatted her.

* * *

Ava was currently waiting outside the grill for Elena to return with their drinks

"Ava" Bonnie grinned seeing her friend

"Hey" she greeted her and Caroline and felt what seemed to be paper being set down by her hand "leaflets?"

"Yeah, how'd you do that?" Caroline asked

"Magic" Ava grinned

Bonnie snorted "You've been spending way too much time, with either my grams or your granny"

"Hardy ha, ha" Ava uttered

"Here you go Ava" Elena set down a soda in front of the girl "Hey you guys" she smiled at their newly arrived companions

"Good now that we're all here, we can start" Caroline declared, "just fold the programmes Ava"

"Will do" Ava murmured and sipped her drink, soon enough they all started to sort out the flyers "So Elena you did say you was going to spill"

"Spill what?" Bonnie asked, Ava shifted in her seat, she frowned feeling a slight buzz in her head she lightly shook it, sending her blond curls flying

"Ava you ok?" Elena asked concerned

"Yeah, just a headache, anyway don't try and weasel your way out of this one now tell" she grinned and folded a programme the pile was right by her left hand.

"I will but Bonnie wanted to mention something about the comet" Elena said

"I did?" the brunette sent her a look "Yeah I did, well Grams says that the comet is a sign of impending doom, the last time it passed over Mystic Falls there was a lot of deaths, so much blood and carnage it created a bed of paranormal activity, but she also mentioned when the comet crossed over, there was a white light" she trailed off, there was a moment of silence but it was broken by Ava

"Ohh…creepy" she snickered, making the others laugh

"Yeah and then you poured your Grams another shot and she then told you about the aliens" Caroline said, causing both Ava and Elena to snort "So then what?" she was looking at Elena "What happened?"

Elena had told the trio of girls that Stefan had come over last night, Ava leant back in her seat

"So then nothing" Elena uttered,

"_What? I would've jumped his fine ass" _Caroline thought rather loudly "Nothing?" she repeated "so you and Stefan talked all night? No sloppy kisses? Or touchy feely of any kind?" Ava could tell that the girl didn't believe her

"Really Care, boys and girls can get together just to talk, you know it's actually nice to learn about someone" Ava told her grabbing her drink and downed the contents

"Ava's right and we didn't go there, it was nice" Elena smiled, Ava nodded

"Good, you don't to spread your legs straight away for him" she said approvingly

"No not good, what's the deal? Just jump his bones" Caroline said looking at Elena, Ava rolled her eyes wondering whatever does she say to the other blond, does it go in one ear and out of the other "it's easy, boy likes girl, girl likes boy, ergo they have sex"

Ava eyes widened "Your logic astounds me Miss Forbes"

"Shut up" Caroline scolded

"Meanie" the smaller blond girl muttered "plus is it that easy? I can see it" she cleared her throat and deepened her tone of voice "Hey Elena it's me Stefan I was wonder-"her tone changed back to normal "and bam Elena Gilbert jumped him?"

"Yeah I can see that" Bonnie rolled her eyes, a smile was on her face "by the way, nice impression of Stefan"

"Totally right, I could be his double-"

"Ergh, no" Elena laughed

"He's a dude, and you got boobs which he obviously doesn't have" Bonnie added on

"You guys are really out to ruin all my dreams" Ava said dramatically making them laugh

"Ok, back on track" Caroline said loudly over the other girls laughter "have sex-"

"Very profound Caroline" Elena spoke over her shaking her head "but you're right, I should go talk to him-"

"Whoa Elena-"

"You're right Ava, I can't let chances like this go on by" Elena said grabbing her jacket

"Whoa, whoa wait up" Ava shouted grabbing her jacket "you're my ride home" Elena grabbed her hand and dragged her out of her seat

"Good thing you're coming, I need some moral support" Elena whispered

"Alright, by Caroline, Bonnie, see yah tonight"

"Bye" both girls called in unison.

* * *

Ava felt the car coming to a stop

"How is it?" she asked hearing Elena pulling the key out of the ignition

"It looks archaic" Elena replied, the building was grand with an old fashion twist "come on" she said. They both stepped out of the car, Ava brought her cane with her since this was a new place. The brunette linked her arm with hers, and they both made the way towards the entrance

"So what now?" Elena asked

"My god woman, it's a good thing you called me" Ava uttered "we knock, you came all this way to speak to him, so you're going to speak" she raised her fist and knocked loudly, they waited and got no reply

"Erm no one is here" Elena muttered and pulled the chain to ring the bell.

"Is that the bell?" Ava asked "sounds rusty" she knocked again, and too her surprise the door opened

"Well what now?" Elena questioned,

"Duh we go in, come on-"

"Ava?"

"Come on Elena he's not going to kill you" Ava assured her, and moved her cane forward and stepped into the house, the taller girl trailed behind

"Stefan?" Elena called "Stefan?" she noticed his backpack on one of the chairs

"Steffie?" Ava said loudly and got a whack from Elena "oww what the hell?"

"You can't call…."

"Alright, alright" Ava spoke over her, and reached out she felt what seems to be a vase

"No Ava-"there was a loud smash

"Shit" Ava muttered "ok let's go-"

"Yeah now you wanna leave huh?" Elena rolled her eyes, "after you broke-"

"Shut up-"but she froze when there was a loud creak and a loud 'Caw', she heard Elena yell out "Elena what is it?" she asked slightly panicking

"Nothing we should-"

"Get out of here" Ava finished and spun around and smashed into something hard, she stumbled and would have fallen if there wasn't a strong grip from keeping her falling, she gasped

"Sorry for barging in" she heard Elena blurting out, Ava discreetly struggled against the unknown man's vice grip, but he wasn't letting go

"Yeah, the door it was open" Ava added on

"_What? I swear it was open, and now it's closed?" _Elena thought making Ava pause,

"Erm can…can you let go please?" she asked quietly, and felt a warm breath fan across her temple

"Should I? I mean I don't want you to bump into anything" he smirked, she sent him a glare, aw isn't she adorable he thought

"I would like you to let go" she said seriously,

"Alright princess-"

Ava's eyes widened finally manage to recall the man "You-"

"You know each other?" Elena asked as the raven haired man picked up Ava's cane, that she happened to drop, when she had stumbled into him

"He's the pervy guy who tries to take girls into his car and-"

"I was offering you a ride sweet-cheeks, thought you might need help-"he pressed her cane into her hands

"I don't need help" she snapped

"Alright dear-"

"Cut it out with the crappy nick-names" he smirked and tugged one of her curls, in a way so that Elena wouldn't see. She stiffened, Ava focused in on him and her glare faltered she couldn't get a reading on him or anything, much like Stefan

"Erm who are you?" Elena asked, she was tensed seeing how close the man was to Ava

"Hmm you must be Elena" he commented looking over to the brunette "and of course this is Ava, I'm Damon Salvatore"

"Salvatore?" Ava asked her brows furrowing "any relation to Stefan?" she took a step back causing his smirk to widen

"I'm his older brother" Damon revealed

"Stefan didn't mention he had an older brother" Elena frowned "_Why wouldn't he tell me?"_

"Well Stefan isn't one to brag" he said,

Ava resisted the urge to roll her eyes "Uh huh, if you remember Elena, Stefan's words were, he doesn't have any siblings to talk to, thus him and Damon may not be on friendly terms"

Damon cocked an eyebrow "You're a smart little thing aren't you?"

"And you're an arrogant ass are you?" she used the same tone, but Damon pretended not to hear her "please come in"

"No, we're good" Ava answered she got a bad feeling about him "we wanted to see-"

"Stefan, yeah I know, he'll be along any second, come on" much to Ava's surprise he linked his arm with hers, guiding her into a large room

"Wow" Elena breathed "this is your living room?"

"Living room, parlour, 70's auction" he paused "step" he whispered down to Ava who nodded and stepped carefully off the steps, he moved away from her so that he was standing opposite her, Elena stood by Ava "you know….I see why my brother is so smitten, it's about time for a while there I never thought he'd get over the last one"

"Last one?" Ava asked a frown marring her face

"Yes, Katherine? He's girlfriend" Damon replied there was a brief pause

"_He had a past girlfriend? What happened to her?" _Elena thought, the blond lightly grasped her hand giving it a brief squeeze

"Oh you two hadn't had the awkward exes talk?" Ava didn't like his tone; it was almost as if her knew that neither Elena or Stefan talked about that yet

"Duh" Ava scoffed

"Oops, I'm sure it'll come up now" Damon smirked he glanced over to the petite girl, he wouldn't mind a taste of her, she smelt absolutely delicious "or maybe he hadn't told you because he didn't want you to think he was on a rebound, we all know how those relationships end"

"_Oh my god what if he's on the rebound? Maybe he doesn't like me" _

"I'm sure that's not the case, he probably has good reason, you only just met the bloke I doubt he would tell you all he secrets straight away" Ava assured her friend

"You sound so sure of yourself" Damon commented, she could hear him coming closer

"Hmm and you sound as if every relationship is doom to end" she countered back, cocking an eyebrow

He smirk widened "I'm a fatalist-"

"Or an arrogant dick" she muttered under her breath, she jumped when he moved closer and wait….was he sniffing her? She thought

"And you smell delicious" he murmured so low that Elena wouldn't be able to hear. Ava felt his gaze burning into her "Stefan"

Elena jumped and looked around and saw the younger Salvatore with a glare on his face "Look who came by to visit" he smirked and much to Ava's surprise he placed an arm around her shoulders "Elena and the lovely Ava, sweet little thing isn't she? I could just eat her up"

Stefan stiffened even more so, there was no denying it that the blond girl's blood was alluring and oh-so tempting, but he pushed the monster inside him down. Elena chuckled slightly not realising the threat.

"Elena, Ava I had no idea you both were coming over" Stefan said his eyes still on Damon, Ava became even more flustered when she felt his thumb rub slow circles against her arm

"I know, we should have called first" Elena said walking up to him, so that her back was now facing Damon and Ava, she jerked away from him and sent a glare in his direction

"Oh no, you two are welcome anytime" Damon smiled eyeing Ava who was clutching tightly onto her cane "aren't they? Maybe next time I should break out the photo album, or some home movies, but I have to warn you he wasn't always such a looker"

"Yeah well we've got to leave now anyway" Ava said

"Right, well it was nice meeting you Damon" Elena smiled at the elder brother and grasped Ava's hand

"You too, and I'll see you soon Ava" Damon smirked his breath flitting against the back of her neck, she shuddered and mumbled a goodbye, Elena quickly led her outside

"You ok Ava?" Elena asked as they got into her car, Ava pulled the seatbelt on and rested her cane against her leg

"Hmm I'm fine" she muttered making Elena scoff

"You do realise who you are talking to, what's up?" she asked

"Fine….it's just I….I don't like Damon" she admitted, "there's something….he makes me uncomfortable" she managed to get out

Elena smirked "Hmm and I think he enjoys that" she said pulling the car onto the road "he couldn't keep his eyes off of you"

"Yeah, well I don't care" Ava leant her head against the car window

"Well I can tell you one thing for sure" Elena smiled glancing over to her friend "Good looks run in the Salvatore family"

Ava snorted at that.

* * *

"Wanna come in for some ice cream?" Elena asked pulling her car into her driveway,

"Sure why not?" Ava smiled unbuckling herself, she climbed out of the car but not before grabbing her bag and cane.

She tapped her cane against the hardwood porch floor waiting for Elena to open the door, she heard the door swing open

"Come on Ava" Elena called, Ava had like her own house had managed to memorise the layout of the Gilbert home, since she had spent a lot of time here

"Kitchen?" she asked

"Yep" Elena said, letting the blond go ahead first. Ava dropped down on the stool and heard Elena rummaging around the freezer

"Ava" Jenna grinned seeing the girl

"Jen, how are you?" she smiled, the older woman kissed her temple and then moved past her to help Elena

"I'm good you?" she asked setting the sprinkles and chocolate sauce down on the counter in front of Ava

"Can't complain" she shrugged

"How's your Gran?"

"Driving me crazy, but that's not out of the norm" she could hear the clinking of china

"Here ya go" Elena set a bowl of ice cream down in front of her

"Thanks" she grabbed the chocolate sauce and drowned her ice cream in,

"_Whoa, her Gran is right, she does have a thing for sugar" _Jenna thought "So what's got you in a mood Elena?" she asked her niece, who was currently watching Ava scoff down her ice cream

"Nothing-"

"She's lying" Ava said in a sing song voice "Elena's got boy problems"

"What sort of problems?" Jenna asked sitting down in the vacant seat beside Ava.

"Stefan is on the rebound and has major family issues" Elena told her, both Ava and Jenna scooped up some ice cream.

"At least it's girlfriend issues, and you know what's worst? Mummy issues or cheating issues" Jenna said

"Damn Jen, you've been going out with losers or what?" Ava announced, there was a loud snort "What?"

"Ava, you got ice cream on your face" Elena laughed, and threw the other girl a napkin "on your left cheek"

"How the hell does ice-cream get there?" she mumbled

"No clues, erm….because you're special" Jenna commented, the front door opened

"Have you been talking to my gran?" she asked but Jenna was already out in the hallway "am I missing something?"

"Jeremy's home and he's in trouble" Elena told her

"Why do I get the feeling that you're smiling?" Ava asked and finished off her ice cream

"Probably because I am" Elena muttered making the blond snort, she could hear yelling from down the hall

"Well now I ate your food I'm off home" Ava smiled picking her cane up

"Serious?" Elena cocked an eyebrow

"For someone who claims to know me, you sure do sound surprise" she commented sipping the thin strap of her cane around her wrist

"Yeah, your right" Elena rolled her eyes and watched as Ava walked over to the doorway of the kitchen "_Can't believe Stef-"_

"Listen Elena, ignore what Damon told you, he's a trouble stirrer, maybe Stefan was going to tell you once he knew you better, don't get hanged up over it" she advised

"Thanks Ava, you always know what to say" Elena smiled as Ava merely waved at her walking down the hall

"Anytime dear" she called over her shoulder, she brushed past Jenna who was still talking to Jeremy, well more like lecturing "Bye Jen, bye Stoner" she yelled and heard them laughing par Jeremy.

* * *

Ava slipped her key into the lock and slammed the door shut

"Who is it?" Gran screeched "If it's a burglar-"

"Gran it's me, and remember burglars most of the time don't use keys" Ava hanged her jacket on the hook and left her cane in its usual spot, she could hear the television blaring and knew Gran was in there.

"You want dinner? I've made pasta-"

"No thanks, I gorged myself on ice cream" Ava leant against the door

"Well alright dear, you may as well start to write up those transcripts from class" Gran told her, she hummed and stretched her arms above her head

"You're right, good night"

"Night dear" Gran called watching the petite teen leaving. Ava quickly climbed up the stairs heading into her bedroom, she stripped out of her clothes and rummaged around for her night clothes, she had just slipped on her shorts and was about to put on her tank top paused, she felt as if someone was watching her

"Hello?" she called out softly, and felt the unknown gaze coming from her window, she pulled on the thin tank top and made her way towards the window "who's there?" she reached out and jumped when she felt something butting her hand "what the-" a smile lit her face realising what it was "Hello birdie" she gently stroked the small creature's head "Now what type of birdie are you?" as if answering her question there was a low 'Caw'

"A crow?" she muttered

"AVA, ARE YOU DOING YOUR WORK?" Gran yelled making her jump away from the window

"Yeah I'm about to start" she called back and reached out once again for the bird but couldn't feel anything, she sighed and walked over to her desk where her laptop laid and her school bag, she pulled out the recorder and switch the laptop on

Ava spent the next three hours at her desk working away transferring the recordings into to brail text.

"Ava?" Gran stepped into the room, and saw her grand-daughter wasn't in bed, she looked around and spotted her at her desk, the petite teen was slumped forward and had obviously fallen asleep, making a small smile flit across Gran's face.

"Ava, dear, come on get into bed" she gently shook her shoulder as a way not to startle her.

"Huh?" Ava sat up, there was a bit of drool on her face, Gran helped her into bed

"Ya know if that drool was on anyone else it'll look disgusting but for you it works" Gran muttered and pulled the covers over her small form "night dear" she leant down and kissed the sleeping blond girl's temple.

* * *

The next day seemed to pass on normally, Ava was currently waiting on her porch for Elena to pick her up, tonight was the night of the comet and she had been forced to help out by Caroline, there was a loud beep from the end of her driveway

"Ava?" Elena yelled from her car

"Coming, see you later Gran" Ava called she heard Gran yell something, the teen grabbed her cane and quickly made her way over to Elena's car

"Hi" Ava greeted her as she slid into the car

"Hey" Elena smiled and pulled out of the driveways and started to drive towards the centre of the town

"So any word from Stefan?" she asked casually, Elena chocked on her own saliva

"What?"

"I said-"

"I know what you said, this Stefan thing is getting way out of control" Elena said, Ava rolled her eyes

"You're making it complicating, just take things slow and let him tell you about himself" she murmured her fingers were tapping against the white cane

Elena sighed and smiled "You're right, thanks Ava"

"No problem" Ava replied and felt the car coming to a stop, she unbuckled herself and stepped out of the car with her trusty cane

"Here" Elena handed her a pile of programmes "you know what to do"

Ava nodded and soon enough both girls were chatting whilst handing out flyers, they were joined by Bonnie

"Can we stop, I'm getting tired of bumping into small people" Ava muttered

Bonnie snorted "Ava they're kids" the blond rolled her eyes and dropped down on to the bench and felt Bonnie taking the seat next to her

"So Ava fancy going-"

"No Tyler" she cut him off making Bonnie, Caroline and Matt laugh

"You didn't let me finish" Tyler muttered, Ava reached out and lightly slapped his cheek, well tried to but she got his ear

"I know what you're going to say dear, but no thanks" Ava shook her head. She tilted her head slightly _"Here comes Stefan, ok just remember to breath Elena" _

Ava's lips twitched in amusement overhearing the other's girl mental pep-talk

"Hey Matt how's Vicky?" Ava asked

"She's doing all right" Matt said, Ava nodded

"Oh the comet" Bonnie said, she licked her lips "It's beautiful Ava, it's a bright white comet and it's shooting across the sky leaving a trail behind of emerald green and blue fire"

Ava smiled glad that someone had described it to her, she could picture it in her head now

"Thanks Bon"

"Anytime Ava" Bonnie grinned "Oh erm Elena's walking over to us –"

"And Stefan?" she asked quietly

"Hmm, she left him behind" Bonnie told her "come on let's head to the grill"

Ava waited by the bar for a drink, she glanced over to her left feeling someone watching her

"Can I help you?" she asked

"Damn you've got sharp senses" Damon took the seat beside her

"No, I just know when there's someone creepy watching me" she countered as her drink was placed down in front of her

"Aw, you wound me-"

"Don't care" Ava uttered and went to walk away but couldn't since Damon, grabbed her via her belt loops and pulled her back

"You know, I think you should give me a chance" he murmured lightly brushing her blond locks away from her throat "Women say I'm a catch-"

"I'm sure that not all woman say-"

"Believe me, I'm a total hottie" Ava elbowed him making him let her go, she spun around so that she was facing him, her gaze was slightly off and she was looking more to the left rather than his face

"Yeah, well I can't really go on looks now can I" to empathise her point she tapped her cane "I go on personality, and yours dear I don't like one bit, so excuse me" with that she stormed off. Leaving behind a smirking vampire, she was more of a challenge then he thought she be

* * *

Ava went to join the others

"Here Ava" Matt pulled out a seat for her

"Thanks, so-"but before she could finish Jeremy was hurdling his way over to them

"Hey have you guys seen Vicky?" he asked the group

"You're her stalker you tell us" Tyler spat and got a whack on the shin from Ava's cane

"I can't find her" Jeremy said getting more and more frustrated "_Shit she took the pills" _

Ava's eyes widened and she dropped her cane

"Ava you ok?" Elena asked, she nodded and felt someone handing back her cane

"She probably found someone else to party with, tough luck pill pusher" Tyler smirked, Ava rolled her eyes

"Ya know you don't have to always be a dick" she told the taller teen.

"What's with the pill pusher?" Elena asked, Ava could tell that by her tone, Jeremy would be in trouble

"Ask him" Tyler said, reminding Ava strongly of a little kid

"Do you really wanna do this?" Jeremy spat

"No, let's focus on Vicky" Ava intervened trying to keep peace, but that went out of the window

"Are you dealing?" Elena asked

"She's never going to go for you" Tyler said through clench teeth

"My god man, do you have an off switch?" Ava spoke over him sending a glare in his direction.

"She already did, over and over again" Jeremy goaded her

"Whoa" Ava's jaw drop "you slept with Vicky Donavan?"

"She means Vicky Donavan slept with you" Caroline giggled

"There's no way" Tyler shook his head glaring at the younger boy "_Why would she go for him?" _

"Probably because he treats her right" Ava muttered under her breath

"What?" Bonnie asked

"Nothing" Ava shook her head

"And I didn't even have to force her into it" Jeremy sneered at him,

"What the hell Tyler? What does he mean?" Matt asked "_stupid shit" _

"Ignore him man, he's nothing but a punk"

Ava sighed "You guys are aware that the more time you spend arguing, the more chance of Vicky being hurt, she's missing and drugged up, so split up and look for her"

"Me and Caroline will check the ladies" Bonnie dragged Caroline away

"I'll check the square" Matt said running out

"I'll come with you" Jeremy was about to follow after him but Elena stopped him

"Bad luck Jere" Ava muttered knowing that the teen was about to get a grilling.

* * *

Ava yawned and dropped down beside Gran who was currently watching another film, she picked up her copy of 'To Kill a Mocking Bird" apparently Stefan had found Vicky wondering around town with her stiches ripped rope, Bonnie had dropped her off home which she was grateful for. Ava couldn't help but think there was something funny going on, but she brushed it to the back of her mind

"How was your evening?" Gran asked sipping her tea

Ava hummed "Uneventful" she muttered a smile gracing her lips.

* * *

**AN: Another Chap, I know people are reading this so I'd really appreciate it if you would leave a review, really spurs me on, **

** Shout out to Baby-Firecracker who left me a review. So in this chap, the Night of the Comet and Ava's getting a funny feeling from the Salvatores. Damon also can tell there's something different about Ava. **

**Please REVIEW **


	3. Chapter 3

"Ava is warm out where a dress" Gran called, the blond teen had just showered and was now standing in front of her closet

"Gran I'm not in the mood to wear a dress" Ava said

"Oh come on dear, you look good in them, only Xenia women-"

"Alright, alright, I'll wear it" she spoke over her knowing that it'll just be easier to go along with her.

She ran her gingers over the various labels and paused "Yellow floral sundress" she murmured and felt that the straps of the dress were thick, Ava slipped it on and also decided to pair the dress with a white cardigan, as well as ballet flats, she brushed her thick hair and tied it up into a high pony tail a few curls escaped to frame her face.

Ava grabbed her school bag and headed downstairs, she gripped onto the banister as she climbed down the stairs, she walked into the foyer and sniffed the air, and a smile lit her face

"Now this is proper breakfast, your pecan waffles" she dropped down in her usual seat at the table

"Sometimes I wonder of you make a good sniffer dog" Gran shook her head and placed the plate of food down in front of her

"Hmm and what you'll rent me out?" she asked groping around for the knife and fork

"_Duh, then I can make a buck-load of money" _

"Gran serious?" Ava scoffed and swallowed down her waffle "You'll probably lose all of that money-"

"To Sheila Bennett, that bitch" Gran muttered making Ava choke on her food

"Gran she's your best friend" Ava exclaimed

"Duh I know that" Gran rolled her eyes "but I'm only saying the truth"

Ava shook her head and was glad that it was the end of a very long week, all she had to do was get through today and the weekend was here.

"Hey" Ava greeted Bonnie as she climbed into her car; she dropped her bag at her feet,

"Hi, so how was your evening?"

"Huh alright, nothing new, by the way Gran called your Grams a bitch" Ava uttered, Bonnie laughed

"Funny thing she said the same" Bonnie uttered as they rode to school _"Elena should totally stay away from Stefan he's bad news especially after what I saw" _

Ava frowned "Bon everything ok?" she asked looking in her direction

"What? Why? Everything is fine" the dark skin girl spluttered

"Are you forgetting who you are talking to? Plus your voice goes all high when you lie" Ava rolled her eyes "so tell me"

"Fine, I don't- something doesn't sit right with me about Stefan" Bonnie revealed "fine, when I, it's mad just-"

"Tell me Bonnie" she said softly

Bonnie sighed and looked over to Ava; she could see that the blond was serious and concerned

"I touched, I just- Stefan he-he well he's not right" when she saw the confused look on Ava's face she further explained "There's something dark about him"

There was a moment of silence which was broken by Ava who snorted

"You're totally right, you're mental" she laughed

"Huh you're right" Bonnie giggled pulling up to the school parking lot

"Yeah" Ava smiled but when she heard Bonnie opening the car door, the smile dropped from her face, the blond bit her lower lip, she sighed and shook her head, Ava knew that Bonnie was right, there was definitely something different about the Salvatore brothers, she grasped the strap of her bag and exited the car.

"Ava" Elena hugged the petite teen who returned the gesture

"Hey"

* * *

The trio of girls walked across the courtyard

"_I can't believe that I did that, it was something"_

"Elena what are you hiding?" Ava asked she was in between both Bonnie and Elena

"What how-"

"Duh, you hugged us first thing this morning " the blond commented

"Alright I'll dish, I kissed Stefan" she said causing both Ava and Bonnie to freeze

"What?"

"I kissed Stefan and it was amazing" Elena grinned "I'm so happy"

"He makes you happy?" Ava asked quietly

"Yes" Elena nodded "I just feel lighter if you know what I mean"

"He brings a smile to your face" she murmured "well I'm glad for you Elena, you deserve that!"

"Thanks Ava" Elena pecked her on the cheek causing Ava to smile, "Bonnie?" she looked at the other girl noticing that she hadn't said anything

"_She can't go with him, there-"_Bonnie cleared her throat "maybe you should slow down"

"What?" Elena asked confusion laced in her tone "you're the one who told me to go for it"

"Yeah now I'm saying take it slow" Bonnie sighed

"No wonder she's confused you're totally giving her mix messages" Ava muttered and pouted when Bonnie elbowed her in the ribs

"You're single Elena, why don't you play the field?"

"Yeah because I'm totally that girl" Elena scoffed "seriously Bonnie what are you hiding?" she asked stopping in front of her, she was slightly nudged by Ava's cane

"It's stupid" Bonnie said,

"Just tell her" Ava rolled her eyes getting slightly impatience

"Ava don't-"

"Then say it, she's not going to leave you alone otherwise" the blond idly rolled her cane in between her fingers

"Fine, I touched Stefan" Ava snorted at that

"Sorry, dirty image came to my mind, carry on" she gestured with her cane

"Anyway I touched Stefan and I got a really bad feeling" Bonnie managed to get the words out,

"Is that it?" Elena asked, Ava knew the other girl wouldn't take it seriously

"It was bad, bad" Bonnie empathised

"Is it the whole witch mojo thing? You seriously been hanging around with Grams and Claudine a lot"

"Hey Granny- ah alright she's occasionally bat-shit crazy" Ava conceded "but Elena maybe just don't dive into a relationship, I don't want you to get hurt"

Elena snorted "understatement of the century"

"I'm just concerned ok?" Bonnie said in exasperation "we both Ava are"

Elena sighed and grabbed both of their hands "I love you both for it, but it's been a hard year and with Stefan it felt like things were starting to get back to normal" she paused "and he is a big part of it"

Ava sighed but smiled "Ok, Elena it's your life if he makes you happy then he makes me"

Elena grinned and pulled her into a hug, they still had about ten minutes before the bell rang,

"_Oh he's here, and he does look gorgeous" _she heard Elena, and knew that Stefan had arrived

"Morning, Elena, Ava Bonnie" he smiled

"Hi Steffie" Ava grinned in the direction she had heard his voice, the vampire snorted and shook his head

"Morning" Bonnie mumbled "I'll erm….going to go see Caroline…I'll catch you guys later" she left

"Did she leave?" Ava asked

"Yep" Elena sighed with a frown

"She doesn't like me very much does she?" Stefan asked frowning

"What gave it away?" Ava scoffed "the fact that she practically legged it?"

"Ava-"

"What? Saying the truth is all" Ava uttered, she reached out and lightly smacked Stefan's arm "don't be so doen about it, I like yah"

Stefan smiled, the little blond was growing on him "Thanks"

"What do we do?" Elena frowned "I really wanted Bonnie to like you"

Ava cocked an eyebrow "Kind of simple if you think about it, just change her opinion about Steffie-"

"Please don't call me that" Stefan cut her off, she pouted

"Spoil sport" she licked her lips

"I got an idea" Elena exclaimed

"Let's hear it then" Ava leant on the cane

"Well he's what we're going to do" Elena started "are you free tonight?"

"Yes" Stefan replied

"Great dinner my house at 8 o'clock, me, you, Ava and Bonnie-"

"Why do I-"

"Would you rather stay home on your own? It's Friday night and your Gran is going to spend her evening with Grams"

"Fine" Ava agreed, she rather not be in an empty house

"So you and Bonnie spend some quality time together and she can see what a great guy you are, mission accomplished" she was about to carry on but all of a sudden there was a sharp intake of breath, Ava felt the wind stir as if someone moved very fast

"Oh my god are you ok?" Elena asked and watched wide as Stefan threw the football back with ease "That was an insane throw, I didn't know you played"

"Used to, not anymore" Stefan corrected

"What the hell happened?" Ava demanded causing Elena to snort

"Stefan just showed Tyler he's made of stronger stuff" Elena explained

"Right, well catch you kiddies later I got to pick my book up from my locker"Ava said

"Wait me too-"

"No you carry on flirting Gilbert" Ava called over her shoulder with a grin on her face, with ease Ava made her way into school.

* * *

Ava sighed and leant forward in her seat, she was currently in history staring off into space.

"World war two ended….?" Tanner looked around at the classroom of bored teens "….Ms Won?"

The Asian girl shrugged

"Anyone?" the teacher asked

"1945" Ava called out

"Correct, glad someone is awake" Tanner uttered, Ava could hear Elena and Stefan whispering behind her, and she heard that the brunette was trying to convince Stefan to join the football team.

"Pearl Harbour?" Tanner called out, Ava's head slumped forward thinking this was the most boring lesson ever "Xenia straighten up" he ordered the blond who let out a sigh; Tanner noticed that Elena and Stefan were whispering behind Ava's row "Miss Gilbert?"

"Yes?" Ava could hear the panic in her tone

"My god he wants to know when Pearl Harbour happened" Ava said causing the class to snicker

"Xenia" Tanner barked causing Ava to sit up "well since you're friend enlightened you Miss Gilbert, what's the answer?"

"Erm…" Elena fumbled for an answer

"December 7th 1941" Stefan answered

"Thank god, someone knows the answer" Ava muttered under her breath tucking a stray curl behind her ear

"Thank you Miss Gilbert" Tanner glared at the teen

"Erm sir, that's Stefan" Ava called out and heard the class laugh "oh crap, were you being sarcastic? Well no offence you should work on that, I mean sometimes-"

"Shut up Xenia" Tanner snapped, cutting her off mid rant

"What-"

"Do you want detention?" he snapped, Stefan watched on in amusement and wasn't the only one, the rest of the class all had small smiles on their faces

"No, why would- oh rhetorical question right?" she felt her cheeks heating up hearing some of her peers snorting "I'm going to keep quiet"

"Finally" Tanner rolled his eyes and focused back on Stefan who had a large smile on his face which was directed towards Ava "Fall of the Berlin wall?" he asked the teen

"1989" Stefan replied "I'm good with date's sir-"

"Well that's an-"

"Shut up Ava" Tanner barked wondering if the girl's attention span was really this short, much to the class's entertainment she mimed zipping her mouth shut

"Are you?" Tanner asked focusing back his attention to Stefan "how good? Keep it to the year" Ava knew that the man was silently challenging Stefan

"Civil Rights Act?" he asked

"1964"

"John F Kennedy assassination?"

"1963"

"Marin Luther King?"

"1968" Stefan's answers were quick, Ava wondered he spend his days memorising dates and facts, if so he would be extremely dull

"Lincoln?"

"1865"

"Row vs Wade?"

"1973"

"Brown vs Board?"

"1954"

"The battle of Gettysburg?"

"1863"

"Korean War?"

"1950-1953"

"Ha wrong" Tanner declared triumphantly "it ended in 52"

"Erm no sir it's actually 53"Stefan said, Ava frowned

"Huh, I thought it was 53 as well, I mean Gran has this giant book where it literally tells-"

"Someone check" Tanner spoke over Ava, Elena giggled at her friend

"It's 53 sir" a kid called out

Ava snorted as the bell rang

"Ava? You seriously have word vomit" Elena said walking over to her and watched as she packed her things away

"What? He started it…so I'm going-"

"No you're coming to cheerleading practise" Elena exclaimed she was about to argue but Stefan appeared

"Ava, so you're a date person as well?"

"Are you asking me out?" she asked wide eye "shame on you"

"What? No….erm-"

"Kidding Steffie" Ava laughed and slapped him but missed so got his neck "oh crap, are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" he assured her

"So anyway dates, you're good at them" they were walking out of the classroom

"Years and years of practise doing crosswords puzzle" Stefan smiled "It's a loner thing" Elena giggled, Ava shifted slightly feeling uncomfortable at the obvious flirting between the pair

"So Ava, art?"

"Yep let's go" she smiled

"Remember Ava, I'll meet you at your locker" Elena told her, Ava nodded and offered her arm to Stefan who led her towards the classroom.

* * *

"Oh my god you're both here" Bonnie shrieked seeing Ava and Elena walking towards her and the other girls, Elena had changed into shorts and a tank top, but the blond remained in her sundress.

"yep" Elena grinned "I can't be the sad girl forever, I should move on, by the way you're coming to dinner"

Ava made her way over to the side-lines and dropped down onto the grass, she felt it tickle the backs of her legs, she pulled her bags towards her and could make out shouts from the pitch and deduced that the guys were practising football, she didn't get why everyone was so into this sport, Ava placed her cane on the opposite side of her and felt around in her bag, her hand lightly brushed a thick book, she pulled it out and knew it was 'To Kill a Mocking Bird'

"Ava?" Bonnie called the girl bringing her out of her current read "have you heard from Caroline?"

Ava frowned "Can't say I have" she muttered realising that she hadn't from the bubbly teen all day, just then there was loud blast of music and a rev of an engine.

"What's going on?" Ava asked

"Caroline's here, with a mystery guy" Bonnie answered

"It's not a mystery guy Ava, it's Damon Salvatore" Elena clarified

"Ergh, that dick why is she with him?" Ava scowled

"Salvatore-"

"Yeah, his Stefan's brother, don't know how Steffie handled being with him, jerk"

"Ava doesn't like him" Bonnie snorted and saw Caroline kissing the guy "_She's kissing him? Whoa"_

Ava's eyes briefly widened at that "she's kissing him?" she asked

"Why jealous Ava?"

"No definitely not jealous more worried" Ava muttered under her breath

"Sorry I'm late girls" Caroline bounced over to them "I was busy"

"Yeah, sucking someone's face" Ava shook her head and soon enough Elena and Bonnie joined the other girls to practise, Ava went back to her book getting lost in a completely different world.

* * *

Ava arrived home and was due to go around to Elena about quarter to eight, Gran had fitted a clock where it called out the time if she pressed the button of it.

"Gran" she called dropping her school bag by the stairs and her cane, she heard the sound of the television in the living room.

"Hello dear" Gran smiled sweetly "come sit" she patted the empty seat beside her. Ava did as she was told and kicked off her shoes and tucked her bare feet under her bottom

"So what are you up to this evening?" Gran asked "please tell me you're not staying in, hell even I'm going out to-"

"To play drinking games with Sheila?" Ava laughed,

"And?" Gran rolled her eyes and swatted her "_Joking love"_

"_Hearing you loud and clear Gran" _she thought back making the elder lady jump

"Well done love, you're getting better" she praised her "so what are you doing tonight?"

"I'm going to have dinner with Bonnie, Elena and Stefan"

"Stefan's going to be there?" Gran asked a small frown on her face

"Yep. He and Elena are dating so…he's nice"

"That's good" Gran nodded "just be careful with him around"

Ava rolled her eyes and leant her head against Gran's shoulder "will do"

"Good now…should I take the trick deck to Shelia's or-"

Ava laughed loudly "serious Gran if you can't play fair, then don't play at all"

"You're no fun" Gran pouted "my gran-kid is a dullard"

"Gran" Ava whined making the old woman chuckle.

* * *

Ava sighed and didn't bother knocking on the Gilbert door, instead she just waltzed in

"Elena? Bonnie?" she called she placed her cane by the front door and headed into the kitchen

"Hi, you're early which is good" Elena smiled as Ava took the vacant seat beside Bonnie.

"Hmm something smells good" she complimented

"That's the food" Elena chuckled

"So what'd I miss?" Ava asked, and got a shorted version of what Elena and Bonnie had been talking about before she had arrived

"So you're telling me you're psychic?" Ava asked once they had finished explaining "huh, that doesn't sound too bad" definitely not compared to the fact that the blond could read minds

"Doesn't sound believable Bon" Elena added

"Fine, well how about this today, I've obsessed with the numbers eight, fourteen and twenty-two" Bonnie said seriously "how weird is that?"

"Maybe we should play the lottery?" Elena said, with that both her and Ava cackled with laughter

"You guys" Bonnie rolled her eyes

"Just talk to Sheila, if you're freaking out" Ava said leaning on her elbows

"She would just say I'm a witch, would you want to be a witch?" Bonnie asked

"Is that meant to be rhetorical?" Ava asked,

"You have a thing for being completely oblivious to rhetorical questions" Elena said she was scrambling around the kitchen trying to find the serving spoons

"What is the actual point of a rhetorical question?"

"Ava let's not get into that, now where's the serving spoons?" she asked out loud

"Middle drawer on the left" Bonnie called out "_Whoa that's weird" _

Ava heard the drawer opening and spoons being pulled out "Look at that"

"So you've been in this kitchen a dozen times" Elena said

"Yeah that's it" Bonnie rolled her eyes, just then there was a knock on the door

"I'll get it" Elena said, as soon as Ava heard her friend leaving she jumped off of the table

"Bon, try and be nice to Stefan, Elena really likes him"

"Ava it's just-"

"Give it a go Bonnie" she smiled and patted her arm "ok so where are we sitting?" she asked

"At the left end of table" Bonnie told her, Ava nodded and walked over to the chairs.

Ava bit the pasta off the fork an awkward silence hung in the air

"_Please someone say anything, this so …._"_

"Elena is this the grill's food?" Ava blurted out and hissed when she was kicked under the table "ow what the hell?"

"it's meant to be a secret, and how the hell did you know?"

"Duh, me and Gran order this every Friday" Ava rolled her eyes, and swallowed the food, there was another moment of silence "So Steffie-"

"You're never going to let that name go are you?" he asked with a smile on his lips, Elena was relieved at least one of her friends was getting along with her new boyfriend

"Nope Steffie, trust me it'll grow on you" Ava grinned and carried on eating, effectively ending the small conversation

"Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan Tyler threw a ball at him-"

"Yeah I heard" Bonnie snapped, Ava kicked her foot out

"Oww" Elena yelped

"Shit sorry" Ava blushed "wrong person"

"Erm…Bonnie why don't you tell Stefan about your family" Elena said fiddling with her fork

"Divorced parents, no mom, and live with my dad" Bonnie replied

Ava rolled her eyes, she knew what Elena was hinting at "No about the witches"

"Bonnie's family came from a lineage of witches" Elena added on "Cool isn't it?"

"Cool isn't the word I used" Bonnie muttered "and no Ava, don't give out words"

"Well it's certainly interesting, there was a druid of Celtic who moved here in the 1800s" Stefan said, Ava could tell he was making an effort, she grabbed her drink and took a sip

"My family came by the Salem witches" Bonnie told him

"Really? Salem witches?" Stefan asked

"Yeah, again not cool" Bonnie said, Ava snorted

"At least you know something about your family, and you're wrong it is interesting" the blond girl mumbled biting down on the pasta "It's cool" she said through a mouth full of food, causing Elena to roll her eyes

"Ava's right-"

"Always am" Ava chipped in

"Tanner was right, you really can't keep your mouth closed for long can you?" Stefan asked making Ava smile "anyway she's right, that is cool" he was looking at Bonnie

"Really? Why?" Bonnie asked interested,

"Salem witches are heroic examples of Individualism, non-conformist" Stefan said,

"You're blatantly sucking-"

"Ava have some bread" Elena shoved some bread into Ava's mouth shutting her up. She spat it out and glared in the brunette's direction, before she could say anything the doorbell rang

"I'll get it" Ava stood up "since I-"

"Ava door" Elena sighed, a smile was on her lips seeing the blond girl's face.

Ava walked down the corridor and grabbed hold of and pulled it open

"Surprised" Caroline shrieked causing Ava to wince

"Care what are you-?"

"Bonnie said you guys were having dinner so we've brought desert" Ava perked up slightly realising that Caroline wasn't alone

"We?" she asked a look of confusion marring her face

"Hope you don't mind princess" Damon smirked, and was even more amused when he saw the scowl on her face

"Dick" she muttered and felt Caroline brushing past her

"Is it wise for Elena to let you open her doors, I mean just about anyone could waltz in" Damon uttered his eyes roaming her body

"Yeah I made a huge mistake in opening this particular door" Ava countered

"Ava? What are-Damon?" Elena was wondering why Ava was taking so long

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked sending a glare towards his brother

"Waiting for Elena to invite me in" Damon smirked

"Yeah sure why-"

"Really?" Ava cut her off, she knew there was something unpleasant about this Salvatore brother

"We were about to finish up so, he can't stay" Stefan said, Ava cocked an eyebrow

"Get in here" Caroline yelled from behind them

"I shouldn't have opened the door" Ava muttered under her breath, unaware of the amused look she was getting from the raven haired vampire

"Yeah come on in" Elena invited him in.

Damon smirked at Stefan and stepped over the threshold, Ava turned on her heel heading back into the kitchen he was on her heels

"You really do have a lovely home Elena" he complimented, Ava made a face causing Bonnie to snort

"Thank you" Elena sent a questioning look towards Stefan.

* * *

The group had relocated to the lounge, Ava was sitting on the couch next to Stefan with Elena sitting on his other side, Caroline was sharing the armchair with Damon whilst Bonnie to the other chair.

"And I thought this was awkward before" Ava whispered to Stefan who couldn't help but chortle, she sipped her coffee and blanched at the taste, Bonnie saw this and rolled her eyes

"Here, there's some sugar" she held the small bowl out to Ava who managed to grab the spoon and started to pour the sugar in

"You really have a thing for sugar don't you?" Damon commented

"Ava's a sugar addict" Elena chuckled

"What? I like my things sweet" Ava defended herself

"Yeah, yeah we know that Ava's a junkie of sugar, but I can't believe that Tanner let you on the team Stefan" Caroline gushed "Tyler must be seething, but good for you go for it"

"That's what I always say to him" Damon said "you can't just sit here and wait for life to you, you have to go out there and get it"

Ava cocked an eyebrow "These profound words are coming from a bloke who has returned to Mystic Falls? Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Well that's the thing isn't it?" Damon shifted in his seat, for someone who couldn't see Ava did have the uncanny ability to turn her gaze to face those who she was speaking to "If I hadn't taken the chance to come here, I wouldn't have met the lovely Caroline, or you, plus reunite with my baby bro"

"Said baby bro, who doesn't come across as your biggest fan" she countered, Damon was internally impressed, the blond was quick

"I was lucky" Stefan cut in knowing that Damon would carry on with his banter "that Tanner let me on"

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today" Caroline sipped her coffee, Ava placed her empty mug on the table "It was only because you missed summer camp, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routine-"

"Well Bonnie does cheerleading, I'm sure she doesn't mind helping Elena out" Ava said "you blond bitch" she muttered under her breath so that only the vamps heard her last comment.

"Yeah I'll help her" Bonnie nodded

"You don't seem like the cheerleader type Elena" Damon uttered glancing over to the brunette

"It's only because her parents died, she hasn't been the same, she use to be way more fun, but now she's going through a blah face" Caroline said insensitively

"Whoa, and people say I don't have brain filter" Ava licked her lips

"I said that with complete sensitivity" Caroline shot at the other blond

"Really? Because it sorted sounded like a bitchy comment, and kind of shallow-"

"Are you calling me shallow?" Caroline glared at her

"Are you deaf? I did say that" Ava scowled at her

"Guys lets just- "

"No I'm sick of it, you've been taking jibes at me all night-"Caroline shouted

"What? You just got in the bloody door" Ava yelled back her cheeks turning pink, Damon breathed in and was hit with the smaller girl's scent

"Where do you get off getting all judgemental?" Caroline spat

"How the hell am I being judgemental?"

"You were rude to Damon, frankly Ava you have no room to talk since you're the one here who has the biggest problem-"

"Caroline" Elena warned

"It's true, we can't miss it, she's blind" Caroline said there was a hushed silent

Ava frowned and stood up

"Ava" Elena said

"I'll wash up, you and Bonnie did get the food" Ava muttered grabbing the various plates from the table

"Ava let me help" Stefan said when he saw one of the cups slipping from her grasp

"I don't need help" Ava snapped and stormed out of the room

"See? I told you Ava-"

"Maybe you should shut up" Damon cut Caroline off

"Caroline, why the hell would you say that?" Bonnie hissed they could hear the loud clattering of the cups coming from the kitchen

"I only said the truth" Caroline muttered

* * *

Ava turned the sink faucet on and started to wash up

"You miss one" she jumped "didn't mean to startle you"

"Obviously you did, since you would've made a bit more sound of coming in here" Ava said she held out her hand for the glass, she felt it slip from her grasp but was confused when she didn't hear a crashing sound

"You caught it?" she asked in surprise

"Yep" he answered and reached around her to place it on the counter, she felt his chest brush against hers, making her back up "I'm sorry" he said randomly as Ava drained the sink, she heard a scrape of a chair and knew he must've sat down

"What?" she asked in confusion wiping her hands on a dish towel

"I'm sorry, I haven't exactly been going out of my way to make an impression, well a good one at least" Damon folded his arms across his chest

"That's true" Ava murmured "and I have been kind of short with you, I didn't mean to make judgements if that's how I came across-"

"No need, I rubbed you up the wrong way" Damon smirked "but I could rub-"

"Please don't say anything perverted" she cut him off making him chuckle

"Let's start again" Damon said standing up, he towered over Ava "I'm Damon Salvatore" he grasped her hand, his larger one enveloped her smaller one

"Ava Xenia" she smiled and blushed feeling his lips kiss the back of her knuckles

"Lovely to meet you"

"Touché" Ava grinned

"Hey Ava I can take- oh sorry" Elena looked between the pair, she didn't miss the way the elder Salvatore was eyeing her friend, Ava abruptly pulled her hand away but for a second his grip tightened and then he released her hand

"I should go, Gran is probably home" the blond said

"Alright, I'll pick you up for the game tomorrow" Elena told her, she grabbed her wrist when Ava walked past her "don't listen to what Caroline said"

"It's already forgotten about Elena, Care doesn't really do the whole thinking thing" Elena snorted and hugged her

"You want me to walk you home?"

"I do know how to get home, Elena but thanks for the offer" she smiled and quickly said goodbye to Stefan, Bonnie and Caroline

Ava had just slipped on her jacket and grabbed her cane, she was about to open the front door but Caroline called her name

"Ava, I'm sorry, it was uncalled for" she apologised

"No problem Caroline" she smiled and left.

* * *

It was the next day and Ava had just buttoned up her jeans when there was a loud knock on the front door

"AVA DOOR" Gran yelled

"For an old lady, she sure does have a strong set of lungs" Ava muttered and quickly pulled on her converses

"AVA"

"COMING" she shouted back

"No need to shout dear" Gran called making Ava lightly bang her head against the wall, she skipped down the stairs and grabbed her cane and jacket

"Ava, have you ever thought of sound proofing-"

"Shush Elena, move before Gran sucks you into the house and starts rambling on about Sheila taking all her money

"She did take all my money" Gram yelled out

"Ergh, lets go" Elena smiled and linked her arm with Ava's.

As soon as Elena parked the car, Ava jumped out and stretched her arms above her head she was glad to be out of the car. she could hear yells and cheers from the students

"Hey" Stefan walked over to the pair of girls

"Hi Steffie, you playing?" Ava asked

"Yep-"

"And he's in his jersey" Elena added "_God he looks so hot" _

"Well I'll leave you two to flirt-"

"Where are you going?" Elena asked

But Ava waved her off and left the couple on their own.

"Ava, there you are here" Bonnie jogged over to her and pressed something into her hands

"Soda?"

"What? I would have got you water but-"

"No thanks Bon, this'll do" Ava grinned and popped the can, "So are you liking Stefan now?"

"Hmm, he doesn't seem so bad" Bonnie admitted

"Told you"

"Alright the mighty Ava got it right-"

"You think I'm mighty? Now come to think of it, that does have a nice ring to-"

"God Ava" Bonnie laughed and linked her arm with hers "come on, Tanner is about to start his speech"

"Ergh" Ava groaned "we barely listen to the man when he's in class, why now?" she asked

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Bonnie asked there was a moment of silence and then both girls started to laugh.

* * *

When Tanner's speech was done, it had gone dark, Ava had ended up sitting on a bench a couple of feet away, and she had gotten tired of being shunted around

"Need some company?" her head tilted up and she felt someone sitting down next to her

"Yours?" she asked

"I thought we were friends?" Damon mocked sighed

"Let's not go that far, we're….hmm….acquaintances…..maybe not even that.." she was cut off, Ava gasped when he pressed his index finger against her full lips effectively silencing her

"You do talk a lot" he murmured, Ava stiffened feeling his other hand lightly cupping her cheek "but I get it"

"Get what?" Ava asked attempting to get her heart beat back to normal

"It's obvious, you want me" he declared "and I don't blame you I am quite a catch, after all" he stared into her sea green eyes on closer inspection he could see the slightly milky tone to her eyes showing him that she couldn't see

"Yeah well-"

"You want me Ava, and I really want you"

Ava felt his breath brush across her lips "and you want to kiss me" his eyes dilated and then he leant forward, Ava felt something soft against her lips and shoved Damon back realising it was his lips

"What the hell?" she shouted and grabbed her cane "I thought there was a bit of decency to you but I guess I was wrong" she spat and whacked him with her cane she heard him grunt and knew her blow had landed

"Ava" Damon called, damn he really wanted a taste of her blood but she gave him the finger and left. Leaving a very annoyed vampire behind, his compulsion didn't work but then again Ava had the inability to see.

* * *

"Ava you ok?" Gran asked hearing her grand-daughter coming in, she looked up seeing the flush look on her face

"I hate men, serious what's wrong with them" she grumbled dropping down on the couch beside Gran who had been watching 'Blood Diamond' Ava heard the sound coming from the television

"Serious Gran?"

"What it has Leonardo in it?" she said as if it explained everything "anyway are you a lesbian"

"GRAN" Ava screeched "I'm not-"

"Hey you're the one who hates men"

"Ergh" she grabbed a pillowed and pressed it against her face letting out a scream

"Better?" Gran asked in amusement

"Yes so-"

"Good now shut up, and let me get back to Leonardo" Gran cut her off; Ava rolled her eyes and kicked off her shoe settling beside her. Her mind wondered back over to Damon, man the dude did have soft lips she thought. She shook her head and was intent about enjoying her weekend so; she wasn't going to let thoughts of Damon Salvatore ruin that.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for the Reviews I really do appreciate them, those who are reading A Rose Amongst Thorns the next chap for that should be coming out before the end of the week. **

**So in this chap, we know Ava's doesn't really get the concept of rhetorical questions, she annoys Tanner, she has a taking a liking to Stefan...had a brief truce with Damon...but yeah he ruined that...and Gran thinks Ava may be a lesbian. **

**Please REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

Ava groaned and rolled over, she woke up to the feeling of sun rays hitting her skin

"Rise and shine sweetheart" Gran called and rolled her eyes hearing a muffled groan

"What?" Ava asked her voice raspy "It's Sunday Gran day of rest….blah, blah, blah" she rolled over and pressed her face into her pillow

"Yeah I know that but Elena called, she wants you to go round or something" Gran said from the doorway

"Well-"

"And I said you'll be there in half-an hour" she cut the sleepy teen off.

"Why?" Ava whined dropping back on to her bed

"Don't be so dramatic dear, and remember you have to attend the Founders party-"

"Why? We're not even part of the Founding Families" Ava swung her legs out of bed

"I know dear, but the rest of the town are showing up so…"

"Are you going?" Ava asked from her bathroom, she grabbed her toothbrush

"Nope" Gran replied

"Then why the hell do I have to go?" Ava asked a frown marring her face squeezing the toothpaste out of the tube

"Well the thing is honey-"Gran began, Ava narrowed her eyes _"I wanna go and play cards with Sheila-_

"No, no way" Ava called out "You're coming if I have to go so will you, play cards with Sheila another night-"

"Ava-"Gran whined she had come into the bathroom and was leaning against the doorway

"No come on Gran please" Ava begged "I don't like those things, they're so boring- plus I know for a fact that everyone will have someone to date or whatever….-"

Gran sighed "Fine I'll go to this shitty party, only for an hour and when it gets dark I'm gone-"

"You're my ride home"

"Huh, well call me when you're done, easy" Gran walked forward and kissed Ava's temple. With that she left the bathroom shutting the door behind head, the blond shook her head and carried out her morning routine, she stripped out of her night clothes and threw them in to the hamper, Ava felt around for the shower tap, and when she found it she turned it on, a few more minutes passed till she deemed the water warm enough.

Ava let out a small sigh feeling the hot water wash over her. She trailed her hand along the shower wall knowing there was a small shelf, she grabbed hold of the shower gel, knowing which bottle was which since they were all different sizes and shapes. Ava twisted the lid and smelt the strawberry scent, she hurriedly shower and then reached out for a towel, she dried herself off and wrapped it around herself.

Ava padded barefooted back into her room, and slipped on her underwear and a bra, she then moved over to her closet and let her hand touched the labelled clothes, she opted to wear denim shorts since it was rather warm out and from what she felt was a floral top. Ava pulled on the clothes and brushed her hair and braided her blond locks. She slipped on a pair of ballet and headed downstairs

"Hey Gran what's for-"

"My day off dearie, go and get Elena to feed you" Gran called from the kitchen "plus you're more than late-_and I got a hot piece of ass coming over"_

"I thought-"

"Honey I love but seriously shoo, you're young and beautiful and you definitely can't stay cooped up with me all day" Gran placed her hands on her shoulders and ushered her out of the house, Gran pressed her cane in to her hands "Have fun" and with that Ava heard the door shutting

"Bloody hell, all I wanted was some breakfast" she huffed under her breath, Ava used her cane to aid her down the wooden porch steps and then easily made her way to the Gilbert house which was next door.

* * *

Ava knocked on the door and heard it opening

"Ava" Jenna smiled seeing the teen, she stepped aside "Come in"

"Good Gran kicked me out, so I-"

"Need to be fed?" Jenna chuckled and followed after the teen into the kitchen. Ava dropped down on to the chair and heard Jenna's feet shuffling, she placed her cane by her feet

"So where's Elena? You know because of her Gran kicked me out" Ava placed her hand under her chin

"She's coming" Jenna told her "How'd do you fancy some chocolate cake? I know unhealthy-"

"No good, god woman lay it on me" Ava grinned "Least it's not Granny's porridge" she heard the woman laugh and felt the sound of something being placed in front of her, Ava dove into the cake causing Jenna to stare wide eye at the teen, she was a small little thing, and briefly wondered where did it all go.

Ava hummed and swallowed another mouthful of cake, Jenna clicked the television on and heard the voice of the news-reporter

"_Ergh, he's back in town dick" _she heard Jenna grumble in her thoughts

"What's up Jen?" Ava asked

"What? Noth-"

"I can hear ya, you know, and let out a rather loud groan- so-"

"Just Logan Fell is back in town" Jenna sat down beside her and snatched her fork off of her

"Hey-"

"My cake" Jenna cut her off, and rolled her eyes seeing Ava pouting

"So what-"

"Ergh, scum" Jenna hissed glaring at the screen

"Oh are we insulting?" Ava perked up "I got one, little di-"

"Nothing too vulgar" Jenna chuckled "scum ball-"

"Oh I get it, slime-ball" the younger female chipped in

"Good one" Jenna nodded, just then Elena entered the kitchen and was slightly miffed hearing Ava and Jenna insulting someone

"_What the hell-"_

"Morning Elena" Ava called out making both Jenna and Elena jump

"How'd you know I was here-?" Elena asked the blond hadn't moved her head or anything, her gaze was focused on the television

"Erm…I heard you…you've got clown feet, stomping around, kind of hard not to hear ya" Ava improvised on the spot

"Huh, alright, so aunt Jenna who were you and Ava talking to?" Elena asked, Ava let out a sigh of relief knowing that Elena had bought her excuse

"Him" Jenna pointed towards the screen and got on to her feet, pushing the half-eaten cake towards her and handed her a fork, Ava took in a mouthful of cake

"Jeez Ava chew the food before you choke" Elena said walking further into the room, and wondered how the hell did she get icing on her cheek

"So why are hating him so much?" Elena asked looking back over to Jenna who was sipping her coffee

"Did your mom ever told why I moved away from Mystic Falls?" Jenna asked

"Oh no way, you and him?" Elena laughed, she tilted her head slightly "Hmm…he's kind of cute?"

"Oh is he? Describe him and-"

"No he's anything but cute" Jenna told Ava curtly and then told the television off

"What are you doing? I was listening to him" Ava uttered she heard the chair on her right side being pulled out and knew that Elena has sat down

"What are you doing with that?" Jenna asked

"I went yesterday and got this from the safety deposit box" Elena said, Ava reached out and felt a hardwood box the brunette opened it and shifted it slightly so Ava could feel the various items. The blond picked up what she assumed was a ring "Mom told Mrs Lockwood that she would loan it to the Founder's Council for their heritage display"

"Huh this feels pretty" Ava muttered feeling the diamond ring

"Is that Grandma Beth's wedding ring?" Jenna asked looking over Ava's shoulder and plucked the ring off of her.

"It is, but it was originally great, great grandma Mary's wedding ring" Elena said picking up another item and started to polish it

Ava ear's perked up hearing someone else entering the room

"_What the-? Why has she got that?" _Jeremy thought he reached into the hardwood box and picked up the pocket watch "how much do you think this stuff would fetch on e-bay?"

"Well you're not going to find out" Elena snatched it off of him, just then the doorbell rang

"No one going to answer the door?" Ava asked

"They're sending glares at one another" Jenna informed her, Ava rolled her eyes

"I'll guess I'll get the door" she stood up and walked down the hallway "Who is it?" she called her hand hovering above the door knob

"It's Stefan" she heard him reply, a smile played on her lips and she pulled open the door open

Stefan smiled seeing Ava

"Hey Ava"

"Hey Stef" she grinned at him "here to see Elena?"

"Yes, but I also wanted to speak to you" he stated shutting the door behind him

"Oh?" Ava's brows furrowed

"I know what Damon did" Stefan said, when he had heard what his brother had done, he was furious "I don't think I need to tell you did this Ava, but stay away from Damon, he's not stable-"

"More like completely psychotic" Ava snorted "So I guess you also hear-"

"That you whacked him?" Stefan asked when he had that his anger had slightly melted away; he was amused that Damon got his ass handed to him.

"Yep, felt good by the way" she grinned "but yeah there's zero chance of me going anywhere near him"

"Good" she was surprised when he kissed her cheek

"Stefan?" Elena smiled coming into the hallway, "is everything ok?" she asked

"Yep, well I'm off" Ava declared

"Ava you getting ready here tomorrow night?" Elena questioned

"Yep" she smiled

"Wait hold on let me get your cane" Elena ran back into the kitchen

"You really like her?" Ava whispered looking in Stefan's direction

"I do" he said sincerity ringing through his words

"And you'll treat her right?" she asked

"I will" he told her, she surprised him this time and flung her arms around him and hugged him tightly, he stiffened momentarily as he was hit full force with her scent but he wrapped his arms around her returning the gesture.

Ava pulled back when she heard Elena coming back

"Here ya go" she handed her the cane

"Thanks catch you two later" Ava smiled and left.

* * *

There was a steady sound of tapping from her cane as Ava made her way back to her house, she climbed up the porch steps, and fumbled in her pocket for her key, she slid it into the lock and stepped over the threshold

"Gran?" she called and frowned when she got no reply, Ava shrugged it off thinking Gran must've gone out. She climbed the up the stairs heading her room but froze when she heard sounds coming from her Gran's room

"Oh yes Greg right there" Gran moaned, Ava balked and paled and could make it out moaning and groaning

"Oh my god" she turned on her heel and ran down stairs; she pushed barriers up in her mind not even wanting to hear what they're thinking.

...

Ava decided to head to the grill, knowing that Stefan and Elena were probably having alone time and she definitely wasn't going to back to her house, she ended up walking towards the grill and was grateful that the weather was good.

She stepped into the grill and was assaulted with the sound of chatter and music

"Ava" she heard Bonnie call

"Bon" the dark skinned girl grinned and hugged her, "come on, I was hoping I would see someone here" she grasped her hand and led her over towards a booth

"So what's up?" she asked "can you believe what happened? So-"

"Whoa" Ava spoke over her "what are you talking about?" she asked confusion reeking from her

Bonnie frowned "Haven't you heard?"

"Heard what?" she asked tapping her slim fingers on the wooden table top

"Tanner he was killed last night" Bonnie stated, Ava's eyes widened

"What?" she asked surprised

"Yeah animal attack" Bonnie told her _'his throat was ripped open" _

Ava licked her lips "Wow" she muttered sure she didn't like Tanner but she'd never had waned that for him "did they say what-"

"It was a mountain lion" Bonnie said

"Mountain lion around here?" Ava didn't buy that but nodded anyway

"So how comes you're here anyway?" Bonnie asked

"Gran is having sex with the bus driver" she said making the other girl choke on her drink

"You're joking?" Bonnie asked wide eye

"I wish, ergh" Ava shuddered "it was gross; I'm also thinking Gran may be taking a date to the Founders party, sad isn't it? Even my gran can snare a date"

Bonnie snorted "Join the club, Caroline's here"

"Hey girls" the bubbly blond slid in beside Ava

"Are you taking Damon to the Founders party?" Bonnie asked looking at her; she didn't miss the look on Ava's face. But brushed it off since it was no secret that Ava didn't like the elder Salvatore "What about me?"

"Go with Elena" Caroline stated

"She's taking Stefan" Ava chipped in

"What about Ava?"

"Erm…kind of going with Gran, or I should be-you know what I'm actually not sure" Ava rambled on oblivious to the amused looks that she was getting from the other two girls

"Ava-"

"I'll meet you there" Ava nodded

Bonnie laughed and shook her head "So what does your mom think of you going with Damon? Is she ok with it?"

"And I'm supposed to care why?" Caroline scoffed

"Well then that would be a no" Ava snorted "Plus he's dangerous Care-"

"Ava you don't like him" the other blond rolled her eyes "he's not dangerous, he has just a lot of drama with his family, like a major deep rooted drama"

"That's an understatement" Ava muttered under her breath "What kind of drama?"

"I'm not supposed to tell" Caroline said causing both Bonnie and Ava to frown

"When can you Caroline Forbes, keep a secret?" Ava asked

"Fine but you both-"just then Ava's cell rang

"Oh crap" she muttered and answered "Hey Gran what's up?- you want-ergh fine, I'll go get it"

"Where are you going?" Caroline asked and swung her legs around to let Ava pass

"Have to pick up some rollers for her, catch you later" Ava said grabbing her cane and left.

* * *

Ava arrived at the store and walked down the aisles

"What do you need Ava?"

"Hey Paul" Ava greeted the clerk "Gran wants some rollers you got them?"

"Sure hon, go wait by the cash register, I'll bring it out" Paul said, Ava walked towards the counter and leant against it.

Ava fiddled with the strap of her cane while she was waiting.

"Well this is a surprise" drawled a familiar voice

"How is this a surprise? It's a store you moron" Ava sniped knowing who it was

"Oh come on princess, I just want a few words-" she felt him coming closer, so close in fact that she could smell his cologne

"Yeah well I don; want to talk to you" she muttered and went to step away but he gently grabbed her wrist

"Don't be that way Ava, I know-"

"No you don't" she wrenched her hand away "look I don't care about what game you're playing but you're dating Caroline, and unlike you I care for my friends"

Damon cocked an eyebrow and breathed in her scent, what he wouldn't do to have a taste of her "That's kind of presumptuous don't you think? You don't know whether I care for my friends, I could be the most caring guy in the world-"

"Say's the guy who hasn't even got any friends" she muttered

"Ava" he moved closer and placed a hand on her other side effectively boxing her in, he smirked hearing her breath hitch "I really am-"

"Back off Damon" she snapped

"You really don't want to tell me what to do" he purred into her ear, she gulped feeling the tip of his nose against her cheek "I get mad when people do"

"Are you threatening me?" she asked,

"Hmm" his icy blue orbs dropped down on to her pink lips "that's hardly me threatening me dear" Ava placed her hand on his chest and went to push him away but he caught her hand

"Let go" Ava attempted to pull her hand away but he held on tight, her pulse quickened when she felt his lips graze her wrist, unknown to Ava the veins around Damon's eyes became more pronounced and his fangs protruding, "let go" she hissed

"Is there a problem?" Paul asked coming up behind Damon so missed the demonic look on his face

"Yes-"

"No" both Ava and Damon said at the same time

"I think you better let her go son, she doesn't look happy" Paul said,

"Right, well Ava I do apologise" Damon smirked, from his tone she could tell that he didn't mean it and kissed her cheek and left.

Ava let out a sigh of relief when he heard his footsteps fading away. Paul walked around her to bagged the rollers for her

"Is that you're boyfriend?" Paul asked

Ava balked "Him? No way, he's a creeper" she shook her head, Paul chuckled

"That'll eight-fifty" Ava dug around in her pocket and pulled out a ten dollar bill

"Thanks Paul" she called grabbing the bag and pocketing the change.

Soon enough Ava arrived and could hear Gran in the kitchen

"Hey Gran" she greeted her and placed the paper bag on the table

"Hi sweetheart" she beamed "You've got them"

"Yep, curious as to why you're making such an effort, you never make an effort" Ava leant forward so that her elbows were resting on the table top

"Well use your-"

"Don't say gift" Ava cut the older woman making her roll her eye

"Talent-"

"Gran-"

"Shush I'm talking so go on the" Gran sat opposite her "just tap into my mind"

Ava sighed and closed her eyes she zeroed in on her Gran's mind

"_I'm going with Greg, he is so fit, he did stuff that no man could ever do, the way he grabbed-"_

"Stop" Ava shouted abruptly pulling her out of her mind "stop thinking….eww"

Gran laughed loudly "So now-"

"Yes now I get why you're going all made up, still going to give me a ride?"

"Yes, dear now come and help me make dinner" Gran told her, Ava jumped onto her feet and made her way over to the counter.

Ava let out a yawn as she crawled into bed, she pulled the covers up to her chin and her slowly closed her eyes drifting off to slumber land.

* * *

_Ava was walking through the woods, on a clear dirt path she could feel the breeze against her fair skin and the birds singing, she could hear the sound of water running and walked towards it. She felt the lush grass against her bare toes. She settled by the lake and picked up the skirts of her dress and dropped her feet into the cool water, and smoothed down the dress and felt the lacy beaded material _

_She let out a sigh and tilted her face up and smiled hearing the birds, she whistled loudly and grinned hearing the birds whistling back, she waited till the birds fell silent and once again whistled again _

"_They're mocking jays" a soft belle like voice called out, causing Ava to jump she tensed _

"_What?" she asked confused _

"_Those birds, they're named Mocking Jays" she felt the air stir slightly _

"_Who are you?"_

"_A friend" the woman replied "I mean you know harm, that I can assure you" Ava tensed feeling soft fingers graze her bare shoulder _

"_Where are we?" _

"_Somewhere special" the woman murmured "take care Ava-"_

"_What? Why-"_

"_I wanted to see you, it's been so long. Goodbye for now I'll meet you again-" _

"_No wait, do I know you?" Ava called out scrambling on to her feet, tripping over the hems of her skirts _

"_Goodbye Ava, they're coming so be careful" _

"_WAIT-" _

"_Goodbye sweetheart" the voice faded, Ava felt the work around changing. It was no longer warm or sunny, it felt colder and darker, Ava heard a sound of a twig snapping _

"_Who's there?" she shouted not managing locate the source of the noise, she gripped the skirts of her dress and fled, but she crashed into something hard and would've fallen but felt a strong arm wrap around her waist so that her body was pressed against another _

"_Who are you?" her voice trembled and her pulse quicken when something graze her throat _

"_Someone's who's been searching for you for a long time" a husky voice purred, and then Ava felt something sharp being plunged in to neck, she let out a scream. _

* * *

Ava gasped shooting bolt-upright, she was breathing heavily and took in huge gulps of breath. Once she managed to catch it she reached out towards her night stand and swore when she accidently knocked the glass off of the table, she groaned when she heard it shatter

"Ava?"

"It's nothing Gran" she called back, but the old woman didn't listen and entered the room, she switched the light on so she could see

"Ava-"

"Gran serious I'm fine, I just need to clear-"

"Ava you're far from fine" Gran padded barefooted over to Ava's bed, the teen was trying get out of her muddled sheets, she placed her hand on her shoulder "honey I'll clean it up, now what's got you so worked up? And don't even think about lying" Gran hadn't miss the flush look on her face, Ava sighed and laid back down and felt the side of the dipping due to some excess weight, Gran brushed aside a blond lock

"I had a dream-"

"Oh god is this some Martin Luther-"

"Gran-"

"Kidding dear, no tell me what's up"

"I had a dream, well it started off as one but it turned into a nightmare" she explained

"What happened?" Gran asked

"There was a woman, she said she knew me" Ava muttered, unknown to her Gran's eyes saddened slightly "that she's waiting to see me for so long"

"Did you know her-"

"Her voice sounded familiar Gran"

"Oh dear" Gran murmured "and then?"

"She said she had to leave" Ava sighed and snuggled in to the bed, she patted the empty space beside her, Gran quickly turned the lights off and climbed in beside her grand-daughter "Then everything change" the teen yawned snuggling into the covers, the warmth was radiating off of her Gran

"How'd you mean?"

"I don't know, it was cold and felt darker, someone else was there" she murmured her eyes were closing "a man I think….or a monster….he-I don't know what he did but there was a- I think he bit me or something…you must think I'm crazy…." Gran looked down and saw that Ava had fallen asleep.

"Hardly crazy dear" Gran murmured and gently ran her fingers through the teen's hair "hardly crazy" she held Ava like she had done when the teen was a little girl and fell asleep.

* * *

Ava hummed and rolled over, she woke to the sound of the her cell shrilling loudly, she groped around and fumbled slightly to find her phone,

"Hello"? she croaked

"Ava-"

"Ergh…you're too happy Elena" Ava muttered pulling the covers over the head, she could feel the sun against her skin and knew that it must've open the curtains

"Right you're not a morning person" she heard the other girl laugh, "Well come over as soon as you're ready" she told her "we're getting ready for tonight at my place"

"Who's we?" Ava asked kicked her covers off and swung her legs out of bed, she brushed her hair away from her face

"Me, you and Bonnie, so hurry up" with that Elena hanged up, Ava grumbled under her breath and padded barefooted towards her bathroom, she carried out her usual morning routine and had a quick shower, Ava wrapped a towel around herself and opened her dresser, she felt around and pulled out a pair of panties and a bra, she slipped them on and then proceeded to go through her closet, she opted to wear skinny jeans and a t-shirt. Ava brushed her hair and pulled it into a messy bun. She slipped on her flats and skipped downstairs

"Gran?" she called coming into the kitchen

"Hello dear" the old lady greeted her and saw that she was dressed

"Thanks for clearing up the-"

"No problems dear, plus it would've been cruel to let you get on your hands and knees to clean shards of glass" Gran commented "Might've been fun to watch though"

Ava smiled and shook

"So are you getting ready at Elena's?"

"Hmm, but I'm getting dress here though, do you-"

"Hmm how about that cream coloured dress? The one with the thick straps and lace overlay, you'll look sexy as hell"

"This is weird" Ava muttered "but sure why not?" that was something Gran was great at she knew what looked good on Ava, and the elder woman hadn't stirred her wrong yet

"Great, I'll lay it out on your bed for you when you come back"

"Thanks so Greg?"

"Oh he'll be meeting me there" Gran uttered "_If he's lucky he might get laid-"_

"Ok I'm going" Ava cried out and practically ran from the room. she grabbed her cane and made sure she had her keys and slammed the door

* * *

Ava waltzed into the Gilbert house

"Elena?" she yelled

"Kitchen" she heard the other girl reply back, Ava left her cane near the doorway and walked into the kitchen

"Hey Ava" Bonnie said as the blond dropped into the vacant seat beside her

"So Elena you going with Stef?" she asked and felt a small glass bottle near her left hand and grabbed hold of it, and could tell that it was nail varnish, there was a knock on the door, and Ava heard Elena leave the room

"So Bon" she grinned

"So Ava" Bonnie laughed "How's your Gran-"

"I…I don't want to talk about that please" Ava felt her cheeks heating up

"Don't want to talk about what?" Elena asked coming into the room,

"Oh shit, Bonnie don't-"

"Ava walked into her house yesterday and heard Claudine having sex with-"

"Greg the bus driver" Ava yelled out and violently shook her head as if wanting to dispel those sounds that she heard from her mind, her head thumped against the wooden table hearing the two girls laughing

"Aw poor Ava" Elena cooed patting her back.

"Can we move on from my Gran's sex life" Ava muttered, Bonnie ruffled her hair

"Ok so, Delicate Flower or Naughty Vixen?" Bonnie asked

"Hum, Delicate Flower" Ava replied

"What's your dress colour?" Elena questioned

"Cream"

"Nice, then this would go nicely" Bonnie grinned and grabbed Ava's hand and started her work.

"Elena? What's your preference?"

"Naughty Vixen" Elena grabbed the bottle,

"Aw trying to impress Steffie?" Ava asked

"Oww" Ava hissed when Bonnie accidentally dug her nails into the back of the blond girl's hand

"Sorry" she apologised "_Should I tell her? I should-oh god what if she hates me? Just do it" _

Ava frowned hearing the thoughts coming from her dark skinned friend

"Bonnie is everything ok?" Ava asked softly

"No it's just-"

"Bonnie spill" Elena demanded

"I can't tomorrow, I don't want to ruin a fun night"

"Bonnie what is it?" Ava asked and felt Bonnie now moving on to her other hand, she blew on her wet nails waiting for her to start talking

"Ok, but keep it to yourselves, Caroline will kill me if it get backs to Damon she squealed"

"Ok, ok we won't, now tell" Ava uttered shifting slightly in her seat

"Fine, well according to Caroline, Stefan apparently has an interesting back story" Bonnie said quietly causing both girls to lean in, she had finished Ava's nails. "Do you know what happened to his ex-girlfriend?"

"Yeah some fire killed her" Elena replied

"When did you find out?" Ava asked confused

"As soon as you left on Friday, carry on Bon" Elena said, Ava rested her hands on the table top not wanting her nails to get ruined

"Yeah, well apparently Stefan's fault and that's why his brother hates him so much"

Ava scoffed at that "No way, that doesn't sound like Stef, Damon's a stirrer"

"Yeah, it just sounds like one person's side of the story and it sounds likes Damon's side" Elena frowned

"Well I just wanted you to know" Bonnie shrugged her shoulders

"Anyway his past relationships are none of my business-"

"Unless his an arsonist" Bonnie said dryly,

"Really?" Ava questioned cocking an eyebrow "Elena just try and be discreet about it, if you want to know, I mean you're going out with the guy, you should know him"

"Yeah, and how do you know what Damon said was true?" Bonnie nodded, both girls assured their friend.

Ava groaned "Oww" she whined "are you trying to rip my hair out?"

"Relax" Elena ordered, the brunette was trying to do Ava's head "Bon, up or down?" she asked

"Hmm side pony and add a slight twist" Bonnie advised, both girls were helping Ava get read, after a few more twist and putting clips in Elena stepped back happy with her work

"Looking good Ava" Elena grinned and then dropped down on the bed behind Ava, she started her own makeup-

"Let's think, your dress is cream right?" Bonnie asked, she was doing Ava's make-up

"Yep" Ava replied

"Hmm, let's go with the natural look" Bonnie muttered under her breath, truth be told Ava was attractive enough so she would easily pull that look off.

Ava heard the phone ring, Elena picked up, both her and Bonnie listened to the one sided conversation, she heard the brunette letting out a huff and stormed off

"Where is she going off to?" Ava asked

"She's making a bee-line towards Jeremy-"

"Did she do the face? You know the 'I'm going to kill him look'?"

"Yep" Bonnie chuckled and glanced at the time "You should head off, so you can get dressed"

Ava nodded and hopped off of the bed "Where's my shoes?" she asked

"By the door" Bonnie answered, she slipped on her shoes and turned around so that she was facing Bonnie

"Thanks a lot Bonnie" she smiled at her

"You're welcome, I'll meet you at the party" Bonnie answered, Ava waved and left and called goodbye to Elena and Jeremy. She picked up her cane by the door and made sure to shut the door behind her.

"Who's that if-"

"Gran it's me" Ava cut her off dropping her keys into the small dish bowl that was located by the door

"Oh, let's see Elena's and Bonnie's work" she heard her Gran's footsteps coming into the hallway, Ava blushed hearing her whistling "Oh they did a wonderful job, go get dress and then we can leave, your shoes are by your door"

"Ok" Ava jogged upstairs and shut the bedroom door behind her, she kicked off ballet flats, she felt around and picked up her dress, it took her a few seconds to position the dress right and she slipped it on, Ava slipped on the shoes that Gran laid out and grumbled when she realised that it was a pair of heels.

"Ava?"

"Coming Gran" she yelled back and made her way downstairs

"Aw you look lovely" Gran complimented

"Erm….thatnks….the same to you Gran" she muttered, causing her to snort

"And that compliment went down the drain, come on I'm driving"

"Shit" she hissed under her breath earning a smack on the shoulder from Gran,

"I'm a great driver" Gran walked ahead whilst Ava grabbed her cane

"You're a mental driver" Ava muttered and locked the door behind her.

* * *

"Relax Ava you're still alive aren't you?" Gran asked, as soon as Ava felt the car come to a stop she literally jumped out of the vehicle

"Only just and I know you ran a few red lights"

"Pfft no way" Gran linked her arm with hers "there's a long line"

Gran led her over to the crowd and they stood in line

"Ava?"

"Elena" Ava heard her from behind her

"You look lovely Elena" Gran smiled at the teen, her gaze travelled over to Stefan "and you, Stefan Salvatore look dashing, the thing-"

"My god are you flirting with him?" Ava hissed under her breath,

"And if I-"

"Lovely seeing you again Claudine" Stefan spoke over her,

"You to as well dear, oh the line is moving up" Gran uttered "there are eight steps Ava"

Ava nodded and climbed up the steps and felt Gran pulling her to a stop "So Elena did you know Ava came storming home the other night, claiming to hate all men?"

"No didn't have a clue" Elena said glancing over to Ava; Stefan frowned knowing why the petite teen had claimed that.

"Well I told her I thought she was a lesbian- I don't mind all that, since even I find women attractive enough but-"

"Oh my god, smite me down now" Ava declared opening her arms wide looking up at the sky,

"Don't be so- oh there's Greg, he's looking sexy-"

"Gran go" Ava snapped

"Thanks Dear, Elena you wouldn't mind dropping Ava off home tonight would ya?" Gran asked

"You're supposed to give me a ride-"

"Well I might go home early, with the-"

"Ok by Gran" Ava cut her off and felt Gran kiss her cheek and left. "so sorry" she told Stefan "Gran has the same nasty syndrome as me, word vomit"

"Yeah I can see that" he chuckled watching as the older lady flitted away, Elena lightly nudged forward as the line moved, the blond stumbled but Stefan grabbed hold of the back of her dress, keeping her upright

"Thanks" Ava smiled

"Ava, dear" she heard Mrs Lockwood "You look lovely" and the other woman kissed her cheeks

"Thank you" Ava smiled

"Come in sweetheart" Mayor Lockwood ushered her in, Ava nodded and used her cane to guide her into the room and could hear the soft music in the background.

"Ava" Stefan approached her "here have a drink"

Ava held her hand out for the glass of spiked Champaign and sipped it "Thanks" she smiled

"You're looking bored" he commented taking a seat beside her

"Hmm, there's not much I can actually do at these events" she shrugged her shoulders and took a sip of her drink, she it tasted slightly funny but she brushed it off

"So how's it going with Elena?" she asked

"Great" Stefan smiled hearing the brunette girl's name

"That's good" Ava nodded it was about a couple of seconds before she spoke again "but you're hiding something Stefan"

His head snapped up to meet her gaze; she was slightly off point to him though

"What? No-"

Ava rolled her eyes "I'm not stupid Stef, but it's your business, you should talk to her properly though or whatever because I wouldn't put it pass your brother to whisper poison in her ear"

"Right" Stefan murmured, he had underestimated Ava, she was much more in-tune with the going ons then he thought

"Stefan, Ava" Elena approached the pair, "want to go check out the heritage display?"

"Sure" Stefan nodded and got on to his feet "Ava?"

"It's boring and-"

"Alright, alright, oh Bonnie's said she'll catch you in a bit" Elena told her

"Ok" she nodded; it was a couple of minutes before Ava was approached again

"Ava honey"

"Hey Gran" Ava smiled and heard the chair to her right scraping against the wooden floor

"Just wanted to say goodnight, I'm off with Greg-"

"Please I don't want the details" Ava rushed out, Gran chuckled

"No dear, we're spending the night at his, apparently his got an indoor Jacuzzi just wanted to let you know, here's the house keys" she placed the cool metal into Ava's open palm

"Alright, are-"

"I'll be home before you even wake up, have fun" she kissed her cheek and left.

* * *

Ava licked her lips and decided to go and get another drink, she clamoured on to her feet and made her way through the crowd, bumping into several people.

Ava slipped when her ankle twisted and would have fell to the ground if someone hadn't caught her around the waist

"Seriously princess you need to wear a sign" Damon commented

She frowned and attempted to pull away but he kept his grip on firm "Let go-"

"Just trying to help"

"I don't need help" she snapped, he rolled his eyes at her stubbornness, and led her over to the bar since that was where she was obviously heading

"Says the girl who would've landed on her very fine ass" he smirked seeing her reddened cheeks. Ava felt her cane hitting something and realised it was the makeshift bar

"Are you always a dick?" Ava asked and felt a glass being placed in her hand

"Well-"

"Don't try and say you're not" she cut him off, Damon scoffed

"You can drink it" he stated seeing her placing the glass back down on the bar

"Not thirsty" she uttered

"So Ava on your own? Can't get a date?"

"Yeah I would make a super date for someone" she rolled her eyes and hopped on to the bar stool

"What'd you mean?" Damon asked, making sure to brush his side against hers, she was so warm, he was being lured in for some unknown reason

"Well guys tend to go for girls who can actually successfully look at them in the eye" Ava murmured "and those who do want to date me, got one thing on their mind"

Damon frowned at that "So what you'd never been on a date before?"

"Why'd you sound so surprise?" Ava asked

"Have you seen yourself" the slight smile that was on her face vanished

"Are you kidding me?" she spat, his eyes widened briefly realising what he had just said

"No Ava-"

"You're a fucking dick" she threw the drink at him and got his face, she went to storm off but he grabbed her wrist

"Oww, you're hurting me" she hissed feeling his fingers into her soft flesh

"Now that was uncalled, I made a slip of words" he said and pressed her against the bar, she let out an oof as her back hit the bar

"Yeah well you've been doing that a lot haven't you" she sniped back and tried to shove him back but he wouldn't relent "let go of me"

"You know what? I don't want to" he used his other hand an brushed aside a few stray curls, she stiffened feeling his fingers on her collar bone

"What-what are you doing?" she asked her voice shook, Ava had no clue what he was capable of and it didn't help that she couldn't exactly probe his mind

"I-"

"Damon" Stefan grabbed his brother's shoulder and pushed him back "leave her alone" he snarled at her, but the elder brother merely smirked

"Oh I don't think so, me and Ava were just getting to know each other"

Stefan narrowed his eyes on him and turned his gaze to Ava, who was looking slightly pale

"Ava, Bonnie's near the heritage display with Elena" he told her, she nodded and grasped her cane and left the pair of vampires

"Oh, why'd you do that. Ava's fun" Damon mocked pouted

"Leave her Damon"

"You know what? I don't think I will" he snarled, Stefan glared at him knowing that the blond was an innocent

"Why are you so intent on-"

"What? Sucking her dry? I know you want to as well Stefan, come on baby bro, don't tell me you can't smell her scent? It's reeking of goodness, you and I both know we want to take every ounce of blood from her delectable body"

Stefan felt his fangs protruding also the veils around his eyes darkened, Damon chuckled

"Or maybe not, after all we don't want delicious little Ava, to end up dead, that's a big No-No, right?"

Stefan snarled and shoved his brother away.

* * *

Ava took a forkful of the cake, that she, Bonnie and Elena was sharing, the brunette was telling the other two of her relationship woes

"It's all my fault" Bonnie declared once Elena had finished telling them what happened "I'm a doubt planter-"

"Oh so that's what you are, must say Bon, do you have some sort of Identity disorder, I mean first you're a witch, now a doubt planter, next you're a purple leprechaun" Ava said licking her lips, Elena laughed at that.

"Don't worry, I got all snooty and ergh…I told myself I wasn't going to act like that, but then I did" Elena shook her head and also took a bite of the cake "we've all done wrong"

Ava cleared her throat, causing both Bonnie and Elena to roll their eyes

"Right except Ava" Bonnie chuckled "So I saw your gran running out earlier-"

"Yep, her and Greg" Ava felt some of her hair tickling her face, she brushed it back

"Hey what's that?" Elena asked suddenly causing Ava to jump

"What?" she asked, Bonnie grabbed her arm

"You've got a bruise on you wrist Ava" Elena frowned

"I trip-"

"Don't lie, someone grabbed you, those are finger shapes bruises" Bonnie spat

"What happened?" Elena asked concern reeking from her

Ava shifted and looked down

"Ava" Bonnie sighed

"It was Damon" she blurted out

"What?" Elena asked her eyes narrowing on the blond

"He-he tried to kiss me at the match, and then- he won't leave me alone" she told them

"I'm going to kill him" Elena scowled but Ava grabbed her by her arm

"No don't-"

"Ava he hurt you, and doesn't Caroline have a right to know what he's been up to?" Bonnie asked

"I know, but not tonight, she seems happy and I don't want to ruin the night"

"Fine" Elena huffed "but I'm going to tell Stefan later, if he comes near you again-"

"I'll set Gran on him"

"Oh a bit too harsh" Bonnie teased, the tense atmosphere eased up, _"Why is she coming over for? Bitch" _

"Elena honey" Mrs Lockwood came over to them, Ava snorted realising who Bonnie was thinking about. "I notice the watch is still not there-_we really need it"_

"Oh, I'm sorry Mrs Lockwood…I couldn't find it…I guess it's packed up with my parents belongings" Elena lied

"Oh, I see, well please let me know when you find it" Mrs Lockwood and left, Ava briefly wondered why was she so desperate to get the pocket-watch

"You're lucky she doesn't know you that well" Ava muttered "You're a shitty liar"

Elena rolled her eyes and smiled

"So where is it? The pocket-watch"

"With Jeremy" Elena replied

"So where it belongs right?" Ava smiled and placed her fork on the plate.

* * *

Ava sighed she had headed outside to get some fresh air, the girls had parted ways for a short amount of time, Elena had gone off to touch up her make-up and Bonnie wanted a wonder round. Ava sighed and slipped off her shoes, wigging her toes in the cold grass, those heels were killing her

"_Please don't hurt me" _Ava's head snapped up hearing that familiar voice in her mind, it was Caroline, she zeroed in on the girl's thoughts and found out that she was on the fields and she wasn't on her own. Ava hid behind a tree a couple of feet away

"She took it off I got scared" Caroline cried, Ava bit her bottom lip hard she could tell that the girl must've been so scared "I didn't know what to say, I swear I didn't tell her, I just told her you didn't mean to hurt me"

Ava gripped onto the tree trunk hearing her friend sob, she focused on in on Caroline's mind so she could know what's happening

"You make me crazy you know that?" Damon purred into her ear, "It's ok, I am so over you right now"

Ava gasped and immediately pull out of Caroline's mind, hearing her pained thoughts, Damon did something, she went to run forward but an arm grabbed her around the waist and a hand was slammed over her mouth

"Hmmph-"

"Ssh" Stefan soothed her "It's me"

"Caroline-"

"I know I'll deal with it"

"What? Did he-" before she could finish off her question she heard another cry of pain, but it wasn't Caroline's feminine tone, no it was coming from Damon "Stefan-"

"Look after Caroline, Ava ok?" he lightly gripped her chin "Ok? I'll deal with him"

She nodded and felt him leave her. Ava picked up her dropped cane and shoes and ran towards where she could hear Caroline

"Caroline?" she questioned

"Ava what-"

"Are you ok?" she asked

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine" the taller girl said breathing heavily "I'm fine, I'm fine" Ava reached out and touched her shoulder she could feel her shaking

"You're shaking-"

"I'm fine, I'm fine" Caroline said, Ava did a brief venture into her mind but got spots of blank, now that was something certainly new, she would definitely be asking Gran about this she thought.

"There you two are" Elena came over "you two ok?" she asked looking between the pair

"Yeah-"but then Caroline started to sob

"Ava?"

"I'm fine, we should drop her off home" Ava said

"Yeah, you're right come on" Elena said.

* * *

"Are you going to be ok?" Elena asked pulling into the driveway, she had dropped Caroline off

"I'm fine" Ava smiled thinking what the hell had happened tonight

"Ok, so Damon-"

"Stefan dealt with him" she told her

"Well that's something, Damon's horrible" Elena muttered "you want to stay over at mine? I know your Gran's not home"

Ava rolled her eyes "I'm a big girl Elena I'll be fine"

"Alright" she bid her goodnight and jumped out of Elena's car, Ava gripped onto her cane as she walked up her darkened driveway.

* * *

**AN: Here you go. another chap done and dusted, so a lot went down in this chap, Ava heard her Gran doing the dirty with the bus driver. Damon met her in the market, most residents attended the Founders Party, where Ava witness something happening to Caroline, but not sure what. **

**bookfreak25(and to all of those who want a visual of Ava): I picture Ava as Dianna Aragon **

**Please REVIEW, they make me update quicker **


	5. Chapter 5

Ava woke up the next morning, and could hear pots and pans clanging down below her. She sat up and stretched her stiff muscles above her head and then swung her legs out of bed, she rubbed her hand over her tired face, she had only managed to catch a few hours of sleep since her mind had been wired from last night, the evens of what happened were ringing around her head in a constant loop.

Ava padded barefooted into her bathroom and turned the tap on, she grabbed her toothbrush and idly started to clean her teeth. She was confused about last night, Damon had done something to Caroline, causing her to cry out in despair, Ava knew that the pain had emanated from her throat, and she heard the sound of crunching.

Had Damon bit Caroline? She thought, Ava sighed and shook her head, she had a quick shower and stripped out of her night clothes and dumped it into the hamper, and she briefly reminded herself to make sure that the clothes that been clean to re-label them. The blond stepped into the shower and let the hot water wash over her.

After quickly scrubbing herself clean and reached out and felt around for a towel, once she had located one she dried herself off and wrapped it around herself. Ava pulled on some panties and a bra and then rummaged through her closet, her hand closed in around a label and she trailed her fingers over the raised text. She decided to wear a knee length red skirt and a long sleeved top. Ava got dressed and brushed her hair leaving it loose.

She slipped on her shoes and made her way downstairs.

"Gran?" she called coming into the kitchen

"Morning dear" the old woman greeted her "here" she laid down a plateful of scrambled eggs and bacon in front of her

"You ok?" Ava asked noting that Gran's voice seemed to be slightly off

"Yes, dear" she replied, the teen heard the chair scrape against the hardwood floor

"Gran, you know me and I know you, so what's wrong?" she asked not eating

"Ava-"

"Gran" she cut her off "I could just that little trick and find out" she tapped the side of her head "but I rather not be doing that so?"

Gran sighed "fine, turns out Greg's married"

Ava's eyes widened "What?"

"Yeah his wife did that face when she walked in on us about to…you know" Gran muttered, Ava reached out and grabbed her hand giving it a small squeeze

"Forget about him, he is totally not worth it" she smiled reassuringly at her and felt Gran squeeze her hand back

"I know, plus he couldn't even handle me" Gran uttered causing Ava to snort

"That he can't Gran" Ava smiled and started to eat

"So anything interested happened after I left?" she asked the teen froze for a moment hearing her question

"No" Ava replied and went back to eating, Gran rolled her eyes knowing that she was lying but decided not to comment on it, since she knew that Ava would eventually fess up.

"You sure?"

Ava nodded but didn't say a word, she sipped her orange juice and heard the sound of car honking its horn "Elena's here"

"Alright, well I'll see you tonight" Ava smiled and kissed Gran on the cheek but missed so got her neck, causing the elderly woman to snort

"Leave the kissing to me" Gran chuckled and pecked her on the cheek, Ana grinned and left, she grabbed her cane and her school bag and slammed the door shut.

* * *

The blond greeted the brunette who had pulled up her car to the front of the house

"Morning Ava" Elena smiled as Ava climbed into the car and buckled herself up, she placed the cane in between her legs and dropped her bag onto her lap

"Morning" Ava grinned and rested her head against the window "so have you heard from Caroline yet?"

"No" Elena frowned "_and I haven't heard from Stefan either, it's like he's avoiding my calls-"_

"What about Stefan?" she asked tucking an errant curl behind her ear

"Huh? No word from him either" Elena said,

"I'm sure he was just busy, dealing with Damon an all"

"Yeah" Elena nodded feeling slightly better "what about you?" she had noticed that Ava was wearing long sleeves, undoubtedly wanting to hide the bruise

"I'm good" Ava smiled it was true, she felt slightly better knowing that Damon may not be lurking around the corner.

"Well that's something" Elena pulled up to the school parking lot

Both Ava and Elena entered the school the taller girl linked arms with her friend and they made their way to their lockers.

"How's Claudine?" Elena asked, going through her locker, Ava was doing the same but instead she was running her fingers down the spines of her text books

"Did Granny get lucky?" Elena smirked and giggled hearing Ava's groan

"Don't' ever say that again" Ava slammed the locker door shut "anyway turns out she wasn't so lucky, since Greg's wife caught them, anyway Gran tossed him"

"Aww" Elena frowned "_She's here?"_

Before Ava could ask what was she on about she heard another voice, Bonnie had joined them and was also slightly miffed since Caroline was here.

"The Sexy Suds car wash is tomorrow" Caroline said heading towards the trio of girls "The football team and the ban has committed, well not all the band, the ones that can just pull of a bikini"

"What the? She's acting like nothing happened last night" Elena frowned, Ava was slightly confused after all she knew that the blond was a wreck last night

"Maybe she is in denial?" Bonnie suggested

"Hmm" Elena frowned and smiled slightly as Stefan joined them

Just then Caroline skipped over to them after dismissing the cheerleaders

"Stefan where's Damon? He has some serious apologising to do" Caroline said, Ava's eyes briefly widened

"When is he coming back?" the bubbly blond asked, Ava shook her head and gripped onto her cane

"He's not coming back Caroline" Stefan said sombrely and left

"Come on Care" Elena led her away leaving behind Ava and Bonnie. There was a moment of silence before she broke it.

"Was it me or did you guys what she said was completely out-"

"Ok, enough you, come on we've got Algebra" Bonnie grabbed Ava's hand and literally dragged her off down the corridor

"Whoa why the rush?" Ava asked clutching onto her book and cane

"Because Stefan was making eyes at Elena, so obviously wanted to talk to her" Bonnie told her

"Oh right, well come let's fill our mind with mindless crap" Ava grinned hearing Bonnie snort.

* * *

Ava fumbled with her keys and unlocked the front door

"WHO'S THAT A RAPIST? I WARN YOU I'M ARMED-"

"GRAN IT'S ME AND NO-ONE WANTS TO DO THAT TO YOU" Ava screamed back she held out her hand against the wall to find the hook, she hanged her bag on it and dropped her cane by the staircase and smelt something in the kitchen.

"What do you mean no one wants to do that to me?" Gran huffed as Ava dropped down in the wooden chair

"Are you seriously upset with me for saying that no one wants to rape you?" Ava could hear Gran shuffling around; there was the sound of something being dropped down in front of her

"No…"

"Gran-"

"Alright, you make it sound as if I'm too old for someone to want to get all on this" she could picture her Gran gesturing to herself,

"Fine" Ava rolled her eyes "erm…there are tons of sickos out there ready…to take advantage of you" she uttered.

"Oh so sweet you are dear" Gran kissed her temple, the young blond shook her head knowing that Gran was actually happy "now eat up I made cookie-"

"Gran-"

"And once you've done that you're going out-"

Ava scoffed down the cookie but when she heard what Gran said she paused "What?" she said through a mouthful of cookie.

"Honey chew and swallow. Not that difficult, here I can demonstrate-"with that Gran plucked up a cookie from the platter that she had given to Ava "listen, it's going in my mouth and-"she could hear Gran crunching the cook "now I'm going to-" she coughed loudly.

"Gran?" Ava asked worriedly shooting out of her chair she hurriedly made her way over to the sink and poured a glass of water, as Gran continued to cough, she grasped the offered glass of water. "So Gran you chewed on the cookie-"

"No"

"Gran-"

"Fine ok, my point wasn't effective I can see that" Gran rolled her eyes, Ava sat down again the radio was set on low in the background.

"You choked on a cookie-"

"Ah but what's that taught you?" she counted, as Ava took a cookie and chewed it thoughtfully,

"That you're not meant to talk and eat at the same time?"

"Precisely" Gran grinned, Ava laughed

"Sometime I wonder how we're related-"

"Oh I can clear that up" Gran uttered "I met you Gramps in the 40's we had mind blowing sex and somewhere along the line your mama was born and then she-"

"BLAH BLAH BLAH" Ava shoved her fingers into her ears "I'm not listening. Gran you're sick, so sick-"

"Come on honey let's have the bees and the birds talk, when a man loves a woman-"

Ava pushed herself away from the table "That's it I'm going to the Grill-"

"Great" Gran grinned

"Wait what?" Ava asked by the doorway

"Nothing" Ava didn't buy it she knew her Gran was up to something "_Jim's coming around…have to get the little lass out-"_

"Seriously Gran? You're bringing a guy over?" Ava asked

"You read my mind?" Gran said rolling her eyes "He's a guy from the Bingo Hall. So-"

"I get it you want me out of your hair" she cut her off laughing "don't worry Gran have fun you're getting on a bit so-"

"Oi" Ava felt something hit her face

"Oww-"

Gran rolled her eyes and got onto her feet "Don't be so dramatic-" she saw the look on her granddaughter's face "alright I know you're thinking as if I can talk-"

"Sure you're not a mind reader Gran?"

"Yes now shoo I have to make myself gorgeous. Here take this" Ava felt some paper being pressed into her palms from the texture she knew it was money "Have dinner there alright? How you getting there?" she asked following Ava down the hallway

"Walking there" she replied grabbing her bag

"Are you sure-"

"Gran I know how to get to the Grill" Ava huffed opening the door, she went to walk out but the elderly woman stopped her

"Aren't you forgetting something-"

"No" Ava muttered making Gran scoff

"My ass you didn't forget something. Your cane honey-"

"I don't want it" but Gran pushed the thin metal into her hands

"You need it though"

"I might as well wear big shiny sunglasses as well" Ava walked out of the house

"Don't be silly, it's not sunny enough" Gran shouted from the doorway causing Ava to jump and nearly lost her balance.

"Damn it Gran"

"Don't swear at me-"

"I'm not" Ava shook her head she could hear the sound of tires pulling up to their dusty driveway, she never knew why they had it since, she couldn't drive and Gran refused to whenever she asked why she muttered something about death traps and hobbled off.

"Oh he's here go shoo" Gran ushered her away.

"It's like you're ashamed of me"

"I am-"

"Gran" she shouted making the older woman laughed

"Kidding, kidding-_but I am" _

Ava rolled her eyes and walked off down the pavement. There was the steady sound of her cane tapping against the ground.

* * *

Ava pushed opened the door to the Grill and could hear the sound of music and various people chatting,

"Ava" Matt shouted seeing the blond there, he could see that she was having a tough time getting through so he went to help her, "Here" she felt him grabbing her hand and pushing the people out of the way.

"So what are you doing?" she asked her hand was outstretched as they came to a stop, she could feel the wooden edges of a table.

"I was playing pool till my break is over" he said

"What?" she shouted over the loud music

"I said I was playing pool till my break is over. You?" he said loudly.

"Well Gran wanted me out of the house. She's got a dude over" Ava said even louder, "You know what method she used?"

Matt looked up from his bent over position and she was on the other side "what?"

"She wanted to freak me out by giving me the sex talk" Ava said oblivious to the fact that the bar/grill music had stopped "I KNOW THAT A PENIS GOES INTO A VAGINA-wait where's the music-oh shit" Matt laughed hard and loud as some of the patrons of the Grill were staring incredulously at her "alright Matt shut up" she snapped her face was bright red,

"Sorry so funny-"he said in between pants he wiped his tears of laughter away "but Ava only you-"

"What's so funny?" Elena asked coming over to the pair "and why are people staring at Ava-"

"Because she's enlightening the whole of the Grill about the birds and the bees" Matt grinned and was even more amused seeing the pout on Ava's face.

"Can we not do this?" she asked leaning against her cane,

"Ok…_Can't believe that happened though…..Vicky and Jeremy is he totally losing he's mind" _

Ava frowned "Elena what's up?" she asked picking up on the other girl's thoughts.

Elena sighed seems like Ava always knew when something was up, when she saw the determined look on the smaller blond teen's face she knew she wouldn't be able to keep it quiet. So Elena explained what had happened between Jeremy and Vicky.

"Whoa" Ava gaped she had dragged over a chair to the pool table whilst the other two teens played pool

"Yeah, and there's Vicky acting all nonchalant likes it no big deal that they're hooking up" Elena said shooting one of the balls,

"Yeah I'm not going to lie, your brother and my sister that's weird" Matt said, Ava scoffed

"Understatement Matty"

Just then Elena's cell buzzed

"How late is he?"

"Hitting the hour mark-"Elena replied

"Oh so you're waiting for someone, and I thought you were hanging with Matt and me because of our stellar company" Ava drawled tapping her fingers against the cake.

"Duh Ava, why else would I be here" Elena managed to dodge out of the way when Ava swung her cane out "Oh you nearly hit me-"

"That was the point" Ava uttered yawning "what's the time by the way-"

"Nearly 8.30, you want me to drop you off?" Elena offered

"You're waiting for your bloke so no" Ava replied "plus I don't want to walk in on Gran and Jimmy having sex on the couch" she shuddered at the thought

"Happened before?" Matt asked lining up his shot

"Not yet, but I wouldn't put it pass her" the blond uttered leaning back in her chair "So Elena boy issues-"

"Ok here goes, what do you two think of Stefan?" Elena asked

"I like him, he didn't run off when he met Gran so he's good" Ava grinned tucking in a stray curl "Matt your turn to share"

"What's he done to make you ask us?" Matt asked

"He hasn't done anything, he's just so secretive all the time, I think there's something he doesn't want me to know but it makes me want to know even more" Elena explained

"Like what?" Matt questioned.

"You know you two sound like an bunch of old ladies gossiping" Ava commented "Why you're worried that he's some psycho who wants to use you to recreate that scene from the 'Human Caterpillar?"

Matt snorted whilst Elea scrunched up her nose in disgust "Ava it's the 'Human Centipede-"

"Centipede? Damn I have to tell Gran that" Ava muttered "but am I right Elena-"

"No of course not" Elena shook her head "but what do we know about him?" she leant against the pool stick

"He's great at football, and he's a bit of a loner and as much I hate to say it he's a nice guy-"

"And totally hot" Ava added "from what I touched he has that whole strong jaw thing going on"

"Ok, just remember that I didn't say that" Matt spoke over her.

"So you think I'm being paranoid?" Elena asked quietly

"Yes-"Ava blurted out

"I think you just need to talk to him" Matt advised and lightly whacked Ava upside the head causing her to jump

"Talk to who?"

"Speak of the devil" the blond muttered.

"I'm so sorry I'm late" Stefan said walking towards them

"What happened?" Elena asked

"I got held up"

"Is everything ok?"

"It was a thing with my uncle-"

"And what you couldn't call-"

"Ok I think we're going" Matt said pulling Ava onto her feet and grabbed her cane

"Hey no I wanted to listen" Ava whined

"Nope" Matt dragged her away "come on I know you want some dinner your belly has been making plenty of noise-"

"But I-"

"You are so nosy-"

"Whatever, bye Stefan" she called over her shoulder as Matt guided her towards the bar

"Stool is here, and you want your usual?" Matt asked placing a cup of coke in front of the blond teen

"Yes please" Ava smiled sipping her drink through her straw, she felt someone coming to sit down beside her

"Ava-"

"Sheriff Forbes" Ava uttered "how are you?"

"Fine" Liz smiled at the blond teen "_I wonder if she knows what's going on with Caroline-" _

"No clue"

"What?"

"I have a nose" Ava blurted out she couldn't think of anything else to say

"Ok Ava" Liz frowned the blond teen was somewhat an oddity,

"Here ya go" Matt set down her fries and burger in front of her, Ava handed over him the cash "I'll get your change"

That was the good thing about having a friend who worked here since she knew she wouldn't get fleeced. "Erm Sheriff is there any ketchup around?"

"Yeah, here ya go" Liz handed her the bottle

"Thanks" the sheriff couldn't help but chuckle seeing the petite teen literally scoffing down all the food, they settled in a content silence. Ava's ears perked up hearing someone approaching them.

"Sheriff Forbes"

Ava frowned and put her head down creating a curtain around her face with her hair, she knew that voice she swore she did.

"Logan over here" Liz pulled him away not wanting anyone to overhear them.

Ava attempted to focus into their minds but all she was getting was static, she sighed and decided she most likely couldn't pick anything up since she was tired; she yawned and munched on the last bit of her burger.

* * *

"Home sweet home" Ava muttered trudging up the porch steps, she had walked home from the Grill, and she unlocked the front door

"WHO'S THAT? IS IT A PEA-"

"GRAN IT'S ME" Ava shouted dropping the house keys into the dish bowl by the door, she dumped her cane and bag by the front door. she could hear the buzzing sound of the television coming from the living room, she entered the room and inwardly groaned

"Really Gran? Titanic?" she asked dropping down beside her

"What I like it" Gran huffed wiping the corner of her eye. Ava frowned and kicked off her shoes placing her feet on to the coffee table,

"Yeah and I'm a mermaid, you only watch this film if something's wrong" she said "did something happen with your date? Was he too hands on?"

Gran scoffed "I wish. But no turns out the fucker has mommy issues-"

"I swear his sixty-"

"Yean and according to him, the bitch is still around." Ava's eyes nearly bugged out when she heard that. She reached out and dug her hand into the bowl of popcorn "for the whole night he as whining and moaning about her…why can't she wash my clothes…..why can't she give me my own space-"

"Wait he lives with her still?" Ava asked there was a burst of flavour in her mouth from the popcorn "That's screwed up-"

"Tell me about it" Gran grumbled under her breath "Now shush…Leo is here"

"But-"

"Either shut up dear or go away"

"You're so mean" Ava pouted

"Yes now seriously shut up kid" Gran slapped her upside the head. Ava huffed and snatched the bowl of popcorn.

"Hey-"

"You're watching Leo, I'm eating" Ava said finality in her voice.

By the end of the movie Gran was in tears "You know I never realised how much of a bit Rose as, I'll never let you go she said, bloody liar. Ava?" she glanced over to the blond and realised why she had been so silent she was fast asleep. "And she's got popcorn in her hair, how'd she managed that" Gran muttered under her breath and started to pick out the pieces "Alright kid, wake up" she lightly slapped her cheeks causing Ava to wake with a jerk,

"Huh?" Ava yawned and wiped some of the drool off of her mouth.

"Go to bed dear" Gran said. Ava mumbled something incoherently under her breath and staggered under her breath, Gran mentally counted to five and when she hit the number there was a loud crash in the hallway

"Oh shit-"

"Relax" Gran hurried out and saw that she had managed to knock over a glass vase "you go to bed dear, I'll clean up-"

"I can" Ava snapped

"Don't you take that tone with me" Gran uttered and lightly pushed her upstairs.

Ava trudged up the stairs knowing that there was no point of arguing with her, she stumbled into her room and grabbed her night clothes which was always hanged up the back of her door on a hook, she stripped out of her clothes and changed, with that she crawled into bed, and rolled over, now all she had to do was wait till sleep took over.

Ava was just dozing off when she heard the sound of her cell ringing loudly. She reached over to her nightstand and grabbed the shrilling device.

"Hello?"

"Ava, it's me Caroline"

"Oh Care what's up?" she asked yawning, she lay flat on her back

"Well I just wanted you to know that tomorrow is the car wash and-"

"And if I don't show you you'll hunt me down. Yeah I know, I'll be there" Ava replied "is that all-"she jumped when she heard the sound of Caroline's phone clattering to the ground.

"Hello-"

"Shoo go away, go away-"

"Caroline what's going on? CAROLINE?" Ava yelled

"Go away-"

"Caroline?"

"Ava what-"

"What happened?" Ava asked her brows furrowing

"Nothing, just this dumb bird trying to get into my room, it's freaky as hell" Caroline explained. Ava rolled her eyes and slumped back down into her bed

"Oh I thought you were getting murdered. That would've totally messed up my evening" Ava uttered

"Thanks for the concern Ava" Caroline drawled

"No-"

"_AVA_" Ava clutched her head someone was screaming in her head _"AVA_" she groaned and landed face first in her bed, she dug her fingers into her head and was on the edge of ripping her blond locks out

"Ava" Gran gasped at the sight

"Gran make it stop, make it stop, there's screaming" Ava whimpered.

Gran rushed forward and hauled the petite teen onto her lap "Hush. Just block it off Ava, come on my girl you can do it" Gran rubbed her back soothingly and grew relaxed when Ava slumped in her arms "What happened?"

Ava took in a shuddering breath "Someone was screaming for me. I….i don't know what happened it's like someone wanted my help, is it-"

"You're fine dear, go to sleep" Gran gently pried her off her lap and pulled the covers over the exhausted blond.

"Gran-"

"Now go to sleep, you got a car wash to go to" she kissed her on the temple and closed the door behind her. She slumped against the door, Claudine knew that someone was reaching out for Ava, and whoever it was probably had no idea on how it affected the blond teen. She only hoped that those dark creatures wouldn't discover her sweet Ava's origins.

* * *

Ava groaned and rolled over and cringed when she felt the sunlight bathing her room

"Gran go away" she whined,

"No can do dear, I am under strict instructions to make sure you get out of this house, and go to this sexy studs car wash thing. Otherwise Caroline will come round and drag you out of here"

Ava sighed and sat up and pulled the covers off, she swung her legs out of bed and stretched her arms above her head, "I'm kind of offended that Caroline didn't ask me to come and held out. If she wanted sex appeal she could snap—"

"Ok no way Gran. we aren't going to do this" Ava shook her head and walked out of the room heading straight to the bathroom,

"Why not? It's true" Gran shouted. Ava laughed and slammed the bathroom and hurriedly did her morning routine, her and her Grams had separate bathroom which was a plus because she knew where everything was.

When she had rinsed her mouth, she turned the shower faucet on and placed her hand under the spray of water and waited till the water had gotten hot. When it had she stripped off her clothes and stepped under it, Ava had a quick shower and when she was done she groped around for a towel.

She felt the fuzzy material she grabbed it and dried herself off, Ava stepped out of the tub and padded barefooted back to her room, she made a beeline towards her dresser and pulled out her panties and bra.

"Ava hurry up breakfast is ready" Gran yelled,

"OK" she yelled back and rummaged through her closet, she ran her fingers over the labels to find something she opted to wear shorts and from what she felt a grey vest. Ava got dressed and slipped on her pair of converses. When she was done she skipped downstairs

"I thought this car wash was meant to be sexy-"Gran drawled placing a plate down on the table, Ava could hear the various tinkering of the radio and cutlery,

"It is" Ava replied sitting down, her hand bumped into a plastic cup causing her to frown "Gran where are the regular glasses?" she asked

"I don't want you to break any more of my good china, so plastic is the way to go-"

"That's bullshit" Ava snapped

"Say that again if you want me to spank you" Gran threatened

"You don't need to do that, I can-"

"Honey it's nothing to feel bad about" the elderly woman assured her

"It is. You don't think I can even have a normal glass-"she stopped talking hearing the sound of a chair scraping against the wooden floor, there was then the sound of the cupboard opening and something being set down in front of her.

"There one glass cup, happy?" Gran asked.

"Yes" Ava replied and reached out for the carton of juice, she made sure to pour its content into the glass cup

"And there goes the muffins I baked" Gran muttered seeing a slosh of orange juice being dropped onto the banana muffins she had baked in the morning.

"Sorry" Ava apologised drinking her juice.

"No problem you only hit three" Gran uttered and handed the teen two muffins "now are you going on your own or-"Gran didn't get to finish her question since there was the sound of a car honking its horn,

"Nope I'm going with Bonnie" Ava jumped out of the chair and sped down the hallway towards the front door

"Bye Gran-"

"No you don't, you're missing this" she shoved the cane into her hands "and this" with that Gran bungled her out of the house.

"Morning Ava, Claudine"

"Morning dear, make sure she eats those" Gran gestured to the muffins.

"Sure. You're looking-"

"Ok get in the car" Ava huffed and climbed into the car, she set her cane in between her legs and buckled up, and Bonnie did the same

"So you gonna give me one of…

"Nergh-"Ava's voice came out muffled since her mouth was full "mine-"

"Lovely Ava, just lovely" Bonnie shook her head and stepped down on the accelerator.

* * *

"Ava you made it" Caroline grinned seeing the blond approaching,

"Duh, Gran practically kicked me out" she replied and came to a stop when she hit the table with her thighs.

"That's a good thing then" Elena commented alerting Ava that she was also there "otherwise Caroline would literally turn in to a unstoppable monster"

"Hey I'm not that bad"

"Pfft yeah right" Ava snorted "can I keep this here" she held up her cane

"Sure" Elena replied taking it off of her "It's behind the desk ok?"

"Got it" Ava nodded "so what's going on here? Besides the car wash?"

"Well Caroline as giving me a breakdown on how to be in charge of the money and-"

"Ah I get it" Ava cut her off

"Great now pay attention Elena" Caroline said seriously "No friend discount, no freebies, no pay you later. We are not running a charity here-"

"No we are not" Elena nodded

"Well-"

"Shut up Ava. And-"

"I hate you sometimes" Ava muttered causing Elena to laugh

"What did you say?" Caroline asked

"Nothing. It was Elena-"

"Hey" Elena rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile seeing the look on Ava's face,

"Hi" a new voice entered the scene.

"Stefan" Elena grinned seeing her boyfriend "Hi-"

"Er you do know that this is called sexy studs" Caroline said and walked off

"Did we just get scolded-"

"No you got burned" Ava grinned

"Ava don't you have cars to clean?" Elena said, the other teen laughed and went off

"_There's Elena and Stefan. God she looks so happy-"_she recognised that as Matt's thoughts and followed it.

"Hey Bon" Ava smiled

"Hey here" she handed her a sponge "there's a bucket by your feet and the car is right in front of you, you're washing the front" Bonnie informed her

"Thanks" Ava dipped the sponge into the cool water "so let me guess is Matt staring longingly at Elena yet?"

"Yeah, Matt none of that tortured pining stuff" Bonnie scolded him,

"I'm just observing" Matt defended himself, as Ava wiped the car she could hear the sound of tires behind her

"Yeah right and Caroline's handing out candy canes" she scoffed causing Bonnie to laugh.

"Tiki, this one yours"

"Why do I always get the homey ones-"

"Same reason why you're always a bitch" Ava sniped back "you don't have to be so rude"

"Yeah your car is a POS we can wash it but it's still a POS-"

"You don't have to be rude" Bonnie snapped glaring at the other girl.

"She can't help it. It's in her nature as well as being the town's bike. Tell me Tiki how many guys rode you-"

"And we got a blind girl here because?" Tiki uttered glaring at the pale teen. "It's not as if she can see what she's doing-"Ava picked up the bucket and threw it

"ARGH AVA" Matt screeched she had soaked him instead. Tiki cackled loudly seeing that

"It's not my fault-"

"It's freaking cold" the jock howled

"Oh my god you can't even get that right" Tiki laughed. Ava's face flushed in embarrassment

"Well let me have another go" the blond grabbed the suds covered sponge and threw it from where she could hear the laughter.

"Ha" Bonnie laughed

"My eyes my eyes" Tiki screamed

"In the face bitch" Ava grinned

"Why you little-"Tiki scowled and went to charge out her but Matt grabbed her around the waist "One day Ava I'm going to kick your ass" she shouted

"Bring it on bitch" Ava shouted back "I will-"

"OK" Stefan grabbed her around the waist "you need to calm down-"

"Tell her, psycho-"

"Ava calm down" Stefan said and he didn't let her go till she had stopped struggling against him Tiki did the same. Both Matt and Stefan let the teens go

"You're dead-"Tiki literally launched herself towards Ava

"Go on then-"once again Matt and Stefan grabbed them around the waist pulling them apart

"Stop it" Bonnie shouted "Ava over here"

Ava swore but nodded "just ignore her" Stefan murmured,

"Ok" Ava muttered and went back to washing the car, when Stefan saw that there will be no more trouble he went back to Elena.

"Serious you need to back off Tiki, so not cool going after Ava like that" Bonnie glared at the other girl,

"Why because she's blind?" Tiki snarled, Ava was completely oblivious to the looks that Tiki was sending her "I could so kick her ass, and just because she can't see doesn't mean I won't" with that Tiki stalked off towards the bucket. Bonnie glared at her and jumped when the hose splashed up water causing Tiki to scream

"Whoa" Matt rushed to her rescue

"What's going on?" Ava asked hearing the commotion

"Tiki got some hose issues" Bonnie replied "_It wasn't me, it can't be" _

Ava paused for a minute hearing her friend's thoughts, "Bon you ok?"

"Yeah now come on, there's a bucket of fresh water on your right" Bonnie said "we've got cars to wash"

"Ergh, you're a slave driver" Ava mumbled and yelped when she felt a soaking sponge hit her bottom,

"BONNIE" she shouted

"That's my name now get back to work"

* * *

"_AVA Help me…help me…"_

"Shut up" Ava shouted knocking the bucket of water over

"Ava you ok?" Stefan asked looking at the blond in concern she had grown pale and was clutching her head

"Yeah, yeah fine" she muttered stumbling slightly; Stefan grabbed her arm to steady her

"You don't look fine" Stefan frowned he could see that there was something off about her.

"I am. "She snapped but then sighed knowing that he was only trying to be helpful "Sorry it's just…" she floundered for an excuse "Tiki pissed me off…"

"Does it bother you when people-"

"Make assumptions?" Ava suggested hearing him trail off"I hate it when people think I can't do things or…underestimate me"

"Hmm well you know what Ava?" Stefan said quietly refilling the bucket he handed her a sponge "I reckon you could've taken on Tiki-"

"Really?" Ava laughed

"Totally" Stefan grinned

"Ah thanks Steffi" she bumped her hip with his "But seriously I knew that before"

Stefan laughed loudly "Cocky much?"

"Only telling the truth" she grinned "Now Steffi get back to work" together they started to work on the car,

"There are no towels"

"I'll go find Caroline she'll know where they are" Ava said before Stefan could stop her she walked off, when she got a couple of feet away she stopped walking and pulled the barriers up in her mind.

"_He's calling me….I have to go to him" _

Ava's eyes snapped opened "Caroline?" she called and from what she get from the other blond teen's mind she was leaving the car wash behind. Ava felt there was something off and called out her name

"Caroline?" she called

"Ava?" Caroline stopped allowing the other girl to catch up "what are you doing?"

"What are you doing?" she countered "You're acting-"

"I need to go. He's calling me-"

"You're not going anywhere-"

"I have to" Caroline snapped causing Ava to jump "I just have to"

"Well I'm coming to" she said determinedly

"No-"

"Yes, now either you let me come or I will scream this parking lot down" Ava threatened, Caroline scowled but knew there was no point since Ava was too stubborn so thought it would just be easier if she let Ava tag along.

"Fine" Caroline huffed

"Wait let me grab my cane" Ava said she picked it up as Caroline grabbed her hand.

* * *

They had been walking for fifteen minutes and Ava was getting even more freaked out when Caroline didn't say a word

"Caroline where are we? she asked hearing the sound of the door opening, she followed after her and knew she was either walking on a rug or on a carpeted floor since neither hers or Caroline's shoes were making any sound, wherever they were it was a grand place and had long hallways.

"Caroline? Are we in someone's house? We shouldn't be here" Ava said getting even more unnerved, her friend wasn't acting at all like herself, from what Ava could tell they were entering the basement. She tapped her cane against the floor so she was aware of steps; one thing was for sure this place was cold and dank

"Caroline let's go-"

"No I need to be here" Caroline said her voice was devoid of all emotion, "Oh my god-"

"What is it?" Ava asked her grip on her cane tightened

"How did I know you were here?"

"Because I wanted you to know-"

"Damon?" Ava could recognise that voice, but it was croaky and unused,

"And you brought a snack along with you" he grunted and got up onto his feet and staggered over to the locked door, "let me out of here-"

"Caroline let's go" Ava said she didn't care that he was locked there must've been a reason for him to be in the first place though.

"No don't go come on Ava, I'm hurt please let me out" Damon pleaded hoping her good nature would work in his favour.

"No" Ava shook her head and stumbled back "Caroline-"

"You bit me" Caroline said causing Ava to panic even more

"You liked it" Damon said "remember"

"Why do I keep remembering things but in different ways?" Caroline asked

"Because of him he's messing with your head Caroline" Ava snapped "let's get out of here. There's a reason he's locked up Caroline so come on"

"Don't listen to her, look at me you will remember what I want you to remember" Damon said "the vervaine has passed out of your system you won't remember what you're about to do"

"What am I going to do?" Caroline asked blankly,

"Caroline come on" Ava snapped not liking this one bit

"You're going to open the door-"

"Caroline-"

"OPEN THE DOOR"

"No-"Ava heard the sound of the bolt being unlocked.

"NO" a man's voice shouted pushing them back "get out of here-" he was struggling with the door "Get out"

"Caroline come on" Ava shouted, Caroline blindly grabbed the smaller blond teen's hand and dragged her up the stairs. Ava stumbled up the stairs missing the footing several time, she yelled out when she felt a hand wrap around her ankle

"No" she flung her foot back and managed to kick Damon in the face. Caroline's grip tightened

"Ava come on" she shouted they ran through the corridors, Ava could hear Damon chasing after them

Ava picked up her pace, Caroline threw the front door open, she felt the sun hit her face and she could hear the sound of Damon screeching.

* * *

Ava slammed her front door shut gasping for breath,

"Ava?" Gran came out "what happened you-"but the teen ran upstairs dropping her cane by the door and sped towards her room.

Ava dove into her bed and pulled the covers over her head, she didn't know what the hell had just happened but she knew one thing for sure and that was Damon Salvatore was dangerous.

"Ava what's wrong?" Gran asked standing in the doorway

"Nothing" came the teenager's muffled reply

"There is something, you're scared." Gran dropped down on to the foot of the bed

"No I'm not" Ava denied

Gran snorted "You're hiding under your blankets, now that's a tale tell sign that you're scared. Tell me honey-"

"You're going to think I'm mental or I'm paranoid" Ava said pulling the covers down, Gran leant forward and brushed her stray golden locks aside

"I won't now tell me? What's got you running in here like a bat out of hell?" Ava sighed and licked her lips

"Damon Salvatore" she admitted

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Gran asked immediately _"Oh I would so kick his ass if he touched one drop of her blo-"_

"Gran what is he?" Ava asked hearing the older woman's thoughts

"What are-"

"He bit Caroline, and then he used mind control or something." Ava said "That's not normal. So what is he? And don't even deny it. You know what he is"

Gran sighed and leant against the headboard "Fine, The Salvatore boys are vampires" she said bluntly

"You've got to be fucking kidding me" Ava exclaimed.

* * *

**AN: So i know it's been a while since i updated this story but here's the next chap. Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. **

**There's a a banner for this story the link is on my profile, you can also check out her outfit. **

**So in this chap-Ava learns that Gran didn't have a great night, Gran attempted to teach her a lesson about eating but ends up choking, Ava goes to the Grill when Gran kicks her out, she meets Matt there and ends up embarrassed. Elena joins them. Ava talks to the sheriff. Gran tells her about Jimmy the guy has mommy issues. Ava hears someone screaming in her head wanting help. The Car wash happens and Ava gets in to a fight. She follows Caroline to the Boarding House and they find Damon. Gran tells her what the Salvatore brothers are. **

**Please REVIEW (They make me want to update)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you done yet?" Claudette asked not at all amused at what was going on. "Stop laughing"

Ava wheezed and clutched her stomach

"Sorry Gran but vampires?" Ava asked, once her gran had told her she had literally burst out laughing and couldn't stop, "but vampires? Did you go out drinking with Sheila? Oh gran you need to reel it in with her" she wiped a stray tear she had laughed so much that tears were coming down her face. "So no really what are they? Is it like the X-men? Huh? They got mutant genes? Or did one of them get bitten by a spider so-Oww" she yelped when Gran slapped her upside the head

"A) You're wrong and B) you seriously need to watch less movies" Gran rolled her eyes "You know what? it's best if I show you" before Ava could question what she was on about she felt the old lady's soft and gentle hands cupping her face. She felt Gran pressing her temple against hers

"Open up your mind sweetheart-"

"You want me to read your-"

"No I want to show you a memory" Claudette corrected her, she knew Gran was serious since Ava knew that Gran never willingly let mind be scoped out like this

"You sure?" she asked her softly

"Yes" Ava placed her hands over hers "You need to know the truth now concentrate" she instructed.

Ava took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"_I'm so going to destroy Luke, hot stuff and he has a huge-"_

"Eww Gran" Ava shrieked pushing herself away

"Bloody hell Ava don't do that" Gran groaned rubbing her head in a poor attempt to sooth the ache "You can't rip your mind out of someone like that"

"Well you're the one who had to think of that" she huffed crossing her arms in front of her chest

"Try again-"

"Why? So I can see one of your sexual weird fantasies again?"

"Do it and I'll keep my dirty little thoughts under lock and key" Gran promised

"I don't want to" she pouted

"Don't make me spank you" Gran threatened

"I'm not a four year old" she huffed

"But you're acting like one" she countered "now come on Ava, concentrate ok?"

Ava sighed knowing she wasn't going to get out of this "It's hard though, there's so many thing going on in their" she sat on her knees

"Concentrate" Gran urged her "You can do it"

Ava nodded and closed her milky green eyes; she placed the tips of her fingers against Gran's head and dove into a memory that was being shown.

"_Come on Claudette just one more drink" the man goaded, _

"_Sorry hun" a much younger Claudette leant against the bar that she worked at "but it's closing time Ricky"_

"_So you need someone to walk you home?" the dark haired asked, it was no secret that the man fancied Claudette, she was after all one of the most sought after woman here, with her golden mane of hair and bright green eyes. _

"_No, it's ok. I can take care of myself"_

"_You sure you don't need an escort home? You're a small little thing-"_

"_Listen here" Claudette smiled sweetly and ran her finger down his chest causing him to gulp "honey, I can take care of myself. And don't call me a small little thing-" with that she shoved him backwards sending him and the barstool he was sitting on toppling backwards. _

"_You-"_

"_Say something mean and you won't be able to practise the art of reproducing if you catch my drift" she smirked, and snickered when he scurried off. _

_Claudette shook her head and yelled out to the punters that it was now closing time._

"Gran I get it, you had men falling over themselves for you. You was hot but how does that have anything to do with seeing if this-"

"Shut up Ava" Gran rolled her eyes "and by the way I was a sex bomb-"

"And you showed me this because?" Ava quirked an eyebrow

"To set the scene-"

"You're dragging it out" Ava mumbled and yelped when Gran pinched her side

"Concentrate-"

"Speed things up then"

Gran rolled her eyes "Fine then. Now focus"

"Ok" Ava closed her eyes and focused in on her Gran's mind and dove in once again.

_Claudette's heels clacked against pavement, the city was literally asleep there wasn't a soul on the street, and she wasn't that bothered about it since whenever she closed up the bar the streets were deserted. Her pace slowed down when she heard groaning coming from an alleyway._

_She slowly approached the area where the noise was coming from, there was a streetlamp on but it kept blinking making it difficult to see. Claudette stood at the entrance of the alleyway with her body pressed against the wall. _

_She peered around the corner and saw a man hunched over a woman, from her angle it looked like things were steaming up between the pair, Claudette shook her head and was about to leave the couple when she heard the woman cry out in pain. _

"_You're hurting me" the woman whimpered _

"_No you like it" the man said starting at her in the eye, "You want me to take more of your blood" _

"_I want you to take more of my blood" _

_Claudette gasped when she saw what look like the man plunging his teeth into the woman's neck. She froze when the man stiffen and turned around _

"_Oh you're pretty" the dark haired man smirked. _

_Claudette screamed when the man blurred towards her and pinned her against the wall, she paled seeing the man's face. _

"_Oh and you're blood smells so good" _

_Her pulse quickened and she shrank back against the wall, this wasn't a man it looked like a monster, the veins around his eyes throbbed. _

"_What….What….are-"_

"_Am I?" he smirked "A Vampire-"_

"_No they're not real" Claudette shook her head _

"_Wanna bet?" he flashed Claudette his fangs. "Now I wonder why your scent is so ripe? Hmm but-"_

"_Trevor" a woman shouted from down the alleyway "Control yourself. We need to leave now. The Originals are around here somewhere"_

"_Oh Rose come on just a bit of fun" Trevor whined "she smells delicious…"_

"_Ergh sick fuck-"_

"_Hold your tongue doll." Trevor smirked "Just one-"_

"_Enough Trevor" Rose barked "We don't have a death wish, we need to keep moving" _

"_Rose-"_

"_Now TREVOR" _

_Trevor swore and looked back at the terrified blond "Catch you later" he smirked darkly at her and licked his fangs. _

Ava gasped as she was brought back to reality

"Oh my god" she breathed dropping back onto her bed "fangs and their eyes so they're real?"

"Yep" Gran replied

"Shit" Ava muttered she laid down on her bed "if I go out will-"

"No Ava they're not going to eat you" Claudette knew what the teen would already be saying, she laid down beside her

"Gran" Ava turned so that she was facing her, she could feel the warmth radiating off of the older lady's body "why did he just left you like that? I mean he could've made you forget"

"Hmm first I wondered the same but then I figured it out" Gran murmured she idly stroked a lock of Ava's hair out of her face "he wanted me to remember….think he got a thrill from me being scared"

"Ergh what a dick" Ava huffed causing Gran to chuckle she turned off the lamp light

"You got that right" Gran uttered "How about we call it a night-"

"Wait you're leaving me?" Ava asked panicking "You-"

"Don't' tell me you're afraid Ava?"

"Well what if a vampire tries to come through the window or-"

"Honey, there are only two vampires in town Stefan and Damon-"

"Damon's scary" the teen muttered

"He's not all bad-"

"Gran he was sucking Caroline dry-"

"Ok maybe he's crazy-"

She snorted "You think?"

"Ok completely psychotic but there must be some humanity left in him after all he didn't kill her did he?" Gran murmured "now go to sleep, I've got bingo in the morning so-"

"Fine" Ava huffed her eyes were beginning to droop but they snapped she abruptly sat up smacking her hand against Gran's face

"Oww, what the hell Ava?"

"Elena-"

"No I'm your Gran-"

"No, Elena she's into Stefan and she doesn't know what he is" Ava uttered "I have to warn her now-"

"It's late-"

"You think she'll believe me if I told her that her possible boyfriend is a vampire?"

"Erm…-"

"You're right Gran" Ava carried on much to Claudette's amusement she knew when her grand-daughter got an idea in her head it was nearly impossible to get it out of her head "I need to prove it to her"

"Ava-"

"I know what I'm doing Gran."

"Fine, but make sure you don't end up getting hurt or I-"

"Will go all ninja on my ass, yeah Gran I get it" Ava rolled her eyes she snuggled into her covers and soon enough she was fast asleep.

* * *

Ava groaned and rolled over she woke up to the sound of her alarm ringing loudly, she groped around for it and swore when she knocked something off of her nightstand whatever it was it shattered. She yawned and laid down for a bit, she was about to drift off again when she recalled last night events. Ava sat up, and swung her legs out of bed she needed to warn Elena but she had to actually prove that Stefan was a vampire. With that thought she padded barefooted to her bathroom and got ready for the day.

Ava brushed her teeth and then switched on the shower faucet she held out her hand beneath the spray of water and waited till it as warm enough. When it was she stripped out of her clothes and threw them into a hamper that was by the door. Ava stepped under the warm spray of water and hurriedly cleaned herself and washed her hair.

Once she was done, she reached out and grabbed the towel that was hanged up on a hook. She dried herself off and wrapped her towel around herself. It didn't take her too long to throw a pair of panties and a bra on. She opened up her closet and felt around for the tags, she opted to wear a pair of skinny jeans and what she knew was a stripy red and blue shirt.

Ava dried her hair with her hairdryer and left her blond locks out. She slipped on her converses and exited her bedroom.

Her feet pounded against the stairs as she clamoured down them, her nose twitched and she could smell waffles.

Before she entered the kitchen she pulled out her cell from her jeans. Gran had managed to get one online for her, the numbers were in brail making it possible for her to use.

"Ava-"

"Hey Lena" Ava said tucking a curl behind her ear "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out maybe?"

"Sorry Ava" she could hear the sound of Elena trudging down the stairs "but I'm meeting Stefan at the Grill, maybe next time?"

"Sure, sure" Ava hanged up and hurried back upstairs, thinking this would be a perfect time to prove to Elena what she was getting into. She looked through her desk drawer and pulled out a hand held mirror, when she got what she needed she went back downstairs

"Ava breakfast" Gran called

"Not hungry, I'm going-"

"Cut the crap and get your perky ass in here"

"But Gran-"

"Move it"

Ava huffed and trudged into the kitchen and plopped down on the chair and folded her arms across her chest

"You're pouting dear-"

"No I'm not"

"Ava unlike you I can see your face-"

"Nice Gran, I so needed a reminder" she rolled her eyes and heard the sound of a plate being set down in front of her

"Relax dear-"she quirked an eyebrow when Ava scoffed her food down "where are you off to?" she asked

"Nowhere-"

"Ava-"

"Fine I'm going to prove a point, and for that I need to be at the Grill" she swallowed a mouthful of waffles, she reached out and felt around for the familiar shape bottle of maple syrup when she grabbed it she drowned it.

"That syrup is supposed to be for pancakes" Claudette rolled her eyes

"It's nice" Ava grinned showing a mouthful of waffle to her

"Eww Ava, you nasty child-"

"Sorry" she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand "Well I'll catch you later Gran-"

"Don't get into any trouble"

"When do I ever" Ava rolled her eyes hearing her Gran snorting loudly "You know you can be a bit more appreciative that I don't get into trouble a lot-"

"Honey last time you said that, Sheriff Forbes had to bring you back home-"

"That was Caroline's fault, she dared me to-"

"Try and steal a mannequin's head at the mall-"

"One time thing Gran"

"Whatever make sure you put a cardigan on, it might get cold out there"

"I know Gran I got one in my bag" she picked up her bag and pulled her arms through the straps of her bag. She was about to leave but paused "Hey Gran do we have any garlic?"

"Yeah top drawer by the sink" she replied, Ava scurried over to it and grabbed a handful of what felt like something rigid.

"Why do you need Garlic for anyway?" Gran asked starting on the washing

"Oh erm…I-Bonnie needs it she's cooking something and-"

"When did that girl started to cook?"

"Oh not sure, anyway bye Gran" she rushed out of the room and made it to the front door

"Take your cane Ava-"

"I don't need-"

"TAKE IT"

"OK" she shouted back

"No need to shout"

"You shouted first" Ava shook her head and picked up her cane that was leaning against the coat rack, she opened the front door and with a slam it was shut behind her. She started to walk the familiar route towards the Grill.

* * *

"_I can do this, I can do this" _

"Elena" Ava grinned following her friend's thoughts, she bumped into the table and dropped her cane but before it could drop to the ground someone caught it

"Careful Ava, you don't want to lose this"

"Stefan" Ava said taking her cane "erm thanks…so mind if I join you two?"

"Oh Ava we were talking-"Elena started she was desperate to know the truth about Stefan and his brother, and thought that the vampire wouldn't say much not when Ava was around.

"Oh…right is this a date?"

"No. it's just-"

"I just wanted to show you something" Ava pulled off her bag and placed it on the table. She felt around for the thin mirror and when the tips of her fingers made contact with it she pulled it out of the bag.

"Elena quick does he have a reflection" Ava shouted holding the mirror up to Stefan's face

"Ava what are you doing-"

"Trying to show you that Stefan Salvatore is a big fat vamp-"she was cut off when a hand slammed over her mouth

"Stefan what are you doing?" Elena hissed seeing him silencing Ava

"I think we all need to talk-"Ava groped around in her bag and grabbed the first thing her hand touched, she grasped it tightly and smashed it in Stefan's face.

"Oww my eyes-"

"He's a vampire see" Ava breathed "He's allergic to garlic-"

"Oh my god Ava you threw ginger at him" Elena shook her head

"What? Ergh stupid Gran has to move everything around. But anyway-"

"Wait did you say he's a vampire?" Elena tugged Ava so that the blond was sitting down beside her "How did you find out?-"

"Wait how do you know?" Ava countered

"I….researched and you know because-"

"Damon freaked me out when he tried to escape. Gran told me about him and Stefan" Ava said "Just so you know Stefan I got a crucifix in my bag as well-"

"You're not religious-"

"Shut up Elena. Now vamp-"

"Can you just tell us the reality?" Elena cut her off she was somewhat relieved to know that she wasn't the only one who knew about this, and she was glad it was Ava since she was one of her best friends.

"Wait how did Claudette know about vampires?" Elena asked

"She got attacked by one years ago" Ava replied licking her lips "So Stefan are you…"

"I can tell you whatever you want to know" Stefan uttered looking at both, wiping bits of ginger off of his face, being smashed in the face with Ginger wasn't what he expected, but then again he wryly thought Ava wasn't what he expected at all.

"I know you eat garlic-"

"And ginger doesn't hurt you except it sting your eyes" Ava muttered under her breath she felt the sun on her skin "Wait we're outside" she declared

"Ava we're at the Grill, did you bang your head-"

"No Elena I didn't." she rolled her eyes "I mean he's outside and it's sunny, aren't you meant to be…I don't know…all I'm melting crap-"

"Hi" a waitress walked over "here you go. Ava you want anything?"

"Erm…how about a chocolate milkshake Lynn?" she smiled in the direction where the voice had come from. If Stefan didn't know that the petite blond was blind he would've thought she could see with the way she interacted with everyone.

"No problem I'll be back in a bit" Lynn smiled and walked off

"So how are you not melting Stefan?" Ava asked tapping her fingers against the table.

"What Ava means" Elena clarified "how are you able to be in the sun?"

"We have rings that protect us" Stefan replied

"And Crucifixes?"

"Decorative"

"Holy water?"

"I knew I forgot something" Ava muttered the conversation paused for a minute as her milkshake was set down in front of her "Thanks Lynne"

"No problem"

"So water?"

"Drinkable"

"Mirrors?" Ava questioned

"Myths-"

"So basically everything in my bag is useless" the blond sipped her thick drink

"Did you pack an assault kit in there?" Stefan asked amused he stifled his laughter when he saw her pink cheeks

"Sort of" she mumbled and carried on sipping her drink

"You said you didn't need to kill to survive" Elena stated bringing the topic back on hand.

"Animal blood keeps me alive but I'm not as strong as Damon he can be very powerful-"

"And you let him get involve with Caroline?" Elena sniped.

Ava scoffed "Serious Elena? Have you met Damon? I doubt Stefan is able to tell his brother what to do" she had unknowingly hit the nail on the head with that one.

"She's right. Forcing Damon not to do something is dangerous" the vampire uttered

"He was hurting her-"

"Feeding off of her" Stefan spoke over Elena. Ava leant back in her seat listening to the conversation that was taking place, "He was able to take away her memories of being bitten. Using a form of mind control so she never knew what was happening to her, of he wanted to kill her then he would have"

"Is that supposed to make it ok?" Elena questioned. Ava didn't blame her for her tone it did sound like Stefan was attempting to defend his brother.

"No none of this is ok" Stefan said "I know that"

Ava finished off her milkshake "So are there anymore vampires lingering around here?" she asked

"Not in Mystic Falls, not anymore" Stefan answered, she frowned at that

"Not anymore?" Elena asked thinking the same thing as Ava, so they were other vampires in the past around town.

"There was a time when this town was very much aware of vampires. It didn't end well for anybody that's why it's important for you guys not to tell anyone"

Ava bit her lower lip; she knew what it felt like having to keep a secret after all for her whole life she was hiding a big part of herself away from her friends. The part where she was able to read people's minds.

"Sure" Ava shrugged her shoulders "At least this town isn't boring anymore"

Stefan smiled and shook his head at her, he briefly wondered how she could be so calm about this, "but then again Ava had her Gran to help her through this.

"Ava may be able to promise that but I can't Stefan" Elena said looking at him

"Elena, give me today I can answer any questions you have and when it's over you can decide for yourself what you want to do with what you know. It would be your choice" Stefan said leaning forward. Elena contemplated what he said and reluctantly agreed

"Ok-"

"Well we should get a move on, I want to show you something" Stefan said getting onto his feet he the glanced over to the blond "Ava you want to-"

"Come and listen to your story?" she asked "Ohh, I've got nothing else to do" she hopped onto her feet and grabbed her bag,

"Ava your ginger-"

"It's not mine. So Elena which way is your car"

"Go left" Elena rolled her eyes "No Ava you're going into the road-"

Stefan grabbed the back of her shirt and tugged her back just as a truck zoom pass causing her hair to fly around her.

"Ava careful" Stefan uttered his voice was low

"Right….just…" she shook her head she was usually good at hearing traffic "I don't know what happened."

"Maybe it's because you need this" Elena said placing the thin cane into the palms of her hands. "Ava-"

"Elena-"

"You want me to tell your Gran you're walking around town with no cane and that you nearly got hit by a truck"

"Fine" Ava huffed slamming her foot down "I'll use the bloody cane-"

"Ava-"

"Ava how about I'll be your guide" Stefan suggested knowing that the teen hated to use the white cane she just didn't want to be independent.

"Fine" she muttered she felt him grab her arm and linked his arm through hers "Shall we?"

* * *

"Stop here" Stefan instructed they had taken Elena's car to an unknown location, Ava was lounging in the back of the car, she perked up when she felt the car slow down

She grabbed the handle and got out of the car bringing her cane along with her. She tapped the ground and could feel her cane coming into contact with something. She heard the car door opening

"What are we doing here?" Elena asked

"I want to show you something" Stefan replied grasping Ava's hand leading her.

"No offence Stef but this is like some really shitty horror movie. Leading two girls out into the woods-"

"How do you know we're near the woods?" he asked as Elena came to stand on Ava's other side

"Too many twigs on the ground to be near the town" she replied she felt the wind flutter against her skin a breeze washed over the,

"Oww Stefan you're holding on too tight" Ava whimpered he abruptly let go causing her to stumble Elena had managed to catch her before she could fall.

"Stefan what-"

"Sorry I thought I saw someone" he easily lied, turning to face away from the pair of teenage girls truth was as soon as her scent washed over him he had the urge to rip her throat out and suck her dry. Stefan had no clue why but her scent was luring him. "You ok Ava?"

"Fine" when she smiled at him the urge to rip her throat out had lessened.

"So we're in the middle of nowhere?" Elena asked

"This didn't use to be nowhere" Stefan replied, Elena's hand grasped Ava's "This use to be my home"

The blond held her hand out and she felt rubble

"Careful" Elena murmured she wouldn't put it pass Ava to accidently to cut herself against a jagged rock. "It looks so…"

"Old" Stefan finished off "that's because they are"

"So I'm guessing you've been around for a while" Ava commented

"I've been seventeen years since 1864" Stefan said

"Oh my god" Elena breathed, the blond whistled

"Wow and I thought Gran was old" she muttered under her breath

"You said you wanted to know and I'm not going to hold anything back" Stefan uttered looking at the pair of teen girls; he was kind of miffed of how well Ava was taking all of this.

"So you've been around since 1864?" Ava uttered excitement was welling up in her "You must have seen loads and loads of things. Did you travel the world or…?"

"Ava" Elena scolded the teen at time acted a tad bit childish.

"I saw loads of things" Stefan uttered he found her endearing "If I get the chance I'll tell you what I've seen"

"That's a date then" she grinned and walked ahead her cane tapped against the stone ground. She sat down what felt like the edge of the fountain

"Half a century before the Boarding House was built this was my family's home" Stefan said walking around he sat down beside Ava "Damon and I we were both born here. The Salvatore brothers best friends-"

"Seriously?" Ava scoffed and groaned when Elena elbowed her the brunette took the vacant space beside her friend "What? It's true. You and Damon seem to hate each other"

"There was a time when we didn't" Stefan told them he then went on to explain how Damon and he were enamoured by Katherine.

Ava was tugged onto her feet by Stefan "Come on" he led them towards the ruins of his old home "Step" he told Ava she was grateful that he was guiding around from what she could get from Elena's thoughts she was stunned, her thoughts were rampant and chaotic.

"You knew Katherine in 1864?" Elena asked coming up behind the pair "Damon made it seem like-"

"You were pining for her" Ava uttered softly, she felt him run his thumb across the back of her knuckles

"Damon made it seem like I was still heartbroken" Stefan said

"Why would he do that?" Ava asked her fingers grazing the floor she plucked up a handful of leaves

"He saw that I was happy with Elena and he wanted to ruin it-"

"Damn Damon's got issues" the blond exclaimed "so he wants to ruin your happiness because you and him fell in love with the same woman over a hundred and forty five years ago?"

"That's unbelievable" Elena shook her head

"It's true but she wasn't just any girl" Stefan murmured picking up a flower from the ground and handed it over Ava, who lifted it up to her nose and inhaled its sweet scent. The vampire glanced over to Elena.

He then carried on with the story

"So a founders ball, and-"

"She chose me" Stefan finished off "I escorted her to the ball at the Original Lockwood mansion"

"The first Founder's party?" Elena said piecing it together "it's where you signed the first register?"

"What that old ugly parchment? That Gran constantly bitches about that saying that there are no Xenias on it"

"Yes" Stefan murmured "that's the register, I didn't care that I got something that my brother wanted, I didn't care that I hurt him. I only knew that I wanted her"

"Ouch that must've hurt him" Ava mumbled tucking the flower behind her ear

"So he was upset?" Elena commented

"That's the thing about Damon he doesn't get mad" Stefan shook his head "he gets even"

"That doesn't sound good"

"It's not, what Damon wants Damon usually gets help" the vampire explained "I didn't know it at the time but it turns out that night Katherine was with him to"

"Ergh that skank-"

"Did you just call her a skank?" Elena cocked an eyebrow looking at Ava who merely shrugged her shoulders.

"That's what Gran would've said" she muttered.

Stefan snorted he could picture Katherine's face if she found out that she was called a skank.

"Wait…so he stole her from you?"

"How does that work out?" Ava questioned "she must've known what she was doing"

"Turns out she wasn't ours to steal" Stefan said vaguely

Ava's brows furrowed in confusion. So he further went on "She could control my mind, and Damon's. She compelled each of us to keep the secret from the other-"

"She's a complete skank." Ava snorted causing Elena to roll her eyes

"She wanted all of us to be together-"

"And she's twisted" the blond added on.

"You've got that right" Stefan muttered they had come to a standstill, Ava felt him bending down and could hear him picking up something "It didn't work out that way, Damon and I are stuck together" Ava could hear rustling and deduced it to be something being opened.

"Is that Damon's ring?" Elena asked

"Oh can I?" Ava asked interested in the item that can make a vampire walk in the sun,

"Sure" Stefan dropped it in her smaller hand; the blond ran her fingers over it and could feel the engraving. "I took it from him I have to give it back"

"No" Elena shook her head "don't give it to him"

"Elena if I don't he'll only retaliate" Stefan said as Ava handed the ring back to him "in the only way he knows that can hurt me"

"How's that then?" Elena asked

"By hurting you" he replied "and he'll probably go after Ava-"

"Me? What the hell did I do to him?" she balked

"You're my friend Ava and he knows that. And I wouldn't put it pass him to hurt both of you"

"Aww Stef you're my friend too." Ava nudged him

"Is that the only thing you've got out of his sentence?" Elena asked in disbelief

"Yeah, yeah psycho brother is on the loose" she rolled her eyes feeling a breeze come over her; she felt her cell buzz in her pocket. She pulled it out

"Ava where are you?"

"Chill Gran, I'm with Elena-"

"And Stefan right?"

"No…"

"Honey you're a crappy liar you're voice goes all high are you with the vampire?"

"Yes" there was a moment of silence in which Ava chewed her bottom lip. "Gran-"

"Give the phone to Stefan" she wordlessly held the cell out and Stefan took it from her,

"Ms Xenia-"

"Don't call me that, it's Claudette"

"Right Claudette" Ava could only hear Stefan's side of the conversation; she shifted from one foot to the other

"Is my Ava safe with you?" Claudette asked

"What-"

"Don't play dumb with me boy, is my Ava safe with you?" she repeated the questioned, Elena lips tugged into a frown seeing Stefan's eyes studying the oblivious blond "her scent is unique and must smell delicious to you but can you control yourself Stefan?" he remained silent "Stefan is my Ava safe with you?"

"She giving you a hard time?" Ava gave him a friendly smile "don't worry, when Gran drinks she tends to go on a bit"

"Stefan"

"Yes she is safe" Stefan replied he couldn't imagine hurting the innocent looking blond, it felt even wrong to just think about it.

"Good to know" Claudette replied "now do you mind giving the cell back to Ava? I need to talk to her"

"Sure"

"Ava we're heading back to the car" Stefan said grabbing her hand Elena trailed behind them.

"Yeah Gran-"

"We need to work on your lying skills"

"Ava step-"Elena said as they approached the car

"You want to teach me how to lie?" Ava asked as she climbed into the back of the car "Seriously?"

"What? One day it might save your life" Gran exclaimed, Ava could hear Stefan and Elena talking in the background "so did the garlic work out-"

"You knew I grabbed the ginger and you didn't say anything"

"What'd you do with it?"

"I smashed it in Stefan's face" she muttered and rolled her eyes when Claudette cackled loudly

"Oh damn I wish I was there. Did anyone film it?"

"No Gran"

"Alright, alright keep your panties on. Anyway get home soon ya hear? I have dinner on the stove"

"Alright see ya in a bit Gran" she hanged up.

* * *

"You coming over?" Elena asked as they climbed out of her car, Ava used her cane to make sure nothing was in her way as they walked up the pathway, Stefan brought up the rear

"Yeah, Gran won't mind, she's probably still making dinner" Ava replied she could hear the door opening "So-"

"Damn Vic" Ava recognised that as Matt's voice she wondered what the jock was doing here

"What's going on?" Elena asked frowning that the scene.

"She's really messed up" Matt responded-

"_More than messed up, she had the munchies. What the hell kind of drugs is Vicky on?" _ Jeremy thought.

"Vicky?" Ava called out cautiously "are you alright?" from what she could gather she was standing near the distraught teen. Vicky's nose flared at the ripe scent of the blood, Stefan saw the teen's tense body language and stepped in between.

"Ava back up" he nudged her backwards towards Elena who placed her hands on the petite teen's shoulders to steady her "Vicky look at me, look at me, everything is going to be ok. Guys take her up to bed and shut the blinds; she's going to be fine"

Jeremy and Matt helped Vicky out of the room "What's going on?" Ava asked

"You know what's wrong with her?" Elena questioned standing beside Ava

"Yeah-"

"What is it?" Ava asked a frown marring her face

"She's transitioning"

"Transitioning into what?" Elena breathed

"A freaking vampire" Ava's eyes widened "holy shit how the hell did that happen? This is Vicky Donavan we're talking about"

"Damon must've gotten to her she hasn't completed her transition yet" Stefan explained

"How does she do that?"

"She has to feed on human blood"

Ava shook her head well this day wasn't turning out the way she expected "What happens if she doesn't complete the transition?" she asked sitting down on a barstool, her cane leant against the inside of her thigh

"She'll die" with that Ava's cane clattered to the ground. Stefan picked it up and handed it to the miffed blond

"Ava you want me to take you home?" he offered

"No I should be here" she shook her head as Stefan handed her cane back "Vicky-"

"She hasn't completed her transition yet" the vampire uttered "she may only have a few hours"

"She's up there with him" Elena paced up and down in the kitchen

"It's ok she doesn't know what's happening to her yet"

"But what happens when she does know?" Ava asked licking her lips, she tucked in a stray curl and tapped her fingers against the cane

"Right now she doesn't remember anything. A part of her is human slowly the deeper she gets into the transition the memories will start to come back" Stefan explained to them, Ava found it fascinating though this was like being part of a completely different world "and then she'll know she will have to make a choice" he finished off.

"The same choice you made?" Elena asked.

"Not fair Elena" Ava murmured frowning at her friend. The brunette sighed knowing that the smaller girl had a point.

Before she could say anything else they could hear Jeremy shouting

"Vicky" Matt yelled they all rushed out of the kitchen and Ava was about to follow but Stefan pushed her back

"Ava you stay here-"

"Stef-"

"No arguing" he said seriously.

Ava wanted to run after them but knew it would be best to sit out of this one. She hopped onto the stool and waited.

* * *

"Hey Gran I might be a little late coming home" she said hearing Elena moving around the kitchen

"How comes?"

"Vicky Donavan has gone missing. I'll tell you the rest when I get home ok?"

"Ok dear, be safe"

"Bye Gran" Ava hanged up picking up her empty mug and placing it in the sink but missed it before it could smash into the counter Jeremy caught it.

"Maybe we should check in on Matt" he suggested

"He'll call when he finds her" Elena said handing him more dishes.

"But what are we supposed to do?"

"Strip poker-"

"Ava be serious-"

"Kidding, kidding, it's obvious isn't it? We have to wait"

"Ava's right" Elena said "We just have to wait"

"I don't know what's wrong with her" Jeremy stated. Ava felt a small bout of guilt she wondered how he would handle things if he found out the truth

"She'll be fine. It'll all be fine" Elena said

Ava sighed quietly those words never worked she found. Whenever someone said it'd be fine in the end it wasn't, in fact it would be far from 'fine' truth be told Ava hated that word. Nothing is ever just fine.

Jeremy clearly had the same thoughts and slammed down the dishes causing Ava to drop her cane in surprise

"Why do you always do that?" he shouted at Elena "always in denial" he stormed off.

"Ava what should I do?" Elena asked

"Elena just go and talk to him, sort things out" she suggested

"You're right-"

"Always am-"

"Modest-"

"Elena you got a brother to sort out."

"Right, you're going to be ok on your own?" Elena asked

"Sure, sure I should be getting home soon. If you want I'll start those dishes"

Elena hugged her "Thanks Ava, you're a lifesaver"

Ava shook her head and bent down to pick her cane up, she rested it against the back of the chair and started on the dishes, but before the doorbell rang.

"Anyone going to get that?" Ava yelled out when she got no response she rolled her eyes "figures I'll end up answering the door even though this isn't my house" she grabbed her cane and used her free hand to trail against the wall. She grabbed the door knob and opened the door,

"Hello?" she frowned then there was no reply, a waft of air came through the door, her nose twitched she smelt some cologne, her eyes widened in realisation, she went to slam the door shut but he easily over powered her.

"They really shouldn't let you answer the door" Damon smirked and was even amused seeing the glare on her face, it looked completely out of place.

"Go away Damon" she snapped

"How about no?" he smirked it widened when he heard her heart hammering in her chest. "Ah I'm going out on a limb here but I'm thinking Stefan fessed up?"

"He just confirmed it, you're the one who-"

"Freaked you out? You're a fast little thing aren't you?" Damon inhaled her mouth-watering scent. He'll rather have her over any other female.

"And you're an arrogant asshole. Go away and stay away-"she spat

"Whoa, whoa princess no need to be rude. I'm just looking for Stefan-"

"Are you stupid?" she rolled her milky orbs "if Stefan was here don't you think you'd be talking to him right now instead of me?"

"Hmm fair point. Mind if I come in?" Damon questioned "oh wait I can-"

"Then why asked? Asshole" she huffed and stiffened when she felt his hand on her shoulders he pushed her back till she felt the stair railing behind her.

Ava trembled feeling his nose against the base of her throat "Let's cut to the chase princess I'm not going to kill you or anyone else in this house"

"You know you'd be more convincing if you wasn't breathing down my neck you dick-"she snapped making him laugh, huh Ava thought he had a pleasant laugh.

"Oh but you've got such a pretty little neck, now where's Stefan?"

Ava leant back her gaze was off "He's out looking for Vicky"

"Oh you sound judgemental-"

"Duh because I am" she muttered

"She'll thank me for it-"

"Like the way you thanked Katherine" Ava countered it had the desire effect since he moved back a couple of steps

"So you got the whole life story?"

"Most of it" Ava replied

"Oh I doubt that" he said she felt him brush pass her "tell Stefan I'm looking for him." The door opened "Oh and Ava really don't answer the door next time you never know who it could be" with that he slammed the door shut.

Ava let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding in and dropped down on the staircase, she wasn't going to lie she found the elder Salvatore to be intimidating.

"Ava?" Elena hurried down the stairs "Who was-are you ok?"

"Yeah erm…I should get home." She stood up and leant on her cane "Gran is probably worried-"

"Who was at the door?" Elena asked watching as Ava picked up her bag

"Damon…he said tell Stefan that he's looking for him"

"He didn't hurt-"

"No, no I'll talk to you later Elena"

"Wait" Elena grabbed her hand and pulled her back "Thanks for being here today Ava, it made things easier"

"No problem Elena. You're my best friend…so you owe me-oww" she yelped when Elena slapped her upside the head.

"Bye Ava you want me to walk you home?" she opened the door for her

"I think I can manage" Ava smiled and left the house, Elena could hear the sound of the cane tapping against the hardwood floor.

* * *

"WHO'S THAT? IS IT A BURGULAR, THERE'S NO VALUABLES HERE BESIDE ME-"

"GRAN IT'S ME" Ava yelled back dropping her keys into the dish-bowl and placed her cane near the front door.

"Oh Ava" she followed the sound of the television which was coming from the kitchen "So you talk to Stefan?"

"Yep" Ava dropped down on the couch

"And….?"

"You're right he's a good guy. And he's not a scary monster—"

"I told ya" Ava was handed a bowl of popcorn which she dug into

"Yes Gran you were right. But Damon-"

"Is the psycho one-"

"How'd you know?"

"The hot ones are always mental" Claudette responded "now I have a new fling-"

"Again?" Ava snorted "Who's this? Craig from the grocery store-"

"Nah I had him months ago." Ava chocked on a piece of popcorn hearing that, Claudette slapped her on the back "No, no it's Johnny Depp, he's one fine piece of man-"

"What happened to Leo?"

"I think I should broadened my horizon if you know what I mean" Claudette smirked "Now hush, Captain Jack Sparrow just arrived-"

"Gran-"

"Honey you know the rules, either shut up or get out"

Ava rolled her eyes and placed the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table "Oh Ava wait-"

"Going to get change Gran" she called over her shoulder making her way upstairs. Ava arrived at her room and changed out of her clothes, she slipped on a pair of cotton shorts that rested low on her hips and an oversize t-shirt.

* * *

When she was done she padded barefooted downstairs and passed the front door.

"Ava" Claudette called her.

"Yep?"

"Erm…there's a broody vampire outside sitting on the Gilbert porch"

"Stefan?" Ava frowned wondering if he found Vicky

"What's going on?"

"Damon turned Vicky Donavan into a vampire" she replied heading towards the kitchen, Claudette leant back into the couch

"Mystic Falls is never boring" she muttered under her breath.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Ava ransacked the fridge and pulled out two bottles of chocolate milkshake, she strolled passed the living room and headed outside on her porch where she sat down on the swing that they had set up there,

"Stefan" she called out "I know you're out there. And you're being creepy just sitting Elena's porch-"

"Tell him he looks like a stalker" Claudette yelled from the living room

"And Gran said you look like a-"she felt a pulse of air

"I heard" Stefan said

"Hmm you're upset-"she mused "come sit down" she patted the empty space beside her and handed him a bottle of chocolate milkshake.

"Really?"

"If you don't want it give it back" she uncapped her own bottle "but trust me it's really good" Stefan took her word for it and took a huge gulp

"You're right"

"Always am"

"So modest-"

"Something she gets from me-"

"Seriously Gran stop eavesdropping"

"Can't help it"

"Oh my god." Ava shook her head "anyway what happened with Vicky?" she asked him

"She went through with the transition and I've sort of lost her" Stefan admitted

"Oh man…but something tells me that's not what got you down" he had to hand it to her even though she was blind she had the ability to see the things that other people missed out.

There was a moment of silence Ava knew he was thinking about what words he would use "Elena said she can't be with me" he said at last.

"Oh Stefan" she surprised him by placing her smaller hand in his larger one she gave it a brief squeeze "She…just give her time"

"Thank you Ava" he smiled

"No problem" she smiled back "so want to tell me how it was like living in the 1800's?" she asked

"Oh me too" her Gran rushed out

"I thought you were watching Johnny Depp?"

"I can rewind and pause on him. This real life hunk I can't" Claudette sat down on the other side of an amused vampire

"Gran he's-"

"Don't start Ava; technically he's older than me. So Stefan tell us what was it like?" she asked.

Stefan couldn't help but smile that was another thing whenever he was around either Xenia they always managed to put a smile on his face.

* * *

**AN: So i finally updated. Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Outfit link on profile and thanks to those who reviewed. ****  
**

**So in this chap-We see Ava's reaction to vampires, she just laughs untill Gran proves it to her. We see a brief moment of Rose and Trevor. Ava wants to prove to Elena that vampires are real so goes on a mission, in which she ends up smashing what she thought was Garlic in Stefan's face but turns out to be ginger. Stefan takes them to his old home where he tells them his story. Ava goes over to Elena's and they find out Vicky's turning into a vampire. A bref visit from Damon. Ava goes home and Gran tells her she dropped Leo and is now pining after Johnny Depp. Both her and Gran end up spending the night talking to Stefan. **

**Please REVIEW **


	7. Chapter 7

"Wake up Ava"

The petite blond muttered something incomprehensible and snuggled into her pillows "Ergh-"

"I don't even think that's English" Claudette rolled her eyes and shook her granddaughter "Wake up you have school. And it's the Halloween dance tonight-"

"Ergh-"

"I swear to God Ava move your ass or I will" when Ava didn't move an inch only to pull her blanket over her head Claudette huffed "Fine you asked for it" with that she shoved Ava off of the bed

"Oww" the teen whined rubbing the back of her head "That hurt-"

"You're fault-"

"You pushed me! How the hell is that my fault" she appeared on the other side of the bed, her blond bangs covered her eyes.

"You're the one who didn't wake up" Claudette countered "Now-"

"Ergh I don't want to go school-"

"Ava I made chocolate chip pancakes" the older woman wasn't disappointed by Ava's reaction the teen literally leapt over the bed "No wait Ava-"

"Argh" the blond shrieked having run into the door

"Yeah your bathroom door is closed"

"Shut up Gran-"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing…nothing-"

"That's what I thought, now go get ready for school" she instructed and left Ava to her own devices. "Oh and I'll get some ice for your nose"

Ava grumbled under her breath and headed into her bathroom much more slowly, she swore she had left the bathroom door opened she put it down to the draft that had probably closed it. She twisted the tap and pulled out her toothbrush from its holder. She brushed her teeth and gingerly touched her nose she hissed when it throbbed

"Oww….oww…oww" she whimpered damn she thought she did do a number on her nose. She slowly brushed her teeth and inwardly groaned when she stepped up the spray of warm water. She gingerly worked around her nose so as not to aggravate her bruised nose. Ava reached out and felt the fuzzy material with the tips of her fingers. She dried herself off and wrapped it around her body, the blond teen padded barefooted back to her room and quickly got dressed and hurried down to the kitchen

"See ya-"

"No get your ass in here" Claudette ordered, Ava huffed but obliged knowing it wouldn't be smart to go against her.

"Oh that looks sore"

"That's because…oww—"

"Don't be a drama queen its ice. Now hold it against your nose with any luck it won't bruise, so you won't look like you Rudolph the red-nose reindeer for the Halloween party" Claudette said taking the seat opposite her, she held her mug up to her lips

"Who said I was going to that?" she scoffed and was about to take bite down on a big chunk of waffle but the fork as snatched out of her hand "Hey-what Gran-" she yelped when she was slapped upside the head "What the hell-"

"Don't say hell at the kitchen table-"

"Gran-"

"You're going to that Halloween party. A night out is what you need-"

"I want to stay home" Ava pouted

"No you're a teenager when I was your age I was partying it up-"

"Yeah and then you got pregnant before senior year" she mumbled under her breath

"Yeah with your ma so technically you should be grateful" Claudette rolled her eyes "Honey you need to get out, I had so much fun you don't know what you're missing out on-"

"Why should I? it's not as if I can see anything" Ava huffed "I don't want to-"

"You can't stay cooped up here with me every time when there's a dance at the school. Go have fun-"

"I don't even have a costume" Ava uttered she heard the plate being set back down in front of her she gingerly picked up her fork, making Claudette roll her eyes

"Eat Ava I'm not going to snatch it off of you again"

"Fine" Ava started to eat again

"You're going Ava-"

"But-"

"No buts, you're going and as for costumes Caroline's got you covered-"

Ava thumped her head against the table "Oh why?" she whined "Caroline's going to me dress as a slutty maid or something…?"

"You know Ava you can pull off a short skirt-"

"Gran-"

"Kidding, kidding" Claudette laughed seeing her grand-daughter's face "anyway she guaranteed me you will look super…adorable. Yep that's the word. If you argue Ava I will spank you so hard you won't be able to sit for a whole month."

"Fine I'll go" Ava scowled. Claudette tutted and kissed the teen's temple

"I'm not trying to be mean honey" she wrapped her arms around Ava and rested her chin on her the top of her head "I just want you to have a normal happy-"

"Gran I'm blind not exactly normal" Ava sniped "I don't want to go, what's the point?-"

"Because you can Ava" she kissed her temple "Go Ava, and who knows you might have fun. Plus I'm out for the night me and Sheila will be partying it up at her place"

Ava shook her head, she might as well go she wouldn't have mind spending the night in since she thought Gran would've been home but she might as well go if no one was going to be home. Plus she got the feeling that Caroline wouldn't let her get out of this.

"Ok" she murmured

"Great" Claudette kissed her temple "now eat up, who's picking you up?"

"Hmm….I'm thinking Elena or Bonnie" she replied eating her breakfast. Just as she swallowed the last bite there was the sound of a car honking outside "That's my ride, catch you later Gran. Are you going to be home?" she asked shouldering her school bag

"Yep, I have to actually make sure you go to this dance" Gran called after her "and take your cane Ava"

The petite teen rolled her eyes but grabbed her cane which she had left by the door.

* * *

The front door slammed behind her, she used her cane to aid her as she walked down the porch steps

"Ava" Elena called watching her friend coming towards her. She leant over and unlocked the passenger door.

"Hey" Ava smiled climbing into the car "So is Jeremy-"

"He's on the search party looking for Vicky." Elena uttered, from her tone Ava could tell that she was worn out.

"Didn't Stefan call you?...or –"

"He told you didn't he?" she asked looking at Ava who shrugged her shoulders sheepishly

"Erm…well me and Gran sort of ambushed him" the blond admitted "but…yeah….so-"

"You know how awkward you are right?"

Ava rolled her eyes "Shut up Elena" the engine rumbled she could feel the slight vibrations

"Buckle up" Elena instructed, she waited as Ava fumbled with the belt and when she was secure Elena pressed her foot down on the accelerator. Ava yawned and tucked in a stray curl

"So Gran is forcing me to go to the party at the school tonight" she commented

Elena chuckled "Yeah I wouldn't put it pass Claudette to drug you and ship you out to a rave. So are you going?"

"Sort of have to. She threatened me"

"With what?"

Ava tapped her fingers against her cane "She threatened to spank me till I couldn't sit anymore" Elena snorted at that she actually could imagine

"Elena you're being mean"

"Sorry, I'm just remembering the last time Claudette spanked you"

"That was years ago" Ava leant her head against the window

"Yeah you were….nine-"

"Ten" Ava clarified

"And what did you do?...something that pissed Claudette off so much" she murmured

"I threw my cane in the trash"

"Oh right" Elena chuckled recalling the look on the elder Xenia's face; she wasn't going to lie that she was even terrified for her friend.

A frown marred her face "Elena where are we going?"

"How-"

"We take the same route to school every day, I got it down Elena. So where are we going?" Ava asked. Elena sighed she was stupid thinking that Ava wouldn't realise.

"I need to make a pit stop at Stefan's place-"

"Elena I need to get to school and-"

"Don't worry I'll drop you off before first period" Elena promised her

"Fine" she huffed "but if Gran finds out-"

"I'm not worried about myself" Ava shook her head her lips twitched into a smile "I'm worried about you if Gran finds out you're the reason I'm out here-"

"She will kick my ass" Elena finished off and pulled the car to a stop "we're here"

"Oh the joy" Ava said sarcastically opening the car door. her feet landed on the hard ground, she gripped on to her cane and could hear Elena coming round to the side of the car

"Ready?" Ava asked as they walked up to the grand Boarding House, they had come to a stop at the front door

"Maybe we should just go-"

"No way" Ava scoffed "I could be risking the wrath of my granny and now you want me to go back. pfft-"

"Ava no-"but the blond ignored her and banged her fist against the door- Elena pulled her back

"I think that's enough knocking" Elena hissed as the door opened revealing a smirking Damon

"Oh now this is a surprise" he smirked

"Lovely isn't it? Elena hurry up. The creepy brother is here" Ava hissed, the vampire's lips twitched in amusement at that, she was feisty.

"Is Stefan here?" Elena asked unlike her companion she had the good sense to be afraid of the smug vampire

"Yes"

"Wonderful now if you don't mind" Ava went to push pass him he blocked her

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Damon's lips were aligned against her ear "now how about a bite-" Ava smirked "I don't think so, so if you like your manly bits I suggest you back off" she whispered back, Damon looked down and felt something against his crotch, he smirked at that. Ava had managed to press her thin metal cane against his neither regions.

"Fine, fine" he stepped back

"Where is Stefan?" Elena asked not liking the look on Damon's face; she stepped in front of her friend

"Did I tell you princess you and Elena both have impeccable manners?" he drawled

"Cut the crap, and answer the question" she snapped he irritated her beyond belief she just found so arrogant.

"Oh look at you two" he cooed "Little Miss tough and the other little Mss I'm on a mission"

Ava's jaw clenched "Can I just smash him with my cane?" she whispered to Elena, who glared at the vampire

"How can you be so arrogant after everything you've done?" Elena sneered at the vampire

"And how can you be so stupid to call a vampire arrogant?" he countered.

Ava rolled her eyes, she was getting impatience "If you wanted to kill us you would have-"

"Yes I would-"

"But wait" she said sarcastically "we're here, look here's some proof" with that she pinched Elena causing the taller teen to yelp "So how about you move you arrgo-humph-"the rest of her sentence came out muffled since Elena slammed her hand over her mouth effectively shutting her up.

"Where's Stefan?"

"He's upstairs singing the rain in Spain" Damon retorted leaning against the doorframe "knock yourself out"

Elena grasped tightly onto Ava's wrist and led her into the Boarding House

"You know Ava, you should watch yourself. You might say something to the wrong person. And they might not be friendly as me" Damon murmured as their shoulders brushed against each other, the brunette ushered the petite teen ahead seeing the look on the vampire's face.

"Ok Elena I can walk you know" Ava muttered shaking Elena off

"Sorry-"

"It's fine, by the way Damon is a complete douchebag" Elena snorted and shook her head "Oh so-"

"No Ava, no wondering off" she grabbed the back of Ava's top when the blond was about to stroll off.

"Not a child Elena" Ava sighed she tapped her cane against the hardwood floor "Stefan" she shouted

Elena grimaced at her loudness "Ava-"

"Hey we need to hurry this up, Gran is going to have a fit if I at least don't show up for second period" Ava defended herself

"Fine Stefan" Elena called

"Yes?" Stefan said from the landing causing both teens to jump, Ava gripped onto her cane "Ava why-"

"Elena dragged me here" Ava uttered swinging her cane low to make sure that there was nothing in her way, she reached out and placed her hand on what felt like was a table. Her hand trailed up a vase. "Huh carvings" she placed it back on the table but cringed when she heard it shatter. "Oops sorry Stefan" she said sheepishly.

"Ergh" Elena walked forward and grabbed the blushing blond towing her so that she was standing beside her "This is why we can't go nice places-"

"Oh that's what Gran says. Stefan-"

"It's fine Ava, I hated that thing anyway it was ugly" he assured her his lips upturned into a small smile

"Where is Vicky?" Elena asked bringing the subject back on track.

"Ssh" Stefan pressed his finger against his lips. He came down stairs and reminded himself to clear up the broken shards "She's upstairs"

"Oh so you found her then?" Ava asked tucking in a stray curl behind her ear

"In the woods" Stefan said

"What happens now?" Elena asked as Ava shifted from one foot to the other "because my brother is out there searching for her with the rest of the town. What do we tell them?"

"I'm working on it" Stefan said "it's going to take time she's very bottled and impulsive personality, she's a drug use and all of that is going to play a part in how she responds to this"

Ava licked her lips anxiously

"So she's a vampire with issues?" Elena uttered "what am I supposed to do? Because I am lying and so is Ava to everyone we care about-"

"Erm…technically I'm not lying to everyone. Gran knows what's going on" Ava commented

"Well beside Claudette, I feel like I'm lying to everyone. What's going to happen to her?" Elena asked

"I'm going to keep her here with me" Stefan said "till I know she's safe"

"How long is that going to be?" Vicky called out, Ava ears perked up

"We can talk about that later" Stefan shifted slightly so that he was standing in front of Ava, after all he didn't trust the newly turned vampire to control herself.

"Hey Vicky how are you?" Elena asked

Ava wanted nothing more than to slap her friend upside the head for that incredibly dumb question.

"How am I?" Vicky scoffed "You're kidding right?"

"No she wasn't but that was a stupid question" Ava intervened "So can someone take me to school?" she asked

"Not yet" Elena murmured "I promise to drop you off"

"Fine"

"Come on"

* * *

Ava's elbows were resting on the dining table, her, Elena and Vicky were sat around it the blond wondered where the hell was Stefan this was so awkward

"So Vicky-"

"Shut up Ava"

"Bitch" Ava muttered

"What'd you say?"

"For a vampire you really are deaf aren't you" Elena resisted the urge to once again slam her hand over Ava's mouth, another thing that both Ava and Claudette shared was that they had no filter for their mouths, whatever they would think they would just blurt it out.

"I swear to god Ava I will-"

"Here we go" Stefan called entering the room, carrying three mugs of coffee "Ava" he set her drink down in front of her.

"Thanks" Ava smiled as Stefan sat down next to Vicky; the blond picked up her glass and felt that it was cold. She sipped it and if it was possible her smile grew wider "Chocolate milkshake?"

"Figured I owe you one" Stefan smiled at her.

Ava downed her drink damn it was cool and thick,

"Why do I have to drink coffee all the time?" Vicky asked holding her own mug

"Because coffee is our friend" Stefan started "it's the caffeine that circulates through our veins and warms our body so it's not so cold to touch"

Ava leant forward she found this intriguing the whole vampire thing

"But what if I wanted to drink human blood?" Vicky asked eyeing a oblivious Ava, making Elena shoot her a dirty look.

"Then you're going to have to live with that urge" Stefan told her "and fight it on a daily basis one day at a time"

"Ergh" Vicky rolled her eyes "don't start that talk about that whole twelve step thing. School councillor been down that road it doesn't work for me"

"I'll say look at the mess-"Ava grunted when Elena pinched her thigh. "You should've just taken me to school" she muttered under her breath.

"I should have" Elena agreed

Ava rolled her eyes and played with the stray thread of her top, she focused back on the conversation at hand.

"It can work for you" Stefan said "It's your choice Vicky."

"So you never tasted human blood?"

There was a moment of silence as the three females waited for Stefan's answer "Not in a long time" he finally said. Ava had the urge to ask him why but thought better of it and kept her mouth shut.

"How long?" Vicky questioned

"Years and years" Stefan replied, picking up his own coffee. "I'm not proud of my past behaviour"

Ava frowned thinking what did Stefan do in the past to make him sound like that; she was pulled out of her musings by the newly transitioned vampire

"Ergh" Vicky groaned "when does this sketchy feeling go away?" she rubbed her head "I feel like I got a massive hangover. And this daylight thing is a bitch-"

"Sort of like you"

"Ava" Elena scolded; the smaller girl rolled her eyes and turned her head side to side to stretch her stiff muscles.

"What?" Ava hissed back she heard the sound of a chair being pushed back

"I need more blood"

"Are all vampires this moody" Ava whispered to Elena who rolled her eyes "Where's your bathroom? I have to pee. Why do I have to pee? I thought I was dead"

With that Vicky walked out.

Ava pressed the button down of her watch so that it tells her the time "10.45 am"

"Oh that fan-freaking-tastic" she swore "I'm late for second period and now Gran-"she didn't get the chance to finish a shrilly noise came from the depths of her bag, Ava fumbled felt the sleek device, she picked it up

"Hell-"

"Where the hell are you?" Claudette shouted

"Gran-"

"Ava"

She got up onto her feet and hurried outside not wanting Elena or Stefan to hear this "Gran what-"

"I got a call from the school asking if you got lost on the way to school"

"I….Vicky turned…and-"

"I told them you had a doctor's appointment, you got ten minutes to get to school before they marked down as skipping-"

"Sorry Gran" she murmured into her cell. Claudette sighed

"Honey…I'm mad at you…do you know why?"

"Because I skipped-"

"Pfft no" Claudette snorted "because I had no clue where you are. So get to school nine minutes and counting" without another word her grandmother hanged up

"Oh crap" she muttered running her hand through her thick blond curls. "How the hell do I get to school?" she knew there was no way she would get there roughly in eight minutes by driving.

"Everything ok?" Stefan asked his hand landed on her shoulder making her jump

"Yes…"

"Ava"

"You heard didn't you? With super power hearing thingy?" she huffed biting her lower lip. The vampire chuckled

"It's never been called that before. But yes I heard, so I know you're in-"

"Huge trouble if I don't get to school" she finished off. Ava groaned "What am I going to do? There's no way I'll make it there"

"Not on your own."

"Well do you see a flying pig somewhere?" she said sarcastically "there's now… Stefan-" he smiled

"I'll give you a lift"

"A car wouldn't get there in time"

"A car wouldn't but…" he trailed off seeing the smile on her face.

"A vampire would" she grinned "You sure?"

"Definitely" he wanted to help her out "here" he handed Ava her cane and her bag, she slipped her arms through her straps "So how are we going to do this?"

"Hop on to my back" he instructed, he crouched down in front of her

She snickered "What?" he asked looking at her from over his shoulder, she wrapped her arms around his neck

"Never thought I'd get on Elena's guy before she did" Ava laughed; Stefan straightened up and placed his hands underneath her thighs so she wouldn't slip off. "Is Elena going to be ok with Vicky?" she asked resting her chin on his shoulder,

"I'll be back in two minutes he" he assured her "Now hold on tight" he instructed, Ava shrieked when they blurred off.

* * *

"Ava there-why do you look like you been on a super-fast roller coaster" Caroline appeared in front of her,

"Is that a twig in your hair?" Bonnie asked they were leaning against the lockers as Ava pulled out her books.

"Erm…I…"

"What happened?" Caroline asked

"I fell into a bush" Ava blurted out the first thing that came into her mind

"That's the reason you're late as well?" Bonnie quirked an eyebrow as they walked down the hall, Caroline linked her arms through the other blond teen's one.

"Yep" she replied popping the 'p'

"Well don't do that tonight" Caroline was literally bouncing "here's your costume for tonight" she handed Ava a bag, Ava took it

"Is it good? Nothing slutty or-"

"No you're going to look adorable" Caroline squealed

"Bonnie?"

Bonne peered into the bag and couldn't help but smile at the sight of Ava's costume

"You're fine Ava, it's cute" she promised her "Great"

"Hey" Caroline whined "how comes you take her word for it? But when it comes to me…"

"You made me steal a mannequin's head Caroline?" Ava said deadpanned "hence not trusting your judgement"

Bonnie snickered as Caroline pouted "So where's Elena?"

"Erm…."

"I haven't seen her, I spent the weekend at Gram's place" Bonnie answered

"Ava?"

"I think she's with Stefan" she muttered

"Riding off to his castle no doubt" Caroline scoffed

"Does she sound bitter?" Ava asked looking amused

"I think she does" Bonnie played along

"Ohh" Ava mocked cringed "You know what they say Care, bitterness causes wrinkles" she flounced off leaving an amused Bonnie behind a stunned Caroline

"Is that true?" Caroline asked looking disturbed

"Erm…I don't know" Bonnie shrugged her shoulders attempting to stifle her laughter

"Oh my god. AVA" Caroline screamed running after the other blond.

* * *

"Oww Gran"

"Shut up-"

"It hurts"

"Do you ever brush your hair" Claudette sniped; she was helping Ava getting ready for the Halloween party.

"Yes-"

"You sure?" her Gran got through another tough knot.

"Yes I am" Ava rolled and closed her eyes, she could seriously lose herself from her Gran's ministration.

"There all done" Claudette stepped back, "just get dress now"

Ava nodded when she heard the bedroom door shut she stripped out of her clothes. Her costume was laid out on the bed, she leant over it she ran her fingers over the dress; she could feel that the dress was short, she wondered what the hell she meant to be. Whatever she was she hope that it wasn't anything slutty.

"Ava hurry up" she heard gran shouted

"OK" she yelled back and slipped on the dress "I'm done" she called

Claudette walked in "Great, now ya need some white stockings-"

"Huh?"

"Trust me" Ava felt nylon stockings being pressed into her hands, she plopped down on the edge of her bed and pulled on the stocking, they reached just above her knees

"Now what?" she asked

"This" Claudette stepped forward and placed something in her hair, she freed her blond curls "there all done"

"So what-"

"We're not done yet" her Gran lightly pushed Ava back onto her bed she bounced

"Now what?" Ava asked

"Shoes" she simply said, Ava felt Gran pick up her foot and slide shoes on to her feet, she frowned realising it was heels

"Gran I can't wear these they-"

"Aren't too high" Claudette uttered as she buckled the small straps, "plus you'll look weird if you don't wear them. All done" she stepped back "Oh you look so cute. Wait there let me take a picture-"

"Gran what am I?" Ava shouted after her

"You're Ava" Claudette yelled back hurrying back into the room, she flashed the camer in Ava's face

"Gran-"

"Wait I need these, you look so cute" she cooed,

Ava huffed and rolled her eyes "Ahh" Claudette squealed "this is the cutest one"

"So are you going to tell me what I am?" she asked as they walked out of her room, the older woman led the way

"You are" they had come to a stop at the front door, Ava picked up her cane and tucked a barrel curl behind her hair "Alice in Wonderland...well you can say Ava in Wonderland"

Ava's jaw dropped "And I was expecting a slutty maid-"

"No I'm going as that-"

"Gran"

"Kidding, kidding" she chortled and pinched her cheek making her grand-daughter squeal. "But you look adorable"

Ava smiled "Thanks Gran"

"So who's your ride?" she asked

"Hmm….I think Bon" just as she finished her sentence there was a knock on the door, Claudette opened the door

"Bonnie" she greeted the teenager

"Hey Claudette…Oh Ava you look great" Bonnie complimented her "let's go-"

"Oh wait I'm coming-"

"Gran"

"Ava-"

"Quick go, go, go" Ava uttered "before she actually comes"

Bonnie laughed at that and lightly grasped Ava's hand

"I wasn't going to come anyway." Claudette called after the pair.

"Yeah right, I could totally imagine her sneaking into the boot of your car" Ava muttered under her breath as they walked towards the car.

* * *

"So some party" Ava drawled she could hear the sound of her fellow students screaming and laughing,

"It is, the haunted house is awesome-"

"It would have been even more so if Ava didn't knock out the Freddy Kruger wannabee-"

"Hey he touched my back with his freaky claw things" the petite teen defended herself, it was true she had whacked the man on the back of his head effectively knocking him out.

"That's the whole point" Caroline rolled her eyes

"Yeah well I don't like being touched" Ava muttered under her breath she was grateful that Claudette had made her practise to close off her mind before she came here. since just from the noise she could hear she knew that she would've been overwhelmed.

"Cider ladies?" she recognised that voice belonging to one Tyler Lockwood "It's a Lockwood special"

"No way last year I was hung over till thanksgiving" Bonnie refused

"Ava?" Tyler offered her one

"Nope, last time I got drunk I threw up in Gran's closet, she wasn't happy" Ava said shaking her head

"I'm going to drink till someone is hot enough to make out with" Caroline took the plastic cup off of him.

"Sounds like a plan" she could hear the sound of the cups clinking against one another.

Ava sighed "Can I go home yet?" she folded her arms across her chest

"No way Ava you just got here-"

"Plus you look way too hot to go home right now" Tyler smirked "Hey Ava why don't you bend over-"

"Why don't I cut you pen-"

"Ok, how about apple bobbing?" Bonnie spoke over her and grabbed her by the hand and dragged her away.

Ava groaned and pushed her way through the sea of students, she got shoved more than once.

"Here's Johnny" someone grabbed her shoulders making her scream, her fist swung out hitting whoever that scared her in the face.

"Oww fuck Ava-"Matt swore "What the hell?"

"What do you mean by what the hell?" she yelled back clutching her chest "You nearly gave me a heart attack"

"Well you look lost-"

"And scaring the crap out of me helped how exactly?" she drawled her breathing going back to normal

"Erm…I don't know but it was funny" he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly "anyway why are you sopping wet?"

"Bonnie pushed me in to the apple bobbing stand" Ava replied

"_Oh she's here, damn she's wearing that costume again" _Matt thought

"Is Elena here yet?" Ava questioned

"Yeah, come on" he grasped her wrist and led the way towards Elena along the way Matt shoved several other students out of his path to make sure Ava didn't bump or hit anyone.

"You went with last year's costume too huh?" Matt grinned

"Yeah I didn't know I was coming till an hour ago" Elena grinned "Ava you look so cute-"

"I swear to god please don't pinch my cheeks, they are sore as hell" Ava uttered rubbing her pale cheeks which at the time were slightly flushed looking.

"A lot of people did that?"

"Namely my Gran, Bonnie and Caroline" Ava shook her head she yelped when someone lightly pinched her cheek "oww" she howled

"Couldn't resist" Jeremy grinned "Little Ava in Wonderland"

"Is he cooing at me?"

"Yeah he is. So you're going as you?" Matt said giving Jeremy a once over. The younger teen rolled his eyes and stalked off

"Well done Matt, you have a way with words" Ava drawled

"He's not talking to me right now" Elena said "we got into a fight"

"Yeah I got into it with Vicky when she got home" Ava frowned knowing that the vampire was meant to be staying at the Boarding House "I'm trying not to smother her tonight but part of me didn't want to let her out of my sight-"

"Wait" Ava cut him off "she's here?"

"Yeah you can't miss her she's a vampire" Matt chuckled oblivious to the panicked looks on both Ava's and Elena's faces.

"Where did Jeremy go?" Elena asked "_he's going to see Vicky, she might hurt him-"_

"Elena what's wrong-"

"I got to find him-"

"Elena-"

"Come on Ava" Elena grabbed her hand not wanting to leave the blond behind after all she was one of the only other person who knew what was going on. "We have to find Jeremy"

Ava nodded and opened up her mind, she was assaulted with thoughts causing her breath to hitch, there was so many thoughts ringing around in her head, from lewd ones to downright creepy ones.

* * *

"Anything?" Ava asked they had been going through the halls

"No I can't find her" she said beginning to get even more afraid. "Thank god-"

"What?"

"Stefan has Vicky" Elena said making sure to keep her hand in Ava's.

"What's up?" Stefan asked his eyes roaming over both Elena and Ava

"I lost track of Jeremy and was worried" Elena replied glancing over to Vicky

"What's going on?" Matt came striding towards the group his eyes landed on Vicky who Stefan was holding on to

"Nothing" Stefan said

"I told you to quit bothering me" Vicky pushed the other vampire away

"Really?" Ava asked in disbelief "Vicky what the hell are you doing?"

"Matt he won't leave me alone-"

"No Vicky don't do this" Elena said knowing that Matt was protective of his sister

"You need to back off" Matt threatened the vampire

"Matt its ok" Elena uttered trying to calm the situation down, Ava felt a pulse of air and paled knowing what just happened

"Stefan" she said quietly "Vicky"

"She's gone" Elena grabbed Ava's hand and both of them ran out of the hall. The blond concentrated on Jeremy she couldn't find his mind anywhere, Ava jolted forward when she felt someone shove her back

"Hey watch it" Elena snapped at the guy who held his hands up in surrender "there are too many people in the way"

"So we need to clear the path don't we?" Ava cocked an eyebrow

"Ava…what-oh my god AVA NO" she shouted as her friend swung her cane out wildly

"Out the way, out the way" Ava yelled at the top of her voice "Frankenstein's roaming the halls-"

"Ava what are you doing?" Elena hissed

"They think it's part of the party" she shrugged her shoulders "RUN-is it working?"

Much to Elena's disbelief it was working the halls were clearing up faster. "Come on."

They ran down another clear hallway,

"_Oh my god this is Vicky and she wants me"_ her eyes widened, that was Jeremy's thoughts she scoured his mind

"Elena let's try the back of the school, it's empty" Ava said loudly over the music.

Elena nodded that made sense "Alright" they picked up their pace, Ava kept her mind open to Jeremy

"_I can't believe she's here, and she looks great. I was so worried about her" _she grabbed her head in pain when Jeremy screamed loudly in her min

"AVA-"Elena shouted as the blond ran off she shot off after her,

Ava slammed opened the back doors and felt the breeze hit her full on "ARGH-"

"Elena-"Ava shouted as the brunette ran pass her towards the cries off her brother on her way she picked up a plank of wood.

Ava stumbled after her, her mind was zeroed in on Jeremy and Elena. Since Vicky was a vampire she couldn't get a read on her

"Vicky NO" Elena screamed running forward she swung the plank of wood but Vicky tore it off of her and threw her. Ava heard Elena cry out in pain

"ELENA" Ava shouted. Vicky froze her eyes landed on the petite blond, she wanted her blood she needed her blood, it smelled so good. She wondered why she had never seen it before.

"AVA" Jeremy shouted seeing Vicky blurring towards the blond.

"AHH" Ava shrieked when Vicky fisted her hand in her blond locks and wrenched her head back revealing the pale expanse of her throat "NO DON'T-"she could feel the vampire's breath against her skin. She clenched her eyes shut expecting a huge amount of pain but all of a sudden the grip on her was gone.

Stefan had arrived and pinned the vampire against the wall but she pushed him away and disappeared. He turned around facing the three frightened teenagers, his gaze landed on Elena who was bleeding. His eyes then moved over to Ava,

"Go-"

"What-"

"Go Elena. Get them both out of here" Stefan instructed the brunette, she nodded and grabbed both Ava's and Jeremy's arms.

Ava gripped tightly onto her cane, all she could hear was their footsteps and there harsh breaths.

"Elena what's going on?" Ava asked frightened

"We need to get inside" Elena said pulling open the door, she pushed Ava ahead of her and went to follow and Jeremy was bringing up the rear when all of a sudden he was pushed to the ground.

Elena felt Vicky grabbing the back of her dress and was shoved to the ground she landed beside Jeremy

"NO-AVA" Elena shouted seeing the vampire grabbing Ava by her hair and tossing her out of the room. Vicky grabbed her and bit down hard on the blond teen's throat

The empty lot was filled with a horrified shriek coming from Ava

"AVA" Elena yelled as Vicky pulled back and went again to plunge her fangs into her neck. Ava felt the most excruciating pain ever coming from her neck. The iron grip was all of a sudden gone, she heard Vicky gasped

"_He staked her" _

Ava dropped to her knees pressing her hand against her bloody throat stunned at what just happened,

"Vicky" Jeremy screamed, she felt a pang in gut hearing his cries "VICKY, VICKY-"

Ava's breath hitched her eyes welled up, one thought was running through her mind 'Poor Matt' he just lost his sister and she doubted that he would ever know the truth.

"Vicky-"

"Elena take Jeremy home" Ava took the lead

"Ava" the brunette dropped down in front of the smaller girl "I can't leave you like this-"she could see that Ava was in a state, blood marred her throat as well as tears

"You need to help your brother Elena" she said sternly cringing when she felt the burning pain. "Just go"

"Ava I'll get some help, just stay here ok?" Stefan told her. Ava nodded he reluctantly left.

* * *

She shivered and held her hand out while keeping the other firmly on her neck she could feel the warm liquid seeping from her wound, she felt Vicky's shoulder and moved her hand further up, till it rested on her cheek. She was cold to the touch and snatched her hand back feeling the veins protruding around the eyes.

Ava swallowed and winced when a shot of pain go through her, she tensed up hearing a pair of boot clad feet approaching her.

"You should go" Damon uttered. Anger was flaring up inside her, "I got this" she hated the fact that he was acting so causally, she scrambled onto her feet stumbling as she did so, she took a hasty step when she felt him touch

"You did this" she glared at him "this is all your fault" she snarled

"You confuse me with someone with remorse" he uttered.

Ava scowled and swung her blood covered hand out she went to slap him hard across the face but he grabbed her hand mid-air, she gasped when he tugged her forward slamming her against his hard chest

"You're confusing me for someone with remorse" he whispered into her ear, she tensed feel his breath wafted over her chilled neck. Damon swiped a trail of blood off of her neck and tasted the tantalising liquid; he groaned oh she was delicious. Ava shoved him back

"Don't' touch me" Ava sneered

"None of this matters to me Ava none of it" he said, she got the message and felt her gut churn with hate for him.

"People die around you Damon Salvatore, and none of this matters?" she asked her voice was hard "It matters you selfish prick and you know it" instead of slapping him Ava punched him managing to get his nose.

She stepped back hearing a low growl "Go now before I pull your insides out-"

"Bring it on bitch" she sniped

"One day Ava your mouth is going to get you in so much trouble" he snarled, taking a step towards her , she felt his chest brush against hers "So either get back to the party or go home-"

"Or you'll what?" Ava asked she had no clue where her cane was and also had no clue where Elena had led her too.

"I will rip-"

"You won't be touching her" Stefan growled storming towards them

"Keep her on a leash brother- and take her home. She's bleeding"

"You fucking-"

"Ava, leave him. Claudette is waiting at home for you" Stefan grasped her hand and shot his brother a glare, he picked up her cane and ushered her out of the school "your throat-"

"It's fine…it's-"

Stefan looked at her and frowned seeing a steady stream of tears coming down her face , they were further away from the school. They walked in silence Bonnie had given her a ride earlier hence she now had no ride home

"Ava-"

"It's nothing" she hastily wiped her tears away "I'm-"

"Hey" he grasped her other hand and swung her and gently cupped her cheeks "Ava what's wrong?"

"Everything" she gave him a meek chuckle

"Ava" he wanted her to talk to him

"Matt is going to go through a lifetime of not knowing what happened to Vicky" Ava confided in him "I know what happened to her Stefan. How am I going to face him? His sister is dead and…" she broke off.

Stefan pulled her into his arms and hugged her, he buried his nose in her hair and squashed down the bout of hunger he felt. She needed him at the moment.

"Ssh" he rubbed her back "Ava you need to be strong ok? Vicky is gone and there's nothing you can do about it" he pulled back and used his thumbs to brush away her tears, she could feel his breath on the bridge of her nose and the warmth of his body. "You have to get through this Ava and I know you can. You're strong ok?"

"Ok" she breathed feeling slightly better

"Let's get you home" he scooped her up, Ava wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her face in the crook of his neck. She felt her wind hit her and whipped her blond locks around her.

* * *

"Gran stop" Ava groaned in pain when her grandmother attempted to use the anti-septic wipe

"Honey I'm trying to help-"

"You're not" she snapped there was a moment of silence, Ava sighed "Sorry Gran" she had changed out of her bloodied costume into a pair of loose shorts and a camisole, they were sitting on the couch and Claudette was attempting to clean her up but it wasn't working.

"Honey you want to talk?" she put down the wipe,

"No-"

"Ava" she wrapped her arm around her grand-daughters shoulders and pulled her to her side, Ava rested her head against her shoulder "What's wrong?"

"It hurts" Ava admitted "not the bite-well that hurts too. But knowing that Jeremy saw everything, he watched the girl he loved die right in front of him Gran, how's he going to pull through that?" she asked

Claudette sighed and kissed her temple "Jeremy Gilbert is strong Ava. He will pull through and move on-"

"How do you know that though?" she asked earnestly, Claudette wasn't at all surprised at Ava, she knew that she was seeking comfort and assurance, the look on her face reminded the elder woman that Ava was still a kid who needed guidance , she was still after all Claudette's baby.

"Because honey, that's how the world works, there are ups and down throughout life, and you let that stop up. You need to overcome them."

"How-"

"When the time comes Ava, you will know" Claudette brushed aside a few stray blond locks. "Is there anything else that's-"

"Damon" Ava uttered "he….he was so casual. It was as if he didn't even care that she's dead"

"Honey men are complicated creatures."

Ava nodded and leant back she hissed when her gran tried again to clean her wound "Oww" she whined "Stop it hurts-"

"Well you got two holes in your neck" Claudette muttered and groaned when Ava shifted again, she forgot how fidgety Ava was.

Before she reprimand her there was a knock on the door. "Stay here-"

"Where would I go?" Ava rolled her eyes.

But Claudette ignored her, Ava waited for a couple of minutes and felt the couch dip down in due extra added weight.

"Gran?"

"Here, drink up Ava, this'll make you feel better" a glass was pressed into her hand. "I'll set up a movie" she murmured.

Ava downed the drink and crinkled her nose

"What is this?"

"New type of milkshake picked it up at the store" Claudette replied

"Well don't get it again" she muttered feeling slightly better

"I'll remember, ok movie is on. I'll get the popcorn a quiet night in is just what we need" Claudette said. She exited the room and glanced over her shoulder and saw Ava settling back in the couch.

The silver haired woman took a deep breath and quietly made her way to the front door

"She drank it?"

"Yes" Claudette eyed the vampire "so Damon why did you give her your blood?" he had given a small bottle of blood to her, Claudette had mixed it with milkshake so Ava wouldn't know exactly what she was drinking.

Damon shrugged his shoulders "She's one of the few girls who talk back, don't want her slow down on-"

"Bullshit" the elderly spat "you care about her. That's why you gave her your blood-"

"Ava keeps things interesting" he smirked at her "speaking of interesting her blood. Now that's different-"

"And it's none of your business" Claudette finished off "Goodbye Damon" she went to shut the door but he placed his hand on the door stopping her.

"Is she ok?" Damon asked keeping his poker face on

"She hates your guts"

"Well that's nothing new" he rolled his eyes. She chuckled

"Goodnight Damon" with that she shut the door.

"Gran" Ava called, and could hear footsteps' coming into the room "was there someone at the door?"

"Nothing to worry about" Claudette sat down beside her, and glanced down at the wound, she could see that it was slowly fading away.

"Gran? You ok?" Ava asked her brows furrowing

"Yeah why?"

"You haven't started the movie yet and there's no popcorn"

"Oh damn, I'll make some-"Ava grabbed her hand and tugged her back down onto the couch

"No it's fine, let's just watch the film together"

Claudette smiled and pulled her close; she grabbed the quilt and placed it over their legs. The two Xenias sat back and watched a movie, Ava was grateful for this, she defeinintyl wanted to forget about tonight. But knew that wasn't going to happen but for now she could forget her troubles. She felt something being dropped in to her lap. She picked it up and could feel the hardback cover of a book,

"A new one?"

"Hmm… ordered especially" Claudette said her gaze focused on the television "Like it?"

"You got me Dracula?" she asked incredulously "Gran-"

"What I thought it was funny"

Ava snorted and rolled her eyes; she opened the book and trailed her fingers against the raised text. Well this was one way to keep her mind occupied.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for grammar or spelling mistakes. Outfit link on profile. Thanks to those who reviewed. **

**So in this Chap-Its the Halloween party. Gran wakes her up and makes Ava walk into the door, Elena takes her to the Boarding House so she could talk to Stefan. Damon and Ava exchange some words. Ava gets a telling off from Gran and Stefan helps her get to school. Caroline gives Ava her Halloween costume. Gran helps her get ready. Turns out Ava is Alice from 'Alice in Wonderland' Ava ends up finding Jermey in her mind. Elena tries to hit Vicky but it doesn't work. Vicky bites Ava. Damon comes and tells her to leave, she ends up punching him. and some Ava and Stefan time. Gran comforts her, and Damon turns up and makes Claudette give Ava his blood. **

**Please REVIEW (I really appreciate them) **


	8. Chapter 8

Ava yawned and trudged down the stairs, she could hear the sound on the low music coming from the kitchen. She knew Gran was up and most likely making breakfast right now.

"Morning Ava" Gran greeted the dishevelled teen they ended up having a late night she wasn't too surprised when all she got was a grunt from the blond.

Ava yawned and plopped down on the chair

"Here ya go. This might perk you up" Claudette placed a plateful of food in front of her, she eyed the Ava's neck and saw that her skin was smooth and clear. Damon had given a substantial amount of blood over, but only added a couple of drops. One thing Claudette knew for sure was that Ava would react differently to vampire blood. truth be told she was quiet miffed that vampire blood worked on Ava

"What is it?" Ava asked picking up the fork

"Pecan waffles and no don-"she didn't get the chance to finish her sentence since Ava had scooped up the maple syrup and drowned her food in it

"You know you're going to end up with diabetes the way you're going" Claudette said placing a glass of juice in front of Ava,

"Hum-"

"No eating with your mouthful" Claudette uttered and dropped down in the vacant chair opposite her "So you ok?"

"Getting there" Ava replied swallowing a mouthful pancake down "So what are you up to today?"

"Hmm…not much it's a Saturday after all. Thinking of going around Sheila's today. You?"

"Not sure yet"

"Well just call me on my cell when you figure it out ok dear?"

"Sure Gran" Ava smiled and could hear the older woman moving around the kitchen she quirked an eyebrow hearing the sound of bottles clinking "You're going to get drunk there aren't you?"

"No" she denied

"Gran you know when I'm lying and I know when you are so…?"

"Fine" Claudette huffed; occasionally the roles would reverse "we're playing poker and having a girls night in, fancy coming?"

"Nope. I so don't need to hear you and Sheila getting hammered" Ava rolled her eyes.

"Your loss" Claudette kissed her temple and left.

The blond teen finished her breakfast and placed her dirty dishes in the sink, she reached out and picked up the sponge and washed the dishes.

"Ava"

Ava turned the tap off "Elena?" she heard the front door slam shut.

"Hey" Elena said entering the kitchen and saw her friend clearing up, "So is Claudette-"

"She and Sheila are spending the day together meaning I'm a loner for the night…" Ava rolled her eyes and leant against the counter

Elena frowned not really comfortable with the idea of Ava being alone especially after what happened last night

"_She shouldn't be on her own….anything can happen…plus Damon is running around"_ she could hear Elena's thoughts loud and clear

"Elena chill…this isn't the first time I'm spending my nights alone-"

"I just…since Claudette is out how about spending the night at mine" she suggested, Ava shook her head

"Elena-"

"No arguing" Elena said sternly and smile appeared on her face "we can have a sleepover…we haven't had one in years"

Ava chuckled "Sure why not" she smiled "So you're here because?"

"Just to invite-"

"Elena"

"Fine. Sheriff Forbes called she wants us down at the station" Elena told her, Ava froze

"What?"

"It's nothing to worry, we just got to stick to the story that Vicky has left town, and that Stefan was only trying to help her" Elena explained, Ava nodded and poured herself a drink.

"But what about Jeremy isn't he-"

"He thinks Vicky left town"

Ava's brows furrowed in confusion at that "But he saw what happened and…."

"_I did it because he couldn't go through with all of that again" _she heard Elena's thoughts

"Elena what did you do?" she asked quietly

"I….I got Damon to compel Jeremy to forget what happened last night" she saw the blond teen's jaw drop

"You did what?" she asked in disbelief "Elena-"

"He needed to forget Ava" Elena said earnestly moving towards her. Ava felt a hand coming to rest on her shoulder "please understand Ava…he's been through so much and I don't think he could handle losing someone again"

Ava bit her bottom lip "You know what you did was wrong" she murmured and felt Elena moving her hand back but she grabbed it giving it a gentle squeeze "but I know why you did it Elena so I understand"

"I just wanted to protect him Ava "Elena admitted, truth be told she thought it was the best thing for Jeremy to forget the whole Vicky thing since he had been in such a bad state.

"Fine, but remember this might come back to bite you in the butt" Ava said

"I do. But for now I can't worry about that" Elena uttered and glanced over at the clock which was hanged up on the ceiling "Ahh we should go…I'll pack some clothes for you"

"Just need a pair of shorts and a top Elena" Ava called after her.

* * *

"Ava" Sheriff Forbes called; the Sheriff would be questioning the group of teens on Vicky Donavan's whereabouts, the petite blond as the first one up. "This way" she heard the sound of the door creaking

"Take this" Jenna handed Ava her cane

"Jen-"

"Use it Ava, I really don't want to be on the end of Claudette's wrath" Jenna uttered her lips twitched in amusement seeing the pout on the teen's face.

"Ava"

"Coming" Ava used her cane and swung it in a low arch she meandered her way into the office. "This way" she felt a hand on her shoulder, she was lightly pushed down into a chair. Ava rested her cane by her thigh and placed her hands in her

"So Ava you know Vicky Donavan?" Liz questioned

Ava scoffed "Who doesn't?"

"Ava-"

"Right sorry I know her" she nodded "We run into each other, she works at the Grill. always gets my order wrong…" she rattled she only did that when she was nervous and right now her heart was hammering in her chest.

"So do you know where she was going?"

Ava licked her lips nervously and shook her head "No she didn't tell me"

"Did she tell her brother where she was going?"

"I don't know, I guess you have to ask Matt that one" Ava countered tapping her fingers against her cane. "But I think she told Jeremy to tell Matt that she was leaving town" she added on

"Is there anyone else who might have spoken to her before she left?" the Sheriff asked, Ava shifted in her chair

"Erm…Stefan, she spoke to him" Elena had made sure before they even entered the station

"What was he doing there?"

"Oh he was trying to help her. The thing is Stefan really likes Elena so he found out about how Vicky was interested in Jeremy, but you know…Vicky is a druggie so he tried to help"

"So he only got involved because Elena asked him to?"

Ava could feel the slight disbelief in the sheriff's tone she once again shifted in her seat "Guess so" she shrugged her shoulders

"What was her behaviour like in the last few days?"

"You seriously asking me that question?" Ava quirked an eyebrow "I can't exactly see her-"

"Ava" the Sheriff warned her,

"Sorry…I don't know….I don't really talk to her" the blond uttered "you should ask one of the others"

The sheriff nodded "Was there any signs of aggression?"

"Nope" Ava replied "she barely spoke to me-"

"So do you really believe that Vicky has left town?" the sheriff asked

"Yes" Ava lied she felt awful about it but this was what she had to do

"Alright thanks Ava. You want me to call your Gran to come and pick you up?" she heard the sound of the chair scraping against the ground. Ava got the hint and stood up

"No, it's fine"

"Ok" the sheriff guided her outside "Jeremy" she called the next teen in.

"Ava come sit here" Elena grasped her hand and led her over to one of the chairs that was placed outside the office "So how did it go?" she whispered to Ava.

"I stuck to the story she didn't suspect a thing" Ava whispered back

"Ok"

"Where's Jenna?"

"Gone to get some coffee" she replied.

It wasn't long till it was Elena's turn to be questioned

"Ava try this" Jeremy said handing her a cup, "you have a-ARGH" he shrieked when the blond spat the drink all over his face "AVA-"

"Oh my god" Jenna laughed loudly

"Ergh that's disgusting" Ava squealed "What the hell man-"

"It was a drink"

"Banana milkshake that's gross"she cringed wanting to get the taste out of her mouth

"Here-"

"It's all over my face-"

"Here's some tissues and Jeremy quieten down you're creating a scene" Jenna hissed, but before she could give her nephew the napkins Ava managed to snatch it off of her. the strawberry haired woman was sitting next to her. "Ava what-don't do that" she shook her head as Ava literally used the tissues to wipe her tongue

"Eww….eww….eww" she uttered "I can't get the taste out, I-"

"Drink this" Jenna pressed the water bottle into her hand and was slightly put off when Ava exchanged it with sopping wet tissues. Ava downed the drink

"Ok Jere one thing for sure don't give Ava banana milkshake" Jenna drawled

"Really?" Jeremy scoffed "do we have to take her home? Can't we leave-"

"Jeremy-"

"Jerk"

"I was kidding" the younger teen defended himself

"Jerk" Ava repeated with that she threw the bottle; it totally missed him and hit one of the deputies on the back of the head

"She did it" Jeremy pointed at Ava seeing the glare that the office was shooting them

"No proof-"

"They got cameras-"

"Shut up Jenna" Ava and Jeremy said in unison,

"Who-"

"Jenna did it" the teens said together causing the older woman to splutter

"What-"

"Watch the kids Miss, before they end up in jail" the deputy grumbled and stalked off

"Ava Jeremy-"Jenna scolded

"Not my fault" Ava said loudly "It was all Jeremy"

"Hey-"

"Shut up Jere" Ava uttered

"Ok let's definitely leave her here-"

"You-"

"You guys can leave now" the sheriff exited the office with Elena on her heels, "What the hell happened?" she asked taking in the state of the hall,

"Nothing. Let's go" Ava shot to her feet and ran off.

"Anyone going to go after her?" Jenna asked amused

"Elena-"

"Jeremy-"

But Ava returned with a very grumpy looking deputy who was marching down the hall much to the others amusement

"I went in the wrong direction didn't I?" Ava asked sheepishly

"I'll say you ended up in the men's toilets" the deputy muttered "grab on to this one"

Jenna snorted and grasped Ava's hand "Goodbye Sheriff" they called over their shoulder as they walked out of the station; Elena had picked up the blond teen's cane

"I would have love to see that" Jeremy exclaimed as he pushed the doors open

"What? The men's bathroom?" Ava asked incredulously

"No not that-"

"Oh my god Jeremy are you gay?"

"No-"

"I never have a gay friend before and-"

"I'm not gay Ava" Jeremy shouted loudly getting more stares from other people

"They are so embarrassing" Jenna whispered to Elena who snorted. Ava and Jeremy took the lead, he was holding onto Ava's hand

"You just realised" Elena rolled her eyes.

Jeremy stopped effectively causing Ava to slam into him "Oww-what-"

"_Stefan's here? why-"_

"I'll meet you guys at the car" Elena told them.

"Ava can I talk to you?" Stefan asked before she walked off, she felt Jeremy stiffen next to her

"Sure"

When Jenna and Jeremy strolled over to the car, the vampire approached the blond

"Are you ok?" Stefan asked her

"Yeah thanks Stefan for everything" she murmured and surprised the vampire by hugging him,

"You're welcome" he returned the embrace, they parted and Ava got the feeling he was now looking at Elena

"Erm…Elena my cane-"

"Here you go" Elena handed it over to her "go to your left Jenna or Jeremy will spot you"

* * *

Ava rummaged through the freezer in the Gilbert House

"Ava what are you doing?" Jenna asked entering the kitchen and seeing Ava sniffing a pot of mustard, the teen blanched

"What the hell is that?"

"Mustard" Jenna replied

"You keep mustard in the freezer? Who does that?" Ava cocked an eyebrow

"Well one of us obviously did by mistake. Anyway what are you looking for?" Jenna asked leaning against the door

"Hmm….some ice cream it's a pity fest going on in there" she jerked her thumb towards the lounge, Jenna glanced over to the lounge and saw Elena sitting on the couch "Ahh…"

"Yeah a wallowing fest is going on in there" Ava commented and carried on going through the freezer, Jenna walked over to Elena and dropped down beside her

"According to Ava you're wallowing" Jenna huffed

"And Ava is an expert-"

"Speak the truth Elena" Ava grinned causing both Jenna and Elena to snort "And Jenna, Elena isn't the only one who is wallowing"

"What?"

"She's right" Elena said "so are you"

"My wallow is legitimate, I was dumped" Jenna uttered.

Ava scoffed "Well what did you expect from Logan loser Fell?"

Elena snickered "Logan's a jerk-"

"He's a total fuc-"

"Ava, carry on looking for ice cream" Jenna called over to her, causing Ava to roll her eyes, she stuck her hand back in the freezer and felt around "You didn't get a brush off e-mail saying he's leaving town. See yah"

"Oh I think I found it" Ava grinned her hand closed around a tub like pot

"You mind keeping it down" Jeremy said from the kitchen table, as Ava moved over to the cutlery drawer she knew the Gilbert kitchen like the back of her hand. She grabbed three spoons.

"What are you working on Jere?" Elena asked her and Jenna looked over at him.

"I'm working" he replied

"Since when do you do homework?" Elena questioned,

"I have to finish this, I'm way behind and I got a quiz tomorrow…so"

"What do you think? Alien?"

"Some sort of replicate" Jenna countered, Ava snorted and prodded Jeremy with one of the spoons she had and hit him in the nose

"Oww Ava-"

"He's human, still has that whiny tone to his voice" Ava declared loudly causing the other two women to laugh.

"I can hear you"

"Good you're not deaf" Ava grinned "now Jere what flavour is this?" she asked holding the tub out

"Double chocolate chip flavour" he replied

Ava grinned and hurried over to Elena and Jenna "Ice cream-"

"It's a bit too early to have that isn't it?" Jenna asked as Ava plopped down in between them

"You both need cheering up and ice cream is the way to do it" she said opening the tub "now who wants some?"

* * *

"Ergh" Ava groaned, after watching a marathon of movies her and Elena ended up collapsing on the bed. "Your elbow is in my face" her voice came out muffled. She heard Elena huff and roll over there. The blond was about to drift off to sleep again but there was a knock on the bedroom door

"Hey, you guys up?" Bonnie asked taking the scene in front of her. Ava was sprawled out on the bed whilst Elena was on the edge of the bed hogging the blanket

"No" Elena pulled the covers over her head and Ava grabbed the pillow shoving it over her head

"Go away Bonnie" she mumbled, Bonnie rolled her eyes and strolled over to the pair, she ripped the blanket off of her, and pulled the pillow away,

"Bonnie" Ava whined, Bonnie sat down on the edge of the bed

"No…no-"

"Why haven't either of you called back? Oh and Ava Claudette is still over at Grams"

"Ergh-"

"You really need to learn some new words" Bonnie muttered under her breath, Ava swung her hand

"Oww-"

"Oops sorry Elea wrong person" Ava yawned rolling over to that she was on her back "Sorry, and for you Bon I didn't answer because…no excuses really" she muttered.

"And you?"

"Sorry" was Elena's only response

"So are you two going to stay in there all day?"

"Yes" they both replied in unison

"Move over"

Bonnie nudged Ava over who in turn nudged Elena, soon enough all three teens were in the bed

"This is cramped" the blond commented shifting she was in between Bonnie and Elena, she closed her eyes and just listened to the conversation

"I'm officially worried, what's going on?" Bonnie asked leaning on her elbow, she glanced down at Ava and saw the pale teen looking as if she was sleeping

"She got issues" Ava answered when there was a moment of silence, she opened her milky green eyes and yawned

"I'm tired of thinking of talking-"

"Can you make it a one line version so I can be helpful?" Bonnie questioned, Ava shifted again so that now she was on her front,

"Stefan and I broke up" Elena sighed

"I'm so sorry" Bonnie said sincerely "Are you ok?"

"Stupid question Bon" Ava's voice came out muffled "plus we've been scarfing down ice cream all night and whatnot, how do you think she is?"

"I know I've been MIA when you needed me I suck"

"You want to make it up to me? Get my mind off of it" Elena uttered

"Hey I've been trying to do that-"

"Yeah by eating all my food-"

"Did get your mind off of broody Stefan though didn't I?" Ava countered she was facing Elena who rolled her eyes

"I got an idea, just remember you asked for it" Ava felt the weight on the other side of her alleviate indicating that Bonnie had gotten off the bed and the slam of a window

"What she doing?" Ava asked as Elena pulled her up into a sitting position, she knew that the blond would've just laid there the whole day

Bonne grabbed the pillow and pulled the cover off of it, and she cut it open and turned it upside down, Ava felt something soft hitting her skin

"Hey" Elena cried seeing Bonnie covering Ava in feathers

"What are you doing?"

"Trust me" Bonnie plopped down in front of Ava

"Ok" Ava uttered quirking an eyebrow wondering what she was up to

"I need to swear you both to secrecy-"

"You're a murderer aren't you?" Ava blurted out; she felt the feathers against her skin

"No Ava, just swear, I'm not supposed to be showing you this-"

"Can't exactly show me Bon"

"I know that, but there's another way for you to know" Bonnie uttered,

"Fine" Elena nodded "we swear"

"Ok, there's no windows open right?" Elena shook her head "there's no fan, no air conditioning?"

"Where are you going with this Bonnie?" Ava asked wanting to get the feathers off of her "I feel like a snowman or something" Elena snorted at that.

"Grams showed me this, you're going to love it" Bonnie grinned "You ready?" they nodded

Elena watched as Bonnie raised her hand and much to her disbelief one of the feathers on Ava's head floated up, Ava felt a ticklish sensation on the crown of her head

"_Oh my god, is…she making the feather fly?" _Ava heard Elena's thoughts "what's going on Bonnie?"

Bonnie smiled and used both hands, Ava felt more of the feathers being lifted off of her and then all of a sudden she felt light touches all over her,

"_They're flying" _

Ava giggled when she felt the feathers touching the tip of her nose and her neck; Elena laughed loudly "Wow" the blond grinned "how are you doing this?"

"It's true Ava, Elena, what my Grams said I'm a witch" Bonnie revealed

"Awesome"

"I believe you" Elena said as Ava flopped backwards on to the sea of feathers. "Oh no you don't" she grabbed Ava's hand pulled her up "no sleeping"

"Fine, fine" Ava muttered "so a witch Bon?"

"I know, all that time joking about being psychic I really am a witch" Bonnie uttered "You don't think I'm a freak now do you?"

"No of course not-"

"A little bit-"

"Ava"

"Kidding, kidding" Ava smiled she was literally ecstatic finding out about this, so she wasn't the only one who was different. "It's wicked, always wanted a super cool best friend-"

"Hey-"

"No offence Elena" Ava uttered "just know Bon you're my favourite" she whispered loudly causing Bonnie to laugh

"I don't get it though" Elena frowned slightly "If your Grams asked you to keep it a secret, why did you tell us?"

Ava moved so that now she was on her knees, "You're my best friends; I can't keep secrets from either of you"

Ava's smiled faltered slightly hearing that she was keeping a secret and she hadn't even thought about telling them. But then her Gran sworn her to secrecy, saying if she told anyone it would be a huge deal.

Elena nodded and looked over to her blond friend "You ok?"

"Yeah, fine, fine, just have to shower and get dressed-"

"And then you're coming with me"

"What?" Ava asked

"No Claudette at home so you got some time to kill" Elena shrugged her shoulders. Truth is she needed Ava to come with her to the Boarding House since the blond was literally a moral boost plus she brought down the tension in a room. Ava smiled hearing that

"Sure I'll be back in a bit"

* * *

"So this if fun, going after your ex-boyfriend" Ava drawled feeling the car coming to a stop, as soon as Bonnie had left she did as well, she had a quick shower and had changed into a skirt and a top. She tapped her foot "I thought you're not meant to be all….mopey about him-"

"I just need to talk to him ok?" Elena asked turning the car off. "If you want-"

"No it's fine, come on" Ava opened the car door and stepped out of it, her cane tapped against the gravel ground

"Come on" Elena linked her arm through Ava's and they walked up to the door, the brunette rung the bell

"It's open come on in" Ava's eyebrows shot to her hairline hearing a female voice

"No Ava-"

"What?" Ava opened the door "they said come on in" she walked into the boarding house with Elena on her heels, she heard the sound of footsteps coming down the hall

"Oh my god-"she heard the same female voice that had told them to come on in "How….who-"

"I'm Elena"

"Did Stefan get a sex change?" Ava asked causing the older vampire to look at her; she eyed the white thin cane and looked at the petite teen

"No…I'm Lexi a friend of Stefan's" Lexi introduced herself

"I'm Ava" she held out her hand smiling at her, she felt another hand close around hers, after a brief shake her grip slacken she went to pull her hand back but couldn't. Lexi inhaled her scent damn she thought she heard rumours about an intoxicating scent and who would have it but she never thought she would meet one. "Can I have my hand back?"

"Right sorry" Lexi abruptly let go,

"No harm done" Ava uttered "So…"

"Is Stefan here?"

"He's in the shower" she replied "You want to wait?"

"No, it's ok" Ava frowned at her curt tone

"Bye" Ava yelled over her shoulder as Elena dragged her out on the Boarding House "Elena a bit rude don't you think-"

"She was only in a towel…"

"And-"

"Stefan is in the shower"

Ava's eyes widened in realisation "Oh shit"

"Yeah, my sentiments exactly" Elena muttered as they walked back to the car.

* * *

Ava stepped into the Grill, she could hear the music thumping in the air. She had gotten a call from Caroline who insisted that she come tonight since there was a party.

"Ava" Bonnie called pushing her way through the throngs of teens, "Caroline-"

"Force me to come-"

"And Claudette-"

"Said she would chuck me out of I didn't" Ava said loudly over the music, she winced slightly not liking such a loud atmosphere, plus there were a lot of people so she already had her fair share of bumps

"Come on let's get you a drink" Bonnie grabbed her had and pulled her towards the bar, "Soda" she told the barman

"So witch-"

"No so loud" Bonnie hissed

"Bonnie, this is the perfect place to reveal deep dark secrets" Ava grinned, Bonnie shook her head wondering how the blond could remain so optimistic and happy

"How you figured that then?" Bonnie asked as they walked towards one of the tables

"How can you not?" she countered "it's a party blurt anything out and they think your drunk and won't take it seriously. Want me to prove it?"

"How are you going to do that?" the witch asked and cocked an eyebrow when she saw the smirk on Ava's face.

"Watch…Hey" she called out attracting some stares "I'm a lesbian-"

"Ava-"

"Whoop" a drunken jock yelled out "I would so get in on that….-I'm gay"

"Ok well….that didn't go as well as I thought it would" Ava muttered

"What?" the jock's girlfriend asked in shock "You're gay-'"

"And I love him-"

"Isn't that her brother?"

"Ok off we go" Bonnie grabbed Ava's hand pulling her out of the crowd that was forming "So that went well-"

"Shut up Bonnie, I just told the world that the football player is gay-"

"And to his girlfriend" Bonnie laughed, Ava couldn't help but snicker,

"No if there were more who were drunk, he could've brushed that off" Ava muttered

"There you guys are" Caroline uttered spotting them she bounced over to them "Bonnie; I've been looking for you"

Ava leant against the tall table sipping her drink, her cheeks were flushed in an appealing shade of pink, and it was getting slightly warmer in here.

"I'm totally sorry to do this but I need my crystal back" Caroline said

"_It belonged to my ancestry line" _Ava frowned hearing that, was that the reason why Bonnie was so attached to it "Why? You said you hated it"

"Then I saw it on you and I realised how great it is"

"Seriously?" Ava scoffed.

"Yes seriously" Caroline sniped "and I got three outfits that I can coordinate it with"

"I can't give it back to you" Bonnie shook her head, Ava finished the rest of her drink and placed it on the table

"Ok…well I didn't want to tell you this but when you wear it, it makes you look fat" Caroline stated.

Ava stifled her laughter "Care a necklace can't make you look fat" she said loudly

"It so can, it can make your neck look chunky-"

"Chunky?" Ava quirked an eyebrow at that,

"Yes, so I said it but it's only because I am your friend" the taller blond looked at Bonnie her eyes were focused on the crystal necklace.

"Caroline I can't" Bonnie clutched the necklace

"What do you mean you can't?" Caroline snapped "It's mine."

"You said it was Damon's-"

"Damon wears a necklace?" Ava mumbled thinking was the oldest Salvatore into cross dressing.

"So Damon wants it back?

"No I-"she let out a frustrated sigh and went to grab the necklace "_it burned me-"_

Ava frowned what the hell kind of necklace was this?

"Are you wearing polyester?"

"Were you really going to pull it off of me?" Bonnie asked in disbelief. "What the hell is wrong with you?" without another word Bonnie stormed off, Caroline and stalked off.

"So is everyone gone?" Ava called out she swore and weaved through the crowd, well tried to but she slammed into something hard making her drop her cane, she could hear various gasps and the sound of something shattering

"For fucks sake" a mammoth of a man growled "You made me spill my drink-"Ava hastily took a step back

"Whoa calm down buddy-"

"Why don't you watch where you're going" he growled she scrunched up her nose in disgust when his breath washed over her.

"Is that meant to be a joke? You prick-"

"Back off little girl" she felt him come closer

"Or what? You giant ass-"

"Why you-"

"Alright back off"

"Who the hell are you?"

"No one you need to know" Ava felt herself being pulled backwards "Leave her-"

"Or what?"

"Believe me you don't want to find out" Stefan snarled, he had walked into the Grill and found a large crowd gathering around a couple of people he would've carried on walking pass but then he heard a very familiar voice, he was surprised to find a giant of a man threatening Ava.

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a promise" Stefan sneered; the man could tell that he was serious and stalked off. Ava sagged slightly in relief when he left.

"Seriously Ava? Everywhere you go there's trouble-"

"Not my fault" she pouted "he started it"

Stefan chuckled at that and spotted her cane which was by her foot "Sure, so where-"

"I have no clue where everyone else is. So I guess-"

"You're sticking with me" Stefan gently took her hand

"No Stefan you can't-"

"I can. Plus I wouldn't put it pass you to get into more trouble" he chuckled, she rolled her eyes and squeezed his hand

"Thanks" she smiled.

"There you are, thought you weren't going to show" Lexi appeared "Oh Ava hi"

"Hey" she smiled

"By the look on Stefan's face I'm getting the feeling you've got into some trouble" Lexi smiled seeing her friend's face.

"Not my fault" Ava shook her head "anyway Stefan's not willing to let me go and enjoy myself-"

"I worry about you" the vampire uttered "plus Ava was picking a fight with a biker"

"Really?" Lexi laughed

"Yeah I would have beaten his ass if oh brooding vampire lord didn't get involved" Ava said making both vampires laughed

"Or you would have gotten your ass beaten by that jock" Lexi grinned finishing her drink off

"Jock?" Stefan cocked an eyebrow seeing Ava blushing

"I accidently sort of made him admit that he is gay" she revealed, Stefan laughed loudly at that

"Wow…only you would do that" he grinned

"Now come on let's dance-"

"What-"

"No way" Ava shook her head attempting to back away but Lexi grasped her wrist stopping her "have you seen me? I don't dance-"

"I have seen you and I can see you got legs" Lexi said "so you can dance, now I'm thinking if you get on the dance floor so would the birthday boy-"

"Birthday boy?" Ava frowned in confusion, the crowd was jostling them slightly "who's- STEFAN, YOU DIDN'T TELL ME" she managed to whack the male vampire much to Lexi's amusement on the arm

"Never came up-"

"Pfft you could have mentioned it-"

"Well I don't know when your birthday is-"

"August the 31st" the petite blond didn't miss a beat "I'm the youngest out of our grade but…now I feel bad because I didn't get you anything"

"Ava don't worry about it-"

"I know what would make me feel better" she brightened up "If you got on the dance floor with me"

"Nice" Lexi grinned at her. She nudged her shoulder making Ava stumble but Stefan grabbed the back of her top

"Thanks. So Stefan?"

"Fine" he begrudgingly agreed knowing that both blond females were extremely stubborn.

Ava could hear the sound of the music as well as the other teenagers chatting and laughing

"Seriously Ava dance" Lexi ordered seeing the jittery teen

"I don't know-"she squealed when a hand grabbed her and twirled her around.

"There's nothing to it" Stefan smiled down at her, she grinned and placed her hand on his shoulder whilst his came to rest on her hip. They swayed to the music

"You two are aware that this is a fast number" Lexi uttered surprised slightly at how attached Stefan has gotten to one Miss Ava Xenia, truth be told she thought that she would be the last person that Stefan would get close to. After all her blood was literally intoxicating,

"We are but-"Ava laughed loudly when she felt herself being swung around and then dipped her

"No that's more like it" Lexi laughed as Stefan sent Ava into her arms. The older vampire with care grabbed her hands and moved her to the music

"Do me a favour, keep an eye-"he saw Ava opening her mouth, no doubt about to say a scathing remark "or ear out for Damon"

"Ergh" Ava groaned

"Don't like him?" Lexi asked with a smirk on her lips

"Who does? He's an arrogant pig" Ava replied with a wide smile on her lips, causing both vampires to laugh.

* * *

Ava leant the pool table, she had lost both Caroline and Bonnie and there was no sign of Elena. Stefan had insisted that she would stay with him since he said something about her having the ability to literally get on the wrong side of anyone.

"Here ya go" Lexi came up to her and handed Ava another drink.

"Thanks. So who's breaking?" she asked referring to Lexi's and Stefan's game of pool.

"Stefan"

Ava could only hear few things since the music were loud and she was having trouble hearing what was going on.

"Nice" Lexi declared when Stefan managed to score some of the balls into the pocket holes. "So Ava don't know much about you"

"What's there to know?" Ava asked tapping her cane against the side of the pool table, she sipped her drink through the straw "I live with my Gran who I reckon at this moment is getting hammered with Sheila Bennett"

"Oh Lexi you should definitely meet Ava's grandmother, she's a riot-"

"And she will probably drink you under the table" Ava added

"What about you parents?" Lexi asked from the corner of her eye she could see Stefan straightening up at that, he was just as interested in finding out about Ava.

"Never met them, they were dead before I got to-"

"Sorry-"

"No need to be, I got my Gran that's more than good enough" she smiled bringing smiles onto the pair of vampires' faces. "So on with the game?"

"Yeah" Stefan nodded and he and Lexi started to play.

"_There's Stefan. With Lexi, surprised that they never actually hooked up-_"Ava froze hearing that familiar voice, she knew that Elena had arrived and was probably staring longingly at Stefan,

"I'll catch you guys later" Ava hopped off from the stool

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked grabbing the back of her top, she sighed

"To get a drink Stef-"

"I can-"

"Got legs Stefan, plus I know where the bar is" she wriggled out of his hold and scurried off.

"I'll follow" Lexi told him she could see that he was worried about the petite teen,

* * *

Ava made a beeline towards Elena who was leaning against the table that was located in front of the bar

"Elena-"

"Hey Ava" she smiled at her "you having fun-"

"Meaning am I having fun with Stefan and Lexi?" Ava asked placing her elbow onto the table

"Ok that's' what I meant" Elena admitted she hadn't missed the fact that the two blonds and Stefan looked like they were having a great time.

"Well they're fun. Plus Stefan got me to dance…sort of-"

"Wow something I would have liked to see" Elena chuckled sipping her drink "by the way Claudette is home now" she added on.

"Oh ok" Ava nodded

"So this is where you shot off to" Lexi uttered appearing beside them "to the famous Elena" Ava could hear the sound of glasses.

"Towel girl" Ava snorted hearing Elena's comeback

"I've been called worse" Lexi smiled

"Hmm, if you wanted to insult her should've thought of a better comeback" Ava drawled causing Elena to roll her eyes.

Lexi chuckled "Here" she handed one shot glass over to Elena and another Ava, she placed the other two on the table.

"I didn't know you guys could drink" Elena said, as Ava leant against the table. Her shoulder brushed against Lexi's.

"Oh yeah it helps curb the cravings" Lexi uttered "but it leads to a lot of hammered vampre"

Ava snorted and Elena chuckled.

"You know I never seen Stefan drunk" Elena said, Ava decided to her mouth shut and listened to the conversation at hand. "He always seems so…-"

"Uptight?"

"Broody?"

"Broody I can see that" Lexi chuckled

"Yeah, but not with you" Elena pointed out

"Well that's the benefit of knowing someone for over a hundred years you can just be yourself"

Ava nodded feeling the shot glass in her hand and ran the tops of her fingers around the edges of it.

"Yet he can't be himself with me" Elena uttered

"Well not yet, the first step is him telling you" Lexi said resting her elbows on the table "the rest comes with time"

Ava thought that the older vampire was wise and hoped that Elena would listen to her.

"You seem so sure about that" Elena commented looking at Lexi

"The love of my life was a human" Lexi told them "he went through what I imagine you're going through. Denial anger etc…but at the end of the day love really does conquer all."

Ava felt a pang in her gut, realising that she may never have that feeling, but one thing was sure she would never pine for it.

"Are you going to drink that?" Lexi asked pointing at the shot

"Go ahead" Elena

"Ava-"

"I think I'll keep mine, god knows Gran won't let me touch one again for a while" Ava downed her drink and coughed feeling the fiery liquid go down her throat,

"I told you-"

"No you didn't" Ava balked at the taste; Elena rubbed her back soothing the coughing fit away.

"I'm scared" Elena admitted getting back onto the subject,

"But you're here" Lexi said

"And you're crazy about him" Ava added on Lexi nodded a smile on her lips

"What's not to love? Listen take it from someone who's been around for a long time-"

"Long, long time" Ava muttered under her breath

"Hush you" Lexi smiled and then focused her eyes on Elena when it's real you can't walk away" with that she downed her drink

"Lexi, I'm glad we met" Elena called out to her, Lexi grinned and nodded

"Ava?" the vampire asked

"I think I'll just hang by the bar" she smiled, "So what do you think? Still think she's a man stealer?"

Elena snorted and pinched her on the arm making her yelp

"I never thought-"

"Elena-"

"Ok well now I don't think so"

Ava laughed and nodded "I'm going to get a drink, whilst you suck it up and talk to him"

* * *

"So you're on own now aren't you?"

Ava sighed and slumped against the bar "And I was feeling fine before you showed up prick"

"Now that's not nice-"

"Bite me Damon" she snapped

"With pleasure" he smirked she nearly fell off the stool when she felt him move close to her, he easily steadied her by grabbing her hand "Now about that bite-" he whispered in her ear

"Get lost" Ava scowled and was set on the idea of ignoring him

"So how's it hanging?"

Damon chuckled when she remained silent "ok I'll try a different question. Feeling better after last night?" once again she kept her lips sealed "Really the silent treatment? I want you to talk to me-"

Ava snorted "And why would I? You cause nothing but trouble and misery. And you wonder why no one talks to you"

"Ouch" he mocked clutched his heart "hurts"

"Pfft I was hoping it would've-"

"Hey" Ava felt a large hand slam down on her shoulder pushing her forward "You owe me a drink-"

"What?" her eyes widened recognising him as the guy Stefan threatened earlier

"I think you know, and an apology-"

"Back off" Damon growled and stood up when Ava whimpered from the man's grip

"This is none of your business-"he yelped when the vampire grabbed the hand that was holding Ava and twisted

"It is. So touch her again I will break your arm" Damon snarled, the man hurried off he looked over to Ava "You ok?"

"Yeah" she mumbled rubbing her shoulder

"Let me see princess-"she felt him grab her top but she pushed his hand away

"It's fine" she snapped he got the hint and let go, and settled back down on the stool he was previously occupying they were soon joined by Lexi who placed a shot glass down in front of them

"Here ya go, figured you would need this because of the company your keeping" Lexi uttered causing Ava to smile

"Thanks" the petite teen downed the drink her eyes watered at least she wasn't coughing it up.

"Now I want to ask you a question" Lexi said standing in between Damon and Ava "what are you really doing in Mystic Falls?" Ava leant on her elbow also interested in his answer

"Have you tried the brittle? It's awe-"

"Cut the crap" Lexi scowled

"Ok" he downed his shot "I have a diabolical master plan." Ava's eyebrows shot to her hairline

"What is it?" Lexi asked

"If I told you it wouldn't be very diabolical would it?" he countered

Ava rolled her eyes "Prick" she muttered under her breath

"_A vampire is in Mystic Falls….there she is-"_

Before Ava could comprehend anything footsteps came storming towards them _"Put her down-"she_ heard a loud gasp, she shot forward

"Lexi-"Damon grabbed the back of her skirt pulling her back making her slam in to his chest

"What are you doing?" Damon asked keeping hold on Ava

"Thank you for the vervaine" the Sheriff said and gestured for her deputies to leave. Ava's eyes widened

"You did this-"

"Ava-"

"Let go of me" she hissed struggling against him

"What so you can do something stupid" he snapped, he groaned when she slammed her elbow into his ribs, he abruptly let go, Ava ran forward gripping onto her cane, she slammed into someone and fell hard onto the ground

"Ava-"

"They took Lexi" Ava said recognising Stefan's voice

"Oh my god Ava" Elena said,

"Up we get" Stefan grabbed her around the waist easily hauled her on to her feet, "Come on" he grabbed her hand and pushed the crowd out of the way, Elena had picked up her cane and followed on their heels

They came to a stop; Ava gripped tightly onto his hand "Can't go out this way"

"There's a back way" Elena said quietly. With that they turned on their heels and ran in the other direction.

Ava felt the night air hit her and they rounded the corner, she hurried forward but was dragged backwards,

"ST-"

"Ssh" Elena covered Ava's mouth she could see the look of pure confusion on her friend's face, Ava stiffened as she was pressed in between Stefan and Elena. The vampire had an arm around her waist whilst her childhood friend was covering her mouth

"_Oh my god, he...I can't believe he killed her….Damon killed Lexi" _

Ava inhaled sharply hearing Elena's thoughts, why would Damon do this? She knew one thing for sure and that was Damon Salvatore was no good.

"Stefan, Stefan" Elena ran after the distraught vampire whilst holding on to Ava's hand

"Stefan you need-"

"He killed her" Stefan turned around to face them cutting Ava off "He killed Zach, he killed Tanner, he turned Vicky I have to kill him"

"No you can't do this" Elena uttered pulling him back

"Why are you trying to save him Elena? He's not going to change" Stefan cried

"I'm not trying to save him I'm trying to save you. You would have no idea what this would do to you-please Stefan-"

"Stefan listen, if you do kill him you're going to have to live with that" Ava said quietly making the vampire look at her "and from what I know about you so far, this is going to eat you up, so don't do it"

Stefan shook his head "You don't understand Ava, Elena everywhere I go pain and death follows. Damon follows. No more-"

"Stefan, please just talk to me" Elena pleaded "let me be here for you-"

"No, no you were right to stay away from me" Stefan walked off

Ava balled up her hands and felt her nails cutting into the palm of her hands "Stefan" she shouted in one last attempt to try and prevent him from doing something he would regret later on "Be the better man Stefan, be the better man" Stefan paused for a second and walked off.

"Ava-"

"It'll be ok Elena" Ava could tell that her friend needed some reassurance "it has to be"

Elena swallowed and nodded "Come on I'll take you home"

* * *

"Oh hello dear" Claudette looked up from her book and saw Ava coming into the living room, "long day?"

"You've got no idea" Ava mumbled and dropped down onto the couch resting her head on her grandmother's lap

"You want to talk about it?" Claudette asked setting the book down on the table, she ran her fingers through Ava's thick hair

"I met another vampire today" she murmured and yawned "her name was Lexi-"

"Was?"

"Damon killed her, you were wrong Gran, there's nothing good about him" Ava muttered sleepily

"Ava no one is pure evil" Claudette said softy running the pads of her fingers over the teen's cheeks "Damon-"

"No one is pure evil, everyone has a story dear. Sometimes you need to learn what their story is to find out why some people turn out the way they do" Claudette hummed a lullaby, Ava's lips tilted into a smile hearing the tune, her Gran use to sing that to her when she was little to put her to sleep. It was definitely working

"Anything else you learnt?"

"Yes" she muttered her eyes drifting shut "but it's a secret-"

"Ava come on tell"

"Fine" her breathing was beginning to even out "Bonnie's a witch but don't tell anyone-"

Claudette chuckled, the last thing Ava heard were "You just found that out? That's old news dear" when she looked down Ava was fast asleep "Oh shit how am I meant to get her to bed" she muttered under her breath.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes, Outfit link on profile. Thank to those who reviewed.**

**So in this Chap-WE find out that Claudette was surprised that vampire blood worked on Ava. Ava goes to the station with the Gilberts, Jenna, Stefan and Matt. Where she sticks to the story, Ava spits out her drink causing Jeremey shriek, they get in trouble with the deputy. Also Ava ends up thinking Jeremy might be gay after she walks into the mens bathroom. Ava ends up sleeping over at the Gilberts where Bonnie tells them she's a witch. Ava goes over to the Boarding House with Elena and they run into Lexi. she goes to the Grill and there is a brief excahnge between Caroline, her and Bonnie. Ava ends up in a fight with a big guy but Stefan interevenes, she has fun with him and Lexi. finally Damon comes and talks to her and has to step in with that guy. He stakes Lexi, Ava goes home and tells Gran that he is pure evil, she tells her different. **

**(BTW Ava wasn't blind her whole life...you find out what happened to her throughout the story)**

**Please REVIEW **


	9. Chapter 9

Ava groaned and rolled over, she heard the sound of her alarm blaring loudly, her hand reached out and attempted to shut the shrilling device off, but it proved to be difficult.

"Shut up" she muttered and slammed her hand down on the button but it carried on ringing; Ava swung her hand out causing the alarm clock to crash to the floor. She sighed in relief and was intent on rolling over and pulling her blanket over her but that hope was squashed when her alarm started to shrill again.

"Oh come on" Ava shouted and swung her legs out of her bed

"What's wrong?" Claudette came running into the room waving a spatula around "Is there a murderer here or-"

"No" the teen spoke over her "just this freaking alarm doesn't turn off" she jumped on to her feet but then howled it pain and clutched her foot,

"Now that's one way to shut an alarm clock up" Claudette chuckled and ignored the glare that was on her grand-daughter's face

"Gran it freaking hurts" she whined

"Back on the bed" the older woman gently pushed Ava back down on the bed but not before stepping over the shattered alarm clock, she reminded herself to clear that up.

"So?" Ava asked feeling Claudette touching her foot

"Nothing to worry about, just a few shards of glass. Wait here" she instructed Ava rolled her eyes "and don't roll your eyes at me-"

"How-"

"With you I have eyes in the back of my head" Claudette called from the bathroom, she returned with the first aid box. She then crouched down in front of her; Ava hissed feeling a stinging sensation coming from her foot. "Don't be such a baby"

"Oww, you pinched my toe-"

"Stop whining, just got to get some shards of glass out of ya. So stay still" she said sternly. Ava sighed and did as she was told; she bit down on her bottom lip when Claudette pulled the shards out of her foot.

"There all done" Claudette stood up after putting some bandages on her foot "nothing too serious. Now go get ready for school-"

"Gran-"

"You're going" Claudette uttered "now go and get ready. I'm making pancakes for breakfast"

Ava huffed "You know constant bribery with food isn't going to work" she stumbled into her bathroom

"It always words on you" her Gran called and laughed loudly when Ava slammed the door shut. The blond teen leant against the door and put some of her weight on it, there was a flash of pain but other than that it wasn't bad.

She hurriedly did her morning routine and when she was done Ava exited her room. She made her way towards her closer and felt around for the familiar touch of the labels, she pulled out a grey lace top, and a pair of skinny jeans.

She quickly slipped the clothes on and hurriedly ran a brush through her hair. She grabbed her bag and headed downstairs but not before slipping on her shoes.

"Gran-"

"Breakfast first" Claudette called out, she looked up hearing the sound of footsteps and couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the petite teen.

"What?" Ava asked plopping down at the kitchen table

"Your hair dear, your bangs make you look like a sheepdog" Ava rolled her eyes "Let me fix it" before she could even argue Claudette had hurried around, and used some bobby pins to pin some of Ava's hair away from her face. "Now we can see that pretty little face-"

"No Gran don't-oww" she pouted when Claudette pinched her cheek

"Eat up" she instructed. Soon enough Ava was done and downed the rest of her juice she had just set her cup down when there was a loud beep.

"That's my ride. See ya later Gran" Ava got onto her feet and walked out of the kitchen, she could here Claudette trailing after her.

She opened the door

"Ava take your cane-"

"Gran-"

"Ava take it. Or do you want a spanking?"

"Ergh….fine" Ava muttered and felt the cane being pressed into her hand

"Have fund dear, and don't get into trouble" Claudette kissed her on the temple "Hey Elena-"she called over to the brunette teen who was waiting in the car. Ava swung her cane in a low arch and steadily made her way towards the car

"Hey Claudette. How're you doing?" Elena asked reaching over to unlock the passenger side. Ava slid in and placed her bag by her feet. She buckled herself in

"Fine dear. Got a hot date tonight though-"

"Again?" Ava quirked an eyebrow "Is it with that Craig-"

"Pfft no, he couldn't tame me,-"

"I don't think anyone can" Ava said under her making Elena giggle

"What'd she say-"

"Nothing Gran" Ava yelled out "have fun on your date, are you going to be home when-"

"Not sure but you've got my number." Claudette yelled.

* * *

"So how was your morning?" Elena asked as she drove down the road towards the school

"I stepped on my alarm clock" Ava uttered and leant back in the seat, she tapped her fingers against the cane "Yours?"

"Nothing out of the norm" Elena murmured pulling up to the school

"So no word from Stefan yet?" Ava asked quietly she had been thinking about the vampire,

"Nope, he hasn't called or anything" Elena let out a dejected sigh as they got out of the car, she hurried around Ava's side and linked her arm through hers. they walked towards the school.

"Hey" Caroline fell into step beside them

"Hi, have you heard from Bonnie yet?" Ava questioned recalling that both her friends had been arguing last night about some necklace.

"No" Caroline scoffed "I'm mad at her, she needs to make the first move"

"Be the bigger person" Elena stated

"It's impossible in her presence" Caroline muttered.

Ava scoffed "Seriously? You're still pissed?"

"What got you so mad in the first place?" Elena asked shouldering her bag

"She's a thief that's why" Caroline argued "I gave her my necklace and she refuses to give it back, it's a matter of principle"

Ava snorted "Yeah sucky principle. You do realise how childish you sound don't you?"

"Ava give it up, we tried so we're officially out of it" Elena told her

"Good your turn, where's Stefan?" Caroline asked, Ava felt her tense up next to her "have you talked to him?"

"He's avoiding me" Elena uttered

"Why?"

"It's complicated." Before Caroline could further ask questions that bell rang "Come on Ava we've got history"

"Alright talk to you later Care" Ava called over her shoulder, she felt the brush of other students "So it's 'complicated?' that's the best you could come up with?"

"What?" Elena asked as they entered the school

"Well you do know Caroline right? Saying that is like giving her the go ahead to snoop" Ava explained "plus you're a bit of a liar"

"How'd you figure that one out?" Elena looked at her.

"Well we both know we're not going to leave it just like that with Caroline and Bonnie. So what's the master plan? Oh great one"

"Shut up" Elena laughed nudging her shoulder. they arrived at the history classroom "Looks like the teacher isn't here yet"

Ava took her usual seat which was beside Elena's one "Ohh a teacher who's not punctual. Works for me"

Elena shook her head, Ava pulled out the required books for this class "_Stefan's not here….oh god I hope he hasn't left" _the blond paused hearing her friend's thoughts. She was saddened the notion that perhaps Stefan has already left town, what got her though was the fact that he didn't even say goodbye.

She was brought out of her musings when the bell rang for the last time

"Good morning everyone" she heard a deep friendly tone, this must be there new history teacher she concluded. Ava reached into her bag to pull out her recorder but it slipped from her grasp when she hear Elena's thoughts

"_What's wrong with Bonnie? It looks like she hasn't slept in ages-"_

Ava the focused her attention on the witch thinking what was wrong with her _"I keep having nightmares….Emily is always there… " _

"Here ya go" Ava jumped and kicked her leg out, it accidently whacked the new history teacher in the gut

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry" Ava felt her cheeks growing hot and knew she was blushing madly "fuck-I mean are you ok?" she could hear the snickers around the classroom. Trust her to kick the new history teacher right in the gut.

"I'm fine; I'll just won't startle you again. Here's your recorder" as soon as Alaric entered the room he had done a quick once over. He's eyes had immediately stopped on the blond teen, he had noticed the white cane resting by her feet and concluded that this must be the infamous Ava Xenia who had a retort for everything. He had seen her drop her recorder and gave it back to her but certainly hadn't been expecting her to kick him.

"I'm not going to get done for assault am I? Honestly accident it was" Ava uttered tucking in a stray piece of hair

"No, no" he chuckled "you're fine. So now on with the lesson"

Ava slumped back in her seat she already like the new history teacher, one thing was for sure if it had been Tanner she'd kick he would've sent her off to the principal's office

"Alrighty" Alaric called out instantly silencing the quiet chatter from the students, Ava could hear the sound of chalk hitting the board, she didn't zone in on his mind, since she knew it was an invasion of privacy plush she rather learn him about the normal way "Alaric Saltzman, it's a mouthful I know it doesn't exactly roll off the tongue-"Ava snorted at that "something you want to say Ava-"

"You know my name?"

"Who doesn't" he smiled

Ava muttered something under her breath "Nothing, I got nothing to say"

"Right so where was I…?"

"You were talking about your name-"

"Oh my god Ava" Elena hissed "rhetorical question""

"What's the point of them? "She huffed

"Be quiet-"

"Are you guys done?" the teacher called effectively ending Ava's and Elena's bickering

"It's her fault-"

"Ava-"

"What?"

Alaric clapped his hands cutting off Elena's retort "Can I get back to my lesson, thanks for reminding me where I was"

"See I told you he would be grateful-"

"Oh my god Ava shut up" Elena whispered there were various snickers around the classroom

"Ok" Alaric spoke over them, bringing the class's attention back on to him "Saltzman is of German origins my family immigrated here in 1755 to Texas, I however was born in Boston, now name Alaric belongs to a very dead great-grandfather I'll never be to thank enough. You probably want to pronounce it as Ala-ar-ric but its Alaric. Ok? But you can call me Ric. I'm your new history teacher."

* * *

"So Bonnie what's got you all twisty?" Ava asked as she swung her leg over the metal bench, it was lunchtime now and since it was sort of sunny they had opted to sit outside,

"What?"

"Please" Ava scoffed "I may not be able to see but it's obvious something's up since you have barely spoke a word" she rummaged through her bag and pulled out the paper bag that her Gran had packed

"She's right what's bugging you?" Elena asked.

Ava felt around in the bag, her hand closed in on around her sandwich and pulled it out, she unwrapped it and took a big bite "So come on, tell us"

"Ergh Ava say it don't spray it" Elena uttered brushing the crumbs off of herself

"Elena you do realise how old that saying is" Ava rolled her eyes "so Bon-"

"Fine." Bonnie uttered knowing that she wasn't going to get out of this so she started to tell the pair her story "then I ended up at the remains of Old Fells church, before I wake up back in the woods"

"And you always see Emily?" Elena asked resting her elbows on the table

"Yeah" Bonnie nodded

"Maybe she's giving you a message?" the blond suggested she had finished her lunch

"Could be, do you believe in ghosts?"

"There are va-"Ava yelped when Elena slammed her foot down on hers "Sure why not" she plastered a smile on to her face, it was strained though since her foot was throbbing, she had forgotten that Bonnie had no clue about other supernatural creatures

"Two weeks ago I'd say not but now…"

"Plus Gran says that anything is possible and I believe her" Ava murmured the pain was easing away

"I think I'm being haunted" Bonnie told them

Ava was miffed at this, thinking why would Bonnie's own family haunt her

"I don't get it, why Emily?" Elena asked

"Gram's said she was a powerful witch back in the civil war days and that this medallion was hers a witch's talisman."

"And all these freaky dreams started when you got the necklace?" Ava sipped her drink

"I think she's trying to communicate with me" Bonnie said softly, Ava could tell that her friend was genuinely frightened

"What about Sheila? Have you gone to her?" Ava asked

"I can't tell she's going to say embrace it" Bonnie shook her head "and I don't want to embrace it, I just want it to stop."

"Maybe there's a way to do that" Ava murmured

"Like what?"

But before she could there was a tap on her shoulder "Ava?"

"Erm…Dana?-"

"Yeah-"

"What's up?"

"Mr Saltzman wants to talk to you. He's in his classroom"

"Oh, ok thanks" Ava smiled and could hear her walking away "Why would he want to talk to me?" she asked as she packed away her things

"Maybe it's about this morning, you was being a smart-ass-"

"Ha, ha so funny" she rolled her eyes and slung her bag over her shoulder and picked up her cane "Catch you guys later, you're my ride home"

"Try and not be yourself, if you are you'll get in more trouble" Elena called and laughed when Ava gave her the one finger salute and marched off.

* * *

Ava took a deep breath and knocked on the door

"Ava, come in" Alaric uttered seeing the blond teen there, she followed the sound of his voice and sat down in the seat in front of him

"Is this about this morning? I just wanted to say it was all Elena, that girl natters on and on, but it's cool since I just pretend to listen and then-"

"Stop" Alaric swallowed his sandwich "you're ranting-"

"Yeah I tend to do that when I'm nervous, which isn't all the time but sometimes. Happens when I'm also under stress and-"he cleared his throat "I'm doing it right now aren't I?" she rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly

Alaric smiled in amusement; she was a funny little thing he thought "Did you know that your old teacher had a jackass file no joke?" Ava's eyes bugged out "it says it on the label-"

"Ergh prick-"

"What?"

"Nothing, carry on jackass- I meant with the file. Not you, you're not a jackass-well I don't know but-"

"Relax" Alaric said "it has all the trouble makers in it, you fill out more than half this file" he saw the look on her face so got up, she could hear him dumping something in the bin "Relax, I'm not him," he sat down on the edge of his desk "I get the feeling he hated you-"

"How'd you get that?" Ava asked her fingers tapping against her cane

"Because he wrote it down"

"Oh-well he had issues with me"

"I can tell, you know he called you a smartass?" Alaric quirked an eyebrow seeing the grin on her face, he chuckled "and I get the feeling that you're proud of that"

"Kind of"

"Well it's a clean slate with me, so try and not to mouth off that much, your grades are good though, actually more than good"

Ava smiled history was one of her favourite subjects well besides Art "Thanks"

"You can go now, and try not to get into any trouble" he uttered, Ava scrambled onto her feet

"See ya later Ric" she called over her shoulder walking out of the classroom he went back to his lunch and could still hear her "why does everyone say that-"

"ARGH"

"Oh shit" Alaric jumped onto his feet and jogged out of the classroom

"That's why everyone says that Ava" Alaric helped her onto her feet, she had ran into one of the lab techs and knocked out what appeared to be frog spawn all over the floor

"My clothes" the woman spluttered she was covered in the sticky liquid "I knew I should have gone the other way-"

"Sorry Miranda" Ava apologised recognising the woman's voice "here let me help-" she took one step forward but slipped, Alaric managed to catch her around the waist before she could fall

"Ok, no more" Alaric grabbed her cane and literally hauled her away "If you try to help any more then you'll probably do more damage to yourself"

Ava nodded a blush coloured her cheeks "Yeah, you're not going to hold this against me right?"

"No I won't" he smiled and patted her back "off you go Ava" he watched as the small blond scurried off and shook his head when she had knocked down another student in the process.

* * *

It was finally the end of the school day; she had gotten a call from Elena saying that they would be riding home with Bonnie, since Jenna had taken the car.

She yawned and walked towards the parking lot, Ava stumbled when someone crashed into her

"Sorry-"the person yelled and ran off,

Ava sighed having dropped her belongings, she knelt down and began to grab her fallen books. Her hands reached out on the ground to pick them up, she stood up and brushed off her jeans.

"Miss one" she stiffened hearing that familiar voice, she snatched the book and went to walk around but he blocked her path, he grabbed her wrist when she stumbled back "Not going to thank me?" Damon smirked

"I'd rather cut out my tongue before I thank you" she countered

"Oh that's not nice" his tone was mocking

"I don't care, now if you don't mind I got better things to do then talk to you" her breath hitched when he moved even closer to her so that his chest brushed against hers, Ava stiffened and inhaled sharply when his large hand cupped her cheek, Damon bent down slightly so that he could look at her in the face

"Be careful Ava, you never know what's lurking in the dark" he whispered into her ear, she felt his lips against the shell of her ear.

"A psychotic vampire, who should be lucky that his brother didn't have the heart to kill him" she sniped Damon chuckled

"So much fire Ava, but is it always going to be like that?" she felt a pulse of air and knew he was gone. Ava shook off that prickly feeling and hurried towards Bonnie's car, hoping that it was parked in its usual spot.

"Ava" Elena called "get in." she slid into the back seat and dropped her stuff besides her "You ok?"

"Yeah fine just Damon-"

"You too?" Bonnie asked starting the car

"What? He paid me a visit and…he freaks me out" Ava admitted leaning back in her seat

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Elena asked

Ava shook her head "Nope, besides I can handle Damon. So Bon what happened to you?" she asked licking her lips

The witch then went on to explain what happened to her "He's bad news you guys, he really scared me"

"You both need to stay away from him-"

"Hey he's the one who keeps bugging me." Ava crossed her arms in front of her chest

"Tell me about it, I'm trying to but he just keeps showing up" Bonnie huffed

"He's like an annoying uncle that no one wants around" the blond licked her lips, Elena sighed and looked at the pair, she already knew that Claudette was probably going to be staying out all night and that Bonnie's dad was probably busy at work or something

"I don't want either of you two to be alone" Elena said "You're both staying at mine-"

"Elena I can live on my own-"

"Not tonight you aren't. plus I got word from Claudette that you're going to be spending the night again, we can make it a whole night thing" Elena said and ignored the pout coming from the backseat

"Elena-"

"No arguing, your Gran already dropped your things off"

Ava rolled her eyes, she knew that her Gran had hated that she would spend the nights on her own, so this certainly wasn't the first time that she spent at the Gilbert's place

"_It's all because of this necklace; I have to get rid of it" _

"Bonnie-"

"Whoa" Elena gasped, Ava felt the car swerving and came to an abrupt stop, and she slammed forward and was stopped from hitting the seat in front of her by the belt.

"What's going on?" Ava asked hearing the car door slam shut "Elena-"

"I'm here, and Bonnie just threw that medallion away" Elena said her eyes remained on the witch who got back into the car

"Bonnie you ok?" Ava shifted in her seat placing her bag on her lap.

"Now I am, all my problems were because of that thing" Bonnie replied "I can't believe I didn't do that sooner"

"Shelia is going to be pissed" Ava whistled

"What's she going to say?" Elena asked glancing over her shoulder to check on the blond.

"Gram isn't the one who's being haunted by a hundred and fifty year old ghost"

Ava nodded "You've got a point. Ok so are we getting back on the road? I really have to pee" she added causing both Bonnie and Elena to snort.

* * *

"Hmm, if we're having a girls night then-"

"We should watch the notebook-"

"Ergh no why?" Ava cried out pouting "Let's not, I hate romance it's stupid and always complicate things" Bonnie brushed passed her to get a large bowl from one of the cabinets,

"You're a bit young to be this cynical aren't you?" Elena cocked an eyebrow starting to make the popcorn

"Pfft…how about…..we watch Harry Potter in honour of Bonnie-" the blond grinned and popped a grape into her mouth

"And how does that honour me?"

"Oh Bonnie why do you have to egg her on?" Elena muttered seeing Ava opening her mouth

"You are kidding me right?" the blond quirked an eyebrow "Harry Potter, witch's and wizard's and so on…they can-"

"Ok I get it" Bonnie laughed placing her hand over her mouth shutting the chatty blond up "but no we're not watching Harry Potter"

"How about…" Elena called out "a compromise? We can watch Pirates of the Caribbean-"

"That's not a comprise" Bonnie snorted

"Plus no….you know how many times I've watched it a million times. You know Gran fancies Johnny Depp-"

"I thought she fancied Leonardo Di-"

"That ship sailed" Ava snorted leaning against the counter,

"Here"

Bonnie handed her over a box pop-tarts, which the blond ripped open and started to munch on it "She reckons her and Johnny Depp, met in another life where he was Captain Jack Sparrow and she was his wench-" with that the three teens burst out laughing

"God your house must never be boring" Elena chuckled shaking her head.

"For some reason I'm now in the mood to watch that" Bonnie muttered "Lets watch that-"

"No Bon-"Ava stomped her foot on the ground "she left hasn't she?"

Elena smiled "Yep, so I guess we're watching it"

Ava rolled her eyes "Fine, just know that I'm not too thrilled about it"

"Really? I wonder what gave it away" Elena said sarcasm dripping from her tone "from the pout on your face…. and stop eating the pop-tarts, you need some room for the popcorn" she felt the box being taken away from her "anyway….did you call Stefan about-"

"Damon threatening her? I called him"

"So is he coming over-"Elena didn't need to answer Ava's question since the doorbell rang

"Well-"

"Nah ah, I want to hear this" before Elena could blink Ava had already answered the door,

"Ava" Stefan smiled seeing the petite blond

"Hey Stef-now outside-"

"Wait, what?"

"Elena called you didn't she?" Ava questioned

"Yes-"

"Thanks for coming, maybe we should take this outside" Elena appeared behind her, she glanced over her shoulder and saw Bonnie there. They all stepped outside on the porch, Ava hopped onto the railing "I wouldn't have called if it was important"

"I know" Stefan stood beside Ava "what's going on?"

"Damon is threatening Bonnie" Ava answered tucking a stray lock behind her ear

"What would Damon want with Bonnie?" Stefan frowned wondering what his brother was up to, Ava could hear the creaking of the porch floorboards and knew that Elena was pacing up and down

"It's about this necklace, Caroline got it from Damon and she gave it to Bonnie, now he wants it back. He's tormenting her"

"Is it a nice looking necklace?" Ava asked causing both Elena and Stefan to look at her, she could feel their gaze boring into her "What?" she asked "if it's a good looking necklace then I get the fuss but it's some ugly ass thing then why would he want it back?" she scrunched her nose up in disgust.

"It's just a necklace" Stefan murmured.

"It's not just any necklace" Elena said she stopped pacing "it has to do with Bonnie's heritage, it belonged to one of her ancestors who lived here, during the civil war-"

"That's when you was around" Ava uttered "Stefan know anyone by the name of Emily?"

"Yes I did, she was Katherine's handmaid, she was a witch-"

"You know about Bonnie?" Elena asked,

"The first night you invited me over for dinner, I made the connection"

"Whoa, that dinner seemed so long ago" Ava muttered "so Damon knows about Bonnie being a witch and now he wants the necklace back"

"What does it look like?" Stefan asked Elena

"It's an antique iron setting with-"

"An amber crystal" Stefan finished off-

"Huh, sounds nice" Ava drawled hopping on to her feet, so instead of sitting on the railing she was leaning against it

"I know it, it belonged to Katherine, Emily gave it to her which means…" the blond frowned hearing his voice trail off

"What?" Elena asked

"I don't know" Stefan shook his head "I'm going to find out, I need t talk to Damon"

"Is he going to tell you?" Elena asked watching the vampire walking off the porch

"Yeah no offence Stefan but your brother doesn't come across as the sharing and caring type" Ava drawled

"I'll get it out of him somehow" Stefan said

"Don't get yourself killed Stefan" Ava called after him

"And you don't get into any trouble" Stefan yelled back at her.

* * *

"Oh pasta" Ava peeled back the lid and sniffed the food, "my favourite-"

"And you should quit sniffing all the food" Caroline snatched the Tupperware off of her,

"So happy that you could come Care" she drawled causing Elena to shake her head, Ava could hear footsteps entering the room , Elena looked at Caroline and nodded towards Bonnie

"I'm sorry" Caroline declared "if you want the ugly ass necklace then keep it it's yours"

Ava snorted "Nice Care" she picked up the fork and hopped onto the stool and started to eat

"Will you hate me if I told you I threw it away?" Bonnie asked, Ava and Elena kept tight lipped

"Ava no more pasta for you-"

"What?"

"Other people here have to eat" Elena uttered taking it off of her, she smiled seeing the pout on her face, their attention was drawn back onto Caroline

"You threw it away?" Caroline asked in disbelief

"I know it sounds crazy but the necklace was giving me nightmares, I just have to get rid of it" Bonnie explained knowing that Caroline probably wouldn't understand

"You could've just given it back to me" Caroline said pointing at herself

"Why so you can give it back to Damon?"

The taller blond let out a sigh "Screw Damon, are we doing manicures or what? who has there kit? Not asking you Ava I don't even think you own one"

Ava rolled her eyes "Charming as always Care,"

"I know"

"Mines in my bag" Bonnie intervened not in the mood to listen to Ava and Caroline going at each other.

"So Elena-"Caroline called unzipping the bag "how long do you think this fight with Stefan is going to last for?"

Ava dug her hand into the popcorn bow and took a few, she popped it into her mouth.

"I don't know Caroline" Elena sighed,

"_Liar" _Ava paused hearing Caroline's thoughts, she turned slightly

"Care?" Ava called her

"Why are you such a little liar Bonnie?" Caroline snapped

"What?" Bonnie asked in confusion

"Caroline" Elena scolded

"No need to be a bitch Caroline" Ava frowned getting onto her feet, there was a stunned silence, her brows furrowed in confusion

"_The necklace? But I chucked it away" _Bonnie's thoughts were loud and clear,

"You lied, the necklace is here" Caroline stormed over to them dumping the necklace on the centre of the counter, Ava scooped it up and trailed her fingers around the edges of it "if want to keep it-"

"I'm not lying Caroline" Bonnie snapped "I swear"

"It's true I watched her throw it into a field" Elena said defending the witch

"Well then explain it" Caroline demanded folding her arms in front of her chest, Ava felt the crystal, it was smooth and wasn't overly large nor was it small, it was an average size.

"Emily" Bonnie declared, Ava straightened up at that

"Who's Emily?" Caroline asked

"The ghost-"

"Fuck" Ava swore Bonnie's ancestors were sure persistent

"Oh so what? this ghost has a name now?" Caroline scoffed.

"Caroline please" Elena waved her off as her attention was solely on Bonnie

"I wonder why she won't leave me alone-"

"Maybe she wants to talk to you, or want you to do something" Ava suggested

"Ok" Caroline shouted making Ava jump "what is going on? Why am I not a part of this conversation? You guys do this to me all the time-"

"That's not true-"

"Yes it is" Bonnie sighed "I can't talk to you, you don't listen"

"That;s not true" Caroline denied

"Err, yeah it is" Ava muttered getting a glare from the taller blond

"I'm a witch"

"And don't we all know it" Caroline rolled her eyes

"See" Bonnie snapped much to Elena's surprise Ava went back to eating the popcorn "that's what I'm talking about I tell you something and you don't even hear it"

"Did she walk out?" Ava asked hearing fast footsteps

"Yep" Elena replied

"I listen" Caroline frowned "when do I not listen?"

"Well there was that time when I told you I was-"

"Not now Ava, it was a rhetorical question"

"Ergh I hate them" Ava grumbled. "But you should go and talk to her"

"Ava where are you going?" Elena asked catching Ava sneaking away "you're meant to-oh you're going to eavesdrop on them aren't you?"

"No…?"

"You're blushing so you're lying now-"

"Oh come on, I know you want to know what's going on" Ava smirked at her "come on Elena-"

"Fine but be quiet" Elena whispered, Caroline had gone after Bonnie the brunette tugged Ava so that they were around the corner from the lounge, they could hear Caroline clearly since the door was wide open

"Bonnie?" Caroline said quietly "look it's not just me, ok I don't believe in all that…whoo….ohh-"

"That's her ghost sound? That's cra-humph" the rest of Ava's sentence was cut off when Elena slammed her hand over her mouth shutting her up "shh" she hissed into her ear

"-but if you do then ok, I'm in that's all it takes for me to jump on board, I consider you to be my best friend and I'm saying this knowing that Ava and Elena are in the kitchen listening to my every word."

There was the sound of shuffling Ava assumed that Caroline must've sat down "I didn't know how real this was for you, but I'm listening now, ok?"

"Ok"

Caroline smiled at her "Ava, Elena you guys can come in now we're done"

"Thank god" Ava grinned running into the room and jumped onto the couch causing Caroline and Bonnie to laugh, Elena dropped down on the other side of Ava

"There is way too much drama in this room" Caroline commented "what do you guys want to do?"

"No clue" Ava commented resting her head on Elena's shoulder, she nearly jumped out of her seat when Caroline gasped

"I have an idea" Caroline grinned "let's have a séance" she got off the couch

"I don't think that's a good idea" Bonnie shook her head

"Plus I thought we were going to watch a movie?" Ava commented

"No come on, let's summon some spirits" Caroline said "this Emily chick has some serious explaining to do"

"So I'm guessing by your silence we're going to have a séance?" Ava asked.

* * *

Ava sighed, the group had now moved into Elena's room and had lit some candles and were all sitting around them. Ava grasped onto Bonnie's and Elena's hands

"What are we doing?" Bonnie asked

"I don't know-"

"Phew, I thought I was the only one" Ava relaxed a bit "can we eat yet? I'm hungry-"

"Later" Caroline shushed her "be quiet and concentrate. Ok close your eyes-"

"Really-"

"Ava do it"

Ava sighed but did as she was told and closed her eyes "Ok now take a deep breath, not that loud Ava-"

"Oh my god-"

"The sooner we do this, then we can eat" Elena whispered and stifled her laughter Ava mimed zipping her mouth shut

Ava rolled her shoulders and relaxed as did the others

"Bonnie call her" Caroline said softly

Ava licked her lips

"Emily you there?" Bonnie asked, Ava's brows furrowed and bit down on her lower lip to stop herself from laughing

"Really? Emily you there?" Caroline did a poor imitation "is that all you got? Come on-"

"Fine, geeze" Bonnie sighed and closed her eyes again "Emily? I call on you I know you have a message and I'm listening." All of a sudden the flames flared up,

"What-"Ava dropped her hands

"Did that just-"

"Yeah it did"

Ava shuddered feeling chilled all of a sudden she wrapped her arms around herself "what's going on?"

"It's fine Ava" Bonnie assured her seeing that the blond was beginning to panic "It's the air-conditioning-"

"Ava-"Elena grabbed the back of her top and pulled her back when the flames flared even higher

"Ask her to show you a sign or something" Caroline uttered. "Ask her-"when Bonnie didn't she took it upon herself "Emily if you're among us, show us another sign" she commanded

There was a moment of silence "See it's not working"

All of the sudden the windows were slammed open, Ava lurched forward towards the flames but Elena grabbed her and pulled her back

"That's it I'm done" Bonnie stood up pulling off her necklace and threw it to the ground

"Can we stop?" Ava asked "this isn't fun"

"Get the lights" Bonnie shouted "please get the lights"

"I got it" Elena pulled Ava onto her feet and hurried off to switch the lights on "Here"

Ava breathed in "You guys? The necklace is gone" Bonnie told them

"Ava give it back-"

"I didn't take it" Ava shook her head tucking away her wayward curls, Bonnie looked around and shook her head unable to find it

"Alright fun is over Caroline, you made your point. Now give it back" Elena said looking at her

"What? I didn't take it, Ava cou-"

"How the hell could I? I can't exactly see where it is" Ava snapped, she stiffened feeling as if someone strolled behind her.

"What? what happened?" Caroline asked, Elena brushed pass Ava

"Nothing, Jeremy are you home?" Elena called out

"Erm guys?" Bonnie uttered spotting the necklace; Ava frowned and followed the sound of her footsteps

"What-"Ava was cut off by the door slamming shut, she heard Bonnie screaming

"Bonnie" they all shouted, Ava groped around and grabbed the door knob "It's not opening-"she shouted tugging on it

"Let me try" Caroline said and pulled it but like Ava she couldn't open in.

"I'll try the hallway door" Elena ran out of the room.

"Bonnie"? Ava slammed her fist against the door, she attempted to zero in on the witch's mind but found it to be too chaotic to get a reading, all she could hear was screaming

"BONNIE OPEN THE DOOR" Caroline screamed,

"Bonnie" Ava shouted Elena ran back around the lights were blinking. All of a sudden the screaming stopped making them all freeze, the door swung open revealing Bonnie who was covering her face

"What happened?" Ava asked "are you ok?"

"I'm fine"

Ava frowned getting the feeling that something was off

"Unbelievable" Caroline shook her head

"Caroline-"

"No you scared the hell out of me" she walked off leaving Ava and Elena with Bonnie

"Bonnie?" Elena looked at her with a frown on her face.

"I'm fine, I'm fine" Bonnie brushed pass Ava and they both froze, the blond teen's eyes widened feeling a sharp tingle in her gut

"I can't believe I fell for it-"

"Are you ok?" Elena asked as they followed Bonnie out of the room

"I must go-"

"If she's leaving then so am I" Caroline whined "I have had enough of this freaky witchy thing-"

"Thank you for having me" Bonnie uttered

"You're not Bonnie" Ava breathed

"Where are you going?" Elena called out as Bonnie walked down the stairs

"Back to where it all began" she ran down the stairs

"That's not Bonnie" realisation hitting her

"Ava-"

"Elena this is Emily" Ava shouted making the witch turn around

"I won't let him have it, it must be destroyed" she turned on her heel, Ava ran after her

"No wait-"before she could grab the door knob it slammed shut, she tried to open it but it was stuck

"What's happening?" Caroline ran down the stairs joining them Elena was trying to help Ava open the door but it didn't open.

"I don't know the door-"the door was slammed opened making them all scream

"What the hell?" Jeremy frowned looking at all of them and shook his head and carried on walking

"I'm out of here" Caroline said and hurried out of the house

"Caroline" Ava yelled "we need to call Stefan"

"Right" Elena nodded and grabbed the phone she dialled Stefan's number she grasped Ava's hand seeing how worried she was "Ava it-Stefan it's Bonnie" she spoke into the phone and pressed it against Ava's ear so she could hear as well "Emily is possessing her, she said something….something about I won't let him have it, it must be destroyed."

"Where do you think she's gone?" Stefan asked

"I don't know" Elena replied, she looked over to Ava hearing her breathing hitch "Ava-?"

"Fells Church" Ava said "that's where she took Bonnie, all the dreams Bonnie had Emily took her there"

"We have to help her Stefan-"Elena said anxiously

"What do we do-"

"Ava you stay there with Elena, I'll deal with it" before she could argue the vampire hanged up. Ava sighed and grabbed her jacket from the hook by the front door

"Ava-"

"You really think I'm going to wait around?"

"No" Elena admitted

"You coming? Or do I have to hitch a ride-"

"I'm coming" she grabbed Ava's hand and they left the house.

* * *

Ava felt the car coming to a stop; she shoved the door open and ran out into the woods. She tripped over a root

"Ava why-"

"You were going to lock me in there."

"How-"

"I know you" Elena pulled her onto her feet truth was she had read her mind,

"Fine" the brunette grasped her wrist "Come on" they ran through the woods, Ava stumbled most of the way and Elena had prevented her from meeting the ground several times, Ava could hear a commotion up ahead

"Bonnie" Elena shouted. Ava felt a waft of heat washing over them she went to run forward thinking that Bonnie was in danger but slammed into something hard

"Wha-"

"Ava-"

Stefan had grabbed both Ava and Elena stopping them in their tracks

"What's going on?" Ava shouted grasping onto Stefan's jacket,

"NO" Damon roared, there was an explosion and then silence.

"Bon-"the witch screamed as Damon plunged his fangs into her neck

"Bonnie" Elena shouted and grabbed Ava's arm when Stefan threw his brother off of her. She wrenched her arm away from Elena's grasp and ran towards Bonnie's scream.

She heard a thump and gingerly reached down and touched something soft it took her a minute to realise it was Bonnie's hair her hand trailed down and she touched something warm and wet "Is…is-"

Stefan dropped to his knees and checked her pulse "She's alive but barely, I can save her" he bit down on to his wrist and pressed it against Bonnie's lips forcing it into her mouth. She slumped when she heard Bonnie gasping and spluttering

"Her neck" Elena said "It's healing"

"Bonnie" Ava smiled in relief "come on. Let's get you back to the car" she uttered holding out her hand, she felt Bonnie's warm hand grasped hers "but I don't know the way so-"

"Come on" Elena grabbed both Ava's and Bonnie's hand leading them back to her car, she glanced over to Stefan who nodded

They came to a stop by the car "I don't understand" Bonnie uttered "he attacked me and his face I just-"

"How do you feel"? Elena asked

"Fine it's just this blood" Bonnie cried, Ava reached out and wiped away her tears

"It's ok Bonnie" she assured her, and felt Bonnie tensing up

"I'm not going to hurt you" Stefan said,

"What's going on?"

"We'll explain, let's just get out of here" Elena said "look at me Bonnie; he's not going to hurt you."

"Come on Bon let's get in the car" Ava took over grasping on to her friend's arm; she opened the door and climbed into the back with Bonnie.

"Ava-"Bonnie whimpered, the blond wrapped her arms around her

"Hey it's ok, I promise we'll explain everything" she felt Bonnie holding onto her and the witch nodded.

* * *

That night Elena and Ava explained everything to Bonnie about the vampires including Stefan and Damon, they were perched on Elena's bed,

"And now he's leaving" Elena cried heartbroken, Ava felt a pang in her heart at that and hugged her hard, Bonnie wrapped her arms around them both, encompassing them in the quilt she had thrown over her shoulders

"You'll get through this Elena" Ava said quietly "both of you will get through this" she uttered

"For someone who is such a scatter brain you do have your moments" Bonnie said causing Elena to let out a shaky smile

"Just like my Gran" Ava lips twitched into a smile and soon enough the trio of girls fell asleep on the bed.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Outfit link on profile. Thanks to those who reviewed. **

**So in this chap-Ava wakes up and steps on an alarm clock, her, Elena and Caroline talk. Ava meets Alaric and she accidentally kicks him, Ava ends up back in his classsroom, where he tells her that Tanner called her a smartass. Ava knocks down a lab tech and Alaric saves from her from doing a face plant. Brief encounter with Damon, Ava and Bonnie are going to stay at Elena's place. Caroline argues with Bonnie but makes up, they do a seance, Ava figures out Emily is possessing Bonnie, they end up at the Fell church. Ava and Elena explain everything to Bonnie. **

**Please REVIEW **


	10. Chapter 10

"Ava wake up honey" Claudette shook her

"Ergh-"

"Serous this again?" the elder lady rolled her eyes "you want me to chuck you out of the bed again?"

The petite teen's response was to grunt and roll over, "Ava, I'm warning you. You know I will literally push you out of the bed" she threatened her

"Fine" Ava snapped abruptly sitting up, her golden mane of hair was in complete chaos "I'm up, I'm up" she uttered

"Good" she yelped when Claudette lightly slapped Ava on the back of the head

"What-"

"That's for your tone- and don't swear" she added on seeing the disgruntled look on Ava's face, "Oh by the way what time are we leaving for the careers night?" Ava was about to walk into the bathroom but paused

"What?" she asked confusion "but you never go to these things-"

"Tonight I am" Claudette said, starting to make the bed "now shouldn't you-"

"Cut the crap Gran, why do you really want to go?" Ava asked leaning against the door frame

"W-"

"Gran"

Claudette sighed "Fine, Beth told me that your new history teacher is a hottie and I-"

"Want to check him out" she finished off "I shouldn't have put it pass you, so…"

"Don't worry I won't embarrass you too much" Claudette grinned "I'll be myself-"

"Gold help me" Ava shook her head and slammed the bathroom door shut; she chuckled quietly hearing her Gran laughing loudly. Ava went about her usual morning routine and brushed her teeth, she turned the shower faucet on and held her hand out beneath the spray of water, when she deemed that it was warm enough she stripped out of her clothes and hanged them on the hook behind the door.

Ava pulled her hair out of the messy bun it had been in, she stepped into her shower and sighed in content when the hot water washed over the body. She reached out and grabbed her washcloth and felt around for the shower gel, her hand closed around the plastic bottle and squirted it onto the washcloth. Ava hurriedly scrubbed herself and let the water wash over her. When she was satisfied that she was clean she reached out and grabbed a towel and dried herself off, she wrapped the towel around her body and padded barefooted out of her bathroom.

Ava strolled over to her dresser and pulled the drawer, her hand landed on a lacy material, she scooped up the bra and then moved onto the next drawer which held her panties, unlike her wardrobe she didn't see the point of labelling the items, so she randomly pulled out a pair of panties and slipped it on.

She ambled over to her closet and reached out for the labels, she opted to wear a pair of skinny black jeans and a white sweater, when she was done she ran a brush through her hair and chose to leave it out. Ava pulled on her shoes and hurried down the stairs, her nose twitched smelling something delicious cooking.

"Morning Gran" Ava plopped down in her usual seat

"Morning dear, here ya go, chocolate chip pancakes and don't-" she rolled her eyes when Ava snatched up the maple syrup and drowned her pancakes in it _"Seriously the kid is going to end up with diabetes-"_

"No I won't Gran, it's only a bit of sugar-"

"Pfft and their ya go reading my mind" Ava smiled sheepishly "Yeah-"

"Careful Ava and rein it in, you can't lose control like that" Claudette murmured placing a glass of juice by her hand; she took the seat opposite to Ava.

"I know, it; just I…it's harder for some reason" she admitted swallowing her pancake "It's harder to control, I feel like the volume is up in my head-"

"That happens when you're under stress dear, and after the last couple of days I don't blame you. Just be careful not to blurt out something ok?"

Ava smiled and nodded she finished her breakfast and stood up

"You getting a ride off of who today?" Claudette asked as Ava picked up her bag

"I'm getting a ride off of Elena, told her I'll meet her at her house" Ava uttered "see yah Gran-"

"We're going to the careers evening Ava ok?" Claudette yelled after her "so don't be late"

"Ok-"

"And don't forget your cane! Wait have you-"

"GRAN I KNOW-"

"DON'T YOU YELL AT ME OR DO YOU WANT A GOOD SPANKING?"

* * *

Ava sighed and shook her head, "Bye Gran" she grabbed her cane and slammed the front door shut.

She stepped off the porch steps and strolled over to the Gilbert's house, she swung her cane in a low arch to make sure she didn't trip up the stairs.

Ava didn't bother knocking instead twisted the latch and walked in "You know you guys should lock the door?" she uttered

Jenna yelped and spun around "My god Ava do you want to give me a heart attack?" she asked the grinning blond and saw the teen opening her mouth "No Ava, rhetorical question"

"Oh right…well is Elena ready yet?" she asked

"ELENA! AVA IS HERE"

Ava could hear hurried footsteps coming down the stairs "Hey Ava" she greeted her friend

"Hi"

"Guess what? Jeremy's got his sketch book out" Elena uttered buttoning up her jacket

"Damn" Ava whistled "he hasn't done that in ages"

"You're kidding" Jenna looked at her

"Nope" Elena grinned "but don't say anything, the minute we encourage he'll put it away"

"Psychology major"

Ava snorted "Didn't you just do a module? Not the whole course" Elena chuckled

"Ava why are you here?" Jenna drawled "besides giving me a heart attack"

"Elena's my ride" she tucked in a stray curl "plus you love me too much to kick me out" she grinned

"_Stefan hasn't called yet…I-he really is going isn't he?" _Elena's thoughts were slightly mournful _"he won't even see me or-" _

"I'm sure it'll be fine Elena, he'll call" Ava said carelessly

"What?"

Fuck the blond thought "I mean…" she was scrambling her mind for something "that…Stefan….well erm…your voice seemed off….and it's probably because of him, right?"

"Right" Elena frowned

Ava's face was flushed she ran a hand down her face and shifted her bag from one shoulder

"So update?" Jenna asked

"He knows how I feel and where I stand" Elena replied "and I know where he stands but that doesn't matter he's leaving. Moving away"

"What?" Ava asked surprised she knew that he and Elena had issues but she had thought that the pair would have worked it through,

"Where is he going?" Jenna asked as Elena brushed passed Ava and opened the door; Ava followed the brunette out of the door

"I stopped asking questions the answers just get scary" Elena uttered as the trio of woman walked down the driveway; Elena linked her arm with Ava's. There was the resounding sound of the door slamming shut behind them.

"Yours leave mine returns" Jenna sighed "_I can't believe he just showed up like that, especially giving me that blow off email-"_

"Logan is back in town?" Ava frowned

"Yep, I didn't let him pass the front door.-"

"You should've slammed it in his face-"

"Medium slam most likely-"

"You should've called us" Ava uttered "we-"

"What? And set you and Claudette loose on him?" Jenna snorted "I may not like the guy but I don't want him dead-"

"What-"

"Last time a guy dumped me" Jenna told them a smile was on her face "it was on this very porch, I think you were seven or something, but Claudette heard and she ended up chasing him off with a bat"

Elena laughed at that as did Ava "I could totally picture Gran doing that. Don't even look at him on the news"

"She's right" Elena nodded as they approached the car

"I know no more Logan-scum-Fell"

* * *

"Hey Bon" Ava grinned, her and Elena were walking up the steps to the school

"How do you know-"

"I knew it was you because of your walk, plus you as talking quiet loudly on your cell" Ava uttered as they walked inside, she could hear the sound of various students.

"Did I miss something?" Elena asked stopping in her tracks

"What? what's going on?" Ava asked running her hand down her locker she picked up the dial and started to twist and turn it

"Matt and Caroline have been hanging out" Bonnie answered as Ava pulled out some of her text books out, but not before running her finger down the spine of it to make sure she got the right one.

"Kind of weird isn't it?" Elena commented opening her own locker that was besides the blond

"Not really" Ava muttered "Care fancied Matt for ages-"

"Since when?" Elena frowned

"Since always" she rolled her eyes slamming the locker door shut "but you were going out with him so nothing ever happened"

"How comes I didn't know that"

"Because" Ava said clearly "even though Caroline Forbes is downright selfish at times she's a good friend. It would have been weird if she told you" she added on.

"Plus she needs someone nice like him" Bonnie drawled "someone who isn't a homicidal vampire like Damon"

"Yeah how are doing with that?" Elena asked

"I'm freaked out" Bonnie admitted "Damon attacked me and I could be dead right now "but I'm also grateful-"

"Whoa Bonnie I didn't know you was suicidal" Ava yelped when Bonnie slapped her upside the head "Oww, why-!"

"I'm not suicidal Ava" Bonnie rolled her eyes

"You sure? You've got all the signs you know, outbursts of rage and you're a bit of a sociopath-"

"Enough" Elena called out amusement was written all over her face, she knew the only way to stop Ava from talking would be usually to cut her off. "So Bonnie what was your point?"

"As I was saying I was grateful to Stefan he saved my life have you seen him?" she asked

Elena slammed her locker door shut "Not since he told me that he was leaving" she uttered "for all I know he's already gone-"

Ava snorted "Yeah without saying goodbye?" she questioned "doesn't sound like Stefan"

"Ava's right-"

"Always am Bon" the blond grinned,

Bonnie shook her "And very modest. But Stefan wouldn't leave without saying goodbye"

"Yes he would" Elena shook her head turning to face her friends "he thinks he's protecting clean break and all that."

"So what are you going to do?" Bonnie asked

"What am I supposed to do?" Elena countered "I already begged him not to go" Bonnie linked her arm through Ava's as they walked down to their first class "If I ask him again I'm being selfish" Elena muttered, Ava tucked in a stray curl and shifted her books to the other arm so that she had a firmer grip "It is what it is"

"Well maybe it's for the best" Bonnie shrugged her shoulders, Ava cocked an eyebrow at that

"How's that then?" the blond asked

"Well that kind of future could you have with him?" Bonnie retorted, she stopped causing Ava to stop as well "even if he stayed?"

Ava felt something brush her arm, "What's that?"

Elena lifted the banner off of her and looked down at it '_The Promise of our Future? Bonnie-"_

"Did you just…?"

"No I swear I didn't" Elena huffed and stormed off

"In a mood isn't she?" Ava murmured as they followed after her at a much slower place "You think she's on her period?"

Bonnie's eyes nearly bugged out at that "Ava-"

"What? She's being bitchy and moody, that only happens when-"

"Ok off we go" Bonnie grabbed her arm and dragged her away "seriously you can't say those things-"

"Why not?"

"Erm besides the fact that everyone is staring at us? And now they all think Elena is on her period-"

"Technically they're thinking about if the meat loaf today is going to be good" Ava said thoughtlessly

"What?" Bonnie asked

Ava balked mentally slapped herself "Nothing, come on I don't want to be late" she rushed out and picked up her pace bumping into several people on the way. Bonnie frowned staring after Ava; it hadn't escaped her notice that her blond friend was slightly odd; she shrugged it off and hurried after Ava.

* * *

Ava yawned and felt the cool breeze against her skin, it was now after school and she was supposed to meet Elena at the parking lot,

"_So he's not leaving now?" _Ava heard Elena's thoughts, she realised that Elena was talking to Stefan and from what she gathered now there was another rogue vampire running around. She shouldered her bag and swung her cane in a low arch and made her way over to them, she could hear the low tone of Stefan's voice

"Stefan?"

Elena didn't miss the bright smile on the vampire's face when he saw the petite blond

"Ava" he smiled

"Hey" Ava grinned "I thought you would've been gone by now an-"

"And not say goodbye? I couldn't do that to you" he lightly tugged her hair causing her smile to widen "you're my friend Ava"

"Same" Ava uttered and trailed her hand down his arm and gave his hand a brief squeeze "So you're not saying goodbye?" she asked

"Not yet" was his reply "but when I do go, I will come and say goodbye to you"

Ava surprised him by hugging the vampire hard; he grunted at the light impact but returned the embrace.

"You better, or me and Gran would hunt you down" he chuckled and pulled back

"I wouldn't risk it"

Ava nodded "Elena I got to get home, Gran wants me to be on time for once"

"Ava, here I'll meet you at the car" Elena pressed the keys into the palm of her hand "I'll be there in a second-_need to talk to Stefan"_

"Sure" Ava nodded hearing her thoughts she turned on her heel and made her way towards the car where it was parked in its usual spot.

From the corner of her eye Elena could see Stefan watching after Ava "_He really does care for her" _that was the last thought Ava heard from Elena before she slammed the car door shut.

* * *

"WHO'S THAT? IS IT A BURGLAR? THERE'S NOT VALUABLES HERE BESIDES ME-"

"BLOODY HELL GRAN IT'S ME" Ava shrieked back slamming the front door shut,

"Ava?"

Ava dropped her cane and bag by the front door and headed towards the kitchen where she could hear pots and pans clanging around.

"Ava?" Claudette grins seeing her granddaughter "How was school today?"

Ava dropped down on to the chair and rested her elbows on the table. "Like every other day"

Claudette rolled her eyes and set some food down in front of her

"Dinner now?" Ava questioned confusion written all over her face

"Well yeah" Claudette uttered getting her own plate "we're going to the careers thing tonight"

Ava picked up her fork and scooped up her food, a burst of flavour erupted in her mouth, chicken pie the elder lady hadn't made this in a while _"plus I got a hot date tonight, and I have no clue-"_

"You're not coming home tonight are you?" Ava questioned

"Damn it Ava, really you need to control-"

"Your mind was the one that was shouting it" she huffed "so another night out-"

"Yes, with John-"

"The guy from the-"

"Book store, yep" Claudette grinned "I've been waiting ages for him to ask me out"

"Then why don't you just skip this evening thing and-"

"No we're going"

Ava scowled she didn't want to go this stupid school thing, but knew that she has no choice.

* * *

"Look how fun this is" Ava drawled, her and Claudette had arrived at the school; it was buzzing with students and their parents.

"No need to be sarcastic" Claudette rolled her eyes she linked her arm though hers "now come on we can check out some of these stands"

She then proceeded to drag Ava to the side tables where leaflets and things were set out "So what do you want to be Ava?" Claudette asked shuffling though the piles of papers "Ava?" she looked over to the teen and sighed seeing the look on her face "Ava-"

"What's the point of coming?" she sniped "I'm not going to be anything"

"Don't you dare" Claudette hissed making Ava jump "we're doing this ok?"

Ava forced herself not to lash out so nodded, Claudette rolled her eyes "Come on let's go get something to eat"

They moved through the crowd, Ava was sipping away her can of soda with her Gran guiding her

"Ava science displays-"

"Gran-"

"Oh look the Art work, your things should be up there" she grabbed her hand. Ava's pace picked up "Oh Ava"

It wasn't a secret that Ava was talented in the arts particularly in sculpting, "You know you should use your talent for something-"

"Gran-"

"No serious listen to me" Claudette said firmly "you can do whatever you want to"

Ava's lips stretched into big smile "Thanks Gran-"

"So no more sulking about this?" Claudette knew that Ava hated going to these types of events, she thought there was no point.

"Ok-"

"And no more bitching about this under your breath"

"How do you know that I do that?" Ava quirked an eyebrow, she was blocking out the thoughts of all those around her, she couldn't completely turn it off so there was only a light buzzing.

"I may not possess the gift reading minds dear, but I can read you like a book" Claudette rolled her eyes "now is this meant to be me?" she asked looking pointedly at a sculpture of a woman

"Do you like it?" Ava asked

"It's wonderful-"

"Then it's you"

Claudette laughed "cheeky brat" she pinched her cheek "It's really good-"

"More than good"

Ava's brows furrowed attempting to recognise that tone

"I'm Alaric Saltzman" Alaric smiled at the pair he held out his to Claudette "Ava's new history teacher"

"Claudette Xenia, he's hot" she whispered the last part to Ava, who felt her cheeks heating up at that

"Gran-"

"So how's my Ava doing in your class?" Claudette asked "She talks a lot, and is spaces-"

"Gran don't give him bad things to say about me" Ava hissed making Alaric chuckle

"She's great; my class is never boring with her" he added on, Claudette smiled "and grade wise she's one of the top in my class"

"Really?" Claudette eyebrows shot to her hairline, the history teacher nodded "Ava you're a secret genius"

Ava snorted at that "Hardly Gran" she muttered

"Alaric?" the principle called out "I need to borrow you for a second"

"Sure, if you excuse me" he smiled at Claudette, he didn't need to wonder where Ava's parents were since he knew that they were dead having read her files, "and his got a cute butt-" Alaric couldn't help but grinned hearing that coming from the Claudette,

"Gran" Ava snapped

"What it is?" so nice and firm looking-"

"Oh my god-"

"_Yeah her and Ava are definitely related" _Alaric thought shaking his head.

Ava's shoulders slumped "He heard you" she muttered embarrassed at that

"Oh" Claudette winched, she glanced at the time_ "I should go but can't leave Ava-"_

"Gran you can leave" Ava uttered

"No I can't-"

"I know you're really looking forward to this, go I'll be fine. I'll catch a ride from Jenna" she assured her.

Claudette bit her lip she lightly grasped her chin "You sure?" she asked staring into her grand-daughter's milky green eyes

"Yes" Ava uttered "I'll be fine"

"Great, just need to take a souvenir-"

"You can't steal the sculpture" Ava hissed, Claudette snorted and grabbed Ava by the shoulders and positioned her in a way so that no one would see "Gran-"

"It's of me" Claudette uttered and looked around when she saw no one glancing in their direction she slipped the sculpture into her bag "bloody hell, its heavy" she hefted her bag up

"Well it's made-"

"No time, now make sure you stay out of trouble" she pecked her on the cheek and left.

Ava sighed and bumped into someone she dropped her cane and swore she went to bend down to pick it up but someone already grabbed it for her

"I got it"

"Tyler?"

"Yep, you can wipe the look of pure disbelief on your face"

"Sorry" Ava uttered "Can't blame me though, you're here in the art area-"

"I do occasionally branch out from being a douche ya know" he drawled, Ava snorted at that and nudged him playfully,

"So is your portfolio here?"

"Yep" Tyler replied flicking through the pages

"Not on the wall?"

"Not good enough yet Ava" he murmured "but I can see yours are all over the place"

Ava smiled "You'll be good enough, just don't act like a dick all the time-"

"You were nice a minute ago" Tyler rolled his eyes

"Hey you were lucky to get that" Ava grinned her hand reached out and ran her finger tips down the page

"I know" Tyler chuckled "_Ergh he's here-"_

"I'm surprised to see you here" Jeremy said walking over to the pair, he stood on the other side of Ava "art usually implies culture, and culture implies….well not you"

Ava rolled her eyes at that "No need to be a jackass Jere" she muttered

"Go to hell" Tyler stormed off,

"Jere-"

"What?"

"Wipe that grin on your face. There was no need for that" she scolded him

"Pfft" Jeremy scoffed looking down at the sketchbook that Tyler was leafing through moments ago "every need, this is Tyler Lockwood you know"

"I do" Ava licked her lips "you know, maybe you and Tyler are more alike than you thought"

"I doubt that" he snorted, she shoved him "What?"

"Go through his sketchbook" without another word she wandered away.

* * *

"Ava Xenia" a catty voice drawled out "surprised to see you're here"

"Go away Tiki" Ava snapped she was currently by one of the stands that held leaflets about Art programmes "Don't you have clients to deal with?"

"Clients?"

"Yep" Ava smirked "Ya know after all you're a streetwalker. I know your plans for the future-"

"And they are?" Ava could feel the air shift around her, so she knew that Tiki was close by her

"Not to get any STI's"

Tiki scowled "You're a real bitch" she snarled

"Yeah it takes one to know one" Ava countered "now leave me alone" she stiffened when the other girl laughed "What's so funny?"

"You are" Tiki sneered "you're here, what's the point? You've got no future Ava"

Ava's fists clenched, Tiki's vicious smile grew even wider seeing that she had definitely hit a nerve "Your blind Ava, you got no future; you're going to be stuck in this town for the rest of your life. Every little idea in your head is blown to bits really" she poked her hard causing Ava to wince. "You're going to be a nobody Ava not an artist or whatever else you want to be"

Ava frowned and felt a pang go through her heart; Tiki was voicing her fears out loud

"See yah later Ava-"

"That's enough" Alaric snapped he had managed to catch the last couple of words from the dark skinned teenager

"Mr Saltzman I wasn't-"

"Go away, before I give you a month worth of detention" he glared at her; he sighed and turned towards Ava and frowned seeing the crestfallen look on her face. "Ava?"

"She's right you know" Ava mumbled sniffing "this is why I hate coming here. Just reminds me of all things I can't do-"

"Who says you can't do them?" Alaric's hands dropped down on to her shoulders

"She-"

"What? Her?" Alaric scoffed "Ava you're one of the brightest in my class, and I have high hopes for you. You are more than capable than of achieving anything you want to, more than most of the kids here"

Ava smiled at surprised the history teacher by hugging him hard, he awkwardly patted her on the back "Thanks" she grinned

"No problem" he smiled. "See you in a bit"

Ava sighed and slumped against the lockers, she needed to scout out either Jenna or Elena.

"Ava"

She jumped when someone grabbed her arm "relax, it's me" Jenna smiled "Claudette managed to catch me"

"Ah-"

"Hey where's your sculpture gone?" Jenna frowned seeing the empty table

"Erm…no clue-"

"Claudette stole it didn't she?" Jenna smiled shaking her head seeing the sheepish grin on Ava's face "Anyway you want to spend the night or…?"

"Not today" Ava uttered

Jenna nodded and was about to open her mouth to say something but it snapped shut "_Oh hell no! What is he doing here?"_

"Jen-"

"Come on" Jenna grabbed Ava's wrist and led her in the opposite direction of Logan Fell

"What are you-"

"You're going to help me hide"

Ava's eyebrows shot to her hairline at that "Why?" but Jenna didn't answer and backpedalled when she spotted Elena and Stefan in one of the classroom

"You need to hide me" Jenna said

"What's going in?" Elena asked seeing Ava's cheeks were tinted in pink

"Jenna's running from her ex" Ava panted

"How did you-"

"Jenna who do I live with?" she clutched her side, and grasped onto her cane with her other hand "Gran, this isn't the first time I ran from an ex"

"What?" Elena asked confusion underlined in her tone

"The Scum-Fell has landed" Jenna explained,

Elena sighed "Logan is here?"

Stefan frowned "Wait! Logan Fell?"

Ava's brows furrowed at that wondering what was so bad about it, she couldn't even use her ability since it definitely did not work on vampires.

Jenna nodded without another word Stefan strolled out, with Ava and the others on his heels

"Stefan what's going on?" Elena asked standing on Ava's other side

"Jenna" Logan smirked and waltzed over to them, Ava sighed she really hated that guy "are you dodging me?"

"It's a form of self-preservation" Jenna scowled at him

"Meaning she doesn't want to talk to your sorry ass" Ava added on

"Oh Ava Xenia it's been a while, how is Claudette doing? The last time I saw her-"

"She chased you off" she finished off, "which was a good thing you dick" she muttered the last part under her breath. Her eyes narrowed slightly wondering what was he doing here? From what she could recall he had brushed Jenna off. She delved into his mind wanting to find out but couldn't.

Ava paled realising what exactly Logan Fell was; she couldn't penetrate his mind meaning he was a vampire.

"Erm Elena why don't you take Ava and Jenna somewhere else?" Stefan suggested shooting a look towards the brunette

"What-"

"Let's go, I can show you some of my portraits" Ava said, Elena nodded and dragged them both away.

They had finally stopped walking when they were near the art area, Elena turned to face Jenna

"When Logan came to the house what did he say?" she asked, Ava swallowed knowing that they would somehow have to keep Jenna away from Logan.

"There was flattery, his stupid dimpled grin" Jenna rolled her eyes missing the anxious looks on both Ava's and Elena's faces. "Puppy dog eyes-"

"I'm serious Jenna" Elena cut her off "how did he act? What did he say?"

"He was Logan" Jenna answered "he was his charming and a little bit more manic than usual, and he kept trying to convince me to let him in, what?" she asked seeing the look on her face.

"Ok listen to me" Elena said seriously "do not under any circumstances talk to him, I'm serious Jenna like ever." Before Jena could question her, her attention was snatched away

"Elena, Ava, Jenna"

"Hi Mr Saltzman" Ava grinned recognising the voice

"I was hoping to see you tonight" he looked at Jenna

"Career's night is the new bowling" Jenna uttered

Ava scoffed "That's some shitty flir-"the rest of her sentence came out muffled since Elena slapped her hand over the blond teen's mouth

"Ok, if you excuse us" Elena grabbed Ava's hand and literally dragged her away. They weaved their way through the crowd.

"What're we doing?" Ava asked picking up her pace

"We need to find Stefan" Elena replied curtly

They exited the school through the back door; Ava shuddered feeling a cold breeze wash over her

"Is he here?" Ava asked as Elena linked her arm through hers

"Yep" she answered leading her towards Stefan who had just gotten off of his cell "So Stefan" she folded her arms across her chest, Ava leant against her cane "anything you like to tell us?"

Stefan then went on to explain what happened to Logan

"Oh jeez so he's a vampire now?" the blond asked in disbelief,

"Yes a new one as well, so you're sticking close to me" Stefan grasped her hand; he wouldn't be surprised that Logan sought out Ava for her scent.

"But-"

"No buts" he interrupted "come one"

"We need ti find him before he goes after Jenna" Elena rushed out.

They were now hurrying down the corridor, Ava was grateful that Stefan had grabbed onto her hand. Since she was lagging behind and was stumbling somewhat.

"Hey" Elena called Matt "have you seen Logan Fell the news guy?"

"Yeah" Matt replied "he gave Caroline a ride home"

Ava felt her heart drop at that "Oh my god" she breathed "we have to find them" she went to walk forward but Stefan pulled her back

"No-"

"Stefan we have to-"

"I'll find her, you stay here" Stefan pushed her lightly towards Elena "both of you just stay here" he instructed and walked off.

Ava swallowed "Elena-"

"Ssh" Elena rubbed her back "she'll be fine" she assured her. Ava wasn't calmed though like Elena she was also extremely loyal towards her friends. Sure she and Caroline had their ups and downs but who didn't. She hoped that she was ok.

"So Ava-"

"No"

"Wait-"

"Not interested" Ava rolled her eyes,

"But-"

"I'm not going camping-" Ava cut her off, Elena shook her head for the last twenty minutes she had been watching her blond friend and Sally one of the girls from their English class arguing about a trip or something

"_He's back" _Ava abruptly stopped "sorry Sally but we got to go" Elena grabbed her hand and led her over to Stefan

"Caroline?" Ava asked as they walked down the corridor

"She's shaken up but ok, I've take her home" Stefan told them, Ava felt a weight being lifted off of her shoulders "all she knows is that Logan attacked her and nothing else"

"Where's Logan?" Elena questioned, holding onto Ava's hand to let her know that they had stopped

"Damon is dealing with him"

"As in…" she trailed off they all knew what she was indicating

"Yes" Stefan nodded he took a step towards Elena "you saw what happened tonight? Why we can't be together-" Ava kept quiet knowing it was a moment between the pair "you see it?"

"Yeah I'm starting to see other things Stefan" Elena uttered taking a stop back, Stefan sighed loudly and walked off "I just…come on Ava, I should give you a ride home" before she could protest Elena lightly grasped onto her hand and led her out of the school.

* * *

"_I want him….but he obviously doesn't feel the same" _Ava had opened up the barriers in her mind, occasionally it would hurt to completely close herself off, she felt the car jolting to a stop,

"Ava we're here you sure you don't want to spend the night at-"

"What are you doing?" Ava cut her off, causing Elena to look at her

"Erm…we're home-"

"No not that" she shook her head "why are you here? When you should be with Stefan-"

"Leave it Ava, he's obviously not interested-"

"And you're obviously not that smart" Ava said bluntly, "Listen, I don't want to be mean Elena but you and Stefan fit-"

"We hardly know each other only for a couple of-"

"Well get to know him Elena." She reached out and groped around and managed to grasp Elena's hand "Elena" she said seriously "listen, I've known you for your whole life, we've been best friends forever. So I know you, I know that for the last couple of months you've been down, you try to hide it but it doesn't work on me, ever since Stefan came you've been happy."

"Ava, I want to but he thinks he is protecting me. Says that bad things-"

"Don't you get it Elena?" Ava snapped she wanted her to be happy but Elena was so stubborn "you already have bad things in your life before Stefan came along. He makes you happy so just go after him Elena, I know you want him and I bet he wants you too. Life is too short Elena and for a vampire years just slip by, go for it, otherwise you'll regret it" Ava murmured there was a moment of silence "Elena-" she grunted when she was brought into a tight hug

"Thank you Ava" Elena whispered into her ear

"No problem" Ava smiled and unbuckled herself and got out of the car "so are you driving there or…?"

"No, I have to get Jenna to drop me off, she needs the car and I don't know how long I'll be" Elena replied as Ava slammed the door shut

"Well call me if anything happens" Ava uttered and was about to walk away but Elena called her name "your cane."

"Oh" Ava took it off of her and climbed up her porch stairs.

* * *

Ava yawned and plopped down on the couch with a bowl of cereal, Claudette was most likely out for the night and she had nothing to do, she kicked off her shoes and started to munch down on her food, when she was done she picked up her book that Claudette had gotten her and let the tips of her fingers trail over her title, she smiled realising it was 'Sherlock Holmes' her newest fixation was on detective novels, she leant back in her seat and tucked her feet beneath her bottom.

She was on her second chapter and was about to turn the page but her cell rang loudly startling her enough to drop her book, she frowned and dug into her pocket and pulled out her cell

"Hell-"

"Ava"

"Elena? You're crying?" Ava forgot about her book and hurriedly got onto her feet

"Please come and get me Ava-"

"Where-"

"The Boarding House" Elena sobbed

"Jenna or-"

"No they're not picking up and-"

"Ok, ok" Ava hushed her "I'll get a taxi and I'll pick you up" she told her "What happened?" she thought things between Stefan and her were ok.

"I…I look like her I-"

Ava frowned having no clue what she was saying "Elena-"

"I'll be walking down the road, just –"

"I'll be there" Ava said and with a quick goodbye she hanged up. She dialled for a taxi she had memorised the number since her and Claudette used.

"Hello-"

"Greg it's me Ava-"

"Oh hey hun"

"Hi I need a cab it's an emergency" she blurted out and slammed the front door shut

"Ava-"

"Please I'll make gran give you a whole basket of muffins-"she uttered knowing that was what would cause him to cave

"Fine"

Soon enough Ava was in the back of a taxi, she drummed her fingers anxiously against her cane

"So Ava what's going on?" Greg asked glancing at the rear-view mirror

"Guy problems" she replied leaning back against the seat

"You-"

"No not me" she snorted "Elena, so on the way back home if there's a crying girl here don't freak out"

Greg chuckled "I won't, have three teens Ava. So how's Claudette?"

"She's doing good, on a date and-"

"What the-someone's in the road-"Greg shouted, Ava screamed when the car swerved and rolled she cried out when her head repeatedly slammed against the car seat. She gasped as the car came to a sudden swerve her whole body crashed against the side making her shout out in pain.

"Greg?" she called out, hanging upside down her belt trapped her.

Ava swallowed tears and blood marred her face "Greg?" she once again called out and groaned in pain "Anyone?" she shouted getting more frightened when he didn't answer. Ava reached out for the door but froze hearing something.

She gasped when she heard what appeared to be something snapping, she tensed up hearing someone coming towards her.

When she heard a low growl Ava screamed loudly.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for an grammar or spelling mistakes. Outfit link on profile. Thanks to those who reviewed. **

**So I managed to update-In this chap some Ava and Claudette time where Gran tells her that they're going to careers night. , Ava goes over to the Gilberts place. She and Elena talk Bonnie, and Ava thinks Bonnie might be suicidal and blurts out Elena might be on her period. She and Gran go to the school event, where Gran meets Alaric and calls him a hottie, she then proceeds to steal a sculpture Ava makes. Ava wonders around and Alaric consoles her after Tiki says harsh things to her. Her and Elena find out about Logan. Ava tells Elena to go for it with Stefan. Elena calls her to come and pick her up since she needs someone to comfort her. Ava and the taxi driver ends up crashing. **

**Please REVIEW (They make me update faster on this fic)**


	11. Chapter 11

Ava screamed loudly hearing the footsteps getting closer, she clenched her eyes when she felt something what she assumed to be a hand brush against her cheek, her blood was pumping around her body and her head was spinning, she struggled with her belt and screamed when she felt a hand around her throat, tears coursed down her face

"No, No, No" she cried out when the hand that was around her throat grip became firmer but then all of a sudden it was gone. Ava gasped she was breathing heavily, she leant forward towards the smashed window to see if she could hear anything. She screamed when a smooth hand cupped her cheek

"Ssh relax, how are you doing here?"

"Damon?" she whimpered her voice shook

"You're stuck" Damon murmured

"It's my seatbelt" she cried out tugging on it, the vampire easily pulled the door of the taxi off. "Where are you going?" she called out getting unnerved when she couldn't hear him

"Ssh, Ssh" he bent down and knelt down "I'm going to get you out" he could see that she was clearly terrified "I want you to put your hands onto the roof" she did as she was instructed sniffing as she did so "just like that, good girl" he reached forward and grabbed the seatbelt "ready?" she nodded but stopped since her head was thumping in pain "One, two, three-" with that he tore the belt off of her, before she could hit the ground Damon caught her. "Easy, easy I got you" he murmured picking her up bridal style "Can you stand?" he asked looking down at her "anything broken?"

Ava shook her head and groaned "What about Greg?"

"Who?" Damon frowned

"The driver-"

"I'll come back for him" he uttered and gingerly set her on her feet, his grip on her slackened and she tumbled forward into his chest, Damon looped his arm around her waist

"Ava? Ava?" her eyes were closed her breathing was slowing down "you're fading fast, listen to my voice and open your eyes" her milky green eyes were glazed over, he cupped her cheek, she felt his thumb brush against her bottom lip "What are you doing out here?" he asked wiping away her tears

"Elena" Ava closed her eyes "she….Stefan…she was crying….and said…." She was struggling to get words "something about looking like her"

"What?" Damon frowned but her knees buckled beneath her, he caught her and looked down at her face, he gently brushed aside her blonde curls, and looked around, he sighed "Upsy daisy" he scooped her up and walked down the dark path.

* * *

Ava groaned slowly waking up, she clutched her throbbing head and wondered what the hell was going on. Everything was a blur, she attempted to put the pieces back together, she remembered Elena calling her….she was crying she think-no wait she was definitely crying… she jolted recalling that she had asked her to come and pick her up. Realisation hit her she shot up but found herself buckled in

"Oh sleeping beauty is finally awake" her head snapped towards the sound of the voice

"Damon?"

"I'm right here princess" he smirked; her brows furrowed wondering what the hell was going on. She could tell they were in a car since she heard the sound of an engine running

"What's going on?" she asked managing to sit up, "where are we?" she swallowed trying to quench her dry throat

"Georgia"

Ava's eyes bugged out "What?!" she snapped "no, you're lying where are we?" her hand brushed against the door handle "DAMON?"

"Seriously we're in Georgia"

Ava groaned and feeling her head ache in pain

"How are you?" he asked catching the look on her face

"I…I-"

"Well there are no broken bones, I checked" he smirked seeing her face flush

Ava scowled at him "Aww" Damon cooed "so cute" he reached over and pinched her cheek she swatted his hand away

"Quit it" she pouted

"And aww you're pouting-"

"Shut up" Ava face forward she wanted to go home "wait" she paled "Greg? What happened to him-"

"He's fine, doesn't remember anything" Damon uttered.

Ava let out a breath of relief but she froze "He said something about a man…." She tucked in a stray curl "a man there was a man in the road. Who was he?" she patted around her pockets to find her cell but couldn't

"That's what I'd like to know" Damon frowned he had caught a whiff of the other vampire but before he could do anything he was gone.

"Gran-"Ava muttered she knew that the elderly woman was probably freaking out right now "we have to go back, pull over Damon. Damon stop the car" she shouted

"Ergh" Damon groaned rolling his eyes "you were much more fun when you was asleep"

"Damon-"

"Right, right" she felt the car slowing down and soon enough it had stopped. She unbuckled herself and quickly got out, Ava clutched on to the door as a wave of pain hit her, god she was stiff. She felt a pulse of air and jumped when Damon grabbed her arm, he crouched down so he could look at her face

"You ok?" he asked brushing aside her curls

"I'm fine" she grounded out and staggered away, being in close proximity to him was causing her pulse to quicken. "We have to go back" truth be told she didn't trust him one little bit, not after what he had done to Caroline and Lexi.

"Oh come on" Damon coaxed appearing in front of her, Ava could feel the sun on her skin "we've already come this far"

Ava frowned "Is there something wrong with you? I can't be here Damon; I have people who care for me and who are probably worrying." She poked him and grinned inwardly when she heard him hiss. She had poked him hard in the chest "I can't be here. I want to go home. This is kidnapping-"

"Don't you think you're being a bit melodramatic?" Damon asked

"How the fuck-"she batted his hand away when she felt him grasp her shoulder, but it didn't work "you took someone when they were unconscious without them knowing. That's kidnapping, you're not funny. I want to go home" she scowled. "Ergo I am not going to Georgia"

"Oh you're in Georgia" Damon told him "listen here princess" he surprised her by cupping her cheek "You can't get anywhere without me, I'm your ride"

"Why are you doing this?" Ava asked softly, causing his smirk to falter.

"You don't need to be scared Ava" he brushed his thumb across her cheek before she could say anything a familiar tune rang out,

"That's my cell how did-"

Damon hummed and pulled her cell out of his pocket, "Oh it's brother dearest"

"Give it" she went to snatch it but he took a step back and easily dodged her

"Nope" Damon grinned and answered her phone "Ava's phone….oh yeah she's right here…she's fine….you want to talk to her?"

Ava perked up "Give me the phone" she demanded and lunged forward but before she could blink she was flipped around and her front was flushed against the car, she grunted as Damon pressed himself against her "get off" she shouted

"I'm not doing anything to her Elena" she knew he smirking, "you tell my brother that we'll see him later" without another word he hanged up. Ava scowled and wriggled

"Ya know" Damon purred into her ear so that his lips brushed against the shell of her ear stilling her movements "the more you wriggle the more I want a bite. So behave" she stiffened when he laid a kiss on the underside of her jaw

"Back off Damon" Ava spat he sighed and took a step back, she spun on her heel so that she was facing him, the wind washed over her sending her blond locks flying, "No one knows where I am. We have to go back Damon" her voice shook

"Look" he tried to pacify her "we're almost there"

"Where the hell is that?" she snapped she wasn't at all happy especially being with Damon since hers and the vampire's previous encounters weren't all that pleasant

"Just a little place outside of Atlanta" he uttered "come on Ava, when was the last time you went on a road trip. It'll be fun. So quit the whining and get into the car" he ordered the last part. With that he walked over to the car and got in.

Ava glared at the ground "Get in the car Ava"

"Go to hell" she shouted back and walked off tripping over the roots,

"You're being childish" he drawled he let out a frustrated sigh when she didn't listen to him

"You're being a dick" she yelled back "I'm going home"

Damon swore and got out of the car and leant against it damn he thought, for someone small she sure was resilient "Get in the car"

"No" Ava picked up her pace

"How the hell are you going to get back to Mystic Falls anyway?" he was getting pissed "you can't exactly see-"

Ava scoffed "Lovely way to persuade someone, insult them. And I'll hitchhike home-"

"You're being stupid-"

"And you're an ass. Now leave me-"

Damon had enough, she yelped when she was lifted off of the ground and was flung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes,

"Damon let me go" she shouted and pounded her fists against his back,

Damon rolled his eyes "Behave-"

"Burn in hell" she thrashed in his hold "let go-" she abruptly stopped when she felt a stinging sensation on her bottom "did you slap my bum?" she asked gripping on to his shoulders

"Yep, but I prefer my other method which involves no clothes"

"Dick, put me down"

"Ok" with that he dropped her. Ava groaned when she landed on her bum

"You're such a prick" she scowled, Damon rolled his eyes and crouched down in front of her

"Ava you're stuck with me so let's-"

"Or you could take me home" she countered,

"Nope, we're nearly there anyway so make the most of it" Ava frowned he sighed and held her chin tilting her face up "I'll take you home Ava I promise"

She bit her lip "Will I'll be safe with you?" she asked quietly

"Yes" he replied sincerely

"What about that mind control thing?"

"Doesn't work on you" he responded, her brows furrowed in confusion "I think it's to do with the not seeing thing"

"Huh" Ava murmured so there was an advantage in being blind she had one final question "Can I trust you?" usually she would just delve into the person's mind to see if she could spot ill intention but that trick didn't work on him

"Get in the car" he uttered and without another word he walked towards the car. Ava closed her eyes and sighed knowing that she didn't have any other choice, with that thought she got up and headed towards the car, she held her hand out and trailed it across the car she stopped at the handle and with a deep breath she climbed in. She slammed the door shut behind her

"You were going to run again weren't you?" Damon smirked seeing the pout on her face

"I would but you're a vampire….and I'm not that stupid" Ava countered folding her arms across her chest

"Well that's good to know" he started the car and soon enough they were on the road.

* * *

Ava rested her head against the window; there was low music in the background,

"Would you stop?" she snapped getting annoyed

"What?"

"The tapping" she said through gritted teeth "You're so annoying-"

"And hot-"

"Arrogant-"

"God's gift to women-"

"A burden on the world-"

"Awesome-"

"Dick-"

"Sexy-"

"Mean-"

"That's how you finish it off?" Damon chuckled "and we were doing so well-"

"Shut up" she mumbled she had ran out of insults "so where's the taxi gone?"

"I pulled it to the side of the road" the vampire replied "I don't think anyone will bother with it"

Ava nodded and tucked in a stray curl behind her ear "Hmm, what about that man in the road? Was he a vampire?"

"From what I could tell? Yep he was"

"And you don't know him?" Ava countered playing with the hem of her top

"If I never met him I wouldn't know him" Damon glanced over to her "it's not like we all hang at a vamp bar and Grill"

"I know" Ava rolled her eyes the car swerve and the car coming to a stop, he shut the car off

"Where are we?" she asked getting out of the car hearing him do the same

"Somewhere we can get a decent drink" he uttered moving over to her side

"A bar? You brought me to a bar?" she asked getting annoyed "so let me get this straight, you kidnap me to bring me to a bar? Are you out of your freaking mind-no wait don't answer that" she snapped Ava ran her fingers through her tousled hair "you're mad, completely mad. In case you've forgotten, I'm not old enough so they won't let me in"

"Sure they will, here" he pressed a thin piece of metal into her hands

"My cane I thought-"

"I went back and got it, it's useful after all" Damon linked his arm through hers and guided her towards the building that had a large sign above it reading 'Bree's Bar'

As soon as they entered the bar, Ava was greeted with the sound of low music and a musky smell; she could tell that the bar wasn't that busy since it was relatively quiet.

"Right here" Damon murmured placing her onto a stool; she reached out and trailed her hand over the wooden countertop.

"Damon Salvatore" a female voice called out, she laughed

"Did she just jump over the bar?" Ava questioned but she didn't get a reply "Ok…"

"My honey pie"

Ava cocked an eyebrow and heard the distinctive sound of kissing "Oh god….that's right just carry on…never been this glad before about being blind" she muttered.

* * *

After a couple of minutes Bree was back behind the bar and Damon was now sitting next to Ava

"Listen up here everybody" Bree yelled, Ava heard the sound of clinking glass "here's to the man that broke my heart, crushed my soul, destroyed my life and ruined any or all chances of happiness" she set down the shot glasses in front of Ava and Damon. The blond reached out and lightly grasped the small glass; she wasn't one for drinking "drink up"

Damon downed his own drink and took Ava's she shot him a grateful smile, she shifted in her seat as Bree poured her another shot. "So how did he rope you in?"

"I'm not roped in-"

"Honey if you're not roped in then you're whipped-"

"I'll whip you" Ava muttered with a frown on her face causing Bree to chuckle.

"Either way dear just enjoy the ride, hmm Damon she's not your usual type but she sure is a cutie-"

"Swear to god no cheek pinching" Ava shook her head "and I'm not going on any ride"

"Fiery" Bree smirked at the vampire "I like it-"

"She may not look like it but she's a vixen in the bedroom" Damon wagged his eyebrows up and down, there was a resounding thump, he looked over to Ava and saw that she was face down on the bar, she had slammed her head against it

"Please never say that again"

Damon snorted, she sat back up he saw the slightly redden skin on her temple "and now you're probably going to end up with a bruise. Well done Ava-"

"Bite me-"

"Invite?"

"I hate you" Ava muttered

"Sure you do" Damon rubbed his thumb against her temple soothing the slight ache there. Bree had witnessed the scene and was surprised to say the least she had never witnessed being so….tender before.

Ava sighed "So how did you two meet?" she wanted to ignore the tingly feeling that was coming from her temple where he had touched it.

"Hold on honey, I have no clue who you are" Bree uttered "You know my name-"

"And you don't know mine" Ava finished off she held out her hand "I'm Ava Xenia" she Bree's hand wrap around her own

"Xenia you say?" Bree asked leaning forward, she canted her head to the side and studied the blond wondering why on earth didn't she see it before

"Yeah I know unusual name" she murmured she shifted so Damon dropped his hand and placed his elbows onto the bar. Ava tapped her fingers against her cane "So where did you meet him?" she repeated her question

"College" Bree answered her questions. Ava's eyebrows shot up to her hairline

"You went to college?" she asked in disbelief

"Why'd you find that so hard to believe?"

"Duh, you're Damon" Ava simply stated

"Be that as it may, but I've been onto a college campus-"

"Pervert" Ava snorted her lips twitched in amusement "you went there to check out the girls"

"Oh you got me sussed" Damon lips twitched into a smile and he shook his head and downed the rest of his shot.

"About twenty years ago when I was a sweet young freshmen, I meet this beautiful man-"

"You know you're just inflating his ego?" Ava commented "do it anymore and his head won't fit through the door"

"Hilarious" he poked her side causing her to jump, she would have slipped off the stool if he hadn't

"Why are you so annoying?" Ava bit out

"Because you're hot when you're mad-"

"Jesus stop with the sexual innuendos they're not funny" Ava scoffed leaning her cane against the bar, she placed her hands on the bar top

"I find them entertaining-"

"Pfft you find anything entertaining" Ava snorted

"I find you-"

"Can I get on with my story?" Bree asked loudly she could see that these two could literally go on forever; they do make an interesting pair though.

"Right sorry, carry on" Ava uttered and leant forward slightly, she heard the sound of a glass being set down in front of her

"It's a coke" Damon told her, she nodded and sipped the soda,

"So where was I-"

"You said you met this dick-"

"I believe beautiful man-"

"Whatever"

"Alright shut up" Bree silenced the bickering the duo "as I was saying I met this man and fell in love. And then he told me about his little secret, made me love him even more, you see I had a little secret of my own, I was dying to share it with somebody."

Ava quirked an eyebrow at that, she didn't want to go into her mind since her own one was slightly aching due to the crash, Damon leant over

"She's a witch" he whispered to Ava,

"Oh…good for you?" Damon snorted causing Ava to elbow him.

"It changed my world you know" Bree told her

"I rocked your world" Damon countered making the witch laugh.

"He is good in the sack isn't he?" Ava eyes bugged out

"Oh no….I….me and him…..sack?"

"Oh the blushing virgin-"

"I swear to god, my cane is going to go through your heart" Ava hissed, Damon smirked damn he loved riling her up she was fun,

"He's just a walkaway Joe" Bree down her drink

"Erm he's name is Damon-"

"It's an expression princess" Damon chuckled, Ava blushed in embarrassment. Bree set her empty glass down on the counter

"So what is it that you want?" Bree asked the vampire

"So what is it Damon-"

"Ava why don't you call Stefan? Or better yet Elena, your cell has been buzzing" Damon uttered pressing her cell into the palm of her hand

"Wait I want to know why-"

"Ah uh, no eavesdropping-"

Ava scoffed "Rich coming from you isn't it?"

"I know" she heard the sound of his stool scraping against the floor

"Damon-"

"You stay here and do not move, I don't need you to go looking for trouble-"

"Trouble usually finds me" Ava muttered "Damon-"

"Stay here" he instructed without another word he gestured for Bree to follow him to the other end of the bar he and the witch sat down, but he still kept a close eye on the petite blond.

Ava's fingers tips ran over the buttons of her cell, she dialled Elena's number and heard the ringtone

"Ava?"

"Yeah-"

"Oh my god are you ok?" she asked panic was in her tone "I…Stefan found the taxi and-"

"We crashed, Damon saved me-"

"He what?"

Ava smiled "I know shocking right?"

"What's that in the background-"

"Huh?"

"Is that music and-"there was a loud cheer from a group of college guys who were sitting at the other end of the bar "are you at a bar?"

"Erm…no-"

"Ava Xenia-"

"Alright, alright" she conceded "I am but its Damon's fault."

"He didn't hurt-"

"No, no I'm fine, did Gran call?"

"Yes, I told her you spent the night at my place and we went to school together" Elena explained, Ava slumped in relief that was one thing on her mind, she had no doubt that her Gran would literally hunt her down if she found out what happened.

"So you and Stefan-"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Elena-"

"You don't get it Ava, I am like the exact replica of his past love-we could be twins" Elena uttered, Ava frowned at that

"How does that work?" she asked

"No clue" Elena replied there was a moment of silence

"Well maybe you would have a clue if you talk to Stefan" Ava murmured running the tip of her finger around the edge of her empty glass,

"I can't do that-"

"Elena I've been in Damon's company for over an hour" she rolled her eyes "And I survived, so anything is possible"

Elena chuckled "Alright but are you sure you're ok?"

"Fine" Ava assured her

"Ok, maybe you should call Stefan; he's trying to get Bonnie to help find you"

"Ok erm….i don't know he's number or-"

"I'll text him to call you" Elena uttered with a quick goodbye she hanged up. Sure enough a couple of minutes later her cell rang

"Stefa-"

"Are you ok? Where are you?" the vampire asked

"I'm fine-"

"Tell me where you are and I'll come and get you"

"Erm….Stefan I'm somewhere in Georgia and I have no clue where"

Stefan scowled and took a deep breath "Ok, is Damon around?"

"He's talking to Bree so no"

"Ok, stay safe and tell him when you guys come back if you're hurt in any way I won't be happy"

"Bye Stefan-"she had a warm feeling in her stomach when she heard him say that, he really did care for her.

"_Aww she's a cutie….and all on her own" _Ava stiffened hearing those thoughts, her grip on her cane tighten, she licked her lips as she heard footsteps coming towards her, there was more than one, it took her a minute to realise that it was the group of rowdy college guys. She tensed up when she felt the seats either side of her being taken

"Hello sweetheart"

"Hi" she kept her voice curt hoping that they would take the hint

"You all on your own?"

"Is it any of your business?" she countered, the men laughed

"Oh this one's got a mouth, so honey fancy keeping us company" Ava shot out of her seat when she felt a hand slam down on her thigh,

"I got to go, my friend is waiting" in her rush she dropped her cane and swore, Ava went to pick it up but one of the guy's grabbed it before she could,

"What's this…oh no wait…." Ava swallowed feeling crowded "we've hit the jackpot gentlemen, tell me dear how many fingers I am holding up?"

Ava bit down on her lower lip and shook her head "Can't see?" he said in a mocking tone "well this is going to be fun. Grab her and be discreet-"

The man on her other side grabbed her arm in a bruising grip "Oww, let go" she hissed

"Don't think-"she slammed her elbow into his ribs causing the man to groan and abruptly let her go, she stumbled back the small of her back hit the bar

"Oh you're a fighter I like you-"

"Then you're going to love me" Damon growled,

"Look buddy-"

"Save it" the vampire snarled there were three men, caught what appeared to be the ringleader's eyes "touch, look or even think about her again I will find you and I will rip you apart" he smiled "Got it, so leave and never ever come here again. And take your friends with you" he compelled him.

"Gary-"

"Let's go" he practically ran out of the bar being followed by his very confused companions. Ava sagged against the bar; she jumped when someone touched her shoulder

"Relax it's me" Damon picked up her cane and gave her a quick onceover "You're not hurt are you?" she shook her head; he could see that she was paler. "You're scared-"

"No-"

"Ava-"

"Ok maybe a bit" she admitted

Damon frowned "I'll just-"

"No, no killing anyone-"he brushed passed her but she managed to grab his arm "Damon please just drop it" he saw the earnest look on her face and gave in

"Fine, hungry?" he asked grasping onto her hand and leading her to the other end of the bar. His didn't need a verbal answer since her stomach growled loudly.

"Don't say a word" she said to Damon whose smirk widened.

* * *

Ava and Damon were currently sitting at the bar, the petite blond was munching on her fry, the vampire had ordered them some lunch.

"So Elena looks like Katherine, or the other way round" Ava told him "she ended up upset, and called me to pick her up"

"Well that was a dumb move" Damon drawled

"What?" she swallowed the last of her fries "How-"

"No offence Ava but of all the people she could call to get her she called the one who can't see-"

"Ok that's a little bit offensive" she rolled her eyes she learnt not to get so annoyed at him "So if Elena is somehow related to Katherine does that make her part vampire?" she asked biting into her burger.

"Vampires can't procreate" he shook his head swallowing his own fry "but we love to try-"

"And there's the sexual innuendo" Ava rolled her eyes.

Damon chuckled "Kidding, but if Elena is related to Katherine it would mean she would of have to have a child before she was turned" he explained,

"Hmm" Ava bit down into her burger "So Stefan obviously knows that Elena looks like Katherine, that's what drew him in probably, so what he thought he could use her as some replacement or something?" she picked up her glass of water and too a few sips.

"Kind of creepy if you ask me"

Ava scoffed "Understatement, ergh" she scrunched up her nose in distaste

"What?" he watched as she pulled out a mushed up piece of pickle from out of her mouth

"There's pickle in this?" she blanched

"What's the matter? Don't like it?"

"No" she pushed her plate away making the vampire roll his eyes

"No need to not eat it all" he took her plate and lifted the bun pulling the pickles out for her when he was done he slid it back over to her "there all pickle free"

"Thanks" Ava couldn't help but smile at him, she started to eat again "wait how can you eat you're…-"

"Dead?"

"Yeah that" Ava nodded

"Not a bad word Ava, if I keep a healthy diet of blood in my system my body functions normally."

Ava quirked an eyebrow, she found it slightly unnerving that she didn't know what he was thinking "You're being nice, way too nice….is any of this real?" she asked.

Damon looked over to her "Eat your food"

Ava sighed and picked up her burger, she heard the sound of bottles clinking

"Here ya go honey" Bree exchanged Damon's empty bottle for a full one "Ava?"

"No she don't drink-"

"Says who?" Ava leant forward "I'll have one"

Bree looked over to Damon who shrugged his shoulders; the witch placed the bottle of beer besides Ava's hand

"There you go" Bree uttered,

"Thanks" Ava smiled her barriers opened up slightly she was curious about the witch so let her mind trickle towards the witch but she couldn't penetrate anything, it was a light buzzing. She brushed it off, and picked up her beer

"Cheers" Damon clinked his bottle with hers, Ava nodded and took a large gulp, she froze "No Ava swallow-"he grabbed her shoulders and turned her away from the food,

It was too late a spray of beer came out of her mouth "Ergh" she gagged "that's nasty, no beer ever eww-"she balked, it took her a second to notice that there was a stunned silence "what? I-"

"Your spray of beer hit someone" Damon whispered

"A nice someone?" Ava asked meekly,

"A biker by the looks-"

"Oh shit. Look dude no-"

"You little-"Damon immediately stood up in front of Ava as if to shield her, the man towered over the vampire but he wasn't fazed

"It was an accident-"

"I'll show her what an accident-"

"That'll be hard, I'm blind you moron-"

"Shut up Ava" the vampire snapped his eyes were focused on the man before him, since he had a dangerous glint in his eye

"I'm going to-"

"Go home and forget this ever happened" Damon said quietly so no one could hear the exchange, soon enough the bar went back to its usual noise. He dropped down beside the blond "I got a feeling I'm going to be compelling lots of people for you"

"And you do it because you like me?"

"You're not the worst person in the world" Damon countered they went back to eating "Bree, water for her"

"Ok we establish no beer but shots?" Ava grinned

"I like her" Bree grinned.

* * *

"On the count of three, one , two three" Bree declared loudly, Ava picked up her fourth shot glass and downed the contents, she jerked upwards and shook her head

"I win" she yelled loudly "you….I….shots-"

"She's drunk" Bree laughed Damon spluttered next to her

"No I'm not you are" Ava slurred "and Damy-"

"Damy?"

"Your new nick-name" she grinned "you need a bib? You big baby, big, big, big baby-"she slapped who she assumed was Damon's cheek but that wasn't the case

"Ava I'm on your other side" Damon shook his head, and gently grasped her hand and tugged her away from the random guy "What are you staring at?" he glared at the teenager who was leering at an oblivious Ava.

"Ava-"

"Ya know Damon can I see you?" he frowned in confusion but it was soon cleared up when she grabbed his face and ran the tips of her soft fingers down his face,

"So?"

"Hmm, strong jaw, straight nose-"her thumb brushed against his lips "oh soft lips-"

"What's your verdict then?" Damon grinned

"You're a hottie" she giggled loudly, "an ass but a hot one." She nodded vehemently "Another round?" she yelled out

"Honey you should be on the floor" a woman further down the bar laughed

"I'm on a stool" she shouted back "and my toler-tole-r-"

"Tolerance?" Damon offered

"That's the word" she slapped her hand down the on the bar "it's hard to say, well that word is up here" she pointed towards the ceiling. "WITCH-"

"Who are you-"

"Bree of course" Ava laughed "she's a witch-"

"She means bitch" Damon spoke over her knowing that the woman didn't want her secret out "Ava's too polite to say it"

"Yes…ok bitch more drinks" the people that surrounded them laughed.

* * *

"You can't play pool"

"My Gran said I could do anything I want" Ava shook her head she was more than buzz truth be told she was completely hammered "And I will" she grabbed one of the balls off of the pool table and chucked it. "Did it go in?"

"Damn good aim-"

"Yay" Ava cheered and spun around "I got it in-oh-"she stopped talking "buzzing-"

"What?"

"I'm buzzing" Ava frowned

"I think it's your cell"

Ava rummaged through her pocket and pulled it out "Yellow-I mean hello?"

"Ava are you drunk?"

"Elena?" she shouted into the phone as the night wore on the bar got busier so it was harder for her to hear

"I said are you drunk?"

Ava frowned still not hearing her "Am I having a fuck? Rude much, why would you say that I thought we….were friends-"

"No Ava, god go somewhere quiet" Elena said loudly into her phone.

"Ok" Ava picked up her cane "Hey where's the exit?" she called out

"To your left" the blond woman called out, Ava stumbled towards the door she used her other hand and splayed it across the wall in a poor attempt to guide herself, she grasped the door knob and pulled

"Huh-"

"Ava-?"

"Elena where are you-"

"Still on the phone" Elena said loudly

"Oh….the door isn't opening, open it please-"

"I'm not there"

Ava blinked furiously her mind was in a light daze and her stomach contents were swirling around "Then how am I talking to you huh? Now open the door" she demanded

"Ava we're talking on the phone, and if you're pulling the door try pushing-"

"That's the one where you push right?" she asked

"You are so drunk-"

Ava squealed "Yeah baby, I opened it" she stumbled out of the door.

She stepped out and felt the cool breeze against her skin "Ava-"

"I open-oof" she grunted and as she fell forward and dropped her cell, "oww" she sat up and rubbed her elbow

"Ava?"

"Elena where-"

"On the phone" Elena shouted, Ava reached out and reached out trying to find her phone, the side of her hand brushed against the device, she grinned finally managing to pick it up. She stood up

"Hello-ARGH-" she yelped when a hand slammed over her mouth her cell clattered to the ground, Ava felt an arm rap around waist and hoisted her up and was dragged away through a side alley.

"Ava?" Elena called out she was still on the phone; she shook her head and hanged up.

* * *

Ava shivered and her teeth chattered, she gripped tightly onto the ladder, she was scared since she had no idea where she was

"Ava?"

"Damon?" she called out whoever had taken her was a vampire after all she couldn't hear a damn thought coming from guy.

"What-"

"It's a trap run" she shouted, she heard Damon shouting out in pain. The unknown vampire picked up a metal pipe and repeatedly slammed it down on Damon's legs. Ava gripped on to the ladder and jumped, she pitched far too forward and fell onto her knees, and Ava scrambled onto her feet and ran towards the noise

"What the hell?" Damon growled as the other vampire poured gasoline all over him, Ava's nose twitched her eyes widened in realisation

"STOP" she shouted her momentary drunkenness was gone. Ava jumped when the vampire growled loudly, she stopped and breathed in she heard him once again pouring the gasoline

"Who are you?" Damon asked through gritted teeth

"Oh that's perfect you have no idea"

"Whoa hold on sure Damon's a dick but-"

"You're not helping Ava-"

"Shut up Damon" Ava snapped at him "What did he do to piss you off?"

"He killed my girlfriend" Ava's jaw dropped

"Oh…right carry on-"

"Ava-"

"Kidding, but whoa" she shook her head

The vampire shook his head and turned back to the man that was on the ground "What did she do to you huh? What did she do?" he shouted, Ava's heart was racing in her chest.

"Nothing" Damon grunted

"How-how, I don't get it" Ava called out, she may not like Damon but she didn't want him dead

"My girlfriend went to visit Stefan" he told her "and Damon killed her got it?" Ava's brows furrowed who visited Stefan? She was putting the dots together and vaguely heard Damon grunting. "Lexi?" Ava breathed "Lexi was your girlfriend? She told me about you. Well more to Elena but anyway I heard about you, but I thought you were human?"

"I was" there was a moment of silence

"But….wait she turned you?"

"When you love someone you want to be with them forever. You have to live forever"

"You turned because of her?" Ava asked quietly trying to figure a way to get Damon out of this mess, she balled up her fists when Damon shouted out again in pain "She loved you" she blurted out "and when it's real you can't walk away,"

"Well that's a choice that you're not going to have to make" he snapped

"Whoa wait don't hurt him" she took a step forward "don't hurt him please" she begged

There was the sound of a match striking; Ava swallowed "I'm doing you a favour"

"Listen, Lexi loved you, she was awesome and good, and then you must be good too. This isn't you; you're too good for this. I only spent a couple of hours with her but I know she wouldn't want you to do this. So please don't" she pleaded,

The vampire turned back to Damon and picked him up by the collar of his shirt and threw him across the empty parking lot. There was a resounding bang, Ava sighed in relief

"Thank you"

"It wasn't for you"

"For Lexi right?" Ava murmured

"Right" there was a pulse of air and he was gone

"Damon?"

"Right here" he grunted she followed his voice and stumbled over his legs and tripped, he caught her before she could hit the ground and got onto his knees

"Ava-"

"I don't feel well" Ava groaned clutching her stomach, the drinks were finally catching up with her

"Ava don't-"Ava felt bile rising up her throat and without another word she vomited all over his shoes.

Damon swore and rubbed her back "No more drinking?"

"Don't be a dick"

"You threw up on my boots-"

"I saved your ass" she countered attempting to get onto her feet but failed miserably, Damon rolled his eyes and got onto his own feet, he grabbed her by her underarms, and she stumbled

"What are you doing?" she screeched when her feet left the ground,

"You're going to take too long" he replied simply and carried her back to the car, he set her in the seat "I'll be back-"

"Wait where are you going?" she grabbed his arm

"I'll just be a second." He saw the frown on her face, and knelt down beside "Just a second"

"Ok" her grip on him relented; he slammed the car door shut and walked back towards the bar. Ava sighed and rested her head against the window; she wasn't as buzzed as she was before that was for sure.

* * *

Ava groaned she was beginning to wake up

"Ah once again sleeping beauty is awake" Damon drawled

"Huh?" her brows furrowed "Wait are we home now?"

"Getting there" he replied and reached forward and turned the radio up really loud

"What-"

"Trying to wake you up-"

"I'm already awake" she snapped and reached forward and managed to shut it off. "Why did you bring me anyway?" she asked "You could've-"

"Left you in the middle of the road, yeah no way" Damon scoffed "plus you're not the worse company in the world Ava, you should give yourself more credit"

Ava rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless "Can't you answer a serious question?"

"I don't know, you was there in the road all damsel in distress like and….crying and…you're not the worse company in the world"

"Yeah but no more drinking" Ava uttered rubbing her temples,

Damon snorted and muttered "Lightweight" Ava slapped his upper arm

"Don't be mean" she pouted but then her lips stretched into a smile "I saved your life"

Damon smiled and shook his head "I know-"

"Ah huh, and don't you forget it" she grinned

"I won't" he chuckled the rest of the ride home was pleasant

* * *

"WHO'S THERE? IS IT A RAPIST-"

"GRAN IT'S ME" Ava shouted slamming the front door shut, Claudette exited the kitchen and eyed the blond

"Where were you?"

"Just a trip" she replied, she knew that it wasn't wise to lie to her

"A trip?" Claudette quirked an eyebrow "you hurt?"

"Nope"

"Alright well go shower and change"

Ava hurried up the stairs she had just reached the landing when her Gran called her name

"Yeah?"

"Skip school again and you'll get a spanking"

Ava shook her head and carried on towards her room, she shut her bedroom door behind her and leant against the door, and she kicked off her shoes and padded barefooted towards the bathroom.

Once she was showered and dried off she changed into a pair of flannel shorts and camisole, she felt thirsty so headed downstairs, Ava could hear that Gran was in the living room watching a movie, she passed the front door and was about to enter the kitchen when there was a knock on the door.

"Ava?"

"Yeah I got it" she opened the front door and was caught in a tight embrace "Elena?"

"Oh my god Ava" Elena took a step back and gave her a quick once over "thank god you're ok, you're not hurt or anything?"

"No I'm fine-"

"Good because the last time we spoke you sounded drunk-"

"Ssh" Ava hissed and grabbed her arm pulling her out of the house; she dropped down onto the porch swing "do you want me to get in trouble with Gran?"

"Right, god Ava I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have called-"

Ava scoffed "I would have been insulted if you didn't" she smiled "you're my friend Elena, and I'd help you whether you want me to or not" Elena smiled and wrapped her arm around the petite teen's shoulders and pulled her close, Ava sighed and rested her head against the taller girl's shoulder "So what happened? I mean Stefan found the taxi and-"

"Some guy was in the road, Greg swerved and we crashed, Damon came and saved me" Ava replied Elena's eyebrows shot to her hairline "That's it?"

"That's it" Ava murmured

"_Should I tell her? I should….god I can't believe this….I-" _

"Something on your mind Elena?"

"How do you do that?"

"I just do" the blond shrugged her shoulders "so spill"

Elena sighed she then proceeded to tell Ava what she learn today, to say Ava was shock would be an understatement, she was stunned

"Wait so you're adopted?"

"Yes I think so-"

"You think, Elena you have to be sure about this" Ava sat up and placed her feet on the porch railing "and you and Stefan?"

"Back on track" from her tone Ava could tell she was smiling "he told me he loved me for me, not because I look like Katherine"

Ava nodded "That's good, but Elena you should go and talk to Jenna she should know something" Elena sighed but knew that her friend was right

"Alright, see you tomorrow" she hugged her and walked off the porch. Ava stood up and grabbed the door knob "wait Ava-"

"Yeah?"

"Your cane" Elena pressed it into her hands "it was on the steps"

"Oh thanks" Ava bid her goodbye and shut the front door, she frowned she had totally forgotten about her cane, she thought she had lost it at the bar where she was snatched.

A smile came across her face, Damon must've returned it. Ava placed it in its holder by the front door and headed towards the living room,

"Are you watching Pirates of the Caribbean again?" Ava whined

"This is the third one" Claudette uttered

"But-"

"Sit down and shut up-"

"Gran-"

"Ava"

Ava sighed and dropped down onto the couch and set her feet on the coffee table, but Claudette pushed it off she rolled her eyes seeing the affronted look on Ava's face. "Oh shush Ava, you know the rules no feet on the table, now here"

A heavy book landed in her lap, Ava ran the tips of her fingers down the spine on her book, "Pride and Prejudice"

"Thought you'd like that" Claudette smiled, so like any other night she and Ava settled in front of the couch and spent the rest of the night just relaxing.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Thanks to those who reviewed. **

**So in this Chap-Damon rescues Ava, and takes her with him to Georgia. When she wakes up she demands he stops the car, she ends up walking off and Damon carries her back. They end up bantering, she's annoyed when she finds out he takes her to a bar, she meets Bree and gets in trouble a lot. Ava spits out beer onto a biker, Stefan calls her and then Ava gets drunk where she ends up arguing with Elena on the phone, Ava ends up saving Damon but vomits on his shoes. He carries her back to the car, and finally Elena tells her what she found out. **

**Please REVIEW (they make me want to update) **


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey Ava what's up?"

"Elena?" Ava groaned and rolled over thinking she was in her bed but that wasn't the case, she yelped as she tumbled off of the couch making Claudette

"WHO'S THERE?"

"BLOODY HELL GRAN DO YOU ALWAYS NEED TO SCREAM"

"I'M NOT SCREAMING-"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING RIGHT NOW-"

On the other end of the phone was a giggling Elena and a laughing Stefan, they could literally hear everything that was going on in the Xenia household

"AVA ARE YOU WALKING OFF-"

"I'M GOING OUTSIDE-"

"AVA-"

"Wow they can go on forever" Stefan murmured to Elena,

"Ava?" Elena shouted into the phone, there were a brief moment of silence and the sound of a door slamming shut.

"You heard everything didn't you?" Ava asked rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly

"Yep, so you and Claudette-"

"Were having a girly night, watching movies and whatnot" she flopped down on her bed, her blond locks splayed around her "I fell asleep though-"

"Bored?"

"I'm definitely bored. So what's up?" Ava asked swinging her feet back and forth

"Not much, I'm with Stefan-"

"Please don't tell me you're calling me whilst you're naked"

Stefan snorted earning a whack upside the head from Elena "No I'm not, you want to come over and tell us about Georgia-"

"Ergh…I don't know, I got so much work to do and-"

"We ordered pizza"

"I'll be there in five" Ava hanged up and leapt off of her bed, Elena felt Stefan shaking behind her and looked over her shoulder and saw that he was laughing

"So one way to bribe Ava is to get pizza?"

"Chocolates and pretty much anything she can eat" Elena added "I'm going to order the food"

* * *

Soon enough Ava was laying down face up on Elena's bed. Stefan was by the foot of the bed and Elena was besides the blond.

"So no pizza yet? Huh?"

"Relax Ava it should be here soon so-"

"There was a gut in the middle of the road according to Greg" Ava told them "Stefan you know who it could be?"

"No" the vampire replied "Remember anything else about him?"

"All I remember is Greg screaming and then I was upside down, we had hit him definitely but then there was the sound of his boots coming towards me" Ava twirled one of her curls around her slim digit, "that's it" she sighed.

Stefan frowned so there was another vampire in Mystic Falls and no one knows what he looks like, he sat up, "I brought some vervaine" he picked up the box that he had placed on the floor "it's for you and Jenna, and no Ava I didn't get Claudette some I don't think I need to" that was true as soon as he met Claudette he could smell the vervaine coming off of her.

Elena sat up and Ava did the same, Stefan handed the blond some plant versions of the vervaine knowing she would probably want a feel of it, Ava felt thin stems in her hands "I made a bracelet for Jeremy, and there's a few extra ones. You can put the vervaine in Jewellery, food or a drink. As long as it's in you or on you a vampire cannot compel you."

"Wow, so much to remember" Elena muttered

"I know but there's another vampire in town so as long as we find out who it is and what he wants we have to be careful, ok?"

Elena nodded "Ava?"

"Yeah ok" Ava sung her legs out of the bed "well since there's no pizza I'm off-"she had just gotten off of the bed but Stefan grabbed the backs of her jeans and tugged her back down

"What-"

"You need vervaine as well Ava-"

"I can't be compelled" Ava frowned

"You can't be but there's still the fact that a vampire could drain you dry, so drink it ok" he pressed the small bottle of liquid vervaine into her hands.

"Thanks" she tucked it into her pocket and got onto her feet

"Ava drink it" Elena instructed

"I will-"

"Now"

Ava grumbled under her breath "fine, fine I'll have it with some soda" she uttered. Before Elena could say anything the doorbell rang

"Damn you actually got pizza?" without another word she left.

Ava trudged down the stairs just as Jeremy opened the door revealing the pizza guy, Jeremy frowned seeing that the guys gaze was fixated on, he shifted so he was blocking the unknown man's gaze.

"Pizza?"

"Oh" the man chuckled "right that's going to be twenty two dollars" he held out the pizza, Jeremy took it off of him

"Right Elena need the money" he yelled out handing the pizza over to Ava who was already moving towards the kitchen "come in" he invited the man inside and followed after Ava. Elena jogged down the stairs with her purse and pulled out some cash

"Keep the change"

"You have yourself a goodnight" he called out to the trio of teens

"Bye" Ava yelled over her shoulder and when the door slammed shut both her and Jeremy tore open the box, she snatched up a slice

"Ava that's mine-"

"How the hell did you figure that out?" she scoffed and was about to bite down into the hot food but it was snatched away from her

"Jeremy-"

"Mine-"

"Why?" she snapped

"It's the biggest slice" he rolled his eyes "just take another one"

"You're such a douche bag" Ava muttered and reached out for the pizza but found an empty space "hey where-"

"Elena"

Ava swore and ran out of the room, Jeremy grinned and dropped down onto the chair, he could hear the shouting from upstairs and chuckled, he looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was there, when he was sure the coast was clear he pulled out the pizza box from beneath the table, he had just finished his first slice when he heard the sound of pounding footsteps on the stairs

"Jeremy Gilbert" Ava stormed towards him

"Oh shit"

* * *

Ava groaned and slammed her hand down on the shrilling alarm clock and rolled over, she pulled the covers over her and as about to doze off when the covers were off of her. She curled up into a ball and smothered her face into the pillow.

"Ava? Wake up"

"Why?" Ava whined shuddering slightly feeling the breeze over her

"Because you got school and I need to get out of the house and get some finishing touches for your outfit for the dance tomorrow-"

"I don't want-"

"Don't care, my sole mission in life is to make sure you have fun, and do normal teen things-"

"Not exactly normal Gran, mind reader over here" Ava muttered "now can I sleep-"

"No" Claudette rolled her eyes "plus you're going to the dance, I've got your outfit sorted it used to be mine years back"

Ava sat up her hair was in a complete mess, she swung her legs out of the bed "So what-"

"You're going, now go get ready, and by the time you come downstairs breakfast should be ready" without another word she turned on her heel and left the sleepy blond behind. Ava yawned and stretched her arms above her head and padded barefooted towards her bathroom.

She came home late last night from the Gilberts and didn't bother changing when she climbed into bed. Ava twisted the tap whilst waiting for the water to warm up she brushed her teeth and did her usual morning routine. When she was done she stripped out of her clothes and had a quick shower and washed her hair.

Ava dried herself off and wrapped her towel around her body. She exited the bathroom and rummaged through her dresser, knowing that her bras were in the top two drawers whilst her panties were in the one below.

She slipped on her underwear and grabbed the labels and opted to wear a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, she ran a brush through her hair and left it out, and she grabbed her jacket and slipped on a pair of converses. Ava trudged down the stairs and headed straight to the kitchen.

Her nose twitched and she inhaled a delicious aroma "Oh-"

"I made-"

"Now wait I can guess" Ava grinned and dropped down on the rickety wooden chair, she tucked in a stray curl "erm…scrambled eggs and toast?"

"You sure you didn't read my mind?" Claudette asked placing the plate of food in front of her, as well as glass of orange juice

"No, I smelt it" she replied and immediately dug in causing the elderly woman to blanch

"Ava chew and swallow, don't forget to chew-"

"Gran I'm not stupid-"she didn't get the chance to finish her sentence as her words morphed into hacking coughs.

"I told you" Claudette slapped her back. Ava cleared her throat and nearly knocked over the glass of juice but Claudette caught it. "Careful-"

"I know" Ava muttered, she heard her Gran sigh they went back to eating their breakfast.

Just as Ava picked up her bag there was a loud beep from outside "Bye Gran" she called over her shoulder

"Don't forget your cane"

Ava plucked it up from its spot by the front door and slammed it shut behind her. She walked down the pathway

"Morning Ava" Elena smiled leaning over to unlock the car

"Hi" Ava grinned climbing into the car; she set her bag down by her feet and rested her cane by her thigh

"So you going to the dance tonight?"

"I have to" Ava grumbled under her breath "Gran wants me to go, but I think she's more excited about the prospect of me dressing up."

Elena laughed "Yeah I can see that" she started the car and pulled out of the Xenia's driveway.

* * *

"So glad to be out of Algebra" Ava uttered shoving her books into her messenger "I got a feeling Ms Pepper hates me"

"Then you're instincts are right" Caroline chipped in "she despises you"

Elena snorted and linked her arm through the petite teen's one

"Why I didn't do anything to her" Ava grumbled as they headed towards the bench to have lunch

"Besides the fact that you constantly back talk her-"

"Hey she started it"

"She told you if you wanted to share whatever you're saying to Elena to the class" Caroline uttered as they all sat down on the bench, Ava rummaged through her bag pulling out her lunch "and asked her why she was being so nosey" Elena laughed now that was funny

"Well she asked-"

"Meant to be a rhetorical question" Elena shook her head

"I hate them" Ava muttered "What's the-"

"Ok before Ava goes into her rant about how pointless rhetorical questions-"Caroline grabbed Ava's sandwich and shoved it into her mouth effectively shutting her up. Ava rolled her eyes and chewed her sandwich "thanks for the necklace; it'll go with like everything. What's the occasion? And what did Ava get?"

Ava knew that the necklace was full of vervaine "Oh she gave me perfume"

"And there's no occasion just gifts for my friends" Elena smiled digging into her own lunch,

"So you gave me a lesbian friend necklace? Freaky like that" Ava snorted hearing Caroline

"No, your friendship is important to me"

"Wow Elena, lay on the mush" Ava drawled uncapping her bottle of water

"So what's up?" Caroline asked unwrapping her own sandwich

Elena sighed "I know you've been avoiding me and I want you to know that whatever is going on with you and Matt is ok"

"_Thank god" _Ava heard Caroline's thoughts "I was going to talk to you about that, I was but there's just not that much to say-"

"What do you mean?" Ava asked placing her elbows onto the table

"I mean we've hung out a couple of times but that's it. I just feel like that we peeked as friends" there was a moment of silence "this is weird, talking to you about this, this is weird right-"

"Well you're kind of making it weird by saying its weird" Ava uttered biting in to her apple

"Ava-"

"What? You know it's true" she rolled her eyes,

Elena shook her head "Fine it's a little weird "Fine it's a little weird. But if it's what you and Matt want then it's not about me"

"It's all about you" Caroline said, Ava took another bite of her apple knowing there was no point of to get involved in this "Matt isn't over you and we all know it, even Ava does and she hardly listens-"

"Hey" Ava called out slightly offended, Caroline shook her head

"But I'm with Stefan now and Matt knows that, he needs to move on-"

"Meaning no more long pining looks coming from him" Ava uttered the rest of the lunch carried on with only a few words being exchanged.

* * *

"Ava?" Bonnie called over, it was after school and she spotted the blond coming into the Grill, the witch and Elena had just settled down for a meal here

"Hey Bon…erm where-"

"I got you" Bonnie hurried over to Ava and grabbed hold of her hand leading her to the table "What are you doing here?" she asked as they sat down,

"Wait…are you guys having dinner?" Ava asked setting her cane down by her feet

"Yep" Elena replied,

"Is Carrie working tonight?"

"Carrie?"

"The waitress I…never mind CARRIE?"

"Crap Ava" Bonnie hissed they were attracting starts technically Ava was but the blond clearly didn't care

"IS THERE A CARRI-"

"Ava" the red head waitress laughed "right here dear, your usual?"

"Yep" Ava grinned fishing though her pocket to make sure she had the money, she felt the thin paper "here" she handed it over

"Thanks dear"

"Wait I thought Claudette was cooking dinner for you?" Elena asked, she had invited the blond to the Grill earlier but Ava declined saying that her gran was cooking dinner tonight

"Well she was but she's on a second date with that guy…ergh I can't remember his name, but yeah she's not home" Ava answered snatching something off of Elena's plate, the brunette and the witch looked at each other in amusement waiting for their friend's reaction. A second later Ava spat out the piece of food

"Eww….pickle" she grabbed Bonnie's drink and downed the contents causing the witch to roll her eyes "who like pickle-"

"I do-"

"Freak" Ava scoffed wiping her mouth. Elena whacked her upside the head causing Ava to yelp, she heard the sound of her plate being set down in front of her

"Here you go Ava, your change" Carrie smiled at her.

"Thank you" Ava dug into her food, "so what did I miss?"

"Elena's adopted-"

"Oh that-"

"Oh that? Wait you told her already? When?" Bonnie asked

"I needed to talk to someone and Ava was there-"

"Thanks that makes me feel loved" Ava rolled her eyes,

"You know what I mean" Elena sighed

"I can't believe that you're adopted" Bonnie commented "I never saw it coming"

"It gets weirder" Elena told her, Ava swallowed her fry "I looked at my birth certificate and it lists that Miranda and Grayson Gilbert are my birth parents. None of it makes sense"

"Which is why you should ask Jenna" Bonnie uttered

Ava frowned "Wait I thought you talked to her?"

"I confronted her but not really talked to her" Elena murmured

"Well you should talk to her. Suck it up, the Elena I know would want to know the truth good or bad."

"And second of all?"

Bonnie took this one "Well you just found out your boyfriend is a vampire so unless your birth parents are vampires how bad could it be?"

Elena chuckled as Ava shook her head "Look I have to go to the store; my outfit is seriously lacking accessories, Ava? You need anything? Or you want to come with me?"

"No its fine, Gran sorted my stuff out" Ava smiled,

"Alright, see ya later. You're going to be ok getting home?" Elena asked

"Elena I'm not a child I can get home on my own" Ava huffed, Bonnie chuckled and mouthed to Elena

"I'll make sure I'll get her home-"

"Stop mouthing" Ava called out

"How the hell-"

"Magic-"

"Funny" Bonnie said dryly, Elena laughed and bid them goodbye. "Ava you done oh you haven't finished yet?"

"Bon if you need to go, go it's fine. I'm going to be here for a while"

"You sure?"

"Yes" Ava nodded she picked up another fry she was about to pop it into her mouth but paused "Bon seriously? Watching me while I'm eating is a bit freaky and stalkerish so…."

"Alright" Bonnie chuckled and kissed her cheek "call me if you're on trouble or want a ride home"

"Ok" Ava uttered and once again dug into her food, she heard Bonnie's fading footstep

"_Why is he here?" _Ava's ears perked up hearing Bonnie's thoughts, she leant forward and bowed her head to discreetly listen to the conversation that was about to take place "What do you want?" Bonnie snapped

"I think we need a fresh start" Ava's confusion was cleared up hearing who Bonnie was speaking to it, it was Damon.

"You tried to kill me" the witch hissed

"But I didn't and if I wanted to I could've" Damon countered "that does not count for anything?"

"You know I can start fires with my mind and fires kill vampires right? Just stay the hell away from me-"

Ava inwardly cheered hearing Bonnie standing up for herself "Is everything ok here?" someone new entered the scene,

"Yeah we're fine" Damon brushed him off

"I wasn't talking to you" the barman looked at Bonnie, Damon got the hint and walked off he was about to leave but spotted Ava in the corner, he changed direction. Meanwhile Bonnie and the guy headed over to the bar,

"Ava-"

"Go away Damon-"

"Are you always this pleasant?"

"Only when I'm around you" she countered "so this attempt at a truce with Bon…"

"What about it?" he asked picking up a fry from her place,

"Is it fake or-"

Damon tapped her nose "It's for me to know and you never to find out"

"Lovely" she drawled batting his hand away, her hand went to wide and instead she knocked over the glass of soda "crap-"she scrambled around for a napkin

"I got it" Damon grabbed the pile of napkins

"I can do it" she snapped, he frowned at her

"Princess there's nothing wrong with getting help" he wiped down the table

"I don't want any"

"No but you need it"

Ava frowned and leant back in her seat "Why are you here?"

"Just keeping you company" Damon drawled

"Why?"

"Why do you want an explanation for everything?" he countered, when he saw the pout on her face he sighed damn she was unknowingly wrapping him around her little finger "because like I said before you're not the worst company in the world"

"Keep complimenting me Salvatore I think I'm going to blush" Ava smiled shaking her head, he chuckled

"So where are your friends?"

"Busy they all do have lives ya know"

"Do you have a witty response for everything?"

"Yep" Damon shook his head

"How about we play a game?" he suggested

"Oh god no, I'm not doing shots again" she shuddered at the thought the morning after that fiasco she had the worst headache

Damon scoffed "No way after what happened before? I just got new boots" Ava's cheeks flushed in embarrassment "how about we play…would you rather? Ever heard of that?"

Ava shook her head she pushed her empty plate away and leant on her elbows

"Easy enough" Damon uttered "I'll give you two options and you would have to pick one"

"Ok…?"

"You'll get the hang of it, I'll start…."

* * *

It was an hour later till Ava made a move to go home, "Bye Damon" she got onto her feet

"Where are you off to?" there was no doubt denying it that he enjoyed being in good company

"Home duh" Ava rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag and cane

"Would you rather walk home or catch a ride?" he pulled on his leather jacket

"Depends" she uttered heading towards the exit, Damon followed after her "would I rather get home a bit late or get into a car with a murderer? Oh shock I know my answer-"

"No need to be a smart ass" Damon said gruffly, he lightly grasped her wrist and tugged her towards his car

"Damon-"

"Ava you and I both know I can get you into my car willingly or not"

"No-"he didn't wait for a reply instead he wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted her off of the ground

"Damon" she shouted thrashing in his hold "this is kidnap-"he silence her by covering her mouth with his hand

"Ava has anyone told you that you talk too much?" he had managed to get her into the car; she scowled, in a blur of movements he was sitting beside her "Ready?"

"Go to hell" she heard the distinct sound of the doors locking, "This is kidnapping-"

"Hardly kidnapping when I'm taking you home" he snorted

"Wait" Ava unfolded her arms as he started the car "You're actually taking me home? Not to some underground dungeon-"

"Where we'll have hot animal like sex?" he grinned and it widened seeing her blushing "aww-"

"No, no awing" she scowled

"You know you're cute when you pout-"

"You know I don't care" she countered "anyway why are you insisting taking me home anyway?"

"Because" Damon drawled "In case you forgot princess there's a vampire out there who upturned the car you were in, is that a good enough reason?"

"Yeah" Ava grudgingly agreed, she felt the car coming to a stop and clamoured out "Thanks" she called over her shoulder and jogged up her pathway, she pulled her keys out and fumbled with the lock

"Let me-"

"Damon I swear to god, don't you have a home to go to?" he smirked at her frustration and was about to open the door but it was swung open

"Gran-"

"Ava, you're here, come in come in" Claudette glared at the vampire and was careful to hide her thoughts

"Wait-"

"I've already set up the movie"

Ava shook her head "Alright, bye Damon"

"Bye princess" Claudette didn't miss the smile on Ava's face, once she was sure Ava was occupied she turned to face the vampire and stepped out of the house

"What the hell are you doing?" she hissed at the vampire

"Just giving your grand-daughter a ride home, I would've thought you'd be more grateful-"

"I'm not buying your crap vampire" Claudette snarled "stay away from my Ava-"

"I will once you tell me what she is?" Damon called out as the elderly woman was about to open the door but froze

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Oh now come on" Damon took a step towards her "now you're the one who is speaking crap, you know I'm a vampire and you should also know that our kind possess heightened senses so I can smell her, and I know she's different-"

"Listen here vampy stay the hell away from my grand-daughter" Claudette hissed "and as far as you know she's human"

"Is she? Or is she only part human?" Damon's answer was the front door slamming shut, he smirked huh he thought there was more mystery to the Xenia family then he first thought.

* * *

"Oww Gran do you have to pull so hard?" Ava cringed, it was the next day and Claudette was getting her ready for the dance.

"Do you ever brush the knots out of your hair properly" Claudette countered, "just have to pop in a few more pins and you'll be all set"

"What style is this anyway?" Ava asked sitting completely still as her Gran finished her hair

"Something that my mother taught me" Claudette took a step back to admire her work "there all done. Now just a bit of makeup-"

"Gran!-"

"Just some red lipstick it'll go with your dress" Claudette assured her, she knew that Ava didn't like to wear a lot "now don't move" she applied the red lipstick onto Ava's lips and nodded when she was done. "You look gorgeous, now who's giving you a ride to the dance?" she asked

"I'm going with Elena" Ava replied "the dress?"

"It's on your bed; you get dress I'll get your shoes"

Ava did as she was instructed and stripped out of her flannel bottoms and camisole; she slipped into the dress and managed to zip up the side "Gran?"

"Hold on" a few seconds later Claudette entered the room

"Why is it so drafty? Is this a low cut dress or-"

"Halter style, and the top half of your dress is undone" she set the shoes down on the bed and stood behind Ava, she easily tied the straps together into a neat bow, she then slipped on the white belt around Ava's waist. "You look like a real girl from the fifties" Claudette chuckled "sit so I can put your shoes on-"

"I can-"

"It's got straps"

Ava sighed and lifted her foot up as Claudette slipped on the shoes, "There all done" the blond stood up and twirled around

"You look lovely….now get out"

"I thought you was being too nice" Ava muttered rolling her eyes as they headed downstairs,

"I am nice-"

"You told me to get out" she felt her cane being pressed into her hand "Serious? I'm going to a dance and-"

"You need it" Claudette cut her off, one thing that she was genuinely strict about was that Ava had to take her cane everywhere.

"But I'll look-"

"Honey you look beautiful" Claudette cupped her cheek "Now shoo go, I got another date with-"

"Third date with the same guy?" Ava wagged her eyebrows up and down "Oh get you Gran-"

"Shut up" Claudette ushered her out of the house "have fun, and try not to get drunk."

Ava rolled her eyes and walked down her driveway, soon enough she arrived at the Gilbert house and entered it

"Elena?" she called out

"I'm upstairs. Come up" Elena yelled back. Ava hurried up the stairs and followed the sound of the hairdryer; she deduced that her brunette friend was getting ready "Ava?"

"Right here"

"Wow" Elena caught sight of the blond in the mirror, she turned around so she can see her properly "You look great, I love the dress"

Ava grinned "Well I know you're looking great….lame compliment especially coming from me-"

"Means a lot still Ava" Elena smiled and straightened her hair, "You can wait for me in my room Ava" "Don't mind if I do" Ava uttered she plopped down at the foot of the bed "Question Elena why do you already straighten your straight hair?" she leant on her hands

Elena scoffed "You always ask me that"

"Yeah because you never answer" Ava grumbled her hand brushed something cool, she picked it up and ran her thumb across the smooth device, "Elena what's this on your bed?" she asked it felt like a large locket, but that flew out of her mind when she felt the thin button at the top

"It's a compass" Elena replied knowing what she was referring to

"Since when do you use a compass?" Ava quirked an eyebrow

"It's a family heirloom" Elena called out from the bathroom, "it actually a device that tells you when a vampire is around. It spins and points in their direction"

"Wow" Ava was impressed that was some device, "cool, so if it's not spinning…."

"Then there's no vampires" Elena uttered, Ava grasped on to the compass unknown to her the dial was spinning rapidly,

"Cool, mind if I get a drink?"

Ava heard the sound of something clattering onto the ground, she rolled her eyes "Did you just ask-"

"Ok, ok I got manners-"

"I know you do, but when was the last time you used it?" Elena snorted hearing Ava swearing

"Gran wants me to"

Ava got onto her feet dropping the compass onto the bed and walked downstairs, she made a beeline towards the kitchen but paused feeling breeze pass her. She shook it off and carried on into the kitchen.

Ava grabbed a glass from the cupboard and poured herself some water, just as she finished she heard feet pounding down the stairs

"Ava" Elena shouted.

Ava frowned and ran out of the kitchen "What's wrong?" she was in the hallway

"Where is he?"

"I'm a girl-"

"On the phone Ava" Elena told her, she had strolled into her bedroom and saw the spinning compass, her first thought went to her blond friend who was downstairs

"Then-"

"Oh thank god" Elena sighed hearing Damon's response "this compass was spinning Stefan must be here. Thank you"

Ava sighed "I thought-"

"AVA-"Elena shouted as a vampire dropped down behind Ava, he grabbed her shoulder

Ava shouted out in pain feeling the vampire wretched the back of her head, but before the vampire could bite her he was thrown away from her. She dropped down to the ground

"Oh my god Ava" Elena dropped to her knees beside her friend, it all happened just so quick. "Are you-"

"I'm fine" she waved her away

"Let me see" Stefan crouched down on her other side, he let out a breath seeing that she wasn't harmed

* * *

"How'd he get in?" Damon had arrived, they had moved over to the living room, Ava was on the couch sitting down beside Elena, with Stefan on the brunette's other side

"He was invited in" Elena explained, glancing at Ava she wasn't surprised to see the petite teen was pale after all Ava was still slightly shook up.

"He posed as a pizza boy" Stefan told his brother

"Well he gets points for that; did he say what he wanted?"

"Oh yeah, I asked him just as he was about to bite me" Ava said sarcasm was dripping from her, making the raven head vampire roll his eyes

"It was the guy that ran Ava off of the road-"

"How do-"

"He called me as I left the store, told me he would be watching me" Elena revealed, Ava's eyebrows shot up to her hairline

"Now this is some freaky stalker" she muttered under her breath.

"And you have no idea who this is?" Stefan asked looking up at Damon since he was the only person who was currently

"No" Damon replied, all three people on the couch didn't believe him and it was written on all their faces "don't look at me like that; I told you we had company."

"You think it's more than one?" Elena asked

"I don't know "Damon answered, Ava huffed and folded her arms across her chest the raven head vampire sat on the armrest beside the blond

"Damon, he was invited in" Stefan said seriously

"Then we go get him tonight" Damon uttered laying his hand on Ava "You up for it?"

"No Ava should stay home-"

"I'm not getting left behind" Ava spat, "if you're going Elena then so am I"

"You know she won't budge" Damon drawled, Elena frowned but reluctantly gave in

"Fine, what do I have to do?"

"You let your boyfriend take you to the dance we'll see who shows up" Damon explained resting his elbows on his knees

"No it's not a good idea" Stefan shook his head

"If we don't get him this house isn't safe, for anyone who lives in it"

Ava bit down on her bottom lip knowing Elena would agree to the plan since she didn't want anyone to end up hurt.

"I'll do it-"

"Am I invisible-"

"Hardly invisible, you know from this angle Ava I can see down you dress, never thought you'd be one for lace-"

"Damon you dick" Ava snapped and shoved him off of the couch

"Ok she's not coming-"

"Hey" Ava whined "I want to go-"

"You hate dances-"

"So maybe this one will change my mind?" Ava countered

"Maybe both you and Elena-"Stefan started but his girlfriend cut him off

"We're going me and Ava would be safe with the both of you"

"Great so-"

"You're my date" Damon cut her off and grabbed Ava's hand pulling her off of the couch

"No way-"

"Way-"

"I'm not going with you-"

"If you don't you'll be left behind-"

"Stefan Damon is being mean" Ava whined

"My god it's like two four year olds" Elena muttered to Stefan he chuckled

"You're my date-"

"No-"

"Yes-"

"No-"

"I swear to god Ava-"

"Blasphemy-"

"Ava you're not religious"

"Shut up Elena" Ava snapped "I'm not going with him, I'll be perfectly fine on my own-"

"Princess you can get into trouble in an empty room-"

"Why would I be in an empty room-"

"That's it" before either Stefan or Elena could move, Damon bent down and threw Ava over his shoulder and walked out, they could hear Ava threatening and swearing at the vampire.

"Wow….where the hell does she learn that language" Elena shook her head hearing Ava saying something particularly vulgar.

"Claudette?" Stefan suggested

"True-"

"Come on we should hurry up before Ava ends up sticking her cane in Damon's eye"

* * *

"You're such a sick fuck" Ava screeched as soon as the car stopped she literally launched herself at the door, Damon smirked and used his vampire speed to get out of his side of the car and opened it.

"Argh" Ava yelped as she landed face down on the pavement "Oww…prick-"

"Hey-"

"Damon is it too hard for you to behave?" Stefan frowned he and Elena had just arrived at the parking lot so witnessed what the vampire had done.

"She started it-"

"You did-"

"No you did-"

"Oh my god stop it" Elena shouted,

"Act your age both of you" Stefan snapped and grasped Ava by her underarms and lifted her off of the ground "Got it?"

Ava and Damon nodded; Elena shook her head and linked her arm with Stefan's the couple walked ahead,

"It's your fault you know" Ava hissed and stomped off after them, Damon rolled his eyes his longer legs easily caught up with her "No touching-"she sniped when he dropped his arm around her shoulders

"But-"

"Shu-"

"Ava" Elena snapped, the blond huffed and quietened down, Stefan rolled his eyes seeing the smug smirk on his brother's face.

Damon sighed and fell into with Ava "Sorry" he apologised "now shall we?" he pressed the cane into her hand and linked his arm through hers.

As soon as they stepped into the gymnasium Ava stumbled from the racing thoughts of her peers and teachers, Damon frowned and looked down at her, she had raised her hand to her temples

"Ava?"

"Just music is too loud" she lied and dropped her hand, the music was thumping in the air and there were students laughing and dancing, "I need a drink" Ava muttered

"I'll come with you" Elena uttered and grasped her hand, she led her though the sea students, soon enough she and Ava were leaning on a high table

"This is boring" Ava muttered

"You've only been here for ten minutes-"

"And it has been boring" Ava downed her drink, Elena laughed

"it'll pick up, trust me it'll be fun"

"Easy for you to say, you actually came here with someone" Ava muttered, Elena's smile faltered she sometimes did wonder even though Ava had her and everyone else she knew that her friend has actually never been in a relationship before and thought at times Ava may be lonely

"Cheer up Ava, here comes Bonnie and Caroline"

"Hey" Caroline grinned seeing them "Ava looking good-"

"Thanks" Ava smiled running her thumbs around the edges of her cup "Gran did it-"

"Well Grams was right, Claudette literally can work wonders" Bonnie uttered, Ava cocked an eyebrow

"I don't know whether that's a compliment or an insult"

Bonnie chuckled "It's a compliment trust me"

"So having fun?" Elena asked them

"Hmm….no but this took at least two hours" Caroline gestured to herself "so I'm at least staying for half of that" Ava and the others laughed

"What's Damon doing here?" Bonnie asked spotting the vampire who was currently talking to Stefan

"He wanted to come, I promise he'll behave" Elena assured them, it was no secret that Bonnie and Caroline weren't huge fans of him.

"What is this? a threesome now? You and the Salvatore brothers" Ava had just downed Elena's drink but abruptly spat it out hearing that, she coughed loudly "Eww Ava" Caroline cringed

Elena rubbed her back "You just had to say that didn't you" Ava's voice was hoarse, she cleared it and was about to wipe her mouth but Bonnie grabbed her hand

"You'll smudge your lipstick, let me" Bonnie grabbed a napkin and wiped away the few splashes of liquid.

"Elena's not having a threesome, that's too weird-"

"She's right, but if I'm going to be with Stefan then I need to learn tolerate Damon" Elena explained glancing over her shoulder, she saw the look Stefan was shooting her and nodded towards Ava, the brunette shook her head and smiled indicating that the petite teen was fine. "It's not like I can kill him"

"There's a thought-"Bonnie murmured

"I'll help" Caroline clinked her cup with hers

"I know the perfect place to get rid of the body" Ava added a grin on her lips.

"I'm thinking she's not joking-"Caroline whispered to Bonnie, Ava rolled her eyes hearing that. Elena laughed and shook her head.

"I'm going to talk to Stefan" Elena said and walked off leaving behind Ava, Elena and Caroline

"And it starts" Ava murmured

"What?"

"You know, the classic ditching friends to be with her lover boy-"

"Did you just call Stefan Elena's lover boy?" Caroline asked. Bonnie laughed and shook her head

"Oh no" the witch groaned

Ava frowned wondering what had gotten her into a mood, she didn't dare open her mind up since she knew she would be bombarded with thoughts of every person in this room.

"Hey Bonnie"

"Now I know why you're in a mood" Ava uttered hearing the familiar drawl of Damon's voice

"Want to dance?" the vampire asked

"I'm out of here" Bonnie sneered at him and went to walk away but Damon stepped in front of her

"Please give me another chance" Bonnie ignored him and walked off

"Back off Damon" Caroline followed after her.

Ava's head perked up "Wait did they just leave me?"

"Yep"

"Typical"

"Where'd they go?" Elena asked coming over to them with Stefan

"I don't know" Damon replied

"What'd you say to them?" Stefan asked knowing that Damon probably had said something to cause both teens to storm off

"He was being himself, I.e a dick-"

"No" Damon shushed her "I was being perfectly polite-" Ava snorted "Ava drink your drink" he ordered she had the urge to throw her drink in his face but stopped herself knowing that with her luck she'll probably hit a teacher or someone. "Elena would you like to dance?"

"I would love to" she replied,

Ava's eyebrows shot to her hairline she snickered at that happened next "Stefan may I have this dance?"

"Sure" Stefan smirked and walked off. Damon rolled his eyes his gaze landed on Ava

"Ava-"

"No chance" she cut him off shaking her head, without another word she wondered off using her cane to guide her; Ava plopped down on the indoor bleachers and rested her chin on her hand.

* * *

"Having fun Ava?" Jeremy asked appearing in front of her

"Having the time of my life" she drawled he laughed

"Here I got you a drink"

"Thanks" she smiled as her hand closed in on around the plastic cup "So you on your own as well?"

"What-"

"You didn't bring a date?" she reiterated

"Nope" Jeremy uttered "came here to help out-"

"Hold the phone? Are you actually Jeremy Gilbert or some space man-"

"Funny Ava" he rolled his eyes "I should get back to work, have fun" he kissed her on the cheek and was gone.

Ava sipped her drink and could hear the music, from what she could tell everyone was probably slow dancing, it wasn't long before the music changed into something more up-tempo. A shadow cast over her

"Erm…-"

"Seriously you blow off dancing with me to sit on the bleachers looking like a loser-"

"For someone who is trying to persuade me to dance, you're not doing a very good job" Ava said leaning back so that her torso was leaning against the bleachers

"Alright that was a sucky attempt, but come on dance-"

"No-"

"You know I can just force you-"

"And I can scream bloody murder" Ava retorted she was determined not to budge, Damon took the drink off of her and grasped her hand "You have a thing for lugging me about" she commented as he moved them to the middle of the floor

"Well this is a dance and you're meant to be having fun" Damon grinned and gently grabbed her hand and spun her out so that her dress flared up, he then dipped her causing her to laugh loudly "Knees Ava bend your knees" he told her and they shimmied down, he held onto her hands as they did it together, Ava laughed when he once again twirled her around and dipped her, some parts of her hair became loose and brushed it against the floor.

"Oh god-"

"I get that all the time from women that 'oh god' as well as 'harder Damon, fast-'"

"Eww" she slapped his chest but he caught her hand "you're gross-"

"Whatever you say princess" he kissed her pulse point, Ava's face was flushed from the dancing and her chest was heaving

"I need a drink" she pulled her hand out of his

"Come on then, let's get you one before you collapse" Damon uttered placing his hand on the small of her; he led her over to the punch bowl where she had left her cane and handed her a drink.

"Hey Ava, looking nice-"

"Thanks Mr Saltzman" she smiled in his direction

"I don't recognise your friend" he was referring to Damon "how did you get roped into chaperoning?" he asked whilst Ava sipped her drink "Alaric Saltzman" he introduced himself to the vampire "I'm the new history teacher" he shook Damon's hand

"Ah the err…cursed faculty position-"

"How the hell is it curse?" Ava scoffed "You're the one who k-"

"Ava have another drink" he literally shoved the plastic cup into her hand, she rolled her eyes and drank the contents "I'm Damon-"

"dick-"

"Salvatore, you can see that Ava's not my biggest fan-"

"Understatement" she muttered under her breath as she listened to the conversation.

"Salvatore? As in Stefan?"

"He's my little brother, I'm his legal guardian hence the chaperoning" Damon told him

"I heard his bright not that I had a chance to see it for myself" Alaric uttered, Ava set the empty cup down on the table

"He's attendance records are a little spotty, family drama."

There was a moment of silence between the two men which Alaric broke "No parents?"

"It's just the two of us now" Damon murmured.

"You er…lived here your whole life?" Alaric questioned, Ava quirked an eyebrow wondering why her teacher was practically interrogating the vampire, she didn't want to risk opening up her barriers, since her head was slightly sore from the events over the last couple of days.

"Oh and off" Damon replied to his question "travelled a little bit"

"Really? Where around the states?" Damon looked at him, Alaric chuckled "sorry, I'm nosey. I don't mean to pry look it was nice meeting you."

"You to,"

"Enjoy the rest of the dance" he patted Ava on the shoulder "see you in class Ava"

"Bye" she called after him.

"Is your history teacher always asks this many questions?" Damon murmured

"He's curious-"

"And you do know what they say? Curiosity-"

"Yeah yeah I know" Ava rolled her eyes.

* * *

"So it looks like your date has ditched you?" a snarky voice called out

"Oh my god" Ava groaned "Seriously I'm just trying to remember a time where you weren't there Tiki. Go away."

"Dress looks a bit tacky-"

"And I don't give two shits about what you think. Now last time I going to ask this nicely get lost" Ava uttered and walked off but before she could get even a couple of feet away but halted hearing what the other teen said.

"I don't get why you came to this dance Ava" Tiki smirked seeing the blond girl's back straightening "it's not like you can see anything-"

"That's it, you've been a real bitch to me" she turned around so that her body was facing her "from day one, and I've let it slide, say one more thing and-"

"You'll what?" Tiki snarled stepping up to Ava "hit me with your cane?" she cackled, Ava could feel Tiki's breath over her face so knew that she was incredibly close "you know what Ava? You really are a freak, and probably end up like your slut of a grandmother-"she didn't get a chance to finish her sentence since Ava launched herself at her knocking them both to the ground

"You Bitch" Ava punched her hard-

"ARGH" Tiki screamed as Ava's fist connected to her face, "I swear-"

Ava yelled out when the other girl grabbed her hair pulling it out of its up-do-

"I'll hit you Ava don't think I won't-"

Ava's response was to hit her in the face, there was a crowd gathering around the fighting teens; Tiki shoved Ava off knocking her to the ground. The blond stumbled onto her knees and felt an immense pain at the crown of head, Tiki had head-butted he. Ava staggered back and threw herself at Tiki again knocking her to the ground "You're such-"

"Enough-"Alaric grabbed Ava around the waist as Jenna managed to push Tiki away

"You're dead Ava-"Tiki shouted

"So are you" Ava yelled back, Alaric grunted when the petite teen elbowed him in the ribs

"Stop it Ava-"

"Ava" Elena ran towards her friend

"Say what you like about me Tiki" Ava spat "but say anything against my Gran and you'll wish you were never born-"

"Bring it on bitch-"

"Get out" Alaric shouted at Tiki

"What she-"

"You provoked her, now leave or you'll be expelled" Ava had managed to calm down somewhat, Tiki glared at her and stormed off. "Ava-"

"Sorry she just-"

"Take deep breaths ok?" Alaric murmured and gave the teen a quick once over, he could already see the bruise that was forming on her temple "calm down ok?"

"Mr Saltzman" another student called out "the principle wants you-"

"I-"

"I'll stay with her" Elena said grabbing Ava's hand, Alaric paused but nodded and left. "Ava serious-"

"Elena don't lecture me" Ava uttered,

"I won't Tiki got what she deserved" Elena murmured rubbing Ava's throbbing temples to ease the pain away somewhat, Ava leant against her "I've got something to tell you"

"You're not gay are you?" Ava blurted out "I mean I'm not against gay people, well I love them but you shouldn't drag Stef-"Elena placed her hand over her mouth shutting her rambling friend up

"No I'm not gay. The guy who ran you off the road and called me is here. Stefan has gone to find him. Come on we need to get to Damon"

"Wait what-"Ava frowned trying to process what Elena had just said, but before Elena could answer her cell rang.

"Hello Elena, and say hi to Ava-"

"It's him" Elena whispered to Ava, she shifted the cell phone so they both could hear

"Here's what the both of you are going to do, there's an exit door behind you, you have five seconds-"

"Go to hell" Ava snapped "we're not leaving this room with a psychotic vamp on our trail"

"Fine be that way, if you don't listen Jeremy will die-"

"Son of a bitch" Ava muttered now they had no choice

"I can snap his neck so fast that they won't even be a witness. Now start walking" Elena's eyes zeroed in on the man that was a couple of feet away from her brother

"Don't you dare touch him-"

"Keep walking, Xenia as well. Through the door." Elena hanged up and grabbed Ava's hand dragging her through the door, the brunette had Ava's cane since she had picked it up when Ava got into the fight with Tiki.

"Elena-"

"Keep running" she instructed the smaller girl. They ran though the empty corridors they rounded the corner, Ava slipped on the polished floors but Elena caught her "come on Ava"

Ava picked up her pace the only thing she could hear was their frantic breathing and their echoing footsteps. They came to a stop at a set of double doors, Elena shoved it but it didn't open Ava tried next

"Fuck its locked" she swore, her breath hitched hearing boots thudding towards the, "Elena-"

"This way" Elena grabbed her hand and they once again ran through another doorway "we're in the cafeteria" she attempted to shove open another set of double doors but it was locked

"Oh come on now they lock the freaking place up" Ava snapped getting more and more frightened, she heard the doors slamming open, before she could blink she was thrown across the room.

"AVA" Elena shouted as Ava crashed against numerous tables. Ava smacked her head on the hard table, she groaned and heard Elena screamed she was dizzy, the vampire threw Elena next but unlike Ava she grabbed the pencils before she was pulled to her feet, Ava got onto her knees she had no clue what was going on, she could heard grunting and growling.

Elena managed to push the vampire away and grabbed Ava's wrist and tugged her onto her feet; the blond stumbled when Elena pushed her back. Ava heard something clattering to the ground and bent down to pick it up thinking they needed anything to use as a weapon right now, the vampire shoved Elena out of the way as Ava snapped the wooden pole in half creating a make-shift stake, she heard loud growling

"Ava-"Elena shouted scrambling onto her feet, Ava plunged her hand forward not caring whether she stabbed in him in the heart she just needed to slow him down.

But the vampire anticipated her movement and grasped her wrist he tore the makeshift stake off of her and threw it aside. He smirked

"Always wanted a taste-"he smirked Ava screamed out when she felt him fisting his hand painfully into her hair, he pulled her head back revealing the pale column of her throat.

"AVA" Elena screamed running forward but before the vampire could sink his fangs into her Stefan grabbed the other vampire and threw him away from Ava, Elena ran towards her and Stefan stood protectively in front of both of them. The unknown vampire shot to his feet

"Hey dickhead" Damon called out appearing by the double doors "nobody wants to kill you, I just want to talk"he uttered but the vampire ignored him and ran towards Stefan, Ava and Elena, Damon threw the makeshift stake towards Stefan who easily caught it and stabbed the vampire in the stomach making him to fall to his knees.

Elena grasped on to Ava's hand and gave her a quick once over, second time tonight that the petite teen was attacked

"Now you want to start talking?" Stefan asked circling the other vampire

"Screw you" he hissed

Ava cringed hearing the vampire crying out in pain when Stefan twisted the wooden pole, "Wrong answer" he hissed "why are you doing this?"

"Because it's fun" he laughed

"Oh serious? That's you reason? Bit pathetic isn't it?" Ava scoffed "moron" she was literally scared out of her mind because the vampire wanted to have fun. Stefan stabbed him again "Now what do you want with them?"

"Well she looks like Katherine" the vampire uttered glancing at Elena "and her…well she's special" he nodded towards Ava "her blood is different-"

"What?"

"You smell delicious" Damon said

"Huh-"

"You're like crack to a vampire"

"Nice way to put it" Ava muttered

"I know, anyway you knew Katherine?" Damon frowned at the vampire

"Oh you thought you were the only ones. You don't even remember me" he chuckled

"Tell me how to get in the tomb" Damon crouched down in front of him "hmm?"

"No" with that Stefan once again twisted the pole causing the vampire to groan in pain, the vampire saw no way out

"The grimoire" he hissed

"Where is it?"

When he cried out again Ava shoved her hands over her ears wanting to block out the noise "Check the journal-"

Elena pulled one of Ava's hands away "Ava it's ok" she assured the pale looking teen

"There's a journal, Jonathan's journal"

Ava inhaled and licked her lips "Jonathan Gilbert-"

"Is that your great-grand daddy?" Ava murmured to Elena,

"Yeah" Elena frowned in confusion

Stefan and Damon exchanged baffled looks "Who else is working with you?"

"No-"

"Who else is there?" Damon repeated the question

"You're going to have to kill me" he uttered Stefan looked at Damon who merely shrugged his shoulders and nodded giving him the go-ahead. Stefan pulled the pole out of his chest making the vampire scream with a final stab Stefan plunged the pole into his heart killing the vampire.

"You killed him?" Ava asked "but there's other vampires he said it-"

"How are you going to find them now?" Elena asked frantically

"He needed to die" Damon told them

"But-"

"He's been invited in" before Stefan could carry on, they all froze hearing footsteps

"What-"

"Go" Stefan said "I got this"

* * *

"I am never going to a dance again" Ava collapsed onto the couch beside Elena

"Tell me you didn't have a bit of fun" Elena grinned, Stefan was in the kitchen making them some coffee, and Elena had insisted that Ava should come over since she wanted to make sure she was alright.

"Hmm let me think….I got into a fight with the town's local slut, nearly killed by a vampire and I got told that I was like a drug to vampires. I had a great time" she said sarcastically, Elena giggled and shook her head "but…it was kind of fun, if you get rid of all that…."she admitted

"So you're both ok?" Stefan asked

"Is it weird if I say I am?" Elena looked over her shoulder so she could see his face; Ava leant her head back against the couch and closed her eyes

"Is it true?" Stefan asked glancing over to her

"I feel like I should be more upset or scare or something but I feel kind of exhilarated."

"It's the adrenaline" Stefan walked over to them holding onto two mugs

"Or she's on crack" Ava commented causing Stefan to chuckle

"Here you go" he handed her a mug of hot tea; Ava grasped the handle and sipped it, the vampire sat down so that Elena was in between the pair. "You'll crash soon enough."

"Yeah I guess" Elena smiled "I fought back today-"

"I broke a mop"

"It felt good-"

"I think I might have splinters" Ava muttered placing the mug onto the table, she was exhausted, she leant her head back and closed her eyes

"You shouldn't have to fight at all"

"Still" Elena threw her scarf onto the coffee table and sipped her tea

"I have to tell you something" Stefan said seriously, Ava's ears twitched but she kept her eyes close "Ava you two, so focus, I don't know how you're going to feel about it," Ava shifted and slid off her shoes

"What?"

"I told Damon I'd help him get into that tomb-"Ava frowned "to get Katherine back, but it was a lie, I let him believe that he could trust me."

"Why are you worried about telling me?" Ava questioned

"Because he can be persuasive and you two" he told Ava "have bonded lately-"

"Doesn't mean I trust him" Ava murmured she yawned "he….wants to release a tomb full of starving vampires into the town for one girl. Not exactly going to be on his side." Her eyes drifted closed again

"She's right, he's Damon he's done too much-"

"I can't let him open it"

"Then don't, and I'll help you, in fact both me and Ava will help you. Right Ava?" when she got no reply she looked over her shoulders "Oh my god-"

"She's asleep" Stefan shook his head seeing the petite blond passed out on the couch "So-"

"We're still help" Elena assured him, he kissed her

"Should I take her home?" Stefan stood up scooping up the petite blond; she shifted and snuggled into his chest

"Claudette called earlier, she's out for the night so Ava can stay here in my room" Elena uttered, Stefan nodded and carried Ava up the stairs, he deposited her on Elena's bed and quietly shut the door behind him leaving Ava fast asleep.

* * *

**AN: Apologies to for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Outfit link on profile. Thanks to those who reviewed. **

**So in this chap-Stefan and Elena hearing Ava and Claudette shouting back and forth. Ava comes over for pizza, Stefan gives her vervaine, Jeremy tricks Ava she's not pleased. Ava, Caroline and Elena talk, Ava goes to the Grill and her and Damon talk. Claudette helps Ava get's ready, she goes over to Elena's and gets attacked, Stefan comes to the rescue. Damon tells Ava his her date, she's not happy. Ava dances with him, she gets into a fight with Tiki and a vampire hunts her and Elena down. Ava ends up falling asleep on the couch and Stefan carries Ava to bed. **

**Please REVIEW**


	13. Chapter 13

Ava's nose twitched feeling something cool running down it, she groaned and swatted the thing that was tickling her nose away. She relaxed once again when the sensation stopped. She hummed and rolled over snuggling into a source of warmth.

"Now this is nice" a familiar voice drawled

"Hmm I know" Ava mumbled, and was about to doze off again, her eyes shot open feeling an arm wrap around her waist "Who-"

"It's me"

"Damon? What the fuck are you doing here?" she snapped and scrambled on to her knees.

"Don't you remember?"

"What?" she asked, he was laying down on her bed with his arms behind his head

"Well you got drunk and you made a pass at me, and me being me I took you up on it…" he smirked seeing the growing look of horror on her face "took you up on it…and-"

"And what?" she asked beginning to panic, she jumped when he grabbed her hand

"And we had passionate hot sex" he grinned

"WHAT?"

"I can prove it" he grasped her hand, Ava felt bare skin touch the palm of her hand as soon as it made contact she shrieked and hastily moved back, she yelped when she tumbled backwards Damon grabbed the back of her camisole and hauled her back on to the bed

"Oh my god you're naked" she slapped him away "I don't remember anything and-" the rest of her words came out muffled since she placed his hand over her mouth instantly shutting her up. she grunted feeling his body pressed against her own

"Relax just kidding" he laughed hovering above her, she glared in his direction "I'm fully clothed-so if I move my hand would you stop screeching like a banshee?" Ava nodded, as soon as she felt his hand remove itself she slapped him and grinned hearing him yelp.

"Dick why the hell did you do that?" she shoved him off. Damon rolled his eyes and sat back onto his knees

She scrambled into a sitting position her back resting against the headboard

"Because it was fun. Plus you should've seen your face-"

"Does it look like I can see my face?" she snapped swinging her legs out of her, the pads of her feet felt the cool wooden floor

"Alright bad expression" he collapsed back onto her bed "anyway-"

"Wait how the hell did you get in here?" she frowned

"Your gran-"

"My gran hates you" she stood up moving towards her closet "no way in hell she would let you come in" she scoffed.

Damon smirked watching her from his position on the bed "She would if she didn't know it was me"

"Oh god you disguised yourself?"

"Yep"

Ava shook her head her finger trailed over the labels and opted to wear a white blouse and a mint green coloured skirt

"Ya know you should wear skirts more, I'm guessing you got a great pair of legs-"

"And for that" she rolled her eyes "I'm going to wear a pair of tights. Why are you here?"

"I'm here to take you to the boarding house"

She frowned "What? why? I-"

"Because you're going to help me, Stefan and Elena to find out where the grimoire is"

She scrunched up her nose "How am I going to be helpful? I-"

"You make things fun. Now go get ready-"he instructed

She scowled "You can't tell me what to do" Ava felt a pulse of air in front of her she jumped when she felt two heavy hands land on her shoulders

"I can just drag you Ava to the Boarding wit you just wearing your itty bitty shorts and your little vest" she shifted when he played with the strap of her top

"But I don't want to go" she whined and even stomped her foot, sounding like a five year old.

Damon couldn't help but smile at her antics "Aww you're adorable-" she poked him

"Dick-"

"Go get ready, I'll be waiting."

"Damon-"

"I can strip you down and shove you in the shower"

"That's harassment" she scowled and stormed off with her bundle of her clothes "You PERVERT" she screeched slamming the bathroom door shut. She huffed hearing him laughing loudly. Ava shook her head sending her blond locks flying, she brushed her teeth and turned the shower faucet on, she placed her hand underneath the spray of water and when she felt the water getting warmer she stripped out of her clothes and dumped them by the door where her hamper was.

Ava stepped under the spray of water and had a quick shower since she didn't trust Damon in her house. She dried herself off and quickly dressed. Ava opted to quick blow dry her hair and decided to leave it out. She felt around in her drawer and picked up a bobby pin. She clipped her strands of hair away from her face. When she was done she exited the bathroom

"Damon?" she called out and frowned when she got no reply, Ava slipped on her shoes and grabbed her bag from the rack and hurried downstairs

"Damon-"

"Right here-"she screamed when he prodded her back. the vampire laughed

"Not funny-"

"It was" he chuckled, she rolled her milky coloured eyes "Where are you going?" he asked as she went to walk off to the kitchen but he grabbed her hand

"To have breakfast?"

"Nope you're coming with me, and your Gran is out so there's no one to cook for you-"

"Damon"

"Now"

"I hate you-"

"I know you do princess now come on, if you're good you can sample of my famous Salvatore omelette-"

"Damon-"

"You're not going to win this so come on" without another word he grabbed her cane and tugged her out of the house.

"How are we going to get there? Driving or-"

"Nope" from the tone she could tell that he was he was smirking

"Damon-"

"We're running-"

"What-"she found herself being lifted and the wind whipping through her, Ava screamed all the way.

* * *

"I think you busted my ear drum" Damon set her on her shaky feet, and placed his hand on her back when she wobbled

"You're such a prick" she snarled as the vampire led her into the boarding house

"You-"

"Shut up"

Damon rolled his eyes "alright, apologies no clue you're not accustomed to going that fast-"

"Figured that out?" she said dryly "now when are you going to give me my breakfast-"

"Seriously?" her stomach grumbled loudly causing him to snort and her to blush.

"Damon-"

"Alright just a pit stop to Stefan's room" Damon grasped her hand and they climbed up the stairs

"Why?" she asked as they walked down the corridor

"Elena's there-"

"Wait are they-"

"Nope, they're just hanging there" he lied,

Ava huffed and they entered the room

"Rise and Shine" Damon grinned

"Damon? Please-"

"What are you-Ava-"

"Whoa-"Ava's face flushed realisation hitting her "Oh my god they're naked-"she slammed her hand over her eyes

"You're blind-"

"Shut up dick" she snapped and spun around, embarrassed about the whole situation "You said they were hanging out-"

"They are-"

"Naked" she hissed "and you are a bigger pervert than I thought" she muttered under her breath. "Can I go-"

"Nope, and you two stop being smutty" he smirked at the couple who were wrapped up in sheets.

"Get out of here—"

"Ok" with that Ava ran off

"Ava no the desk-"

"Oww" she groaned slamming into Stefan's desk that was in the mood, she landed on her bum

"Ava?"

"I'm ok" the petite blond grumbled "I'm just on the floor"

"Get out, and this time don't let Ava run off like that" Elena shot the elder Salvatore a glare pulling the sheet further up.

"If I haven't seen it before I'll throw a dollar at it" Damon smirked glancing over to the blond that had her back to them "Now listen you to Ava-"

"Whatever" Ava muttered not wanting to move at the moment in case she bumped into something else, she had no clue of the layout of his room, she did however listen to what the vampire was saying

"We got some very important business to discuss" Damon started

"And it has to be right now?" Elena asked glancing over to Ava

"Well we have lots to do, now that we're all friends-"

"I'm not your friend" Ava said dryly

"Oh no Ava you're my sex kitten-"

"Did I mention that I hate you?" she snapped getting irritated

"Several times" Damon smirked "anyway we're all working towards a common goal, so…" he got on to his feet and grabbed Ava by her underarms and pulled her onto her feet, and handed Ava her cane "we need to find the journal, to get the grimoire to undo the spell. So first things first, since you are Elena Gilbert you're on journal duty, and Ava can help-"

"Huh? How the hell-"

"You've got nothing today" Damon drawled "and from what I know about you, you're probably going to be hanging at the Gilbert's today"

Ava cursed under her breath and lightly kicked her foot against the ground

"Since when am I helping?" Elena asked

"Well Stefan's helping and you've take up residence in Stefan's bed, ergo…"

"You or Ava don't have to do anything" Stefan uttered "anything you don't want to do-"

"I'll look for it, anyway Ava you're staying at mine right?"

"Yep" she replied popping the 'p' "Gran I think is spending the day with….oh crap I can't remember his name"

"Brilliant granddaughter you are-"

"Shut up Damon" Ava snapped

"Ok" Elena called out not wanting to be subjected to Ava's and Damon's bickering "I'll look for it today."

"Good"

"How do we know that this journal will hold the location for the grimoire? We're really going to take the word of that vampire? He seems a bit of a dimwit"

"I'll say" Ava muttered tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear

"We don't have any other options" Damon snapped

"Ok what is a grimoire?" Elena asked sitting up.

"It's a witch's cookbook"

"Cookbook?" Ava cocked an eyebrow she managed to locate the desk and hopped onto it, she swung her legs back and forth "So witches get together and share recipes or…"

"No" Stefan chuckled "every time a witch cast a spell is unique onto itself, and every witch would document their work-"

"So it's a spell book?" Ava drawled playing with the hem of her skirt

"I like to call it a cookbook" Damon countered

"Don't really care about what you like-" she jumped when he tugged her hair, she had no clue that he was right next to her

"What about that vampire? Dimwit obviously" Stefan commented "wasn't working alone so whoever's out there knows who we are"

"And I don't like it" Damon bit out "that disadvantage, so…" he clapped his hands "chop, chop" he grabbed Ava by her wrist tugging her onto her feet "You know I kind of like this whole ménage foursome thing going on it's got a bit of a kick to it."

"Where are you-"

"Got to feed Ava-"

"Not a dog Damon" she rolled her eyes

"Sure, don't screw it up" the vampire called over his shoulder as he guided Ava out of the bedroom, "so that was funny, you slamming into the desk-"

Stefan and Elena both her a thump and then the sound of Ava laughing loudly

"You pushed me down the stairs" Damon shouted

"You deserved it" they heard Ava screaming back and then her squeaking

"Did he just-"

"Threw Ava over his shoulder?" Stefan shook his head "Yep"

"If we leave them two on their own in the house, it'll be in ruins" Elena muttered pulling her boyfriend down.

* * *

Ava found herself sitting in the Salvatore kitchen, listening to the sound of Damon cooking

"You're not going to poison me or something?" she asked

Damon rolled his eyes "If I wanted to kill you Ava then you'd be dead. Plus poison? No way I'd used that sucky method to kill someone. I'd do something that'll cause me pleasure"

"Eww" Ava scrunched up her nose in disgust "do you have to make everything sexual?"

"It's more fun when it is" he responded "why don't you learn your surroundings?"

Ava frowned "Why?" she asked

"Well" Damon smirked placing the plate in front of her; he then sat on the stool opposite her "since we're best buddies you're going to be hanging around here more often…so you should learn the layout of the house."

Ava cocked an eyebrow and shook her head, "No-"

"Yes. Now eat"

"You're so bossy" Ava muttered as he handed her a fork

"I know, and commanding as well as sexy, hot-"

"And you talk so much crap"

Damon rolled his eyes and flickered some of the bread at her. he chuckled when he saw the pout on her face.

* * *

Ava entered the Gilbert kitchen

"Hey" Elena greeted "What happened? You just-"

"Had to check if Gran was home yet" she replied sitting down at the kitchen table, when she had finished her meal at the boarding house, Stefan drove both Ava and Elena home.

"Is she?" Elena asked

"Nope, so I'm crashing here" Ava plopped down on the vacant chair besides Stefan "so what are you guys doing?"

"Not much, looking for the journal. So you and Damon spent the morning together" Elena commented glancing over to Ava who was munching on an apple she picked up from the fruit bowl

"He made me breakfast" Ava uttered swallowing her bite.

"Did he seem odd?"

"He acted like an ass as usual" Ava took another bite "he didn't mentioning anything about you know"

"So he still believes that we're still trying to help him?" Elena asked Stefan

"I don't think Damon knows what to believe, trust isn't something that comes naturally to him" Stefan commented,

"Well then someone must have screwed him over pretty badly for him to be like that" Ava murmured, Stefan glanced over to her, he noted that she was far more perceptive than he first thought.

"You know what? I think Damon really believes that every move he makes and everything he's done he's done for love" Elena said going through the box, "it's twisted but…-"

"Kind of sad" Ava finished off, she felt pity for the vampire and a small bout of guilt since they were trying to pull the wool over his eyes.

"There are other ways to get the things that you want" Stefan said seriously "you don't have to kill people, Damon has no regard for human life, he enjoys inflicting pain on others." Ava frowned at that

"He's not a complete monster Stefan, no one can be. There's always a story behind someone" she said quietly, the vampire placing his hand over hers

"I know that" Stefan uttered "but after a hundred and forty five years, every single time that I have let my guard down and let Damon back into my life he has done something to make me regret that, I'm not going to make that mistake again."

"So what do you think would happen if the tomb gets opened?" Ava asked licking her lips "and Damon gets Katherine back?" Elena watched on she like Ava was also awaiting Stefan's answer

"I think that no matter what Damon promises a lot of people will die."

Ava got the feeling that Stefan was right, she gave out a small sigh of reservation and hopped onto her feet, she headed towards the fridge since she was thirsty.

"That's Jonathan Gilbert" Stefan said leaning over Elena so he could see the picture. Ava poured herself a drink and walked over to the couple, she stumbled against Stefan but he lightly placed his hand on her shoulder

"What's this?" Elena asked "here Ava" she handed it over to the blond knowing she would want a feel. Ava ran her digits over the metal device her brows furrowed

"Is…is that am muzzle or a mask?"

Stefan frowned as Ava handed it back over to Elena; she sipped her juice as Jeremy entered the kitchen.

"Hey" the younger teen greeted them "What are you guys doing?"

"Hiding our stash of pot-"

"Ava-"

"Really-"

"No" Ava snorted "but we all know Jeremy now wants some"

Jeremy shook his head "You're mean-"

"I know-"

"Ok enough" Elena called out chuckling and Stefan shook his head

"So what are you guys really doing?" Jeremy asked again seeing the piles of boxes that were strewn around the kitchen

"I'm going through some stuff feeling sentimental. Dad had this old family journal thought I'd dig it up" Elena explained

"Jonathan Gilbert's journal?" Jeremy hopped on to the counter as Ava moved around to dig into the cupboard "Ava-" he yelped when she accidentally slammed the door into the side of his head "what are-"

"There's pop tarts-"Jeremy rolled his eyes and pulled out the snacks for her and handed it over to her "now I know why Ava came, she's here for the free food-"

"Yep, that's the only reason I came here" Ava drawled

"Wait, the journal what do you know about it?" Elena asked bringing the topic back on hand

"Oh I just did a history report on it. "

"So where is it now?"

"Oh I gave it to Mr Saltzman he wanted to see it" Jeremy replied, there was a moment of silence which was broken by Ava who munched loudly on a pop tart-

"Sorry"

* * *

"Ava- wake up" Jenna shook the blond teen's shoulder, she was lounging on the couch besides Jeremy "Oh-did you get into my pop-tarts?"

"What? No" Ava denied

"Ava the evidence is written all over you face-"

"Shut up Jeremy. I…you love me Jen don't ya?" Ava used her puppy dog eyes "so you're not going to scream right?"

Jenna rolled her eyes and lightly pinched her cheeks "I won't, here your Gran is on the phone" she handed the phone to her and headed back to the kitchen where Damon currently was.

"How the hell did you do that?" Jermey asked "If it was me who ate all the pop-tarts, she would have gone mental-"

"I perfected the art of giving the puppy dog eyes, you should. You literally can get away with murder" she grinned mischievously "and-"

"AVA I'M ON THE FREAKING PHONE" Ava yelped and dropped the phone onto the ground

"Argh who-"

"It's your gran-"Jenna laughed, as Jeremy cackled next to her

"Shut up-"

"WHO ARE YOU TELLING TO SHUT UP-"Jeremy hastily shoved the phone into her hands

"Not you Gran" Ava said into the phone

"THEN WHY ARE-"

"OH MY GOD STOP SCREAMING-"

"OW…Ava-"Jeremy grabbed his ear as Ava shrieked next to him

"Sorry your fault-"

"What-"

"Jeremy" Jenna cut in "don't argue" Jeremy rolled his eyes and leant back in his seat

"So Gran are you coming home tonight or-"

"I and Greg are going to have a couple more rounds of se-"

"Ok, ok" Ava cut her off "I get it, you definitely don't need to tell me" her cheeks were flushed pink, Damon stifled his laughter since he could hear the whole conversation "So are you coming home tonight?"

"Yep, should be home before midnight bye and-oh Greg right there, faster-"Ava eyes bugged out "harder-"

Ava threw the phone away from her,

"Oww my face-"Jeremy grabbed his nose "Ava what the fuck-"

"Jeremy language" Jenna yelled out from the kitchen "What happened-"

"Gran's having sex while she's on the phone with me" Ava yelled attempting to get rid of the mental image in her head

"I…did she broke my nose?"

"Eww-"Ava swallowed and forced down the bile that was trying to come out of her mouth. Jenna sighed and rushed over to them, she gave Jeremy a once over

"It's not broken" she assured the teen "Ava-"

"Oh god I think I'm going to be sick" Ava balked, Jenna rubbed her back

"It's ok Ava-"

"Why the hell are you comforting her? She nearly broke my nose" Jeremy snapped

Jenna rolled his eyes "Imagine hearing your gran getting it on-"

"Ok got it" Jeremy muttered. Ava sighed as Jenna went back to the kitchen to talk to Damon leaving the two teens behind. "So you ok?"

"Yep, I just have to think about something else" Ava collapsed back into the seat, she felt the remote-control brush against her hand

"Let's watch some T.V" Jeremy said,

"Or we could listen to music" Ava uttered flicking through the channels, she would listen to see if anything interest her and Jeremy would comment on where they should keep the channel on.

"Ava go back, the Terminator is on-"

"No way" Ava snorted "I don't want to hear that-"

"Ava-"

"I'm the guest so-"

"You practically live here. now put it back on-"

"No way-"

"Give it-" Jeremy reached over trying to snatch it off of her but Ava was resilient and held it aay from him, the tousled on the couch

"No-

"Ava's grip tightened "JENNA- JEREMY IS BEING MEAN-"

"SHE'S NOT GIVING ME-"

"One of you is going to get hurt" Jenna chided "Stop-"she rolled her eyes seeing wrestling teens

"Argh you elbowed my face-"Jeremy cried out.

"Get off" Ava grunted

"There's a spider on you-"

Ava screamed and literally shoved Jeremy off and leapt off the couch, and banged her head against the coffee table

"Uh oh" Jeremy muttered "Ava-"

"Prick there was no spider was there?" she rubbed her head

"Nope" Jeremy smirked seeing that she was ok

"Take it" she thrust the controller towards him and stalked off.

* * *

"Ava?" Jenna was sitting on the counter as Damon chopped the tomatoes "You got hurt-"

"Your nephew is a little shit" Ava muttered opening the fridge and rummaged through it, she grabbed a can and sniffed scrunching up her nose slightly. "So what are you two nattering on about?"

"That my father never approved of anyone I dated" Damon commented and rolled his eyes hearing Ava giggling

"Ava?" Jenna cocked an eyebrow

"Sorry" she emerged from the fridge pink face "erm….just remembered something funny"

"Ok"

Damon knew that wasn't the case, she was most likely laughing at him "Carry on Damon" she leant against the counter besides Jenna

"Right, which only made me want them more" he smirked "what about you?" he asked Jenna who was swirling her wine around her glass

"There were a few guys-"

"More than a few" Ava scoffed and jumped when she got slapped upside the head

"Anyway there were a few guys, Logan isn't the only loser I dated-"

"I'll say remember James? Gran told me had a slick back thing going on" Ava snorted, Jenna chuckled

"Yeah he was an ass. But Logan was the worst"

"Did they ever found him? Isn't he missing?" Damon commented. Ava fiddled with the hem of her skirt shifting slightly knowing that Logan had been turned

"He isn't missing" Jenna uttered "He's in the Bahamas working on his tan. Very entitled that one, he marches to his own drum" she downed the rest of her wine, Damon saw the empty glass and poured her some more wine "He's a Fell they're all snooty."

Damon chuckled as Jenna fixed Ava's hair slightly since it came out of its clip because of the fight with Jeremy, she tugged the back of Ava's top and positioned her so that she was in between her legs.

"Oww" Ava hissed when Jenna started to finger comb her blond locks

"You should be owing you got so many knots" Jenna murmured smoothing down her hair, Damon watched on quietly he could clearly see that Ava was important to all the Gilberts, it was as if she was part of the family

"What about you Ava? Ever been out with a guy?" Damon asked.

"Once" Ava admitted

Jenna laughed "It was a disaster, the guy was so boring and her gran was hilarious-"

"What happened?" Damon had a small grin on his face.

"Well-"

"I'll tell it" Ava cut her off, as Jenna finished fixed her hair, she leant back against the older woman "We went to the Grill, and was going to have lunch but Gran, Jenna, Elena and I think Jeremy showed up-"

"Yeah I did" Jeremy called out from the living room.

"What happened?"

"Well he was talking, talking and talking-"

"All about himself" Jenna interjected

"Yep, and Gran just yelled out boring and gave him a dressing down. She told him he was never going to get laid by the rate he was going" Ava finished off, Jenna laughed and lightly grasped the ends of Ava's hair.

"Hello Elena" Damon drawled, Elena entered the kitchen and looked around at the room's occupants

"Hey" Jenna exclaimed looking over her shoulder "where have you been? We're cooking dinner-"

"Not really, Jenna's drinking and he's doing the cooking" Ava uttered

Elena stood beside Ava leaning against the counter

"Is Stefan with you?"

"He'll be here soon" Elena replied

* * *

"Ava get the plates please, I'm just going to call Stefan and ask where he is" Elena said hurrying out of the kitchen.

"Ok" Ava walked over to the cupboards and ran her finger down the edges of the plates. She picked up a stack and headed in the direction of the dining table, "oww-Damon" she snapped bumping into his "don't do that"

"Don't do what?" he moved over to the stove

"You know what" she countered setting the plates down onto the table, Jenna and Jeremy were watching the t.v. "you did that delibaretly-"

"I was going to the sink" he defended himself poorly

Ava rolled her eyes "Whatever" she muttered

"Speaking of Stefan-"

"We weren't" Ava retorted

"No but you and Elena was where is he? He's missing family night" Damon uttered as Ava laid down the plates, she used one of her hands to feel around for the cutlery "which I am enjoying immensely"

"Sure you are" Ava commentated; there was a moment of silence

"Is it real?" Damon asked making her freeze and her brows furrow

"Is what real?" she asked

"This new sense of brotherhood?" he asked tasting the sauce "can I trust him?"

Ava swallowed silently cursing why was he asking her? She was a shitty liar she babbled for too long.

"Yeah you can trust him" she replied curtly tilting her head down she was now fiddling with the napkins, she felt a pulse of air behind her so turned around

"Can I trust him?"

"He's your brother, so you should. Anyway how the hell should I know?" Ava uttered licking her lips

"Because you and him are literally like best buds so-no don't do that" he lightly grasped her chin when she was about to turn her face away "Can I trust him?" he repeated "answer me honestly."

"Erm….well-"

"Of course you can" Elena said hearing his question, she could see Ava was struggling

"Ava?"

"Yes ok" she snapped and headed towards living room.

* * *

Ava yawned she was sprawled out on the armchair and could hear Damon and Jeremy playing a video game, Jenna had given her a book that she had left behind beforehand.

"I thought you'd never played this before?" Jeremy said

"I'm a fast learner, quick reflexes." The vampire uttered

"Or it's because you're a vampire" Ava muttered under her breath and turned the page. Damon smirked at her and carried on playing, there was the sound of the phone a ringing, Jeremy paused the game and hanged up on the person, Ava shifted in her seat

"Who are you dodging?" Damon asked as they started the game again

"This girl Anna, she can be…er…persistent-"

"You want me to go and slap her down?" Ava asked

"No, I don't want her to end up in hospital, I saw you take down Tiki at the dance" Jeremy grinned "It was awesome-"

"It felt awesome" Ava smiled back

"So this girl" Damon murmured "Is she hot-"Ava scoffed "What?"

"That's the first questioned you would ask"

"Well what would you ask?" Damon countered

"Is she a nutter? Or has a strange fetish?" Ava uttered

"Who would ask that?"

"I would-"

"Yeah take relationship advice from the one person who hasn't been on a date-"

"Hey-"Ava snapped "I went on one-"

"With the most boring guy on the planet apparently-"

"He wasn't that boring-"

"Jenna nearly fell asleep when we were listening to the conversation-"

"Shut up Jeremy"

"Oh my god would all of you shut up?" Jenna shouted from the kitchen hearing the bickering that was going on.

"Anna's weird-"Jeremy answered Damon's question

"Hot trumps weird- trust me" Damon smirked Jeremy laughed

"You can't tell him that" Ava rolled his eyes "personality, now that's an important factor-"

"That is such a girl answer-"

"I am a girl" Ava scowled

"Hmm ….yeah I can see that, those hips sway-"

"Oh my god" she blushed "what the hell?"

"You guys are like an old married couple-"

"Ergh, do you want me to go and throw up?" Ava balked at that

"We would be a hot married couple-"

"Shut up Damon" she snapped as Jeremy and Damon laughed and went back to her book. After a couple of minutes the doorbell rang

"That's Stefan" Elena uttered heading towards the door, Damon followed on her heels.

Ava remained where she was and carried on reading her book

"Dude?" Jeremy exclaimed as the vampire walked off. "Ava want to play?"

"Erm…No" Ava rolled her eyes; she got off the armchair and plopped down beside him "Can we do something different?"

"Like what?"

"Hmm…." Before she could say anything Damon, Stefan and Elena strolled back into the room

"So" Damon dropped down on the armrest "I heard you found a really cool journal-"Ava frowned she thought that Stefan had gone to get it from Mr Saltzman "from back in the day, who else did you show it to?"

"Huh?"

"Don't ask questions just spill" Damon snapped

"You're kidding me right?" he scoffed

"Jere did you tell anyone else other than Mr Saltzman about Jonathan Gilbert's journal?"

"Why is everybody so obsessed with that thing?" Jeremy asked pausing the game

"Who else is obsessing over it?" Ava questioned leaning forward "who did you tell Jere?"

"Just that girl"

"The weird one?"

"The one with the possible weird fetish?" Ava added on

"Yeah Anna"

"Who's Anna?"

"That's what I want to find out" Damon uttered looking back over to Jeremy, just then the phone rang Elena went to answer it. "How do you know her?"

"I just know her, she wants me to meet her at the Grill tonight" Jeremy said

"Perfect, I'll drive" he grabbed Jeremy by the arm and pulled him onto his feet "Ava-"

"No" Stefan stood in front of her "she's staying here."

"Stefan-"

"No Damon, she is staying here." Stefan said seriously

"Fine" Damon shrugged his shoulders and ushered Jeremy out of the house. When Stefan was sure that his brother had gone he turned to Ava

"Why didn't you go?" the blond asked "he could get the journal-"

"He can't I've got it" Stefan pulled out the pile of papers "come on"

* * *

Ava was currently lying on Elena's bed listening to Stefan and Elena talking as they went through the pages of the journal

"Got anything?" she asked

"Well here's a reference that he wrote about Emily, the Fell family believed it should be I not them who protected the witch's spell book. But I feared that she would haunt me to the hereafter, it mocked my fear but it was Giuseppe Salvatore…" Ava sat up

"Is that your father?" the blond asked

"Yeah" Stefan replied taking the pages off of her "it was Giuseppe Salvatore who removed my fear, he told me he would protect the secret of the spell book he said he would carry it to his grave" he read out.

"I'm thinking you know where it is" Ava uttered

"Yeah I do"

* * *

Ava shivered she was standing in the cemetery beside Elena, the blond was holding onto the torch

"Why wasn't your father buried in your family's tomb?" Elena asked glancing over to Ava to make sure she was ok

"It wasn't built until well after he died" Stefan replied walking passed them with a flaming torch,

"Are you sure the Grimoire is in there with him?" Ava asked shifting from one foot to the other.

"As sure as I can be"

"Great"

"Wonderful" Ava muttered licking her lips, hugging herself

"Elena, Ava I can do this on my own" the vampire glanced between the pair

"And I said I would do whatever I can to help-"

"And I can't exactly leave since you're my ride home" Ava added "but yeah I also agreed-"

"And I appreciate it-"

"This town is my home Stefan, my friends and family are here, you're here" Elena shook her head "I don't want that tomb open any more than you do"

"Ditto" Ava nodded agreeing wholeheartedly with her friend "So start digging"

"Ava are you-"

"Going to hold the torch up" Ava held it up higher to prove her point; she had left her cane back at the Gilbert's house since Elena had been guiding her.

"I'm sorry you have to do this" Elena uttered looking at her boyfriend

"I know"

Elena and Stefan started to dig into the ground as Ava stood by.

Soon enough Ava heard the sound of Stefan hitting his shovel against a coffin

"Ava" Elena called out, the blond held out her hand and pulled the taller girl out of the hole they both stood on the edge of it, and Stefan glanced up at them

"What?" he asked seeing the look on Elena's face

"Not many girls can say they've done this-"

"Well yeah I agree, digging up a coffin, isn't exactly what everyone does" Ava drawled "So you going to open it?"

Elena took the torch off of Ava and walked ahead of her so she could peer down at the casket, she made sure the blond was a few feet back since she didn't want Ava to accidentally to fall in. Stefan pulled the lid off revealing the skeleton of his father,

"You got it?" Ava asked

"Yes" Stefan replied grabbing the grimoire and shut the lid he leant against the edge of the hole and tore it open as Elena crouched down beside him

"Well what do you know" Ava jumped hearing the voice call out from behind her, she spun around in that direction "this is an interesting turn of events" Damon snarled at the trio. Ava swallowed Stefan hurriedly got out of the hole

"I can't let you bring her back" Stefan uttered Ava licked her lips anxiously "I'm sorry"

"So am I" Damon stated, Elena stood behind the younger Salvatore clutching onto the back of jacket, she was slightly afraid after what Damon had told her about getting rid if anyone who got in his way "For thinking even for a second I could trust you"

"You are not capable of trust" Stefan spat "the fact that you're here proves that you read the journal and was planning on doing this yourself."

"Of course I was going to do it by myself because the only one I can count on is me" Damon shouted the last part. "You made sure of that many years ago Stefan" his icy blue eyes landed on Elena and then moved on to Ava. "Elena I should have known you would have sided with Stefan, but you Ava, you had me fooled"

Ava blinked hard and bit her lip feeling the pit of her stomach clenching at the tone of his voice "I thought Ava….that we was friends or something at least"

She swallowed and tucked in a strand of hair

"So what are you going to do now?" Damon asked bringing his attention back onto Stefan "because if you destroy that now, I'll rip one of their hearts out" he gestured towards Elena who was still holding on to Stefan and Ava who was a few yards back.

"You won't kill them" Stefan shook his head.

Damon's lips thinned and he blurred behind Ava wrapping an around the gasping blond teen's throat, she

"Ava" Elena cried out seeing the terrified look on Ava's face, Ava clutched onto his arm trying to ease his grip

"I can do one better" Damon growled and bit down on to his wrist, he shoved his bloodied wrist against her lips and forced her to swallow, Ava struggled in his hold as tears ran down her face. she was scared

"Give me the book Stefan-"

"Give it to him" Elena shouted she ran forward but Stefan grabbed her

"Or I am snapping her neck and we'll have another little vampire running around" Ava balked this tasted terrible, in fact it felt like she was burning on the inside

"Let her go first" Stefan pleaded he was getting desperate Damon removed his wrist but kept his arm around her throat

"The book" he snapped

"I am not giving this to you to until she is standing right beside me" Stefan snarled

"The problem is I no longer trust you to give it back" Damon shouted causing Ava to whimper, blood smeared her lips and she was panting for breath

"You just did the one thing that ensures that I will" Stefan nodded, Damon gestured for him to hand the book over, "Ok" Stefan dropped it down to the ground when he did Damon glanced down at a petrified Ava, he kissed the back of her head and let her go, lightly pushing her towards Elena and Stefan.

Ava took a step forward Stefan grabbed her arm and tugged her towards him. He hugged her close and she clutched onto his jacket, Elena rubbed her back and glared at Damon who looked oddly regretful

"Ava-"

"I want to go home." Ava murmured as Stefan kissed her temple

"Ok" he murmured, he shot his brother a look and scooped up Ava knowing she would find it harder to walk without her cane. "Let's get you home"

* * *

"Ava you ok?" Stefan asked he and Elena were helping her up onto her porch stairs, the blond was oddly quiet, and it worried them since she was usually such a chatter box. But then again she did get threatened to be turned

Ava nodded and knocked on the door, "Fine" she muttered the door swung open

"Ava-" her gran exclaimed "what? is that blood-"

"It's nothing" Ava pushed passed her and ran upstairs she stumbled towards her bathroom, she was far from fine, her eyes felt like they were burning as well as her insides, she grabbed onto the edge of the bathroom attempting to steady herself but her knees buckled beneath her

"Elena?" Claudine uttered looking at the brunette "what?"

"Nothing-"

"Do not lie to me" the elderly said sternly "This concerns my Ava so tell me" she commanded

Stefan stepped in seeing that Elena was struggling to get the words out "Damon gave Ava his blood-"

"What?"

"Well forced her I think she's upset-"

Claudine paled hearing that

"Claudine-"

"You should go home"

"Claudine-"

"Bye" without another word she slammed the door shut leaving behind a baffled looking Elena

"Stef-"

"She's just worried come on let's get you home"

Claudine ran up the stairs two at a time "AVA?" she shouted and could hear whimpering coming down the hallway. She ran into Ava's bathroom "Oh god" she saw her pale sweaty grand-daughter

"Ava-"

"Gran I don't feel good" Ava whimpered

"Ava-"Gran gasped when she lurched forward and vomited up blood "AVA" the blond collapsed into a heap and convulsed on the ground.

"Fuck" Gran swore and holding Ava's head in place, "Listen Ava, Ava-"she panicked feeling the blond teen's temple she was burning up.

Ava cried out her hands slammed against her eyes "Gran what's….what's happening." She sobbed

"Listen to me Ava-"

Ava arched off the ground and felt slams of pain thrashing into her, she screamed loudly.

"Ava-"

"I'll give her my blood" Stefan blurred into the bathroom, he had come by to see if Ava was here since Anna had snatched Elena as soon as he was outside the house he could hear screaming

"Let me-"

"No" Claudine spat "hold her legs down"

"But my blood-"

"Vampire blood is what's done this to her" she looked down feeling Ava stilling and going limp, Stefan leant forward and felt for a pulse

"Gran…?"

"I'm here honey" she stroked Ava's blond hair away from her face

"What do you mean vampire blood has done this to her? It's supposed to heal-"

"Ava isn't normal, come on get her to bed" Stefan nodded and scooped the dozing blond up and set down on the bed "

"What do you mean she isn't normal?" Stefan asked looking down at the blond whose eyes were beginning to fall shut

"She can tell you that, but never ever give her vampire blood."

"Why?"

Gran sighed pulling off Ava's shoes she then proceeded to pull the covers over her small form, when she was done she turned to look at Stefan "Ava cannot have vampire blood because she's allergic to it. It will have the opposite effect on her than on normal people."

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Outfit link on profile. Thanks to those who reviewed. **

**So in this Chap-Ava gets a wake up call from Damon. He takes her to the Boarding House where Elena and Stefan are, and then cooks her breakfast. He insists that she learn the layout of the kitchen. Ava spends the day at Gilberts and eats most of their food. She and Jeremy end up wrestling for the remote-control. Gran calls her. Jenna attempts to sort out her hair whilst talking to Damon. Her and Damon end up bickering throughout. Ava, Elena and Stefan dig up the Grimoire. Damon threatens to turn Ava. Ava can't have vampire blood, it has the total opposite effect on her. And Stefan knows for sure that she's different. **

**Please REVIEW**


	14. Chapter 14

Ava eyes snapped open she lurched forward gasping for breath, she felt sore. Incredibly sore

"Gran-"

"Ava-"

"Stefan?" she croaked "what's going on? Where-"

"Ssh, Claudine said we needed some time alone" Stefan murmured, she flinched when she felt something wet and cold against her skin

"What-"

"It's to wipe away the blood" the vampire muttered. Lightly holding her chin as he dabbed away the blood.

"Blood?" she questioned the ache from her head was easing up and her throat no longer felt raw.

"Blood" Stefan was leaning over her as he sat on the edge of her bed "You coughed it up Ava, Damon's blood. You were convulsing-"

"It's nothing" she waved him off, and hissed when his grip tightened someone

"It isn't nothing Ava" he growled

"Why are you so concerned, I'm fine" she scowled

"Wow you are really dense sometimes, Ava you are my friend, of course I'm concerned. I care for you and I was scared"

Ava sighed "Sorry" she murmured,

"It's ok" he cupped her chin "Ava your Gran said you're not normal, what did she mean?"

The blond laughed nervously "No clue, you know how Gran gets once she gets too many drinks she-"

"Ava" Stefan said sternly she sighed dejectedly "What did she mean?"

Ava bit her lip "She means….I'm…..a freak-"

"I DIDN'T SAY THAT. YOU'RE NOT A FREAK-"Gran shrieked from the other side of the door

"Gran, you can't eavesdrop" Ava huffed, Stefan shook his head a small smile marred his face

"Ava, she's gone" the vampire uttered he could Claudine's fading footsteps "So tell me="

"You're going to think I'm a freak" Ava muttered, Stefan frowned for the first time he could see how vulnerable she looked, so small on her large bed.

"Ava…"

She took a deep breath; she knew she had to tell him. She had no other choice since Stefan had witnessed her fit, as well as her Gran telling him she wasn't normal "I….I'm….the thing is…-"

"Ava" Stefan grasped her hand "just tell me"

Ava licked her lips "I…I can read minds" there was a moment of silence. She stiffened when he didn't move or say anything "Stefan?-"

"You can read minds?"

"Yes-"

"Ava-"

"OK" Ava started "I….I understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore or that you want nothing to do with me-humph-" she couldn't get the rest of her sentence out since Stefan had slammed the palm of his hand over her mouth.

"Listen carefully Ava I don't think you're a freak, and I am not going to walk out on you" he pulled his hand bag, her eyes were wide

"You won't?" her voice was small "and you actually believe-"

"What that you can read minds?" Stefan chuckled "I'm a vampire Ava, so I guess I believe in the not so ordinary."

A big smile crossed her face she surprised him by launching herself towards him, she hugged him tight. Stefan wrapped his arms around her holding her close "And you won't leave me?"

"No I won't" he breathed kissing her temple, he pulled back letting his hand rest on the nape of her neck

"So can you read anyone's mind? Or-"

"Pretty much" Ava replied "but not yours and Damon, I think it's because you're a vampire and you know-"

"Dead?" he asked

"Yeah, but I can control it." she assured him "Its most a low buzzing in my head. But you can't tell anyone Stefan. Promise me" she pleaded

"Of course" he assured her, he knew what it was like hiding yourself away and sometimes that course of action was for the best.

Stefan nodded he always knew there was something different about Ava but he'd never imagined this was it. So she was a telepath perhaps that could explain it, but from the feeling he got off of Claudine, he knew there was more to Ava. But the vampire decided not to push it.

"Ava-"

"What happened?" she asked she could tell by his tone that something had happened

"Anna has taken Elena"

"Anna?"

"The girl that's been after Jeremy, she wants a way into the tomb"

"Why?" Ava asked worriedly

"I got an idea, but she took Elena and the only reason I think that they got her is to use her to negotiate-"

"They want the grimoire" Ava murmured connecting the dots, "What time is it?"

"Seven in the morning, I've been searching all night Ava. I can't find them"

"Oh crap" she swung her legs out of bed feeling much better "Damon might know where they are" she pointed out

"That's what I was thinking. I'm going to talk to him you stay-"

"No" Ava snapped "I'm not getting left behind. I'm coming with you-"

"It could be dangerous" he as trying to deter her but she vehemently shook her head

"And? She is my friend and I am going to help-"

"Ava-"

"Stefan"

"Fine-"he reluctantly agreed "I'll be waiting outside" truth be told he was going to talk to her Gran knowing that Ava would listen to her. When she heard the sound of her bedroom door shutting she ran into the direction of her bedroom and hurriedly washed her face and brushed her teeth.

When she was done she flew into her bedroom and hurriedly pulled on her clothes, she tied her hair up and trudged down the stairs.

"Claudine can't you-"

"No Stefan, if she wants to go with you she will find a way" the elderly uttered

Stefan let out a frustrated sigh "She's so stubborn" he muttered causing Claudine to chuckle

"I take after Gran, now come on-"Ava said from the doorway

"Breakfast –"

"No time" without another she ran out of the house,

"Claudine-"

"I trust you to look after her Stefan"

Stefan smiled hearing that and like Ava he shot out of the house he could hear Claudine shouting at him to make sure she ate and to take her cane.

* * *

Soon enough they were at the Boarding House

"You ok?" Stefan asked setting her on her feet, he had used vampire speed to get there, he handed Ava her cane

"Fine" she replied but a frown when she felt her cane

"Claudine insisted"

Ava sighed and Stefan grabbed her hand as he led her to the boarding house, she had to pick up her pace to keep in step with his longer strides.

"Anna took Elena" Stefan stormed into the parlour, he saw Damon lounging in the armchair going through the grimoire

"Yeah I got that from your six hundred voicemails-"

"Well than why haven't you done anything" Ava snapped, causing the raven head vampire to look over at her

"Ah Ava lovely-"

"Don't speak like we're best friends"

"Oh but we are-"

"Go fuck yourself" she sneered.

"Control her brother, or her brain might be splattered on the walls" Damon scowled, Ava felt an overwhelming sense of hurt at that, Stefan grasped her by her upper and pulled her behind him

"Damon" Stefan uttered "all night long I've been searching every street in town. I've been searching, she could be dead-"

"Well tough luck, it would've been easier if Ava was taken isn't it? at least we're guaranteed to see her again" Damon murmured his eyes still focused on the book but not for long.

"How can you be so cold?" Ava said quietly "How can you be? Gran was wrong"

"Oh yeah? About what?"

"There are monsters in the world because one is sitting right here"

Damon stiffened slightly, she never thought he was a monster? He felt a small surge of emotion swelling in the pit of his stomach but he pushed it back. He didn't care, he didn't but that was far from the truth

"Just…please Damon" Ava resorted to pleading with the vampire

"What do you know?" Stefan asked kneeling down beside him "you were with Anna, you must know where she is living just tell me where I can find her"

There was a moment of silence, Ava shifted from foot to foot, and leant against her cane waiting in anticipation for Damon's answer

"Nope" her jaw drop "you can go, really. And take Ava with you. I doubt she's going to be much fun"

"You know all I can remember is hating you, there might have been a time when that was different but your choices have erased anything good about you" the petite blond remained quiet knowing this was a moment between the brothers, she discreetly raised her hand and felt around, seems like Stefan had placed at the table that was behind the couch, her hand brushed against something cool it took her a second to realise that it was a bottle, of what she assumed was alcohol "But I know that you have just as much reason to hate me. This all began with me; Katherine got taken away from you because of me"

Ava licked her lips, seems there was more to the story than she first thought she tucked in a stray strand of hair behind her ear

"And I'm sorry" Stefan said clearly

"Apology accepted" Ava smiled in relief

"So please tell me what you know" she heard the sound of pages being turned "It's Elena Damon, if you know something tell me. Damon stood up snapping the grimoire shut

"I mean this sincerely I hope Elena dies"

The smile that was on Ava's face was gone in an instant, she felt a surge of anger towards the vampire her hand closed in on around the bottle and without a second thought she flung it across the room, just managing to miss him

"That was the good scotch-"

"You know what Damon" Ava snarled "I mean this sincerely; I hope you never find Katherine and that you'd be a alone for eternity"

Damon growled and blurred towards the blond, grabbing her by the throat, she cringed when her back hit the wall,

"DAMON" Stefan shouted

"I could rip your throat in seconds" the raven head vampire pressed his lips against her ear, causing her to wriggle "in second-"

"Do it then" she dared him. Damon swallowed and studied her he couldn't hurt her like that; he dropped her and picked the grimoire and was gone.

Ava's knees buckled but Stefan caught her around the waist, she rubbed her throat, Stefan lightly grasped the nape of her neck and tilted her head back, "It's not going to bruise" he stroked his fingers against her throat,

"I don't care about that Stefan what are we going to do about Elena?"

"Come on let's get you something to eat-"

"Stefan-"he easily pulled her onto her feet "We can't-"

"Trust me Ava"

Ava finished her drink and set it down on the table, she bit her lip worriedly. Stefan picked up her dirty dishes

"Ava, you ok?"

"No I'm scared" she admitted, Stefan sat down beside her abandoning the dishes; "Elena is like a sister to me and is my best friend. Now there's a chance she won't come home"

Stefan sighed and dropped his arm around her shoulders pulling her close he was worried too "She will." From the doorway Damon watched the scene, seems like the petite blond hadn't only managed to work her way into his heart but Stefan's as well. Just then Stefan's cell rang

"Elena?" Ava perked up hearing him there was a brief moment of silence, "I can get it" he uttered causing her to realise that he wasn't currently talking to Elena, Stefan hanged up

"What happened?" Ava asked

"Go ahead" she jumped slightly hearing Damon behind her "grovel again, oh wait I don't care" Ava shook her head and could hear footsteps leaving the room.

"Stefan what happened?" she repeated her question Stefan sighed

"Anna wants to make a deal, she wants the grimoire in exchange for Elena and…" he trailed off not knowing how she would take this

Ava frowned "And?" she gestured for him to carry on

"Anna also has Bonnie"

"Fuck, come on we're going" she jumped off of the stool, Stefan grabbed her wrist stopping her

"Where?"

"To get them-"

"We don't know where-"

"You're a vampire" she uttered "Sniff them out-"

"Not a bloodhound Ava, it doesn't work like that" Stefan shook his head "I can't track them-what?" he asked seeing her wide eye look, she got an idea

"You can't track them. But what about another witch? Sheila, she can use her mojo-"

"Ava-"

"Come on Stefan" Ava snapped wrenching herself out of his hold and ran out of his room. Stefan groaned and heard a thump an a large 'Ow'

"Ava?" he walked out and saw the blond sprawled out on the floor, "walked into the side table? You want your cane?"

"No shit Sherlock" Ava huffed causing him to snort.

* * *

"Told you I could convince Sheila to help" Ava said, she and Stefan were currently sitting in his car, they had gone to the elder Bennett's house and told her what had happened, when they mentioned that Bonnie was taken she didn't need much convincing.

She did a location spell and told Ava and Stefan the address after she had given the blond a ten minute lecture about being safe.

"Never doubted you" Stefan murmured

Ava scoffed "Ok a little, now Ssh-"he allowed his heightened senses to take over so he could locate them "Got it"

"You know what room they're in?"

"Yep-"

"Great lets go" in a blur of movement Stefan was gone. Ava grabbed the door handle and tried to open the door "what the-"it wouldn't opened. "STEFAN" she shouted, he had locked the car with her init. "Ass" she muttered and sat back now all she had to do was wait.

It wasn't long before she could hear a familiar stream of thoughts; she heard the click of the car

"Ava?" she jumped out of the car and had launched herself at Elena and Bonnie hugging them tight

"Oh my god, I was so scared. Are you ok? Are you? Because if you're not I could get my cane and whack him into-"

"Ava shut up" Bonnie chuckled "we're fine"

"Thank god" Ava stepped back smiling in relief,

"Oww-" they both yelped when Ava slapped them hard on the hard

"What the hell?" Elena rubbed her sore arm as Stefan approached them

"That's for getting kidnapped" she glowered at them "made me worry sick-"

"Ok, ok" Bonnie uttered hugging the teen once again "sorry, so how did you guys find us?"

"Let's just get out of here first" Stefan said pushing front seat forward, he wanted to get them out of here before Anna shows up. Bonnie climbed into the back whist Elena got in the front passenger seat.

"Duck your head" Stefan murmured placing his hand on the top of Ava's head as she got in. once they were all buckled in, the vampire started the car and pressed his foot down on the accelerator

"So you're going to tell us?" Elena asked glancing over her shoulder to Ava

"We got help from Sheila" Ava answered and surprised the two other teens by leaning forward and slapped Stefan upside the head hard, she knew he was in front of her as Elena's voice came from her right

"Ava-"

"Don't. Stefan deserved that didn't you?" Ava asked. Stefan rolled his eyes but much to Elena's and Bonnie's amusement he nodded

"What did you do?" Elena questioned fiddling with Ava's cane, the blond had left it at the front when she had rush out to greet them

"I locked her in the car"

"Ohh, bad move" Bonnie uttered "just know that Stefan you're lucky to get away with only a slap."

"Yeah I got that"

* * *

Ava was currently sitting in the Bennett house beside Bonnie; Stefan had drove them all back here.

"Ava here" Sheila set her drink down beside her hand, she set a cup of coffee in front of Bonnie and took the seat opposite in front of them. Ava picked up her glass and sipped it

"Oh hot chocolate-"

"You were never one for coffee" Sheila uttered "Claudine called by the way, says something about going out with Greg-"

"Ah-"

"So your poker game is cancelled?"

"Nope, we rescheduled for tomorrow-"she smiled seeing Ava slumping in her seat "What's wrong honey-pie?"

"Can you not take my Gran to the cleaners? She has a bitch-athon every time she comes home when she loses" Ava murmured.

"Sorry no-can-do" Sheila shook her head, Ava rolled her milky green eyes and leant back in her seat

"Ava mentioned you told her and Stefan the location of where we were" Bonnie stated "how did you know where we were?"

"Many things can fuel a witch's power, worry, and anger. After Stefan and Ava told me that they had taken you I had a lot of both-"

"Mostly anger" Ava pitched in

"Ok more of that" Sheila admitted "a simple locator's spell was easy after that."

"I'm sorry" Ava finished her drink and set the empty mug down on the table "about all of this" just then the door slammed shut.

"Not as sorry as they're going to be" Shelia smirked

"Oh is Sheila going to get nasty" Ava grinned causing the two other women to snort. As Elena and Stefan walked into the room.

"So what are we going to do now?" Elena asked coming to stand beside Ava, Stefan moved around the room

"For now you guys need to stay here" Stefan uttered

"Pfft" Ava scoffed "no way"

"She's right-"

"I'm getting used to being right" Ava whispered loudly to Bonnie who rolled her eyes

"It won't last long Ava-"

"Nice Bon, you're so nice" she drawled

"I'm not going to be a prisoner in my own home" Sheila said seriously

Stefan folded his arms across his chest and shook his head "I can't protect you if you leave this house"

"We can protect ourselves"

"I've been trying to tell him that" Ava muttered under her breath, she rested her elbows on the table "We need to give him Katherine back" she uttered "He won't stop till if he gets her back, if we help it'd end this"

"No" Bonnie uttered looking over to Elena who agreed with Ava "he doesn't deserve to get what he wants"

"What other choice do we have?" Elena took over; there was a moment of silence which was broken by Sheila

"Witches being pulled down by vampire problems, as much as we do to try and stay out of it" Sheila commented glancing over to Bonnie. "I'll open the tomb; you get your brother's girl out and destroy the rest with fire. Then this would be all over"

"We still have to get Damon to agree" Stefan pointed out, Ava bit her bottom lip maybe there was one way to convince him

"He already agreed once" Elena stated

"Yeah but then we double crossed him" Stefan countered "so now his angry-"

"He's pissed and hurt Stefan" Ava said "I know what to do. I'll talk to him-"

"No Ava-"

"I can do this Elena" she snapped "I'm not some kid, let me do this"

Stefan sighed as they reluctantly agreed.

* * *

"Ok, the door is down the path Ava take this" Stefan handed her the cane. "Ava?"

"I can do this Stef" she said determinedly and she turned on her heel heading towards the boarding house. His cell rang and glanced down and saw that it was Elena

"Elena?"

"Is she there?"

"Yes and-"

"Do you trust him not to hurt her?" Elena asked worriedly she had stayed at the Bennets house

"Yes I do" Stefan admitted "In some twisted way Damon does care for her"

Ava reached out and grasped the door knob, she pushed it open and stepped inside the large manor, she heard movement coming from the parlour, and she used her cane to guide herself there. Ava stopped at the steps and cleared her throat. Making Damon spin around

"Surprised that you turned up, I'm guessing Elena and the witch are back" he pulled his jacket; Ava tapped her fingers against the cane

"Yeah thanks to Stefan"

"Ah brother, ever the white knight" Damon leant back against the couch clutching onto the grimoire

"Yeah you could be as well you know. Don't have to be the bad guy all the time" Ava commented "anyway we managed to convince Bonnie to help you"

"I'd doubt that"

"Yeah if I was you I'd doubt it as well, after all you're a complete douchebag to everyone" she uttered "look you're pissed that we double crossed you, but hey you do that all the time. We only did it so we could protect the people we love" she sighed "and you were in a weird way trying to do the same thing. We're all on the same side Damon; we all want the same thing now."

"Not interested" he said walking away but she called him out

"Liar. You Damon are a liar, you were willing to work with us yesterday and I don't think that's changed."

"Fool me once shame on you" Damon wagged his finger, Ava sighed and lightly tapped her fingers against her cane

"Come on Damon" she stomped her foot, "In Atlanta I'm not going to lie I had a good time, we….we are friends Damon despite everything that's happen, you're my twisted friend. And I know we all hurt you by going behind your back" Ava murmured "And I didn't mean what I said earlier I was just so angry and you weren't exactly helping the situation since you were acting like a complete dick-"

"For someone who's trying to convince me to work with you, you're not doing a good job" Damon scoffed.

Ava sighed as he walked passed her but she grabbed his hand stopping him "Listen I…no one derserves to be alone forever least of you. We want to help Damon"

Damon cupped her face "I'm not going to lie in Atlanta we had fun. You're a funny drunk and in some weird way I consider you someone important to me Ava." She let out a small breath "I'm trusting you Ava, don't make me regret it"

"I promise I won't" Ava assured him.

* * *

Ava climbed out of Damon's car, she had called Stefan to let him and the others know that Damon had agreed, Damon then took the phone off of her and said that she and he would meet them at the tomb.

"So where are you going to go once you get Katherine back?" Ava asked

"Out of this place" he replied walking around the car, he placed his hand on the small of her back; she had left her cane in the car thinking she wouldn't really be needing it since she would be with Elena and the others. "Not sure yet"

"Hmm go somewhere quiet" Ava suggested she could hear the party that was going on in the woods, she remembered Caroline saying something about it "just the two of you, somewhere where you can be you" she suggested

Damon's lips tilted up into a smile "Yeah I'd like that. Now pick up the pace"

"Dick, you was being nice before-" he snorted "Ok I lied but-"

"Seriously Ava do you ever stop talking?" Damon cut her off, he guided her forward she could hear the sound of teens laughing and chatting "There's a fallen branch in front of you" he murmured into her ear, she stepped over it but stumbled slightly, Damon caught her by her wrist and opted to hold her hand so it'll be easier.

"Ava, hey Ava"

"Damn it's Barbie" Damon muttered

"Hey Ava" Matt greeted the blond

"Where have you been? And is Elena around?" Caroline asked,

"Erm…-"

"Elena is around, it's a long story no time to tell" Damon smirked causing the other teen to scowl

"I wasn't talking to you"

"Sure you weren't" Ava sighed

"You're being a dick" she sang under her breath and knew the vampire heard her since he squeezed her hand

"I'm Matt I don't think we've met" the jock offered the vampire his hand

"Matt? There's a reason why we haven't met" Damon said sarcastically "you and I going that way" he pushed Ava in the direction of the Fell Church

"Bye" Ava yelled over her shoulder and stumbled forward over a rock Damon grabbed her by the back of her top

"Seriously?"

"Hey you're the one who's pushing me" she snapped trying to pull away from him but his grip on her didn't relent "It's not as if I can see, you fuc-"

"That's it" his patience was wearing thin, Damon looked around and threw her over her shoulder

"DAMON" she shrieked and gripped onto him as he blurred towards the Church. "Let go-"

"Put her down Damon" Elena snapped seeing the vampire striding towards them with Ava flung over his shoulder

"You know you should choose your words carefully"

"What-OWW-!"Ava yelped as he dropped her on the ground. She landed hard on her bottom "Ass hole-"

"Been called worst princess" he drawled marching over to the ruins,

"Ava you ok?" Elena helped her onto her feet, Ava nodded

"Yeah my butt hurts though-"

"Want me to kiss it better?"

"Enough Damon" Stefan snapped

"Fine, witches" he greeted the Bennetts

"Ava you-?"

"Fine Stefan" Ava muttered as Elena held onto her hand tightly and led her over to the others "Let's just get this over with."

Elena nodded and looked over to Sheila and Bonnie "Ready?"

"Yes" Bonnie nodded

"Let's go then" Stefan declared as they headed into the tomb, he brought up the rear as Damon led from the front.

* * *

"Ava there's a step-AVA-"Ava slipped on the stone steps Stefan managed to catch her by her underarms

"There four more steps" Stefan told her making sure to keep close to her as they entered the tomb with the others.

Soon enough they were all standing by the wall as Sheila and Bonnie started to work, the elder witch lit a flame, Ava stood beside Elena and on her other side was Damon

"Air, earth fire" Shelia uttered clearly,

"Water" Bonnie held up a jar of water Shelia took it off of her and sprinkled the water over it

"That's it? Just water from the tap?" Elena asked

"As oppose to what?" Sheila asked

"Something cool and mystical" Ava uttered "like you know that water from the fountain of youth-"

"Honey are you referring to Indian Jones film?" Shelia shook her head "You and Claudine spend way too much time watching films-"

"Huh, well Gran went through that Harrison Ford phase" Ava said leaning back against the stone wall she could feel its rough texture

"Who hasn't?" the elder Bennett scoffed "He's yummy the things I'd do to that man-"

"Ew Grams don't-"

"Yeah please don't" Damon scoffed

"This is nothing compared to what Claudine says to Ava-"

"How did you ….she freaks me out on purpose" Ava groaned rubbing her temple.

"Yeah and she comes to me and we have a giggle about your reaction" with that both Bonnie and Elena laughed, Damon smirked and Stefan chuckled.

"When I get home I'm definitely going to talk to Gran" Ava muttered under her breath. She canted her head to the side hearing rustling next to her

"What's that?" Stefan asked shining his torch light on to her

"It's for Katherine got to have something to keep going" Damon smirked over to an oblivious Ava "Or we could have Ava or your girl tap a vein-"

"Piss off" Ava snapped making the vampire chuckle; both Elena and Stefan shim a dirty look

"Admit it" Damon whispered to Stefan "you can't wait to get rid of me"

"I can't wait to get rid of you" Stefan admitted.

"We're ready" Bonnie declared she and Sheila were crouching down in front of the Grimoire

A couple of minutes passed till Bonnie and Sheila began chanting, the others looked on or in Ava's case listened

"What are they saying?" Damon asked

A small frown marred Ava's face as she concentrated on the words "It…it sounds like Latin" she answered him.

"I don't think it's Latin" Elena murmured, Ava felt the heat coming from the flames, Stefan lightly tugged her back so she wouldn't burn herself when the flames flared even higher, Elena clutched onto Stefan as he grabbed Ava and tugged her even further back

"What's happening?" Elena asked,

Ava heard something a loud creak the tomb door was opening

"Of course it worked" Sheila stated, Damon looked over to Stefan

"Don't you have some fires to build?" he asked his brother

"I'm going to get the gasoline, I'll be right back" Stefan assured Elena and left. Damon looked over to the pair of witches and then Elena. His eyes finally landed on Ava

"You coming Ava?"

"What?" she asked startled but he didn't give her an answer and simply grabbed her hand

"No Damon don't" Elena snapped

"You think I'm going to go in there by myself?" Damon tugged Ava towards him so that she fell into his chest "

"Don't take her in there with you" Sheila snarled "I'll bring the walls down-"

"What and you won't bring down the walls anyway?" Damon snapped "You think I trust you?"

"As about as much as I trust you, Ava is not going in there-"

"Ok" Ava intervened "He needs leverage, so I'm it. Let's just go so we can get this over and done with"

"May I?" Damon picked up one of the flamed torches and took hold of Ava's hand. They entered the tomb.

Ava clung on to the back of Damon's jacket and her other hand grasped his hand

"Ava-"

"What's that?" she jumped hearing loud whispers through the cavern "Damon?"

"Ssh, you're fine" he assured her, he wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her in front of him, he knew she was scared.

"But what was that?" she asked her voice shook,

"They can sense you" Damon replied his grip on her tightening slightly when she stumbled "Now where is she?" he could hear more whispers coming from the other end of the tomb "Ava stay here-"

"No don't leave me" Ava pleaded she grabbed his arm "Damon-"

"Just stay here. I'll be back ok?"

"Damon-"

"It'll be faster, just don't move" she swallowed

"Please-"

He cupped her cheek and saw that her eyes were welling up with tears "Ava stay here. I'll be back" he kissed her temple and with a pulse of air he was gone.

Ava shuddered and hugged herself, all she could hear were whispers which were doing nothing to ease her nerves. She swallowed and shifted

"Damon" she called out, it was a couple of minutes and there was no sign of him returning "Damon-"she held her hand out and trailed it across the wall her pulse quickened she had no clue where she was.

Ava lurched forward tripping over something, she got onto her knees and felt around, all she could hear was her quick breathing she shrieked and scrambled backwards when she felt something cold grabbing her wrist

"DAMON. STEFAN-!-"

"AVA-" Elena shouted running towards her , she couldn't wait outside any longer and when she heard Ava shouting she ran in ignoring Bonnie's and Sheila's yells for her to stop

"Elena?" she asked tearfully, the brunette shined her torchlight onto Ava's face and saw her face was streaked in tears. Elena didn't blame her for being terrified, she was as well, but it must've been more frightening for Ava since she had no clue where she was

"Yeah it's me, Ssh" she soothed and hugged her "come on-"Elena saw several dried out vampires strewn about, she clutched onto the frightened blond teen's arm and turned around. She jumped when Anna appeared

"You must have a taste for it-"

"Who's that?" Ava asked as Elena pushed the smaller girl behind her and backed up

"Anna" Elena breathed, alerting Ava that this was the mystery girl that was after Jeremy

"You scream and shriek and tried to escape, but then you just keep coming back" Ava staggered as Elena kept backing up until she made Ava trip over a body

"Mother" Anna cried out running forward. Elena grabbed hold of Ava and pulled her to her side "Your boyfriend did this you know-"

"It was his father" Elena retorted

"And Jonathan Gilbert, I made a choice a long time ago that it would be Gilbert blood that brought her back to life, I had Jeremy all ready to go-"

"Bitch-"

"Ava-"

"What she is a bitch, I shouldn't have listened to Jere should've slapped her down" Ava muttered clenching her fists "But-"

"No- ELENA-"Ava shouted as her friend screamed she rushed forward but was thrown backwards, her back collided against the stone wall. Ava lost her breath and groaned in pain, she was trying to get her bearings and could hear scuffling.

"Elena-" Ava managed to get onto her knees and held her hands out trying to find anything she could use as a weapon, she felt a rock, Ava closed her hand around it and used the wall to help herself up, Anna leant over Elena and forced the bloody wrist against her mother's lips.

"No please don't" Elena cried out

"It's ok mother-"

"Hey" Ava shouted and with all her might threw the rock in the direction where she could hear the commotion coming from. Out of all the odds the rock crashed against the vampire's head causing Anna to snarl and her grip on Elena to loosen.

Elena took that chance and kicked Anna off of her, the female vampire snarled and was about to launch herself towards Ava but she was thrown backwards by Stefan.

"No-"

"Go, go, take Ava, I'm right behind you" Elena grabbed Ava's wrist and they ran out of the dark tunnels, till they were out of the tomb and with Bonnie and Sheila

* * *

"Elena, Ava. Stefan-"

"He's right behind us" Elena said turning around, Ava stepped forward

"Hold it there baby, there's a fire by your left side" Sheila uttered making her stop, Ava leant against what felt like a pillar

"Stefan?" she heard Elena "what are you doing?"

Ava frowned "It's going to be ok-"Bonnie said "we'll fix it"

"What happened?" Ava asked

"I can't-"Stefan started

"Can't? Can't what?" Elena asked looking at her boyfriend

"The spell is still up, we can't get them out yet" Bonnie told her

"You went in there not knowing if you can come back out?" Elena asked Stefan looked down "Oh my god-"

Ava's eyes widened in realisation "You knew? Stefan why-"

"You both were in trouble" Stefan murmured "I couldn't have that"

"We've got to get him out of there" Elena uttered her eyes welling up in tears "we promised him both of us" she was referring to Damon

"I know" Stefan nodded

"Even if we're able to break through the seal we won't be able to hold it for long" Sheila explained

"Ok" Stefan disappeared back into the tomb leaving behind a group of worried women.

Bonnie and Sheila started to chant again, Ava stayed by the wall and Elena paced up and down. The flames flared higher

"I think it's working" Elena breathed seeing something moving in the tomb. But it wasn't Stefan or Damon, no it was Anna and her mother she stepped aside

"I just wanted my mother back, Jeremy is fine he's outside" Anna told Elena "we won't touch him"

Ava could hear the chanting wavering "Bonnie keep going" Sheila cried out "They'd better hurry-"she yelled at Elena

"STEFAN" Elena shouted "THEY CAN'T HOLD IT MUCH LONGER"

The fire went out; Ava heard running and knew Elena must've gone back into the tomb

"Elena-"Ava leapt up from the her position on the ground and was set to run after her but was stopped

"AVA XENIA DO NOT GO INTO THAT TOMB-"Shelia screamed at her

"But Elena-"

"Don't go in the tomb Ava, or I'll tell Claudine" she threatened, Ava's jaw clench and it was her turn to pace up and down worriedly as Bonnie and Sheila chanted again. The tomb door slammed shut

"Elena-"

"They're out"

Ava sagged against the wall "_If Katherine isn't here, where is she?" _she stiffened hearing Elena's thoughts

"Where's Katherine?"

"Not here" Damon snarled and stormed out of the ruined church. They followed out after him, Elena and Stefan rushed over to check on Jeremy. Ava paused and slowly walked forward

"Damon?"

"What?" she followed his voice and held out her hand, she touched her hand against his cool leather jacket "Ava not-"

"I'm sorry" Ava surprised him by hugging him tightly "I'm sorry" she whispered into his ear, Damon's arms came around her and stroked her back. Elena and Stefan watched on. perhaps they were both wrong Damon can care.

The petite blond and the vampire parted ways

"Damon-"

"I just need some time" he blurred off. Ava sighed and jumped when a hand landed on her shoulder

"It's me" Stefan murmured "Let's get you home"

* * *

"So wait Katherine was never in there?" Gran asked, Ava was back home and was lounging on the couch beside the elderly woman

"Nope-"

"Bitch, so she was out the whole time. Such a whore-"

"Gran"

"Oh Ava you know it's true. No go upstairs and shower you smell like dirt. By the time you come back down I'll have some hot chocolate ready"

Ava rolled her eyes "Yeah did spend some time in that" she got onto her feet and trudged up the stairs. She headed into her bedroom and kicked off her shoes, Ava had a quick shower and changed into a pair of flannel shorts and a camisole; she padded barefooted down the stairs and entered the living room "Gran?" she called out not hearing her

"Kitchen" Gran called back, Ava headed into the kitchen and could smell the brewing hot chocolate "So any other gossip to spill?" setting the mug of chocolate in front of Ava

Before Ava could say anything the phone rang, Gran went to answer it, Ava picked up her drink and was about to take a sip when Gran gasped

"No, oh god no" the phone clattered to the ground.

"Gran what-"Ava rushed around the counter and gasped as she was pulled into a tight hug "Gran?"

"It's Sheila she's….she's…"

"What?"

"Dead" with that Claudine broke down into sobs; Ava eyes widened hearing that Sheila was gone? Ava left the mugs and led her Gran to the living room

"How? She was fine-"

"Some spell took it out of her"

Ava swallowed the painful lump that lodged itself in her throat and for the rest of the night she spent comforting her Grandmother on the couch till they both fell asleep leaning against each other.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Outfit link on profile. massive thanks to all those reviewed. **

**Just wanted to let you know, Ava's reaction to blood will be explained throughout the story. **

**So in this Chap-The beginning Stefan learns the some of the truth about Ava's ability but there's more. Ava learns that Anna took Elena and goes with him to the Boarding House him to talk to Damon, she ends up chucking a bottle at him. They learn Bonnie's been taken so go to Sheila after Ava runs into the table. Stefan locks her in the car, he ends up getting slapped. Ava talks to Damon and she somehow manages to get him to agree to let them help/ They got into the tomb and Damon uses Ava as leverage. Elena comes to her rescue, Ava ends up helping her as well by throwing a rock at her. Katherine isn't there. Ava tells Gran what went down and they learn the Shelia died. **

**Please REVIEW **


	15. Chapter 15

Ava groaned feeling Claudine shifting next to her, it was about three days after Shelia's funeral, Gran had taken it hard and Ava didn't blame her at all. But slowly Claudine was coming back to her normal self, as soon as they learnt of Sheila's death, they had rushed to the house and the elderly was greeted by the sight of Sheila lying still in the bed, eyes closed looking peaceful.

Ava spent the last couple of days camping outside her Grandmother's room waiting for her to let her in. on the second day Claudine had finally let Ava in and that night she spent it with her.

"Gran?" Ava yawned "You want to watch a movie or….?"

"Nope, no more moping" with that the elderly swung her legs out of her bed, Ava sat up and could hear her moving around

"Gran we could just-"

"No Ava, no moping" Claudine said sternly

"But she was your best friend and-"

"Honey" Claudine sat down on the edge of the bed in front of her "Life moves on, people pass away and you just have to move on. I will cherish the time I spent with Sheila but now she's gone. Moping about won't bring her back to me, even if I wish it did."

"Are you ok though?" Ava asked concern etched onto her face

"Ava you don't need to take care of me-"

"I want to" she said earnestly "the last couple of days-"

"You've been looking after me, and you shouldn't have to I am here to take care of you" Claudine kissed the crown on the petite teen's head "and I love you for that Ava. But no more, I am a grown woman and I can and will move pass this"

Ava sighed "I'm glad you're ok" she said quietly

"Me too, but now I know" she moved away from Ava since she had to get ready for the day, Ava swung her legs out of the bed and felt the cool wood against her bare feet.

"Know what?" Ava asked

"That you're able to take care of yourself"

"Gran? what-"

"Leave it honey, go and get ready. You can't lounge around all day" Claudine ushered her out of the room "I have to call Greg-"

"Wait Gran-"

"Honey I'm going to tell you something important, a life lesson if you will." She dropped her hands on her shoulders "when you're upset or down in the dumps you know what you can do?"

"Erm…call ghost busters?" she yelped when Gran slapped her upside the head

"No" Claudine rolled her eyes "plus that's not even the line-"

"You're the one-"

"Ava"

"Alright, alright, go ahead" Ava uttered "when I'm down in the dumps what would cheer me up?"

"Having loads and loads of….sex-"

"GRAN" she shrieked balking at the idea "how the hell-"

"Trust me it does work. So that's what I'm-"

"Oh god" Ava shoved her fingers into her ears "I'm not listening….I'm not listening laa di-" she jumped when she heard the sound of the door slamming shut. "Gran-you shut the door-"

"Yeah honey. Now go away and get out of the house-"

"Gran-"

"I love you Ava, but seriously actually go outside. You're going to turn all pasty and I don't want an ugly grand-daughter"

Ava rolled her eyes and stomped off, she wasn't that annoyed since she could see her old Gran shining through. She shut her bedroom door behind her and headed straight to the bathroom for a much needed shower. Ava brushed her teeth and did her usual morning routine.

She showered and dried herself off, Ava wrapped her towel around herself and padded barefooted to her bedroom, she walked over to the dresser and pulled out the first drawer and picked up the first bra that her hand landed on, it was lacy type, and she slipped it on as well as her panties.

The blond then moved over to her closet, she trailed her hand over the labels, and decided to wear a dress, and paired with thick woollen tights, after a few minutes she was dressed. Ava brushed her hair and left it out, she picked up her jacket and slipped on her shoes, she trudged downstairs and headed into the kitchen.

"Gran?"

"Here's a muffin now off you go" Gran shooed her out

"Wait, what? I-"

"I'm going out, here take two, Elena's yapping on her porch. Go bug her." she kissed Ava on the temple and handed the teen her cane "I might see you at the Grill"

Without another word Ava was pushed outside, she rolled her eyes and used her cane to guide herself down the pathway; she headed in the direction of the Gilbert House.

* * *

She could hear Elena talking on the phone

"Hey Elena" Ava greeted

"Hi, hold a sec-"but the blond strolled into the Gilbert house making a beeline towards kitchen and rummaged around the fridge, her hand closed around a jar she took the lid off and sniffed it and blanched at the smell of it.

"By the look on your face you don't like that" she jumped hearing Jeremy's voice

"Crap" she clutched her chest "do you want to give me a heart attack?" she shut the fridge door and then moved on to the cupboards "what are you doing here anyway?" she asked feeling an assortment of snacks

"I live here" Jeremy stated "You-oh wait you're here to take our food. Doesn't your Gran feed you?"

"Not today. She bribed me off with muffins" Ava answered her hand closed around a cardboard box "What's this?" she held the box up to Jeremy

"They're my pop-tarts. So put them back"

"Right" Ava nodded slowly

"Ava don-"she bolted with the pop-tarts towards the front door

"AVA- NO-"Jeremy chased after her. Ava groped around and felt the doorknob of the staircase cupboard "AVA You-"

"YOU'VE GOT LIKE THREE BOXES-"

"GET YOUR OWN-!"

"GRAN REFUSES SOMETHING ABOUT TOO MUCH SUGAR" she shouted back and could hear Jeremy charging towards her, she gripped the door knob and flung the wooden door open.

"OWW" he ended up barrelling into it and being knocked off his feet. Ava grinned triumphantly

"Better luck next time" she turned on her heel and ran straight into the front door and like Jeremy was knocked off her feet and landed on her bum "Oww, oww, oww" she clutched her head

"Ava you…well done" Jeremy crouched down in front of Ava he brushed aside her blond hair to be revealing an already forming bruise. "Yep you're going to have a bruise"

"Thanks for the update doc" she said sarcastically "here" she thrust the box towards her, Jeremy rolled his eyes seeing the pout on her face

"Come on" he pulled her onto her feet "You can keep them"

"Thanks Jere" she grinned and hugged him; he smiled and shook his head. Ava and him parted ways and exited the house

"Miss you Bonnie-"she cleared her throat "oh and Ava misses you as well"

Ava plopped down on the vacant seat beside her, and opened the box of pop-tarts "Have you spoken to her yet or…?"

"Just leaving messages" Elena sighed hanging up "_Could she be avoiding me?" _

"Nah she probably just needs some time on her own-"

"What?"

Ava bit down on her pop-tart and her eyes widened "Oh, nothing I…just….you-"

"Hey" she sagged in relief hearing "Ava are those Jeremy-"

"He gave them to me" she spoke over her

"Right" Jenna chuckled she wouldn't put it pass the blond to steal it, "What are you doing out here? it's cold"

"Eating, and Gran kicked me out of the house. She got a date with Gary or something"

"Hmm, well before Ava came along I was thinking and writing" Elena said closing her journal "Bonnie's Gram's funeral brought back a lot about mom and dad. I was wondering you said you would do some digging about them about the adoption"

"Right" Jenna nodded

"So did you?" Elena asked "dig?"

"Come inside" she gestured towards the house, and headed inside. Elena jumped onto her feet but looked back and saw Ava was still sitting there

"Ava?"

"Well I thought that this was a family thing and-"

"You are part of this family" Elena grabbed her hand pulling her onto her feet "plus we all know you're not for being discreet-"

"What does that mean?" Ava asked as the taller teen dragged her into the house

"It means knowing you, you would sneak into the house and hide behind the door to eavesdrop-"

"Oh my god, one time I did that" she rolled her eyes as they entered the kitchen, Jenna at the moment was setting up the laptop

"Four times Ava" Elena uttered.

* * *

They were all now gathered around the table, Ava sat down in the chair beside Jenna whilst on Jena's other side was Elena

"Your dad kept everything from his medical practise, records, logs old appointment books. I found an entry from the night you were born" Ava leant forward in her seat so that her elbows were resting on the table "patient name and a birth date. Isobel Peterson"

"You think that's her real name?" Elena asked

Ava scoffed "No, if she ran away that meant she didn't want anyone to know where she went. Meaning she wouldn't have used her real name" she explained

"She's right, the first name could be, but where she get Peterson from? Classmate? Best friend? So…I binged it-"

"That's how you got it?" Ava shook her head

"What? it's not as if I can hack into a government database" Jenna uttered

"Gran can" she muttered under her breath

"Anyway can we do this?" Elena said bringing the topic back on hand

"Right, well I searched all the Petersons in this area born in the same year as Isobel, and found three. Two men and a woman, Trudie who lives in Grove Hill in Virginia,-"

"That's not far from here" Elena murmured leaning over Jenna's shoulder so she could see the screen,

"Well watch this" Ava could hear Jenna typing something

"Isobel" Elena smiled

"Oh you got her then?" the blond asked tapping her fingers against her cane

"Yep, she was a cheerleader" the brunette grinned, Ava couldn't help but smile she could hear how happy Elena was about finding something about her birthmother. She couldn't say she related or anything since she never knew her mother or her father.

It's always just been her and Gran she remembered asking once when she was younger where were her mom and dad, Gran simply told her they were in heaven. She never learnt the true circumstances of their death, and Ava never felt the need to find out since she had her Gran. But once every year they would visit the cemetery and lay flowers down,

"But Trudie still lives there" Jenna said holding up a piece of paper to Elena bringing Ava back to reality "this is her address" she said handing it over

"What about Isobel?"

"I couldn't find anything about her" she admitted Elena took the seat beside Ava "listen there's something else, Mr Saltzman, Ric? His wife was from around here, and her name was also Isobel-"

"Whoa, that's….whoa" Ava uttered this was surreal it felt like something out of a movie

"Wait 'was' as in?" Elena trailed off

"She died" Jenna revealed.

* * *

Ava was currently face down on Elena's bed, she was listening to Stefan and Elena talking

"So wait Alaric's wife might've been your mother?" he asked in disbelief dropping down onto the bed to lay down beside Ava

"That's just weird" Ava muttered resting her cheek against the bed

"It can't be true right? It just can't be-"

"Elena there's vampires in the world, I think anything else is possible" the petite blond commented

"But the coincidence alone is just crazy" Elena uttered, Ava rolled over but misinterpreted the distance of the edge of the bed, she was about to fall off but Stefan grabbed the back of her dress and pulled her back

"You really need to be more careful" Stefan shook his head, Ava turned her face so that their faces were aligned

"I know Stef" she muttered, and felt the bed dip down on her other side, Elena laid down beside her

"I have the address" she declared holding up the sticky note "for Trudie"

"You want to talk to her?" Stefan asked

"I don't know" Elena sighed "I mean if it's true and they are the same person, that means that my birth mother is dead. And I don't know if I can handle that"

Ava shifted and pushed herself up against the headboard,

"Elena did Jenna tell you anything about Alaric's wife?" the vampire asked "how she died?"

Elena shook her head "Just that she was killed and that the case was never solved." She canted her head to the side "You knew that already?"

Ava frowned in confusion, "The night at the school when he attacked me he told me some things about her death"

"Well-"

"No it's not possible, it's a coincidence" Stefan assured her, Ava didn't believe it for a second, there was a reason why Alaric Saltzman came to Mystic Falls of all place, this was all just so twisted, she was having trouble "Listen if you do decide to go, and talk to her I'll go with you"

"I just don't know what to do yet" Stefan got off the bed

"I should go, I have to deal with Damon."

Ava tucked a stray curl behind her ear "How is he?" she asked she did feel concern for the vampire and hadn't heard from him since that night at the ruins.

"He's dealing in his own way" Stefan replied "see you two later" he kissed Elena and pecked Ava on the cheek.

"So Ava-"

"Yes I'm coming" Ava jumped off the couch, for the last half an hour she was lounging in the Gilbert living room

"What-"

"You're going to see Trudie right?" she asked pulling on her jacket and slipping on her shoes

"How did-"

"I know you Gilbert, and I know that you're curious" she declared picking up her cane, Elena smiled

"Are you sure-"

"Elena you're literally like a sister" Ava held out her hand and felt Elena grabbing it, "I'm here for you so I want to go with you"

"Thank you Ava" Elena grinned "come on" they walked out of the living room, Elena grabbed her jacket and keys "You sure?"

"Yep" Ava walked down the driveway "plus I'm bored, very, very bored-"

"And we were having such a nice moment" Elena drawled unlocking the car, she slid in to the driver's side. Ava groaned they had borrowed Stefan's car and she wasn't accustomed to his belt, she tugged the belt but was struggling

"Ava let me-"

"I can do it Elena" she snapped, Elena knew not to take it to heart, she knew that Ava was independent, she saw Ava struggling with the seatbelt,

"Ava, let me. It's ok to get help" Elena took the belt and buckled her in, "ok?"

"OK" Ava nodded leaning back in her seat and felt the car coming to life and soon enough they were on the road.

* * *

"We're here?" Ava asked the car had come to a stop

"Yes" Elena said pulling out the sticky note from her pocket, she glanced down at the text and nodded they were in the right place.

Ava grasped tightly onto her cane and got out of the car, she slammed the door shut behind her. Elena walked around the car and linked her arm through Ava's

"Four steps" she murmured, Ava swung her cane in a low arch and felt the steps, they were at the front door and Elena raised the knocker and was about to slam it down but Ava grabbed her hand

"Are you sure about this? If you want we can turn back now" Ava said seriously

"Yeah I am" Elena nodded,

"Ok then" Ava dropped her hand and Elena slammed the knocker down, it was a couple of moments before the door was opened

"Trudie? Trudie Peterson?" the blond woman smiled and nodded

"Yes"

"Well….erm I-"

Ava intervened hearing her friend was struggling to get the words out "Hey" she smiled easily "I'm Ava Xenia and this is Elena Gilbert. We wanted to talk to you about Isobel Flemming"

Trudie gave the teens a once over, Elena noticed that her eyes seem to linger on Ava's cane, she cleared her throat bringing the older woman back to reality.

"Well I haven't heard of that name in a long time" Trudie uttered "how do you know her?"

Elena decided to take over now, Ava started the conversation "I…think that….erm d-"

"Oh my god" Ava sighed "She wants to know if you know if Isobel gave a baby up for adoption? And if you did this is her"

"Ava" Elena hissed

"What?" Ava sniped back "if we carried on at your pace, we'd be here forever."

"My god" Trudie breathed her eyes on Elena "you're her daughter. I was just about to make some tea would you like some?"

"Sure-"

"Tea-"

"Ava be polite" Elena whispered it was like looking after an impatience five year old

"I am-te-"

"The kitchen's this way" Trudie gestured behind her

"Thanks" Elena plastered a smile on to her face and lightly grasped Ava's wrist and tugged her into the house. Ava noted that woman hadn't invited them in; she stored that in her mind for later.

Ava pulled of her leather jacket Elena was doing the same, Trudie had led to the living room where there was a dining table

"I didn't think I was going to come, but I…well Ava kind of pushed me into coming-"

"No I didn't" Ava rolled her eyes placing her jacket on the back of the chair "She was curious and viola here we are"

"Well I thought of coming in the first place because I was about to drive to the store, and then I remembered my mom teaching me how to drive and then I just-"

"Elena you're babbling" Ava said with a small grin on her face, she plopped down on the chair

"Right" Elena said embarrassedly this was the first time in a long time that it was Ava who told her that she was rambling usually it was the other way round. "Sorry for barging in"

"It's no problem" Trudie smiled "It's a surprise though" Elena took the vacant seat beside Ava who was at the end of the table, Trudie also sat down "Haven't thought about Isobel in years though"

Ava opened her mind up a little and lightly shook her head she was getting a buzz but nothing else. Damn Gran was right she needed to concentrate more.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Elena asked her

"About seventeen years ago, when she left to go have you" Trudie replied "we kept in touch for a while, but then we drifted apart" she shrugged her shoulders.

"So you don't know where she ended up?" Ava questioned tucking in a stray curl behind her ear

"She was in Florida for a while, she was on her own, it wasn't easy"

Ava leant back in her seat and licked her lips

"Do you have any idea of who my father is?" now this was a question that Ava wanted answered as well

"I could never get her to fess up" Trudie uttered "anyway she finally got it together and got to college by getting a scholarship"

Elena smiled "Where did she go?"

"Somewhere in North Carolina, Duke I think. Smart girl smart school-"

"Pity Elena never inherited that-oww" she yelped when Elena elbowed her, Trudie chuckled just as the kettle whistled

"Let me just get that" the older woman left the two teens

"Ergh tea-"

"Ava you better drink it-"

"I don't drink tea" Ava whispered

"Well now you do, it's impolite if you don't" Elena muttered

"Who cares if I am if-"

"You and Claudine are impossible"

Ava rolled her eyes and collapsed back into her seat folding her arms across her chest.

A couple of minutes later Trudie returned with a tray of tea and a photo album. Once again they were all gathered around the table. Elena set a cup in front of Ava

"In front Ava"

Ava nodded silently telling her that she heard her. The silence was filled by Trudie who was telling them about hers and Isobel's past exploits. The conversation had moved on to them being cheerleaders

"They came to the games for us, the football team hadn't won a game in years"

"Kind of like ours" Ava muttered under her breath

"We were the stars, well Izzy was but I was a damn good back up" Trudie smiled gazing down at the picture

"This is great thank you" Elena smiled

"You're welcome, I'm sorry but did you say your last name is Xenia?" she asked Ava who was tapping her fingers idly against the table top

"Yes is there-"

"No, no reason. You guys haven't touched your tea yet" she hinted

"Probably because I don't want to" Ava muttered, earning a slight prod from her friend

"Drink it"

Ava reluctantly picked up her tea and sipped it, she scrunched up her nose in distaste. And balked at the taste it was leafy or something. Elena frowned sniffing her own cup, Ava shifted slightly and turned her head away, she spat the tea back out into the cup

"Lovely" she plastered a fake smile on to her face "but it's a bit leafy or something"

"What is it?" Elena asked

"Oh just some herbal mix" Trudie simply replied, "_Vervaine….good they're not v-_

"You're a crap liar-"

"Ava" Elena scolded

"Oh shut up Elena, don't you get it. she knows" Ava said

"What?"

"I think you should-"

"Ah, ah" the petite blond shook her head "she knows about them. She didn't invite us in and now she's giving up vervaine tea, she knows about Vampires"

The pieces in Elena's mind finally clicked in to place, Trudie was impressed the small blond was far more observant than she let on.

"I think you should leave" Trudie abruptly stood up

"What are you hiding Trudie?" Ava asked still remaining seated

"I th-"

"Trudie" Elena said

"Please go"

Ava sighed and stood up, she grabbed her jacket and cane. Elena grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the house.

"Well-"

"Let's go" Elena zipped up her jacket as they walked to the car, Ava groped around for the car door handle and had pulled it open when she stopped

"_Why is there a man there? Is he walking-"_

"Elena?"

"Get in the car Ava" she instructed. Ava did as she was told and got into the car, Elena soon joined her she started the car once she was sure that Ava was buckled in

"Elena? I…" she didn't know what to say "At least you know some things about your mom. That's something"

Elena nodded a small smile was on her face "Yeah it is something"

* * *

Ava was back at home, lounging on the couch, she was hanging upside down so her feet were propped up on the back of the couch whilst her hair skimmed the wooden floor.

"You're going to give yourself a headache" Claudine said walking pass the living room.

"I'm bored"

"Are you sulking?" she asked amused

Ava rolled her eyes "Yes, because I'm bored"

"Yeah I got that, aren't you going to that fundraiser thing?"

"I don't-"

"You're going" Gran cut her off looking at herself through the mirror, she put her earrings on "It'd be fun-"

"I'll be a loser" the teen huffed

"No you won't" she glanced at the time and saw that it was nearly seven in the evening so the fundraiser should be starting. "Plus I hired personal….erm fetchers to make sure you go. I don't want you hanging around the house like an old spinster. I'm going out with Greg, and I don't want you on your own"

Before Ava could argue there was a knock on the door, she could hear the muffle sound of talking,

"Right here"

"Hey Ava-"

"Elena is my fetcher or whatever?" she managed to sit up "why-"

"What's a fetcher?" Elena asked

"Well-"

"You make her sound like a dog"

"With that hair-"

"Gran" Elena rolled her eyes seeing the pair, you could obviously tell that they were related

"Ok can we go-"

"No-"

"Yes-"

"I don't want-"

"Take her"

"I'm not moving" Ava said determinedly, Elena leant against the wall and watched on the exchange in amusement

"If you don't move" Claudine threatened "I will tell you all of my sexual exploits, from when I lost my virginity to the day I used nipple cla-"

"AHH I'M GOING, I'M GOING" Ava shrieked and fell off the couch, she stumbled onto her feet. Claudine set Elena a wink; the brunette giggled and shook her head.

Both Ava and Elena had finally left the house

"AVA YOUR CANE-AVA DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME. AVA-"

Ava sighed and turned back taking the cane off of her "AVA-"

"Oh my god Gran right here. No need to shriek like a banshee" Ava said

"Have fun"

"Oh-"

"Ok let's go" Elena shook her head and lightly pushed Ava in the direction of the car "we have to pick up Stefan first"

"Fine but don't make out with him if I'm there" Ava drawled climbing into the car, "you guys are like freaking rabbits always hum-"

"Please don't finish that sentence" Elena started the car and rolled her eyes seeing Ava miming zipping her mouth shut.

* * *

Ava stepped into the Boarding House following after Elena

"I'm going up to his room, you-"

"Can wonder around" she finished off "I'll be fine" she added on.

"Ok, don't break anything" Elena called over her shoulder. Ava rolled her eyes and walked further into the house; she held out her hand and used her cane to guide herself. She sighed and headed into the direction of the parlour, maybe Damon was right she should learn the layout of the house. Her hand trailed along the wall and came into contact with rows upon rows of book.

"Huh someone's a reader" she muttered under her breath. Ava swung her cane low and groaned when it came into contact with something hard, but wobbled it was a small table that had an expensive vase on it. She sighed in relief when nothing seemed to happen

"Ava?"

She jumped and spun around, her cane twirled at and she cringed when there was the alarming sound of something smash against the floor

"Oh my god" Elena's jaw drop at the sight of the smashed vase "Was that-"

"First edition, rare and one of a kind" Stefan closed his eyes inhaling slowly

Ava gulped "Oops?"

"Oops? Oops Ava that-"

"Fine" Damon staggered into the parlour "It was ugly and ergh…now Ava" he grinned seeing the petite blond. He strode towards her

Ava quirked an eyebrow "I haven't see you in ages" she scrunched up her nose slightly as she was vaporized with his breath "you can't exactly say the same-"

"Damon" Stefan warned

"What?" the raven head vampire grinned "I'm only joking Ava knows I'm joking don't you Ava my blind-"

"Alright, alright, you're drunk" Ava pushed him back

"Nope, but I must say Ava you're looking radiant tonight fancy a quick sh-"he cupped her cheek and she felt his cool fingertips on her throat

"Back off" Ava snapped using her cane and smacked him on the shin, causing the vampire to buckle

"Ava-"

"Ok that's it" Stefan grabbed her by her hand and pushed her towards the front door with Elena on their heels.

* * *

"So Stefan bailed?" Ava commented as she and Elena walked into the Grill

"He did not bail" Elena laughed "He's meeting us here, I think he and Damon are talking. So are Caroline and Matt"

"How are you dealing with that?" she asked curiously

"It's fine I'm happy for them. Come on let's greet them" Elena said "Hey guys"

"Ava, Elena" Caroline smiled

"Hey Care" Elena grinned

"You never guess what?"

"Erm…there's a-"

"No Ava, rhetorical question" Matt laughed, Ava blushed

"Right well carry on"

Caroline giggled "Matt has already been hit on like thirty five times, he's total cougar bait-"

"I don't know where to be grossed out or happy for you Matt" Ava smiled

"Me neither" he ran his fingers through his hair

"Impressive" Elena drawled

"More like embarrassing-"

"Yes that's the word" Ava declared nodding making Caroline laugh

"_Oh she's here-"_Caroline perked up "Oh hi Mrs Donavan"

But the woman ignored her and turned to Elena "Elena honey-"she hugged the brunette

"_Why doesn't she like me? It's always going to be Elena, perfect Elena-"_Ava frowned hearing her friend's thoughts

"Hi Kelly"

"Long time no see"

"How are you doing?" Ava inwardly sighed wondering if it was Elena who was blind, didn't she have a clue that Caroline was upset by this

"Same old same old." Kelly took a step back "Matty told me you broke his heart"

"Mom" Matt hissed

"Just kidding calm down, he found his rebound girl-" she glanced over to Caroline, who had tears welling up in her eyes

"Insensitive cow" Ava muttered

"Ava still blind I see" Kelly smiled mockingly at her

"Kelly" a familiar voice drawled "still a bitch I see"

"Claudine-"

"Save it" Claudine glared at the woman

"Well take this honey" Kelly handed Caroline some cash "as many as that would buy, hope I don't get bachelor number three, dated him in high school, not impressive-"

"Wow, and you should know" the elder Xenia sneered at her "the old town bike-"

"You still alive Claudine? Thought you'd be dead by now—"

"Mom" Matt glared at his mother, Elena and Caroline watched on in stunned silence

"Oh no. you see I can't be dead after all I have my baby" she squeezed Ava's shoulder "to look after, unlike you I don't walk out on my own"

Kelly shot a dirty look at her and walked off

"No offence Matt, but your mom is a bitch-"

"Gran-"

"What it's true, and Caroline you're a sweetheart" she smiled at the teen, Caroline grinned at her she literally loved Claudine, she was like her own grandmother. "Now some tickets if you will-"

"Sure-"

"No wait hold the phone, I thought you was meant to be with Greg?" Ava frowned in confusion

"Well he was busy and I need some fun. Thanks darling, I'll get us a table and some drinks" Claudine smiled and walked in the direction of the bar

"Is it bad to say my own grandmother is a slut?" Ava asked the group of friends

"Not when it's true-"

"Matt—"

"What?" the jock avoided the swats that was thrown his way

"No he's right" Ava rolled her eyes.

* * *

"And then it turns out he had the world's smallest penis" Claudine finished off sending both Jenna and Elena into fits of laughter. There was a resounding sound of something thumping against the table, the trio of women looked over to where the sound came from and saw Ava face down on the table banging her head

"Please never, ever tell that story again" Ava groaned

"Oh Ava only having fun" Claudine chuckled Carol Lockwood's voice was in the background, the woman was currently questioning the bachelors

"But it's wrong, creepy and…did I say wrong?"

"Yah you did, oh look the bachelor number two is a carpenter, I hope I get him. Look at those arms Jenna-"

Ava rolled her eyes hearing Jenna and Elena laughing again.

"Bachelor number three, what do you do?" Carol's voice rang out

"Yeah I'm a plumber-"

"God he can sort my plumbing out" Kelly laughed

"Shut up slut" Claudine shouted at her,

"Bloody hell"

"Make me" Kelly yelled

"I will stupid-"Ava grabbed her Grandmother's arm and forced her to sit back down

"Stop"

"This is weird" Jenna whispered to Elena "Ava being responsible and-"

"Which she never is-"

"Shut up Elena-"

"Ladies" Carol snapped into the microphone causing the room to silence, she was glaring at their table "do you mind or-"

"It' was Jenna and Elena" Claudine tutted "hush you two, no need to act childishly"

Both Jenna's and Elena's faces turned bright red at the attention they got, Ava and Claudine discreetly high fived under the table

"You two are evil" Elena hissed, but both Xenia's grinned causing her anger to plummet,

"Isn't that wonderful? We could always use more plumbers" Carol smiled at the crowd "Number four that's Alaric Saltzman-"much to the history teacher's embarrassment both Ava and Claudine cheered and whistled

"That's the dude Jenna fan-"Jenna slapped her hand over Claudine's mouth shutting her up.

"Even I know when to be discreet" Ava smirked, Elena chuckled and waved over to Stefan whose face was contorted into amusement

"What do you do Alaric-"

Jenna shrieked loudly once again their table gained attention "You lick me-"

"You grabbed me-"

"Jenna, Claudine if you don't stop, I'm afraid you're going to be kicked out"

"Ha shame" Ava laughed

"You too Ava-"

"What? I didn't-"

"My god one more word you're all out-"

"Who made you the boss?" Claudine snapped the rest of the room's occupants were all laughing

"I'm the mayor-"

"Wife, you're his wife-"

"Fucking hell get on with it"

"Shut up Kelly"

Ava stood up and whistled loudly instantly shutting up her Gran, Kelly and Carol "Ok can we get on with this thing? Which is lame by the way since most of the women here who did buy tickets are desperate to get laid-"

"Hey, I bought one-"

"Me too"

"Me as well" Claudine, Jenna and Kelly said all at one

"I rest my case" with that the room broke out into laughter

"Cheeky brat" Claudine chuckled and pulled Ava back down so she was sitting back down.

"So where were we?"

"You were talking to Mr Saltzman" Ava shouted out

"One more outburst Ava and you're out" Carol threatened and plastered a smile onto her face turning back to the man "so what did you do?"

"I'm a teacher at Mystic Falls High," Alaric replied

"Oh beauty and brains he's a catch ladies" Carol uttered "What do you teach?"

"History" Claudine shouted out "duh that's the only vacancy here-"

"My god Jen, how much did she drink?" Ava whispered to Jenna

"A lot"

Alaric chuckled "Yeah I teach history, thanks Claudine-"

"You're welcome handsome" Claudine winked

"Well give us a fun fact about Mystic Falls" Carole declared

"Erm…"

"He's probably saving the best for his date, last but not least Damon Salvatore" Carol walked over to the vampire, Ava could hear the music blaring and the sound of chatter throughout the place

"We don't have much on you"

"Well, I'm tough to fit on a card"

"Do you have any hobbies? Like to travel?"

Ava sipped her soda "Oh yeah, LA, New York. A couple of years ago I was in North Carolina, near the Duke campus-"Ava eyes' bugged out hearing that "I think, I think Alaric went to school there. Didn't you?"

"Jackass" Ava muttered

"Yeah, because I know your wide did, I had a drink with her once, she was a great girl, did I ever tell you? She was delicious-"

"_HE KILLED HER, HE KILLED HER-"_

Ava clutched her head in pain, Elena was screaming in her mind and she wasn't prepared for that

"Ava-"

"Are you ok Elena?"

"Yeah I need some air" Elena ran out of the grill.

"Ava-"

"Me too" Ava ran after her pushing her way through the crowd, she felt the wind hit her in the face

* * *

"Elena?" she called out

"Ava-" Stefan pulled the blond back away from the road

"He killed her? Damon killed her?" Elena asked her voice shook and her eyes were full of tears "he was the vampire that killed her?"

"I don't know-"

"It sounded like it" Ava snapped

"I don't know what happened, Alaric never said what happened" Stefan tried to consol the distraught brunette

"Oh my god-"

Ava shivered she had left her jacket inside the Grill, "I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you but I wanted to know more"

"I felt sorry for him, I was hoping this whole Katherine thing would change him" Elena shook her head, Ava felt the same but after hearing him literally taunting Isobel's death to the history teacher's face, she didn't anymore.

"He didn't know the connection between you, he's been on edge and-"

"What the hell Stefan?" Ava shouted shutting the vampire up "Why are you protecting him?"

"Because you're not the only one who was hoping he might change" Stefan said

"That man-Stefan that man was outside Trudie's" Elena said seeing the man from a distance

"Get inside" Stefan pushed Ava and Elena indoors

"I need to sit down" Elena muttered "Ava?"

"Bathroom" Ava replied and hurried into the bathroom. When she was done she walked out of the room and immediately bumped into someone, she was about to fall back but someone grabbed her shoulders

"Whoa easy there buy a ticket like anyone else" Damon smirked

"Fuck off" she spat and went to walk off but he grabbed her by her upper arm

"Ava what's wrong-?"

"Nothing is wrong with me. And everything is wrong with, I felt sorry for you hell Elena felt sorry for you" she snarled poking him hard in the chest

"Ava what-"

"Did it make you feel better? Rubbing it in Alaric's face?"

"What?"

"I thought there was an inkling of good in you, but that's bullshit" Ava snapped

"Ava-"Elena appeared behind Damon with Stefan "leave-"

"No"

"Am I missing something?" Damon asked turning to face the other two

"Tell him Elena" Ava said

"What-"

"Did I mention that my birth mom the one that gave me up for adoption?" Elea asked anger was coursing through her "her name was Isobel" without another word Elena walked out

"There you go Salvatore, carry on reminiscing about her death" Ava pushed pass him heading towards her Gran; she knew that Stefan would take care of Elena.

"3496" Carol called out

"That's me" Jenna held up her ticket and vacated a seat for Ava

"What happened?" Claudine asked looking at her

"Damon apparently killed Elena's birth mom" Ava told her

There was a moment of silence before Claudine declared "That's seriously fucked up"

"You're telling me about it, so Gran you were wrong"

"What?"

"How you said there's good in everyone-"

"Ava what Damon did was wrong but there's something in him that's redeemable" Claudine murmured "There is Ava there is. Huh look at that Carol rigged the raffle she got Damon"

"Gran-"

"What? Sure he's a dick but he's oh so hot" Claudine uttered and looked down at her watch "We should go, lets' watch a movie"

Ava yawned and nodded grabbing her jacket and pulled it on

"Oh bye Claudine, I'll call you"

"Sure"

Before Ava could ask what was going on, her Gran gently took hold of her hand and tugged her out of the Grill.

"So what does that dude mean?"

* * *

They walked down the street, Ava frowned she could hear sirens and shouting "Gran what-?"

"Seems like an accident, keep walking" Claudine linked her arm through hers as they walked down the dark street "So the guy-"

"I won him" Claudine grinned

"You won the carpenter? What about Greg? Or whatever his name is" Ava frowned

"Oh I am-"

"Why are you so keen on the carpenter?" Ava asked

"Well you know our porch railing? It creaks he's going to fix it"

"My god Gran, serious? You're using your bachelor to fix the house?" she laughed Claudine chuckled

"Well who said I couldn't? Now hurry up, I fancy watching Sweeny Todd, Johnny Depp is a legend"

Ava shook her head as they carried on walking down the road, heading home.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes, Outfit link on profile, Thanks to those who reviewed. (Sorry i posted the same chapter twice, half asleep)**

**So in this Chap-the beginning Claudine assures Ava she's ok. she kicks Ava out who ends up at the Gilbert, where she steals poptarts from Jeremy he ends up giving her the box. Her and Elena learn about Trudie. Both of them visit her, Ava hates tea, Trudie tells them to leave. Ava gets dragged to the Boarding House where she knocks over a vase. Claudine and Kelly don't like each other. Carol threatens to kick out the Xenias after Ava and Claudine outburst. Ava confronts Damon about Isobel, and Claudine and Ava walk home to watch Johnny Depp.**

**Please REVIEW **

**BTW: Got a new fic out 'You Found Me' so whoever likes Sherlock check it out, REVIEW That Please **


	16. Chapter 16

"Wake up, wake up-"

"No go away" Ava whined pulling the covers over her head

"Get up-"

"Ergh-"

"Up AVA NOW" Claudine shouted and rolled her eyes when all she got was a huff and nothing else. Ava curled up into a little ball and shuddered feeling the breeze on her skin "Gran-"

"Up and up and oh yeah up"

Ava swore and yelped when she got thumped upside the head "Oww-"

"Yeah oww, now get up. I got pecan waffles cooking and-"she didn't need to finish the rest of her sentence since Ava flew off her bed and ran towards her bathroom "Ava-"

"Oww"

"Well-"

"I'm good" she jumped onto her feet, she had run head first into the door, Claudine rolled her eyes

"Quit banging your head, the amount of bruises you accumulate people are going to think I beat yah"

"Well-"

"Ava go and get ready" Claudine ordered "Or I won't feed you" the petite teen's response was to slam the bathroom door. The elderly snorted and left her grand-daughter to her devices. Ava did her usual morning routine and turned on the shower.

She washed her toothbrush and dropped it back into its pot. She held out her hand and felt that the water was warm. Ava had a quick shower and reached out grabbing her fuzzy towel, she dried herself off and wrapped it around her body. She padded barefooted back to her room.

Ava blow dried her hair and brushed it. She opted to leave it out and rummaged through her closet; she felt the tags and knew Gran must've put them back on. Ava decided to wear a pair of skinny black jeans and a purple jumped she pulled on her boots and ran down stairs.

As soon as her feet planted on the last step she could smell the delicious aroma of food, she skipped into the kitchen and plopped down at the table

"Smells good Gran-"

"I know-"

"Cocky much?" Ava snorted as Claudine placed a plateful of food in front of her

"I am dear, and incredibly sexy and have a libido or-"

"Ok" Ava shouted over her, she picked up her fork and scoffed down the food

"God's sake Ava what's going on with your hair" she tutted and grabbed her hairbrush and started to brush the knots out of Ava's hair

"Argh Gran fucking-"

Claudine swatted the hairbrush at her "No swearing now eat-"

"How the hell can I eat? You're ripping my freaking hair out" Ava grimaced when she ripped out another knot.

"We're women honey, multi task"

"Oh my god-"

"Use OMG sounds much cooler-"

"Ok I am so not taking slang skills from my grandmother" she muttered and groaned when she was bopped on the head "Gran-"

"Shut up and eat-"

"Hard to do that when I got a crazy lady pulling my hair out" Ava popped the pieces of waffle into her mouth.

"Ha ha, there all done. Now hurry up are you catching the bus or-"

"Elena is picking me up" Ava said through a mouthful of food,

"Honey don't spray it-"

"Say it" they finished in unison, Claudine chuckled and fish braided Ava's hair and patted her on her head.

Ava giggled and shook her head, she finished off her breakfast, she sipped her glass of orange juice "So what are you doing tonight?" she asked

"Greg is taking me out-"

"You said his name was Gary-"

"Honey he could be called Douche bag for all I care, his a god in the sack he has the biggest pe-"Ava spat the orange juice all over the table top

"AVA-"

"Oh god I think I'm going to throw up" she gagged she went to wipe her mouth with the back of her sleeve but Claudine grabbed her hand "Wha-"

"This is a nice jumper" Claudine uttered and grabbed a napkin and hastily wiped away the mess on Ava's face

"Oww, what the hell Grand is that sand-paper?" she asked rubbing her skin.

"No napkin. Now shoo go I think Elena is-"there was a loud beep coming from outside "There she is, don't get in trouble"

Ava rolled her eyes and got off her chair "See yah Gran" she yelled over her shoulder hurrying down the hallway, she grabbed her bag which was by the door she shouldered her bag and opened the door

"Ava" Elena called from the car

"Hey" she grinned and hurried down the gravel pathway, "How are-"

"AVA YOU FORGOT YOUR CANE" Claudine screeched "Catch-"

"Gran-"

"Kidding" Elena giggled and watched as Ava rushed back to the elderly woman taking her cane,

"Have a good day" Gran dropped a kiss on her temple and lightly push her towards the car, Ava had just climbed in and buckled herself in

"So how was-"

"AVA-"

"WHAT?

Elena clutched her hear as her friend screamed back, the way these two were going they'd wake up the whole street

"YOU WAS WRONG"

"WHAT ABOUT?" Ava yelled

"I'M NOT JUST CRAZY I'M A HOT SEXY MOMMA-"

"ELENA DRIVE" Ava shouted over her, her cheeks were practically bleeding red. Elena laughed as the blond sunk down in her seat

"AVA, AVA-"

"Oh got the postman is here as well" Elena uttered and grinned seeing the mortified look on Ava's face she squealed when the smaller teen slapped her hand on the arm "what the hell?"

"You're smiling"

"How do-"

"Serious? I know, now come on let's go" Ava muttered "is she flashing him or?"

"No but her dressing gown is getting incredibly loose-"

"Ok just drive" Ava ordered, Elena laughed and pressed her foot down on the accelerator.

"Yeah I got something to tell you as well-"

"You're nut dumping me are you?" Ava said straight face but then giggled "no serious what's up?"

"It's about Isobel"

* * *

"One of the most embarrassing moments in my life" Ava said pulling out her text books,

"Really?" Elena cocked an eyebrow slamming her own locker door shut "What about the time when you and Claudine both got taken to jail and mom and dad had to bail you out?"

"Oh now that's Gran's fault" Ava grinned that was a long night

"Yeah didn't she get a restraining order from-"

"Harrison Ford? Yes….I don't know why that happened in the first place" she muttered as she ran her fingertips down the spine of the book and felt the brail beneath her fingers.

"Well you two were found in the bushes" Elena uttered

"One time thing, it'll never happen again" Ava shook her head finally managing to locate the book she needed. She pulled it out and swore when practically the rest of her locker fell out. She heard the sound of her books falling to the ground

She dropped to her knees and picked up the books

"Ava you should really-"

"Watch what I'm doing?" she snapped and sighed in frustration

"Hey Ava" Stefan knelt down "everything ok?"

"Yes, sorry Elena" she apologised

"No problem" Elena smiled as she and Stefan both picked up her books, they then helped her put her books back in her locker

"You know you should organise it" Stefan commented and lightly poked Ava when she rolled her eyes causing her to squeak.

"Ok, ok i-"

"Can help" Elena smiled, Ava leant against the locker with Stefan standing next to her

"Right, that'd be fun" the blond drawled earning another prod "I'm beginning to see a pattern emerging, is it poking Ava day?"

"Technically that's everyday"

"Elena did I ever tell you that your jokes are lame?" Stefan snorted getting a swat from his girlfriend.

"Stefan Ava's being mean-"

"Aha, bros before hoes-"

"Did you just call me a hoe?" Elena balked

"And you're not a guy so you literally can't be a bro-"

"Ok" she cut him off "there's several things wrong with that statement no need to carry on" Ava slammed the locker door shut.

"I'll say" Stefan snorted and grunted when Ava managed to hit him.

"You are such a-"

"Alright, alright, no more picking on Ava" he swooped down and pecked her on the cheek. Ava smiled her thoughts strayed to Damon

"How is he? How is Damon?" Ava asked quietly

"I don't know" Stefan admitted as swarms of students were making their way to their first class "every time I try and talk to him, he shuts me down"

"Do you think he's still looking for Katherine?" Elena asked

"He waited a hundred and forty five years to find her and only to find out that she couldn't have cared less" Stefan sighed; Ava felt a pang of pity for the vampire. "It's going to hurt right?"

"And it couldn't have happened to a nicer guy" Elena snickered.

"Elena he's heart broken, no need to be snarky" Ava sniped surprising her, she didn't expect that "It's….I…he is just so confusing"

"And you're confused?" Elena asked softly

Ava nodded "One part of me feels so sorry for him, and the other part is just…ergh-"

"You have every right to be angry Ava" he dropped his arm around her shoulders, "So Elena have you thought about what you're going to do?"

"About what? Isobel my vampire birth mother who is related to my vampire ancestor Katherine, and screwed over by your vampire brother?" Elena said sarcastically "no I haven't thought about it at all"

"Yeah Elena you can't do sarcasm" Ava drawled, making Stefan snigger.

"Funny" Elena sighed "but it'll be good just to have one day with no vampire mother no brother-"

"No vampires at all?" Stefan asked, Ava rolled her eyes

"No vampires but you-"

"Oh my god, am I invisible?" Ava said causing the other two to jump "or should I step away why you guys get your freak on?" she suggested

"No we won't be" Elena said

"And you're hardly invisible" Stefan squeezed her shoulders

"It'd just be nice to get back to normal you know? Like school-"

"Ergh-"

"Homework-"

"Dear god I'll rather just deal with the vampires" Ava shook her head hitching her bag up higher

"Fine what about fun?"

"Oh that sounds good to me when do we start?" Stefan asked, Elena giggled

"Come one" Elena said, Stefan kept his arm around Ava's shoulders as they walked down the packed corridor to head to class.

"Stef we got Art" Ava uttered

"Yep" he kissed Elena goodbye and linked his arm with hers "Should be fun-"

"Just remember to stay on your side of the table" Ava said making the vampire chuckle

"After last time-"

"You're the one who took my charcoal-"

"I just borrowed some" Stefan rolled his eyes, that day he ended up with a face-full of water he had learnt early on don't touch Ava's art supplies. He had also learnt that she had a preference for charcoal instead and that she usually ended up smudge charcoal marks all over her arms and cheeks.

"Hmm" she murmured "_There goes Elena she looks so happy-"_

"_When will he ever look like that, the way he looks at her" _

"Ava you ok?" Stefan frowned

"I erm…"

"Mind reading thing?" the vampire asked quietly seeing her pale face "Are you-"

"It's fine Stefan" she shook her head trying to rid it of Caroline's and Matt's thoughts "sometimes they just leak in" she uttered

"Come on we got class" Stefan said

"Ava your fat ass is blocking the door" Tiki sneered

"Oh just fuck off you whiny bitch, by the way your boyfriend, Tommy was it? Is fucking your sister-"

"No I'm not-"Tommy denied "I love you Shiki

"Yeah he is" Ava smirked "Isn't Shiki your sister name-"

"You bastard-"Tiki shrieked and lunges towards her boyfriend

"What type of name is Shiki? Let alone Tiki? Was your mum on crack when she-"Stefan placed his hand over her shutting her up

"And this is our cue to go" Stefan ushered her inside the classroom, she could hear the various sounds of fighting and what sounded like Alaric trying to pull Tiki off of Tommy "That's not a responsible way to use your abilities" the vampire murmured as they sat at their usual table

"Oh come on Stef, live a little" Ava grinned "no pun intended" he chuckled and shook his head.

* * *

Ava shoved the rest of the books from her locker into her bag, she slammed it shut, Caroline was on one side of her and on the other was Elena and Stefan, they had all just finished class and were grabbing their books

"Nothing huge just dinner at the Grill, and a great movie" Caroline said

"You mean like a double date?" Stefan asked shoving his own book in his bag

"Two pairs out on a Friday night coupled yeah, double date"

"You think that's a good idea?" Elena asked she noticed that Ava wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to the conversation at hand

"Why not? We haven't gone out together before. I don't want it to be uncomfortable for us the couple dynamics has change and there's been a little awkwardness between you, Matt and me. And I just think it's important we get over it" Caroline explained

"I don't know" Elena muttered

"You know what?" Stefan stepped in "I think that sounds like a good idea-"

"You do?" the brunette looked up at him

"Yes a nice evening out with friends, sounds fun," he nodded

"Oh fun" Ava grinned coming back to reality; she only just managed to catch the last few snippets of the conversation "So where are we meeting up? Or are one of you going to swung by? I could walk it, since it-"

"Ava, it's a double date" Caroline cut her off tartly "meaning a pair of couples."

"Oh" Ava felt disappointment ebb up in her "right, sorry" she turned away re-opening her locker

"Right, well see you tonight" the taller blond smiled completely oblivious to the saddened petite teen.

"Right" Elena nodded looking over to Ava whose face was downturned, Caroline smiled and walked off.

"Ava if you want to come you can" Stefan said his voice full of concern "Ava you-"

"What?" She asked slamming her locker door shut "and be a fifth wheel? No thanks" she smiled at the pair but they both could see it was wavering "she's right it's been awkward between all of you guys, have fun-"

"Ava-"

"I'm taking the bus home I got to go to the library anyway" Ava uttered and literally ran off.

"She's sad" Stefan muttered his eyes following the small teen

"I know, but she won't admit it. Too stubborn" Elena muttered feeling bad about this

"Elena has Ava ever been on a date?"

"Once it was a disaster" Elena replied as they walked down the corridor "worst date I've ever seen"

"You was there?"

"All of us was" Elena grimaced recalling that disaster "we were concerned-"

"You were spying" Stefan shook his head

"Ok, but it ended up with Claudine starting a bar fight and Jenna with a black eye"

"Oh my god I so need to know this story" Stefan chuckled he could actually picture the elder Xenia doing this.

* * *

Ava sighed and dropped her bag and jacket near the front door, along with her cane.

"Gran?" she called

"Upstairs dear" Claudine yelled,

Ava knew she was probably getting ready for her date, seems like everyone had a date except her. Her boots clicked against the wooden floor and made her way into the kitchen, she rummaged through the cupboards, and held her hand out, it came into contact with a cardboard box. She plunged her hand into the box

"Cookies" she grinned and strode over to the living room, where she flopped down on the couch. Ava started grabbed the remote-control knowing it was on the table as it's always is. She turned the stereo on and nearly fell off the couch at the volume coming from the speaker.

"Bloody Hell Gran really?" Ava shouted

"What? It's my song" Claudine appeared in the doorway "come on dear, dance to it 'I'm sexy and I know it'-"

"Yeah no" Ava yawned and sniffed the air "oh new perfume, so date going to happen?"

"I forgot how much you're like a bloodhound-"

"Are you calling me a dog?" she sat up which was a struggle since she had been hanging upside down

"A cute dog" she patted her head "Ava there's cookies all over to couch" Claudine slipped on her heels

"I was eating them" Ava uttered leaning her head back "so have fun-"

"What are you up to?" Claudine asked

"Nothing going to stay home tonight" she answered rolling over so that her back to her Gran "and lounge around"

Claudine frowned knowing something was off with the teen "Why don't you go out? Elena?"

"Busy"

"Caroline?"

"Busy"

"Stefan?"

"Busy"

"What about Matt-"

"Gran they're all busy with each other"

"They're not having an orgy-"

"EWW" Ava shrieked smothering her face into the pillow "that's disgusting"

"Ok, ok no need to be dramatic" Claudine rolled her eyes, Ava shifted so that her back was no longer facing the elderly woman she saw the affronted look on the blond teen's face

"Me? I'm dramatic? How does that work out? You're the queen of drama-"

"I've never been dramatic in my life-"

"Oh fuck no-"

"Are you swearing at me?"

"Nope"

"Ava-"

"Love you gran" Ava grinned cheekily, Claudine snorted and spun around

"So how do I look?" she asked the teen

"Gran I can't-"

"See. Yes I know, but what do you think anyway-"

"You look fat"

"WHAT?" she shrieked, Ava cackled with laughter but yelped when she was pushed off the couch

"Oww Gran" she whined "I was joking-"

"Never call a woman fat, it's a big no, no" Claudine said

"Is this one of your wise moments or-"

"No I just don't want you to get a beating"

Ava rolled her eyes and shuffled backwards till she was leaning against the bottom of the couch. And fiddled with her braid "So your date-"

"Hopefully it'll go well" Claudine said "what about you? A boring night on the couch? Go hang with your friends-"

"Gran they're all having a double date thing" Ava muttered "so I'm clearly not invited"

Claudine frowned; she knew that at times her granddaughter felt incredibly lonely, even with a bunch of friends around her.

"Well honey go out-"

"No-"

"I'm not cooking dinner so you might as well go to the Grill. Here" she handed some cash over to her "Take it and go-"

"I don't-"

"Ava swear to god if you don't go, I won't ever feed you again"

Ava pouted "Fine-"

"Honey I'm not being mean-"

"Err yeah you are" she muttered tucking in a stray curl

"Ok maybe a bit. But I don't want you to be a hermit, so please go out, you've got no homework or anything and it's a Friday night. So go and enjoy yourself"

Ava sighed knowing there was no point putting up a fight anymore, when Claudine was determined it was just best to go along with her.

"Fine" she reluctantly agreed, Claudine leant forward and kissed her on the cheek, she then pulled her onto her feet "are you going to be home later or-"

"Yes I am" Claudine uttered "and if this date goes to hell we can eat ice cream till we burst"

Ava smiled and nodded "So is it wrong that I want your date to go badly?"

"Yes" Claudine laughed and lightly slapped her upside the head "No go-"

"I'm going-"

"Wait-"

"But you just told me to go-"

"I can't let you leave the house like that" Claudine scoffed pulling her back, "Your hair looks like a birds nest"

When she was done she patted Ava on the back "Off you trot-"

"Trot? Really? Not a horse" Ava rolled her eyes getting back onto her feet, "Bye Gran-"

"How are you getting there?" she asked following the petite teen down the hallway and grabbed her jacket for her. Ava slipped it on and shoved her money into her pocket

"Walking and Gran don't worry" Ava said knowing she was going to add that on "I'll be fine-"

"I know, you know this town like the back of your hand." Claudine stepped forward and zipped up Ava's leather jacket "Take this, and listen before you cross the roads"

Ava nodded and felt her cane being pressed into her hands with a wave, she was gone.

She walked down the road knowing the direction of the Grill.

* * *

Ava pushed the door open to the Grill and stepped in, she could hear the buzz of chatter and low music in the background. She made a beeline towards the bar

"_Oh she's here" _

Ava plopped down on the stool at the end of the bar "Kelly-"

"How the hell-"

"I can smell your cheap perfume from here" she rolled her eyes

"Aren't you a bit too young to be a bar-"

"Aren't you a bit too old to still be acting like a skank" Ava countered easily, Kelly smirked slightly there was always one thing that she liked about the teen and that was her quick responses, she always has an answer for everything

"Ava" Steven the barman greeted her "You're not staring trouble again are you?"

"Pfft no way" she uttered

"Your usual?"

"Yes please" Ava answered placing her cane besides her

"So Ava? Broke into any-"

"Oh no one cares Kelly, go back to your drink" she spat as a drink was set in front of her

"There's the trouble-"

"Trouble is her middle name" Kelly scoffed downing her drink,

Ava rolled her eyes "Nope my middle name is actually is Grace-"

"Hmm so Ava Grace Xenia, sounds angelic yet oh so sexy" a familiar voice purred into her ear, she jumped

"Damon?" wondering when did he arrive

"The one and only princess" he took the vacant seat beside her

"Hi?"

"Hello" he couldn't help but smirk "breathe Ava, not going to bite you, unless you want me to"

"And here's the arrogant-"

"Sexy-"

"Guy I know" she finished off, he chuckled

"What's with the glasses inside?" Kelly asked watching the exchange from the other end of the bar.

"My eyes are a little sensitive today" Damon shed the sunglasses and tucked them into his pocket. Steven returned with Ava's meal and drink, she picked up the burger and was about to take a huge bite out of it but it was snatched out of her hands

"Hey-"

"It stinks of pickles princess" Damon uttered and set the burger back down, he lifted the bun off and picked out the pickles and took a huge chunk out of it "There ya go"

"Thanks" Ava picked it up and rolled her eyes and then took a bite out of it "You had to bite it didn't you?"

Damon smirked seeing the smudge of sauce on her face "I did, and you got something there-"

Ava raised her hand but missed it, "Where?"

"Let me" he leant forward, her pulse spiked when she felt his smooth finger tips near her lips, Damon wiped off the sauce with his finger and then sucked on the digit "Hmm, delicious-"

"And here you come across as a pervert" Ava utter her pulse rate steadying.

"Somehow you bring out my sexual prowess" Damon uttered "It's a lovely skill to have you should be proud"

"Yay me" she drawled, the vampire chuckled and snatched a fry, Ava once again rolled her eyes and pushed the plate of food to that it was in-between them.

"You're new around here" Kelly commented finding the raven head male attractive

"On the contrary I am very old-"

"Very old in fact-"

"Ava here" he shoved a fry into her mouth shutting her up, his lips twitched seeing the pout on her face "Bourbon neat, and her food is on me" he handed Steve the cash surprising the blond.

"That's nice-"

"I can be at times" Damon countered

"Hmm, you should be more at times" Ava grinned at him, she didn't hate the vampire and she got that he had major issues, doesn't necessarily makes him a bad person.

"I haven't been gone for very long. So I would remember someone like you-"

"How'd you know? You was high most of the time you was around" Ava uttered earning a glare from the older woman,

"Ya know Ava" Damon whispered "one day your mouth is going to get you in trouble-"

"Yeah and there'll be no way out-"

"I wouldn't say that. I'll probably be around" the vampire said, Ava didn't know what to say so she opted to remain quiet. "So where did you go?" Damon asked Kelly as Ava chewed her fry

"Around and about" Kelly uttered

"Been there done that" he downed his drink

"I love to see a man drown his sorrow, it's so sexy-"

Ava snorted "No it's sad and clear signs he has a problem. Did you hit your head Kelly?"

"Back off little girl" she sneered

"It's more like nursing my wounds" Damon intervened not in the mood to break up a cat-fight

"Well I was supposed to be interviewed for the bartender job but I think the manager blew me off" Kelly uttered.

Ava rolled her eyes hearing that, she finished off her burger and was now sipping her drink

"That doesn't sound very nice"

"FYI" Ava commented "The manager Carrie? Has every right to be mean to her. She-" she referred to Kelly "slept with her boyfriend"

"Now that doesn't sound nice" Damon uttered turning on Kelly who merely smirked and shrugged her shoulders

"It happens"

"Yes it does"

"How?" Ava asked "she slept with her friend's guy, how does that just happen?"

"Ava don't you got some colouring into do. Leave the talking to the adults" Kelly snapped at her. Ava scowled and finished her drink

"Kelly?" Jenna called out recognising the woman "Kelly Donovan?" she laughed rushing over to her

"Jenna" Kelly embraced her

"I heard you as back in town, she use to baby sit me-"

"And then I partied with her-"Kelly finished off, both she and Jenna turned to look at the vampire

"Doesn't that leave you with a stellar impression?" Ava quirked an eyebrow

"Oh shut up Ava. Go find friends your own age why don't you?" Kelly spat, "oh wait" she said mockingly "you only got a few don't ya? Since it's a miracle that they can stand your company"

"Kelly" Jenna frowned "Don't-"

"Whoa back off" Damon said "You're ruining my buzz-"

"Just telling you the truth" Kelly smirked

"It's not funny" Jenna snapped glaring at her,

"Right, right sorry Ava that was out of order" Kelly uttered, Ava could tell that she didn't mean it and didn't really care

"Whatever" Ava mumbled

"Hey" Damon called out to Steve "another lemonade for her"

"What?"

"Might as well get you a drink, non-alcoholic though. Don't want a repeat in Atlanta" the vampire murmured "but got to admit Ava you are an epic drunk"

Ava laughed and thanked him for the drink, the cool liquid slid down her throat.

"This woman" Jenna gestured towards Kelly "is crazy-"

"Not as crazy as you though" Kelly countered

"Not anymore" Jenna shook her head

"What does that mean?"

"It means" Ava cut in "is she has grown up….something that you should've done I think"

"You know Ava" Kelly uttered "every time I see you, you sound more and more like Claudine-"

"At least I have a decent role model, you're Matt's right?" Ava said "very nice"

"Ava-"

"Stop" Jenna said sternly, Damon noticed that Ava seemed to slump in her seat it looked as if a parent was scolding their child "I'm more responsible now haven't you heart?"

"Well take a night off. It's good for the soul-"

"Great for the soul" the vampire added on

"Fine-"Jenna sat down

"You do realise that you've just given into peer-pressure?" Ava drawled

"Shut up Ava" the three of them said in unison, they then ordered three glasses of shots. Ava leant against the bar

"This is so not going to end well" she muttered under her breath, and rummaged through her bag to pull her book out.

"Can't wait" Damon smirked as they clinked their shot glasses together.

* * *

Sure enough Damon, Jenna and Kelly were giggling wrecks half an hour later. Ava shifted in her seat she had to pee and she'd been keeping it in as soon as she got in, she sighed and jumped onto her feet, the place was a bit more crowded since it was Friday night.

Ava weaved her way through the crowd leaving her cane at the bar. She pushed her way through and finally managed to get into the ladies. When she was done Ava exited the bathroom and headed back to the bar, but her trip there was much harder.

She slammed into something hard with enough to send her crashing down onto the ground, there was the sound of something shattering

"Fucking hell" Ava muttered rubbing her hands they were stinging

"Do you mind?" she cringed smelling the man's rancid breath

"It was an accident and-"

"Always an accident isn't it" he sneered "Watch where you're going-"

"Billy don't pick on the blind kid" another voice snapped

"Seriously where a bell-"

"Fine" she spat and got onto her feet "It'll be easy to go round you if you weren't such a fatty-"

"What?"

"What?"

"What did you say?" the large man growled he towered over her

"Nothing" she gulped shit she thought her mouth ran away from her "I didn't say anything" Ava took a step back

"You said I was a fatty-"

"Then why did you ask? Thick-shit" Ava slammed her hand over her mouth "Oh-"

"Did you call me a thick-shit?"

"Pfft you must be hearing things" she spun on her heel but before she could run away a meaty hand clamped down on her wrist

"I know I'm not hearing things-"

"Good for you. Now let go" she scowled trying to wrench her hand free

"I don-"

"Listen to her, or you'll regret it" Stefan growled, he could see the commotion from the table he had shared with Elena, Matt and Caroline

"What? Are you going to make me?" the man laughed, Stefan's eyes hardened seeing her wince

"Yeah who else-"

"Just back off buddy" Matt glared at the two larger men, Stefan grabbed Ava's hand and tugged her towards him, and he pushed her behind him

"Well-"

"Hey" Steve the bartender called "Is there any trouble here? If there is I have to kick you guys out"

"We're cool"

"Ava go back to Damon" Stefan lightly pushed her towards his brother, who had been watching the scene from afar, if it had gotten out of control he would have stepped in.

Ava dropped back down in her seat

"Causing trouble again Ava?" Kelly asked downing a shot

"Being a skank? Yeah" she replied

"Here" Damon slammed another glass down in front of herself "Your mouth really runs away with you sometimes" he murmured

"Problem?"

"I find it sexy" he countered. She rolled her eyes and shook her head, the vampire ordered another drink. Jenna saw the sour look on his face

"Don't be grumpy" the strawberry haired woman uttered "it can't be that bad"

"You'd be surprised, my primary reason for existence has abandoned me and after today's events the remains of the shaky ground I walk on are about to go kaboom."

"You really do need a new lease in life" Ava muttered sipping her drink "Why don't you find something-"

"Sounds boring" Kelly's voice rang out

"Agree, let's get hammered" he grinned sliding over to Kelly

"_Oh god he's sexy I would so do him, I bet he has-"_

"Shut up" Ava snapped

"What's wrong?" Jenna frowned "You want me to take you home Ava-"

"No I….I…..was-"

"She's fine; now let's get the party started. And leave the brat" Kelly grinned, both her and Jenna had a slight buzz going on.

Ava scowled feeling once again left out, was it too much to ask sometimes to be included, or was she that different.

She turned her attention back to her book but kept an ear out for the three drunkards next to her.

"Quick hide we're not here" Jenna hissed at Kelly managing to spot Elena and the others

"Why where are we?" Kelly whispered

"Children under our care five o'clock"

Ava rolled her eyes "They already know you're here" she drawled "you two laugh insanely loudly"

"Crap" Jenna muttered,

* * *

Ava felt someone brushing against her back and pushed her so that her book clattered to the ground. She sighed and knelt down to pick it up

"Sorry my fault" a deep voice uttered "I was in a rush"

"No it's fine" she smiled

"Here you go" her hand brushed against the man's she froze feeling a shiver run down her spine, her whole resolve stiffen, "You ok?"

"Yeah, yeah fine" Ava opened up her mind but couldn't get anything. He was a vampire.

"Well bye" before she could blink he was gone, she scrambled back onto her stool her heart was pounding. There was another vampire in town.

"Ava" Stefan dropped his hand on her shoulder making her jump. Damon and the other two women were too drunk to notice the exchange between her and the other vampire "It's me-"

"Hey Stef" she smiled

"Hi, you ok?" he asked spinning her stool around so that he could see her face

"Fine-"

"Ava" he said sternly, cupping her cheek "You're lying"

"I…" she swallowed and whispered "Stefan there's another vampire in town"

"How did-"

"I didn't get anything "she discreetly tapped her temple "anything" she repeated

Stefan nodded "Yeah he must've been the man that called Elena Katherine-"

"What?"

"I know, stay in busy areas Ava. And don't stray" he worried for her; Stefan had no doubt that those who are after Katherine, may go after Ava as well. He didn't know what she was but whatever she is, she is special

"Ok, are you leaving?" Ava asked

"Yes, thought I'd take Matt and Caroline to the Boarding House"

"How did it go?" she leant back against the bar "awkward or…"

"I called myself a dick" Ava giggled making him laugh

"One way to break the tension"

Stefan chuckled and dropped a kiss on her temple, "I should go…Ava why don't you come with us or-"

Ava shook her head "No thanks, double date meaning two couples. Have fun"

"Ok, remember to stay safe and take-"

"I'll cab it home" she assured him since it was getting late

"Ok you got cash and-"

"Stefan chill, I'm not a baby" Ava rolled her eyes,

"Ok-"

"Bloody hell Stefan quit worrying" she lightly smacked his arm; with a quick hug he was gone.

* * *

"So Ava got a boyfriend yet?" Kelly asked drunkenly "you know you should get laid-"

"What? every other night? Like you" she smiled sweetly, Jenna guffawed and muttered something about going to the bathroom.

"You know Ava sometimes you get really defensive, and I think I know why" Kelly commented twiddling with a cherry stem.

"Oh enlighten me oh wise one" Ava drawled a small smile was on her face, she shoved her book back into her bag

"Well I think you're defensive because you're a freak" Kelly stated, Ava's blood ran cold

"What?"

"You're a freak Ava" Kelly giggled completely hammered "You know it, I know it. The whole town freaking knows it-"

"Whoa hold on now, how is she a freak?" Damon asked

"She knows things about people and-"

"Probably it's because she listens" a new voice cut her off "now fuck off Donavan, your mere presence is killing my brain cells" Claudine spat appearing in front of her granddaughter

"Oh get off your high horse Xenia, you always hated me-"

"No, not always. My hate for you came when you walked out on your kids" the silver haired woman waved the bartender over and ordered herself a drink "now kindly fuck off-"

"Gran-"Ava hissed her cheeks were growing hot she could tell that everyone was looking at this exchange.

"What did you say?" Kelly snarled and was about to lunge forward but Damon grabbed her arm

"Let's go-"

"The company isn't as good"

"Damon" Claudine yelled "after you've done the dirty make sure-"

"You disinfect yourself, she's been everywhere" with that the two Xenias cracked up in laughter. Damon stifled his own laughter hearing them and dragged Kelly out.

"Oh Ava-"

"You're not going to scold me are you?"

"Cheers Steve" the elderly woman winked at the barman who nodded and rushed off to greet another customer "No, I'm proud, my sharp tongue girl" Ava wriggled when she dropped a wet kiss on her cheek,

"Is Jenna-"

"Claudine" Jenna slurred and giggled loudly

"Hey Jen-Steve call a cab please"

"Sure"

"Claudine-"

"You my sweet are drunk" Claudine uttered but laughed seeing the look on Jenna's face

"Ssh don't tell anyone" Jenna whispered "I'm off home-"

"Hold up, we'll come just going to pop to the ladies" Claudine downed the rest of her drink and hurried off.

"_Oh god is it me or is it hot? Like hot, hot, hot-"_

"Jenna why don't you step outside to wait for the cab for us" Ava suggested "You-"

"Perfect" Jenna staggered off.

Ava shook her head and grabbed her bag, she jumped off the stool and bumped into someone and cringed hearing something shatter

"Oh this is turning into a theme"

"Dude seriously back off" Ava recognised his voice as the guy who she bumped into earlier where Stefan and Matt both intervened.

"Seriously wanting you to make me" he stepped up to her. Ava backed up against the bar "I know a way you can pay me back" he grinned lecherously, she was completely on her own, she swallowed when she felt his breath against her ear

"I got a way" without further ado Ava slam her head hard against him and heard a loud crunch. The man cried out and clutched his nose

"Broke my nose-"

Ava's temple was throbbing as the man stumbled back

"Hey" it was the guy's companion "you little bitch fuck-"he went to lunge forward but before he could something slammed hard against his head

"You're the bitch" Claudine had witnessed the scene and slammed a beer bottle against the back of the man's head. He dropped to the ground "Erm Ava….I think there's more duck" Ava dropped to her knees, she could hear shouting and smashing.

She crawled forward her bag slung over her shoulder and her cane was in her hand, Ava yelped when she felt someone shove her

"Come ON" Claudine grabbed her hand and they legged it out of the bar, Ava felt the breeze hit her skin

"Gran-"

"Hold the phone Jenna's got herself a guy-"

"But what happened?"

"Yeah it was a biker group and well lots and lots of things got smashed-"she linked her arm through hers, "Jenna who's your friend-"

"Erm-"

"Hi-"

"He's my rescuer, I don't have to go home with one heel" Jenna giggled,

"Oh nice of you-"

"I'm sorry who are you?" the man asked, Ava frowned attempting to recall the voice she knew it, she did it.

"Claudine Xenia-"

"Xenia-"there was a loud honking indicating that the cab was here

"Yes and-"

"Gran let's go" Ava hissed

"Ava don't be…" she trailed off seeing the look on the petite teen's face "Nice to meet you, bye" with that she dragged both a drunk Jenna and a pale face Ava over to the cab. The trio of women clamoured in, Claudine gave the driver their address and soon enough they were on their way home

"What happened back there Ava? With the guy-don't lie"

Ava sighed "Is Jen-"

"Passed out, god she's a lightweight now spill" Claudine ordered whilst checking to make sure Ava was buckled in.

Ava crooked her finger and gestured for her to lean down "The guy" she whispered "is a vampire"

"Shut up-"

"You shut up-"

"Honey I'm shocked" Claudine frowned great she thought another vamp in town.

"So?"

"We can't do anything" she uttered. Ava sighed and leant back in her seat knowing she was right, at least Stefan knew. "Oh shit-"

"What?" Ava frowned

"I didn't pay for my drink" she muttered.

Ava rolled her eyes and the car turned left "What happened? Back there I thought-"

"Yeah you head butted the leader of a biker gang-"

"And you?" she idly rubbed her temple

"I smashed a beer bottle against his right hand man" Claudine grinned

"And-"

"Yeah-"

"We started a bar fight didn't we?" Ava asked a grin also coming on to her face

"Yeah we did" she laughed

"And you sound proud?"

"I am, only three bar fights this year" Claudine laughed as the came to a stop outside the home.

"A new record-"

"Hell yeah. Now I'm going to set a movie up, I fancy some Harrison-"she rushed out of the cab running up the porch steps

"Did she-"

"Yeah kid she legged it" the driver chuckled. "So who's paying?"

Ava bit her lip and grinned remembering who she was next to her "Jenna" shook her awake

"Huh? What?" Jenna jumped up and groaned when she slammed the top of her head against the cab roof

"You got to pay the fare-"

"Oh-"

"And you own me fifty bucks-"

"AVA DON'T MILK IT" Claudine screeched from the doorway

"Ava-"

"Bye" Ava ran out of the cab, Jenna could hear a thump and a large 'ow' and then a cackle of laughter.

"Did she?" Jenna frowned handing the cash over.

"The kid legged it and then fell, and her granny is cracking up. Are they both drunk?"

Jenna snorted and slammed the car door shut "No that's how they are" she walked up to her porch and was about to slam the door but heard

"GRAN NO-"

"HONEY I DON'T GIVE TWO SHITS WE'RE HAVING AN INDIANA JONES MARATHON"

Jenna laughed and shut her door behind her.

Ava slumped in her seat beside Claudine "Here" Gran placed a bowl of popcorn in front of her which cheered her up somewhat. For the rest of the night the pair did have an Indiana Jones marathon. Halfway through the next movie Ava was out cold.

Claudine shook her head and dropped a quilt over her making her stir. The petite blond snuggled against her Gran and succumb to sleep.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Outfit link on profile, thanks to those who reviewed. **

**So in this Chap-We witness Claudine's wake up call. There's an array of moments between Ava and Claudine throughout. Stefan and Ava go to Art class, where she manages to start a fight between Tiki and her boyfriend. Caroline suggest a double date and brushes Ava off. She feels left out. Stefan learns that Claudine started a bar fight. Ava goes home. But ends up at the grill later, there some Damon and Ava moments. Kelly isn't nice. Jenna defends her. Ava manages to anger a biker but Stefan comes to her rescue. Kelly calls her a freak, Claudine appears. Ava and Claudine start a bar fight and leg it. Ava makes Jenna pay for the cab. and her and Claudine have a movie marathon. **

**Next Chap-A rescue mission. With Ava involve it doesn't go smoothly. **

**please REVIEW **


	17. Chapter 17

Ava jumped hearing a roar of thunder; she abruptly sat up hearing a slam. She felt the rain splash her against her skin. She was scared of thunderstorms, in fact she hated them. They were loud and seeped into her bones.

Ava stumbled out of her bed and managed to shut the window and was tempted to go to her Gran but pushed that feeling down. She climbed back into bed when she had just pulled the covers over and was about to doze off again when there was just another roar of thunder

"Fuck this" she muttered and jumped out of her bed, she ran down the corridors and squealed when she stubbed her toe "Ow, ow, ow" she clutched her foot and hobbled into the directions of her grandmother's room.

Ava turned the doorknob and quietly snuck into the master bedroom. She padded barefooted towards the bed with her hands out and felt the edge of the bed. Ava quietly climbed in to the empty space and rolled over.

She sighed and closed her eyes feeling much better now. Claudine groaned and felt something leaning against her, she screamed making Ava scream and shoved the teen out of the bed

"WHO THE FUCK IS THERE? HUH I'M ARMED YOU-AVA-"

Ava groaned "Gran it's me what the hell?" she sat up rubbing the back of her head she had hit it on the polished ground.

"What do you mean what the hell? I-"

"Hey you're the one who sneaks into peoples room when they're sleeping, that's creepy btw. That stands for by-"

"I know what it stands for" Ava rolled her eyes

"So why are you here?" Claudine asked climbing into bed. the petite teen got onto her feet and stood at the side of the bed

"I was cold?" Ava said meekly biting her bottom lip

"Ava? You can't lie for shit" Claudine rolled her eyes "Now what's up?"

"There's thunder and lightening and…well-" she trailed off and swallowed

"You scared?"

Ava nodded, Claudine shook her head and lightly grasped her wrist pulling her to the bed. "Sleep here Ava, it wouldn't be a thunderstorm if you didn't"

Ava sighed as her grandmother pulled the covers over them, it was no secret between the pair that some reason unknown to Ava she was completely petrified of thunderstorms. Claudine reached over and turned her lamp off, she looked down at a sleeping Ava and lightly brushed away her blond locks.

She cupped Ava's cheek and dropped a kiss on her temple and laid down beside her granddaughter. Claudine knew why Ava was scared of thunderstorms, it was on a night like this where Ava had lost her parents, and Claudine had lost her daughter.

* * *

Ava groaned feeling someone shaking her

"Ava wake up-"

"Go away"

"Elena?" she felt the covers being pulled from her being

"Yes now get up-"

"Am I in the wrong house?" Ava asked sleepily, she shuddered one thing she despised about her Gran's room was at times there was a draft coming through.

"No now listen-"

"Good, now go away" the blond mumbled

"No get up-"

"You get up-"

"That makes no sense. I'm already up" Elena snapped in frustration

"You don't make sense-"

"Ava" the brunette growled

"I wanna sleep" Ava whined like a five year old

"Fine" Elena said casually hopping off the bed "Well I guess you won't be interested in what I found out-"

"Ok"

Elena frowned at that one thing she knows about Ava was that the teen was incredibly "Ava-"

"Go away-Oww!" she yelped when Elena tore the covers off of her making the blond curl up into a ball

"Ava-"

"Elena-"

"Ava-"

"Elena, you know I can do all this day."

"I know" Elena rolled her eyes and grabbed her by her arms and hauled her into a sitting position "now, up and up. if you don't get up you won't be able to come to the Boarding House-"

Ava frowned and scratched the back of her head "Why are-…"

"Stefan's got something to tell us. So you coming or am I just going to leave you behind or-" Ava leapt off of the bed running into her room, leaving behind a bemused Elena. Those were the magic words.

"Ava-"

"Ten minutes." Ava shouted brushing her teeth and rinsed out her mouth. "Where's Gran?" Elena walked down the corridor and dropped down on Ava's double bed

"She's got a date with Greg, well more like a whole day with him."

"He's name is Greg?" Ava uttered turning the shower faucet on "that's boring-"

"Well what name according to you would sound great?" Elena asked picking up the picture frame from Ava's nightstand, she smiled seeing the photograph. It was a group pick of all of them on their last day.

Elena had noticed that dotted around the house there were framed pictures but most of them were of baby Ava and Claudine, there was only one picture that was framed of Ava and her parents and Claudine and that was in the living room. "Ava I'll make you some breakfast-"

"You don't-"

"Yes I do" Elena sped downstairs hearing Ava turn the shower faucet on.

Ava had a quick shower and reached out, her hand came into contact with a fuzzy material. She used the towel to dry herself off and wrapped it around her body. She stepped out of her bathroom and quickly got dressed into a pair of jeans and a camisole.

Ava brushed her hair and left it out. She pulled on her socks and then proceeded to pull on her knee length boots. Ava grabbed her jacket and skipped down the stairs

"Elena?"

"Yeah in the kitchen" she heard her friend call. Ava walked in the kitchen and sniffed the air

"Whatever you made is burnt-"

"How the hell-you know you're like a sniffer dog when you do that"

"Well-"

"Just eat Ava, I told Claudine I'll make sure you're fed before we leave" Elena rolled her eyes and placed the plate of food was in front of her. "Now sit-"

"You're making me sound like a dog-"

"Sit-"

"Bitch-"

"What?"

"Nothing" Ava covered and took a big bite out of the toast, she chewed and scrunched her nose up in disgust

"Don't make faces-"

"But this is gross" she pouted and to empathise her point she spat out the mulch of burnt toast

"We're not leaving till you eat-"

"Elena"

"Fine" Elena huffed "we're going to the Boarding House-"

"Thank god, they've got decent food" Ava literally jumped out of her chair and hurried towards the front door, Elena followed after her

"Ava you're cane-"

"I so don't need it" Ava opened the door and stepped out and abruptly slip down the steps. Elena watched on from the doorway as the blond landed in the mud with rain pelting down

"I told-"

"Elena it's raining" Ava shouted

"Yeah I got that. If you'd listen to me you wouldn't be sitting there right now" Elena made sure that the front door was locked and held the umbrella over her head. She helped Ava onto her feet and saw that her backside was covered in mud

"Yeah you're-"

"Shut up Lena" Ava muttered rubbing her hand across her face to get rid of the rain water but only smudge some of the mud on her cheek. Elena shook her head

"Come on, you need to get cleaned up at the Boarding House. We're already late"

* * *

Stefan opened the front door and grinned seeing his girlfriend standing there

"Elena" he kissed her and stepped aside allowing her to enter the house, his jaw literally dropped seeing the state Ava was in

"Ava? What happened?"

"Elena-"

"Hey-"

"Come on" Stefan tugged her into the house and helped her out of her jacket "At least you're not soaked to the bone. Come on" he placed his hand on her back lightly pushing her forward

"So what happened?" Ava asked as they walked into the parlour, she could hear banging.

Soon enough Damon had filled both Ava and Elena in on what happened

"I say-Ava don't sit on the couch" Damon snapped

"Ergh why?"

"You're dirty-"

"You-"

"Wait there" the raven head vampire blurred off and returned soon enough with a towel and dropped it on the couch, "Here" he lightly grasped her shoulders and gently pushed her down on the couch "Now where were we?"

"You was bitching about Pearl" Ava said nodded, her face was still streaked with mud

"I don't bitch-"Damon frowned

"Er…yeah you do" Ava scoffed she could feel the heat from the fire, which warmed her

"No I don't-"

"Damon you do so bitch-"

"I do not-"

"Yeah you do-"

"Could you to stop-"

"Shut up Stefan" both Ava and Damon snapped in unison. Elena giggled but immediately stopped seeing the look Stefan was shooting her

"What?" the brunette asked quietly "they're funny-"

Stefan rolled his eyes "Damon so-"

"You know-"

"Ava just two minutes with no words coming out of your mouth, can you do that?" Stefan uttered

"Fine" Ava mimed zipping her mouth shut and slumped back in to the couch.

Damon shook his head and placed the hammer down on the table

"I say we go to Pearl's and annihilate the idiot that attacked us" Damon drawled

"Yeah and then what? We turned to the rest of the house and say to the vampires 'oops sorry-"

"Yeah lame plan Damy" Ava uttered

"Did you call me Damy-"

"Yep"

"Oh you're lucky you're hot-"he smirked seeing the look on her face and lightly tapped her nose she swatted his hand away "Ava you're dirtying the couch, don't lean back-" Ava smirked and rubbed her back against the couch causing the vampire to groan. Damon dropped down onto the couch beside her and placed his arm behind her shoulders

"I can't believe you made a deal with her" Elena uttered

"Ah it was more like a helpful exchange of information" Damon muttered

"Yeah and nothing to do with the fact that she nearly gouged your eyes out?" Ava said shifting; she felt Damon's warm body beside hers.

"She's scary-"

"Aww is Damy Wamy scared of a big mean-humph-"Damon slammed his hand over her mouth effectively shutting the petite teen up

"Besides she's going to help me get Katherine back-ARGH" he pulled his hand back "You licked me-"

"Get over it" Ava snapped "Seriously? Katherine again? Man you really need to move on. She's been out of that tomb for over a hundred years and never came looking for you Damon. What does that tell you?"

Damon didn't know what to say

"So Pearl's helping you? As long as Damon get what he wants no matter who he hurts in the process" Elena sneered at the vampire

"No need to get snarky-"

"No need to be a dick, but yet you are." Ava huffed "Elena woke up in the morning to learn all the vampire in the tomb has been awaken, and I woke up to her giving me crap for breakfast, we earned the right to be snarky"

"Ergh really?" Damon slumped against Ava dropping his head on her shoulder "I know why Elena's mad." He looked at the brunette "so how long are you going to blame me for turning your birth mother into a vampire?"

"I'm not blaming you Damon" Elena chortled crossing her arms in front of her chest "I come to terms with the fact that you're a self-serving psychopath. With no redeeming qualities"

Ava winced at that, and leant her head back. The nape of her neck rested on his leather clad arm.

"Ouch-"

"A big ouch, but kind of true" Ava commented

"This isn't productive at all" Stefan intervened calming the tension down "we're going to figure out how to deal with Pearl and the vampires' right?"

"Fine- Ava come-"

"What? No-"

"Wasn't a suggestion" Damon got onto his feet

"I'm not moving-"she squealed when he scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder "DAMON. PUT ME DOWN" she shrieked pounding her fists against his back "STEFAN!-

"Damon put her down-"

"Relax" Damon drawled and spun around causing her to clutch onto his side "princess mentioned that she was hungry. Plus we can't have a dirty Ava in the house; otherwise we have to put her outside"

"Does everyone like to compare me to a dog?"

"A sexy dog" Damon uttered his boot clad feet echoed down the hallway. Both Elena and Stefan could hear Ava and the vampire from the parlour

"That's gross Damon, I had no clue you was into bestiality" Ava commented "you're a sick-"she yelped when he slapped her bum.

* * *

"Oh that's good" Ava grinned "much better than Elena's burnt toast" she finished off the scrumptious breakfast and pushed the empty plate away

"Yeah I can see that you like it. You licked the plate off-"

"Did not" Ava pouted, Damon chuckled

"Now we got you fed we should clean you up-"

"Whoa hold on buddy what-"the vampire ignored her and pulled the stool she was sitting on closer, he positioned himself so that Ava was in between his long legs. Damon leant forward and wetted a towel; he gently cupped her cheek and wiped the smeared mud off of her cheek. Damon closed his eyes and inhaled her scent.

God she had no clue how alluring she was to him. He licked his lips, Ava gasped quietly feeling his breath wash over her, she could feel how close he was, one of his large hands had dropped to her thigh. Ava swallowed she hasn't ever been this close to a guy like this before.

"There back to your beautiful yourself"

Ava smiled and cleared her throat she backed away but nearly slipped. Damon grabbed the front of her camisole pulling her close, so that her chest brushed against his

"Ava-"

"Damon-" his eyes darted down to her full pink lips, Ava could feel goose-bumps arising on her flesh, the vampire's eyes darkened in lust

"Ava" Elena called. Ava stumbled back "We're leaving-"

"Coming" Ava yelled back "erm….bye" she practically ran from the kitchen. Leaving behind a very confused Damon. What was he doing? He thought.

* * *

"Elena is it still raining?" Ava shouted from the couch, she had spent most of the day at the Gilbert place, since Gran wasn't home for the day.

"Ava for the last time it is. You asked me ten minutes ago" Elena rolled her eyes

"Well it could change in ten minutes"

"No it can't-"

"Ergh yeah, and can we change this shitty movie-"

"How can you call Titanic shitty?" Elena gasped coming to sit down besides her "It's an epic romance-"

"Blah blah blah. If you know how many times Gran plays it you wouldn't be calling it an epic romance" Ava uttered digging her hand in to the bowlful of popcorn, she grabbed a handful and shoved it into her mouth

"It is an epic romance-"

"Oh god, for me it turned into a hate fest" Ava said through a mouthful of popcorn, "every time me and Gran watch this she bitches at what's her name…-"

"Kate Winslet?"

"Yeah her. And ask me why is Rose such a bitch-"she was cut off when the phone rang, but Elena hanged up "hmm someone is avoiding-"

"Damon"

"Ah, gotcha" Ava nodded "I need to pee" she got onto her feet sending popcorn after popcorn onto the floor

"Ava" Elena groaned seeing the mess she made

"What?"

"You know what"

"Oops" she smiled sheepishly and hurried away. Ava just passed the front door when there was a knock, she frowned and opened it

"Seriously? You let Ava answer the door" Damon scoffed coming into the house slamming it shut behind her "here-"he grasped her wrist "you're both ignoring me"

"How?" Ava asked pulling away from him

"I've been calling and you haven't picked up. ergo you're ignoring-"

"Ohh, I left my phone at home" Ava mumbled Gran would be pissed when she found out

"And six missed calls?" Elena uttered coming towards him "my phone was dead-"

"Oh Elena your bitchy side is catty" Ava grinned earning a light swat from the taller teen.

"Oh you keep quiet" Ava pouted "is Stefan here?"

"No"

"Why?" Ava asked

"He went out into the woods, and hasn't come back" Damon told them. Ava's concern grew hearing this, was the vampire in trouble? "I can't get him on his phone and I figured he would've been with you two" Damon pulled out his cell and redialled his brother's number. But shook his head

Elena then tried, Ava shifted from one foot to the other "It's going straight to voicemail, where could he be?"

"You're not going to like what I'm thinking" Damon frowned "come on, Ava you stay-"

"Go to hell I'm coming-"

"Ava-"

"Damon I can take care of myself" she snapped

"No you can't-"

"Yes-"

"Let her come" Elena stepped in not wanting to be delayed any longer "otherwise we'll never leave"

"Fine" Damon growled "Let's go-"he grabbed Ava's jacket and literally shoved it on her and zipped it up for her, Elena grabbed her own jacket

"Come-"

"Wait"

"What now Ava?" Damon snapped, Ava rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly

"I have to pee first" there was a resounding silence

"You've got be kidding me" Elena muttered

"What? When I get anxious I have to pee" the blond defended herself

"Alright just hurry up-"

"Now that's not going-"

"AVA"

* * *

Ava shivered she was currently sitting next to Elena in Damon's car,

"Bloody hell it's cold" Ava muttered

Elena glanced over to her "Here" she tightened the scarf around her "_oh my god I hope he's ok, what's going to happen? I don't know what I'd do if he's hurt and-"_

"Elena Stefan is going to be fine" Ava gently squeezed her hand tight

"How can you know that?" Elena snapped, Ava didn't take it personally she knew that the other teen was just worried

"Because this is Stefan, he'll always make it out" she simply uttered, Elena couldn't help but feel comforted by the small teen. Ava always had a magical way of making her feel better, the blond fiddled with the strap of her messenger bag; it was strapped over her body

"Is he back yet?" Ava asked

"I can't see him" Elena murmured peering through the foggy glass, it was pelting down with rain "there he is"

"Wait Elena" she called and swore realising that Elena had gotten out of the car. Ava followed after her but tripped over a branch. Damn maybe everyone was right about her needing the cane. Her hand brushed against what felt like a brick, she paused for a second maybe this'll come in use. Ava stored it away in her bag. And scrambled on to her feet

"Where is he?" Elena asked as Damon grabbed Ava and pulled her beneath the umbrella

"They have him I can't get in" Damon shook his head

"Why not?" Ava yelled over the howling wind

"Because the woman who owns the house has been compelled not to let me in"

Ava frowned her mind was working a mile a minute; she knew that they were on the edge of town at the large farmhouse.

"I can go in-"Elena went to push pass him but Damon shoved her back

"You're not going in-"

"I can-"

"No Elena he's right, you look like Katherine to them. I can get in. they don't know me" it was Ava's attempt to push pass him. Damon growled and wrapped an arm around her waist stopping her easily

"No. you are not going in" he snarled

Ava scowled "Damon" she attempted to wriggled away from him but he wasn't letting go of her

"Why are they doing this?" Elena asked worry was etched in her tone "what do they want with him?"

"Revenge" Damon replied curtly and hoisted a struggling Ava up; he was carrying her like a log. "They want revenge-"

"We've got to help him. We can't let them hurt him Damon-"Elena cried

"I know-"

"Let's go kick their asses" Ava snapped "you mind?" Damon placed her on her feet and grabbed her by the back of her jacket just as she was about to run off

"Damon what the hell this is Stefan" the blond spat,

"Ava-"

"No I'm not going to let him get hurt, he's….he's my friend" he was more like a brother to her than anything else

"I know" Damon held her face calming her down "I got a plan"

* * *

"You think he'll help?" Elena whispered, she Ava and Damon were around the corner waiting for Alaric,

"If we beg he might and if Damon doesn't talk then yah he should" Ava muttered she left her cane in the car, she knew the layout of the town like the back of her hand. But it's been a while since she was independent from it.

"You stay here both of you" Damon instructed her and Elena, Ava opened her mouth about to protest "Stay"

Ava scowled, she and Elena waited by the door

"Well don't you look alive?" Damon smirked at the history teacher, Ava rolled her eyes

"You can't hurt me" Alaric scowled at the vampire, the school as deserted so it was only just them.

"Oh I can hurt you right-"

"Oh for god's sake" Ava stepped out

"Ava-"

"No Elena, Damon totally sucks, you're shit at persuading people vampire" she told Damon

"I thought I told you to stay-"

"Pfft, you can't tell me what to do" Ava rolled her eyes

"_What the hell is going on?" _she heard Alaric's thoughts "Mr Saltzman…can I call you Alaric or Ric….well I think the last one's better since…,me and gran cheered you on….and-"

"Ava-"Elena cut her off mid rant

"Right we need help" Ava said earnestly.

They were all now gathered in the history classroom, Ava was sitting on one of the desk and swung her legs back and forth, Damon was a couple of feet away whilst Elena stood in front of the teacher's desk. She was just finished explaining to the hunter what the situation was.

"Stefan's in the house and Damon's a vampire. So he can't get in" the brunette explained

"So we need you" Ava uttered jumping on to her feet walking over to the teacher's desk, she leant forward "I would go since I'm epic-"

"Yours and Elena's lives are more valuable. Yours on the other hand-"

"Damon shut up, and people say I got problems" Ava scowled

"He told us about your ring-"

"What about it?"

Ava snorted "Seriously playing dumb? We know it's magical-"

"Let me recap. I killed you, according to my brother your ring brought you back to life. So am I missing anything?"

"Yeah the part where I tried to kill you again but this time I don't miss"

"Did that happen?" Ava frowned, Damon rolled his eyes.

"Listen please this is Stefan" Elena pleaded

Alaric shook his head "I'm sorry Elena not my problem"

Ava scowled "Well fat load of help you are. We'll just get him out" the blond stormed out before she could even get near the door way Damon blurred in front of her making her slam in to him

"Damon-"

"No" Damon snarled "You're not going in there"

Ava scowled "Dick I can do what I like-"

"Not when it risks your life-"

"Why the hell do you care?" Ava uttered

"Because….because you're Ava" the vampire simply stated

Ava's annoyance at him dropped "But….he's not going to help" she said the last part quietly enough so the others couldn't hear

"We'll see about that" Damon muttered and placed his hand on the small of her back pushing her forward "that's a shame" he told Alaric casually "the woman who runs the crowd could tell you where your wife is"

Ava's eyes bugged out, she didn't know whether he was bluffing or telling the truth

"You're lying" Alaric stated

"Am I? why don't you ask her for yourself?" Damon baited the man. "Coward. Come on Ava, Elena" he pushed Elena forward and kept a hold of Ava guiding her out

"What are you doing?" Elena hissed

"Relax" the vampire hissed

"_For Isobel-"Alaric_ sighed "alright wait. I'll go"

Ava smiled and surprised the hunter by hugging him hard "Thanks" Alaric looked over to Elena and Damon who mere shrugged. The brunette mouthed 'Ava's a hugger'

"There" Alaric declared showing them his stash of weapons; Ava reached forward and let her hand trail over the various carved daggers

"Teacher by day, vampire hunter by night"

"I have you to thank for that" Alaric uttered looking up at the vampire.

"You are by the coolest teacher ever" Ava uttered picking up a stake she thrust it and just managed to avoid hitting Damon, who snatched it away from her

"No touchy" he scolded her. Ava pinched him she knew that he was next to her

"You're like a male version of Buffy, hey can I call you-"

"No"

"But you-"

"No" Alaric uttered his lips twitched in amusement seeing the look on her face

"What's this?" Elena asked pointing at what looked like darts

"These are vervaine filled darts" he explained to the pair, Ava discreetly snuck one of them into her pockets.

"Get me in I'll get Stefan out" Damon said

"That's your plan?" Elena scoffed "you're just going to take them all on by yourself?"

"Well I'll be stealthier than that-"

"That's a crap plan. I have a better one. Why don't I go up to the house and-"

"No you're not leaving the car" Damon snapped at her. Ava's jaw clenched in annoyance, Elena sighed and took a dart

"Whoa what are you doing?" Alaric asked taking it off of her

"I'm going with you" Elena said like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Hey if she's going in then so am I" Ava sniped "I'm going-"

"NO" Damon shouted at her making her jump, a burst of anger tore through Ava and she booted a chair aside

"Ava you're having a tantrum-"

"Shut up Damon, you suck" Ava spat. The vampire took a deep breath

"Ava-"

"No you need us, you do the distracting and me and Elena can get Stefan out-"

"You're going to get yourself killed, no way" Damon uttered. Ava bit down hard on her lip, the vampire surprised both Elena and Alaric by cupping the petite teen's face "Ava breath and calm down. I am not going to let you get hurt"

Elena was shocked, she knew Ava her whole life and knew that at times the blond had an incredibly short tempered it took her a while to calm down, but here Damon had managed just that.

"I'm going-"

"So when you get me in" Damon completely ignored Elena "get out, I know where to sneak around where they can't hear. You'll basically just be in the way"

Ava sighed and folded her arms across her chest

"Damon's now is not the time to be the lone ranger" Elena interrupted him

"Fine Elena you can drive the getaway car? Hmm and Ava you can be the hot side kick-"

"Prick" Ava scowled she wanted to help get Stefan out but the way things were going all she was going to be doing is be sitting in a car.

"You can't stop me-"

"Me as well-"

"Ava I can easily stop you, we can just ditch you in the woods somewhere and come back for you later-"

"Damon-"

"You don't understand-"

"Oh I understand" Damon was getting fed up "He's the love of your life; he's the reason you live. His loves lifts you up where you belong"

Ava rolled her eyes and slumped against the desk "You're not great at poetry-"

"I'll say" Alaric snorted "he sucks-"

"Finally someone who knows how I feel" Ava grinned in the direction of where the history teacher's voice came from

"Can you just not joke around for two seconds?" Elena snapped

"I can't protect you Elena or Ava; I don't know how many vampires there are." He clicked his fingers right beside Ava's ear making her jump, Alaric grabbed her arm to steady her "that's how long till a vampire to rip your head off." Ava lowered her eyes realising how right he was "I can't be distracted by either of yours safety or this'll end up in a bloodbath that none of us gets to walk away from, including Stefan"

Ava licked her lips and tucked in a stray curl "I know, I get it" Damon grasped Ava's hand

"If we're going to go let's" Alaric uttered, the raven head vampire led Ava out of the classroom.

* * *

"Ok wait here both of you" Damon had pulled up to the farmhouse but hidden away.

"Wait what-"

"Stay here" Alaric got out of the car "Elena you're in charge-"

"Why?" Ava scowled as she climbed into the front passenger seat, Damon saw her struggling and easily pulled her forward

"Because she's not as reckless so stay-"

"Damon-" Ava grabbed his hand

"What?"

Ava bit her lip "Be safe"

"I will be" he tapped her nose and kissed her temple he could see the worry and nerves reeking off her "I will be as long as you stay in the car"

Ava reluctantly nodded, with a few parting words he slammed the door shut. Leaving Ava and Elena on their own

"What's going in with you and Damon?" Elena asked curiously

"Nothing-"

"Ava you and Damon are-"

"There's nothing-"

"You're close-"

Ava shrugged her shoulder and leant her head against the cool glass, Elena frowned she saw the way the raven head vampire acted around her friend. He was incredibly protective of her and somehow calmed her down "Ava-"

"Damon's Damon, nothing else, he can be ok"

Ava impatiently tapped her foot, the more minutes ticked by the more anxious she was getting.

"_I can't sit here and wait-"_

"Elena what are you doing?" Ava asked

"I-" they both jumped when a tree slammed down on the hood of the car, Ava clutched her chest, her heart was racing.

"Elena-"

"Sorry Ava" before Ava could comprehend anything Elena slammed the car door shut behind her, Ava heard a click

"What the-" she grabbed the door handle "fuck no" she rattled it "Elena you're so dead" she shouted the brunette had locked the car from the outside, Ava scowled and slammed her elbow against the window in a poor attempt to smash the window but it didn't work.

One thing was for certain Ava was going on this rescue mission whether Damon liked it or not, she wasn't one to wait idly and twiddle her thumbs. She pillaged her mind thinking what could she use as a weapon, her eyes lit up as an idea hit her.

Damon was so going to be mad at her but at the moment she didn't really care. Ava got onto her knees and leant over the front seat to grab her bag, she rummaged through it, her hand came into contact with her cane and finally the brick she had picked up.

Ava pulled it out and took a deep breath, without another thought she threw the brick with all her strength at the driver's side window shattering the window. She used the brick to clear excess pieces of the glass away; Ava grabbed the door handle from the outside and twisted it.

"Ta da" she muttered when the door swung open, the blond hastily got out of the car but not before pillaging Alaric's weapons bag she took several vervaine laced darts. Ava shoved them in her bag and closed her eyes in concentration; she needed to get to Elena. So opted to locate the teen through her thoughts.

"_He's there in the cellar, god I hope I get to him"_

The rain soaked her to the bone and she ran towards the large farm house.

* * *

Ava panted she arrived at the house, thinking how the hell was she going to get through this. she attempted to tap into Elena's mind but her own was too frazzled.

"Fuck" she muttered "here comes the blond girl" she pulled out her cane and shook her sopping wet hair. Ava took a deep breath and tapped her cane, there was four steps towards the front door. she climbed up the stairs and raised her fist and knocked three times on the door. here goes her acting skills, the door flew open

"Hi" Ava grinned using her hand to shield her face from the rain

"Hi" she recognised that as the voice who had spoken to Jenna, so this was the vampire who most likely attacked Damon and Stefan

"Can you help me?" she uttered raising her voice an octave higher

"With?"

"I'm sorry but you sound so familiar do I know you?" Ava asked as the rain pelted her

"I don't-"

"Oh you're the guy from the Grill right?"

"Yeah I believe so. So what's a pretty girl like you doing out in weather like this?"

"I'll tell you if you give me a name, from our past encounters I haven't gotten that priveliedge yet" she batted her eyelashes hoping that this would work

"Frederick, come inside"

Ava stepped over the threshold glad to be out of the rain "Thank you, and as for what I'm doing out here. My boyfriend and I got into a fight left me here in the middle of nowhere"

"He sounds-"

"He sucks I know" Frederick studied the girl; she was a Xenia he knew that. He could smell it in her blood that there was something special about her "Anyway I called my Gran and she's on her way. Can I wait here for her please?"

"Sure" Frederick smirked as the other vampires came out and licked their lips; he shook his head and mouthed 'not now'

"Great thanks" Ava nodded there was music in the background blaring she deduced it must be coming from the living room "You don't mind if I use your bathroom do you? Need to dry myself off"

"No go ahead, Logan show our guest where the bathroom is"

Ava cringed feeling a hand clamp down her wrist,

"This way" a deeper voice than Frederick uttered, Ava climbed up several steps till they got to the next level of the house, her bag constantly bumped into her hip, she used the hand that wasn't grasping onto the vampire to discreetly plunge into her bag, her hand closed in on around the dart. They walked down a hall

"Right here-"she could feel the shift in the air and hissed when her back collided with the wall

"Sure Frederick won't mind this" he grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled it hard so she was showing him her creamy throat "I can smell you-"

"Go to hell" Ava slammed the dart into his neck causing the vampire to drop to his knees; it felt like his insides were burning "Bitch" she slammed her knee up managing to hit him square in the face. Ava froze the music it was off, shit she thought the vampires knew something was up.

She grabbed the unconscious vampires arm and dragged him into the bathroom and locked the door, she used him as a human barriers and held her hands out, she felt the countertop.

Ava prayed and hoped that whoever owned this house was a woman if it was there was more of a chance that that they would own a own a hairdryer. "Yes" she muttered triumphantly feeling the handle on it, she turned it up onto to full blast and then managed to turn the taps off, this would somewhat muffle the sounds.

Now she needed to get out of here, she couldn't exactly go out the way she came there has to be another way. Ava felt the wind ruffle her hair, her eyes widened the window.

She rushed over there and snapped her cane back into its smaller position. Ava got one leg over the ledge and felt the porch roof, she was about to swing her other leg out but her heart seized up when she heard the vampire stirring. Ava closed her eyes shut and jumped onto the porch roof, she turned back to slam the window close.

"Crap" the rain had made the roof slippery, Ava had only taken one step before she slipped. She gasped and clutched onto the guttering "fuck fuck fuck" the rain was soaking her and she was dangling on to the gutter by the back of the house. This was turning out to be some rescue mission. Ava's eyes widened in horror when she felt herself slipping, she dropped and landed hard on her bum. "Huh wasn't that high up" she got onto her knees and could hear shouting.

Ava crawled forward if she was in the back of the house then hopefully the entrance of the cellar was bye, she paused and picked up the sound of running up some steps about two feet away from her. Ava dashed towards the sound and ran down the steps, she held out her hands and felt a metal gate, yep this was the cellar. Ava opened it and ran down the dark narrow hallway.

* * *

Both her hands were splayed outwards to her sides so she could feel the rocky walls. Ava hissed feeling a shard of glass, she stopped and lightly prodded the area, and Elena must've been here there was a hole punched into the glass.

Meaning this was the way they came. Ava pushed the door open and could hear groaning coming from down the hall to her right. She followed the sound and could hear it coming from a room. Ava stepped in

"Stefan-?"

"You shouldn't be here" a voice groaned from behind her, she jump and spun around

"Yeah well I'm on a rescue mission. Where's Stefan?"

"He's gone, they managed to get him out" Harper replied gasping for breath

"That's bloody brilliant finally managed to get here, turns out I'm too late" she muttered under her breath "well I appreciate the fact you didn't kill me so-"

"Leave now"

Ava frowned and inched closer to the vampire and canted her head to the side "Are you hurt?" she asked softly he was about to snap at her but saw the milky layer over her eyes. Harper froze realising that she was blind "Are you hurt?" Ava repeated her question

"No you should go-"she didn't believe him for a second and dropped to her knees

"You're lying" her hand came to rest on his knees "stakes?" she felt it stuck into him. "I'm going to pull-"Harper cried out when she pulled them both out. "At least my rescue mission wasn't a complete waste-"

"Ssh" he hissed his heightened hearing picked up the sound of several people coming towards them "Go they're coming for you-"

"I am not leaving you." Ava scowled "behind your back?"

"Yes" he knew she was referring to the ropes. Ava sprung on to her feet and hastily began to unknot them. The vampire could hear her heart hammering in her chest

"Why are-"

"Doing this? I'll rather have a vamp on my side then try and take them on alone" Ava managed to loosen his bound wrist, she moved on to his legs but before she could even touch the ropes she was thrown backwards

"NO" Harper roared seeing the small teen crashing into several shelves. Ava tumbled forwards onto her stomach and gasped for breath. "Leave her"

"I don't think so Harper. This one is trouble" Mark a tall lanky vampire smiled maliciously, he crouched down in front of Ava who hand managed to get onto her knees

"You going to kill me?"

Harper eyes hardened seeing the other vampire running his finger down her throat and stopped just above her heart, Mark leant forward till his lips were right beside her ear, Ava swallowed terror welled up in her, she knew she was no match for a vampire but it didn't stop her "This will stop beating" he tapped her skin "when I'm done having fun with you-"

"Well then you're going to get very bored, and do vampires have no sense of personal space?" Ava asked

"Well-"

"Rhetorical question, it's nothing too difficult to grasp" Ava uttered "I mean have you learn anything about this new world yet or….?"

"Well not really, I mean I learnt what a stereo is and-"

"How about an iPod?"

"What's that?"

Harper watched on stunned did she really just distract a vampire with her talking skills? damn he thought.

"Well it's a small device, here let me show ya" Ava uttered keeping her cool, she may not be able fight a vampire but she could outsmart them. She pulled out her iPod from her bag and handed it over to Mark, the vampire was too busy gazing at the small device in awe so didn't see her hand coming up behind him grasping onto a vervaine filled dart, without further ado she slammed it into his neck.

"Argh-"he groaned collapsing on to the floor

"Damn he's really dumb" Ava muttered getting onto her feet; she rushed towards Harper and managed to untie his other leg "Now I think you can-"she screamed when someone grabbed her by the throat

"Neat little trick" another vampire appeared pinning Ava face forward against the wall, "But I'm not as stupid as him-"with that he slammed her head against the concreted wall. A flash of pain hit her, Ava gasped and wriggled against him

"Now let's see what's the fuss about" Ava struggle strengthened feeling his cold hand grabbed the back of her top and he shoved the material down, she cringed hearing a rip, the top half of her back was exposed to him "just a taste-"he never got the chance, he groaned and fell to the floor, Ava's knees buckled but Harper caught her

"You ok?" he had broken free and stabbed the other vampire with the chair leg through the heart "Listen to me" he cupped her face and saw the gash on her head and the bruises that was forming "can you walk?"

"Yeah" she groaned

"Come one" he wrapped an arm around her waist and led he down the hall

"So do you have a name?" Ava asked wanting to take her mind off of the pain that was coming from her head

"Harper and you?"

"Ava" she simply stated "what's wrong?" she felt him tense up beside her

"There's more coming, I can hold them off you go-"

"I'm not-"

"Go now"

She reluctantly agreed knowing that he had a better chance on his own

"Ok go straight up the stairs and turn left, you should arrive in the kitchen. Go straight down the corridor the house should be empty since they're all running around. Do you understand?"

"Yes" Ava breathed

"Good luck-"

"You too Harper" Ava jogged forward following his instructions

"Wait" Harper called her, making her pause as she was about to go up the stairs "thank you Ava"

Ava smiled at him and ran up the stairs.

* * *

She finally managed to arrive in the kitchen, Ava walked forward and trip but caught herself against the table, and she bent down and felt a body

"Vampire" she muttered feeling the stake protruding from him. Ava gripped it and pulled it out and winced at the squelching sound. She slowly stood up and slipped the stake up her sleeve, Ava opened the kitchen door and swallowed according to Harper the house shoulder be empty. Her boot clad feet echoed down the hall and had just walked pass the staircase but froze

"I thought you'd just came here to dry off" Frederick smirked

"Well I-"Ava turned around

He tutted when he saw the state of her "Now you wasn't just here for that was you?"

"Why ask questions you already know the answer to?" Ava backpedalled

"Because it's fun" she yelped when he grabbed her by the front of the jacket and flung her forwards, Ava skittered to a stop and grunted and was on her knees

"Now Xenia let's see if it's true"

Ava sung her hand out but he easily caught her wrist "You really are stupid aren't you?"

"Not really" with her free hand she slammed the stake against him. Frederick swore feeling the wooden weapon pierce his neck, Ava head-butted him sending him backwards. She used the wall to aid her into getting up. The blond ran forward Frederick growled and grabbed her by her hair causing her to cry out. All of a sudden she felt him gone.

"Son of a bitch" Damon threw the vampire away and repeatedly punched him in the face

"Damon?"

"Hide now-"

"Damon-" she backed in to a wall there were too many grunts and shouting, Ava could heard Damon fighting Frederick, she tensed up hearing two more people coming onto the scene, she felt a pulse of air and knew that Frederick had most likely fled. Ava groped around and felt a heavy lamp she picked it up and slammed it down onto a vampire's head.

"Oww fuck Ava-"

"Shit sorry wrong vampire" Ava yelped when she was thrown on her back the breath was knocked from her. Damon kicked the vampire away from her and fought off another one

"Ava RUN"

"Where?" she shouted as a vampire came up behind her

"Ava-"she tensed up all of a sudden there was a bang. The vampire dropped down dead beside her.

"Ava stay with Ric, I'm going after Frederick" Damon helped her onto her feet, his eyes darkened seeing her bloodied temple "stay here"

Ava swallowed as Alaric grasped her hand "Shit" he swore "what happened? You were meant to stay in the car"

"Elena ran off so I ran off after her-"

"You broke the window-"

"Ssh" Ava hissed "he doesn't need to know"

"So what happened?" Alaric asked looking around; he gently pushed her behind him

"I got into the house like I said I can…."

"And?"

"Got there late, so didn't rescue Stefan" she admitted, the hunter shook his head and chuckled quietly

"So you got to rescue someone finally and it's the wrong person?" Alaric asked looking up the staircase

"One mistake-"

"Ava-"

"Ah at least I saved someone" Ava jumped hearing something upstairs clattering to the ground. She grabbed onto the back of Alaric's jacket as he cocked his weapon,

"Ava-"Alaric shouted as he was thrown aside, Ava screamed when she was slammed down on to the ground, she swore and kicked wriggling beneath the vampire,

"RIC-"

She shouted as the vampire pinned her head to the ground,

"_Argh my head-AVA-"there_ was a resounding bang she gasped when the vampire slumped against her. "Ava talk to me, Ava-"Alaric pushed the vampire off of her, he saw the shaken teen and helped her onto her feet, Ava staggered against him he caught her around the waist "You hurt?"

Ava shook her head but groaned, Alaric frowned "Let's go"

"Frederick's gone" Damon appeared in front of them, he made a beeline towards Ava and wrapped an arm around her "you're bleeding" he frowned she winced when he prodded the gash "what happened-"

"Can we get out of here first?" Ava cut him off, she wasn't in the mood to be lectured.

"Right" Damon literally held her as they exited the house, Ava walked ahead and felt the night air on her skin

"What-"Damon grabbed the back of her jacket and pushed her behind him so he was shielding her from the oncoming vampires

Ava gripped onto the back of his jacket "How many of the vervaine darts do you have?" Damon asked lightly grasped her wrists

"One" Alaric replied, Damon shook his head and pushed Ava back into the house

"That's not going to be enough" Alaric followed after them and slammed the door behind him

"What are we going to do?" Ava asked, Damon could see that she was scared.

"Ava run"

"What?" she asked confusion in her tone, "I-"

The vampire looked over to Alaric and glanced at his ring, the history teacher knew what he was trying to convey and tugged the ring off and handed it over to Damon.

"Ava listen-"

"Damon-"Ava felt a ring being shoved onto her thumb "this is Ric's no I'm not-"

"Listen to me" Damon held her chin "when they come run-"

"Damon" Ava shook her head and tried to take the ring off but he grasped her wrist "But Ric-"

"Ava I'll be fine" Alaric peered out of the window and saw the vampires were closer.

"Damon I'm not going to leave-"

"Yes you are" he said firmly "you haven't listened to me the whole day and look where it's got you. Now we'll cause a distraction and you run as far as you don't stop-"

"But what about-"

"Don't stop" Damon growled, there was a bang on the door. Ava clutched onto his sleeve as they all took a step back. Alaric joined him on the front line

"So what you said to get me to do this?" Alaric uttered "it was a lie wasn't it?"

Ava jumped when there was another bang. Damon dropped his hand to grasp hers and laced their fingers together.

"Yep-"

"Damon, bad move-"

"Ava not now" Damon muttered, she cringed when there was another bang. "Remember to run-"

"Damon-"

"Do it Ava"

"STOP" a new voice shouted. The banging all stopped "what's going on here?"

Damon took another step back and blocked Ava, as Pearl entered the house she took in the sight of the various dead bodies. "What did you do?"

Ava scoffed "You're having a laugh aren't you? We didn't do anything. You're freaky vamp buddies-"

"Spent the day torturing my brother" Damon finished off

"Trust me the parties responsible for this will be dealt with" Pearl said

"Our little arrangement won't work if you can't control them" Damon sneered at her

"This wasn't supposed to happen-"

"Well it did" he led Ava passed the vampires "If I had a good side not a way to get on it" Damon spat at her. Ava followed on his heels, Damon was refusing to let go of her. He glared at the vampires who were waiting outside.

* * *

"Where's your first aid kit?" Damon called from Ava's kitchen; he had dropped her home and wouldn't leave till he was sure she was fine.

"Damon I can-"

"Found it" Ava slumped against the couch and felt a pulse of air in front of her. "You know you pout a lot-"

"Yeah and you piss a lot of people off" she countered, Damon smirked and opened up the white box

"I do and you know why I do it?" he asked pulling out an anti-septic wipe, she hissed and was about to move back but Damon placed his hand on the nape of her neck stilling her.

"Oww" Ava whined as he wiped the blood off of her face, he rolled his eyes. She felt his warm hand sliding up her throat till it cupped her cheek

"You're like a child-"

"Really? You're a vampire yet you still act so mature" she scoffed

Damon grinned "Ah huh, it entices the ladies."

"Do you have any other tricks?" Ava smiled at him,

"Tonnes" he kissed her cheek "sneaky kisses-"

"You could get done for sexual harassment-"

"Pick-up lines-"

"Which are cheesy-"

"Poetry?"

"Lame" Ava drawled

"I have that smouldering look" Damon uttered and saw that the gash on her head wasn't so bad, it was a shallow cut nothing she needed stiches for. Ava had refused to take his blood; she didn't want to go through what she did before.

"You got that from zoolander" Ava stated as he bandaged her cut he lightly stroked her bangs and pushed them forward

"That shitty film with Ben Stiller-"

"Ha you watched it" Ava guffawed, Damon rolled his icy blue eyes

"Did not-"

"You so did, how else you would know about that?" she grinned, Damon lunged forward making her shriek

"Ah so you're ticklish?"

"No Damon don-"she couldn't get the rest of her sentence out as the vampire tickled her sides Ava giggled and attempted to squirm away but he had a firm grip. He laughed seeing her face

"Damon-"when he saw her gasping for breath he stopped, Damon rested his temple against hers, she managed to catch her breath "You were wrong Damon" he pulled back into a sitting position

"About?"

"You do have a good side.-"

"Ava-"

"You're a good man Damon, it's all in here" Ava lightly patted his chest where his unbeating heart resides.

"You think so?" he leant forward his eyes roamed her face

"I know so" Ava held up her hand and patted his cheek

"Am I interrupting something?" Claudine had arrived a couple of minutes ago. She was shocked to see the tender look on the vampire's face but when she announced her presence Damon's cocky demeanour came back

"Well princess if you need a bed buddy let me-"

"Get out Damon" Ava laughed, Damon smirked and walked out he nodded at Claudine who shot him a smile. When the door shut Gran dropped down beside Ava

"So Ava-what the hell happened?" she asked seeing the bandage on her temple "did Damon-"

"No, he helped patch me up. Rescue mission went awry-"

"Right"

Claudine slipped off her shoes and leant back in her seat "So how was your day?"

"Busy, that man has a stamina of a-"

"I'm not listening" Ava plunged her fingers into her ears "Gran I don't need to know about your sex life"

"Alright" Claudine laughed, the phone rang and she got up to answer it "we're on our way-"

"Gran what's going on?" Ava said feeling her jacket being dropped into her lap.

"They found Vicki Donavan's body"

Ava felt her heart drop to her stomach hearing that "Oh god"

* * *

The Xenia's arrived at the Donavan's Caroline let them in. Ava found herself sitting on one side of Kelly whilst Claudine sat on the other

"Why are you here?" Kelly asked "I've been horrible-"

"Kelly you're a bitch but you don't deserve this" Claudine murmured "I'm sorry-"

"No-"

"I can mean it" Claudine surprised the woman by pulling her in a tight hug "I can mean it. I know what you're feeling Kelly, I lost my daughter to a long time ago. That pain will never go away but you learn to live with it" Ava felt a pang go through her heart, god all these deaths made her ache for her parent's

"Ava get Kelly some water" Ava nodded and got off the couch she was about to walk out but paused and once again Kelly was surprised when the teen and hugged her tight, Kelly wrapped her arms around the petite teen, Ava could feel the woman's tears seeping into her shirt

"I'm sorry Kelly" Ava whispered

"I know, and Ava I was wrong you're not a freak" Kelly kissed her cheek and gently wiped away the teen's tears.

Ava let out a breath and closed her eyes, her stomach churned.

"Ava?"

"Matt"

"I-I…."he couldn't say anything so he just hugged her, Ava held him as he cried,

"Ssh, it's going to be ok" she murmured.

Ava sighed they had finally arrived home, Claudine locked the front door behind them

"Ava-"

"I just want to go sleep"

"Ok, night honey." She watched as Ava climbed up the stairs and disappeared down the corridor.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Outfit link on profile. Thanks to those who reviewed. **

**So in this chap-In the beginning Ava climbs into her Gran's bed she's scared of thunderstorms. Elena attempts to cook her breakfast. Ava falls in the mud. Meeting at the Boarding House. Damon cooks her breakfast. There's several Ava and Damon moments. Ava and Elena find out about Damon. Ava attempts to get in to the farmhouse but Damon stopped her. They all go to Alaric. Damon shouts at Ava she kicks a chair over. Elena runs out of the car locking Ava in, she breaks the window and manages to get into the House. Ava knocks out a vamp and climbs out of a window. She goes into rescues Stefan but gets the wrong Vamp. Damon saves her and forces Ava to take Alaric's ring. Damon bandages Ava and everyone finds out about Vicky. **

**I need your input-Do you think Ava should be part of the Miss Mystic Falls court as in a contestant or just be a bystander ?**

**So PLEASE REVIEW**


	18. Chapter 18

Ava shouldered her bag and waltzed into the Gilbert house

"Honey I'm home-"

"You don't live here Ava" Jenna called out making the blond roll her eyes; she dumped her cane and her bag by the front door and skipped into the kitchen.

"You're so nice Jenna, now what we're eating?" she plopped down on a stool at the table, Ava's nose twitched as she sniffed the air "Hmm I smell eggs….oh and some bacon"

"Yeah Ava you know how you always ask why do you always get compared to a sniffer dog?" Jenna asked as she set a plateful of food in front of the teen, Ava picked up the fork and dug in "and I always reply how I don't know?"

"Yeah" Ava's reply was muffled since her mouth was stuffed with food "What's the point?"

"Yeah I get the resemblance now" Ava squawked when Jenna ruffled her hair

"Jen-"

"Did Claudine leave early today?"

Ava swallowed "Yeah how'd you know?" she asked downing the glass of juice that was beside her hand

"Because I know your grandmother and no way in hell she would let you leave the house with hair like this" Jenna snorted, she could see Ava's poor attempts to run a brush through her thick hair. It looked like something had landed in it. She rolled her eyes

"Jenna-OWW" Ava shrieked when Jenna tore a brush through her hair "oww….owww-"

"No owing" Jenna lightly bopped her on the back of the head and carried on brushing but this time much more gently and tied it into a high pony tail "There ya go; now you don't look like a homeless bum"

Ava rolled her eyes "Thanks Jen, good to know that's how I was before" she drawled

"You're welcome-"

"I was being sarcastic-"

"Oh my god, who was screaming?" Elena ran into the kitchen, she could hear yelling from upstairs

"Oh ok-"

"Wait so it sounds like I'm being murdered and your response is 'oh ok'?" Ava uttered finishing off her breakfast, Jenna and Elena exchanged amused looks

"Were you brushing Ava's hair?" Elena asked buttered a piece of toast

"Yep-"

"Explains the screaming, and Ava you wasn't getting killed-"

"Felt like it" Ava pouted and rolled her shoulders back and forth. "whatever so-"

"You're going to the launch party?" Elena asked finishing off her breakfast

"Do you know who I live with?" Ava snorted getting onto her feet

"Ah" Jenna grinned "yep, Claudine will-"

"Tie me down and drag me there. You know it's just another reason for her to get hammered?"

Elena laughed along with Jenna "Yeah I think everyone knows-"

"So you're-"

"Giving you a ride there and a ride back" Jenna finished off "Last time we left you two to get your own ride a cop car pulled up-"

"One time thing" Ava uttered "I'm sure we can do this-"

"Ava seriously? Claudine got done for indecent exposure"

Ava couldn't help but laugh "Not funny-"Jenna said sternly

"Kind of-"

"A little bit-"

"Ok it was freaking hilarious" Jenna rolled her eyes. God that night was going to stay with her for the rest of her life. A tearful Ava, a drunken Claudine. She glanced at the time

"You guys better leave-"

"What?"

"You're late"

"Oh crap. Come on, if I'm late that Tiki bitch-"

"Ava-"

"I mean girl would probably go tell Ms Harris" Ava literally ran down the corridor and grabbed her stuff "That woman hates me-"

"You told the world she was having an affair with the coach" Elena followed after her

"No need for her to hold a grudge though" Ava pulled on her jacket and shouldered her bag

"Wait you forgot this" Jenna hurried after them shoving Elena's book in her bag as Ava pulled open the door,

"Oof-"she grunted. Ava slammed into a hard figure and would be sent tumbling backwards if the person hadn't caught her wrists

"Ava, good to see you haven't change-"her eyes widened recognising that voice "always bumping-"

"Creepy John? I mean John." Ava blurted out "I mean you're not creepy, well you kind of are. According to Jenna you have this freaky stare. She hates you well most of the town does. Gran literally wants to spit-"

"Ava stop talking" Elena hissed cutting the rambling teen off

"Thank you" Ava whispered "because this is really awkward and-humph-"the rest of her sentence came out muffled since Jenna decided to take it upon herself to shut the petite teen up but shoving a cherry red apple in her mouth.

"Uncle John hey" Elena said greeting the man

"Elena good to see you-"

"Yeah you to-"

"She doesn't mean it" Ava took a big chunk out of the juicy apple and licked her lips

"Ava be quiet"

Ava rolled her eyes and leant against the front door listening to the conversation that was taking place.

"You made it" Jenna stated

"I said I'd be in by noon" John brushed Ava and entered the house

"You say and what you do are two typically different things" Jenna muttered

"Oh burn" Ava grinned, Elena snorted and shook her head as Jeremy trudged down the stairs

"Uncle John" the youngest teen greeted his uncle and patted him on the dark "What's up?" he strolled pass Ava "I'm taking shotgun-"

"No way" Ava shouted after him

"Yes way." Jeremy yelled at her and sprinted down the driveway

"Ava no-"Jenna rolled her eyes it was useless, Ava sprinted after Jeremy and they could hear grunting and shouting,

"So nothing has really changed has it-"they all looked over to the squabbling teen when there was a loud SPLAT

"AVA YOU PUSHED ME-"

"SUCK ON IT JEREMY" Ava shrieked back cackling loudly, Elena bit down on her bottom lip seeing Jeremy on the ground covered in mud. The blond hurriedly got into the car just as Jeremy grabbed her ankle. Ava kicked out hitting him in the nose

"FUCK-"

"NO SWEARING AND JEREMY GROW A PAIR YOU'RE NOT EVEN BLEEDING" Jenna shouted.

"Elena-"

"Yeah I got it, make sure Ava and Jeremy don't kill each other-"

"JENNA" Ava shrieked "JEREMY IS PULLING MY HAIR-"

"I WANTED SHOTGUN-"

"Good luck Elena" Jenna wished her knowing that the teen would need it since she was dealing with literally two children.

"Ergh-"

* * *

"What?" Elena asked she and Ava were at their lockers pulling out their textbooks.

"I just realised we're at school-"

"And?"

"We have to learn" Elena snorted and shook her head. The hallway was filled with students who were also scrabbling for their books.

"Ava that's the whole point of school" Matt said appearing next to the pair "Elena what's wrong?"

"Uncle creepy John is back in town" Ava supplied shutting her locker door.

"And apparently his visit is open ended" Elena uttered, the blond leant against her locker and lightly tapped the tips of her fingers against her cane

"Uncle John? Never really liked that guy" Matt muttered.

Ava snorted "Does anyone really like him?"

"True" Elena nodded

"I'm here for moral support if you need me" Matt uttered smiling at the brunette

"I'm not I'm going to be taking the piss out of it-"Ava grinned, making Elena roll her eyes.

"Thanks, not you Ava"

Ava slumped against the locker and pouted "Mean Elena, you're mean-"

"You was mean to me" Elena uttered

"Yes but I can be since I can get away from it"

"How's that then?" Elena asked

"Because I'm adorable" Ava grinned making the other two laugh, Matt sighed and dropped his arm around her shoulders

"Ok, impromptu hugging" Ava uttered, he dropped a kiss to her temple

"Thanks Ava and you to Elena, for everything you guys done for Vicky's funeral" Matt uttered,

"It was no problem" the blond shook her head, truth be told it somewhat eased her guilt about lying to him.

"So is Caroline still baking for you around the clock?" Elena asked changing the subject

"She's around at her dad's. Which is a good thing because my mom was going to strangle her when she dropped off more lasagne" Matt said

"I would, have you guys ever tasted the Forbes lasagne?" Elena linked her arm through Ava's the bell rang

"How was it?" Matt asked they weaved their way through the throngs of students

"Terrible, Gran got food poisoning. She had things coming out of both ends if you know-"

"Yes Ava we do know what you mean" Elena spoke over her.

* * *

"Ava, Elena could you stay back for a minute" Alaric called out as the class was dismissed. Ava shoved her recorder in her bag as well as her books.

"What did you do Ava?"

"How comes you always blame me?" the blond hissed back, she could hear her peers all walking out of the classroom

"It's always you-"Elena uttered. Ava got onto her feet and both she and Elena approached the teacher's desk

"Now-"

"Ok Ric say it straight, you kicking me out of class?"

"What-"

"I just want you to know it was my Gran's idea to fake her signature on that report-"

"Ava-"

"She says that I to practise forgery, so-"

"No Ava" Alaric spoke over the rambling teen "wait you forge signatures-"

"It's a hobby anyway, but I'm sure you don't want to talk about that" Ava rushed out

"Wait-"

"Shut up Elena"

Alaric stifled his laugher and shook his head; one thing was for certain things would never get boring with Ava around.

Ava hopped on to the desk and placed her cane in between her knees.

"I wanted to show you this" Alaric pulled out a piece of paper from his desk drawer "I made a copy of the paper that Jeremy wrote for me. I think you should take a look at it." he handed it over to Elena

"What is it?" Ava asked

"Fact or Fiction: The Truth About Vampires in Mystic Falls" Elena read out. Ava frowned her brows furrowed in confusion

"What? Jeremy wrote this?" Ava asked

"He made it very clear that he didn't think this was real" Alaric pointed out

"Well I hope you're right. I've done so much to protect him from all of this" Elena uttered, Ava swallowed

"So how do you deal with it?" Alaric took the paper off of her and set it back down on the desk

"What do you mean?"

"With all the lies and the secrecy, you have to lie to everyone that's important to you"

Ava licked her lips "Gran knows what's going on, but with everyone else its hard. You just have to deal with it" she simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Plus" Elena added on "It's not safe for them to know the truth so yes I keep it from them but it's only because I love them"

Alaric nodded and got onto his feet "I think Stefan's a good guy but…err at the end of the day he's still a vampire."

"I know it's hard to understand he would never do anything to hurt me" Elena uttered

"Right_-but he's still a killer" _Ava heard his thoughts; she didn't think of Stefan as a killer no, he was her friend brother almost.

* * *

"Gran?" Ava called out slamming the front door behind her. She waited for a second to hear if Claudine was around. Nope she wasn't in the house. She dumped her things by the front door and headed towards the answering machine, usually if Gran went out and didn't inform Ava before she left she would leave a message on the machine.

The device was located in the living room on the corner desk. Ava's hand trailed over the top of the machine and pushed the button

"_Hey Ava it's me-wait shit should I say my name first?" _Ava snorted and shook her head. Every single time this'll happen "_ok wait let me do this again. Shit how the fuck-ok-OH MY GOD THERE'S A GIANT SPIPDER NEXT TO YOU-_"Ava jumped out of her skin "_only kidding. LOL, that means laugh out loud-"_

"Dear God woman get on with it" Ava muttered

"_Anyway it's me-I mean Claudine your gran. Ok….well I'm out on a date with Greg tonight so fend for yourself….kidding nah I told Jenna you're going round theirs to have dinner. So have fun and don't break anything there….what else?...oh and be nice to Jeremy-ok don't do the last one. Bye…how do you turn this shit-BEEP-_ you have no new messages. End of messages"

"Huh, that's shorter than the last one she left" Ava muttered under her breath, seems like she was going the Gilberts for the night.

* * *

"Bitches I'm home-"

"Ava no swearing" Jenna shouted from the kitchen, Ava shed off her jacket and dropped her cane to the ground. She walked down the corridor and sniffed the air "Hmm chicken noodles?"

"God you really are like a sniffer dog" Jeremy muttered

"Ha ha Jeremy. You hear that? That's my sarcasm laugh" Ava stated "dick-"

"Oh I'm never giving you my pop-tarts again"

Ava scoffed "What you hid them?"

"Yep and there's none left" Jeremy smirked, Jenna and John exchanged amused looks watching the duo

"Was your hiding place in the airing cupboard?"

"What how-"

"That's right bitch I know where you hide them-"

"Well you obviously didn't eat them all" Jeremy uttered as Ava unknowingly plopped down next to John

"Nah I spat all over the tarts" Ava grinned

"EWW" Jeremy screeched and hastily wiped his tongue

"So you ate my spit"

"Jenna-"

Jenna burst out in a fit of giggles and clutched her side as she laughed "Oh my god" she gasped

"So is it just us three? Where's Uncle Creepy John?" Ava munched on a bread roll

"Uncle Creepy John is right beside you" John stated as the doorbell rang, Jenna hurriedly left the kitchen to get the food.

"Hey John. Love the hair-"

"Ha ha ha. That's my sarcastic laugh"

Jeremy laughed but yelped when Ava booted him in the shin "So food?"

"Ava pass the fried rice-"

"I was going to eat it"

"You have more than enough-"Jeremy went to snatch the box food away from her but Ava had a death grip on it "Let go"

"No you let go" she snapped

"We paid for the food-"

"And I'm a guest so-"

"You're no freaking guess, you practically live here" Ava uttered and tugged the cardboard box but Jeremy tugged even harder

"Alright kiddies enough-" John called out just as the words left his mouth the box of egg fried rice split sending the contents flying all over the eldest Gilbert.

Jenna sniggered as both Jeremy and Ava went completely still "Oops, erm...well that was Jeremy's fault-"

"How the hell is it my fault? You ripped it-"

"Hey you helped" Ava uttered grabbing another carton of food "plus…"she said through a mouthful of noodle "he totally won that tug of war"

Jenna snorted as Jeremy smiled, "Oh my god Jere are you proud?" his aunt asked. John rolled his eyes and left the kitchen to get clean up.

"Yeah-"

"You should be. I've got so much to teach you Jere" Ava grinned

"No, no teaching him anything Ava. I don't want you to corrupt him-"

"He's plenty of messed up all on his own way" the petite teen snorted. After a couple of minutes John had returned with rice free hair and a clean shirt. He made sure to sit at the other end of the table away from either Ava or Jeremy.

"So Ava are you going to the party?" John asked emptying the contents of the white box onto his plate

"I am, but not willingly" Ava replied taking a sip of her glass of water "Jere?"

"I have no interest in the founder's day kick-off party" Jeremy snorted

"Sure you do its tradition" John swallowed his food

"Far be it from us to break from tradition" Jenna commented from her spot at the counter

"The Gilberts have been part of this town for over a hundred fifty years. One of the founding families-"

"God this sounds like a history lesson" Ava muttered making John shoot her a dirty look. She could feel his gaze on her and rolled her eyes. "John your creepy medusa eyes won't work on me" the blond called out

Jenna snorted

"Anyway back on track the Gilberts are one of the founding families and with that distinction comes certain obligation-"

"_God he is so lame-"_

"Yeah you are so lame-"

"Ava-"

"Shit was that out loud wasn't it?" Ava uttered her cheeks were blooming pink.

"Yeah but so true" Jenna said swallowing a dumpling.

"Including going to the party" John finished off, knowing with Ava round he'll probably have a hard time of getting words out. "One day when you can appreciate the significance. I will tell you all about your heritage"

"Hmm the Gilbert family legacy" Jenna commented "I forgot how sacred it was. I'm not a Gilbert so I was never cool enough to hear it"

"Don't worry Jen; you don't need to be a sucky Gilbert. You're part of me and my Gran's clan" Ava uttered "we are way cooler."

"Why does she hate you?" Jeremy asked his uncle

"Because they had sex together" Ava replied for him causing them all to gape at her, she didn't sense looks of disbeliefs and just carried on eating

"Is she-"

"Yeah we use to sleep together" John shook his head thinking how the hell did Ava knew that.

Jenna threw a packet of chopsticks at her and took Ava's plate off of her

"Hey Jen" Ava whined.

* * *

Ava groaned and shifted, she frowned feeling her covers were stuck under something. She pulled hard and groaned when it wasn't shifting. The blond pulled hard again and yelped when she tumbled off the bed. Before she could hit the ground however an arm came around her waist and hefted her back onto the bed.

"You know you drool a lot-"Ava eyes bugged out hearing a voice, she felt a weight on her so instinctively reached out and grabbed the closest thing to her which turned out to be a lamp, she smashed it against the person's head.

"Fuck Ava-"

"Damon?"

"Yes Damon" he said through gritted teeth and pulled his hand away from the place she had hit him. He saw blood-"what the hell-"

"Hey I should be asking you that. You perverted-you're still on me" Ava uttered feeling his body pressed against hers

"I am-"Damon smirked down at her

"Going to move?"

"No, you're very comfortable" he leant down so that his lips were right beside her ear. Ava felt a shudder run down her spine feeling his breath on her "and soft, and you smell delectable"

"Piss off" Ava rolled her eyes pushing down the butterflies in her stomach "and get off" she pushed him. Damon very reluctantly rolled off of her and laid down beside her.

"So why are you here?" Ava asked letting out a yawn

"I'm bored-"

"Huh, good answer. But go annoy someone else"

"Nope you're more fun" Ava shifted and licked her dry lips

"I am fun thank you for that compliment. Now go away-"

"Did I mention how charming you are?"

"Did you know your pick up lines are shit-"

"You got a potty mouth-"

"You kill people-"

"I think you're sexy-"

"I think you're a dick-"

"I so want to strip you naked and take you right here and right now"

"No comment" Ava uttered "You are literally too perverted to talk to now"

"Ha I won" Damon grinned he had fun bantering with the blond. He slid his fingers down her arm and picked up her hand. He compared his to hers. The vampire could see the contrast clear as day. Hers were small and delicate and oh so soft. Whilst his were large callous and strong looking

"You didn't win-"

"Yes I did-"

"No I didn't-"

"Yes-"

"No-"

"I hate you-"

"You think I'm hot-"

"Never seen you before in my life-"

"You said that when we were in Atlanta-"

"I was drunk-"

"Doesn't mean it's not the truth-"

"Go away-"

"Fine I will" Damon rolled off of the bed and jumped on to his feet, he pulled on his leather jacket Ava sat up frowning now that was easy "but not before I do one last thing-"

"And that would be?" she questioned

"This" with that he dropped a kiss onto her cheek causing her skin to tingle "See you tonight at the party" she felt a pulse of air and knew that he was gone. Ava flopped down on her bed; her heart was racing in her chest. Stupid Damon she thought.

Making her feel things she most certainly shouldn't be. She was about to doze off again but her bedroom door slammed open

"Ava what the- what why are you in bed still?" Elena shrieked and tore the blankets off of her

"Why the fuck does everyone insist on waking me up" Ava scowled curling up into a ball

"Come on-"

"No-"

"Please I need you-"

"And I need to sleep" the blond countered "now shoo go-"

"I'm going to tell Jeremy I'm adopted-"

"I'm up" Ava swung her legs out of her bed. "Meet you downstairs-"

Elena rolled her eyes "Now you get up-"

"I'm nosy" the petite teen yelled out from over her shoulder.

* * *

Ava found herself walking in between Jeremy and Elena. Jeremy had linked his arm through Ava's arm.

She used her cane and swung it in a low arch to make sure she didn't come into contact with any stray branches or logs.

"I can't believe mom and dad didn't tell you that you were adopted" Jeremy stated. Elena had explained to the teen what had happened.

"I'm sure they would've eventually" Elena uttered; Ava tucked in a stray curl and tripped, Jeremy grip on her tightened for a moment to steady her.

"But why were you worried about what I thought?" he asked her

"Because….-I don't know it's weird"

"Good answer Elena" Ava uttered causing the other girl to pinch her. Ava shivered it was a good thing she wore a thick coat.

"Going your whole life thinking you're related by blood to someone"

"Does it bug you we're not?" Jeremy asked as they walked down the pathway down the woods along the edge of the large lake that ran through the area.

"No Jere you're my brother that's all that matters" Elena uttered sincerity ringing through her words.

"Mine as well" Ava added

"Er…Ava you're an Xenia-"

"Ok, ok I just wanted to be part of the moment" the blond said. Jeremy laughed and shook his head

"You are family" Elena grinned "Like the little sister I always wanted-"

"Yeah I don't share that sentiment" Jeremy scoffed, Ava's response was to push him over.

"Oww"

"Shame-"

"Jeremy don't" Elena scolded god these two couldn't be left on their own for two seconds without getting into a fight or in trouble, he grunted and got onto his feet. "So Mr Saltzman mentioned how great you're doing in history now."

"Yeah, yeah he's been really helping me out" Jeremy nodded "He gave me some extra credit and stuff…"

"He loved your vampire paper" Ava commented, Elena was relieved that Ava had somehow had brought that into the conversation

"Yeah, he thought I had a clever angle."

"What drew you to that subject matter?" Elena asked "_Does he actually believe that there are vampires? Oh god I hope he doesn't" _

"Oh I don't know boredom? Or maybe I'm just as nut as the long line of Gilbert crazies?" Jeremy grinned, Elena snorted

"The Gilberts aren't crazy."

"Easy for you to say you're not one" Jeremy smirked at her

"Ouch-"

"Oh Elena it's true, your lot are completely crazy.-"

"As if you can talk Ava, I bet you and Claudine by the end of the party will both be in a cop car" Jeremy declared "and I believe I'll take this" with that he snatched her cane off of her.

"Jeremy" Ava shouted "I bloody need that. Gran will murder me-"

"Well then come and get it" Jeremy shouted sprinting away "Follow my voice-"she bolted after him "and go straight-"

"No AVA-"

"OWW" the petite teen shrieked and crashed to the ground. Ava had ran head first into a tree

"Oh my god Jeremy" Elena shouted running over to Ava she was relieved to see there was no serious damage

"What the fuck Jere?" Ava clutched her head

"Paybacks a bitch huh? That's for kicking me in the face"

"You little prick-"

"Ha ha-oh shit" Elena watched as Ava literally tackled the other teen to the ground.

* * *

"Ava why do you have a twig in your hair?" Claudine asked she was helping Ava get ready for the party. The elderly woman was already dressed and ready to go and was just helping Ava with her hair

"Oh crap, I thought I washed all that out" she muttered under her breath "Jeremy's fault-"

"What did the little dick do?" Claudine asked fluffing up Ava's curls she opted leave the teen's loose

"He made me run face first into a tree-"

"Ah huh, and what did you do?" she asked bending down in front of Ava since was sitting on the edge of the bed. Claudine pulled out a tube of lipstick. She gently held Ava's face and applied the lipstick

"I spat in his box of pop-tarts. What colour is this?" Ava asked

"Hmm…then he had every right to do that. This is red, it matches your dress. Which is gorgeous by the way, it's a knee length blood red dress the bodice has a lace overlay and full length lacy sleeves" she described the dress to Ava. "Ta da, you're all done. Now let's go. Greg is giving us a ride there"

* * *

Ava walked into the Founder's Hall; Claudine had very forcefully made sure she had taken her cane. She groaned quietly when someone barged into her shoulder nearly knocking her over but an arm came around her waist. She did drop her cane though.

"Watch it dick" Damon snapped glaring at the portly man who hurried away seeing the ferocious look on the raven head's face.

"Thanks" Ava mumbled one thing she hated about these parties were that most of the people who attended this type of event were mostly snobbish.

"Let me" Damon picked up her cane and gently pressed it into her hands. "Milady you're looking hot in red"

Ava laughed "Well Damon you're….Damon so…."

"Hot. Just say it Ava" he goaded her as they walked up the stairs

"Fine you're hot. But that compliment doesn't really count since it's from me-"

"Which makes it count more" they had arrived at the landing of the next floor

"Aww you're being sweet in your own twisted way….ok who are you? And what have you done with the real Damon?"

"Ha ha ha" he said sarcastically and gently turned her around so that she was facing him "but kidding aside you look beautiful-"

"You want a bite don't you?"

"Damn I'm being nice-"

"But you're Damon-"

"Yes and I can occasionally be nice" Damon rolled his eyes "everyone will be gathered in the last room on your left. There's a free bar-"he kissed her on the cheek surprising her "Have fun-"

"Wait where are you going?"

"I'll be there in a sec. now kindly remove that stick up your ass-"he slapped her bum causing her to slam her heeled shoe down on his foot making the vampire yelp. "Have fun" he wheezed.

"Will do Damy" she grinned and skipped away.

Ava followed Damon's instruction and entered a room; she knew Gran and Greg were milling about somewhere. As soon as she entered the room she could hear the low music and the voices of several people chattering.

"Ava-"Stefan grinned spotting the petite blond "How are you?"

"Are you drunk?" she asked smelling his breath as it washed over her.

"Nope- now come" he ordered and grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the bar "Now what would you like to drink? Vodka tonic? Coke and rum or-"

"Or maybe I can't….I am underage-"

Ava uttered hopping onto a barstool

"Nah…yo barman" Stefan called the man over "One whisky and one bourbon…you seem like a bourbon person. Did I ever tell you that?"

"No Stef-"

"Sorry I can serve her she's under-"

"I want you to give her as many drinks as she wants" Stefan compelled the guy

"Holy fuck you are drunk-"

"It curbs the cravings" the vampire explained as the two glasses of alcohol were set down in front of him "Go on Ava I dare ya-"

"Oh-"

"You chicken-"

"Fuck no—"

"Then drink"

"Fine" Ava picked up her glass and downed the contents; she shook her head feeling the fiery liquid burn down her throat. "Ah…you know Stef you're right I'm a bourbon person…barman hit me-well not literally because that's just screwed up-"Stefan snorted

"She wants another drink" Stefan said and sure enough another glass was set in front of her. By the time Elena arrived Ava had drunk three glasses of bourbon. The blond was a complete lightweight.

"Oh shit Elena's here" Ava said

"What? how did-"

"My awesome power" she grinned sloppily "Now…no-"

Stefan waved Elena over "Act cool and not drunk-"

"I am not drunk-"

"You're off to a good start. And now act it" Stefan grinned. Ava nodded seriously she was buzzed one thing was for certain at least it had taken the edge off attending the party.

"Hey" Elena greeted the pair

"Hi, hello" Ava spun around on the stool but wobbled so quickly clung on to the edge of the bar

"Ava are you drunk?"

"No"

"Elena" Stefan kissed her

"Ok you're drunk" Elena stated Ava giggled but immediately stopped "ok you're both drunk-"

"No you are-"

"Ava that doesn't make sense-"

"Neither does your face" the blond uttered "barman-"she ordered another drink "and don't bitch Elena….people are telling me to have fun and…."

"Ok, ok, just know that we're taking both you and Claudine home-"she had managed to catch sight of Claudine downstairs at the first floor bar, the way the woman was going she was going to be totally hammered before the end of the night.

"Who's Claudine?"

"Your gran" Elena stated in disbelief and mentally wondered how much did Ava had to drink; she counted four glasses and saw that the petite teen was now on her fifth.

"Her name is Claudine?" Ava scrunched up her nose slightly

"Well what did you think it was?" Stefan asked grinning his head off

"Gran"

"Ha classic"

Elena shook her head she wasn't going to lie the pair of them were amusing as hell, "so the drinking Stefan?"

"Ah ok it may seem weird but it's really helping me. Alcohol takes the edge off" he explained glancing over to the dance floor

"You're totally that drunken high school guy who sneaks in booze"

"I totally am" Stefan nodded

"And he's my bitch" Ava commented causing Elena to giggle

"Ok no more drinking for you" the vampire waved the bartender over and compelled him not to serve the blond any more drinks

"Stefan?"

"Yeah?" he asked sipping his drink

"You are no longer my bitch" Ava pouted and spun around on her stool, Elena grabbed her arm stopping the teen from doing a face-plant

"It makes the cravings go away, so I think we should enjoy it. Would you like to dance with me?" Stefan offered her his hand

"You hate dancing" Elena pointed out I usually have to beg you-"

"No, no you usually have to beg the sober Stefan the drunk Stefan you don't have to"

"Man I hate that guy" Ava muttered under her breath and got onto her feet, her cane was resting against the bar.

"Who?" Elena asked

"Sober Stefan pisses the cra-"

"Ok" Elena spoke over her. God that girl can ramble on even where she was drunk

"I am not drunk-"

"I didn't say anything"

"You were thinking it" Ava nodded folding her arms across her chest

"What are you a mind reader?" Elena snorted glancing over and saw that the dance floor was empty and that everyone was just standing around

"Yes." Ava answered "I am a mind reader and…I'm allergic to kiwis-"

"Ok you are drunk and there's no one dancing" Elena shook her head.

Ava rolled her eyes and "Because the music is shit-"

"Ava's right they need better music" Stefan uttered nodding his head

"My bitch is smart-"

"I'm your bitch again?"

"You can be" Ava grinned and staggered against the bar

"Yay…."he said softly "I'll be right back"

Ava leant against Elena "Are you checking out his ass?"

"No and-"

"Ava you're plastered already?" Kelly appeared beside her "and that's not going to happen. I tried to bribe the guy with twenty bucks and a date he said Carol Lockwood had complete control over the music choices"

"Ah now that's a woman who's definitely has a stick up her ass" Ava uttered.

"I like drunk Ava she's fun-"Kelly laughed. The blond smiled

"I like you when I'm drunk. You're not a total bitch" much to Elena's surprise Kelly actually laughed "now if you wanted control over the music thingy Kelly all you had to do was flash your boobs, here I'll show you" Ava declared and was about to lift her dress up but Elena grabbed it and tugged it down

"Oh my god Ava no bloody flashing" Elena hissed, Kelly laughed loudly causing the other party goers to look at them. They all heard the music change

"Good god-"

"Oh I love this song" Ava squealed

"Come on Ava" Stefan grabbed her by the hand and swung her out on to the dance floor, she laughed as Stefan literally lifted her off her feet and then dipped her down. Damon strolled over to Elena who was watching on

"Have I entered a world where Stefan is fun? And what the hell is going on with Ava? She never moves like that with me" Damon uttered

"They both drunk." Elena rolled her eyes "wait are you jealous-"

"No" Damon denied. Elena smirked

"You totally are" she laughed

"Oh come on that's completely inappropriate. Stefan hands above her freaking waist" Damon called

"Shut up Damon. Stefan's my bitch" Ava shouted back

"Hell yeah….what's was it Ava hoes before-"

"Bros" Ava nodded

"Wait did I get called a hoe?" Damon asked Elena

"Yeah and….oh crap no Ava there staircase is that way" Elena literally sprinted towards the ditzy blond.

* * *

"So Claudine and Greg are making out somewhere in a dark corner" Jenna laughed, she, Elena and Ava were in the middle of the dancers

"EWWW gross. You know Gran has a lot of sex-"

"Is she drunk?"

"Your face is-"

"What?"

"Jenna don't" Elena shook her head and glanced over to her left "history teacher coming this way" she whispered to her aunt

"How do I look?" Jenna asked

"Hot" Ava replied

"Beautiful" Elena uttered.

"Hey" Alaric greeted them "I've been looking for you" he smiled at Jenna

"A total pick up line" Ava whispered loudly

"I haven't seen you in a while" Jenna uttered "How are you?" she asked him

"Yeah I'm well….things have been a little crazy-"

"Understatement did you know Jen that Alaric's like a female version of buffy? Crazy right-"

"And Ava's totally wasted" Elena laughed nervously discreetly elbowing her

"Ow what the fuck?" Ava yelped "god I might be suffering from internal bleeding" clutching her side causing Elena to roll her eyes

"Ok well…you want to get a drink?" Alaric asked Jenna

"Sure-"

"He wants you to suck his di-"Elena slapped her hand over Ava's mouth shutting her up,

"Have fun" Elena smiled and literally shoved Ava over to the bar "you stay here until we have to go"

"What?"

"Elena-"Matt called her over

"Stay Ava" she instructed with that Elena waltzed away.

Ava rolled her eyes and dropped down on a bar stool, her cheeks were pink and her eyes were glossy. She had only sat down for a few minutes before Matt approached her like her he was completely plastered

"Ava-"

"Matty-"

"Wanna make out?"

"Fuck off I'm not that drunk" Ava snorted

Matt laughed "Ok, dance?"

"Hmm-oh ok" he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dance floor, and spun her around. "So Ava-"

"So Matt" she mimicked

"I really-"

"Oh god I need to sit down" Ava grumbled and walked off

"We haven't even danced for a whole minute-"

* * *

"Argh" was her strangled reply and she took her previous seat at the bar, "Barman-guy-dude-chick-whatever water please" she ordered.

"Someone looks like they had too much" Damon uttered seeing Ava face down on the bar.

"Please don't talk-"

"Ah the buzz wearing off?"

"Oh god I think I'm going to puke" she muttered, the vampire rubbed her back, she felt his warm hand on her back

"How about some juice that-"he didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as Ava grabbed the glass beside her which belonged to the man who was on her other side and puked into it

"Eww-"

"Sorry" she shoved the glass back to the man who shot her a digusted look and left. Damon laughed

"Holy crap you really can't hold your alcohol" Damon chuckled and ordered another glass of water. "And your cheeks are bright pink" he muttered lightly touched her temple. It was clammy and warm

"Hmm and you're cool" she muttered sleepily and much to his surprise snuggled into his chest. Damon's eyes widened and rested his chin on top of her head. He could hear her breathing evening out he rolled his blue eyes

"First time she's been willingly close to me she passes out" he muttered under her breath. Elena approached the pair helping herself to some snacks

"So Ava got drunk-"

"Blame Stefan" Elena cut him off she glanced over to the pair and noted that Damon looked more than comfortable in fact he looked like he was enjoying himself.

"Ava wake up"

"Huh-"

"Ow" Damon yelped, Elena had startled the blond and caused her to slam her head beneath the vampire's chin "Fuck-"

"No you fuck off"

Elena shook her head and passed a bowl of snacks over to her "Here some food Ava"

Ava muttered something under her breath and chewed on the miniature size pretzels.

"Do you know what your brother's been up to?" Elena asked him

"I would but Ava's a lovely distraction. Plus I've been preoccupied with yours" Damon replied and took the pretzels off of Ava "catch Ava" he threw one and it landed in her mouth

"Huh-"

"Wait what do you mean?" Elena questioned

"He's been asking questions about Vicky Donavan's death" he told her, Ava licked her lips, her throat was dry and she had a thumping headache

"He knows that her death was an overdose-"

"Really? 'but sheriff she was buried who would do that?"

"That's a crap impersonation" Ava snorted but stopped feeling a pang go through her temples. Damon rolled his eyes and tugged Ava towards him and lightly started to massage her aching temples, eliciting a small sigh from her.

"I could compel him but he's wearing vervaine" Damon uttered as Ava slumped against him

"No I don't want you to compel him I mean it" Elena said seriously "I'm not going to do that again, I'll deal with him"

"Ok" Damon plucked a rose from the vase beside him and weaved it into Ava's hair "don't say that I didn't warn you. And don't let her drink anymore. Catch you late" he dropped a kiss on her temple and was gone.

"Ava-"

"I got a headache" Ava muttered

"Ok stay here I need to talk to Jeremy, Ava?"

"Yeah, yeah I got it" Ava shooed away and felt Elena brushing pass her. The blond rested her chin on her hand and yawned. Yeah she wouldn't be moving for a while.

* * *

"Ava"

"Matt-"

"You sobered up?" Matt asked

"Sort of" Ava admitted "You?"

"Getting there. Is it bad that I'm having fun?" he asked quietly. Ava frowned and held out her hand he knew what she wanted and grabbed hers giving it a small squeeze

"Nope Matt, you need to have some fun. And from your breath I can tell that are"

Matt laughed "Thanks. I need some air you wanna come with me?"

"Wait I need to pee first" Ava uttered; she got onto her feet and felt a wave of nausa over her.

"Come on then" he grabbed her hand and led her through the crowd.

She felt the air hit her skin cooling it somewhat; they had only taken a few steps when she heard Matt

"Oh my god"

"What?" Ava asked

"Mom?" Matt charged towards his mother and Tyler who were making out "_they're….they were…making out? what the fuck?"_

"Holy crap" Ava muttered

"What the hell?" Matt threw Tyler away from his mom

"Dude chill-"

"Matt-"

"Mom" he shouted and punched Tyler in the face. a fight broke out between the pair. Ava could hear something shattering and grunts

"Ok….there's a fight and someone's getting their ass kick" Ava shouted "Help-"

"Crap" Alaric appeared dragging Tyler away from Matt. Ava could hear groaning and rushed over

"Matt?"

"Yeah" he groaned, she dropped to her knees beside him and lightly touched his face

"You bleeding?"

"Hmm"

"Crap" she could hear the mayor telling people to get back to the party "Matt-"

"I need to get out of here" he ran off.

Ava sighed and shook her head.

"Ava?"

Alaric helped her onto her feet "Come on, the mayor is about to make a speech" he muttered "and I think your gran is there"

* * *

Ava stood beside Alaric they were near the back of the crowd

"Thank you everyone for joining us" the mayor quietened down the crowd "in a few moments we will officially begin the countdown of the coming founder's day upcoming celebration and it's a very special one this year. The 150th birthday of our town" they were cheers and whistles "and I would like to welcome back into our town favourite sons to have the honours of ringing our charters official bell John Gilbert"

There was a loud boo "Oh my god" Ava muttered

"Your Gran-"

"Yeah and she's hammered" she whispered to Alaric.

"150 years of community prosperity family, we take care of each other and look after each other. Protect each other. It's good to be home-"

"GET OFF THE STAGE-"

"OH MY GOD GRAN STOP TALKING"

"You guys shouldn't go out in public" Alaric muttered under his breath as the crowd glanced over to him since they thought he was with the Xenia's.

"We've been told that, I need a drink-"

"No alcohol" Alaric yelled after her.

Ava was about to take a sip of her ice cold water but it was snatched away from her

"What the-"

"Ava we need to get out of here" Gran said picking up the cane

"What? Why-ergh what did you do?" Ava sighed and yelped when the elderly woman literally dragged her off the stool

"Bye Carlos-"Ava shouted to the barman

"My name is Ben-"

"Carlos suits you better"

"Ssh"

"Gran what did you do?" Ava hissed as they pushed through the crowd, Claudine glanced over her shoulder and swore

"Well…erm remember Greg?"

"How could I forget?" Ava snorted "oww" she hissed when Gran shoved her

"Anyway the prick is married and I kind of lost it" they were now outside, Ava could hear the sound of sirens

"Oh shit Gran-"

"I smashed his car window and he called the cops and-"

"HEY YOU STOP" an officer screamed

"RUN" Claudine screamed and both Ava and her sprinted pass John, Damon and Alaric who were having an intense stare off

"What the hell?" Alaric muttered they all watched as both Ava and Claudine were chased by two burly cops.

"GRAN-"

"RUN AVA FUCKING RUN-OWW" Claudine screamed "my ankle" she dropped to the ground

"Gran-"

"Ava go on without me"

"Ok" Ava ran

"No you little shit come-RUN AVA THEY GOT A GUN-"

"WHAT-?"

"250 VAULTS ARE ABOUT TO BE EMITTED THROUGH YOUR BODY IF YOU DO NOT STOP-"

"WAIT WHAT-"

"SUSPECT IS HOSTILE-"

"HUH-"Ava shrieked feeling bolts of electricity running through her system she dropped to the ground

"Hey" Alaric shouted rushing forward "Damon what are you-are you fucking recording this?"

"Duh, this is priceless-"Damon laughed.

The trio watched as Ava and Claudine were dragged off to a cop car

"Does this happen often?" Alaric asked John who watched the whole thing on with amusement

"It wouldn't be a party if those two didn't end up in a cop car. So one of you are going to bail them out" John turned on his heel and left

"Oh crap-"

"You Damon-"

"Why?"

"Because you got the cash and I got none to spare" Alaric replied. Damon rolled his eyes

"I got a feeling this is going to happen a lot this month" the vampire grumbled

Alaric snorted "Yeah we got a whole month of these types of parties"

"It was funny though"

"Got that right" they both laughed.

* * *

Ava was far from amused

"Ava-"

"Save it gran I got zapped by a stun gun" Ava snapped

"It was funny? Ok no." Claudine said seeing the look on her granddaughter's face. The officer started the car "Where'd you get the flower from?"

"Damon-"

"Aww-"

"Don't coo-"

"He fancies you" Claudine said leaning back in her seat, she and Ava were both cuffed together

"Gran shut up"

"Ok" there was a moment of silence, Ava leant her head back god she didn't feel well "So was you going to leave me?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh I'm teaching you something"

Ava couldn't help but laugh making Claudine giggle but the petite teen stopped as they went over a speed bump. Her stomach lurched

"Gran? I don't feel well-"

"Hey we need to pull over she's going to-"Ava vomited all over the floor making Claudine screech, "this is going to be a long night" she muttered under her breath and rubbed Ava's back.

"You got that right" one of the cops muttered.

Ava groaned and slumped in her seat. Damn she thought Jeremy was right she somehow did end up in a police car.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. outfit link on profile. Thanks to those who reviewed. **

**So in this Chap Ava and John meet again. She's got a nickname. Ava admits Gran makes her forge signatures. There are moments throughout with Ava and the Gilberts. Ava goes to the party. Stefan gets her drunk. Some Damon and Ava moments. Ava and Claudine end up at the back of a police car. After Ava's been zapped by a stun gun. Damon records it all.  
**

**Next Chap-Another party (lets hope Ava and Claudine don't end up the police station again)**

**BTW-New story (Sherlock) check it out**

**Please REVIEW**


	19. Chapter 19

"Ava school-"

"No-"

"You're going to school-"

"I can't" Ava groaned her head was thumping and she felt like utter shit. It was only last night till they arrived home. "It's so embarrassing everyone knows"

"No they don't Damon-"

"Got us out of jail" that was true they had spent a night there. Ava had been freaked out throughout the night she knew that the woman in the cell with them had been staring at her. Well she was until Claudine had punched her in the face. They both had been moved into a different cell. Damon finally arrived and compelled the officers who arrested them to let go.

"But that's not the only thing he did is it?" Ava grumbled grabbing her pillow and shoved it over her head attempting to block out her Gran. "He posts the fucking clip on YouTube. The whole town knows-"

"I got that as my screensaver. Must say that you took that Taser like a hero"

"Thanks-"

"Good now get up" with that Claudine tore the covers off of Ava. The petite blond whined and violently shook her head "NO-"Gran simply tore the pillow from her

"UP NOW OR I'LL TELL YOU ABOUT THE NIGHT I LOST MY VIRGINITY"

That definitely got a reaction out of the blond. Ava leapt off of the bed and ran towards the bathroom

"No wait Ava, I shut the—"

"Oww Fuck" Ava slammed face first into her bathroom door "Why?"

"Wh-"

"Gran-"

"Ok, ok."

Ava groaned and clutched her nose, "I think I broke my nose-"

"Let me see" Claudine instructed walking over to her granddaughter Ava dropped her hand away revealing her nose. It was slightly red but there was no serious damage "You're not even bleeding-"

"But it hurts-"

"Suck it up. Now go get ready" Claudine uttered pushing her towards the door she grimaced when Ava bumped into it again. "Shit sorry about that. Forgot the door was shut"

Ava rolled her eyes and slammed the bathroom door behind her

"I'll make you your favourite pancakes" she heard her Gran call for her door.

The blond did her usual morning routine and had a quick shower. She dried herself off and wrapped her towel around herself. Ava exited her bathroom; she walked over to her dresser and pulled out the first drawer.

Her hand landed on a pair of panties. She carried on rummaged through her drawer and felt around for her bra. She pulled out a lace one and hurriedly slipped it on. Ava pulled on a pair of random jeans and a shirt. She brushed her hair and tied it up into a ponytail.

"AVA" Claudine yelled "Breakfast is ready"

"Coming" Ava called running down the steps. As soon as she entered the kitchen she was hit with an aroma of something delicious. "You're-"

"Cooking your favourite pecan waffles. Now come and sit" she instructed.

Ava dropped down on the empty chair and heard the sound of a plate being set down in front of her. "Gran you don't-"

"Shut up and eat"

"And you wonder why-"

"Oh my god Ava just eat-"

"I was-humph" the petite teen was cut off when Claudine literally shoved a forkful of waffles in her mouth. Ava spat it out

"Hey" Claudine snapped offended by the display

"There's no syrup" she uttered. The elderly woman rolled her eyes and handed Ava the maple. When she grasped it Ava drowned her waffles in it causing Claudine to scrunch up her nose slightly

"Seriously kid" Claudine took the opposite seat to Ava "you're going to end up with diabetes and I'm going-"

"To end up paying my hospital bills" Ava finished off knowing the speech off by heart. There was a loud honk

"Elena's here-crap Ava that's disgusting-"

Ava shoved her waffles into her mouth so that her cheeks bulged "Bye Gran-"she said through a mouthful of food and ran out of the kitchen

"Take your cane" she head Gran yell

"Ok. Ok" Ava called and grabbed her things that were set down at the front door. She stepped out onto her porch

* * *

"Ava" she heard Elena call. Ava hurried over as the brunette reached over to open the front passenger door

"Hi" she grinned jumping in. she set her bag and cane in front of her. Elena giggled quietly catching sight of the blond teen's face. Ava felt the car coming to life "So why the-"

"You got syrup all over your face" Elena replied.

"Oh crap" Ava muttered hastily wiping her mouth but completely missed the spot of syrup. Elena shook her head

"Bonnie should be back in town soon" Elena murmured.

Ava licked her lips "You think she's ok? Did you call her?"

"Yes…I told her about the tomb spell not-"

"Are you dumb?" Ava spat

"Ava" Elena said sternly

"Elena's she's been through enough. Do you think she'll want to come back into town after hearing that there are vampires running loose?"

"Ava she deserves to know. It's not fair"

Ava scowled "No what's not fair is that we're dragging her back into this pile of shit-"

"Stop Ava I get it." Elena sighed she didn't blame the blond for her abrupt change of mood "I think she deserves to know especially from us."

Ava sighed and sagged against her seat "Ok. So is that clip-"

"Yes Ava. Damon posted it and it is still going around. Jenna saved it and literally made a movie out of it"

Ava pouted "Ergh….I hate everyone in this town" she muttered under her breath making Elena laugh loudly.

They pulled up to the school; the blond was leaning against the car door and jolted when the car came to a stop. Elena didn't realise it but Ava was leaning her elbow against the door handle. The car clicked indicating that the car was unlocked.

"What the-"

"Oh shit Ava" Elena shouted seeing Ava falling out of the car.

"Oww" Ava groaned "what the fuck Elena-"

Elena rushed to her side "I didn't know you as leaning against the bloody door like that" she uttered helping Ava on to her feet. "No damage" she gave her friend a once over.

"Yeah no thanks to you" Ava grumbled, Elena handed Ava her cane and bag.

"Sorry. _Oh wow…is that Stefan's car…it's nice-"_Elena grabbed her hand "Come on Ava" they approached the red car, Ava shouldered her bag and tapped her cane against the ground. she could hear the other students meandering around.

"Nice car" Elena smiled as the vampire got out of the car. He smiled at the pair

"Oh it was a waste leaving it sitting in the garage" Stefan uttered walking over to them and kissed Elena. Ava leant against her cane and rolled her eyes hearing the pair

"I am here" she called out "if anyone is interested"

Stefan chuckled "Feeling left out?"

"I don't want a threesome"

"What?"

"Stefan don't" Elena whispered it was a usual occurrence for the blond to say something completely random.

Stefan shook his head and narrowed his eyes "Ava you got syrup on your face"

Ava wiped it away but once again missed it.

"Still there- here let me" he pulled out tissue from his pocket and gently held her face and started to wipe the sticky treat

She hissed "Jesus not so hard"

"Is this glue or-"

"It's maple syrup" Ava uttered and attempted to pull away but Stefan's grip on her was firm

"We need water or-"

"I'll deal with this" Elena stepped in, she took the tissue off of him and much to Stefan's dismay wetted it by using her tongue "Ava-"

Elena scrubbed her cheek clean "EWWWW" Ava shrieked "that's gross-"

"Hold still"

"My god" Ava balked as soon as Elena stepped away. The blond used her sleeve to hastily wipe away the spit "Gross, gross, gross-"

"Ok Ava calm down" Stefan chuckled when she violently shook her head.

"So" Elena changed the subject knowing that Ava may need a few minutes "I didn't know you were coming in today-"

"Came on the day where I got spit on" Ava muttered "and wasn't even useful."

"I woke up this morning and I was feeling great and I figured it was time for me to get back into things" Stefan explained

"Does that mean you're ok now?" Elena asked

"You're not going to plough alcohol down your throat to curb the cravings?" Ava added on and relaxed somewhat when her skin was dry.

"Yeah the worst part is over. Erm…Ava sorry about-"

"Getting me hammered?" Ava finished off with a smile "Ah it's alright. Once in a while Gran spikes my drinks so no biggie" she shrugged her shoulders. Stefan looked wide eye at Elena who mere smirked and shook her head

"This is Claudine we're talking about" Elena uttered as if that would be enough.

"Right, well I just want to spend as much time as I can with you" Stefan cupped Elena's cheek. Ava cleared her throat loudly "You as well Ava" he laughed seeing the smile on her face. He dropped his arm around her shoulders pulling her close and hugged her to his side. "Thank you. Both of you for getting me through this rough patch"

Ava frowned in confusion; she could understand why he was thanking Elena but her? She didn't do anything.

"Stef I didn't do anything. I got drunk with you and-"

"You was being you, and you have no idea how much I needed that" Stefan murmured

"Aww shucks" the blond blushed her eyes dropped to the ground

Elena was reminded at time like these how adorable and young the teen was. "We're going to be late"

"Oh right why don't you two go ahead and I'll catch up" Stefan told them "I'll be right behind"

Elena nodded and linked her arm with Ava's and they walked off towards the school. Stefan headed to the trunk of his car to grab his back.

He glanced over to Elena and Ava and saw the blond shoving his girlfriend over and yelling something about spit. Stefan shook his head and pulled his bag out of the trunk which was filled with empty blood bags. He followed after them.

* * *

Ava was settled in her usual seat besides Elena, they had history at the moment. The blond rummaged through her bag and pulled out her tape recorder. Stefan weaved his way through the tables and sat down at the desk on Elena's other side.

"Ok" Alaric entered the classroom shutting the door behind him. The class quietened down "this week we're going to set aside our regular curriculum for a lesson in local history as we approach founder's day."

"Oh that crap?" Ava groaned thumping her head against the table

"Ava" Alaric uttered the class sniggered

"Sorry but it's so boring" she huffed

"Believe me you're not the only one who thinks that. Apparently the community leaders think that's more important than world war two-but hey what do I know-"

"Ahh that's bullshit" Ava called out

"Shut up blondie-"

"Fuck off Tiki-"

"Make me skank-"

"Ok" Ava picked up her cane but it was snatched out of her hands by Stefan who reached around Elena to grab the back of Ava's top and tugged her back into her seat.

"That's what I thought whore" Tiki smirked. Ava scowled and plucked up her book and chucked it in Tiki's direction

"Oww my face-"the classs erupted in laughter "Oww-"

"Ha in the face. in the face" Ava said gleefully

"You little-"Tiki went to lunge forward but Alaric pushed her back in her seat

"Enough Ava detention-"

"Wait what-"

"Detention" he said sternly, he turned back around to face the chalkboard so his students didn't see the grin on his face. Holy crap Ava was funny as hell. He enjoyed having her in class. "Now where was we-"but before he could carry on he was once again interrupted this time it was by Bonnie.

"_Bonnie's back"_ Ava heard Elena's happy thought and couldn't help but smile as well, she missed the witch.

"Sorry I'm late" Bonnie uttered taking the seat on the other side of Ava

"Well it looks like we're at full occupancy today. Welcome home" Alaric greeted her "Well Founder's day what does it mean to have Founders day…"

"Hey Bon" Ava whispered. The witch smiled at both Elena and Ava but it slid off her face when she caught sight of Stefan.

"_Doesn't she like Stefan anymore?" _

Ava frowned and shook her head, was Bonnie mad? If she was she didn't blame her.

"So Ava what do you think?" Alaric called her out making the teen jump

"Erm…what?"

"What do you think?" he repeated the question, wanting to see whether she was paying attention or not.

"I think that your question has many answers" Ava uttered improvising on the spot. The class sniggered

"Would you care to give me one?" Alaric cocked an eyebrow, seems like Ava could literally talk herself out of anything. Or she makes a bigger hole for herself.

"I would….but….it takes away-"

"Ava"

"Fuck ok…no –"

"No what?"

"No" Ava declared "that's my answer-"

"Dumb bitch the question was when the settlers arrived here" Tiki snapped

"Oh fuck off whore" Ava drawled

"No more-"Alaric attempted to intervene but the teens kept going at it.

"Your Gran is a whore-"

"No Ava" Ava lunged towards Tiki knocking both her and the other girl onto the ground,

"Shit-"

"Stefan do something" Elena shouted. Alaric and the vampire managed to separate the pair of girls

"Outside both of you" Alaric ordered

"Wait-"

"Now" Ava huffed and stomped out after Tiki the class was quiet so they could all hear what was going outside the corridor

"Ava you know it's true about your Gran. You can tell after that YouTube clip-"

"Oh piss off." Ava snapped "you got pornos on every website. Bitch-"

Alaric cleared his causing the whole class to jump "Can we get back to-"

"TIKI GAVE JOHN DOWNING A BLOWJOB-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AVA-"

"IT'S TRUE-"

"Excuse me" Alaric left the class. The whole class listen intently "SHUT THE HELL UP. BOTH OF YOU"

There was a resounding silence, Elena looked impressed "Wow he actually managed to shut Ava up" she muttered. The whole class nodded in agreement, now that was literally a miracle if anyone managed to shut the petite teen up.

"You know tha-"

"AVA-"

The class chortled "You're being mean Mr Saltzman-"

"Fuck off Ava-"

"Shut the hell up Tiki no one's talking to you" she snapped. Alaric returned a second later and saw the amused expressions on all the teens' faces

"Yeah no…they're both crazy" he muttered

"Just figured that out now?" Elena asked quietly. Alaric shook his head and carried on lecturing the class.

* * *

"Ava you can come in now" Alaric called out the blond had been standing there for a whole hour, since the hunter and told the teens not to move. It wasn't long till Tiki muttered that this was bullshit and left.

"I'll wait out here" Elena told her, Ava nodded and walked into the class

"So Ava-"

"Look Mr-"

"You can call me Ric" Alaric chuckled and picked up her bag and cane, he held out the straps for her "put your arms through-yeah you got it" he uttered. Ava flipped her hair out and sighed

"Look Ric sorry. Things got out of control. I am sorry" Alaric could hear the sincerity ringing through her tone, he sighed and smiled he couldn't stay mad at the friendly blond.

"It's fine, So Tiki-"

"She left"

Alaric hummed and canted his head to the side. He was sitting on the edge of his desk whilst Ava stood in front of him

"Ava-"

"Sorry I didn't know what came over me. It's just she was mean about Gran and lied. Gran is totally not a whore. She sleeps around doesn't make her a whore. Since she-"

"Ava stop talking" Alaric cut the rambling teen off

"Thanks. Sometime I go overboard and talk a lot when I'm nervous which is funny since-"

"Stop talking"

Alaric stifled her laughter when she mimed zipping her mouth shut "Ok since you stuck around you don't need to go detention. Go before I change my mind"

Ava grinned "Thanks Ric. I'm sure Jenna will sleep with you soon enough" she blathered on before he could ask what she meant the blond was gone.

"Yeah I was right" Alaric muttered under her breath "she is crazy"

* * *

"Hey" Elena jogged over to Ava "So trouble?"

Ava shook her head as they walked down the corridor "Nope, he let me off" she replied swinging her cane in a low arch.

"Great come one" without another word she grabbed Ava's hand and dragged her out of the school. "_Bonnie went this way-oh there she is._ Bonnie" Elena called her other friend. Bonnie sighed and slowed down turning to face the pair. "Hey I tried to grab you after class but you've already left"

Ava shifted from one foot to the other "How are you?" she asked "How's your family?"

"We're dealing" Bonnie answered "it's been hard"

Ava nodded in understanding and licked her lips; she could feel the wind against her skin. Her blond locks were flying.

"Yeah everyone here missed you" Elena uttered; Ava could feel that it was slightly awkward. She didn't want to delve into Bonnie's mind knowing that it would be an invasion of privacy

"Yeah I just had so much to deal with after Gram's funeral and honestly after you told me that the tomb spell failed I just really didn't want to come back" Bonnie said. Ava elbowed Elena

"I told you that would happen" she muttered to the brunette.

Elena ignored her "I hope you understand why I called. I wanted you to know before you came home" Elena told her

"I understand why" Bonnie nodded "I just shouldn't know"

Ava bit her bottom lip

"I know it's been really hard but-"

"Bonnie" Caroline exclaimed running over to the trio "Bonnie. Thank god you're home. I know we talked everyday but I missed you"

Ava frowned; the witch hadn't even called her back when she left a message.

"How are you doing?"

"Better, better. It's good to be back and I'll try to keep myself busy" Bonnie said ignoring the looks that were expressed all over Ava's and Elena's faces.

"Well I can help with that" Caroline grinned "major wardrobe meeting. ASAP. You need to help me pick the perfect dress for the Founder's court"

Shit Ava thought she completely forgot about that

"The Founder's court? Did I miss something?" Elena asked like Ava she was completely stumped

"The Founders court" Caroline explained "you know that Miss Mystic Falls-"

"What? That completely shallow competition?" Ava snorted.

"It's so good you're not signed up Ava" Caroline drawled, Ava rolled her eyes "they announced it today and Elena and I are both on it"

"Oh that's right. We signed up for that ages ago. I completely forgot" Elena uttered remembering that she was in fact part of the competition.

"So are you dropping out then?"

"Make it more obvious you don't want her to be part of it" Ava mumbled shaking her head.

Elena sighed "I can't"

"No?"

"Her mom was the one who wanted her to sign up for it" Ava told the other teen shouldering her bag.

* * *

"FUCK OFF GRAN I'M NOT GOING" Ava shrieked and kicked over a chair

"That's it outside-"

"No-"

"Don't make me spank you. Go out and take a deep breath"

Ava gritted her teeth "I don't want to go" she whined

"OUTSIDE NOW"

"I FUCKING HATE THIS HOUSE" Claudine rolled her eyes as Ava stormed out; she had informed the teen that she was going to go to the Founder's court even. Even though she wasn't part of the pageant and claimed that it would be fun. Ava didn't agree and proved her point by slamming the front door shut causing the whole house nearly to shake.

Ava plopped down on the porch swing and kicked her legs out hard.

"Whoa, you're going to throw yourself off" a familiar voice drawled grabbing onto the chains of the porch swing. Stopping Ava in mid-air, Damon placed his hand on her shoulder and sat down beside her "Now what got you in a pissy mood?" he asked

"Nothing" she pouted

"Princess seriously?" he gently cupped her cheek turning her face so he was looking at her. he brushed his thumb against her bottom lip. "Now this is jutting out, clear sign that you're sad or pissed off. I'm going with the first"

Ava pushed away the tingling feeling in her gut and shifted she wrenched her chin out of his grip and face forwards. She huffed in annoyance when the vampire dropped his arm around the back of the swing. The side of her body was pressed against his

"Go away" she snapped

"Nah ah not until you tell me what's got you in a mood" he countered. Ava folded her arms across her chest "Did someone hurt you?" when she remained silent he further added on "who do I have to kill-"

"God no one Damon" Ava snapped frowning she was frustrated, angry and annoyed which wasn't a good combination "now go away I'm not going to tell-"

"Yeah you are"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes-"

"Go to hell Damon-"

"I can get the information out of you" he smirked, Ava cocked an eyebrow she snorted

"Yeah I'll like to see you try" her ears perked up hearing movement from her left "Damon what-"she shrieked when he attacked her sides.

"I always knew you were ticklish" Damon chuckled, as Ava laughed and wriggled. He grabbed her around the waist to stop her from toppling over. Damon laughed seeing her pink cheeks.

Claudine peered through the netted curtains and couldn't help but smile taking in the scene. Ava and Damon messing about on the porch swung. One thing was for certain she looked much happier now from when she stormed out earlier.

"You going to tell me now?" Ava was sprawled out across his lap her hair brushed the wooden floorboards.

"No-"she shrieked when he tickled her again "ok" Ava caved she grabbed him arms and pulled herself up. so that now she was sitting beside him. He could hear her heart pounding

"Well-"

"Fine, Gran is making me go to that shitty Founder's thing" Ava uttered, Damon cocked an eyebrow

"And I get the feeling that you don't want to go"

"What gave it away?" she rolled her eyes and yelped when he prodded her side "Fine I don't want to"

"Why?"

Ava frowned, Damon narrowed his eyes she had a look of vulnerability on her face "Ava?" he gently brushed aside a stray lock of curl.

"Because I've been to these things before. Events and parties. They're always the same. Everyone else drags me along saying I'll have fun. But it never turns out that way. I either end up in jail with Gran or…they forget about me" Ava said softly. Damon frowned and gazed up at the starry sky

"What about going with someone? As in a date?" he uttered

Ava smiled sadly and shook her head "It never works…they take one look at my cane and they…just go"

Damon's brows furrowed "You mustn't have met any decent guys" he uttered

Ava chuckled dryly "Understatement. So I go to this party and I'll end up being a loner."

There was a moment of silence the only sound was of Ava breathing. "How about if you wasn't a loner?"

"Huh?"

"If you're not on your own-"

"I'm not I'm sitting right here with you" she frowned in confusion. Damon rolled his eyes in exasperation "did you hit your head or-"she lifted her hand and was about to touch his head but he caught her hand in his and brought it down. The vampire used his thumb to stroke the back of her knuckles

"I mean what if you didn't go to the party alone-"

"I'm going with Gran but I think she's got a new fella-"

"My god you really are dense aren't you?"

"Hey" Ava said offended she went to pull her hand away but he held on to it. her breath hitched when he leant forward so that his lips were against her ear

"I mean Ava I'll be your escort" he murmured. Ava's eyes widened

"What? I don't understand are-"

"Be my date Ava"

She was left speechless, never in her life has she been asked out before, well there was that blind date but that turned out to be a disaster. However this was Damon so she wasn't entirely sure

"Erm…I don't know I just-"

"Just say yes"

Ava frowned "Don't tell me what to do"

Damon smiled and shook his head his fingertips grazed her cheek "Fine fine. If you're unsure about the 'date' thing. We can go as friends"

"You're my friend?" she asked dumbfounded

Damon rolled his eyes "Well I'd prefer something more. Preferably something that involves you getting naked with me-"

"Damon" she slapped him on his arm making him chuckle

"Kidding, kidding. So? Would you like to go with me?"

Ava bit her lip a slow smile came across her face "I'd like that"

"Brilliant. I'll meet you there" he told her. Ava nodded her pulse quickened feeling him kiss her cheek

"You're being sweet and nice. It's weird" the blond pointed out as the pair got on to their feet.

"Yeah I'm only like that with you" he smirked and took a step back "Where something low cut Ava, I think you've got great boobs-"

"Ok now you're an ass" she cut him off rolling her eyes.

"I love yours though" Ava shook her head and headed back into her house as soon as she stepped over the threshold she could hear Gran

"Ava and Damon sitting on a porch swing K-I-S-S-I-N-G-"

"Oh my god" Ava yelled "shut up Gran"

* * *

Ava yawned she was currently in the cafeteria with the candidates of Miss Mystic Falls. She was only here because Elena and she were meant to go dress shopping after this. Plus the brunette was her ride home. She flipped through her new book 'The Alchemist'

"Honour your partner" Carol Lockwood called "let's focus right hand around" Ava slammed her book shut she wasn't going to be getting any reading done "flirt with your eyes"

She snorted loudly "Ava" Carol said sternly; the blond covered it with a laugh causing the others in the room to chuckle "left hand around. And Ava one more outburst you'll wait in the corridor"

"Oh come on" Ava whined getting kicked out of a bloody rehearsal was embarrassing as hell.

"Hush then"

"This is ridiculous"

"Got that right-"

"Both hands. Ava stop-"

"Ergh this is lame" she picked up her bag and cane "I'm going to the toilets. There are more fun things in there probably"

Ava walked out of the cafeteria and made her way into the bathroom. She shut and locked the cubicle door behind her and quickly did her business. The blond washed her hands and dried them off with the paper towels.

"Hey Ava" a bright voice greeted her ears as she walked out of ladies room.

"Hey" Ava grinned and carried on walking "stranger" she muttered under her breath. She walked back into the corridor

"Are you guys done with your lame dance yet?" Ava asked loudly

"Ava-"

"Oh shit sorry Mrs Lockwood" she heard Elena giggling next to her "you could have told me she was around-"

"Ah we could but then it wouldn't be as funny" Stefan grinned.

"You're mean" Ava pouted causing both Elena and Stefan to laugh.

"Bonnie" Elena exclaimed as the witch walked into the cafeteria

"Hey" Stefan uttered "How're you doing?"

Ava frowned feeling the tense silence in the air as Bonnie didn't answer. "I begged Bonnie to fill in for Matt" Caroline said filling in the silence

"Right" Ava nodded "hmm so Bon…fancy coming with us for dress shopping? Elena's taste isn't that great and-"

"Hey" Elena said offended.

"So what do you say? I'll buy you a smoothie. Not you Elena-"

"Sorry I can't" Bonnie shot Ava down. Making the blond frown Elena watched the exchange and also frown

"Bonnie do you have a minute?" the brunette asked

"We only have thirty minutes with the rehearsal and-"

"It'll only take a minute" Elena pleaded, the witch nodded and headed out into the corridor. Elena grabbed Ava's wrist and followed after Bonnie.

They came to a stop in the middle of the corridor "Bonnie what's wrong?" Ava asked bluntly not one for beating around the bush.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Bonnie uttered

"Oh get real" Ava scoffed "there's clearly something wrong. You won't talk to me or Elena what's that about?"

"It's not worth talking about"

"What do you mean it's not worth it?" Elena asked stepping in "Ava's right, you've barely spoke ten words to either of us and you won't even look at Stefan"

Something in Ava's head click "Is that what it is? Is it Stefan?" she asked quietly

Bonnie looked down and met their gazes. Ava's stare was slightly off "Listen" she began softly "Elena Ava I can't just pretend that everything's ok. Everything my Grams did was to protect us from those vampires in the tomb and now they're out which means she died for nothing"

Ava was stumped she felt her heart lurch at that "Bonnie that's not true. Sheila…talk to us" she pleaded "We're sorry"

"What can we do to make it better?" Elena asked

"That's just it, there's nothing you can do. Neither of you" Bonnie uttered "I blame him, him and Damon. And I'm not going to put either of you in a situation where you have to choose a side."

Ava sighed "I'm just having a hard time with it ok?" the witch went to brush pass Ava but the blond grabbed her wrist

"Bonnie-"

"Ava leave it" Bonnie wrenched herself out of Ava's grip and headed back to the cafeteria. Leaving behind two saddened teens

"What do we do?" Elena asked

Ava shook her head "There's nothing we can do. Except wait" she murmured.

* * *

"Oww….oww-"

"Ava every time I do your bloody hair you scream bloody murder" Claudine huffed. It as the day of the Miss Mystic Fall pageant. And her Gran was currently doing her hair. Damon would be meeting Ava there. "I haven't run a brush through your hair"

"It hurts" Ava scowled when Claudine bopped her on the back of her head gently.

"Well maybe if you let me brush your hair more often it wouldn't hurt that much" she muttered, she had made Ava sit down at her vanity and opted to do the teen's hair up. Claudine fiddled with the clips and popped them in

"So are you going there with…?"

"Mark Lory.-"

"Isn't he the guy that runs the pawn shop?" Ava asked as Claudine ushered her to turn around.

"Yes he's a nice guy" she murmured started to do Ava's make up,

"So don't ruin him with your freaky sex games"

"Cheeky" Claudine chuckled and applied silvery eye-shadow on to Ava's lids. "And I won't I got a feeling that this is the guy" she murmured now applying a thin layer of eyeliner. She knew that Ava didn't want heavy makeup so kept it light.

"You said that about the last one" Ava uttered and felt Claudine putting some lip gloss on her.

"Yeah" Claudine took a step back to admire her work "but this time I mean it"

"It's not going to turn out like the last party?" Ava asked as the elderly woman nodded in satisfaction

"No Ava we won't end up in jail again" she chuckled and smoothed down Ava's bangs. "There all done, now you're dress is laid out already on you bed. Its royal blue and has straps. Got it? all you have to do is zip up the side. Your shoes are by your door and…what else?" Claudine muttered under her breath glancing around the room. As Ava walked over to her bed "Oh jewellery here let me-"she clipped on a bracelet around Ava's wrist and then put the earrings on. "All done. Now you're going with Jenna and-"

"Gran I know" Ava assured her "do I have to take my cane-"

"Ava don't start-"

"Gran come on" she pleaded. Claudine sighed and nodded

"Fine ok, but make sure not to get into any trouble. I'll see you there" there was a loud beep alerting the pair that Claudine's date was here.

"Have fun"

"Will do sweetie" Gran dropped a kiss on her cheek and hurried out. Ava shook her head wondering did their roles reverse a lot? She stripped out of her flannel shorts and camisole and slipped on her dress.

Ava sipped up the side and smoothed down the material, from what she could feel the straps were encrusted with diamonds or something. And the back was low cut. Ava pulled on her shoes and hurried out of the house.

* * *

She walked into the Gilbert house "Hello?" she yelled "I'm here"

"Ava" Elena bounded down the stairs, "wow, you look gorgeous" she complimented her. It wasn't often that Elena would see Ava all dressed up, but when she did Ava was always a knockout.

"Thanks you to" Ava grinned. "Kitchen is there-"

"Box of pop-tarts in the cupboard I'm going to get my dress-"Elena uttered and rolled her eyes when Ava skipped away and didn't bat an eyelash. The teen picked up the box of treats and scoffed down two, she was about to bite into her third one but there was a knock on the door. "Damn it. Never manage to finish a box before" she muttered under her breath.

John snorted the teen was completely oblivious to the fact that he had been sitting there the whole time. Ava answered the door

"Hello?"

"Oh hey Ric" Ava grinned stepping aside allowing him to come in "I heard you were driving. Now if you play your cards right, you and Jenna-"

"Ok" Alaric said loudly over her and hastily cleared his throat "I don't need sex advice from one of my students"

"Oh" Ava blushed "Yeah sounds weird doesn't it? Hmm you want me to ask Gran if-"

"No Ava I know all about the birds and the bees-"

"Oh come on just call it sex. Birds and bees?" she snorted causing Alaric to chuckle and shake his head. Once again Elena bounded down the stairs but this time with her dress bag

"Hey" she greeted the hunter "I heard you was driving"

"Yeah. Let me take that" he took the dress bag off of Elena. As Ava took a seat at the bottom step, so that she was resting her feet.

"How is Stefan?" Alaric asked

"What do you mean?" Elena frowned thinking did something happen.

"He seems on edge" he supplied.

Ava nodded "Hmm…he's probably having withdrawal or something" she murmured feeling the slight breeze on her bare legs.

"He went through a lot. He was in bad shape" Elena informed the history teacher "for a while but he's bouncing back now"

Ava quirked an eyebrow not believing what she was hearing. She didn't think that the whole Stefan saga was over; nah there must be more to it. She thought.

"Alaric, hey buddy-"

"Buddy?" Ava scoffed "creepy uncle John. The guy doesn't like you. Anyone can see that"

Alaric smirked whilst the other man shot Ava a dirty look. She could feel his gaze on her and rolled her eyes "Yeah didn't we say this before? Your medusa eyes don't work on me"

"What are you doing here?" John asked walking up to him

"He want to get into Jenna's pa-"

"I'm the chauffer. Seriously kid I'm smothering the urge to tape your mouth shut" Alaric hissed at her, she grinned brightly at him making him roll his eyes

"I thought I was driving" John said

"No need" Jenna smiled at the teacher "we're going with Ric, Ava off the step you're going to get your dress dirty-"

"Jen-"

"Now" Ava huffed and scrambled onto her feet "You're really bossy did you know that-"

"Ok let's go" Alaric hastily grabbed Ava's hand leading her out of the house "seriously you're going to pick fights with everyone-"

"Nah I just do it to annoy everyone" Alaric snorted and shook his head.

"Come on" he opened the back seat for her. Soon enough they were all set in the car. Elena was beside Ava and the two adults were in the front

"Hey I just realised where's Jeremy?" Ava asked as the car roared to life.

"He's riding with John-"

"Ha shame-"

"Do you want-"

"Hell no let's go" Ava said loudly "I reckon John would push me out a moving car"

"Got that right" Jenna muttered as they pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

Ava sighed and took a sip of her Champaign. Elena and Jenna were upstairs getting ready and Ava wasn't in the mood to be surrounded by a bunch of crazy females who was scrambling about up there. She could hear the birds chirping down the hall so assumed that's where the yard was.

Ava stepped out and felt the sun on her skin. A small smile marred her face she set her empty glass down on a table but it turned out to be on a man who had bent down to shoes

"What the hell-"

"Oh crap sorry. Wait why are you bending over-"

"Really? You got Champaign all over me-"

"Accident-"

"Are you blind or something?" the man asked rudely, Ava frowned

"Yeah she is now back the fuck off" Damon snarled coming over. The man scowled and walked off "Ava-"

"The guy is a total dick"

Damon laughed "That's right." He gave the petite teen a once over and grasped her hand making her twirl around, she laughed he let out a low whistle "Damn you're looking good" he uttered.

Ava grinned "Thanks now-"

"How about we do it behind at the back-"Ava slapped him before he could finish his sentence

"Now you're being a dick-"

"Want to feel mine?" he wagged his eyebrows up and down and smirked seeing the wide eye expression all

"You're such a sick fuck-"

"Who's your date" he countered, Ava shook her head

"Nope, technically we said as friends, and viola I greeted you as a friend or an acquaintance. So buh bye-" she went to walk away but he gently grabbed her hand and pulled her back spinning her so that her back collided with his chest.

"Bye already?" Damon purred into her ear causing her cheeks to flush pink "You haven't even given me a hello kiss" Ava slammed the palm of her hand over his oncoming lips

"Nope no kissing-"Damon groaned and grasped her wrist and pulled it back "Damon don't-"she was surprised when he kissed her palm

"I said a kiss didn't say where. I prefer doing it south if you catch my drift"

"Ergh you pervert" Ava uttered and rolled her eyes

"I'm your pervert-"

"Now that sounds creepy-"there was an array of people who were arriving. Damon spotted the elder Xenia near the bar with a silver haired fellow; she spotted the vampire and raised her martini glass to him. The vampire nodded and offered her a wink; he wasn't too surprised when Claudine blew a kiss in his direction. He chuckled and shook his head

"Ava" Alaric walked over to them "Jenna wants you"

"Oh sure…erm-"

"Spiral staircase to your right and turned left. They're all in the last room getting ready. You want me to help-"

"No I can get there on my own" Ava cut him off "thanks" without another word she headed towards the stairs following Alaric's direction, just before she was about to climb the stairs Damon called her name.

"Ava I…you look beautiful" a wide smile came across her face. Damon's lips upturned into a smile "Your ass looks great in that dress. If it was only low in the front-"

"Dick" Ava shouted and trudged up the stairs.

"Ha-"

"She's right you are a dick" with that Alaric slapped the vampire upside the head.

* * *

Ava walked into the room full of teens getting ready.

"Bitches I'm here" she declared

"Ava you are aware how offensive your language is right?" Jenna laughed she was doing Elena's hair

"Not really, anyway Ric said you wanted me-"

"To stay here whilst Elena gets ready"

Ava scrunched up her nose "You for real?" she questioned

"Nothing is happening downstairs yet" Elena uttered. Ava sighed

"Fair enough so who else is here?" the blond asked entered the room she held out her hand

"I'm here."

"Caroline" Ava grinned recognising the teen's voice. "Hi"

"Hi you look great by the way. There's a chair right there-"

Ava sat down on the chair beside Caroline "So what's going on?"

"Jenna's doing my hair" Elena told her. Ava could smell the various arrays of perfume in the air and what she also recognised what appeared to be hairspray "Thanks for doing this by the way"

"Don't thank me yet until you're sure hair isn't going to burn off" Jenna chuckled

"Shit can that happen?" Ava asked worriedly touching her blond hair

"No Ava" Elena assured her smiling as she did so "You're fine"

"Aw that's good" Ava said relief evident in her tone, she spun around on the stool and started to fiddle with the makeup and items on the small vanity

"You know I remember when I and my mom were first applying for this she was so excited" Elena exclaimed.

"So was you" Ava said softly "you kept blagging on and on about it"

Jenna chuckled "Yeah you were if I recall" she murmured curling strands of Elena's hair.

"I was" Elena nodded "she just made it sound so much fun"

Ava smiled nodded Miranda did have that gift of making everything fun; she envied Elena in a weird way. At least the brunette got the chance to know her parents she never had that before. But in a small way it was a blessing because she never knew what she missed out on. It was always just her and Claudine and she loved it that way.

"A lot has changed since then" Elena finished off.

"I hate to break it to you but it's a little late for cold feet" Jenna uttered

"Way too late, unless you're open to the possibility of sneaking out of the back window" Ava commented causing both Jenna and Elena exchange looks of disbelief, "just remember if you have heels throw your shoes down first don't attempt to climb with them on"

"Where'd you learn that?" Elena asked in bemusement

"Duh Gran. Remember that guy Roger was it?"

"Oh yeah I remember him" Jenna nodded recalling the dark hair man that Claudine had gone out with a few years ago "what happened to him?"

"Well she thought Roger was cheating on her or leading a double life so she and I went to his house to search for clues. Turned out Roger came home early and we couldn't stay there so we hid under the bed. Turns out Roger came home with someone else."

"Oh" the surrounding group of girls cringed they all got wrapped up in Ava's story "another woman?" Amber Riley asked

"Nope" Ava paused for effect "it was a guy." There was a chorus of oohs "Turns out Roger was leading a double life, he was gay. Anyway we were hiding under the bed and they were you know" Ava visibly shuddered "It was the longest two hours of my life."

"So wait" Caroline uttered "you and Claudine listened to the whole thing-"

"Oh no I was lucky I had my iPod. Gran was texting" Ava uttered "When they both slinked off to the bathroom we snuck out first, ok when I say that Gran pushed me out of the window and she climbed. But she fell into the bush and broke her heel. So lesson here ladies is if you're going to do a runner be in sensible shoes"

There was a resounding silence after a second all the women burst into giggles. Ava definitely had alleviated any nerves that the candidates had beforehand.

"Hmm I think I'd enjoy this a lot more if mom was here" Elena murmured. Ava smiled and twirled around

"Don't worry Elena you got me and Jen-"

"Yeah that's something" Jenna drawled

"Are you mocking me?" Ava asked glared playfully causing Elena to giggle

"Anyway your hair would stand a much better chance if she was here"

"Definitely-"

"Shush Ava" Jenna uttered. Ava rolled her milky green eyes

"Ok I should go put my dress on"

"Yeah and I need to go and pee" Ava muttered getting on to her feet. "Elena-"

"This way. There's a bathroom down the hall from the changing room" Elena grasped her hand and led the blond out of the room.

* * *

Ava had just exited the bathroom and was about to take the familiar route to where the girls were getting ready. She heard shoes echoing throughout the hall

"Come on princess this way" Damon took her hand leading her in the opposite direction

"Damon what? You're not leading me into a dark room-"he snorted

"No we'll have sex later-"

"Fuck you" she snapped

"Hopefully" he muttered under his breath "but no I got something to tell you and Elena" they hurried down the corridors she would have fallen several times if the vampire hadn't kept a tight hold onto her hand. They entered the room where Elena was. She jumped spotting the pair

"Hey" Ava could hear confusion laced in her tone "you can't be back here, and Ava Jenna—"

"We need to talk" Damon interrupted the brunette

"Does it have to be right now?" Elena asked gesturing to the dress, she watched as Damon guided Ava over to the couch. She plopped down on the cushioned seats

"Normally I would have a completely different outlook about what I'm going to tell you but since it really inconvenient me I'll squeal"

"Damon what the hell are you talking about?" Ava asked cocking an eyebrow

"Stefan is still drinking human blood" Damon revealed surprising both Ava and Elena

"What?" Elena asked in disbelief

"Yeah" Damon reluctantly said taking a seat beside Ava "a month ago I would have rejoiced. But with the council back on alert it's not a good time for Stefan to fly off the handle" he uttered, he brushed his long legs against Ava's bare ones

"He said he's been a little edgy but that's normal" Elena uttered

"He's got a fridge-full of stolen contraband of blood in the house" Damon said

"Wow, he's definitely off the wagon" Ava muttered as Elena sat down on her other side

"Oh my god" Elena breathed. The blond placed her hand on the brunette's denim clad knee

"Stefan doesn't know what's normal. His entire existent isn't normal" the vampire murmured, revisiting the urge to run his finger down the creamy expanse of her back "normal to a vampire is drinking human blood. He spent all this time fighting it when he should have been learning how to control it"

"Wow, you're actually saying something right" Ava muttered. Damon rolled his eyes and prodded her causing the blond to jump.

"His bloodlust is controlling him instead" Damon finished off.

"I can't believe this" Elena's voice shook "this is Stefan we're talking about"

"Stefan on human blood Elena, he'll do anything say anything because he's not wanting to stop"

"God he's like a worse version of you Damy"

"Worse" Damon stated clearer "trust me"

"This is my entire fault" Elena jumped onto her feet pacing up and down "I'm the one who fed him the blood in the first place-"

"How the hell is it your fault?" Ava asked "you saved him."

They all froze as the door creaked open and Stefan stepped into the room "What's going on in here-"

"We're not talking about you. You know your blood addiction because that's just rude and…dude you got major problems…just saying" Ava blurted out, Damon mentally slapped himself note to self Ava sucks at lying.

He grabbed Ava by her and pulled her onto her feet "Just filling them both in about your extracurricular activities"

"What are you talking about?" Stefan shook his head

"We know" Ava exclaimed "you blood thief and-"the raven head vampire placed his hand over her lips shutting Ava up.

"We're going to be downstairs." Damon literally dragged the blond out of the room they got a couple of feet away from the room before he dropped his hand "you suck at lying"

"Well you just suck-"

"Lame comeback-"

"Lame face"

"Ava"

"Damon"

"Stop-"

"Stop-"

"You're repeating everything I'm saying"

"It's fun?" Ava suggested meekly the vampire chortled as they rounded the corner. He looked around and quickly pinned her to the wall "Damon what-"

"Relax I'm not going to hurt you" he assured her and gently cupped her cheek "listen carefully to me ok?"

Ava knew it wasn't the time to be messing about so nodded "Stay away from Stefan. He's on human blood and he's crazy right now. Ava your blood is different so he'll act more edgy around you. Stay safe understand?"

"Yes" she murmured. Damon nodded and ran his thumb against her bottom lip he smiled slightly and pressed a small kiss to her cheek

"I'll be downstairs do you-"

"I have to find Jenna" Ava murmured

"Ok"

* * *

Ava walked down the corridor she hadn't memorised the layout of this place. She walked passed a door and frowned when she heard a smash. And then a voice. Her frown deepened recognising that voice. Ava grabbed the doorknob and opened the door

"Stefan?" she froze hearing a low growl and stumbled back a step. "What-"there was a vice like grip on her dainty wrist

"You're coming with me" there was something dark in his voice.

"Stefan dude what the hell?" Ava snapped he was dragging her down the park away from the large manor that was hosting the pageant. Her shoes clacked against the ground "Stefan where are we going?" she asked

"I don't know" he snapped making her jump

"Stefan I'm meant to be back there." Ava uttered and gasped when he grabbed her by her upper arms and slammed her against the car

"Now you're not you're here with me"

He saw the frightened look on her face and sighed "I'm sorry Ava, I'm so sorry" he backed away. She didn't move "I'm not good to be around I'm a little bit on edge" he said she knew that he was upset.

"What's wrong Stefan?" she asked

"I've been drinking the human stuff it's screwing with my head" Stefan uttered. Ava nodded she could hear him pacing in front of her.

"Stefan it's ok, you can work through this" Ava said softly

"Elena knows now, she wasn't meant to find out" he cried out making Ava jump, she'd never known the vampire to be like this before the air was cool. Goose-bumps arose on her flesh; Ava hugged herself "how? She wasn't supposed to find out and now she did. I ruined everything"

Ava shook her head "Stefan you haven't ruined anything. Elena loves you everything is going to be ok" she assured the vampire not knowing what else to do "Stefan you're upset and-"she stopped talking when he chuckled

"I'm not sad Ava, I'm freaking hungry" Stefan snapped, Ava swallowed fuck where the hell was Damon? She thought

"Ok, ok" she muttered under her breath and licked her lips anxiously. She could hear Stefan pacing in front of her. Ava felt the cool metal against the palms of her hand causing her to realise that she was leaning against a car.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set and Ava shifted from one foot to the other. "Stefan this isn't you-"

"I know. I don't hurt people I'm the good brother Ava go-"

"No"

Stefan frowned and spun around couldn't she tell that he was on edge? Why was she hear if she screamed Damon would hear hopefully "Ava-"

"You're my friend Stefan. no wait…you're like family" Ava uttered "and you need help. I want to help Stefan I do"

Stefan's eyes soften at that, truth be told he loved the petite teen like a sister

"Do you want to hurt me?" she asked quietly.

Stefan swallowed and slowly walked towards her "Ava" he moved his hand up her throat she stiffened slightly

"Every instinct in my body wants to rip you apart Ava" he admitted "from the first day I met you I wanted to rip into your skin and feed off of you. Your blood Ava it calls me-"

"But you didn't Stefan. you didn't hurt me" Ava uttered feeling his hand coming to rest on his cheek, he then dragged his large hand down across her throat "your vein Ava it's throbbing pulsating with hot blood. Your carotid artery-"

"Don't Stefan" she uttered

"If you puncture it just right it'll get the blood flowing just right. You can control it-"

"Stefan please stop" her eyes welled up.

Stefan clenched his own eyes shut "Ava I…please just once your blood-"

"Stefan there's no going back fight it. Fight your bloodlust-"She demanded

"Please AVA just one your- oh god"

"Don't STEFAN-"but instead of him biting down into her neck he grabbed her wrist and sunk his fangs into her thin layer of skin. Stefan groaned in pleasure.

This was the best he ever tasted it was as if it was dripping with something magical. Ava was relieved he didn't go for her throat; it showed that the vampire did have some control.

* * *

Night had now set in, Stefan abruptly pulled back. Ava pressed her hand against her bloodied wrist

"I can't do this Ava-"

"It's ok Stefan-"

"IT'S NOT OK" Stefan roared at her. She slammed herself against the car "I hurt you Ava you of all people" he uttered gripping onto his hair

"It is ok Stefan" Ava shouted back "You're ok, I'm ok. It stings that it nothing else."

"Oh god, oh god" he held her face "Ava please I can't stop-"

Ava swallowed "Ssh, Stefan don't worry-"

"I can't stop Ava" he said desperately, it irked him that she didn't look scared anymore she was just too calm for him

"Why aren't you scared?" Stefan growled. Ava's own jaw clench "why aren't you afraid?"

Ava blinked "Because you're Stefan. I can't be afraid of you. You're my brother in a twisted way" she said sincerely. Stefan's heart lurched at that. God he didn't want to hurt her but if she stayed around he would.

He cupped her face "I need you to be scared Ava. Do you understand?" she shook her head "Ava run like hell I don't want to hurt you-"

"Stefan-"

"RUN"

Ava bolted away she ran through the dense woods, she could hear music up ahead that must be where the Miss Mystic competition took place. Ava tripped over a fallen branch and was sent flying to the ground.

She slammed her knees on the hard ground and caught herself before she could hit her face. Ava felt a thick branch under hand and gripped it. She scrambled onto her feet and sprinted through the woods, ignoring the small stings coming from her legs, she held one of her hands out in front of her to guide her way through

"DAMON" Ava shouted slamming her shoulder against the tree she pushed her way through the trees and slammed into something hard. Large hands clamped down on to her upper arms

"Stefan you said to run" she cried

"I changed my mind" he uttered. Ava slammed the branch she had picked up into his stomach, causing Stefan to groan and fall onto his knees.

The terrified blond sprinted passed him but he latched onto her ankle and threw her to the ground. Her back hit the stump of a tree. Stefan crawled over the writhing blond and turned her face in a way to reveal the full creamy expanse of her neck

"STEFAN PLEASE" Ava screamed when he plunged his fangs into her. She cried out in pain as he slurped down her blood.

"STEFAN" Elena shouted horrified by the scene. Stefan looked up he was in full vampire mode. Damon threw his brother off of Ava

"Don't touch her" Damon growled possessively stepping in front of Ava

"oh my god Ava" Bonnie breathed spotting the blond who curled up, Ava clutched onto her neck feeling her warm blood

"Come on Stefan you can control it" Stefan tossed Damon aside; he was stronger god he felt more energized then he has ever done before. And it was because of her blood.

"STOP IT STEFAN" Elena cried but her boyfriend marched towards Damon but all of a sudden he clutched his head in pain and dropped to the ground. the raven head vampire blurred towards Ava and propped her up, her back was pressed against his chest

Both Elena and Damon watched as Stefan came back to his senses. Stefan took in the scene and his whole face seems to cave when he caught sight of Ava curled against Damon.

"Stefan" Ava called out but the vampire took off. She groaned in pain and slumped against Damon. "Ava" Bonnie and Elena rushed towards her

"I got this" Damon muttered he bit down in to his wrist but Ava turned her face away "don't be stubborn take it-"

"No Damon I can't-"

Damon didn't listen and pressed his wrist against her mouth forcing it down her throat. "There now you're all better" he pushed aside her blond hair showing off her creamy smooth skin.

"What are we going to do?" Elena asked

"I'm going home" Bonnie turned on her heel

"Ava-"

"Go after her" Ava uttered softly. Damon sighed and hugged her close.

* * *

"What the hell happened Ava?" Claudine asked they had arrived home

"Nothing" Ava uttered

"You're a shit liar, you're as pale as a sheet and-"

"Stefan bit me" Ava uttered, Claudine paled at that "and Damon fed you his blood. Ava I-"

"He didn't about my reaction to it. He-"

"Ava you have to tell Damon about your gift-"

"What he-you said he can't know-"

"But that was before, I wasn't sure if he'd hurt you but now I know he won't. He needs to know Ava, you're about to go through that knife ripping pain and he needs to know."

Ava nodded knowing that Gran had a point. "Ok-"

"I'll call a cab you go get change." Claudine lied she wasn't going to call the cab company no she was going to call the vampire

Ava rushed up the stairs and stripped out of her dress she pulled on a random t-shirt and a pair of jeans. She stumbled feeling a bout of dizziness and clutched onto the counter.

Her breathing rate increased a wave of pain hit her. Ava dropped to her knees

"Ava?" Damon appeared in her doorway. He received no verbal response instead blood spluttered from her mouth. "AVA" he rushed forward grabbing onto her convulsing body. Pain after pain hit her

"Damon-"she cried tears marred her face, and blood leaked from her nose.

"My blood-"

"You're blood won't work" Claudine rushed into the room

"What?" Damon asked confused feeling Ava go limp in his arms. He stroked away her stray curls

"Damon you knew Ava wasn't normal. And-"

"Why did she react to my blood like that?" the vampire asked.

"Ava is different…she's-"before she could finish her sentence Ava groaned and blinked, she felt something soft and warm beneath her. "I think I'll leave you two to talk-"

"We've got nothing-"

"Ava tell him. He needs to know you can't have vampire blood" she left.

Ava sighed and looked down, Damon frowned and cupped her chin she looked scared "Ava tell me" he urged her

"I can't, you're going to think I'm a freak"

"Honey I know you're not normal. So tell me" Damon murmured softly. Her lips thinned, he could hear her heart race increasing

"I'm…I can….the thing-"

"Ava"

"I can read minds" there was a resounding silence.

Ava swallowed nervously her eyes welled up when he didn't say anything "I…you…-"when he felt his shirt dampen he was brought crashing back to reality.

"You can't have vampire blood?"

"No" there was another moment of silence

"Ok"

Now Ava was stumped she pulled back. She couldn't exactly move since Damon had his arm clamped around her waist "Ok? I don't-"

"Ok Ava. It explains so much" Damon murmured "and in an odd way it is awesome" he smiled seeing the grin on her face. He was surprised when she hugged him tightly "So our little secret?"

"Erm…Stefan knows-"

"What?"

"He was there when I had a reaction to your blood at the graveyard" Ava explained

"Fuck I forgot about that. I was such a dick to do that to you" he propped his chin atop her head

"You still are" Ava muttered. He lightly tugged her hair

"I can be-"

"You're a big dick Damon-"

"I've got one-"

"And a sicko"

On the other side of the door Claudine couldn't help but smile hearing the pair. Yep everything between them was going to be ok.

"So Elena-"

"Needs help with Stefan" Damon said getting onto his feet.

"Ok, let's go-"she held out her hand and he helped on to her feet

"You're staying-"

"No I'm not. Elena is my friend and she needs me" Ava said determinedly "now you either take me there or I'll get there by myself alone in the dark and-"

"Ok, ok." Damon agreed reluctantly "let's go"

"Wait can you not tell anyone about-"

"Your secret is safe with me princess"

* * *

Ava found herself standing outside the cellar where Damon had an unconscious Stefan. she stood beside Elena

The vampire closed the cellar door putting the lock in place "There's no gurantee this would work"

"It has to" Elena said. Ava gripped her hand tightly

"It will" she assured her. Elena squeezed her hand grateful that Ava was here.

"You coming?" Damon asked about to walk away but the brunette shook her head

"I'm going to stay here" Elena said

"Then we might as well get comfortable" Ava uttered and sat down on the ground leaning her back against the wall. Elena slid down beside her

"Ava you can-"

"I'm staying here Elena" the blond cut her off. Elena smiled and leant her head back. Damon studied the pair and then dropped down on the other side of Ava, Elena's hand was still in Ava's Damon lightly grasped Ava's other hand and laced their fingers together.

The trio spent the night there, all together.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar on spelling mistakes. Outfit link on profile. Thanks to those who reviewed. Thanks for your suggestions about it. I didn;t see Ava as a Miss Mystic type. But she as around for most of it.**

**So in this chap (which is very long) We see Ava getting kicked out of history. she has an fight with Tiki (I love writing their scenes) Ava has to go the Founders Party because Gran. Damon and Ava moment where he offers to be her date. Gran gets her ready. Ava blurts out Alaric wants to sleep with Jenna. More Damon moments. Ava tells the girls and Jenna a story about heels and running. Damon wants her safe. Stefan takes her. Ava won't leave him. She loves him like a brother so wants to help. Stefan bites her and her blood makes him stronger. Damon finds out about Ava. and she stays with Elena when they lock Stefan up. **

**Alright another question for you guys-Should Damon kiss Ava instead of Elena? (personally I think he should since most of the scenes throughout the story are between them. so it won't make sense if Damon does kiss Elena. What do you guys think?.)**

**(BTW- Anyone who is a Sherlock fan check out my other fic and leave a review for it)**

**Please REVIEW**


	20. Chapter 20

Ava bit down into her toast; she washed her food down with orange juice.

"Ava" Elena called walking into the house

"Kitchen" the blond responded dumping her dirty dishes in the sink. Ava could hear Elena's shoes echoing against the wooden floorboards. "How are you feeling?" she spun around so that her skirt flared out.

"I…I just really want to see him" Elena admitted "So we-"

"Can miss first period-"

"You sure?" Elena asked

Ava rolled her eyes "Hell yeah I hate algebra come on" she uttered

"Ava, Claudine-"

"Is out for the day she's doing something with that pawn shop owner" Ava cut her off "come on."

Elena sighed "Ava-"

"And I want to check on Stefan. So quit blathering and let's make a move" the blond strolled pass her heading towards the front door "ELENA HURRY UP" she shouted making the brunette jump.

"Ava you left your tap on" Ava had just grab her cane and jacket when she heard Elena

"Oops." She rubbed the back of her neck "you wouldn't mind-"

"Yeah turning it off" Elena grinned shaking her head.

* * *

Ava groaned and stretched her arms above her head as she climbed out of the car "Ya know Elena. I think you need to re-take your driving test-"she let out a grunt when she slammed into something solid. Ava stumbled in her heels and would have fallen backwards if large hands hadn't grasped her by her upper arms

"Really princess not wise to insult the person who is your ride" Damon smirked as Elena strode pass them.

"Pfft" she snorted "wait you Damon Salvatore are attempting to teach me a less in being subtle?" she asked

"Ha ha" Damon said sarcastically "now come on, I've got breakfast ready for you-"

"Nope I ate already" she uttered

"Don't care" he said

"No Damon-"she yelped when he scooped her up bridal style and blurred them into the boarding house. Ava felt her stomach lurch as they came to a sudden stop.

"Oh" she groaned as the vampire gently set her on her feet. "Where are we?" she asked feeling a draft in the air.

"In the cellar where's Stefan is locked up" Damon replied and grasped her small hand in his own one "You ok?" he asked her seeing how pale she looked and slightly green

"Fine" Ava uttered

Damon didn't believe her but decided not to push her. He led her into the cellar where Stefan was laid out on a coat. Elena knelt down beside her boyfriend lovingly stroking his cheek. Damon guided Ava so that she was crouching on Stefan's other side.

"Stefan? Stefan?" Damon murmured calling his brother he could see him twitching in his unconscious state

Ava could hear Stefan groaning. The troubled vampire blinked hard just managing to make out Elena kneeling down beside him.

"Stefan" she called "I love you"

Ava swallowed and jumped when she felt a hand grasping her own. "Relax" Damon murmured into her ear, he was kneeling behind her so that her back was flushed against his front "here" he grasped her hand and held it out.

He resisted the urge to bury his nose into her blond locks. God she smelt so good he thought. He rested Ava's hand on Stefan's brow, the petite teen gently stroked Stefan's hair away from his face,

"No" Stefan growled grabbing Ava's wrist. She jumped and threw herself back but Damon caught her.

"Ssh-"he could hear Ava's heart pounding in her chest, Damon easily freed her wrist from Stefan's iron like grip. "Come on" he ushered both girls out of the cellar. Elena clutched on to the bars as she gazed at the semi-conscious Stefan.

"Elena-"

"I'll meet you upstairs" she waved Damon off.

"Looks like it's you and me princess. Come I made some food for you"

"Damon I told you I don't want any" she stomped her foot.

"You know you look adorable when you're pissed off?" Damon smirked and prodded her cheek she swatted his hand away

"You can't make me"

"Oh contraire" Ava didn't like the tone he used. She could tell that he was up to something

"Damon-NO ELENA SAVE ME OR CHUCK SOMETHING AT HIM" Ava shrieked when Damon tossed her over his broad shoulder. Her head spun "DAMON-"

"Oh Ava be careful I might drop ya" he said as he trudged up the stairs. When she thrashed in his hold he tilted backwards, Ava yelped and grabbed onto his sides

"Damon please" Ava cried out griping tightly onto him, her breakfast rolled around in her stomach

"Wait are you scared?" he asked seriously. He blurred them into the kitchen and set Ava on her feet. The vampire saw her flushed cheeks, he went to cup her chin but she slapped his hand away making him sigh

"Ava-"

"Damon I don't-"

"Let me talk" and once again he cupped her face. "Ava you definitely don't need to be scared around me ok?" He pressed his temple against hers "Understand?"

"Yep"

"Great now what was you going to say?" he asked. "Ava?" he frowned seeing that her creamy skin was greenish.

"I don't feel well. I just ate-"

"Oh shit-"Damon uttered realisation hitting him. He literally tossed Ava around in the air whilst her food hadn't settled in her stomach. "No Ava wait let me-"he groaned when she vomited all over his boots.

"Sorry" she whimpered. Damon sighed and rubbed her back

"Let's get rid of your vomit breath shall we?" the vampire asked

"Don't be a dick" Ava grumbled under her breath. His reaction was to slap her bum she scowled in his direction.

* * *

"Ava here, you might find this interesting." She and Damon were now in the parlour, Ava was waiting for Elena to arrive so she could get dropped off at school.

The blond ran her fingers across what felt like a smooth metal surface "Is this a stopwatch?" Ava asked

"How the hell-"

"Duh Damon I can feel it-"

"I bet you can feel a lot of stuff. Ava moved your hand down and-"

"Oh piss off" Ava laughed "You're such a pervert-"

"_I hope he's getting better. He knew I was there so that's something"_ Ava could hear Elena's thoughts. The brunette was making her way down the hall

"Elena's coming" she commented. Damon cocked an eyebrow and glanced over his shoulder and sure enough he saw Elena entering the room.

"Ah you're little magic trick. Impressive" Damon whispered

"What are you two whispering about?" Elena asking catching the huddled pair

"Nothing-"

"Ava was just telling how much she wanted to see me naked"

"No I didn't. You're such an ass" Ava pouted and to annoy the vampire she swept her hand through the table knocking over several items including the journal he had been looking at and a vase.

"Ava-"Elena scolded

"What?" she asked innocently "he started it and….plus he's disgusting"

"So mature Ava" Damon drawled and smirked seeing her scrunch up her nose. He ran the tip of his finger down her nose smoothing out the lines.

Ava huffed and placed the pocket watch much more gently onto the table. She leant back against the table, Damon's side brushed against her own

"Did you ever figure out what that is?" Elena asked packing her belongings away; she had spent the night at the boarding house with Stefan. And had swung by Ava's place to pick her up since she knew the teen needed a ride to school. Bonnie wasn't speaking to either of them

"Hmm nope" he picked up the pocket watching wondering what kind of devise this was. He was even more intrigue knowing that John Gilbert wanted his hands on it.

"Pearl didn't say anything else about it?" Elena asked shoving her clothes into her bag.

"She thought she was stealing his vampire compass but it was a pocket watch. That Jonathan Gilbert was a crazy scientist-"

"So it's probably something else" Ava suggested tucking in a stray curl "maybe it's a thing against the vampys-"

"Ava maybe you should think before you speak-"

"Shut up jerk, I'll laugh my ass off if I'm right-"

"I bet I can do lots of things with your ass-"

"Eww Elena see" Ava screeched "how disgusting the pervert here is?"

Elena rolled her eyes and carried on packing her clothes away. "Kidding Ava" Damon chuckled "have you talked to your uncle recently?" he asked Elena.

"I've been avoiding him actually"

"Oh Elena that's-"

"Something you would do" Elena cut her off. "Remember….when Claudine was looking for you so you could clear out the leaves off of the lawn-"

"One time thing" Ava uttered "no need to bring it back up"

"What happened?" Damon asked a grin on his lips looking at Elena who had a smile playing on her lips

"Well Ava ended up hiding in the pile of leaves that she was meant to clear out and jumped out in front of Claudine nearly gave the poor woman a heart attack….and-wait Ava are you proud?" Elena asked seeing the massive grin on Ava's face.

"Hell yeah" she exclaimed causing Damon to laugh and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, her grin somewhat faltered at the contact "It was freaking hilarious"

"I can picture it in my head-"

"Good for you Damon but no touching the merchandise" with that Ava grabbed his hand that was hovering dangerously above her left breast and shoved him away.

"Yeah Claudine's payback was even funnier though" Elena giggled at the memory she could still see that in her head "she made Ava believe that she was chasing her around with a shot gun. She spent the next two hours running around in the yard-"

"Oh please tell me you got that recorded?" Damon asked

"No don't tell him he'll put that on YouTube or some shit like that" Ava cried out

Elena laughed "It's one of our favourite family movies"

"I hate you" Ava muttered under her breath, she had left her cane and her bag in the car "So you're not talking to John?"

"Nope, I've spent most nights here" Elena uttered.

"So you're spending tonight here again?" Damon asked

"Is that a problem?"

"Yes you are a complete nuisance" Elena snorted at the vampire's reply "but at least you're not as bad as Ava, she's a nightmare-"

"Hey" Ava said offended and went to whack him but completely missed "dick I haven't even been here for the night-"

"Then we should remember that don't you think sexy?" he purred,

"Eww, no pet names. Princess is bad enough but sexy?" Ava balked as Elena shouldered her bag. The brunette was ready to drop the blond off at school "please come up with something better"

"Ok" Damon nodded "how about honey-pie-"

"Are you on crack?"

"Sugar?"

"Are we in Texas?"

"Sweetheart-"

"Prick-"

"Love-"

"I am not your love-"

"Bitch-"

"Wait what?"

"Nothing" Damon said quickly. Elena sniggered and shook her head

"Don't get on her bad side Damon. Trust me you'll regret it. Now come on Ava" Elena called walking out of the parlour

"Coming. See ya later douche bag-"

"My name is Damon" he yelled watching her leave "Oh and Elena-"he knew the brunette was waiting by the front door "bring Ava back with ya. She's more fun"

Ava grinned "Hear that Elena? I'm fun."

"Get out" Elena laughed pushing her out of the Boarding House.

* * *

Ava groaned under her breath. She was bored out of her mind. The blond was currently sitting in History it was her last class before the end of the day. Bonnie hadn't said a word and she didn't want to be left in Caroline's company since all the bubbly blond could talk about was becoming Miss Mystic.

"Ok" Alaric called from the front of the class he noted two empty seats and knew that Elena was still trying to help Stefan. "For the next part we need to work in pairs. You've got five seconds to get yourself into one or I'll chose"

Ava could hear the sound of chairs scraping against the floorboards "Ric?"

"Oh Ava" Alaric looked around and saw that everyone was paired up, he frowned slightly seeing Bonnie dragging Caroline to the other side of the room. "It seems you and me-"

"Sorry I'm late"

"Looks like you got yourself a partner Ava" he smirked

"What? fuck-sake her?"

"I am not working with a blind chick-"

"You do realise how offensive you are being Tiki?" Bonnie asked even though she wasn't really talking to Ava or Elena they were still her friends

"Ric? Why?" Ava cried "her? her of all people. She doesn't even know her left or her right-"

"Fuck off Ava this is right-"

"Erm…Tiki that's Ava's right not yours" Alaric frowned maybe he should get Tiki tested he thought.

"Yes" Ava laughed hearing his thought

"Huh?"

"Nothing but why-"

"No arguments. You only have to be civil to each other for the next fifteen minutes" Alaric said over them "now sit down or you'll both end up with detention" Tiki swore and dropped down dramatically into the vacant seat beside Ava.

"Erm…Mr Saltzman?" Dana raised her hand she was another student and to Ava seems like a decent girl "You sure this is a wise idea?"

"I'm sure they can behave themselves" Alaric nodded.

Five minutes later he was eating his words. "Ok, ok enough" he grabbed Ava around the waist pulling her off Tiki, the pair had been quiet for the first few minutes and then when he was thinking that this could work chaos erupted between Ava and Tiki.

Alaric wasn't even sure what started it, but he assumed it had something to do with Tiki insulting Ava's grandmother.

"Oh come on it's true your gran is a pill pushing whore-"

"Your dad was her first client" Ava shouted back, Alaric cringed seeing the black eye forming on Tiki's face. But Ava wasn't completely unharmed she had a split lip. One thing was for certain he was grateful for once that Stefan wasn't around because of the amount of blood spewing from the blond he doubted that the vampire would be able to control himself.

"You bitch-"

"Whore" Ava shouted. Tiki was being held back by Chad another student. "You know what the word means?"

"Well….erm….fuck off Ava-"

"Ha, dumb-shit doesn't know what that means" the rest of the class sniggered. They all watched on the fight in amusement this wasn't the first time that a fight has broken out between Ava and Tiki. Most of the time the blond came out on top,

"Well-"

"Ava enough" Alaric grunted when the petite teen elbowed him in the gut. Jesus he thought for someone so small she was freakishly strong

"If you look up that word 'whore' in the dictionary, there would be a picture if you" Ava called out sending the class roaring into laughter.

"You bitch" Tiki screeched and wrenches herself free from Chad's grip and launched herself at Ava.

"Ohh" the class winced when Tiki managed to take down Ava but not only her Alaric was sent to the ground. "ENOUGH" Alaric shouted scrambling to his feet. He grabbed Ava by the scruff of her neck and grabbed Tiki by the back of her top. The bell rang overhead signalling the end of class.

"What have we learnt today?" he called out over the scrambling students "please tell me you've learn something"

"We learnt not to let Ava and Tiki work together" Caroline said seriously. Bonnie and the others gave her an incredulous look. "What?" she asked completely clueless

"You mean you didn't know that before?"

"Thank you Bonnie. Ok just go all of you" Alaric grumbled and let Tiki go, Ava went to walk away but found that she couldn't since the hunter still had a grip on her top "You Ava stay"

Ava whined and slumped against him "Go pack your things up" he told the blond. Who grudgingly did as she was told.

Alaric shut the classroom door as Ava shoved her books and her recorder into the back "Ava come up to the front"

Ava sighed and was now standing in front of Alaric's desk, "Sorry" she muttered. He rolled his eyes he could tell that she didn't mean it.

"If you're going to have a bust up can you not do it in the class?" he asked opening his desk drawer pulling out a wad of tissue. "Ava you've got blood on your lip"

Ava's hand closed around it "But I did totally beat her ass didn't I?"

Alaric chuckled "Yeah you totally beat her ass. But-"

"Try and control myself yeah, yeah I know" Ava rolled her eyes and pressed the wad of tissue against her lip, it seemed that Tiki's ring had done more damage than the actual girl. "So can I go? Or-"

"Can I use your phone?" he asked

Ava frowned but immediately stopped feeling the cut on her lip stinging "Sure" she dug into her pocket "what for?"

"I have to call Damon" he took the phone out of her outstretch hand "do you know the number?"

"Yeah it's it my contact list. Just go through it" she uttered slinging her messenger bag over her body. She tapped her fingers against her cane

"Who's Wonder-woman?" Alaric cocked an eyebrow seeing the list of contacts "Who's Batman-"

"I label them. Wonder-woman is Gran she was Magneto but I got her demoted. And Batman is Jeremy-"

"Was he demoted?"

"Pfft no"

"Elena?"

"She's called 'The girl'"

Alaric snorted "Oh this is funny. Ok what's Damon?"

"Aqua-man, the sucky superhero" this caused Alaric to burst out into a fresh peal of laughter.

"I should so use this-"

"No Ric, not going to happen" Ava said seriously "it's my thing"

Alaric shook his head and knew not to argue with the teen. He dialled Damon's number into his own cell and held it up to his ear.

The hunter handed Ava's phone back to her. Ava jumped onto the edge of Alaric's desk and swung her legs back and forth. She listened to the attentively to the one sided conversation.

"Hey it's Alaric Saltzman….it's a mystery…." Ava cleared her throat causing Alaric to sigh "Ava." He simply stated replying to the vampire's question "listen I've…erm…been doing some digging on Elena's uncle-"this perked Ava's interest. So it seems like creepy uncle John had yet made another enemy "…I've got an old friend from Duke who studied criminology when we were there….let's just say he's become a very sufficient digger….well I had him track his phone records he's been getting calls from the same number that Elena dialled to get Isobel and the number was disconnected."

He moved around the classroom, and spotted the piece of paper that he needed under Ava's thigh he tugged it free nearly sending the blond toppling over.

He grabbed her arm and eyed her split lip, the gash wasn't deep enough to warrant stiches "right…well he started to getting calls from a new number and I had my friend run a GEO track. I got the address it's in an apartment in Grove Hill-"Ava's eyebrows shot to her hairline so Isobel maybe hanging around there. "We can see what we find…what? So you can go without me?" Alaric scoffed "no I don't think so. You did kill me…-"

"Good use that. That'll make him cave" Ava uttered.

"Ava? Yeah she's here and-"

"I'm coming" Ava shouted knowing that the vampire will hear her

"FUCK NO" Damon shouted back making Alaric hold the phone away from his ear

"Yes-"

"No-"

"Yes-"

"We'll deal with this later" Alaric snapped into the phone shutting the pair up. "He put me on hold and Ava-"

"Ah huh, I've got nothing to do tonight and Gran is out on another date. So I'm coming-"

"You're not involved-"

"You borrowed my cell to get his number ergo I'm involve" she grinned widely "if you don't let me come I'll scream bloody murder"

Alaric groaned knowing that she was too stubborn to argue with. "Fine an hour" he replied to the vampire and hanged up.

"So I've got an hour to kill" Ava jumped off of the desk "I'm feeling a bit peckish and…"

"Nope. Do not move Ava" Alaric shoved his cell into his pocket "You got detention"

"What?" Ava groaned and flopped back down on to his desk just managing to miss hitting his laptop "Why?"

"For being a pain in the ass"

"Huh" Ava nodded "can't argue with that"

Alaric snorted and shook his head.

* * *

"Ok I'll go get aqua-man." Ava said getting out of Alaric's car. He watched from the driver's seat as the blond used her cane to guide her way up to the large Boarding House.

Like any other house she knew Ava just simply waltzed in "Elena? Damon?" she called

"Parlour" she heard Elena yell.

Ava made her way towards the parlour and strolled in; she stopped feeling the steps below her.

"Oh my god Ava what happened?" Elena exclaimed seeing the state of the blond

"What?" she asked confused

"Your lip-"

"Let me see" Damon ordered he appeared hearing her voice.

"What? no its-Damon" she snapped as he gripped her chin and turned her face so he could see her clearly, he frowned seeing the split lip, she hissed when he prodded it. "That hurts-"

"Well it should split lip? Really Ava? What did you do?" Elena asked, Ava swatted Damon away and mumble something under her breath. "Ava?" Elena said sternly

"Ok mom" Ava rolled her eyes "I got into a fight with Tiki-"

"Ava-"

"Did you win-?"

"Damon" Elena snapped "don't encourage her-"

"I gave her a black eye" Ava grinned.

"Well done-"

"No not well done"

But the pair ignored the brunette; Elena dropped down onto the couch and let out a sigh. Ava frowned and leant forward

"So what's going on with Stefan?" she asked about the broody vampire.

"He wants to starve himself" Elena revealed shocking the blond.

"What?" she asked worriedly "Is he feeling guilty about the biting thing? Tell him I'm over it. if I wasn't fearing for my life it would be a huge turn on. This is wrong because he is your boyfriend. And that's wrong if I like him but….you know what? I should go talk to him and-"her rest of her sentence came out muffled since Damon gently placed his hand over her mouth shutting the blabbering teen up. He was careful not to irk her cut.

"Does she have an off switch?" Damon asked Elena. Who was still looking worried he let out a sigh "relax, he's just being dramatic." He dropped his hand off of Ava's face and rested it on the small of her back "He feels bad about hurting Ava it's very typical Stefan martyr stuff. It will pass" he assured Elena.

"Will it?" Elena asked

"Yeah" the raven head vampire nodded

"Really? Because it seems like he is in a lot of pain" she muttered. Ava frowned and licked her lips.

"Well that would pass too, once he eats" Damon snapped

"Not helping" Ava elbowed the vampire

"I didn't mean physical pain" Elena stated

"I know what you mean?"

"Do you mean emotional pain?" Ava asked

"Yes-"

"Ok good, we're all on the same page" she uttered. Damon rolled his icy blue eyes and shook his head

"You're going to be ok here? I got an errand to run with a teacher and this one" Damon gestured to the blond beside him.

"Oh I'm coming-"

"Yeah I know you'd never let it go if I stopped you" the vampire grumbled under his breath.

"The teacher? Alaric?" Elena asked "You two friends now?"

"I don't have any friends?"

"How can he? He's such an ass" Ava scoffed. Elena frowned her brown eyes darting between the pair she was sure that they were friends, hell the way they acted sometimes it was like as if they were something more.

"Come on" Damon uttered zipping up Ava's jacket and pulled his own on "You should stay up here" he told Elena "you shouldn't go down there by yourself."

"I'll be fine-"

"You want a gun?" Ava asked "I mean in case anything happens-"

"Since when can you get a gun?" Damon asked not even surprised anymore

"Gran" Ava simply said.

Elena shook her head "No I don't need a gun."

"You know" Damon commented pulling his arms through the sleeves "you're very trusting of him"

"So are you" Elena countered "otherwise you wouldn't be leaving"

"She got you there-"

"Shut up Ava" Damon grasped her hand "we won't be long"

"You're mean" Ava pouted causing the vampire to let out an audible sigh.

* * *

"So you told Ava about this place?" Damon commented as the car came to a stop

"She was there when I was having the conversation with you. And Ava got curious-"

"How dumb are you to have the conversation in front of her?" Damon asked as they got out of the car.

"Oh shut up Aqua-man-"she slammed the door shut behind her. Taking her cane with her. Alaric snickered

"Did she call me-"

"Yeah-"

"Do I want to know?" he asked

"Nope" Alaric shook his head. They stepped onto the sidewalk. Damon looped his arm through Ava's so they could hurry this thing along.

"This is the one here" Alaric announced seeing the rundown apartment "records show this place is paid for three months in advance"

"Step" Damon told Ava as the trudged up the stairs

"So whoever is here is planning on staying for a while" Ava murmured "Hey Ric you know your friend who found this place?"

"Yeah?" Alaric glanced over to her

"Well can he clear records, like I don't know police records?" she asked, a smirk worked its way across Damon's face

"Why do you need police records cleared?" Alaric asked

"Do you know who I live with? Gran's been done for indecent exposure-"

"Well Ava-"

"Can we talk about this later?" Damon said silencing the pair "stay behind me Ava or Ric" he instructed

"What? I can-"

"I can leave you out here. Now shush" he murmured Ava sighed "now this is where it may get tricky I may or may not be able to enter" Damon knocked on the door. Ava stood in between the pair and shifted her weight from foot to the other.

"Yeah how does that work?" Alaric asked interested. "Do you always have to be invited in?"

"Seriously Buffy you need to sharpen up on your vamp knowledge. Vampires can only be invited into a home by the person who owns it or is entitled it" Ava informed him. She could feel their stares burning into her face she rolled eyes "Gran told me. –"

"And you actually listen to everything she says?" Alaric questioned. She shot him a dirty look

"Well yeah if I don't I get a spanking" Ava grumbled under her breath "But what about motels and places like that?" she asked

"There grey areas" Damon uttered he moved ahead and gripped the door knob

"Can we not kill anyone tonight?" Alaric asked. The vampire smirked at him

"What? You've just brought me along for my company?"

"No, that's what Ava is here for. I like her company-"

"Oh Ric" Ava grinned at him "Yeah I like yours as well….not that way because that's gross. And you're not a paedophile because-"

"Ok stop talking Ava" Alaric interrupted her as Damon easily broke the door knob allowing the front door to swing open. He gestured for Alaric to go in, the hunter gently grasped Ava's wrist and tugged her along with him. "Doesn't look like anyone is in" he said as the vampire stepped over the threshold

"Damon?" Ava called

"Yeah I'm good" he shut the door behind him "no permanent resident here apparently" he lightly pushed Ava ahead till they came to a living room with a small open planned kitchen.

Ava felt the table in front of her whilst Damon moved ahead and opened up the fridge, he stiffened taking in sight of the blood bags. A clear sign that it was a vampire residing here.

"Er Ava? Ric we've got company-"

Ava yelped when she was flung against the wall, she could hear snarling

"Ava" Alaric shouted seeing the vampire pinning her there. He stabbed the vampire in the back and watched as it dropped to the ground. He rushed towards the blond

"Ava?" she clutched her throat a look of pain was etched onto her face "You ok?"

"Yeah" her voice came out hoarse; the vampire had a vice like grip around her neck. Ava rubbed it Alaric spun around and saw the vampire getting back onto his feet.

He stood protectively in front of Ava who managed to get on her shaky legs. She grabbed onto the back of his jacket to keep herself steady the vampire went to lunge forward but Damon easily tossed him across the room

"Back off" the raven head vampire growled "Ava?"

"I'm good" Ava uttered

"You're lucky she's fine. Otherwise your head would've been detached from your shoulders" Damon threatened the vampire. Alaric cocked an eyebrow; he knew it Damon front was an act. The vampire claimed that he didn't care about anyone else beside himself but he just saw all the evidence that contradicted what the vampire had said. Damon Salvatore had a soft spot for Ava Xenia.

Damon stepped up to the fallen vampire "I know you."

"Damon?" the vampire managed to get onto his feet

"Henry?" Damon exclaimed recognising the other vampire "You were in the tomb"

Ava huffed "Great now we know the ass's name? Or should we all have a freaking tea party-"Alaric lightly elbowed the teen.

"Behave" the history teacher said sternly.

Henry looked at the trio; they did make an odd looking group. There was a broody looking history teacher, the vampire and a petite blond. Yeah Henry concluded they definitely did make an odd looking bunch.

* * *

They were all now gathered around the kitchen; Ava was sitting next to Damon whilst Alaric chose to stand.

"Here" Henry placed a cup of juice in front of the blond. He spied the purplish bruises he had caused and winced at the sight

"Are you done?" Damon snapped glaring at the vampire "I'm waiting for my drink"

Henry nodded and hurried back over to the counter to empty a blood-bag into a glass.

"Front of you left hand" Damon murmured to Ava, she shot him a grateful smile as she picked up the glass and took a sip. She cleared her throat feeling much better

"So do you know John Gilbert?" Henry asked glancing over his shoulder.

"Well I've known him for years he's a good friend-"

"Yeah" Ava decided to have some fun "but Damon wanted something more. But John doesn't swing that-"Alaric snorted but covered it with a laugh

"Oh, I didn't know you were…-"

"Gay" Ava provided "yes Damon Salvatore is a big gay vampire"

Alaric was going red in the face from suppressing his laughter "Enough now dear" Damon hissed in Ava's ear "or I will literally strip you down and prove to the rest of the room that I am not gay"

Ava slumped in her seat "Ok I'll stop" she muttered

"So how do you know John?" Alaric asked bringing the topic back on hand.

"Oh I met him right after I got out of the tomb" Henry placed the cup in front of Damon "he's been helping me out"

"Helping you out how?" Ava asked she knew John Gilbert and from what Gran told her the man hated vampires.

"Adapting" Henry simply stated "it's a whole new world, cars, computers, -"

"Oh that website is shit. Trust me you won't meet any of you matches there" Ava scoffed; Henry shot Damon a 'is she for real' look. But the vampire merely shrugged his shoulders. "Anyway I got so much to learn. He helped me get this place" he pulled another blood-bag out of the fridge.

Ava took another sip of her juice she nearly jumped out of her skin when Damon gripped her thigh

"What are you doing?" she hissed at him

"Proving that I'm not gay I can-"

"Shut up I was only kidding" Ava uttered. Damon smirked and dropped a chaste kiss on her cheek and ignored the look that Alaric was shooting him.

The hunter cleared his throat "So do you live here alone?" he asked Henry his tone hadn't helped at all _"or does Isobel live with him?"_

"That's my friend's passive aggressive way of asking-"

"Do you know a woman named Isobel?" Ava asked bluntly getting frustrated looks from Damon and Alaric. "No need to beat around the bush"

"Erm…no I don't know an Isobel" Henry replied

"See, if we went with yours and Ric's touchy touchy approach we would have waited decades for an answer" Ava huffed

"Fine" Damon murmured.

"I know John. He's my only real friend-"Ava snorted

Damon patted her hard on the back "Shut up Ava" he whispered

"What?" Ava defended herself "It was funny, John having friends?"

"He is mine" Henry snapped "he showed me how to use a microwave and how to separate my whites."

"But John wouldn't have done that without wanting something" Ava commented downing the rest of her drink "so-"

"What did you do for him?" Alaric finished off.

"I help keep an eye on things" Henry replied "you know with the others"

"The others?" Damon frowned

"You know from the tomb they're still pissed at the Founding families for trying to burn them alive" Henry uttered.

Ava eyes widened at that she thought that those vampire had left town.

"I'm cool but those tomb boys want revenge" Henry took a large gulp of his drink.

"What does John want with them?" Alaric asked

"He wants to keep an eye on them. You know make sure they stay out of trouble" Henry said.

"Well that's John he's such a do-gooder-"

"As if" Ava scoffed "the man's a snake I'm surprised that no-one hasn't turned into stone or something-"

"Oh Ava honey." Damon laughed and plastered a fake smile on to her face; he wrapped his arms around her shoulders pulling her close "she says the most inappropriate things. She needs medication because she's you know crazy-"

"Yeah and Damon is gay. He fancies you Henry-"

"They're both very disturbed" Alaric cut in seeing the expression on the other vampire's face. Before Henry could question them his cell rand.

"That's John now" Henry exclaimed seeing the caller id. He went to answer it but Damon shot out of his seat

"Let me speak to him" he snatched the phone out of his hand and made sure to stand between Ava and Henry.

"You going to answer that?" Henry asked when Damon just stared at the cell

"Am I'm going to answer that?" the raven head vampire glanced over Alaric who shook his head.

"What's going on?" Henry asked

Ava tensed up when she heard a snarl Henry launched himself at Alaric but the hunter and Damon easily overpowered him. There was a resounding silence

"Did you kill him?" Ava asked

"Yeah" Damon replied "so much for not killing someone" he clutched on to the blond teen's hand and pulled her onto her feet.

* * *

Ava leant against the kitchen counter beside Damon as Alaric searched the rest of the house

"So Ava—"

"Seriously Damon I know you're not gay" Ava snapped for the last ten minutes that the pair had been alone the vampire constantly been saying disgusting and perverted things.

"I was just going to say that you're lip is bleeding" Damon chuckled "but good to know that you know that I'm not gay"

He saw her wiping her mouth but missed the spot of blood. "Here let me-"

"Wait what-?" she squeaked when he grabbed her around her waist and dropped her onto the counter. "Damon-"

"Did you even wiped it with an anti-septic wipe?" he asked. Reaching over her Damon pulled out the small white first-aid box

"No- but-" she hissed when she felt the wipe on her cut.

"You got cut by a ring right?" he murmured settling himself in between her legs. He smiled seeing her cheeks turning pale pink. Ava nodded "Well you should have cleaned it properly" with that he cleaned her up. Every time Ava felt his callous but gentle fingers against her lips she would feel something shooting through her. "Done-"

"Good" Ava cleared her throat and was grateful that he hadn't mentioned anything about her rapid heartbeat. She jumped off the desk quickly but groaned when she slammed her temple against Damon's nose.

"Oww" she clutched her temple.

"I should be owing" Damon muttered "I think you broke my nose" he clicked it in place.

"Yeah but you're a vamp-"she scowled. The vampire rolled his eyes and tilted her face up, he could see the reddened patch of skin. There would no doubt be a mark left. He stroked his fingers through her hair to cover the forming bruise with her bangs.

"Anything?" Damon asked reluctantly taking a step back hearing Alaric making his way towards them

"Nothing" the hunter sighed. Ava shook herself out of her daze state "the place is cleared out"

"Well I found this behind the blood-bags" Damon waltzed over to the history teacher and handed him a bottle of beer

"Hey-"

"No alcohol for you Ava. I've already been thrown up on once already" Damon uttered she poked her tongue at and folded her arms across her chest.

"Ah man this is a real dead end" Alaric sighed looking around

"I wouldn't beat myself up over it man" Damon advised. Ava managed to find herself a seat she gingerly sat down "Ava it's an armrest you're sitting on-"

"I know" Ava said "So Ric what did you think you were going to find?" she could hear Damon moving about behind her.

"Isobel with cigars and slippers?"

Ava rolled her eyes "I wasn't talking to you Damon" she snapped "I was asking Alaric" much to Ava's and Damon's surprise Alaric laughed.

"Oh shit he's gone crazy-"

"Ava calm down" Damon ordered "Ric?"

Alaric shook his head and swept his hand through his hair "I got to stop doing this. I can't keep searching for her-"

"Really?" Damon asked sitting down on the same chair as Ava "after two years? That's actually moderately healthy-"

Ava snorted "Yeah compared to you. He spent over a hundred years searching for his girl-"

"Not my girl anymore" Damon snapped, making Ava frown "I have to hit a stopping point."

"Make it two hundred" Ava suggested deadpanned causing Alaric to chuckle.

Damon downed the alcohol both him and Ava listened to the hunter "I keep thinking I want to know why, when you know the precise moment when my wife decided that her life with me wasn't enough" Ava smiled sadly and tilted her had downwards.

"She charmed me, you know your wife Isobel. She talked a good game; she was smart there was an excitement in her eyes. I probably should have known there was something different about her. She was tied to Katherine and for some reason I decided not to kill her" Damon said.

"That's enough" Alaric uttered "I don't want to hear anymore. I don't want to waste any more of my life searching for answers that I really don't want"

Ava pressed her lips together; she sort of understood what he was saying. Her parents' death was a mystery but Ava wasn't going to searching for answers. She was content with the life she was living.

"I'm through with Isobel" Alaric declared "I'm done with all of this" he walked out of the apartment.

"At least he's moving on" Ava muttered

"Yeah, you're right princess. Let's go back to the Boarding House" he jumped onto his feet. "Make sure Stefan hasn't eaten Elena-"he grabbed the annoyed blond and flung her onto his shoulder walking out of the apartment.

* * *

Ava flopped down on to the couch "So?" she asked. Elena was sitting in an armchair writing in to her journal "Stefan?"

"Is down there still. What about that errand?" she asked

"Turned out to be a dead" Damon said coming into the room. He poured himself a drink and gripped Ava's legs and lifted them up. He plopped down on the couch and dropped her legs so that they were resting on his lap.

"You're still here?" he looked over to Elena.

"Were you expecting anything else?" the brunette asked. Ava could feel the heat coming from the fireplace so knew that it was let. She covered her eyes with her arm sighed quietly.

"So the errand-"

"Was futile" Damon uttered running his finger down Ava's shin. She shifted slightly "Although I think we've witnessed a teacher having a crisis-"

"It was like he was having an emotional breakdown. I thought he'd gone crazy" Ava added she was getting extremely comfortable and was even more relaxed feeling Damon running lazy circles on her legs

"Has Stefan eaten yet?" Damon asked

"I thought you didn't care-"

"Yeah you'd have to be pretty gullible to believe that." Ava drawled

"Chalk it up to morbid curiosity" Damon said lightly pinching Ava's tight clad legs.

"I think he's getting there" Elena nodded "but he has a lot of guilt to deal with and it doesn't help that spent the last hundred and forty five years punishing him for Katherine getting caught"

Ava frowned she didn't see that being the reason for Damon being a dick for the last hundred to Stefan. There must've been something more.

"So this is my fault now?"

"No its no-one's fault Damon. I'm just saying that you're not exactly innocent" Elena said. "You made it your life's mission to make him miserable."

Damon scowled at her "Let me ask you a question in all of this important soul searching cleansing of the demons from Stefan's past did you ever manage to get the rest of the story?" he asked

"He said there was more-"

"That's an understatement" he spat. And went to get up but Ava pressed her heeled shoes on him

"Go on spill" Ava said removing her arm and leant on her elbows

"Tell us Damon" Elena uttered. The vampire went on to explain the rest of the story. By the end of his tale Ava knew why Damon wanted to punish Stefan so bad. Stefan had forced Damon to become a vampire. He had taken his choice away. And in an odd way Ava didn't blame the vampire for being the way he was.

"The moment Stefan had his first taste of human blood he was a different person" Ava was now sitting next to Damon as he sipped his drink "I suppose I should thank him it's been a hell of a ride."

"Oh my god he said he wanted to die" Elena exclaimed "that's why he won't feed. Now I understand why-"

"His choice. If he's stupid enough to make it so be it" Damon drawled, irking both Ava and Elena.

"Don't do that. Don't pretend you don't care" Elena said walking away she was going to check on Stefan.

"So Ava-"

"You care Damon" she said softly "whether you want to or not. You care about Stefan he is your brother after all"

* * *

Ava paced up and down chewing on her bottom lip

"Ava would you stop?" Damon asked he had spent the last fifteen minutes watching her.

"How can I?" she uttered "Stefan did a runner"

"Ava-"

"Damon" she cut him off "You…don't get pissed or anything but…never mind-"

"No what?" he asked

When she carried on pacing he got up onto his feet and gently placed his hands on her shoulders stopping her "Tell me"

Ava sighed "In a weird way I'm glad that Stefan made the choice for you to become a vampire" he frowned

"And why is that?"

"Because" she murmured "If he hadn't I wouldn't have met you. And you're not a total douche-"

"A compliment from Ava?"

"Yeah don't get used to it" she muttered. He chuckled and surprised her by pulling her into a tight embrace. After a moment they parted ways. Damon eye's landed on the figures coming into the room

"Well look if it isn't the boy-"

"Yeah-"he started off but was cut off my Ava

"Stefan" Ava exclaimed and launched herself in his arms "You're ok?"

"Yeah I am-"she whacked him hard "Oww what the-"

"That's for freaking me out" she hugged him again. Stefan wrapped his arms around her. Damon tensed seeing this but relaxed when he saw the smile on his brother's face "I'm glad you're ok"

"Me too" he dropped a kiss on the crown of her head.

"Ava come on, Claudine called Jenna she needs you or something" Elena said "I'll drop you off"

"Ok"

"Here" Damon grabbed her jacket and helped her into it also giving Ava her cane

"Bye Damon. Stefan"

"Bye" the Salvatore brothers smiled at the blond

"I'll see you later" Elena pecked Stefan on the lips.

* * *

"See yah Elena" Ava called over her shoulder; the brunette had pulled up to the Xenia household and dropped the blond off.

"Ava thank god" Claudine sighed in relief seeing her granddaughter

Ava frowned they were on the porch "What's going on? Why are you outside…oh you locked yourself out didn't you?"

Claudine smiled sheepishly "Yeah your keys?"

"I left them in the house" Ava said

The elderly woman groaned "Wonderful" she muttered

"Now what are we going to do?" Ava grumbled and sat down on the porch swing. A smile appeared on Claudine's face as an idea hit her.

"Hey Ava"

"Yeah?"

"What do you say to climbing through the window? The one to my bedroom is open"

"Oh man" Ava groaned "But I got boots and they have heels-"

"Suck it up and climb" Claudine ordered. Ava grudgingly did as she was instructed praying that she wouldn't hit the floor.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Thanks to those who reviewed (I appreciate you inputs) Outfit link on profile. **

**So in this Chap-The beginning Elena drags Ava to the boarding house. They visit Stefan. Ava vomits all over Damon's boots. Elena drops Ava off at school. Tiki and Ava are forced to work together. There's a fight. Alaric borrows Ava's phone and learns she has nick-names for everyone. Much to Damon's frustration Ava comes along. Alaric declares he can't keep looking for Isobel. Ava and Damon moment near the end. She says she's happy she met him. Finally Claudine locks herself out of the house and Ava hasn't got her keys so she is forced to climb up the side of the house. **

**Please REVIEW**


	21. Chapter 21

Ava's nose twitched she hummed smelling something pleasant. She wriggled and snuggled into something warm.

"Ya know we can make this a permanent fixture" a familiar voice drawled.

"Hmm" Ava groaned still half asleep "and what's that?" she mumbled

"You waking up to me every morning and-"

Ava froze now fully awake "Who-DAMON? WHAT THE FUCK" she shrieked scrambling on to her knees, "GET OUT-"she yelped when she was thrown back onto the bed bouncing a little. Damon pressed his body against hers and placed his hand on her lips silencing her.

"Damon-"her voice came out muffled. "what-"

"Ssh" he murmured "Relax now will you stop screaming if I move my hand away?"

Ava nodded as soon as he removed his hand. She relaxed "What are you doing here?" she asked wriggling

"I am going to give you a ride to school" he uttered. Her brows knitted together, the vampire leant over her and used the tips of his fingers to smooth down the puckered skin between her brows.

"Why you I-"

"I can occasionally be nice ya know" he drawled his icy blue eyes roamed her face. they came to a rest on her pink lips

"But your Damon you're-"

"Magnificent, sexy and oh so generous-"

"I was going to say you're a dick, a douchebag and not very kind" she grinned. He rolled his eyes and startled the blond by nipping her earlobe

"Damon" she squeaked and shoved him away

"Hey-"Claudine's cackle rang around room she walked in just as Ava sent the vampire careening off of the bed. Damon grunted his back collided with her night stand. "Wow you got her up quick"

"I told you I would"

"Wait you let him in?" Ava asked swinging her legs out of her bed.

"Duh, dick-I mean Damon" Claudine started, Damon rolled his eyes and dropped down on to Ava's double bed and placed his arms behind his head "Said he could wake you up and I said give it a go-"

"What?" Ava frowned there was something more going on here. She knew that Gran wouldn't just let anyone especially someone like Damon waltz into their house. "What else?"

"Nothing-"

"Claudine Anne Lily Xenia tell me" Ava demanded placing her hands on her hips.

Damon smirked watching the exchange "Wait that's you're whole name-"

"Our whole family has a thing for that. Gran-"

"It's nothing Ava-"

"Screw this-"

"Don't you dare-"

But Ava ignored Claudine's cry or protest and dove into the older woman's mind

"_Think sexy thoughts….ok" _Ava balked. Damon sat up curious by the petite teen's display of her ability. She had a look of pure concentration on her face. "_me and Mark doing it. he's huge pen-"_Claudine gasped as Ava tore through that part and went deeper "_Damon's here….made a bet….two hundred bucks….fuck….I won-"_

Ava pulled back "You betted on me-"

"You found out-"

"You went into my mind?" both Xenia's ignored the vampire,

"Gran Damon Salvatore is a creeper and you let him into my room whilst I was sleeping-"

"Ok" Claudine admitted walking over to the large windows and threw the curtains open "you're right Damon is a big pervert-"

"I am here you know. Just pointing that out" Damon piped up

"Shut up" Ava and Claudine snapped at him unison. Damon rolled his eyes "Don't you roll your eyes at me vampire, I can still kick your ass"

"Gran" Ava huffed "Give it-"

"What?"

"The money-"

"Oh" Claudine whined "But I won it fair and square" she muttered

"How about we split it?" Ava suggested

"Seems fair enough" she reluctantly handed a hundred bucks over to her granddaughter. "Oh snap you should hurry or you're going to be late"

"Fine" Ava muttered about to take her top off but Claudine grabbed her hands "What-"

"Your pervy vamp is still here" Claudine whispered loudly

"I am not a perve-"

"He's not mine-"

"Oh princess I can be all yours" there was a moment of silence which Claudine opted to break the silence

"You're right Ava he is a bit of a dick-"

"You told her I was a dick-"

"Not relevant. Come vamp boy I think it got a chicken you could drain. Ava change now you've got school-"

"But-"

"MOVE BOTH OF YOU"

With that Ava literally ran into the bathroom slamming the door behind her. the blond knew not to get on Claudine's bad side.

She pressed her ear against the door and could hear her Gran shooing Damon out of the bedroom. Ava shook her head and hurriedly did her morning routine.

* * *

"Here we are" Damon pulled up to the curb of the school

"Thanks for the ride-"

"Would have been better if you had tapped a vein for me" he muttered. She rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag which she had dropped by her feet

"And now you ruined the nice moment" she drawled

"Just kidding" before she could blink he dropped a kiss on her cheek and reached over to open the door for her

Ava felt her cheeks heating up and hurriedly got out of the car. "Bye Damon" she called over her shoulder

"Bye-"

"Oh my god Ava" Betsy a girl in the blond teen's art class rushed over to her "is that your boyfriend? He's uber hot-"

"What?" Ava asked her eyes widened in realisation the red head thought that Damon Salvatore was her boyfriend "Oh my god no he's just-"

Damon's heightened hearing could pick up what was being said between the two girls. He decided to have fun

"AVA" he shouted "ON YOUR WAY HOME PICK UP EXTRA LARGE CONDOMS. WE WENT THROUGH THEM QUICKER THEN I EXPECTED-"

"FUCK OFF DAMON" Ava screeched and sprinted into the school. Leaving behind a cackling vampire. The blond hurried down the corridor and slammed into something hard. She heard a grunt

"Ava" Alaric groaned he had just come out of the classroom to get some of the worksheets for the float when Ava had rounded the corner and knocked him over.

"Hey Ric" Ava uttered getting onto her knees, attempting to find her cane but the history teacher grabbed it for her.

"Ava I got it." he got onto his feet "Ava stand up-"

"What? why-"

"Principle-"

"Ergh-"Alaric winced seeing the principle flying over Ava and tumbling onto the ground

"Xenia-"

"Not my fault" Ava said and scrambled onto her feet "And you should be looking where you're going and then-"

"And this is where you'll shut up" Alaric whispered to her.

"Take her and get her out of my sight" the principle muttered.

Ava frowned "Now that's just mean and a bit rude not very professional-"

"Ok Ava" Alaric spoke loudly over her and grabbed her hand and dragged her away "One day Ava you're going to talk your way into trouble"

Ava had just sat down in her seat but before she could fully get comfortable the history teacher lightly grasped the back of her top

"What-"

"You're with me." Alaric said

"She's meant to help" Tyler called out

"Not now-"

"I'm his favourite" Ava grinned holding onto her cane "admit it Ric" the hunter scoffed, leading her over to Elena and Stefan who had just arrived. Stefan frowned taking the pair in

"What's wrong?"

"Did Ava get into another fight with Tiki-"

"No I didn't" Ava pouted "You're always think I'm making trouble-"

"Oh you know what I think now?" Elena quirked an eyebrow

"Yes-"

"Ok" Stefan spoke over her "What's up Ric?" he asked the history teacher wondering did Ava really want to blurt her secret out.

"I need for you guys to come with me" Alaric said, still holding on to the petite teen's arm. He led them out of the cafeteria and down the corridor

"So Stef how are you?" Ava asked casually "not having any major cravings about-"

"Ava there are people around" Elena hissed

"-oh right. Not having any cravings for….alcohol—"

"What?"

"Let's just ignore her" Elena uttered as Alaric ushered them into his classroom.

"Here" Alaric had placed his hand on Ava's shoulder and gently pushed her down in one of the chairs. Elena took the desk beside her.

* * *

"Wow" Ava breathed taking in what Alaric had told them. Seems like Elena's birth mother was back in town, she heard the sound of the door opening and the familiar sound of boots clicking against the floor.

"Hey Damon thanks for coming" Alaric said from the front

"It was no problem, sorry it took so long my dog….-"

"Don't finish that joke off" Ava said shifting in her seat "it's so lame-oww" she yelped when Damon tugged a lock of her golden hair

"Don't be bitchy. And I know you've got no excuse since you're not on your period-"

"Damon" Stefan snapped looking completely serious. Damon rolled his eyes and sat down on Ava's other side. The raven head vampire took in the scene

"What's with the furrowed brows. Doesn't suit Ava you know you could get wrinkles princess-"

"Shut up-"

"I saw Isobel last night" Alaric said silencing the pair.

"Isobel's here-"

"Duh-"

"Ava-"

"Sorry" the blond muttered she had no clue why she was sitting here truth be told? It was a good think since she wanted to be there for Elena. But at the moment she didn't get why or how she was involve in all of this,

"In town?" Damon clarified. Alaric folded his arms across his chest and nodded.

Ava tuned back into the conversation just as Damon started to grill Alaric about Isobel and their meeting "Did you ask about Uncle John? Are they working together?"

"No-"

"No they're not?"

"No I didn't ask" Alaric stated

"What about the invention?"

"Is that the pocket watch?" Ava asked stilling trying to follow the thread of conversation.

"Yes" Stefan replied

"I didn't ask-"

"Did she ask about the tomb vampires?" Damon carried on getting of his seat and walking up to Alaric.

Ava frowned and tilted her head, Elena had been strangely quiet. She reached out and grasped the brunette's hand. Making Elena smile a little she was grateful that Ava was around.

"I don't know"

"Did words completely escape you?" Damon snarled

"Back off Damon" Ava said coming to defend the history teacher.

"I was completely distracted by my dead vampire wife to ask any questions" Alaric snapped

"What does she want?"

"She wants to see me Damon" Elena finally spoke up.

"Alaric is supposed to arrange the meeting. We don't know why or what she wants" Stefan said.

"You know Elena" Ava said "You don't have to see her if you don't want. You can walk away"

"I don't really have a choice Ava" Elena muttered.

"What do you mean?" Damon asked

"She threatened to go on a killing spree" Alaric supplied.

"Oh" Damon clicked his tongue "well I guess you guys are completely closed off to that?"

"No you don't say" Ava said sarcastically rolling her milky green eyes.

"I want to do it" Elena said cutting Damon off who was no doubt going have a retort for Ava "I want to meet her if I don't I know I'll regret it"

"Fair enough" Ava shrugged her shoulders and got up onto her feet "Well thanks for keeping me in the loop but I promised Caroline that I'll help her out with the float. And she would go ape-shit crazy if I don't-"

"No Ava" Alaric sighed running his fingers through his hair. She frowned

"What?"

"It isn't just Elena she wants to meet." Alaric explained causing the others to all look at him "You as well-"

"How does she know about me?" Ava asked incredulously she had made no contact whatsoever with Elena's birthmother.

"She doesn't go-"Damon cut into the conversation.

"She has to. She said that you'll come if you want to know more about Faith-"Ava paled and Elena's eyes bugged out.

The trio of males didn't miss this reaction, Ava backed up

"Ava-Ava" Damon called grasping her face seeing the glaze over look coming over her milky green eyes. Her cane had clattered to the ground "come back princess" he lightly tapped her cheeks.

"I want to meet her. Isobel I mean" Ava blinked hard it was surreal hearing that particular name.

"Who's Faith?" Stefan asked seeing that was the catalyst of both Ava's and Elena's startled reaction

"My mom" Ava revealed she hadn't heard that name in years "what does Isobel know about my mom?"

* * *

Ava nervously tapped her fingers against the table top; she and Elena were in the Grill. this was the place where they arranged the meeting.

"Ava you ok?" Elena asked, the blond hadn't spoken since they had left the school.

"I should be asking you that" Ava smiled "You're the one who is going to meet your birthmother"

"I know but your mom-"

"Is dead" Ava said bluntly "I just want to know what she was like or anything really" she admitted. Elena frowned she didn't blame Ava for being curious, Claudine had refused to talk about Faith and Ava never questioned it. But now someone came along who was more than willing to share the information about her mother so it wasn't surprised that Ava did come along.

Elena jumped when the waitress placed the cup of tea she had ordered in front of her and Ava's glass of soda.

"Jesus Elena" Ava breathed "You're making me even more nervous"

"Sorry. I'm just jumpy-"

"Chill, Stefan's over there and we've got Damon outside" Ava uttered she trusted both vampires with her life. This was the opposite of how she felt beforehand

"Can you hear me?" Elena asked quietly

"Of course I can, I'm right next to you" Ava scoffed "Are you sure that you're not the blind one?"

Elena whacked her on the shoulder "I was talking to Stefan-"

"Oh…erm carry on." Ava blushed and sipped her soda through the straw.

Stefan chuckled and nodded silently conveying to Elena that he could hear them.

"Thanks for coming" Elena uttered, Ava leant back in her seat and twirled her straw around the glass "I'm getting nervous but I'm happy that you're here-"

"Me too since the drinks are you on-oww Elena" she pouted when Elena lightly slapped her upside the head.

"I love you-"

"I love you too Elena but I'm not gay so-oh Stefan again right?" Ava trailed off, Elena giggled now this was why she more than happy that Ava came along the blond could literally brighten up a room.

"_She's here" _

Ava froze and could hear the sound of something being set down next to her

"Hello Elena and Ava" Isobel smiled at the pair, "I haven't seen you both since you were babies"

Ava swallowed and kept her head down. There was something wrong about Isobel; the blond could feel it in her bones.

"You look just like her" Isobel uttered looking directly at Elena "It's eerie-"

"You've met Katherine?" Elena asked

"She found me just after I turned genetic curiosity I suppose. She would be fascinated by you" Isobel said her dark eyes glanced over to Ava "And you Ava, you look just like your mother. Shame what happened to her-"

"What do you know?" Ava asked bluntly

Isobel smirked "You don't seem very frightened to me"

"You don't seem very scary. You're just another psycho vampire. God knows this town got enough" Ava drawled

Isobel chuckled "Just like your mother, but speak to me like that again girl" the female vampire snarled "and I'll rip your pretty little throat out-"

"If you wanted to kill me you would have" Ava scowled "so step off bitch-"

"Tell your friend to keep her mouth shut or she'll and the people of this town have to deal with the consequences" Isobel said. Elena swallowed and from the corner of her eye she could see Stefan straightening up.

"Ava just keep quiet" Elena murmured grabbing on to the blond teen's hand, Ava nodded. The brunette looked back over to her birthmother "Is that how you walk in the sun?" she asked nodding towards the necklace.

"Katherine helped me obtain it" Isobel replied

"Who's my father?" Elena asked. Causing Ava's eyebrows shoot to her hairline. Seems like the blond had rubbed off on Elena more than she thought,

"Not important" Isobel said curtly "he was a teenage waste of space-"

"A name would be nice"

"It would wouldn't it?"

"Oh bitch much" Ava muttered under her breath

"You ask a lot of questions. And your friend can't seem to shut up-"she nodded towards Ava, Ava rolled her eyes and busied herself by finishing off her drink

"Why did you compel that man to kill himself?" Elena asked referring to the guy who had been following the pair after the Trudy incident "right after he told me to stop looking for you"

"Dramatic impact" Isobel uttered. "Wish it would have been more effective"

"You really are a crazy-"

"Shut up-"

"You shut up" Ava snapped back "Bitch-"

"Does human life really means that little to you?" Elena asked, she swore she saw a brief flash of amusement in Isobel's eyes.

"It means nothing to me" Isobel smiled serenely "it's just part of being what I am-"

"A bitch-"

"A vampire Ava"

"No it's not" Elena shook her head "I know other vampires and that's not true"

Isobel leant forward in her seat "You mean your boyfriend over there by the pool table? And yours Ava the one hovering outside?-"

"I don't have a boyfriend. And Alaric's outside so you're sick because he's like old enough to be my dad and-"

"Shut up I'm talking about Damon Salvatore" Isobel cut her off "and yours Stefan Salvatore. I'm kind of shock that the Salvatore brothers aren't fighting over you Elena. But it's clear that Damon found someone even more interesting to peak his interest"

Ava snorted causing both Isobel and Elena to look at her, she could feel their eyes on her "What?" she defended herself "this is Damon we're talking about. Me and him? Pfft no way" she shook her head.

"Wow you really are blind" Isobel drawled

"No I carry this cane around for fun" Ava rolled her eyes

Isobel smirked seems like the little blond had no clue what she was referring to. "Do you enjoy them? The Salvatores?"

"Well Stefan is awesome and Damon is…..Damon and-"

"Shut up-"

"Oh piss off" Ava snapped "You're the one who's asking freaking questions and-"

"You're not giving the right answers" Isobel uttered, she could see that Ava was truly Faith's daughter.

"Why do you want to meet me?" Elena asked "It can't be just to catch up" Ava finished off her drink and rested her chin on her hand.

"Because I'm curious about you-"

"And me?" Ava asked

"I wanted to see if it was true-"

"If what was true?" she asked on confusion

"If the Xenia bloodline lived on. I can see that it has" Isobel smirked.

Ava shuddered this woman knew more then she let on "Why are you here?" she asked

"The real reason is I want what your uncle wants" the vampire uttered, the Grill itself wasn't busy so Ava could hear everything more clearly "Jonathan Gilbert's invention"

Elena laughed bitterly; Ava felt her heart go out to her friend. After searching for her birthmother this was what Elena was greeted by? A woman only came here to get some random item?

"How do you know my uncle?" Elena asked

"I used to spend a lot of time here when I was younger" Isobel told them "John had a crush on me for years. He was the first one that told me about vampires"

Ava licked her lips now that was something new. John and Isobel were close once?

"So what made you want to be one?" Elena asked

"It's a very long list of reasons Elena all of which I'm sure you thought about" Isobel said, the music was low in the background. Ava tucked in a stray lock of hair. Elena shook her head

"That was you first lie" Isobel uttered "it's inevitable you're going to get old Stefan won't forever doesn't last very long when you're human"

"I'm sorry but I don't have what you're looking for. Come on Ava-"but before Elena could even take a step away Isobel grabbed her arm

"Ava stay where you are" Isobel ordered "sit down and tell your boyfriend to walk away." Elena sat down once again "I want the invention-"

"I don't have it-"

"I know that but Damon does-"

"Well if you know that then you'll also know he won't give that up for anyone" Ava commented "now if you don't mind-"

"You don't know how wrong you are Ava, I can think of one person he'll give it up for" Isobel smirked "And you're going to get it for me"

"He won't give it to us" Elena uttered

"Then the blood will be on your hands" Isobel announced she then got up onto her feet and grabbed her belongings

"Wait what about my mom?" Ava shouted after her "You said you knew her"

Isobel turned around and gave the blond a once over. Stefan stiffened seeing the look on the other vampire's face

"I did know your mother Ava…she was….she possessed a light. A light that you clearly inherited from her" without another word Isobel walked out. Ava slumped against the table. Stefan sighed seeing the disappointed looks on both of the teens faces.

"Elena?" Ava said softly

"I just-"she chocked up, the blond dropped her hand onto Elena's shoulder giving it a small squeeze

"At least it keeps the memory of your true mother alive. You don't need another mom Elena. You had the best one, Miranda" Ava said sincerely.

Stefan smiled hearing the exchange, times like these he could see how truly great Ava was. He walked over to the pair just as Bonnie came in. Ava felt Elena's shoulders tensing and her lips were downwards

"_Bonnie" _Elena stood up so that she was beside Ava "_How….she left- why-"_

Ava scowled

"Ava-"Elena shouted after the blond but the teen didn't listen and ran after Bonnie. She could hear the witch's thoughts further down the road

"Bonnie" Ava called and grabbed the witch's hand

"Ava what are you doing? I-"

"No what are you doing?" Ava uttered "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing-"

"There is. Are you that stupid?" this was the first time in a long time when Bonnie saw that Ava was genuinely mad "I get it your mad but Elena needs you-"

"I don't get what-"

"Don't play dumb" Ava snapped "it doesn't suit you. You saw your friend was hurt and you walked away?" she asked. Bonnie swallowed guilt was overwhelming her "You're not the girl I grew up with Bonnie" Bonnie clenched her eyes shut she didn't like the look of disappointment on Ava's face. It was so out of place. "You know Bonnie the way you're acting I'm glad that you're not talking to me. I don't want to be friends with a person like that" without another word Ava walked away. Leaving a saddened witch behind.

* * *

"Why the long face Ava?" Claudine asked setting the box of Chinese takeout on the coffee table.

"This is my usual face" Ava muttered grabbing the TV controller and turned the volume up but it was snatched out of her hand.

"Ava I know when something is wrong. So tell me what it is" Claudine demanded. Ava sighed and licked her lips

"I want to know about my mom" she uttered.

Claudine paled "Why the sudden intrest-"

"Because Elena's birth mom came back into town and she said she knew her-"

"What?"

"Gran-"

"Who Ava?"

"An Isobel Flemming" Claudine's jaw clenched in anger

"Her?"

"You know her?"

"Yes but what-"

"Can you or can you not tell me about my mom?" Ava asked

Claudine bit her lip "Ava, Faith is dead. Just leave the past in the past."

"I want to know-"Ava snapped "every time I ask this you brush me off. I deserve to know Gran. I want to know-"

"No Ava-"

"Why not? Please I-"

"I SAID NO" Claudine shouted causing Ava to jump "Now eat your dinner-"

"I'm not hungry-"

"Ava-"

"Leave me alone. You don't want to talk so I'm not even going to be in the same room as you" Ava stormed out.

Claudine sighed and slumped into her seat. She heard the sound of the bedroom door slamming shut and knew that Ava was angry. The elderly woman didn't blame her, it was only natural for Ava to want to learn about the woman who gave birth to her.

* * *

The next morning Ava walked into the Gilbert house. Claudine had left a message saying she'll be out for the rest of day something about collecting some items.

"Elena?" she called

"Coming" Elena bounded down the stairs with her bag "you ok? You look tired and-"

"Just got into a fight last night with Gran" Ava muttered and shook her head "it doesn't matter." She plastered a smile on to her face "Anyway I don't want to think about it. so Caroline called yet?"

"Yep" Elena said "and she's going crazy-"

"She's always been crazy" Ava muttered.

There was knock on the door "You expecting anyone?" Ava asked opening the door

"No-_Bonnie?" _

"Hey" Bonnie breathed. Ava plopped down on the staircase letting the witch and Elena have a moment "You were obviously upset about something and I just walked away. It's not me-"Ava smiled slightly at that "It can't be us. You're my friend Elena if you need me I am here for you. I'm sorry I didn't show you that yesterday."

"I met my birthmother"

"How was it?"

Ava stood up hearing Elena crying "Elena?" she said softly

"Get in here" Elena uttered, Ava stepped forward and was pulled in between the two girls, she could feel Elena's body shaking and knew that the teen was sobbing

"Bon I'm sorry I went off at you yesterday it's-"

"No I needed to hear it" Bonnie muttered hugging them both tight. God she had missed them.

* * *

"So science lab is going to be our rendezvous?" Ava commented spinning on the stool

"Yes now would you stop" Bonnie grabbed Ava by the back of her jacket stopping her.

"I'm bored-"

"God you act like a five year old" the witch muttered, "here" she sidled up beside Av and opened up the grimoire "You want me to read to you?"

"Hmm-"before she could respond the classroom door opened and Elena entered the room.

"Thanks for meeting us here Ava?"

"Bon was my ride here" Ava said placing her elbows on the countertop.

"I wanted you to see this" Bonnie exclaimed gesturing to the grimoire

"Is that Emily's spell book?" Elena asked. The blond ran her fingers down the thin page she could feel the indents of it.

"I've been going through it since Grams died" Bonnie said "Check this out"

Elena looked down and frowned, "What is it?" Ava questioned

"That's the vampire compass" Elena replied

Ava frowned in thought "Yeah according to Emily, Jonathan Gilbert never actually succeeded in inventing anything"

"So he's a fraud?" Ava asked

"Sort of" Bonnie flicked through the pages "Emily secretly spelled them all with magic, the compass-"Ava heard the sound of the page being turned "rings-"

"Wait the magical ones? That brings people back to life?" Ava asked leaning forward. Elena rested her elbow on the blond teen's shoulder and was gazing down at the page. Her eyes were skimming over them.

"And this" Bonnie tapped her finger against the page "the mystery device that you told me about"

"Yeah that's it" Elena nodded "Well part of it Damon only has one piece"

"Emily pledged her loyalty to Katherine but she couldn't stand back and let innocent people be killed" Bonnie said

Ava frowned "So what did she do?" she asked

"She made Jonathan Gilbert believe that she invented these devices" Bonnie uttered

"Does it say what the device does?"

Elena leant over the book and Bonnie mimicked her movements both of them were on either side of Ava.

"_It can't be-_"Bonnie thought "are you sure this is what Isobel wants?"

"Yeah I'm sure why?" Elena asked

"She made it pretty clear last night" Ava uttered "what does it do Bon?"

"This is a weapon" Bonnie told them "against vampires"

"What? a vampire wants a weapon that can harm vampires? That makes no sense" Ava shook her head before either Bonnie or Elena could respond Caroline burst into the room. Ava used her arms to cover the grimoire

"There you guys are. Come on you're supposed to help" Caroline said

"I don't want to" Ava whined

"No you promised so come on-"

"We'll meet you there" Bonnie said "Erm...Ava's got….constipation-"

"What?" Ava shrieked

"Oh she's been in the bathroom all day" Elena added on. Both Bonnie and Elena teamed up on the blond

"Eww-"

"No I don't-"

"Then come on"

"OK" Ava snapped "I hate you both" she whispered to Bonnie and Elena who giggled.

* * *

"No Ava it's too your left" Caroline shouted, Ava had got roped in to help with the Miss Mystic float

"This is my left" Ava shrieked back and much to the surrounding students amusement she kicked over a bucket

"I mean my left—"

"I don't know where the fuck you are I can't see" Ava yelped

"Oh my god you're useless I'm in front of you facing towards you ok?" Caroline said. The smaller blond managed to get right streamers and threw them in Caroline's direction. "Ava seriously-"

"Well you know it'll be screwed up if you got her to help-"

"Fuck off Tiki" Ava snapped

"Make me bitch-"

"Come here and I'll-"

"Ok enough" Alaric shouted stepping in between the females "Seriously no fighting today. Tiki go-"

"And get a brain-"

"What-"

"Ava"

"Just go and sort out the flowers for the float ok?" much to Alaric's relief Tiki walked off "Ava behave-"

"I was she started it-"

"Ava-"

"Fine" Ava muttered. And turned back to help Caroline with some of the other streamers, Alaric shook his head and went to check on the other teens.

"She's a firecracker isn't she?" a voice drawled from behind Elena. The brunette had watched the whole exchange and couldn't help but smile. But it was completely wiped off her face when she actually saw who was talking to her.

"Isobel" she breathed "what are you doing here?"

"I'm your mother Elena" Isobel said, the throngs of students carried on working around them "I want to be more involved in your life."

"I don't want you in my life" Elena stated glancing over to Ava and saw that the teen now was chucking another streamer towards Caroline but it missed and hit Chad on the back of the head.

"I understand that, you already have a lot of people you care about. But I've been studying let's see if I got this right" Isobel turned just as Bonnie passed. The witch was making her way towards Ava

"There is the witchy best friend Bonnie. I'm going to stay away from that one." Isobel said. Elena followed her gaze and stiffened as Isobel made a face "and there's sad little brother Jeremy. And there's Caroline, obnoxious Caroline I got all of her info from her by the way she had no idea who I was and wouldn't stop yapping" her eyes then landed on an oblivious Ava. "And there's Ava sweet little Ava, she's my favourite. I heard her blood is rare, unique and something I desperately want to try like any other vampire-"

"Don't touch her" Elena snapped

Isobel smirked "She's got a lot of connections doesn't she? A lot of people who care about her, but you know who else has a lot of connections? Matt, friend, ex, yuppie's future ex. Now like sweet Ava he has a lot of connections-"

"They're not involved in this-"

"Oh no. Ava is definitely involved in this. Whether she knows it or not. But Matt is involved with you. Isn't he?"

"Look" Elena was beginning to panic "You shouldn't be here. You need to leave-"

"No" Isobel said firmly "I have some friends here too. Look" she pointed towards a man who was near the float, that Matt was working on. "See that man over there working by the float he's name is Frank he's very handsome. And he's also quiet handy and he would notice that the axel is kind of rusted which is very dangerous all you have to do is apply a little bit of pressure and-"

"No-"

Ava jumped out of her skin hearing screaming

"Oh my god" Caroline cried out hastily climbing down the ladder

"Care what's going on?" Ava asked panicking. She could hear shouting and screaming and was being pushed and shoved aside.

"Ava stay here" Caroline pushed her much more gently towards the wall "Matt's hurt so stay here ok?"

"Care?" but the taller girl ran off.

Ava frowned trying to focus but she was too frazzle to lock her mind onto someone else's

"Pick this up" she heard Matt scream

"Come on guys" Tyler yelled.

On the other side of the whole fiasco was Elena who was being held back by Isobel "Stop this" Elena cried out "Why are you doing this?"

"I'm showing you how easy it is to hurt the people you care about" Isobel stated

"You're doing this just because of Jonathan Gilbert's invention?" Elena asked

"Hand it over and the fun will stop-"

"I told you" Elena tried to wriggle free but the vampire wasn't letting go anytime soon.

"I told you Damon isn't going to give it to me" Elena shouted

"But he would for her" Isobel smirked and nodded towards Ava who was fiddling with her cell phone "He cares for her…so if you don't get me the device little Ava won't just be waking up with a headache-"

"What?" Elena asked horrified, she followed her gaze and saw the man named Frank approaching the petite teen. She managed to make out words being exchange "AVA" she screamed but the blond couldn't hear her over the commotion. Elena gasped witnessing the man slamming Ava's head against the brick wall instantly knocking her out.

"Now listen-"

"Damon will kill you for that" Elena snarled turning on her birth-mother. "And he won't give it up-"

"Maybe he would for her" Isobel smirked "but I got added leverage. So get me the device or you won't see Ava or your brother Jeremy again"

Elena's eyes widened and spun around there was no sign of Jeremy and Ava

"JEREMY? AVA-"

"Elena" Stefan rushed over he was too busy helping Matt to realise what was going on. "What-"

"She took them Stefan" Elena cried out "she took Jeremy and Ava"

* * *

"Ava…Ava wake up come on"

Ava groaned she had a pounding headache, she was lying on something hard "Please wake up Ava" she felt something lightly tapping her on the cheeks

"Five more minutes" she mumbled "OWW" she screeched when he slapped her harder on the face.

"What? You wasn't waking up"

"Jeremy?" she frowned and attempted to sit up but the world moved. Jeremy wrapped his arm around her shoulders and helped her onto a leather armchair. Ava groaned and clutched her throbbing head "my head-"

"Yeah" he winced seeing the gash it did look pretty painful "Here" he ripped the bottom of his shirt and balled the material up and gently pressed it against the cut

"What's going on?" Ava asked.

"I don't know" Jeremy uttered. "Ava?"

"I'm fine we should get out of here" Ava muttered "the entryway?"

"Is clear come on" Jeremy said and grabbed her hand "this way" he looked both ways and saw that the front was unguarded, their footsteps echoed around the hallway and Jeremy had just grabbed the door knob when they were stopped.

"Yeah not going to happen" Isobel smirked "Now get back into the parlour-"

"Wait-"

"Ava speak out of turn again and little Jeremy's head will be ripped off." Isobel snapped, Ava scowled and much to her annoyance she was pushed into the parlour.

"Watch them" Isobel ordered Frank as Ava and Jeremy each took a seat in armchairs. "Our guest has arrived" Ava could hear a knock on the door, she could make out the muffled sound of someone talking, she wondered who Isobel was talking to.

"But I've got the next best thing"

Ava's question was soon answered when she heard the next voice. Jeremy shot up seeing who else had entered the room, but he was slammed back into the chair "Sit down" Frank sat

"What the hell are you doing?" John asked surprised to see Jeremy and Ava here. His eyes narrowed on the bloodied gash on the side of the blond teen's head.

"Jeremy? Ava?"

"Getting what I want" Isobel stated. John knelt down in front of Ava and took in the sight of the obviously frightened teen

"John?" Ava whispered

"Yeah it's me" he gently touched the wound and apologised when she wince "It'll be ok" he ran his thumb across her cheek. John stood up and glowered at Isobel.

"No one was meant to get hurt. Least of all her" John scowled. Jeremy had watched the whole exchange between Ava and John. Truth be told he wasn't surprised. It came across that the petite teen and his uncle hated each other but John actually did care for the little blond.

"This is my nephew and you're going to let them both go right now" John uttered looking at Isobel

"That gaudy ring on your finger it comes off" Isobel smirked. Both Ava and Jeremy remained perfectly still. From the corner of Jeremy's eye he could see a trickle of blood running down Ava's cheek

"Come on" John attempted to reason with the female vampire "you won't do this, I know you. It's me John you can't hurt kids, especially Faith's kid"

Ava tensed up hearing John mentioning her mother "I'll kill your nephew to prove you wrong. And I'll just take Ava with me" she smirked

"Really? Are you that far gone?" John questioned "Look I know you've changed ok? But the old Isobel is in there somewhere isn't she? Come on let them go"

Ava swallowed thinking this wasn't going to work, from what she could tell Isobel wasn't one to back down, she heard Isobel say something in French.

Thinking that Isobel had let them go, both Ava and Jeremy rose off of their chairs but were immediately slammed back down

"John" Jeremy shouted when the woman smacked his uncle across the face with enough force to send Ava and John tumbling onto the ground. John had accidently knocked the blond off of the armchair.

"John-"

"Ava stay down" he shouted at her as Frank booted him in the stomach he was only a couple of inches away from the petrified blond. Jeremy grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her so that her back met his knees. John grunted as he was kicked again in the stomach. The woman slammed her heel on his throat

"Enough" Isobel stopped the beating she grabbed John's hand and pulled the ring off "Nice try but let's see how you do without this" Isobel left the room

"John how the fuck could you've been crushing on her?" Ava broke the silence "She's fucking crazy"

Jeremy snorted and John chuckled managed to crawl over to Jeremy and Ava. He groaned and clutched his ribs

"Don't make me laugh Ava" he said through gritted teeth.

* * *

"Seriously next time you fancy a woman make sure she isn't bat-shit crazy" Ava commented her and John were leaning against the bottom half of the couch "You know why don't you try ?"

"Wasn't Claudine the one who applied for that? And she got-"

"A hoard of creepers yeah" Ava groaned, John looked over to her and gently pushed her hair aside

"It doesn't look too bad" he commented "Your gran is going to kill me" he mumbled. Ava didn't say anything that was true, if Claudine found out that John was somehow involved her getting hurt Claudine would get out her shotgun.

"Do you know about my mom as well?" Ava asked causing John to freeze "John-"

"Ava you need to talk to your grandmother-"

"She won't tell me anything" the blond snapped. Jeremy had gone off to get them some cold washcloths to put against their gashes "She's being selfish. She never talks-"she stopped talking when John chuckled

"Oh Ava you really are young" John murmured "She's not being selfish. Perhaps Claudine doesn't talk about Faith because she's not over it"

Ava paled at that "But she seems so happy?"

"Sometimes people put up a front because they don't want to hurt the people they love Ava. Your mother and Claudine were so close especially when your grandfather left. She's not being selfish I'm sure in time she'll tell you everything you know"

Ava surprised the man by giving him a tight hug. He grunted and after a second she pulled back

"Thank you. But can you not tell anyone about what just happened?" he chuckled knowing she was talking about the hugging "Did you know anything about my mother?"

"Your mom was just like you. Always getting into trouble when she wasn't meant to be" John smiled recalling Faith; Ava was literally the living embodiment of her mother.

"Here ya go" Jeremy re-entered the room with a cool cloth, he pressed one against Ava's head and handed John the other one. Ava sighed feeling the cool material against her head

"Thanks Jere" Ava murmured

"Yeah, what is she after?" he asked John

"You might as well tell him, he'll find out later on" Ava muttered when there was a moment of silence.

John inhaled and decided to tell the teen "Your ancestor invented a device that's extremely harmful to vampires. We've been trying to get it."

"Why?" Jeremy asked glancing over to Frank the man was still standing guard

"Because there's a group of vampires a long time ago that wants revenge on this town."

Ava frowned "Wait are you taking about the tomb vampires?" she asked

"Yes"

"But why would a vampire help you kill other vampires?" Jeremy asked the question that Ava was thinking

"She has their own reasons for wanting them dead" John revealed "look Jeremy no one ever thought that vampires would ever return to this town. Not in modern times. But they have and we have to destroy them"

"All of them?"

"You can't do that John" Ava bit out she had friends who were vampires and she knew they weren't all bad.

"There are some good ones out there-"

"There's no such thing-"

"Maybe because you're the one who associated yourselves with the psycho ones, they're like humans John. There are good and bad ones" Ava spat

"You're wrong" John scowled

"I don't believe that" Jeremy agreed with Ava there was good vampires in the world

"Your dad did" John uttered "and as you're his son that should mean something to you"

Ava licked her lips and sighed loudly "How did my father know about this?"

"Who do you think told me about the family history?" John countered. Before their conversation could go deeper Isobel returned

"You can go" she told them

"Finally-"Ava muttered

"Not you" Isobel "I still need some leverage-"

"Isobel let her go-"

"Get them out" she ordered the female French vampire

"No AVA-"but both John and Jeremy was dragged away.

"I won't kill her John" Isobel called out, John sighed and nodded knowing that Isobel couldn't kill Ava.

"John-"

"She'll be fine-"

"I just want some blood first and then we can get this show on the road" Isobel uttered "Frank do the honours-"

Ava could feel the vibration on the ground, alerting her that the man was coming towards her

"This won't hurt Ava. Just a couple of pints is all I need-"Isobel uttered.

"Fuck you" Ava snapped kicking her leg out managing to hit Frank in his sensitive area making his groan and fall onto his knees.

The blond scrambled on to her feet and was about to run but she was knocked onto the ground. Ava groaned as her face hit the floor. Her breath was knocked out of her

"Do I have to do everything?" Isobel rolled her eyes "Hold her" she instructed the other female. Ava's legs were pinned down and held to the ground she squirmed when Isobel grabbed her arm in a painful grip

"Get off" she shouted "Let go-"

"Hush" Isobel murmured running her free hand down Ava's face. She moved it away and raised the needle above Ava's arm and without further ado she stabbed it into Ava's arm and watched as the clear tube that linked the needle to the blood bags beginning to fill up.

"Why do you want my blood?" Ava asked sagging onto the floor. Her fight was leaving her.

"Because my dear it's special, sooner or later you'll find out why. Plus Katherine wants to see if it's true about what you are. Now give into the darkness" Ava's eyes closed the blood loss was making her become light headed and she soon passed out.

* * *

"Show time" once again Ava was shaken back to consciousness. "Time to move" she recognised that as Frank's voice

"Where's my brother and Ava?" she heard Elena asked. It took a moment for her to realise that she was in the back of a car

"For god's sake call home" Isobel uttered she was aware that both Salvatores were glaring holes into her back. She had instructed Elena to meet them in Mystic Falls town square

"What?" Elena asked

"Call home and ask to speak to your brother Jeremy" Isobel clarified her statement. Elena did as she was told and dialled home

Ava could hear Elena's side of the conversation so she knew that she and Frank were probably a couple of feet away

"Jeremy?" she heard Elena asked. "Yeah I'll be home soon" she hanged up she turned to Isobel "You was never going to hurt him"

"No I was going to kill him" Isobel smirked

"Where the fuck is Ava?" Damon snapped getting more and more irritated not seeing the petite blond. Isobel grinned

"Right here. Frank" she called

"Move" the man hissed pushing Ava out of the car. He placed his large hand on the nape of her neck and pushed her towards where everyone else was. Damon stiffened seeing the side of her face that was covered in blood

"Ava you ok?" Stefan asked concerned brimming in his words.

Ava nodded they were standing beneath a tree. She was till a few feet away from the Salvatores and Elena. Elena licked her lips "You risked it with Damon, how did you know he was going to give me the device?"

Isobel smiled "Because I took Ava, and he's in love with her" there was a resounding silence

"Crazy lady" Ava huffed under her breath and yelped when Frank slapped her upside the head

Damon stifled the urge to rip the other vampire apart.

"You should really teach her how to control her mouth. One day it'll get her into trouble and we can't have that can we?" Isobel held out her hand to Elena waiting for the device. Which Elena handed over

"Thank you" Elena uttered

"For what?" Isobel asked Ava wasn't the only one confused

"For being a monumental disappointment it keeps the memory of my real mother perfectly intact" Elena said.

Ava smiled at that, yeah that was definitely true Isobel was vastly different from Miranda and that was brilliant

"Goodbye Elena. As long as either of you" Ava knew she was talking to her as well "have a Salvatore on either arm your both doomed. Katherine was smart she got out but you're not her are you Elena?" Isobel murmured and left before she got to the end of the pathway she turned back around

"And Ava you've got more in common with your mother then you think" she was gone. Ava staggered when Frank's grip on her disappeared. Her knees buckled but strong arms around her

"You ok?" Damon pushed aside her blond locks to see her gash "Yeah" he held her close "What Isobel said before about love and-"

"Total crap" Ava mumbled her head resting against his chest, she sighed smelling his familiar scent "woman's a complete psycho-"

"Yeah" Damon swallowed resting his chin atop her head "total crap" he saw the look that Stefan was shooting him. The younger Salvatore could tell that his brother was lying. He had been there when they told Damon that Ava was gone. He had to stop the raven head vampire from marching over to Isobel's and ripping off the female vampire's head off.

Elena parted from Stefan and rushed over to Ava "You ok?" she asked lightly grabbing her chin so she could inspect the teen's head

"Yeah-"

"Let's get you home" Stefan murmured

"I got her" Damon cut him off and wrapping an arm around Ava's shoulder and led her away.

* * *

"There ya are, I would offer some blood but I've just got this car cleaned" Damon uttered. Ava rolled her eyes

"Yeah, yeah. Dick catch ya later" Ava went to climb out of the car but the vampire grasped her hand and tugged her back "Damon?"

"Have a good night" he tenderly kissed her on the cheek. Ava felt sparks shoot through her and pushed herself away. "Take this, Stefan grabbed it" he pressed her cane into his hand. She smiled and nodded

"Night Damon"

"Night" the vampire watched as she walked up the pathway to the house. When he saw her on the porch he drove away.

"There you are" Ava jumped

"Gran?"

"What happened to your head?" Claudine asked spotting the gash

Ava sighed and shook her head "I really don't want to talk about it and-"

"Ok, but come and sit" Claudine saw the conflicting look on Ava's face "Please"

Ava sat down beside her on the porch swing "Ok" she sat down "So what-"

"I was being selfish. You have every night to learn about your mother-"

"I was being horrible" Ava spoke over her "You're still hurt over it and I shouldn't have lashed out-"

"No it's good you did" Claudine smiled "made me realise you never really knew Faith. So you should start to. Your mother was like you Ava she could read minds as well"

Ava was surprised at that was that what Isobel was getting at. For the rest of the night Claudine told her granddaughter about Faith Xenia and it was doing both of them good.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Outfit link on profile. Thanks to those who reviewed. **

**So in this Chap-At the beginning Ava, Damon and Claudine time. He drops her off at school. Ava knocks down Ric and the principle. Alaric tells them that Isobel is back in town. And that she wants meet Ava as well. Ava goes finding out that Isobel knew her mom. A meeting at the Grill. Ava yells at Bonnie. Claudine yells at Ava. Bonnie, Elena and Ava make up. They find out what the device is used for. Ava and Jeremy get taken. Some Ava and John moments (he does care for her) Isobel takes Ava's blood. Isobel tells them all that Damon loves Ava. Ava brushes it off and Damon goes along with it. Finally Claudine begins to tell Ava about her mom. **

**Next Chap-The Finale of season 1: Ava's worlds changes. She goes on a rescue mission. Something tragic happens. **

**So please REVIEW (if you do the next chap will be up quicker)**


	22. Chapter 22

"Ava wake up, Ava"

Ava groaned and rolled over, she was having a good night's sleep well she was until she was being poked and prodded awake.

"No" Ava grunted and pulled the covers over her head "I wanna sleep-"she whined

"You know you sound like a puppy who's tail has been stood on" Claudine commented and prodded the mountain of blond locks peeking out from the covers.

"Gran-"

"Up, up and oh yeah Ava? Get up" Claudine tore the covers off of her causing Ava to curl up into a little ball.

"I don't want to-"

"It's the Mystic Falls parade thingy today" the elderly woman uttered, "Ava-"

"Can we just have a nice day in? Watch movies and-"

"No. now come on it's been a while since there has been one in town. We are going." She said. Ava sighed and rolled onto her back.

"Gran-"

"No arguing" Claudine uttered grabbing Ava's wrist and hauled her up so that the teen was in a sitting position. "Go shower you smell-"

"Hey-"

"Go and I'll put something out nice for you to wear" Claudine said she turned on her heel and walked out. Ava was about to lye back but her grandmother popped her head back around the bedroom door "Up Ava-"

Ava swore and swung her legs out of bed "God you sound like a drill Sargent-"she huffed stumbling in the direction of her bathroom.

"You got that right. Now if you don't move your ass I'll make you give me a hundred push-ups-"Ava snorted "I mean it"

"Fine" Ava slammed the bathroom door shut and started her morning routine. She brushed her teeth and turned the shower faucet on. Ava squirted the toothpaste onto her toothbrush and brushed her teeth.

The blond rinsed her mouth and once she was sure that the water was warm she stripped out of her short and camisole and stepped under the spray of water. Like the rest of the room Ava had organised her bathroom so that she knew where everything was. Once Ava was showered she turned the shower faucet off and dried herself off.

She was so tempted to hide away in her room and not even go to the parade. But she knew that Gran would drag her there.

"Ava hurry up" Claudine banged on the bathroom door. Making the blond jump

"Alright, alright" Ava snapped and padded barefooted back to her room

"You dress is laid out on your bed" Claudine said from the doorway "get dressed and I'll do your hair-"

"You are so excited about going aren't you?"

"Duh" Claudine scoffed. Ava meanders over to her dresser and pulled out some underwear "It's an ample place to pick up some fellas…_plus I kind of owe Carol Lockwood for messing up the launch party-"_

"Ha I knew it" Ava scoffed "you-"

"I got hammered and you got tasered. What a night to remember" she scrunched up her nose taking in what Ava had randomly picked out of her dresser. She marched over to the teen and snatched the undergarments out of her hands

"Gran-"Ava started

"You hush" Claudine rummaged through the drawer "wear matching underwear, way sexier-"

"Eww please no sex advice-"Ava scrunched up her nose in disgust, it was one of the traits she had unknowingly picked up from her grandmother "you're old an-"

"Don't finish that sentence unless you want to go and find your own breakfast-"Claudine uttered "I may be old dear but I am flexible, and oh…wear these lacy underwear is hot…you might get lucky and-"

"Ok" Ava spoke over her "stop, stop and oh yeah stop"

Claudine laughed and threw the underwear at Ava managing to hit her in the face. "Go and get dressed, and hurry I have to sort myself out first" she hurried out of the room.

Ava sighed and slipped on the bra and panties. She held out hands and trailed it over the dress; she felt the lacy material over the length of the dress. Ava picked it up and felt the buttons going down the top of bodice, she fumbled with the buttons but when it was undone she slipped the dress over her head and was beginning to struggle with the bobbly buttons.

"Ava let me" Claudine uttered walking back into the bedroom.

"Gran I can do it myself" Ava snapped, but yelped when the elderly woman slapped her upside the head

"Don't snap and you are my gran-kid I help out Ava so deal with it" Claudine scolded her; she quickly buttoned up the front of Ava's black dress and ushered the teen over to the vanity.

"Gran-"

"Ava try and have some fun today ok? You deserve it" she dropped a kiss on her cheek and grabbed the hairdryer "this dress is far too good for it to be damp" with that Claudine turned on the hairdryer and started to dry Ava's hair. Until it was in its usual loose curls.

"Oww-"

"Don't you dare" Claudine threatened "I haven't even started to brush your hair"

"I'm getting prepared?" Ava grinned

Claudine rolled her eyes and started to brush Ava's long locks, the teen closed her eyes feeling the bristles literally stroking her scalp

"Oh that's good-"

"Ava it sounds like you're having an orgasm. Now that's the exact same I make when Greg. Remember him? He was well endowed if you get my drift-"

"Ergh" Ava balked her hands were splayed out on the table. "Gran stop that's gross-"

"Ava you need to know about the human body. So a guy has a penis and a woman's got a vagina…well you do get the case where a woman would have a penis or something like that…come to think of it…what's a hermaphrodite-"

"Shut up Gran" Ava's cheeks were bright pink. Claudine cooed

"Aww so cute" she pinched the teen's cheek,

"Gran-"Ava whined

"Alright, alright" Claudine giggled and opted to pin Ava's bangs' away from her face, she did Ava's hair in a way where the top half of the teen's hair was pulled back but a few curls came loose to frame her face. The rest of her hair cascaded down her back. "There now you don't look like a sheep dog" she took a step back to admire her work "wear this" she instructed handing Ava a black cardigan over "it might get chilly"

"Fine. And thanks Gran" Ava muttered pulling her arms through the sleeves of the cardigan.

"I'll get your shoes" a minute later Ava felt shoes being slipped onto one of her foot, Claudine gazed up at her and didn't miss the small frown on her face. The elderly woman sighed and tied the laces of Ava's shoes to that they were in a neat bow.

"Ava-" she placed her warm hand on Ava's bare knee "we'll be there for a couple of hours and after the fireworks we'll leave and have a night in watching movies or whatever you want"

Ava smiled "Can we bake those banana muffins?" she asked, Claudine grinned she couldn't help but noted that the teen looked like a little girl.

"Yes banana muffins" she had now slipped Ava's shoe on, and tied the laces "But I'll probably do most of the cooking-"

"You're alright for an old lady" Ava teased.

* * *

"I'm here bitches-"

"Ava?" Jenna trudged down the stairs she whistled "wow you look nice…hey why are you here? I thought you and Claudine were going to the parade thing together?" Jenna glanced down at her wrist watch and frowned "Wait isn't it a bit early or…"

"Gran kicked me out" Ava muttered and left her cane by the front door, she waltzed towards the kitchen with Jenna following behind her.

"What did you do?" Jenna asked as Ava plopped down on the on the high stool. The strawberry haired woman moved around the kitchen and poured a bowl of cereal for Ava

"I called her old so she didn't feed me" Ava pouted and heard the sound of something being set down in front of her "Isn't that sort…of abusive?"

"To a normal family yeah, but you and Claudine?" Jenna grinned "Nope" she uttered popping the 'p'

Ava rolled her eyes and started to munch after two spoonful she pouted "Jen seriously buy better cereals-"

"Do you not want to be fed?"

"No, I'll be good" the petite teen declared.

"I knew threatening to take away food makes you behave" Jenna muttered and watched as the blond literally inhaled her food.

* * *

"It's so noisy" Ava shook her head, she and got a ride off of Elena

"That's the whole point of a celebration Ava it's meant to be noisy" Elena chuckled "come on…wait where's your cane?"

"I left it at your house, oh crap" Ava grumbled

"It's ok" Elena assured her and linked her arm with Ava's "you know the layout of the whole town, let's go find Stefan." they weaved their way through the crowd.

"So Elena how is your dress working out for you?"

"It's a pain" Elena uttered "and….wait I think…Claudine looks like she's…ok she is"

"What?" Ava asked there were sounds of laughter, people chatting and Ava could swear there was some sound of music from the school's marching band. Ava assumed they must still be practising.

"Your gran is making out with the pawn shop owner" Elena snorted all of a sudden "Carol Lockwood saw her-"

"Shit come on. If that woman spots me she might think I've got something to do with it" Ava hissed.

Elena chuckled, she could recall more than a few occasions where her friend got in trouble because of the elderly woman.

"Oh there's Stefan" Elena spotted her boyfriend and Damon; the brunette inclined her head to the pair of brothers and smiled.

"Elena" Stefan kissed her and smiled at Ava "Ava-"

"Hey Stef" the petite teen smiled "dressed up as Elena's bitch-"

"Ava-"

"I mean escort" Ava hastily uttered.

"That was a sucky cover up" Damon murmured into her ear

"Oh bite me" she shot a dirty look in his direction. The raven head vampire smirked

"Don't mind if I do" with that he grabbed a startled Ava around her waist and tugged her to his chest.

"Damon" she squealed as he pushed her hair aside and laughed when he kissed her neck

"SALVATORE DON'T TOUCH HER HAIR" Claudine shrieked from the other side of the grassy grounds.

"Got it" he yelled back but grunted when Ava elbowed him in the gut. And slipped out of his hold,

Stefan had watched the whole exchange unlike he wasn't that surprised compared to Elena who had witnessed the whole exchange with her mouth hanging open.

"Elena can I talk to you?"

"Sure Ava-"

"I'll keep her company-"

"And that's my cue to go find someone to annoy" Ava uttered and turned on her heel and walked off. But Damon followed after her

"Slow down princess" he gently grasped her hand and linked his hand with hers. "So you look sexy in black-"

"Damon don't be a pervert today please. It's a family event-"

"Blah. Blah blah want to make out somewhere-"

Ava rolled her eyes they walked over the grass "So what's Stefan talking to Elena about?" she asked

"Can't you use this" he used his index to tap her temple "your awesome mind powers"

"Unlike you Damy I do respect people's privacy-"

"Pfft no you don't" he snorted and plucked a flower from one the of the floats much to Carol Lockwood's annoyance and tucked it behind her ear

"What was-"

"It's a sunflower, you don't seem like a lily type and it's your favourite right?" Damon uttered

Ava was surprised "How'd you-"

"I do occasionally listen to you Ava…even sometimes you do chat shi-"

"And once again Salvatore you ruined another nice moment." Ava rolled her milky green eyes, the sunflower stood out against Ava's mane of golden locks "Dick-"

"How about I make it up to you?" he smirked

"How?" she asked suspiciously "nothing where you grab my-"

"No" Damon laughed placing his large hand over her lips, "now will you be quiet for a couple of minutes so I can spill?"

Ava nodded against the palm of his hand he removed it "Ok…well turns out Creepy John is Elena's biological father"

"Fuck…creepy John had sex to reproduce-"

"That's what came to mind?" Damon scoffed he knew he wouldn't get a normal reaction out of her. well this was Ava and she wasn't exactly normal.

"Well…-"

"Ava" Claudine jogged towards her "Vamp you're looking super sexy in black"

Damon chuckled "Thanks for noticing, not looking so bad yourself fancy coming over for a nightcap-"

"Ok" Ava swallowed her brows knitted together "she's like a hundred and you're hitting on her. pervert-Oww" she yelped when Claudine slapped her upside the head.

"I am not a hundred. Try fifty four you little shit-"

"Did you call me a little shit-"

"Ok out of order" Claudine rolled her eyes; they were surrounded by a vast amount of students who were voluntarily helping out with the parade. "Did you know that Mark has a tattoo on his pe-"

"Gran" Ava shouted.

"Right, I got off the subject anyway hide this" she shoved a cell phone in Ava's hand.

"What? And where-"

"How about down your top?" Damon suggested "how about I help?" he went to unbutton the front of Ava's dress but both she and Claudine slapped his hand away

"Damon-"

"That's sexual harassment-"Ava cried out.

"What? I was trying-"

"Ok pervy vamp…ergh hide it in your pocket" Claudine uttered

"Who's phone-"her eyes widened in realisation "Oh my god who's phone did you stole?"

"I didn't-"

"Gran-"

"Fine Carol Lockwood" Claudine huffed; Damon had watched the whole exchange on in amusement. "She was being annoying so I pickpocketed her"

"Ha-"

"Damon don't encourage her-"

"HAS ANYONE SEEN MY CELL PHONE?"

"And I think I'll go and help boss around some kids" Claudine muttered and scurried away. Ava shook her head she could hear Damon sniggering "What?"

"I just realised that you're the stable one out of the pair." With that Ava whacked him upside the head.

* * *

Ava was currently eating a toffee covered apple, she was standing beside Bonnie. The witch was taking pictures of Caroline and Matt in their outfits.

"How can you have that much sugar?" Bonnie asked

Ava grinned goofily her lips were covered in toffee "Want some?" she offered her the sticky apple. Bonnie cringed as Ava waved it under her nose "Eww no…Ava near my face-"

"Go on" the blond urged her but the witch batted her hand away causing the apple to go flying across the gravel

"Oh Bon" Ava whined

"I'll buy you another-"Bonnie rolled her eyes seeing the pout on the teen's face "Fine two" she offered

"Thanks Bon-"Ava grinned

"Ava get in here, you two Bon, Matt can you take a picture of us?" Caroline asked her boyfriend.

"Sure-"

"No-"

"You're not getting out of this Ava" Bonnie dragged the smaller blond over to Caroline

"Wait, wait she's got toffee all over her face" the taller girl uttered "We have to clean her up-"

Ava huffed "It's only a bit-"

"No it's not it's all over you face-"

"Here" Matt threw a wad of napkin towards Bonnie who managed to catch it.

"Hold still" Caroline warned her, she held on to Ava's chin and began to literally scrubbed the toffee off of petite teen's creamy skin.

"Oww" Ava wriggled and grouched.

"Matt?"

"Yeah Bon, I'm definitely taking a video of this" Matt chuckled and held up the digital camera, Bonnie giggled at the scene, Caroline was going pink in the face from the sheer effort of wiping Ava's face clean. And Ava's pout became more and more pronounce

"Just a bit more-"

"Ow fucking hell Care" Ava shrieked "STRANGER DANGER, STRANGER DANGER-ARGH-"

"AVA SHUT UP" Caroline yelled hitting her on the shoulder.

"Ok Care Ava you want to take a picture yet or…?" Bonnie uttered

"Yes quick come on" Caroline ordered. Bonnie rushed over to her two friends and after a few pictures of the trio; the witch was once again taking pictures of Caroline and Matt.

Since Bonnie couldn't find the toffee apple stand she had gotten Ava a large cone of ice cream. Ava licked off the chocolate topping

"Say cheese" Bonnie uttered. Ava swallowed

"How comes it's always cheese? Why not crackers? Or toffee? But cheese isn't that just-"

"Bon just take the picture" Caroline giggled, Matt shook his head at Ava's antics. "Wait hide your cast" she demanded

"What?"

"She doesn't want the picture to look sucky" Ava commented

"Fine" Matt huffed. "Come here"

Bonnie took the picture as Tyler came up walking behind Ava and the witch "Ava-" he grabbed her hips causing her to shriek and drop her cone of ice-cream

"Fucking hell-you're such a douchebag" Ava snapped

Tyler laughed "I was having a laugh-"

"Well your so called laugh cost me an ice-cream" she muttered, Tyler rolled his eyes and lightly patted her back "You owe me-"

"I know you've got my mom's cell-"

"Did I tell you how much I love you Tyler Lockwood?" Ava grinned, "But you're still a dick after what you done to Matt"

"I want to take one with Bonnie" Caroline declared

"Here I'll take it-"Tyler took the camera off of Bonnie

"I'll be on the float" Matt walked off, Ava bit her bottom lip

"This is awkward" Bonnie muttered

"Now you said that it makes it even more awkward" Ava commented, there was music in the background so she was slightly straining to hear everything.

"What? I said I was sorry" Tyler exclaimed in response the petite teen whacked him

"Stupid, you made out with his mom and then beat the shit out of him" Ava rolled her milky green eyes "sorry isn't going to cut it. And people say I'm oblivious" without another word she wondered off.

* * *

"_He's still so angry at me and-there's Ava"_ Elena spotted the blond through the crowd and picked up the skirts of her dress and shot towards her. "Ava?"

Ava spun around "Elena?" she had heard the brunette's voice "What's up?" she asked

"I…Jeremy knows about the vampire and…"

"Is he angry at you?" Ava asked softly, the wind swept through them sending her curls flying forward "Or-"

"Not just me. He's angry at you as well" Elena told her she glanced around but couldn't see any sign of her angry little brother.

"What?" Ava asked surprised "What'd I-"

"He knows that you knew about his memory getting wiped and-"

"How the hell does he know that?" Ava asked incredulous "Wait….you wrote it in that freaking journal…now he's pissed at me. Elena didn't I tell you to hide it in a better place?"

"I did" to Elena Ava looked like a little kid who was a couple of seconds away from stomping her dainty foot. "I hid it behind the picture-"

Ava snorted "That's a shitty hiding place, next time go for the water tank in the-"

"Ava you're going off again" Elena uttered she heard her name being called and looked over her shoulder. The taller girl could see Carol Lockwood waving her over, the parade was about to start

"Listen I have to go, but if do bump into Jeremy can you try and talk to him?"

"Wait..-and she's gone" Ava mumbled and shook her head. She sighed and opened her mind up trying to locate her gran, since they were meant to be together when the parade started. She could pick up familiar thoughts coming from near the side of the road. Ava headed in that direction and out of all the odds she had bumped into Jeremy.

"Jeremy" she smiled

"Ava how-"

"How are you?" she asked brightly

"Go away Ava. I know Elena sent you over-"he picked up his pace, but the blond teen was persistent

"So I heard you're rocking the soldier type of uniform thing" Ava uttered "and that the float is awesome. Well I can't see it but-"

"What part of go away do you not understand?" Jeremy snapped turning to face the startled teen.

Ava bit her lip "I'm sorry I didn't-"

"Go away Ava. You came over to the house practically every day. And you never said a word" he stopped up to her towering over her small frame "I thought I meant more to you than that Ava?-"

"You do" Ava said sincerely.

Jeremy shook his head "Obviously I don't or you and Elena wouldn't have lied to my friend. Now leave me alone Ava. You can't fix this" he stormed off. This time Ava didn't follow after him.

"Ava darling" Claudine smiled seeing her granddaughter, but her smile faltered seeing the saddened look on her face. "What's wrong?" she asked gently sweeping aside some of Ava's fallen curls.

"Nothing-"

"Now that's a lie." She dropped her arm around Ava's shoulders and hugged her granddaughter to her side "but I'm guessing you don't want to talk about it?" Ava nodded "Well how about we go get some ice cream and go and watch the parade. Come on"

* * *

Ava could hear music being played by the marching band. She and Gran were right by the front of the crowd and Ava was currently finishing off her ice-cream.

"Let's give a big welcome to Mystic Falls high school marching band" Carol called out. The crowd cheered and clapped

"BOO YOU SUCK THAT'S NOT A MARCHING BAND-"Claudine screeched.

Ava's cheeks flamed up "Oh my god please stop. Gran what the hell?" she hissed.

Claudine cackled "It makes it more exciting-"was her excuse, Ava rolled her eyes and finished off her ice-cream.

"And for a little local history Mr Saltzman's students had recreated the Battle of Willow Creek-"

"Ava Carol is reading off of cards" Claudine whispered loudly "she really needs to brush up on her history"

Ava giggled and clapped and cheered loudly "Ladies and gentlemen please welcome our stunning Miss Mystic Falls court and their handsome escorts" Carol declared, Ava whistled and waved wildly nearly taking Claudine's eye out.

"Shit Ava-"

"And Miss Mystic Falls is Miss Caroline Forbes-"there were loud cheers and whistles, Claudine sighed sadly

"Your mother back in the day was a contender. So was I" the elderly woman informed Ava "I wanted to see you up there" she murmured.

Ava smiled and shrugged her shoulders "Clearly I don't belong there. Plus it's only-"

"Been part of our family. You would have looked stunning up there Ava" Claudine said seriously

"Then why isn't she up there?" Damon asked appearing beside both Xenias. The vampire had just finished his conversation with Bonnie and had noticed the pair

"Because I don't want to be-"

"So far the last two years I try to sign Ava up for this but Carol Lockwood refused to let Ava enter because…-"

"I don't exactly fit the mould for this whole thing" Ava said easily "No biggie-"

"It is a big deal" Claudine snapped

"She's right-"

"Just drop it the both of you. There's nothing you can do about it anymore" Ava uttered.

Damon narrowed his eyes and glanced over to Claudine, who caught his eyes, the vampire nodded towards the float that Elena and Caroline were standing on. "You got a camera Claudine?"

Claudine grinned knowing what he was getting at "Why yes I do. Quick-"

"Wait what-DAMON" Ava screamed when she was flung on to his jump, there were gasps from the crowds when the vampire jumped onto the float landing beside his brother and Elena.

"Damon what are you doing?" Stefan snapped eyes wide.

"Getting a picture-"

"Huh?-"

"Ava you're going to puke?" Damon asked setting Ava onto her feet

"No-"but she flung her fist out, the vampire swerved out the way, Ava accidentally punched Tina Fell in the face

"Oh shit-"Damon swore, "Quick Claudine take the picture-"

"What?" Elena asked confused. Damon had basically along with Ava commandeered a whole float so Claudine could take a picture? She thought

"SMILE" Claudine grinned but scowled when a chubby child at the front blocked her path "hey fatty move-"

"SECURITY-"Carol screamed

"Hurry up Gran" Ava snapped

"What-"

"Keep up Stef." Damon snapped wrapping his arm around Ava's shoulders "Claudine wanted a picture of Ava on the float, it's some sentimental thing and I'm giving her that so smile-"with that Claudine lost any bit of patience she had left and pushed the chubby kid over. She ignored his cry "SMILE" with that the whole group par Tina Fell grinned, Damon made sure Ava was facing in the correct direction and a picture was taken.

"Erm Claudine there are guards" Elena pointed seeing the burly security men rushing towards Claudine

"THERE RIGHT THERE HER-"Carol uttered but the elderly woman cut her off

"RUN" Claudine shrieked and legged it down the road. Damon jumped off the float and also ran off.

"Wait what?" Ava shouted "what about me?"

"Oh shit-"the whole crowd broke out into laughter when Damon returned and once again flung Ava over his shoulder and ran off after Claudine.

There was a resounding silence and then all of a sudden laughter once again broke over the crowd much to Carol Lockwood's annoyance. Another event where the Xenia's managed to cause chaos

* * *

"Ok well I'm going to say bye to Mark-crap I think that's his name" Claudine muttered a couple of hours had passed since the parade had been over

"Gran-"

"Love meet out here in a few you got to piss and I have to deal with that man"

Ava rolled her eyes. They were just outside the Grill "The fireworks? We're-"

"I'll be back before then" she assured Ava; the blond nodded and entered the Grill. the place was pretty busy

"_It's never going to be ok is it? Jeremy's still so mad at me-"_she heard Elena's distraught thoughts. Jeremy groaned under his breath seeing Ava by the door. He brushed passed her but Ava grabbed his arm

"Jere-"

"Leave me alone Ava" he snarled.

Ava scowled "You really are a dick aren't you? Elena is sorry and so am I" she sighed her anger disappeared "I really am. Please I want to fix this" she pleaded "You're like a brother to me"

"Ava?"

She brightened up at least he was talking somewhat civilly towards her "Yes?"

"Guess what?"

"What?" she leant forward her milky green eyes board in to him. For someone who couldn't see Ava sure did a convincing impression that she could see.

"You are nothing like a sister to me. You mean nothing Ava" with that he stalked off. Damon had watched the whole scene and saw the way Ava's face crumpled. Ava sniffed loudly, Jeremy's words had hurt her more than she had expected. Damon strode towards the sad little blond

"Ava-"she hastily wiped her tears

"Hey Damon-"

"Cut the crap" he scoffed and pulled her into a tight hug "He hurt you?"

"He's upset and-"

"Stay here-"

"No Damon don't-"

"Stay here Ava. Elena's by the bar" he kissed the crown of her head and gently pushed her off towards Elena.

Once he saw Elena greeting Ava, Damon turned on his heel, he was beyond pissed the whole time he known Ava he had never once witnessed her actually crying like that. He had to force himself not to rip Jeremy's little head off.

He needed to talk to Jeremy Gilbert and make sure that knew what he had said to Ava was completely out of line.

* * *

"And that's your final treat of the day" Claudine declared. She and Ava like the other townsfolk were in the town's local square. They were waiting for the fireworks to begin and at the moment they were both munching on pink candy floss.

"So Ava you and Damon huh?" the elderly woman asked slyly

Ava rolled her eyes; they were near the back of the crowd. Claudine thought it be best if Ava wasn't too close to where the fireworks since there would loud bangs and knew it would mess her hearing up.

"Me and Damon? "she scoffed "We're friends Gran-"

"Friends? Huh?" Claudine gently nudged her and spotted the chubby kid she had pushed over earlier. She rolled her eyes seeing the little kid eyeing her and Ava's candy floss "take it fatty, go shoo go away" she clapped her hands. Ava giggled hearing what her grandmother had just said.

"So-"

"Don't change the subject what's going on with you and the sexier Salvatore?"

Ava snorted "Nothing trust me."

Claudine hummed thoughtfully "Hmm he cares for you Ava a lot-"

"Yeah and he's a bit of a douche and-"

"But he does care for you. He would take care of you Ava know that" Claudine said seriously. Ava frowned and hesitantly nodded. "God how long till the fireworks? I'm freezing my tits off"

Ava snickered at that. "Oh the mayor's on the stage finally"

The petite teen faltered for a second "Gran do you see Elena or the others anywhere?" she asked.

Claudine scoured the crowd and frowned the teens were no-where in sight. She opted to shrug it off

"They must be having a keg party somewhere" and excited look appeared on her face "want to go Ava?"

"Erm…no" Ava uttered

"Fine, fine, I did agree a nice quiet night in" Claudine huffed. The mayor stepped up on the podium and cleared his throat silencing the crowd.

"A hundred and fifty years, Mystic Falls has been the kind of town" he gestured around himself "that everybody wants to call home; it's safe, prosperous, welcoming."

"This isn't such a bad speech ya know" Claudine commented causing Ava to smile, she tucked a stray curl behind her ear; she focused back on the mayor.

"And we have the Founders to thank for that. That's why I like to dedicate this evening fireworks display to their legacy-"

Damon grabbed both Ava's and Claudine's shoulders causing them to jump "Vamp boy what's up?" the elder Xenia asked

"You need to go home-"

"Rude much" Damon shook his head and grabbed their hands pulling them away from the crowd "Listen, the tomb vampires are on the loose they're after the founders but with Ava's blood-"

"They'll go after her" Claudine finished off

"Stay safe" he ordered the pair of them. Ava managed to grab his hand

"Where are you going?" she asked

"I need to talk to John Gilbert. Take her home" Claudine nodded and without another word the vampire left.

"Come on" Claudine grabbed Ava's hand "we're going to have to walk super-fast ok Ava?"

"Gran-"

"Ssh baby girl. No need to be scared" Gran assured her and with one final glance over her shoulder she tugged Ava away from the square.

* * *

"Come on Ava" they were jogging down the road. Ava could hear the crowd cheering loudly. They were only a couple of yards away.

"Oww" Ava whimpered her heels were killing her.

"Ava come on" Claudine ordered clutching her chest god she was getting old for this. She slumped against the wall for a second. The fireworks were going off. Claudine couldn't help but gaze up at the night sky

"It's beautiful Ava" she said softly her hand tightened around Ava's "You would love this" the fireworks lit up Ava's face. she never looked more like Faith than she did now Claudine thought. "Come on-"another loud explosion of fireworks went off.

Ava screamed in pain and clutched her head making Claudine gasp

"AVA" she screamed as Ava cried out and fell to her knees. "Ava-"

"Gran my head" Ava groaned tears marred her face "my head" she screamed "make it stop, make it stop"

Claudine swallowed and looked around "Ava listen to me-"but the teen was literally writhing in pain. She grabbed Ava's face and saw the two steady trails of blood leaking out of her nose.

"Gran-"she whimpered hunching over

"No, listen to me Ava. We need to get you out" she said determinedly, it must be the device she thought. After all it only had this sort of effect on a supernatural creature. "Come on" she wrapped am arm around Ava's waist and attempted to make the teen walk forward but she was in too much pain.

It felt like needles were repeatedly stabbing her in the brain. They had just passed an alleyway

"Gran make it stop" Ava begged

"Close your mind Ava-"

"I can't please" tears brimmed from Claudine's eyes she couldn't stand the sight of seeing her granddaughter in pain, another shot of intense pain exploded in Ava's head causing her to scream even louder,

"Dear god" Claudine muttered and frantically looked around, she grew even more panicked seeing blood leaking out from Ava's ears. "Ava-"she froze hearing thundering footsteps running towards them.

Claudine's head shot up, her eyes widened taking in sight of a deputy who was coming towards them "It's going to be ok Ava, you're going to be ok" she whispered "Know that I love you and that I'll will always be here. in your heart. I am sorry" she dropped a kiss on Ava's sweaty temple and clenched her eyes shut.

Claudine pushed Ava into the alley sending her tumbling to ground. The elder Xenia knew what she needed to do and that was to protect Ava. So without further ado she dropped to her knees and screamed in pain and clutched her head. So it appeared that she was the one that was affected by the Gilbert device not Ava.

"_Another one….she needs….to go….Gilbert…"_

* * *

All of a sudden the stabbing pains in Ava's head stopped. She groaned and just managed to get onto her knees. She wiped her bloody nose with the back of her hand

"Gran?" her voice was hoarse from the screaming "Gran?" she shouted getting scared. Ava took a deep breath and forced to calm herself. Now was not the time to panic. She clenched her eyes shut and recalled what she might have heard.

There was screaming and then she remembered being shoved away. Claudine had pushed her but why? Footsteps there was footsteps….it was the deputy but why was he. Ava's eyes snapped open they had taking Claudine to the old Gilbert building. She sprinted out of the alley; she needed to find someone anyone

"STEFAN? DAMON? ANYONE?" Ava cried

"Ava?" Alaric spotted the blond from over the crowd. He had come out of the alley where they had hid Stefan to see if he could find anything out, preferably where the deputies had taken Damon. "Ava-"he grabbed her arm and sounds her around "Oh my god" he breathed taking sight of her bloodied face. The bottom half of Ava's face was smeared with blood and so was her ears

"Ava-"

"Where's Damon?" she asked frantically

"The deputies they took him-"Ava licked her chap lips

"Where are we?"

"Near the town square-NO AVA" he shouted but the small blond wrenched her arm away "AVA DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID. STEFAN IS GOING TO GET DA-"

"THEY TOOK MY GRAN RIC" she shouted, Alaric's grip was gone

"Ava where are you going?" he bellowed

"OLD GILBERT PLACE" she didn't care what she was doing was about to be reckless she was going to get her Gran back.

Ava sprinted towards the old Gilbert place.

* * *

Damon groaned and looked away from the Mayor's dead body

"Damon?" a familiar voice croaked. The vampire followed the voice and saw just of the sight laid a very pale looking Claudine Xenia,

"Claudine you're not a vamp-"she could feel the searing heat against her body. Claudine coughed

"No" she shook her head "I'm not a vampire-"

"But-"

"They were going to take Ava, I can't let them do that" she gasped for breath. And swallowed her eyes met Damon's icy blue ones

"Ava what?"

"The device affected her as well…she's not exactly human-"Claudine spluttered as she coughed

"What is she?" he asked the basement was filled with anguish cries and groans

"She is…special….a light…she has a light….look after her-"

Damon heart dropped seeing the old lady trying to hold onto her life

* * *

Ava sprinted down the alleyway; she was by the back door of the old Gilbert place. She had picked up on the thoughts of John and heard basement in his mind. She grabbed the door handle

"Hey-"Bonnie shouted "Ava what are you doing?" she asked

"What are you doing?" she screamed back "they took her my gran"

"Ava don't go in no-"but Ava's mind lashed out sending the witch onto her knees.

Ava opened the door and ran into the old store, like everywhere else in town she knew the layout of the place since she had hanged around here with Grayson when she was younger. On the side of the door was Bonnie who gasped.

She clutched her aching temples and swore Ava had gone in, with her mind Bonnie slowed down the flames she couldn't fully distinguish them but anything would do.

Ava managed to get to the back door and could hear the groans on the other side. She grabbed the door knob and pulled her hand back immediately when it burnt her hand. She tugged the sleeve of her cardigan down and pulled the door open.

"Gran?" she shouted "Gran-"

"Oh fuck" Damon groaned hearing the teen. "AVA GO-"

"No" Ava took one step forward and tumbled down the stairs. She groaned in pain and coughed inhaling the smoke filled air. "GRAN, GRAN PLEASE-"she stumbled forwards the flames licked her legs.

"Damon" Claudine whispered her eyes filled with tears "please….look….after….my baby-"

"Don't give up Claudine-"Damon spat "you're not going anywhere. She needs you-"

"Ava's got you. Love her like I know you do" Claudine closed her eyes.

"GRAN" Ava cried. Damon swallowed and managed to get onto his knees, as Ava had another coughing fit. It was getting harder for her to breathe

"AVA GO-"the vampire roared.

Stefan ran down the side of the building

"Hey" Bonnie shouted

"Don't stop me-"the vampire warned

Bonnie shook her head "I'm not going to you need to hurry Stefan, Ava is in there"

"What?"

"They took Claudine" Alaric sprinted towards the group coming up behind Bonnie as Elena came up behind Stefan "Ava went-"he didn't finish his sentence since Stefan blurred off.

"Alaric Jere-"

"I got him home. Call an ambulance Ava was covered in blood when I saw her"

Ava coughed "Gran-"

There was a gust of wind, Damon sighed in relief seeing Stefan was now here "Damon? Ava-"

"Get her out and Claudine-"Stefan spotted Ava's grandmother's motionless figure

Stefan nodded and picked up Ava who was covered in blood and soot. "NO my gran-"

"I got her- Damon-"

"Right behind." He coughed he was slowly getting his strength back. The pair of vampires blurred out of the basement.

"Here-"Stefan set Ava onto her feet, as Alaric took Claudine and managed to lower her onto the ground.

"Gran?"

"Oh my god" Elena breathed she looked over to Stefan but the vampire shook his head he couldn't hear a heartbeat coming from the elder Xenia

"Gran?" Ava uttered coughing loudly she struggled towards her grandmother. She reached out her soot covered hand touched Claudine's cheek "GRAN? WAKE UP" she shook her "Get help. Somebody help my Gran" she screamed wondering why no one was coming, tears cascaded down Bonnie's and Elena's faces.

"Ava-"

There was so much going on around her. Ava didn't understand why her grandmother was waking up. There were voices she was finding it hard to breath

"Ava listen to me-princess-"Damon held her face but the blond was fading fast. The last thing she heard was "Sedate her" coming from one of the EMT's.

* * *

Ava groaned feeling something on her face. There was a steady beeping noise, her milky green eyes open; she was lying down on something stiff

"Gran?" she called "Gran?"

"Oh good you're awake" a new voice entered the room. "Hmm going by your charts your steady-"

"Where's my gran?" Ava asked sitting up

"Honey lye back down-"the nurse urged her. From the sounds around her Ava could hear she was in a hospital

"No where is my Gran?" Ava snapped.

"Honey-"

"WHERE IS SHE?" she screamed

"Honey she didn't make it and-"

Ava swallowed her lower lip trembled "No….no…no YOU'RE LYING" she shouted

"Honey calm down you're going to dislodge your drip-"but much to the nurse's and the doctor's surprise Ava tore it from her wrist

"She needs to be sedated again-"

"No I want my gran" Ava shouted "Why are you lying?" she stumbled out of the bed and knocked the doctor over as she ran out of the room.

"Ava-"Elena shouted she and the others which included Bonnie, Alaric and Jenna were waiting by the chairs. Stefan and Damon had gone to get them coffee.

"Where is she?" Ava asked she looked so small in the large white hospital issued gown.

"Ava-"Alaric took a step forward "listen carefully-"

Jenna, Elena and Bonnie were still in tears about Claudine's demise they could barely speak. So the hunter took it upon himself to tell her.

"Where's my gran?" Ava sobbed "they're saying-"

"Ava your grandmother…she's gone-"

"Please" Ava cried trembling she backed away from him as he took a couple of step towards her.

"Don't say that…where is she? She said we were going to have movie night. Stop it you're not funny-"

"Ava-"

"Where is she?" Ava screamed "I want my gran I want my gran I want gran-"it felt like she was being stabbed in the heart repeatedly.

"Ava Claudine didn't make it. But we're here-"

"I DON'T WANT YOU" She clutched her head "I want my gran; give her back-"a sob tore from Jenna's throat. Making Alaric wrap his arms around her

"She's getting hysterical" the doctor emerged from the room "Nurse you-

"Don't touch me" Ava shouted through her sobs and sniffed bowing her head.

"Nurse-"

"Would you stop" Stefan growled striding down the corridor being followed by an equally furious Damon "She doesn't need to be drugged. We'll deal with her she needs her friends and family-"

"No family were here-"

"We are her family" Bonnie snapped glaring at the man

"Stefan?" Ava cried "my gran-"

"Ava she's dead" Damon said, Ava's legs buckled and she sobbed hearing that. It was finally hitting her.

"Bring her back, bring her back" Ava sobbed. Damon and Stefan dropped beside her, the raven head vampire gathered her in his arms as Elena knelt down beside Stefan he hugged his girlfriend close.

"Please" she begged Damon. She smothered her face against his chest "give her some blood anything-"

"It doesn't work like that Ava" Stefan whispered. Another gut wrenching sob tore from Ava's throat. Damon rubbed her back and rocked her back and forth "Please bring her back, please bring her back. Please" she pleaded.

"We can't Ava, Claudine is gone and she's not coming back" Damon murmured all he could was hold her whilst the others watched on, their hearts breaking at the sight of destroyed looking Ava.

* * *

From the shadows lurked a tall slim brunette, she smirked taking in the sight.

It looked like John Gilbert had unknowingly done something right.

Now that Claudine Xenia was out of the picture it looked like her whole plan was falling into place, she located the doppelganger and now she had Ava the missing piece.

Katarina Petrova smirked; yes her plan was coming together.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Outfit link on profile. Thanks to those who reviewed. **

**So in this finale chapter of season one-Claudine wakes up Ava. and helps her get ready. Ava teases her and her Gran kicks her out of the house. Ava goes over to the Gilberts for breakfast. Damon gives her a flower. She finds out that John is Elena's dad. Damon and Ava commandeer the float. Jeremy hurts Ava's feelings. Damon is pissed off. The fireworks goes off. The device affects Ava. Claudine hides her and gets taken away. Ava runs after her gran bumping into Alaric on the way. Claudine tells Damon to look after Ava, she's special. Ava goes into the basement trying to find her. Stefan comes in and gets them out. Ava passes out. Ava wakes up and finds out what happened to her Gran. Claudine dies. And Katherine appears. **

**I know Claudine is dead (don't get upset) it was needed for the story to move on. Don't worry though Claudine does return in season three for a bit. **

**Next Chap-A funeral, Ava lashes out and Katherine announces her presence. **

**Please REVIEW **


	23. Chapter 23

There was a melodic soothing coming from the numerous machines in the hospital. After Ava's breakdown Damon had managed to comfort the blond until she fell asleep. The doctors thought it be best for Ava to remain in hospital until things could get sorted out. Damon sighed and glanced over to the sleeping little blond. She hadn't spoken since had learned about what happened.

Ava shifted in her restless sleep causing Damon to tighten his grip around her waist. She had been whimpering and crying out for her gran in her sleep. She had only stopped when the vampire had climbed in beside her and held her close. Damon ran his fingers through her blond locks and pressed his lips against her temple.

"It'll get better Ava, I promise" he whispered into her ear. She stirred slightly but the vampire rubbed her back sending her back to sleep.

"You're good with her" Damon's head snapped towards the doorway where that voice had come from

"Elena? What are you doing here?" the vampire sat up, he canted his head to the side he swore that the brunette had just left

"Haven't you heard?" she asked "Caroline's been in a car accident-"

"Ssh" Damon hissed jumping onto his feet and grabbed the female by her arm dragging her out of the room. He glared at the brunette "Are you out of your mind?-"

"What?"

"Ava has just gone to sleep, I don't think she needs this right now" he sniped.

"Oh" the brunette played dumb "I didn't think that it…"she sniffed.

"It's fine. Look is the sheriff around?"

"Yeah-"

"I'll be back. Just keep an eye on Ava ok?" he asked, she nodded and the raven head vampire briskly walked down the hall.

"Now that was easy" Katherine smirked and waltzed into the hospital room. "Now now now my little Xenia…I've been wanting to meet you as much as I wanted to meet Elena" she drawled and ran the tip of her finger across her cheek and it came to a rest on her temple…."Never thought I'd meet one" she uttered "they'll be very happy with you." Katherine purred "too bad Damon is smitten with you. It won't last little Ava…not until they come-"

She froze hearing hurried footsteps coming towards the room

"Got to go" Ava's eyes fluttered open feeling a gust of wind and pressed her face into the pillow. Matt entered the hospital room and shut the door behind him.

"Ava?" he said quietly and walked over to her bedside, "I get you probably don't want to talk right now" he grasped her hand and let his eyes roam her face "so I won't ask you how you are" and sat down on the vacant chair. "But Ava I really friend right now…." He sniffed. "It's Caroline, there was a car crash and…I don't know they say she's in critical condition" he uttered and wiped his tears. "Ava can you hear-"she gave his hand the smallest squeeze alerting him that she had heard him. She took in deep shuddering breaths silent tears made their way down her face.

"Ava-"but she rolled away showing him her back. Matt swallowed the lump down his throat seeing the distraught teen. He decided to just sit with her; he wasn't the only one who needed a friend. It was roughly ten minutes of Ava's quiet sobbing when Bonnie came thundering into the room, she had heard about her other friend.

"How is she?" Bonnie asked softly sitting on the edge of the bed.

Matt shrugged his shoulders "How do you think? She hadn't said a word Bonnie" he told her. The witch licked her lips "How's Caroline? Should we go-"

"No she needs to know Bon" he muttered "Caroline's not good"

"What happened?" she glanced over to Ava who was facing towards them her face was pale and she had dark circles beneath her eyes

Ava was listening to every word that was coming out of the pairs mouth, truth be told she was grateful that they were here. She needed to get her mind off of Gran. A pang shot through her heart recalling her.

"We were driving and Tyler heard this noise and-"Ava stiffened hearing that

"What noise?" Bonnie asked curiously

"I don't know he got this migraine" Matt uttered and shook his head "or something…he lost control of the car"

Ava swallowed was Tyler effected by the same thing that she had been?

"I thought that Caroline was fine and that…she wasn't so…-"

"_It's my fault, should I have un-spelled the device before? But the vampire-s"_ Ava stiffened at that her mind was working a mile a minute. The device affected her and Gran had pushed her away and was taken instead. She clenched her fists into her sheets.

"I'm going to see if there's any news" Matt stood up, but not before dropping a kiss on Ava's temple.

Bonnie cleared her throat and pulled out a Tupperware of soup from her bag "Ava I got your favourite chicken soup and-"

"Go away" Ava managed to get out; her voice was croaky and hoarse

"What? Ava-"but before she could ask what was wrong Elena barged into the room. The brunette looked over to Ava and frowned at the curled up form

"Hey how's Caroline?" she asked

"She's weak and Ava is barely speaking" Bonnie muttered "they don't know if Caroline is going to make it" she uttered tears welled up her in her eyes.

"This is a nightmare" Elena muttered, Bonnie pulled her into a hug "is there something you could do like a spell? Or something?"

The silence was broken by Ava who let out another sniff, Elena laid down next to her and sighed pulling the teen close

"Bonnie? Do you know how to do a spell?" Elena asked as the witch laid a hand over Ava's shoulder but the teen stiffened causing Bonnie to pull her hand back with a frown.

"She doesn't know how" Damon drawled walking into the room, he climbed in on Ava's other side. Elena clutched Ava's hand whilst the vampire took the other.

"I don't" Bonnie grudgingly agreed

"No you don't" Damon uttered "because it took Emily years to learn a spell like that-"

"I can take down a vampire" Bonnie countered "that spell was easy to learn"

Ava pressed her face against his shoulder causing Elena to look at her in concern, she looked over to Damon but the vampire shook his head.

"How about I give her some blood?" Damon suggested, his hand stroking Ava's back the teen was still wearing the hospital gown "just a little, it'll be out of her system in a day and she'll get better Elena and I'm sure Ava agrees with me"

"It's too risky" Elena shook her head getting onto her feet "I can't risk that"

"Do it" Bonnie said surprising the pair, Ava remained motionless her head was resting against Damon's shoulder. "This is Caroline, we can't let her dies"

Ava felt a whole hoard of anger coursing through her; she bit down on her bottom lip hard.

"Do it" Bonnie insisted

"If I do this will you and I call it a truce?" Damon uttered

"No but you'll do it anyway for Ava-"

"Get out" a hard voice bit out silencing the trio,

"Ava?" this was the first time she had spoken since this whole conversation started

"Ava come on-"

"GET OUT" Ava shrieked "Get out, get out, get out-"Damon grabbed her as she tried to get out of the bed, he pulled her into his lap but she struggled against him.

"Ava—"Elena was surprised "honey you-"

"You were supposed to un-spell the device" a sob tore from Ava's throat "And you didn't, Caroline can't die but my gran did" she cried. Tears streamed down her face

"Ava it wasn't meant to happen like this. Claudine was never meant to go down-"

"I BLAME YOU" Ava shouted "You're…GET OUT" she collapsed against his chest and pressed it into the crook of his neck.

"Bonnie I'll call you later" Elena said

Bonnie swallowed and nodded, she hadn't thought about it like that. She turned on her heel and left.

"Ava maybe you should eat?" Elena suggested opening the Tupperware of soup "here it's chicken and-"but Ava knocked it out of her hand sending the contents spilling all over the floor.

"Ava-"

"Go away." Ava crawled onto the bed

"Ava-"

"Elena don't" Damon slid off the bed pulling the covers over her, he massaged the back of Ava's head "Wait…" he frowned "I thought you were in here earlier"

"No I wasn't" Elena uttered her eyes were focused on Ava who was staring listlessly towards their direction,

"Yeah you were I told you to keep an eye on Ava and-"

"I wasn't here Damon" she snapped "anyway did you know that one of the tomb vampires got out and tried to kill John?"

Damon frowned in confusion he swore that Elena was wearing something different "What? When? What are you talking about? After I left?"

"You were there?"

"Ava was asleep I went to talk to Jeremy" the vampire replied idly stroking Ava's locks. "I passed you on the porch"

Ava heard the hospital doors once again opening; Jenna's hurried footsteps entered the room. "I got your message Elena. How's John?"

"Where have you've been?" Elena asked

"At the fire department I had to fill out the report. I told you earlier-"

Elena shook her head "No you didn't"

"Yes I did" Damon paused in his light ministrations and looked over to the pair

"No you didn't"

"Yes I did" Elena uttered. The vampire's eyes widened he was connecting the dots

"Oh no" he breathed and mentally swore "You've got to be kidding me. Stay with her" he gestured towards Ava and a dropped a quick kiss on her temple and left.

Elena frowned in confusion "Jenna, I'm going to go and check on Jeremy you-"

"I'll stay with her" Jenna nodded, Elena sent her a look and left as well.

* * *

Jenna sighed and looked down Ava "Oh Ava-"

"Please just go away" Ava muttered once again tears trekked down her face, she just wanted her grandmother no one else.

"I can't do that. And I won't" Jenna climbed in beside Ava and wiped away her tears "You know the first time I met your grandmother was on the porch. It was back when I would've got high and drunk out of my mind for no reason" she confided in her. She smiled at the memory her heart lurched recalling the elderly woman.

"God I remember that, I got the car crashed and I was having a fit on the porch. Miranda was going to kill me it was her car. Claudine saw me and invited me in I think you were drawing or something. Anyway she ended up coming up some crazy story about how the car got stolen and all this crap…in the end she I got caught. And you know what she did?" Ava didn't reply but Jenna didn't let her put that off.

"She dropped me in it. Got grounded for a couple of weeks…I was so angry at her. She made it up to me though taking me to a keg party." Jenna chuckled. Ava's lips twitched at that.

Jenna sighed and swallowed the lump in her throat "I miss her too Ava, but your Gran wouldn't want to see you like this."

Ava blinked and turned her face away using the pillow to wipe away her face "Listen Ava, they're discharging you tomorrow, and you're coming home with us-"

Ava shook her head "I want to go home-"she muttered her body shook. Jenna's lips thinned

"I'm sorry sweetie but you can't. The mayor's memorial is tomorrow and we're going as a family-"Ava rolled away from her. Jenna sat up

"Listen Claudine's funeral has been set for Thursday. I made all the arrangements so you don't have to worry. But is there anything you want to add?" she asked.

Jenna received no response from the teen and sighed quietly she glanced at the time and saw that she should visit John. "Ava try and go sleep" just as she was about to leave the room when she heard the teen's muffled voice.

"What?"

"Gran liked pale pink gerberas. They're her favourite flowers" Ava uttered.

"Ok, sweetie" Jenna uttered "Try to sleep-"

"I can't every time I do I….she's there" Ava sniffed and pulled the covers over her head. Jenna looked on sadly and turned on her heel and left .She gently closing the door behind her. The strawberry blond haired woman passed the nurses' station; she paused and decided to do this.

Jenna knew that Ava would be angry but she didn't want the teen to completely restless.

"Excuse me" she cleared her throat "Hi I just came from Ava Xenia's room, she's having trouble sleeping. I was wondering if you could give her anything or…"

"Oh poor dear" the nurse frowned "she's been crying her sleep as well"

Jenna swallowed "So can you? Give her something to make her sleep I mean?" she asked.

"I can do that"

Jenna nodded and hurried off to John's room.

* * *

Ava could hear the doors once again opening,

"Hi sweetie" she frowned "_This should make her drift off-"_

"I don't want to sleep" she shouted scrambling backwards she could hear the nurse coming closer "Get away from me "

"It'll help. You just need to calm down-"

"I said go away."

"Honey your friend Jenna-"

"I told Jenna, I told her I didn't want to go sleep" Ava shrieked she was scared of falling asleep, every time she could close her eyes she could hear the screaming from the cellar. And there's always a picture of Claudine's face in her mind.

The nurse could see that the teen was getting hysterical. She slammed her hand against the panic button to get some back up.

"Honey just relax-"

"Don't call me that" Ava shouted "Go away, go away I don't want to sleep-"the hospital doors swung open and a couple of nurses entered the room.

"Mary-"

"She needs to be sedated" the head nurse instructed, they all managed to pin Ava down.

"No" Ava cried "I don't want to go-"they injected her with something that she had no clue about. Her body sagged against the mattress. "I don't want-"her eyes drifted closed and she passed out.

"_Gran?" a five year old Ava called out and jumped when another clap of thunder shook the house. Causing the little girl to shriek and clamoured off her bed, she clutched on to her teddy and stumbled towards her grandmother's room. _

_Little Ava pushed the door open and could see the figure on the bed. _

"_Granny?" the little girl sniffed "Granny-" _

_Claudine groaned and rolled over; her brows furrowed seeing the child "Ava? What are you…it's four in the morning-"just then another clap of thunder boom around the house. Ava yelped and struggled to climb up onto the bigger bed. _

"_You're such a short kid" Claudine muttered and sat up, she easily grabbed the child and hoisted her up on to the bed. _

"_You're old-"Ava muttered and pouted when Claudine lightly spanked her pyjama covered bottom. She whimpered when there was another flash of lightening. The old lady grunted when Ava clamoured on top of her and snuggled her face into her neck. She chuckled _

"_You're like my personal teddy bear" _

"_I got Mr Snood" Ava uttered holding her bear. _

"_Mr Snood? What happened to Ms Clover?" Claudine uttered running her fingers through Ava's blond curls. She tilted the child's face up; Ava looked dead serious as she answered her grandmother's question. _

"_She was being a….bitch" _

_Claudine's eyes bugged out and made Ava cry out by swatting her bottom "How the hell did you learn that word?" she asked _

"_You…"Ava sniffled "called Mrs Lockwood one and you said she was mean. Ms Clover was mean too" Claudine sighed "Listen to me Miss Ava do not under any circumstances call someone that ok?" _

"_Ok" Ava nodded "Can I sleep here?" she asked softly. _

_Claudine smiled "Whenever you get scared Ava just come to me and I'll make everything ok? Got it?" she kissed the top of Ava's head _

"_Yeah I got it Granny" Ava grinned at her, Claudine smile grew wider and hugged her close "Love you Granny-"_

"_Love you too sweetie" Claudine murmured. The memory faded. _

_Ava jolted awake and glanced around, she could hear cries of pain and groaning "GRAN?" she screamed running through her house, and she slammed the basement door opened. "Gran?"_

"_AVA? HELP PLEASE" Claudine screamed…fires licked at the teen's legs. "AVA…PLEASE I DON'T WANT TO DIE-"_

"GRAN" Ava bolted upright gasping for breath; she looked frantically around where was she? Her mind was a messed. Why was she here? She needed to save Gran. She swung her legs out of the bed and ran down the hall barging and storming passed people, she ignored their cries and shouts for her to stop. She needed to get home.

Alaric had rounded the corner he was here to talk to Jenna but had managed to miss her. The hunter spun around hearing shouting

"Ava?" he uttered seeing the petite teen running down the hallway. "AVA" he shouted running after the frantic teen.

Ava burst through the hospital doors and ran forward. Alaric was on her heels.

Elena had just climbed out the car she and she and Stefan were here to see John to ask about Katherine.

"AVA"

"What the-Oh my god STEFAN" Elena screamed seeing Ava running out into the road as an ambulance came zooming towards her. Stefan eyes widened he sped towards the blond.

"No-"

Alaric tackled Ava out of the way. He clutched onto the blond as they rolled out onto the sidewalk.

Elena and Stefan ran towards them.

"What the fuck Ava?" Alaric hissed.

"Have you completely lost your mind?" Stefan snapped kneeling down in front of the blond; he lightly slapped her face getting her attention

"Stefan-"Elena uttered but the history teacher shook his head.

"What has gotten into you?" the vampire growled.

Ava shook her head a look of defeat passed her features. She was slowly coming back to reality

"Ava?" Stefan uttered his eyes were hard truth be told he hadn't been scared like that for a long time.

"I want to go home" Ava sobbed "I want to….I want my Gran"

Alaric sighed as Stefan wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her onto her unsteady feet. "I don't want to be here anymore" she uttered; Elena sighed and pulled out a tissue cleaning Ava's face.

"Well you don't need to. You've been discharged Ava, come on let's get you cleaned up." Elena said softly. "Ric can you go with Ava me and Stefan have to see John" she handed a bag of clothes and toiletries over to the hunter that she had picked up from the house. When Elena had entered the Xenia house it was cold and not at all welcoming.

"Yeah sure" Alaric murmured "come on Ava" gently took her hand and led her back to the hospital.

Alaric looked up and saw Ava emerging from the bathroom. Her hair was damp and her eyes were red from tears. He watched as she ambled over to him and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Ava your shoes are in front of you" he told her.

He saw her struggling to get the shoes and, she hastily wiped her tears and tried again, she just couldn't get the straps in place.

"Let me"

Alaric said and knelt down buckling Ava's shoes. "Ava what happened back there?" she remained silent causing him to sigh. "I understand you're hurt Ava but what you did was dangerous and crazy why did you do it?"

Ava shook her head. Alaric frowned and knew she wasn't going to speak. It wasn't long before Elena and Stefan had returned to collect her. Elena ushered Ava out whilst Stefan stayed back for a minute with Alaric.

"Did she say anything?" the vampire asked

"No, but I know what's wrong with her" Alaric uttered staring after the small blond

"What?"

"She's broken Stefan. It's going to be a while before the pieces come back together." The hunter said wisely.

"I know" Stefan nodded.

* * *

"You stay here Ava; I'm going to go get Jenna and Jeremy ok?" Elena didn't expect a reply so climbed out of the car; she thought it'd be best for Ava not to be alone, especially not after what happened at the car-lot.

Ava knew she was only a couple of yards away from her house. She placed her hand on the door handle and was about to open it. She wanted to go home but before she could Jeremy, Elena and Jenna walked down the driveway.

"Hey Ava" Jeremy slid in the backseat so that he was next to Ava.

"We definitely have to sort that hair out before we arrive at the Lockwoods" Jenna attempted to brighten the mood but failed.

"Jenna you suck" Jeremy scoffed. He wanted to clear things up with Ava make sure she knew that she knew she did mean something to him. She was like a sister and Jeremy knew that she needed to have her family around "Hey Ava I got brownies, double fudge your favourite" he added, Ava's nose twitched she could smell the delicious treats but felt nauseous about the idea of actually eating it.

Jeremy frowned when she faced away from him. Jenna had watched the whole exchange through the rear-view mirror, Jeremy caught her eye but Jenna shook her head.

"Yeah I know we're late, but I'm just getting into the car. We'll be there in five" Elena said slamming the car door behind her.

"Everything ok?" Jenna asked as Elena started the car

"Bonnie is…"she trailed off recalling Ava's and Bonnie's alteration from the morning. She shook her head and turned the key pulling out of the driveway. They were off.

They had finally arrived at the Lockwoods; Ava was very reluctant to even get out of the car. But she forced herself too.

"Come on Ava" Jeremy grasped her hand pulling her out of the car, Elena and Jenna led the way.

"It looks like the whole town turned out" Jenna commented looking around.

"Well he is….was the mayor" Elena uttered.

"Ava" Jeremy said quietly, the whole town had learnt about the Claudine's Xenia demise and were shooting glances over to the teen. "I-about last night I didn't mean it. It's literally an honour to call you family" he said sincerely. He was please to feel Ava squeezing his hand in reply.

"Why don't they save it for the funeral?" Jeremy asked "Steps" he told Ava. As they trudged up the stairs.

"It's what people do" Jenna shrugged her shoulders "the Lockwoods were here when we went through this, it'll be quick we'll drop off the food pay our respects and go"

Ava abruptly stopped causing the Gilbert siblings and Jenna to look at her "Ava?" Elena asked.

The blond shook her head she didn't want to be here. The mayor was also part of the fiasco that had taken Claudine away from her "I…don't-"

"Ava it'll be quick" Jenna assured her, she went to grab her hand but Ava snatched it away and stumbled back. Her balance wasn't great, Jeremy scrambled to catch her as she fell but someone already beaten him to the punch.

"I got her." Damon said "you guys go in."

Jenna and Elena shared looks but nodded and entered the house with Jeremy following on their heels.

"Come on Ava" Damon led her over to the large porch so that they were leaning against the banister. "Ava?"

"I don't want to be here" she confided

"But yet you are." He murmured "Stefan told me about the stunt you pulled earlier" she frowned, and glanced away but Damon grasped her chin and glared at her "If you ever do that again Ava I will personally feed you my blood, I rather do that than see you end up dead" he hissed.

"Ok" she said through gritted teeth ripping her chin out of his hold. Damon frowned and sighed his arm dropped around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"Ava why did you do it? running out into a road?"

"I wanted to go home-"

"Ava" he could see that she was holding something back.

"I had a nightmare. It…the night where…you know" she said tearfully but hastily wiped away her tears she didn't want to cry anymore "Gran…I wanted to save her"

Damon shook his head "Ava you couldn't. Before you even got there she was gone. There was nothing you could do. Know that"

Just then Elena approached them "Hey…Ava they got some of those mini-pizzas you like-"

"Elena" Bonnie burst out of the manor

"What's wrong?" Elena asked frowning

"It's Katherine she's here"

* * *

Ava sighed she was currently slumped against the staircase near the back of the manor. She wanted to go home.

"Hey Ava" Tyler spotted the teen "thanks for coming. I'm sorry about your gran-"

"That's not going to bring her back isn't?" she snapped. "Sorry" she sighed and ran her hand through her messy blond hair "Especially after your dad and-"

"He was a dick Ava. Nothing compared to your grandmother" he took the seat beside her. They were on the staircase hidden away from the party goers.

Ava hummed "You're dad was king of a dick-"

Tyler snorted "You got that right. Here this'll distract you" she felt something cool being pressed into her hand. Her brows furrowed

"What? a flask..."

"Yep go ahead drown your sorrows no one is looking" the other teen coaxed her. Ava raised the flask to her lips and downed half the contents. She sighed and closed her eyes, "It's not working"

"Try more-"

"I don't think so" Stefan snatched the flask out of her hands.

"Stef-"

"No. have you completely lost it?" he snarled "Do you think your grandmother would like to see you like this?"

"Not cool Stefan" Tyler shook his head.

"How would I know she left me" she scowled and stormed off. Ava didn't care where she was going she just wanted to leave.

She slammed into someone and would have been sent tumbling to the ground if strong hands hadn't caught her before she fell.

"Oh now here's a pretty face I haven't seen in a while" a familiar voice uttered.

Ava frowned "Who? Who-"

"It's me Mason Lockwood" he scooped her up and spun around. "Little Ava still as pretty as I remember where's Claudine? Last time I saw her I-"

"Ava can I talk to you" Bonnie rushed up to her

"Ava where's Claudine-"

"Please-"

"_Poor Tyler-"_

"_And that kid Ava-"_

"_Can't believe Claudine is gone and-"_

"Ava are you ok?" Mason frowned. Ava grabbed her head shaking it

"Shut up shut up shut up" she muttered. Damon frowned hearing a commotion coming from the back of the room.

"Ava what's wrong?" Mason asked he had never seen the cheerful blond like this before.

"Ava please-"

"SHE'S DEAD AND IT'S YOUR FAULT. SO EVERYONE SHUT UP" Ava shouted the whole room went silent, "I-"she ran out through the back door. Bonnie went to follow after her but Damon grabbed her wrist stopping her.

"What-"

"Leave her alone. It's quiet clear she wants nothing to do with you" the raven head vampire sneered at the witch.

* * *

Ava sighed and furiously wiped away her tears. She pressed the palms of her hands against her eyes.

"Ava?" she jumped feeling someone touching her shoulder

"Elena?" she frowned "You were with Jenna I thought-"

"I saw how upset you was"

"Ava go inside" Stefan uttered striding towards the pair of females. Ava frowned and canted her head to the side

"So Ava you and Bonnie-"

"You're not Elena" Ava took a step back "You must be Katherine"

Katherine giggled "Yay she can't even see and she wasn't fooled. But you ruined my fun" she pouted. Stefan's eyes hardened and he took a protective stance in front of the blond; Katherine rolled her eyes seeing this

"Relax I don't want her dead." Katherine drawled looking at her nails. She smirked at Stefan and blurred around so that she was behind Ava. "But I always wanted to taste one of your kind" she shivered when the female vampire pressed her nose against Ava's throat. Stefan grasped Ava's arm and pulled her so that once again behind him.

"Did you know that the Lockwood got more land then they use to" Katherine uttered, Stefan could feel Ava grabbing onto the back of his shirt to make sure he was there "the possessions of the tomb vampire made built them quiet a fortune-" she strolled away down by the lake.

"Ava stay-"

"No Ava come. After that fiasco inside I'll doubt she wants to go back" Katherine uttered

"No-"

The older vampire sent him a look "If you don't Stef I'll just simply force my blood down her throat. And we both know how that goes" she uttered batting her eyelashes. Stefan gritted his teeth and clutched onto the petite teen's hand forcing her to come along. Ava grunted as she stumbled over a large branch

"You wanted to kill the tomb vampires" Stefan commented "why? You turned most of them."

Katherine scoffed "There's nothing more annoying than a vengeful vampire Stefan" she uttered. "Just ask John Gilbert"

They came to a stop by a stone bench and Stefan placed his hands on Ava's shoulders gently pushing her down so she was now sitting. He gave the teen a quick once over, she looked unhealthy, pale and slightly gaunt.

"You haven't changed at all have you?" Stefan asked

"But you have though. You're stronger meaner, sexy" Ava rolled her eyes

"Slut" she muttered under her breath, and pressed her hands against her temple and leant forward. Her shoulders were hunched.

"Don't flirt with me Katherine I'm not Damon" the male vampire made a face "I haven't spent a hundred and forty five years obsess with you."

"Yeah I must say your choice of women say otherwise" Katherine waltzed passed Ava "Though I'll admit it does bother me that you've fallen in love with someone else"

Stefan walked around so that once again he was in front of the blond. "I was never in love with you Katherine. You compelled me. So none of my feelings were real" he uttered seriously, a whirl of wind passed over them. Ava was barely paying attention to them; she was lost in her own little world.

"Believe what you want Stefan" Katherine stepped up to the other vampire and folded her arms in front of her chest "but I know the truth and deep down so do you" she trailed her fingers down his chest and took a step back.

"The truth?" Stefan questioned "well the truth is you're the same lying selfish manipulative bitch you've always been" he sniped "So whatever is it that brought you here why don't you just get on with it and leave town? Because if you don't I'll hunt you down and rip your heart out" he threatened her.

Ava licked her dry lips and frowned

"You know why I'm here Stefan?" Katherine asked "I came back for you-"

"You really are fucking pathetic" Ava snapped gaining both vampires attention "He doesn't want you anymore. He's is love with one of your relatives or some twisted shit. So fuck off"

Katherine narrowed her eyes at her "I'll let that one slide since you're still so upset about your old lady. Tragic way to go wasn't it? Tell me does it hurt knowing that you were meant to be the one in the fire not her?"

Ava paled

"Ava-"she stalked off. She didn't want to be here anymore. She wanted to go home and crawl into her own bed.

"AVA" Stefan shouted after her he was about to run after the blond but Katherine grabbed his arm and slammed him against the tree.

"We have unfinished business" she smirked.

Ava barged into the manor and was set on leaving this gathering

"Ava-"Damon grabbed her wrist

"Let go" she snapped

"Ava-"

"Where's Stefan?" Elena asked her eyes darting between the pair

"With Katherine."

"What?-"

"You should go get him. She's intent ripping his heart out" Ava uttered. With that she sent Elena off running towards her boyfriend.

Damon's jaw clenched "Ava? What's….?"He could see that something was wrong she looked like she could burst into tears any moment "I'll be back stay here understand"

Ava didn't listen she exited the manor and ran all the way back home.

* * *

"You think she's here?" Damon asked his brother. It was later in the day once they were sure Katherine had slinked off they went off to look for Ava.

Both Salvatores were frustrated to learn that the petite teen had vanished. It wasn't until Jenna had said that she kept muttering about going home till they realised where the telepath had hidden.

"Yes" Stefan uttered, he placed his hand against the doorknob and turned it.

So that the door swung open, they could hear the sound of sniffles coming from upstairs. The vampire headed upstairs and saw that the sounds were coming from the last door on the left.

"Ava" Damon breathed seeing the teen curled up in the middle of Claudine's bed.

"You can't keep doing this Ava" Stefan murmured they each slid in on either side of her. Damon brushed back her long locks away from her tearstained face

"Why not?" Ava uttered

"Because your Gran would want this, she would want you to-"

"She's dead" her voice shook "It's not Bonnie's fault, it's mine" she cried Damon looked at the younger Salvatore in alarm.

"Ava it isn't your fault" Stefan said compassionately. But Ava violently shook her head

"It is" she sobbed "It was meant to be me; I was supposed to be there not her. Gran wasn't-"

"She did what she did to save you" Damon's voice was hard "Nothing to do with you. Do not blame yourself. If you do it'll only make you hate yourself-"

"I'm a bad person. I'm a freak. She's-"

"Listen" Stefan snapped "You're not a freak Ava, you're magical. You're so bright and lovely-"

"Ok Stef don't overdo it. The way you're going its like rainbows are going to jump out of your ass"

Stefan rolled his eyes but before he could scold him Ava let out a watery smile causing the scolding to die down in his throat.

"You should get some rest. Claudine's funeral is tomorrow and I bet she doesn't want her gran kid to look like complete crap" Damon murmured him and Stefan were about to get up but she grabbed their wrists

"Can you stay please?" she looked so vulnerable at the moment that Damon wanted to scoop her up and hold her

"Ava we weren't going anywhere" Stefan uttered as they laid back down. Her upper body was resting against Damon whilst she was facing towards Stefan. He sent a quick text to Elena telling them that they were with Ava.

Soon enough Ava had dozed off, Stefan sighed and stared up at the ceiling, she wasn't experiencing a peaceful sleep it was just dreamless, but every time she let out a quiet cry Damon would just rub her back.

"Katherine is back"

"I know that" Damon uttered their voices were hushed not wanting to wake up the petite teen who was asleep on his chest

"She's here for something, and you're not tempted-"

"I found someone much worthier then that bitch" Damon uttered

"So-"

"Relax Fabio I am not going off the deep end because off her. she's not worth it. I have someone more important" Damon looked down at Ava who every now and then would sniff.

"She needs us Damon-"

"I know-"

"So don't screw up-"

"Never" they lapsed into silence so that the only sound coming from the room was Ava's soft breathing.

* * *

Ava cleared her throat she was currently standing at the front; it was Claudine Xenia's funeral. The sun was out and there were more than a few people who had showed up for the funeral. She licked her lips

"My Gran…" Ava started and bit her lower lip hard. "She wasn't just that to me…she was also my mother, my father and my best friend."

The Salvatores, the Gilberts were sitting at the front. Jenna thought it be appropriate for the whole event to be taking place outside. Bonnie was at the back. Whilst Alaric was sitting next to Jenna.

"When I was little" Ava's eyes welled up, Damon had to push down the urge to rush up there and comfort her "I always asked her how comes I don't have a mom or a dad. I used to be jealous of Elena, Caroline and everyone else who had theirs. But…." She swallowed the lump in her throat; she needed to get this out

"I had my gran and she was the best person I ever knew. Gran…we…"she fumbled with her words "Life was never boring with her. Somehow when I was with her I ended up in bar-fights. Drunken brawls that she started and well to be honest she was a real bitch sometimes, I remembered when she attended my parents thingy days-I don't care what they're called. Gran came and she messed the whole thing up by punching one of the teachers in the face."

"I remembered that" Jeremy snickered it was hilarious.

"It…wasn't a normal childhood. But it was special and that was because of her. My gran. She taught me so much and I am so grateful…"Ava's voice cracked here "I will never forget you Gran I love you" the crowd clapped and Jenna rushed up to Ava

"That was a lovely speech Ava, she would have loved it" Jenna murmured

"You think so?"

"I know so. She was so proud of you Ava, you were her world."

* * *

Claudine Xenia was finally put in the ground, Ava was currently standing in front of the gravestone, and they had set her down next to Faith Xenia and Xavier Crass, Ava's parents. She sighed and dropped to her knees.

She placed the pale pink gerberas on the grave. She wiped her tears. All the people who had come to the service had now left.

"She hasn't moved for half an hour" Elena said worriedly

"Why don't you go home? We'll take care of her" Stefan uttered

"No she's coming home-"

"Elena I'll explain later. Trust me" Stefan assured her. Damon was already walking over to the distraught blond and kneeled down beside her.

Ava closed her eyes and ran her fingers through the engraved headstone. She bit her lip

"It's ok to cry-"

"I feel like I cried too much" Ava uttered her voice shook,

"You're allowed to Ava" Damon shed off of his suit jacket and wrapped it around her. "That's what goes on in funerals-"

"Don't be so callous Damon" Stefan knelt down on Ava's other side

"Yeah dick" Ava muttered she leant back against her haunches, "that's all of them, my family" she uttered "dead and gone"

"Ava-"

"I'm all alone now" tears once again streamed down her face, she was surprised that she had any left to shed "Alone." Ava cried "I don't want to be alone. I don't want to go back to an empty house and-"the blond still felt like her heart was ripping in two.

"No Ava" Damon held her "You're not alone" he assured her

"Never alone Ava" Stefan stroked her back "In fact I think-"

"But I have to go home and-"

"No you don't" Damon cut her off "You're not going back to an empty home. You're coming home with us"

Ava pushed herself away slightly so both vampires could see her blotchy face "I don't understand"

"I thought you were meant to be smart-"

"Damon" Stefan snapped

"You're moving in with us." He saw her opening her mouth no doubt about to refuse but he wouldn't let that happen. "No arguing Ava. I'm going to promise one thing Xenia and that is you're never going to be alone. You're stuck with the pair of us. Now let's get a move on. You're not that sexy with tears running down your face" Damon hoisted her onto her feet and the trio walked off. Ava paused for a second, she felt like someone was watching her.

* * *

From afar Claudine Xenia let out a smile

"I told you she would be taken care of mom" the old lady clad in all white turned around to face her daughter, Faith Xenia, she was the spitting image of Ava but slightly older.

"Are you sure? She looks so broken" Claudine murmured watching as Damon guided her granddaughter into his car

"It won't be easy, but time heals all wounds. And those Salvatore boys will help heal her" Faith said her voice was soft and melodic "Now come on mom. We've got to go, we need to go back" Claudine glanced over her shoulder catching one last glimpse of Ava and took Faith's hand

"I won't see her again will I?" Claudine uttered

"No" Faith answered "Because we don't belong here mom. Once we're dead our kind doesn't stay in this world anymore. Ava will be looked after. She's special after all."

With a bright white light they were gone.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Outfit link on profile. Thanks to those who reviewed. **

**So this chap-Not that funny...(But did you expect it to be?) Anyway the beginning, Damon had stayed the night with Ava. Katherine made an appearance she mentions 'they' are looking for her. Matt, Elena and Bonnie visited her. she learnt about Caroline. Ava screams out Bonnie. She gets sedated. We see a little Ava where Claudine puts her to sleep. It turns into a nightmare. Ava runs into the road. Alaric saves her. Stefan's angry. Ava is forced to go to the Lockwoods. Mason appears, clears signs are that Ava isn't coping. She meets Katherine. There are Salvatore and Ava moments. Stefan and Damon finds her in her house. they comfort her. The Funeral happens. she gives a speech. Damon and Stefan tells her she's moving in with them. We see a brief glimpse of Claudine and Faith at the end before they dissapear.**

**Next Chap-Vampire Caroline. **

**Please REVIEW **


	24. Chapter 24

"Ava I know you're awake I can hear you breathing" Damon drawled from the doorway. He was leaning against the doorframe and watching the small lump shifting from the covers. Ava had been living with the Salvatores for the last two days and for both of them she had spent it in bed.

"Go away" her voice was croaky and hoarse. The vampire cringed seeing the pile of dishes around the bed. Most of them were left untouched

"Nope" with that Damon launched himself on to the bed. It was much larger than the one she had at her old house, she grunted when she felt him land beside her.

"Go away-"she muttered.

Damon rolled his eyes and grabbed the edge of the blankets and pulled hard, he didn't expect Ava to go rolling off of the bed.

"Oops" the vampire muttered hearing a thump. "At least you're out of bed"

"Fuck off Damon" Ava snapped from the ground.

"Can I fuck you-"

"STEFAN" the petite teen screamed. Damon didn't even get to count one before his brother blurred into the room.

"What? what-"

"Dude that fucking tea-towel doesn't cover your junk" Damon slammed his hand over his bright blue eyes "be thankful Ava you're blind, otherwise you'll be scarred for life"

Ava rolled her eyes and pulled herself up. She crawled into the bed. she was set on going back to her cocoon of sheets but Damon wasn't having none of that and pulled her into his lap.

"Get off-"

"Damon-"

"No she can't stay there all her life. Ava two days you have not move and to be honest you're getting kind of smelly-" Damon uttered and sniffed loudly causing the petite teen to wriggle

"Go away-"

"Nope, you got school today-"

"I don't want to go. Stefan?" Ava turned to the more compassionate brother but was more than angry by his response.

"He's right Ava, you can't say cooped up all day. You're going to school-"

Ava scowled and swung her legs out of the bed and stormed towards the bathroom "I HATE YOU ALL" she shrieked and slammed the door so hard that even the large dresser shook. Damon cringed hearing the blond knocking things over no doubt in anger.

"Dude when did we ever sign up to take care of a teenager?" Damon asked,

Stefan rolled his green eyes and shook his head "I'm going to get dress-"

"I'll make some food"

Ava exited the bathroom and headed to the dresser, Damon and Stefan had organised the room so it was in the same layout of her old one. The gesture had warmed her heart. She pulled the dresser open and pulled out some underwear

"Wear the red panties so much hotter-"

"FUCKING HELL DAMON. GET OUT" she shouted and grabbed any object and threw it with all her might

"Hey that vase was priceless-"

"FUCK OFF"

"And that's my cue-"

"STEFAN DAMON IS BEING A DICK-"

"DAMON STOP IT AND LET HER GET DRESSED" Stefan shouted.

"Fine" Damon sulked off. Ava huffed and quickly dropped the towel and slipped on her underwear.

The room had a similar layout to her old one but the actual things in there was different, she had a desk but instead of the plastic one that as in the room, it was a large oak one. All the furniture was matching a vast different from her own one.

Ava held out her hand and felt the tips of her fingers touching the label; she opted to wear a pair of skinny jeans and a floral top, since the weather was sunny. She pulled on her cloths and brushed her hair deciding to leave it out. She slipped one her shoes and shut the bedroom door behind her.

Ava laid a mental map in her head, the Boarding House was large so she still hadn't completely memorised the layout. Ava bit her lip thoughtfully she took a left turn and bumped into a wall

"Fuck-"

"This way Ava" Damon uttered and grasped her hand

"I didn't need help I would have found it by myself" Ava pouted as he pulled her down a long corridor.

"Yeah but then your food will get cold and no way am I making you more" Damon muttered as he ushered her over to the breakfast bar. Ava plopped down on the stool and heard something being set down in front of her.

"It's chocolate chip pancakes." Stefan entered the room and poured himself a mug of coffee

"Here" Damon placed a glass of juice in front of her. He frowned when Ava just pushed the food around on her plate; she wasn't in the mood to eat. "Ava" Stefan sat down next to her

"You need to eat"

"Yeah the starve look makes you less hot" the raven head vampire was subjected to glares from both Ava and Stefan. "What it's true?"

Ava huffed and fiddled with her fork, Damon let out a huff and took the plate off of her and cut the pancakes into pieces "Now eat" he instructed "Or I'll take the lock off of your bathroom-"

"Stefa-"

"No Damon won't do that but at least eat some of it" Stefan urged her, the petite teen did look gaunt and pale, and there were light purple bruises beneath her eyes indicating that she wasn't sleeping properly.

"Eat Ava. now" Damon ordered.

Stefan shot his brother a frown but much to his surprise she ate.

* * *

"So Ava here" Elena handed the teen a bag of stuff toys for one of the stands, there was a high school carnival and Elena had given her small jobs to keep her busy. "Take this it's for the barrel tossing stand" she informed her. The grounds were covered in students who were setting this whole thing up.

"Hey" Bonnie jogged over to them "Ava how are you?" she asked and was disappointed when the blond turned on her heel and left.

She sagged against the trunk that Elena was standing next to "You think she'll ever talk to me?"

Elena sighed and dropped her arm around the witch's shoulders.

"Just give her time" Elena murmured.

Meanwhile across the grounds was Ava, she tossed the stuff toys over to the guy who was in charge of the barrel toss.

"So kid who forced you to come?" the man asked he was in his late fifties and had salt peppered grey hair.

"Is it that obvious?" she asked leaning against the counter.

"Yeah it is" the man uttered "Wanna tell old Fred all about it?"

Ava frowned "Who's Fred?" she asked him. Fred cocked an eyebrow

"Erm….me?"

"You refer to yourself in third person?" Ava questioned she scoffed "how arrogant are you? Damn I thought old people were nice-"

"Hey-"the man snapped in an offended tone "You little chit-"

"It's shit not chit-"

"I mean chit-"

"You mean shit-"

"I know what I mean" Fred the old man yelled

"You're old-"

"You're a brat-"

Ava huffed and folded her arms across her chest "You smell funny-"

"You look funny-"

"You're family is thinking of dumping you in a retirement home-"

"Wait-what?"

"Ava" Stefan appeared beside the teen "ignore her. That's what everyone does" without another word he practically shoved Ava away from the elderly man. "Ava-?"

"What he started it" she cut him off as he gently grabbed her hand leading her away from the noise of teens and was heading in the direction of the high school.

"Picking a fight with an old man-"

"He was arrogant-"

"Ok" Stefan tolled his eyes as they entered the school, "you need this" he pressed her cane into the palm of her hand.

"Why?"

"Ava-"

"Ass-"

"What did you say?" Stefan asked as they came to a stop in front of Jeremy, the younger teen slammed his locker shut and watched the exchange

"I said your ass is looking very nice…." She trailed off making anything up on the spot, she shifted her cane into her other hand and leant against it. Jeremy snorted at that. In response Ava whacked him with her cane hitting him in the shin.

"Ow" he grunted.

"You deserve it" she muttered under her breath

"What? Your lie was crap, you can't even see his ass to point out how good it is-"

"Oh my god" Ava snorted "You're gay" she pointed at Jeremy, the younger teen's eyes widened comically.

"No I'm not-"

"You fancy Stefan-"

"You fancy him-"

"No you do-"

"You-"

"You-"

"You-"

"Ok" Stefan said loudly stepping in between the arguing pair "here" he held out the vial that pertained clear liquid "this is the same as the bracelet that Elena gave you-"

"To protect me from compulsion" Jeremy took the vial and inspected it

"What is it?" Ava asked curiously

"Liquidised vervaine, we need you to start drinking this in your tea-"Ava scrunched up her nose. Stefan sighed

"I don't even drink tea-"

"Juice then" he uttered "It'll protect you. And Ava you too we got an unfriendly vampire around no need to for you to end up drained. Vervaine is toxic to vampires-"

"Like poison?" Jeremy asked straightening up, students were milling around the corridors.

"Yeah, it's poisonous to vampires and it'll keep them out of your head."

"Why vervaine?" Ava asked "Gran mentioned something about herbs or some shit like that? Does manure have something to do with it?"

Stefan snorted at that "What? No" he chuckled "you got one part right, herbs, roots it's just harmful to vampires"

"Like a stake through the heart?"

Ava rolled her milky green eyes "Oh my god. Have you ever watched Buffy? Yes Jeremy you stake a vampire through the heart with a wooden stick thing-"

"Stick thing?" Stefan commented

"Shut up and did you know Jeremy's only asking these questions so he can prolong his contact with you. He so wants to get into your pants Stefan. Which is disgusting-wait no not being gay but the fact that you're in a relationship with his sister/cousin and-"

"Ava enough" Stefan placed his hand over the petite teen pulling her to him. He dropped his chin so that it was resting on her shoulder. "You talk way too much" she pouted making the vampire drop a kiss on to her cheek. "Plus Jeremy if I thought you wanted to kill me we would be having a much different conversation" he told the other male. "We all just need to remember to have fun and move forward." He felt Ava stiffen "All of us-"

"There's a vampire running who looks exactly Elena running around. How do we move forward?" Jeremy asked. Ava licked her lips he did have a point.

"So I'll ask again how do we move forward?" Jeremy uttered

"Right well today we have a nice little distraction in the form of the slave driver Elena. Hello Elena-"Stefan turned to his girlfriend

"Ava the guy from the barrel toss wants to talk to you" Elena told the blond who sighed "Something about retirement homes or-"

"Ha" Jeremy snorted "Ava's got old men pining after her."

"Elena did you know Jeremy will turn gay for your boyfriend?" Ava uttered. Stefan chocked on a laugh and Elena's eyes bugged out.

"I am not gay-"

"Yes you are-"

"Ava-"

"Gay-"

"Ava—"

"Gay-"

Jeremy scowled and snatched the cane out of Ava's hand "Jeremy" she shouted

"Say I'm not gay-"

"Pfft-"

"Ava those jeans make your ass look-oh fuck" he bolted seeing the look on her face. Ava sprinted after her

"No running in the corridors" Elena shouted after the pair

"Fuck off Elena" they both shouted back in unison rounding the corner. She glared at Stefan who had a large smile on his face. "You encourage them-"she accused. The vampire pulled her into his arms

"I don't think they even need encouragement" he uttered.

"You're right" Elena muttered "anyway she seems to be doing better" she commented

"Hmm. Still not eating right and sleeping is nearly impossible-"

"Is Damon taking care of her?" Elena asked seriously.

Stefan's eyes brightened "He definitely is" he assured her. it was true throughout the nights Stefan would occasionally wake up to hear Ava crying out for her Gran but before he even reach her doorway Damon would be there comforting her. "He is looking after her"

"And Katherine coming back isn't going to make him do something….Damon like that?" Elena asked she had wanted Ava to move in with them. But they didn't have enough room plus she didn't think Ava would like the idea of sleeping in her deceased parent's room.

"No…I think Ava keeps him stable" he confided her.

Meanwhile Ava and Jeremy had rounded another corner bumping into other teens who yelled out. The Gilbert teen glanced over his shoulder and saw that Ava was literally right on his heels

"Oh shit-"he ran pass the history classroom's door

"Who's running and shouting?" Alaric yelled slamming the door open.

"Ow-"

"Fuck-"

"Ava?" Alaric looked down and saw a fallen blond clutching her nose "Why are you hiding-"

"Are you ok?" Jeremy rushed back "She's conscious-"

"There's blood" Alaric uttered moving her hand away. There was a trail of blood coming from both of her nostrils.

"No shit-"

"No swearing" the teacher barked. He cupped her chin and inspected it her nose, from what he could see it wasn't broken but he wasn't an expert he needed to take her to the school nurse.

"Ava you want your cane back?"

"Piss off Jeremy" Ava grunted as Alaric wrapped an arm around her waist helping her onto her feet.

"Ava-"

"Jeremy move" Alaric ordered the pair made their way down the corridor Alaric had pressed a wad of tissue against her bloodied nose.

The Gilbert teen trailed after them in the end Alaric wasn't taken one injured teen to the nurse he had two. Ava managed to punch Jeremy in the face; he was surprised when the teen shrugged it off. Saying something about being even now.

* * *

Ava was once again back at the Boarding House; she was lounging on the plush couch. The blond was positioned in a way so that her hair brushed against the rug covered floor. She shifted once to adjust the ice pack on her nose. It turned out not to be broken, the nurse had instructed for her to keep an ice pack on it for the swelling to go down.

Ava turned the page of her book; it was the novel Brother Grim. Gran had ordered it about a month ago. It was special edition and the text was brail. She trailed the tip of her finger over it but paused when she heard boot clad feet walking down the corridor.

Damon entered the parlour and spotted the lounging blond. Her feet were hanging over the back of the couch.

"Ava-"

"Damon-"

"Did you eat-"

"Not hungry" he huffed disappointed by her reply. He ran his fingers across her bare foot causing her to squeak "Don't-"

"Ah" Damon smirked like he had discovered a huge secret "Is the great Ava Xenia ticklish-"she frowned and popped her head up

"You know that-"

"Why do you have an icepack on your face?" he moved over to her so that he was directly looking down at her

"My nose was hot-"

"Shit lie-"

"No Damon-"but the vampire tore the ice pack off of her face and his icy blue eyes widened seeing the bruised nose

"Who do I have to kill?" Damon asked with a growl

"What?" Ava asked baffled scrambling onto her feet.

"Who-"

"No one. God Damon not everyone is out to murder me" she huffed and plopped back down onto the couch "If you must know I ran into the door." there was a moment of silence before Damon's booming laugh broke it

"Serious?"

"No funny" Ava pouted folding her arms across her chest. Damon poured himself a drink from a blood bag and sat down beside her.

He threw his arm around her shoulders idly stroking the skin of her are, the blond had gone back to reading her book. It was a peaceful couple of minutes. The only sound coming from the parlour was the vampire slurping blood and Ava turning a page.

"Stop it" she snapped he had been pulling a strand of her blond locks for the last three minutes. She was set on ignoring him but her patience was wearing thin. Damon grinned he loved getting a reaction out of the petite teen.

"I'm bored-"

"So-"

"Entertain me" he demanded

"How?" Ava quirked an eyebrow

"Hmm" Damon murmured thoughtfully "how about you strip and dance and-"

"No-"

"Bored-"

"Dick-"

"Bored-"

"Prick-"

"Bored-"

"Bored-"

"Ava-"

"Ava—"

"Are you copying me?" Damon asked as she scuttled backwards so that her feet were now resting in his lap. Her book laid abandon on the coffee table

"Are you copying me?" she repeated

"Ava-"

"Ava-"

"Ha ha-"

"Ha ha-"

"Ok I'm getting the message loud and clear-"

"Ok I'm getting the message loud and clear-"

"Stop it-"

"Stop it-"

"Ava-"

"Ava-"she yelped when he shoved her off the couch, Ava however wasn't going to go down alone and grabbed Damon's wrist forcing him down as well.

She grunted feeling something heavy on her "Oww-"she attempted to sit up but her nose collided with his, she froze realising how close she was to him.

Ava licked her lips getting anxious. Damon's eyes followed the movement, his eyes darken he closed his eyes and inhaled her scent. God it was intoxicating something was pulling him towards her.

"Damon?" Ava said quietly

"Yeah?" he whispered lightly brushing her blond hair away from her face. He cupped her cheek and used his thumb to stroke the apple of her cheek

"Your belt is digging into my gut" she wheezed. "And I can't breathe."

That definitely broke the mood he grudgingly got off of her, a whoosh of air entered her lungs" Ava gasped and sat up, she scuttled backwards till she was leaning against the couch. The vampire waltzed over to the cabinet that held the liquor

"So why are you around?" Ava asked curiously, she was completely oblivious to their moment. Damon eyed her from the other side of the couch.

"I live here Ava" she rolled her eyes at his statement.

"No shit Sherlock I mean-"

"Thought I'd swing by" he cut her off. Just then Stefan entered the room as Damon poured himself another drink. His green eyes landed on the blond.

"Ava" Stefan uttered in a scolding tone "I told you to keep the ice in your nose"

Ava blushed "Damon's fault-"

"Hey"

"What it is" Ava defended herself

Stefan rolled his eyes and knelt down in front of her, he eyed her nose "Hmm the swelling has gone down. So I guess you don't need it"

"God you're like a mother hen-"Ava muttered under her breath "next you'll be braiding my hair and baking me cookies"

Damon chortled at this whilst Stefan lightly swatted the back of her head "Want one?" Damon held up the blood bag to the other vampire.

"No thank you I'm not hungry" he sat down beside Ava on the floor. he picked up the thick red novel and opened it up. Stefan took in the brail text he would have to ask Ava to teach it to him if she can.

"Not hungry? You sure?" Damon called "anyone can eat-"he empathised the last statement glancing over to Ava.

"I just ate-"

"Not in the mood" were the replies he received.

"Are you worried that one day, all the forest animals will band together and they fight back" Ava giggled at that causing both brothers to smile. Truth be told the Salvatores had missed that sound "They do talk-"

"Ah huh" Ava commented "but what if they end up liking Stefan-"

"He kills them-"

"They'd die anyway. Stefan could be the next Snow White ya know?" Ava uttered got onto her knees resting her bum on her on her feet "You know animals beginning to love him and all that jazz….or they could do what Damon said and turn psycho" she added on and scrunched up her nose "If Stefan does go down the snow white approach he'll have to get a kiss an-"

"Ok you're off on another rant I take it" Damon spoke over her "So drink?"

"I'm just glad that's a blood bag and not a pretty sorority girl supplying your dinner" Stefan uttered

"Now why would I go to sorority girl, when I got Ava to tap a vein-"

"Not happening" Ava said in a sing song voice

"She's right not happening" Stefan dropped his arm around her shoulders pulling her close, it irked him slightly that Damon was acting so casually about Katherine being back in town.

"Have you heard from Katherine?" Stefan asked

"I think the Lockwoods have a family secret" Damon said not paying attention to what his brother had just said "Because the Gilbert device affected them and the vervaine didn't

Ava frowned she was also affected by the device

"They're not vampires so what are they?" he mused

"So is this your new obsession?" Stefan said shifting slightly glancing down at Ava her nose should heal up in a couple of days.

"Would you rather have some unknown supernatural element running rampant in our town? Fine I'll drop it-"he saw Ava opening her mouth "and Ava there's no gossip on you. Plus you're hardly dangerous to investigate"

Ava rolled her eyes and leant her head back

"I just want you to know we haven't seen the last of Katherine" the more sensible vampire said "you do know that right? We have no idea what she's up to"

Damon snorted "Sure we do."

"We do?" Ava asked interested she knew for a fact that Katherine wasn't done with whatever she was up to

"Oh yeah she came back to profess her undying love to Stefan, so I'm going to let you deal with her" Damon said casually, Ava frowned she could sense an underlying tone of bitterness. "I have more important things to deal with, like finding out what the Lockwoods are and making sure Ava has fun-"

"Wait what?" Ava asked tucking a stray curl behind her ear

"You're coming tonight-"

"No I'm not" she refused, she wasn't in the mood to go to a freaking carnival

"Yes you are-"

"I'm not going Damon" she snapped glaring in his direction

"Yes you are-"

"No-"

"STEFAN"

Stefan felt more and more like a referee every time Ava and Damon argued which turned out to a be a lot of the time.

"Ava we're going-"

"Ha-"her smirk faltered, her mind was processing his words. "Wait. What?"

"We're going" Stefan repeated. "It'll be fun to get out. And Elena wants to see you-"

"Not see, she wants to check up on me" Ava muttered "I told her I was fine. I don't want to go to a sucky carnival" her cheeks were flush from anger "I'm fine ok? So I would appreciate it if you would just leave me the fuck alone" she shouted and stormed off.

"Ava I'll buy popcorn-"

"No-"

"You're going" Damon shouted following after her. "AVA-"

"FUCK YOU"

Stefan winced hearing something shattering against the ground "And that's the seventh vase" he muttered under his breath.

* * *

Ava dug her hand into a bag of popcorn; she scrunched up her nose and spat at the mulch into the bag,

"Gross, salty crap-"

"I am right here ya know" Lola the vendor uttered, Ava had spat out the snack in front of her.

Ava blushed "Sorry, I just don't do salt. I'm a sweet kind of person"

Lola chuckled "Let's get you another one then, sweetie" Ava smiled and tapped her fingers against her cane

"Oh Ava are you treating?" Jeremy jogged over to the blond.

"Yeah here I got you a bag already" she handed him over the bag of popcorn and glanced away a smirk came upon her lips

"Oh tha-ERGH" he screeched "It's wet why….Ava you spat in it didn't you?"

"No?"

"Ava-"

"Here ya go honey"

"Thanks Lola" without further ado Ava left Jeremy in her dust. She waltzed around the carnival and dumped her empty bag of popcorn in the trash can. She was bored truth be told, she couldn't really do anything here. Stefan was most likely with Elena or whatever and Damon was no doubt investigating the Lockwoods. She still wasn't talking to Bonnie and Caroline was in hospital.

"This might cheer you up" she heard a man's voice

"What is it?" Ava's nose twitched whatever it was it smelt delicious

"Toffee covered apple. I'm Chris I'm in your bio class. Take it I know you like them" Ava smiled and took the snack and munched on it.

"Hmm" she groaned "It is good so what do you want?" Ava asked as they walked around, she used her cane to make sure she wasn't bumping into anything. They passed the Ferris wheel and he was steering her in the direction of one of the stands it was the ring toss stand.

"Nothing-"

"Chris?"

"Just thought…ok truth is I didn't even want to come. Mum is constantly nagging me to find a nice girl…you know how it is?"

Ava frowned as they moved up in the line "Er no…I'm not a lesbian"

Chris snickered "Good to know, let me see if I can win you something" he said and paid the vendor. Ava finished her toffee covered apple. The other teen took the rings and the game started.

"Woo I won, so what do you want Ava?" he asked after fifteen minutes.

Ava laughed "What is there?" she asked

"There's a giant panda bear. And octopus-they're not real by the way. They're toys-"

"I know-"

"Oh…lobster-"

"I want the panda" Ava declared resolutely

"Oh sorry dear you have to get five in a row…and your guy has got three. Take the giraffe" with that the vendor held out a stuffed giraffe. Ava grouched and reluctantly took it, she wanted the panda.

"Thanks Chris" she uttered holding the stuff toy. "It was-"

"Shitty" a familiar voice drawled, Damon appeared on Ava's other side

"Damon-"she hissed

"Here. She prefers candy floss" he shoved the treat into her hands

"Damon-"

"You think you can do better?" Chris frowned at the cocky vampire, who smirked at him. Ava stood awkwardly in between the pair and took a huge bite out of the candy floss.

Damon was pleased to see that, he knew Stefan would most likely have a bitch about the amount of sugar the blond was eating but he was relieved that at least Ava was eating something.

"I know I can. Watch and learn boy. I'll get you that panda" Damon rolled his sleeves up. The crowd cheered watching the ring toss standoff.

* * *

Soon enough Ava was drinking her third soda, Damon had compelled a guy to constantly bring refreshments to the blond, she could hear the crowd cheering for either Chris or Damon, and this ring toss thing was still going on.

"Wow" Alaric strolled over taking in the sight, "You won all of these?"

"They did" Ava nodded towards the cheering crowd, not only did she had a stuff giraffe, Ava also had a stuffed panda, a stuffed Finding Nemo, a stuffed penguin.

"I'm bored Ric-"

"Catch" Alaric got hit in the face by a stuffed squid.

"Ha" Ava snorted

"Hey, you teacher" the vendor shouted "tell them to go away…go shoo-putting me out of business"

"You heard the man" Alaric pushed Damon and Chris away from the stands, the history had to rush off to deal with a brawling pair of teenage girls. "TIKI" he shouted.

"So" Damon smirked "Bye-"he grabbed Ava by the arm and was about to pull her away but Chris jumped in front of the pair.

"Whoa wait-"

"Serious? Are you that dumb?" they had a stare off whilst Ava scrambled around to pick up the stuffed toys "I beat your ass in that ring toss and I can beat it here-"Damon threatened the teenager.

"Whoa" Ava jumped in between the pair. She was overloaded with stuffed toys "No need-stop it Damon" she muttered under her breath.

"He's a punk-"

"Drop it-"

"He's is so gay Ava" the vampire whispered into his ear. Ava shot the raven head male a dirty look

"That's mean and-"

"Just tap into him" he instructed. Ava rolled her eyes and focused in on Chris

"_Oh god is that her boyfriend? He's scrumptious, I sure want to take him home to mom. Those eyes-"_

"You are so gay" Ava pouted, Chris's eyes bugged out

"What? no?"

"Oh come on I am so not going to be your beard." Ava rolled her eyes and stalked passed him, Damon grinned and followed after the blond, but before the pair could round the corner. She paused

"Hey Chris?" she yelled "Jeremy Gilbert is so into you"

"Really?" he squealed and ran off.

Damon chuckled and grabbed the panda off of her since it was one of the bigger toys "You are so evil-"

"He deserves it. Nearly broke my nose" she huffed as they trotted into the school

* * *

Ava bit into a pretzel "Why are we here?" she and Damon were currently at the arm wrestling part

"Ssh" he uttered folding his arms across his chest. Stefan came up beside the pair

"Ava wasn't you eating candy floss?" Stefan frowned

"Erm…well-"

"How much sugar did you have?" the younger Salvatore demanded

"Not a lot?" she offered, he cupped her face and eyed the toffee that marred her mouth

"My ass not a lot" he huffed and pulled out a tissue and much to Damon's amusement he watched as the wriggling teen was being subjected to a frenzied Stefan who was cleaning up her face. When he was satisfied he took a step back "There all done. I don't want you throwing up"

Ava rolled her milky green eyes and turned back to the cheering crowd.

"So you're lurking" Stefan commented following his brother's gaze.

"I'm observing" Damon countered.

"More like obsessing" Stefan retorted seeing Tyler Lockwood was arm wrestling another teen, the crowd cheered when the Lockwood teen won.

"He's got strength" Damon muttered

"He's a triple varsity athlete of course he's got strength" Stefan commented, Ava shifted the stuff toys in her arms her arms were getting tired "You're reaching-"

Just the Mason came up to Tyler "Enter the uncle" Damon whispered Stefan snorted.

"The way you're going Damon it sounds like you got a man crush on the Lockwood men" Ava drawled and yelped when Damon lightly swatted the back of her head.

"This is ridiculous" Stefan muttered.

Ava licked her lips and shifted slightly, she heard the bell go off and knew that the much had started. A minute later Mason started to laugh alerting Ava that he must've won.

"Is that it?" Mason grinned

"Alright he's a champ"

"Crappy excuse Lockwood" Ava shouted attracting Mason's attention

"Fancy a go Ava?" he asked

"What?" Tyler chuckled "No way could-"

"Yep" Ava shoved the stuff toys into Damon's arms and hurried over to the table. She held up her hand and Mason took hers in his, he chuckled seeing the vast difference between the two hands.

His hand practically dwarfed hers. Ava lunged into his mind and frowned finding it was fuzzy, this wasn't right she could usually hear everything, but with Mason it was just so hard to get a read.

Which confused her since the last time she had seen him she could hear the man clear as day, Ava grunted as she attempted to push his hand down,

"Use two hands" Mason laughed he wasn't putting any effort in it at all

"Ok ok, I've got no chance" Ava rolled her eyes as he pushed her hand down much more gently compared to Tyler.

"Good to know that you know where to draw the line" Mason chuckled and ruffled the blond teen's hair. "Anyone else?" he called out to the crowd as Ava scuttled back over to the Salvatores.

"Stefan wants to go" Damon said over the crowd

"Thanks" Stefan hissed "Yeah I'll have a go" he cleared his throat and waltzed off.

"Really Ava you weren't serious about that?" Damon whispered into her ear handing her the stuff toys. She shot him a look

"Duh, he beat Tyler I had no chance and-"the bell rang causing Damon's attention to be directed to the arm wrestling match.

"Get him Stef" Damon yelled. Ava shook her head and clutched onto her cane, the crowd cheered

"What happened?" Ava asked as the crowd applauded

"Stefan lost" the raven head vampire growled, Stefan walked over to them "You didn't put any effort in there at all"

"Yeah actually I did" Stefan hissed. Causing the pair to frown "Ava?"

"I couldn't hear his mind properly" she murmured "I can't hear vampires but I only got a few garbled words but that's all"

Damon's eyes darted between the pair "Come with me" he grabbed Ava's hand and led them down the hallway.

They came to a stop from the end of the hallway "Is he?" he turned to face them

"No- plus Ava could hear something from him" Stefan informed his brother "His strength was more than human if that makes any sense"

Damon swore "They're not vampires then what the hell are they?" he snarled

"Oh maybe there ninja turtles?" Stefan suggested sarcasm oozing from him, Ava snickered

"You're not funny" Damon snapped

"It kind of is" Ava uttered, the vampire rolled his eyes "they could be zombies, mermen hell even werewolves. If they're vampires are around then that means werewolves are always about"

"No comedic timing both of you" Damon huffed glowering at the pair. He glanced over his shoulder and saw a guy fixing a stereo

"What are you up to?" Stefan asked

"Well since this is reality and there's no such thing as werewolves-"

"Says the vampire" Ava said dryly

But Damon ignored her "or combat turtles-"

"Hey he said ninja turtles and that show was awesome and-"

"Yeah Ava he's gone" Stefan uttered watching as Damon approached the guy

"Hey you" he said

"How rude. Learn manners Damon" Ava scolded

"But I don't care" Damon said boredly and grabbed the guy by the lapels of his jacket. His pupils widened in a tell-tale sign that he was going to use compulsion.

"I need for you to pick a fight with someone" Damon compelled the man "a kid named Tyler Lockwood-"

"Damon don't do this" Stefan started but Damon waved him away

"It's just an experiment" he muttered his eyes still remained on the man "get him mad, don't back down no matter what he does"

Ava frowned she could tell something would go wrong with this absurd plan

"I won't back down" the man uttered in monotone.

"I know you won't" Damon let the man go, him and Stefan watched as the compelled man strolled away.

"You do know that someone is going to get hurt?" Stefan shook his head like Ava he knew this plan had too many holes in it.

"No someone is going to get mad, rage"

"And what's going to accomplish?" Stefan asked

"That Tyler kid can't walk away from a fight-"

"Like you" Ava commented

"Let's see who intervenes, the allusive supernatural uncle-"

"And hot-"

"Ava-"

"What?"

"Everyone always talks about the dreamy Mason Lockwood" she grinned goofily, Stefan quirked an eyebrow seeing the brief flash of jealousy passing Damon's face but the older Salvatore schooled his expression.

"Whatever, if you're so concerned you go and keep watch" Damon said taking the stuff toys off of her "I'll drop them off in the car. Ava-

"Oh I don't feel well" Ava felt her stomach lurched

"It's the sugar" Stefan called after the blond who hurried after towards the ladies room.

* * *

"Ava-"

"Argh" she shrieked "What the hell Elena? Do you like sulking around-"

"No time for talking-"

"Wait-"

"Too long" with that Damon flung the blond onto his shoulder making her grunt

"Oww- what the hell?" Elena trailed after the vampire

"It's Caroline" she uttered. Ava frowned shifting slightly so that she was more comfortable

"What?"

Soon enough they were in the history classroom where Stefan had joined them, Damon had explained to them what happened.

Ava was perched on the edge of the desk beside Damon and tucked in a stray curl behind her ear.

"I don't understand what the hell happened?" Stefan asked pacing in front of them

"Well I fed her blood and Katherine obviously killed her" Damon drawled "A plus B equals-"

Ava elbowed him hard in his side "Shut up, you're not helping. Caroline is a vampire?" she asked this was way too much, their bubbly ditzy Caroline was a vampire? She couldn't get her head around it.

"Yes"

"But why would Katherine turn her?" Elena asked in a panicked tone.

"Because Katherine is a nasty manipulative little slut" Damon growled

"And she said game on?" Stefan uttered, Ava ran her hands through her hair "I mean what does that even mean?"

"It means she's playing dirty, she wants us to know" the other vampire replied

"But why kill Caroline?"

"Yeah what did she do to the bitch?" Ava huffed folding her arms across her chest, she swung her legs back and forth.

"I don't know" Damon shrugged his shoulders.

"She must be completely out of her mind" Stefan uttered placing his hands behind his head "she has no idea what's happening to her-"

"Oh I think she does" he said loudly "all of my compulsion from the past starting to fade off when she was is in transition"

"We need find her" Stefan muttered.

Ava sighed "Yeah"

"And kill her" Damon added.

Ava eyes bugged out "What?" she uttered in shock "You can't kill her, what is it with you and killing?"

"We are not killing Caroline-"Elena started

"She knows what we are she's officially like a liability"

"Stefan"

He didn't miss the distress look on either Elena's and Ava's faces "We are not going to kill her absolutely not"

"Need I remind you of a tragic little story of Vicky Donavan?"

"Stop it Damon" Ava shouted jumping onto her feet "That was your fault, we are not going to kill her" Damon blurred in front of the petite teen and placed his hands on her shoulders

"We all know that Caroline won't hack it as a vampire" he said seriously "She's a danger to everyone, you even more so. She won't be able to control her thirst, and her mother is a vampire hunter"

Ava shook her head and shoved him away making him sigh "we all know how the story we'll just flip to the last page-"

"No" Ava yelled "No one is dying Damon"

Stefan swallowed it was too soon for Ava to deal with this kind of stuff. God he wished he had listened to her and let her stay home.

"It's not an option Damon" Elena snapped

"No?" Damon uttered "You're silence is deafening Stefan, wasn't there a school carnival on the night of Vicky's death? You know I'm right"

Ava scowled "You're horrible Damon" she spat and stormed out

"Ava-"

"Leave me alone" she stormed off down the corridor, Damon turned to the couple

"Her grandmother just died Damon, and you want to kill one of her friends?" Stefan questioned his brother sanity "Caroline is not dying"

* * *

Ava felt the fresh air hit her; she closed her eyes and rubbed her temple. She couldn't quite believe at how callous Damon was being, wait who was she kidding? She did believe he could be that callous.

Ava pushed her way through the crowd clutching tightly onto her cane, she turned a corner and froze

"_God damn how much blood is coming from my nose? I can't believe I started that thing with the Lockwood-"_Ava's eyes widened that must've been the guy Damon had compelled to fight Tyler. She changed directions heading towards the man. She needed to check on him,

"_Why is that girl crying? Sorry what-ARGH" _Ava gasped and slammed her hand against her temple. Something was happening to him. She sprinted towards the commotion

"Stop" Ava shouted

"Ava-"

"Caroline" she cried out when she was slammed into the ground "Care-"she grunted

"Your blood Ava it's so-"Caroline's blood lust consumed her, she smelt Ava as soon as the other blond entered the parking lot, she flung her head back and slammed her fangs into Ava's throat.

"CAROLIEN" Ava shouted. The next thing she knew Caroline was thrown off of her. Damon threw her making the other vampire hit the truck. He blurred in front of Ava

"Ava-"

"Fine, fine" she winced pulling her hand away revealing the two holes imbedded in her neck. "Care?" she pushed pass the vampire hearing the sniffing vampire.

"He's dead and I almost killed you-"

"Calm down Caroline, this isn't your fault" Ava said softly, but Caroline shook her head as Damon came up to stand beside the smaller teen

"What's wrong with me?" Caroline cried her face was marred with blood a mixture of Ava's and Carter's.

"Hey, hey it's ok" Damon uttered "I can help you-"

"There you go Caroline" Ava said "Damon can help"

"You can?" Caroline asked Damon

"Of course"

"What are you going to do?" Caroline sobbed, Ava frowned yeah she was wondering what he was going to do.

"The only thing I can do, is kill you-"

"Damon" Ava shouted he pushed her back "Don't-"

"It's the only way Ava-"

"No it isn't" she yelled

"I don't want to die" Caroline cried

"But you're already dead-"

"Stop staying that" the newly transitioned vampire sobbed panic was beginning ebb into her tone. "Just help me-"

"Ok-"

"Damon-"Ava could hear the crowd students laughing and cheering. The carnival was still in full swing.

"It's going to be ok, it's going to be ok-"Ava didn't like the tone of his voice and rushed forward

"STEFAN" she shouted just as the name left her mouth Stefan blurred forward and threw the stake aside pushing his brother away.

"Oh my god Ava-"

"It's fine" Elena rushed over to a sobbing Caroline

"Stefa-"

"Shut up Damon-"Ava shouted and rushed over to Caroline. The blond vampire shoved Elena hard

"Get away from me-"

"Caroline-"

"No she killed me Ava" Caroline screamed

"No it wasn't me" Elena hastily uttered once again approaching the distraught teen "That was Katherine-"

"No why did she look like you?"

"Believe me everyone is thinking that. Caroline calm down" Ava assured her

"Why did she do this to me?" Caroline shouted tears were streaming down her face, she hugged herself.

"Stefan we got to get her inside" Elea told her boyfriend. Stefan kept his eyes on Damon and held out his hand to Caroline

"It's ok Caroline-"

"She will die, it's only a matter of time" Damon drawled and flinched seeing the glare on Ava's face

"Yeah not tonight though-"

"Oh yeah it is" Ava felt a pulse of air, she managed to jump in front of Caroline and grunted feeling the tip of the stake against her chest

"Ava-"

"Damon please. I don't want to lose any more people" Ava uttered her eyes were wide; Damon's orbs met her milky green ones "Please" she whispered the last part.

"Fine, but whatever happens it's on you" he backed off Ava hurriedly nodded and let out a sigh of relief.

"Let's go get cleaned up" Elena said ushering Caroline away along with Stefan.

Ava licked her lips and felt a slight stinging sensation coming from her throat, it wasn't anything serious Damon had managed to push the vampire off of Ava.

"Caroline?" Bonnie took in the scene with wide watery eyes, "You're not you can't-"she shook her head.

Ava bit her lips knowing this was going to be tough. The witch rushed forward and grabbed her arm, she stumbled back realising that Caroline was in fact a vampire.

"Bonnie?" Caroline croaked

"No" Bonnie shook her head and spotted the body on the bed of the truck that Ava was leaning against "oh god-"

"Bonnie-"

"No" the witch spat.

"Elena Stefan go take her to be cleaned up" Ava stepped in knowing that Caroline probably felt rejected. They did as the telepath said and hurried towards the public toilets. Ava's jaw clenched and she grabbed Bonnie by the arm

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ava snapped rage was coursing through her. "She's your friend-"

"No she's not" Bonnie shouted back ripping her arm away from the blond "She's a vampire-"

"Are you fucking out of your mind?" Ava felt like she was going to explode "This is the same girl who we've all grown up with. Get your head out of your ass, and be a friend to her. She needs them" her blood was pumping in her ears

"She killed an innocent" Bonnie screamed in Ava's face.

"She was killed too, you cold hearted bitch." Ava shouted back "You know I thought that with you being a witch it'd be awesome, you got all these wicked powers. But I was wrong you've changed Bonnie-"

"No I haven't, you're the one who has changed. Consulting with murders-"

"You're a narrow minded bitch Bonnie Bennett. Because of your prejudice I already lost one person I love and I am not going to lose another" Ava spat silencing the witch. "Open your mind Bonnie, there's no evil or good. It's not black and white they are shades of grey" silence engulfed them, Ava was breathing heavily she sighed and ran her hands through her hair.

"I can't believe this is happening" Bonnie cried pacing up and down, Ava leant forward against the trunk bowing her head.

"Don't pout about it" Damon drawled returning with a shovel "we got a body to bury" he walked over to Ava "You are calling the shots right?"

"Go fuck yourself, you don't need to be so callous" she snapped

Damon gingerly lifted her hair and saw the fang marks "That's got to hurt-"she slapped his hand away making him roll his eyes "sucks to be you buddy"

Ava shook her head she opened her mouth about to berate him but before she could Damon let out a groan of pain causing her to jump.

"Damon?" she yelled pushing herself against the side of the truck she had no clue what was happening, the only the person who was here was "Bonnie? Bonnie what are you doing?" she shouted

Ava could hear the sound of water running; she paled not knowing how she could help

"I told you what would happen if anyone else got hurt" Bonnie breathed hatred in her tone

"I didn't do this" Damon cried out clutching his head, it felt like needs were stabbing him repeatedly

"It wasn't his fault Bonnie" Ava yelled defended the vampire

"Everything that happens is his fault Ava-"Bonnie snapped, Ava swallowed and shook her head. The water sped towards the vampire, and fire streaked towards him. Ava could feel the heat of the flames. Her heart lurched him screaming, she had never heard that sound before.

"BONNIE STOP IT. STOP IT" she screeched, hearing Damon's cries getting louder. Bonnie chanted under her breath. "BONNIE PLEASE STOP. BONNIE I SAID STOP"

Ava shouted a tingling feeling formed in her gut, her emotions were running high the screaming wasn't helping and Ava wasn't stable. Her eyes flashed white.

Bonnie screamed in pain clutching her head it felt as if her head had split in two she dropped to her knees, Damon looked over to Ava who had paled.

"Oh my god" Elena breathed taking in the scene "Bonnie" she rushed forward and dropped down beside her.

"Ava-"

"You should take her home" Ava uttered her voice shook

"Ava-"

"I'm fine, fine" Elena wasn't convinced but she needed to take the clearly upset witch home, and that's what she did,

Ava swallowed "Damon?" he let out a groan. She scurried forward and dropped down beside him.

"You ok?" the vampire asked holding himself using his elbows.

"I should be asking you that. You're the one that was nearly burnt alive" she muttered

"I heal you don't" he groaned pushing her messy hair aside "thinking of getting your hair cut?"

"Nope" Ava uttered and poked him hard in the leg causing him to hiss "that's for being a dick"

* * *

"Would you stop?" Damon snapped, he and Ava had returned to the Boarding House. The teen had gotten changed out of her clothes and was now wearing a pair of flannel bottoms and a camisole.

"It stings-oww bitch" she hissed. The duo was currently in the parlour Damon had lit a fire and was now attempting to clean up Ava's wound, he wiped the blood off using an anti-septic wipe. She was on the couch whilst he was sitting on the coffee table in front of her.

"It wasn't going to be fun now was it?" he drawled, she huffed and he gingerly placed the bandage over her wound. Damon paused and rested his hand against her neck

"Thank you for that" he uttered sincerely

"What?"

"For stopping Bonnie-"

"I didn't-"

"It's a neat trick Ava" he smirked, "the way you was acting was almost as if you care for me or-"

She snorted "I just didn't want you to end up fried ok? Plus I don't even know what was happening, it just got so overwhelming" she admitted.

Damon frowned and moved so that now he was sitting beside her, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her close. "I guess I didn't help" he murmured, she leant her head against his shoulder "what with-"

"Trying to kill one of my best friends? Yeah no that didn't help" Ava uttered scrunching up her nose.

Damon sighed and kissed her temple

"I am sorry Ava I wasn't thinking"

"Wow the great Damon Salvatore apologising, god I wish I had a camera" she giggled when he poked her side

"Cheeky" he grinned

"Dick-"

"Sex bomb-"

"Please don't" Ava shook her head and sighed "But Bonnie-"

"If bitchy witchy can't get her head around this, then she's not the person you thought she was" Damon said seriously.

"She's my friend Damon I know her. And she will come around"

"Just don't hold your breath Ava, I don't want you to end up hurt" the vampire lightly pulled one of her curls; she had tied her locks into a ponytail she sighed and leant her head back. Damon eyed the white bandage; he spotted the book that Ava had left on the coffee table.

"So Ava what's this about? Brother Grimm? It's not a sex manual-"he waved the book underneath her nose

"No" Ava laughed snatching the book out of his hand. "It's twisted fairy tales."

"Is there sex in it?"

"Damon"

"What? Come on Ava read us a story" Damon goaded, Ava bit her lip and gave in. The petite teen and the vampire spent the next couple of hours in the parlour she was filling him on about the twisted fairy tales. Until she fell asleep.

"She's out cold" Stefan commented entering the parlour he had spent some time with Elena on the Ferris wheel.

"Yeah no shit" Damon muttered, lifted the book off of her lap and placed it on the table. He gently picked up the blond

"Damon I don't think you should use vamp speed" Stefan warned him "she had a lot of junk food and sugar and the blood loss-"

"Will you quit worrying" he drawled "Ava's right you are a mother hen-"

"No Damon-"but he didn't get the chance to finish his sentence since Damon blurred off.

The raven head vampire deposited her on the bed and pulled the covers over her. He stroked away her hair from her face and took a minute to watch her sleep. He was grateful; once again Ava saved his life.

"Pfft Fabio was wrong" he muttered under his breath and turned on his heel he saw his brother leaning against the doorway.

"I'm wrong?" Stefan cocked an eyebrow he could see Ava shifting slightly in her sleep; he canted his head seeing a peculiar look on her face.

"Yep you are, she's not going to be sick-"Damon scoffed,

"Really?"

"Really"

Just then Ava rolled over and threw up

"Nothing to do with the carnival food-"

"Pink candy floss." Stefan pointed out cringing at the smell. "You're cleaning this up" he uttered

"Damon?" Ava groaned "I don't feel well"

"No kidding" Damon muttered under his breath, using his vampire he could hear Stefan laughing "Bloody Stefan."

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Outfit link on profile. Thanks to those who reviewed. **

**So in this chap-We see the Salvatores adjusting to life with Ava around. She was hiding in her bed. Damon forced her out. He makes her breakfast. Ava still not talking to Bonnie, she gets into a fight with an old man. Stefan interrupts. Ava tells Stefan that Jeremy fancies him. He runs off with her cane. Alaric ends up taking the injured pair to the nurse. Damon laughs at her. Ava is forced to go to the carnival. she gets back at Jeremy by giving him popcorn with with. DAmon and Chris have a standoff. Ava gets a load of stuffed toys. she wrestles Mason. But can't hear him clearly. Caroline is a vampire now and attacks her. She begs Damon not to kill her freind. Bonnie finds out. Ava and Bonnie fight. A brief flash of Ava's power and her potential. Damon clean her up. She tells him about fairytales. Stefan goes Ava is going to get sick from all the sugar. And she does. Damon has to clean up. **

**Please REVIEW **


	25. Chapter 25

Ava groaned and shoved her face further into her pillow, she was sleeping but loud knocks woke her from her slumber. She grumbled under her breath waiting for either Stefan or Damon to answer the door.

"SOMEBODY ANSWER THE FUCKING DOOR" Ava yelled, and swore when there was just continuous knocking. She knew Elena was about since the brunette had spent the night with Stefan; let's just say Ava was extremely grateful not to have super hearing. And that her bedroom was on the other end of the corridor, she grabbed her robe and slipped it on as she stumbled out of the room.

Damon had bought it for her since sometimes the Boarding House would be cold. She pulled the hood up and rubbed her eyes.

Ava now knew the basic layout of the Boarding House, learning the layout of downstairs was much easier. She pulled the hoodie up of her robe since her hair was a disaster and trudged down stairs where she could hear knocking.

Alaric Saltzman stood at the front door waiting for an answer; he was annoyed when no one answered it after all they had called him. He was about to turn on his heel when the door opened revealing a grumpy and tired looking Ava.

"Ava?"

"Who are you?" she mumbled yawning as she did so.

He canted his head to the side realising that her robe made her look like a bear, the hood had pointed ears and everything.

"It's Ric-"

"Don't know a Ric. Too early go away" with that she slammed the door in his face. a second later it was opened but this time by Damon who had a smirk on his face

"Hey thanks for coming Ric"

"Sorry" Ava blushed "Didn't know-"

"Its fine" Alaric chuckled, Damon grasped her hand and led her towards the parlour where Elena and Stefan were.

She plopped down beside Stefan and pulled her legs up, she rested her head against his shoulder and yawned. The vampire glanced down and chuckled Ava did make an adorable sight.

"Can I get you something to drink? Bourbon? Coffee? Bourbon with coffee?" Damon questioned as Alaric strolled into the parlour.

"Elena mentioned you needed my help-"

"He doesn't like you Damon, so don't get friendly. He thinks you're a dick" Ava uttered sitting up, her hood was askew making the pointed ears on her head look sloppy. "No one likes you" she muttered.

"Uh oh" Damon exclaimed mocking her "we've got a grumpy Ava, which is even cuter-"

"Fuck you Damon-"

"Make me-"

"You prick" Ava went to get up but Stefan wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her back down.

"Enough"

"He started it" she pouted and reached over snatching Elena's mug of coffee out of her hand

"Hey" Elena exclaimed, Damon rolled his eyes and blurred off as Alaric sat down. The blond took a large gulp of the coffee. Ava balked at the taste and spat it back into the mug.

"Eww" Elena cringed Ava held the coffee out to her "I'm not drinking it anymore, that's disgusting-"

"This is disgusting" Ava stated wiping her tongue "where's the bloody sugar?" she asked

"I don't like sugar" Elena uttered.

Ava scrunched up her nose and placed the coffee mug down on the table, Damon zoomed back into the room.

"Here this is the cure for a grumpy Ava" Damon set the tray onto her lap, Ava's nose twitched and her mouth watered smelling the delicious food. He had made pecan waffles and drizzled it with syrup.

"Looks good" Elena murmured and reached out to grab a piece but smacked her hand away using the flat side of her knife "Ava sharing is car-"

"It's bullshit. This is my breakfast. You weren't hungry earlier in the morning though were ya?" she uttered and bit down on her waffles. The

"I doubt I'm here to watch Ava eat. Elena mentioned you needed my help" Alaric cleared his throat.

"Yeah" Stefan leant forward so that he was resting his elbows on his knees. "We want to know if you know anything about the Lockwoods"

Ava broke the tense silence buy chewing loudly, she gulped down her juice licked her lips "That was good"

"Thank you honey-"

"Don't call me that" she scrunched up her nose in disgust

"But you are like honey you're sweet-"

"You're cheesy-"

"And if I can, I can make you sticky-"

"EWWW" Ava shrieked and threw a cup in his direction, the vampire easily caught it. "You're disgusting-"

"Ok" Stefan exclaimed "can we get back on track?" he cut the bickering pair off he knew there bickering go on for days and days. "So the Lockwoods?"

Ava leant back and rested her head on the pillow "Why would I know anything about the Lockwoods?" he asked. Damon dropped down on the other side of Ava

"Well you won't but your dead not dead vampire wife might" Damon said downing the rest of Ava's juice. The teen looked like she was half asleep.

"Isobel's research, from when you guys were at Duke together" Elena said pulling her knees up to her chest.

"You said she had spent years researching this town" Stefan pointed out.

"Isobel's research here…Mystic Falls are rooted in folk lore and legend" Alaric explained, a poke from Stefan caused the dozing blond to jump

"Yes, yes I agree" Ava blurted out pretending to be listening. Elena shook her head whilst Damon snorted.

"Listen Ava" Elena told her.

"Well at the time I thought most of it was fiction" Ava could tell that the hunter didn't want to drag the past back up.

"Like the mazing vampire story" Damon uttered sarcastically

"Ass" Ava muttered

"You want a feel-"

"Stefan-"

"Stop it Damon" Stefan scolded them

"Aside from vampires" Elena cleared her throat. Ava shifted in her robe and tightened the sash around her waist. "What else?"

"A lycanthrope" Alaric answered.

Ava grinned perking up "No way" excitement was brimming from her she loved finding out about the supernatural world "In your face Damy. Told ya there are werewolves in the world" she declared loudly.

"No way" Damon shook his head tugging Ava back down "impossible way too Lochay-"

"Is it?"

"What's the problem Damon?" Ava asked "you're a vampire and you're in denial about massive dogs" she scoffed

"I've been in this world for a hundred of something years and I haven't come across one" Damon drawled.

Ava rolled her milky green eyes "So if you haven't seen them they don't exist?"

"Yeah-"

"You're a dick" she frowned

"If werewolves exist well the hell are they?" Damon countered.

"Hiding?" Ava suggested "they're probably just better at hiding then you"

Alaric smirked hearing that, Ava did know how to handle herself against him. Truth be told he was kind of worried when he heard that the blond would be moving in with the Salvatores. But seeing her now he could honestly say that this was a good thing for her.

"Why do you suspect the Lockwoods?" Alaric asked

"Because he's crushing on Mason" Ava commented earning a sloppy kiss on her cheek from the raven head vampire "Eww" she cringed and hastily wiping her cheek. "Answer his question douche"

Damon rolled his eyes and annoyed the blond by dropping his arm around her shoulders "No, vervaine didn't affect the mayor on Founders day. But the device did"

Ava's wriggled beneath him but his grip on her were strong, she let out a sigh and gave up. "It affected his son Tyler-"

"Explains the reason for the crashed car" she murmured relaxing in Damon's hold.

"And at the carnival his uncle Mason Lockwood exhibited inhuman behaviour when he fought one of the carnival workers. It suggested some sort of supernatural entity"

Ava shifted under Damon's arm. The vampire tugged one of her curly locks she swatted his hand away.

"We were hoping that Isobel's research might tell us something about that" Elena pitched in.

"Her things are still at Dukes I mean her office is still there, she technically is still missing." Alaric uttered his voice was hoarse "_Oh god everything is still there….when she was …human" _

Ava lightly shook her head causing him to look down at her "Your little trick?" he whispered into Ava's ear

"Yep" she murmured back just as quiet.

"You think you can get access to it?" Damon asked wondering what Ava had found in the hunter's mind. "We need to know what we're dealing with"

"Can't you just be happy not knowing?" Ava uttered

"Can you?" he countered. She shook her head in defeat making Damon grin he knew Ava was just as curious as him maybe even more so.

"So if this wolf man thing is true I've seen plenty of movies to know it's not good" the vampire said seriously he was not only concerned about himself and Stefan but also Ava. He didn't want another supernatural being lurking around his girl, wait he's girl? He discreetly shook his head. "It means Mason Lockwood is a real life Lon Chaney. And that Tyler punk may just be a Lon Chaney junior-"

"So there's a possibility of them being werewolves? Huh that's another thing they share" Ava commented tucking a stray curl behind her ear.

"What's the other thing they share?" Stefan questioned thinking that perhaps Ava had found something else about them, but yeah that flew out of the window with what Ava said next

"Their super-hot looks" she grinned. Damon scowled causing Stefan to smirk

"Ava you can't even see them-"

"Fuck off Damon" Ava scowled "I touched them"

"What?" Elena balked.

Ava's eyes widened in realisation that had come out totally wrong "Oh shit not like that…I don't touch them….i want to-no wait I touch their faces yes….and they…thing-"Damon placed his hand over her mouth silencing the teen.

"And this is where you shut up"

Ava nodded he could feel the heat coming off of her cheeks. "Which means Bella Gousie meaning me is totally screwed. So we are going on a road trip"

"Good have fun" Ava said getting onto her feet

"Wait where are you going?" Stefan called after her as Damon grabbed the back of her robe and tugged causing her to fly back into his lap

"Back to bed. let go. Have fun and good-"

"You're coming" Stefan stated.

"No I'm not" Ava snapped

"Ava-"

"I don't want to go"

"You are" Damon countered, "You got thirty minutes to get dressed-"with that he let her go.

* * *

Ava scowled and flopped down onto her bed, she burrowed beneath her blankets. She wasn't in the mood for a road trip. She just wanted to spend her weekend in bed. The carnival had been somewhat of a distraction but then it all came back. She wasn't going home to her Gran she was going to the Boarding House.

She was dozing off in the warmth of her covers her ears perked up hearing footsteps or something, Ava's eyes snapped opened feeling someone lying down next to her.

"So-"

"Damon" she frowned "I told you I don't want to go on a road trip" she pressed her face into the pillow so that her voice came out muffled.

"Why?"

"Because-"

"You're moping around Ava not healthy-"she snorted and rolled over so that she was face to face with him. He stared into her milky coloured eyes.

"Says the guy who drinks his problems away" she uttered.

Damon sighed "Fine you're right. But you can't spend days in bed, unless you're with me and we're having a sexy-"she whacked him managing to hit him in the face "Come on Ava-"

"Is Stefan going?"

"Why-"

"Because I like him more than you" Ava giggled when he tickled her sides "Damon stop-"

"I won't until you say I'm more fun than Fabio-"

"No" Ava's cheeks were bright pink. "Damon-"she went to slip off the bed but he easily manoeuvred himself so that he was on top of her "Ok, ok" she was literally panting for breath "You're more fun" she wheezed wriggling beneath him. She could smell the cologne coming off of him in waves.

Damon swallowed seeing her heaving chest, and he groaned feeling the petite blond beneath him god she was intoxicating. He wanted her not just her blood which was calling him but all of her.

"Are you going to puke?" once again Ava had unknowingly broken another moment between them,

"No, now come on. Ric is going to pick us up" he rolled off of the bed taking Ava with him. He landed on his feet. She grabbed onto his upper arms to steady herself. Damon's large hands dropped onto her hips

"But-"

"Ava you're coming. Either willingly or not you will end up with us-"

"Why?" Ava stomped her foot and pouted

"Because Barbie-"she knew he was referring to Caroline "Is a new vampy so she has no control. Ergo you'll be in more danger if you stay plus there's a chance you can find out why you were affected by the Gilbert device" he explained.

Ava sighed and scratched the nape of her neck "Fine" she huffed

"Good now you got twenty five minutes" he slapped her bum ad blurred off.

"Ass hole" Ava muttered under her breath, she padded barefooted to the bathroom. And did her usual morning routine, the blond brushed her teeth and turned the bathroom faucet on, unlike the old bathroom she was accustomed to where she had a shower cubicle this one had a large tub where roughly two people can fit into.

Ava quickly showered and dried herself off; when she was done she wrapped the towel around herself and headed back into the bedroom. She hurriedly slipped on her underwear and rummaged through the walk in closet. Ava opted to wear a dress she paired it off with tights and her laced up brown boots.

She brushed her hair and grabbed her messenger bag. If this was a road she needed something to keep her entertain.

"AVA" Damon shouted.

* * *

Soon enough they were parked outside the Gilbert house,

"I'll tell Jenna where we're-AVA" the blond got out of the car and was already walking up the pathway,

"You coming?" Alaric asked unbuckling himself, they could see Ava knocking on the front door

"Nope" all of a sudden Damon snorted causing Alaric to glance over to where the blond was, he saw a wide eye Jenna standing there

"What?"

"Ava just told Jenna you want-you know what why don't you just this along" the vampire uttered.

Alaric narrowed his eyes at the other male but clamoured out of the car after Ava.

Ava was in the kitchen scouring the cupboards for food, she grinned in triumph as her hands closed in around a box of pop-tarts.

"Jeremy really needs to hide these better" she muttered under her breath and shoved the box under her jacket knowing if the youngest Gilbert teen would throw a fit if he found out she stole his pop-tarts.

Ava lingered in the doorway she could hear Alaric and Jenna talking by the front door.

"Haven't seen you around" Jenna commented.

"Well the school has been keeping me busy" Alaric, Ava snorted and rolled her eyes

"I want you to know that It means a lot to me that Elena has a connection to her mother , I appreciate you for bringing her along-"

"She wants to jump your bones" Ava blurted out, Jenna's mind was literally brimming with thoughts of her and Alaric doing the dirty deed.

"Ava" Jenna said

"Wait outside" Alaric said sternly

"What-"

"Now" she huffed and stomped off but before she left she whispered loudly to Jenna "He wants to get in your panties as well"

"Ava" Alaric snapped, Ava rolled her eyes and dropped down onto the porch step. She glanced over to her left where the Xenia house stood.

She frowned there was no thoughts coming from that place. It was literally dead. She dug her finger nail into the hardwood floor. She bit her lower lip, she felt a pang in her heart.

"Honey a smile on your face makes you sexier" Damon sat down next to the blond. He was standing by the car and had saw where Ava's gaze wondered off to.

He didn't need to be a mind reader to know that Ava missed Claudine.

"Damon don't-"

"I won't start" he dropped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek "You miss her?"

"More than anything" Ava said softly "she was my whole world"

"Now you got to change it Ava. Come on" he grasped "before Jeremy finds out that you got his pop-tarts in your jacket"

"How'd oh wait stupid question" she mumbled recalling that being a vampire gave him heightened senses.

"This is so long" Ava groaned, she and Damon were waiting by the car for the others. "Anything going on between Jen and the teach?" she asked

Damon cocked an inky dark eyebrow "I thought you were one for privacy?"

"Ergh but I'm bored." Ava muttered and managed to slam her hand down on the horn causing Jenna and Alaric to jump apart "MOVE YOUR ASS" she yelled.

"Charming Ava-"

"Shut up Damon" she huffed and folded her arms across her chest. Alaric waltzed over to them with Jenna on his heels

"Look after Ava-"Jenna advised

"I am here ya know" she drawled she waved over herself "Here-"

"I know" Jenna chuckled "but don't do…anything Ava like" she pulled the teen into a hug "keep safe-"

"Ok" Ava smiled as Stefan and Elena walked down the pathway hand in hand

"Pity you can't come to Stefan" Damon smirked Ava frowned at that

"Wait what? You said Stef was coming" she turned towards the younger Salvatore "Why aren't you going?" she demanded

"Someone has to take care of Caroline" Stefan chuckled seeing the pout on the petite teen's face "You'll be fine-"

"I'll take care of her" Damon grinned; Stefan rolled his eyes and pulled the smaller teen into a hug.

"I-"

"No fighting please" Alaric begged as Damon ushered Ava into the jeep. He climbed into the front seat whilst Stefan said goodbye to Elena.

"Buckle up" Alaric ordered from the front. the vampire glanced over his shoulder and saw Ava struggling with the seatbelt.

"Ava-"

"I can do it"

"Look I appreciate you being independent." Damon uttered he got onto his knees so that his arms could reach her, he snatched the seatbelt out of her hands "But…it's not such a bad thing to get help once in a while" he buckled her in and settled back in his seat.

Ava sighed "Are Elena and Stefan making out still?"

"Yep" the vampire replied popping the 'p'

"ELENA HURRY UP" Ava shouted causing the couple to jump apart "Finally"

"Did I ever tell you Ava how charming you are?" Elena asked as she climbed into the car, Stefan shut the door behind her

"You don't need to, I already know" a cheeky grin came upon her face

"Bye and don't get into trouble" Stefan stated

Ava cocked an eyebrow "Why do I get the feeling he's looking at me?" Alaric chuckled and glanced over to the vampire as he started the car

"Maybe because he is?" Elena smirked

Ava snorted "Pfft, you should be giving Damon the stink eye. He is as much trouble as me-"

"What? So you never get in to trouble?" Stefan asked, Ava licked her lips and shook her head

"Nope I'm an angel-"

"WHO TOOK MY POP-TARTS-"

"Holy shit Ric drive" Ava yelled

"I thought you never get into trouble-"

"AVA?" Jeremy yelled

"DRIVE"

Alaric rolled his eyes and slammed his foot down on the accelerator, Elena giggled seeing a fuming Jeremy running out of the house. The car just peeled away as he got to the cub.

* * *

Soon enough they were on the road, a silence filled the car ride.

"Did you take his pop-tarts?" Elena asked, Ava's reply was to pull the box of pop-tarts out from beneath her jacket. "I shouldn't have asked"

"Want one?" Ava asked abandoning the book she had been reading, she opened the box and dug her had into the box.

"Nope" Elena replied

"Anyone?" Ava offered taking a pop-tart

"No Ava quit asking" Damon snapped, she glared down at the pop-tart

"Fine" Ava muttered

"Look Ava sorry-"the blond chucked the pop-tart managing to chuck it at the back of his head.

"Ava-"he growled and picked up the bag of half-eaten chips and threw it at her. Alaric swore and Elena squealed

"Ava don-"

"Enough" Alaric snapped silencing them, "god it feels like I'm back at school" he muttered under his breath "No chucking pop-tarts-"

"He was being mean" Ava pouted

"I don't care. This is Damon we're talking about the-"

"A real dick-"

"Hot-"

"Idiot-"

"Sexy-"

"Arrogant-"

"Smart-"

"Dumbass-"

"Oh my god would you both shut up" Alaric shouted there was another moment of silence in the car. This was broken by Ava taking a massive bite out of the pop-tart. She blanched at the taste and much to Elena's surprise the blond threw the box out of the moving car.

"Ava what did you do?" Alaric frowned "why are the couple in the next car swearing at me?"

"I didn't do anything" Ava lied.

"Liar-"

"Shut up Damon-"

"Make me-"

"I swear to god who's got a spare stake I'll shove it down his throat" Ava snapped,

"Enough anymore arguing and I'll just turn this car around" Alaric threatened them. There was another minute of silence before the two teens and Damon erupted in laughter.

"Oh shit Ric you're funny-"

"Very funny" Ava finished off. Alaric mentally slapped himself today was going to be a long day he thought.

* * *

"I'm bored" Ava declared

"We're here now" Alaric said, she felt the car coming to a stop she hastily started to unbuckle the seatbelt. Elena climbed out of the car, as did the history teacher. Ava could hear the buzzing thoughts of students and professors' coming from the buildings.

Damon opened her side of the car and easily unbuckled Ava. She grabbed her bag and scrambled out of the car. he was pleased to see that Ava didn't put up as much of a fuss compared to how she did beforehand.

Ava inhaled and grinned taking in the breath of fresh air. "Great let's go" she was about to run off but the vampire grabbed the back of her jacket

"No running off" he said sternly.

"Damon-"

"Nope" she was ushered ahead,

"Hey come on this way" Alaric returned having gotten directions to Isobel's office.

"Here Ava" Elena handed the teen her cane

"How-"

"Stefan made sure you had your cane, he mentioned about you hiding it in the fireplace-"

Ava bristled "Yeah I got to find a better hiding place" she muttered under her breath.

They entered a building. Ava could smell the musty aroma in the air. Damon linked his arm with Ava's much to her annoyance he said something about her not wondering off.

"Isobel was officially employed by the anthropology department given that the most paranormal phenomenon is rooted in-"the glass doors slammed shut behind them. "folklore" he finished off. They approached a desk where a woman was rummaging through the desk drawers.

"Excuse me" Alaric cleared his throat. Ava idly tapped her fingers against her cane "Hi I'm Alaric Saltzman, I called earlier"

"Yes" the woman smiled she shook the history teacher's hand "I'm Vanessa Monroe research assistant companion to folklore" she glanced over to the other three. Damon narrowed his eyes noticing that this Vanessa person's eyes seem to linger on Ava. The vampire cleared his throat "Let me just grab Isobel's keys"

"Wait sorry these are my friends, this is Elena, Damon and Ava"

"Hi" Ava grinned offering the woman her hand.

"Hi" Vanessa smiled at the friendly blond. Ava withdrew her hand she had pulled up the barricades so she couldn't hear any rampant thoughts.

"Hope this isn't too much of an inconvenience" Alaric uttered,

Vanessa smiled and shook her head "Please Isobel's office is right through there" Ava could hear the woman's heels clacking back over to the desk "Isobel was one of my first professors. I'm a grad student" she pulled out keys "she was brilliant and one of the reasons I went into folklore-"

"Wonder how she would feel if she met the bitch now" Ava muttered under her breath causing Damon to snort with laughter. "I have to ask, has there been any news?"

"Yeah…she's a bit-"Damon slammed his hand over Ava's mouth shutting the teen up

"No I'm afraid not" Alaric uttered.

"Really need to control what comes out of your mouth Ava" Damon whispered into the blond teen's ear. She nodded and let out a huff of air when he removed his hand.

Vanessa hopped off of the desk "It's right this way" she led them into a back office. Damon placed his hand on the small of her back; she felt tingles erupt all over her skin but ignored it. She stepped into the office and her nose twitched no one has been in here for a while she concluded.

"I'll grab the light, feel free to look around" Vanessa uttered,

Ava used her cane to guide herself around, she felt the end of her cane touch something hard. She raised her hand and felt books after books on a shelf. She pulled out a thick book and opened it. from what she could feel of the paper this book was old. "It's fascinating isn't it?"

"More than that" Ava murmured, she frowned and pulled out another book as Elena moved over to her. The petite teen idly pulled out another book and felt something shoot up her arm,

"You ok Ava?" she asked she swore for a tiny second that Ava's eyes seem to flash white

Ava cleared her throat and nodded "Yeah" she frowned clutching on the book. It felt as if power surged through her. She discreetly slipped the heavy book into her bag. This she will be taking. Elena looked through the other books

"Where'd she go-"

"_Katherine-"_Ava's eyes widened just as Vanessa stormed back into the room with a crossbow. She raised it up Ava shoved Elena aside the research assistant fired.

"AVA" Elena shouted, Damon blurred in front of Ava shielding her. he groaned in pain when the crossbow embedded into the middle of his back

"Damon" Ava grabbed his arms. Elena scrambled on to her feet whilst Alaric slammed Vanessa against the wall.

* * *

"Pull it out, I can't reach it Ava" Damon uttered

Ava cringed her hand was around the arrow. Elena and Alaric were with Vanessa thinking that the blond could take care of Damon

"This is gross you do it" she whined. The vampire rolled his icy blue eyes

"I would but I can't reach" he said in a sing song tone. "Just pull the damn thing out it hurts-"

"How about we leave it in?" Ava suggested

"Ava I took a cross bow in the back for you-"

"Hey I saved you plenty of times and –"

"Ava"

"Fine" she grunted and tore the arrow out of his back, her nose scrunched up in disgust when she heard the sound. Damon shuddered and shook his shoulders Ava took a step back and tucked in a stray curl. The vampire spun around

"That bitch is dead-"

Ava placed her hand on his chest "Damon you can't kill her"

"I can-"he went to walk pass her but she took a step in front of him.

"Damon-"he easily stepped around the blond. Ava spun around and used her cane to smack his shin "touch her Damon and I won't talk to you-"

"Ava princess you got no power over me. She would have killed you. Technically this is your fault-"her jaw dropped

"What? How the hell did you get that?" she asked. She felt his chest brush against hers, he leant over her causing her to take a step back

"Because if you hadn't been dumb enough to push Elena out of the way-"

"Damon she is my friend" Ava snapped

"Risk your life like that again Ava," his long fingers grasped her chin so he could look at her in the eyes "you won't like the consequences"

Ava shoved him back "I don't need you to look out for me Damon-"

"What? why not?" he growled "because you're doing such a great job of it by yourself? Ava you suck-"

"Fuck you dick. I don't need your help and you can't tell me what to do" she stormed passed him heading towards the area where she could hear Elena's thoughts.

Ava walked into the room just as Elena introduced herself "I am Elena Gilbert, Isobel's daughter and a descendent of Katherine Peirce. And this is Damon-"

"Dick-"

"Salvatore who you just shot" Elena uttered a frown formed on her face. how did Ava know about Vanessa coming to shoot her.

"I would be extra nice to me right now" Damon uttered.

Vanessa nodded "And her?" she looked over to Ava

"Ava Xenia-"Damon didn't miss the wide eye look coming onto Vanessa's face

"Xenia you say?" Vanessa uttered, no she…her kind couldn't…wow. Ava frowned her thoughts were in a jumbled mess.

"Yes. Look we need your help, we need to see all of Isobel's research" Elena interrupted

"This box" Vanessa hefted a cardboard box on to the desk that Alaric and Ava was sitting at. The blond was slumped forwards and resting her cheek against the cool table "tracks Katherine's arrival in Mystic Falls in April 1864."

"Is that all there is about her?" Elena asked.

Alaric meanwhile poked Ava in the shoulder "What?" she bolted upright

"Were you asleep?" a flash of amusement appeared on his face

"No you were" Ava denied

"That doesn't even make sense" the hunter scoffed

"Neither does your face" she countered

"Ok go back to sleep" he rolled his eyes

"This is boring" Ava said grumpily "should've stayed with Stefan. And Damon is a douche"

"I heard that" Damon's voice rang out into the quiet room

"I said it out loud so you were meant to" Ava said in a sing song tone. She folded her arms across her chest

"Are they together?" Vanessa nodded towards Ava and Damon.

"Eww" Ava screeched "No, no and no-"

"We're married she's my sexy wife-"

"Fuck you Damon-"

"And that's what she will be doing later tonight" Damon grinned. Ava scowled

"No Ava don't-"Alaric warned it was too late she picked up the lamp and threw it towards the vampire's direction.

"Ava outside now" Alaric ordered

"What?"

"Now, you need some fresh air" he uttered. She sighed and got on to her feet "don't get into trouble"

Ava rolled her milky green eyes and clutched on to her cane, she made her way outside.

* * *

"Where's Ava gone?" Alaric frowned it's been more than thirty minutes since the blond had disappeared. Elena brows knitted together she stepped away from the desk

"I have no clue, Damon?"

"She's coming" he smirked as soon as those words left his mouth a security guard entered the office holding petite teen by the scruff of her jacket.

"What the?"

"Does this belong to you?"

"Floyd?" Vanessa cocked an eyebrow

"Floyd? That's your name?" Ava snorted oblivious to the dirty look the guard was shooting her.

"Yeah kid-"

"Hey watch the merchandise" Ava exclaimed he pushed her forward and Damon caught her,

"What did you do?" Alaric let out a sigh

"Nothing"

The security guard snorted "She disrupted a lecture and called the professor stupid-"Elena's eyebrows shot to her hairline

"Ava-"

"What? He was. He mixed up the dates of the civil rights movement. That's high school stuff and-"

"Just make sure she doesn't wonder off again" Floyd shook his head and walked off.

"Here" Damon sat the teen down next to Alaric, "Really Ava?"

"What? He was getting all the facts wrong. And he was mean" she mumbled the last part; Alaric shook his head he wasn't surprised really. Ava could literally pick a fight in an empty room,

"Hey guys check this out" Alaric stated flipping through the pages of a thick book. The petite teen settled in the seat and tucked in a stray curl behind her ear. The hunter passed the book he was reading over to Vanessa

"There's no record of werewolf mythology in Mystic Falls-"

"Great can we go now?" Ava cut in

"Soon" Damon gave her shoulder a small squeeze he gestured for Vanessa to carry on.

"But here are some of the records from lesser known legends" Vanessa exclaimed "from Scandinavian skin walkers to Aztec legends" she uttered. Ava rested her chin on her hand she turned on of the conversation but was brought back to reality when the vampire tugged a lock of her blond hair. "Which roughly translates into the curse of the sun and the moon"

Now this interested her "Sun and the moon?" she perked up "Is that native American?" she asked

"Wow you're actually smart-"

"Go away Damon" Ava sniped

"It's Aztec actually"

"Got that wrong didn't you Ava?"

"Shut up Damon-"

"Make me-"

"You're so irritating, I'm surprised no one staked you yet" she muttered under her breath. Vanessa's eyes darted between the pair they did make a fiery couple "We are not a couple" she snapped all of a sudden.

"I never said anything" Vanessa frowned. Her eyes widened in reality "I thought-"

"Nothing. I'm messing" Damon cut her off sending a glare towards the human, she took the hint and carried on with the story

"Right…it explains one of the Origins of the werewolves that is traced through Virginia, the short story is that six hundred years ago, the Aztecs were plagued by werewolves and vampires, they terrorized the countryside and made farming and hunting impossible, until an Aztec Shaman put a curse on them. Making vampires slaves to the sun and the werewolves' servants to the moon."

Vanessa tapped the picture in the book, she took in the group's reaction Elena looked shocked, Alaric looked curious whilst the vampire looked bored. Now Ava's reaction was something different she looked actually excited and was bouncing in her seat. "And as a result vampires could only prowl at night, and werewolves turn on the full moon, when the full moon crests in the sky, whose ever unlucky enough to full under the curse would turn into a werewolf"

"Oh shit" Ava grinned "Damon your bitch ass got owned by a shaman" she exclaimed and yelped when he tugged her hair

"Ava-"

"Mean" she pouted.

"Can they control their conversations?"

Ava scoffed "No-"

"I wasn't asking you Ava" Damon rolled his eyes

"No let her go on. I want to hear her explanation" Alaric uttered.

"Thank you Ric. Well if they could control it do you think they'd turn into one willingly? Putting people in danger? Breaking bones and all that jazz?" Ava stated. "Plus the curse term is used, so no choice"

"Yes, werewolves will attack humans, but instincts and centuries of rivalries had hard wired them to hunt their prey of choice, vampires" Vanessa explained.

Ava leant back in her seat "Seems like Damy you're not on top of the food choice" she smirked folding her arms in front of her chest. She tilted her chair back and Damon grabbed the back of it causing Ava's arms to go flailing.

"DAMON-"

"What? It was funny-" in retaliation Ava slammed her chair back hard hitting the vampire in the stomach. Damon grunted

"What?" Ava mocked him "It was funny-OWW RIC-"she screeched when Damon pinched her.

"Pinch-"

"With fucking vampire strength-"she scowled

Alaric groaned and rubbed his head "Out-"

"What?"

"Out-"

"Me?"

"Yes you Ava out now" Ava huffed and shoved her seat away "Un-fucking-believable. Second time I got sent out" she waited by the door with a pout on her face.

"Is-"

"She's a student" Alaric shook his head "sometimes sending her out works"

"Vampires though?" Elena brought the topic back on hand "they're hunted by werewolves?"

Damon shook his head "Can't be? If they are I would have heard about it-"

"You don't know everything" Ava yelled out

"Oh Ava just come back in" Alaric sighed there was no point of the petite teen being out of the room since she was listening anyway.

Ava re-entered the room and stayed by the bookshelf, she had dumped her messenger bag on the desk,

"Plus there aren't that many werewolves left alive" Vanessa pointed out "hundreds of years ago vampires almost hunted them to extinction."

"Ergo Ava, vampires are the superior species" he smirked, she poked her tongue out and rolled her eyes, she hopped onto the desk and cringed when she accidentally knocked over a pile of books

"Ava-"Elena sighed

"Accident" Ava raised her hands up in a sign of surrender "Anyway why did the vampy hunt the doggies?"

"Doggies?"

"Yeah" Ava nodded "makes them sound more cute, but dear lord do they have to strip when they transform." A goofy smile appeared on her face. Elena squinted her eyes

"Oh my god you're picturing Mason Lockwood naked aren't you?"

Ava blushed and shook her head "No" she mumbled, Damon scowled and looked away

"What's so good about him?-"

"I heard the term Greek god to describe him" Ava uttered

"Can we get back on track?" Alaric interrupted them "So they got hunted-"

"Probably to protect themselves" Vanessa shrugged her shoulders. "A werewolf bite is fateful to a vampire."

"Now that's a bad thing" Ava muttered scratching the back of her head.

* * *

Ava returned to the room and could hear rummaging she settled back down on the edge of the desk. She sipped her drink

"There you are" Damon sauntered over to her, "where did you get the fries?" he asked pinching one

"Hmm" she swallowed down the food "Floyd" she grinned, Damon popped a fry into her mouth

"The security guard?" Alaric questioned "I thought he hated you"

"Not everyone hates me Ric-"

"You got a few enemies" both Ava and Alaric snorted

"What and you don't?" she countered

"Hmm, I do but then again I wasn't the one who stole something today did I?" Ava frowned as Damon took another fry off of her.

"What?"

"The book that's currently in your bag?" Damon murmured

"What-"

"It's going back-"

"Damon-"

"Why do you want it?"

Alaric glanced over his shoulder towards the pair, they were being very hushed hushed now. It discerned him somewhat, he noted how close the vampire was to Ava, it seems that Damon's close proximity

"Because…"Ava trailed off, Damon frowned and lightly cupped her chin "I-when I touched it I felt something. It was like the book was calling me"

Before he could further question Elena entered the office she had been talking to her boyfriend. Ava jumped off of the desk and meandered over to the hunter.

"Have you done any research on doppelgangers?" Elena asked

"Well" Vanessa uttered she was currently sitting down and was tired from looking through the boxes. "The word means different things to different cultures. But typically it means a doppelganger is a living breathing double of oneself"

Ava cocked an eyebrow "Did Isobel having anything explaining the link between Elena and Katherine?" she asked

"That's all she had on Katherine unfortunately." Ava jumped when a book was slammed shut "I can tell you that usually doppelgangers torment the people they look like and try to undo their lives-"

"Damn tough luck Elena" Ava shook her head

"It's not exactly uplifting"

"So more things we already know" Elena muttered.

Ava yawned they had spent most of the day here and now it was getting late. She was tired and wanted to snuggle into her bed.

"I want to know why we look alike"

"Head scratcher isn't it?" Damon commented

"Oh shove off Damon" Ava snapped "Not helping, do you know anything or are you being your usual self? Unhelpful?"

Alaric looked down a smirk on his lips, Damon slowly made his way over to the blond "Now if I do know anything I'm not going to tell you, if you got that attitude-"

"Go away" Ava declared "You're being a dick. Shoo Damon go away. You only want to help yourself and no one else" she said.

"And for that Ava I'm taking your stolen goods away" he scowled and snatched the thick book out of her bag.

Ava scowled and jumped onto her feet "Fine. Be like that. I thought we were friends or whatever. Clearly I was wrong" she shoved passed him and grabbed her bag and cane on the way.

"Ava" Elena called after her.

"I'll be in the car" they heard her shout back and then the slam of doors.

* * *

"Son of a fucking bitch" Ava muttered under her breath, her dramatic walkout had been ruined by the fact that the car's doors were locked. She heard a beeping noise and then the door opened. Ava was about to climb in but Damon gently took her wrist

"Ava you're more than a friend to me. I'm sorry for being a dick." She smiled hearing the sincerity in his voice

"It's fine, and the book?"

"It's not in brail so-"

"No point?" Ava shrugged her shoulders "Oh well" she muttered and clamoured into the car. Damon buckled the teen in and was now waiting for Elena to come out of the building.

"Take it Ava. It seems to call you anyway" he placed the book on her lap and kissed the crown of her head. She smiled and thanked him.

Soon enough everyone was settled in the car, Damon caught sight of Vanessa at the office window "Hold on-"

"Where are you going?" Alaric asked he had just started the car.

"Just wait there I'll be back in a second" before he could blink the vampire was gone. Ava leant back in her seat and could hear the sound of rustling papers.

"What's that?" Ava asked

"Damon gave me something" Elena answered "Did you know that Katherine's name was Petrova before she changed it."

"Oh" Ava hummed "she was from Europe?"

"Seems so"

Meanwhile back in Duke Vanessa was beginning to put the papers and the boxes away, she felt a pulse of air behind her and jumped when she came face to face with the Salvatore.

"Damon? I know I got the message and-"

"What is Ava?" he demanded his eyes were hard and steely

"What?"

"Don't play dumb with me" the vampire growled "Tell me-"

"No clue-"she gasped when the vampire grabbed her by the throat and pinned her to the wall, his fangs out on full display "Ok…ok" he let go of her. She scowled and shook her head "Whatever she is hasn't been heard of for a while…it's…it's Isobel knows and they were just rumours she mentioned something about a light…"

"And?"

"That's it" Vanessa snapped.

Damon scowled and left just as quick as he arrived.

* * *

Later on that night Damon finished off his drink. Alaric had dropped him and Ava off at the Boarding House, before taking Elena home. The petite teen had ended up sleeping on the ride back. Alaric muttered something about not being surprised since the blond had been literally everywhere today.

Damon climbed up the stairs and checked in on Ava; he couldn't help but smile seeing the teen sprawled out on the large bed over the covers

"Ava-"

"Huh?" she grunted half asleep.

"Come on" he gently lifted her up so he could pull the covers over her. Ava stirred and reached out grabbing the vampire's hand before he could leave "Stay" she mumbled

"I thought I was a dick, a prick a-"

"You're all those things. But you're comfortable" Ava muttered "plus I don't have nightmares when you're here"

Damon brushed his fingers against her cheek she leant into his touch. He toed off his boots and climbed in beside her but was on top of the covers. He pulled her close. Ava rested her head on his chest and was soon fast asleep.

"Ava Xenia what are you?" Damon murmured inhaling her scent; he was beginning to doze off. A breeze entered the room his eyes slowly closed.

The wind blew into the room and opened the thick book that Ava had snatched at Duke; the pages flickered because of the breeze. It finally stopped in the middle of the book where the title of the page read '_**Faes'.**_

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Outfit link on profile. Thanks to those who reviewed. **

**I know a delayed update, sorry just school started and i've been ill for the last couple of days. **

**Anyway on with this Chap-At the beginning Ava is woken up by loud knocks. It's Ric. We find out Damon gave Ava a robe that makes her look like a giant teddy bear. They go on a road trip. Damon convinces Ava to come along (She got no choice) Ava steals Jeremy pop-tarts. Alaric sends her out. Damon and Ava moments. Ava and Damon bicker throughout driving Alaric crazy. They arrive at Duke. Vanessa attempts to kill Elena. They talk. Dava (Love that name for them) bicker again. Ava goes off for a bit but gets returned, they find out Ava disrupts a lecture. After learning about wolves they go home. Ava steals a book. Vanessa knows about the light. Damon and Ava end up sleeping in the same bed. At the end some insigt of what Ava may be. **

**Please REVIEW **


	26. Chapter 26

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty."

"Ergh" was Ava's response, and pulled the covers over her head. Damon rolled his eyes and poked the small lump beneath the blankets.

"Ava-"

"Damon its Sunday go away" she muttered pressing her face into the pillow she smashed her face into the headboard when he pulled the pillow from beneath her face.

"Oww" she yelped

"Oh shit Ava" Damon pushed her so that he could see her face, he saw a patch of skin that was light pink "Nothing serious or-"he grunted when she elbowed him in the face.

"Oww what the-"

"You deserve it" she muttered and rolled away, she mistimed it though and ended up falling off of the bed.

"Oh bad landing Ava-"

"Fuck you Damon" she swore and sat up, her blond hair was a mess she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes

"You must've been dreaming about me since you got drool all over your face-"

"I don't drool" Ava muttered and wiped her mouth sure enough there was drool. "Oh shit-"

"Just say it princess I'm drool-worthy" he smirked. She rolled her milky green eyes and slumped back down onto the ground. Ava yawned a few minutes passed; Damon could hear the teen's steady breathing.

"Ava wake up" he ordered

"Go away it's Sunday the day of rest-"

"You're not religious" Damon pointed out, a few minutes passed, the vampire frowned when the blond hadn't uttered a comeback like she usually would have. "Ava what-oh my god you're sleeping" he exclaimed peering over the edge of the bed. sure enough there was Ava curled up into a ball and was fast asleep.

"Aww cute" he cooed but a mischievous smiled appeared on his face he bent down till his lips were right beside her ear. "AVA FIRE-"

"What?" she shrieked and bolted upright, Damon swore as she smashed her head against his nose "Oww-"

"Fuck ow. My nose I think you broke it" Damon groaned. Ava rubbed her throbbing temples

"What the hell man?" she snapped.

Damon clicked his nose back into place "What?"

"Shut up-"

"You shut-"

"Why are you here?" she cut him off glaring in his direction.

"Because you're coming with me to the Grill" Damon said swinging his legs out of the bed, he grasped her by her wrists and hauled her onto her feet. She stumbled into his chest

"Why?" she asked, the vampire inhaled her scent

"Because we are going to a barbeque and as guests we should bring a desert"

Ava rolled her eyes and grabbed her robe from the couch "What is it with you and bringing deserts to the Gilbert house?" she rubbed her face and slipped on her robe.

"I give deserts out to those who don't like me" Damon called over his shoulder he smirked hearing the blond muttering under her breath something about him never getting her deserts. "I'll start breakfast"

"Fine" Ava hurried into the bathroom and had a quick shower; once she had done that she dried herself off and wrapped the towel around her petite frame. She exited the bathroom. And then proceeded to rummage through the dresser, the blond hurriedly pulled on her underwear and then moved on to the closet

Ava opted to wear a pair of skinny cream coloured jeans and from what she felt of the label a salmon pink top.

Once she was dressed and slipped her feet into her shoes she ran the brush through her thick hair. She shut the bedroom door behind her and was heading towards the staircase. Ava paused for a second hearing voices coming from Stefan's room.

"Stefan?" she called knocking on his door.

"Erm…what's up Ava?" he cleared his throat sending a glare towards Katherine. The female vampire merely smirked at him

"Who are you talking to?"

"No one"

"You're lying" Ava grinned and opened the door. Stefan's eyes flitted over to Katherine

"I was…talking to myself" he improvised. The telepath cocked an eyebrow; she couldn't sense any thoughts in the room, so presumed that Stefan was telling her the truth.

"Ok…" she trailed off and rubbed the back of her neck "well before this could get anymore awkward I'm off to get some breakfast. You should see someone about the voices." She added as an afterthought and shut the door behind her.

"AVA-"

"FUCKING HELL DAMON I'M COMING-"

Stefan and Katherine could both hear the pair, "THAT'S IT NO PANCAKES-"

"Oh shit" Stefan muttered under his breath he knew where this was going and sure enough there was a loud bang and the sound of something smashing against the hardwood floor. "And there goes another vase-"

"AVA-"

"STEFAN DAMON IS BEING MEAN-"

"DAMON LEAVE HER ALONE" Stefan shouted he turned to face Katherine who had a peculiar look on her face. "Are we done here?"

Katherine placed her hands on her hip "Hmm…Ava is it? Does she taste delicious? Maybe I should have a bite? After-"before she could even finish her sentence the male vampire had thrown her across the room.

"Don't you dare even think about touching her?" Stefan growled his fangs lengthening in.

Katherine rolled her eyes and snarled easily throwing Stefan across the room. Her heeled boot pressed down on his chest.

"Word of warning Stefan don't protect little Xenia-"she muttered a spark of jealousy flashed across her brown orbs.

"I will always protect-"

"Don't bother Stefan" Katherine ran a slim digit down his cheek "She's like the previous Xenias they are all doomed. Don't play the hero for Ava, trust me you'll end up dead" there was a pulse of air and she was gone.

* * *

"Ava" Elena called; Damon had driven them to the Grill to pick up some desert

"Hey" Ava bounced over to her friend with a big smile on her face; she plopped down on the table, her hand clutched onto her thin cane. Stefan hadn't let her leave the house without it much to her annoyance. "So what are you doing?" she asked

"Algebra homework" Ava scrunched up her nose in disgust, Elena giggled at the expression on her face "Yeah you have to do yours Ava"

"Who said?" Ava uttered

Elena smirked "I'll just tell Stefan" the petite teens response was to push Elena's text book off of the table sending the papers scattering onto the floor. "Ava" the brunette said sternly "Why did you do that?" she asked frustration in her tone.

"You were annoying me" Ava simply replied and felt a cold glass next to her "Oh you ordered a soda? Neat-"

"No wait" Elena blanched seeing Ava taking a large gulp of the drink.

Ava frowned "Since when did you order lemonade? That's-"

"That's not my drink"

Ava balked and spat it all out over the table "EWW" she shrieked and wiped her tongue

"My work-"Elena cried

"That's gross" she shook her head rubbed her tongue by the back of her hand.

"Here" Damon dropped down on the other side of Ava "drink its water" she grabbed the glass of water and downed the contents

"Much better" she murmured.

"See I can be nice, now as a thank you why don't we skedaddle over to the toilets and maybe you could get on your knees-"

"Damon" Ava blushed and shoved him off the chair. Elena was surprised that her friend could actually knock the vampire over. "Oh shit did he fall?" she asked

"Yep"

Ava swallowed and jumped off of her seat "Ava" he growled

"It wasn't me" she turned on her heel and ran. Elena's eyes were alight with amusement her eyebrows shot to her hairline "Oh crap-"

"AVA STOP RUNNING-"but it was too late Ava crashed into a bus boy sending them both careening over the table.

"Ava?" Elena stood up

"I'm good landed on something soft" Ava's voice said clearly "What it is? A cushion or-"

"Its me"

"John?"

"Yeah the busboy" he groaned "Ava you're cute and all but you're kind of crushing my lungs" John uttered

"Are you calling me fat?" she scowled

"God no." he laughed. Ava grinned "so how you been Ava?"

"Really want to have this with me on top of you?" the rest of the patrons had gone back to their own conversations or meals as soon as they saw that there was permanent damage to the teens.

"I don't mind. I got a good view-"

"Alright back off pretty boy" Damon grabbed Ava by her underarms and easily pulled her up on to her feet.

"I was having a good time-"

"No you weren't" Damon snapped his eyes hardening

"Damon—"

"Jog on bus boy"

Ava scowled "No need to be rude" she turned back to John "You still on the floor?" she asked

"Yep-"much to Damon's annoyance he witnessed the other teen grabbing Ava's hand. "Thanks, so Ava-"

"Damon" Elena called seeing that John was getting uncomfortable, she didn't blame him. The vampire was shooting him death glares. "Damon" the brunette hissed, Damon snarled and stormed over to her.

"Is he your-"

"Friend" Ava smiled "just a bit…you know…loopy" she offered.

"Right" John cleared his throat "well Ava its good thing you bumped into me."

"Me crashing in you was a good thing?" Ava cocked an eyebrow; she leant back against the edge of a table.

"Yeah I wanted to ask…do you want to go out for dinner?"

Ava's felt her cheeks heating up "Oh…erm…"she stammered "As in a date?"

John nodded "Yeah as in a date"

Elena jumped hearing a low growl coming from her right, her eyes widened in realisation the vampire next to her was jealous, damn she couldn't wait to tell Stefan.

"You do know she's blind right?" Damon called out earning an incredulous look from Elena.

"I know that" John said confusion marred his face.

"And you're still going-"

"What?" Ava snapped "Are you insinuating because I'm blind I can't get a date?"

"Well yeah" Damon replied nonchalantly, truth be told he didn't want her to go out with anyone.

Ava's jaw clenched "You're a real dick Damon, John I'll be happy to go out on a date-"she emphasised this word "with you"

"Oh great. Erm-"

"No can do" Damon once again interrupted their conversation, "we got a barbeque to attend"

"You're coming over?" Elena frowned but the vampire ignored her, his icy blue eyes met John's muddy brown ones.

"So I think she has to miss your date" Damon stated.

"How about after the barbeque" Elena suggested, the vampire glared at her but she just smirked "It's not going to run into the night. You know what John? Pick her up at eight from the Boarding House. You know where that is right?" she took charge and walked over to the pair

"Erm…yeah-"

"Great she'll see you then" Elena replied and took Ava's wrist. The blond was confused and sat down.

"What just happened?" Ava asked

"Yeah what happened Elena?" Damon scowled at the brunette. But Elena chose to ignore him, instead she focused her attention on Ava.

"You are going on a date"

Ava bit her lip "Hmm…but-"

"No you need to have fun" Elena shook her head "no more nights in, you need company Ava-human company" she added on seeing Damon opening his mouth.

"Fine but-"

"No buts. You can only not go if you're sick or something"

Ava hummed "Fine" she shrugged her shoulders "What's the harm?"

"The harm? He could be a rapist. A thug a-"

"Damon she lives in a house with two vampires" Elena pointed out, Ava rolled her eyes

"It sounds like fun"

"Yeah whatever, it's totally unsafe and-"

"Damon shut up" Ava snapped, she canted her head to the side "Elena? Is he pouting?"

"No-"

"Oh my god he totally is" she giggled; Elena snickered and sipped her drink.

Damon poked her causing the petite teen to yelp "Dick" she pinched him hard

"Oww-"

"You're a freaking vampire how can that hurt?" Ava snorted

"Bloody hell that did-"

"You-"

"Ok" Elena said over the bickering pair "how do you know about this barbeque?" she asked

"Hmm? Why wouldn't I?" Damon countered "It was my idea. Jenna went to school with Mason Lockwood so a social gathering would be a good way to get to know the guy"

Ava's lips stretched into a smile "Hot Mason-I mean Mason is going to be there?" she asked "ok now I'll definitely go-"

"So wait all I had to say was dog boy was going and you would've come quietly?"

"He is hot…hot…hot and hot" Ava chirped "hot and hot-"

"Ok" Damon snapped

"Why are you so grumpy for?" she mumbled

"You pissed me off that's why" he snapped. Ava scowled and stormed off towards the bar.

"You are an idiot" Elena stated

"What?"

"You're so in love with her, and that's how you treat her."

Damon rolled his eyes, he was just so frustrated at how things were turning out. he was already on edge because of Katherine coming into town. And now Ava was going on a date, he couldn't have that. "Does Jenna know you're coming? She doesn't really-"just then Kenzie one of the waitresses from the grill delivered a white cake box over to him.

"And this is what's the peach cobbler is for" he held up the box. He smirked

"Peach cobbler is shit. Jenna hates that crap" Ava shouted over to them and much to the man's annoyance next to her she grabbed a fistful of his fries and munched.

"Hey that's mine-"the portly man cried out,

"Oh crap Ava's going to start a fight" Elena mumbled seeing the look on the petite teen's face.

"You're meant to be on a diet, so shoo go away these are mine" Ava said through a mouthful of food.

* * *

"Elena who pours chips into a bowl?" Ava snorted, Elena had given her ride to the Gilbert House, and she didn't fancy arriving with Damon.

"I do, plus it limits the chance of you eating the whole bag" Elena uttered and much to her annoyance Ava snatched the bag and dug in.

"Elena you should know that there's no chance of that happening" Jenna commented and gave the blond a quick once over. "Ava did you even brush your hair?" she asked.

Ava's eyes widened "Yes I did. It's the wind so don't-OWW" she screeched when the older woman tore the brush through her messy hair "Oww-oww-oww" she yelled

"Bloody hell Ava, not so loud. People are going to think I'm murdering you or something" Jenna hissed and was relieved when the brush moved much easier through the golden locks.

"You ARE" Ava shouted and gripped the edge of the counter "Elena why aren't you helping? You-"

"Erm because I'm filming" Elena snickered.

Ava pouted as Jenna brushed her hair and pulled it into a French braid. "There all done, now you don't look like a hobo anymore" she rolled her eyes seeing the look on the teen's face. She knew what would cheer Ava up. "Here" she placed a whole bag of chips into her hand

Ava rolled her eyes and opened the bag of chips. "You can't buy me off with…oh lemon and chilli flavour. My favourite" she grinned.

Elena shook her head; at least Ava was somewhat happy. She went back to pouring chips whilst her friend carried on eating "Thanks for letting me invite Caroline, she could use a day of distraction"

"Totally-"

"Ava don't talk with your mouth full" Jenna said sternly walking over to the pair after she had placed some glasses on the table "she's not the plus one I'm worried about. Why is Damon coming?" it was no secret that she didn't like the raven head male.

"Because he fancies Mason and wants you to set him up on a date with him" Ava commented, Jenna's eyebrows shot to her hairline

"Oh my god, does he swing that way?"

"No-"

"He's bisexual" Ava grinned payback was a bitch she thought. "And Alaric is a pity taker" she further added on.

"So be nice Jenna-"

"No don't be nice Jen, be a big bitch"

"Ava-"

"What?" she exclaimed "You make a great bitch and-"

"Ok shut up Ava" Jenna cut her off not wanting the teen to go off into a rant.

"Mean" the teen huffed and once again dug her hand into the bag of chips and stuffed the snacks into her mouth, she chewed loudly "just kick the dick out-"

"We talking about Damon right?" Jenna questioned Elena, the brunette nodded

"Yes we are arrogant sod. I could whack him with my cane and-"

"What'd he do?" Jenna asked knowing if she had let Ava carry on she would go on forever.

"He said-"

"I'll tell you." Ava uttered speaking over Elena "he said that I had no chance of having a date because I'm blind"

"Really?" Jenna asked surprised "You got a date?"

Ava frowned and her brows knitted together "Wait that's what you're focusing on? Not the fact that he said offensive-"

"Yeah, yeah, Damon is horrible. Now tell me more about this date." Jenna waved off the petite teen's comment. "Who is the unlucky-oww!" she hissed when the blond smacked her arm.

"It's John the busboy" Elena uttered popping a chip into her mouth "he so fancies her-"

Ava rolled her eyes and busied herself by snacking on the bag of chips.

"Oh is he the cute guy the one with the brown hair and has that chin dimple?" Jenna asked

"Yep" Elena grinned "her date is tonight-"Ava scrunched up her nose when the two women squealed.

"You guys are more excited than me" she mumbled

"Hell yeah. Take pictures or-"

"No" Ava shook her head "no way in hell am I having a repeat of what happened last time"

They both snickered; yeah Ava's last date wasn't successful. Elena, Jenna along with Claudine literally spent the night stalking Ava and her date.

"Fine, fine" Jenna relented "we won't but you have to go-"

"I know. Elena explained on the way over if I don't go she'll-"

"Run her over with the car. Unless there's vomit coming out of your mouth you're going"

Ava rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders. John seemed like a decent guy, she couldn't pick up anything disturbing from his mind. Not that she really dove into it.

"And Damon? And Stefan? They know about this?" Jenna asked

"Yeah didn't I mention that Damon made fun of me?" Ava scoffed. She heard the sound of thudding boots coming towards the kitchen.

"Hey I found the shot glasses" Mason declared. "Oh Ava hi-"

"Oh hi hottie-I mean Mason. Hi you're hot and…hi and shit why isn't anyone shutting me up?" Ava uttered her face was bright red from embarrassment

"Ava" Mason laughed setting the bottle down and the cups. "My favourite teen" he picked the petite blond up and hugged her.

Elena and Jenna stood back and chuckled seeing the grin on Ava's face. "You're so hard-I mean strong-sturdy-"she blurted out. He laughed and set her on her feet.

"I'm going to go and see if Caroline is here" Elena said snatching the bag of chips out of Ava's hand. "Ava you coming?"

"Erm…no" Ava uttered, Elena chuckled and left.

"So shots?" Mason questioned

"Wait we're doing shots?" Ava asked leaning against the counter

"We as in the adults are, short-stuff. You're not" Mason ruffled her hair.

"You haven't been here for ten minutes and already I feel like I'm back at college at a pep-rally" Jenna held up her shot glass allowing Mason to pour her some of that fiery liquid.

"Yeah just like old times right?" he chuckled "only this time I didn't swipe this bottle from my old man"

"So Tyler picked that up from you?" Ava questioned as she made her way towards the fridge

"He what?"

"Nothing" she hastily uttered, mentally slapping herself. She opened the fridge and trailed her hand along the top shelf of it, since she knew that was where the drinks were kept. "Anything decent here Jen?"

"Erm…water I think and some juice" Jenna replied

"Why can't she have a cup? She'll be supervised" Mason said.

"See! He trusts me and-"

"You vomited all over the carpet when you got drunk here before" Jenna said seriously "no underage drinking, plus you can't be drunk when you have a date later"

"You got a date Ava?" Mason asked twisting the bottle cap

"I'm single-"she pointed out.

"And this is where you'll shut up Ava" Jenna drawled.

"No fun Jen" Ava said dramatically "You are no fun"

"I kno-"

"Seriously Mason and you use to have a crush on her" she muttered under her breath. Just then Alaric entered the kitchen through the back door.

"Oh someone brought the expensive stuff" the hunter uttered holding a tray of food "I like you already"

"He means that as a compliment Mason. Ric's not gay" Ava stated, Alaric choked out a cough his eyes wide, the blond shifted sensing the awkward silence in the air, she set out to fix that though "he could be gay, well have gay experiences. Since he…urm…went to college and they experiment there. Or Ric could be bisexual swing both ways and….-"she was cut off when the hunter shoved a burger into Ava's mouth shutting her up.

"And now Ava never mention that again" Alaric shook his head. Ava's cheeks were bright pink and bulging with food. "So glad you could make it"

"No problem" Mason grinned "I'm just glad to be invited. Thanks"

"You should be thanking Ric, this was his idea" Jenna uttered, Ava quirked an eyebrow knowing this had something to do with Damon.

"Really?" Mason asked

"Yeah…just I thought it would be nice to meet some of Jenna's old high school friends" he said clearly placing another burger in front of Ava, knowing that this would prevent her from blurting random things out. "Dig up a little dirt"

"I got dirt, I got dirt" Mason poured the shots

"I have no secrets" Jenna declared, as Ava finished off her burger "only dirty shame"

"Actually she got lots and lots dirty secrets." Ava commented "she lost her virginity in my grandmother's bed. And she stole a case of vodka from the Grill and-"

"Ok, ok" Jenna snatched the bottle off of Mason and poured another glass "take this Ava just one drink"

"I thought underage-"

"Nope, she's going to end up spouting all my dirty secrets" she scoffed. "Raise your glass" the teen as she was told "To dirty shame"

"Dirty shame" they echoed. Ava downed the shot and coughed loudly causing the history teacher to rub her back

"Ok?" he laughed

"Yeah" she croaked and shuddered she shook her head.

"Hey" Damon strolled into the kitchen and cocked an eyebrow seeing Ava with a shot glass- "Ava-"

"Piss off" Ava snapped glaring in his direction. The vampire's eyes darted around the room, a plan formed in his mind. Jenna shot him a dirty look alerting him that Ava probably had told her what he said. He held up the cake box as in a peace offering.

"We're just doing shots. Let me get you a shot glass" Alaric called out, Ava's lips thinned

"Don't bother, just use mine" Ava slammed the glass down on the counter and walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

Ava sighed and stepped out onto the porch, she could hear Elena and Caroline sitting on the lounge

"Ava" Elena called her over hanging up the phone

"Hey" Ava sat down on the edge of the table, her nose twitched "Do I smell chips?"

Caroline giggled and shook her head "Damn you're like a blood hound, here" Ava felt a bowl being set down in her lap. "It's one way-"

"Does everyone use the method of stuffing my face so I won't talk?" Ava asked grabbing a handful of chips.

"Yes" Elena and Caroline said in unison and then snickered. Ava grumbled under her breath and filled her mouth with the salty snacks.

"So was that Stefan?" the newly transitioned vampire questioned

"Yeah he hasn't called me back" Elena replied as Caroline took a handful of chips "I'm deciding if I should be worried"

"I'm sure he's fine"

"Unless he got stake, because if that happens he's dead. Ya know-"

"Ava-"

"What? I'm just pointing that out and-I'll shut up. He's fine. This is Stefan we're talking about" Ava swallowed down the chips and licked her lips; she wiped her hands and splayed them out behind her on the table and leant back slightly feeling the breeze on her skin. It was calming somewhat.

"Caroline you do know that you chew loudly" Ava stated.

"I know, I just can't stop eating" Caroline explained "Stefan said it's a great way to curb the cravings. Well it's horrible to constantly be fighting the urge of blood every day." The blond was struggling with Ava's scent lingering around, but Stefan did mention that if she hanged around the petite blond she would get use to the unique intoxicating scent.

It took everything in Caroline not to rip Ava's throat out, but she remembered that the smaller blond is her friend. She was in some way grateful that Damon was here since she knew he would protect Ava if something went wrong. "It's just so hard, every minute of everyday"

"You'll get the hang of it Caroline" Ava assured her with a smile on her face.

"Yeah Stefan hates that part as well" Elena nodded

"Yeah and he hates that you're constant temptation" Caroline said grabbing another handful of chips. Ava huffed

"What's the point of giving me the bowl when you're eating most of it?" she mumbled with a pout on her face, "and wait…did Stefan say that?" that was odd Ava thought she was constantly around Stefan and he never once mentioned that to her. Plus according to Damon she was like vampire crack and he never harmed her aside for that Miss Mystic fiasco.

"Hmm the desire to rip out her jugular every time he's with you?" Caroline hummed, Ava quirked an eyebrow if she didn't know better she would say that the newly transitioned vampire was trying to stir up trouble. But she shook that thought out of her mind; Caroline had no reason to do that. "Trust me it's there, its why I had to break up with Matt"

"You went out with Matt?" Ava asked

"Do you ever listen to me?"

"No" Caroline rolled her eyes, Alaric walked out seeing the trio of girls

"Hey" he greeted them "the food is ready come on"

"Finally" Caroline stood up "I'm starving" with that she headed back into the house.

"_She had to break up with Matt? Gosh….Stefan's fighting himself….-"_Ava heard Elena's thoughts and reached out grabbing the brunette's hand

"Elena don't listen to her, Stefan lasted this long with you so I doubt he's going to rip your throat out." Ava assured her, causing Elena to smile she could always count on Ava "plus Caroline is a newly transitioned vampire, so it's going to be hard for her"

"Thanks Ava" Elena kissed her cheek "You coming?"

"Yeah in a minute" Ava murmured the taller girl nodded and headed inside knowing that the blond probably wanted to be left alone with her thoughts.

Ava basked being in the sunlight, it seemed to energize her more. She closed her eyes and leant her head back now this was nice. She hummed under her breath. She was soon brought back to reality when she felt someone standing over her

"Now this is a lovely sight"

"Damon?" she recognised his voice "ergh go away, you're ruining my good mood"

Damon rolled his eyes and sat down in the chair that Elena had vacated, he pushed himself closer to Ava so that their knees touched.

"Ava-"

"Damon-"

"Would you let me talk?"

"Nope and another thing if someone is giving you the silent treatment it's because-humph-"her voice came out muffled because the vampire covered her mouth with his large hand.

"Let me talk Ava" he said seriously, she stiffened when he brushed his thumb against the apple of her cheek "I…was wrong, you can get any date you want-"

"But you said-"

"I know what I said. I was wrong, just because you're blind it doesn't matter" he said sincerely "you're gorgeous Ava"

Ava smiled "Thank" she blushed ducking her head, causing the vampire to smile.

"So you sure about going on this date?" Damon asked

"Yep"

Damon scowled, desperate time calls for desperate measures, he knew one certain way where Ava wouldn't be going on a date. "Ok, here Ava-"she felt a cup being handed over to her

"What?"

"A special drink" he replied. "I made it just for you"

Ava hummed and took a large gulp; she shuddered and shook her head "It's actually nice, tangy" she grinned

"Yeah, well drink up" he uttered, she did as she was instructed now this drink seemed to warm her.

* * *

"Ballerina-"shouted Caroline, they were playing Pictionary, "Puppy with a tutu-"

"No-"

"Dog hound dog-"

"Fuck this shit" Ava shouted "I can't play this game-"Alaric cocked an eyebrow he noted her flush cheeks and the slightly glazed over look in Ava's milky green eyes.

The hunter's eyes widened in realisation she was drunk. Ava Xenia was completely plastered and Jenna hadn't noticed because like the teen she was also completely hammered

"Dog Hound Dog-"Jenna shouted.

"Shut up Jenna you're wrong" Ava yelled and upturned the bowl of salsa her mind was a mess, all she could feel was a buzz.

"No I'm not" Jenna shouted back at her

"Yes you are" Ava yelled, Caroline leant back both females were on either side of her, their raised voices weren't doing her any favours. Especially now that she got heightened hearing. "It's that wolf isn't it? The pig one…-"

"Ava? What are you on about?" Alaric questioned,

"You know" Ava rolled her eyes "this one" she stood up "watch…knock, knock, knock-Jenna play the pig-"she demanded

"What?"

"Jenna-"

"Fine" Alaric and the others couldn't help but snicker at the sight. They look like they were going to put on a skit.

"Little pig, little fucking pig-"Ava shouted, Alaric and Caroline leant back in to the couch both were in direct fire of this impromptu play

"What?" shouted Jenna

"Let me in"

"Oh my god, can I put this on YouTube?" Damon chuckled

"No-"Jenna yelled,

"Fine then I'll huff and I'll puff till I blow this shit place down-"

"The tale doesn't have swear words in-"

"SHUT UP CAROLINE" both Jenna and Ava screamed in unison "carry on Ava-"

"Thank you Jen, I don't know why Elena said you was a bitch before" Ava's words were slightly slurred

"What?" Jenna asked offended

"You're not a bitch" the petite teen whispered loudly, "ok…where was I?" she mumbled.

"The huffing and puffing" Mason pitched in, like the others he was watching this with amusement all over his face.

"Thank you hottie" Ava uttered causing Alaric to choke out a laugh and Damon to scowl "Ok, I'll huff and I'll puff till I'll blow it down-"

"Ava I don't-"

"Shut up Caroline" once again Jenna and Ava both snapped

"I'm not going to let you in-"

"Fine bitch" Ava muttered and blew, but a spray of spit emerged hitting Jenna all over the face. Causing the older woman to shriek.

"AVA" Jenna shouted.

"What?" the blond was completely oblivious "I told ya I would blow-"

"Ok" Alaric grabbed the back of Ava's shirt and pulled her back down so that she was sitting next to him. "Let's get on with the game"

So they went back to playing Pictionary, Ava picked up her drink and downed the contents whatever Damon was giving her was sending warm tingles down to her stomach.

"Ok-Puppy with a tutu-"

"Frankenstein" Ava screamed making Alaric clutch his ear at the loudness of her voice.

"Hound-nothing but a hound dog" Jenna yelled

"No-"

"You're not supposed to cheat" Ava slammed her glass down causing Alaric to inch away from her "you're talking, he's disqualified-he's disqualified-"she pointed at him.

"Dancing with the wolves" Mason said clearly eyeing the vampire, he was getting the feeling that he raven head man was up to something.

"Mason wins again" Damon said clearly.

"Fuck this shit. I can't play this game unfair" Ava shouted and stomped off towards the kitchen, Caroline winced hearing the teen kicking a chair over.

* * *

"Ava-"Elena cocked an eyebrow seeing the state of her friend, she was placing the desert onto a plate "are you-oh my god you're drunk"

"No you are" Ava slurred, the brunette crinkled her nose smelling the alcohol off of her breath, she leant forward against the counter "I don't like Pictionary Elena, they're mean-"

"Please don't be an emotional drunk" Elena muttered under her breath and clenched her eyes shut seeing massive tears welling up in Ava's eyes

"Now you're saying I'm emotional" Ava cried.

"Whoa aunt Jenna is getting tipsy" Damon smirked entering the room "Is Ava crying?"

"No" Ava sobbed and much to the vampire's surprise she launched herself into his arms. Damon cocked an eyebrow and glanced over to Elena, he wrapped his arms around Ava's small form and she smothered her face into his t-shirt. "Hmm" she hummed "you smell nice-"

"Thanks-"

"She's drunk" Elena hissed at him "did you-"

"Hey this is Ava we're talking about. She could have picked up a bottle by mistake" Elena shot the vampire a look of disbelief. "And will you stop plying Jenna with alcohol?"

"I want her to like me" Damon drawled resting his chin atop Ava's head.

"So how's operation Lockwood?" Elena asked managing to place the peach cobbler onto the plate.

"He's my new BFF" Damon grinned.

"What?" Ava pushed him away, she staggered slightly "I was…I was-but you're my BFF" she mumbled

"Ava-"

"You suck Damon" Ava uttered.

"Isn't this fun?" Jenna grinned as Elena headed back into the living room; Damon meanwhile went over to where the drinks were and glanced over his shoulder to make sure that the strawberry haired woman wasn't watching him.

"It is, thank you so much for inviting me" he quickly fixed another drink for Ava and pressed the drink into her hands

"Thanks" Ava smiled goofily.

"Did I have a choice?" Jenna eyed the vampire.

"I know what you must think of me-"

"No you don't" Jenna shook her head "You never dated you, I have dated many you-"

"That Jenna Sommers does not make sense" Ava declared swaying slightly, "Hmm the music is good-"

"Ava there's no music" Damon uttered

"Yes there is. It's here" she tapped the side of her temple. Elena returned and handed Jenna a knife for the peach cobbler. She quirked an eyebrow seeing Ava swaying

"Here" Elena handed over the knife; Damon spotted the assortment of cutlery

"Oh this looks fancy" he commented

"Thanks" Jenna muttered "Its my mother silver set-"

"Oh silver kills wolves" Ava blurted out, Damon and Elena exchanged panicked looks but relaxed seeing that Jenna was barley paying attention to the blond.

* * *

Ava stumbled down the stairs she had just gone to the bathroom. She bumped into something hard

"Ava?" Jeremy questioned

"That's…me? Yeah hi." She grinned,

Jeremy narrowed his eyes on the teen and then a wide smile appear on his face "Holy shit you're drunk-"

"No" Ava sniffed "I am…Ava…you just said it. Weirdo" she huffed

"Did you take my pop-tarts the other day?" he asked

Ava snorted "Yeah I did. But you got shitty taste" she giggled "I threw them out of the car-"

"What?"

"Yep-"

"AVA PIE" Jenna yelled

"Bye" she literally shoved Jeremy aside and ran into the kitchen. Jeremy grinned an idea was forming in his head. He would definitely get pay back, which he was sure of.

Ava sprinted into the kitchen "I'm here-"Alaric grabbed her hand to stop the blond barrelling into Jenna. "Here Ava" it was like controlling an over excited child. Ava plopped down on the chair

"I'm ready can we eat? Huh? Can we? Because I like peach but not cobbler. Do you like cobbler Mason?" Ava spouted questions after questions.

Mason chuckled "Yeah I do"

"Good" she nodded approvingly. Damon waltzed over to the table and set the desert down on the table in front of Mason; Ava was sitting between the wolf and the hunter. Her nose twitched smelling the sweet taste.

"Mason why don't you start us off?" Damon smirked taking the opposite to the Lockwood man.

Mason glanced up meeting the vampire's eyes, he noted the silver knife and turned it and dug his hand into it taking a large chunk of the cobbler.

"What can I say?" he laughed "I'm an animal-"

Ava laughed loudly at that "It's true" she grinned and then helped herself. Like the werewolf she dug her hand into it also taking a large slice.

"I like he's way of getting food" Ava muttered.

Alaric leant back and glanced over to Mason "So Mason you and Jenna never dated?"

"She was lost in Logan Fell land-"

"Which I don't know why" the blond commented she balked at the taste of the cobbler and spat it back out "Ergh nasty"

"Ava" Alaric uttered sternly "don't do that" he scolded

"It's gross-"she huffed. "Logan Fell was a loser-"

"Yeah my first mistake, Mason always a catch he always had girls lining up" Jenna set the mugs of coffee down, "Ava use to follow him around everywhere when she was a kid-"

"Wait he knew?"

"Of course I did. A seven year old running after me?" Mason grinned "she was adorable and still is-"

"And you're still hot" Ava uttered playing with the napkin,

"Really?" Damon's voice went high; it irked him at how friendly Ava was to the wolf "I always pegged you as a lone wolf"

"Oh I'm sure I wasn't a lady killer like you" Mason countered taking a sip of his beer. Ava giggled

"Ric, Ric they're making digs at each other. He's a wo-"Alaric quickly slammed the remaining cobbler into the teen's mouth shutting her up. He didn't want Jenna to find out about the supernatural.

Ava gagged and much to the men's disgust she spat the piece out all over the cobbler "EWW" she cried out

"Ava" Jenna shouted "what the-"

"It's ok, no one else wanted it" Damon stepped in handing the blond another drink. Alaric narrowed his eyes at this he connected the dots.

"Damon-"

"Shush-"the vampire hissed "trust me this is helping her"

"Ok" Mason cleared his throat "I'd like to make a toast, to new friends-"

"To Mason" Ava shouted loudly "for being hot"

"And to Ava for her boldness" Jenna snickered and they clinked their drinks. Ava downed her drink and sighed. This was definitely good.

Elena peered into the kitchen and was about to invite her other friend to the Boarding House but saw that the teen was busy, she shrugged her shoulders at Caroline "It's fine, Damon will give her ride"

* * *

"I hate this game" Ava shouted and kicked the board game over; Alaric groaned they had been steadily going through the numerous board games. But whenever Ava lost she would kick it over and swear.

"How about twister?" Jenna suggested in response Ava swore and sulked over to the couch

"Ava why don't you go over to the backyard, get some fresh air?" the history teacher offered

"No"

"Now" he said sternly, Ava scowled and stormed off. Just then Jeremy entered the living room

"Hey where's Ava?" he asked

"Outside, don't play games with her. she is such a sore loser" Alaric called out. the teen snickered

"You just found that out?" he called over his shoulder and headed outside.

Jenna and Alaric was idly chatting but the hunter frowned "Ava and Jeremy have been quiet for far too long"

"Yeah" Jenna frowned "Weird, they're usually running around and screaming"

The pair walked over to the back door and simultaneously their eyes widened taking in the sight

"Pool PARTY" Ava shrieked

"No AVA THAT'S THE POND" Jenna yelled but it was too late the blond launched herself into the pond. Ava yelped hitting the icy water.

"Jeremy-"Alaric shouted knowing that the teen had something to do with it, since he was on his knees laughing

"Payback is a bitch" Jeremy cackled "that's for stealing my pop tarts. Thief and this is so going on YouTube"

"Bitch" Ava yelled shivering in the icy water.

* * *

"No takers for more drinks at the Grill?" Mason asked, as Jenna and Alaric led the way to the front door

"Yes" Ava shouted "I'll come-"

"Ok no" Alaric chuckled, Ava was still wet from her dive in the pond and she was now wearing Damon's leather jacket which swamped her.

"It's like I'm with a bunch of adults here-"

"I said I'll go" Ava huffed her teeth chatter

"And if I take you I'm sure I'll get a lot of questions" Mason countered "next time Ava it's a date-"

"Ok" Ava said gleefully.

"Ok," Mason grinned he hugged Jenna "thanks for having me, we should catch that game" he shook hands with Alaric's hand.

"Yeah we should" he nodded

"Ava you want a ride home?"

"Yes-"

"I'll be taking her" Damon called out.

"Oh ok, well I'll see you later Ava" Mason pulled Ava into a hug, the teen was still buzzed from the drinks that the vampire had ploughed her with and clutched onto him. "Erm Ava let go please-"

"No" she snuggled into him. Damon grabbed her by the backs of her jeans and tugged her back, he dropped his arm around Ava pulling her close

"Well we should go home" Mason left

"Right make sure Ava gets dry" Jenna called out as the blond and the vampire also followed the werewolf's lead and left.

"Ok Ava stay here" Damon instructed the dozing blond, she was still kind of out of it.

"We home?" she mumbled

"No just stay here." he climbed out of the car and waited for Mason to show up. Ava sighed and groaned quietly her head was beginning to ache and her stomach felt funny.

She closed her eyes and swore didn't she have a date tonight? She thought. Ava jumped she must've fallen asleep "Damon? What's going on?" she asked

"Apparently I made an enemy" he said through clenched teeth and with that he started the car.

* * *

Ava groaned hearing a knock on the door; she was waiting in the lounge for John to show up.

"You still going on this date?" Damon asked slightly irritated

"Yep" she mumbled

"Well then go and answer the door" he scowled and poured himself a drink. He watched as a wobbly Ava meandered over to the front door.

"Ava" John grinned "How are-what's wrong?" he asked seeing her face "You're looking green and-"the rest of his sentence was cut off since Ava vomited all over him.

"I don't feel well-"

"Must be something you ate" Damon smirked and sauntered over to a clearly shell shocked John. "No date-"the vampire went to slam the door but John placed his hand against the wooden door

"Whoa wait is-"

Ava once again vomited all over him

"No date" Damon slammed the door shut in his face, this would definitely put off John from asking Ava out again. "Let's get you to bed" he wrapped an arm around the teen's waist and guided her upstairs.

* * *

Later on that night Stefan entered the Boarding house, he frowned smelling a stench of alcohol and bourbon coming from the foyer.

"Damon?" he called out "Ava?" his ears perked up hearing a steady heart beat coming from upstairs. He blurred up the stairs and came to a stop outside Ava's room, he saw the teen was sleeping and that Damon was laying down beside her.

"Why does it stink of vomit?" Stefan asked.

"Oh dear brother of mine, is that the greeting you-"

"Save it" he cut his brother off "Damon what happened?"

"Oh...well Ava must've ate something funny at the BBQ. It didn't sit well in her stomach" Damon shrugged his shoulders.

"You're lying" Stefan uttered "the vomit is mixed with Bourbon. Ava was drunk"

"Not to my knowledge-"

Stefan scoffed "She was meant to have a date tonight"

"Was she?"

"You knew" he connected the dots "did you get her purposefully drunk so she couldn't go?" he asked

Damon's lips thinned "No clue what you are talking about"

"You are so-"Stefan knew his brother and this had Damon written all over it

"So" Damon idly stroked aside some of Ava's hair away from her face "You and Elena are still going strong or-"

"We broke up" Stefan lied

Damon's eyebrows shot to his hairline, he thought Elena and Stefan were solid "I'm guessing this has something to do with Katherine?"

"Whatever you don't tell me what went on with Ava so I'm not going to tell you what went on with Elena" Stefan turned on his heel and left "Oh and Damon you're going to clean up all of the mess downstairs"

Ava groaned and rolled over; she snuggled into Damon's side. Truth be told he was ecstatic about her not going on a date.

He closed his eyes hearing the sound of her steady strong heartbeat

"Aww this looks cosy" a familiar voice drawled, his eyes snapped open and he glared at Katherine who was at the foot of the bed, she had her hands on her hips and there was a smirk on her lips. "Mind if I join?" she purred

"Fuck you" Damon growled his muscles tensing at the possible threat.

Katherine tutted "Bad day?"

"Bad century, but it's looking up" his eyes darted over to Ava "I heard you're on the loose"

"You jealous I spent the day with Stefan?" the female vampire canted her head to the side; Damon straightened up and shifted so that he was no slightly in front of Ava.

"I don't do jealous not with you. Not anymore" he said seriously. Katherine's eyes flickered over to the sleeping blond.

"Oh but you do for her. Wasn't little Ava meant to be on a date?"

"Back off" Damon snarled, Katherine giggled "What's so funny?"

"Oh you Damon" Katherine tittered "you think you got a chance with Ava? Well you don't. As soon as they come Ava is as good as dead to you"

Damon's jaw clenched hearing that "What?"

"Don't play the hero Damon. Not for her. If you do you're doomed" Katherine stated

"I will always protect her" Damon scowled

Katherine narrowed her eyes "Don't say I didn't warn you, Ava is a rare creature, a young vampire like you won't stand a chance against those who are coming for her"

Damon frowned and his eyes met Katherine's "You know what she is?"

"I do. It's actually in that book from Duke you guys got." Damon looked over to the desk the thick book was nowhere in sight

"Where?"

"Finders keepers Damon. Good luck trying to protect her. You'll need it" with a pulse of air Katherine was gone.

Damon's frown deepened, so Katherine knows what Ava is and he knew that she wouldn't tell him or Stefan. And now there are people out for the blond?

"Damon?" Ava stirred; he laid back down and pulled her so that her head was resting on his chest.

"I'm here" he shushed her "go to sleep" he kissed the crown of her head. Damon inhaled her scent and closed his eyes "I promise Ava I'll protect you."

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Outfit Link on profile. Thanks to those who reviewed. **

**So in this Chap-The beginning, Damon wakes up Ava. Ava walks in on Katherine and Stefan bu she doesn't know that the female vampire is there. Stefan threatens Katherine. Damon and Ava head to the Grill. Ava knocks over Elena's algebra books. Ava knocks over a bus boy. She gets offered a date. Damon upsets her. Jenna brushes her hair. Ava rambles on and on. Damon creates a plan to make sure Ava doesn't go on a date. Ava kicks over games and doesn't see the point of Pictonary. Jeremy gets payback for Ava stealing his poptarts. Stefan 'breaks up' with Elena. Katherine comes back and alerts Damon she knows what Ava is. She steals the book. **

**Please REVIEW**


	27. Chapter 27

"_Gran where are you?" Ava asked running down the corridor of the old Grayson building "GRAN-"she grabbed the door knob and yelped in pain when she felt the searing heat radiating of the metal _

"_GRAN?" she cried and pulled it open ignoring the burning pain coming off of her hand. _

"_AVA PLEASE HELP-"she heard Claudine scream. Ava took one step forward and tumbled down the stairs flames licked at her legs, but instead she hit a hard gravel ground. _

"_Gran?" she called scrambling onto her legs, she shivered as a cold wind hit her, Ava stumbled forward it was bucketing down with rain "GRAN?" _

"_Ava" she spun around that was Claudine's voice she knew that "Ava?"_

"_Gran-"_

"_Run AVA" another voice screamed. The petite teen spun around voices were coming from everywhere _

"_Momma?" _

"_What's going on?" Ava stumbled back hearing the voice of her younger self crying, she could hear a clap of thunder causing her to jump. This whole thing felt oddly familiar, it was as if she had been here before_

"_Honey listen to me you have to run…"_

"_Daddy" _

_Ava's heart dropped what the hell? This was the night of her parents' deaths. "Run Ava Run. Don't look back…they're coming-"_

"_AVA-"Claudine screamed. She felt herself falling once again. The small blond crashed to the ground. She coughed and sat up "GRAN?" hacking coughs came from her. _

"_Ava?" _

_She was back in the old Grayson building and could hear cries and grunts of pain. A bead of seat rolled down from her temple "Gran? please" she sobbed. _

"_Why couldn't you save me Ava? Why couldn't you save me?" she could hear her grandmother cry and then let out pain screamed "AVA-"_

Ava gasped and abruptly sat up, she leant forward breathing heavily, "Nightmare, nightmare" she muttered and wiped her eyes but the tears kept coming. She felt suffocated here, the room was stifling, she needed to get out. She wanted to get out. Ava groaned and managed to pull herself out of her tangled sheets.

Damon must've left during the night sometime. She swallowed she wanted to visit her gran. She needed to. That was the only person who could make her feel safe at this very moment. She didn't think, her mind was a mess. Ava slipped on any random shoes and quietly made her way down the corridor, leaving here for some time she had managed to memorise the layout of the boarding house.

Ava sniffed hastily wiped her tears but they kept on falling. She snuck down stairs and knew it was probably still the middle of the nights. She closed the front door behind her and sprinted down the dark street heading towards the cemetery.

* * *

"Hey Gran" Ava whispered dropping to her knees, she shivered even though the day was warm it still did get chilly in the night. She swallowed and leant forward on her knees. She held out her hand and felt the cool marble against the tips of her fingers. She bit down on her lip hard trying to swallow a sob but she wasn't successful "Sorry I haven't visited you…I miss you so much. Damon and Stefan been great but-"

"We can't replace her Ava" a voice murmured behind her. Ava jumped out of her skin letting out a squeak. "You ran out"

"I'm sorry Stefan" Ava's voice was muffled. She could hear the vampire kneeling down beside her. Stefan dropped his thick coat around her shoulders, it swamped her.

"Ava why? Why would you do that?" he asked

"I had a nightmare" Ava cried "My gran…my mom and dad…it…I'm all alone Stef-"

"Listen to me" Stefan growled tugging her hard so that she was in his lap. He positioned himself so that his back was resting against the grave stone. "We've been through this before" Ava pressed her face into the crook of his neck. "You are not alone Ava, you got me and Damon and everyone else. We won't leave you" he said sincerely

"You promise?" Ava whispered pulling back slightly; Stefan gently grasped her chin and used his thumb to brush away her tears

"I promise" he murmured and kissed the crown of her head. Ava sighed and dropped her head onto his shoulder

"God you must think I'm a baby" she muttered. Stefan chuckled

"Ava…it's not childish for you to miss your gran. You can come here anytime" Stefan uttered feeling her small warm body against her own. Ava felt so much better now. That nightmare had been of the scariest things she had dreamt of.

"Not really brother. She would have at least tell one of us if she's going. Better yet she shouldn't even be out this late at night" Damon drawled.

He had woken up to the sound of the front door slamming shut. The raven head vampire went to check on Ava and nearly went into a panic attack seeing the messy empty bed. he had smelt the tears in the air. But he somewhat relaxed when he saw that Stefan was nowhere in sight. He had followed his nose and came to a stop seeing Stefan comforting a distraught blond.

"Damon don't-"Stefan warned

"I'm not going to lose it" Damon rolled his eyes and crouched down beside Ava, he brushed asides her blond locks away from her face "but ever run out of the house in the middle of the night you will regret it" he snarled.

Ava swallowed and nodded, she could tell that he wasn't messing about.

"Good now let's get you home" Damon uttered scooping Ava up into his arms. She squealed

"Damon what-"

"You're wearing a pair of slippers. Plus we're going to at vamp speed. It'll be faster" he drawled and without further ado he blurred off. Stefan could hear his brother laughter and Ava's screams for him to slow down.

* * *

Ava groaned and rolled over,

"Damon go away" she mumbled

"How the hell? I didn't even say anything" Damon muttered,

"The only reason I wake up on weekends is because of you" the blond huffed and smothered her face into the pillow. She yawned and didn't even move when she felt Damon climbing into bed beside her. She was beginning to doze off again and yelped when she was poked in the side

"Damon-"

"Wake up-"

"No-"

"We got a picnic to go to-"

"I don't want to go" she whined and swatted him away

"No" Damon grinned seeing a pout forming on her lips. "Get up"

"No" Ava rolled away and ended up falling face first on to the floor. There was a moment of silence which was broken by Damon who laughed loudly "DAMON YOU DICK-"she shouted

"You're the one who fell-"

"You could've caught me" Ava uttered she was tangled in her sheets and sat up with a scowl on her face

"Ava you're glaring in the wrong direction. Oh and your top is very love. Pink lace? Yum" Damon smirked. a blush rose on Ava's pale cheeks she hurriedly pulled her thin camisole up

"GO AWAY DAMON" Ava shrieked and threw a shoe at him.

"Miss me" Damon chuckled

"STEFAN" Ava screamed

"DAMON LEAVE HER ALONE" the younger Salvatore shouted from the kitchen

"You told on me-"

"Yeah to Stefan. Now go away-"

"How about-"

"DAMON" Stefan yelled.

Damon rolled his eyes and quick as a flash he dropped a kiss onto Ava's temple; she felt a pulse of air and knew that the vampire was gone.

After a couple of minutes the blond finally managed to free herself from the mess of sheets. She was tired from last night fiasco. In some weird way Ava felt more soothed and her heart wasn't as heavy. She stumbled onto her feet and idly touched the skin of her temple. It tingled slightly from Damon's lips.

"Is it cold outside?" Ava yelled as she made her way towards her bathroom. She scratched the back of her head, her hair was a mess and she had dry drool on the side of her face.

"It's warm out. Wear hot-pants Ava" Damon shouted.

"No" Stefan snapped cutting his brother off "no hot pants"

Ava rolled her eyes and shook her head; she shut and locked the bathroom door behind her. She hurriedly brushed her teeth and did her usual morning routine. The petite teen did her usual morning routine and had a quick shower. Once she was done Ava padded barefooted back to her room, she wiggled her toes in the fluffy rug and plugged in the blow dryer. She quickly dried her hair and brushed it out. She opted to leave it loose.

Ava slipped on her underwear and then moved onto the closet. She held out her hand and grasped the labels and decided to wear a floral skirt and a light blouse. She got dressed and slipped on her shoes.

She hurried downstairs and could smell the aroma of food coming from the kitchen.

"What's cooking?" Ava asked taking her usual seat which was on the stool at the breakfast bar her nose twitched "hmm…I smell chocolate…so pancakes?"

"Damn you sure you're not a sniffer dog?" Stefan chuckled as he placed a plate of food in front of Ava, "Fork and knife are your right" he told her "and-"he set a glass of juice down in front of her "juice is on your left"

"Thanks Stef" Ava grinned she dug into her breakfast, whilst the vampire chose to just have coffee "So" she swallowed a mouthful of pancakes "you and Elena?"

"What about us?" he frowned, he felt somewhat uncomfortable with the notion of lying to Ava, since he considered her as one of his closest friends, well she was more like a sister than anything.

"Well…are you guys actually broken up? And what for? Katherine? Please" Ava scoffed as she carried on eating "the skank just wants attention, nothing more. So are you actually broken up? because you guys are like the one solid couple around here. even though you did get together quickly, but that was because Elena was depressed and she didn't know you was a vampire. And-"

"Ok" Stefan cut off her rambles, "Damn you can talk Ava can't you?" he shook his head.

"Of course I can talk" she gave him an exaggerated eye roll "I have a mouth Stefan. And a tongue which is the muscle you use to actually help make you talk. Because-"

"Ok enough" Damon waltzed into the kitchen as Ava was about to take a sip of her juice, he swiped it off of her.

"Hey" Ava cried out

"Hi" the raven head vampire countered

"That's my juice-"

"I paid for it-"

"Stefan-"

"Stop it. You two are like children" Stefan grumbled underneath his breath and poured another glass of juice for Ava.

"So you and Elena are-"

"I really don't want to talk about it" with that he turned on his heel and left.

Ava thoughtfully chewed her pancakes "He's hiding something" she murmured.

"You got that right" Damon snatched her fork out of her hand and took the last remnants of her pancakes

"Damon-"

"Share Ava, did you know sharing is caring and-"

"Fuck you" Ava jumped off of the stool, "I'm going to dump all your bourbon in the fire" she stormed out of the kitchen

Meanwhile at the front door Alaric climbed up the stairs, he was meant to come here to see if Damon had managed to get any information about Mason. He raised his fist and was about to knock but froze hearing the commotion on the other side.

"Shit-NO AVA-"Damon shouted

"BAD AVA" Stefan yelled.

"IT'S HIS FAULT-"

"Yeah I am so not going in here" Alaric muttered to himself and turned on his heel and left.

* * *

Ava hummed under her breath, she was at the volunteer picnic and at the moment she was incredibly bored.

Stefan had dropped her off by the refreshments table which was in the large wooden gazebo. He had given her specific instructions not to get into trouble. Ava didn't have no clue where Damon was. She sipped her lemonade and scrunched up her nose

"Too sour" she muttered under her breath, she upturned the cup intending it to be poured into the grass or whatever, but yeah that didn't work out.

"FUCKING HELL WHO POURED LEMONADE OVER ME?" Tiki screamed and wildly spun around. Ava's eyes widened and she ducked behind a potted plant.

"It came from over there" she heard one of the teen's friend's exclaimed.

"Holy shit" Ava muttered and crawled towards the exit. "Oww"

"Ava?"

"Fuck off Jeremy"

"What-"before he could comprehend anything she had pushed off of the steps and made him land in the bushes "What the hell Ava?"

"Pond" was her response; Jeremy groaned and flopped down onto the ground.

Ava stood up and wiped the dirt off her of her knees. She ended lounging on a bench and could hear Carol Lockwood beginning her opening speech for the day.

"This is all part of the historical society continuing efforts to give back to the community-"

"It'd be better if there was a decent glass of lemonade" Ava called out earning sniggers from the crowd. The acting Mayor closed her eyes in annoyance, but carried on anyway

"Thanks to the generous donation from the Fell family we are now standing on the sight of our newest public park. Thank you to everyone who has shown up to lend a helping hand." There were cheers and claps.

Ava sighed and was about to turn on her heel to go back to the refreshment stand but before she could Carol Lockwood called her name out "Ava Xenia stop in your tracks."

"If it's about that sign I did not graffiti it.-"

"No, wait what?"

"Nothing. What's up Mayor lady?" Ava asked clearing her throat,

"You young lady are going to be staying out of trouble, and for that to happen I am going to give you a very important job-"

"Oh what?" Ava asked excitedly she was bored out of her mind, and she still couldn't find Elena or Caroline.

"Racking leaves" Carol declared with a smug smirk on her face, Ava's smile dropped off of her face

"No-"

"Yes-"

"No I don't want to do it" Ava whined but the older woman didn't relent and grasped her wrist dragging her off to the leaf covered area "this is abuse…someone help…ABUSE-"she yelled

"Just rake the leaves" Alaric yelled seeing the petite teen being dragged off.

"You rake the fucking leaves-"

"Did you just swear at me?" the hunter shouted

"No" Ava huffed. "I hate you all" she yelled at the party goers who had watched the whole scene in amusement.

* * *

Ava found herself racking leaves much to her annoyance "Slave labour this is slave labour" she muttered to herself and swiped the leaves away. She didn't really know where she was sweeping them too but she didn't care.

She yelped when she felt a smattering of leaves hit her legs "Hey-"

"That's for the lemonade"

"Oh my god Tiki, you're like an annoying fly constantly buzzing around" Ava huffed "Sorry for the lemonade complete accident by the way" she informed the other girl.

"You are a complete accident" Tiki sneered

"Oh piss off. I said sorry. Now go away" she went back to racking the leaves but the device that she was using was snatched out of her hands.

"Hey, give it back" Ava demanded her hands on her hips

"Make me or better yet I'll give it back if you tell me what colour my top is-"

"You really are a bitch aren't you" she scowled in Tiki's direction. "Give. It. Back-"

"Make Me. You got no crazy gran to help you-"

"Oh fuck yourself, did you know Shiki" she was referring to the dark skin girl's older sister "Is shacking up with your new boyfriend" there was a small crowd gathering around the bickering pair

"You are so old Ava you're fart dust-"

Ava snorted "That's the shittiest insult ever, did you know your birth certificate is an apology letter from the condom factory?" she countered sending those around her into a snickering mess

"You little bitch" Tiki scowled knowing that Ava was embarrassing her "You're so fat that when you get on the scale it says to be continued" she uttered a triumphant smirk on her lips but it was soon wiped off

"Well you must be born on the highway because that's where most accidents occur" Ava declared "there ya go bitch I smacked ya down" she grinned

"You know your family should be grateful to be dead because…" Tiki smirked but it was wiped off of her face when Ava tackled her to the ground.

"Bitch don't bring up dead parents-"

"You're a whore Ava-"they rolled on the ground, Ava yelped when Tiki grabbed her hair and gave it a hard pull, but the blond managed to elbow her

"Oh my boob and I think you broke my nose-"

"Good" Ava shouted the crowd spread further out wanting to avoid being knocked down by the pair "now you got an excuse to get a nose job-ARGH" she shouted when she got a smack in the face.

"You're skank-"

"I'm a skank, those shorts are underwear and-"

"What the hell is going on?" Carol Lockwood shrieked running towards the scene.

Meanwhile on the other side of the park, Alaric had just picked up the beer he was looking forward and was about to take a sip when he heard shouting

"So Mason-"

"Ssh-"Damon hissed and groaned; the hunter followed his gaze and saw a crowd

"What's going on?"

"Ava" without another word Damon jogged over to the fight.

Alaric was right on his heels and groaned seeing it was Tiki and Ava, damn can they ever get along? He thought.

"Stop this right now" Carol shouted stomping her foot, she didn't want to be caught up in this mess.

"You're a bitch Ava-"

"Use a fucking different insult cow-"she felt an arm wrap around her waist and she was pulled away from the other teen

"You really create trouble everywhere don't you?" Damon muttered whilst Alaric grabbed Tiki

"She started it-"

"Oh shut up Ava, you did" Tiki yelled

"Make me-"

"Would you two stop?" Carol screamed, Damon's arms were still around the petite teen's waist "and shake on it. This is meant to be about community spirit"

Ava was breathing heavily and licked her lips; she could taste blood and knew that Tiki had most likely split her lip.

"Can you now shake hands and act like civilise humans?"

"She's not human" Ava muttered but stopped when Damon pinched her

"Just shake her hand" he ordered.

Ava frowned and the pair approached each other, both Alaric and Damon were very reluctant in letting the teens go but they did. The blond grasped the other girl's hand and they shook

"There all done now every—"

"Cow" Tiki yelled tackled Ava to the ground.

"Fucking hell-"Damon muttered and he and Alaric set about pulling the teens apart,

"They should never be allowed out in public" the history teacher grunted as he was elbowed in the gut by Tiki.

* * *

"I can't believe you got into a fight with Tiki again" Elena shook her head, Ava was specifically told by Stefan and Alaric that she was to stay away from the other girl. Caroline assured them that Ava would be sticking like glue to her side for the rest of the day.

"Do you have to start?" Ava rolled her milky green orbs, she was juggling holding the paint brushes as well as her cane. "Alaric already lectured me, and I reckon Jenna is going to as well"

Elena snorted "You got that right" she muttered,

"So can we get back to my problem?" Caroline asked, "So suddenly she's in running of mother of the year. Just when I'm trying to avoid her the most-"

"Oh horror family issues" Ava drawled

"Funny Ava" the vampire said deadpanned "I'm babbling aren't I? you don't want to hear this"

"You're right-"Ava squeaked when she was elbowed in the ribs. They had come to a stop at the fences that they were going to paint,

"Then what happened?" Elena asked as Ava handed out the brushes "Ava front of you there's a fence post you can start with that"

Ava hummed not in the mood for anymore arguing, she kneeled down and felt cool wood against her knees.

"Well I was a bitch-"

"Nothing new-"

"Ava" Elena scolded the younger girl, Ava huffed and dip the brush into the pot of paint, she had set her cane on her other side.

"Carry on Care" Ava hummed as she started to paint.

"That was it…so how are things with you and Stefan?" the taller blond asked, Ava shifted slightly so that she was more comfortable "Anything?"

Elena let out a sigh "No not since the fight" Ava didn't have the energy to prowl in the brunette's mind plus with this whole fiasco it'll be definitely invading Elena's privacy. "He's been pushing me away because he thinks Katherine might get jealous enough to hurt me. He doesn't want to change his mind." Ava heard Caroline's footsteps on her other side

"You said Katherine was dangerous, maybe he's got a point." Caroline pointed out.

"I know that she's dangerous and I know that he's trying to protect me but it feels like giving up and I just…"she trailed off.

Ava cocked an eyebrow "Just what?" she asked wanting to know.

"I just thought we were stronger than that" Elena shrugged her shoulders

"You are, you'll be able to move pass this trust me" Ava assured her with a bright smile on her lips

"And you're so sure about this because?" Elena asked

Ava grinned "It's obvious isn't? He's like the milk to your cereal…or if you eat your cereal dry he could be the….erm…."she fumbled with the brush "pfft…nut to your ella? You know nutella? That chocolate spread and-"

"Ok Ava" Caroline giggled "We get what you mean"

"Good, didn't want to embarrass myself there" Ava grinned completely oblivious to the incredulous looks that Elena and Caroline exchanged.

* * *

"Ava you're spilling" Caroline squealed when Ava accidently splattered the brown paint on the vampire's shoe.

"Oops sorry" Ava apologised "here-"

"No Ava, you're taking my brush" Elena uttered and pressed the paint brush into Ava's hand

"Thanks-"

"Ava wrong post" Caroline commented seeing the teen was just going over the fence post that Elena had painted

"Ergh-"

"I don't get why you're letting her do this" Tiki drawled, Elena sighed and looked over her shoulder. She snorted but covered it with a laugh Caroline followed her gaze and also smothered a giggle. Tiki had a thick white bandage across the bridge of her nose. Damn seems like Ava did more damage than she had thought.

"Go away Tiki" Ava shouted

"Why you-"

"Shoo go away" the petite teen even clapped her hands.

"Ergh-"

"Tiki over here" Alaric shouted dragging the troublesome female away. Ava once again picked up the brush.

She hummed in content feeling the refreshing breeze passing over her; it was getting warmer as the day went on. She was glad that she had opted to wear a skirt.

She was brought of her musings by Caroline. "Uh oh, longing looks are being exchange" the taller blond commented.

"I'm going to go talk to him" Elena dumped her paint brush in the bucket and stood up. Ava groaned and also dropped her own brush "Ava you still-"

"Nope, you're not painting so why should I?" Ava asked getting onto her feet "plus I need to stretch my legs. I think I'm getting a cramp" she muttered "anyway go talk to Stefan" she urged her friend.

"No, no Elena I thinks it's a bad idea" Caroline started but Elena ignored her and headed towards the other vampire.

"Did she leave?" Ava asked as Caroline stood beside her.

"Yep" she replied tersely causing Ava to frown

"What's got your panties in a bunch?" she questioned

"What? Nothing" she uttered.

Ava nodded still not completely believing her; she knew that there was something up with her newly transitioned friend.

"What's her problem?" Damon asked appearing behind Ava making the teen jump

"Jeez" she gasped "wear a bell" she grunted when he wrapped his arms around her waist tugging her close. He rested his chin on her shoulder "Damon let go. It's warm and-"she whined

"Nope, and stop wiggling it's annoying" he smirked hearing her heart beat even faster.

"Yeah but—"

"Do you want Stefan to lecture you?" he countered. Now that made Ava shut up, she knew she was going to get a telling off from the younger Salvatore "BTW Ava when you fight you look incredibly sexy"

Ava balked and Caroline frowned "You're disgusting" she muttered

"I know and sexy, hot, fine piece of ass-"

"You are an ass" Ava cut him off; she giggled when he nipped her earlobe "so is Elena talking to Stefan yet?"

"What is her problem?" Damon repeated his earlier question "she's got her moody face on her"

"Don't worry about it" Caroline replied.

"Why are you being such a bitch to your mom?" Damon asked looking the female vampire. He removed his chin from Ava's shoulder but kept his hold on her

"Don't worry about it" Caroline turned on her heel and picked up the paint-brush

"Yeah Damon, it's kind of a family problem" Ava added brushing aside a stray curl; she picked up her own one and started to paint whatever fence there was. She didn't really care

"Ava that's a flower pot-"

"Don't care" Ava cut him off and started to paint, it was a minute into her painting when she noticed that neither Damon nor Caroline had spoken. She stopped painting and froze "Oh my god" Ava said realisation hitting her "You're both eavesdropping and-"she was cut off when Damon quickly grabbed her around the waist and slammed his hand over her mouth instantly shutting her up.

"Humph-"her voice came out muffled; Damon turned his back so that Stefan couldn't see him or Ava

"Hush up princess" he murmured into her ear "trying to listen-"she grumbled and spouted muffled swear words at him. "Now because of that I'm just going to keep you like this"

Ava reached up and pulled his hand away from her lips "What's happening?" her curiosity got the best of her.

"Ssh-oh shit they know we're listening" Damon muttered and straightened up "And Stefan just told her that he can't do this anymore. And Elena walked off"

"Wow" Ava muttered

"Relationships are about communication" Damon drawled, his comment was aimed at Caroline who shot him a dirty look and stormed off.

"Now you pissed her off" Ava commented

"Seriously Ava the flower pot-"

"Shut up Tiki no one cares" the petite teen screeched causing the vampire beside her to jump

"Make me" Tiki screamed, her eyes widened at what happened next

"NO AVA" Alaric yelled as Ava threw the bucket of paint towards Tiki, but it missed and ended up hitting someone else

"OWW MY FACE" Jeremy shrieked

"I think you should run Ava" Damon advised, she didn't need to be told twice and sprinted off "Go LEFT-"

Ava crashed into something hard making her crash on the floor, "Oww-"

"Oww is right. Come one we need to have a chat" Stefan grabbed her by the collar of top and dragged her away from the other volunteers.

"Shame Ava" Damon cackled

"Screw you Salvatore" Ava shrieked and yelped when Stefan swatted her bottom "Oww…Stefan"

* * *

"And what's the message?" Stefan asked, he was currently standing in front of Ava with his arms cross. The petite was kicking at the ground with a pout on her lips; he had lectured her for the last ten minutes, much to her mortification in front of the other volunteers.

"Not to do something bad whilst you're around" Ava muttered glaring at the ground

"Ava" the vampire said sternly

"Fine, not to throw stuff at people" Ava mumbled "or laugh when something hits Jeremy" she added on.

"Well done, so you was actually listening" he chuckled and dropped his arm around her shoulders, "come on let's get you a drink. And take this" he pressed her cane into her hand. Stefan guided her towards the decking area where the refreshments were.

"Here this is much better than lemonade that you wasn't too fond of" Damon uttered "plus it's something to cheer you up with for the telling off-"

Ava scowled "You were listening" she accused him "and it's your fault and you think giving me a cup of-"he tilted the cup gently to her lips, forcing her to swallow the liquid, when he pulled the cup back her frown morphed into a grin

"Oh…Coke, I love that" she snatched the soda out of his hand and carried on sipping away.

"Please tell me that you were just bonding" Stefan said staring after Mason's retreating figure.

"Hmm" Damon tugged one of Ava's curls, "so what's with this faux drama in yours and Elena's relationship?"

"What are you talking about?" Stefan played dumb. Ava cocked an eyebrow as Damon handed her a plate of finger sandwiches. She picked at one and chewed when she didn't like one she spat it back out much to Stefan's disgust

"He's got a point Stef, you and Elena don't fight" Ava uttered managing to actually eat a finger sandwich

"Drop it" Stefan snapped

"Ok relax" Damon glared at his brother, he turned back to the table "and Ava stop spitting on the plate people are going to think you've got some sort of disorder-"he growled when she shoved the plate of mulch into his shirt "You litt-"

"Ava behave" Stefan scolded the teen and tugged her towards him "just keep drinking. Non-alcoholic drinks-"he added.

Ava rolled her milky green orbs and finished the rest of her soda. "Would you like some lemonade?" she heard a younger girl ask

"Thank you sweetie" Damon smiled. Ava cringed "What?"

"That was way too nice for you" she smirked causing Stefan to snigger. Damon rolled his eyes ad lifted the cup up to his lips and took a large gulp, Ava squeaked when he spat it out all over her

"Eww Damon you bitch" Ava shouted hastily wiping off the lemonade "such a whore and-"

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked grabbing Damon who was coughing loudly and was groaning in pain.

"It's the lemonade I told ya it was-"

"No vervaine" Damon groaned his voice was hoarse and sore "vervaine-"

"Someone spiked the lemonade?" Ava asked baffled at this, she grabbed the bottles of water and rushed over to the vampires "here-"it was snatched out of her hand and Damon downed the contents.

He stormed towards the edge of the decking and leant against the railing, where he gurgled and spat out the water.

"I'm going to kill him…he's dead" Damon snarled

"What's going on?" Ava asked as Stefan grabbed her wrist making sure that she followed. Damon went to push pass Stefan but the younger brother shoved him down

"I'm not listening to your give peace a chance crap" the raven head snapped

"No listen" Stefan attempted to reason with him "listen-"

"He's dead"

"Who?" Ava snapped not following,

"Mason Lockwood-"

"What? why? you can't kill him" she shook her head her hands were on her hips

"No Ava he's right" Stefan uttered causing Ava to pause "I don't like it, he's making threats and is threatening to expose us. He needs to be put down" he explained

"Alright let's do it" Damon nodded

"No Damon Stefan you can't" Ava uttered "we'll just talk and-"

"No Ava it's gone too far" Stefan murmured "I'm sorry but this is the only way. Go and stay with Caroline and Elena-"

"No you guys-"

"Damn it Ava you better stay out of this" Damon snarled at her.

Ava chewed on her bottom lip "Caroline and Elena are near the edge of the tree line. Go there." Stefan instructed.

"But-"

"Now" Stefan ordered. Ava scowled and did as she was told for once; she could tell that there would be no chance of her winning an argument.

* * *

"Ava" Elena called and spotted the blond "there ya are. Come on we've got to-wait why is Caroline over there"

"What?" Ava frowned in confusion she was gripping on to her cane

"Come on." Elena grabbed her hand and pulled Ava over to Caroline, the vampire was walking further and further away from the picnic "Caroline where are you going?"

Ava was having trouble with getting up a slight ledge; she stumbled and swore where she hit her knee on the rock. "Oww-"

"You ok?" Elena asked concern laced in her tone, she helped Ava up till they were beside Caroline. "It's only a graze" she told Ava "Caroline?"

"I need to be able to hear better" Caroline said

"Hear what?" Elena asked as Ava clutched her side, damn she thought she was so out of shape.

"Something is wrong Elena, Ava" the vampire uttered pressing the tips of her fingers against her temple. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the surrounding areas.

"Care-"Ava started but the blond shushed her. Caroline spun around

"Oh god" she breathed

"What is it?" Ava asked starting to worry even more,

"It's Stefan and Damon" Caroline replied and grabbed Ava by her wrist pulling the younger girl with her. Elena followed hot on their heels

"They went after Mason" Ava sputtered as she held tighter onto her cane. They ran through the woods.

Ava lurched forward as Caroline abruptly stopped "What is it?" Elena asked skidding to a stop.

"They've been here" Caroline answered and knelt down, spotting a scarlet trail. Ava caught her breath and lightly stretched her legs by walking forwards, she was in front of Elena and opened her barriers up hoping to catch Stefan's or Damon's name.

"What is it?" Ava asked

"Blood"

"Fuck" the petite teen swore

"What are you three doing out here?" Ava's breath hitched Mason was here. She swallowed

"We're hiding our stash of drugs" she blurted out thinking on the spot "don't tell Jere, he's a junkie and well…drugs are bad…leads to addiction and well…-"

"Have you seen Stefan and Damon?" Elena spoke over the rambling teen.

"Yeah Elena I've seen them-"

"Good for you Mason" Ava cheered lamely she was nervous as hell, she knew that he knew about Stefan and Damon being vampires. Now they were missing and Mason was here, technically he wasn't meant to be alive. "Erm…where are they?" Ava asked breaking the tense silence.

"You don't need me for that" Mason walked towards the trio of girls, Elena had the urge to pull Ava back but she didn't want to make any sudden movements "does your mother know what you are?"

Ava frowned "It's frankly none of your business" she countered.

"I'm happy to tell her-"

Caroline growled and went to take a step forward but Mason was faster, Ava gasped when she felt thick arms arm wrap around her throat. Her cane slipped out of her hand

"Oww…."she cried out thrashing in his hold.

"AVA" Elena shouted she glared at Mason "let her go" she scowled

"Don't be stupid. Necks snap easy around here" Mason uttered, Ava groaned her throat would definitely be bruised after this.

"I can take you" Caroline snarled

"Wanna bet?" Mason said

"Yeah I do" with that the vampire blurred forwards, Ava was thrown forward and she landed face down on the ground. Elena rushed to her side and knelt down

"I'm good" she mumbled, as Caroline kicked Mason into a tree. She picked up her cane

"Come on" Caroline called

"Ava-"

"Yeah wait" Ava said and swung her cane back and managed to hit the werewolf hard in the back "Bitch it's always the hot ones who are bloody psycho. I thought we had something special Mason and-"

"No time" Elena rolled her eyes and grabbed Ava's hand, the pair sprinted after the vampire.

* * *

"Here" Caroline came to a stop,

"What is that?" Elena asked but the vampire raised her finger silencing her. Ava sighed when she dropped her cane, she picked it up and frowned hearing the sheriff's thoughts

"_Vampires….got to kill them…..they walk in the sun….kill" _

"Holy shit" Ava muttered the sheriff was going to kill Stefan and Damon, and no way in hell she was going to let that happen.

"Caroline? Caroline what is it?" Elena asked seeing the look on the taller girl's face

"It's my mom she's going to kill them" Caroline choked out.

"No way" Ava said and went to run down the steps but Elena grabbed her wrist

"Ava you stay up here it's too dangerous-"

"No" Ava wrenched her arm away from hers "this is Stefan and Damon, I'm not going to let them end up dead" without another word she sprinted down the stairs.

"I'm going" Elena uttered

"No you can't-"Caroline shook her head

"No I'm going, Ava might end up hurt as well" Elena said running after Ava.

The petite teen swallowed she could hear voices, and splayed her hand out so that it was against the wall, she could feel the rocky texture.

"Let's do this each to a stake through the heart and burn them both" Liz told her deputies, Ava pushed the creaky black gate open and cringed hearing the noise, she pushed herself into the wall, "Check it out" Liz said, Ava could hear the deputy coming closer

"What the-"she smacked her cane down hard causing the man to stumble. She pushed pass him and slammed the cell door open

"Ava-"Liz shouted in outrage "what-"

"I'm not going to let you kill them" Ava yelled, she was pushed forward with enough force to send her sprawling to the ground. She whimpered when her nose smacked the concrete floor. She landed beside a still semi-coconscious Damon.

"Ava?" he groaned

"We found this one-"

"Hey" Elena snapped as she was also shoved forward. But before anything else could happen the cellar door slammed shut. There was a loud growl. Ava swallowed; Damon could see the scared expression on her face and gently grasped her hand and laid a kiss on her knuckles.

"Ssh" he soothed her.

"Who else is with you?" Liz uttered her gun was pointed at Ava.

"I-"there was a blur of blond air causing the deputies to jump, Caroline grabbed one of the deputy by the back of his throat and plunged her fangs into his neck instantly killing him. Damon pulled Ava down so that her head was pressed against his stomach, she could hear gun shots going off. Caroline blurred towards the other deputy and knocked him out.

"_Caroline is a….monster-"_

"Hi mom" Caroline said quietly coming out of her blood induce state.

* * *

"This the only time I'm doing this" Ava muttered and held out her wrist towards Damon,

"I saved your life plenty of times and you're having a go-"

"Just bloody suck" she snapped, Damon managed to sit up and held Ava close to him. He gently took her wrist, Ava stiffened as he brushed his large thumb on the inside of her wrist.

"It won't hurt" he murmured and raised her wrist to his lips, his fangs lengthen she hissed feeling his fangs sinking into her wrist.

Damon groaned in pleasure as he slurped down her blood. He managed to pull himself away; wow he thought that was amazing. This by far was the most exquisite blood he ever had. Damon looked down at his torso and saw that his wounds were healing much faster.

He helped Ava on to her feet and checked her nose "Nothing broken" he informed her, she could hear Stefan groaning in pain

"You need to drink some blood Stefan" Damon gasped for breath.

"No I'll be fine it'll just take a bit longer" Stefan muttered. Ava frowned

"Stefan you can take some of mine I-"

"He said he didn't want any" Elena snapped,

"Ok, sheesh are you on your period or something" Ava muttered and licked her lips. Damon straightened up

"This is the most unfortunate situation" Damon started as Ava leant against the wall "two deputies dead and you" he rounded on Liz "What am I going to do with you?"

"Let her go" Ava said meekly she could feel the glare that she was getting and decided to be quiet

"You won't tell anyone will you?" Caroline asked looking at her mother "mom? Mom? Please look I know we don't get along and you hate me but I'm your daughter and you'd do this for me right?"

Ava chewed her bottom lip anxiously, her heart went out to Caroline she had no clue what the vampire was going through. "Mom please. He will kill you"

"Then kill me" Liz said tearfully

"No-"Caroline cried.

"Damon" Ava uttered grabbing the back of his shirt "don't" she pleaded "don't kill her"

"Kill me"

Ava was forced to let go as Damon approached the sheriff "But you was going to drag it out so painfully-"he grabbed her by her shoulders and hauled her onto her feet

"NO, NO NO" Caroline shrieked

"Damon don't" Stefan yelled

"Damon don't do this" Ava said softly, Damon paused and looked over towards the petite blond, Stefan witnessed this and swore he saw his brother's eyes softening.

"Relax guys no one is killing anyone" Damon assured them. Ava sagged in relief. "You're my friend" Ava couldn't help but smile at that "but we've got to clean this up-"

"Not it" Ava shouted and ran out of the cellar, they heard a thump and an 'ow'

"Yeah she fell over" Elena muttered shaking her head.

* * *

Ava heard a knock on the front door, they had taken Liz to the boarding house where she would stay till the vervaine would leave her system and then Damon would compel her. she padded barefooted over to the door, Ava had shed her shoes and opened it.

"Hey" Caroline greeted her

"Hi" Ava smiled stepping aside allowing her in.

"Sorry it took forever I just didn't know how long she would be here for" the vampire uttered walking into the boarding house with her mother's suitcase.

"It's cool" Ava shut the door and followed "Damon said it would take three days tops for the vervaine to leave her system. Maybe even sooner"

Just then Elena and Stefan walked down the corridor

"Ava I told you not to leave your shoes lying around" Stefan said

"Chill. Come on" Ava grasped Caroline's hand leading her down the hall. She could feel the carpet beneath her bare feet.

"So did you get some bunny in you?" she asked

"Yeah I'm feeling much better thanks" Stefan replied as they headed down to the cellar

"Step" Elena said to Ava as they trudged down the stairs.

Ava nodded and could hear Damon talking to Caroline "It'll be over-"

"Could you keep Caroline away from me?" she heard Liz asked Ava felt Caroline stiffen "I don't want to see her."

"She's your daughter Liz" Damon drawled fiddling with his cell phone.

"Not anymore, my daughter is gone" Liz said.

Ava scowled a surge of anger tingled in her gut "You don't know how wrong you are Liz" Damon told her.

Caroline dropped the case and turned on her leaving, Elena ran after her. Ava however didn't follow instead she headed into the cellar.

"Liz you are her mom. Did you know for someone to become a vampire they would need to be killed. Your daughter died Liz. So would rather have her dead or be a vampire?" Ava uttered giving the woman something to think about. "Don't be a disappointment Liz. Be there for your daughter" she turned on her heel and left.

* * *

Ava entered the parlour and could hear the fire crackling, Elena had gone home since Jenna had called and Stefan was in his room, well she thought that was the case. She wasn't sure where Damon was.

"Hey I got some blankets" Ava uttered, before Elena left she had told the telepath that Caroline would be staying here for the night. Since the newly transitioned vampire didn't want to go home, she mentioned something about Katherine threatening Caroline.

"Thanks Ava" Caroline smiled

"No problem" Ava walked towards her hand dropped the blanket by the vampire's feet. "Are the clothes-"

"Everything is fine" Caroline said pulling the covers over herself, Ava had leant her some night clothes to sleep in. "I just want to go to sleep"

"No problem, I'll talk to you in the morning" she smiled and bid her goodnight, she had just gotten to the doorway before Caroline called her name.

"Yeah?"

"You seem happier Ava. Stay like that"

"Yep" Ava smiled and headed towards her bedroom, she bumped into someone and stumbled but strong hands gripped her by her upper arms. "Caroline is sleeping on the couch-"

"I know" Damon murmured, brushing aside Ava's stray curls. "You should go sleep-"

"I know" Ava bit her bottom lip and grasped his wrist "Damon what you did for Caroline's mom, well it shows you're more than a good guy. You aren't all bad" she surprised the vampire by getting onto the tips of her toes and laid a tender kiss on his cheek. Damon closed his eyes feeling her warmth washing over him. "Goodnight Damon" she whispered

"Goodnight" Damon murmured opening his eyes and watched as Ava walked away from him.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Outfit link on profile. Thanks to those who reviewed. **

**So in this Chap-The beginning-We get to see a brief flash of Ava's past. She wakes up and runs to the cemetery, where Damon and Stefan find her. Stefan, Damon and Ava moments in the beginning. Alaric ends up running away hearing the goes to the picnic where she knocks Jeremy into the bushes and spills lemonade. Carol forces Ava to rake leaves, where surprise surprise Ava and Tiki end up fighting. They insult each other. Ava ends up painting and then chucking a bucket of paint at Tiki but it hits Jeremy. Stefan lectures her. Mason ends up putting Ava in a choke hold. She hits him and then goes and tries to rescue Damon and Stefan. A Dava moment in the end. **

**Please REVIEW. **


	28. Chapter 28

"Why do you have a bruise on your neck?"

Ava's brows knitted together, she mumbled something under her breath and snuggled further into Damon's side. The vampire rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Ava's waist and rolled them over so that she was pinned beneath him.

"Damon-"she grunted and felt her heart skip a beat when she felt his fingers stroke her throat. "What are you doing?" she asked sleepily, Damon looked down at her, his eyes roamed her face. Even in her sleepy state he found her more than attractive. He smirked devishly when he saw that she was drifting off back to sleep.

He reached down and laid a soft kiss on her neck, causing Ava to sigh loudly, his lips travelled upwards till they reached her earlobe. Ava felt a tingle erupt in her body and was beginning to slowly wake up. She felt a shot or something travelling through her when he nipped her ear.

"What the hell?" Ava came crashing back to reality jolting upwards. She swore when her head smacked against something hard.

"Oww" Damon grunted but he's pain quickly diminish seeing the completely confused look on Ava's face. "So I should wake you up more often like this, you're very agreeable." He watched as her eyes widened

"Damon you dick-"

"Did you know you were moaning my name?" he smirked it morphed into a massive grin seeing the blush on her cheeks

"Shut up I wasn't" she snapped

"No you-AVA-"he yelled when she shoved him off of the bed making him crash to the ground. Ava heard the sound of something shattering against the wooden floor. "Another bloody vase-"

"Hey you started it-"Ava retorted backing away

"You better start running-"Damon uttered. Ava narrowed her eyes and smirked

"Maybe I don't have to…STEFAN-"

"He's not here" Damon replied "I'll count to a hundred. One-"

"Oh shit" Ava muttered and sprinted out of the room causing Damon to laugh, Ava always seem to lighten up his mood. He hadn't even got to fifteen before there was a loud thump and an 'Ow'

"Ava?" he walked out of the bedroom. And bit down hard on his lower lip to stop himself from bursting out from laughter. Ava was sprawled out on the ground.

"You can laugh" she grumbled and managed to get onto her knees, Damon canted his to the side seeing Ava's firm behind "But don't stare at my ass" she snapped

"How did you know-"

"I didn't till now, dick" Ava uttered she raised her hand and felt the side of her hand brushed against the table. She reached up and pulled herself up, completely oblivious to the vintage vase set precariously on the edge of the table

"NO AVA" Damon shouted.

There was a deafening silence which was broken by the sound of glass shattering.

"Oops" Ava smiled sheepishly and slowly backed away "You should clean that up" she uttered and sprinted away.

"Ava" Damon growled and blurred after her.

Stefan silently entered the large boarding house and frowned it was eerily quiet, he was expecting a racket. "Ava? Damon?" he called "so quiet" he muttered under his breath.

He shed off his jacket he had just been at Elena's house and was hoping to get back before either Ava or Damon had woken up. But from the lack of noise he assumed that the pair was still sleeping.

Stefan was set on making himself a mug of coffee before waking up the other two. But before he could even enter the kitchen he could hear screaming.

"DAMON LET GO. NOW" Ava shrieked "I SAID SORRY-"Stefan spun around and saw Damon storming down the corridor with a yelling blond flung onto his shoulder.

"Damon what the hell are you doing?" Stefan asked his eyes wide.

"Stefan?" Ava stopped struggling for a second a frown marred her pale face "you're here? Where were you before?"

"Oh I went to get some air. Needed some space"

"Really?" Damon questioned as he walked pass his brother with Ava still on his shoulder

"You ok?" Ava asked softly shifting slightly so she was more comfortable

"Yeah fine" Stefan felt a swell of guilt forming in his gut seeing her concern face.

"Well if you ever want to talk Stef" she smiled

"Thanks Ava-"

"Good now tell your dick of a brother to put me-wait what-"

"Damon what are you doing?" Stefan asked just as Damon opened the front door and dropped Ava on the front porch and slammed the door in her face.

"HEY" both vampires could hear her outraged cry from the other side of the door "I'm not even fucking dressed" she screeched.

"Damon" Stefan snapped

"What?" Damon asked a mischievous twinkle appeared in his eye "she broke another vase-"

"ACCIDENT" Ava shouted and banged her fist against the door "LET ME IN"

"Nope" Damon yelled back, he saw the look on Stefan's face and rolled his eyes. "What? She was bad so I put her outside" he shrugged his shoulders.

"She's not a dog" Stefan snapped pushing pass him and opened the door to a glaring Ava.

"Jerk" she stormed into the house

"Well she-NO DON'T-"Damon groaned when she knocked over a candle holder "you are so taking her today" he grumbled under his breath to Stefan, as he once again followed the petite blond.

* * *

"Stefan why?" Ava whined "I hate these types-"

"Ava volunteering isn't a bad thing" Stefan cut her off mid rant, once Ava had made breakfast the younger Salvatore had dragged Ava off to the Lockwood manor so they could help out with the masquerade ball. Plus it was an excuse for Stefan to get Ava out of the boarding house. She felt the car coming to a stop

"Is it too late for me to leg it?" she asked. Ava pulled up the barriers in her mind, one thing she definitely had more control over was blocking people off.

"Yes" he chuckled and clamoured out of the car. Stefan groaned as he stretched his arms, he inhaled deeply and sighed. "So Ava-"he paused realising that he never actually heard the passenger seat, he turned around and rolled his eyes seeing that Ava was still in the car. "Out now Ava-"

"But-"

"Now" his lips twitched slightly seeing the pout on her face. She very reluctantly got out of the car grabbing her cane as she did so. Stefan shut the door behind her and linked his arm with hers.

"This'll be fun and-"

"Is Tiki here?" Ava asked as they walked up the pathway, she could hear other volunteers' marauding around. She swung her cane in a low arch to make sure she wouldn't trip or slip over anything.

"Nope apparently her mother grounded her for the fight. And for slapping her sister in the face I think" Stefan replied, he noticed the smug grin on her face "Ava don't laugh, you're lucky you didn't ended up in jail-"

"Been there done that Stef" she rolled her eyes as they entered the manor, like everywhere else Ava had a mental map of the area. This masquerade wasn't the only party that had been staged here, there were tons before.

Stefan cocked an eyebrow "How many times have you been in jail?"

Ava grinned "Way too much" they walked further down the carpeted hallways; the pair had just rounded the corner when they were intercepted.

"Stefan" Carol Lockwood greeted the vampire "You're a strapping young man-"

"He's not into old chicks-"Ava blurted out but before she could get all of her sentence out Stefan slammed his hand over his mouth.

"What can I help you with Mrs Lockwood?" Stefan uttered he saw that the smile on the woman's face was strained

Carol shifted the clipboard into her other hand "I was hoping you'd be able to help set up the outside area"

"Sure" Stefan nodded

"And Ava there's a box of candles needing to be set up outside" without another word she turned on her heel and left.

Ava groaned "Did you notice that she asked for your help whereas with me she didn't"

"Because you would-unzip your jacket" he instructed it was more than warm enough "have refused, then I would have lectured you, and then you would have given in just to shut me up" he took her red leather jacket and hanged it up on a hook. "Easier for everyone"

Ava rolled her eyes "Not for me" she muttered under her breath.

"Come on. This could be fun" Stefan uttered

"Yeah fun" she drawled, Ava could hear various going-ons happening around. She and Stefan entered one of the many rooms,

"Here. These are the candles" he picked up a cardboard box and dropped them into Ava's waiting hands. She slipped the strap of her cane onto her wrist so she hold the box.

"Let me get this-"he had just picked up a chair when Jenna spotted the duo. She smiled and walked over to them

"Hey Ava, Stefan" Jenna greeted them. Ava smiled and shifted the box so it was easier to hold "looks like you got stuck on Ava watch-"

"Hey" Ava exclaimed affronted

"Is she a pain in the ass yet?"

"I am here ya know" Ava gestured to herself, and elbowed Stefan hearing the vampire sniggering.

"And you're looking very pretty" Jenna giggled seeing the pout forming on her face. "Anyway I'm cooking dinner tonight and Ric will be there. You should come and you as well Ava, otherwise who else would finish off all the left overs?"

Ava rolled her milky orbs, Stefan frowned he cleared his throat "Oh erm-"

"This is awkward" the petite teen muttered under her breath rolling back onto the balls of her feet

"You know Elena and I we're kind of taking a pause-"

"They've broken up" Ava commented shifting the box into her other arm, she heard the candles rattling as she did this.

"Really?" Jenna exclaimed Stefan nodded "but that's not what it sounded like this morning" a smile appeared on her face.

Ava frowned her brows knitted together; Stefan had claimed he went to get some air? She thought. Ava shook her head

"I'm a light sleeper…you know what I heard nothing" Jenna smirked and left. Ava rounded on Stefan

"You big fat vampire. You lied. Are you and Elena together? What the hell man and-"she grunted when Stefan grabbed her by her upper arm and dragged her over to the side of the room, away from the other people who were helping out with this ball.

"Ok Ava listen-"

"Liar-"she hissed one thing she hated was when people lied to her. And it seems that she's been lied to twice by her two closest friends.

"Ssh-"Stefan placed his large over her mouth. He towered over the blond "listen" he whispered "we only did this because it's what Katherine wanted. She will willingly hurt Elena just because I'm with her. This is for the best ok? So you need to keep it to yourself"

Ava's mind was working a mile a minute, she understood what they were doing but she didn't really like it.

"Ava?" Stefan muttered. He relaxed when she nodded against his hand; he removed it and groaned when she poked him hard in the chest. "What the-"

"Lying"

"Fine"

Ava sighed and tucked in a stray curl "So Damon doesn't know-"

"No one besides you"

Ava grinned causing the vampire to cock an eyebrow "What?"

"I feel so special" Stefan chuckled and gently pushed Ava towards the double doors which would lead her outside to the large courtyards that the Lockwood manor.

"Good to know, now go set up, the candles should be on the last table down the path" he told her. Ava nodded and headed off in that direction.

* * *

Ava sighed as she pulled another candle out of the box; she shoved it into the holder and swore when it didn't seem to fit.

"Bloody hell get in you fucking-"

"Oh my god Ava" Elena breathed taking in the sight of the whole scene. The brunette was walking down the pathway and she noticed that the other volunteers had all whispered about steering clear of the whole Ava Xenia area. Now she was here she could see why. There were various candles strewn around and more than half of them were mutilated.

"You know why they don't fit?" Elena asked snatching the candle and the holder out of her hands "Because you're putting the wrong of the candle into the holder"

"Oops" Ava smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck, "Erm…"there was a pile of useless candles lying at her feet.

"Oh the mayor is coming-"Ava's eyes widened she quickly kicked the candles underneath the table. Carol walked over to the pair of teens and looked around "You didn't seem to do very much-"

"Oh erm…I was…in the bathroom-"

"For over half an hour?" Carol questioned

"Yeah…and erm…I then…-"

"She went to get me so I could help" Elena stepped in seeing the flustered blond.

"Good, good, another box of candles should be coming over soon, so I'll let you get on with it" Caroline uttered and waltzed away.

Ava canted her head to the side "She has a thing for walking around doesn't she?" she commented

"You're lucky I kept your secret-"

"You're lucky I'm keeping yours" Ava smirked knowingly

"Ava?"

"I know" she said in a sing song voice, Elena let out a sigh, it was only a matter of time before Ava would find out. The brunette had noticed Ava had a weird for knowing stuff she shouldn't have. Soon enough the pair had started to get on with their jobs.

"Is Caroline?..."

"Hmm she came to the Boarding House in the morning to see the Sheriff" Ava uttered, she was sitting on the ground shoving the candles into the holders in the correct away.

"Oh right...so have you spoken to Bonnie yet?" Elena asked, it was no secret that the witch and the telepath hadn't been seen together for a while.

"No" Ava replied curtly,

Elena frowned "Don't you think you're taking this a bit too far?"

Ava scowled "No I'm not. I don't hate her I just don't like her. Because of her prejudice my Gran isn't here anymore-"

"But she saved the town from the tomb vampires-"

"Just drop it Elena. I don't hate her I just don't think we'll be best friends ever again" she murmured.

"Well be civil she's here" Elena told her seeing the witch walking over towards them with a boxful of candles. She smiled at Bonnie whilst Ava chose to ignore her "You're here" Elena uttered taking a candle out of the box.

"I'm here" Bonnie said glancing around "_Caroline? No she isn't here. Thank god" _ Ava frowned hearing her thoughts, it wasn't even a minute in to Bonnie being here and the blond already found herself annoyed.

"Caroline isn't coming" Ava pointed out,

"I just wanted to make sure" Bonnie said, Elena didn't miss the fact that Ava's shoulders tensing up.

"You know eventually you're going to have to talk to her" Elena said

"Could you make it a little less obvious that you're on her side" Bonnie snapped. Ava's eyes hardened at that

"There are no sides-"Elena started but Ava abruptly stood up

"Yes there is. There's Bonnie's side and then the other. I think you're forgetting Bonnie that Caroline didn't want this. So shove your bitchy prejudices down your freaking throat." Ava sneered, she wasn't happy at all the way the witch was acting towards Caroline, especially knowing that the taller blond didn't have a say in this. "Don't act all high and mighty when you're not" she scowled

"Ava-"Elena scolded but the petite teen stormed off.

* * *

Ava sighed and milled around, she rubbed her temple and leant against a random table.

"Why do you look so upset?" Stefan asked setting the box full of Champaign glasses on the table,

"It's nothing" Ava muttered, the vampire didn't believe her for a second, he stopped setting the glasses out and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and hugged her close

"You know I don't believe that" Stefan murmured "Now Ava-"he tugged one of her curls "tell me"

Ava sighed and bowed her head; the vampire frowned and tilted her head up. "Ava?"

"It's Bonnie she's being a total bitch about Caroline" Ava admitted "and she…it's like she's making Elena chose who to be friends with"

Stefan sighed and pulled her close, she rested her head against his shoulder. "Ava, Bonnie is a witch and everything that bad has happened to her is because of vampires one way or another-"

"She has no right to condemn them all"

Stefan smiled "Ava you're a wonderful person. You don't judge in fact you are one of the most perceptual person I've come across in my life span. Which is ironic. You see that there is no black and white and that they are layers" he murmured "Sometimes…when bad things happened to people, they feel…they just feel so much hate Ava. Bonnie is going through that. Because of vampires….she lost her Grams and she feels like she is losing her friends-"

"She's not though" Ava shook her head.

Stefan twisted the petite teen around so that he was looking at her straight in the face. "Ava to her it feels like she has. Elena became involved with me, a vampire. Caroline turned into a vampire. And you Ava have moved in with a pair of vampires. Just let her be…things will be ok Ava. just…if you don't want to talk to her it's fine…just don't hate her. She is your friend-" he saw her opening her mouth "she is Ava, sixteen to seventeen years' worth of friendship isn't worth throwing away. Ok?"

Ava sighed "Ok. So glasses?"

"Glasses" Stefan grinned and they started to set up the table. Mason walked pass the pair, he swallowed seeing the vampire. The vampire grinned

"Hey Stefan-"

"He's shitting himself" Ava whispered to Stefan "Jerk" she yelled at the werewolf and picked up a glass. Which Stefan snatched out of her hand

"No chucking glasses" he scolded her. Ava frowned and sighed

"Fine" she muttered.

"Hey Mason" Stefan greeted the werewolf

"Wasn't expecting you here-_You should be dead-"_

"Well he's not dead" Ava commented, Mason narrowed his eyes on her and hummed quietly seems like Katherine said about her was true.

"Ava here set the rest out" Stefan pushed the box of glasses over to her, so it would keep her busy.

"Or anywhere" Mason carried on,

"Yeah I had this little accident but I'm fine now" Stefan assured him, a smirk on his lips. Ava stiffened when she heard Mason's large footsteps heading towards them, she took a hasty step back, and the vampire frowned and shifted slightly so that he was in front of her.

He knew what Mason had done; he could still make out the bruise beneath the collar of her shirt.

"What have you done with Sheriff Forbes?" Mason hissed.

"Oh she's fine too, but from now on you have to do your own dirty work" Stefan said casually

"Not a problem" Mason glanced over to Ava "oh and Ava maybe you pushed the collar up higher" without another word he turned on his heel and left. Stefan looked over to the blond and saw her self- consciously touching her bruised throat. He gently pushed aside her hand

"Its fine Ava, it's not sore is it?"

"No, no…just I don't feel there's something right with Mason" she told him. Stefan frowned

"You got that right. Just stay away from him. He was willing to kill you before so-"

"Yeah yeah I know" Ava waved him off, "I'm going to the ladies and see if I can find Jenna and annoy her"

Stefan shook his head and watched as she weaved her way through the crowd.

* * *

Ava exited the bathroom and walked down the corridor, she was going to head back outside to the grounds, and she frowned noticing that the corridor was eerily quiet.

The bathroom downstairs and been busy and she was desperate so she opted to go upstairs.

She had just walked passed a room when an arm wrap around her waist and pulled her into the room. "OWW" Ava yelped when she was slammed face first into the wall her cane clattered to the ground. She felt someone heavy pressing against her back.

"Listen Ava" a familiar voice growled.

"Fuck you Mason, get off" she hissed struggling against him. She whimpered when he painfully pressed her face into the wall, she could feel something cutting into her skin.

"I know what you are Ava" Mason hissed into her ear, she was becoming more and more panicked

"Please get off. You're hurting me" she whimpered her fists balling up.

"Don't act tough Ava you're world is going to be ripped from your feet." she swallowed her eyes welled up

"Get off, you're-"

"Katherine wants you, she will get you Ava." Ava's breath hitched. He knew Katherine? "you know it's not just vampires who can sniff you out" she felt his breath on the shell of her ear. "Werewolves can as well, I can hear your blood pumping Ava, and your blood isn't just for vampires to consume. My kind can as well-"she felt his thumb brush against her throat "if I just knick it right here I can have a drop-"

Ava attempted to push herself backwards but he just slammed her harder against the wall making her whimper "But the thing is Ava, vampires seem to have more control compared to the wolves, we are animals after all-"he smirked. Her heart felt like it would jump out of her chest when he pushed aside her blond locks "Just one sip-"she squeaked when he dug his thumbnail into her skin. With enough force to cause her to bleed "one sip-"

"Fuck you" Ava scowled and felt a hoard of panic, fright, and anger coursing through her when she felt lips on the cut, without any thought she tore into his mind.

Mason clutched his head in pain and dropped to his knees.

As soon as she felt herself being freed and without another thought she sprinted out of the room. She clutched onto the cut and ran down the stairs.

"Shit" Mason swore and ran after her.

Ava rounded the corner and slammed into something hard. "Whoa Ava-"Damon grabbed onto her upper arms to stop her from falling "I know I'm hot and-" he stopped seeing her frazzled state "Ava?" she looked scared Damon frowned smelling blood. He pushed aside her hair so he could see the cut "What happened?-"

"Hey" Stefan jogged over to them "Ava you were meant to come back and-what's wrong?"

Ava shook her head and hastily wiped her face and sniffed

"Ava tell us now" Damon demanded

"It…Mason" Ava uttered, and then she told them both what happened. Damon was fuming by the end and paced on the veranda, Stefan had ushered the blond onto a chair and was currently pressing a cloth napkin against the cut. It wasn't deep but just a lot of blood; Stefan inserted some self-control whilst doing this.

"He's dead pure dead, dead, dead and did I mention dead?" Damon scowled "I'm going to kill him-"

"Would you stop?" Stefan snapped, Damon glowered at him

"I swear to god Stefan, he hurt Ava so I'm going t hurt him-"Damon promised. Ava swallowed

"That's not the important issue. It's that Katherine and Mason are working together" she explained, and dropped the blood splatter cloth onto the table.

"We missed it, he got into town right as she did" Stefan revealed

"I know but Mason Lockwood?" Damon questioned

"The werewolf thing aside he's a surfer-"

"But he's hot-"

"Ava the guy threatened to drain you dry which is gross-"

"Says the vampire" Ava drawled "but he must be here for a reason."

"You're right" Damon nodded "she's using him she got to be using him"

Ava licked her lips and tucked into a stray curl "Using him for what though?" Stefan asked. This was all just so twisted to Ava; there must be a reason for the female vampire to waltz back into town after all of this time.

"Mason Lockwood is looking for a moonstone that can allegedly break the full moon curse" Damon said "maybe Katherine wants it as well"

"Why?"

"Well no idea" Damon once again started to pace again, Ava chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully

"A werewolf is a vampire's enemy. No way would she want to break the curse" she murmured under her breath.

"This is Katherine she's always up to something" Damon muttered walking back over to Ava, he gently brushed aside her curls to see the cut, it was nothing serious which was a good thing.

"So how are we going to get the moonstone?" Stefan asked folding his arms across his chest.

"Jeremy is going to get it from Tyler" Damon replied.

Ava stood up "Jeremy gets a job?"

"You got Jeremy involved?" Stefan snapped "What is wrong with you? And Ava you're sitting out of this"

"What?" Ava whined but Stefan walked off. Damon went to leave but he turned back to the blond

"Ava?"

"What's our secret mission?" she asked thinking Damon wouldn't let her sit out.

"I got one and you're not in this." Damon said "What else did Mason say to you?"

"Noting"

"Ava you're a shitty liar now tell me" Ava sighed loudly

"Fine he said he know what I am" she told him

"Good to know, give me more incentive to get information out of him, so you go back to putting glasses away or something-"

"No Damon-"

"Keep safe Ava" he dropped a kiss onto her temple and she felt a pulse of air, making her realise that he was gone. She swore under her breath and went back to work.

* * *

"Ava what's going on?" Elea asked appearing beside Ava who had just finished putting the last of the glasses in their rightful places.

"What?"

"Stefan is with Bonnie and Damon. What is going on?" she demanded.

The blond busied herself by shoving the cardboard boxes underneath the table "No clue" she hastily cleared her throat. Elena narrowed her eyes, seeing that Ava wasn't even facing her.

"I know you know, so spill-"

But before Ava could make anything up Carol Lockwood interrupted the pair, she could honestly say that she was glad for the interruption.

"Hi, I was hoping that you two would start helping out inside-"

"Sure" Ava exclaimed and hurried off

"Ava wrong direction" Carol yelled after her.

Now Ava found herself idly going through boxes, retrieving items from the boxes and handed them over to Matt or Elena so they could deal with it. The blond had to strengthen the barriers in her mind since she didn't want to listen to Elena's questioning thoughts.

"Where's Caroline?" Matt said breaking the silence "this is usually her thing"

"Got that right" Ava scoffed "She would've got high over this"

Matt snickered and took the offered feather mask off of her, Elena cleared her throat "She had something else to do" she folded the napkins.

"Is she seeing someone?" Matt asked, Ava's eyebrows shot to her hairline

"You are joking right?" she questioned the jock, "Caroline is like completely in love with you. In fact its quiet scary how much she is in love with you" she handed him another item.

"No she's not" Elena reassured him just as Stefan walked over with another box, he dumped it beside Ava who let out a pitiful groan

"This is boring" she huffed "can we leave?" she asked, Stefan tugged a curl

"Soon." Elena watched the exchange; she felt a pang of something go through her heart perhaps a bout of jealousy. She had just noticed how close Ava and Stefan were.

"Has anyone seen Mason?" Tyler asked the room aloud walking into it

"Erm…"Stefan looked around "he took off, he didn't say when he would be back"

Tyler shook his head a small frown on his face "So weird" he muttered and walked off. Just then Stefan's cell beeped alerting him that he had a message, his eyes skimmed over the screen "Stay here Ava, I'll take you home later"

"Stef-"

"I'll be back" he squeezed her shoulder and left before Elena could talk to him. Ava sighed and Elena shoved the folded napkins into the box. The blond could tell that the taller girl was annoyed.

"I'm not even going to ask" Matty shook his head.

"Well you kind of made it awkward" Ava pointed out, and yelped when the jock lightly slapped him upside the head. Elena glanced over to where Stefan and disappeared to and decided to follow.

"I'll be right back. Come on Ava-"before the blond could argue Elena dragged her onto her feet and they both left the room leaving a somewhat confused Matt behind.

* * *

"This is so wrong" Ava whispered, she and Elena were currently jogging after Stefan in the woods "and somewhat stalkerish-"

"Do you want to go back to folding napkins?" Elena sniped

"No-"

"So shush" she murmured, "a well? Why is he there for?" she muttered under her breath.

"Well how about-"Ava heard the sounds of footsteps and swore under her breath "and she runs off. So much for being sneaky" she ran off after Elena and Stefan. And yelped when she tripped over a root and landed on her knees

"Ava-"

"Ok" Ava scrambled onto her feet.

"Ava Elena-"Stefan growled

"Don't' blame me" Ava put her hands up in the sign of surrender "this was all her" she said referring to Elena.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked bluntly

Stefan sighed and leant against the well, "You both shouldn't be here"

"I know" Elena walked over to him "but I am. What's going on?"

Ava followed their voices and held her hands out, her soft palms grazed against the stoned texture. "The Well huh?" she murmured and leant over it. Stefan grabbed the back of her top and pulled her away from the edge.

"Bonnie thinks the moonstone is down here" Stefan uttered and broke the lock off of the lid, he threw it aside. He lifted the grate off of the well and grabbed the torch where he looked down.

"What do you see?" Ava asked curiously

"Nothing, just blackness" the vampire replied. He jumped on the edge "Stay here Ava-"

"Be careful" Elena uttered

"I'll be down there for a second" he assured the females. Elena handed the torch back over and watched as Stefan jumped into the well.

Ava swallowed "He'll be fine Ava" Elena squeezed her hand. Ava could hear a splash and a sudden silence; she bit her lip and jumped when there was a cry of pain from the bottom of the well

"ELENA-"the vampire screamed "AVA-"

"STEFAN?" Elena shouted

"He's in trouble" Ava uttered leaning over the edge "STEFAN? Elena what do we do?" she could hear Stefan cries of pain and felt her heart clench at the noise.

"What's going on down there?" Elena shouted "STEFAN?"

"VERVAINE-"he yelled breathing and swallowing loudly. Ava felt the side of her leg hit something hard she reached down.

"Chains-Elena we need to get him out of here" Ava said grabbing the top of the chains.

"Ava what-?" Elena saw Ava throwing one end of the chain down the well

"STEFAN GRAB ON THE END WE'LL PULL YOU UP." she shouted thinking straight, she could already feel the onslaught of thoughts coming from the brunette beside her.

"STEFAN DO YOU HAVE IT?" Elena yelled she along with Ava grabbed the other end

"Yeah" he croaked.

"Pull" Ava uttered and grunted "Fuck he's heavy" she swore and dug her heels into the ground. Elena inhaled and pulled as well, this was much harder than she thought. They needed someone stronger.

Just then Ava felt a pulse of air beside her "Ava, Elena" Caroline could hear the pair screaming from the other side of woods "What? What are you doing-"

"Grab the chain" Ava said "and pull."

"Stefan is down there and it's filled with vervaine. The female vampire grabbed the chains and easily pulled Stefan up. Elena gasped at the sight of her boyfriend he looked like a rotting corpse. Ava leant against the well

"Stefan-"Elena rushed over to his side

"The moonstone-"Stefan groaned in pain, he needed blood.

"I'll get it" Ava said determinedly

"What? No-"Elena started

"Well Caroline can't do it." Ava reasoned "plus its pitch black down there so you won't be able to see anyway. And-"she further added on "you need to help Stefan"

"Ava-"

"I'm doing it. Now come on Caroline strap the chain around me please" there was really no other choice, so without further ado the taller blond securely wrapped the chains around Ava's waist.

Ava sat on the edge of the well, with Caroline beside her. Elena watched on worriedly from Stefan's side, the brunette was slowly feeding him her blood.

"What's going on?" Bonnie finally arrived on the scene "you just took off in a blur"

"I heard Ava and Elena screaming" Caroline said holding onto the chains,

"What? Oh my god" the witch caught sight of the charred vampire "Ava what-"

"Moonstone is down there and we need it. So come on Caroline-"

"Maybe I should go-"

"I'm strapped in, now come on"

"Help her" Caroline instructed Bonnie. Ava felt her grab onto her arm; she held onto the chains and felt herself slowly being lowered into the well. It was damp, cold and she felt her back brush against the well's walls, it was wet.

Ava gasped when she felt herself falling fast. Caroline's grasp on the chains slip she quickly tightened them causing the chains around Ava's waist to jerk upwards.

"Sorry" Caroline called out.

"Oh my god" breathed Bonnie and swallowed worried for her friend.

"It's ok" they heard Ava's voice "keep going. But don't drop me because I think Damon's cooking and-"

"Ava the moonstone" Bonnie shouted making sure that the teen was focused, she could only make out the blond teen's face; the rest of her was shrouded in darkness. Neither Caroline nor Bonnie could see the bottom of the well.

Ava once again felt herself being lowered but much more slowly, she felt her lower half being encompassed by ice cold water. She hissed and dragged her hands over the walls.

"Where would Mason hide it?" she muttered, "not in the walls to easy." She concluded that it was definitely in the water.

With that thought Ava plunged her hands into the water and felt around. She was obliviously to the various snakes draped against the walls.

She shoved aside the vervaine plants and closed her hand around something. She tugged hard, her feet slipped beneath her causing Ava to go splashing backwards.

The blond coughed loudly she was soaked to the bone already.

"AVA?" Caroline called

"One bloody minute" she shouted "this isn't easy" she pushed herself up and felt around. She felt something plastic and knew it was the torch, she held onto it

"AVA" Bonnie shouted, she glanced over her shoulder and saw that Stefan was slowly healing from the blood he was consuming.

"HOLD ON-"

"HURRY UP! DAMON IS GOING TO MURDER ALL OF US" Caroline screeched.

Ava's hand closed in on something wooden. She felt the string "I found it" she yelled and pulled on the string till she was holding onto a wooden box.

Ava trailed the tips of her fingers over the lid and felt the engravings. "Hmm" she was tempted to open it right there and then.

Stefan groaned and sat up, he looked around and frowned seeing Caroline and Bonnie leaning over the well,

"What's going on?" he asked.

Elena swallowed "Ava found the moonstone" she uttered.

Stefan brows knitted together "Moonstone? But that's down the-"his eyes widened in realisation "She's in the well" he snarled and stormed over to the well "AVA-"

"Hi Stef. You can't yell at me since I found it-"just then she felt something cold, wet and slimy on her arm. Ava screamed hearing hissing and threw what she knew was a snake across the well

"AVA?" Elena shouted as there was another scream of panic and the sound of splashing.

Ava floundered in the water and just managed to stop herself from dropping the wooden box that held the moonstone. She screamed again feeling something wriggling across her neck and slammed herself backwards.

"Fuck the moonstone" Stefan at the moment didn't care if she got it or not. He snatched the chains out of Caroline's hands and pulled hard. Ava found herself flying upwards, she felt an arm wrap around her waist and was pulled off of the edge of the stone ledge,

"Get it off" Ava shouted dropping the box,

"What? holy crap" Caroline immediately backed off seeing the large black snake on Ava's back,

"GET IT OFF"

Stefan grabbed the snake and pulled it off and threw it back into the well. "You are in serious trouble" Stefan uttered as Bonnie picked up the box. Whilst Elena draped her jacket over a soaking wet Ava.

"I got the moonstone though" Ava pouted.

* * *

"Here. This'll warm you up" Stefan and Ava were finally home, Caroline had also gone with them since she wanted to see her mother.

Ava had showered and was dressed in her cosy pyjamas. "What is it?" she asked, the blond and the vampire were currently in the kitchen, whilst Damon was clearing up the mess he made.

"Taste it" he intructed. Ava sipped the hot drink and sighed feeling the shot of warmth go through her

"Hmm" she smiled "hot chocolate-"

"With added marshmallows" Stefan dropped a few in there

"You're seriously giving me sugar?" she quirked an eyebrow, Stefan leant against the counter so that he was next to her.

"And you're seriously questioning me?" he countered.

"Right I won't be doing that"

Stefan chuckled "Trust me I think you deserve this" he kissed her cheek "after this go to bed though. You look exhausted" it was true she had bags beneath her eyes and the small cut on her neck looked like it was beginning to get an infection. So he had applied some cream to hopefully curb the idea of Ava getting ill. She was also wrapped up in her teddy bear robe since it was thick and cosy.

"I'm going to go help Damon. You finish this" Stefan said and left Ava on her own.

Ava drank the rest of her chocolaty drink and munched on the marshmallows. When she was done she dropped her dirty dishes into the sink and padded barefooted towards the parlour.

"What you guys up to?" Ava uttered appearing in the doorway.

"Not much" Damon replied, Stefan discreetly nodded towards the body and mouthed to his brother 'Don't tell her about this'

The raven head vampire rolled his eyes and waltzed over to Ava and tugged the hood of her robe up so that the pointed ears were upwards "Not much, but Stefan did tell me about your little venture in the woods"

Ava groaned loudly and shuffled over to the couch unknowingly just missing stepping on the sheet that held a very dead Mason Lockwood "Don't start"

"I won't Stefan lectured you already" Damon drawled and picked up the deceased werewolf's cell phone.

"Oh look I wonder who the last number he dialled was." Damon smirked

"Wait is Mason-"

"He won't be coming back" Stefan informed her.

Ava's eyes widened "Whoa, you….actually-"

"It needed to be done. And he didn't mention what exactly you are which is also very annoying" Damon uttered and glanced back over to the cell.

"Ava you ok?" Stefan asked seeing the look on the teen's face.

"Yeah" her mind was still trying to wrap around the idea of Mason being dead.

"Let's call her" Damon waved the cell phone and dialled, causing Stefan to jump up from his crouching position

"Don't provoke her" Stefan hissed but Damon shoved him away, the younger Salvatore glowered at him and dropped down beside Ava placing his arm around her shoulders.

"Katherine? That's the call duh-"

"Ava he was being sarcastic" Stefan chuckled under his breath, his attention was snapped towards Damon when the other vampire started to speak

"Wrong boy toy" Damon declared, Ava grunted when Stefan once again jumped off of the couch and tried to grab the cell again. But the raven head vampire swatted him away. Stefan slapped his hand and dropped down beside the blond.

Ava listened to Damon's side of the conversation "He's right beside me….but he's heart is across the room."

"Eww" Ava cringed causing Damon's smirk to widen.

"I had a very busy day today" Damon sat down on Ava's other side, so that the petite teen was squished in between them "killed a werewolf got a moonstone, did you know he hid the moon stone in a well filled with vervaine-"Stefan shook his head.

"Damon stop" Ava hissed "someone is going to get hurt"

But Damon ignored the pair and carried on goading the female vampire "Guess he didn't trust you very much. But he did love you, poor guy" he tutted and idly twirled his index finger around one of Ava's curl "hey where are you? I can bring him over. You know last goodbyes and all of that"

Ava sighed and shook her head; she could tell that Katherine would retaliate.

"Aww" he cooed mockingly whilst Stefan watched on with a frown on his face, Ava listened and could hear the fire crackling in the background "did I put a kink in your master plan? Sorry-"he didn't sound sorry at all. Stefan saw the smile sliding off of Damon's face and quietly sighed; he could hear both sides of the conversation.

"What happened?" Ava asked hearing the phone snapping shut

"No clue-"

"You pissed her off" Stefan uttered shaking his head.

* * *

Ava paced up and down in the parlour and could hear the front door slam shut, word had gotten to her and the Salvatores that Jenna had stabbed herself because Katherine compelled her to do so. The blond wanted to rush to the hospital but both Stefan and Damon didn't agree.

"Elena?" Ava rushed into the corridor "Is Jenna-"

"She's ok" Elena managed to choke out, Ava pulled the taller girl into a hug knowing that she probably blamed herself for this whole fiasco.

Elena hugged her tightly and inhaled Ava's familiar aroma "It'll be ok Elena" Ava whispered. They parted "Stefan is in the parlour" she told her.

"Thanks" Elena replied and headed into the spacious room. The blond bit her lip she quietly trailed behind and was about to go towards the kitchen but her curiosity got the best of her. She pressed her back against the wall and could hear Elena and Stefan in the other room.

"I'm so sorry" she could hear Stefan's voice.

"We were stupid" Elena said tearfully, Ava bit her bottom lip hard "sneaking around. Thinking we weren't going to get caught."

"I know" Stefan swallowed finding it hard to talk

"We did this" Elena exclaimed, Ava could hear the heels clicking against the floor alerting her that the brunette was probably moving towards Stefan "Jenna is in the hospital, Jeremy or Ava could be next."

It was no secret that the blond was like a little sister to Elena, and the brunette wouldn't put it pass Katherine just hurt Ava since the petite teen was also dear to the Salvatore brothers. "All because we didn't listen to her, because we're together."

Ava's balled her hands into fists and leant harder against the wall. "Stefan" Elena uttered.

"I know what you're going to say to me" Ava could hear the vampire to control his voice but he was having a hard time doing it.

"Then let me say it" Elena murmured tears were streaming down her face "I've been so selfish because I love you so much. And I know how much you love me. But its over" Ava felt her heart lurch at that.

"No Elena-"

"It has to be" Elena cried cupping the vampire's face "it has to be"

Ava could hear a moment of silence which was broken by the sound of kissing and then nothing. She heard the front door slam shut. She licked her lips and entered the parlour "Stefan?" Ava called softly making the vampire look at her.

"Ava just-"

But he didn't get the chance to finish his sentence since Ava launched herself into his arms. Stefan stumbled back but held on to her.

"It's ok. Stefan" Ava said softly hugging the vampire hard "It will be" the vampire finally let his walls down and shed a few tears. The pair stood like that, Damon walked passed and stopped, and he could see Ava comforting his brother and leant against the door watching them. Stefan's green orbs met Damon's icy ones.

"It'll be ok" Ava said aloud "You're going to be ok Stefan-"

"She's right" Damon nodded "Katherine will pay"

Stefan shook his head and just held onto Ava even tighter, he felt her warm comforting body against his lean one. "It won't-"

"It will" Ava assured him she raised her hands and traced it across Stefan's face she wiped away his tears "It will be Stefan"

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Thanks to those who reviewed. Outfit link on profile. **

**So in this Chap-The beginning, Damon gives Ava a wake up call, which ends her breaking a vase. Stefan comes just in time to see Damon dumping Ava on the doorstep. Ava is dragged along to the volunteer for the ball. Where Carol entrusts her with putting candles in to the holders. where she mutilates them. She finds out about Stefan and Elena pretending to break up. She tries to chuck a glass at Mason but Stefan stops her. We learn that Mason knows what Ava is she uses her mind power against the werewolf also we learn that his kind can smell her too. Elena and Ava follow Stefan into the woods. Ava dives into the well to get the moonstone. Where Stefan ends up yelling at her. There are more Stefan and Ava moments in this chap. Ava comforts Stefan in the end. **

**Next chap-The Masqurade Ball. Ava pisses Katherine off. **

**Coming soon-Ava meets an Original and she finally is told the truth. **

**So Please REVIEW**


	29. Chapter 29

"Up-"

"No-"

"Up"

Ava let out a pitiful groan when the covers were ripped from her. Damon rolled his eyes seeing her curling up into a ball. She felt the bed dip under his weight and swore

"Why do you always have to wake me up?" she muttered under her breath and shoved her head under her pillow, in a poor attempt to go back to sleep.

"Why are you always such a hassle to wake up?" he countered and easily grabbed the pillow off of her.

"Because I don't want to wake up, go away-DAMON-"she screeched when she felt herself being lifted from the bed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Waking you up" he smirked and carried her bridal style,

"What?" her brows knitted together when she heard the sound of running water "What are DAMON-"she screeched when he dumped her underneath the spay of cold water.

"Lovely wakeup call isn't it?" Damon snapped a picture of the fuming blond on his cell and blurred off.

Just then Stefan exited his bedroom and was buttoning down his shirt when he nearly collided with his brother

"What-"

"YOU FUCKING PRICK-"both vampires could hear the screaming blond and the sound of a body hitting the floor.

"What did you do?" Stefan asked sternly, Damon grinned and held up his cell and Stefan gaped at the sight "Damon-"

"Don't scold" Damon drawled "you wanna laugh to. She looks so adorable-"

"Maybe you'd find this adorable" both vampires head snapped up just in time to see a pink face Ava holding a bucket of water

"Ava-"she threw the bucket and grinned when she could hear swearing.

"Shame in your face Damon" she dropped the empty bucket "In your face bitch" with that Ava kicked the bucket.

"Erm Ava?" she was confused when she could hear the laughter in his tone.

"What?"

"You got the wrong vampire" Damon uttered "You hit Stefan-"

"You better run Ava" Stefan growled playfully, she didn't waste any time and sprinted off in the opposite direction.

"Are you…"the raven head vampire's question trailed off seeing Stefan running off after Ava but in a human pace. Giving the teen somewhat of an equal footing.

"IT WAS DAMON'S FAULT" Damon heard Ava yell and snorted.

* * *

Ava slipped on her jeans and pulled her t-shirt over her head. She pulled her hair out from her shirt and padded barefooted down the carpeted hallways; she had breakfast earlier and was now waiting for Caroline to show up with her outfit for the masquerade ball. Like any other event Ava was being dragged to this. She was just heading towards the parlour when there was loud knocking on the door.

"Ava it's me. Open up" Caroline called, the petite teen opened the door and stepped aside allowing the vampire in. "Oh my god-"

"What's wrong?" she frowned hearing the panic in the other girl's throat

"I saw Katherine"

"Wow—"

"Is Damon and Stefan-"

"I'll get them" Ava said ushering Caroline into the parlour

"How-"the female vampire didn't get the chance to finish her question since the petite teen showed her what she meant.

"DAMON" Caroline hissed and grabbed her ear "STEFAN. EMERGENCY…there done. Now let's get inside. All the warm air is leaving the house" she slammed the door shut.

Soon enough they were all in gathered in the parlour, Ava was sitting beside Caroline whilst Damon poured the blond vampire a glass of blood.

"Here" Damon handed it over and leant against the back of couch behind Ava.

"I'm still shaking" Caroline exclaimed taking a sip. Ava rubbed her back just as Stefan finally arrived.

"What happened?" he asked coming into the room. Caroline had briefly explained what had gone down between her and Katherine at the Grill. Ava didn't blame the vampire about being rattled. Katherine was one scary bitch when she wanted to be.

"Go ahead" Damon urged a smirk came to his lips, he idly stroked the nape of Ava's neck, which she found somewhat relaxing "Tell him"

"I saw Katherine today" Caroline told Stefan

"Where?" the younger Salvatore asked folding his arms across his chest looking at her intensely, Ava shifted in her seat slightly and tucked her feet beneath her bottom

"At the Grill" Ava answered for her "What were you doing there anyway?" she asked her.

"I just went there to…erm…-"

"Stalk Matt" Ava finished off

"How-"

"Did he see you?"

Caroline frowned "Yeah he did-"

"Oh honey" Ava whistled "I seriously need to teach you the art of stalking, you should be good at it since you're a vamp now"

"Wow Ava thanks-"Caroline grinned.

Damon and Stefan exchanged looks "Are you freaking insane? Get on with the story" he ordered.

Both Caroline and Ava frowned "No need to be mean" the smaller teen muttered and yelped when Damon tugged harder on one of her curls causing Ava to grunt. "Ssh, we want to get through this before the end of the week. Your interruptions aren't helping-"

"Well you hardly help" Ava countered

"I do have my moments-"

"Hardly-"she scoffed and whined when he pulled her hair "Quit it" she snapped swatting his hands away "Meanie-"

"You're-"

"Stefan-"

"STOP" Stefan shouted over the bickering duo "Can we get back on track?"

Ava and Damon both sighed loudly "It was Damon's fault-"

"Shush" Stefan hushed her. Ava rolled her eyes and mimed zipping her mouth shut, she yelped when Stefan reached around and slapped her lightly on the back of her head "behave"

"And you say I'm the mean one" Damon muttered under his breath.

"Caroline carry on" Stefan said ignoring his brother. The female vampire went on to explain what had gone down. Damon rested his wrists on Ava's shoulders and leant forward so that his chin was atop the crown of her head.

"You told him you needed to use the little girl's room?" Ava cocked an eyebrow "Whoa, we need to teach you to lie as well" she huffed

"Skip the teen drama" Damon drawled he rested his cheek against Ava's scalp, he could smell the intoxicating scent reaping off of her.

"Fine then I had to pretend to use the ladies room even though I really didn't need to go because I'm such a dofus-"

"No words" Stefan hissed at Ava and Damon, seeing the pair opening their mouths. Caroline then went onto explain what happened next.

"It's the hair that gives her away" Ava commented "hers is curly and we all know Elena goes for straight hair"

"Thank you for that input" Damon drawled "now can we get this along"

"She wanted to me deliver you two a message" Caroline exclaimed

"What was the message?" Stefan asked.

Ava shifted slightly causing Damon to lift his chin off of her head. She was listening to the blond vampire

"She wants the moonstone or she'll rip this town apart till it rains blood" Caroline uttered

"Tell him the rest" Ava said

"She wants it tonight at the Masquerade ball"

Ava whistled under her breath and leant back into the couch, "She wants to do it public, killing Mason threw her off guard" Stefan shook his head and ambled away.

"She's running scared" Damon tacked on "what she did to Jenna was desperate. She's running out of tricks"

"We can't underestimate her, we have to play this smart" Stefan said shrewdly

"Can't we just give her the moonstone so she would leave?" Caroline asked. Damon walked around the couch so he was standing on the other side.

"No Katherine doesn't get dick. I had it I'm going to the Masquerade ball and I'm going to kill her tonight"

Ava scoffed "In case you forgot she is much older then you so therefore stronger than you. You have to be smart Damon"

"You're not going to kill her-"Stefan started, Ava let out a loud groan

"Just kill the bitch. But be smart about it" the petite teen said loudly "You're such a goodie Stefan"

"You got that right" Damon scowled, but he quirked an eyebrow seeing the smirk on his brother's face.

"You're not going to kill her" Stefan repeated

"Oh really?" Damon drawled.

Stefan nodded "You're not going to kill her, because I am" Damon grinned.

"Ohh…Stefan is such a bad ass" Ava grinned.

* * *

Ava hummed under her breath; she was currently rummaging through the fridge,

"Ava what are you doing?" Caroline asked, she had disappeared in the last couple of hours but now the vampire was back.

"Nothing-"Ava's voice came out muffled.

"Yeah right" the taller girl scoffed "You're eating something now-oh" she giggled when Ava's face emerged from the fridge, there was cream staining her lips and a bit of chocolate.

"You ate a bun-"

"Damon's one. They are so tasty so don't tell-"

"He's coming" Caroline's heightened hearing picked up Damon's distinctive footsteps.

"Oh shit-"Ava slammed the fridge door shut and dropped to the ground.

"What are-"

"Hide" Caroline found herself crouched underneath the kitchen table with Ava. She could see Damon strolling over to the fridge.

"Now time for the bun-"he hummed under his breath. Ava pressed her hand against her mouth quietening her rapid breathing. "What the…AVA"

"I think he knows-"Caroline commented.

"No shit" Ava exclaimed and belly crawled further under the table so Damon couldn't reach her. Caroline rolled her eyes and got out from beneath the table causing Damon to spin around.

"Hey Damon-"

"You-"

"Nope not me" Caroline uttered "Ava-"she jerked her thumb towards the table that was pushed up against the wall.

"It wasn't" Ava's voice floated out.

"Then why are you hiding?" Damon demanded "You ate it, I was looking forward to hat creamy bun-"

"It wasn't me-"

"Ava-"

"Stefan did it-"

"Get your butt out now" Caroline grinned she was stifling her laughter by covering her mouth, she leant against the counter and watched as Damon knelt down and laid on his stomach so he could see Ava. "AVA-"

"NO"

"GET OUT NOW"

"What the hell is going on?" Stefan uttered coming into the room. He stopped at the doorway taking in the scene. There was Damon on the ground yelling at who he assumed to be Ava who was currently hiding underneath the table out of reach from the raven head vampire.

"You know Ava I got your outfit for the ball. You're going to look uber hot and cute-"

"Can you be both at the same time?" Ava asked "go away Damon-"

"You ate me freaking bun-"

"Go buy more-"

"I think you can be both-"

"GET OUT FROM THERE-"

"NO"

Stefan groaned "I'm going to drink myself into oblivion" he muttered and stalked out of the kitchen.

"Oh wait Stefan let me show you Ava's mask, it totally matches her outfit" Caroline scurried off after him.

Damon could make out Ava's face from the shadows "Ava get out-"

"No you're going to chuck me in the shower-"

"I won't-"

"Pfft liar" Ava scoffed and shifted away from him feeling his hand brushing against her arm in an effort to grab her.

An idea hit Damon like a tonne of bricks; he slid on back "Fine Ava stay under there. Just so you know that there is a giant spider underneath there with you"

Ava paled and screamed "ARGH NO WAY" she literally pushed herself from beneath the table and scrambled onto her feet, "IS IT ON ME? IS IT ON ME?" she spun around wildly

"There was no spider" Damon smirked

"Huh?"

"You better run Ava" Damon grinned

"PRICK-"she shouted and sprinted out of the kitchen.

Alaric had just pulled up to the Boarding House; he had gotten Stefan's call and had brought his weapons bag. He had just gotten out of the car but before he could even open his trunk there was a commotion at the front door. He paused and looked up.

"What did she do now?" he muttered under his breath seeing Damon dropping Ava onto the porch

"BAD AVA YOU STAY OUTSIDE NOW-"

"FUCKING HELL. IT WAS A CREAM CAKE" the petite teen screeched back. Alaric shook his head as Damon slammed the front door shut on her face

"This is going to be a long day" the hunter muttered under his breath. He opened his trunk up and grabbed the duffle bag, he glanced over to a pouting Ava it wasn't even a second later when the front door was yanked open, he saw it was Stefan who grabbed Ava's hand and tugged her back into the house.

* * *

"So can I keep this?" Ava asked picking up a stake; Alaric had set up and laid down all his weapons on the table.

"No" Damon snatched it out of her hand. "You're probably going to end up hurting yourself"

"She would do that-"

"Shut Up Jeremy" Ava snapped the youngest Gilbert had arrived a couple of minutes after Alaric.

"Make me-"

"Alright kiddies enough" Alaric uttered attempting to calm the situation down. "No Ava put that back-"he managed to catch the teen sneaking a vervaine dart into her pocket. Ava sighed and put it back

"Face it Ava you're not great at pick-pocketing" Jeremy grinned, Ava cocked an eyebrow and smirked

"If I am not so great, then how did I get this" she held up his wallet. Jeremy frowned and patted down his pockets and his eyes widened in realisation.

"You pick-pocketed me-"he exclaimed

"In your face bitch" Ava grinned and chucked his wallet towards him. She winced hearing him let out a curse word. "I hit him in the face didn't I?"

"You guess?" Damon drawled.

Just then there was a knock on the door "Bonnie is here" Caroline called as she went to answer the door. Damon didn't miss the way Ava's shoulders sagged slightly hearing the witch's name

"Chin up Ava" Damon grinned dropping his arm around her shoulders giving her a side hug.

Alaric picked up one of his crossbows; the hunter was giving them a brief overview of his weapons.

"Now this works with compressed air" he told them. Ava's hand trailed over the device, the history teacher quickly slapped her hand away seeing that she was heading towards the trigger. "No Ava" she rolled her eyes "now we got two of these in different sizes."

"What's this?" Ava picked up something else, damn Damon thought she couldn't keep her hands still. Whatever Ava was touching it felt soft

"Oh well for you guys I recommend this" Alaric placed the wrist device onto the petite teen's wrist and tightened it by the strap, "It fits snug on your wrist and you can hide it under the sleeve of your jacket" he explained "there's a trigger on top which releases the smaller stake. You have to punch hard-"Ava pressed the trigger, Stefan ducked just in time to avoid getting hit in the face.

"AVA-"

"Sorry" she said sheepishly and hastily went to pull the device off. Damon saw her struggling and easily unbuckled it.

"Now we know that Ava shouldn't be near the weapons" Jeremy commented, Stefan and towed Bonnie away from them so he could convince the witch to help them, Alaric started to pack away the weapons. "She's clumsy-"

"I am not" Ava snapped folding her arms she leant against the table accidently knocking the bag off of it.

"What's that-"

"Shut up Jeremy. Or I'll tell everyone what your secret obsession is" she threatened

"Oh spill-"Damon grinned,

Jeremy shot the vampire a dirty look "Ok you're not clumsy"

"There we go" Ava grinned and walked over to the couch; she dropped onto the soft material and yawned.

"You sure you don't want me there?" Alaric asked as Bonnie and Stefan joined them.

"No you need to stay with Elena, I don't want her to know about this" Stefan uttered folding his arms across his chest.

"Ok" Alaric nodded "I can do that-"

"Make sure you pay attention to her. She can be sneaky" Ava commented.

"I'll make sure she doesn't leave my sight. Ava you should stay with us tonight as well-"

"Not going to work Ric" Damon shook his head.

"Katherine is expecting Ava to show up, so she has to" Stefan uttered, it was true but he wasn't happy with the idea of Ava being in danger

"It's fine-"Ava uttered. "I'll be fine"

Stefan gazed at her for a moment "If anyone wants to back out do it now" he said. Damon was somewhat willing Ava to do that, but he knew the stubborn teen wouldn't. "I'll understand"

There was a moment of silence as the others exchanged looks.

"Yeah cold feet, speak now, I don't want this to go wrong" Damon declared "Caroline" he cleared his throat

"I won't" Caroline said determinedly "look she killed me, fairs is fair. As long as they're no werewolves running around"

Ava licked her lips and tucked in a stray curl "Oh I took care of Mason" Damon smirked

"As long as Tyler doesn't kill anyone, he won't turn" Jeremy stated. Stefan nodded and looked over to the group, his eyes landed on the only witch

"Bonnie you with us?" he asked.

"But no one gets hurt" Bonnie uttered,

"Except Katherine" Ava piped up "since that's the whole point of this mission. Is to kill her that's technically why-"Damon cut her off mid-rant by slamming his hand over her mouth.

"Katherine gets a stake through her heart" Damon said seriously.

"Deal" Caroline nodded "now are we done?" she asked. Alaric slipped on his jacket.

"Seems like it-"Jeremy uttered getting onto his feet. "I should go dig out my suit" he mumbled under his breath.

"Come on Ava let's go try your dress on. it just screams Ava" Caroline exclaimed excitedly "oh I am so going to do your hair and make-up-"she didn't give Ava a chance to argue, the female vampire grabbed the petite teen's hand and dragged her off of the couch.

"NOOO…HELP-"

"Yea Ava is so not getting out of this" Bonnie shook her head.

"BONNIE COME ON" Caroline screamed startling all the males in the room. They all winced at the high pitch of her tone.

"OWW" Ava yelled "RIGHT HERE CAROLINE"

"Oh god they're going to wreck my house" Damon muttered cringing at the thought of all the mess that was most likely be created.

"Relax nothing will happen. I doubt Bonnie and Caroline would make a mess" Stefan shook his head and picked up a weapon examining it closely.

Damon opened his mouth about to say something but before there was a loud crash and something shattering against the ground.

"AVA-"Damon shouted storming out of the parlour, Alaric, Jeremy and Stefan could hear what was going on. "WHAT THE FUCK-"

"IT WASN'T ME, IT WAS CAROLINE"

"Hey-ok it was me-"

"Oh Damon was right then" Alaric mumbled ad shook his head.

"It's Ava, she's a bad influence on them" Jeremy grinned

"FUCK YOU JEREMY. HE HAS AN OBSSESSION WITH UGLY BETTY-"

"AVA-"Jeremy sprinted out of the room, Stefan grimaced hearing a thump and an 'OW'

"What?"

"Jeremy tackled Ava" Stefan answered the hunter's question.

* * *

Ava sighed; she had just showered and was now getting ready for the ball.

"Ava hurry up" Caroline banged her fist against the door; she was going to get ready here since the pair would hopefully be sticking together throughout the night.

"I'm coming" Ava yelled back she slipped on her robe and exited the bathroom. Where she was hit with something that was lacy "Hey…wait did-oh my god you went through my underwear drawer" she exclaimed

"Yeah I have honey. Now hurry up, it's a strapless bra because of you dress now come up" Caroline uttered, Ava went behind the changing screen in her room and slipped on her underwear.

"For someone who has to have a major role in this plan you sure are eager-"

"I'm excited, if you understand what I mean" Caroline hummed, unzipping the garment bag that held Ava's dress. The vampire was already ready for the party; she just needed to do some last minute touch up on her make.

"Ava-"

"Here" Ava drawled "I feel like I'm at school" she stepped out from behind the changing screen.

"Well one big difference Ava from being at school and being here with me is…"she ushered Ava into the cushioned seat at the vanity table. "Is that I am not afraid to beat your ass"

Ava rolled her eyes as Caroline turned on the hairdryer. "Now get ready-"

"For torture-"Ava said in a deep voice.

"No mocking" Caroline lightly bopped the smaller girl's head with the back of the brush.

"Fine Caroline Forbes. Now do your thing" Ava declared

"Don't mind if I do" Caroline grinned and set about getting her friend ready for this ball. It was roughly forty five minutes till Caroline uttered she was done.

"Ta da…you look gorgeous" she took a step back to admire her work. Caroline had done light make up on Ava; she had applied a thin layer of eyeliner and put light pink/purple eye shadow on her eyelids. She knew that Ava wasn't one for heavy makeup so decided to put gloss over her lips.

With her hair Caroline had to take longer on it. She smoothed out Ava's messy curls so now they were sleek and she did her hair in a wait where half of it was pinned up while the rest cascaded over one of her shoulders.

"You're going to have the boys eating out of your hand" Caroline grinned.

"Yeah…so not going to happen. Not whilst we have a vampire to kill" Ava commented she was relieved that this part was over. "So now can I put my dress on?"

"Go for it" Caroline grinned and bounced over to the mirror. Ava picked up her dress and scurried behind the screen. She was grateful that Caroline had already undone the back for her. She slipped her feet into the dress and pulled it up. When she was sure that the bodice was fitted she once again stepped out from behind the screen.

"Care?"

"Oh yeah the back. Turn" Caroline instructed. Ava did as she was told and spun around revealing her back. The vampire easily zipped her up and lightly pushed Ava towards her bed. "Now shoes-"

"Please don't say they're heels" Ava groaned

"Well you can't wear flats with a dress like this" Caroline rolled her eyes, "now foot please"

"I can do this by myself-"

"Yeah, yeah I know but it's quicker if I do-"

But before she could even finish her sentence there was a knock on the door. "Barbie you're supposed to be gone. Now move-"

"Wait-"

"Now-"

"God how do you stand living with him" Caroline huffed. "Looks like you're going to get your wish Ava; you're on your own. I'll see you there and your mask is at the vanity table" she hugged Ava and blurred off.

Ava smiled and shook her head; she managed to pluck the buckle of her shoe and was having a tough time getting the buckles on.

"Ava come on, we're going to-"

"Shut up Damon" Stefan cocked an eyebrow he had just rounded the corner and saw his brother literally pounding his fist against Ava's door.

"What are you doing?" he asked fixing the cuffs of his shirt.

"She is taking way too long" Damon groaned "HURRY UP-"

Stefan wasn't at all surprise by Ava's response "FUCK YOU" she screeched from the other side of the door.

"And that is why you shouldn't rush a woman" Stefan smirked and waltzed off "We're leaving in five. I'll let you tell Ava that"

"Ava I'm coming in…so if you're naked well there's not much you can do about it" with that Damon flung the door open. Ok he wasn't expecting this sight to greet him, there on the edge of the bed was Ava with her face downturn, and he saw the shoes by her feet.

"Ava-"

"It's these shoes they're-"

"You would look great in them"

"I can't even put them on" she scowled; her heart rate increased feeling a large callous hand touching her foot.

"Well then let me" he murmured, Ava smiled and nodded, Damon slipped the shoe on her foot "Perfect fit, just like-"

"Don't say Cinderella, then that would be too cheesy, and we don't do cheesy" Ava uttered making the vampire laugh. "Alright well let's get a move-"he still hadn't seen her face fully.

"Yeah I…can you just get my mask for me" she asked,

"Sure" Damon looked over his shoulder and saw the pale-pink mask and gold mask sitting there. Ava stood and was pleased to note that she could balance in them. That was something; she smoothed down the dress and looked up.

"Here-Whoa" Damon exclaimed finally seeing her face.

"What?" Ava asked self-consciously touching her face. "Did Care go overboard?" she asked. She swallowed when she didn't receive an answer "Damon?"

"You…"Damon gazed at her. The vampire towered over her and gently cupped her face. She felt a tingles erupt all over her skin when she felt his thumb stroke the apple of her cheek. "Look beautiful" there was no mocking, no underlying tone of sarcasm in his tone. It was just pure sincerity; he smiled seeing the blush blooming across her pale cheeks.

"Thank you" she breathed "And…if it means anything, I'm sure you look handsome" her eyes were bright. Damon's eyes dropped down to her glossy lips.

"It means a whole lot more coming from you."

Ava cleared her throat "Well…do you mind putting my mask on?"

"I can do that" Damon murmured and stepped around so that he was behind her. He placed the mask on her and tied the satin ribbons in a neat little bow. "You look gorgeous"

"Thank you" Ava's voice was soft.

"So shall we my lady?" he linked his arm with hers.

"We shall" she grinned, she was filled with anticipation, nerves and excitement.

* * *

"Drink?"

"Sure" Ava uttered the party was in full swing and she was currently inside. She picked up a glass of whatever drink she was being offered and took a sip "Ergh" she balked at the taste and much to the waiter's disgust she spat it back out into the glass. "That is gross what the hell is that?" she uttered

"It's one of the finest Champaign's around-"

"Yeah…no it isn't" Ava shook her head. "According to who is this the best?"

"Me-"

"Pfft you got no taste-"

"And you're a little bit underclass to understand what real Champaign taste like" the waiter drawled. "_Common dirty-"_

"I am not common, nor am I dirty. Douchebag" Ava dropped her hands onto her hips.

"I didn't say that-"

"Your boyfriend is cheating on you" she declared.

"What?" the man asked, his lower lip trembling "No he isn't-"

"Yes he is-"

"Is not-"

"Is too-"

"He's fucking a small Asian guy in that closet-"Ava uttered

"Oh no he didn't" the waiter tutted and shoved the tray of drinks into Ava's empty hands. She left her cane at home, and was glad that Stefan didn't insist on taking it with her.

"Excuse me what type of drink-"

"Pfft" Ava scoffed "I ain't a waitress-"she shoved the tray towards the elderly lady. And could hear shouting in the background.

"JEROME YOU CHEATING ON ME?" she recognised that as the waiter's voice.

"NO I'M NOT-"

"YOU KISSED ANOTHER MAN-"

"HE'S CHEATING ON YOU" Ava pitched in to the argument.

"Who the fuck are you?" Jerome glowered at her.

"Well-"

"And this is why you shouldn't be left alone. Come on outside" Damon appeared and could see that somehow Ava was going to cause another fight. She felt his hand close around her wrist and dragged her away from the scene "There's flame throwers at the back" he told her.

He pushed other teens aside and spotted Stefan standing on the stone steps, there was music blaring from the speakers. Ava went to walk ahead but Stefan grabbed the back of her top.

"Careful" he told the younger teen.

"Damon said-"

"Not to go barrelling into the fires" Damon scoffed and dropped his arm around her shoulders forcing her to stay at his side. They were all wearing their masks; Ava fiddled with the straps of hers,

"So you see her?" Ava knew that he was referring to Katherine

"No" Stefan shook his head, his eyes were roaming all over the crowd "are you sure you can do this?"

"Who are you talking to?" Damon scoffed.

Ava cocked an eyebrow "Erm…Damon he was talking to you?"

Damon rolled his icy blue eyes whilst Stefan smirked and shook his head "I was being sarcastic Ava"

"Oh…well do a better job yeah? Good" Ava nodded.

"I had the chance to kill her and I hesitated" Stefan told him, going back to their earlier conversation

"Well that is the fork in the road between you and me" Damon stated, idly rubbing his thumb across Ava's bare shoulder "my friend. I do not hesitate"

"Well you spent a hundred and forty five years loving her. it could happen" the younger Salvatore pointed out.

"True" Ava murmured, and for some reason she found herself slightly annoyed by the idea of Damon still loving a woman like Katherine. She thought Damon could do way better than Katherine Peirce.

"I will not hesitate" Damon uttered seriously

"Ok" Stefan nodded.

* * *

"And then I swing it" Ava declared,

"What the hell are you doing?" Damon literally sprinted over towards her,

"Well I was bored and…"

"You got roped into a fire demonstration" Damon shook his head and grabbed her hand "This way"

"Wait my friend she is good-"the leading guy uttered stepping in front of the vampire

"Screw you" Damon shoved him away and dragged Ava away.

"Now that was rude" she commented

"Ava-"

"Damon-"she spoke over him, his jaw clench

"What were you thinking or were you thinking at all?" Damon uttered. He was walking through the grassy grounds, and saw another fire demonstration and was about to brush it off but that soon flew out of his mind when he saw that Ava was attempting to carry out the demonstration.

"I was bored" she simply replied.

Damon's eye twitched, he started at her face in slight disbelief. "You were bored so sought to burn yourself for fun-"

"It was harmless" Ava muttered and shook her head.

Damon sighed "I know a way to keep you out of trouble. Let's dance-"

"No-"Ava whined

"Yes" without further ado he grasped her hands, and set them in the appropriate positions. "Now we spin-"he declared. Ava giggled feeling the wind whipping through her hair. "And we dip-"he chuckled seeing her face.

"Oof" Ava grunted and was tilted backwards "I don't think I can bend this-"

"You're flexible which is always a good thing" Damon uttered and brought her back up. They swayed to the music and Ava leant her head against his chest. The vampire kept a lookout for Katherine but didn't see any sign on her. He glanced down at the woman in his arms and couldn't help but feel happiness shoot through his heart, warmth radiated off of her.

"So can you really kill her?" Ava asked quietly, Damon's hand splayed at her lower back.

"Ava-"

"Ya know I wouldn't blame you if you did. Even though it would mess up the whole ya know…but I wouldn't blame you" Ava said seriously as a breezed passed over them. Damon inhaled her rare scent.

"You wouldn't?"

"Nope" she shook her head "You love-"

"Loved her Ava. Not anymore" Damon told her "I don't love her anymore"

Ava bit her lower lip and nodded "Ok" they once again swayed to the music where she grabbed his hand "Higher you dick" she uttered feeling his hand dropping below her waist line.

"Damn"

"Damon" she snapped, he smirked and brought his hands back up to their original places.

"Oh Ava it would be so much fun if you just let me-"

"No-"Ava snorted and grinned when he twirled her around again. Damon smile slid off his face when he saw Stefan hovering on the stone steps. He could see his brother's face and knew that something must have happened.

"Ava stay out of trouble. In fact go find Caroline. You know what to do right?" he asked her.

"Yeah but-"

"Keep safe, of you end up hurt I won't be happy with you" he dropped a kiss on her head and was gone.

"And then the guy turned out to be a woman " Ava finished off her story, she was standing inside the large manor next to Caroline, the petite teen was scoffing down the tray of strawberries.

"Oh dear you don't mind if I have one?" an elderly woman asked

"Yeah I do. These are mine" Ava held onto the tray tighter

"Just one-"

"No now go away. Shoo" Ava waved her away.

"Oh my god" Caroline muttered and shook her head. "Ava share" she hissed at her friend smiling at the old lady.

"No" Ava pouted "these are mine. Go find your own" she told the woman.

"Ergh" the elderly woman stated "Bitch-"

Ava's and Caroline's jaw dropped hearing that "Whore" Ava retorted.

"Brat-"

"Why you crinkly old bat" Ava snapped

"Oh-"

"You are going to go away and forget this happened" Caroline compelled the old lady who hastily left the two blond teens. "You are so bad-"

"Hey-"

"But funny" she finished off and laughed. Ava grinned and carried on munching on the strawberries. Caroline caught sight of Matt passing through.

"_Caroline, she looks beautiful…" _

"Matt here?" Ava asked quietly

"Yeah" Caroline sighed as Ava frowned "Gosh Ava I haven't even spoken to him and-"

"Well go and talk to him" Ava uttered

"I can't-"

"Look we're fine, just go talk to your lover boy. Show him what he is missing" Caroline grinned

"Ok, I will here look after this" she handed the petite teen her cell phone and hurried after Matt.

Ava finished off her strawberries and felt the cell in her hand buzz

"Oh crap now I tell her to go" she muttered under her breath. She needed to find Caroline and attempted to scout out the vampire but it was highly unlikely for her to find her. Ava left the mass of party goers and opted to go and check the bathroom for Caroline, since she assumed the other girl would probably fix her make up or hair.

Ava walked towards one of the other room and her hand reached out about to grab the door handle but before she could she was slammed against the wall. She yelped when her arm was twisted

"Oww what the fuck" she yelped feeling her mask digging into her skin.

"What are Damon and Stefan up to?" she heard a familiar voice, but from the absent thoughts she knew it was a vampire.

"Argh, skinny bitch-"

"Tell me-"

"Piss off"

"Such a mouth on you" Katherine smirked "Tell me-"she put even more pressure on to Ava's arm.

"What do you mean?" Ava hissed her face was pressed hard against into the wall.

"I got Jeremy Gilbert luring me out into the woods" Katherine stated "What's that about?"

"Oh well….erm…he probably thinks you're Elena. Jeremy does drugs so if you're into that shit go for it, but don't tell anyone I told ya-oww" Ava hissed,

Katherine let out a snarl and spun Ava around and grasped her around her throat. She gasped as her back was slammed into the wall. There was an explosion on the back of her head when it hit the wall.

"Don't lie to me Ava-"

"I'm not. Gosh have some respect woman and did-"she clenched her eyes shut feeling Katherine's fingers digging into her neck

"They're up to something. What is it?" Katherine demanded, getting annoyed and impatient.

"I have no clue-"Ava groaned when she was lifted off of her feet so that she was dangling above the ground "Ok, ok….bitch….they're trying to kill you" the telepath knew the plan inside out, and she was playing her part, well technically it was supposed to be Caroline's part but she had to step in.

She coughed loudly when she felt Katherine's grip on her ease up. it was still there though.

"Figured as much-"

"Well can you blame them" Ava commented "You are a bitch, manipulate and overall not very nice-"

"Shut up-"

"You shut up" Ava snapped back

Katherine's eyes darkened "Did you tell me to shut up?"

"You said it first cow" Ava muttered and groaned when she was shoved against the wall.

"I don't have time to play games. Where is the moonstone-"

"Up your butt-"

"Ava" she snarled

"Fine" Ava scowled, god her back was aching "Bonnie has it" she muttered.

Katherine smirked "And where is Bonnie?"

"Probably doing drugs with Jeremy-"

"Ava-"

"Katherine-"

"Do not mess me about little telepath" Katherine snarled "now where is Bonnie?" she repeated her question.

"Erm…well-"she squeaked when Katherine's grip around her throat tightened and was once again lifted off of her feet. "She's upstairs" she thrashed against the vampire's grip.

"Well let's go" Katherine grabbed Ava by her blond locks and dragged her up the stairs.

"Oww…bitch I liked my hair like that and now-"

"Shut up-"

"You fucking shut up" Ava stumbled up the stairs, no doubt about it if the vampire wasn't holding her she would have fallen down the stairs.

"Stop talking-"

"Stop being a bitch"

Katherine rolled her eyes "Oh my god shut up-"

"Oh my god go fuck yourself-"Ava yelped when her hair was tugged even more harder.

They finally arrived on the landing, Damon and Stefan had made sure she knew what room to lead the vampire to.

"Which room is she in?" Katherine asked

"The first door on the left" Ava replied and was tugged forward, she felt the vampire's grip slacken and she stormed into the room. Leaving the blond at the doorway.

"Where is she?" Katherine asked looking around the room, there was no sign of body a frown marred her face hearing Ava laughing.

"Ha shame on your face bitch. Never thought you would fall for a trick like this" Ava grinned. Katherine blurred and slammed into an invisible barrier

"What the-"

"Nah…naa…naa…naa-whore is stuck in the room" Ava gloated

Katherine narrowed her eyes and the dots in her mind connected "Stefan-"

"Dun…dun…dun-"Ava sang

"Hi Katherine" Stefan appeared from behind the older vampire, he was holding the stake "Ava go-"

"Ohh…fine. Bye Katherine" Ava turned on her heel and left.

* * *

Ava rushed outside into the backyard. She followed Jeremy's thoughts and knew where to go.

"Hey we finally got that bitch in the room" she told them gleefully

"Ava?"

"Elena? You….oh damn Alaric sucks at babysitting" she muttered. Jeremy shook his head

"You are so right-"

"Shut up Jeremy no one asked for you to talk. Anyway we got her in the room and-"there was a loud scream "Ha I think you can hear her screaming-"

"Ava that's Elena screaming" Bonnie snapped.

"Oh shit" Ava exclaimed "Jeremy…erm go get a chair for her." she could hear Elena whimpering and crying in pain. She dove into her mind but couldn't get anything; it was just full of pain. Elena let out another cry of pain. Ava grabbed her to stop her from falling, she felt something wet

"What is it?"

"Blood" Bonnie uttered

"What's happening?" Jeremy asked panicking at the sight of his sister in pain. Elena screamed in pain and grabbed her bloodied arm "What's going on-"

"She's hurt. They're hurting Katherine-"

"They're linked" Bonnie finished off but before she could even get the last sentence out Ava sprinted back into the manor.

Jeremy followed on her heels, he didn't even care when Ava pushed a chubby kid over to clamour up the stairs. Ava rounded the corner and could hear the fighting from down the corner.

"STOP" Ava shouted running into the room, "STOP-"

Jeremy appeared behind her and saw Damon about to plunge the stake into Katherine's heart they had gotten here just in time.

"You're hurting Elena. Whatever you're doing to Elena is hurting Katherine" Jeremy uttered

Damon eyes widened and he straightened up he glanced over his shoulder to Ava and Jeremy, Katherine smirked and got onto her feet.

"You're not the only one with a witch on their side. I got a feeling that my witch is better than yours"

"Now…how the hell can you know that…no proof unless you test their powers or something" Ava commented but trailed off when she was greeted with silence. She cleared her throat and shifted in her heels.

"God you do talk a lot-"Katherine grabbed the stake out of Damon's hand and waltzed over to the couch but remained standing.

"God you do realise that no one likes you" Ava countered. Damon bit down on his lower lip to stifle his laughter.

"Jeremy go and check on Elena" Stefan instructed. Jeremy nodded and rushed back out "You to Ava"

"What-"

"Now" Damon ordered. Ava sighed and turned on her heel; she went to walk out but slammed into the barrier

"What the-"

"Ava you're not funny. Get out-"Damon snapped

"I'm trying" she scowled and slammed her hand against the barrier "I can't get out…what the-"

Katherine chuckled "Aww…little Ava is stuck-"

"Fuck you-"

"Jeremy could get out" Stefan frowned seeing Ava slamming her hands against the invisible barrier.

"Yes and that's because he's human" Katherine dropped onto the couch and crossed one leg over the other, "She's not-"

"Shut up-"

"So what's your gift Ava…?" Ava stopped attempting to get out and sighed. "Hmm…I think your great grandmother…was an empath and I'm guessing you're a telepath"

"How the hell do you know about my family?" Ava asked

"I know all about your kind Ava" she smirked "Now how about that moonstone?"

* * *

Ava was now sitting on top the table surface, Damon was leaning beside her whilst Stefan was leaning against the wall. The raven head vampire could see Ava scratching her skin beneath her mask.

"Here let me" Damon untied the satin bow, she let out a sigh feeling the breeze on her skin. "So Ava can't get out…you know she isn't human so what is she?" he questioned the vampire.

"I am here ya know" Ava drawled and waved her hand over herself "Right here"

"So look at this all three of together again" Katherine smirked. "Minus the telepath…the brother who loved me too much and the brother who didn't love me enough"

"And the evil slut vampire who only loved herself" Damon drawled, Ava snickered at that the vampire frowned seeing a streak of red in Ava's blond locks, he leant over and gently touched the back of her head. Ava hissed

"Oww Damon-"

"You're hurt-"

"Nothing serious" Ava muttered.

"Oh I get it" Katherine giggled watching the exchange between Ava and Damon. "So what happened Damon? You were so polite and sweet-"

Ava snorted "Sorry but Damon sweet and polite?"

"That Damon died a long time ago" Damon growled glaring at the female vampire.

"Maybe not" Katherine uttered nodding towards Ava who was idly touching the mask she had been wearing.

"He's dead to you" Damon smirked

"Good he was a bore-"

"Says the vampire who still insist on messing both brothers about" Ava drawled "Ya know…you're not all that Katherine"

"Gosh Ava such hostility-"

"Gosh Katherine I don't give a shit" Ava countered.

"Alright will you stop antagonising each other-"

"It's her-"Katherine snarled "Doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut-"

"It's her doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut-"

"Are you copying me?" Katherine bit out

"Are you copying me?"

"Do you want your throat ripped out-"

"Do you want your throat ripped out-"Ava mimicked pissing the female vampire off.

"Stop" Stefan ordered glowering at Katherine. Ava pursed her lips and tucked in a stray curl.

"Where's the moonstone?" Katherine asked

"What do you want with it?" Stefan asked back, from the corner of his eye he could see Damon shifting slightly so that he was standing protectively in front of Ava.

"You know I would say does Elena enjoy both of you worshipping at her alter? But I can see that's not the case. Since Damon is pining after someone way out of his reach" Katherine smirked. Damon stiffened and reined in the urge to tear Katherine's head off of her body.

"That was really desperate Katherine. Don't you think we can see right through you?" Stefan uttered

"So Ava how does it feel having a vampire pining over you?" Ava's eyes nearly bugged out "Oh you didn't know" she tutted "Really Damon, you're not one to hide away your feelings-"

"Fuck you Katherine" Damon snarled

"Just so you know Damon, you have no chance with Ava. From what I know she won't be around for very long"

"Is…what?" Ava asked confusion laced in her tone. Damon could see the worry in her milky orbs.

"Ignored her. Your death threats are lame Katherine" Damon sneered at the other vampire.

"Oh they're not death threats" Katherine smirked and shook her head "they're promises"

"Stop it" Stefan snarled, Damon walked over to them so that he was standing beside his brother

"Or what? You'll hurt me?" Katherine questioned "Everything I feel Elena feels.-"

"You sound like a lesbian-"Ava blurted out "And desperate. Very desperate"

"Shut up Ava-"Katherine snapped

"Shut up Ava-"Ava mimicked knowing it would annoy the older vampire.

"You know" Stefan intervened, he wouldn't put it pass Katherine to shove Ava through the window. "This whole Mason thing got me confused, why a werewolf? The moonstone can break their curse, that would help them destroy all vampires-,

"She's a screwed up bitch that's why" Ava muttered under her breath, causing both Salvatores to snicker. Damon didn't even bother to hide his grin "but she clearly only thinks about herself. So what's in it for you?" Ava asked.

Katherine smirked and blurred over to the blond causing the male vampires to stiffen, Ava tensed feeling her run a finger down her cheek "So not only do you smell divine but you're smart. They'll be very happy with that"

"I'm not a lesbian" Ava fumbled back

"Don't touch her" Damon snarled with a smirk Katherine backed away, he was once again standing protectively in front of the petite teen. "Sorry about your pet wolf-"he felt Ava gripping tightly onto his jacket. He didn't mind knowing it was a way for Ava to reassure herself. "You should have kept him on a tighter leash."

Katherine rounded on him "I'll keep that in mind for next time. He's not the only wolf in town" Ava's eyes widened in realisation.

"Tyler" she breathed.

"Ding dong and the telepath gets it. Bravo Ava I must say bravo" Katherine smirked.

* * *

"_What the fuck? I killed someone-ARGH WHAT'S HAPPENING?" _ Ava groaned loudly and clutched her temple throbbing,

"Ava?" Damon and Stefan blurred to her side. "Ava-"the raven head vampire grasped her shoulders he saw her pale face.

"Tyler broke his curse" Ava revealed "he killed Amy something…because she…Matt failed. Whoa" Ava's eyes widened "You tried to get Matt killed?" she asked Katherine

"He's alive? Good he is hot after all" Katherine smirked

"Bitch" Ava scowled, she wanted to leave the room and head back to the party truth be told.

"Where is that witch?" Damon muttered.

"We can play charades" Katherine suggested "oops Ava seems like you can't. I forgot" she giggled

Ava giggled right back and rolled her eyes "You're insults are lame. Tiki even does better ones then you" she said.

"You bargain the moonstone" Stefan pointed out, for him things were clicking into place. He walked over to the couch and leant against it.

"What are you mumbling about over there?" Damon asked.

"You made a deal with George Lockwood to help you fake your death, you told me that you gave George what he needed, it was the moonstone." Stefan said.

"Good for you Stefan" Katherine drawled holding onto a stake "two plus two…-"

"Equals four. Finish it off then" Ava snapped rolling her eyes.

"Yes" Katherine sneered at her "It would have worked except people found out that I wasn't in the tomb. Thanks to you by the way" Damon merely raised his glass of bourbon leaning against Ava's shoulder "Did I mention how inconvenient your obsession has been"

"Hmm…you and I both honey" Damon downed his drink.

"Why do you need it back?" Stefan asked staying on track he wanted to figure this mystery out.

Katherine canted her head to the side "I love you in a suit" she declared "So dashing-"

Ava groaned loudly "Do you have any other adjectives in your vocab?" the blond questioned "so lame-"

"Unless it wasn't yours to begin with" Stefan uttered his brows knitted together.

"She stole it" Ava said clearly

"You guys are wasting your breath" Damon drawled but neither Stefan nor Ava thought so.

"In 1864 you faked your death" Stefan murmured.

"You're running from someone, someone who is much more powerful than you" Ava said softly, she was still on the table surface, her feet dangled over the edge it, and at least she wasn't on her feet.

"In 1987 you was in Chicago at a concert of all places. With that wench Lexi-"

"Oh do I sense jealousy?" Ava uttered.

"I think you're right" Damon smirked

"Come on Stefan don't look so surprise, of course I checked in on you over the years. You was standing in the front row, dancing all night. You were watching Bon Jovi and I was watching you-"Ava's eyebrows shot to her hairline hearing that.

"You are so desperate Katherine and creepy" Ava huffed "Got to say Damon you had a lucky escape"

"You're telling me" Damon shook his head walking over to the liquor cabinet to pour himself a drink.

"Who were you running from?" Stefan asked glancing over to Ava who was still sitting on the edge of the table; she swung her feet back and forth. Instead of getting a verbal answer the female vampire mouthed 'I love you'

Ava groaned and hopped onto her feet

"Ava over here" Damon called the teen over, she walked over to him and traced her finger around one of the many rims of the cups.

"We're missing the party" Katherine commented

"No shit Sherlock" Ava muttered as Damon poured himself a drink.

"I'll have one of those" Katherine said seeing Damon pouring a glass of whisky

"Right away Miss Katherine" he said in a high pitch voice. Ava snorted

"Crappy drag act. Try and get that pitch a bit higher" she uttered, Damon shook his head as Katherine snatched the drink out of his hand. She shouldered pass the smaller girl nearly knocking her face first into the table. Damon grabbed the back of her dress to stop her doing a face-plant.

"Thank you" Katherine took a sip of her drink. Ava jumped hearing the glass shattering and something being slammed into the wall.

"Damon no"

"Stop Damon" Ava shouted grabbing ht back of the vampire's suit jacket. "Elena she is link to Elena."

"Stop" Stefan grunted

"Don't do this" Ava said quietly, all three vampires could hear her quick heartbeat. Damon inhaled loudly and Ava's scent somewhat managed to calm him.

"Yes Damon please" Katherine smirked

"As soon as this spell is lifted I'm going to drive this stake through your heart" he promised glowering at the woman.

"God you're hot" Katherine purred "when did you get so hot-"

"God you sound even more desperate" Ava countered "Step off bitch. No Salvatore boys give a shit about you" she uttered. Damon stepped back taking Ava with him. He wrapped an arm around her waist seeing a witch waltzing into the room holding the moonstone up.

"Katherine the spell in this room has been broken. You're free to leave" the new witch declared. Ava gripped onto Damon's arm and scoured her mind, was she related to Bonnie? She thought

"Thank god" Katherine shuffled over to the witch

"When I hand this over to you me debt to you is over" the woman uttered as Stefan and Damon watched on. Ava's ears perked up listening to whole scene taking place.

"Done-"

"I owe you nothing-"

"I said done. Now hand it over" Katherine ordered

"I wouldn't do that" Damon shook his head

"Don't" Ava uttered "She's a major bitch and she'll somehow get you back into this"

But the witch handed the moonstone over to the vampire, the smirk on Katherine's face was wiped off of her face, as she gasped and groaned in pain.

"Is she asthmatic?"

"No Ava" Stefan replied "It's the witch"

The witch glared at a gasping and gagging vampire "You should have told me that another witch was involved. She's a Bennett witch Katherine but I'm sure you knew that" Katherine dropped to her knees.

"Wait Elena" Stefan called out

"She's fine" Ava replied for her "Bonnie is healing her"

"Good to know you picked that up" the witch smiled "I always wanted to meet one of your kind" she could see it; it was as if a light was reeking off of her.

"You're Bonnie's cousin right?" Ava asked

"You're right. The spell is broken" Katherine collapsed onto the ground, she was unconscious.

"I apologise for my involvement" the witch exclaimed "Hope to see you soon Ava" with that she turned on her heel and left.

Ava whistled "Wow she's epic" she exclaimed

"So what are we going to do with her?" Damon lightly kicked Katherine's leg.

"Lock the cow up somewhere. And send Tiki down there to teach the bitchy vamp to teach her some decent insults" Ava uttered.

Damon smirked "I got an idea where to put her. And no Ava we're not locking Tiki down there" he said. "You go back to the party enjoy yourself."

"We'll take you home later" Stefan told her.

"Cool" Ava grinned and headed out of the room, but before she did she turned back and dropped a swift kiss onto Damon's cheek "Bye" she called over her shoulder.

* * *

Katherine gasped waking up; she looked around in confusion where the hell was she? She thought

She glanced over to her right and saw the moonstone, her hand closed in on around it. The vampire used the wall to help herself stand up. She saw the exited and was about to run out of it but slammed into an invisible barrier. From out of the shadows appeared Damon his face was void of any emotion

"Hello Katherine" he felt nothing in his heart for her, any feelings he had before were long gone

"Where am I?" she asked

"Where you should have been all along" Damon responded "I thought you'd learn your lesson by now. Don't mess with a Bennett witch."

Katherine shook her head "You should have killed me"

"Death would have been too kind" Damon snapped

"No Damon don't" Katherine whimpered as the other vampire gripped onto the tomb door

"Damon don't you need me…Elena's in danger-"he didn't listen "Ava is in danger" he froze hearing that

"From who?" he asked

But Katherine remained tight-lipped "You're lying you're always lying"

"Why do you think I haven't killed Elena yet? She's the doppelganger…and Ava is…her kind is non-existent. Ava needs to be protected. She needs to be protected….they would take her away Damon and you will never see her again" Katherine cried out.

"Then I will protect Ava "Damon snarled "I will protect her while you rot in hell" he slammed the tomb door shut on Katherine's cries.

* * *

"And dun…dun…dun-ta da. All gone" Ava grinned "How is that for a magic trick?" she asked the group.

"Ava you ate it-"

"And that's why Mary you're having problems with work you need more imagination" Ava pointed out; she yawned and headed outside to wait for either Damon or Stefan to take her home. She had bid some of the partygoers' goodnight and was now waiting in the parking lot.

"Where are you guys?" she muttered under her breath.

"_That's her-"_Ava's eyes widened hearing the thoughts coming from behind her.

An arm slammed around her waist and was lifted off of the ground. A cloth that was drenched in chloroform was slammed over her mouth, she kicked out trying to get help, but her limbs were getting weaker. Ava gave into the darkness.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Thanks to those who reviewed. Outfit link on profile. **

**So in this chap-At the beginning, Damon gives Ava a wake up call, by dumping her in the shower. Stefan ends up chasing her. Caroline tells them what happened at the Grill. Ava says to Caroline she'll help with the stalking. Ava eats Damon's cream bun and hides under the table and Damon tricks her out and dumps her outside in front of Alaric. Ava pick-pockets Jeremy. She then outs him about his Ugly Betty obsession. Ava gets ready for the ball. Damon helps her. Some Dava moments in this. The ball happens, and like usual Ava causes trouble, by revealing a secret affair. snatching strawberries away and attempting to do a fire demonstration. She leads Katherine to the room, but later gets trapped. Ava annoys Katherine and they're all freed. Katherine tells Damon Ava is in danger. And in the end Ava is taken.**

**Next Chap-Ava meets an Original,**

**Please REVIEW**


	30. Chapter 30

Ava's eyes snapped opened as she was jolted upwards. She groaned when her head hit something hard.

It took a moment for the petite teen to realise that she was moving, her brows knitted together

"What the?" she mumbled and raised her hands. Panic begin to ebb into her when she felt she was in an enclosed in a small space and that in fact her hands were tied together as was her feet. She could hear an engine roaring "Hello? Anyone!" she hit something and realised it was a body next to her.

"Oh god please don't be a dead body" she muttered and yelped when the car went over another speed bump causing her head to smash against the roof of the trunk. She felt dizzy and felt herself being encompassed by darkness.

Once again Ava was knocked out just as the car came to a sudden stop.

The driver of the car unbuckled himself and got out of the car and walked around to another vehicle that was already waiting there. The window of the jeep unrolled revealing a man whose face was covered by a pair of huge sunglasses.

"Where are they?" the unknown man asked

"In the trunk, I did exactly as you told me to" the man replied in monotone, he clearly was compelled.

"Good put them in back" the man instructed.

The compelled human nodded and hastily made his way back to his car. He popped the trunk revealing two unconscious teens. The man picked up the one closest to him which turned out be Elena and carried her over to the jeep where he deposited her in the trunk. He then walked back over to the trunk and picked up the petite blond and carried her bridal style over to the other trunk.

"Wait" his employer called out "Put the Fae in the back seat" he instructed. He had never seen one so up close before. Through his dark shades he could see the Fae via the rear view mirror. He chuckled damn she was certainly a Fae he could see it now. The man came around to the driver's side window so he could see his employer.

"Thank you for your help" he smiled falsely

"Is there anything else?"

"One more thing." He uttered "come closer" the compelled man did as he was told the window was rolled down, the man gestured for him to come even closer.

When he was within reach his fangs lengthened and plunged it into the man's throat effectively killing him.

The vampire pulled back and rolled the window back up. He started the car and glanced in the mirror in the rear view mirror, he smirked

"I can't wait to taste the Fae" he murmured under his breath and stepped his foot down on the accelerator.

* * *

Ava groaned the pounding in her head was easing up somewhat, she felt herself being carried somewhere.

"What's going on?" she slurred attempting to move but whoever was holding her had a firm grip. Ava felt herself being lowered onto something plush and realised it was a sofa. The man shed his jacket and the baseball cap he was wearing,

"Hey hey-touchy back off" Ava snapped feeling him grabbing her legs. She attempted to wriggle backwards but the man had a strong grip on her ankles, he untied the rope around her ankles.

"Do you want to stay tied up?" he snapped when she kicked a leg out narrowly missing his face.

"What kind of bloody question is that?" Ava countered "Mister Kidnapper. Get off" she hissed when his hands closed around her wrist. "Let go-"

"God you're a wriggler?" he muttered. In response Ava spat on him "You little-"

"KIDANNPER. THIS IS A CHILD KIDNAPPER HELP SOMEONE HELP—"she shrieked but was cut off when he slammed his hand over her mouth.

"Listen here blondie" the man hissed and grabbed the front of her dress and tugged her forward, she winced "Scream again and it'll be your last. Understand?"

Ava nodded and when she felt his grip loosen she surprised the man by head-butting him in the face she heard a crack and a lot of swearing. She shot to her feet and ran

"Why you-"he didn't even need to go after her since Ava had tripped over the loose rope around her ankles and was sent tumbling forward. She smacked her head on the corner of the table.

"Oww" Ava whimpered and managed to sit up, she gingerly raised her bound hands to her throbbing table and touched it, and it was bleeding. She jumped when there was a pulse of air in front of her.

"Didn't you see that?" the vampire questioned a smirk on his lips. His eyes darkened seeing the bloodied gash.

"Oh you think you're funny mister kidnapper?" Ava spat "You're not, dickhead"

The vampire frowned "Wait a second-"she scowled when he grabbed her chin forcing her eyes to meet his. His eyes widened "Now this wasn't in the plan" he muttered to himself seeing her milky green orbs "A blind Fae-"

"What the fuck is a Fae? And have your ever heard of personal space" Ava snapped "And do you mind…wait are you sniffing me?" she asked.

"You're bleeding" the vampire uttered

"I know that" Ava said stiffening when he untied her hands.

"What's-AVA?"

Ava's eyes widened "Elena? What the hell?" Elena groaned she was still sore from last night. She just managed to sit up and took in the sight, she saw a vampire hovering next to Ava.

"Ava don't-"she swallowed "don't touch her" the brunette called out "What do you want?"

"Ssh-"the man hissed

"You shush. What the hell is going on?" Ava snapped "She's hurt and so am I-"

"I know" the vampire licked his lips "Just one taste"

"No don't" Elena shouted as the vampire grasped the telepath's wrist

"Get off" Ava shrieked and cried out when she felt sharp fangs plunge into her wrist. She remained still not wanting him to tear her skin.

"You're going to take too much" Elena shouted seeing Ava paling. The blond could hear the vampire slurping down the blood.

"Let go" Ava said through gritted panic, fear, and anger was coursing through her. Emotions swelled up within her and this vampire was hurting her "I said let go" she snapped her eyes were clench shut. Elena jumped when the vampire let out pained scream and clutch his head.

Ava gasped and her eyes snapped opened. Elena bit her lower lip and tried to move but noticed that she was tied up, was Ava responsible for causing the man pain?

"Ava?" the teen sagged.

"You really are a Fae" the vampire whispered, he wiped his lips and saw her blood on the tips of his fingers and sucked them clean. "God the stories are right you do taste delicious. Maybe another bite-"

"No" Ava shouted and tried to scramble backwards but he grabbed her ankle

"Leave her alone" Elena yelled having trouble even moving. She witnessed the veins around the man eyes darkening and protruding

"Don't-"Ava yelped when his fingers dug into her wrist

"TREVOR" a new voice shouted "control yourself-"

"It's a bit too late for that" she huffed holding her bloodied wrist to her chest. Her dress fanned around her.

"You bit her?" the woman glowered at the vampire "He won't be happy-"

"You should have a taste Rose" the male vampire waltzed over to Elena and ignored the brunette's pathetic attempts to try and swat him away. He untied the ropes around the doppelganger's wrist. "She is a Fae-"

"No you don't want a taste" Ava snapped "Douche-"

"Ava-"

"He bit me Elena. Like actual biting who does that?" she snapped her brows furrowing. Elena groaned wondering when Ava's common-sense would kick in.

"A vampire" Trevor snorted

"Shut up Trevor no is talking to you" Ava sniped

"And get this Rose, she's blind. A blind Fae, she definitely-"

"Do you have a thing for pointing out the obvious?" Ava sneered. Trevor shot the blond a dirty look

"Are you completely oblivious to danger?" Trevor countered.

Ava's lips thinned, being sarcastic was one way for her not to completely lose it. Plus she had faith that Damon and Stefan would come for her and Elena. Also she knew if she just kept them talking it'll stall these hostile vampires.

"You smell funny" was Ava's clever retort.

"You look funny-"

"Trevor is a crap name"

"Well-"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU" the female vampire shouted instantly shutting both Ava and Trevor up. By the low growl in her voice the telepath was reminded that these vampires weren't exactly friendly.

"Buzz kill" Trevor muttered and stalked out of the room.

"You are a bit of a buzz kill" Ava huffed and scurried backwards hearing footsteps coming towards her. She tensed when the vampire grasped her wrist,

"Don't please…"Elena begged unlike the blond she could see everything that was going on and it was making her even more frightened.

"Quiet" the woman snapped and used her index finger to swipe some of the blood off of Ava's wrist. She sniffed it and tasted it. "You are a Fae-"

"What is that?" Ava snapped getting annoyed that neither vampires were answering her question. They kept using the word Fae when they were referring to her but she had no clue what it meant.

Rose stood up, never in her existence she thought she would meet a Fae but here was one right in front of her. Truth be told she wasn't what she was expecting.

But Rose had to hand it to the girl she did have the characteristics of a Fae, and she had heard of what she did to Trevor. Ava felt her back collide with something solid she had backed herself against the sofa. Unlike Elena her grogginess was wearing off.

"_God…what is going on?_" Elena groaned attracting the vampire's attention. "What do you want with us?" she asked, she was hoping that she would be able to defend Ava if things got out of hands

"My god you look just like her" Rose's eyes roamed the doppelganger, but then they drew back towards Ava who was still huddled on the floor.

"But I'm not" Elena shook her head, Ava realised that Elena thought that she was being mistaken for Katherine. "Please just-"

"Be quiet" the woman snapped "and you…Xenia. We finally found one-"

"Ok either these vamps are high or they're stalkerish" Ava said in a sing song voice.

"Listen-"Elena started

"Shut up" Rose snarled

"Ok woman Jesus. Clearly there's been a mistake" Ava uttered trying for once to calm the situation down

"Ava's right, listen I'm Elena Gilbert and this is my friend Ava Xenia" Elena introduced them to the vampire. Ava cocked an eyebrow did her friend really think she could reason with the vampires.

"I know who you are. I said be quiet" Rose said harshly

"What do you want?" Elena carried on ignoring the woman's warning.

"Erm Elena-"Ava jumped when she heard the resounding sound of someone being slapped. She felt a body hitting her side. "What the-you slapped her" she scowled

"I said be quiet-"

"You're mean" Ava muttered

Rose's nose twitched "Do you want one?" she threatened the telepath. Ava backpedalled till the backs of her legs hit the couch and she dropped onto the couch

"Is that meant to be a rhetorical question?" Ava asked after a moment. Rose groaned thinking she got her hands full with the little blond.

"Shut up"

"But you asked me a question" Ava countered smartly. The vampire's response was to turn on her heel and walk out of the room.

Ava frowned and managed to grasp Elena's arm "Elena? Damn the bitch knocked you down" she muttered under her breath. "YOU SUCK ROSE"

"HOW ABOUT YOU LET ME SUCK YOU-"

"FUCK YOU TRAVIS" Ava screamed back

"MY NAME IS TREVOR-"

"NO ONE CARES"

"YOU LITTLE-"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU" Rose yelled her voice echoed throughout the silent house.

"Mean cow" Ava huffed

"ONE MORE WORD OUT OF YOU XENIA AND YOU'RE GOING TO BE KNOCKED OUT AGAIN"

Now this certainly shut Ava up, she chewed her bottom lip worriedly. She wanted Damon and Stefan to come and get her and Elena. "Where are you Damon?" she muttered under her breath and gingerly touched her bloodied wrist.

All she could do was sit and wait she couldn't exactly escape not with Elena being unconscious.

* * *

Ava perked up hearing booted footsteps coming into the room; she knew it was Trevor since Rose's footfalls were lighter.

"She still passed out?" Trevor asked strolling into the room

"You got eyes. You can see for yourself" Ava drawled "Now if it wouldn't be too much trouble but could you by any chance drop us back off in Mystic Falls?"

Trevor snorted "No chance, when he comes and sees you he'll let us off the hook" he was hoping that was true. He and Rose had a Fae in their hands and they wouldn't be letting her go anytime soon.

"Who's he?" Ava questioned, thinking him and Rose were just handlers, and there was someone bigger out there. Probably the same people that Katherine was running from.

"No one you need to know about yet-"

"Is he your boyfriend?" Ava was winding him up,

"I'm not gay" Trevor bristled

"You are so gay…"she declared "So is your boyfriend not taking your relationship seriously? Is that the reason for you being a dick?" she was spouting out rubbish and she knew it.

"I am not gay—"

"ROSE YOUR FRIEND IS GAY AND GUESS WHAT TRAVIS-"

"MY NAME IS TREVOR-"

"DON'T CARE. IT'S OK" Ava yelled but squealed when he grabbed her wrist "oww….owww-" she cried out when his fingers dug into the fang marks.

"You're lucky we need you alive" Trevor scowled and abruptly let her go. He shot onto his feet and was out of the room before she could even blink.

Ava held her bloodied wrist to her chest unknowingly she was ruining her dress; the bodice was smeared in blood.

She heard a light groan coming from her left "Elena?" she whispered

"Ava?" Elena was coming back to the land of the living. "You're hurt" she whispered seeing the bloodied wrist "I-"

"Ssh" Ava hissed. She could hear Trevor and Rose talking to one another in a different room.

"How's the girl? The doppelganger?" Rose clarified, Elena slowly sat up

"Still passed out."

"And the Fae?"

"She's a mouthy one" Trevor uttered a smirk playing on his lips

"You didn't touch her did you?" Rose asked, Elena managed to get onto her feet, and grabbed Ava's hand pulling her up.

"Give me some credit" Ava could hear Trevor scoff. She was being led out of the room, her hand tightened onto Elena's. "So did you call him?"

There it was again Ava thought there was a 'him' a person who wanted both her and Elena for some unknown reason. She didn't really want to stick around and find out who this 'him' was.

"No I called one of his contacts, you know how this works" Elena gripped onto Ava's hand even tighter when they got onto the stairs; she felt the blond fumble beside her and held onto her. Ava gripped onto the banister as they slowly made their way towards the corridor.

"Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?" Trevor questioned the other vampire.

'Elijah' Ava mouthed so this was the name of this so called person that her and Elena were being delivered to.

"They say he got it"

Ava was praying that she and Elena would get away, she could hear Rose pacing

"Wonderful and what?"

"That's it" Rose seemed to be the level headed one out of the pair compared to her companion. Ava licked her chapped lips, her tongue felt heavy in her mouth still. It was probably due to the chloroform. "Trevor he either got it or he didn't. We just have to wait." Elena limped ahead still holding tightly onto Ava's hand.

"Look it's not too late. We can leave them both here, we don't have to go through with this" Trevor stammered out. Ava's brows knitted together seems like the male vampire was having second thoughts.

"I am sick of running" both she and Elena slowly came to a stop

"Yeah?" Trevor's voice went high "Well running has kept us alive"

"Elijah is old school, he'll keep to the deal" Rose assured her companion. Just then Elena stepped on a creaky floorboard alerting the vampires what the pair was up to. "You there-"

"It was her" Ava blurted out "tut, tut Elena is trying to escape. Bad Elena" she scolded

"Shut up" Rose snapped

"Yes ma'am" she mimed zipping her mouth shut and locking it.

"There's nothing around here for miles" Rose glowered at Elena "if you try to get out of this house you're tragically wrong. Understand?"

There was a moment of silence, all Ava could hear was Elena's rapid breathing "Who is Elijah?" she asked

"Your worst nightmare" without another word Rose stormed off.

"You got told-"

"Shut up Travis-"

"Name is Trevor" he growled.

Ava scrunched up her nose "Do not care Travis" Elena ended up dragging Ava away from the frustrated looking vampire. She wouldn't put it pass Trevor to take another chunk out of Ava.

* * *

"Elena really this is a bad idea" Ava muttered trailing behind Elena; once again they were making their way down the corridor. She was following the sound of Elena's footsteps she could hear someone moving around in a room ahead. She assumed it was Rose.

"Ava just be quiet-"

"You want to ask questions to a woman who slapped you for it earlier." Ava scoffed "Smart and…can we swap shoes?" she asked. Elena frowned and glanced over her shoulder seeing the blond

"What? Just walk-"

"It is hard when you got heels on. These are high" Ava grumbled and bumped into Elena when the brunette had come to a stop. They were at the doorway

"Why are we here?" Elena asked Rose who was clearing the room up.

"You keep asking me those questions as if I'm going to answer" Rose called busying herself by boarding up the windows.

Ava let out a loud sigh and walked into the room with her hands raised, it's been a while since she had walked into the completely unknown. The telepath had memorised the layout of Mystic Falls, so she wasn't accustomed to feeling her away around again.

"Listen Rosie can I call you that?" Ava piped up taking charge

"No" Rose replied in monotone.

"Yeah well I'm going to call you that anyway" she said as Elena walked behind her, Ava came to a stop when she bumped into a table, she placed her hands on the surface, the brunette however remained in the middle of the room and crossed her arms.

"Look we're not going anyway" she uttered trailing her hands over the surface of the table, where they bumped into several books, Elena palmed her face when Ava knocked a whole pile of books off of the table that the vampire had just lined up. "So can you just answer her questions? Elena gets annoying when you don't give her something to go on-"

"Hey" Elena snapped

"Shush Elena, I'm helping" Ava uttered. Rose's back was to pair she smiled to herself the little Fae was certainly entertaining. "She's like a dog with a bone…" she giggled "I just realised I called ya in a weird way a bitch."

Elena rolled her eyes "Ava focus" she hissed, gosh she thought the blond had the attention span of three year old.

"Right well" Ava cleared her throat "listen Rosie-"Rose rolled her eyes hearing the nickname "You got us, and we're not going anywhere. So what do you want with us?" she asked

"I personally don't want anything to do with you two" Rose said she had just boarded up another window. "I'm just a delivery service"

"Delivery to who?" Elena took over the questioning.

"To Elijah?" Ava called out.

Rose chuckled "Points to the eavesdroppers-"

"How about instead of points you let us go?"

"Your bargaining won't work Xenia" Rose said shaking her head. Ava pouted and folded her arms in front of her chest.

"So who is this Elijah? Vampire? Werewolf? Is he good looking?" Ava questioned she randomly picked up a book and flicked through the pages,

"What?" Rose rounded on her.

Ava merely shrugged "Well from what I can gather. Most vampires I've come across seem to be good looking-"

"Ava" Elena scolded

"What?" the blond defended herself dropping the book on to the table "valid question. So Elijah-you could tell by his name he has to be hot. Who is he?"

Rose had trouble to stop herself from laughing, she cleared her throat "He is one of the vampires. He is one of the Originals."

"Ohh" Ava perked up "epic title. Originals, is he badass-"

"Ava shut up" Elena snapped causing the telepath to roll her eyes "what do you mean by Originals?" she asked

Ava licked her lips and trailed her hands over the table surface; they kept coming into contact with something new. One of the objects she knew was a lamp. She forced herself to focus back on to the conversation at hand.

"Again with the questions-"

"Kind of hard not to have any." Ava snorted "What with being kidnapped an all."

Rose cocked an eyebrow but carried on "Haven't the Salvatores been teaching you anything about vampire history?"

Ava's eyebrows shot to her hairline "Wait you know Damon and Stefan?" she asked.

"I know of them" Rose replied coming to stand besides Ava "take this. It'll keep you busy" she pressed a thick book into the teen's hand. Ava opened it up and touched the tips of her fingers across the page, she felt the brail.

"Finally something interesting in this pile" Ava mumbled and flipped to the front of the book

"So wait. Stefan and Damon?"

"A 100 hundred years ago a friend of mine wanted to set me up on a date with Stefan" Rose revealed "she said he was one of the good ones."

"Which he is" Ava commented tucking in a stray curl behind her ear,

"More of a sucker for the bad boys thought, I digress" Rose uttered,

Ava grinned "I think every woman wants a bad boy. They somehow are sexier" she uttered, for some reason she find herself thinking back to Damon. She shook her head causing both Elena and Rose to frown.

"Ava why are you shaking your head?" Elena asked quirking an eyebrow

"Erm…fly big giant ones. We should hide or something" Ava rambled on "well I don't know if flies can find people. That would be weird right? Ha ha-"

"Ok you stop talking" Rose instructed.

"So who are the Originals?" Elena asked bringing the topic back on hand.

Rose let out a sigh "You're right she is like a dog with a bone" the vampire muttered.

Ava smirked "Told ya, but yeah…who are they?" she asked siding with Elena. She wanted to know who these infamous originals are.

"Trevor and I have been running for five hundred years" Rose explained, Ava pulled a face. Damn she thought running for five hundred years? She knew for a fact she wouldn't be able to do that. "We're tired-"

Ava snorted "Who wouldn't be tired? So in between these five hundred years did you stop-"

"No" Elena scolded knowing that her friend was going to pull the vampire off of the topic. "Carry on"

Ava pouted and flicked one of the pages of the book, she was still listening though.

"We want it over, we're using both of you to negotiate ourselves out of a big mess" Rose said truthfully.

Ava scowled "No fair. You're the ones who got mixed up in this crap. Why do you use us for huh?" she dropped the thick book back onto the table.

"Ava is right. Why do you need us for?" Elena stepped forward confusion marred her face

"Because you" Rose pointed at Elena "are the Petrova doppelganger, you're the key to breaking the curse"

Elena's jaw dropped she shook her head "Curse? The sun and the moon curse?" she uttered.

"So you do know your history" Rose murmured

"What do you mean I'm the key?" Elena took another step forward so that now she was right in front of the female vampire

"Isn't the moonstone is what breaks the curse?" Ava questioned leaning against the table.

"No. The moonstone is what binds the curse. The sacrifice is what breaks it" Rose clarified.

"Sacrifice?" Elena breathed.

"The blood of the doppelganger, you're the doppelganger" Rose uttered. Ava's brows knitted together, Elena was meant to be sacrifice? She couldn't let that happen. They needed to get out of here. "In order to break the curse you're the one that needs to die"

There was a resounding silence. Ava cleared her throat "Aww tough break Elena" she grimaced.

"She's-"

"Why is Ava here?" Elena questioned still trying to get her head around this concept. Rose frowned she sighed she might as well tell the teens the whole truth.

"The blood of the Fae is required; I don't think you need to be drain to the point of your death. Truth is your part in the sacrifice is rather hush hush. But there's not a lot heard about the Fae-"

"Ok stop" Ava snapped she was confused and getting rather irritated. "What the hell is a Fae?"

Rose canted her head to the side "You really don't know what you are?"

"Erm…I'm human-"

"No you're not." Rose spoke over her, Elena's eyes darted between the vampire and her closest friend "Fae is another word for Fairy. You're a fairy Ava"

The telepath's reaction wasn't what Rose was expecting Ava burst out in laughter "No way" she cried she was laughing so hard that tears were coming out of her eyes.

Elena however didn't find anything amusing at all, she could see that the vampire was deadly seriously.

"Holy shit" Ava slapped her knee "You're funny Rosie" she giggled "Fairies? Yeah right-"

"Why not?" Rose snapped her hands on her hips "You know there are vampires, werewolves and witches? Right?"

"Yeah" Ava's cheeks were bright pink from laughter "but fairies?"

"Anything is possible. You're the first fairy I come across. Supernatural beings are pulled towards you" Rose explained "When I first heard about fairies my reaction was the same but I didn't laugh as hard."

Ava's laughter died down, bloody hell she thought the vampire was being serious?

"As soon as I saw you I knew. You fit the descriptions. And you possess a light which is very subtle, that only old vampires can see. And the other big indicator is that you have a gift that no other being can possess."

Ava paled, she frowned "Shit you're serious" she breathed. She was a fairy?

* * *

"Tell us more" Elena demanded, she opted to have a serious chat with Ava later. The blond had remained quiet; she was lost in her thoughts.

Just then Trevor walked in "Captivity made her pushy ey?" he asked picking up a board "What do you want to know doppelicious? Surprised that the fairy isn't talking-"

"Shut up Travis" Ava snapped folding her arms across her chest. God she wanted to kick her shoes off, she strengthened the barriers up in her mind, she could hear Elena's thoughts screaming at her.

"It's Trevor-"

"I really don't care"

Rose snickered but cleared her throat seeing the look that her companion was throwing her. "Who are you running from?" Ava asked

"The Originals-"

Ava groaned and hopped onto the edge of the desk, she swung her feet back and forth. Rose cringed when the petite teen knocked another pile of books onto the floor "Sorry" she muttered sheepishly "Anyway we all know about these so called Originals. But what does it mean?" she finished off her sentence.

"The first family" Trevor uttered strolling over to Ava, he kicked over a pile of books "of the old world" the blond straightened up, alerting the other occupants of the room that she was now paying attention. "Rose and I pissed them off-"Rose cleared her throat causing Trevor to roll his eyes "Correction I pissed them off-"

"Oh" Ava said sarcastically "You pissing people off? Never thought that was possible. Tut tut-"

"Shut up" Trevor snapped

"Make me" she countered,

"Don't" Rose warned him, "Do you try and bait everyone?" she rounded on Ava.

The petite teen merely sniffed "Yes" she said seriously.

"Unbelievable" Rose muttered under her breath.

"So Rose had my back and for over half a millennia we've been running ever since" Trevor said swiping a book out of Ava's hand. She rolled her eyes hearing him tossing it across the room. "Ever since then they wanted us dead."

"What did you do?" Elena asked

"He probably was himself. I can understand why that would piss people off" Ava commented and yelped when he pulled her curl, in retaliation she kicked him hard in the shin causing him to grunt.

"Stop" Rose told Ava sternly; damn she thought it was trying to control and over exuberant child. "He made the same mistake that countless others did. He trusted Katerina Petrova" she told them. Ava whistled "Damn bitch gets around"

"You're telling me about it" Trevor muttered.

"I just told you" she said, the male vampire shot Elena 'is she serious look?' the doppelganger nodded and shrugged her shoulders.

"So Katherine" Elena stated

"Hmm…the one and only. The first Petrova doppelganger." Rose said walking over to the other side of the room.

"I helped her escape her fate-"

"You helped people?" Ava asked aghast "damn-"

"Yeah I did, but since then we-"he gestured towards himself and Rose "have been marked ever since then."

"Which is why we're not going to make the same mistake again" Rose called out from the doorway. She turned on her heel and left.

Ava frowned "Wait Travis-"

"Trevor-"

"Don't care" she tucked in a stray curl "How about I give you a pint of my blood and you let us go?"

"Well-"

"NO TREVOR-"

"Damn" Trevor swore and stalked out of the room. Ava scowled and kicked over a pile of books, the situation was finally setting in. They were in serious trouble now.

"Ava what's your gift?" Elena asked quietly after a moment of silence, Ava sighed and closed her eyes. Look like she was going to be telling Elena the truth.

* * *

"How could you keep that from me?" Elena snapped after Ava had just finished telling her friend the truth. She had revealed that she was a telepath.

"What?" she countered "how could I not tell you I was a freak? Easy enough I didn't ok?"

The doppelganger was fuming "I thought we were best friends? And the whole time you lied?"

Ava shook her head and ran her hands down her face "I could-"Elena' anger somewhat dissipated seeing the look on Ava's face. She looked completely lost and afraid.

"Ava-"

"No look. I…you're my best friend. You're like my sister Elena. I'm already a freak with being blind and…I thought-"

"What? That if you told me you could read minds I would abandon you?" Elena asked shocked.

"Yes" Ava breathed, for the first time in a long time the brunette had seen Ava looking completely insecure and vulnerable.

"Ava" Elena took a step forward so that she was standing right in front of her; she gently placed her hands on the younger girl's shoulders silently telling her she was right here with her. "You said I'm like your sister and you're mine, regardless of blood. I would never leave you…it's just a lot to take in"

"Got that right" Ava muttered, "do you know how hard it was not telling you?"

Elena bit her lip, she hadn't even thought about how tough the blond had found it. "I...I mean it. Me and you are like sisters, and nothing is going to change that" she was nearly knocked off of her feet with Ava launched herself towards her. She hugged her fiercely. Elena smiled and embraced the younger girl. After a few minutes they parted.

"So mind reader huh?"

"Yeah" Ava grinned.

"It's a cool power" Elena chuckled "does explain your weird outbursts. So do you read minds like all the time?"

"If I did I would have gone crazy. Nope I learnt to block people out so it's like a low buzzing" Ava explained. Elena nodded she could see the tension literally rising off of Ava's shoulders. "My feet are killing me"

"Come on let's sit" Elena grasped her hand and led her over to the couch.

Ava was relieved at how well Elena took it, she was scared that her friend would reject her but she didn't.

She felt like she wasn't hiding a huge part of herself anymore. Ava groaned when she sat down, now this couch was comfy. "So you're a fairy as well-"

"Unbelievable right?" Ava scoffed shifting in her seat, she felt like she was sitting on something.

"No I can believe it" Elena deemed, it was true; she was living in a world full of supernatural creatures. Hell her other best friend was a witch whilst Caroline was a vampire. And her brother possessed a magic ring that could bring people back onto the land of the living. Yeah she could totally believe that Ava was a fairy.

"What the hell am I sitting on?" Ava muttered to herself and finally tugged something from beneath her bottom, she held up a scrunched up piece of paper.

Elena took it from her, her eyes skimmed her page. Hope lit up within her.

"Ava how does this mind thing work? Do I just-"

"Just say it in your mind and I'll hear" Ava uttered.

"_Stefan and Damon are coming for both of you, B-"_Elena thought, she was amazed when Ava grinned so she really could hear her thoughts.

"Yes" Ava grinned they were getting rescued. They could hear footsteps coming towards them, Elena hastily scrunched up the note just as Rose stepped into the room, and she was packing up any stray belongings. "So Rosie how about I give you a pint of my-"

"No. and stop thinking you can bargain yourself out of this-"Rose cut her off.

Ava scowled and folded her arms across her chest "It's worth a shot" she mumbled. Just then Trevor came running into the room completely terrified out of his mind.

"He's here" Trevor declared. Ava stiffened somewhat she could hear the panic in his voice "This was a mistake."

"No" Rose shook her head "I told you I would get us out of this. You have to trust me-"

"No" Trevor snapped turning on her "he wants me dead Rose" he paced around the room.

"No he wants them more" Rose uttered

"I can't do this" Trevor scowled "You give them to him; he'll have mercy on you. But I need to get out-"

"Hey so do we" Ava stood up "how about this me and Travis run it with Elena and Rosie can keep him busy?" she suggested

"Shut up. We're not doing that" Rose glowered at the newly dubbed fairy.

"Fucking hell" Ava childishly kicked the rotting table with enough force to make it collapse "Why does no one take my bloody suggestions?" she huffed.

Elena was too busy watching Rose's and Trevor's interaction "Hey" Rose spoke over her panicked friend "what are we?"

"We're family" Trevor breathed looking into Rose's eyes "forever"

"Aww" Ava cooed earning an incredulous looks from Elena, Rose and Trevor, she could feel their gaze on her. "What? Ok they're the bad guys but that's sweet. Never new Travis could be sweet" she murmured. Elena shook her head.

Ava jumped hearing loud knocks, the pit of her stomach filled with dread. "Elena?" she breathed. There was no jokey demeanour anymore; Ava would be a fool not to be afraid.

"You're scared" Elena murmured slowly getting onto her feet; she saw the expressions on both vampires faces.

"Stay here with them" Rose instructed him "and don't make a sound."

Ava's hand closed around Elena's. All they could do was just wait.

* * *

Ava lightly tapped her finger tips against the back of the couch; she could hear Elena pacing nervously in front of it. She tensed hearing loud footfalls entering the room. She could hear Elena's sudden gasp.

Elijah blurred towards the doppelganger, his eyes roamed her face. She's the exact replicas of the previous Petrova women.

He needed to be sure she was human so leant forward and inhaled her scent. Ava balled up her hands into fists. Elena shook violently when the vampire sniffed her.

"Human" Elijah breathed "impossible"

Ava heard the distinct accent and swallowed, the Original stiffened smelling an alluring scent. His eyes snapped over to the terrified blond and blurred over to her. Ava felt a pulse of air behind her and clenched her eyes shut; she swallowed and slowly turned around. Elijah frowned when he noted that her gaze was slightly off, he caught her chin causing her breath to hitch.

Ava felt his sturdy hands on her face.

"What's this?" Elijah glanced over to Rose. He saw her milky green orbs.

"She's the Fae."

"Impossible"

"She is, check"

Elijah's lips purse he caught sight of her bloody wrist and took her hand.

Ava's heart was pumping a mile a minute; it felt like her heart would jump out of her chest. The Original raised her wrist to his nose and inhaled deeply.

His brows furrowed she was something different. Elijah swiped his finger across her wrist and tasted the scarlet liquid.

"A true Fae at last" Elijah murmured, his breath washed over her "Hello there"

Ava swallowed "Hi?" she replied meekly. She backed up when she heard him coming even closer. Elena tensed up seeing how close the powerful vampire was to her friend.

"We have a long journey ahead of us" he said calmly "we should be going"

"Please" Elena begged tears in her eyes "don't let him take us"

Rose swallowed and looked down avoiding the looks of fright on both of their faces. "Whoa whoa hold up" Ava said managing to find her voice "how about you take a pint of my blood and let us-"

"Stop bargaining your blood" Rose snapped.

Ava scowled; she didn't want to go with him. She wanted Damon and Stefan.

"Just one last piece of business. And then we'll go" Elijah moved away from her. Ava relaxed somewhat.

"Take your time" Ava piped up. Her knees shook and she hurriedly made her way around the sofa over to Elena. The brunette grasped her wrist seeing that Ava was going to bypass her.

Elijah circled Trevor "I've waited so long for this day Elijah. Truly very sorry" he started.

Ava blinked and her lips thinned, she tucked in a stray curl, she was silently urging for Trevor to shut up. Didn't he see that he was making everything worse?

"Oh no your apology is not necessary" Elijah said casually

"Oh yes it is" Trevor stammered "you trusted me with Katerina and I failed you"

"Well yes you are the guilty one is all of this" Elijah murmured nodding to himself.

Ava licked her lips anxiously; she could feel the tension rising off of everyone is this room. "Rose aided you because she was loyal to you. That I admire and honour." Ava could hear his footsteps stopping and stiffened

"Where was your loyalty?" Elijah snarled, she could hear the complete anger in his voice.

"I beg your forgiveness" Trevor pleaded

"So granted" Ava felt Elena's nails digging into her wrist. Elijah smiled and slapped Trevor's head off. Elena gasped and covered her mouth she pulled Ava back.

"You-"Rose cried. The blond could hear the sobs breaking through the female's voice.

"Don't Rose-"Elijah wiped his hands, "now that you're free"

Ava breathed out and felt Elena's sweaty palm in her own "Come" he moved towards them

"No-"Elena cried out, she was clutching at straws. The brunette just needed to buy them some time "What about the moonstone?"

Ava's eyes bugged "Elena-"she hissed.

"What do you know about the moonstone?" Elijah uttered a frown marring his face.

Ava's lips thinned "Erm what do you want us to know about the moonstone?" she countered

"What?"

"What?" Ava mimicked him

"Tell me-"

"Tell you what?"

Elijah growled and grabbed the blond around her waist and tugged her towards him. "Hey-"

"Shush" he covered her mouth with his large hand. He still had one hand free. "You talk too much"

Ava rolled her eyes "The moonstone" he demanded

"I know that you needed it. And I know where it is" Elena stuttered

"Yes?"

"I can help you get it" Elena said trembling

"Tell me where it is" he ordered, Ava shook her head well tried to but she was restrained.

"It doesn't work that way" the doppelganger uttered

"Are you negotiating with me?" he still had a firm hold on Ava, and looked over his shoulder at the distraught looking vampire.

"It's the first I heard of it" Rose said truthfully, her eyes were bloodshot from crying. Elijah turned back towards Elena, his eyes roamed.

He abruptly let Ava go and gently pushed her behind him. He already knew that he couldn't exactly compel the fairy. Since she was blind so that left him with the doppelganger.

"What is this vervaine doing around your neck?" he scowled and grabbed the necklace from Elena's throat ripping it off.

"Hey" Ava snapped hearing Elena's cry. She went to surge forward but Elijah grabbed her wrist easily stopping her. With his free hand he grabbed Elena by the nape of her neck. Forcing her to stare into his eyes.

"Tell me where the moonstone is" he compelled her. Ava clawed at his hand but she couldn't shake him off.

"In the tomb underneath the church ruins" Elena replied in monotone.

"Dirty trick. Dirty-"Ava snapped "Get off."

"What is it doing there?" Elijah questioned ignoring the fiery telepath.

"It's with Katherine"

"Interesting" Elijah smirked he let her go when there was a loud crash. "What is that?"

"I don't know" Rose sniffed

"Who else is in this house?"

"Well it could be the postman…or the owners of this house….or-"

"I don't know" Rose spoke over a fumbling Ava, she was still attempting to get out of the Original's grasp but he wouldn't relent.

Elijah looked over to Elena and shoved her forward, "Move" he ordered dragging Ava with him. She stumbled up the stairs

"Oww" Ava hissed her shins hitting the steps

"Move-"

"You move" she snapped "I don't want to go" she dug her heels into the floor

Elijah's jaw clenched at that. They all hurried down the hallway. The Original was dragging Ava with him. He held onto Elena's upper arm and Ava by her wrist.

They arrived in the foyer. Ava jumped when she felt a pulse of air behind her and someone pulling her curls. Elijah's head whipped around following the movement.

He pushed Elena into Rose's arm but kept hold of Ava. He finally found a Fae and he wasn't letting go any time soon if he could help it.

Ava tumbled into his side and felt his arm clamp around her waist. There was another blur of movement but this time behind Rose and Elena.

"Rose" Elijah snarled

"I don't know who it is" the female vampire stuttered just then another blur of movement cross the foyer.

"Up here" Ava recognised it was Stefan's voice. She yelped when she felt herself being lifted and the wind whipping through her hair.

Elena spun around and saw that Ava and Elijah were on the middle of the staircase. The blond looked dizzy.

"Down here" Damon's voice floated out, he was taunting the older vampire. Ava felt her heart lurch hearing him. She was immensely happy that they were here.

Just then a stake shot out stabbing Elijah in the hand, Ava grabbed onto the banister so she wouldn't fall.

With gritted teeth Elijah tore it from his hand and looked around. The doppelganger and Rose was gone. His nose twitched, but he wasn't completely furious he still had the Fae.

"_AVA" _Elena shouted into Ava's mind. The blond clutched her head "_its ok, Damon and Stefan are here" _

Elijah tossed the stake aside and grabbed Ava's hand and pulled her down the stairs

"Please don't tell me you're a grabby vampire" Ava uttered damn her wrist would be bruised at the end of this.

"Excuse me" Elijah called out "to whom may concern. You're making a mistake if you think you can beat me. You can't" he left Ava at the bottom of the staircase. She literally wanted to go and run to Damon who she knew was around.

"That statement is a bit out there isn't it?" Ava commented "I mean you're inviting someone to kill you really-"

"Shush" he uttered. From his tone she opted to do what she was told.

"You can't you hear that" He picked up a standing coat rack and tore it from the holder. Ava swallowed hearing him snapping the hooks off of the pole. "You cannot beat me. So I want the girl on the count of three or heads will roll" he was now standing beside Ava "Do we understand each other?"

"I erm…think you made it clear" Ava muttered she was getting nervous and anxious. She got the feeling that this vampire could easily take down Stefan and Damon without even blinking.

"I'll come with you" Elena said appearing on the landing. Ava spun around hearing her voice _"It's ok Ava-"_Ava bit her lower lip hard "Just please don't hurt our friends. They were just trying to help us out"

Ava's hair flew forward as Elijah blurred up the stairs so he was only a couple of steps away from the doppelganger. Elena gasped "What game are you playing with me?" he questioned.

Elena steeled herself and produced the vervaine grenade from behind her back and threw it in the Original's face. Ava gasped hearing the vampire's roar of pain.

Elijah groaned and stormed towards Elena but before he could get within touching feet off her, Stefan appeared and fired a round of stakes into the Original. But that didn't seem to deter the vampire.

"AVA MOVE" Elena shouted when Stefan tackled Elijah down the stairs

"WHICH WAY-"it was too late Ava was knocked off of her feet when Stefan and Elijah knocked her over. Stefan scrambled onto his feet

"Ava-"he shouted seeing Elijah about to grab her but before he could Damon appeared out of no-where and plunge the makeshift stake right into the other vampire's heart, the raven head vampire kept going till he had pinned Elijah against the wall.

"Don't ever touch her" Damon snarled glaring at the dying vampire.

Stefan got onto his feet and pulled Ava onto hers. He hugged her tightly "Thank god you're ok" he breathed kissing her on her head. "Thank god" Stefan muttered holding her face, just then Rose appeared from the side of the room and with a quick look at Elijah's ashen grey form she was gone.

"Just let her go" Elena said from the top of the staircase. Stefan let Ava and rushed over to Elena.

Ava swallowed and licked her lips.

"Ava?" Damon called out. Before she could even blink he pulled her in the tightest hug. He held her close to his chest Ava hugged him back. "You're not hurt are you?" he pulled back.

She shook her head "Fine. I'm fine" she assured him. Damon now was fully relieved when he had learned about Ava's disappearance he had gone into fully pissed off vampire mode. Stefan had even threaten to lock him up when he saw how worked up his brother was.

"You're ok, you're ok" he muttered to himself and peppered Ava's face with kisses. Making her giggle.

"Let's go home" Stefan uttered

"Question" Ava said not minding the fact that Damon still held her in his arms. "Was this Elijah dude good looking?"

"Ava-"

"Serious?" Damon cocked an eyebrow

"What?" the blond said defensively "He had a sexy accent"

"Let's just get home" Elena shook her head. Damon picked Ava up bridal style

"Damon-"Ava snapped, he briskly walked out of the deserted house

"Do you want to keep walking in those heels?" Elena and Stefan trailed after the pair listening to their conversation.

"No-"

"Then shut up-"

"You shut up-"

"Oh god" Elena groaned she could hear the bickering duo "we have to have a car ride with them"

"You just realised that?" Stefan chuckled and winced when he could hear Ava whacking Damon when he said something perverted.

"Stefan what-"Elena started but Stefan surged forward

"NO DAMON DON'T DROP HER" the doppelganger heard him yell. There was a moment of silence and then a thud an a 'ow'"

"FUCKING PRICK" Ava screeched.

* * *

Damon stood in the doorway of Ava's room and saw her on the bed. He smiled seeing her petite form; he walked forward and shed his boots off.

He climbed in beside her and laid down. He rested his chin on her shoulder. As soon as they arrived home Stefan had given her clear instructions of showering and made sure she ate something.

"Oh god Ava" Damon breathed burying his nose into her blond locks. He wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close. "I just have to say something."

He needed to say this out loud. "What I'm about to say is probably the most selfish thing I'm going to say in my life." He stroked the skin of her back. "I just have to say it Ava. Once. I love you Ava. I love you so much. But because I love you I can't be selfish with you. You've been through so much Ava. So much."

He paused pulling himself together "And you want normalcy I know you do, being with a vampire is not it. You deserve the best Ava. I can't be selfish with you. I won't" he kissed her cheek. "Which is why it's a good thing you're fast asleep"

He had confessed his feelings for her while she slept. Damon just wanted to say them out loud. Ever since the night of Claudine's death his feelings for her was eating away at him. And when she went missing it was like he was having an epiphany.

But Damon wasn't sure of her feelings for him. Hell he didn't know what her feelings was. He didn't want to ruin what they had so he wouldn't put anything on her. Damon leant over her and kissed her temple. He cupped her cheek and ran his thumb across the apple of her cheek.

"I love you Ava so much. I'd do anything to protect you. My little fairy" he leant his head against hers.

Ava groaned and blinked rapidly. She groaned and rolled over she swore someone was here, and was talking to her. Her hand reached out but there was only an empty space, she shook her head and smothered her face into her pillow and went back to sleep.

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Thanks to those who reviewed. **

**So in this Chapter-Ava and Elena are kidnapped. She headbutts Trevor and spits on him. He bites her. Rose knocks out Elena. Ava and Trevor end up bickering alot. She doesn't care what his name is. Ava and Elena learn about the mysterious 'Orginals.' Rose informs them that they can't run. They find out about Elena being the sacrfice. Ava ends up finding out she's a Fairy and laughs. She tells Elena the truth. We learn of Ava's fears of being abandoned. Ava tries to use her blood to bargain themselves out of this trouble. Elijah finally arrives. He sees Ava and informs her that she talks too much. He grabbs her when Stefan and Damon arrive. Ava gets knocked down, and she is reunited ith the Salvatore brothers. where she ask if Elijah was hot. ****In the end we see Damon confess his feelings for her but he does it when she is asleep. He doesn't want to ruin the relationship that they already have. **

**Next Chap-Katerina reveals her story, we learn more about Ava's part in this. And Tiki makes an appearence. **

**Please REVIEW **


	31. Chapter 31

_Ava gasped as she landed on something soft, whatever it was tickled her sensitive skin. _

"_You should really learn to land on your feet dear" her brows knitted together recognising that familiar voice, her eyes snapped opened and like before she could only see blackness. _

"_Gran?" she called out. _

"_Well done dear." Claudine grinned "Now get off your ass-"_

"_Wait am I dead?" she frowned, but the elderly woman merely grasped her hand and hauled her onto her feet. _

"_No, but let's just say you're making a brief stop in another world" Claudine grinned. Ava frowned and felt a breeze against her skin. Come to think of it, unlike previous dreams she had she has never been here before. _

"_Our we in a field?"_

"_Sort of resembles one" Claudine linked her arm with the teen's. _

"_Where-"_

"_Fairy world, well that's what I call it" Ava's eyes widened she walked alongside her and felt her bare feet against the green grass. _

"_Wait what?"_

"_Well now you know obviously otherwise you wouldn't be here" Claudine commented. Ava tripped "Careful-"_

"_What?"_

"_Your dress" Claudine uttered, Ava used her free hand to touch her hip and stomach, unlike the flannel shorts and her thin camisole that she was wearing when she had gone to sleep the night before. She was now wearing a white fitted gown, "You want a description?" Claudine asked. _

"_If you wouldn't mind" Ava uttered she could hear birds chirping, and the sound of water running. The sun bathed her skin. _

"_You're wearing a floor length gown made of silk, colour is white and it has a lace overlay, the skirt cinches at the waist and it's a strapless dress" Claudine uttered so Ava could envision it in her mind. _

"_Thanks…"not only that but her hair was in loose bouncy curls that had small white flowers littered within it. "But I'm only here-"_

"_Because you found out. And I must warn you of something" Claudine said gravely, she was immensely happy seeing her granddaughter here but knew something must've happened to her for to even come here. She knew Ava didn't die since unlike her, Ava was slightly translucent proving the fact that she wasn't all there. "How did you find out Ava?" _

"_Wait I got a few questions-"_

"_Listen to me dear girl. I need to know how you found out" Claudine moved in front of Ava placing her hands on her shoulders to stop her from walking. _

"_I…a vampire told me." Claudine frowned and shook her head, "How? Ava what happened?"_

_Ava licked her lips she could hear wind chimes in the background and the sound of water, wherever it was coming from they were closer to it. "Me and Elena were kidnapped.-"_

"_Ava honey speed this story up. I fear you haven't got much time here. I need to warn you of something that is going to happen. That is why you are here" Claudine said quickly. Ava could hear the seriousness in her tone. _

"_They wanted to use me and Elena, trade us off so they wouldn't get killed. Something about the fairy blood and the doppelganger to break a curse" Ava said quickly, she could sense the urgency coming off of her grandmother in waves. _

"_Ava-"_

"_They wanted to hand us over to an Original named Elijah" Ava finished off. _

"_No" Claudine gasped, if the Originals were involved that meant they learnt of Ava's existence and what she is. _

"_Gran-"_

"_Listen to me Ava" she gripped onto the petite teen's chin "listen carefully. If Elijah is on your heels that means not far behind him is Niklaus. You need to stay away from him Ava. He is not someone you would want to mess with or anger-"_

"_But-"_

"_Find another way out of this Ava. For your own sake. I need you to live. Understand?" Claudine said and could see Ava slowly fading. She was leaving the fairy world. _

"_Gran…what? Am I going to end up dead?" she asked, they knew that Elena needed to be sacrifice but her? She wasn't so sure. _

"_Ava honey. Being a Fae is like a never ending circle." She dropped a kiss on the crown on Ava's head. _

"_What does that mean?" Ava's voice floated, she could feel a tug in her gut it was as if she was being pulled away. "Will I hear from you again?"_

"_Hopefully not too soon. Goodbye Ava and good luck-"right before Claudine's eyes Ava was basked in a white light and she was gone. _

"_Mother" Faith appeared beside her. "Niklaus will not relent. He will have Ava." she said seriously watching the empty space that her daughter had once preoccupied. _

"_I believe that Ava is strong enough to fight him" Claudine smiled gently she looked at her daughter "She is a Xenia after all." _

* * *

Ava gasped and abruptly sat up; she panted and ran her fingers through her messy hair. She had a dream…

"Ava-"she shrieked hearing a voice beside her and rolled off of the bed, but an arm clamped around her waist stopping her from doing a face-plant on the hardwood floor. "MOLSETERER STEFAN DAMON HELP-"she managed to knee the unknown person in the crotch making him yelp in pain and swear.

Ava sprung off of the bed and quickly picked up her bedside lamp, and brandished it like a sword.

"Back off-"

"What the hell is going on?" Stefan blurred into the room, he was sleeping but had woken up to the sound of Ava screaming her head off. He took in the sight and couldn't help but laugh; it was an amusing sight after-all.

There lying face down on the bed was his brother Damon clutching his crotch, his face was the picture of pain, and there hovering above him was a bedraggled Ava brandishing a lamp.

"Stefan look-"

"It's Damon" Stefan cut her off.

Ava's cheeks turned into an appealing shade of pink. "Oops-"

"Oops?" Damon growled looking at her "You fucking kneed me in the-"

"Well you snuck up on me. What the hell were you doing here anyway?" Ava countered

Damon gritted his teeth; the pain was easing up now. "You were having a nightmare-"

"No I wasn't-"

"Yes you were-"

"No I wasn't-"

"You were-"

"Ok" Stefan spoke over the bickering pair "calm down Ava set the lamp down will you?" he suggesting seeing that the blond was still holding tightly onto the heavy lamp. "And when you're dressed you can come down to breakfast-"he turned on his heel and left.

Stefan hadn't even made it halfway down the corridor before he heard the pair.

"You did-"

"I DIDN'T-"

"Whatever just put the lamp down" he could hear Damon grumble. Just then he saw Rose peering out of the room she had stayed in last night, the female vampire had arrived late last night, wanting to tell them more about the ritual.

"What's going-"just then there was a loud crash from Ava's room and a lot of swearing.

"My head-"

"You said put the lamp down" Ava cried out, Stefan shook his head seeing Rose opening her mouth.

"Not on my fucking head-"Damon yelled.

"ACCIDENT" there was a moment of silence, both vampires hovering in the hallway could hear Damon getting off the bed, there was another second of silence, before Ava broke and let out a giggle. "It was funny-"

"THAT'S IT OUTSIDE" Damon shouted, and threw Ava onto his shoulder, he stormed down the hallway. Rose bit down on her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing seeing Ava was flung over the raven head's shoulder.

"WHAT? NOOOO-STEFAN-"Ava screeched and attempted to grab onto anything to stop her from leaving but she only managed to knock over a few more vases. "STEFAN-"

Stefan swore and ran his hand through his messy hair, they could hear the resounding sound of the front door being slammed shut which was shortly followed by the sound of Ava knocking and banging her fists against the door.

"Does this happen a lot?" Rose asked bemusedly

"You have no idea" Stefan solemnly shook his head and left to let Ava back in.

Rose leant against the wall and shook her head, wondering what the hell she had gotten into by staying with the trio.

* * *

Ava was finally dressed; she now slipped on her boots and pulled hair into a high pony tail. A few curls escaped to frame her face. She exited the room and steadily made her way down the stairs. She stopped at the bottom of the staircase and sniffed.

"You really look like a blood hound when you do that" Damon commented causing her to jump.

"Jesus-"Ava held her hand to her chest, he had surprised her.

"No I'm Damon-"

"Git" Ava scoffed and went to walk in the direction of the kitchen, but Damon blocked her path. "Damon-"

"Ava-"

"Ok we know our names" Stefan casually walked pass the pair pretending he didn't notice what was going on. "Now can I go have breakfast?"

"Depends" he smirked, his eyes roamed her face, he was pleased to hear her breath hitch when he took another step closer to her. So that his chest brushed against hers.

"On what?" she asked, feeling tingles erupt all over her skin by his close proximity.

"I'll let you pass if you give me a kiss" he declared.

Her eyes widened comically "What?"

"You heard" Damon grinned, seeing the brief flash of irritation passing her eyes. But then there was also something else. He didn't miss the way her heart seems to beat faster, so he did have an effect on her he concluded.

"Are you serious? About you not letting me pass through if I don't give you a kiss" Ava asked with exasperation, a plan was forming in her mind. "Well I guess I got no choice. Close your eyes sexy-"Damon's eyes lit up and he hastily closed them. Unknown the pair Rose was peering out of the kitchen watching the exchange. "Ok, here it goes" Ava smiled softly, she leant forward, Damon anxiously wriggled on the spot. He puckered his lips and waited. But frowned when he felt what felt like a butterfly touch on his cheek. Ava kissed him on the cheek and ran.

"AVA-"he yelled

"Shame on your ass-"Ava laughed and legged it, "You never specify where it should be" she slammed into something hard and landed on her bottom.

"Shame on your ass-"Damon sauntered passed a fallen Ava with a grin on his face.

"Fuck you"

"Ok, right here on this kitchen counter" Damon uttered.

Stefan balked he was currently making breakfast "Erm…Damon food is prepared on that surface"

"Is no one going to help me-"

"I will" Rose shook her head, she could clearly see the dynamics of the trio, Stefan looked after Ava, and Damon….well she had a feeling what he wants from Ava, but the blond couldn't quiet see it.

"Holy fuck-"Ava shouted "You-there's a vampire in here-"she scrambled backwards,

Damon rolled his eyes and blurred behind her holding her shoulders so she wouldn't fall again.

"There are three vampires-"Stefan said deadpanned.

"Shush Stefan. Smart ass" Ava muttered "But…she kidnaps people. Like for fun-"

"A) I don't kidnap people. I kidnapped a mouthy fairy-"this made Damon snort he was still adjusting to the actual concept of Ava being a fairy. But it did make sense. "B) I don't do it for fun"

"But-"

"Relax Ava. She won't hurt you" Damon assured her, he grasped her hand and led her over to the breakfast counter. "Come on Stefan made a mean omelette-"

"Why would my omelette be mean?" Ava questioned, Stefan shook his head not bothering to answer her question. He set the plate of food in front of the blond.

"Dig in Ava" Stefan instructed as the other two vampires also sat down. The fairy picked up her fork but before she stabbed it into her food she cleared her throat.

"Just so you know Rose I'm watching you" she said deadly serious. Damon was just taking a mouthful of his coffee but splatted it all over Stefan's face, causing his younger brother to swear.

"Ava your blind-"Damon laughed loudly whilst Stefan swore and walked out of the kitchen.

"Shut up Damon. I'm trying to threaten her" Ava snapped "I was being-"

"So cute-"Damon cooed.

"Piss off. I mean it Rosie…I'm watching you" Rose bit down on her bottom lip to smother giggles. Seeing the expression on Ava's face. But she couldn't keep it any longer when Ava did the deadly 'I'm watching you look'

"Alright, threatening over eat your breakfast" Stefan said sternly "Elena is coming round"

"Why?" Ava asked downing the rest of her juice.

"Because she and all of us need to know certain things" Damon piped up glancing over to Rose.

* * *

Soon enough there was a loud knock on the door, Ava was just checking her recorder to make sure it was in her bag.

"Door" Ava yelled out into the quiet boarding house. The knocking carried on "SOMEONE ANSWER THE BLOODY DOOR"

"YOU ANSWER IT" Damon shouted from somewhere within the house. "YOU LIVE HERE TOO"

"FINE" Ava snapped, stalking over to the door she wretched it open startling Elena who was standing on the other side "What?"

"Ava tone" Elena scolded her.

Ava sighed and gestured for her to come in "Sorry, Damon is annoying"

"I knew that already. So is Stefan around?" Elena asked shutting the door behind her, she spotted Ava's school things and her cane by the front door. _"Hmm…he called…god I'm nervous-"_

"No need to be nervous" Ava grinned

"Crap" Elena startled, she wasn't accustomed to the idea of her blond friend being able to do that. "Ava-"

"Apologies" Ava shook her head, "It's just sometimes I-"

"Blurt. You blurt a lot" Elena cut her off. "So Stefan?"

"Oh right, let me get him. STEFAN" Ava screeched causing Elena to hiss. "Right, I was next to you"

"You think" Elena rolled her chocolate brown orbs, she turned in the direction of the parlour but Stefan appeared in front of her.

"Hey" Stefan greeted his former girlfriend tucking his hands into his pocket.

"What is this about?" Elena asked feeling slightly awkward shouldering her bag. Ava tucked in a stray curl. The vampire stepped aside revealing Rose who was standing behind him,

"You" Elena breathed.

"Rosie is here" Ava grinned "I have an urge for a sledgehammer" she muttered under her breath and wondered off to the parlour.

* * *

Soon enough they were all gathered in the parlour, Ava was sitting on the armchair, with Damon leaning behind her. Elena was to their left with Stefan idly standing by with his arms folded across his chest. Rose paced up and down

"Ok" the female vampire started "I only know the stuff I picked up over the years" Rose explained "and I don't know what's true and what's not true" she uttered.

Ava yawned loudly and leaned back, Damon tugged her curl causing her to hiss. "That's the problem with all this vampire crap. But Klaus I know is real."

"Klaus?" Ava swore that she heard that name before, but she couldn't exactly remember where from.

"Who is he?" Elena asked shaking her head. Damon rested both his hands on either side of Ava's shoulders.

"He's one of the Originals" Damon replied. Ava frowned damn there were more Originals? She thought. "He is legend…and no Ava I don't have a man crush on him" he said before she could even get the words out.

"Damn…take all my fun" she mumbled.

"He is from the first generation of vampires" Stefan added on, he was now sitting on the couch with his knees pulled to his chest.

"Like Elijah?" Elena said focusing on the topic at hand.

"No" Rose groaned "Elijah was the Easter bunny compared to Klaus"

Ava's eyebrows shot to her hairline. "The dude slapped off someone's head. And you call him the Easter bunny?" she scoffed "no way…I reckon he's deadly-"

"He's dead Ava" Damon cut her off lightly squeezing her shoulders. Ava bit her lower lip hard was she the only one thinking that killing an infamous Original was way too easy.

"Elijah was a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal" Rose uttered seriously with her hands on her hips.

"Klaus is known to be the oldest" Stefan clarified.

Ava's brows knitted together. "Wait so you're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me?" Elena asked

"Yes- well not just you. He wants Ava as well" Rose said "She is the only fairy so far-"

"What? So I got a crazy vamp after my ass as well?" Ava asked aghast, she would be a complete fool not to be afraid.

"No" Stefan assured both girls.

"What they're saying is, I mean what she is saying is true-"

"Which is-"

"God Rosie stop interrupting. Do you know how annoying that is?" Ava snapped completely silencing the room.

"Weird-"

"No" Stefan murmured "It's ironic"

Damon came around so that he was standing in front of Ava "she may be saying this so we just don't kill her-"

"Which I'm not" Rose rolled her eyes.

"We're looking at a solid maybe" Damon finished off.

Ava's nose scrunched up "So…what's going on-"

"It's a maybe Ava, there" Damon snapped

"Don't snap at me" she snapped back

"You snapped at me" he countered

"Well you did it first" Ava retorted. Rose ran her fingers through her hair, she had to hand it to Stefan for putting up with the pair.

"Stop" Stefan said sternly. Damon saw the pout on the blond teen's face and lightly tugged her curls. "Look Elijah is dead, Ava understand?" he moved over to Elena sitting beside her. "So no one knows that either of you exist…-"

"No there are rumours flying about the Fae." Rose piped up not really helping with the situation at all

"You're not helping" Damon sneered at the older vampire.

"Listen" Stefan cleared his throat "I never met anyone who has ever laid eyes on him. I mean we're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. We don't know what's real. He could be just stupid bedtime story" he scoffed.

Ava licked her lips, "You say their stories Stefan. But there's always some truth in them" she pointed at. Damon sighed and dropped down to sit beside her, so she was squeezed next to him. He dropped his arm around her shoulders holding her close.

"No he isn't real Ava-"

"Yes he is" Rose snapped jumping onto her feet; she had been sitting down beforehand. "He doesn't give up. If he wants something he will get it. The other reason we took Ava because we knew he had been hunting for a fairy for more than a few years. Ava isn't just to break the curse he wants her"

Ava paled Damon's grip on her tighten. No way in hell he would allow someone to take her from him. Ava was his, and he wouldn't be letting this Klaus fellow anywhere near her if he could get her. Rose didn't miss the flash of rage in Damon's eyes. Her theory was proven correct. She figured it out; Damon Salvatore was madly in love with a little fairy. Klaus's fairy to be truthful.

"If you're not afraid of Klaus than you're an idiot" Rose declared.

Ava swallowed "You're going to be ok Ava" Damon hummed into her ear, kissing her cheek. She felt much better when he told her that. "Alright" he cleared his throat glowering at Rose "we're shaking you made your point"

There was a moment of silence _"Come on Ava, let's go school" _Elena wasn't disappointed when the telepath hopped onto her feet.

"Where are you going?" Damon asked also getting onto his feet.

"I'm going to kill a seagull" Ava said deadpanned heading towards the front door

"AVA-"

"JOKING" she yelled, Elena shook her head and was about to follow her but Stefan stepped in front of her.

"Elena where are you going?"

"School, not going to kill any seagulls" Elena replied.

"Wait I'll get my stuff-"

"Its fine, we know our way" Ava called from the front door, she had picked up her bag and was about to open the front door but Damon blurred in front of her and pressed her cane into her hands.

"Ava-"

"I'm giving her a ride" Elena literally dragged Ava out of the door,

"Bye" Ava called over her shoulder as they both hurried into the car. Elena went around to the driver's side and quickly unlocked the car. Ava slipped in and dropped her bag by her feet and placed her cane to her side.

"Buckle up" Elena instructed as she started the car. The petite blond did as she was instructed and felt the car purr to life. The brunette pulled out of the driveway, as soon as they were half way down the road. Ava turned on Elena

"Ok spill. We're not going school are we?" Ava asked

Elena's eyes widened "Did you-"

"Nope, Elena I don't need to read your mind to know what you're thinking. So?" Ava leant forward and pulled her dress down slightly so they covered her thighs more.

"We need to see Katherine she-"

"Is the only one who knows about Klaus. good, I was going to sneak down there later" the fairy muttered under her breath. "Damon and Stefan can't know. Or I'll have my ass handed to me"

"You're telling me" Elena scoffed.

Ava frowned "Huh? I just told you" she said

"No Ava figure of speech" Elena grinned shaking her head.

* * *

Ava found herself walking through the woods; she left her school bag in the car and used her cane to make sure she wasn't tripping over any branches. Caroline linked her arm with hers, so they would move quicker. Elena was lugging a heavy brown bag with her.

"Tell everyone I wasn't feeling well and I went home…and erm…Ava came with me" Elena said thinking of an excuse to ward off Stefan and Damon. So they could get some information from the Petrova vampire.

"That's a sucky-"

"No Ava" Elena cut her off.

Caroline let out a loud sigh "I can't believe that I'm agreeing to this" she muttered under her breath. "I'm a terrible liar-"

"No you're not. Ava is the worse." Elena interrupted her.

Ava scowled "Hey, I am an excellent liar. I lie all the time. Remember when I said I think Jenna's cooking was good, well it was shit. There point proven I am an epic liar-"she declared.

Elena rolled her eyes and Caroline shook her head "No Ava everyone knew you were lying" the vampire uttered, she had remembered that dinner party.

"How?" Ava asked shocked

"Are you serious?" Elena asked wide eye glancing over to her. "You…you spat out the food right in front of her-"

"Oh damn" Ava muttered yeah she remembered that. "Well I'm good at improvising"

Elena shrugged her shoulders; ok she did have to give Ava that. The blond always somehow to find herself in situations and most of the time she got out of it.

"Just preoccupy him.-"

"Take him to the Grill. And make him have a cheesecake. They're good ya know-"

"Are we're really talking about cake now?" Caroline asked confused "if we are I love raspberry-"

"Nah-"

"Back to the topic-"Elena interrupted the pair of bubbly blond teens "Just keep Stefan busy. We don't want him to know what we're up to"

They were nearing the tomb that held Katherine; Caroline gripped onto Ava's wrist when the smaller girl tripped over a root.

"I'm even worse at duplicity" Caroline declared "And you know this. Ledge Ava step over it." Ava slowly swung one leg over the other and they carried on walking. She could feel the heels of her boots digging into the ground.

"You manage to occupy me. When Katherine spoke to Stefan" Elena pointed at.

"Duh Elena Katherine threatened her" Ava rolled her eyes.

"Ava is right" Caroline stated "not that you should use that as a tactic. Look Stefan is going to see right through me" she said panic was written all over her face. Ava was pulled to a stop; they were just next to the tomb now,

Elena turned on Caroline so she could look at her in the face. "As my friend do you promise not to tell him?" she asked earnestly

"Ergh" Caroline groaned "You have to break out the girlfriend code-"

"You're a lesbian?" Ava asked

"No. I should tell you the girlfriend code come to think of it" the vampire muttered under her breath. Ava rolled her milky green orbs and shook her head. She fiddled with the ring on her finger and shifted from one foot to the other.

"Ok I promise" Caroline relented. Once again they started to trek towards the tomb.

"So Elena used the friend card and she can't use it again" Ava said aloud.

"Damn straight" Caroline muttered "Why don't you want Stefan to know about this?" they were right at the top of the staircase.

"Because he would never be ok with this. Plus Stefan and Damon will howl at Ava" Elena grunted as she hefted the heavy bag up and slowly made her way down the stone steps.

"Ava come-"

"Caroline I don't need you to carry me down" Ava uttered waving Caroline off.

"Ava-"she saw the teen teeter on the edge "wait-"

"Relax-ARGH" Ava yelped as she tumbled down the stairs.

"Oh my god Ava" Caroline rushed down, and Elena quickly approached the fallen teen.

"I'm fine" Ava scrambled onto her feet "just bruise my ego" she muttered

She felt a cold draft go through her, she held out her and felt the stone walls. Ava followed Elena's and Caroline's footsteps.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Caroline asked once again, they were standing right outside the tomb door. Ava's heart was hammering in her chest, like Elena she also wanted to know whether Klaus was in fact the real deal. But she also wanted to get out of this before Stefan and Damon find out about her little adventure.

"Yes Caroline-"

"Katherine is the only one who knows the truth about Klaus" Ava cut Elena off. "If worse comes to worse, I'll throw Elena at her as a distraction and run"

"Hey-"

"Shush Elena I'm trying to help" Ava waved her off. Elena rolled her eyes and shifted the heavy bag into her other arm.

"And she's the only one who can tell us how to stop him" Elena added.

"But you're asking the truth from someone who probably has never given it before" Caroline said frustrated beyond belief with her two friends. "Are you sure about this?" Ava shook her head and opted to walk over to the tomb door; she traced her fingers over the markings and frowned.

"I can't just sit and wait Caroline" Elena said exasperatedly "We have to know Caroline-"

"Care" Ava sighed leaning her back against the door "Chill, we'll be fine" she assured the taller blond.

"Please" Elena pleaded; Caroline glanced over to Ava and groaned seeing what the younger teen was doing.

"Ava please don't do the puppy eyes" Caroline begged.

Ava widened her eyes, Elena bit down on her to stifle her smile one thing she knew would convince the vampire was Ava's infamous puppy eyes, the telepath brought that look out when the situation called for it.

"Ok" Caroline steeled herself and walked over to the tomb "Stand back" she ordered Ava. Ava took several steps back. She could hear Caroline's footsteps crunching on the dirt covered ground; Caroline grabbed both edges of the tomb and lifted it, pulling the heavy door aside. Ava could hear the scraping against the ground. When Elena could only see the dark entrance of the tomb she took a step forward.

"Katherine?" Elena called.

"KAT. KAT, KAT" Ava yelled startling both Caroline and Elena. The doppelganger elbowed her hard in the side. "Oww-"

"Would you stop?" Elena uttered.

"I was just calling her." Ava muttered rubbing her arm.

Elena shook her head and looked over to Caroline who was biting her bottom lip. "You can go now; we'll be ok from here. If Ava listens-"

"Whatever Elena" Ava drawled, her ears perked up hearing someone coming towards them. It was as if the person was dragging their feet.

"_Katherine" _she heard Elena's thoughts. From out of the darkness stepped out the Petrova vampire, she slumped against the edge of the doorway; the barrier was sealing her in.

"Hello Elena" Katherine croaked, "hello Ava-"

"Erm…hi" Ava waved lamely "You sound horrible by the way-"

"Shut up" the vampire hissed.

"Make me" Ava grinned "Oh wait you can't shame-"

"Ava behave" Elena uttered looking at the vampire. She stared straight at the vampire trapped in the tomb.

"You come to watch me wither away-"

"No we come to throw things at you. Look-"

"Don't" Elena warned her seeing the telepath about to pick up a rock.

Katherine smirked and glanced over to the only other vampire here, which was Caroline. "Goodbye Caroline" giving the blond the hint to leave.

When Caroline didn't move Elena looked over to her "As long as we stay on this side of the door she can't hurt us" with one last glance Caroline reluctantly left.

Elena moved to set down the big bag, Ava lean against what felt like a large stump or something. She heard Elena unzipping the bag.

"Does Stefan know you're here?" Katherine asked, her eyes flitted over to Ava "or better yet Damon?"

"Really?" Ava cocked an eyebrow "asking that question? If they did you think we'll be sitting here?" she scoffed.

Elena ignored her. "I brought you some things-"

Katherine shook her head "You came to bribe me. What is it that you want?"

"A million dollars and an-"

"No Ava" Elena cut her off. She chucked a blanket at Katherine's feet "I want you to tell us about Klaus" she demanded.

"Oh you have been busy, so Ava found out that-"

"Yeah I'm a fairy. But you knew that all along didn't you?" Ava asked shifting one foot to the other. "You know anything else?"

"I know you're the only one I've come across. And that it runs in your veins" Katherine replied. She slumped against the wall.

"But you said my great grandmother-"

"I lied" Katherine smirked

"Seems to be a bad habit" Ava muttered under her breath.

"Well I heard that your family are all gone, funny isn't it? They all just miraculously disappear leaving you behind" Katherine commented.

"Yeah…but you're not funny" Ava sniped "So hag-I mean Kat Klaus ring any bells?" she asked.

"Hmm" Katherine smirked "You've been busy-"

"Not really. Got kidnapped, met a dude but yeah…no my evenings have bee alight-"

"Can you shut her up?" Katherine snapped

"Nope" Elena grinned "being trying that for over ten years, and it hasn't worked" she started to pull things out from the bag, which included a lamp, "I also brought you this" she pulled out the thick book about the Petrova line. "It's your family history. It says in here your family line ended with you but we all know it's not true-"

"Since Elena is standing right here" Ava commented, she moved over to the tomb and slid down so she was sitting on the ground. She rested her back against the wall, and crossed her ankles together. She knew that they were going to be subjected to a long tale, so she might as well get comfortable, Ava thought.

"You think if you bring me some family keepsake that I would open up to you?" Katherine scoffed her eyes were narrowed on her descendant

"I also brought you this" Elena stated holding up a bottle of blood, that Ava managed to sneak out. From the freezer in the Boarding House.

Katherine eyed the blood, her senses were going wild. So wild in fact she slammed herself into the barrier.

"Won't work Kat" Ava drawled pulling her knees up to her chest; she placed her cane beside her and leant her head against the stone wall. "Witches and their spells. There tough to crack" she smirked.

"Fairies and their mouths. They're just hard to shut up" Katherine sneered.

"For someone who needs blood, you're not being very nice" Ava commented.

Elena decided to take over, she wouldn't put it pass Ava to annoy the female vampire enough to just go stalking back into the tomb and not return.

"You don't look so good Katherine." Elena stated.

Ava frowned "Point out the obvious why don't you?" she muttered.

"Shut up" Katherine snapped

"Fuck you" Ava snarled back.

"Ok" Elena stepped forward "_Ava calm it…we don't want her to retreat" _

"_Fine" _Ava thought back, she placed her hands on the ground and lightly dug her nail into the dirt covered ground.

"How long till your body shuts down?" Elena asked "ten or twenty years? Must be pretty painful" Ava scrunched up her nose at that, which would be painful, she thought. "To desiccate, to mummify? I can't even imagine"

The blond could hear Katherine sliding down the stone wall; Elena crouched down next to the blond setting a small plastic cup down on the ground. The doppelganger poured a small amount of blood in it.

"Use a stick to pass it over to her" Ava said sensibly "If she had the chance she would suck you dry" Elena's eyes widened she hadn't actually thought of that. If Ava hadn't warned her she would have used her hand.

"Seems like you do have your sensible moments" Katherine said dryly

"And I wonder if you have moments when your completely not a bitch" Ava murmured. Elena cleared her throat the doppelganger just wanted to know Katherine's story. Elena did as Ava suggested and picked up a stick to slide over the cup of blood.

"You have the Petrova fire" Katherine said shakily raising the cup to her lips and draining the cup. She then slammed the cup down and slid it back.

"More blood?" Elena asked, Katherine merely sent the girl a look, the doppelganger retrieved the cup.

"It's a long story, mine and Klaus's" Katherine started "It started in 1492. After I left Bulgaria."

Once again Elena used the stick to pass the cup over. "Well I was thrown out" she muttered downing the contents of cup again.

"Was you yourself?" Ava asked seriously "That's why you got kicked out, right?"

"No" Katherine snapped, for some odd reason she was kind of anticipating the meeting between the Original Klaus and the little fairy Ava. "My family, your true ancestors they disown me. My digressions were not tolerated at the time. I had a baby out of wedlock. The shame" she explained.

Ava's brows furrowed together, her own parents threw her out? Damn that was…she felt pity for the vampire, which even surprised her.

"Was it kept secret?" Elena asked leaning on her knees.

Katherine nodded "My baby was given away. I was banish to England and I had to quickly adjust so I became English" she murmured.

Ava tucked in a stray curl behind her ear, so Katherine had to run. She had to hand in to the female vampire she did have strength

"With there I quickly caught the eye of a nobleman named Klaus" Katherine told the pair "I was taken with him at first" she admitted. "Until I found out what he was. And what he wanted from me. And then I ran like hell." There was a brief pause which the fairy broke.

"Wonderful. Now let story time commence" Ava chirped.

* * *

Ava fiddled with her earing, Katherine had explained to them how Trevor helped her escape by telling the vampires which included Elijah she went into a different direction. Ava stretched her legs out and pulled her dress down slightly.

"What did Klaus want with you?" Elena asked, the telepath could hear movement, and knew that the doppelganger was on her feet.

"The same thing he'll want from both of you" Katherine drawled "He wants to break the curse"

Elena bit her lower lip worriedly "By sacrificing the Petrova doppelganger" she muttered

"Not just the doppelganger, he needs the blood of a Fae. He wanted to drain every single drop of blood from my body" Katherine breathed "And he'll only need a pint or three from Ava."

So unlike Elena, Ava's situation wasn't life or death unknown to the little telepath it was worse.

Ava yawned and was now standing; she hated staying in one position for too long. She could hear Elena pouring another cupful of blood.

"What does the Petrova line have to do with Klaus?" Elena asked, glancing over her shoulder. She saw Ava hopping onto the small ledge; the blond was idly playing with her cane. Katherine picked up the cup.

"It's a tedious story" Katherine started

"We've been bored before. I think we can handle it" Ava drawled.

"Good to know that" the vampire smirked "The curse was bound by the blood of the Petrova blood. Witches are crafty with their spells. The doppelganger was created for a way to undo the spell. Now the fairy blood was added as a protection against the curse being broken. Nowhere in history that an actual fairy has been discovered. When the blood of the Fae spills it will aid in undoing the curse. The fairy blood was to ensure the aspect of the curse being unbreakable. Since no one has come across a Fae beforehand. They were merely legends and tales told." The weak vampire explained. "But obviously that didn't work. Once the doppelganger and fairy appears the curse could be broken"

Ava licked her lips "But you obviously got away. You ran before he could kill you?" she asked, swinging her legs back and forth they were dangling above the ground.

"Something like that" Katherine uttered.

The vampire went onto explain how she ran to the cottage that Trevor had set her to where Rose accosted her. Elena wasn't too surprised to see Ava actually paying attention; she knew the blond loved listening to tales from another time.

"So Rose never ended up taking you back to Klaus did she?" Elena asked pulling her knees up to her chest.

"No but not because she had a change of heart" Katherine replied

"So what did happen?" the telepath asked. Ava shifted her bottom was falling asleep for staying in that position for so long. She jumped onto her feet as Katherine once again started her tale.

"You are some crazy bitch" Ava declared learning what the vampire had done.

"You killed yourself?" Elena asked shocked pushing herself against the wall. Ava shook her head she couldn't think of doing that, Gran had instilled something in; she should always fight for herself.

"Klaus needed a human doppelganger" Katherine explained "as a vampire I was no longer any use to him"

"But that plan went to hell, you never escaped" Ava snorted "You're still running from him" she pointed at.

"I underestimated his spirit for vengeance" Katherine rolled her eyes. "But living out of a suitcase is better than dying. So you can have your blood spilled over some silly rock"

"Ok bitch got a point" Ava nodded in agreement, lightly tapping her slim fingers against her cane.

"What's wrong?" Katherine taunted "Afraid I'm right? You don't want to die? There's another way out" Ava frowned not being able to see what was going on. So she dove into Elena's mind.

"_She slit her wrist?" _the doppelganger's thoughts rang out.

"You better hurry. You're opportunity is going, going and-"

"Gone-"Ava finished off

"Ava" Elena scolded.

"Sorry" Ava rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly "sort of got carried away. But Katherine you're a major bitch"

"I know that Ava" Katherine drawled "I made the other choice"

The story once again commenced, Ava opted to sit down next to Elena; the doppelganger could feel the warmth radiating off of the fairy.

* * *

"Better you die than I?" Ava repeated Katherine's statement "Seriously? You're like evil…woman…" she shook her head. The vampire had told the teenagers what she had done, how she had literally manipulated Rose and Trevor to save her own skin.

"Rose and Trevor spent the last five hundred years running" Elena said in disbelief wondering how anyone could be this selfish. "Running because you used them. Trevor just got killed"

"I never thought he would last that long" Katherine said flippantly, she turned another page of the book.

"You don't even care that you ruin their lives"

Katherine's eyes snapped over to the other female "I was looking out for myself Elena; I will always look out for myself. If you're smart you'd do the same-"

"The thing is Katherine she isn't like you. Elena is good. You don't even care about anyone else." Ava said softly "Do you have people willing to die for you? No you don't. You're just rotten to the core"

Katherine slinked into the shadows, unknown to Ava and Elena the fairy's words had hit the vampire hard. The blond was right; because of the poor choices Katherine made beforehand she literally had no one.

* * *

Ava sighed she was once again pacing up and down within the tomb; Elena was still by the entrance near Katherine. The telepath wanted to hurry things along, school was out and she knew that Stefan would know she never attended today. And somehow the vampire would slip to Damon she never went, and would most likely lecture her till she fell asleep.

She folded her arms across her chest and paused hearing Elena talking.

"So how much of your little story is true?" Elena asked, the blond didn't blame her, anyone would think that Katherine was lying.

"I have no reason to lie Elena" Katherine called out; the doppelganger walked over to Ava "I have no reason to do anything except to read and rot."

Elena shook her head and turned around "Ok, so even if it is partially true. That's why you came back. Because you wanted to be the one to hand me over to Klaus" Ava's brows knitted together.

"Not just you. I learnt of a Xenia, and word was around she's special. So-"

"You came back for me and Ava" Elena corrected herself.

Katherine dropped the book and used the wall to help herself get onto her feet. "Five hundred years on the run I thought maybe I could strike a deal"

Ava shook her head, there was more to it. she just knew it but at the moment she couldn't put her finger on it.

"So you use Mason to find the moonstone" Ava murmured "there must be more. You need more to break this curse, beside Fairy blood and the doppelganger" she uttered.

"Oh…Ava you excite me…you're not just a ditzy, clumsy blind Fae. You're smart-"

"A) Katherine you sound like a lesbo and I don't swing that way. And B) Fuck you" Ava rolled her eyes.

Elena shook her head; she picked up where Ava had left off "It's not just us to break the curse, or the stone. Is it?" she started to pace, the blond leant against her cane.

"You used Matt to try and break Tyler's curse. Which he broke anyway" Ava uttered "You need a wolf…"

Katherine's eyes darted between the pair "Witches and their curses, so many ingredients so many people to sacrifice"

"You're telling me" Ava muttered under her breath. "So you got a wolf-"

"Would you believe it or not they are hard to come by. Not as hard as a Fairy though" Katherine said

"What else is there?" Elena asked moving forward

"A witch to do the spell" Katherine replied quickly "Mine bailed, but little Bonnie would do just fine"

Ava bit her lower lip worriedly "What else?" Elena demanded glaring at Katherine

"A vampire"

"Caroline" Ava said in realisation "you turned Katherine so you could use her"

Katherine smirked "Could have been anybody I suppose but I like the poetry of Caroline. And last not but not least the Fairy. Truth is I got lucky there"

"Wait" Ava's fists clenched "You were just going to hand us all over to be killed-"

"You won't be killed-"

"Oh my mistake" Ava said mockingly "Who gives a shit? Everyone else will be" she scowled.

"Better they die than I-"

"And no one will die for you. You Katherine Petrova will rot in this tomb until death claims you" the blond snarled. The vampire bared her teeth

"You sound so much like you grandmother, it's uncanny-"

"And you say pointless stuff. Tramp" Ava snapped running her fingers through her hair, she rubbed her temple and sighed.

"This is unbelievable" Elena muttered, her voice shook; Ava swallowed and clumsily managed to grasp her hand squeezing it tight.

* * *

"Come on Elena. This cow won't talk anymore" Ava called shifting on her feet, she wanted to go home. She and Elena had waited around for a while for the vampire to return but she didn't.

"Fine" Elena picked up the bottle of blood and the bag,

"Ava. Elena" Stefan appeared startling both teenagers. Ava jumped and spun around at the sound of his voice.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked

"Hi Stef-"

"You be quiet" Stefan scolded her "You're in trouble-"

"Stef-"

"No you lied Ava." he glowered at the teen. She could feel his eyes boring into her "So?"

"Caroline told you didn't she?" Elena closed her eyes.

"I told you I was a better liar-"

"No Ava" Stefan cut her off. The teen pouted and stomped her foot. "Caroline kept your secret, but it didn't take me long for me to figure at what was so important that both of you would have to keep it from me"

Ava bit her lip, now she felt bad. She didn't mean to lie to him, well technically she didn't lie but she did keep the truth from him.

"I knew that you would stop us" Elena said

"Plus…she knows stuff Stefan" Ava added

"No" Stefan shook his head "Whatever she told you is a lie. Do not listen to her" he could see that Katherine seemed to have gotten in both Ava's and Elena's heads. "She is a liar, Elena. Ava-"

Ava shook her head, "What if she isn't?" the doppelganger cried out.

"You didn't hear what she said Stefan" the blond said pressing her lips together. He could see the brief flash of terror crossing Ava's face. He reached out and grasped her hand gently pulling Ava towards him.

"You don't have to worry. Either of you, I won't let anything happen to both of you" Stefan said sincerely.

This didn't ease Ava at all, she knew that Stefan was willing to do anything for her or Elena but she found that to be a problem.

"You won't. But you'll die trying. How is that better?"

"I don't want you to die for me Stefan" Ava murmured swallowing hard "Someone did that for me already-"they knew she was referring to Claudine "I don't want you to be added onto the list"

Katherine could hear the whole exchange from the tomb, she emerged from the shadows. She broke the tense silence

"There's nothing you can do Stefan" Katherine declared "I haven't even told you the best part of the story"

"There's more?" Ava asked.

"Much more little fairy" Katherine sneered, she went on to explain what had happened once she had travelled back to Bulgaria. "He killed them, my entire family" Ava paled and licked her lips "Just to get back at me for running-"she had sealed the deal, neither Ava or Elena would be running. "Whatever you do to escape Klaus, he will get his vengnce" she said seriously.

Ava's whole posture was tense and she gripped onto her cane so tightly that her knuckles were turning white. "On your friends, your family and anyone you ever loved"

Stefan could see that Elena was taking every word that Katherine spouted to heart, he grasped her by her shoulders "No, look at me. Do not listen to her." he said earnestly

"Always the protector" Katherine chuckled "But even you must realise that Elena is doomed and so is Ava. He won't kill the fairy Stefan, but he will take her. You and Damon of all people should know that Ava's blood isn't of the norm. It makes a vampire stronger, faster. The Originals…no Klaus has been hunting for a fairy for a long, long time." She paused

"He will take her. As soon as the rumours circulate about the Fae being in Mystic Falls, he will come." Stefan could hear Ava's pulse raising, his eyes darted over to the blond, and he could see the frightened expression on her face. "There's nothing you can do to stop it, not unless you have this" from behind her back she pulled out the moonstone.

"What?" Ava asked "What happened?"

"She got the moonstone" Elena breathed taking a step forward but Stefan lightly pushed her back.

"No that proves it…that's the ultimate lie" Stefan snarled and stormed over to Katherine but made sure to stay over the boundary line "You spun this whole story didn't you?" he demanded

"I didn't spin anything Stefan" Katherine said nonchalantly shrugging her shoulders. "It's the truth"

Stefan shook his head not buying it "No, you want to trade that stone for your freedom" Ava nervously "You manipulative, psychotic bitch" he growled

No doubt that Ava would make a comment but at the moment her mind was spinning. Klaus was coming for her, he would take her.

Katherine scoffed "My freedom? That's where you're wrong Stefan. I don't want my freedom, because when Klaus shows up to kill us all which he will I will be in the tomb. Where no vampire would enter" she smirked "because they can't get out. I'll be the safest psychotic bitch in town"

Katherine looked at Elena and then her eyes moved over to Ava. "Ava, Klaus will take you. He always wanted a little Fae. If you're smart you'd run…otherwise knowing Damon he won't let Klaus take you. You'll be signing his death warrant."

"Stop it" Stefan growled having the urge to rip her head off. "Stop-"

"It's true. Klaus will take her" Katherine smirked and with one last look she disappeared into the tomb.

* * *

"Damn it Ava. Answer your damn phone" Damon shouted, he was pacing the floor of the parlour, for the last hour he was calling Ava but couldn't get through. He shook his head and downed the rest of the bourbon whilst staring into the fire.

Rose entered the room with a frown on her face, she and Damon had been on a little trip where the Salvatore man was introduce to a guy who could hopefully tell them more about the Originals, but that trip hadn't turned out so fruitful.

"I'm sorry about today" Rose uttered "I didn't know that was going to happen" she was referring to the small explosion that they were caught up in.

"I believe you" Damon stated

"I wish we could save Elena and Ava-"Rose found herself pinned to the wall by her throat

"I will save Ava-"he snarled if he had anything to do with it he wouldn't be letting any Originals near her.

"You don't know that" Damon staggered back, Rose rubbed her throat "I know that you want to-"

"I will" Rose smiled and glanced down

"You remind me of Trevor-"

Damon's brows knitted together "Why? Why him?" she poured herself a drink.

"Because" she slowly approached him "He always talked a big game. And he was always working at an angle. But underneath that all of that he was the best friend anyone could ever hope for."

"Hmm and where did that get him?" Damon drawled

"Dead" Rose simply reply. "And my loyalty to him almost got me dead too"

Damon cocked an eyebrow "To friendship" he clinked his glass with hers.

"You're right to fight it" Rose nodded "the way you feel about her" his eyes snapped up to meet hers

"And why's that?" Damon knew she was talking about his feelings for Ava

"Because if you want to survive you shouldn't care about anyone" Rose dropped onto the couch. Damon frowned "Caring? I don't care for her. I love her-"

"But it might just be time for you to turn the switch of your emotions off" she blurred over to him so that only a couple of inches separated them.

"I can't do that" Damon stated "Not for her. My emotions are going to always be there for Ava. So whatever is this between us…will never happen" he uttered taking a step back.

Before Rose could say anything there was the sound of the door slamming shut.

He left Rose standing in the middle of the parlour and headed towards the front door, he saw a distraught looking Ava leaning against the door. The telepath had been dropped off at the Boarding House first since Stefan wanted to talk to Elena.

"Ava-"

"I-"

"What's wrong?" he asked seeing her tear stained face. Ava shook her head

"I can't talk about it" she swallowed furiously wiping her face, everything was hitting her hard, she wanted her grand truth be told. Gran always knew what to do.

"Don't shut me out Ava" he burred forward causing her to jump. He gently cupped her face, and used his thumb to wipe away her fallen tears. "What happened?"

"I went to see Katherine and-"

"What?" Damon's eyes snapped

"She…she told me." Ava sniffed "The truth, I wanted to know it Damon I did."

"Ava don't listen-"

"She was saying the truth" Ava snapped, "Klaus is coming Damon. It's not just me who's in danger, its everyone else, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline and Tyler. We're all part of breaking the curse. He's going to come because of me" she said

"I can't blame anyone else really can I? He wants a fairy Damon. And that's me. It's my fault, my fault-"fresh tears leaked out of her eyes, she sobbed. Damon felt a pang go through his un-beating heart.

"Ssh-"he pulled her into a hug, she felt strong arms wrap around her form. Ava pressed her face into his chest

"It's my fault Damon. I don't want to go…I don't want Klaus to take me" Ava sobbed her emotions were running high and she was scared not for herself but for everyone else, Damon's arms tightened around her.

"I won't let him take you Ava. I won't let him" Damon vowed kissing the top of her head. "I promise"

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Outfit link on to those who reviewed. **

**So in this Chap-Ava visits Fairy world. Where we see Claudine and Faith. Ava hits Damon with a lamp in the end she is sent outside. Ava threatens Rose. Elena arrives, meeting at the boarding house. Ava and Elena sneak into the tomb. Where Katherine tells them her story. Ava and Katherine bicker. We learn that Ava doesn't need to be killed. But Klaus will take her since she's a Fairy. Katherine says Ava's going to be signing Damon's death warrant. Damon and Rose, he doesn't sleep with her. He says he would always keep his emotions of for her. And a Dava moment in the end. **

**I know i said Tiki would show up in this chap, but couldn't fit her in. Don't worry though, Ava and Tiki will have a show down, and I'm thinking of somehow of getting Elijah involve. Their insults will be longer and funnier (I love writing their scenes)**

**Next Chap-Ava gets in trouble with Damon. **

**Please REVIEW**


	32. Chapter 32

Ava yawned loudly smothered her face into something hard, but soft at the same time.

"You know it's becoming a hassle that you drool a lot" a snarky voice murmured, the petite teen merely grumbled under her breath. "Come on Ava wake up" he looked down at the dozing blond; the side of Ava's face was pressed against Damon's chest.

"No, I'm tired….just five more minutes" her voice was laced with sleep and tiredness. Damon didn't blame her, truth be told he could spend all day like this with Ava. His arms wrapped around her resting form.

"Ava-"

"No Ssh-"she clumsily slapped her hand over his mouth.

"Fuck-"he swore when Ava poked his eye. She managed to locate his lips

"Ssh-sleep….when you talk you're annoying" Ava muttered slowly drifting off. Damon rolled his eyes and managed to pull himself away from Ava's tight grip. "Come one wakey wakey-"

"No-"she whined and snuggled into her blankets.

"Ava-"he strode over to her curtains and pulled them apart allowing the sun light to enter

"I'm blind Damon that doesn't work-"

"God you're a grumpy fairy. I thought they were all happy, cheerful and I dunno….giggling-"he uttered, Ava scoffed the vampire gripped onto her covers and tore it from her

"Fuck you" She snapped curled up into a ball.

"Up-"

"No-"

"Up-"

"Ava now" Damon ordered he knew one way to get her up and that was to make the little fairy curious, Ava's curiosity was to a default "Me and Stefan went to see Katherine earlier-"

"Good for you-"

"To get information-"

"Lovely-"Ava rolled over so that her back was to him.

"We know she-"

"Good-good-"Damon gritted his teeth, this approach wasn't working so he retorted to another method.

Stefan was just pouring a glass of juice for Ava, they all needed to go and see Elena, so he and Damon could both inform the doppelganger and Ava of what happened in the tomb. The elder Salvatore was given the job of waking Ava up. His heightened hearing could pick up their conversation; he frowned when there was a moment of silence.

Maybe he should've been the one to rouse Ava from her slumber he thought; it was sort of eerie that there was no sound. Stefan had gotten accustomed to the sound of silence not since Ava had started to live here. Stefan couldn't deny it this place was livelier with her in it.

"Morning" Rose walked into the kitchen "It's quiet-"

"Yeah I don't think it'll last" Stefan uttered, just as those words left his mouth he could hear a commotion coming from Ava's room.

Both vampires could hear shouting "DAMON FUCK OFF. LET GO-"the fairy screamed

"NO-"

"Should we step in?" Rose asked worriedly, but Stefan shook his head and carried on making breakfast.

"Nope…I know when to step in-"he murmured setting the toast onto the table.

"And when is that?" Rose asked a frown on her face, she helped herself to a mug of coffee,

"Right about now-"he said just as they heard the shower faucet being turned on.

"STEFAN-"Ava screamed.

"That's my cue" Stefan hurriedly left. Rose shook her head and sat herself on the stool

"This is a crazy house" she mused hearing Stefan scolding Damon for dumping Ava in the bathtub and then turning the shower faucet on.

* * *

Ava sighed loudly and clutched her cane with one hand whilst the other fiddled with the buttons of her denim waist coat.

"Would you stop-"Damon growled, she, him and Stefan were currently standing on the Gilbert porch and were waiting for Elena or someone to answer the door.

"Would you stop-"she mimicked him.

"Ava-"

"Ava-"

"I swear to god-"Damon growled "You're so annoying-"

"And you're-"

"Ok" Stefan stepped in between the pair, the raven head vampire and the fairy were at odds with each other. "I told you not to dump her in there" he said knowing the vampire would hear him. Damon shot his brother a dirt look. Before he could respond the door was flung open revealing a very confused looking Elena.

"What are you doing here?" the doppelganger asked, she was confused seeing Ava literally hopping on one foot to the other.

"We need to talk" Stefan said.

"I need a wee-and I want some pop tarts as well" Ava rushed passed dumping her cane by the front door and sprinted up the stairs. Elena was use to the blond teen's antics so didn't bat an eyelash.

"So that's why she was jumping" Damon muttered under his breath.

Elena cleared her throat "What about?"

"We went to see Katherine" the older Salvatore replied, Elena hastily nodded and stepped aside allowing both vampires into her home.

Soon enough they were gathered around in the kitchen. Damon and Stefan were leaning against the counter whilst Ava was rummaging through the fridge

"Ava you had breakfast-"

"I'm peckish" she snapped and pulled out a whole bowl full of jelly. "Elena-"

"It's Jeremy's" Elena sat down on the kitchen stool.

"That's alright then" Ava grinned and sat down beside her, Stefan shook his and handed the teen a spoon, "so come on then, what'd you find out?" she asked through a mouthful of jelly, now this was tasty Ava mused.

"Well" Stefan cleared his throat and inwardly groaned when Damon snatched Ava's spoon out of her hands, he took a spoonful of the bright red jelly

"Damon-"Ava snapped

"Hmm tasty. I might just eat it all-"Damon goaded.

"Bloody hell you're annoying today" she huffed "you know what take it" she shoved the bowl towards him but missed entirely and instead set the sweet dish over the edge of the counter which resulted in the bowl of jelly being shattered onto the ground.

"Now look what you've done Ava-"Damon uttered.

Ava scowled "Me? You did this-"she shouted.

"Can we just get through this?" Stefan snapped, Ava's lips thinned and she folded her arms across her chest. They were bickering like children, "I and Damon went to see Katherine, and she said if we get her out of the tomb then she would give us the moonstone"

Ava fiddled with her beaded bracelet and frowned, it was no secret that Katherine was a well renowned liar. She could just be manipulating this whole situation to get her way.

"You don't believe her do you?" Elena asked

"Of course not we just want the moonstone" Damon scoffed chucking an apple in the air and catching it with his other hand,

"According to Rose's friend Slater, there's a way to destroy the spell that Klaus wants to break" Stefan said seriously looking at Elena straight in the face. Ava licked her lips and tucked her stray curl behind her ear.

"No spell, no doppelganger sacrifice, and no chance of Ava getting taken away or her blood being drained" Damon uttered, his jaw clenching at the mere thought of the fairy being taken away. "Ergo both of live and are happy" he finished off.

Ava licked her lips she leant forward and rested her elbows on the counter "How do you destroy the spell?" she asked

Stefan leant forward "By releasing it from the moonstone" Ava could hear the drip drop of the tap and idly rubbed her ear, Damon canted his head to the side and saw the her gaze was off, usually the blond was good at following the voice of someone who was speaking. But at the moment she looked as if she was being distracted. He followed her gaze and saw that her attention was on the tap. He realised what was going on and turned the faucet off all the way.

"Thank god" Ava declared shaking her head.

Elena was brought of her musings by the fairy. "How do you even know this is going to work?" she asked seriously.

"Because we have a crafty witch on our side" Damon commented.

Ava frowned "You got Bonnie to help?" she asked she hadn't spoken to the Bennett teen for a while. She hadn't seek her out truth be told.

"Yep-"

"And you didn't bother telling me?" the blond scowled.

Damon rolled his icy eyes "Boo hoo Ava, let the grownups handle it"

"I am not a child" Ava hissed finding it infuriating the way he was speaking to her.

"Listen" Stefan cleared his throat "she made it clear that she's willing to help us"

"It's Katherine who's got the moonstone, she's not going to give it" Elena pointed out

"We're going to get it from her" Stefan replied briskly

"How?" Ava questioned "That cow returned like a hundred or so years later to get it back. She's not going to give it up…"

"Well what he means is that we'll pry it from her cold dead fingers" Damon said stiffly

Ava snorted "Are you seriously laughing-_damn she's gone crazy-"_

"Ok I haven't got crazy" the blond scoffed "plus I find it ironic that Damon is now so willing to kill Kitty Kat-"she shrugged her shoulders "It's ironic"

"Bonnie just needs to find a way to release the seal long enough for us to get in and get out with the moonstone-"Stefan said confidentially

"It's risky" Ava shook her head "you guys could get in trouble or something-"

"Ava seriously don't worry" Damon scoffed; he didn't at all ease her nerves. She was just put more on edge.

"It's a plan-"

"Yeah" Elena said annoyed by the fact that neither vampires had discussed it with her, and from what she could see from Ava the telepath was feeling the same "seems like you got it all planned out."

"Yep we're awesome" Damon exclaimed.

Ava shook her head "Now you said that you're awesome it highlights how you're not awesome" she said dryly.

"Except for one thing, I don't want you to do it" Elena stated, Ava frowned "don't Ava-"knowing that the blond was going to probe her mind

"What are you talking about? Elena we don't have a choice." Stefan said

"And there's no way Ava is going-"

"But you guys can get her out of that. What about Klaus?" Elena uttered.

Ava didn't think of that, she had no clue how the Original would react when he found out that the curse he wanted to break won't be happening.

"We'll find him after we do this" Stefan answered.

"Is that before or after he kills everyone I care about including the two of you" the doppelganger snarled

"If we can dispel the moonstone we can save your life" Stefan explained

"I know everyone keeps saying that" Elena stalked off.

Ava frowned after a moment of silence "Did she walk out?"

"Yes" Damon shook his head placing the apple back in the bowl. "It was dramatic-"he said sarcastically causing Stefan to shook him a dirty look.

"Damn I wanted to have a dramatic exit" Ava muttered "I'm going to talk to her. She might be on her period-"

"Ava-"

"What?" Ava said "I can be sensitive and mature-"

This caused both vampires burst out with laughter "Oh shit" Damon wiped the tears from his face "Ava-"

"And mature-"Stefan slapped his knee doubled over in mirth.

"Ass" she huffed and jumped off of the stool, she took one step before she found herself on the ground "Oww-"she slipped on the jelly.

"You ok?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah" Ava groaned and slowly got on to her feet.

"Good-"and once again Damon and Stefan roared with laughter.

"You're both dicks" she shouted and stormed out of the kitchen. "I'm not going school with you anymore" she yelled

"Now that was dramatic" Damon chuckled "since Elena is taking Ava to school brother, how about we get on with our plan?"

Stefan nodded and he bid the two teens goodbye, he wasn't too surprised when neither Elena nor Ava retuned it.

"AVA SAY BYE-"Damon shouted.

"NO-"she shouted from the top of the staircase. He was at the bottom so could see the flushed blond, Stefan was leaning against the door way shaking his head

"Damon we're meant to go-"

"In a minute" Damon grinned, Stefan could tell he was having fun. "AVA BYE-"

"FUCK YOU-"

"BYE-"

"GO TO HELL-"

"BYE—"

"YOU SUCK-"

"BYE-"

"SCREW YOU" Ava stomped her foot, the raven head vampire chuckled under his breath he loved the fairy's reaction; it was unlike anyone else he has seen. She jumped when she felt a pulse of air in front of her. Damon was standing one step below her.

"I'm only messing Ava" he surprised her when he gently caressed her smooth cheek. "Stay safe and out of trouble" he kissed her cheek tenderly. Ava felt something warm and tingly in her gut when she felt his lips against her skin. There was another pulse of air alerting her that Damon was gone.

* * *

Ava shook her head and hurried off to find Elena. Who she found in the bedroom.

"Elena what's up" Ava asked, Elena looked up

"Ava-"

"Spill, I know it's something so just tell me" the petite demanded and folded her arms across her chest.

"I-_I don't want to be saved Ava" _Ava's heart stopped at that, Elena didn't miss the look of pure confusion on her friend's face. "Ava you read my mind. I asked you not to-"

"What do you mean you don't want to be saved?" she asked "do you know how much Damon and Stefan are going-"

"To end up dead" Elena snarled.

Ava paled "What? Elena there's a way out-"the brunette shook her head and grabbed her hand and tugged her onto the bed forcing the blond to sit down.

"Don't you get it Ava, Damon and Stefan will try and stop Klaus. But-"Elena swallowed "Ava didn't you think what would happen after?"

Ava frowned "Elena utter garbage is leaving your mouth now-"

"Klaus killed Katherine's whole family because she ran" Elena said harshly she didn't see another way for her to get Ava to realise what the risks were "If Damon and Stefan dispel the moonstone, he'll kill them and everyone else Ava. If not that and the ritual is carried out-"

"You'd be dead" Ava uttered

"If I'm not everyone else will be." Elena grasped her hands "Ava listen to me. If the ritual is carried out and Klaus does try and take you…who will end up dead?"

"Who?" Ava asked quietly

"Damon will" Elena replied, she could see that the vampire was head over heels in love with her friend, but knew that Ava probably had no clue.

"Elena-"

"Ava if…we everyone we love and care for if they keep trying to save us" Elena said, Ava frowned she didn't want to be taken away but she didn't want no one to end up dead for her. Especially Damon, he'd done so much for her, so much….he was special, when he was around Ava felt safe, secure and something else she couldn't describe. She lost her Gran and she didn't want to lose Damon or Stefan and everyone else. They've practically taken care of her and protected her. Ava didn't want to put anyone at risk. "Elena but-"

"I _-it's ok Ava-"_

"We need to surrender don't we?" Ava said realisation hitting her.

"We do" Elena nodded sadly. "But-"

"We got to do some trickery. And I know one person who has already got a contact" Ava murmured, she was going to do this. Along with Elena the telepath she wanted to save the people who have been there for her through the good and the bad. She was brought out of her musings by someone yelling.

"WHO ATE MY JELLY?" Jeremy shouted

"Oh I think we should go" Ava jumped "Out of the window?"

"AVA-"

"Shit he knows it's me how-"

"Erm Ava he's coming up the stairs. No don't climb out of the window" Elena scolded, but the blond didn't listen and unlatched Elena's bedroom window.

* * *

"Elena you sure?" Ava asked she felt the car coming to a stop

"I am, you? I wouldn't think any less of you if you bailed" Elena said seriously, they had pulled up to the boarding house. So they could talk to Rose and persuade the vampire to take them to her contact.

"No" Ava said being utterly serious "we're doing this together or not at all-"

"Damon will go mental-"Elena muttered.

Ava snorted "He's not in charge of me. Plus he'll never know" she said determinedly "Ready?"

"Ready" Elena nodded and they unbuckled the seatbelts. She was about to open the car door and get out but saw the grin on Ava's face "Ava?"

"Oh right, it…kind of exciting" Ava muttered and scrambled out of the car, she left her cane in the car and scurried ahead

"Ava wait up" Elena said running around the car

"Elena I'm home relax. I don't need to wait up on this-"

"There's a rock-"she was cut off when Ava yelped "I told you there was a rock" she muttered. The blond had landed face down on the gravel ground. Elena hurriedly knelt down beside her "Ava-"

"Fine, blood?" Ava groaned she got onto her knees.

Elena's eyes roamed the fairy's face "Nothing serious-"

"Good now I'll race ya to the door" Ava grinned and tore off down the pathway and up to the porch.

"Damn" Elena muttered "It's like looking over an excited child" she huffed and shouldered her bag just as Ava pulled the keys out of her pocket, Stefan had given her the keys to the boarding house after the day she moved in. By the time Elena was on the porch Ava had opened the door.

"Dun dun dun-"she slammed the door open, straight into Rose's face.

"Son of a bitch" Rose hiss grabbing her nose which was spurting blood

"Ohh…Rosie no swearing-"

"You broke my nose" Rose's voice came out muffled, Elena cringed seeing the vampire cracking it into place "What are you doing here anyway?" she asked knowing that both teens should be at school.

"Well" Ava started "I live here….so I can-"

"Elena can you tell me?" Rose shook her head, glancing over to the doppelganger. "If I let her explain we're going to be here all day"

Ava rolled her eyes "We came to talk to you" Elena replied. The vampire nodded

"Well I guess I should get cleaned up" Rose uttered, the bottom half of her face was covered in blood. Elena nodded and watched as the vampire strolled off.

"Come on, for someone who claims to be good at persuading people-"

"Never said that" Ava shook her head heading towards the parlour, Elena followed close behind her

"We're meant to be convincing her to help-"

"Which I will be doing" the fairy dropped down on to the cushy sofa, the brunette who had a bit more social etiquette than the blond.

"You broke her nose" Elena said looking at her friend in disbelief.

Ava casually shrugged her shoulders "She'll be fine"

"Unbelievable-"Elena muttered setting her bag down on the coffee table.

"Thank you" Ava grinned setting her feet up on the coffee table which Elena knocked off "Hey-"

"Manners" the brunette scolded she rolled her eyes "Ava you're glare might make more of an impact if you're doing it in the right direction-"

"Shut up" Ava huffed folding her arms across her chest.

"Oh that's mature-"Elena shook her head. Ava's ears perked up she could hear a pair of heels coming towards them. Rose entered the parlour

"So what do you want?" she asked

"Charming" Ava scoffed "Ya know…if you-"

"No Ava. Listen" Elena then went on to explain hers and Ava's plan, she told the vampire what they wanted to do but obviously hid the actual agenda.

The blond felt a swell of guilt; she didn't like deceiving people that's what she just didn't do. But she carried on with a façade. She didn't want no one to end up dead because of her she went through that already and there was no way in hell was she going to through that again. So Ava opted to let Elena do all the talking.

"So what do you think Rosie?" Ava asked once Elena had finished talking. Rose was standing in front of the fire place, with her back turned to the pair of teens.

"It's a bad idea" Rose replied turning to face them.

"No it's not" Ava sighed loudly and jumped onto her feet, she was pacing the rug.

"From what Stefan told me your friend Slater has more information about Klaus" Elena reasoned. "You and Damon just gave up before you got it"

Ava bit her bottom lip, she scolded herself she needed to act calm to let her and Elena's plan come into motion.

"Because somebody blew up the coffee shop" Rose said "with us in it-"

"There's more to learn Rosie" Ava sighed dropping her hands onto her hips, "we just have to find a way to learn it. so can you help us?" she said.

Rose let out a loud sigh "Why are you coming to me with this-"

"Well I thought since we live together we've bonded?" Ava said meekly.

"_That's not going to work-"_

"_I'll try something else" _Ava's thoughts responded to the doppelganger's causing the brunette to jump.

"We don't bond-"

"Hey I let you take my last juice box" Ava pouted

"No-"

"Fine. I didn't want to do this Rosie" the blond said dramatically causing Elena to shake her head, she wondered how the blond would get them out of this rut. "You owe me" she declared

"What the hell?" Elena muttered _"Ava-"_

"_Shut up….wait can you hear me?" _Ava thought she just noticed that the brunette seemed to respond to her thoughts.

"_Yes has that never-"_

"_I don't think so. I never spoke to anyone before" _Elena didn't miss the grin on Ava's face

"_Well would you start talking? Rose is giving you a strange look-"_

"_Oh shit-"_

Elena shook her head, that was weird really weird.

"How do I owe you?" Rose scoffed glowering at the fairy.

"Well" Ava cleared her throat she was just making this up on the spot "because one word from me and Damon and Stefan would've killed you for kidnapping us-"

"Or" Rose smirked "maybe because you know that neither one ofthem wanted you doing this" she countered. "And their moonstone escapade gives you a chance to get away"

"Oh damn" Ava pouted "You're good-"

"Thank you-"

"Wasn't meant as a compliment Rosie" she held her hand out and felt the armchair, she dropped down onto it.

"It was-"Rose grinned

"Fine it was" Ava declared, causing the vampire to chuckle.

"Look" Elena brought the topic back on hand "We're having a disagreement they're willing to risk everyone we love to save us. We're not-"

"I don't want them dead Rose" Ava murmured

Rose frowned "They're just trying to protect you" she uttered.

"And you've proven that you couldn't care less whether we're protected or not" Elena stated.

"That's not true" Rose murmured, the doppelganger didn't miss the way her eyes darted over to Ava who was currently spinning around on the chair

"So we're back on to the part where you take us to Slater" Elena finished off. Rose sat down beside her

"What do you hope to achieve by doing this?" the vampire asked.

"_Ava what do I say? She-"_

"_I got it" _Ava replied, finding it cool that she could communicate to Elena like this. Maybe because the doppelganger already knew what she was. She slammed her foot down onto the floor. "How would you like to be able to walk in the sun?" she bargained.

"I've been a slave to the shadows for over a five hundred years-"Rose said, she wanted to walk in the daylight. "What do you think?"

"I think we both know a witch who is willing to do anything to help" Ava cleared her throat, Elena was impressed "If you're willing to make a deal" she murmured. _"We're on our way" _

* * *

"Ten bottles of beer on the wall, you take one down and knock it down so you've got-"

"Will you shut up?" Rose snapped, Ava had been singing Ninety Nine bottles of beer on the wall, since they were on the highway.

"Nearly there Rosie-"Ava chirped from the back "Now where was I? oh damn I can't remember, I'll start again-"

"Please don't" Rose begged. The teen had restarted a total of five times; she never thought she'd be driven mad by a children's song.

"It's alright you can join in" Ava grinned idly tapping her fingers against the cane. "Ninety-"

"AVA SHUT UP" both Elena and Rose shouted in unison.

"Now that's mean" Ava muttered "alright what about a different song? Hmm…old McDonald had a farm…eei-"

"We're here" Elena said silencing the teen.

"Are you lying?" Ava quirked an eyebrow "ok you're not" she could feel the car coming to a stop. She hastily unbuckled herself and grabbed her cane, jumping out of the car. "So what if you two suggest a song?...then-"

"Ava you can't sing" Elena stated.

Ava scoffed "You don't think I know that? I'm not that deluded" she huffed and walked off

"Ava-"

"Trying to make a dramatic exit Rosie. Now if-"

"You're going to the wrong way" Rose grabbed the exuberant teen's had and dragged her in the opposite direction of which Ava was going in.

They walked down the hall and finally arrived at the staircase.

"Steps" Rose said to Ava who was using her cane to help her. They were nearing the top and Ava was out of breath

"God how many more?" she panted, even Elena was having trouble climbing anymore she was clutching onto the banister. Rose was literally dragging Ava up the stairs.

"Nearly there. Want to sing-"Rose laughed seeing the dirty look on Ava's face. "You run around the Boarding House-"

"This is stairs they're different-"Ava panted they were finally at the top. "Oh god I think I'm dying-"she exclaimed.

"You're not dying" Rose shook her head and let go of Ava's hand. The blond was leaning her hands on her knees.

"I think I am" Ava groaned, the vampire ignored her and knocked on the door. Elena came to a stop besides the blond.

"Slater" Rose yelled "Slater it's Rose open up" she commanded. Ava straightened up and leant against her cane. There was no answer "He's not home sorry"

Ava rolled her milky green orbs "A) we just knocked, and B) you give up way to easy."

Elena frowned "We didn't come all the way out here for nothing" she shook her head. Rose's scowl deepened, she could see that neither Ava nor Elena would move.

"Fine" the vampire said through gritted teeth, without further ado she flung the double doors open breaking the chains. "After you" she gestured for Elena and Ava to go ahead. Elena grasped the fairy's hand and tugged her into the apartment. Ava's nose twitched she could feel the dust in the air.

"Slater?" Rose called, their footsteps echoed around the empty hallways.

"Stop Ava-"Elena pulled the teen to a stop, as the vampire went ahead to check out the rest of the apartment,

"I don't think he's going to be much help" Rose called. Elena frowned and hurried forward taking Ava with her. The brunette gasped

"What? What happened?" Ava asked

"Slater has been killed" Rose replied, there in the middle of the room was Slater with a chair leg sticking out of his heart.

"Now that has put a kink in the plan" Ava commented.

"You've been hanging around with Damon way too long" Elena muttered shaking her head.

Rose went ahead to clear the mess up, Ava could hear Elena stomping off. She could hear papers being shuffled around, the blond slowly approached using her cane and her outstretched hand, she came to a stop when she bumped into a table.

"Desk?" Ava questioned

"Yep" Elena replied lifting the papers up "whoever blew up the coffee shop found him and killed him for his information."

"This is turning into something impossible" Ava muttered running her fingers through her hair, she had opted to leave her hair out and the majority of it was pushed back by a red headband.

"Yeah probably to stop him from helping people like us" Rose tucked her hands into the back pockets of her jeans. "The guy knew way too much information just bit him in the arse" she muttered.

Ava frowned "Sorry Rose" she said sincerely knowing that the female vampire most likely had lost another friend

"It's fine" Rose smiled "no don't-"she snapped when the blond was about to reach out, she knew that the telepath was curious so would probably leave every nook and cranny untouched. But Ava was about to knock off one of the monitors off of the desk.

Rose pulled apart the curtains starling Elena "What are you-"

"Tempered glass" Rose cut off "UV rays can't penetrate" she uttered. Ava moved ahead hearing the vampire and placed her hand on the window she felt the cool glass against the palm of her hand.

"I use to come here and watch the day" Rose murmured

"Was it amazing?" Ava asked softly making the vampire look at her. Rose realised that it wasn't only her who was just living in a world of darkness but Ava was as well. Like her Ava simply just adjusted.

"It is amazing Ava" Rose smiled she looked over her shoulder and saw Elena was watching her. "Any luck?"

"Erm…"she set down the picture frame, Ava leant her temple against the window "It's password protected I can't get in"

"Well this is pointless let's just go" Rose was anxious to get Ava and Elena back to Mystic Falls. Before Elena or Ava could say a word there was a commotion in the other room. Causing the blond to jump.

"Stay here both of you" Rose instructed and went to investigate the source of noise. She opened the doors to the bedroom, Ava didn't miss the tension in the air, she waited with baited breath.

"Alice?" Rose exclaimed as a dark haired woman flew out of the room into her arms.

"He's dead-"

"Is she talking about Slater?" Ava asked "if not is there another dead-"

"Ssh" Elena hissed seeing the distraught woman.

"Right sad moment I'll be quiet" Ava nodded taking a step back, unknown to her she stepped on the bottom of the curtain pulling the whole rod that was holding the curtains down. There was a loud clatter and a sudden silence.

"Now I understand why they say you can't be taken anywhere nice" Rose muttered seeing the sheepish looking fairy.

* * *

Ava found herself sitting next to Alice, Rose had calmed the hysterical woman somewhat and Elena was in the kitchen making tea.

"Stay here Ava" Rose said briskly and whispered "don't make her cry"

Ava rolled her eyes and nodded "I can be good ya know"

Rose snorted "Yeah right" she muttered under her breath and went to check on the doppelganger. There was another moment of silence which as always Ava broke.

"So he's dead." Ava cleared her throat she couldn't sit in a silence, she found it odd but she just made the whole situation even more awkward "Your boyfriend I mean…unless there's another random bloke-"

"I know he's dead" Alice snapped,

"I know that" Ava nodded "So…-"

"And he's gone-"she said her voice breaking. The petite teen's eyes widened realising what was going on.

"Oh shit she's crying" Ava jumped onto her feet, her converse clad feet squeaked onto hardwood floor. "Someone-"

"He's gone" Alice cried

"Help-Elena get your ass in here" Ava yelled "There's a woman crying and-"

"I'll never see him again and…._now I won't ever be a vampire-"_Ava frowned as Rose and Elena rushed into the room. Rose made a beeline towards the once again hysterical Alice.

"I told you not to make her cry-"

"Hey-I…got no excuses" Ava muttered shaking her head

"Sit here" Rose lightly pushed her towards one of the armchairs as Elena set the tray of tea down on the table. The vampire headed back to the kitchen leaving the duo to deal with the woman.

"Thank you" Alice said taking the offered tea from Elena.

Alice eyed the brunette teen "You look really familiar…do you know Slater?" she asked.

"_She might recognise you because of Katherine-"_Ava thought our loud. Elena cleared her throat alerting the fairy that she had heard her.

"No" Elena replied to Alice's question "I just knew that he kept detailed records of all of his vampire contacts we were hoping-"she gestured to herself and Ava "that you could point us to Klaus" Elena said looking at Alice.

"Doubtful" Alice scoffed "Klaus doesn't want to be pointed out"

"_Ava we're not getting anywhere-"_

"_I know…let me deal with this-"_

"_NO-"_

"Shut up too loud" Ava clutched her head

"What?" Alice asked in an offended tone

"Nothing. Elena is being silly-"she waved her off "Anyway do you know Slater's computer password?" she asked

"So much for handling this" Elena shook her head, Ava went straight to the point.

Alice glared at the blond who rolled her eyes "Glares don't work" she drawled "So-"

"Are you seriously asking me that?" the dark haired woman snapped. "I just saw my boyfriend with a stake through his heart-"

"Oh cut the crap" Ava snapped

"Ava-"Elena hissed

"We both know that you were only with him so he would turn you" she pointed out. Elena's eyes widened she looked over to Rose who was leaning against the doorway the vampire nodded. "So Alice do you know his password?" the blond asked.

"Who do you think are?" Alice hissed,

"Erm…Ava…oh we didn't introduce ourselves did we? I'm Ava and this is Elena hi…nice to meet you?" she trailed off when there was another bout of awkward silence. "Right…well this is awkward and I made it more awkward by saying that…now-"

"God" Rose shook her head "Ava focus-"she instructed

Ava cleared her throat she had gotten side-tracked "Right what if I can convince Rose to turn you? Would you show the files then?" she asked.

"What-"

"Ssh" Elena glowered at Rose seeing the look of disbelief on the vampire's face.

"Can you do that?" Alice asked

Ava grinned "I can be very persuasive" she snatched the cup of tea out of the woman's hand and took a sip. She balked and spat it back out "Yeah Elena you can't make tea" she huffed. Elena rolled her eyes she saw some brief moments of brilliance from Ava and in the next second Ava would do something to make her re-think that concept again.

* * *

They were now gathered around the computer; Elena was leaning over Alice's shoulder so she could see the screen. Meanwhile Ava and Rose were behind the doppelganger.

"Someone's been here. His hard-drives are completely wiped out" Alice shook her head.

"Yeah probably by whoever killed him" Rose stated. Elena sighed and Ava frowned every time she thought they were a step closer there would be a bump.

"Lucky for you Slater was paranoid" Alice said "he backs everything up on our remote server"

Ava could hear fingers tapping against the keyboard and the sound of clicking, Rose turned to the fairy "You know she's not going near my blood-"

"Duh" the blond rolled her eyes "I know that but she doesn't" she uttered.

Rose smirked "You are a devious little fairy-"

"Thank you Rose, and you're not a total bitch" Ava grinned back, Elena shook her head hearing the pair.

"Kirsten Stewart" Alice drawled "god he was obvious-"

"Was that his password?" Ava snorted "She's not a very good actress. I reckon I could've been casted in the role of Bella….yeah but in that film I heard that the vampires sparkled. Lame-"she sang.

Elena's eyes skimmed the computer screen "Are these all leads to vampires?" she asked

"Slater was obsessed" Alice smirked "almost as much as me"

Ava cocked an eyebrow and whispered to Rose "You make friends with weirdoes" she muttered.

"You are unbelievable" Rose muttered a name caught her eye on the screen "What about that one? Cody Webber? They've exchanged dozens of emails about Elijah" she leant forward.

"I could call him" Alice nodded.

Elena plucked up the phone and held it out to Alice "Good tell him we're trying to send a message to Klaus, the doppelganger and the fairy are alive. And they're ready to surrender"

Ava swallowed when Elena said it out loud like that it made it more real for her. "What?" Rose snapped.

Ava cringed "Well-"

"Oh my god" Alice's eyes lit up "I knew I recognised you. And you? You're the fairy?" she said looking at Ava. "Wow, can I like take a picture of you? I never saw a fairy before. It's…there's stories-"

"Well-"Ava started

"No pictures" Rose snapped

"Get him the message please" Elena uttered and walked off. Ava bit her lip and hurried after the brunette. So they were in the kitchen,

"Rose is pissed" Ava muttered managing to locate a stool.

"You're damn right I'm pissed" the vampire snarled "what are you doing?" she snapped

Elena licked her lips as Ava clutched onto her cane, the blond hadn't let it go since they had arrived.

"We're getting Klaus's attention" Elena replied

"If Klaus finds out you're and Ava are alive he will find you and kill you Elena and Ava he will take you" Rose breathed. She didn't miss the guilty look on Ava's face. "Which is exactly what you wanted all along?"

"It's either us or our families." Elena bit out

"So this is some suicide mission, where you" Rose glared at Elena "sacrifice yourself and you…Klaus will want you."

Before either Ava or Elena could say anything Alice walked into the kitchen "Cody is on his way and he really wants to meet you Ava. A real life fairy unbelievable" she grinned.

"Awesome-"Ava uttered not knowing what else to say.

* * *

Ava sighed she was on the couch hanging upside down, so that her blond locks skimmed the floor, she was thinking…was this the right thing to do? She wanted to save Damon and Stefan…if they rendered the stone useless Klaus would be after them and everyone else. She was brought out of her musings when Elena let out a gasp

"Elena? What's wrong?" she frowned leaning on her elbows so that her head was propped up.

"Nothing…I thought I saw something" Elena breathed.

Ava frowned "Ok" she muttered. And rested her head back down.

"I'm going to get a drink" Elena said.

Ava hummed and very slowly got back onto her feet; she reached out and grabbed her cane "I'm going to go pee. Yo Alice-"

"Go to the left and it's the first door on the right" Alice called.

Ava thanked her and hurried towards the bathroom. When she was done she washed her hands and dried them off. She walked out into the hallway

"_Ava we're in trouble-"_bot Elena and Alice were in the living room and swallowed nervously.

Ava shook her head "What?" she felt someone behind her and spun around. She bumped into someone hard and would have fallen if strong hands clamped down on her shoulders.

"Ava-"

"Damon?" Ava's eyes widened how the hell did he find out? She thought.

"What are you doing here?" Damon growled

"Erm…"blood rushed to Ava's cheeks "I'm catching up with my old friend Annie-"

"My name is Alice" the human yelled

"Shut up Annie" the blond laughed nervously "What are you doing here?" she asked a frown forming on her face.

"Rose called him" Elea replied still annoyed at the vampire.

"Rosie" Ava scowled she could hear a pair of heels clicking towards her, alerting the blond that she was near "I thought you got what this was about"

"I'm sorry" Rose uttered. "But-"

"She lied" Damon snapped, he was beyond angry.

"We are no longer…you're not having any pop-tarts anymore" Ava snapped glaring in Rose's direction. Just then Alice appeared a look of excitement on her face

"Damon Salvatore? No way-"

"Get rid of her" Damon growled. Rose grabbed Alice by her shoulders and ushered her into the other room. She could tell that the male vampire was itching to rip someone's head off.

Damon glanced over to Elena who was only a couple of feet behind Ava. "Come on. We're leaving" he said

Ava shook her head "Nope…not moving at all" she folded her arms across her chest.

"I said we're leaving" he snarled.

"We're not going-"Elena snapped, she jolted seeing the vampire's eyes darkening in anger

"Ava move your ass" he growled

Ava licked her lips "Have you got wax in your ears? I am not going with you and Elena won't be either" she said through gritted teeth.

"You don't get to make decisions anymore" Damon snapped.

Ava scoffed "When have I ever get to make decisions? You've been doing that for me. Ever since I moved in. you and Stefan. You're not doing that anymore" she scowled she felt annoyed, frustrated but also angry. "I-this is my decision Damon" she said determinedly.

Elena had to hand it to Ava the blond was stubborn and she wasn't about to go without a fight.

"Who's going to be out there saving your life whilst you're making decisions?" Damon asked.

"You're not listening Damon. I do not want to be saved. Not anymore" Ava said seriously "Not if it means that everyone, everyone I care about will end up dead. You're going to end up dead if you try and help me. I don't want that" she said quietly. "You saved me once Damon now I'm going to be doing that for you"

Damon's eyes roamed her face "Get your ass out the door" he wasn't going to lie he felt somewhat warm at the idea of her caring this much about him. "Or I will throw you over my shoulder and drag you out myself"

Ava scowled "Noooo….nope….no" she sang loudly "I'm not leaving, I'm not going. I-ow" she yelped when he grabbed her arm "No-let go-"she struggled against him. "Damon-"she went to throw a punch but he grabbed her fist. Ava winced when she felt his hand closed around her balled up fist. Damon tugged her hard so that her face hit his chest.

"I will drag you kicking and screaming" he pressed his lips against her ear; Ava felt a flutter in her stomach and swallowed. He angled his face so that his lips were hovering above hers. He was more than tempted to kiss the fairy. "Don't ever do that again Ava"

She swallowed and gasped when he let go. "Fucking Rose had to spill her guts" she scowled.

* * *

Rose sighed and looked at the pair of fuming teens. "Look-"

"Save it Rosie" Ava shook heard "You're just…traitor. That's what you are" she muttered.

"Elena-"

"No for once I agree with Ava" Elena looked away. The bedroom doors of the bedroom flew over.

"Ha-wait so you don't agree with me on other times?" she asked

"Time to go" Damon declared storming towards Ava and Elena. The blond placed her hands on the armrests of the chair. "Alice won't remember any part of this horribly stupid day. Get up Ava-"

"No" Ava shook her head

"Up" he scowled, she scowled and swore when Damon grabbed her around the waist and literally picked her up and flung her over his shoulder.

"Damon" Elena cried out jumping onto her feet.

"I told her I would do this" Damon drawled,

"Let go…oh god whiplash-"Ava groaned and grabbed on to his shoulders and pushed herself up "Let go-"

"No…nope and no-"he sang mockingly.

Ava swore and punched him in the back "Let go now-"he grabbed her ankle when she tried to kick him.

"Stop-"

"Fuck you" the fairy snarled and yelped when Damon slapped her bum.

"Language-"he scolded

"Fuck-"just then the front doors burst open. Three men walked it, the raven head vampire set Ava onto her feet and shoved the teen behind him. She grabbed onto the back of his shirt so she wouldn't land on her ass.

Ava swallowed and licked her lips. Both hands clutched Damon's shirt. The three thugs like men stood in a triangle formation, the leader who Ava was assumed Cody took charge.

"We're here to meet the doppelganger and the fairy-"

"Oh that's me" Ava waved "Fairy right over here-"she went to move pass Damon but the male vampire grabbed her arm and shoved her back.

"Move another step Ava and you will regret it I promise" he growled.

"She's the fairy-"Cody frowned.

Damon shook his head "There's nothing here for you" he stated. One of Cody's companions let out a garbled sound and his neck was snapped. Causing Elena to jump. Ava frowned what the hell was going on? She thought.

The man dropped to the ground revealing a very familiar Original standing behind him.

"What? What's going on?" Ava asked

Elijah blurred into the room so he was standing in between Cody and the other man. The blond felt a pulse of air behind her. "Did Rose run off?" she questioned.

"Forget that. I killed you" Damon frowned glaring at the other vampire. "You were dead"

"For centauries' now" Ava's eyed widened recognising that accent.

"Oh snap you got burned Damon. Is it Elijah?" the fairy asked quietly she could recognise that sexy voice anywhere.

"Yes it is Miss Xenia" Elijah said calmly making the blond jump "Who are you?" he asked the two men.

"Who are you?" Cody countered.

"I'm Elijah" he stated clearly, causing the two men to stare at him awe.

"We're were going to bring them to you" Cody stuttered

"They're lying" Ava said loudly "We were being taken to Klaus-"

"Would you shut up, you brat" the man glared at the blond. Damon bared his teeth and forced himself not to attack the man yet. He wanted to see how this would work out.

"She's the doppelganger-"he pointed towards Elena who shuffled back seeing the Original vampire glancing at her. "And this is the fairy. I don't know how they exist but they do"

"Does anyone know you are here?" Elijah asked. Damon was silently praying that Ava would keep her mouth shut.

"No" Cody replied thinking this was what the man wanted to hear.

"Well then you have been incredibly helpful" Elijah smiled politely.

"He's charming-"Ava whispered loudly. Causing the Original's lips twitch in amusement

"Ava shut up" Damon said pointedly just then Elijah plunged both of his hands into the men's chest cavity, and rip their hearts out. "He just pulled out a pair of hearts. Still think he's charming?"

"Yes" Ava muttered.

Elena rolled her eyes as Damon took a protective stance in front of Ava when he saw the Original was now looking at them. Ava's grip on Damon's shirt tightened both he and Elena were surprised when Elijah turned on his heel and blurred out of the room.

"Is he gone?"

"Yeah and you're in so much trouble" Damon scowled and without further ado he flung Ava onto his shoulder and marched out. Elena followed close on his heels not wanting to further anger the vampire. She could hear Ava shouting from down the hall.

* * *

"Don't be too hard on Ava. it was my idea" Elena said she and Damon were standing outside the car. Ava was currently locked in the vampire's car.

"But she went along with it" Damon shook his head "See ya later Elena" he climbed back into the car as the doppelganger headed towards her house. "Ava. what do you-"

"Don't lecture me Damon" Ava snapped she hadn't said a word to him the whole ride home, in fact the car ride back was utterly silent.

"I can and will" Damon snarled.

Ava's fists clenched "Would you stop! Damon you're not my guardian or anyone like that to me- and-"she abruptly stopped talking when she heard frantic thoughts

"_STEFAN IS STUCK IN THE TOMB. I NEED TO BE THERE-"_

"Elena's running-"

"No AVA-"Damon shouted when the fairy unlocked the car door ad ran after the brunette "Fuck sake" he muttered getting out of the car and ran after them.

"ELENA-BLOODY HELL SLOW DOWN-"she shouted as they ran through the woods. She left her cane back in the car she yelped when she tripped over a rock she landed on her knees. She groaned out loud.

"Let me-"Damon grasped her arm and hauled her onto her feet. "This would be quicker"

They finally arrived at the tomb where Damon just managed to see Elena running down the stone steps.

Damon flew down the stairs leaving Ava to follow behind

"STEFAN- STEFAN-"Elena screamed about to run into the tomb but Damon grabbed her by her arms and pinned her against the wall, the pair were too preoccupied to notice Ava slipping into the tomb. The blond could hear the pair and ran into the tomb.

"AVA-"Damon yelled just managing to catch the flash of blond hair.

"Stefan? Stefan-"Ava slammed into something hard. "Stefan?"

"No-"

"Ergh Katherine" she groaned realising that she had bumped into the female vampire. "Well Stef-"

"Right here" Stefan appeared behind her he scowled and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and dragged her towards the exit. He could hear Elena storming off.

"What the hell Ava?" he snapped

"What?" she frowned "I…you're stuck and-"

Stefan took in a deep breath and slowed down when they got to the exit, he saw an already annoyed vampire waiting there. "Keep safe Ava and don't go on any missions."

"But-"

"I'll be ok. You look after yourself" the younger Salvatore pulled her into a tight hug which Ava returned.

"I will. Don't let Kitty Kat drive you mental" she smothered her face into his chest. Stefan kissed the crown of her head.

"And don't let Damon drive you crazy" he kissed her cheek and gently pushed Ava towards his brother.

"Go wait outside." Damon snapped he was still pissed off.

"Damon-"

"Now Ava" he growled. Ava scowled and stalked off. Once he was sure the blond was out of the tomb he turned to Stefan "Of all the idiot plans Stefan?"

"I know" Stefan shook his head sadly

Damon sighed "I find a way to get you out" he promised.

"No it's alright, I can handle myself. Bonnie has the moonstone work with her" Stefan murmured looking at his brother "Figure out how to dispel it"

Damon's lips thinned "You martyred yourself into a tomb and I get partnered with a semi-competent witch" he scoffed "Wonderful" he said the last word sarcastically.

"Keep Elena and Ava away from here"

"Yeah…have you met Ava? She is one determined woman" Damon shook his head

"Promise me…no matter what protect Elena and Ava."

"Always" the elder Salvatore nodded determinedly "I should go I think Ava is trying to sneak down-"

"I am not" Ava shouted

"Ava I can see you" Damon stalked towards her. Stefan shook his head yeah he hoped they wouldn't murder each other in the end.

* * *

"Ava why-"

"I said don't lecture me" Ava snapped she and Damon were back at the boarding house.

"Are you dumb?" the vampire growled surprising the fairy when he grabbed her chin in a tight hold

"Are you Ava? I am trying to protect you. Save you. I thought you didn't want Klaus to-"

"SHUT UP" Ava screamed and surprised the vampire by shoving him away enough force to send him stumbling into the table,

"Ava-"Damon warned he could see her whole body tensing and she clutched her head "Don't-"

"STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO" her fury and anger was building up the whole day. One of her main faults were that at times she had an incredibly short-temper and that she was reckless. "YOU'RE NOT MY GUARDIAN-"

"WHAT AM I TO YOU THEN?" Damon roared back

"YOU'RE-"

"I AM TRYING TO SAVE YOU-"

"DON'T SAVE ME. I DON'T WANT TO BE SAVE. EVERYONE IS TRYING TO SAVE ME" she shrieked and picked up any random object which turned out to be a vase and threw it against the wall.

"Ava I am going to save you" Damon attempted to calm the frantic teen but he was just adding fuel to her fire.

"You're going to end up dead" she breathed heavily "Because of me you're going to die. Just let me go-"

Damon snarled and grabbed her by her shoulders "You're not going anywhere Ava I am-"

"You're always trying to save me. Let me save you please-"Ava begged trying calm down but her mind was swimming, she could just feel something brimming within her.

"I SAID NO" he shouted his eyes widened when she grabbed her temples

"Stop saving me. Stop saving me. Stop saving ME-"she screamed and clutched her temples, Damon grabbed his own head and yelled in pain it felt like his brain was going to explode

"AVA STOP PLEASE-"

Ava gasped and took a step back; she felt all that excess energy and power leaving her. Her mind felt clear "Damon?" she whispered

"Ava it's ok-"he winced and let out a groan causing her to take a another step back,

"It's not…I hurt you" Ava shook her head

"Ava-"he could only watch as she fled to her room. unknown to Ava she had rendered the male vampire onto his knees.

Ava slammed her bedroom door shut and slid down. She pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her face in her arms.

"God what did I do?" she muttered. Ava could feel something build up in her, her emotions were going wild and he wasn't helping. He wanted to save her but she wasn't in need of rescuing. He would just get himself killed in the end.

The blond hastily wiped her face which was covered in tears. She needed to make sure he was ok.

* * *

Damon was sitting in the parlour nursing a glass of bourbon that was something he definitely wasn't expecting. Ava's attack just came out of the blue.

"Don't be angry at her" Rose said softly from the doorway. He rolled his eyes seeing the female vampire there. "It…it's not her fault….she just doesn't know how to control herself sometimes"

"She got me on my knees" Damon frowned.

"From what I can gather Fairies are powerful creatures." Rose murmured coming into the room. "She doesn't want you to die Damon-"

"Why? I-"

Rose snorted "Seriously? You're asking me that?" unknown to the pair Ava was eavesdropping on the conversation, she used her hand to cover her mouth and the loud crackling fire helped her from being discovered by the vampires. "Ava Xenia is in love with you" her eyes widened hearing that. Was she in love with him? She never thought about it like that. She did feel something for him and she was desperate for him not to be killed. "Are you…?"

"I'm in love with her" Damon said quietly but Ava heard anyway. "I-I can't do anything about it."

The petite teen's heart hammered in her chest she slowly backed away. Just as quietly as she arrived Ava fled back to her room.

She closed the door behind. Damon was in love with her? She didn't know what to feel. Truth be told Ava didn't even want to think about this. So she opted to keep her mind busy so decided to get ready for bed. She was exhausted from what happened earlier.

* * *

Once Ava was change she crawled into her bed and pulled the covers over her bed. her back face the bedroom door. It wasn't long before Damon was peering into her room, he could tell that she was still awake and knocked on the door

"Can I come in?" he didn't receive a reply but decided to come in anyway. "Ava I shouldn't have shouted." He kicked off of his boots and laid down beside her, he was on top of the covers. "I'm sorry."

"Me too" her voice came out small. He smiled wryly hearing her, and placed his arm around her waist pulling her close. "You told me you do anything to protect me-"

"And I meant it Ava" Damon's brows furrowed, pulling the covers down so he could see her face.

"It works both ways Damon. I would do anything for you as well." Ava said "If you ever try and tell me what to do again-"

"You'll rip my balls off-"

"And shove it down your throat" Ava finished off.

"Oh" Damon grimaced at the thought. "Ok….I am so not going to piss you off again" he chuckled. "Go to sleep Ava"

"Are you-"

"Going to stay right here" Ava rolled over and snuggled into his chest, he kissed the crown of her head. She was drifting off to sleep. One thought however was still ringing around her head. Did she love Damon? He loved her but….Ava was too scared to act on it. Whatever they had going on between them right now was working and she didn't want to mess it up.

Damon glanced down at her and saw her eyes drooping shut. He sighed and rested his cheek on the crown of her head and followed her off into slumber land.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Outfit link on profile. Thanks to those who reviewed. **

**So in this Chap-Once again Damon wakes Ava up. Stefan knows when to step in. They arrive at the Gilberts. Where Damon and Stefan explain what had gone on with Katherine in the tomb. Damon annoys Ava. She drops the jelly. Throughout the chap Ava attempts to make a dramatic exit. Elena makes her realise that if Stefan and Damon are successful in releasing the curse everyone who they care for will end up dead. Jeremy finds out about his jelly.****Ava concots a plan. She breaks Rose's nose. They convince her to take them to Slater. Ava annoys them both by singing. She meets Alice. And makes her cry. Ava and Elena want to surrender themselves. Damon appears. He is pissed off and tries to drag her away. Elijah appears. Ava has a crush on the Original. Brief Ava and Stefan moment. Damon and Ava argue. We see Ava lose control (she has faults) And she hears that Damon is in love with her. But she doesn't want to mess anything up. **

**I know readers want Damon and Ava to get together already...but Ava needs to work through her emotions for him. Their situation isn't ideal. But don't worry soon enough they will be having a serious talk.**

**Next Chap-Ava and Alaric team up...and once again she starts a fight. **

**Please REVIEW **


	33. Chapter 33

"And then the douchebag ate all my pancakes" Ava exclaimed, she was currently at the tomb's entrance talking to Stefan.

"Seriously Ava, it's like six in the morning-"Stefan shook his head, he was leaning against the wall with his arms folded.

"Yeah well Demon-I'm going to call him Demon because that's what he is-"Ava frowned "he thought it'd be funny to wake me up at five because he felt like it"

For the last half an hour Stefan had been listening to the petite teen's rants. Stefan was talking to Katherine beforehand and they both jumped hearing someone entering the underground lair, they had gone to investigate and saw Ava waiting there with a scowl on her face.

"Ava-"

"And then when I didn't get up-"she carried on, Stefan groaned and slid down the wall "wait! Are you sitting down?" she asked

"Yes but-"

"Good shows that you're listening, I'll sit down as well yeah?" Ava grinned and plopped down on her bump

"Ava maybe you should…your legs, you're wearing a skirt-"

"Oh" Ava blushed and opted to sit on her knees, she was wearing a denim skirt and a light orange racer back top, with a white lace overlay. "So I'll carry on yeah?"

"No" Katherine snapped "go away you're annoying-"

"Katherine" Stefan growled in warning causing the female vampire to narrow her eyes, he never once been this protective of her before. She felt a bout of jealousy, the little fairy unknowingly had something she wanted, and that was attention and love from the Salvatore brothers.

Ava licked her lips "If you don't want to listen kitty Kat go away, you look annoying-"

"You can't see-"

"And you can't seem to grasp the concept of sarcasm" Ava countered, causing Stefan to let out a loud guffaw. "So can I get back to my story-"

"No" Stefan and Katherine called out in unison.

"Anyway…I know you want to know" Ava shook her head, "so he dumps me in a shower and then ate my pancakes-wait I told you that. Well the moral of the story is that Damon is a bigger dick when you're not around Stefan" she shifted so she was closer to the entrance "So please…please…abandon this bitch-"

"Hey-"

"Not talking about you kitty Kat" Ava rolled her milky eyes; "I am" she mouthed to Stefan causing the vampire to chuckle. He was incredibly bored before Ava was here and had just been staring at the wall but now the little blond once again managed to make him smile. "Anyway come home…I miss you" she whined "You're much better than demon-"

"Speaking of Demon, does he know you're here?" Stefan cocked an eyebrow,

"Erm…yeah totally-"

"Ava you can't lie" Stefan uttered folding his arms across his chest. It was true the blond was a terrible liar; she would either babble some random story or go red in the face.

"He was annoying-"she pouted looking like a five year old, she had taken her cane with her so she wouldn't stumble as much. "Now please come home…I like you more-"

"Ava-"

"What the hell?" Damon stormed down the stone staircase, a scowl on his face. "You disappeared."

"You were mean-"she countered, Ava opted to work through her feelings for Damon. It was quiet a turnaround for her, she hadn't even thought of him as a love interest truth be told.

"Up now-"

"No-"

"Up Ava" much to Stefan's amusement Ava flopped down onto the ground dramatically and clenched her eyes shut. "Move Ava-"

"I'm unconscious so I can't hear you" Ava uttered,

Stefan shook his head, and Damon clenched his fists "Ava I swear to god move your ass now. You're didn't even eat your breakfast-"

"Because you ate it all" she scowled and rolled over to that she was on her stomach.

"Rose made you more. Wait is that why you ran out?" he scoffed,

"Can you all just go away-"Katherine snarled she was getting a headache from all the noise they were creating.

"Kitty Kat-"

"Don't call me that" the vampire snapped

"Kitty Kat-"Ava carried on regardless "Stefan can't go anywhere he's trapped with you so your comment is null really-"

"Go away" Katherine snarled

"Mean-"Ava declared "You're mean, Damon is mean and the only nice one is Stefan and-"the fairy shook her head, she pointed a random direction, she was meant to be aiming for Katherine but her finger was far too high.

"Ava go home and eat your breakfast" Stefan said sternly

"Damon ate it-"

"And Rose made more. Now move your perky ass" Damon growled. Ava scowled and remained where she was, which was on the floor. The vampire snarled and scooped Ava up so that she was now flung over his shoulder.

"Hey-STEFAN SAVE ME-"she shrieked, causing Damon to wince at the loudness of her voice.

"He can't and stop shouting-"Damon swatted her bottom causing her to yelp "We're leaving-"

"NOO-"Ava attempted to grab the walls as he walked out, "STEFAN-"

"Shut up AVA-"Damon snapped, she kicked her leg out hitting him right in his crown jewels. He abruptly dropped her and fell to his knees.

"Oww" Damon let out a pained groan.

"Erm Ava I think you should run" Stefan said having witnessed the whole scene.

"You better run" Damon's voice was hoarse and gruff. The blond scrambled to her feet

"Is he mad?" she asked

"Raging" Katherine smirked, much to the vampire's surprise Ava ran into the tomb and she tripped over a rock but Stefan caught her to stop her from falling.

"So instead of facing an angry vampire-"

"I'd rather be in the tomb with Katherine" Ava said hiding behind Stefan "I know the world is ending"

* * *

Ava yawned and flopped down on Elena's bed, she stretched her legs out. The blond was currently in the Gilbert house.

"So Bonnie is coming round" Elena said entering the room, "here's some chips and dip" she placed it right next to Ava.

"Hmm" Ava's half mumbled reply came; she sat up and grabbed the bowl.

"Are you ever going to make it up with her?" Elena asked quietly, it was no secret that the blond wasn't on speaking terms with the witch. Even though the witch had attempted to reach out to her but Ava wasn't interested.

"Elena, I honestly don't care-"

"It's over ten years of friendship Ava you can't throw it away-"Elena snapped

Ava scowled "I didn't. She's the one who-"

"Ava Bonnie didn't kill your grandmother" Elena spoke over her. She saw the expression on the fairy's face.

"I-"

"You shouldn't blame her. You're just still so mad about this and-"

"Look I don't need to talk Elena. It's done its over-"Ava sneered the doppelganger folded her arms across her chest

"If it's over then why aren't you still not speaking to Bonnie?" Ava didn't know what to say, she couldn't hold a grudge to save her life. And they all knew this, particularly Caroline and Elena knew this, whenever they would argue Ava would declare that she would never speak to them again, and the next day she would return saying she got bored.

"Ava you really need to move on, otherwise you're going to lose one of your best friends" Elena said, she stood in front of the smaller teen and gently wiped her mouth. "Just try ok?"

"Elena-"Jeremy called up the stairs, "Bonnie is here"

"Be nice Ava." Elena instructed and turned to look at Jeremy and frowned "well where is she?"

"At the door-"

"He didn't answer it" Elena rolled her eyes and walked out of the room; Ava dropped down on the bed and picked up the bowl of chips.

"So why didn't you let Bonnie in?" Ava questioned and felt the bed dip down besides her alerting her that Jeremy was sitting beside her.

"I wanted this" with that he snatched her bowlful of chips out of her hands. Jeremy instantly jumped off the bed and was right in front of the teen

"You bloody bitch-"Ava exclaimed "Give me my chips-"

"They're mine" Jeremy grinned he loved messing about with Ava, she was a laugh "It's my house-"

"I got them-"

"You stole them" Jeremy pointed out "Always taking my food Ava."

Ava pouted causing the younger teen to groan "No…"Jeremy sighed "Don't do that, you look cute and ergh…how about I give you this if you can get-"he yelped when the fairy leapt on him knocking him to the ground. "AVA-"

"MY CHIPS-"Ava shouted

"NO MINE- SOMEONE SAVE ME-OH YOU SPAT IN THE BOWL-"Jeremy shrieked.

Meanwhile on the staircase Elena and Bonnie and heading up to the doppelganger's bedroom, "So you really-"whatever Elena was about to say flew out of her mind as soon as she opened the door.

"Wow" Bonnie gaped at the scene. There right in front of them was Ava and Jeremy wrestling on the ground with chips all around them.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Elena shouted causing the fairy and the teen to freeze "you made such a mess-"

"It was Jeremy" Ava yelled but her voice came out muffled since Jeremy had the side of her face pinned to the ground.

"No it was her-"his voice came out garbled as well since Ava was attempting to shove a fistful of chips into his mouth.

"You" Ava shouted-"

"Enough" Elena ordered, god she felt like a very stern mother at the moment "I don't care who started this, I am finishing this and-Ava stop shoving the chips into his mouth" she snapped. Bonnie couldn't help but giggle at the sight, there was Elena attempting to restore order but Ava and Jeremy were still discreetly fighting.

"He wanted the chips so I'm giving it" she grinned and cringed when Jeremy shoved chips into her hair "NOO NOT THE HAIR-"

Ava elbowed him in the face causing Jeremy to cry out, Elena sighed and knew the pair wouldn't stop if she didn't intervene, so with that though in mind she pinched both of their ears and forced them on to their feet.

"Oww-"Ava cried out stumbling on to her feet

"Not cool Elena-"Jeremy said through gritted teeth.

"Do not care. Now clean up both of you" she commanded,

Ava grumbled "Your sister is such a bit-OWW" she screamed when Elena tugged even harder.

Soon enough the room was cleaned but it was more to do with Elena and Bonnie doing the work, whilst Jeremy and Ava pretended to do it.

"Here Ava I'll take this" Bonnie uttered taking the dustpan off of her,

"Fine" Ava muttered

"Look Ava I am sorry for what happened" the witch said "I know we haven't been talking for the last couple of weeks but I really miss my friend"

Ava licked her lips and tucked in a stray curl "Ok, I….sort of missed you too-"Bonnie snorted and stumbled back when the blond hugged her tightly

"Just know that Bonnie if you ever piss me off again I'll…ok I haven't thought of the rest of my threat through-"

"That's obvious-"

"SHUT UP JEREMY-"with that Ava flung the empty bowl at him remarkably she managed to hit him straight in the face.

"OWW MY FACE-"

"HA IN THE FACE-"Ava slapped her knee laughing hard. Elena sighed and shook her head she grabbed the book that Jeremy was about to launch at the fairy.

"Alright that's it time out for both of you" she said sternly.

* * *

When the pair of teen's time out finished, Ava found herself sprawled out on Elena's bed. Bonnie had just shown Elena and Jeremy the moonstone. The doppelganger handed it over to Ava who ran the pads of her fingers over the smooth surface.

"Hmm…it's polished and…kind of feels like a shiny rock" Ava uttered pushing herself up against the headboard.

"It looks like one" Jeremy said lying down beside Ava,

"So now that you have it back what are you going to do with it?" Elena asked

"Well" Bonnie sat down on Ava's other side and took the moonstone off of her, "right now it's what is binding the sun and the moon curse." She explained "if I can figure out how to remove the spell from the stone well than the stone becomes useless-"

"Dun…dun…dun" Ava said dramatically causing Jeremy to snort and pull her hair, in retaliation she knocked him off of the bed.

"Oww" he groaned, the trio of females ignored him.

"And according to Katherine Klaus becomes vengeful-"

"Maybe-"

Ava scoffed "There's no maybe Bon, the dude ripped apart a little village because she crossed him" she uttered.

"It'll only happen if he finds out" Bonnie countered.

Ava cocked an eyebrow and was about to make a smart-aleck comment but Jeremy placed his hand over her mouth effectively shutting the blond up.

"Oww" Jeremy pulled back "You bit me-"

"Yeah—"

"Can't this wait?" Elena spoke over the bickering pair "Stefan is stuck in the tomb with Katherine can't this wait?" she asked "We got to get him out"

Bonnie shook her head "Stefan wants me to focus on this."

"Well don't listen to him, he thinks his protecting me but his wrong-"Elena said taking a couple of more steps towards the bed.

Ava cleared her throat "No if you don't listen to Stefan he gets mad. Trust me"

Jeremy cocked an eyebrow and canted his head to the side "You sound like you're speaking from experience"

"I am" Ava rolled her milky green orbs she leant her head back against the headboard.

"We're not going to let you Elena be used in a creepy sacrifice and Ava…I don't know what he wants with you" Bonnie stated, Ava's brows furrowed damn she forgot that there were several people who didn't know what she was. The witch shoved the moonstone into her bag and jumped off of the bed

"I need a coffee" Bonnie exclaimed "_now we're going to have to test her" _

Ava frowned and shrugged it off having no clue what the witch was on about, she swung her legs out of the bed "I want some more chips" she muttered following Bonnie out.

Ava bounded down the staircase and headed straight into the kitchen, she rummaged through the cupboards as Bonnie made herself a mug of coffee. "Ava? What are-"

"I know where Jeremy hides his pop-tarts and voila" Ava exclaimed triumphantly pulling out a box pop-tarts "I found them. So what's this plan you were thinking about?" she asked. Bonnie's eyebrows shot to her hairline hearing her.

"Wait what-"but the blond already had walked out just as Elena came down the stairs,

Bonnie followed behind her wondering how the hell Ava found out about that, she was curious about the petite teen. Unlike the feeling of dread when she touched vampires, the witch was filled with warmth and light when she touched Ava. Bonnie had attempted to look up what Ava was but couldn't find anything.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked the doppelganger.

"Erm…to see Stefan" Elena replied casually shifting her keys from one hand to the other.

"You're lying" Bonnie caught her out.

"No I'm not" Elena said trying to push pass the witch but Bonnie blocked her. Meanwhile Ava moved over to the front door to pick up her cane.

"Tell your face" Bonnie exclaimed

"Are you serious?" Elena asked

"She took the moonstone" Jeremy exclaimed coming down the staircase holding onto Bonnie's bag.

"How did you-"

"Duh" Ava rolled her eyes "They tested you, by planting the moonstone into Bon's bag to see if you would take it. Which you did. So hence you failed their little test" she uttered

Elena looked at the trio and shook her head "Klaus killed Katherine's entire family just because she crossed him. I can't let that happen"

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders and stepped aside allowing Elena to walk pass her, Ava was aware that Elena opened the door because she could feel the light breeze on her skin.

"What the?" Elena exclaimed when she slammed into an invisible barrier "What did you do?"

"It's for the best Elena" Bonnie said softly

"What's going on?" Ava asked confusion written all over her face.

"I trapped Elena in and you" Bonnie explained.

Ava frowned "Wait you work your witchy powers on me? But I was going to the Grill-"

"No-"

"I can't exactly go find Klaus now can I? Plus you got the moonstone" Ava muttered she didn't want to be trapped she had a free day and she was intending to enjoy it. And that wasn't going to happen if she was stuck here.

"Hey Ava why don't you try and see if you can go-"Jeremy grinned

"No he just wants to watch you slam in to the wall" Elena rolled her eyes. "Ava don't-"but the blond ignored them and stepped over the threshold.

"What the?" Bonnie questioned, it was meant to trap Ava as well.

"Ha there ya go Jere" Ava grinned and held up the box of pop-tarts. "And I got this, buh bye-"

"They're my pop-tarts" Jeremy shouted running down the stairs, but the blond was already sprinting down the drive way.

"How did she even get out? it was-"

"Meant to trap humans?" Elena questioned

"So how-"

"I'M A FAIRY" Ava screamed just as she rounded the corner. Jeremy cocked and eyebrow and turned to his sister

"Is she high?" he snorted

"Nope" Elena replied with a smirk on her lips "Ava is a fairy"

"Damn it" Bonnie muttered "Should have guessed" she stalked off upstairs whilst Elena headed off into the living room. Leaving Jeremy by the front door.

"Wait are you serious?" Jeremy yelled "and she took my pop-tarts" he added on.

* * *

Ava entered the Grill and could hear the sound of the music and chatter in the background. She walked further in.

"Oh look who it is" a familiar voice sneered,

Ava rolled her eyes "Seriously I'm trying to remember a time when you weren't around, go away Tiki, there's a street corner with your name on it" she drawled idly rapping her fingers against her cane.

"You think you're so funny don't you?" Tiki sneered her hands on her hips, they were standing near the bar area. "Now-"

"Look Tiki I'm busy right now can I ignore you later?" Ava questioned, just a couple of tables away Caroline sat, she snorted hearing her friend. She opted not to intervene since the vampire wanted some entertainment.

"Well yeah?" Tiki spluttered "I heard your mother has a loud bark" she cackled

Ava cocked an eyebrow "My mom is dead so that's not funny" she exclaimed "Look Tiki I can do this all day but I don't want to get infected by you. After all there's no vaccine against stupidity" she grinned brightly. The patrons who heard the fairy laughed hard.

"You little-"

"Ok" Alaric stepped in; he had just entered the Grill and saw a very cheeky blond by the bar. "That's enough-"he grabbed Ava gently by the scruff of her neck and ushered her off.

"Well Ava in the dictionary if whore is in there you're-"

"I said that insult before you dumb cow. And I said it better" Ava yelled as Alaric literally pushed her into a booth. "Ava-two Tiki- nil"

Tiki stomped her foot and stalked off out of the Grill, causing Ava to giggle, "If anyone wants to applause me go right ahead I don't mind-" Alaric gently slapped her upside the head

"Alright that's enough" he said. Ava narrowed her eyes

"I know you want to laugh Ric go ahead-"

"No-"

"Yeah ya do" Ava grinned, the pair of them were sitting in a booth, the hunter took the seat opposite her.

"I don't-"

"No-"he had hard time restraining himself but he couldn't hold it in anymore when Ava out of nowhere pulled out a box of pop-tarts. "Ava did you steal-"

"Only off of Jeremy" Ava said as she ripped open the box and took a handful of pop-tarts and started to munch "so it doesn't really count" she said.

"You're unbelievable" Alaric shook his head; she offered him the box he took one piece and took a bite. Oh this was good, damn now he knew why she was so obsessed with these at times. They were delicious

"Thank you" Ava grinned and carried on eating, just then Tyler hurried into the Grill and made a beeline towards Caroline, "Ric-"

"Hold on a sec Ava. We're eavesdropping" he whispered,

"Oh snap ok I can do that" Ava nodded, her hearing was better than most people, and she could easily hear what was being said between Tyler and Caroline. "Oh crap, there's going to be an investigation now isn't there?" she muttered. Caroline strolled out after Tyler and glance over her shoulder where Alaric nodded silently telling her that they heard.

"We need to call Damon" Ava exclaimed.

"Yeah come on" Alaric got onto his feet, he grasped her hand and used his other to dial the vampire's number, the pair moved over to the bar. "Sheriff Forbes has officially declared Mason Lockwood a missing person" Ava settled at the bar "Apparently some girl from Florida was asking about him…I don't know but she sure got people in a tizzy. It's not good"

Ava set her cane beside her and placed her elbows on the wooden countertop. "I'm at the Grill…yeah Ava is here…she's fine. Causing problems?" the hunter snorted "When isn't she causing problems-"

"Hey" Ava said offended "I never cause problems, I can be good-"she rolled her eyes when Alaric burst out laughing

"Oh shit Ava" Alaric laughed, she huffed she could even hear Damon laughing on the other end. "Oh Ava you're funny-hey-"he yelped when she snatched his cell out of his hand and much to his horror Ava dumped it in a pile of dip beside her.

"Oi-"the portly man exclaimed "that's mine. I was eating-"

"Oh…"Ava bit her lip "well maybe you should think of cutting down. Otherwise your wife Mindy will carry on cheating. Isn't that right Mindy?"

Alaric's eyes widened taking in the scene, he watched as the chubby man look at who he assumed was his wife; the dark haired woman stammered something and practically ran.

"MINDY? MINDY-"the big man wobbled out.

"Ava how the hell…?" Alaric picked out his cell from the bowl of dip and wiped it down.

"Oh that…I guess. Seems I was right" Ava grinned "CARRIE? IS CARRIE HERE?"

"Jesus" Alaric clutched his ear "you need to be so loud?" he asked as Carrie rushed over to them.

"Yes" Ava said seriously "Hey Carrie, can I have my usual?"

"Sure honey. If you're interested they're setting up a karaoke machine. Duets are happening" she informed the bubbly teen and scurried off to get Ava's order.

"Oh Ric you wanna-"

"No" Alaric scoffed no way in hell was he going to get up on stage and sing.

"Oh" Ava whined "come on we can do Grease or-"

"No"

Ava slumped in the stool.

* * *

"Is he here yet?" Ava asked, her and Alaric were waiting for Damon to show up, as well as this woman.

"Nope-"

"How about we do some karaoke to pass the time?" Ava suggested. Alaric snorted and shook his head.

"Nope-"

"Ergh…Ric come on" Ava pleaded "Where's Jeremy? He would do Grease with me" she huffed. She downed the rest of her soda and paused momentarily.

"_So this…is the Grill-"_

"Our werewolf is here Ric" Ava whispered, Alaric glanced over to the entrance and saw a blond haired woman entering the Grill.

"You're right" Alaric whispered back.

"This is awesome it's like we're on a stakeout. Should I attract her attention-HEY-"

"Ava" Alaric pulled her back down and slammed his hand over her mouth "No. bad Ava we're not doing that"

Ava pouted and crossed her arms in front of her chest, "Why the pouty face?" Damon questioned taking the seat on her other side.

"Ric is mean-"she grumbled

"What?" Alaric exclaimed and rolled his eyes.

"I know what would cheer you up-"

"You'll sing Grease with me?" Ava grinned, Damon snorted

"No way in hell. This'll cheer you up" with that the vampire swiftly kissed her cheek, Ava felt tingles erupt all over her.

"I'll rather sing" she muttered causing Alaric to snort.

Damon rolled his eyes "So this is Mason's mystery girl?" he murmured his eyes landing on the newcomer.

"Yeah, where is Mason anyway?" the hunter asked eyeing the woman.

"Ya know" Ava drawled "You guys look like a pair of perverts if you both stare at her"

"She's right. Ric look down or something" Damon uttered "And Mason is decomposing in his truck"

Ava scrunched up her nose in disgust. "You should at least bury the hottie-"she muttered.

Damon guffawed "He attacks you-"

"Yeah but he was still a hottie" Ava picked up a fry from her plate and ate it.

Alaric shook his head; he had long come to the conclusion that the blond teen's logic was vastly different from his own. "So do you think she's a werewolf?"

"I hope not being that it's full moon Ric" Damon exclaimed he pulled out a small plastic bag "we should find out"

"And what is that?" Alaric asked taking the packet off of the vampire.

"Wolfsbane" Damon smirked, as Ava took the packet

"Oh are we hatching a plan?" she grinned "Want me to do the deed or-"she hopped off of the stool and was about to make her way over to the mysterious woman. But Damon grabbed the back of her top causing her to tumble into his lap.

"Pfft you're not going anywhere with this. Knowing you Ava you would chuck it in her face" Damon scoffed "I got a better plan"

* * *

Ava cleared her throat and clutched onto her cane as she stumbled over to the bar. She scrunched the packet of Wolfsbane in the palm of her hand. She would have to splash it in her drink if she could. Damon was waiting a couple of feet away, if he saw her sinking he would step in.

Ava bumped into the bar and dropped her cane "Oops-"

"Oh let me" the woman exclaimed and bent down to pick her cane up. The werewolf narrowed her eyes and sniffed discreetly. She could already tell that the blond was different

"Thanks" Ava grinned "So fancy taking any wo-"

"Hey" Alaric exclaimed acting drunk. Damon shook his head and ran his hand down his face. He knew it wasn't wise to let her go in like that. "Can I have a scotch and whatever this beautiful woman is having?"

Ava cleared "And whatever the kid is having-"

"Kid?" Ava huffed

"One is enough for me-"

"Oh come on, it's not like I'm a freak-"

"He just has major mental issues" Ava piped up "and he licks things-"

Alaric glowered at the teen damn she was asking for a spanking or something "Yeah but other than that. I am not a freak" he slurred getting back into his role. "I'm just being friendly to someone new in town-"

"And he wants to get in your panties" Ava grinned. Alaric groaned under his breath, perhaps bringing the blond wasn't a good idea.

"Ok…"the woman trailed off looking slightly alarmed "How did you know I'm new?"

Alaric grinned "Because I am in here a lot, and I mean a lot-"

"A lot. He practically lives here right? Right-"

"Here your drink" Alaric slid the glass of soda wanting the teen to shut up, he discreetly took the plastic bag off of her thinking it be best if he was the one who spiked the woman's drink. "I'm in here every night-"

"And he gets stinking drunk. Do you know he was trying to convince me to get on stage and sing Grease with him?" Ava questioned dramatically. Alaric forced himself not to defend himself "That's how big of he is-"

"Ava" Damon appeared behind the fairy. "There ya are. Are you hanging out with the town drunk again?"

"She's an annoying kid" Alaric grumbled

"Hey" Ava exclaimed

"So is this guy bothering you?" Damon asked the woman whose eyes were darting between the trio.

"I'm not bothering anyone" Alaric held up his hand, Ava had to hand it to her history teacher he could act his socks off.

"Perfect do it elsewhere" Damon said. Just then the barman placed their drinks in front of Alaric "Don't worry he's harmless" the vampire uttered catching the woman's attention, "He's just the town's drunk and when we get tired of him-"

"We lock him in the closet." Ava uttered

"No" Damon grinned "we send him off in a cab taking him back to wherever he came from. My ward here-"Ava's eyes widened at that, ward? "She's so cheeky-"with that he pinched her cheek "isn't she cute-"

"Alright old man quit it" the blond swatted his hand away. And idly rubbed her cheek.

Alaric slid the spike drink towards the woman "Please don't talk about me like I'm not here" he slurred.

"Why are you here?" Damon countered playing the knight in shining armour.

"He wanted to make me sing Grease with him" Ava exclaimed "Now shoo go away pervert. Shoo" she waved him off.

"Thank you for the drink" the woman raised her glass. Alaric nodded and staggered off.

"So there's a B&B down the road" Damon said casually, he had gotten Ava another burger so she wouldn't say anything that would drop them in it. It was working, the blond was actually behaving

"There's a hotel as well" Ava said through a mouthful of food. "But just know that you might want to bring your own sheets" she added and swallowed her mouthful of her burger.

"No Frills is fine" the woman who had introduced herself as Jules replied "I'm only here for the night. It's a long story"

"Well we got time" Damon rolled his eyes seeing she had a smudge of sauce on the corner of her mouth; he picked up the napkin and wiped her mouth "So you're going to tell us?"

"Well I'm looking for my friend" Jules murmured

"Oh who?" the vampire asked playing dumb. And he pinched the fairy when he saw her opening her mouth.

"Mason Lockwood"

"I know Mason" Damon chuckled

"You do?" Jules asked, Alaric was watching on from the other end of the bar.

"Yeah I know his nephew Tyler. We're in the same class and-"

"And Ava has a major crush on him" Damon pitched in. "Super cute right?"

"Damon is gay for him" Ava retorted causing Alaric to guffaw and covered it with a laugh "He goes he likes him in tight jeans-"

"I think Ava didn't take her medication" Damon forced a smile on to his face "Quiet child or you won't get desert later-"

"Eww you sound like a pervert don't say it like that" Ava hissed

"Well you stop saying I'm gay" Damon whispered and looked back over to Jules. "Anyway Mason is a great guy-"

"Oh yeah that doesn't make you sound gay at all" she muttered and yelped when he slapped her upside the head "Kids these day. Don't know when to shut up" he chuckled.

Jules nodded "Well Mason is missing" she told the pair.

"Oh no" Ava said straight face. Alaric mentally slapped himself wondering why they thought it was a good idea to involve the blond in on this plan.

"What' do you mean like? Missing-missing?" he asked, Damon shifted so that he was in between Ava and Jules and rested his elbows on the bar.

"I get how she knows Mason" Jules pointed at Ava "but how do you?" she asked the vampire.

"Friend of a friend" Damon shrugged his shoulders playing it cool, he picked up his glass and made a face when Jules just swirled the straw around her glass.

"You know I'm really tight with the sheriff-"Damon uttered, the crowd was thinning out.

"He doesn't mean his sleeping with her" Ava blurted out

"OK Ava it's pass her bedtime, so she just says random things" Damon said over the blond. Ava rolled her eyes and tapped her fingers against her cane. "If there's anything I can do to help locate Mason I will" he said charmingly. "He's a great guy. After his brother's funeral he stuck around and helped his nephew"

"Tyler right?"

"Yep" Ava nodded "Mason was with him the whole time, helped him through all that grief, so how's that drink working out for yah?" she asked "I know it's from the town drunk but that dude has got good taste. Have a sip" she smiled. Damon and Alaric exchange looks seems like Ava wasn't completely clueless on this mission.

"She's right" Damon grinned and raised his own glass; he was somewhat pleased when Jules raised hers. They clinked glasses the vampire was about to down his own drink but Jules placed it down.

"You know what? I'm not much of a drinker." Jules exclaimed

"Oh come on one drink" Damon persuaded her.

Ava groaned, she couldn't be bothered to wait around anymore she was about to tore through her mind but didn't after hearing the words that flew out of Jules's mouth.

"It'll help me sleep-"

"Yeah alcohol does that" Ava grinned taking a sip of her own soda.

"To sleep" Damon sipped his drink just as Jules slammed her own one down.

"You fool" Jules snarled, Ava winced they were rumbled "You think you're clever don't you?"

"Well I-"

Damon shoved the rest of Ava's burger in her mouth shutting her up. "What do you want with Mason Lockwood?" he demanded

Jules eyed the other supernatural creature "He is my friend" Ava was struggling to actually swallow the massive bite.

"Well I'm sorry to inform you that you probably won't find him" Damon scowled

"And why not?" Jules asked

"You should leave town"

Jules scoffed as Ava finally did swallow, she idly rubbed her throat "You threatening me?" she asked

"Oh no that's just how Damon is. When he talks people think he's being threatening but he's like a big puppy and-"

"Shut up" Jules snapped, causing Ava to frown. "You're threatening me on a full moon, how stupid are you?"

"Hey Damon-"Alaric staggered back over "how about that second round?"

"It's over Ric. She knows. Good acting by the way" Ava gave him the thumbs up.

Jules got onto her feet "You think I'm afraid of you?" Damon asked

"No I just think it's your vampire arrogance" Jules uttered grabbing her jacket. "I think you should me. I sniffed you out the moment you entered this bar, and your little girlfriend, she's not human right-"

"Hey" Ava snapped "I'm not his girlfriend-"

"That's all you got out of that?" Alaric muttered shaking his head.

"Along with your pathetic Wolfsbane" Jules glanced over to the hunter who merely shrugged his shoulders. "See I've been at this a long time-"

"Yay-"

"No Ava no cheering" Alaric informed her.

"Any other night of the month the situation would be reversed but tonight? Is not the night to pick a fight with me" Jules sneered "You've been marked-"without another word she left.

"What? He's not Mark" Ava yelled after her "His name is Damon"

"Oh this isn't the end" Damon growled, the werewolf knew that Ava was different and he couldn't be sure if the wolf was set out to harm the little fairy. Ava felt her curls blowing forward and groaned

"Did he go?"

"Yep come on" Alaric grabbed her hand and they rushed out of the bar after Damon. The door slammed behind them.

"Where is she?" Damon snapped

"Just let it go" Alaric attempted to calm the vampire down "Damon, don't be stupid"

"What?" Damon uttered taking Ava's hand and pulling her behind him "I'm just supposed to let her go?" he asked

"You've been marked? What does that even mean?" he scowled as they walked across the empty parking lot. "What kind of werewolf throw down crap is that?"

Alaric turned so that he was facing the vampire "Damon look up just look up" he commanded "If this werewolf stuff is true one bite and you're dead. One bite" just then Alaric's cell rang.

Ava frowned and clutched the vampire's hand "Damon leave it. Let's just go home and have…marshmallows….or whatever-"

"She's right. Go home and we'll deal with it tomorrow" Damon said and was about to walk off with Ava but the history teacher grabbed the fairy's other hand "Sorry Damon, but Jenna wants Ava at her place."

"Fine." Damon muttered and stalked off still annoyed because of Jules.

* * *

"Bitches I'm home" Ava declared entering the Gilbert house without knocking. Alaric had dropped her off and said he'll take her back to the Boarding House after he ran some errands.

"Ava language"

"Jenna face" Ava countered dumping her cane at the door, she followed the sound of shuffling

"That doesn't make sense Ava" Jenna peered out of the cupboard that was located beneath the staircase.

"I know it doesn't. Erm Jenna if you're going to go to the Grill tomorrow, just know that…erm-"Jenna cocked an eyebrow.

"Ava what did you do?"

"I sort of spread a rumour that Ric likes to lick things"

Jenna shook her head "I'm not even going to ask" she muttered and carried on digging through the boxes, Elena bounded down the staircase.

"Ava what are you doing here?"

"Oh thanks Elena, make me feel more welcome why don't you?" Ava drawled "And Jenna invited me…why?"

"Well I could use some help." Jenna handed a cardboard box over to her.

"Here Ava-"she handed the blond a box as well, "and you have to help, I feed you sometimes"

Ava rolled her eyes and shifted the box in her arms "What is this stuff anyway?"

"It's things for the historical society, I got roped in with helping Mrs Lockwood" Jenna informed them.

"Ohh, tough break." Ava said but then burst into giggles "shame on your face-"

"Thanks Ava, and by roped in-"Jenna got onto her feet. "I mean excited to participated" she slammed the door closed revealing Elijah behind the door with a smile on her lips. Ava heard Elena gasped

"_ELIJAH-"_

"Oww bloody hell" Ava exclaimed clutching the side of her temple. "Wait what?" her eyes widened "_did you say Elijah?"_

"_Yeah…he's right here. Act normal" _Elena thought back and knew Ava heard her when the petite teen nodded.

"Hey I'm Elijah" the Original smirked.

"Hi…hottie" Ava whispered the last word; Elena elbowed her hard causing the fairy to jump. She gripped tightly onto the box so she wouldn't drop her.

"Here let me take this Ava looks like you're going to drop it" Jenna took the box off of her and then Elena's one "Elijah is in town doing research"

Ava's heart was pumping a mile a minute, she didn't forget the fact this was the guy who slapped someone's head off. Plus Rose's words rung around her head. The vampire was dangerous.

"It's a pleasure" Elijah exclaimed moving forward he shook the doppelganger's hand and then moved onto the fairy. He detected her scent as soon as she entered the house. "A real pleasure" with Ava he took her hand in his and shook it.

"Good. That you're finding it so…pleasurable-damn that sounds wrong." Ava blushed "Lovely to meet you. Wonderful in fact…marvellous-"

"Stop talking" Elena said under her breathing knowing that the blond could just carry on.

"Thank you" Ava whispered, Elijah eyed the fairy with amusement written all over his face. Jenna made her way over to the group.

"So you're welcome to stay here and rummaged through this stuff. Or I, Elena and Ava could help load it into your car. Well Ava will probably stand around-"

"Hey"

Elijah chuckled "Yeah or I could get someone to pick it up tomorrow" he said.

"Smart" Ava nodded "Well is that the time." She pretended to glance down at her bare wrist to check the time "I got to go-"

"Ava I made cookies that's why I called you" Jenna snorted "she's silly. It's a good plan though"

Elijah nodded and shook Jenna's hand and moved pass the two teens "Well thank you for inviting me in. And Ava and Elena I hope to see you sometime soon" he smirked

"Yeah you too…even though I can't see" Ava muttered, Jenna showed Elijah the door. She heard the door slam shut "Damn he's voice is so sexy-"

"Ava-"Elena snapped and grabbed her hand "Come on-"she dragged the smaller teen up the stairs

"What? It's true"

"We need to talk to Jeremy-"Elena muttered and hastily knocked on the door. Ava shifted on foot to the other and felt an arm clamp around her waist.

The doppelganger grabbed the door knob and was about to push it open but she was stopped when Ava let out a loud yelp. Elena's eyes widened seeing that Elijah had the blond pinned to his chest and his hand covered her mouth. The door opened and Elijah took a step back taking the fairy with him.

"What is it?" Jeremy asked opening the door.

"Erm…"Elena couldn't exactly say that the Original was here since Jeremy could get hurt or even Ava. "Jenna was just asking me to get you to help with the boxes" she replied.

Ava rolled her eyes when she heard what Jeremy said next "Err yeah…is Ava around. She owes me pop-tarts-"he muttered and headed down stairs.

Elena turned back to Elijah and Ava, the Original let the blond go "It's a wise choice-"

"Bloody hell is Jeremy blind?" Ava frowned rubbing her mouth. Could he not see us?

"What do you want?" Elena asked taking Ava's hand pulling the fairy to her side, Elijah's lips twitched. Did the doppelganger actually think she could protect the fairy? He mused.

"I think we all need to have a chat don't you?" he asked

"Yeah totally. This way" with that Ava surprised the Original by grabbing his hand and leading him into Elena's room.

* * *

Soon enough Ava was once again sprawled out on the bed; she could hear Elijah tinkering around with Elena's trinkets. The brunette was miffed at how calm the blond was.

Ava thought they'd be no point in getting into a tizzy yet at least, since if the Original had wanted to take them they would have been gone by now.

"Forgive the intrusion-"

"I forgive you" Ava called out; she had a thing for accent.

Elijah chuckled "I mean your family or friends no harm" he sat down on the window seat.

"Why did you kill those vampires when they tried to take us?" Elena asked leaning against her closed door.

"Because I didn't want either one of you to be taken" Elijah said curtly, Ava frowned there was more to this guy than she thought. "Klaus is the most feared and hated of the Originals. But those who fear him are desperate for his approval"

"Why? They fear him yet want his respect?" Ava asked "that doesn't make sense at all"

"Shows how young you are little Fae" Elijah murmured.

"Don't appreciate the nickname Elijah" Ava folded her arms across her chest. Elena shook her head seeing how casual the blond was, she was literally shaking in her shoes at the sight of the Original.

"If the word gets out that the Fae is here along with the doppelganger they'll be a line of vampire eager to take you to him. And along the way you little Fae will most likely get a few bites out of you. They'll try to resist since they will have Klaus to answer to but they would to tempted, after all your blood is like an energy boost to our kind" Elijah murmured, he knew her kind was rare, practically none existent in this world.

"But isn't that what you're trying to do?" Ava questioned "you want to take us to Klaus"

"Let's just say my goal isn't to break the curse" Elijah drawled.

"So what is your goal?" Elena asked taking a step forward.

"Klaus's obsession has made him paranoid, he's a recluse-"

"Sounds lovely" Ava hummed earning a glare from her friend, "Your medusa eyes won't work Elena. Carry on sexy-I mean Elijah" she said flustered.

"Right" Elijah cleared; the blond was an intriguing creature he mused. "He only trust those in his inner-circle"

"Like you?" Elena narrowed her eyes

"Not anymore" Elijah shook his head. Ava pulled her knees up on to her chest.

"So you have history with him?" she uttered.

"You could say that" the Original nodded

"You don't know where he is do you?" Elena said catching the man's attention, she didn't miss the fact his dark eyes kept on going back to the petite teen. Ava picked up the pillow and placed it on her lap. She idly scratched the back of her hand as she listened to the conversation.

"Whoa accent dude" Ava exclaimed "You're using us as your bait?"

"He'll come running when he becomes aware that there's a fairy in Mystic Falls, and he'll come even faster once he learns of the doppelganger. But to do that I need both of you to stay put and not get yourself killed" he smirked

"Sounds like a plan" Ava hummed

"How do we know you're telling the truth" Elena uttered

"Well if I wasn't being truthful I would have killed all your family and friends-"

"Yeah thanks for not doing that by the way" Ava pitched in, earning an incredulous look from Elena

"_Seriously Ava?"_ Elena thought.

"Yes Elena. Oh erm…some mad mind reading skills going on here Elijah. Just don't want to think that we're leaving you out…but we are because-"

"I could have taken you to Klaus right now" Elijah cut her off he got the feeling that if he didn't Ava could just go on and on. "Instead I'm here and I am prepared to offer you a deal"

"We don't do drugs" Ava blurted out Elena groaned and rubbed her head wanting the world to swallow her up. Elijah looked at the blond completely stunned

"Not that kind of deal" the Original shook his head.

"What kind of deal?" Elena asked

Ava's ears perked up, she could tell that the vampire got onto his feet and moved slightly away.

"Do nothing. Do nothing live your life and stop fighting" he stated.

"Oh" Ava's eyebrows shot to her hairline "I like that …that's a good plan should I applause?"

"No" Elijah replied curtly, he was facing the mirror and his lips twitched in amusement seeing the pout on Ava's face.

"So mean" Ava huffed.

"When the time is right, you, the little Fae and I shall draw out Klaus together. And I shall make certain your friends remain unharmed." Elijah flicked the pages of one of the books that were placed on the vanity table.

"And then what?" Elena asked

"Then I kill him"

"Wow…you're blunt are you? A rather attractive trait" Ava commented swinging her legs so that they were hanging off the edge of the bed. "So you'll kill him just like that?"

"Just like that" he confirmed. "I'm a man of my word, I make a deal I keep a deal-"

"Another attractive trait" the fairy uttered, "question though, how are you going to keep everybody safe? You're just one badass dude"

Elijah smirked "I noticed you have a friend Bonnie is it? She seems to possess the gift of magic I have friends with similar gifts" he said.

"You know witches" Elena nodded folding her arms across her chest.

"Together we can protect everybody that matters to the both of you" Elijah said staring straight at Elena "So do we have a deal?"

"I need you to do one more thing for me" Elena bargained

"Are we negotiating now?" Elijah countered.

"Elena? What are-"

"Stefan needs to get out of the tomb. And Elijah cane make it happen" Elena informed her. Once they had made a deal Elena and the Original shook each other's hands.

"Do you want to hug instead of shaking hands?" Ava grinned.

"Only you could ask a killer for a hug" Elena grumbled.

Ava rolled her eyes "I sleep in the same bed as Damon…don't think dirty Elena now hug?" she held her arms out

Elijah couldn't help but think that the fairy was enchanting. "No"

"Oh damn" Ava muttered and stalked off.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked slightly unnerved to be left in the room with the Original on her own. With Ava in there with them she didn't feel at all nervous but now she did.

"HOME" Ava yelled "I got no hug"

"Is she always like that?" Elijah asked.

"Yes" Elena replied shaking her head.

* * *

Damon cocked an eyebrow when he could swearing on the other side of the front door. he knew that voice from anywhere so without further ado he opened the door just as Ava attempted to put her key through the lock.

"Ava?"

"Finally opened the door did ya?" Ava asked walking in and dumping her keys into the bowl, but she missed and it hit the floor.

"How did you get-wait where's Ric I thought he was dropping you off?" Damon frowned, she mumbled something incomprehensible and attempted to shuffle pass him but he grabbed by the back of the belt loop of her denim skirt. "Ava? Where's Ric?"

"Well-"

"Did you come home on your own?" he uttered

"I took a bus and walked ok?" Ava rolled her eyes and attempted to walk up the staircase but Damon had a firm grip on her skirt.

"Are you stupid? There's a werewolf hanging around-"he snarled.

Ava scowled "Says the dude who riled the bloody werewolf up-"

"You shouldn't be out on your own this late" he scolded, Rose peered down the staircase and could see the pair arguing she shook her head and headed off to have a shower.

"You're not my freaking dad" Ava stomped "now let go you ass-"

"You are literally too dumb to talk to" Damon growled and let her go, Ava didn't expect this so fell on her knees "Ava-"

"Go away. Dick" Ava ran up the staircase. The vampire sighed perhaps he was too harsh on her, he winced when he heard Ava slamming her bedroom door shut.

* * *

Ava had now changed out of her clothes and was wearing her pair of flannel shorts and a camisole along with her bear like robe. She pulled the hood up and was sitting at her desk.

"Ava?" Damon called

"Go away" Ava snapped intent on ignoring him. The vampire let out a sigh "why would you want to talk to someone who is too dumb to understand?"

He knew that would bite him on the ass "I'm sorry ok. I was out of order" Damon pulled the chair out she was sitting on and swivelled it so that he could kneel down in front of her. "Sorry Ava, you're not dumb at all. I just got angry"

Ava bit her lip and nodded "Fine, dick-"he chuckled and leant forward and kissed her temple.

"Come on"

"No-"

"I got a surprise for you-"

"But-"

Seeing that she wouldn't be moving he bent down and flung Ava over his shoulder. Ava groaned and held herself up slightly so his shoulder wouldn't be digging into her stomach.

Soon enough she and Damon were in the parlour, he had moved the sofa so that it was closer to the fireplace.

"What's the surprise then?" Ava asked

"We're going to have marshmallows" Damon uttered and smiled seeing the grin on her face; he stabbed the piece of marshmallow onto the end of the stick and pressed it into her hand. "No not yet-"he called out just as she was going to shove it into her mouth. "We're going to roast them"

"Oh great" Ava grinned.

"Is there room for one more?" Stefan appeared in the parlour.

"Stefan" Damon just managed to catch her marshmallow stick as she launched herself at the vampire. Ava hugged him tightly causing Stefan to chuckle "I miss you"

"I miss you too" he murmured into her thick hair. And kissed the crown of her head. "Both of you" he said looking over her head and nodded at Damon.

"Good to have you back brother" Damon said. "Now come on, we've got marshmallows to roast"

Ava was once again sitting on the couch in between the Salvatore brothers. Each of them was holding onto a stick that held a marshmallow on the end.

The fairy was content; she rested her head against Damon's shoulder who smiled at the small action. Stefan didn't miss this and leant back.

Ava yawned and felt Damon's hand on hers. Her Gran always told her that when you love someone you would know it and at the moment she didn't…well Ava wasn't sure; she didn't linger on it though. For the rest of the night Ava, Damon and Stefan spent it in front of the fireplace toasting and eating marshmallows.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Outfit link on profile. And thanks to those who reviewed.**

**So in this chap-At the beginning, we see Ava bitching about Damon to Stefan and an annoyed Katherine. Damon gets pissed off and attempts to drag her back to the Boarding House but she kicks him and runs into the tomb. Ava and Jeremy fight over chips and Elena puts both of them on a time out. Ava makes up with Bonnie. They test Elena but she fails and gets trapped in the house. Ava screams she's a fairy and runs off with pop-tarts. Ava and Tiki meet in the Grill. Insults are exchange and she begs Alaric to sing a duet with her. He refuses. Jules enters the scene. Ava nearly ruins the plan straight away. Damon calls her a child. Ava gets back by telling Jules that he fancies Mason. And she also says Ric likes licking things. Ava ends up at the Gilberts where Elijah makes an apperance. Ava may have a small crush on him. They make a deal, Ava wants a hug from the Original but he refuses so she storms off. Damon calls her dumb, she get's annoyed and wears her bear-robe. Ava and Damon are reunited with Stefan and they roast marshmallow.**

**Next Chap-Hopefully another smackdown with Ava and Ticki. **

**BTW...updates for this fic might be a bit slower since I work during the week. But do not fear they will keep coming, since I love writing Ava.**

**So please REVIEW**


	34. Chapter 34

"ACHOO" Ava sneezed loudly, "ergh-"she groaned feeling her nose dripping. She clumsily reached out to her night stand to pluck a tissue from the pile of used one. She blew hard and groaned, it was in the middle of the night and the Fairy had spent the last couple of hours sneezing and coughing in her bed.

Surprisingly all three vampires, including Rose were heavy sleepers. Ava was sure what was going on with the other female though, she swore she heard that she had got bitten by a werewolf or something. "ACHOO" she flopped down on her bed and pulled the covers over her head. Ava was wearing her bear-like robe and had even pulled the hood up. She felt like crap truth be told and she was freezing her ass off.

"Bloody cold" Ava sniffed and burrowed in her covers, she was visibly shaking and groaned, her head was thumping and she felt all clogged up. She rubbed her chest it felt as if it was burning. "ACHOO"

Ava wiped her nose and clamoured out of bed, and scrounged around for her fuzzy bootie slippers. She felt the thick material against her skin and slipped them on, which took a few minutes. Ava grabbed her box of tissues and staggered out of her room,

"Damon" she called her voice was nasally and also sounded stuffy. Ava blew her nose loudly and made her way into Damon's room. "ACHOO" she shoved the door open and made a beeline straight into the vampire's bed.

Damon groaned feeling something hitting him; he opened his eyes and sighed when he saw a familiar blond.

"Ava it's three in the morning" Damon muttered "go back to your-"

"It's cold" she mumbled and literally climbed onto him since the vampire was radiating warmth. Damon frowned when he felt her shaking. The vampire reached over and turned his lamp on.

"Ava-"

"Don't move" her voice came out muffled, abruptly Ava sat up "ACHOO-ACHOO-ACHOO-"

"EWWW" Damon yelled "AVA COVER YOUR MOUTH-"

"What the hell is going on here?" Stefan blurred into the room, he took in the sight of his shirtless brother who was being straddled by Ava. "Ava-?"

Instead of replying to Stefan's question, Ava paled her stomach lurched "No-"Damon scooped her up and blurred them both into his bathroom.

"Ava the toilet-"he didn't get to finish his sentence since Ava vomited into the toilet bowl, both vampires gagged at the smell. Damon rubbed her back as Stefan held her hair out of the way.

"Done?" Stefan frowned

"Yea-"she wasn't though, Ava once again vomited into the toilet. She slumped against Damon who easily picked her up and headed back to his bed.

Stefan moved over to the bathroom cabinet and grabbed a cup as well as the mouthwash. Damon lowered Ava onto the bed as Stefan sat on the edge of the bed. The raven head vampire quickly left the bedroom to get something

"No Ava don't go sleep-"Stefan seeing the blond beginning to doze off. "Here-"

Ava muttered something and felt something being pressed against her lips, "Just slosh it in your mouth and spit it out-"he instructed. "No Ava-ergh-"she spat the mouthwash all over the floor. "You're lucky you're cute" he grumbled.

Stefan frowned as he took in Ava's state, her cheeks were bright pink, and her nose was pink. And she looked as if she was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. He also could see her visibly shivering. Stefan pressed the back of his hand against her temple and winced, Ava was burning up.

"You're sick" Stefan frowned

"No you are" Ava muttered as the vampire gently pushed in to a lying down position.

"Doesn't make sense Ava" Damon strolled into the room, with a thermometer in his hand. She opened her mouth to retort but he stuck it in her mouth under her tongue. "Don't move"

Ava sighed and after a few minutes he took it out, his and Stefan's eyebrows shot to their hairline as they read it.

"Yeah you're sick-"Damon muttered "and you look it" Ava pouted and rolled over.

"How about we get some sleep and hopefully you'll feel better" Stefan yawned, he was tired and knew at the moment they couldn't do much.

"Fine-"her replied came out muffled "ACHOO-"she sneezed into the pillow, causing Damon to balk.

"Don't wipe your nose on it; this is vintage-"Damon snapped pulling the pillow from beneath her head.

"Go to sleep both of you" Stefan said and left, but not before kissing Ava's temple.

"You have vintage pillows? You sure you're not gay-"she yelped when he swatted her Pyjama clad bottom.

"Not the point" Damon rolled his eyes and plucked up a tissue and wiped the mucas off of her nose "Go to sleep-"

"I'm cold" Ava whined, Damon shook his head and slid into the bed beside her. She didn't waste any time and snuggled into his chest. The vampire could feel Ava's skin radiating heat off. "So cold-"

Damon shifted so that Ava was sprawled on top of him her face was tucked into the crook of his neck, his arms came around her.

"Damon…you're like a giant teddy bear" Ava muttered already dozing off.

"Lovely" Damon muttered and was about to drift off to slumber but the blond let out loud hacking coughs right beside his ear. "This is going to be a long night" he muttered

"ACHOO-"

"A very long night."

* * *

_Ava frowned, where the hell was she? She thought, like always the blond wasn't able to see. She felt a breeze wash over her and sighed. It was so quiet and peaceful; wherever she was she was outside since the fairy could feel the road beneath her bare-feet. She froze hearing the sound of whimpering coming somewhere beside her. _

"_Hello?" she frowned hearing someone sniffing. Ava stepped forward and held out her hands to guide her way round. She felt the trunks of the trees, so she was somewhere in the wood. "Hello? Are you crying"_

"_Yes" it was a little girl, she sounded so familiar _

"_Why?" Ava felt the girl clutch on to her hand she gently stroked the top of her head and felt the soft curls. _

"_It's my mommy and daddy. They're hurt and-"_

"_Where are they?" Ava frowned wanting to take the distraught little girl back to her parents she sounded so scared. _

"_Down the road" Ava crouched down in front of the girl "Are you hurt?" _

"_My eyes and-WE HAVE TO RUN-"she screamed causing Ava to tumble backwards _

"_What?" _

"_GET UP GET UP-"the little girl cried and grabbed Ava's hand, she pulled the teen onto her feet. The fairy found herself running through the woods, her breathing came out in pants and she felt the wind hitting her. The little girl was pulling her fiercely _

"_Why are we running?" Ava yelled _

"_They're coming, they're coming-"the girl sobbed, Ava could hear something or someone following behind them. Whatever it was it speeding up. "Who are you-"_

"_I'm Ava-"the little girl introduced herself. Ava eye's widened was that girl her? She yelped when she tripped over a rock and was sent flying onto the ground. _

"_AVA-AVA-AVA! RUN! THEY'RE COMING-"_

Ava screamed and bolted upright; she gasped and tumbled out of the bed. Damon sped into the room along with Stefan.

"Ava-"

* * *

"They're coming-"

"She's hallucinating" Stefan could see that she was in a feverish state. "Ava-"he grabbed her shoulders but the blond yelled and attempted to hit him.

"Let go-let go" Ava cried tears ran down her face. Damon shook his head and pulled the thrashing blond into his lap.

"Ava-"

"I want my gran" Ava sobbed.

"I'll get her something to drink" Stefan murmured, Damon rocked her back and forth, and felt her temple. It was still blazing hot.

"You are so going to be stuck in bed all day" Damon muttered

"Noo" Ava whined "there's a carnival today and I wanted to go" Damon rolled his eyes

"You're not leaving the house" he ordered.

Ava groaned and pressed her face into the crook of his neck. "It's so cold" she muttered.

"Well it's a good thing I set up the fire in the parlour" Damon easily picked her up, he knew that she wasn't her usual self when instead of shrieking at him like she would have done, Ava only snuggled into him. He made his way down the stairs and into the parlour where a pale Rose was sitting.

"Looks like we got two sickies today" Damon drawled plopping the blond don next to the other vampire. He picked up the quilt and placed it over Ava's shoulders.

Rose glanced over to Ava and scrunched up her nose when the fairy blew her nose loudly, "Not on the quilt" Damon gently swatted her hand away and pressed a wad of tissue into her hands.

"She doesn't look too good" Rose commented

"Neither do you." Ava sniffed and huddled into the quilt.

"Can't you just give her your blood?" Rose asked, Ava sighed quietly feeling the searing heat of the roaring fire in front of her.

Damon cocked an eyebrow "If you think I can I wouldn't? Ava is allergic to vampire blood. Now we know it's down to her being a fairy" he drawled "I'll be back" he rushed off.

"So that part is true?" Rose questioned, she was shaking slightly the werewolf bite had gotten worse.

"Yep" Ava coughed "do you know anything else?"

"Only from stories" Rose wiped her sweaty brow, groaning feeling a pang of pain coming from her shoulder. "I heard…don't know if it's true but they have their own world, where their powers are more pronounced"

Ava frowned "What'd you mean?" she questioned wiping her runny nose.

"I mean…I'm not too sure though but I heard they got another power something to do with light coming out of their hands-"she couldn't help but snort when Ava raised her hands "It's a story Ava-"

"I know, I know but it sounds awesome" she exclaimed, "let's see if it works"

Rose watched on as Ava scrunched up her face and a look of pure concentration crossed her face,

"Anything?" the blond asked "I can't totally feel-"

"Ava stop that you look constipated" Damon drawled as he entered the room once again, with a blood bag and a bowl of soup.

"Ass" Ava huffed "I was showing off my cool fairy powers-"the raven head vampire snorted at that.

"Yeah…you don't have any. Here" he made sure the bowl of soup had a thick cloth underneath it so Ava wouldn't burn her hands. "Spoon-"

Ava scooped up some of the thick liquid and swallowed "EWW its gross what the hell-"

"its tomato soup" Damon shook his head, she went to place it on the coffee table but the vampire cleared his throat. "You have to eat all of it-"

"Nooo" Ava whined

"Yeees…"he mimicked her tone. The blond pouted and carried on sipping away her soup, Ava sloshed the liquid around her mouth, and it wasn't too bad.

"I was born in 1450" Rose announced "that makes me 560 years old"

"Erm thank you for sharing. We should all get things off of our chest…I like cheese" Ava added "And Elijah has a sexy accent".

Damon rolled his eyes. "Well" he said to Rose "if you were a bottle of wine-"

"So what you'd drink her?" Ava scrunched up her nose "that'-ACHOO"

"No Ava you don't get it" Damon uttered.

Ava leant back into the sofa and pulled her knees up to her chest; she wiped her nose and went back to her soup.

"It means I can die" Rose murmured, Ava slowed down her sipping and her brows furrowed "I lived long enough-"

"Then you of all people should know that there is so much more to see" Ava licked her dry lips.

"You know if you're going to be like this-"Damon picked up a glass and poured the blood into it. "I will kill you myself, just to put me out of your misery."

Ava scoffed "Nice di-"she couldn't even finish the rest of her sentence since she let out hacking coughs. Damon snorted and rubbed her back "I think I'm dying" she croaked and blanched realising what she had just said "No offence Rosie"

"Only you can mock the sick" Damon muttered.

"Oh shut up" Ava rolled her eyes

"Eat your soup" the raven head said "And Rose no more being mopey. It's just a little werewolf bite-"

"A fatal werewolf bite to vampire-"Rose chuckled in disbelief.

"Well according to legends which is a notoriously highly unreliable source" Damon countered handing her the glass of blood, from the corner of his eye he could see Ava, and noted that her cheeks were still flushed, and that her nose looked dry probably from all the wiping she did.

"Now there's a big contradiction" Rose scoffed seeing the confused look on his face she further elaborated "you got a contradiction staring right at you…well she's slurping soup."

"I'm a contradiction?" Ava cocked an eyebrow "You do know that my name is Ava right?"

"Yes I do know" Rose shook her head "but there were legends about the Faes around for centuries, and it is obviously true we have one right in front of us"

"Drink up after all blood heals" Damon smirked,

Rose nodded and took a sip, "Yeah it does feel like it's working."

"That's good then" Ava sniffed and wiped her runny nose much to Damon's annoyance on the quilt.

"Let's have a look" he gestured for Rose to turn around which she did. He peeled back the robe and gaped at the grotesque looking wound.

"How is it?" Rose asked the only sound that could be heard was Ava slurping her soup.

"It's definitely better" he stammered.

Ava snorted "He's lying, you're not that great and-"

"Shut up Ava" he snapped causing her to frown. "It's better, right Elena?"

"_It looks horrible" _the doppelganger thought, Ava tucked in a stray curl and set the empty soup bowl down on the coffee table.

"It's erm…not bad" Elena stuttered shouldering her bag, her dark eyes darted over to Ava and she frowned. "Ava you're sick?"

"No-"

"Yes" Ava, Damon and Rose said all at once "She's sick-"

"Don't tell her that" the blond hissed "Elena gets all-"

The brunette rushed over to her and pressed her palm against her temple "You're burning up" she muttered "and sweaty and-"

"Stop" Ava lazily swatted her away "she gets all mother hen and I'm-ACHOO" she sneezed. Elena stumbled back and spluttered "did I do it in her face?"

"Yes…"the doppelganger snatched the napkin out of a grinning Damon's hand and wiped her face. "I have to help Caroline help with the Barbeque-"

"Oh so it's not a carnival?" Ava sniffed wiping her nose; the tip of her nose was pink as were her cheeks "barbeque is better. I fancy a burger and fries and-"

"You're not going" Damon told her. Ava groaned loudly and slumped into the couch "you're being a child Ava-"

"You're being a dick-"

"Yeah because I'm keeping you home when you're sick?" he cocked an eyebrow

"Finally" Ava exclaimed with a puff of air "I am perfectly fine you're just being-ACHOO, ACHOO, ACHOO" all three of them cringed when Ava used her sleeve to wipe her nose. "I'm fine-"

"Nope. Since you and Rose are both sick you can keep each other company" Damon told her. "You can be each other nurse maids…I got outfits-"

"Shut up pervert" Ava sniffed blowing her nose. She cuddled into the quilt. The raven head vampire smiled and kissed the sick blond on her temple

"Oh you know it. Anyway Stefan told me to make sure you drink this" he held up a bottle of cough syrup "and this..."he held up another bottle "should help break your fever. Well resting would me be more effective"

"I should go.-"

"Wait where's Stefan?" Damon asked looking at the doppelganger, Elena tucked in a stray strand of hair. "He left, I need you to talk to him he's convinced he has to find Isobel"

"Why's he gone to see that skank?" Ava muttered, as Damon polished a spoon, he sat on the edge on the coffee table so that he was right in front of the fairy. He poured the cough syrup on to the spoon. "But I think we should go to Elijah"

"No can do" Damon glanced over to her "open up Ava-now." he ordered seeing the expression on her face. "I'm with Stefan on this one. Now don't you have to help Barbie with some preppy crap?"

"Get well" Elena said to Ava and Rose "drink plenty of fluids Ava." she glared at Damon and walked out.

Ava cringed feeling the medicine sliding down her throat, it was thick and slimy. "Eww…it's gross, gross, gross-"

"Swallow" Damon said firmly, and waited till the fairy had done what he said. When she did he moved onto the next bottle. "Now this one"

By the end of this whole thing Ava was pouting, causing Damon to roll his icy blue eyes "It'll make you better" he pecked her on a cheek. "And I got some things to do. So keep each other company" he said walking off.

Ava frowned and scrambled onto her feet, she was worried about Rose truth be told. "Wait here Rosie" she sniffed and stumbled away. Rose cocked an eyebrow and wondered where she was going.

Ava chased after Damon "Damon?" she whispered and tightened the quilt around herself. The vampire stopped in the hallway. "Is Rosie going to die?"

"Probably" Ava felt Damon's breath fan over her temple alerting her that he was right in front of her "The werewolf bite caused some sort of an infection it's getting worse."

Ava frowned "Damon isn't there a cure?" she asked hopefully.

"I don't know Ava, I'm not an expert in that field" he snapped. He saw the dishearten look on her face.

"Sorry" she mumbled wiping her nose.

"Death happens Ava, you of all people should know. People come and go the sooner she dies the better" Ava's head snapped up hearing that. "It's gloomy as hell in here"

"You're such an ass" she spat "she is-"

"Some person you did not know before Ava. You're not her friend remember that" without another word he turned on his heel and left a fuming fairy behind.

"Moran" she muttered and waddled her way back into the parlour. "Rosie" Ava declared "You want to sing a duet with me? It'll make us feel better"

"No" Rose snorted; she wondered how the fairy could be so chipper even when she was sick. Ava let out a large yawn "Maybe you should be resting"

"Ergh" Ava flopped down on the armchair and curled up. "I am tired" she mumbled and sniffed "Rosie…wanna play twister?"

"No" Rose downed another glass of blood.

Ava sighed and pulled her hood up even higher "Ya know Rosie…tomato soup ain't all that bad" Rose slumped on the couch; she could tell the next couple of hours were going to be tiring.

* * *

"And finally one bottle of beer on the wall. You take one down and pass it around and now there's…no bottle of beer" Ava finished off "Tada" she and Rose was still in the parlour,

"Lovely" Rose croaked and yawned.

Ava frowned "Come on you're tired you need to rest"

"So should you-"

"Yeah but I'm feeling better" the blond held out her hand "so come on, I'm taking you to bed" she grinned "ACHOO, come come-"

"Where-"

"Well you need to rest, and I know where the most comfortable place to sleep is" Ava wiped her nose and felt Rose's hand in hers, before they left the parlour.

"And that is?" Rose and Ava slowly made their way down the hallway, the fairy could only hear their footsteps and Rose's ragged breathing.

"Damon's bed. He has such a soft mattress" she added on. "So what else did we learn today?"

"That you can't stop talking even when you're sick?" Rose groaned she was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Ava rolled her milky green eyes and shook her head.

"Nope silly. It's that the bottle of beer song stays in your head for a while" they arrived at Damon's bedroom; Ava was leading the way to the large bed.

"Yeah well that tends to happen when you start that song five times over" Rose muttered.

"It's hard sometimes to remember" Ava huffed; she reached out and felt the top of the covers. She pulled them back. "How're you feeling now?" she questioned.

"I hate this, I'm a vampire. I haven't had a cold in centuries" Rose muttered

"Well first time for everything" she sniffed and her grip on the glass of blood tightened as the sick vampire climbed in to the bed. The blond set the glass down on the nightstand "just rest Rosie...you want you me to take your robe."

"Sure…can you help me?" Rose asked Ava nodded and reached out and grabs the edges of the robe, and helped the vampire out it. "When a vampire dies, it's supposed to be quick and sudden. Certainly not drawn out with an illness-"

"At least you know that…well…." Ava dropped the robe on to the foot of the bed

"You have no clue where you're going with this do you?" Rose muttered

"Nope, but I know another thing Rosie and that is that my robe is way cooler than yours. It has ears on the hood" Ava uttered fluffing the pillows attempting to make the vampire comfortable, but all the fairy did was skim the wound causing Rose to hiss. "Is there a snake-"

"No it's me" Rose winced

"Oh ok…anyway what was I saying?" Ava muttered, she placed her hands on the vampire's upper arms and attempted to ease her back.

"Ow Ava you're hurting me" Rose groaned, she knew that the blond didn't do it intentionally; in her own little Ava way she was trying to be comforting.

"No you're hurting yourself. And I'm helping you" Ava grinned "ACHOO-"

"Seems like your fever broke" Rose commented "that little nap helped"

Ava's brows furrowed together, she plopped down on the edge of the bed making herself bounce. Which in turn cause the vampire to jolt causing the vampire to hiss. "Snake?"

"No Ava it's me"

"Oh" Ava frowned "Well you should stop that" she tucked in a stray curl, she sniffed "anyway-ACHOO, ACHOO-"

"Oh Ava you got stuff coming out of your nose" Rose uttered leaning into the pillows; she watched on in amusement as Ava picked up the edge of Damon's sheets and wiped her nose.

"He won't need to know that" she sniffed, her nose was still clogged up, but Ava didn't feel that much pain in her joints and her mind wasn't as foggy as before. "So…erm…want me to sing?"

"No" Rose chuckled "So how come you live with Damon and Stefan? Or was it-"

"Nope" Ava shook her head for the first time Rose saw what appear to be a sombre expression cross the fairy's face. "I use to live with my gran…but she died-"

"Oh sorry-"Rose could see that she struck a nerve

Ava smiled sadly and shook her head "No it's fine. She was awesome crazy as hell though-"

"Even more crazy than you?" Rose uttered

Ava wiped her nose and cleared her throat, "Way more crazy, we would end up in jail like at every social event."

Rose snickered at that "Sounds…wow. I would've wanted to meet her."

Ava smiled "She was special-"

"Maybe I'll see her on the other side or-"

Ava scoffed "Now you made things really depressing in here Rosie. You're not going to die so chill"

Rose shook her head "Such a human thing to say" she muttered, but Ava heard her.

Ava made a buzzing noise "Incorrect I'm a Fairy…damn I'm never going to get use to saying that" she huffed.

Rose chuckled and shifted so that now she was laying down facing the blond. "So what'd you think of Damon's room? Boring huh?" Ava said

"No it's-"

"Just say it Rosie" she smirked swinging her legs back and forth

"Ok I expected silk sheets" Rose muttered. Ava snickered at that

"If there were I would have been freaked out. Now how about we play Cluedo?" she suggested.

"The game that you play with Damon? And every time you lose you flip the bored over?" Rose asked, she didn't miss the pout on the fairy's face. That episode happened a couple of nights ago, Damon and Ava was playing Cluedo and when things didn't go Ava's way she flipped the whole board over.

"Ok, Damon cheated" Ava pointed out "hmm…how about Jenga? Awesome game and-"

"Didn't you kick the tower over when you played with Stefan?" Rose muttered her eyes were drifting close, she wouldn't put it pass the blond to carry on talking if she fell asleep.

"Ok that's not true. Stefan bumped the tower on purpose" Ava muttered and folded her arms across her chest.

Rose smiled slightly "You're lucky you're know-"Ava quirked an eyebrow and wiped her nose, she coughed for a second, she was called many things but lucky wasn't one of them.

"How?" she asked curiously

"No one has ever loved me the way you're loved" Rose murmured. Ava faltered she never thought of that.

"I'm sure you had someone Rosie. Trevor?" she wanted to believe that the vampire had someone special if she didn't than that's sad.

"He was my best friend nothing more. We spent all of our time running from Elijah. I just never thought of setting down roots" Rose said, Ava tucked in a stray curl behind her ear. She sniffed and cleared her throat. "The whole idea of family isn't compatible with being a vampire."

Ava let out a huff of air causing her bangs to fly up "Well drink this-"she reached out and the grab the glass of blood she had set down beforehand "before things get too depressing."

Rose took the drink off of Ava "Why are you so eager to give up? Well not you, Elena really"

Ava rolled her eyes "We're not giving up…well maybe Elena isn't fighting but nope, not giving up and-"

"Then what do you call this deal with Elijah?" Rose countered.

"It's a deal, we behave and he'll…it's the only option ok?" Ava frowned.

"It's your easiest option"

"Now that's mean. I don't want anyone to end up dead because of me. That's the reason why my Gran left me and I really don't want to live through that again." Ava said lowly she wiped her nose

"So do you really think your witch friend helped destroyed the moonstone?" Rose asked as Ava hopped off of the bed and pulled the covers up.

"Well from past mishaps…I don't think she did." Ava admitted tucking Rose in. "But she got help from another witch so who knows?" she shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh too tight" Rose winced.

"It's a good thing" Ava grinned and took a step back, the vampire pulled out her hand that held the glass of blood. One thing she did know for certain was that Ava wouldn't make an ideal nursemaid.

"Elena is really determined to die isn't she? And you're willing to risk yourself being taken away-"

"I won't be. Now want me to get some ice-cream. I heard it could help with sore throats…hmm maybe-"

"If Klaus has anything to do with Ava. He will take you, one way or another. He always wanted a Fairy-"

"He sound like some weird collector or something" Ava muttered

"Ava I still ran and you're not trying. Both of you going to be doomed if you don't fight" Rose said, the blond could hear the shift of blankets

"I can fight. Well I probably won't go up against a vampire. But still Gran had taught me the art of kung fu." Ava nodded "well…was it that or judo? It all kind of meshes up together here-"she idly tapped her temple.

Ava yawned loudly and wiped her runny nose. The shaking had lessened and Ava didn't feel as cold as she did before. She had ditched the quilt so was now only wearing her robe and fuzzy pyjamas. As well as her fuzzy booties. "How about we sing-"

"Ava I'm tired, and you should go take another nap" Rose said her voice was laced with tiredness. Ava hummed "I'm guessing that's a hint for me to go?"

"Finally saying something smart"

"Bitch that was harsh" Ava hopped off of the bed and made her way across the room, she was going to take a nap since it would help. The fairy was just at the doorway when she heard Rose.

"No stop wait" the vampire called out.

Ava turned around "Erm…so you do want to sing? Ok…let me think…oh I got one, everywhere I'm looking now-"

"Tell them to prepare the horses" Rose cut her off; she rolled her head in Ava's direction.

"Erm…that's not part of the song…and wait horses?" Ava frowned "You must be really tired. Go sleep Rose" she blew her nose into the wad of tissue she was holding onto. "I know I need to" she yawned.

"Trevor don't be so stupid-"Rose mumbled, Ava's eyes widened realising that the vampire was hallucinating. "We're never going to make it there before the sun."

Ava inched closer and could hear the sheets moving, she was startled when the vampire gasped loudly "Ava-"she cried out. The blond rushed over to the vampire "Ava I need more blood-"

"Yeah sure here" she clumsily reached over to the nighstand and picked up the glass and handed it over. Rose took it and downed the contents but as soon as it entered her mouth it came back up.

Ava cringed hearing the vampire vomit, she rubbed her back but Rose yelped ""Oh damn the bite…hold on." she needed something to clean the blood off of the vampire. Ava jumped off of the bed and ran into Damon's adjoined bathroom; she grabbed a cloth and soaked it.

"Hold on Rosie I'm coming" Ava called she could hear Rose coughing. "Who'd thought it" she muttered under her breath wiping her nose "the sick taking care of the sick"

Ava rushed out back into the room, and frowned when she didn't hear anymore coughing. "Rose?" she called "cough or something woman" she uttered her hand dropping to her side. "This is freaky" she swallowed and canted her head to the side feeling a pulse of air behind. She spun around and yelped when she was slammed and pinned to the wall.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Rose roared in her face.

Ava clawed at her hands she had dropped the damp cloth and started to panic when she was lifted off of the ground "WHERE IS SHE? WHERE IS KATERINA? THIS IS ALL HER FAULT"

"KATHERINE IS GONE ROSE. IT'S ME AVA" the thrashing blond shouted "ROSE STOP, ITS ME AVA KATHERINE ISN'T HERE-"the veins around her eyes disappeared.

Ava gulped in air and rubbed her throat when the vampire let her go "Ava?"

"Yes woman" she rubbed her throat "It's me Ava"

"Oh my god" Rose stumbled back "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry-"

Ava shook her head "It's fine, you're fine" she assured the vampire "you're not the first vampire that went bat-shit crazy on me" she offered a smile.

"I don't know what's happening to me" Rose cried

"You're ok Rosie, come on let's get you to bed" Ava held out her hand and felt the vampire take it. The fairy led Rose to the bed "Ava this way" Rose muttered "It's my mind-"they were moving over to the large bed.

"You just went mental for a second" Ava said attempting to be comforting. Rose climbed back into the bed

"Don't be scared of me Ava-"

"Chill. I can't be scared of you. It's fine" Ava smiled and remained where she was which was at Rose's bedside "You just need to rest. Everyone says that works" she added on.

"I'm scared" Rose said, Ava could hear the clear vulnerability in her tone.

"You're ok Rosie, I'm here" Ava uttered.

"Here where's here?" Rose said starting to get up again but Ava managed to push her back down.

"Damon's bed" she replied swallowing, Ava didn't know what to do.

"I want to go home" Rose cried.

"Oh crap don't cry" Ava muttered she wished Elena was here, the doppelganger would be much better than her at this; she racked her brain trying to find a way to help the vampire. "Oh…tell me about it. You're home" she sat down on the edge of the bed, idly playing with the sash of her robe.

"Salyester, thirty kilometres south of London" Rose hummed, Ava could tell that the vampire was calming down somewhat "all fields, trees and horses" the vampire's eyes drifted closed.

"Sounds amazing" Ava breathed; she hadn't been out of this country her whole life. She was hoping once she graduated high school her and gran would go explore the world, and most likely to cause chaos.

"When you live long enough everything disappears" Rose pressed her face into a cool pillow. Ava stroked her fingers through the vampire's short hair "So much time wasted I wish I hadn't been so afraid" after a minute the room was filled light snores coming from the vampire.

Ava quietly hopped off of the bed, and decided to head to her own room to catch up on some sleep.

* * *

"Ok" Ava declared walking back into Damon's room; her arms were laden with clean sheets and a quilt. "I got bored and I couldn't sleep. So here I am. Did you know that's a Beyonce song?" she said and paused for a second. "And you're not here? Are you here?" Ava hurried over to the bed and held out her hand.

She felt around and there was no vampire. The fairy dropped the fresh sheets and blanket on to the bed "Rosie?" she called and moved into the bathroom. There was no sound coming from there either. "Oh shit I lost her" Ava muttered.

Ava turned on her heel and exited the room; she stepped out into the hallway and walked down the corridor heading towards the parlour.

"Rosie?" Ava called there was no noise coming from here either. "Oh come on. Rosie come out please I promise not to sing to you anymore" she said getting more and more worried. Where the hell was she? She thought. "Bloody Damon. It's supposed to be my sick day" she huffed wondering what to do. "Huh, call him" she muttered.

Ava pulled out her cell from her pocket; Gran had ordered it for her so the number was in brail. Damon had set his number on her speed-dial listed as number one. After pressing a few buttons she raised it to her ear. She ended up getting his voicemail.

"Damon come home. There's something wrong with Rosie. And guess what? I don't think she likes my singing and-"she stopped talking when there was a loud crashing noise coming from the basement. "Bye oh yeah this is Ava by the way" she hanged up and made her way down to the basement. Ava could feel the hard gritty ground beneath her fuzzy booties. She felt the draft against her skin as she walked down the damp corridor. Ava's feet pounded against the floor, she yelped when she slipped on something and landed on her back.

"Oww" she groaned and sat up "what the hell?" she muttered and reached out to see if she could find what she slipped on. Ava felt a plastic bag; she touched the edges and the top and frowned as she got onto her feet. "Blood bag?" her brows furrowed.

Ava carried on walking down the corridor and came to a stop hearing the sound of slurping and snarling. She paled "Rosie?" she called out quietly.

"Katerina? Where is she?" Rose was already getting onto her feet. Ava backed up

"Holy shit" she knew that the vampire had completely lost it so turned on her heel and ran, she swore when she bumped into something hard, she gripped the edges and pulled it hard. Creating a barrier against her and the vampire.

"BAD ROSIE IT'S ME AVA-"she heard snarling and sprinted up the stairs, she emerged and knew that there was a study to her right. She could hide in there. Ava grabbed the door handles and they rattled the doors were locked. "Oh come on, now this is just bad luck" she scowled.

Ava spun around and could hear Rose coming towards her, the blond backed up "Rosie! Rosie! Chill woman-"she held up her hands in a sign of surrender. "If you want I and you can have a bitching session about Katherine, if it makes you feel better. I would say…erm- can you stop coming towards me!"

Ava swallowed her heart was hammering in her chest; she let out a quick sigh of relief when she couldn't hear footsteps heading towards her. "Good…now and ARGH-"Ava yelled when the vampire pounced on her. "ROSE STOP-"

Ava screamed and felt Rose pressing her into the floor "OWW THAT'S MY FACE."

"Just a bite" Rose licked her lips "I never had Fae blood before-"

"ROSE GET THE FUCK OFF OR…I'LL BITCH SLAP YOU" Ava shouted she was beginning to get scared and more terrified. She knew that if the vampire drank her blood she didn't know whether she would stop. "I SAID GET OFF-"Ava felt a surge of power going through her. Rose screamed in agony and clutched her head.

She scrambled away from the fairy; it felt like her head was ripping in two. Ava didn't waste any-time and scrambled onto her feet. She sprinted down the hallway heading towards the front door, her hand closed in on around the doorknob but before she could open it she was slammed face first into it. Ava yelped feeling an explosion of pain when her nose hit it. Rose snarled and forced her around, she lunged forward but Ava dug her fingers into the wolf bite making her scream.

Ava kicked her off and sprinted up the stairs and slammed the door shut in the first room she arrived in. which turned out be Stefan's room, she scrambled around and wiped her sweaty brow with the back of her hand the blond clumsily locked the doorknob.

"Heavy need something heavy-"she muttered and ran further into the room, she held out her hands and pulled hard. But grunted "Ok too heavy" she huffed, it turned out that she was attempting to pull Stefan's large bookshelf. Ava moved onto the dresser and pulled that instead. She shoved it against the door praying that this would prevent the vampire from coming in.

She stumbled back and knocked over a chair "Oww leg my leg" she whined clutching it. "Oh damn" she huffed realising who's room she was in. Since there was books everywhere around plus she had felt a round table, and only one bedroom had that. "I'm stuck in the boring roof"

Ava ran over to the large windows and pulled the curtain apart; she felt a cool metal handle and noted that these weren't windows but glass doors.

"Oh snap Stefan's got a balcony" Ava took a couple of steps back "jump?" she leant against the stone balcony and frowned. She thought better of it since she knew she would probably end up breaking her ankle if she did. Ava ran back into the room and tripped over the chair, she winced when she managed to break it. "Ergh no way." She picked up the chair leg and jumped when the doorknob rattled. Rose was still out there, Ava backed up even more when she heard banging on the door.

"Ava I know there's no Katherine here" Ava swallowed nervously and cringed hearing Rose coughing loudly and it sounded like she was throwing up. "Ava please I need your help-"

"Oh" the fairy stomped her foot "why did she say please? Look Rosie stay out there and wait for Damon. Ok? And don't eat the frozen yoghurt in the freezer" Ava added "Rosie? Rose-"she nearly jumped out of her skin hen the doorknob rattled again.

"Ava-"

"You stay out there. Just go back to Damon's room" Ava shouted she didn't want to risk stepping out of the room and ended up getting drained dry. "Just stay there"

Ava moved around the room and slid down against the wall "Worse sick day ever" she muttered under her breath, her eyes drooped "ACHOO, ACHOO, ACHOO-"she let out a pitiful groan and slumped against the wall feeling the pang of pain go through her nose.

Ava sniffed and wiped her nose she felt a thick liquid and could tell it was probably bloody, it didn't feel broken, she drifted off.

* * *

Ava's eyes snapped opened, she frowned in confusion "What the-"she was still clutching the chair leg. "Rosie" she muttered and scrambled onto her feet. She cleared her clogged up throat and headed towards the door. Ava leant against the cabinet and she had dragged in front of the door, she waited a second to see if she could hear anything.

"Ok good" the fairy muttered. This would have been so much easier if she was able to read a vampire's mind. Ava grunted as she shoved the dresser out of the way, her hand trembled slightly as she grasped the lock. "Don't be in front of the door, don't be in front of the door" she muttered under her breath and very slowly Ava opened the door.

She grasped tightly on the wooden chair leg, she took a step forward and let out a quiet breath when she wasn't pounced on, so Ava concluded that Rose wasn't lingering at the door. With more confidence Ava fully stepped out of the room and squealed when her fuzzy booties caused her to slip down the polish stairs.

"Oww…bloody Stefan had to have stairs" Ava grunted and stumbled onto her feet. "And dropped my weapon-"she huffed and picked up the chair leg. She padded down the hallway holding onto the make-shift stake. "Ok please don't be at the end of the hallway Rosie. I don't want to die like this-"she muttered and made her way down the hallway. "I want to go out in an epic battle, like-huh how would I want to die like?" she mused.

Ava shook her head and forced herself to pay attention she had a potential volatile vampire around the corner.

Ava frowned feeling the breeze wash over her, her eyes widened realising that the front door was wide open. Either Stefan or Damon was home or Rose was gone.

Ava stiffened feeling a pulse of air behind her. Without thinking she spun around and whack whoever was behind her in the face causing the person to cry out.

"Die son of a bitch die-"Ava yelled and raised the chair leg again "Or I'll spit on-"

"Ava-"the chair-leg was snatched out of her hands.

"Damon?" Ava sighed and launched herself at him, she hugged him tightly, and Damon wrapped his own arms around her and placed his hands on her shoulder forcing her to take a step back. He frowned seeing the dry blood around her nose. He pulled out a tissue and easily cleaned her up.

"You ok?" Damon asked

"Lovely, you know what I'm amazing" she said sarcastically

"Where's Rose?" the raven head vampire frowned looking around, probably it wasn't a good idea to leave the little fairy on her own.

"I…I did not lose her and-"

"Ava!" Damon said seriously.

Ava frowned "I don't know Damon" she admitted. "But wherever she would go would probably be somewhere packed. Since she was slurping all your blood bags away and-oh dam" Ava paled "Rosie probably went to the barbeque. There are loads of people-"

"Come on" Damon grabbed her arm and led her out of the house

"Wait I'm going to the barbeque-"

"Yes but only to help track down Rose" Damon said as he slammed the front door behind them. And pulled out his car keys.

"I can't even get a corn-dog-"

"You're sick-"

Ava pouted "I so wanted the corn-dog" she muttered under her breath.

* * *

"Wait here" Damon ordered her he could see the Sherriff waving him over. He and Ava arrived at the barbeque; the blond could hear the marching band and the chatter of her peers. "Don't get in trouble" he uttered and without another word he walked off but not before handing her a corndog.

Ava bit down on the treat and pulled down her barriers hoping to catch a glimpse of Rose through someone's mind.

"Well, well Ava I'd thought you would put more of an effort in your outfit"

"Oh my god. Are you like in love with me?" Ava said frustrated, she couldn't concentrate of tracking down the sick vampire if Tiki was being her usual self which was annoying.

"What?" Tiki asked "I'm saying your outfit looks tacky-"

"Oh my god" Ava exclaimed attracting more than a few stares "I'm sorry Tiki but no I don't love you-"

"No-"Tiki spluttered "I not-"

"I know you like me but I'm not a homosexual." Ava pretended to have a look of sadness on her face "It's ok if you're in love with me. But I'm not gay so stop it Tiki ok? Stop it" she ordered.

"What-"

"Girl just leave her-"an elderly man called out hearing what was going on.

"She's not a lesbian-"another man added on "I can set you up with someone in my choir or-"

"OH MY GOD I AM NOT GAY" Tiki shrieked, like always Ava had managed to swing things around.

"SHE IS IN DENIAL" Ava yelled "You can have this" she shoved the corn dog into Tiki's hand "just don't take it as a sign of love. I pray for you Tiki"

"Oh bless you child" the old man yelled. Ava bowed and turned on her heel leaving the other teenage girl with the old people she headed further back away from the other teens.

"Ava" Elena called running over to her "You should be in bed and you're-wait you're wearing you pyjamas?" she asked

"Ssh" Ava hissed "I'm trying to find Rose now let's see if any humans have passed her-"

"Find Rose?" Elena frowned "Oh my god did you lose her?"

"No I didn't she ran off. Now-"

"There you are" Damon rushed over to the pair of teens "take this-"he handed Elena the stake. "Now we have to find her-"Ava wasn't listening, she finally found something interesting, and she latched onto the person's mind

"_Where did Eddie go? OH MY GOD…HIS BODY…SOMEONE HELP-IT'S A MONSTER-"_

Ava cried out in pain and clutched her head

"Ava?" Elena said alarmed. Damon grabbed the fairy's arm to stop her from falling. Ava's knees buckled

"What-"

"I know where Rose is" Ava shouted before Damon could get a firmer grip on her the blond sprinted towards the parking lot. Elena gasped catching sight of Rose biting down on a woman's neck tearing her throat out. "Hold her-"Damon grabbed the back of Ava's robe and hastily pulled her back. She stumbled into Elena's arm. The vampire approached the other one.

"Rose STOP" Damon shouted attracting the female vampire's attention. She flew at him but Damon flipped them over so that he was pinning Rose to the ground.

Ava swallowed all she could hear was crying and screaming. Elena clutched onto the fairy's arm.

"Stop Rose" Damon roared staring right into Rose's face "It's me. It's Damon-"

Rose stilled she was coming back to her normal self, she saw the look of fear crossing Elena's face and Ava's pale face. She spotted a body further away from her and saw that it was unmoving; things were slowly sinking into her.

"Did I do this? oh my god" Rose cried.

"You did-"

"Not helping Ava" Elena hissed slapping her hand over her mouth shutting the nervous blond up.

"I didn't want to hurt anyone" the female vampire sobbed. Ava swallowed and hastily wiped her own face, she didn't like the sound of the vampire in pain. In an odd way Ava had grown to like Rose, she was another female in the Boarding House.

"Make it stop, make it stop" Rose cried, Ava's breath hitched hearing her. "MAKE IT STOP"

"Come on let's get you home" Damon scooped Rose up. "Come on" he looked at the blond and could see that she was clearly upset. He nodded to Elena and gestured for her to take Ava.

* * *

Ava bit her lip, Elena had gone home since Jenna had called her. She lingered in the doorway of Damon's room. Her hands were wringing the wet cloth she held.

"I'm sorry Ava—"

"Oh…erm no it fine. Well not fine since you're kind of dying…I mean-whoa-"Rose couldn't help but chuckle hearing the fairy rambling

"Ava-"Damon sighed.

"I mean I got a cloth since you're probably sweaty" Ava walked further into the room till she was at Rose's bedside. Her arm brushed against Damon's. "And that's sort of gross." She muttered. Ava then plopped the cloth down on Rose's temple and wiped it. Damon cringed seeing the force that Ava was using.

"Let me" Damon gently batted her hand away and wiped Rose's forehead. The female vampire's eyes darted between the pair. She wondered if they could see how perfect they were for one another? Rose hadn't known them for long but saw that they were perfect for each other, in and odd and quirky way.

"Why did you-"

"Because you suck at cleaning things up" Damon muttered.

Ava scowled "Dick, Rosie-"

"I never wanted to take a human life" Rose said out loud "that's the worst part about it. The need to kill, the thirst-"Ava listened intently "the pleasure what it brings after…it wasn't meant to be." Damon frowned saddened at what was happening to the other vampire. "It hurts-"Ava licked her dry lips, she sniffed and wiped her runny nose.

"Then stop talking about it" Damon snapped and walked off, Ava frowned and dropped down on the edge of the bed.

"Damon is a lot like me" Rose murmured "He wants to care and when he does he runs away"

Ava hummed thoughtfully "I'm sorry Ava about today-"

"It was the most interesting sick day ever Rosie" Ava uttered, she felt sad, so sad "you need to keep fighting and tell Elena the same"

"I will" Ava sniffed tears welled up in her eyes "just-"right then the vampire coughed loudly, Ava leant over her and rubbed her back

"Why are you so nice to me?" Rose gazed up at the fairy.

"Because I'm awesome like that and because I'm human…sort of" Ava smiled at her, she could tell it was forced but the blond made the effort. "And I-you're my friend Rose. It was two girls against two guys here."

"Hmm, you can never forget it what's it like to be human" Rose said softly sweat marred her face "it haunts me, I'll never forget that. It was a privileged to have met you Ava. I always wanted to meet a fairy and you certainly didn't disappoint."

Ava knew that the vampire was saying to her, so she surprised the vampire by launching herself at her. The fairy hugged her hard. "Look after yourself Ava" she whispered into the petite teen's ear.

"I will" Ava moved back just as Rose let out a cry of pain making her stumble back

"Damon-"the fairy called out as Rose starting to cry and scream in pain.

"Ava go" Damon shouted pushing passed her and climbed into the bed beside Rose, where he held her down.

"Damon-"Ava swallowed hearing the other woman screaming and crying.

"Go to your room now" Damon shouted at her. Ava jumped in fright and turned on her heel and left, she sprinted out of the room and slammed the door shut of her own room. Ava slid down against the door and used her hands to cover her ears. She could hear Rose screaming and crying. Ava pressed her face into her knees and wondered when it would all stop.

* * *

Ava got onto her feet and opened her door, she had spent the last hour or so sitting by the door, she didn't hear anymore crying. She tightened the sash of her robe around her waist and made her way towards Damon's room.

"Damon? Rosie?" Ava said walking into it, it was eerily quiet; the blond shivered feeling a cold breeze go over her. She wiped her runny nose and approached the bed. Ava placed her hand over the pillow where Rose was resting and felt the cool material; Rose had been gone for a while.

Ava sighed sadly and took a step back. She knew that Rose was gone and she wouldn't be coming back. She had to wait for Damon or Stefan, so with that thought Ava slowly made her way towards the parlour. When she arrived she headed for Damon's liquor cabinet. Ava poured a glass of bourbon, it wasn't for her, and it was for Damon she knew he probably would need a drink after today.

Ava plopped down on the couch and waited.

Her ears perked up when the front door slammed shut "Damon?" she called

"Ava I told you to go to bed" Damon snapped

Ava held up the glass of bourbon "I got ya a drink so-"

"And I got you your cough medicine" he countered. "And you should be sleeping"

Ava rolled her eyes "I feel fine just stuffy." She cleared her throat "Damon here, I wanted to be here for you" she uttered.

"Look Ava I appreciate the gesture" he took the drink "I'm just glad It's over-"

Ava frowned "Now you're not. I know you. Rose was your friend as well Damon and mine. You don't mean that"

Damon forced back his surge of anger he didn't want to be mad at the wrong person "Ava please just go to sleep. Tomorrow is a whole new day"

"Damon I'm your friend and you say you know me so well, well I know you. You're hurting. Don't shut yourself of-"

"What do you want from me Ava?" he snarled causing her to jump "You want to hear how I cared about Rose? How I'm upset?" he grasped her by her shoulders. His icy blue orbs roamed her face "Well I'm not-"

"You are such a liar Damon Salvatore. You pretend you don't care but you do. You do care you-"

"I feel Ava. I do feel and it sucks" he growled he abruptly let go of her causing her to stumble "What's worse is that it should have been me. Jules was coming after me"

Ava frowned and tucked in a stray curl "You feel guilty don't you?" she asked quietly

"That would be human of me wouldn't it Ava? Human of me. Get one thing through your skull Ava. Rose was not your friend. Don't get attach to people so quickly. That's one of your downfalls Ava you're so naïve and think everyone is your friend. Sooner or later Ava people will hurt you and leave you" he said harshly.

Ava felt a pang go through her heart at that. "Go to bed Ava" he snapped. The blond nodded and was about to leave but she turned back and surprised the vampire by hugging him.

"No matter what you say Damon…I trust you not to leave. You're more human than you think" she breathed, Damon clenched his eyes shut. Even when he did put her down she keeps coming back for him. "You're not on your own…you prick" she muttered and scuttled off to her room. Damon's lips twitched hearing her swear at him, he shook his head

"I've been alone for so long Ava. I don't know if you can change that" he muttered.

* * *

Ava rolled over, she couldn't sleep. She was a mess of emotions; she didn't want to be on her own. That was the one thing that Ava feared to be left on her own, when Claudine died that's what hit her the most. Being on her own.

She was sprawled out on her large bed all on her own. Ava swung her legs out of bed and felt the cool wood beneath her bare feet. She crossed her room and walked passed Damon's room; she waited there and knew he wasn't there since the room was utterly silence.

Ava walked further down the hall and up another staircase. She stepped into the room.

"Stefan?"

Stefan groaned and opened his eyes he saw Ava hovering at the foot of his bed, "Hey Ava what's wrong?" his voice was hoarse from sleep.

"I…I don't want to be on my own" she whispered. Stefan could see that she looked so vulnerable.

"Come here Ava" he patted the empty spot beside him. Ava heard this and clamoured into the bed. She rested her head on his shoulder and snuggled into his side. "You're afraid of being alone?"

"Yes" Ava muttered pressing her face into his shoulder.

"You're not alone Ava." Stefan kissed the crown on her head. "You're never going to be alone. I promise" he said sincerely

"You mean it?" she looked so young he mused. The vampire pushed stray curls off of her face.

"I mean it" he smiled, he knew about Rose's death and knew that it seem to hit the fairy hard.

"Thank you" Ava said feeling safe and secure with him. Soon enough the pair fell asleep.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Outfit link on profile. Thanks to those who reviewed. **

**So in this chap-Ava is sick and sneezes on Damon, Elena. Damon puts her to bed. She has a dream/memory where we see a young Ava running. Ava and Rose are sick so stick together. Ava sings to Rose. And we learn that Ava is a sore loser and can't play jenga and we all know she's got a crush on Elijah. She shows Rose Damon's bed. Rose loses it for a moment but Ava deals with it. Ava goes to sleep but wakes up and finds out Rose is gone. She calls Damon. Ava finds Rose and run, we see Ava using her fairy power (more on that later) Ava contemplates jumping out of the window. Ava and Damon go to the school, where she meets Tiki. Ava tracks Rose down. Ava says goodbye to her. Ava and Damon talk. A moment between Stefan and Ava in the end. **

**Next Chap-Ava and Caroline get in trouble. And Ava once again annoys a group of kidnappers. **

**BTW-Readers of 'We could have had it all' may have to wait for a few weeks since i want a wait for the next couple of episodes to come out so i can see what to write. But this fic will be regulary updated. So more funny Ava moments are coming.**

**Please REVIEW**


	35. Chapter 35

Ava yawned and wiped the sleep from her eyes, it has only been two days since Rose's death but things were slowly getting back to normal. The blond sat up and scratched the back of her head. It was a Sunday so no school which Ava was glad for.

She stretched her arms above her head popping her stiff joints.

"Ava-"

"Argh-"she yelped and tumbled off of the bed. Stefan snickered and hurried around helping the fairy on to her feet.

"You ok?"

"You ass. That is such a Damon move" she huffed and slapped his arm. "Why'd you get me up for anyway?"

Stefan chuckled "It may be a Sunday Ava, but you can't sleep the day away. I got breakfast cooking" he added on as an incentive.

"Fine I'm up" Ava sighed dramatically pushing pass Stefan "the things I do for you Stefan Salvatore honestly" she shook her head.

Stefan cocked an eyebrow "Really Ava? The things you do for me?" he asked in disbelief. She gave him a cheeky smile and nodded

"Yes the things I do for you. Now you better get breakfast ready" Ava shut the door, and pressed her ear against it. She giggled when she heard him mutter a few curses. She hurriedly did her morning routine and then turned the shower faucet on.

She stripped out of her pyjamas and threw them in to the hamper, well was meant to but all Ava did was threw them onto the counter. She stepped into the shower and sighed when the hot water hit her skin. Ava held out her hand, Stefan had installed a radio in her shower. She felt the plastic touch against pads of her fingers. She turned the nob and put the volume up.

"Oh I love this song" Ava squealed and grabbed her wash cloth "You put the boom-boom into my heart-"she sang loudly and totally out of tune "you send my soul sky high-la-la-la-"she was waiting for the chorus. Ava scrubbed her skin and shook her head back and forth she took a deep breath and belted out the chorus "Wake me up before you go-go. Don't leave me hanging on-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP AVA" Damon yelled from his own room "YOU CAN'T SING-"

"PISS OFF YOU ASS" the fairy yelled back "I'M GOING TO HIT THAT HIGH-"

"AVA-"

She jumped when she heard the sound of her bathroom door slammed opened. Ava yelped when she slipped and landed on her ass. She reached out to grab something to hold onto but she pulled down the shower curtain.

"You can't sing-"

"Go away-"Ava's cheeks bloomed pink. Damon cocked an eyebrow and canted his head to the side

"Hmm Ava you're looking delicious" he purred and stalked towards her. The water still rained down on her and she made sure her chest was covered "Huh Ava, did you know you got a beauty spot right-"goose-bumps arose on her arms when she felt his callous finger touch her upper-thigh.

"Ava-"

"STEFAN. DAMON IS TOUCHING ME-"

"Make me sound like a pervert-"

"Get out" Ava ordered.

Damon rolled his eyes "No fun" he stood up but not before he leant down and pressed a kiss onto Ava's wet cheek. "Just so you know Ava" she felt his lips move against her ear. "I'm naked too" her eyes bugged out.

"DAMON-"

"Catch ya later" he grinned and blurred off but not before yelling "I'll fix your shower curtain later"

Ava's heart was pumping a mile a minute. "Bloody Damon playing with my head-"

"Hey Ava-oh my god you're naked-"Stefan walked in and immediately froze seeing the state of the fairy

"Oh my god you saw me" Ava shrieked. The vampire turned around the blond attempted to scramble out of the tub but tripped over the shower curtain and landed face first on the floor. She felt a breeze on her bottom. "Stefan is my bum on display?"

"Erm what me to look-"

"No" Ava cried out getting more and more embarrassed "Go-"

"Ok" Stefan literally sprinted out of the bathroom "Breakfast is ready by the way" he yelled.

Ava sighed and stumbled onto her feet and reached out to grab a towel. "All Damon's fault" she grumbled under her breath and quickly dried herself off. "I didn't even get to finish my song" Ava huffed. She wrapped her towel around herself and padded barefooted into her bedroom.

"Wake me up before you go-go-"she hummed under her breath. Ava rummaged through her dresser and slipped on her panties and bra. She then moved over to her closet and thumbed through the labels that were attached to the items.

"What to wear? What to wear?..."she let out a puff of air and planted her hands on her hips. She rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet

"AVA BREAKFAST" Stefan called "AVA? AVA-"

"IN A MINUITE" she yelled. Ava opted to wear a dress, from the label she knew it was a navy blue one that had white horizontal lines across it. She slipped it on, and then pulled on a pair of tights. Ava then pulled on her ankle boots and hurriedly ran the brush through her thick blond hair. When she was done she skipped out of the room. Ava walked down the corridor and just passed Damon's room when she heard the news-report.

"The sheriff department believes drugs to be assailant of a deranged violent behaviour that killed three people" the news woman announced. Ava shook it off, after all this was Mystic Falls and stranger things had occurred.

The blond hurried down to the kitchen and took her usual seat.

"Finally Ava" Stefan exclaimed and placed her breakfast in front of her. "Eat up. I'll be in the study" he pecked her on the cheek. "The spoon is on your right"

"Thanks Stef" Ava smiled and picked up the piece of cutlery and scooped up whatever Stefan had set down in front of her. She swallowed and balked "Eww" she spat it out "Eww…porridge" she hastily grabbed the napkin and wiped her tongue. "Gross" she shook her head.

Ava frowned she wanted food and well this porridge wasn't cutting it. So she did the next best thing, she was going to mooch off of the Gilberts.

* * *

"Hello bitches I'm home" Ava declared waltzing into the Gilbert house. She dumped her cane by the front door and swept into the kitchen. Completely oblivious to the other person in the room, she rummaged through the cupboard and sighed not being able to find the box of pop-tarts that Jeremy usually hid in the back of the cupboard. "Where the hell did he hide them?" she muttered under her breath.

Ava's ears perked up hearing Mayor Lockwood's voice "We'll be holding a memorial service for those who we have lost"

"You know Ava you can't just waltz in here-"

"Sure I can" Ava rolled her milky eyes but paused, she spun around "Creepy Uncle John? Damn when did you show up?"

"Creepy uncle-"

"You kind of are" Ava pointed at, and then went back to rummaging through the cupboard. She sighed and shook her head, Jeremy hid it somewhere else.

"Ava what are you doing here anyway?" John frowned watching the blond as she moved onto the next set of cupboards.

"Hmm-"

"She's more welcomed here than you" Elena sniped walking into the kitchen.

"Oh bitchy Elena I like" Ava grinned as she pulled open the fridge door.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked seriously, not batting an eyelash when Ava knocked something over. The blond blanched when she sniffed a pot.

"This is totally out of date" Ava uttered placing a bowl of jelly on the counter

"Ava-"

"Nope it is Elena" she murmured, Elena sighed and focused her attention back on her biological father. Ava carried on pulling food out of the fridge which she deemed to be out of date, all the whilst she listened to the conversation.

"Coffee?" John offered. Ava snorted

"Not going to work Creepy Uncle John, he's trying to avoid answering your questions Elena" Ava said, her head still was in the fridge.

"How-wait did you read my mind?"

Ava frowned as did Elena "You know about Ava being-"

"A fairy? Yes. Isobel filled me in"

"Even the skanky bitch knew before me" the blond muttered "carry on" she gestured for them to keep talking "Oh this one is out of date, no good" she muttered pulling out a platter of small choux buns.

"We're not doing that. You've been doing that since last night. No more avoiding questions. What are you doing here?" Elena demanded, Ava popped the choux bun into her mouth and hummed, her mouth was filled with cream and chocolate.

"I'm here to protect you" John answered Elena's question. "That's all I can say for the moment"

Ava snorted spraying cream everywhere namely on John's face. He scowled and wiped the bits off with a hand-towel. Elena stifled her giggles

"Sorry…well not really." Ava muttered. "Back to the topic dude. What do you mean that's all you can stay?" she asked proving that she was in fact listening to the conversation.

"I'll tell you more when I'm convinced I can trust you" John stated.

"Trust you?" Ava exclaimed and dug further back in the fridge, and pulled out a small cup of trifle.

"I'm late" Jenna rushed in

"That's what you get for hitting the snooze button three times" Alaric chuckled, but abruptly stopped when he caught sight of the other male.

"What the hell?" Jenna breathed her eyes were wide.

"Good morning to you Jenna. Alaric" John nodded, Ava shut the fridge door and picked up the array of food she had pulled out

"It's ok I'm confused right?" Jenna asked "Because we were not expecting you in like…-"

"Forever" Ava supplied attempting to be helpful.

"Thanks-wait Ava what are-are you stealing our food?" Jenna asked.

Ava violently shook her head "Oh no…all this food has gone bad. I'm getting rid of it…-"

"By shoving it in your mouth?" Elena muttered

"Ssh Elena" Ava hissed as she hastily piled the food up in her arms "I am helping. Carry on" she uttered

"I got in late last night Elena let me in-"

"And you did that because you bumped your head? Yes" Ava nodded "Well she didn't mean it so you wanna go-"

"Ava you don't live here" John snapped. The blond scowled

"Yes I do-"

"No you don't-"

"I so do" Ava countered "I know everything about this place. Like that Jeremy thinks it's a good idea to hide his box of pop-tarts on top of the fridge" with that Ava jumped up and managed to grab the box of treats. "Ta da…such a classic hiding place-"she snorted.

"Ok Ava might as well live here" Jenna shook her head

"Good now can someone like…bitch slap John or make it more dramatic somehow?" Ava asked. Alaric rolled his eyes and cleared his throat "You know what? I'm just going to take off" he uttered "Come on Ava, I should get you home-"

"No" Ava whined "I wanna know what happens-"she was cut off when the hunter gently grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and ushered her out of the house. "Ric come on-"

"No-"he said sternly and literally dragged her out of the house.

"Oh come on. How about we wait around the corner and eavesdrop? I'll give you one of my pop-tarts-"she bargained. Alaric snickered

"Aren't those Jeremy's?"

"You snooze you lose dude" Ava bit down on the snack she could tell that Alaric wouldn't be letting her go anytime soon so yelled "Oi if John gets slap for being…John can someone post on it YouTube?"

Alaric chuckled and shut the front door behind them. He glanced down at the pile of food that the fairy stole and quirked an eyebrow "Does Stefan know that you're here?"

"Erm…well he does not know that I-"

"Ava?" he said sternly digging into his pocket for his car keys his other hand was clutching on to the teen's cane that he had picked up.

"Ok no, but Stef makes sucky porridge" Ava pouted, she yelped when she tripped over a loose rock causing her to drop her pile of food. "Ow" she whined "why-"

"That's what you get for stealing" Alaric snickered and carried on walking to the car

"You're not going to help?" she called

"Nope. You stole it Ava-"

"I borrowed. Fine just wait there" Ava started to pick up the various items she had dropped and nearly jumped out of her skin when a new voice entered the scene.

"AVA YOU'RE STEALING ALL MY FOOD" Jeremy shrieked from his windrow. The history teacher was now waiting in his car and drummed his fingers against the steering wheel.

"I DID NOT I FOUND IT-"Ava yelled back

"AVA YOU BETTER RUN" Jeremy scowled. Alaric was surprised to see that the blond did as she was told and scurried over to the car, she slammed it shut

"Drive Ric-"

"Not till you're buckled in" Alaric stated and then made sure the seatbelt was in place. "Now-"

Jeremy ran out of the house and made a beeline towards the pile of food "Drive-"the hunter shook his head and backed out of the driveway. He glanced over to Ava and saw the Cheshire grin plastered all over her face.

"Ava what did you-"he laughed when she pulled out the box of pop-tarts. "Oh you're bad-"

"NOO-"Jeremy dropped to his knees "MY POP-TARTS. AVA!"

"I'm evil Ric" Ava giggled and munched on the strawberry flavoured treat.

* * *

Ava strolled into the Boarding House and was intercepted just as she was about to head to her bedroom.

"You missy are in serious trouble" Damon snarled and carried Ava under his arm.

"What'd I do now?" Ava asked and was relieved when she was set down on the solid ground.

"You ran off-"

"To Elena's" the fairy rolled her eyes.

"Why?" Stefan asked. He had returned to the kitchen and saw immediately that the petite little blond was nowhere in sight. When Damon had found out the vampire nearly went on a rampage, but they had received a text from Alaric saying she was with him.

"Because you Stefan makes sucky porridge" Ava said like it was the most obvious thing in the world "anyway did you know that John Gilbert is back in town?" she said

"You brought back John Gilbert?" Damon rounded on Stefan. Ava let out a small puff of air realising that the pair of vampires' attention wasn't focused on her. "That was your big save Ava and Elena move?"

Ava frowned "Hold the phone. Creepy uncle John can help us?" she questioned

Stefan folded his arms across his chest "I went to go look for Isobel but I found John instead. He said he could help us and we're desperate"

"Shows how desperate you are when you ask Creepy Uncle John for help" Ava muttered tucking in a stray curl behind her ear. She closed up the box of pop-tarts feeling full.

"We're not that desperate Stefan. That guy tried to barbeque me" Damon exclaimed

"Bonnie's new witch friend is working with Elijah" Stefan explained as Ava meandered over to the globe that was on Damon's desk, she spun it and lightly pressed the tips of her fingers against the surface. She felt it spin. "So we have to assume that the stone was never destroyed"

Ava nodded, Stefan did have a point. They needed all the help they could get.

"Elena and Ava are putting all of their faith in some deal they made with Elijah-"

"Whoa" Ava uttered "the sexy accented dude said he was an honourable man-"

Damon scoffed was she really that trustworthy? He thought "And I'm a bunny rabbit-"he muttered.

Ava's eyebrows shot to her hairline "Ok you're a bit disturbed" she uttered "He said he would keep everyone safe" she argued

"And you trust him?" Damon asked incredulously

Ava frowned and folded her arms across her chest "I have to" she simply replied.

"Do you trust him?" he turned on Stefan.

"He's an Original he can't be trusted. But it's not as if we can go up to him and kill him" Stefan stated

"I'm still waiting for the part where John Gilbert is the answer" Damon scowled, he was more than angry to learn that John Gilbert was back in town. He just hated that guy.

"He knows about the sacrifice-"

"He also knows about me being a fairy" Ava added.

Damon frowned "Did you-"

"No I didn't tell him. He already knew, Isobel said it" the blond murmured, she hopped on to the desk and cringed when she heard the sound of shattering glass. "Oops-"

"Ergh that was my good lamp" Damon fumed

"Isobel knows more, she knows how to keep Elena safe. And prevent Klaus from coming" Stefan said

Ava swung her legs back and forth "How do we do that?" Damon asked finishing clearing up the mess the fairy made. He leant against the table beside her and idly twirled one of her curls around his finger. He shifted the blond slightly so that he was now standing behind her

"He's not talking. At least to me" Stefan shrugged his shoulders. Damon groaned and pressed his temple into the crook of Ava's neck.

"Great work Stefan" Damon's voice came out muffled. "As if I don't have any more problems to deal with"

Stefan looked at his brother and could tell that he was hurting "I'm sorry about Rose" Ava stiffened slightly hearing the female vampire's name

"Whatever" Damon shook his head and walked over to the doorway "I knew her for like five minutes" he scoffed.

Ava rolled her eyes, she may be blind but she can see right through Damon. "Well you cared about her for those five minutes. I wonder what that means"

"It means I care Stefan, it means I'm changing and evolving into a man capable of greatness"

"You're such an ass" Ava snorted

"You know it babe" Damon smirked and left the room.

"Did he call me babe?" Ava questioned and went back to spin the globe that was on the desk.

"He did" Stefan surprised her by scooping her up and throwing her over his shoulder

"STEFAN WHAT-"

"You didn't finish you porridge" Stefan said walking down the corridor, Ava let out a whine.

* * *

Ava walked into the Grill, the place with the sound of soft music and people chattering. She stepped further into the Grill and opened up her mind wanting to check if she knew anyone who was here at the moment.

"_Elena…and John, that's her biological father…-"_

Seems like John spilt the beans, Ava mused and made a beeline towards Jenna's and Alaric's table. "Hey" Alaric greeted the teen.

"Hi" Ava grinned and nudged him over "You mind Ric? I'm starving" she said and opened up the menu "If I'm disrupting your date apologies. But carry on" she nodded "I'll just my usual right-"

"Ava-"

"Jenna-"

"Ava-"

"Jenna" she frowned "I know that's my name and I know yours. Why are you being weird for?" Alaric resisted the urge to smack his face onto the table's surface.

"This is a date-"she hissed at the blond.

Ava rolled her milky orbs "I know that's why I said carry on. Honestly Jen" she sighed dramatically.

"No-"

"Jenna" Alaric shook his head "You might as well leave it. You know as well as I do that Ava won't budge"

Jenna sighed and reluctantly agreed. "Fine just-"

"Silent. That's what I'd be" Ava nodded an mimed zipping her mouth shut.

Jenna cocked an eyebrow; realisation was slowly coming to her. She knew that Ava and Elena would tend to live out of each other pockets, so the fairy must've known about John.

"Did you know Ava?" Jenna asked.

"What?" Ava uttered and reached out to grab the plate of fries that was in between the pair. And started much on the fast-food.

"That Elena is my sister's husband's brother's daughter." Jenna said. Ava's brows furrowed "and her mother is my boyfriend's deceased wife. So did you know Ava?"

Ava swallowed a mouthful of fries "Can't say I have-"she whistled.

"You're a terrible liar. You knew-"

"I know a lot of things Jen" Ava declared "I know that Mrs Hoover is having a secret affair with Mr Smith from the English department-"

"What?" a thin man exclaimed. Alaric groaned realising that this man was Mr Hoover. "She isn't-"

"She so is. Her squash ball lessons aren't happening" Ava said.

"Fuck" the man ran off.

"You just outed an affair-"Alaric said grimly, tomorrow at work would no doubt be very awkward

"I know. And I also know that Jenna looks good in black lace-"

"Ok" Alaric laughed loudly and grabbed Ava's hand pulling her closer to the table "You hush"

Ava pouted "But-"

"Did you know about John and Elena?" Jenna asked "And don't try to lie"

"Fine I knew." Ava muttered

"Why-"

"It's not my thing to tell Jen" she shrugged her shoulders. "It wouldn't have been fair to anyone if I was the one that told you."

Jenna nodded "That was actually sensible thing to say-"

"I know right" Ava's grin was infectious so the pair of adults was also smiling "I do have my moments of sheer brilliance. Now do you have anything that I can wash the fries down with?" she asked.

"This" Jenna slid a mug over to her, Alaric looked down at the menu as Ava took a large gulp but then spat it back out into the mug.

"Erg-"

"Ava that's disgusting" Jenna balked

"No that's disgusting" she shrieked back, Alaric palmed his face and slid down in his seat hoping people wouldn't recognise him "Giving me coffee when I had fries? Now that's just pure gross"

"And your moment of sheer brilliance is over" Alaric muttered.

"You can't make this stuff up" Jenna shook her head, she was referring to John being Elena's biological father.

"Technically you can. That's the whole point of soap operas." Ava pointed out.

"It must be overwhelming" Alaric weighed in

"I can't believe they kept it a secret. How could they keep a secret that big?" Jenna asked.

Ava picked up another fry and shoved it into her mouth, how could they keep it a secret? She mused easy enough. The blond had kept a big secret to herself for years and even though she found it incredibly hard but she still did it. It was more easier though when Gran was around.

"Ergh" Jenna caught sight of who was at the bar,

"Creepy John here?" Ava asked

"How did-"

"Jenna always makes that noise when he is around." Ava supplied and finished off the fries.

"Hey you guys" John walked around them and stood behind Ava "you think I could join you?"

"Do you have to?" Jenna asked not even sparing the man a glance

"I don't have to but might as well" John chuckled.

Ava shook her head "Now this is awkward."

"Look who's here. Oh wait Ava you can't" John uttered

"Hey-"Alaric snapped glaring at the man

"Lame comeback Creepy John." Ava rolled her eyes not even the slightest bit offended "By the way your hairline is receding. You might want to fix that" she shot back, causing Alaric and Jenna to snicker. "So who's here?" she asked.

"Elena and Damon" Jenna replied as the pair walked over to them.

"_AVA-"_

Ava clutched her head and groaned in pain.

"Ava-"Jenna said concern brimming from her tone

"It's fine, fine-"John narrowed his eyes on the teen and knew it wasn't just some random headache

"_BLOODY HELL ELENA NO NEED TO SCREAM-_"this time it was Elena's turn to clutch her head in pain

"_Right sorry. Anyway try and keep Damon calm will you?" _

Ava discreetly nodded; the doppelganger knew that Ava was the only one who could keep the vampire calm.

"John buddy" Damon plastered a fake smile onto his face, he placed his hands on Ava's shoulders "How've you been?"

"I've been alright Damon. It's good to see you" John said

"This is even more awkward" Ava whispered to Alaric

"Got that right" Alaric murmured.

* * *

Ava lit a match; she was now standing at the part of the Grill where the memorial service was set up. There were flowers placed around and pictures of those who've been lost. She was lighting one for her Gran.

She hissed when the flame blew causing her skin to be stung.

"Let me"

John took it off of her "So who's this candle for?" he asked her.

"Who do you think?" Ava countered tracing her fingers over the petals

"Your Gran-"

"Yep" John gazed at the picture of Claudine that was on display. Unlike the other pictures the silver haired woman's one was smaller and slightly frayed around the edges. "Ava your grandmother was something special"

"Pity you didn't think that when you lit the match" she snarled and went to walk off but he grabbed her wrist "Get off-"

"Listen to me" John said harshly. "I had no clue that Claudine was down there. If I did I would have got her out-"

"Well it's too late ok?" she snapped "Now let go-"

"Ava let me explain-"

"Let go of her. Or your head won't be attached to your body" Damon growled.

He grasped Ava's other hand and tugged the fairy behind him so that he was shielding her. He plucked up a flower from one of the vases "So rumour has it that you know a lot more but you're not saying anything"

Ava sighed fiddled with one of the loose petals. John's eyes darted over to Ava then landed back on the vampire. "How could I know you can be trusted Damon?" he asked "Originals can compel vampires. According to Stefan that's why Katherine is stuck in the tomb. Because an Original has compelled her."

Ava snorted "Yeah well crazy bitch deserved it" she muttered

Damon snatched the matches off of John and lit another candle placing it in front of Claudine's picture "Only because the vervaine has left her system, but Stefan and I on the other hand…are full of it" he blew the candle out in John's face.

"You guys are drinking vervaine?" John asked

"It's an acquired taste-"

"I need to get a drink" Ava muttered already bored with their conversation, she meandered over to the bar. She already knew how it was going to go, John would say something. Damon would threaten him and then John will say something once again and knowing the vampire he would stalk off.

"Carrie? Carrie?"

"She's not here babe." Tom the barman uttered "what'd you want?"

"Hmm…how about a rum and-"

"I'll just you a coke" he chuckled and placed the cold beverage in front of her.

"Thanks. Put this on…Jenna's tab" Ava smiled and downed the drink. She felt someone brush pass her and settle down on the vacant stool.

"Jenna's tab? Does she have one?" Damon asked

"Now she does" Ava grinned causing the vampire to shake his head in amusement. "So…finish with Creepy John?"

"Yes" Damon waved the barman over "He knows more than he lets on. Can you-"

"Mind zap him?" Ava asked "Sure" with that she closed her eyes in concentration. She frowned it was as if she was attempting to go through a thick fog. "He…his thoughts are too fast. He knows what-"

"He knows that you can read minds. So much for that" Damon muttered. "Never mind, I'll find a less pleasant way for him to divulge his secrets"

"Don't kill him." Ava stated.

"I wouldn't-"

"Pfft yeah right. And Stefan got arrested for streaking" she snorted. Damon grinned

"Well funny story…"

"No way" Ava giggled "Seriously…ah that's crazy. So spill the story-"she was cut off when the sound of her cell rang.

"Whoa someone is calling you?" Damon said mockingly. Ava in retaliation shoved him hard and managed to knock him off and hit another guy.

"Watch it buddy" the bulky man snarled

"Accident now go away" the vampire compelled the man. "You-"he rounded on Ava but she slapped her hand over his mouth, well aimed for his lips but she hit his nose.

"Care what's up?" Ava said into the phone.

"Hey…Tyler knows about Mason" Caroline said tearfully

Ava winced "Ohh…is he mad?"

"More than that. He hates me. I don't know what to do"

"Well I know what to do. We'll crash at yours-"just then the room grew silent, but the blond was oblivious to that. And carried on talking "this memorial service is so….boring. Wait-"she removed her hand "why is everyone quiet?" she whispered.

"Because of you" Damon hissed and cleared his throat "carry on, carry on-you know Ava just go. You're going to start a riot"

"Yesss. I'm so out" Ava jumped off of the stool "Goodbye…people" she waved and practically ran off. "So Care where are you?"

"I'm near the bakery. I parked at the side of the road" Caroline uttered. "I'll see you in a bit"

Ava hanged up and felt the cool breeze against the skin and picked up her pace. The wind blew her curls backwards

"Ava" Caroline called "Hey so tonight?"

"I'm thinking of planning cookie dough ice cream" the pair of teens walked towards the car, Ava folded her cane away as Caroline linked her arm with the petite teen's one.

"Sounds good-"Caroline nodded "We haven't had a girly night in…-"

"Forever" Ava supplied "we definitely should" she nodded. It felt like ages since, she, Caroline, Elena and Bonnie all just hanged out.

"Hey-Hey-"

"Matt's calling you" Ava said recognising the voice

"Ava-"

"Wait by the car I know" the petite teen leant against the car door and rested her elbows on the roof. She kicked the ground and rocked on the balls of her feet.

She zoned back into the conversation after a minute or two "Can we talk later?" she heard Matt asked "I'm heading to work-"

"She'll love to talk to you" Ava called out "She'll swing by when you're closing. Bye Matty and of you want…save me a piece of that fudge cake"

Matt laughed "Ok, Ava is that ok with you?" he looked at Caroline, the female vampire nodded and with a wave he was gone.

"Ava-"Caroline hissed

"What? You so wanted to call him" Ava grinned "come on just admit it"

Caroline smiled and dug into her pocket for her car keys. "Ok I do-"

"Ha I knew it" Ava yelled out "so…wanna get me some fudge cake once you two made up?"

Caroline snorted and was about to retort but froze, her nose twitched she felt someone behind her.

"Excuse me" a familiar voice called out. Ava frowned she knew that voice. "Caroline right? Ava so nice to see you"

"Oh shit" Ava breathed this was Jules. "Caroline this isn't good-"she whispered.

Caroline swallowed "Can I help you?" she asked turning to face the woman.

"I'm looking for Tyler. You haven't seen him have you?" Jules asked. Ava was getting uneasy, she had a funny feeling.

"No I haven't" Caroline smiled it was forced though "sorry-"

"Try his house" Ava offered

"Yeah he might be there. Get in the car Ava" the vampire hissed. Ava splayed out her hand attempting to find the car-door handle. She had just gripped it when Jules once again spoke.

"I know you're lying" Jules stated.

"Oh funny Jules…I can-I can…shit what can I do?" Ava pressed her lips together not knowing what to say.

"Really" Caroline took charge "How? Is that one of your wolf's trick?"

"Actually it is" Jules nodded

Ava frowned "What? Wolves can't do that. Can they? Never thought-"

"Shut up Ava" the werewolf snapped

"Rude much" Ava frowned "well let's just go-"

"I also got tricks as well" Caroline uttered and spun around her face morphed so that her fangs were lengthened and the veins around her eyes protruded. She snarled and flew at the werewolf but Jules was just as quick. And sprayed vervaine in the vampire's face causing her to cry out.

"Caroline" Ava yelled she dug through her pocket and pulled out her cell phone.

"Ava get in the car" Caroline ordered and gripped tightly onto the top of the car. She turned to face the wolf again but instead there was a man.

Ava jolted when there was a loud bang. He fired at her point blank knocking the vampire out.

"Caroline" she yelled and ran around the corner "No, no-"she reached out and felt Caroline's body. "Jules you bitch!" she spat "What the hell—"

"Leave or-"

"No we take her. She's much more valuable. This is a fairy after all-"Ava was on her knees, she could hear movement in front of her.

"A fairy. Well hello sweetie" the man grinned.

Ava swallowed she and slowly got onto her feet, she was intent on going to get help " bye-"

"Not going to happen" with that the man swung the butt of the gun don on the side of Ava's temple. She felt an explosion of pain then nothing.

"Not so hard" Jules playfully scolded him. Both werewolves gazed down at pair of blonds. "Don't want to damage her do we?"

"No we don't" he crouched down, his dark eyes trailed over the stream of blood that cascaded down the side of the fairy's face, he swiped a bit of blood using his index finger and groaned. "Oh Faes are delicious-"

"Let's get a move on" Jules ordered.

* * *

Ava groaned in pain, her head was thumping in pain. She felt as if she couldn't move. Her brows furrowed hearing someone crying. Her milky green orbs fluttered open.

"Caroline?" she called her mind was in a muddle. Caroline groaned and moaned in pain, she was on her knees and managed to pluck the bullet out from her temple. "Care? What's going on?" Ava cried out, she attempted to move but couldn't.

Caroline looked over to the smaller blond and paled, Ava's wrist were chained above her head right in front of her so called cage. The fairy was on the outside but she was trapped in.

"Ava stop moving" the vampire uttered she could see her pink and sore looking wrist. If Ava wasn't careful she would rip her skin. She also noted that there was a large gash to the side of Ava's head, and that blood matted her golden locks.

"Care?" Ava groaned and rattled the chains. She winced and tugged even harder the cuffs were cutting into her skin.

"I'll get us out Ava, I will" Caroline said and spotted the latch on the corner of her cage. "Move forward a bit" she uttered. The smaller blond shuffled on her bottom and felt Caroline's hand brush against the small of her back. The vampire snarled she couldn't reach it.

Caroline jumped back noticing for the first time the man that had shot her. She was put even more edge when the vampire saw how close he was lounging next to Ava. He had a gun pointed at the vampire.

"I see you got the bullet out. Stop struggling honey-"he pattered Ava's leg, but she kicked out just missing him. "Don't" he dug the gun painfully into her leg. "You're going to hurt yourself if you keep going the way you are. And pulling the bullet out? That was nasty"

"You're nasty" Ava snapped "let us go now" she sneered.

"I got lots of wooden bullets" he carried on ignoring the fairy. "Lots of toys. It's going to be a long night sweet-pea" with that he fired the gun hitting the Caroline in the shoulder.

"Son of a bitch" Ava shouted and gripped tightly onto her chains. She pulled herself up and kicked hard, the werewolf was surprised when she knocked the gun out of his hand. In retaliation he smacked Ava hard across the face. She yelped when the bars slammed against her cheek.

"Don't mess with me little fairy. Or I'll stop being nice-"

"This is you being nice? Ha sad shit wait till I get my hands on you. You'll be sorry" Ava threatened, anger was getting the best of her. She cried out painfully when he dug his hand through her thick locks and pulled her head back

"I'd doubt that" he snarled.

Ava shifted back her face was throbbing and her wrists ached. "I bet I can…didn't Bernice your previous girlfriend like attacked you?"

The man's eyes roamed her "Your fairy little trick won't work on me. I-"

"You dude have a lot of issues" Ava uttered "Are you a dick because mommy didn't love you enough? Oh please don't tell me you have daddy issues. That'd be a total cliché-"

"Shut the fuck up" the man snapped

"You shut the fuck up" Ava snapped back, just then Jules walked in holding the phone out.

"Ava phone for you" she said

"I can't exactly grab it. Sort of tied up bitch" Ava huffed, Caroline was huddled further back in the cage.

"He needs proof" Jules added handing the phone over to her boyfriend who pressed it against Ava's ear. Ava's heart beat faster when she felt the man literally crouching over her. "I can give him that" the man smirked. "Speak honey" he instructed the petite blond.

"Stefan?" Ava's voice shook

"No" Stefan snarled "Ava stay calm I'll get you out-"

Ava sniffed "Ok I-"

"Enough talking" the man abruptly pulled the phone away. And gave it back to Jules

"Now give us Tyler or your little fairy and Caroline won't be in the best of conditions-I am not bluffing" Jules growled "I will hurt her and kill the vampire if you don't-"

"Honey I think your vampire friend needs a bit more proof. I should give it to him don't you think?" Ava paled hearing the man. His breath washed over her

"What are you doing?" Caroline shouted seeing the man moving aside Ava's blond locks revealing the petite teen's pale throat.

"What? You think you're the only creatures that love a bite" the man smirked.

Ava's eyes bugged out realising what he was about to do "No-don't-"she screamed when the werewolf dug his blunt teeth into her throat. She writhed against him and could hear him slurping her blood. "STOP-STOP-STOP-"she sobbed.

"That's enough-"Jules stepped in seeing that he was beginning to lose control. She grasped his shoulder and pulled him back.

"Her blood is addictive" that man licked his lips. Ava was panting and her face was marred in sweat, blood and tears.

"You hear that?" Jules said into the phone "Next time I won't stop him."

"Hurt or touch her again and you'll be dead" Stefan growled, Tyler resisted the urge to run in the other room when he saw the look on the vampire's face. it was frightening.

"I hurt Caroline, she's dead. And Ava…well I guess we'll just keep her. She's a spunky fairy" Jules uttered "Now bring Tyler to the clearing by Wickery Bridge. You have twenty minutes" she hanged up.

Ava licked her dry lips and bowed her head. "You know…Charlie….feeling like letting us go?" she asked. The cuffs had cut into her wrists so now there was a thin stream of blood running down her arms. She could hear Caroline crying in pain behind her.

She wanted to get out of here, she was scared for the taller blond. She wouldn't put it pass the werewolves just to kill Caroline

"How about no?"

"Dick. Fine this would make you let us go" Ava cleared her throat "Five hundred bottles of beer on the wall. You take one down pass it around and-"

"Shut up-"the man snapped

"Make me" it was the wrong thing to say, the werewolf grabbed her by her chin and pulled her closer. Ava gritted her teeth, spasms of pain rocked her when she felt her muscles straining.

"I will snap both your arms if you don't shut the fuck up." his lips were against her bloodied throat. Ava felt her skin crawl when the man licked some of the blood off. She felt his chest crushing hers. "Now I'll give you a matching bite mark, preferably somewhere on your inner-thigh if you aren't good. Understand?"

Ava nodded and let out a relieved sigh when he moved back. "So" he cleared his throat

"What kind of name is Logan?" Ava blurted out

"What?"

"That's your name right Logan? And you have three brothers. One is dead the other an alcoholic and well…Chris the youngest? You're right he is back on drugs. No wonder you've turned out so messed up. Family like that" Ava spouted words she needed to buy them some time before Stefan arrived. And if goading this werewolf was keeping him from harming her or Caroline then so be it.

"Stay out of my head little girl" Logan snarled towering over her. Ava's lips thinned

"How about Maya? Your mother right? She was always coming home late and-"

"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP" he roared and gripped tightly onto her bloodied wrist and squeezed it tight.

Ava whimpered and panted feeling his nails stabbing her. "Ok…someone's got family issues. Wanna talk you prick-oww" she cried out when he rammed her face into the bars.

"Ava for god's sake shut up" Caroline cried out.

Ava breathed out loudly when he moved back. Logan looked over to the vampire who was still groaning in pain.

"So how many vampires are in this town?" he asked Caroline, but she remained silent. The werewolf tutted loudly and pulled out the small water pistol which was filled with vervaine. Ava jumped hearing Caroline crying out in pain.

"What the-"

"Vervaine water gun. Effective isn't it? She's writhing little fairy. Quite a sight, pity you can't see this" he grinned.

"Sick bastard. Stop" Ava tugged hard on the cuffs but she wasn't going anywhere.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?" Caroline shrieked and kicked the cage door, causing Ava to be pushed forward.

He dropped the water pistol and instead was holding a tube that could shoot out small wooden stakes. "Because you're a vampire-"

"That's it?" Ava yelled she moved as if to block the vampire that was crying behind her. "She's a vampire and you're torturing her? Pathetic aren't you? Ass"

"Now blame this on your fairy friend" Logan smirked and blew hard into the tube, Caroline screamed in pain when the small stake embedded itself in her throat.

"So how many-"

Ava wanted to cover her ears. Caroline was screaming bloody murder "I don't know-"

"What was it-"the man goaded

"I don't know" Caroline screamed "let me out-"

"Excuse me-"

"LET ME OUT-"

"What-"

"STOP IT" Ava yelled it was getting too much; Caroline was screaming and crying in pain. And the werewolf was literally roaring at her. She felt a surge of power going through her

"What-"the man shrieked in pain and clutched his head in pain. His eyes snapped up and he saw the look on the fairy's face. Caroline gaped at seeing the fully grown man dropping on to his knees. "STOP IT-"Jules sprinted into the trailer and gasped seeing her boyfriend on the floor. "Ava-"she knew it was the fairy.

"Ava please stop-"Caroline begged seeing how intense things were getting. "No don't-"she cried out when she saw Jules raising the butt of the gun and swung it down.

Ava felt an explosion of pain and slumped forward.

* * *

"Ava, Ava wake up" Caroline pushed her hand through the bars and shook the smaller girl's shoulder. She cringed seeing the side of Ava's throat, there was a deep bite mark there. "Please wake up" she begged.

Ava moaned "Five more minutes please" she hummed

Caroline rolled her eyes "No wake up now." She ordered. Ava's eyes fluttered open and she winced, the gash that she had earlier was still streaming blood.

"My head…did we get drunk?" she whimpered

"No" Caroline frowned and hastily wiped the tears off of her face "Ava…they called you-are you a fairy?" she asked.

Ava frowned "You don't know?"

"Well no-"

"Oops. Sorry Care slip my mind-"she yelped when Caroline gently bopped the back of her head

"No need to be sarcastic" the vampire grumbled and winced when she gingerly touched her throat. "Can you break the cuffs?" she asked.

"Ssh-"the vampire's ears perked up hearing a commotion outside. "Stefan is here….and Damon" Ava felt her heart swell. They were getting saved.

Ava perked up hearing someone running into the trailer and coming towards them "Damon?" she called hopefully

"No it's Tyler" Caroline said. Tyler's eyes widened at the sight, he saw Ava cuffed to the bars, and she was bloodied. "There's a latch to the door but I can't get to it. You have to unlock Ava first then." But he just stood there.

"Tyler move your ass" Ava snapped bringing him back to reality. He looked around and saw the keys hanging on a hook. She winced when he un-cuffed her. Ava crawled onto her knees as Tyler slid the cage door up. The fairy stood up and stumbled feeling light headed.

"Care-"

"I'm fine-"when she heard that Ava sprinted out of the trailer, bumping into several things along the way. She tripped not expecting there to be a small set of stairs. Ava grazed her knees and ripped her tights.

"Damon? Stefan?" she shouted and could only hear shouts, grunts and the sound of fire.

Damon's eyes widened when he saw the blond, "AVA MOVE" he roared seeing a stake being fired at her. But Stefan blurred in front of her and caught it. And threw it back at the other man.

"Ava run straight ok?" Stefan said sternly

Ava shook her head "I can't leave you-"

"Ava run straight" he ordered and his eyes widened when he caught sight of another werewolf coming up behind Ava, he flipped them over and threw her to the ground and shielded her from the stake, he was hit in the back.

"Stefan?" Ava cried out managing to get onto her knees. She was scared and didn't know what was happening.

"Ava RUN" Stefan shouted the side of his face was pressed into the dirt he saw the man that stabbed him hovering above her.

"What's happening?" Ava shouted and clumsily grasped onto the vampire's back, she felt her stomach tingle and clutched her head. Stefan watched as the werewolf fell to his knees screaming in pain. She wrenched the stake out of Stefan's back causing him to cry out "Stef?"

"Straight ahead" he uttered, with that Ava used the flat side of the stake and knocked the man out. She panted and wiped her tears away marring her face in dirt.

Stefan grunted and attempted to get up but a booted foot slammed down forcing him on to the ground.

"Oh pretty little fairy is spunky. But you're tired honey I doubt you got any of that mind power thing left to spare?" Logan grinned down at her. Stefan snarled when another stake was embedded into his back.

Caroline finally emerged from the trailer but she was quickly intercepted by Jules who had pinned her against the trailer wall with a gun aimed at the back of Caroline's head.

"Did you know that your fairy is a screamer?" he bent down to grab the fairy but Damon tackled the werewolf away.

"Stef?"

"In the back" he groaned he couldn't reach the stake. Ava's hands groped around and she managed to locate the stake, with a firm tug she pulled it out. Stefan could feel his skin knitting together.

Ava staggered on to her feet and heard the sound of a gun being fired. "Damon?"

"_I'm going to kill that bastard. And then have another bite of that fairy. Going to stake him through the heart-"_Ava paled hearing Logan's thoughts

"Ava run" he shouted groaning in pain. Logan got the upper-hand and was about to stake him but he felt as if his mind was ripping in two. He screamed and dropped the stake,

"It's the Fairy" Jules shouted "Take her down-"

"No" Damon and Stefan shouted in unison seeing the other werewolves getting ready as if they were going to jump her. Ava stumbled back and fell over when she tripped over Stefan's leg; the vampire was still weak from his attack. She landed on her ass

"Stefan?" she felt a large hand engulf her own hearing how terrified she was. But before anything else could happen Ava heard the sound of screaming. The werewolves dropped like flies.

"What's happening?" Caroline asked "Ava-"

"It's not me" Ava uttered, her head was still throbbing so was her neck and her wrists. From out of the shadows stepped out Dr Martin with his hands outstretched. Damon scrambled onto his feet and jogged over to Ava. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her up onto her feet.

"Elijah made a promise to Elena and Ava, I'm here to see its upheld. You need to leave" Dr Martin said clearly

"Good idea" Damon scooped up Ava bridal style

"Tell Mr Sexy Accent thanks" Ava yelled and they were gone.

* * *

Ava hissed and clenched her fists when Damon swabbed the bite-mark with anti-septic wipes. "Oww it hurts-"she whimpered. Stefan had gone to drop Caroline off at home whilst the raven head vampire patched the fairy up. He had already bandaged the gashes on her head and wrapped her wrist in gauze.

"If you stop moving then won't be as bad" Damon murmured.

"You're just dabbing cotton wool at it" Ava muttered and cringed

"So the dog took a bite"

"You don't say" Ava said sarcastically

"Lucky I didn't get my hands on him" he said under his breath and placed a large plaster over the bit mark. "And you're lucky you don't need stiches" he added on.

"What? Otherwise you'll mutilate my flesh?" she snorted. Damon smiled and cupped her cheek, he stroked his thumb

"No, I could never do that" Ava felt her skin erupt in tingles when she felt his lips brush against the corner of her mouth. "You scared me Ava…that was something I hadn't felt in a long time. And felt it because of you"

Ava swallowed "Yay-"

"Don't cheer" he cut her off. "Go to sleep-"before he could say anything else though the doorbell rang. "I got to get that. Sleep tight Ava" he kissed her on the cheek and left.

Ava's mind was a mess about Damon, she felt like she was being pulled in two directions. Was he giving her signals? He said he felt something more but he didn't know that she was listening. So does that count? Ava groaned and flopped down face first onto her double bed. She treasured her relationship with Damon, the way it was now. Truth be told Ava never once had an intimate relationship before.

"You look like you need some fun" a voice commented at the doorway.

"Stefan?"

"Yep" he breezed into her room and surprised the teen by pulling her pillow from beneath her head.

"Hey what the hell?" she asked "You say fun but take my pillow? How does that work?"

"Ava-"

"You're seriously messed up. Like crazy like really-"he shut her up by placing his hand over her mouth, "I'm offering you a night of fun and fast food"

"I don't want sex with you" Ava's voice came out muffled. Stefan's eyes widened at that how the hell did she come up with that conclusion? He thought.

"No Ava. Slumber party at Caroline's. Both of you need some cheering up. Now there's pop-tarts and-"

"I'm going" Ava tumbled out of the bed and ran in to her bathroom

"Ava what-"

"I'm getting ready" she yelled.

Ava rushed down the stairs, she was already dressed in her pyjamas and was sporting her bear-robe

She heard the bell ringing; Stefan was already waiting in the car for her. She wretched the door open

"Hello?"

"Hi, I'm Andie. Friend of Damon's-"

Ava frowned her voice sounded so familiar. "Damon's friend?" just then Damon appeared behind her.

"Hi. I see you met Ava. She's my…erm Ava-ward that's the word. Go have fun at your slumber party take this." he handed the fairy her cane.

"Oh you're a cutie-"much to Ava's horror Andie pinched her cheek

"You-"

Just then Stefan honked the car's horn "Ava hurry up"

"Bye" Ava yelled over her shoulder and ran towards the car.

* * *

Soon enough Ava was on Caroline's porch she bouncing on the balls of her feet. .

"Ava calm-"

"Shush Elena" Bonnie uttered "Let her be excited. Now be quiet I wanna hear what Stefan and Caroline are saying" the trio of teens were waiting for Stefan to give them their cue to go ahead. The female vampire answered the door "Hey what's going on?"

"I was a bit worried about you" Stefan answered shoving his hand into his pockets

"I'm fine-"Ava opened her mouth but Elena hurriedly placed her hand over her mouth silencing her.

"Good-"Stefan glanced over to the trio of females and bit down on his lip to stop himself from laughing. "But both you and Ava need some cheering up. So I brought back-"with that Elena gently nudged Ava forward and they appeared in front of Caroline. Unlike Ava, the witch and the doppelganger was still in there casual clothes.

"We're going to slumber it" Elena uttered walking into the house

"We haven't done it in ages" Bonnie added, Ava followed on their heels still holding onto her pillow

"And Stefan said you had pop-tarts. Now group hug" she declared causing the others to laugh. Caroline and Ava were enveloped into a tight hug.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Outfit link on profile. Thanks to those who reviewed. **

**So in this Chap-At the beginning, Ava is singing WHAM. Damon walks in and Stefan sees her naked. Ava doesn't like her breakfast so goes over to the Gilberts. Where Ava reunites with John and she steals there food claiming it's out of date. Alaric drags her out where she trips. Jeremy finds out she stole his pop-tarts and screams. Stefan, Damon and Ava talk, Stefan carries her downstairs since she didn't finish her porridge. Ava crashes Alaric's and Jenna's date. She lights a candle for Claudine. Caroline and Ava get taken. Ava gets bitten by a wolf and she goads him. Her fairy power comes out and she's once again knocked out. Stefan and Damon come to their rescue. Ava thanks Mr Sexy (Elijah). A Dava moment. Stefan offers a slumber party. Brief appearence from Andie. And Ava and others spend the night at Caroline's. **

**Next Chap-Ava and Elijah and Tiki**

**Please REVIEW**


	36. Chapter 36

Ava's brows furrowed hearing the annoying sound of something ringing. She groaned and pulled the thick covers over her head.

"Someone's bloody phone is ringing" the fairy grumbled. "Answer it…bloody hell…" she could hear the other girls groaning and a loud thump. "Answer the freaking phone-"

"Alright" Elena huffed and answered her cell phone, the brunette had been shoved off of the bed by Caroline.

Ava slowly drifted off but she could still hear the conversation that was taking place. The fairy had a thumping headache; damn it felt like she had a hangover.

"Hello?" the doppelganger answered

"Elena-"Caroline whined

"Ssh" Bonnie hissed.

"You're too loud" Ava grumbled and snuggled in her cocoon of blankets, unlike her friends the fairy had found a spot somewhere else.

Elena rolled her eyes and crawled out of the room. The petite teen yawned and let out a small sigh, last night was a night to remember. The quartet had started the evening off with something akin to calmness, but that had quickly disintegrated. They were planning to watch some movies, but disagreements arose when Ava had threatened to walk out with Caroline's choice of movie which had been the 'Notebook', and then when Bonnie suggested 'Twilight' Ava sulked in the bathroom for four hours until Elena coaxed her out with food.

And for the rest of the night they had played games and ate till they were stuff. In fact Ava had eaten till she couldn't move anymore. The Fairy could hear Elena's conversation since the doppelganger was on the other side of the wall.

"When can you and I have one?" Elena uttered. "Today?...take me far far away…because of everything that's going on"

"Eww Elena…you're sick…I'm right here" Ava whined causing the brunette to roll her eyes she was only able to hear one side of the conversation. She yawned and shifted and soon drifted back to sleep

"Ava go back to sleep…oh wait Stefan said not to…"she paused hearing the vampire on the other end. "Ava?"

"She's sleeping" Caroline called out sitting up in her double bed so that her covers pulled around her waist. Bonnie used her arm to shield her eyes from the bright sunlight

"Erm…Stefan you might have to come and pick Ava up" Elena uttered seeing that the fairy had curled up into a ball. "Ava wake up-"

"No" Ava mumbled

"Just tell Stefan to come and pick her up" Caroline uttered as she swung her legs out of bed. Elena told her boyfriend and he replied that he would be coming over.

* * *

Stefan walked up to the Forbes house and could hear the sound of females talking. He waltzed up to the front door and raised his fist, after a couple of seconds the door swung opened revealing a grinning Elena,

"Morning" he kissed her on the lips and stepped into the house

"Morning Stefan" Caroline smiled, Stefan returned the gesture and his eyes darted around, Caroline, Bonnie and Elena were gathered around the breakfast bar but there was one person missing.

"Where's Ava?" the male vampire asked

"She's still sleeping and before you ask yes we did try to wake her up…but it didn't go according to plan" Caroline replied cheerily.

Stefan grumbled under his breath "I take it she's in the bedroom?" he asked, the trio of females nodded.

Stefan shook his head and made his way towards Caroline's bedroom; he could smell last night's junk food and cringed. He stopped at the doorway and frowned there was no sign of Ava on the bed "Where is…oh you've got to be kidding me" he uttered spotting the petite blond curled up underneath Caroline's desk "What the-"

"Well she got under there and….yeah" Elena shrugged her shoulders; Ava had opted to steal most of the blankets and covers and made a pallet beneath the desk.

Stefan let out a sigh and meandered over towards the sleeping blond just as Bonnie and Caroline arrived.

"Ava" Stefan gently shook her shoulder "Come on wake up-"

"Noo" Ava whined and moved further away so the vampire couldn't reach her "I'm sleeping" she muttered

"Ava out now please" Stefan said sternly

"Nope" the fairy protested and scuttled further backwards.

"Get out now-"

"NO" Ava shouted.

"This has gone to hell" Bonnie muttered under her breath, all three teens canted their head to the side and took in the sight of Stefan now lying flat on his belly trying to grab the petite blond.

"Yeah I-Caroline are you filming this?" Elena asked in disbelief, the blond vampire had her cell out

"What?" Caroline asked "It's funny and oh look at that" she giggled, the other two girls couldn't help but chuckle when they saw that Stefan had managed to grab on to Ava's leg and she was attempting to grab on to the table leg.

"You know Ava's got a YouTube channel?" Caroline casually commented as if the struggle in front of her wasn't taking place

"What?"

"Yeah Damon created it" Bonnie said and they all winced when they witnessed Ava kicking her leg out managing to catch Stefan in the face.

"That's it" Stefan growled and grabbed both of Ava's ankles and dragged her from beneath the desk

"Noo" Ava whined pathetically "Stef I-"but the vampire ignored her and swung her onto his shoulder. "Put me down" she yelled

"No you're in big trouble and…my god how much sugar did you have?" he asked seeing candy wrappers littering the spot that Ava had occupied.

"Elena-"Ava called

"No" Elena cut her off knowing that her friend would probably wanted her to intervene but by the look on Stefan's face she knew not to. "Catch you later" he kissed Elena on the lips and waltzed out with a pouting Ava on his broad shoulder.

"Stefan is sexy when he's being bossy" Caroline said and just managed to avoid getting hit by a pillow.

* * *

"You're mean" Ava mumbled as Stefan pulled up to the boarding house.

"Ava I heard every insult in the book." Stefan rolled his eyes as Alaric's car pulled up to the house. Damon must've called the hunter he thought.

"You heard every insult?" Ava questioned, she was still clad in her pyjamas from last night and was also sporting her teddy bear robe

"Yes-"

"Fine you look like Edward Cullen from Twilight" Ava belted out causing Stefan to freeze

"What-"

"You heard" she grinned mischievously

"Why you little-"he went to grab her but Ava hurriedly got out of the car. "I swear Ava you're grounded" he shouted

"You can't do that" she shouted and ran up the pathway; Stefan rolled his eyes and pulled out of the driveway once again. He needed to run a couple of errands before he and Elena went on their trip. Alaric frowned hearing a commotion going on behind him. He looked behind him and just managed to catch sight of mane of golden hair before he was knocked down onto the gravel pathway.

"Oww" Ava whined "What the-"

"I should be the one complaining" Alaric grumbled

"Ric?" Ava sat up she had landed on his stomach "Is that you?" she poked his nose, her gaze was off.

"Yeah now could you get off of me?"

"You're comfortable you know that Ric?" Ava commented

"Glad to hear it" Alaric gently pushed her aside and got onto his feet, he then helped the fairy on to her feet. "So what got you running out here?" he questioned as they walked up to the boarding house, he didn't bother asking why she was still in her pyjamas she probably had a very Ava like reason to be wearing them…even if she did look slightly mental.

"Hey" Ava slapped his arm "I'm not mental-"

"Damn, you should really stay out of my mind" Alaric rubbed his arm "and that hurt-"

"You are such a big baby" she scoffed "I'm wearing my Pyjamas because I was at a sleepover. And technically it was Stefan's fault you got knocked over in hindsight" she said seriously and waltzed off towards the front door.

"Stefan's fault?" Alaric asked incredulously coming up behind her "How-"

"I only ran out because he was going to chase after me" she pointed out and clumsily rummaged through the pockets of her robe to get her key.

"What did you do?" Alaric sighed.

"Me? Why I never-oh-"she said dramatically "I am hurt" she clutched her chest "and betrayed and downright-"

"Ava"

"Fine" she huffed knowing that her history teacher wasn't buying a word of what was coming out of her mouth. "I'll tell you since I am such a considerate person, which you should appreciate and I wouldn't mind if you applauded as well since-"

"Ava" he cut her off, he could see that the fairy would be going off in a rant so forced her back on track "Why would Stefan chase after you?"

"I sort of…well I compared him to Edward Cullen" she grinned when she felt the cool metal of her key. She pulled it out of her pocket "So Ricster what you up to?"

"Ricster?" he cocked an eyebrow as Ava held out her hand so she could find the lock

"New nick-name. You like?" she questioned him

"Erm…no-"

"It's alright, I got so many nick-names for you" Ava nodded she had located the lock and was about to slid the key in to the lock but the door was flung open.

"Have a great day honey" Ava frowned recognising that voice as Damon's. Who was he talking to? She thought. She heard the unmistakable sound of kissing, for some reason she felt her gut clench at that.

"Oh hey Alaric, Ava you're looking uber cute" of course Ava thought, the wonderful Andie Starr was here. Much to Ava's mortification Andie pinched her cheek and cooed at the blond "You're adorable" she cooed at Ava. Alaric bit down on his bottom lip to stop himself from laughing seeing the expression on Ava's face.

"I kill people" Ava blurted out "I cut them up into pieces and then…I make pies with them in it. I eat it and kick puppies over. Still think I'm adorable?" she grinned mockingly and skipped away leaving behind a very disturbed looking news-reporter.

"What-"Damon quickly grabbed Andie's face. "Forget about everything Ava had just told you" he compelled her.

* * *

Ava stripped out of her pyjamas and turned on her shower faucet "Oh I'm Andie Starr" she said in a poor imitation of the news reporter. She threw her pyjamas aside so that she was only now standing in her bra and panties. "I use the words adorable…and I have big hair it's all poufy…stupid ass reporter…slept with Damon"

The fairy quickly shed her underwear off and was now standing in the shower, she closed her eyes feeling the warm water hitting her, and it was getting rid of the slight ache that was coming from her temples. "I would've slept with Damon" she muttered. Her eyes widened at that "Never said that, I never said that" she violently shook her head and lightly tapped her head against the tile walls. What the hell? She thought when did she even start to think about sleeping with Damon? Ava shook it off and put it down to her exhaustion.

Ava's grasped her wash cloth, all the things she needed for a shower was stacked in a small basket that Stefan had nailed to the wall. He had made sure she knew where everything was beforehand.

The fairy quickly showered and washed her hair. When she was done she dried herself off and padded barefooted back to her room. Ava rummaged through her dresser and slipped on her bra and panties. She was now standing in front of her large closet her hands on her hips.

"What to wear?" she hummed to herself rocking on the balls of her feet. She felt a pulse of air behind her

"I can help you with that" a deep voice purred in to her ear.

"Damon" she shouted and shoved him away. But the vampire remained standing "Shoo go away pervert and-"he rolled his icy blue eyes and threw a sheet at her, it landed on the top of her head.

"There all covered" he drawled "but must say you look sexy in lacy panties"

"Should you be saying that" Ava frowned and pulled the sheet off and used it like a cloak.

"And why wouldn't I?" Damon cocked an eyebrow looking through her closet trying to find something appropriate to wear.

"Because you got a girlfriend" Ava said bitterly, causing the vampire's head to snap towards her.

"Are you jealous?" he asked amusement glinting in his eyes.

"No" she denied she wasn't was she? "Why on earth do I need to be jealous?" she huffed and plopped down on the foot of her bed.

"Yeah why would you?" Damon muttered to himself. He wished she was though than at least he would know she had feelings for him.

"So…you and Ms news-reporter…-"

"Ava?" he pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and a grey chiffon blouse, this was appropriate for a tea party.

"What? I don't get jealous" she scoffed "I'm…"she swung her feet back and forth over the edge of the bed. "I'm a robot…I don't have those sorts of feelings" she snorted.

Damon smiled knowingly and blurred over to her so that he was right in front of her. "Whatever you say princess." Her heart skipped a beat when she felt his callous fingers on her cheek "Now get dressed but I must say I prefer you with your current attire-"

"I haven't got any clothes on. Except for this sheet" Ava said

"Exactly" he grinned and kissed the blond on the cheek "But Stefan will kill me if I let you run around with no clothes. So get dressed and I'll fix us up some lunch" he declared and swept aside her blond locks.

"Wait where are we going?" Ava called after him.

"A tea party" he yelled over his shoulder "and Ava try to brush your nest of a hair"

Ava rolled her milky green orbs and got onto her feet. She pulled on her black skinny jeans and grasped her top; she felt the brail lettering on the label. She was kind of surprised at Damon's choice of top, seemed he had picked out a sleeveless buttoned down top. The top half had a lace overlay.

Ava hurriedly put her clothes on and then slipped her feet into her grey shoes. When she was done she bounded down the stairs and made a beeline towards the kitchen. Where Damon had just finished making her some lunch,

"I'm here" Ava declared in a sing song voice "Now what's cooking-"

"Well holy hell did you even attempt to brush your hair?" the raven head vampire asked, eyeing Ava's golden mane, it was resembling an overgrown nest.

"I brushed it" Ava said offended at his tone "ass" she muttered. The vampire set a plate of food down in front of her

"Yeah sure you did" Damon shook his head, no way could they turn up at the tea party with Ava's hair looking like that.

"I did and-OWW" she shrieked when the vampire tore a brush through her hair. "You're hurting me-"

"Well stop moving" Damon grunted "Is...you have popcorn in your hair" he frowned picking the piece of snack out of her hair.

"Be gentle you dick" Ava snapped, to her surprise he did as she ask. Damon brushed the rest of hair much more gently

"Good now you don't look like a hobo" he said pouring himself a mug of coffee. Ava rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her thick loosely curled hair

"Why does everyone say that for" she huffed picking up the sandwich that Damon had made for her. The raven head vampire plopped down next to her.

"Because when you don't brush your hair you do look like a homeless person" he quipped. Ava scrunched up her nose in distaste and swore under her breath.

"No I don't-"

"Yeah you do" he countered swiping one of the sandwiches off of her plate. Ava pouted and bit down into her sandwich, she paused feeling the empty space on the plate "Did you take one of my sandwiches?" she asked in a deadly voice

Damon swallowed "Erm…no?"

"Damon-"

"Oh Ava learn to share" he sighed and was getting antsy when he saw the glare on her face. And was even more miffed when it morphed into a sweet smile

"I can share Damon" she nodded calmly and stood up holding onto her sandwich "But I don't like sharing food-"with the last word she shoved the sandwich into his face. "There-"

"Ava-"

Ava paled realising she may have gotten carried away. "Now Damon remember that-"He wiped the tuna off of his face "You say to the world that I'm your ward and that-"

"Just run"

Ava hastily nodded and sprinted out of the room; Damon mentally counted down to ten and snorted hearing the Fairy running into the wall. He blurred after her.

* * *

Ava sighed she was bored out of mind. She was currently in the Founders Hall being part of the High Tea Party in honour of Elijah.

"You look-"

"Bored Ricster…I am bored and what the hell is this?" Ava uttered she was at the refreshment table.

"Ava it's a cracker" Alaric uttered, "how comes you're here? Why didn't you arrive with Damon?" he fixed her a cup of tea

"Damon was being a bitch" Ava retorted causing Alaric to chuckle

"Ok…here have this it's lemon tea" he made she had a good grip on the handle before he let go.

"Lemon tea?" Ava cocked an eyebrow

"Yep"

Ava took a sip Alaric was expecting the teen to spit the tea back out but much to his surprise she slurped it up. "Oh this is good" she downed the beverage.

"Careful" the hunter scolded her "It's hot-"

"It's delicious another please" she grinned Alaric shook his head and handed the teen another mug of tea.

"Excuse me Mr Saltzman" a new voice entered the scene,

"Mrs Brooks?" Ava questioned recognising the voice, the silver haired lady was the teen's English teacher.

"Hi Ava" the woman said curtly

"You still hating me?" the blond asked sipping her tea,

"You…told my mother I was lying about having a boyfriend" she hissed

"Yeah" Ava bit her bottom lip "Not my best move, but hey what are you gonna do?" she carelessly shrugged her shoulders. "So wanna give me extra credit for being awesome or-"

"Ok no" Alaric stepped in "You shoo, Jenna is near the entryway" he didn't want the blond to get into any trouble.

Ava rolled her eye and skipped over to Jenna, "Jen-"

"Right here" Jenna just managed to grab Ava's arm stopping the teen strolling pass her "Having fun?"

"Do I look high?" Ava countered sipping her tea

Jenna's brows furrowed "Erm…no you don't"

"Well then I'm not having fun" Ava uttered "So you and the Ricster are getting jiggy with it?" she balked "Ok that sounded terrible, are you and the Ricster getting your freak on? Ergh that one is terrible are you-let me just say it. Are you and Ric having good sex?" she said loudly, Jenna turned beetroot red when she saw more than a few people giving the pair incredulous looks, Alaric wanted to fade into the background

"Ava" Jenna hissed

"Did I cross the line?" Ava whispered,

"Honey sometimes I wonder if you even know where the line is" Jenna muttered and lightly pushed Ava towards the side of room. "Plus you're lucky Carol hasn't heard that"

Ava licked her lips "Where is the mayor anyway?" she questioned; there was the sound of low music in the background and the people chatting. Ava pulled the barriers up in her mind so that she wasn't subject to the party goers thoughts; it was just a low hum at the moment.

"She's chatting up the guest of honour" Jenna replied, she could see the mayor talking to Elijah about the history of the town.

"Oh my god…Elijah is here?" Ava asked Jenna took a hasty step back she could imagine the teen jumping up and down on the spot, and squealing.

"Ava do you fancy him?" she asked a small smile on her face.

"No" Ava spluttered.

Jenna cooed and pinched her cheek "Aww that's so adorable, just don't do what you did to Mason, you know follow him around-"

"I don't fancy-"

"You so do fancy him" Jenna giggled when the fairy simply crossed her arms and pouted.

"I don't he just…I'm a sucker for accents ok. That's it. I do not fancy him" Ava said stiffly and sniffed, Jenna shook her head

"Who doesn't Ava fancy?" Damon strolled over to them

"No one" she bit out downing the rest of her tea, "and what's with the tea cups they're tiny" she muttered Jenna hurriedly snatched the empty cup off of the fairy. She wouldn't put it past Ava to just drop the object.

"Damon" Jenna greeted the vampire "what are you doing here?"

Just then Andie came over "Hi-"

"That's what he's doing here. Greeting his skanky girlfriend" Ava said without thinking

"Ava-"Jenna scolded

"I mean…I mean slinky girlfriend" Ava babbled "slinky as in sexy…I'm not a lesbian by the way…but at the moment I sound like one. But I'm not. Not that I have anything against gay people, they're awesome and-"

"Ava shut up" Jenna whispered cutting the petite teen's rant off. Ava hastily nodded; she really needed to leave before she says even more disturbing things.

"Right, I'm so glad you came" Andie said dreamily and smiled when Damon kissed her.

Ava's eye twitch, I'm not jealous she chanted in her head. No this was Damon…her friend and he was with Andie, why the hell was she jealous? Easy enough to answer though Ava had feelings for him, but it was just too risky to do anything about it, especially with everything that was going on.

"Thanks for introducing us Jenna" Damon smirked at a wide eye Jenna

"Ha ha" Ava laughed forcibly and elbowed the older woman "that's Jenna, always setting people up and…I'm hungry" without another word the fairy strolled over to the snack table.

* * *

Ava dipped the prawn into a sauce and sniffed it, she was by the table that had been pushed to the side that was laden with snacks. "Hmm smells nice" she murmured and took a big bite out of it and froze "and taste horrible" she spat it back out.

"Ava this is a people event," Tiki uttered nibbling on a cracker

"Really?" Ava said "then what are you doing here?" she uttered. The other teen scowled

"Are you getting smart with me?" the taller girl scowled, Ava frowned feeing the other girl's proximity to her. She resisted the urge to shove Tiki away.

"Am I?" Ava said loudly, they were attracting more than a few looks from the other party goers. "If I am getting smart how would know?"

"Well-"Tiki swallowed, "You're so old your birth certificate has expired" she retorted.

Ava cocked an eyebrow "Erm…that doesn't make sense since you're older than me" she scoffed "even if you're twice as smart you still would be stupid" she grinned. "No shoo go away you crazy whore-"Ava yelped when Tiki literally tackled the other girl on to the floor.

"You're a bitch Ava" Tiki shrieked as they literally struggled on the floor. Ava kicked the other girl and managed to roll them over

"Beauty is skin deep Tiki" Ava shouted "You're ugly to the bone-Oww" she shrieked when Tiki pulled her hair.

Ava grabbed anything she could reach which turned out to be Tiki's hair and tugged it hard causing the other girl to cry out. "You cow" the taller girl screamed.

"Ladies" Carol Lockwood ran over to them "that's enough now-"she clapped her hands attempting to catch their attention. But that was a useless idea.

"You're just as crazy as your gran-"Tiki screamed managing to whack Ava in the face snapping her head to the side.

"Your sister is shacking up with your new boyfriend-"Ava yelled back,

"Stop this I say" Carol Lockwood shrieked this tea party would turn into a disaster if they carry on.

"Crazy, crazy, crazy" Ava said repeatedly pulling the other girl's hair, she hissed when Tiki scratched her cheek. Before she could retaliate a strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulled the fairy off of the other girl. Tiki was about to launch herself at a flaying Ava but someone else pulled her back.

"Let go-"Ava snapped her blood was pumping in her ears

"Calm yourself" an stern voice commanded her. Ava's eyebrows shot to her hairline Elijah had pulled her off?

"Enough" Alaric snapped he was holding onto Tiki.

"This is an embarrassment" Carol Lockwood hissed glaring at both girls, Ava wasn't attempting to claw her way out of the Original's hold. "Now will you two apologise and act like civilise human beings?" she snarled.

"Fine" Ava grounded out "Tiki I'm sorry that you're not a civilised human being"

"You bitch-"Tiki elbowed the history teacher in the gut causing him to groan

"You're the bitch" Ava snapped

"Ladies-"Carol snapped "Now"

Both Elijah and Alaric reluctantly took a step back; Ava smoothed down her top and held out her hand to Tiki

"So-"she was cut off when Tiki pulled her to the ground and once again they launched themselves at each other

"Bloody hell" Alaric swore he and Elijah intervened again

"Calm down" Elijah murmured and pulled the blond away from the other girl. Alaric took Tiki in the other direction.

Ava exhaled and shook her head, her cheek was stinging and she felt flushed.

"You really need to gather new techniques to aid you into calming yourself" Elijah advised.

"I-yeah so-"

"Elijah there you are" Carol spotted the pair "apologies for that, sometimes we shouldn't let children in here, they cause so much trouble" she made a dig at the fairy.

Ava frowned "Then-"

"Carol" Damon said casually attempting to sound friendly but Ava wrinkled her nose at the tone of the raven head vampire's voice. He wasn't pleased about what the fairy been up to. "This one causing trouble again?" he uttered and grabbed the back of Ava's top and pulled the petite teen to his side.

"As always, you should really-"

"Oh no she's in trouble rest assure Ava will get punished-"

"What?" Ava started

"Shut up" Damon hissed into her ear. Carol noticed the pair of males eyeing each other so set out to introduce them to each other.

"Elijah this is Damon Salvatore his family is one of Mystic Falls founding families" Carol uttered. "And this is his ward Ava Xenia" she said not thinking that Ava didn't meet the Original before.

"Such a pleasure to meet you" Damon murmured eyeing the other man

"No the pleasure is all mine" Elijah countered, playing along with the younger vampire's little game, he shook Damon's hand.

Elijah inwardly smirked knowing what would goad the impulsive being in front of him. "And it's such a pleasure to meet you Miss Xenia" he took Ava's hand and raised it to his lips so he could kiss the back of her hand.

"Oh…good lord" Ava muttered his accent was amazing "Hi…mister Sexy, I mean accent-"she fumbled "I mean Elijah…nice to meet you Elijah….nice and- I'm single just putting it out there"

"Ok, I need a word with my ward" Damon plastered a fake smile on to his face and pulled a blushing fairy away.

A flash of amusement passed through Elijah's eyes watching the little fairy. Carol cleared her throat

"She's erm…one of our bolder residents of Mystic Falls…she's-"

"Different" Elijah finished off and Carol swept him away to talk some of the other party goers.

Meanwhile across the room was Ava and Damon, he was giving her a right telling off.

"What the hell Ava?" Damon growled

"What?" Ava snapped

"Fighting" he snapped "Why would you-"

"Maybe you would have known why if you wasn't making out with Andie in the freaking utility room" she sniped

"What-"

"Your girlfriend or whatever she is broadcasts her thoughts rather loudly." Ava uttered playing with the hem of her top "And do you know she's got two kittens well now she's got one, since she accidentally killed one because-"

"Stop" Damon slammed his hand against the wall right besides Ava's head causing the fairy to shut up "Just stop. No more Ava, you're acting like a child and-"

"Hey Tiki started the fight and-"

"I said stop" he snarled causing Ava to falter "No more, you're acting like a little child things are getting serious and stay away from Elijah"

Ava bit her bottom lip and tugged the hem of her top, something bloomed in her chest she wasn't sure what it was though. "Ok" she said softly.

Damon closed his eyes and inhaled her scent and gently lifted her chin so he could see her eyes, they were slightly glossy. "Ava I didn't mean that…you're not a child…just I worry for you. I wouldn't put it pass Elijah to store you away somewhere, and you're not exactly helping in keeping a low profile" he rubbed his thumb across dark pinkish cheek where Tiki had slapped her.

"Here" he pressed a cool cloth into Ava's hand, his hand covered hers as he placed it on her stinging cheek. "Keep this here. And stay out of trouble" he murmured

"Where are you going?" Ava asked she could tell that the vampire was probably an inch or two away from her.

"I need to speak to Elijah" Damon replied "don't cause any mischief" with that he kissed her cheek and walked away.

"When do I ever cause any mischief" Ava called out causing the vampire to chuckle.

Ava sighed and walked passed Alaric and John, just managing to catch the last couple of words from the hunter's sentence.

"You're a dick-"

"You just found that out now?" Ava exclaimed "Creepy uncle John is a big dick" she grinned and carried on walking, she was heading back towards the refreshment table since she wanted another cup of that delicious lemon tea.

John's eyebrows shot to her hairline "How did you know that he was talking to-"

"No creepy John I didn't use this" she spun around so they could see her, she lightly tapped the side of her temple, "I knew it was you because you put on way too much cologne" she uttered and hurried off.

* * *

Ava took a small sip of a cup of tea and balked at the taste. This definitely wasn't lemon it was honey.

"So I'm guessing you don't like that"

She jumped at the sound of the voice and nearly dropped the cup but someone quickly caught it.

"Sorry" he chuckled

"John the bus boy?" Ava questioned her brows furrowing as she tried to recall the other teen's name.

"Yeah John the bus boy. Catchy name right?" he grinned. "Just so you know you was awesome when you punched Tiki in the face"

"I punched her? Wow" Ava uttered causing the other teen to laugh.

"Yeah ya did" he lightly bumped her hip with his "so what were you trying to get?" he asked

"Oh erm…lemon tea and-"

"Here you are" Ava felt the porcelain cup being pressed into her hands "careful" he murmured making sure she had a good grip on the cup. "So the last time I saw you was-"

Ava blushed recalling that incident, she was meant to be going on a date with him but in the end she vomited all over him. "I made a complete ass out of myself. I'm surprised that you're actually talking to me" the fairy said.

John grinned "Well you're too gorgeous not to talk to-"

"Eww no" Ava shook her head

"Too cheesy?" John questioned

"Way cheesy" she uttered "by the way do you have a middle name or something that I can call you? I already know a John and he's a bit of a dick"

"Nice" John laughed "erm…well my middle name is Maximus?"

"No way…like the gladiator?" Ava asked excitedly, "Ok that's it I deem you Max." The newly dubbed Max grinned at her, he had fancied her since the beginning of the school year, and she sat in front of him in their history class.

"Ok I can live with that" Max nodded "So erm…I was wondering if you would like to try and have a second go at having-"

"Excuse me" an accented voice interrupted him "May I borrow Miss Xenia-"without waiting for a reply he gently took Ava's arm and swept her away.

"Just so you know Elijah you can borrow me anytime…I mean anytime" Ava said without thinking. Elijah's lips twitched in amusement he found the little fairy funny.

"I understand" they stopped in front of the door to the study where Damon currently was "take this-"

"You're giving me a handkerchief?" Ava said feeling the thin material in her hands "I wouldn't have said no to flowers…or money" she muttered.

Elijah shook his head and gently grasped her chin "Ava pay attention. Your annoying friend Damon is through those doors and is bleeding out. I think he would appreciate if he had this" with that he gently pushed her into the study and closed the door behind her.

"Damon?" Ava called out.

The vampire was leaning over the desk and looked up hearing his name, he was clutching his throat and the wound that the Original had inflicted was healing. "Ava what-"

"Elijah sent me" she raised the handkerchief and followed the sound of his voice till she bumped into the desk. "Want to help me out?"

Damon sighed and moved onto her side of the desk and hopped onto the edge of the oak desk "Come here" he gently took her hand and pulled her towards him so that she was standing in between his legs "Give-"

"Nope I want to do this. You cleaned me up plenty of times" Ava smiled at him. Damon's lips also stretched into a smile and he grasped her hand silently telling her where the wound was. Ava set about to clean the mess up. "So you wanna tell me what happened?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"I and Elijah spoke and-"

"And you threatened him?" Ava finished off. She now had wiped most of the blood off of his neck "Anywhere else?"

"My hand" Ava took his much larger hand in hers and started to wipe the blood off of it.

"So what did he exactly say?" the fairy murmured. Damon forced himself to remain completely calm. Ava was so close and it was testing the vampire's patience not to just grab her, plus he could feel her warm body in between his legs.

"He said" Damon cleared his throat "That I should show him respect as he is an Original"

Ava perked up "He said it in his accent right?" she asked him

Damon frowned "Yeah why-"

"Oh so sexy" the fairy muttered and yelped when Damon leant over and swatted her bottom.

* * *

"So that was a bust" Damon drawled, he, Ava and Alaric were back at the Boarding House, the tea part had finished a couple of hours ago

Ava finished off her pop tart "I'm going to get change" she said

"Hurry up, we got dinner" the vampire called after her.

"Yeah, yeah" Ava said and left the room, leaving the two men to talk to each other. Alaric watched the fairy leave and turned back to fairy.

"So how's the throat?" he asked

"Sore" Damon replied, he was lying down on the leather sofa clutching onto a glass of bourbon.

"Yeah Elijah is one scary dude. But Ava doesn't seem to think so…according to Jenna Ava has a little crush-"the hunter didn't miss the way the vampire tensed which caused him to frown "It's only a small thing Damon. It'll pass-"

"Well Ava shouldn't be crushing on anyone" Damon scowled

"Anyone except you?" Alaric questioned causing the other man's head to snap towards him "don't play dumb Damon…you are so in love with her. Which makes me wonder what the hell are you doing with the news lady?"

"Oh she's got spunk huh?"

"Damon don't kill her and with Ava-"

"Andie is nothing more than a distraction, Ava is way more important" Damon sighed

"Than what are you-"

"Leave it Ric" Damon snapped glaring at the other man.

Alaric shrugged his shoulders "Just don't kill Andie, she's friends with Jenna and it's bad enough I'm lying to her about everything else" he murmured.

Damon hummed and closed his eyes; his heightened vampire hearing could Ava moving about in her room.

"I should go I have to go and pick Jenna up" Alaric uttered getting onto her feet. Damon waved him goodbye and once again closed his eyes, he knew that Stefan had taken Elena away for the weekend so it was just going to be him and Ava.

He froze when he heard the sound of shattering glass. He groaned thinking it was Ava. "Please don't let her be breaking another one of my vases" Damon muttered under his breath and hurriedly left the parlour. His eyes narrowed in Alaric and he saw the big knife sticking out of the history teacher's gut.

"Ava" Damon breathed praying that the fairy would stay upstairs, Alaric collapsed onto the floor the vampire spun around hearing someone dropping behind him.

Whoever this guy was he wasn't a vampire, the stranger launched himself at Damon and managed to grab him around the throat, Damon slammed himself backwards trying to dislodge the syringe that was embedded in his throat.

His eyes widened when Ava casually padded barefooted down the hallway she was now wearing a pair of flannel shorts and a camisole. The werewolf slapped his hand over Damon's mouth.

"Damon?" Ava called out just walking pass Alaric's body "Is dinner ready yet? Or do you want to get takeaway-"Damon's voice came out muffled he was trying to warn the teen.

Ava slowed down something didn't feel right "Damon?" she called out "I am so not in the mood to play hide and seek or-"

Damon bit down on the werewolf's hand "AVA RUN" he roared the werewolf that was still clutched onto his back shoved the rest of the syringe into his skin.

Ava took a hasty step back and could hear Damon blurring around the room slamming into the wall. "Ava run" the vampire uttered he was being weakened by the vervaine. Ava swallowed and turned on her heel, she needed to get help she thought.

Ava just made it to the front door when it was slammed open "Oh Ava you better not be running"

"Jules? Ever heard of just ya know….calling?" Ava backpedaled and jumped when she bumped into another werewolf.

"Hmm it's not my style-"

"Huh-"Ava ripped through the un-expecting female's mind making Jules cry out.

"Take her down-"the last thing Damon saw was the man behind Ava hacking the butt of his knife down on her head knocking the fairy out.

* * *

Damon groaned, his eyes slowly opened and he realised that he was strapped down to one of the high back chairs. He felt the spikes digging into his throat. His eyes landed on Alaric's body and were relieved to see the man was wearing his ring. But his relief was cut short when he saw Ava's still form; she was right beside his feet. "Oh thank god" he muttered she began to wake up.

Ava winced and clutching her throbbing temple. "They always go for the head" she muttered as her shoulder brushed against a leg "What-"

"Relax and try to keep your mouth shut" Damon uttered.

Ava licked her lips nervously, she had no clue what was going on, all she could remember was Jules making an appearance and Damon shouting at her to run.

The vampire stiffened noticing the werewolf that had knocked him out standing on his other side. "Morning sunshine" the weasel like man smirked.

"Its' evening you ass" Ava bit out. Damon groaned wanting Ava to shut up. "Is your name Stevie? What kind of name-"

"Oh don't use your fairy tricks on me" Stevie drawled and moved around so that now he was standing right on front of the blond causing Damon to bare his teeth when he saw how close Stevie was to her.

He needed to keep the werewolf's attention on him, Ava shifted so that she was on her knees, and her hands were bound together behind her back. "I saw this movies once" Stevie started off casually holding onto the chains "torture, porn flick anyway they had this collar device" Ava could hear the chains rattling, she attempted to untie herself but all she did was make the knot even tighter "it was really cool so I just modify it some with some wooden nails and when I pull" Stevie did just that, Damon forced himself not to cry out since he knew it would frighten Ava eve more.

"You're a dick" Ava spat "and got no taste in television. Seriously? Porn torture flick? How sad. By the way are you an internet porn addict?" she was getting under his skin. Ava knew Damon was in pain and it was just making her get angrier "is one arm bigger than the other? You're a joke Stevie. And who wears a beanie?"

"Shut up" Stevie shouted at her

"You shut up" Ava snapped back

"Shut up-"

"You shut up" she scowled.

"Don't" Damon growled seeing the werewolf raising his hand about to strike Ava across the face.

"Enough" Jules entered the scene "we don't want to cause this one any damage. She's one of a kind after all" she smirked

"You're a lesbian?" Ava frowned causing the female werewolf to roll her eyes.

"No" she raised the rifle "Now I heard you've got the moonstone"

Ava dropped down to the ground dramatically so that her temple was against the carpeted floor causing Damon to roll his eyes "Bloody moonstone is always getting us into trouble" she muttered causing Damon to chuckle.

"Oh if you only knew the irony of this moment right now" Damon panted he was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, his nostrils flared smelling a familiar scent. His eyes narrowed in on Ava's and noted that her wrist which was still sore from when she got kidnapped was beginning to get slightly bloody, he put it down to the rough material of the rope.

"Let me tell you how this is going to go" Damon breathed, his eyes had darkened in anger "You're going to torture me and I'm not going to talk. Someone is going to lose their heart" he paused.

Ava anxiously licked her lips, she attempted to get into the werewolves mind but the knock to her head had rendered her unable to. She was too weak. "Last time it was your boy Mason" Damon smirked

"You are such a dumb shit" Ava hissed he was goading a group of wolves and people say she didn't know when to shut up.

Jules took another step closer, the fairy could feel the werewolf over her "This time it's going to be you" she nodded at Stevie. He took the silent command and tugged on the chains hard making the wooden spikes stab into Damon's throat.

"Damon-"Ava cried out fear and panic was beginning to eat away at her when she heard Damon crying out in pain

"It's ok" Damon soothed her, glaring at the pack of wolves.

"Oh how cute, the big bad vampire trying to comfort the ickle little fairy" Stevie cooed mockingly

"Oh fuck you" Ava sneered causing him to take a threatening step towards her "by the way work on your insults you prick-"

"Do you ever shut up?" Jules uttered knowing if she hanged around the fairy she would probably end up with a headache.

"Are you ever not a bitch?" Ava uttered "Erm…No"

Jules's jaw clench in annoyance, Damon inwardly groaned only Ava would piss off someone who was holding both of them hostage. "Do you know the great thing about a buck shot is?"

"Erm…well-hold up is that a real thing?" Ava asked aloud, she could feel the tension building up

"Shut up-"

"You shut up Stevie, she asked the frigging question. And before you answer it you should at least know what the question means ass" Ava uttered she had stopped struggling against the ropes since it was only burning her skin. "No wonder you failed high school" she muttered.

"It scatters through the body" Jules carried on with her earlier statement "maximum damage." Damon blinked "Where's the moonstone?" she aimed the gun at the vampire.

"Get over it honey. You're never going to get it" Damon drawled

Jules narrowed her eyes at him; they flicked down to the fairy "You're not being very co-operative are you?"

"Maybe if we put a hole in the fairy then he'll talk" Stevie suggested.

"Good point"

"Hey-"Ava shouted when Jules reached forward and forced her onto her knees in front of Damon, she bowed her head when she felt the cool metal of the rifle against the back of her neck.

Damon snarled and struggled against his chains "Don't touch her-"he growled

"You got five seconds before I fire" Jules pressed the rifle against the back of Ava's shoulder. The blond paled "Five-"

"Damon" Ava uttered her voice was shaky and her eyes were glossy.

"Don't you dare" Damon's anger was coursing through him.

"Four-"Ava cringed when Jules dug it painfully into her skin. The werewolf held onto Ava's other shoulder keeping the teen still "Three-"

"Stevie had a gay experience" Ava blurted out

"What?" one of the other guys asked "Serious?"

Damon's lips thinned knowing that Ava was attempting to buy some time

"No I didn't" Stevie spluttered

"He so did. Honestly who's the mind reader here? Me so he did-"

"Two-"Jules snapped silencing the room, Damon could hear Ava's heart racing "One-"the fairy clenched her eyes shut, any second now she was expecting to feel a bullet tear through her shoulder but she didn't get that. Instead someone else entered the scene.

"Are you looking for this?"

"Oh dear sexy-"Damon cleared his throat but winced when the wooden spikes moved within his throat. "I mean Elijah" Ava rushed out; Jules spun around her grip on the fairy vanished. The blond shuffled forward so that she was closer to Damon.

Elijah casually strolled into the parlour holding the moonstone, the room was filled with silence the Original placed it on the table "Go ahead take it" he took a step back. Ava's eyebrows shot to her hairline

"What? Are you friggin serious? After all the crap that we-ow Damon stop kicking me" Ava called out.

One of the werewolves blurred forward but Elijah met him half way and punched through the man's chest cavity ripping his heart out.

Ava swallowed hearing a thump of a body, the next two wolves ran towards the moonstone but like their companion their hearts were also ripped out.

Jules ran out she was the only one smart enough to do it. Ava canted her head to the side

"_If I hide here…maybe he won't hurt me-"_

"Damn you're really stupid. Did you know that?" Ava asked "Why don't you pull your hood up? I'm sure the vampire won't notice you then"

Elijah strolled over to Stevie, the werewolf actually Ava's words to heart and tugged his hood over his head. "What about you sweet heart?" he hauled the werewolf on to his feet "huh? Do you want to take a shot? Yes? No? Yes? Where's the girl?"

"She ran" Ava answered

"It doesn't matter" Elijah said looking back over to the frightened man he was holding on to, without another word he slammed his fist into Stevie's face with enough force to break the man's neck instantly killing him. Elijah swooped down to Ava and easily tore the ropes from her wrists "Vampire blood won't work" he stated.

"Huh, first time anyone just said that outright" Ava commented as Elijah moved over to Damon and broke the chains, he flicked his hair away from his dark eyes.

"You realise this is the second time I saved your life. And you're meant to be protecting Ava. Not doing a very good job are you?" he smirked.

"If you want a thank you I can give you a hug" Ava uttered causing a flash of amusement to cross Elijah's face. Whilst Damon looked irritated.

"No" he said shortly causing Ava to pout. "Keep her safe" without another word he turned on his heel and left.

Ava let out small sigh a goofy smile coming on to her face.

"Ava why are you so keen on getting a hug from him?" Damon huffed he couldn't help but feel jealous

"Duh…he is soooooo sexy. And just…epic" Ava uttered dropping down onto the floor her hand landing on something soft "what's that-"

"You just touched Ric's crotch" Damon snorted

"Eww" Ava shrieked and backed away causing the vampire to burst out with laughter. "I touched Ric-"

"Maybe you should go wash your hands" Damon suggested as he pulled out the spikes. Ava hastily nodded and sprinted out of the parlour "crazy fairy…but I do love her" he shook his head.

* * *

Soon enough Ava returned to the parlour just as Damon was clearing up, he was on the phone to Caroline. The fairy dropped down on to the couch, she knew Alaric was still dead since she couldn't hear his thoughts.

"So he planned on killing her the whole time?" Damon questioned, he saw the look of confusion on Ava's face. "Got it loud and clear…no I'm keeping Ava with me" he hanged up

"What's going on?" Ava asked, Damon gave her a brief explanation of what Elijah's plan was she let out a dejected sigh

"What?" Damon asked

"It's just…the hot dudes always ends up being evil and crazy" he dropped down beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders bringing her close

"I'm hot and-"

"And you've just proven my point"

"Cheeky" Damon kissed her cheek, just then Alaric let out a pained groaned

"_What the hell-"_

"_You were killed" _Ava responded telepathically causing the hunter to jump

"You missed all the fun. Now Ava you want to help and-"she snorted causing Damon ruffle her hair "Yeah that's not going to happen"

"You got that right" Ava leant back into the couch, Alaric sat down in the arm chair "you probably should call Jenna" she told him. Alaric swore under his breath, he had completely forgotten about his date with Jenna. "If you want I can let her down gently for you" she offered. There was a moment of silence but it was broken when both males laughed loudly

"Oh shit you're funny and hot" Damon grinned

"Dick" she huffed.

"Sorry Ava" Alaric wiped a tear away from his eye "But I actually want another date with Jenna and if I left it up to you to do the talking, I won't be getting another date" he said pulling out his cell.

"You're both dicks" Ava folded her arms across her chest and yawned

"Go to bed" Damon uttered as Alaric dialled Jenna's number

"No-"Ava whined "It's Saturday and-"

"Bed" Damon said sternly his tone suggesting there was no room for arguments. Ava sighed dramatically and headed towards her bedroom.

* * *

Ava crawled into her bed and sighed as she lay down on her back, her mind was racing with what she had learnt today. Seems like Elijah wasn't being truthful at all he intended to kill Elena all along, and this whole Damon and Andie scenario, her ears perked up hearing a pair of boot clad feet entering her room.

"Damon?"

"Yeah me. Here Stefan wants to talk to you" Damon uttered pressing the phone into her hand, she grabbed the device.

"Hi Stef" Ava said into the phone she grinned

"Hey Ava. I heard you've been causing trouble" Stefan smiled on the other end hearing the teen groan

"Stefan don't start" Ava yawned; Damon kicked off his boots and took his jeans off as well leaving him in his boxers.

"Alright I won't" he chuckled he could hear the tiredness in her tone "You should be sleeping-"

"No-"

"Yes. Night Ava"

"Night Stefan" she hummed her eyes were drooping close, she felt the bed dip besides her indicating that someone else was there "I miss you"

"I miss you too. Love ya Ava"

"Bye" the phone was gently pulled out of the dozing petite teen's hand and set aside "Damon?" she murmured

"Yeah?"

Ava rolled over so that she was facing him; the back of her neck was resting on his outstretched arm "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be sexing it up with the news lady?" Ava hummed

Damon chuckled "Sexing it up?"

"Yeah" Ava snuggled into his chest.

"She's not that important Ava" Damon murmured gently brushing aside her fallen curls. Soon enough the pair fell asleep the vampire had curled up so that it looked as if he was shielding the fairy from the outside world.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. And also I know it took a while for me to update but I have a reason. My Laptop completely went haywire, the hard-drive got corrupted or something and wiped all my fics from it. So updates will take a while. But I'll try to update as soon as I can. **

**Thanks to those who all reviewed I do appreciate them. **

**Outfit link on profile. **

**So in this Chap-Ava sleeps under Caroline's desk, where Stefan drags her out. We also learn that Damon made a youtube channel for Ava. Ava says Stefan looks like Edward Cullen and runs off knocking Alaric down. Ava gets jealous of Andy and blurts several things out including that she kicks puppies. Ava and Damon have lunch he brushes her hair and she shoves her sandwich in his face. Ava is at the tea party, where she ends up fighting with Tiki, and they have an battle of insults which turns physical. Ava likes lemon tea. Ava meets John (remember him?) and they talk. She names him Max. Ava may have a crush on Elijah. She cleans Damon up. They go home where Ava and Damon get knocked out. Ava insults Stevie and Elijah comes to the rescue. Stefan and Ava talk in the end. And Damon ends up sleeping next to her. **

**Next Chap-A dinner party. With Andie, Elijah, John and Ava. Things get out of hand. **

**Please REVIEW **


	37. Chapter 37

"_Mommy? Mommy?" a four year old Ava cried, she was throbbing everywhere. "Daddy?" her head was hurting and all she could see was blackness, she used her small fist to rub her eyes trying to get rid of the blackness but it wouldn't go away. _

"_It's ok Ava" Faith Xenia attempted to sooth her child. "I need you to listen to me very carefully-"_

"_I can't see"_

"_It's ok baby" the older woman swallowed, she knew she didn't have long left. She could feel death calling her. "Ava baby, I need you to run-"she froze, the barriers in her mind were down, she could hear them. "I need you to get out and run-"_

"_What about you?" little Ava sniffled, Faith turned in her seat enough to look down at her only daughter. She knew she was special, she was just like her. And like her Ava would be hunted because of what she is. _

"_Honey mummy has to go away. But she'll still be here all the time-"black spots were appearing in her vision "I'll be here Ava-"with effort she reached over the back of the seat and tapped Ava's chest, where her heart resided. "Mommy will always be here. Now run" _

_Ava whimpered she didn't understand what was going on "No I won't leave you…mommy-"_

"_Ava I need you to be brave" tears coursed down Faith's face. "Just run. Run for me my little fairy Ava please." _

_Ava sniffed and tugged herself free from her seatbelt; she was small enough to slip through them. "But mummy I can't see-"_

"_I know honey. Just to your left is the window. Go through it and run. Run Ava" Faith's eyes slowly closed, her breathing as shallow and uneven, she needed Ava to get away and she prayed that someone would find her before they come. The small four year old crawled through the broken window and felt the shards of glass digging into her knees. _

"_Mummy?" Ava managed to get onto her small unsteady feet_

"_It's ok Ava…mommy loves you. Always" Faith hummed and closed her eyes. Ava jumped hearing a loud howl, she remembered her mother's words and ran but she tripped sending her falling on to the ground. She kept falling. _

_Ava coughed loudly and sat up, and rubbed her head "What the hell?" she muttered, she could smell something burning and she was surrounded by smoke. "Where-"_

"_AVA? PLEASE HELP ME…AVA-"_

"_GRAN?" Ava screamed realising that she was in the old Gilbert house. "Gran? I'm coming" she shouted running towards the direction of the basement _

"_AVA I'M BEGGING YOU PLEASE SAVE ME-"Ava felt like her heart was being ripped in two _

"_GRAN?"_

Ava abruptly sat up and gasped. She swallowed and rubbed her eyes.

"Ava?" sleep laced in Damon's voice

She jumped and was about to scramble off of the bed but he grabbed her around the waist. He frowned seeing the tear tracks on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Ava's voice shook as she lay back down on her bed. "And don't you have your own bed to go-"

"Shush" Damon quietened her down, he shifted so that his arm was resting above her head and he was leaning over her. "You're a terrible liar-"he murmured using his thumb to brush aside a stray tear "Now are you going to tell me?"

Ava swallowed, her milky orbs darted around "Ava?" he lightly gripped her chin forcing her to focus.

"Nightmare" she breathed

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. She violently shook her head; Damon frowned but nodded "Ok"

"Ok?" she thought he would have pushed her into telling him.

"Yep, if you don't want to tell me its ok" he moved so that he was lying down beside he, her head was right beside his shoulder. "But know that if you ever want to talk Ava I am right here" he said sincerely, Ava smiled and nodded, she snuggled into his side.

"Thanks Damon" she breathed, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her closer so that he was holding her. She yawned and shifted so that her head was right beneath his chin. Her blond mane tickled the vampire's chin

"I got a way you can thank me" he smirked "Me and you naked me being in-"he paused and looked down at the fairy. "Typical, I'm trying to be sexy and she falls asleep on me"

Damon kissed her temple and soon drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Ava's brows furrowed she was still half asleep and could hear ringing. "Damon get the phone" she muttered and curled up into a small ball. And huffed when the phone kept ringing, it was coming from her nightstand. "Stupid phones" she grumbled "always waking up because of them" she clumsily grasped her phone; it took her a couple of seconds to finally answer it "What?" she barked into the phone.

"Morning to you to Ava"

"Stefan?" she yawned and pushed herself back so that she was leaning against the headboard.

"Yeah it's me-"

"Are you sexing it up with Elena?" Ava asked rubbing her eyes "Or-actually wait don't tell me. Now what do you want?" she asked

Stefan snorted "You're such a lovely girl Ava, anyone ever told you that?"

"Plenty of times" she hummed and swung her legs out of her bed, she felt her bare feet against the wooden floor. "Now it's a Sunday and Damon technically should be making me breakfast and-"

"Erm…Ava it's near lunch time" Stefan said "anyway just wanted to check up on you. How are you?"

"Stefan I'm fine" Ava said exasperatedly "Gosh not a kid-"

"You're like my own sister Ava" her heart warmed at that, she felt her cheeks grew warm at that "Damon told me to tell you that he left you a message on the answering machine"

"Alright, well have fun with Elena and…use protection" Ava commented "wait you're a vampire…so there's no point of that…unless you do a lame ass trick like Edward Cullen" she scoffed and headed towards her bathroom to get ready for the day. "You know…that storyline was dumb. Did you know Caroline read it to me? Bella Swan got pregnant-"she raised her shoulder to her ear as she balanced her cell so she could still talk to Stefan, whilst started to brush her teeth. "How can that happen? Isn't he a dead guy? So they can't produce sperm-"she unknowingly sprayed the mirror with toothpaste. "I learnt that in…hello?" she frowned "bloody Stefan" she huffed when she heard the dial tone. "Hanged up on me" she set her cell on the bathroom counter.

"Ergh…I'll beat him later" she uttered, the sooner she had a shower the sooner she can quench her rumbling belly. With that thought the fairy turned the shower faucet on and waited till the water warm up.

Ava stripped off her clothes and stepped into the shower. She groped around her shower wall and turned the nob of her radio. "Oh this song is epic" Ava grinned and grabbed her wash cloth lathering it in soap. She nodded her head back and forth in time with the beat of the music.

"You- change your mind like a girl changes clothes" Ava sang along with Katy Petty's song she was waiting for the chorus since they were the only words she properly knew. She was just shampooing her hair when she belted out "Because you're hot than you're cold, you're yes than you're no…blah-can't remember the rest but…like a bitch I should know" she turned the shower off and paused momentarily. Damon would've usually shouted at her to shut up.

"Weird" she muttered to herself. So he wasn't in the house then where was he? She thought. Ava hurried back into her bedroom. Where she got dressed in a pair of loose fitted jeans and a random t-shirt she haphazardly ran a brush through her hair and put it in a messy bun. Ava grabbed a light jacket and the room but not before running back to get her cell.

"Message from Damon" she was now in the parlour, and was idly playing with her keys. She pressed the 'play' button.

"_Hey sexy-"_she rolled her eyes hearing Damon's nick-name for her "_It's Mister sexy here-"_

"You've got to be kidding me" Ava muttered shifting from one sneaker clad foot to the other.

"_Anyway since you were up late last night thought it'd be best for you to have a couple more hours of sleep. I'm at the Grill with Andie, so drop by for lunch. See yah-"_

"I'm with Andie….bloody Andie…stupid Andie." Ava mimicked him "Oh look at me, Andie the news-reporter. I have big hair and I have no self-respect for my self-"she angrily stalked out of the parlour "I sleep with guys straight away. Whore" she grabbed her cane and slammed the front door behind her. "I-oh damn" she paused at the top of the porch stairs "I need some help." She shook her head "Damon is a friend. No need to get jealous" she told herself firmly "No need-"

"Ava duck newspaper" Jimmy the paper boy shouted and threw newspaper instead of landing on the steps it hit the fairy straight in the face causing her to drop her cane. "Oops-"

"You little shit" Ava yelled "you did it on purpose-"

"No I didn't" Jimmy screeched laughter in his tone

"Yeah you did ass, how would you like it if I threw something at you?" the blond scowled and felt a stone beneath her foot. She picked it up and threw it hard.

"Ha you miss. You suck Ava-"the little boy cackled

"Well you're adopted" she retorted "and Santa Clause isn't real" there was a moment of silence, Ava's eyes widened "Oops" she mentally slapped herself, now she understood why everyone always tells her to be careful of what she said.

"Wait what?" Jimmy's bottom lip trembled; he was going to burst out crying any minute. Ava slowly inched away "Ava-"

"Well-"

"Santa Clause isn't real?"

Ava's jaw dropped that's what the kid was focusing on? Ah who cares as long as she wasn't in trouble it was no big deal "Naah I'm kidding squirt Santa Clause is totally real. Awesome guy and so is the Easter Bunny-"

"Whoa hold it Ava" Jimmy shook his head "I'm not dumb enough to believe in the Easter Bunny"

Ava forced down her laughter "But you're dumb enough to believe that Santa Clause is real?" she murmured.

"What-"

"Nothing. Now bye" Ava turned on her heel heading towards town. She swung her cane in a low arch and was at the end of the road when once again her name was called

"Ava did you say I was adopted?" Jimmy bellowed

"Go away" Ava spluttered and sprinted down the rest of the road.

* * *

Ava waltzed into the Grill and could hear the low hum of chatter and the sound of music in the background. She strengthened the barriers in her mind not wanting to be subjected to peoples thoughts. She bit her lower lip and walked further into the Grill. She bumped into a table and nearly knocked over a jug of water

"Ava over here" Bonnie had spotted the blond by the door,

"Bonnie" Ava skipped towards the direction of her friend's voice "Hey watcha doing?" she plopped down on the wooden chair so that she was sitting opposite the witch.

"Not much" Bonnie smiled "So fancy going to the movies some time? Or-"

"Or do you want to give me money?" Ava countered quirking an eyebrow

Bonnie giggled "How about no?"

Ava made a face "Oh too bad. This happened because of you. You should know that" she said seriously with that the fairy snatched the large burger out of Bonnie's hand.

"Hey-Ava how did-"

"I smelt it" Ava said through a mouthful of food. "And it taste really good" she added. Bonnie shook her head, wondering how someone so small could eat literally like a little monster. She cocked an eyebrow seeing a smudge of sauce on the corner of the petite teen's mouth.

"You really are like a sniffer dog" Bonnie murmured and slid over her plate of fries to the fairy.

"I'm a fairy" Ava cleared her throat "fairy…let's say it together-"

"No-"

"Oh come on Bon" she whined making the other teen snort. Just then Jeremy strolled over and smiled seeing Bonnie.

"Hey what are you doing?" Jeremy dropped down in the vacant seat besides Ava and snatched the plate of fries away from her.

"We're bitching about you." Ava smiled serenely as she munched on her sandwich "Bonnie did you know that Jeremy had a rash on his-"the rest of her sentence came out muffled since Jeremy shoved several fries into her mouth.

"Ignore her…Ava's got mental issues" Jeremy said but yelped when the blond shoved him off of the chair. "Ok she doesn't have mental issues" he grumbled

"Thank you" she groped around and grabbed the plate pulling it towards her.

"So Bonnie what are you doing?" Jeremy asked

"Thinking about last night" the witch replied

"Yeah-_oh that kiss was…no words can describe it" _Ava's eyes widened at that him and Bonnie kissed? Damn she needed to actually get more involved in her friends lives. "Me too" he grinned.

"God that was a tough spell" Bonnie uttered completely oblivious to Jeremy's meaning. Ava kept her mouth firmly shut about it.

"Spell?" the fairy questioned. The Grill was slowly filling up for the lunch time rush.

"Yeah spell, it felt like it was draining me." Bonnie explained Ava connected the dots she remembered Damon saying something about how the witch found Elijah's intention of actually sacrificing Elena.

"Maybe you should practise?" Ava suggested chewing on a fry, "I mean it took me a while to hone on-"she lightly tapped her temple "but I'm awesome at it now"

Jeremy nodded "Yeah Bonnie why don't you come over tonight? We can practise then"

Ava snorted "Sound anymore obvious why don' you? Hey just wave your dic-OWW" she hissed when he kicked her shin

"Yeah sure thanks" Bonnie nodded not hearing a word of what the fairy was saying.

"_There she is"_ Ava frowned hearing that, the voice was rather loud and determined "did someone just walked into the Grill?" she asked,

Jeremy glanced over to the doorway and sighed seeing who it was. It was Luka "Incoming" he murmured

"Should we hide or-"

"Mind what telling me what happened last night?" Luka snarled ignoring Ava and Jeremy. His eyes were set Bonnie.

"Sorry?"

"Don't play dumb" Luka snapped "you and him were here" he jerked his thumb towards Jeremy's direction.

"And?" Jeremy uttered playing along

"And that's all I remember. One minute I'm playing pool and the next I'm waking up in a bathroom stall"

"Oh" Ava said finishing off her sandwich "don't worry about that. I wake in plenty of places where I don't remember how I get there. Once I was in his house and I woke up in the bushes…turned out-"

"Shut up" Luka snapped

"Ass" Ava muttered with a frown on her face "and I was going to tell you a funny story…now you ruined it all" she tutted.

"Is she high?" Luka asked Jeremy

"Well-"

"No" Ava rolled her milky green orbs and bent down slightly to pick up her cane.

"I'm sorry Luka" Bonnie said calmly bringing the warlock's attention back on to her "but everything seemed pretty normal to me." She shrugged her shoulders "I brought you a coffee and we played pool"

"I think you're lying" Luka snarled getting close to Bonnie, this made Jeremy snapped, he jumped onto his feet and pushed Luka away from her.

"I think you need to back off" he glared at the other male. Luka glanced over to Bonnie and left. Ava whistled

"Seriously Jere when did you turn badass?" Ava uttered.

"I've always been badass" Jeremy grinned

The blond laughed loudly "You're funny"

Jeremy rolled his eyes "By the way Ava you owe me a box of pop-tarts" he pointed out.

Ava shook her head; she gripped tightly onto her cane "Erm…no I don't"

"Yes you do" Jeremy snapped, Bonnie rolled her brown eyes she sat back and watched the show that was about to be taking place in front of her.

"No I don't" Ava violently shook her head, causing her blond ponytail to be swung back and forth "I have never once stolen from you before"

Jeremy snorted and his eyebrows shot to his hairline "You always steal from me-"

"Ok you're just imagining things" Ava hummed a smile was on her lips "I didn't-"

"Yes you did"

"No-"

"Yes-"

"No-"

"Yes-"

"Please" Bonnie intervened; she knew the pair could literally argue forever "could you two stop?"

"Fine" Ava cleared her throat "how about this? We agree to disagree?"

"Fine-"

"Because you're too fucking stupid to listen to me" she finished off. His jaw dropped whilst Bonnie burst out with laughter

"Ava-"

"Should I run?" she uttered

"Yes-"with that Ava leapt onto her feet and sprinted through the Grill with Jeremy chasing her around.

"You're so dead" Jeremy yelled

"You like dressing up in girls-"

"AVA" Bonnie yelled, she winched when Ava collided with one of the busboys knocking them both to the ground there was the sound of the dishes being shattered.

"I'm ok…"Ava called out, "Sorry-"

"So we meet again like this right?"

"Max?" she questioned

"Yeah" he groaned and managed to get onto his knees, once the occupants of the Grill saw that neither teens were seriously hurt they went back to their meals and whatnot. Max did a quick survey and saw that he and Ava were surrounded by shattered glass. "Just don't move" he ordered the blond.

"Ok" Ava nodded

"So Ava are we ever going to have a meeting where you haven't knocked me down?" Max asked a smile on his lips, he took her hands and pulled her onto her feet.

"Don't you like my greetings?" she asked

"I love them…how about I clean this up and we can….erm talk?" he finished off awkwardly, Ava shuffled on her feet and nodded

"Yeah I'd like that"

"Great" Max grinned "Oh and this is yours" he handed the teen her cane. She thanked him and followed Alaric's thoughts.

* * *

"Hey" Alaric greeted the teen who appeared beside their table

"Hi" she grinned and plopped down beside him "So-"

"Did you have lunch?" Damon asked alerting the blond that he was also there

"Yep" she replied "So what you've been up to Ricster?" she asked leaning forward snatching Damon's drink away. But he batted her hands away.

"This is scotch" he informed her quirking an eyebrow

"Which you'd be willing to share?" Ava countered

"Nope-"

"Oh come one" she pleaded

"Crap-"Damon slammed his hand over his eyes "She's doing the puppy dog eyes.-"

"What-"

"No Ric don't look at her" the vampire warned. But the hunter couldn't help it and discreetly glanced over her and felt a punch in his gut. Alaric had the strange urge to pinch her cheeks

"Oh she's so cute-"the puppy dog look immediately left her face hearing that voice. "Isn't she cute Damon? Oh-"

"Don't pinch my cheeks. I will kill you in your sleep" Ava said seriously.

"What?" Andie gaped at her.

Alaric let out a nervous "She's only kidding" he dropped his arm around her shoulders pulling the Fairy close "Ava's a kidder, ignore her-"

"Oh right" Andie smiled and went back to her meal.

"_You were kidding right?" _Alaric shook his head when he saw the small smirk on Ava's face.

"So" Damon cleared his throat "other than your lecture on Mystic Falls did you get anything from Elijah?" he asked

Ava canted her head to the side as the hunter slid his glass of soda over to the petite teen "No there's no-it was boring" he sighed "Of course Jenna thinks he's charming" he said bitterly

"You sound a bit jealous, doesn't he sound jealous?" he asked Andie,

"You kind of do" Andie nodded

"No" Ava rolled her milky green orbs "there's no kind of. He is totally jealous; get your facts rights Andie"

Alaric choked down a snort and shook his head, Damon just stared wide eye when did Ava turn so snappish and curt? He thought "Ava you ok?"

"Totally" she plastered a smile onto her face "and Ricster you're wrong"

Alaric's brows furrowed "About what?"

"Elijah isn't just charming" she declared "his sexy, amazing accent and has….probably an amazing body. Plus his personality-"Andie giggled

"She's right" the news-reporter agreed with the fairy. Damon's jaw clenched in anger, a bout of jealousy swarmed through him.

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about this here" the history teacher muttered he discreetly nodded towards Andie.

"Andie?" Damon asked leaning his chin against the palm of his hand "she's been compelled not to indulge any of my secrets" he declared his arm was thrown around her shoulders. "Haven't you?"

Ava's lips thinned hearing the pair kissing, "My lips are sealed" Andie cooed

"This is so weird-"

"And disgusting" Ava added

Damon sighed "Seemed right at the time" he muttered to himself, Alaric didn't miss the way the vampire's eyes darted over to the fairy that was sipping away her drink besides him.

"Oh" Damon uttered seeing who had arrived "Jenna with her new boyfriend"

"Oh my god" Ava grinned "Elijah's here? Oh snap I'm going to make him sign my belly or something-"

"No" Damon snapped

"_Isn't he planning on killing Elena? Or did you forget that small fact?" _Alaric asked, her reply was slump in her seat

"Oh damn I forgot" she muttered as Damon waved them over

"Hi"

"Hey" Jenna grinned seeing them

"So I hear that you two had a meeting of historical minds" Damon commented

"Yeah I guess we did" Jenna nodded as Elijah smiled knowingly

"So why wasn't I invited?" Ava asked

"Because last time I took you on a tour I lost you" the older woman uttered.

"Well just as I like to continue this I got papers to be grading" Alaric said as he gently pushed Ava back so that he could get passed he chucked some cash on the table.

"You know what? We should continue this" Andie exclaimed "Lets have a dinner party?"

"Oh my girl full of great ideas" Damon said.

"Not really" Ava muttered

"I'll be happy to host. Say tonight may be?" he asked "Ava can stay at Caroline's or Bonnie's?" he uttered.

"No she should come" Jenna said

"Ergh…no thanks. Everyone will end up with a date and-"Ava shook her head, she wasn't in the mood to be in the presence of Damon and Andie.

"Sorry Ava you dropped this" Max said holding out her cell phone

"Oh thanks-"Ava said her cheeks were flushed, Jenna didn't miss the exchange between the pair.

"Hey Max?" the strawberry blond woman uttered "wasn't you supposed to have a date with Ava?"

Ava groaned "Don't bring that up. I vomited all over him" she muttered.

"Yeah so let's move on-"Damon hastily uttered causing Elijah and Alaric cocked an eyebrow

"Well I know a way Ava could make it up to you" Jenna grinned

"Oh my god. I'm not having sex with him Jenna, no offence Max but-"

"No" Jenna rolled her eyes, Elijah's lips twitched in amusement as Damon leant back in his seat, his arm was draped over the back of the booth. "I mean would you mind being Ava's date to this dinner party that Damon is hosting?"

"Pfft I'm sure Max would be bored-"

"No, no I'd come" Max said "you owe me-"

"Yeah I guess I do" Ava grinned,

"Great. I have to get back to work, see you tonight" he leant forward and surprised the fairy when he kissed her cheek.

"Ok…"Ava uttered and felt her cheek heating up. "What the hell is that noise?" she asked, hearing the sound of something being crush. Damon had clenched on to the back of the booth, breaking the wood.

"Nothing" Damon muttered

"Well that's settled then" Jenna uttered "tonight it is"

"It'd be a pleasure" Elijah nodded eyeing the other vampire, getting the feeling that he was up to something.

"Great so lunch Elijah?" Ava asked

"Ava didn't you eat-"

"Shut up Andie. I got plenty of room. Come on Elijah…oh yeah and Jenna" she added on scooching up for the Original

"_Ava he's planning on killing Elena-"_Alaric thought loudly

"I know but he's hot" Ava said clearly, "erm…did I just say that out loud?" she asked

* * *

"Come on Ava come out" Jenna called, they were back in the Boarding House, the dinner party would be starting soon. And Jenna thought it'd be a good idea to get Ava get ready.

"Why can't I wear my robe or something" the fairy grumbled

"Because you need to look pretty for your date" Jenna grinned "now get out here. I have to brush your hair" she added.

"It's not a date. You invited him-"Ava muttered and walked out of her bathroom in her dress.

"Oh you look cute, and he is so into you. That colour looks good come here." She ordered, Jenna grasped on the fairy's hand and gently guided her towards her vanity. She placed her hands on Ava's shoulders and pushed her down on to the cushioned chair.

"Where's Andie?"

"Finishing up making dinner" Jenna answered grabbing the hairbrush. "Ava do you like her?"

Ava hummed causing the older woman to roll her eyes, "Anyway let's clip your hair away from you face" she said, Jenna had managed to convince the fairy to wear a mocha coloured lace dress that had a pleated skirt.

"Ok but don't-OWW" Ava screeched when Jenna tore the brush through her messy hair

"Don't scream-"Jenna bopped the back of her head with the brush, she was literally immune to Ava's scream since it was nothing new to her.

"You're killing me" she said through gritted teeth.

"No" Jenna rolled her eyes, and kept on brushing "I'm brushing your hair. It wouldn't be so knotty if you actually brushed your hair properly" she said

"You're talking Jenna but the only thing I hear coming out of your mouth is blah, blah and blah-"

"Cheeky" Jenna shook her head, and grabbed a bobby pin, she pinned the fairy's blond locks away from her face. "Done, just add a few finishing touches-"she said to herself, and opened Ava's jewellery box. It had an array of items in it, from necklaces to broaches. The jewellery box and most of its items belonged to Claudine. "This looks nice" she said picking out a gold heart shape locket.

"Jen why are you doing this?" Ava asked quietly as the other woman clipped the locket on. "I mean fixing me up and-"

"Because" Jenna hopped onto the vanity so that she could Ava's face "I know what it's like to be lonely Ava-"

Ava frowned and felt Jenna sliding on some bracelets onto her wrist. "Erm…Jenna, I live in a Boarding House, hardly alone and I do have friends"

Jenna chuckled "Not like that…I meant date wise, you-"

"I don't-"

"Nope, Ava you need to attempt to have a love life" Jenna said "You're sixteen-"

"Seventeen-"

"Sixteen, when everyone else going to turn eighteen than you'll be seventeen" Jenna smiled "you're a late August baby" she said.

Ava rolled her eyes "Fine, I do sort of like Max. He's not a huge pervert and he's cute right?"

"Honey if I was younger I'd be all over him" Jenna pushed aside some of Ava's fallen curls "Now I got to make sure Andie isn't burning the food" she said "and your shoes are by your door" she told her and walked out.

Ava licked her lips, in an odd way she was looking forward to this dinner party to talk to Max again. Jenna was right, she did need a life out of all this supernatural crap, and maybe Max was the answer. Damon was busy playing house with Andie, so she didn't really have anything holding her back. She steeled herself and jumped on to her feet. The fairy slipped on her shoes and headed downstairs.

"Wow Ava you're looking nice" Andie complimented her.

Instead of a sarcastic remarked the bond surprised her by saying "Thank you. So anyting-"

"Cutlery" Jenna said.

"Alright" Ava scurried off to the kitchen; she rummaged through the drawer and counted how many knives and forks they would need. "Ta da, I got it" she returned

"Well done-"

"Shut up-I mean thank you" she covered poorly, and set about to lay the table, she held out her hand so she could tell where the plates were.

"So how's it going with you and Alaric? I sense some tension" Andie commented filling the silence.

"I don't know" Jenna replied, Ava made sure to keep her back to the other woman. She knew why Alaric was distant and by John stirring the pot the man was planted doubt into her. "I really like him-"

"Understatement. You practically worship the ground he walks on" Ava scoffed causing Jenna to chuck a cloth napkin at her.

"Fine, I more than like him, but when we're together it feels like he's hiding something" Jenna explained as Ava started to set the rest of the cutlery down. "And then I got John whispering things in my ear about him"

"Like what?" Andie asked as Ava just finished putting the last piece of cutlery down

"Things I don't want to believe, things that I don't want to believe not if they're coming from John's mouth" Jenna chuckled. "_I can't help but think that he's lying to me though-"_

"Don't believe creepy John" Ava uttered playing with her thin brown belt "Remember that time he said he was allergic to almond? So he wouldn't have to eat the cookies I managed to make-"

"Erm…Ava John had to be taken to the emergency room-"

"Well that's what he got for lying" the fairy said seriously placing her hands on her hips. Jenna winked at Andie and shook her head.

"Ava he had an allergic reaction that's why he was there-"

"Sure, sure" Ava waved her off

"Trust is the key to a healthy relationship. You hear that Ava? That's why I am so grateful that Damon tells me everything-"Ava surprised the two older women by gigging loudly "Ava?"

"Sorry something…I…thought of a joke" she spluttered improvising on the spot. "And it…involved a mouse and…a cat…well-"just then the doorbell rang. "I'll get that" without another word she literally ran out of the room and went to answer the door.

"Hey" Alaric smiled seeing Ava "looking good-"

"I don't sleep with teachers-"

"I know you don't." he chuckled and stepped into the Boarding House. "I got wine-"

"Great-"

"And you can't have any" he gloated and walked passed her.

"Ass-"she muttered under her breath

"I heard that." Alaric yelled over his shoulder.

"Well I did say it out loud so you were meant to" Ava shouted back and headed off towards the kitchen.

* * *

Jenna sighed and entered the kitchen; she wanted to set up the starters before Elijah arrived. She frowned seeing Ava's back facing her. The blond was rummaging through the fridge "Oh no" she breathed "Ava what are you eating?" she asked

"Nothing" Ava's voice came out muffled; Jenna narrowed her eyes and folded her arms across her chest

"Ava?"

"Well" Ava turned around and hurriedly shut the fridge door. "It's nothing. I feel thirsty and Max-"

"You ate the desert" Jenna's jaw dropped

"No I didn't" the fairy denied quickly

"Yes you did. Move" she ordered when Ava blocked the fridge door

"I live here Jen and there's no proof-"Ava sniffed holding her head high. Just then Alaric waltzed in; Andie had told him that Jenna was having trouble with the wine so he sought to help her out.

He canted his head to the side taking in the scene "Ava why do you have cream on your face?"

"Oh crap" Ava muttered "bloody cream had to be my downfall" she huffed.

Jenna sighed and managed to open the fridge door by pushing the blond aside, her eyes widened "You ate half the cake" she said

"No you did-"

"Ava-"

"Jenna-"

"I swear-"

"It was the Ricster" Ava took a step back "totally Ric's fault. And Damon and….actually it was Andie" she nodded and took another step back "She binge eats on food and…bye-"with that Ava ran out of the kitchen causing Jenna to swear.

"You're grounded Ava" she shouted

"NOOO" Alaric bit down on his bottom lip to sop himself from laughing when he heard the fairy whine.

* * *

Ava huffed and walked pass the front door, she was going to dining room, but had to make a detour when the bell rang. She perked up; it'll either be Max or Elijah. So with that thought in mind Ava grabbed the doorknob and pulled it open, with a smile on her face.

"Hey-"

"Ava looking-"

"Creepy John?" the smile slid off of her face hearing the Gilbert man.

"Yes and is it safe to let you answer-"

"Goodbye John" with another smile she slammed the door in John's face. "Prick" she muttered. And sighed when the bell rang again, she heard heels clicking against the wooden floor, she knew it was Jenna.

"Ava why didn't you answer the door?" not giving the blond time to answer the older woman opened the door. "Ok now I get why you shut the door" she muttered to Ava.

"I always have a reason" Ava nodded "I'm awesome"

Damon strolled over to the group and forced himself not to punch the other male "Who invited him?" Jenna asked

"No one, creepy John is like a bad penny. Keeps showing up" Ava commented causing both Damon and Jenna to snicker whilst John glared at the teen.

"Shut up Ava-"

"Shut up Ava" Ava mimicked him in a baritone voice.

Damon sighed and dropped his arm around her shoulders "John." He plastered a fake smile onto his face "leave" he said bluntly.

But the man ignored him and walked into the house. "When Jenna told me that she was attending a dinner party for Elijah, I decided that I couldn't miss out on all the fun"

"Well done Jenna" Ava said

"I know-"

"What's the number one rule?" she asked

"Never-"

"Mention a party in front of people you don't like otherwise they'd want to come" she and Jenna said in unison.

"Good now remember that-"

"Don't start Ava. Because of you I have to go fix a cake" Jenna walked off leaving Ava behind with Damon and John.

"I didn't want to miss out on all the fun and games" John announced

"How are we meant to have fun if you're here?" Ava asked seriously. He opened his mouth and was about to respond but Alaric arrived.

"There's not going to be any games…"

"Oh…I wanted to play twister with Elijah. Show him how flexible I was" Ava said quietly so that only Damon heard, the vampire balked and swatted her bottom

"Don't say that" he shook his head.

"It's just a friendly dinner party" the history teacher he also went off to finish helping out

"Right" John nodded but looked over to Damon knowing that the vampire had a planned. He carefully kept his thoughts hidden not wanting the fairy to pick anything out.

"What he said" Damon raised his hands.

Once again the doorbell rang alerting them all that someone had arrived, Ava felt tension in the air when Damon moved forward to open the door,

"Oh it's you" Damon muttered frowning seeing who was there.

"Hi?"

"Oh Max" Ava exclaimed smiling as she did so, by this time John had wondered off "come in"

"Thanks" Max grinned getting quiet nervous when he saw the death glares that the older man was shooting him, bloody hell Damon was sure intimidating he thought. "Your place is amazing-"

"Thanks bye-"

"Shove off Damon" Ava elbowed him "Well erm…-"

"I got you this" Max cleared his throat holding out a red rose to the blond. She felt the stem being pressed into her palm. "It's a rose"

"Oh wow-"

"She hates it" Damon drawled, he was itching to rip his fangs into the teen's neck. He didn't like the way Ava was with Max, to him it felt wrong "Sunflowers are her favourite you-"

"Ok come on let's get a drink" Ava grabbed Max's hand and dragged him in the direction of the kitchen.

"You know if you don't like the flower-"

"No I do" Ava assured "I love Belgium chocolates as well-"

"Is that a hint?" he asked as they stepped into the kitchen, where Alaric, Jenna and Andie all were.

"It could be depends on how this night goes" she smiled. "And…you've gone quiet-"

"Hi" Alaric cleared his throat

"Oh you two are adorable" Andie cooed

"Aren't you the news lady?" Max asked shifting when he was on the receiving end of even more death glares but this time it was coming from his history teacher.

"Yeah she reads the news out, big whoop" Ava muttered. "So…erm…-"

"Come on, we're going to finish things off. I'm sure Ava will show you where the drinks are Max" Jenna ushered both Alaric and Andie out leaving the two teens on their own.

"So Ava-"

"Drinks…erm…wait there" Ava uttered "Or sit down or stand…do you want to stand? I usually-"

"You ramble" Max grinned when she blushed. "How about I find a vase for the rose and if you wouldn't mind you get me a drink?"

"Yeah…sounds like a good plan" Ava nodded feeling at ease. She didn't intrude on his thoughts, instead for the rest of the night the fairy wanted to be normal.

* * *

Soon enough the rose had been set down in the middle of the kitchen counter, and Ava placed a cup of juice in front of Max.

"So…erm is there more people coming?" he asked, they were both sitting on high stools.

"One more, Elijah" Ava nodded "He's a writer and he is so…sexy-"she used her hand to cover her mouth wishing she could shove them back in. "I mean erm…well…you-I can't save this can I?"

"No" Max laughed "but I always like a girl who can make me laugh"

Ava grinned "Well prepare yourself…don't piss your pants-"

"Ava-"

"Yeah when I'm nervous I don't shut up" Ava muttered. Max's grey eyes gave the teen in front of him a once over.

"No need to be nervous Ava. I don't bite-"she snorted at that "Funny?"

"Inside joke" the fairy licked her lips; Max smiled and downed the rest of his drink.

"Ava you got cream on your mouth" he pointed out.

"Ergh wonderful, you probably think I'm a right slob-"her ears perked up hearing the sound of the stool scraping against the hardwood floor.

"I don't think that. I think you've got a hidden stash of food" Max said managing to find a napkin, her breath hitched when she felt him wiping her mouth. "There all done" he set back.

"Thanks" she murmured and swallowed "So how's your parents or-"

"Fine" he uttered "I never did say this tonight Ava, but you're looking great in that dress" he said sincerely

"Oh you're handsome…I mean you're most likely looking handsome…even though I haven't seen-can you shut me up?" she blushed in embarrassment

"Why would I? Your comments are funny" he grinned. He really did like her. "Ava-"just then the doorbell rang making the fairy jump up onto her feet.

"Oh my god Elijah's here. You stay and I-"

"Ava go ahead" with that the blond rushed out. Max laughed loudly at that, the fairy was a breath of fresh air. He couldn't say that there was anyone else like her in Mystic Falls. He knew she had a talent, and that was that Ava could always make him smile, whether she knew it or not. He was brought out of his musings when someone else entered the kitchen

"Oh Mr Saltzman" he greeted his history teacher.

"Hi" Alaric smiled "so Max…how you finding my lessons? Hope you're doing your work"

"Oh yeah I love history-"

"Shut up kid" Alaric's smile vanished and he glared at the teen, which caused Max to take a step back. "Hurt Ava anyway I will hunt your ass down" he threatened him, making him gulp "Got it?"

Max hastily nodded "Yeah I got it."

Meanwhile at the front door Ava opened the door to Elijah

"Hello sexy-I mean Elijah. Hi" Ava grinned "You here and wow…I think-"

"Ava pleasure to see you again" he smiled at the blond. Who eagerly nodded

"I feel the same" Ava rushed out.

"Ava what'd I say opening the door?" Damon uttered coming to stand next to Ava

"Do it"

"No" Damon snapped "thank you for coming, please come in" he gestured for the Original to enter the house.

"Ava I think your friend is wondering where you've gone. He's with John Gilbert I believe" Elijah cleared his throat not wanting the blond to hear what he was going to say to the other vampire.

"Oh crap" Ava muttered and scurried off.

* * *

Soon enough everyone was gathered around the dining table which was laden with food and drinks. Damon was at the head of the table, to his right was Jenna and opposite her was Ava, then beside the Fairy was Max, and at the end of their side was the Original. Whilst John, Alaric and Andie filled up the other side.

"So Ava you've got a pickle there" Max murmured into her ear "You don't mind-"

"No help yourself" she smiled turning her face in his direction. He grabbed the large pickle and munched it. Damon eyed the whispering pair, his eye twitched in annoyance, his hand clenched around his fork when he saw Max brushing his hand against Ava.

"Hate to break it to you Damon" Jenna brought him back to reality "but according to Elijah, your family was so not a founder of this town" she laughed pouring the vampire some wine.

"Really? Hmm do tell" Damon uttered.

"Well" Elijah started "as I mention to Jenna-"

"You mentioned it when you went on that walk right?" Ava cut him off "Where I wasn't there? Yeah-"

"If I do go on a walk again Ava, you're more than welcomed to join me" Elijah's lips twitched when he saw the grin on the fairy's face. She was such a pure creature he thought. "A fraction of settlers migrated from the North after the witch trials in the 1690s, over the next hundred years they found this community where they felt safe from persecution" he explained.

Ava cut into her meat, well she hoped it was her meet, Jenna swallowed "Because they were witches" the strawberry haired woman clearly wasn't taking this serious.

Andie cleared his throat "Hmm, there's no tangible proof that there were witches in that time" she said.

"Andie is a journalist, big on facts-"

"Yeah but there isn't any tangible proof that there weren't" Ava pointed out

Andie snorted "So what? You believe in witches? Ava such a sweetie-"

"Oh shove off you big-"

"Have this" Max shoved his forkful of salad into her mouth silencing the fairy. Ava swallowed it seeing the confused look on her face he cleared his throat "You would so end up grounded if you carried on talking" he whispered.

"Well" Elijah cleared his throat bringing the topic back on hand "the lore says that there was a wave of anti-witch hysteria it broke out in the neighbouring settlement so these witches were rounded up and they were tied to stakes in a field together and well…-"Ava paled that sounded awful "burned, some say you could hear the screams from miles around" he looked over to Max and like the others he was gazing at the Original, fully enthralled by the man's tale. "As they were consumed by the fire, could you pass the-"he gestured to the pepper. Max reached over and handed it to the other male.

"I wouldn't repeat this to historical society" Jenna chuckled, causing Andie to laugh.

"Shut up Andie-"Ava sniped her eyes widened

"What did you-"

"She was talking to me…I was pinching her. She got mixed up" Max covered for her. Wondering what had gotten into the petite teen.

"Yeah pinching I should just punch" she laughed nervously and to add to the act she actually did punch the teen next to her.

"Christ" Max hissed grabbing his arm.

"Oh crap, I'm sorry" Ava hastily apologised

"Ha only kidding-"Max declared causing everyone par Damon and Ava to laugh

"Ass" Ava huffed.

"Joke Ava" he patted her knee. "I'll let you punch me later if you want" he offered. Causing the fairy to snort,

"Elijah" John cleared his throat "your tale sounds like a ghost story me"

"No one cares what you think" Ava muttered causing Max to snort and the adults to eye them.

"Why do you want to know the location of where this alleged massacre?" Damon questioned wanting to know why the Original was here besides the fact that Ava and Elena were here.

"I don't know" Elijah shrugged his shoulders "a historian's healthy curiosity"

"Oh we've got that common Elijah" Ava uttered "maybe we could find out more things that we have in common? Well we should have a date or-"

"Ava I'm right here" Max quirked an eyebrow

"And you're pretty" Ava patted his arm causing the chestnut haired teen to roll his eyes.

"Max I thought your name was John?" Jenna said taking in another mouthful of salad.

Max grinned and nodded "It is…Ava wanted to call me by my middle name. Since she said she already knew a John and he was a bit of a dick" there was an awkward silence that hanged in the air.

"I'm the John she already knows"

Alaric, Jenna and Damon forced themselves not to laugh out loud.

"Oops" Max rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

* * *

The meal had now finished and Ava was downing the rest of her drink.

"So Ava want to give me a tour of the Boarding House?" Max asked.

"Sure. Start from upstairs and we can work our way down" Ava nodded, Damon's eyes narrowed he purposefully brushed pass Ava causing the teen to stumble and drop her drink all over Max's lap, postponing the tour.

"Oh my god" Ava uttered "I am so sorry Max. here" she plucked the cloth napkin from the table as Andie, and Jenna got onto their feet as well. "This should clean it up-"

Max yelped when Ava started to wipe his crotch "Whoa, whoa stop" he spluttered going red in the face

"What? Am I being too hard-"

"No I might get hard" he hissed oblivious to the fact that Damon and Elijah heard what he said.

"Huh?" the fairy was completely confused

"Ava, you're touching me in-"

"Oh" Ava's eyes widened "oh…erm…well bathroom. There's a bathroom go there and…yeah-"

"It's up the stairs and the last door on the left" Alaric told the teen who ran off.

Ava let out a puff of air and was about to brush her hair using her fingers but Jenna quickly hit her arm as she walked pass the teen

"Don't or you'll mess up your hair" Jenna said, Damon managed to catch Andie's eye and silently told her to carry on with the plan.

"The gentleman should take their drinks in the study" Andie smiled

"I have to say that the food was almost as wonderful as the company" Elijah dropped his napkin on to the table

"I like you" Andie grinned.

"Shut up, you already got Damon. This one is mine" Ava muttered and also got onto her feet. Elijah smirked and walked off after Damon.

Jenna gathered some of the plates and handed it over to John "Here gentlemen, make yourself useful"

Ava tucked her chair into the table, "Here" Alaric attempted to help out but Jenna ignored him.

"No I got it" Jenna said causing Alaric to frown

"Hey Jenna you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine" she said coldly and headed off towards the kitchen.

Ava cleared her throat "Note this Ricster, when a woman says she is fine. She isn't. and this is John's fault by the way" she added.

"What did you do?" Alaric approached the man,

"I merely mention to her that you haven't been completely honest about your dead wife" John smirked; it was wiped off of his face when Alaric grabbed the other man by the lapels of his jacket.

"You son of a bitch" Alaric said through gritted teeth.

The two men were broke out of there stare off when Max cleared his throat. "Ava can I talk to you?"

"Yeah…if John gets his face punch can you post it online please" Ava uttered hurrying out.

She and Max were in the corridor "What's up? Still damp?"

Max snorted "That sounds so wrong"

Ava blushed "Oh yeah…so?"

"Oh do you have a hair dryer? It looks like I wet myself" he whispered not wanting anyone else to notice. "And…wait are you smiling?" he asked.

Ava planted an expressionless façade on but couldn't keep it there for long "Sorry it' just funny" she giggled. Max bumped her shoulder

"Ha, ha…erm…so hairdryer?"

"Right, well there is one in my room. Just go up the stairs and take the last door on the right" she instructed him.

"Oh thanks" he smiled "by the way Ava, this date is memorable and I enjoyed myself"

Ava cocked an eyebrow "Wait, you get threatened, spilt on and laughed at and you're enjoying it?"

"Hey I'm crazy, just like you" he surprised her by planting a kiss on her cheek. "I have to get dry before anyone else sees"

"OK" Ava could hear his fading footsteps. She raised her hand to her cheek and bit her lip, it was pleasant but she didn't feel the sparks like she had with Damon. The fairy mentally slapped herself, no she wasn't going compare every bloke to the vampire. With that thought she re-entered the dining room, where Alaric was clearing the rest of the plates up.

"So did creepy John say what he want?" Ava asked

"Hmm. His ring" Alaric replied "So you liking Max?"

Ava nodded "He's nice" she smiled just then her cell rang. She dug through the pocket of her dress and pulled it out. "Hello? Stefan- wait what?"

"Ava" Alaric yelled when the fairy sprintied off towards the study. He grabbed her cell phone and was on her heels once Stefan explained what was going on.

Ava ran into the study's door "Oww son of a bitch" she shoved the door "Ric it won't open" she was beginning to panic, knowing that if Damon killed Elijah with the dagger he'll end up dead.

"Ava-"

"Stand back I'll get us in" Ava nodded and took several steps back and ran towards it, using her shoulder to ram the oak door. But the blond landed on her ass "Oww what the fuck?" she clutched her shoulder "I think I'm dying what the hell-"

"Ava the door pulls open" Alaric uttered and grabbed the doorknob and entered the room, just managing to catch sight of Damon hiding the dagger.

Ava scrambled onto her feet and followed after him. "Gentleman" the hunter cleared his throat and walked further into the room, leaving Ava by the steps "we forgot about desert" he chuckled

"It's totally delicious" Ava plastered a smile on to her face "Elijah?" she held out her hand

"Ava" she felt him sliding his hand into hers and he twirled her

"Oh you're classy" Ava smiled as he led her out of the room. "Dancing? That's a date a girl would like. Hint, hint" she lightly nudged him.

"Ava you're a bit young for me" he chuckled as they were back in the dining room.

"I can be older?" she offered causing the Original to smile and shake his head

* * *

"Hey" Jenna was pouring some coffee as Andie was setting out some plates "Sorry guys, desert should be coming, but I had to scrounge something else up, since Ava ate most of the gateau"

"I did not-wait a gateau? Fancy" Ava dropped down in her seat.

"Ava where's Max?" Jenna asked wondering where the blond teen's date disappeared off to.

"Oh…erm…he's in the bathroom. Should be coming soon" Ava smiled, Andie, John and Elijah all sat down.

"Hey Elijah, I know this is a social gathering but I would love if I could ask some more questions about the work you're going to do" Andie leant forward in her seat.

"I'd love to answer-"Elijah nodded and glanced over to Damon and Alaric who had just entered the room.

"Ric would you do me the favour of grabbing the notebook out of my bag" Andie asked politely

"Lazy bitch-I have an itch" Ava stammered, Alaric shook his head and walked over to the bag

"Elijah did you know that John is Elena's uncle/father?"

"Yes well I'm well aware of that" the Original nodded

"Its weird right? Like soap opera worthy?" Ava asked tucking a stray curl behind her ear.

"Of course she hates him. So there's absolutely no reason to keep him on the endangered species list" Damon drawled glaring at the human.

"No Ric it's in the front pocket-"

"Oh my god, just go get it yourself" Ava sighed; causing Andie to roll her eyes the news-reporter got onto her feet and did just that.

"What'd I like to know Elijah, is how you intend to kill Klaus" John stated

"Gentleman there's probably a few things I'd like to make clear right now" Elijah said seriously running his finger around the rim of his cup "I allow you to live" he looked at Damon "solely to keep an eye on Ava, and the same for Stefan and Elena. I allow Ava and Elena remain here to live their lives however they may chose, if you become a liability I will take both of them away and you won't see them again"

Ava frowned she couldn't imagine leaving Mystic Falls behind, hell she didn't want to.

"Ok" Andie said returning to the table with her notebook, "my first question when you got here to Mystic-"

Ava jumped out of her skin when Elijah let out a roar of pain. Damon grabbed the fairy's wrist and pulled her towards him, Ava backed up into Damon when she heard Elijah gagging. Elijah turned into a greyish colour. Alaric wrenched the dagger out "Now get rid of him before Jenna or Max return-"he told Damon.

"Oh my god"

Ava paled realising Max was here. The teen gaped at the sight "You killed-you-"

"Max wait" she called but he shook his head and was about to run off but Damon blurred in front of him.

"You're not going anywhere-"he grabbed the teen by his waist and zoomed off.

* * *

Ava paced up and down in front of the study; Damon had locked Max in the study. She could hear Max's thoughts and they were getting more and more frantic.

"Ava-"Damon had returned from depositing Elijah's body in the cellar. Whilst Alaric made up and excuse and got Jenna home, "Ava-"

"Damon" she was forced to stop pacing when his hands clamped down on her shoulders "He knows what do we do? He-"

"We'll just make him forget" he soothed her. "Ava do you now realise why you can't…have a-he's a liability" he was struggling to get the words out.

"You're going to make him forget about his interest in me aren't you?" she asked softly

"Ava I have-"

"No please, just make him forget about Elijah getting stabbed. I really like him Damon-"Ava pleaded. Damon's lips morphed into a frown "Damon? You're not saying-"she was confused when she felt his grip vanish. Her heart sank when she heard the study door slammed shut. She didn't know what the vampire was going to do. She leant heavily against the wall and ran a hand down her face. So much for having a normal night,

Damon entered the study and immediately Max backed away he kenw this guy wasn't human. He moved so fast.

"Listen dude I won't tell. Just don't kill me-"Damon growled and blurred in front of him and pinned Max against the wall.

"Shut up. Just shut up" the vampire snarled as he glared at the teen "You know how easy it would be for me to make you forget all about Ava. Do you? But-"he took a deep breath "I can't. Because she likes you. So you're going to forget about Elijah being stabbed, it was as if he was never here. All you know is you had a fantastic night with Ava and you will treat her right" Damon compelled the other male and took a hasty step back.

Ava swallowed when she heard the door of the study open "Max?" she called out.

"Hi Ava" Max grinned, "Wanna walk me to my car?"

"Yeah" she smiled and he linked his arm with hers.

Ava felt the breeze hit her skin as she and Max walked down the driveway "So how did you find tonight?" she asked

"It was fantastic. I had a great night" he came to a stop at his car. "We should do this again, but maybe just us two"

Ava smiled "I'd like that…I like Belgium chocolates. Just throwing it out there"

"I know" Max laughed and gave Ava a small kiss on her lips. "Night Ava."

Ava could hear the car pulling away and sighed "We are so doing this again" she murmured.

"Apologies Ava, but that's not going to happen" a familiar voice growled. Her eyes widened at this

"Elijah?" before she could blink the world went black.

* * *

Ava groaned and clutched her throbbing head, she frowned realising that she was on the ground

"What the?" she muttered and rubbed her head, she slowly got onto her feet and frowned where the hell was she? She thought. She couldn't hear a sound.

"Hello?" Ava yelled "anyone out there?" her chest heaved she didn't know where she was. And no one was around, all she could remember was Elijah and then nothing.

Ava moved forward keeping her hands outstretched; she wobbled when she bumped into something. Her brows furrowed a tree? What the-she was in the woods?

"Oh crap" Ava muttered she yelped when she heard a loud caw. She licked her lips "Anyone-I-"

"Boo" a voice whispered in her ear causing her to shriek

"Ava-"Damon clutched his ear

"Such a dick" she shoved him but then hugged the vampire "What happened?" her voice came out muffled since she had pressed her face into his chest. Damon rested his chin on the top of her head

"Well Elijah kidnapped you and dropped you here so he could get Elena, and yes she is fine." Damon told her.

"Good-"she gasped when he scooped her up so that he was carrying her bridal style

"Ready?" Damon grinned

"I was born ready baby" with that he blurred off, the forest was echoed with their laughter.

* * *

Both Stefan and Damon deposited Elijah into the cellar. Stefan sighed as his brother knelt down besides the Original's prone form and dug through the man's jacket.

Stefan draped both of his arms around Ava's and Elena's shoulders

"What do we have here?" Damon hummed pulling out the moonstone

"What?" Ava asked

"Moonstone" Stefan replied

"I'll hold onto this" Damon pocketed the item.

"So that's it?" Elena asked "as long as we kept the dagger in he stays dead?"

"Yep" Stefan nodded

"Ok then goodnight" Elena turned on her heel and walked out. Damon gently grasped Ava's hand leading her hand but the doppelganger halted causing them to stop as well "You guys told me to fight, so I will. But you guys got to tell me things. You can't keep anything from me. You as well Ava. From this moment on we're doing it my way-"Ava cleared her throat "I mean mine and Ava's way"

"Thank you"

Damon shrugged his shoulders "Seems fair-"now this made Ava quirk an eyebrow

"Ok"

"Good. Come on Ava I want all the details of your date" Elena grinned and took the fairy's hand dragging her out of the cellar. Soon enough Ava filled her in "So you like Max?" they were in the kitchen, Ava had managed to dig out some pop-tarts

"He's nice-"

"I'm happy for you" Elena smiled, she was actually happy for her friend. Since Ava didn't really have anyone who was interested in her like that but now she did. And Max seemed decent enough. "What's wrong?"

"Elijah…he's bad…but my god wasn't he sexy. He's so on my list of people I would do" Ava hummed causing to Elena to look at her disbelief.

About an hour later Ava decided it was time to go to bed since she had school in the morning, Stefan had dropped Elena off home but not before telling the fairy that she better be in bed before he returned.

She walked down the corridor and bumped into Damon along the way. He easily caught her when she stumbled

"Careful, I know I'm sexy but no need to collapse on me" Damon smirked.

Ava chuckled and stood on her tip toes and kissed the vampire on the cheek, he was tempted to shift slightly so that she caught his lips with hers. But stopped himself "Thank you Damon. For what you did tonight" she smiled at him taking a step back.

"You're welcome Ava" he watched as she headed upstairs to her room. "I want you to be happy" Damon said quietly and followed her up the stairs to his own room.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. A massive thank you to those who reviewed. Outfit link on profile. **

**So in this chap-We see a little Ava, Damon comforts her. Ava questions about whether vampires can have babies, we meet Jimmy. Ava arrives at the Grill and steals food. Jermey and Ava run arougn the Grill and she knocks Max down. Alaric greets her, we see a jealous Ava and she swoons hearing Elijah. A dinner party is suggested and Ava's got a date with Max. Jenna helps her get ready. Ava eats half the desert, answers the door and slams it in John's face. Some Max and Ava interaction. Alaric is protective of the little fairy so threatens Max. She meets Elijah again and hints at a date. Ava soaks Max and ends up embarrassing him. She attempts to break the door down but its a 'pull' door. Elijah gets daggered. Max witnesses this, Ava begs Damon not tor make Max forget her because she likes him. Damon does as she asked. Ava ends up getting taken but Damon finds her. We learn Ava's got a list of people she would sleep with and Elijah is on it. A Dava moment in the end. **

**Next Chap-Ava at the Grill...who else is there?...Tiki.**

**Please REVIEW **


	38. Chapter 38

Ava muttered something incomprehensible when she felt something niggling her right ear. She swatted it away and sighed when the feeling left her. She grumbled when that niggling feeling returned but onto her other ear.

"Go away" she groaned

"Wake up-"

"No" Ava pulled the covers over her head

"Get up" Stefan said sternly "we've got school" he easily pulled the covers out of Ava's weak grip. "Now up-"he ordered. And rolled his green orbs when the fairy grabbed her pillow and shoved it over her head. "Up-"

"You get up" Ava's voice came out muffle

"I am up-"

"Good now get dress-"

"Ok-hey" Stefan stopped himself from walking out; he lightly slapped her pyjama clad bottom. "Now up-"

"I don't wanna go school, I have to learn" Ava whined. Stefan cocked an eyebrow

"Yeah Ava that's what people do in school" Stefan uttered and groaned when the blond scuttled away, why was it always so damn hard to wake the fairy up when it came to school?

"She's not moving yet is she?" Elena asked instead of going home like the blond thought she had, the doppelganger spent the night with Stefan.

"Nope" Stefan groaned "every morning it's the same thing. An impossible task to get her out of bed, what is it?" he frowned seeing the grin on Elena's face.

"One thing to get Ava up and awake is something I don't use often." She strolled off into Ava's adjoined bathroom. "The last person I used it on was Jeremy" he could hear the sound of the tap running. Stefan glanced over to the fairy and saw that she was fast asleep. "You've got to be kidding me" he ran his hand through his messy hair. Stefan hadn't bothered getting dressed yet, since he knew it'd take a while for Ava to be even fully functional.

Elena returned to the bedroom, carrying a bucket of water "Ava last chance to get up" the brunette said firmly. When Ava merely rolled over Elena let out a sigh "You asked for it" Stefan made sure to take a couple of steps back. As soon as those words left her mouth she threw the bucket of cold water on the sleeping fairy. Ava shrieked and abruptly sat up and she shivered.

"What the fuck?" she shouted her teeth were chattering

"I did tell you to wake up" Elena replied smugly, damn she did wish she had a camera though. Ava's face was priceless.

"You bitch" Ava called out "I swear-"Elena sprinted out of the room seeing the blond struggling out of her wet bed.

"Now Ava-"Stefan attempted to calm her but seeing the fairy's face he thought better of it and also ran out of the room and slammed the bedroom door shut behind her. "GET READY" he shouted and kept a steel grip on the doorknob as Ava tried to open the door from the other side.

"I'M SO GOING TO KICK YOURS AND ELENA'S ASSES….THEN I'M GOING TO-HIDE YOUR HAIR GEL" Ava shouted and kicked the door.

"Get ready Ava…and leave the hair gel alone" Stefan yelled back. He heard Ava curse and then her bare feet padding towards the bathroom. The vampire let out a relieved sight and turned around coming face to face with Elena and Damon. Both of them wore grins on their faces. "What?"

"What do you mean what?" Damon smirked crossing his arms in front of his chest "you're meant to be some bad ass vampire. And you're scared of a little fairy?"

"Well…Ava's scary when she is mad" Stefan huffed

"Yeah sure she is—"

"You ran out as well" he told Elena

Elena shrugged her shoulders "Yes but you're a vampire"

"Whatever" Stefan grumbled and stalked off back to his room, Elena trailed off behind him

"Stefan don't pout" Damon heard Elena scold his brother. He chuckled and paused at Ava's door he could hear the teen getting ready for school, so decided now would be time to make her breakfast and hopefully he would be able to keep Katherine away from Ava.

* * *

Meanwhile Ava had just finished brushing her teeth and now rinsed her mouth. She hurriedly stripped out of her cold wet clothes and turned the shower faucet on. She could feel the steam in the room and stepped under the spray of hot water, after a couple of seconds the shivering she was warm to the bone.

She had a quick shower and once she was done she turned it off. Ava reached out and grabbed a fuzzy towel and dried herself off and then went through her dresser. But not before turning her radio on.

"Oh this song…ergh nah don't like it" she muttered and switched it off.

"AVA HURRY UP I GOT BREAKFAST READY" Damon shouted

"OK" she yelled back. And slipped on her panties and bras, she then moved onto her closet and held her hand out so she grabbed the labels. She traced her finger over the brail, and decided to wear a pair of skinny blue jeans and a red buttoned down top. She also managed to locate her denim waistcoat. Ava pulled it on and hurriedly brushed her hair, leaving it loose. She pulled on her shoes and grabbed her school bag and headed downstairs. As soon as she stepped off of the last step she could smell the waffles

"Smells good-"

"I know I do honey" Damon smirked as Ava stepped into the kitchen, she dumped her messenger bag on the counter and plopped down on the stool

"The food demon, not you" Ava rolled her milky green orbs.

"Ha ha ha" he laughed sarcastically and placed the plate of waffles in front of her. He kissed her on the cheek causing her skin to tingle; she shook it off and dug in.

"It's a bit dry" Ava commented

"You think I'm going to send you to school pumped full of sugary maple syrup?" he scoffed as he went through her bag, to make sure the blond had the right books as well as her recorder. "You're sorely mistaken"

Ava pouted and chewed her waffles, she swallowed "Then these waffles are sucky" Damon rolled his eyes

"Here how about some whip cream?" he didn't bother waiting for a reply and picked up the can of whip cream and squirted it over her breakfast. "Now have fun and hurry up. You've got school which…is boring-"

"Duh" Ava rolled her eyes, "what are you up to?"

"Not much" he watched as the fairy dug into her breakfast.

Ava frowned "You're lying" she stated.

"No I'm not" he denied.

"Your voice wavers when you lie ass, so-"

"Nothing now I got paperwork to sort out. You hurry up and eat" he kissed her temple leaving the fairy on her own. Ava licked her lips and went back to breakfast. It was a couple of minuets since Damon had left her and she was nearly done with her waffles.

"Oh they were good" she muttered and her hand on her stomach, as she brought her hand away the side of it brushed against the cool can. She grasped it and realised it was the can of whip cream. A grin made its way onto her face, she always wanted to do this and since no one was around she might as well.

She grabbed the can and placed the nozzle in her mouth. Ava used her thumb and pressed down, her mouth was filled with cream

"Ava-"she jumped and sprayed the cream on the person who had just entered the kitchen "What are you doing?"

"It's your fault…and Elena aren't you meant to be getting ready?" she asked hopping onto her feet.

"I am-"Ava canted her head to the side, there was just funny with her, Elena's voice didn't usually sound that…odd unless Ava's eyes widened in realisation. She opened the barriers up in her mind and got nothing "You're not Elena-"

Katherine smirked "Ding, ding, ding we've got a smart one. Pity Stefan thinks he was making out with me instead of his actual girlfriend-"

"Oh cow" Ava declared and was about to run to the door but the vampire blurred in front of her the fairy staggered back.

"You're not going anywhere" Katherine snarled "Now how about some fairy blood? Never did get-"she shrieked when Ava sprayed her with the whip cream. She darted around her and threw the can behind her shoulders, sprinting towards Stefan's room.

Ava had just gotten onto the second floor and clutched her side "Oh bloody hell stitch" she grumbled and finally made it to Stefan's room.

"Stop what?" a snarky voice asked beside Ava "It's getting really easy being you" Katherine smirked.

"Oh…Katherine is here" Ava uttered cream was still on her face.

* * *

Ava was now currently sitting at the foot of Stefan's bed, Damon had now arrived and was sitting beside her, and the fairy could hear the doppelganger pacing up and down in front of her.

"What is she doing here?" Elena bit out, annoyance, anger and frustration was laced in her tone.

"Well" Damon started and rolled his icy blue eyes when he saw the cream at the corners of Ava's mouth. "I knew it was a mistake to leave the can out" he muttered and conjured up a tissue and wiped her mouth "when we killed Elijah his compulsion freed the bitch from the tomb. There all done sexy-"

"Thanks" Ava rolled her milky green orbs "so the bitch is out"

"Hey-"Katherine glared at the blond; she was subjected to glares from the other vampires.

"Oh you know its true Kitty Kat everyone knows you're a bitch. Agreed?"

"Agree" both Stefan and Damon said in unison. "Anyway her being free from his compulsion how is that possible?" the younger Salvatore asked. Ava played with the buttons of her waistcoat; she fiddled with them as she attempted to button it up.

Katherine plucked up large feather from Stefan's desk, "He's an Original they have all sorts of special tricks"

"I don't want you here" Elena snapped "get her out" she told Stefan.

Ava whistled "Any chance that it's her time of her month?"

"Shut up Ava"

"Yeah it totally is" Damon snorted

Stefan glared at the pair "Stop acting like children and Elena-"

"You need me here Elena. You all do" Katherine said aloud

"Like hell" Stefan spat.

Katherine rolled her eyes it didn't escape her notice how close Damon was to Ava, god she did pity him sometimes. Yet again he has fallen hard for someone who….well he won't be getting a happy ending. "We all want the same thing-"

"You want an IPod touch?" Ava asked incredulously, she could feel the looks she was getting from the others and blushed. "Right maybe not" she muttered Damon smirked and dropped an arm around her shoulders pulling her close.

"Now I know what to get you for your birthday" he whispered causing her to grin.

"So Kitty Kat what do we all want?" Ava asked

"Klaus dead" Katherine replied feeling jealousy course through her at the sight of the fairy and Damon. "You are all running around like chickens with their heads cut off" she stepped up to Elena.

The doppelganger folded her arms across her chest "I don't need your help and I don't want your help"

Katherine smirked "Well than that's incredibly stupid of you" she uttered "Do you know where Klaus is? When he's coming? What he looks like?"

"Pfft yeah as if you're going to tell us anything. You're just here to save your own neck Kitty Kat" Ava snorted smoothing down her jeans

"If you know something say it" Damon snarled glaring at the older vampire "if not get out"

"Fine" Katherine drawled "Then I'd just go to the Grill and have some lunch" Ava felt a spike of anger wondering how someone could be so selfish? "Maybe Aunt Jenna is free for a bite" she smirked but immediately screeched and clutched her head in pain.

Damon's, Stefan's and Elena's eyes flew over to Ava who was glaring in Katherine's direction.

"Ava-"Damon grabbed her arm and gently shook her, the fairy let out a gasp and shook her head, she had just gotten so angry at the idea of Katherine hurting Jenna.

Katherine snarled and took a step towards the fairy, but Damon immediately stood in front of her protectively

"Don't even think about it" Stefan growled

Katherine sneered and walked back over to the desk "Your powers are coming along nicely, you're getting stronger-"

"And you're still a bitch, and the world goes round" Ava countered and felt the bed dip besides her alerting her that Damon

"We should leave, we've got school" Stefan declared, they all knew for the time being Katherine would be remaining here. This irked on Damon's nerves.

"Oh well-"Ava didn't wait and sprinted out of the bedroom, Stefan hanged his head whilst both Katherine and Elena looked confused whilst a flash of amusement passed across Damon's face.

"What?"

"Ava's going to be spending the next ten minutes hiding, because she doesn't want to go to school" Stefan explained "and it's my turn to find her" he grumbled and left the room.

Damon sighed and stepped around Katherine "Excuse me bitch" he smiled mockingly

"So mean Damon" Katherine batted her eyelashes

"Have you got something in your eye?" Damon questioned and left the room.

"Seems like Ava is rubbing off on Damon as well" Elena commented grabbing her bag and jacket.

"Well-"Katherine was cut off by a loud shout

"AVA COME OUT NOW. HOW THE HELL DID YOU EVEN FIT UNDER THERE?" Stefan yelled "OUT NOW-"

"NOOO" Ava shrieked

"And this happens every morning. So you'd be stupid thinking that your stay here will be peaceful" Elena smirked at the vampire and walked out.

* * *

"Out-"

"Alright, alright dad" Ava huffed grabbing her cane and bag. Stefan pushed the driver's seat forward and gently took the Fairy's hand helping her out of the car. "Well see ya later bitches and-"

"Nope, we've got Art together first so this way" Stefan declared grabbing her hand and leading her over towards Elena, soon enough the trio were heading towards school.

"_Can't believe that she is here…of all people her." _

"Get ready" Ava whispered to Stefan

"For what?" the vampire muttered but all he got off of the blond was a smile. Stefan didn't need to wait long to find out what she meant.

"Why is she still here? She was free" Elena spat

"She wants what we want. Klaus dead, not an IPod touch Ava" Stefan said seeing Ava opening her mouth. "She sees this as her only chance"

"Or maybe she's trying to lure you and Damon back into her web" Elena countered.

Ava was in between the couple, and was listening to the conversation. "Oh no I doubt Damon will be lured away" Stefan commented, Elena frowned and looked over to him. He nodded his head towards Ava "I definitely won't be lured away"

"Gosh another person at the Boarding House. Make sure she doesn't use all the hot water" Ava grumbled

"Seriously?" Elena asked incredulously

"What? I know it's hard to imagine but occasionally there's no hot water there" she tutted,

Stefan paused and grabbed the back of Ava's top

"Wait do you have cold showers?" he asked

"Well-"

"Ava-"

"Sometimes" she muttered rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. Ava yelped when he lightly slapped the back of her head

"Next time don't do that" he scolded.

"Alright" Ava huffed

"And you're right Elena she stayed. So shouldn't we try and find out why?" Stefan asked switching sides so that he was now next to the doppelganger. Ava's grip on her cane tightened, she could hear the sound of chatter and laughter alerting her that they were near the entrance of the school.

"How?" Elena questioned "all she does is lie"

"And bitch" the blond added under her breath

"Look I don't like this as much as you do. But she does have a point" Stefan stated "we don't know anything about Klaus"

"Other than the fact that she is terrified of him. He must be badass." Ava commented "Imagine if he is handsome. That'll be another good looking psycho bitch at our heels"

Stefan chuckled "Your logic Ava sometimes astounds me"

"Thank you Stefan" she grinned

"Yeah besides that. I don't like the idea of Katherine shacking up with you or Ava" Elena sighed shaking her head

"Whoa, whoa whoa I am not a lesbian and I don't think Kitty Kat is, but then again she could swing both ways" Ava stated tucking a stray curl behind her ear. Her golden mane was flying in the wind "So all you need to worry about Elena is whether Katherine comes on to your boyfriend" she uttered.

Stefan saw the stun look on his girlfriend's face and proceeded to comfort her , he shook his head sometimes the fairy unintentionally would do more damage than she imagined "Maybe we should stay at your place tonight" he uttered.

"Nope, not happening" Ava shouldered her bag up higher "She got plans"

"What?"

"I promised Caroline and Bonnie a girl's night in. and Ava you are coming as well." Elena said sternly, the blond pouted

"No" Ava whined

"Yes, you're coming-"

"Fine but we better not watch any sucky movies or I will come over at night and…slit your throats" the blond said seriously, "Hey if this is a girls night maybe Kitty Kat could join us"

"You're mental" Elena uttered whilst Stefan laughed, he saw Max coming up behind Ava. Damon had told him as well as Elena all about the busboy. The younger Salvatore was all up for the fairy going out with a normal human, he also thought this would be the kick up the backside that both Ava and Damon needed to realise that they did have feelings for each other

"What?" Ava exclaimed "every party needs a psycho bitch. That way it's guaranteed to-"

"Be an epic party" Max said loudly causing Ava to jump "Sorry didn't mean to startle you"

Ava cocked an eyebrow "You don't sound sorry-you got a big grin on your face" she declared when he laughed she shoved him and managed to knock him to the ground. "Oh shit sorry" Ava blushed "here-"she held out her hand. Max grinned and grabbed hers and was now on his feet.

"You're not broken or-"

"No, no Ava I'm fine" Max assured her and picked up the cane she had dropped, just then the bell rang. "Can I have a quick word?"

"Oh right-Stef I'll catch you up in class" Ava smiled. Stefan nodded but made the silent gesture or 'I'm watching you' to Max. Causing the teen to gulp, he knew that Damon already hated him for some reason; Mr Saltzman wasn't a big fan, but now Stefan? Jeeze how many connections did the petite blond have? He thought. "I'll walk ya"

"Not a dog Max." Ava uttered

"No I'm not-did I just say something offensive?" he asked as they picked up their face.

"No" Ava giggled "just messing with you" she could hear the rush of students "so what do you want to speak about?"

"_Oh god how do I do it? Should I say it?" _

"Just ask me" Ava said without thinking, her eyes widened shoot, she was losing track of the people who were now in on her secret

"What? How-"

"Sorry" Ava violently shook her head and strengthened the barriers up in her mind "nothing I was thinking of something else-"

"Whilst talking to me?" he asked a frown on his face. She smiled sheepishly

"That sounds really bad doesn't it? Sorry Max carry on" she gestured they were making their way towards the Art class. Max had Algebra which was a floor above so he had to hurry things along.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date tonight" he suggested

Ava bit her bottom lip "Oh…erm…well-hmm…-"

"Ava I sort of need an answer" Max said they came to a stop at her class room

"I've got a girls night sorry" he was surprised when she kissed him on the cheek "a definite rain check though"

"Ava come in, stop loitering around in the corridors" the art teacher ushered her in.

"Bye Max and I wasn't loitering"

* * *

"And I'm free" Ava ran out of her Algebra class, it was her second period and god did she find it boring. Numbers and Ava do not mix.

"Come back Xenia, you didn't take your homework sheet" Mr Palmer the chubby man grunted. Ava groaned and headed back inside pushing pas several of her peers.

"Shame Ava-"

"Of fuck you Tiki-"

"Language" Mr Palmer snapped as the other students filed out. Leaving the blond behind "here" he was about to hand over the homework sheet over to Ava but thought better of it. Usually when homework was given out to her, she would somehow miraculously lose it or something. "Mr Salvatore"

"What-oh hey Mr Palmer" Stefan had just been strolling pass the algebra class when he heard his name being called. "Is Ava being a trouble maker?"

"What?" Ava asked slightly offended "I am so not a trouble maker might be chatty-"

"Disruptive-"

"Conttribute-"

"Shout things out" Mr Palmer rolled his eyes "Anyway, she didn't cause much trouble, but I want to make sure that she does do this" he held out the piece of homework "Just read it out and right down her answers or get someone else to write it"

Stefan nodded "Got it, thanks Mr Palmer-"he dropped his arm around her shoulders guiding her out of the class.

"Ass-"

"I heard that" Mr Palmer shouted

"You-hmph-"the rest of her sentence came out muffled when Stefan slammed his hand over her mouth shutting the fairy up

"And this is where you should keep your mouth closed" Stefan whispered and spotted Jeremy and Bonnie by the lockers.

"Hey" Bonnie greeted them

"Hi" Ava smiled

"_Oh damn that was funny, I am so going to post this on YouTube-"_Jeremy's thoughts filtered through her mind. Ava canted her head to the side

"Wait did you video me-?" she asked, Ava had folded her cane up and stored it away in her messenger bag.

"No-"

"Dude I'm a telepath I can read your mind" Ava rolled her milky green orbs.

"Well-ok I did" Jeremy sighed. Bonnie and Stefan watched the exchange and knew that something else was going to happen.

Ava nodded "Is your phone in your hand?" she asked.

Jeremy frowned and looked down at his cell "Erm…yeah-"and was even more surprised when she smiled sweetly. "Ava-"

"So it makes it easier for me to do this" with that Ava slammed her hand down and knocked Jeremy's cell down onto the ground

"NOO" Jeremy groaned

"Suck on it bitch-"she grinned,

"Evil Ava, that's what you are-"

"No. no I'm a fairy" she said in a squeaky voice and fluttered her hands mimicking wings. Bonnie cleared her throat

"Can you guys fight or whatever later? Stefan it looked like you wanted to tell us something" the witch uttered.

"Right well-"

"The bitch is out of the tomb" Ava blurted out

"What-"

"Katherine is out of the tomb?" Bonnie asked how the hell did that happen? She thought

"Well just be extra careful, she's getting good at impersonating Elena" Stefan warned them

"With Katherine still around we need to find a way to get your powers back" Jeremy murmured, Ava had learnt off of Elena what happened to the witch. Seems like they should all pay Dr Martin a visit.

"We have to find a way to get your powers back" Jeremy said bending down to pick up his cell

"Listen" Stefan started "I want to get the Martins on our side-"Ava had to admit that would be a good idea, since she knew that the Martins were powerful "I want to figure out for a way for us all to work together now that Elijah is out of the picture"

"Oh god" Ava groaned slumping against the locker.

"What?" Stefan asked concerned "you're not hurt are you?"

"No, I was just reminded that we got some sexy ass dead dude in our cellar" the fairy huffed causing the others to roll their eyes.

"Oh Ava you cracked my screen" Jeremy scowled noticing the damage

"It was your fault" Ava retorted twitching her nose "hey how are you going to get the Martins on our side, we're not exactly on friendly terms with them" she commented

"Understatement" Bonnie shook her head "they hate us"

"Well if we don't try somebody will end up dead" Stefan said bluntly "so can you convince them to have a civil conversation?"

Bonnie sighed "I can try"

"Thanks keep me posted" Stefan said "Come on Ava, we've got history-"he grasped her head and pulled the fairy away, leading her towards their history classroom.

"Wait-"Jeremy called out running up behind them "this is for you Ava" with that he slapped the blond upside the head.

"JEREMY" Ava shouted and she launched herself at the younger teen tackling him to the ground.

"Lovely start to the day" Bonnie said sarcastically and stepped over the struggling duo. The rest of Mystic High's population carried on as normal, as if there wasn't a wrestling match taking place. Stefan groaned and ran his fingers through his hair "Long day, it is so going to be a long day"

* * *

"Ava" Alaric called, currently teaching his history class and noted that the blond seemed to zone out. "Are you even listening?" he asked.

"Of course I am….you're allergic to nuts" Ava improvised causing the rest of the class to snigger.

"Ava-"

"Mr Saltzman" she mimicked leaning forward in her seat. Elena's lips twitched in amusement, this should be entertaining she thought. Like the rest of the class, they enjoyed watching on as Ava seems to always have an argument with their teachers.

"Are you repeating what I'm saying?" the hunter asked folding his arms across his chest.

"Are you repeating what I'm saying?" she grinned causing his eye to twitch in annoyance

"Ava was you even paying attention to this lecture? It's important-"he scolded

Ava licked her lips "I can tell you that I was paying attention, even though that you didn't think I was paying attention. When in actual fact…erm wait I'm losing it-"

"That's not shocking" Tiki snickered

"Shut up dumbass no one is asking for your input" Ava sniped

"Ok" Alaric declared loudly not wanting an argument or a fight to break out between two girls, "Ava if you're paying attention answer this. When was the Brown Vs Board of Education take place?" he asked.

Ava bit her bottom lip, it was there in her mind just al mush together "Erm…well-in 19-19 something-"she muttered

"Ha she doesn't know. That's how dumb she is" Tiki called out earning several glares from her classmates

"1954" Ava answered "and shove off Tiki" she spat.

"Well-"

"Ava you're just another dumb blond-"

"Hey" Caroline called out touching her own hair.

"And you don't even know what state we're in" Ava countered "bitch-"

"Whore-"

"Alright enough" Alaric said sternly "let's get through the rest of the lesson and-"

"You're so ugly Ava that hello Kitty said goodbye to you" Tiki called out, why did Alaric think it was a good idea to put both Ava and Tiki at the back? Near each other Stefan thought

"Lamest insult in my life" Ava drawled "how about this one? You're so ugly that when your mama dropped you off at school she got fined for littering. Boom yeah-now that's an insult bitch-"she declared causing the rest of the class to burst out laughing she jumped on her feet and playfully bowed "Thank you, thank you, you know I wouldn't be so good at insults if Tiki wasn't here"

"Enough" Alaric could see that he was losing control of the class "sit down Ava or I'll-"

"You'll what?" Tiki scoffed "you can't exactly send her home with a note. Since she got no actual proper family-"Stefan's jaw clenched at that

"Well you know what Tiki?" Ava spat "your family tree is a cactus, because everybody on it is a prick and-"she yelped when she was tackled to the floor.

"Oh crap-"

"Not the hair-"Caroline shouted "don't go for the hair, it's too nice and-"

"Screw the hair" Stefan muttered and he and Alaric set about pulling the two teens apart.

"Detention both of you" Alaric shouted just as the bell rang, there was the sound of chairs scraping against the floor. Ava stilled and attempted to flee as well but Stefan had a firm grip around her waist.

"On no missy you're in trouble" Stefan uttered.

* * *

"And I'm home" Ava declared waltzing into the Boarding House, she had spent the last hour and a half in detention, Matt had been the one to drop her off since Stefan and Bonnie went to the Grill to talk to the Martins. She dumped her bag by the front door; she was due at the Gilberts about six, giving her more than enough time to do her homework and what not.

"Lovely you're here Ava-"Katherine smirked leaning against the back of the sofa, Damon pushed the other vampire away and approached the blond. He narrowed his eyes knowing something was off.

"You're late-"

"Library" Ava uttered and emitted a massive yawn "wow is that the time? I should go to bed"

Damon rolled his eyes and grabbed her wrist pulling her back to him. She stumbled but placed her hand on his chest to help her balance.

"Damon-"

"Ava you-"he stopped talking when he found out why she was so intent on running back to her room. "A split lip?" he growled "What the hell-"

"Well-"

"Oh this is good. Maybe after your fight you guys can rip your clothes off and have sex right there on that couch" Katherine purred. Damon's lips thinned at the sight of the cut on her bottom lip. She hissed when he brushed his thumb against it.

"Kitty Kat I didn't know you was in to voyeurism" Ava uttered batting Damon's hand away "you're weird and-"

"Ava-"

"What?"

"How did you end up hurt? Tell me now or I won't be so pleasant" Damon sneered.

"Are you ever pleasant?" Ava countered. Katherine eyed the pair in distaste, it was sickening the way Damon was so…protective towards the fairy. She felt a bout of jealousy rising in her; over a hundred years ago he was falling over himself for her. But now…Damon didn't bat an eyelid. He was all over the little fairy.

"Ava got into a fight with Tiki, what else do you think happened?" Stefan said from the doorway. "And this is yours-"

"What?" Ava frowned as Damon moved around so that he was once again rummaging through the cardboard box.

"Your Algebra homework" Stefan uttered.

"Oh well…how about-"

"You're doing it" the younger Salvatore said sternly, Ava scowled

"I hate algebra. It sucks" she spat

"They're only numbers. No need to be a drama queen" Katherine rolled her eyes.

Ava snorted "Apologies-oh I'm being sarcastic by the way. But you of all people are telling me that I'm being dramatic? Hey who's the one who clutched on to two brothers so she could feel wanted? Oh I know. You"

Katherine snarled "You-"Damon stepped in between both females. And gently pushed the fairy over to the couch, she plopped down "so did you learn what papa witch and baby witch had to say?" he asked.

Ava leant her head against the couch and propped her feet on the coffee table, she could hear Damon still going through the box looking for god knows what.

"Why isn't she gone or-"Stefan frowned just noticing Katherine "or dead yet?"

"He's talking about you Kitty Kat, know that" Ava commented. Damon's lips twitched in amusement and lightly cuffed the back of her head.

"Behave-"

"Oh come on" Ava rolled her milky green orbs crossing her arms "You know it was funny-"

"Fine it was" Damon leant forward slightly and kissed her cheek, causing Ava to falter slightly now this was odd. When Max dropped a kiss on her cheek, she didn't feel the tingles that she felt with Damon.

"For the last time. I'm here to help" Katherine replied "So can we skip the secrets? Hmm"

Ava licked her lips and scratched the bridge of her nose, she was much more at ease since the blond didn't have to place any barriers up in her mind. Stefan eyed Katherine for a moment then stepped into the parlour,

"Elijah had no weapon to kill Klaus" Stefan explained "but he believed that if a witch can channel enough power they wouldn't need one"

"Like the power you get from the spot of a hundred dead witches" Damon commented

"Hmm, we just need to find it" Stefan murmured.

Ava jumped onto her feet "Wonderful, how about Kitty Kat go get torches and I'll dig out the tent yeah? It'll be like a huge fun camping trip. Well it won't be fun since Kat is going to be there and-"she was cut off when Damon swiftly moved around her and placed his hand over her mouth immediately silencing her.

"Ava shut up"

Ava bit him causing Damon to pull his hand back and yelp "Ohh you're a biter, kinky. I can bite-"

"Shove off Damon. And I thought we're meant to be looking for some burial ground and-"

"No, you are doing your Algebra homework, and I recorded the questions on your recorder so go and do that" Ava pouted.

"Oh no I'm immune to that look" Damon said

"Really?" Stefan scoffed "then why are you covering your eyes?" he asked amusedly

"Argh you're not immune?" Ava grinned "I am so going to do it again and again and again-"she yelped when Damon threw her onto his shoulder and stalked out with a chattering fairy.

"And-OWW STEFAN DAMON HIT MY BUM AND-"both Stefan's and Katherine's heightened vampire hearing picked up the sound of the other vampire smacking Ava's bottom

"OWW-"

"You've got a perky ass" they could hear Damon snicker. There was a moment of silent and then a growl,

"That's got to hurt" Stefan winced already knowing that the blond kicked Damon in the crotch and it was further proven when the raven head vampire cursed.

* * *

"Ok" Ava ran down the corridor and into the parlour, where Damon was lounging on the couch going through one of the journals he had found. "I've done it. My homework so can I go to Elena's? Wait Stefan's-"

"Not here somewhere upstairs" Damon uttered and grabbed her wrist tugging her down; she shifted so she was face up in his lap. "So, what's your evening plans?"

"Hmm…girls night" Ava stretched out Damon was strangely reminded of a cat stretching. "Such a bore…"she sighed feeling the vampire running his fingers through her blond locks

"How's it a bore?" Damon asked feeling at ease; the fairy was emitting warmth and her intoxicating scent

"Well like any girls night this is how it's going to go. It'll start of just chatting, and then arguments would start over what types of movies we should watch. Caroline would say the 'Notebook' and I-"she made a face causing Damon to chuckle.

Ava felt the slight vibration from him and resisted the urge to snuggle into him. Just then Katherine waltzed in and rolled her eyes at the sight of Damon and Ava, she dropped down on an armchair and plucked up one of the books from the large pile.

"Are-"

"Shut up Katherine" Ava and Damon said in unison "Where was I?-oh yeah so Care will pick the 'Notebook' and I'll-"

"And you'll end up sulking and kicking something over-"he tweaked her nose

"One time. So you wanna give me a ride to Elena's house?" she asked

"Sure, I'll grab my jacket" he gently pushed her forward. Ava got onto her feet. She slipped on her waistcoat and buttoned it up.

"So Ava having fun living at the Boarding House?" Katherine questioned bringing her legs over the arm rest of the chair. "Ava you know you can just run? Hell I'll even help you-"

"Pfft you're helping someone?" Ava cocked an eyebrow "What's in it for you?" she asked

Katherine smirked and jumped on to her feet and approached the blond, she ran a finger down Ava's throat and rested the tip of it right on her pulse point.

"Hmm you're smart-"

"No you're just obvious. So what's your goal Kitty Kat? Helping me out? There's no way in hell you're so…nice" Ava uttered.

"Which vampire wouldn't want a pretty little fairy accompanying them-"

"Ok you sound like a lesbian and I don't swing that way" Ava rolled her eyes she pushed passed the vampire and headed towards the front door, she felt a pulse of air "What?" she snapped getting slightly annoyed

"Oh so you're batting team Damon now? That'll soon change I think-"

"And no offence Kitty Kat but I don't care what you think. Not a zilch. Nada. Nothing." Ava uttered. "Got it"

"Yes" Katherine said through gritted teeth, she blurred back to her spot hearing Damon coming down the hallway.

"Ready sexy?" Damon questioned

"Really? Think more of a-"Ava paused and felt a shiver go down her spine

"_He should be here…Elijah I'm-_"she was jolted back to reality when Damon called her name

"You ok?" he asked

Ava nodded "Yeah…come on then" she said. He grabbed her and picked up her cane

"This is yours" he pressed it into her palm not even bothering to say goodbye to the female vampire. And pushed her out of the front door. Ava swore she heard another voice, but it was disembodied.

"So how are we going to-"

"This way" Damon scooped her up "Hold on-"

"Ass can't you just bloody drive?" Ava said she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her face into his chest.

"Because this is way more fun" Damon laughed.

* * *

"Bitches the party has arrived in the form of Ava" Ava grinned dumping her cane at the front door. "Hello?" she called and headed towards the kitchen, like the rest of the house it was silent. She frowned "some girls' night. Where the fuck is everyone?" she huffed. Ava shrugged her shoulders and made a beeline towards the pantry. She muddled through the shelves, and picked up various boxes of snacks.

"Not this-"she shoved it back, she picked up what felt like a jar and attempted to open it but couldn't "and this is where I put it back" she huffed. Ava moved along further back and picked up another cardboard box and ripped the top off.

She sniffed and grinned "Yep this is the one" she exited the pantry and jumped when there was a loud yelp

"What? What's wrong?" she asked panicked

"You" Jeremy snapped he had come downstairs to grab a glass of water and turned around just in time to see Ava popping out in front of him.

"What did I do?" Ava asked digging her hand through the box, she pulled out a pop-tart and started to munch

"You come out of nowhere. And you leave a mess and-wait are those my pop tarts?" Jeremy asked incredulous

"Erm…well…no" Ava smiled serenely placing the box behind her back.

"I can see you hiding it" Jeremy uttered placing the empty glass on the counter, Ava heard him take a step forward so she took one back.

Ava clutched her heart "Oh Jeremy your word wounds me. You just pointed out that you can see whilst I can't" she dramatically wiped a tear from her eye "I'm hurt. So hurt, my whole-"

"Give me my pop-tarts. And your acting isn't great-"Jeremy huffed taking another step forward, and like before the fairy took one back, she was inching out of the kitchen

"And your face" she retorted and much to his annoyance Ava took a large bite out of the pop tart

"Lame insult." He snorted

"Fine" Ava swallowed, where the hell were the girls she thought? "How about this one? You better hide the garbage collector is coming?" she grinned

"Give me my pop-tarts"

"You snooze you lose" Ava yelled

"I didn't snooze, I hid them-"

"Your fault for being a shitty hider than in it?" Ava questioned, she heard him taking another step forward and turned on her heel and sprinted out of the kitchen.

"GIVE ME MY POP-TARTS-"he shouted chasing after Ava, the blond was quick

"THEY'RE MINE NOW" she ran up the stairs and slammed Elena's bedroom door behind her. She mentally slapped herself "duh, he could get in the other way?" she muttered. And jogged over to the adjoined bathroom, since the bathroom was accessible to both Elena and Jeremy, the fairy had just reached the other door before it was slammed in her face causing her to tumble to the floor

"Ha-oh shit Ava" Jeremy exclaimed "are you ok?"

"Do I look ok?" Ava cried out clutching her face "I think you broke my face-"

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck" he muttered "Damon is going to kill me. Move your hands" he ordered. Ava moved her hands and he saw that her nose wasn't broken, but she had a gash to her head. "Oh crap" he muttered, knowing that both Stefan and Damon will notice it. "Stay here. I'll be right back don't move-"

"As if I'm up for running now" Ava yelled clutching her head. She stumbled onto her feet and guided her way over to Elena's bed. It was only a couple of seconds before Jeremy returned with a first aid kit.

"So what are you doing here anyway? Besides stealing my food" he asked as he started to wipe the blood off of her temple

"I'm here for a girl's night; well it would be a girl's night if the others were here." She hissed when he pressed down slightly hard "careful, it's not as if you're scrubbing paint off the floor dick"

Jeremy rolled his eyes and carried on but much more gently.

"They went to that live band. And weren't you meant to come over earlier?"

"Pfft yeah. But what're you going to do?" she shrugged her shoulders as he finished off cleaning the wound. He grabbed a Band-Aid and placed it over the gash. "Looks like I'm off to the Grill then. Well you can drive me-"

"Wait what-"

"Oh shove off Jere" she hopped onto her feet and grabbed his hand pulling him out of the bedroom "I know you wanna see Bon, to ya know make out or-"

"Wait you know?" Jeremy asked wide eye as they trotted down the stairs "Did you-"

"Occasionally you guys think too loudly" Ava stated "Now come on you can drive me or-"

"Erm…there's no car and-"he stated picking up her cane as Ava stepped out onto the porch.

"So we're walking?" she asked with a frown on her face. She didn't want to walk

"Yep-"

"Or you can give me a piggy back ride"

"Yeah right" Jeremy snorted thinking that she was joking, but when he saw the look on her face he knew she wasn't "Wait you're serious?"

"Duh. You knocked me down-"

"And you stole my pop-tarts-"he countered.

Ava hummed and looked thoughtful, it wasn't a chilly night "How about I don't tell Damon or Stefan how I got this-"she jerked her thumb towards the covered gash. "If you give me a piggy back ride to the Grill"

Jeremy's jaw dropped "Are you blackmailing me?"

Ava licked her lips "Are you surprised?"

"Erm…no" Jeremy huffed "fine hop on. I'm just on the last step of the porch"

"Gotcha" Ava grinned and jumped onto his back, he placed his arms beneath her knees and hauled her up.

"Huh" Ava placed her arms loosely around his throat "for someone who eats a lot you're not heavy" he set off down the road

"Thanks" Ava replied chirpily "Now faster-"

"Oww" Jeremy yelled "you kicked me"

"You're meant to move faster, it works with horses" the fairy said seriously "now faster" and once again the blond kicked him.

* * *

"Here, we're here" Jeremy declared he was slightly out of breath since Ava had insisted on him to walk faster because she was beginning to get peckish.

"Great so set me gently-OWW" Ava yelled when he dropped her on the sidewalk

"You deserve that" Jeremy panted "Oh stich, I got a stich" he groaned clutching his side, he sneakily entered the Grill leaving the blond behind her

"You're such a wussy Jeremy Gilbert" Ava said "a complete dink as well. Stich my arse, have you ever ran before in your life? Pfft and…-"she trailed off noticing that she wasn't getting any replies from him.

"Ava why are you talking to yourself?" an amused voice asked "better yet how comes you're sitting on the middle of the sidewalk?"

"Max?"

"Yep so is there a reason?"

"Erm…no" Ava uttered and squeaked when he grabbed both of her hands and pulled her onto her feet. "Are you here-"

"I got a shift, tonight is busy since there's a band" he answered, "come on" he grasped her hand and steered her towards the building. As soon as they stepped into the Grill, she was assaulted with the sound of music and laughter.

"Seems like tonight is popular" Ava said loudly

"Yeah, let's see if I can find your friends. I have to get back to work" Max looked over the crowd and spotted, Elena, Caroline and Bonnie along with Jenna right in the middle of the crowd. "Found them. Come on" he grabbed her hand and pulled her through the mass of people.

"Max you're here" Elena grinned spotting the busboy

"Yep" he smiled "and I got something that belongs to you" he stepped aside allowing Ava to be revealed.

"Ava finally" Caroline exclaimed pulling the smaller person into a hug "where did you go?"

"Duh you ditched me" Ava huffed

"No you were an hour and a half late-"

"Look Ava I've got to go" Max said seeing his manager waving him over "I'll catch you later" he dropped a quick kiss on her cheek and hurried off.

"Oh Ava" Jenna grinned "you and Max huh?"

Ava blushed "Erm…seems so…and hey you left me-"she shoved Bonnie causing the witch to stumble

"Oww"

"Deserved it and-"

"Hold up what happened to your forehead?" Elena asked noticing the Band-Aid

"There's nothing there" Ava brushed her off

"Erm…Ava you've got a Winnie the Pooh Band-Aid on, sort of hard to miss" Jenna snorted. Ava rolled her eyes and

"It's nothing so should I dance?" she asked hearing the music

"Knock yourself out" Caroline laughed Ava bobbed her head to the music "do the robot" she yelled. The others giggled when Ava did just that and laughed, this band was actually good.

"_Oh Ric is here" _the fairy heard the older woman's miserable thoughts

"Jenna come and dance" she said over the music

"No, I need a drink and by the way Ava you're the only one dancing" Jenna headed towards the bar.

"What? Caroline you said everyone was dancing" Ava abruptly stopped "Bitch move vampy"

"It's fun for us when you dance. You have no rhythm" Bonnie giggled causing Elena to snort

"Ruined my night and-"

"Shush" Elena said grabbing the back of Ava's top to pull her closer to them "the music is good"

Ava rolled her milky green orbs; she had folded up her cane and strapped it to her wrist so she wouldn't lose it.

"Hey Matt" Caroline smiled at the other teen but he brushed passed her

"Bye Matty. You rude cow" Ava heckled him "You want me to go beat him up for you Care? Or…spit?"

Caroline smiled sadly and dropped her arm around Ava's shoulder; this was the teen's way of being helpful

"Things have got just real awkward" Bonnie said

"Now you made it awkward by saying it was awkward" Ava pointed out, Elena cuffed the back of the fairy's head.

"Anyway he said the ball is in your court" Bonnie said looking over to the vampire

"Yeah but I can't do anything about it" Caroline said helplessly. She was surprised when Ava slapped her "Oww what the hell-"

"Where's the real Caroline Forbes gone? Huh? She wouldn't have given up so easy and-"

"You just slapped me"

"For dramatic effect" Ava shrugged her shoulders "but go after him he so wants you and it's obvious you want him. You talk about him all the time"

"Yeah but I'm still keeping so many secrets" Caroline uttered, Ava was bumped slightly as the crowd moved to the music

Elena decided to step in and help out, Ava wasn't known for giving great pep talks "Alaric is in the same boat with Jenna, maybe that's our mistake? We're trying to protect people we love by keeping them out of it but in the end we're hurting them anyway"

Ava heard the band ending their song "Hmm…instead of talking why don't you just sing your feelings or some crap like that?" she commented tucking an strand of her blond hair behind her ear.

She was confused when she felt something being shoved into her arms, and cocked an eyebrow it was soft "Erm… is this a jacket?" she asked

"Yep, it looks like Caroline is taking your advice" Elena stated watching as the vampire walked up to the stage.

"Oh my god someone took advice from me" Ava laughed and held tighter on to Caroline's jacket, she was confused as there was no music after a second "erm…shouldn't be singing about now?"

"Yeah but it looks like the lead singer isn't having any of it" Bonnie frowned, "Oh wait she's talking"

Ava licked her lips and shifted Caroline's jacket into one arm "Hey everybody" the vampire said into the microphone.

"HI CAROLINE" Ava screamed, causing Elena to clutch her ear

"Hi Ava" some of the patrons of the Grill tittered with laughter when they saw the petite teen waving haphazardly, Bonnie just managed to dodge out of the way of being hit by the excited fairy "Lets here it for the band" the crowd clapped and cheered

"This isn't going to end well" Jenna said downing a shot.

"Well there's this guy-"Caroline started, Ava cringed when she heard the microphone squeaking "and erm…he told me to tell him how I feel about him" she laughed nervously "like it's so easy, erm just because I talk a lot doesn't mean I always know what I'm saying-""

"Do you always know what you're saying?" Ava called out and yelped when Jenna slapped her on the back of the head by Jenna

"Actually talking about…erm like now I'm feeling loopy and I don't really know how to express myself erm…"

"She is sinking" Ava bit her bottom lip. "SING CAROLINE, SING" she screeched causing Jenna, Elena and Bonnie to jump.

"What the-"Bonnie shook her head and was even more miffed when Caroline nodded

"Right I can sing. Yeah, yeah-"

"Yeah that's the spirit" Ava declared

"Is she high?" Jenna asked looking down at the teen beside her, and didn't miss the pout on Ava's lips

"No I'm not"

"You know what I'm going to sing" Caroline nodded determinedly,

"What's happening?" Ava asked after a minute of silence

"Hmm, it looks like Caroline managed to convince the band leader to be her back up" Elena explained _"She so compelled her" _the doppelganger jumping hearing Ava's voice in her head.

"Oh my god…no way she's singing this song?" Ava jumped up and down "I love this song" she could hear the music starting up and Caroline started to sing. The vampire had a good voice, Ava bopped her head to the music and listened.

"She's good" Jenna smiled after Caroline sang a few lines.

"She's awesome" Ava grinned getting into the song and opened her mouth about to join in with the chorus but Elena quickly slammed her hand over Ava's lips

"No Ava. This is her moment and-"

"You'll wreck the song if you join in" Bonnie added, Ava rolled her eyes as Elena removed her hand

"Are you going join in?" Jenna whispered.

Ava mimed zipping her mouth shut and throwing away the key, she got back into the music, "What's going on?" she asked when Caroline stopped singing.

"He kissed her" Bonnie laughed as the crowd clapped and cheered when the couple embraced on stage. Ava whistled loudly and clapped with the rest of the crowd.

* * *

"So are you going to spill to Elena that you and Jeremy are getting it on?" Ava asked, she was leaning against the end of the bar with the witch, Caroline had disappeared with Matt, and the doppelganger excused herself. Bonnie looked wide eye at the fairy

"How did you-"

"Do you really need to ask?" Ava grinned tapping her temple "So-"

"I'll tell her-"

"Good no time like the present. Off you scoot" she smiled taking a sip of her soda.

Bonnie bit her lip, she was nervous about telling one of her best friends that she was in to her brother. Wasn't there a code or something? She thought.

"That's with boyfriends" Ava said wryly "we have a code when it comes to boyfriends, but with brothers I don't think so"

"Oh so do you think it's weird?" Bonnie asked

Ava hummed and shook her head "No…if he makes you happy and you have feelings for him go for it. Plus it's kind of awesome since it gives me so much to tease ya with. Now shoo go talk to Elena"

"Thanks Ava. You're a good friend" Bonnie pecked her on the cheek

"I know-"Ava smiled and heard the witch giggle. She set her elbows on the bar and could hear couples and groups of friends chatting.

"You're looking lonely Ava" Max plopped down in the vacant seat beside her.

"Well now I'm not" she uttered

"Yep, and I brought food, so we can have a makeshift date" Max declared "I got a plate of fries and a chicken sandwich"

"Oh good" Ava smiled and dug in, she picked up a fry now she was feeling awkward a date? Gosh she hardly ever had any of those.

"And by me saying date I made you feel awkward" Max chuckled pinching a fry off of her plate. "How about you tell me things about you?"

"I can do that" Ava nodded, and for the next twenty minutes they spent chatting. Well the fairy did most of the talking; she trailed off realising that Max hadn't spoken for a while. "And now you've gone quiet?"

"Just never thought that there were so many colourful words to describe Andie Starr" he commented

"Well I…just don't like her" Ava shrugged her shoulders; she and Max had polished off their meals and were now sipping their drinks.

"Yeah and I think I can figure out why you don't like her" Max drawled pulling on his jacket, he should be making a move to get home

"Oh and it's because of her hair-"

"No" Ava frowned "It's because she's with Damon-"she snorted "you may laugh now but think about this Ava. For the last twenty minutes of our date you've been talking about Damon"

She stilled was she really doing that? Hell she didn't even notice "Oh my god I did didn't I? well-"

"Look Ava I've got to go. But how about we give us another try? A proper date"

Ava nodded "and try not to talk about Damon too much" he kissed her on the cheek and left. The fairy shook her head and sipped the rest of her drinks; she had placed the barriers up in her mind and strengthened it since this place was filled up with patrons and whatnot.

Ava ordered another soda and as about to take a sip but froze, _"Where's the doppelganger? Better yet where is the Fae?" _her brows furrowed together, this voice was loud so loud in fact that it knocked through her well placed barriers so she could hear it. And it wasn't just loud it was also so angry. Ava dropped her glass when she heard a loud bang she scrambled onto her feet. "What's going on?" she muttered, and managed to catch a few snatches of thoughts. The power was out; she knew it was somehow down to Dr Martin. He was here. Ava jumped hearing the overhead lamps exploding

"_AVA?" _ she heard Bonnie screaming in her mind. Ava groaned and clutched her head in pain "_DR MARTIN HE IS AFTER YOU AND ELENA RUN OR HIDE" _

Ava could hear glass shattering and screaming, she didn't know what to do. Everyone was jolting her as they attempted to flee from the Grill, as it had caught on fire. Ava was knocked down to the ground and she hissed when the palms of her hand was cut by the glass.

"_I know you can hear me Fairy. Come out, come out and no one else is going to get hurt" _Dr Martin called in his mind. He looked over the panicking crowd trying to spot either the blond or the doppelganger.

"Fuck that" Ava muttered and crawled through the mass of legs, she thought hiding would be a better option since if she ran she had no chance. Ava managed to crawl underneath the table. All she could hear was screaming and people shouting.

"Dr Martin" she heard Elena shout "I am so sorry about Luka I never wanted that to happen but at least let us help you get your daughter back"

Stefan looked over the crowd where was Ava? He was beginning to panic; he couldn't see the fairy anywhere? The smoke from the flames was masking her scent and there were too many people here. He hoped she got out somehow.

"Only Elijah can do that" Dr Martin shoulder, he was radiating anger and hurt

"You don't need Elijah" the warlock clearly didn't like that as he set the bar on fire, all of a sudden Caroline jumped on him, giving Stefan ample timing off getting the brunette out. Ava paled hearing Caroline screaming in pain

"Stop it" Ava shouted crawling out from beneath the table; she was right next to the bar

"I will if you come with me" Dr Martin shove the vampire away, Caroline was whimpering "Come-"

Before he could even approach her Matt pushed him against the wooden pillar.

"Caroline?" Ava shouted. She felt a pulse of air in front of her

"There you are" Damon said "come on-"

"What about Caroline?" Ava struggled against him as he scooped her up

"Barbie will be fine" Damon said and blurred out of the Grill.

* * *

"Wait" Ava said, she was at the Gilberts place and was sitting on the couch whilst Damon was sitting on the coffee table in front of her. He was clearing up and bandaging her palms. "So Katherine was you at the Grill?"

"It was me at the beginning, and then we switched over to trick Dr Martin" Elena explained.

Ava hissed when Damon pulled out a small shard of glass. "Nearly done" he soothed her and just picked out the last piece.

"How did you convince Katherine to be…not like Katherine and help out?" Ava asked feeling as if her skin was tingling when he brushed the pads of his fingers across her palm.

"We didn't" Damon replied gently grasping her hand held her hand up to his face "it was actually her idea" he moved onto her other hand, to clear it up.

"That's weird" Ava grabbed on anything which turned out to be Damon's thigh when he dug the tweezers further into her palm "Oww-"

"It's not weird it's bad" Elena shook her head.

"It's not good at all is it?" Damon murmured barely paying attention to the doppelganger. "You know Ava it would be so much easier if you wasn't allergic to vampire blood" he grumbled. And winced when she dug her nails into his leg, Ava picked up the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Everything is taken care of" Stefan exclaimed

"Done" Damon uttered pulling out the last shard. "It's not deep, just small scratches" he grabbed her wrist pulling her onto her feet leading the blond over to Elena who was glaring at Katherine.

"I'm guessing you're going to want this back" Katherine pulled off Elena's vervaine laced necklace holding it up, so the heart shape locket dangled "but your prudey little outfit is going to need a good dry clean"

"No laughing" Damon whispered into Ava's ear. The fairy rolled her milky green orbs and leant against him, she was exhausted, and it was a long day. Damon wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Elena snatched her necklace off of her vampire counterpart "You're going to have to get her out of here. Before Jenna gets here" Stefan nodded

"Yeah I reckon she'll probably collapse because of that" Ava commented yawning

"Is that all you have to say to me?" Katherine spat

"This doesn't change the way I feel about you" Elena said

"I don't much like you either" Katherine sneered, she glanced over to the fairy hearing her snort "What?"

"It's funny, hardly anyone likes you. I reckon we've got enough people to form the 'I hate Katherine club'" the fairy scratched the tip of her nose.

"Since we're being open, I'd frankly be glad to see you dead Elena but if we're going to take on Klaus we kind of need you and the fairy to be alive" the older vampire stated "so I'm not a threat to either of you. If any of you are going to believe anything. Believe that"

"Fine, you should go" Elena frowned.

"Sounds like a plan" Damon said "come on Ava-"

"Wait you didn't bring a car and-oh crap we're running right?"

"Yep so-"

"A piggy back ride" Ava uttered Damon sighed but agreed.

* * *

Ava exited her bathroom had a quick shower to wash off all the grime and soot she got from the Grill. The fairy was now sporting her flannel shorts and a cotton camisole. She padded barefooted over Damon's room and was literally shoved aside

"Bloody hell Kitty Kat what's with the shove?" Ava yelled

"Oh bite me" the annoyed vampire growled and stalked back to her room, she was angry that she had been rejected by Damon.

"I would ask you if it was your time of the month but you're dead" Ava called after her and carried on making her way to Damon's room.

"Are you causing trouble again"? Damon looked up from the journal he was reading.

"I never do" Ava grinned and flopped down on the bed beside him. She settled her head on the pillow.

"Tired?"

"Exhausted" she admitted and shifted so that she was closer to Damon, because he was warm.

"Go to sleep" he pulled the covers over the petite teen and brushed her blond curls away from her face.

"You think-"Ava yawned "is going to end up-"

"She won't be doing anything Ava" Damon gazed down at her. His icy blue orbs traced over her face and could see that she was beginning to drift off "I won't let anyone hurt you Ava" he kissed her temple and leant over turning the lamp off. He stripped out of his jeans and climbed in besides her and fell asleep but not before wrapping an arm around her waist.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Outfit link on profile. Thanks to those who reviewed. **

**So in this chap-Elena is the one to give Ava a wake up call. Stefan is scared of an angry fairy. Damon makes Ava breakfast but makes the mistake of leaving a can of whip cream in her mouth. She sprays Katherine. Katherine says she's on their side. Stefan is the one to drag Ava to school. Ava and Max talk, she breaks Jeremy's cell, they wrestle. Ava gets into a fight with Tiki. Damon is annoyed when Ava's hurt. Ava and Katherine talk. She goes to the Gilberts and her and Jeremy fight, in the end he gives her a piggy back ride. Ava tells Caroline to sing. Ava and Max have a small date but she spends most of it talking about Damon. Dr Martin attacks the Grill. Damon comes to her rescue. A final Dava moment. **

**Next Chapter-Isobel, Ava and John. **

**Please REVIEW**


	39. Chapter 39

"Ava come on"

"Ok, ok" Ava said grabbing her top. She pulled it over her head and flipped her head out. Unlike other wake up calls, Damon didn't need to drag Ava out of bed, she shot up by herself when he mentioned Isobel's name.

"Ava-"

"I'm coming" she snapped "where's my shoes?" she muttered under her breath.

"Damn you take long" the raven head vampire strolled into her room.

"Damon-"she cried out "knock man I could be naked" she uttered.

Damon grinned "And if I did knock I would miss that. Looking cute Miss Fairy" he said giving her a quick once over. She was wearing a skirt and a top. "Wear skirts more-"

Ava snorted "So what? You can look up it"

"Duh why else?" he smirked and headed over to her closet, he pulled out a pair of shoes and her jacket. "These should be good" he dropped the shoes in front of the blond "Go on, did you even brush your hair?" he asked as he canted his head to the side.

"Yes" Ava huffed. Damon scoffed and grabbed the hairbrush, he quickly brushed her hair but unlike Jenna or Elena he didn't tear it through her thick hair. He set it down when she was done "Now put the shoes on"

"Alright. You're so not a morning person" Ava uttered as she held her hand out; he grasped it to help her keep her balance. "Ok how about-"

"You're so chatty today" Damon linked his arm with hers and made sure to grab her jacket before they left the room.

"I only asked a couple of questions" Ava said as they hurried down the corridor, they met Stefan at the staircase. "So did Elena say anything else?" she asked. Her grip tightened on Damon's arm when they trudged down the stairs. Now was so not the time to do a face plant.

"No that only Isobel showed up at the house"

"God now that's a twist" Ava commented skipping down the rest of the stairs. She stumbled but Damon quickly grabbed her arm to steady her. "What's she doing here?" he asked his brother.

"I don't know" Stefan replied heading towards the front door with Ava and Damon on his heels. "But that's what I'm-"Ava cleared her throat "I mean we are going to find out"

"I don't think you should tell her that I'm here" Katherine drawled appearing in front of them

"What? Why?" Stefan frowned

"It's better that John and her not know that I stayed in town after I got out of the tomb" Katherine smirked clasping her hands together.

"What? Aren't you guys like up each other's asses all the time?" Ava scoffed

"She's right" Damon sneered at the other vampire "You made a deal with John to get me killed"

"Oh bitchy move. I can't be asked to wait around-"the fairy grabbed her jacket off of Damon

"Ava-"

"I'm taking the bus" Ava yelled over her shoulder and slammed the front door shut behind her. It would be quicker for her, since she could tell the trio of vampires were most likely end up sending each other dirty looks.

She pulled on her coat and hurried to the bus stop. "Oh crap-"she heard the large vehicle "HEY. HEY" she shouted "DUDE STOP I'M COMING, I'M COMING-"she sprinted towards the bus and panted when she finally got to the door.

"Honey I wasn't going to pull away"

"Earl?" Ava questioned, she had gotten familiar with several of the bus drivers over the years. But since she'd been getting lifts everywhere recently had hardly gotten on a bus.

"Yeah honey it's me. So where ya heading?" the silver haired man asked

"To Elena's" she replied.

"Great I'll call ya name when I'm on their road"

"Thank you" Ava grinned and dropped down in an empty seat near the back of the bus.

"Hey honey—"

"Eww…you smell" the blond blurted out "and you're a-"

"I'll pay ya if you get on your knees-"

"A massive pervert" she declared "EARL YOU GOT A PERVERT ON BOARD"

"What no-"

Ava lurched forward when the bus came to a screeching halt. "Oh Earl is so going to kick your ass" she got onto her feet and meandered over to the front of the bus.

* * *

"Here goes" Ava muttered standing on the path that led to the Gilberts house. She swung her cane in a low arch and walked ahead. Before she could even get on the first of the porch the front door was slammed open.

"_They lied…everyone lied. They all did-how could they? I'll-I don't-ergh I just need to get out of here"_ Ava paused hearing Jenna's frantic and upset thoughts.

"Jenna?" she said softly, Jenna wiped away her tears and noticed the blond for the first time

"Did you know?" Jenna asked approaching the fairy. Ava swallowed and nodded "I can't believe this-"

"Listen it…I- I am so sorry" she said sincerely

"Me too. I thought you cared Ava-"

"I do" Ava said earnestly and felt Jenna brushed pass her so she could get to her jeep.

"If you care why didn't you-"

"Because I couldn't" Ava rushed after her, and could hear the trunk slamming shut "How could I? It wasn't up to me Jenna…please don't go" she pleaded "You're like…you've been-"she was struggling to get words out. She knew that Jenna felt betrayed but honestly Ava thought that if Jenna didn't know it will keep her safe and sane.

"Elena's birth mother is alive Ava…I just can't be around her or this town" Jenna sniffed she looked at the blond "I don't blame you. I don't…-"

"You'll come back though right?" Ava asked quietly, Jenna could see that the petite teen was insecure, especially when it came to people leaving, since she didn't know whether they would be coming back. Jenna drew her into a hug and embraced her tightly

"I'll promise to come back Ava" she murmured into her ear as she hugged her "I just need some time alone. Do you understand?" she asked grasping onto Ava's shoulders

"Yeah…have fun" Ava muttered taking a step back. She could hear the older woman's footsteps crunching against the gravel. She could hear Jenna slamming the car door shut and pulling out of the driveway. "Oh man…this is so not good" she muttered and felt a pang of hunger in her stomach. Ava did miss out of breakfast, so without further ado she trotted up to the Gilbert house, and didn't bother knocking.

"Losers I'm here" she declared loudly "And…Alaric is here…so is Elena?" she asked shutting the door behind her.

"Yeah" Alaric replied "_She left me…god this is a nightmare" _

"Don't worry Ricster, everything will be fine" she assured the history teacher.

"But she went-"

"Let her go" John announced coming into the hallway. Ava grimaced knowing that this was all down to John since the guy had been whispering in Jenna's ear for a while. She unbuttoned her jacket and dropped her cane by the front door. "It's best for her not to be here, not with everything that's going on"

"He's so asking for a smacking" Ava whispered loudly to Elena who was busy glaring at her biological uncle.

"But maybe if you had a little bit more honest with her"

"Oh bad move creepy John" Ava tutted, before John could retort Alaric launched his fist at the other man hitting him in the nose. "Oh shit, oh shit-"the fairy exclaimed literally jumping up and down on the balls of her feet. "Did the Ricster hit him?"

"Yeah" Elena replied shocked at what had taken place.

"Sorry Elena" Alaric breathed he had let his temper get the best of him.

"No don't be sorry" Ava yelled after him, "You're my idol Alaric Saltzman" the hunter's lips twitched the slightest bit into a smile. He shut the door behind him. "You was asking for it creepy John"

"This is your fault you do know that right?" Elena questioned with a frown on her face.

"Right" John said feeling a stinging pain coming from his nose.

"Ava I'm upstairs, come up when you finish raiding the fridge" Elena uttered and headed upstairs to her room, so she could call Stefan.

"Erm are you bleeding?" Ava asked after a moment. John gingerly touched his nose and pulled the tips of his fingers away and saw that they were covered in blood.

"Yes" he grunted and rolled his eyes seeing the massive grin on the fairy's face.

"Oh snap someone take a picture…JEREMY?"

"WHAT?"

"GIVE ME YOUR CAMERA-"

"NO-"

"YOU ASS. Wait there Creepy John and don't wipe your nose" she said seriously and sprinted up the stairs. John rolled his eyes head walked into the kitchen; he could hear Ava and his nephew yelling back and forth about the digital camera.

He winced hearing a thump just above him, a tale tell sign that someone had hit the floor. He didn't have to wait long before Ava sprinted back down the stairs and ran into the kitchen, she ran into the pantry.

"Are you-"

"Yes creepy John I'm hiding" Ava hissed "and if you get the chance take a picture of yourself-"she squeaked hearing Jeremy's heavy footfalls pounding down the stairs, Ava shut the pantry door just as the younger teen entered the kitchen. Jeremy's eyes landed on the pantry door and sighed

"You're so predictable Ava" John leant back against the counter watching on as he nursed his nose. "Out now-"

"I'M NOT HERE" Ava shouted from within the pantry

"YOU JUST SPOKE" he yelled back

"IT'S NOT ME-"

"God help me" John muttered under his breath and decided to leave the pair of teens to their own devices. "Don't break anything" he called over his shoulder, and winced when there was the sound of shattering glass. He turned around just in time to see both Jeremy and Ava running out of the kitchen.

* * *

"Ok so I got scones, some chocolate…and guess what? Pop-tarts." Ava uttered as she walked into Elena's bedroom. She dumped her goods on the doppelganger's bed "So what's going on?" she asked plopping down on the bed as she unwrapped a chocolate bar.

"Matt knows about Caroline being a vampire" Stefan replied, the vampire had gotten here when the blond was raiding the fridge. "And this is way too much sugar. You're going to be sick" he frowned.

Ava sighed dramatically "You worry too much Stef but about Matty that's…hmm what? Erm…"

"Bad between Isobel and Jenna and now Matt" Elena shook her head, she was sitting on her window seat besides Stefan "this is a disaster she briefly wondered how the fairy could fit a whole cream cake into her mouth.

"It'll be fine and-"

"And you're spraying" Stefan uttered and grabbed some tissue, he hurriedly wiped her mouth. His heightened hearing picked up the sound of heavy footfalls approaching them. He stood up and saw John entering the room. The older man made sure to keep his thoughts hidden from the fairy so she wouldn't detect anything. He wasn't too sure of the petite teen's control yet so had to be careful.

"Elena could you come downstairs please, you as well Ava" Ava frowned when was John so polite to her? She thought. She dug her hand into a newly opened box of pop-tarts and munched "I need to talk to both of you"

Elena scoffed and shook her head "I have nothing to say to you"

"And how comes you want to talk to me?" Ava attempted to get into John's mind but couldn't make sense of any of his vague thoughts.

"Please I need to talk to you both" John said seriously,

"Ava?" Stefan questioned, she knew what he was asking her to do so pulled up her barriers, she bit her bottom lip

"He's speaking in riddles" she muttered under her breath "whatever he wants to speak about must be important" Ava exclaimed swallowing the last piece of pop tart"

"Come on, you to Stefan"

Ava trudged down the stairs behind Stefan as Elena led the way. The blond was extremely curious as to what John had to say. The older man was behind the fairy, he was finding it tricky to keep his thoughts closed off.

She stumbled into Stefan's back when he came to a sudden stop; he easily reached behind him and gently grasped her wrist. His eyes were focused on the vampire in front of him.

"What? What is it?" Ava asked wondering why they all went silent

"Isobel" Elena breathed eyeing her birthmother.

"I ask John for a do-over" Isobel murmured "nice to see you again Ava" her eyes darted over to the fairy. She didn't miss the way Stefan shifted in front of the blond as if to shield her.

"You invited her in?" Elena turned on John

"Just another bad move you made. Damn creepy John" Ava whistled "do you want everyone to hate you?" she asked

"She has information about Klaus-"

"Yeah well she still sucks. Last time she took my blood" the blond grumbled "she hasn't made a stellar first impression has she?" Ava said.

"Please just hear her out" John pleaded; Elena looked to Stefan silently asking what they should do. The younger Salvatore took charge of the situation "Alright what do you know?" he asked.

* * *

They had now moved into the kitchen, Ava was currently sitting on the kitchen island and swung her legs back and forth. Isobel started her story.

"Since I was last here I've been doing everything possible to find Klaus" she explained, Ava could hear Elena pacing up and down in front of her "we knew our best chance to find him before he could find you or the fairy-"

"Name I got a name" Ava huffed

"Or Ava. Better?" Isobel asked

"Coming from you? Hmm…nah" she shook her head.

"Best chance of what?" Stefan brought the topic back on hand.

"To keeping Elena alive and Ava's existence a secret" John said bluntly. Ava wasn't buying it, last time Isobel was here she wasn't exactly pleasant

"You don't get to talk ok?" Elena sniped

"Oh snap Elena I'm rubbing off of you" Ava exclaimed playing with the hem of her skirt. "She's right though, you been a real bitch John" she pointed out. Isobel held in her laughter at that, that was something new, someone describing John as a bitch.

"Were you able to find Klaus?" Stefan looked down at the vampire, his hands on his hips.

"No…nobody knows where he is" Isobel answered "but there are these rumours are flying about that a doppelganger exists…and that the Fae is in Mystic Falls" she revealed. Ava stiffened how the hell did they find out about that? She thought

"It also means if any vampire wants to get in favour with Klaus they'll be lining up to take Ava and capture Elena" John explained, he was sitting on the edge of the table.

Stefan looked stricken he'll be damn if either Elena or Ava get taken, "I'm not buying this" Elena sneered at her birthmother, she folded her arms across her chest. "Last time you were here, you made It perfectly that you didn't give a damn about me. Now you expect to believe that you want to help?" she said in disbelief.

Ava swung her legs back and forth and placed her hands behind her leaning back "Yeah kind of unbelievable" she commented.

"Isobel has been helping all along" John uttered, Ava snorted "Klaus has been obsessed with finding Katherine for centuries. All it would take was only one of those 1864 vampires to spread the word around that Katherine was still alive and it would bring him straight here Mystic Falls, where you'd bound to be discovered"

"And in turn Ava, he would able to sniff her out the minute he stepped foot in Mystic Falls" Isobel added. "So we killed them-"

"Not only then. My Gran and Damon and Stefan" Ava spat

"Claudine was never meant to be down there-"

"Wait" Isobel frowned "Claudine is dead?"

"Oh you probably didn't get the memo, since you were most likely busy ruining someone else's life" the fairy sneered. Stefan placed his hand on her shoulder pulling her back slightly.

"I'm sorry; I didn't want Claudine to die. But let me make it up to you" Isobel looked over to Elena "the both of you. I have a safe house that I can take you two to. The deed is in your name Elena no vampires can get in without your permission. Not even me" Isobel got onto her feet. "Let me help you"

Ava bit her bottom lip knowing Elena wouldn't be too pleasant "You want to help? Then get the hell out of my house" she snapped.

Ava jumped onto her feet she could feel the tension in the air she cleared her throat. "Question…does this safe house have good food?" she asked

"Oh my god" Stefan muttered shaking his breath.

"What?" Isobel questioned looking at the blond incredulously.

"What?" Ava shrugged her shoulders "It's a valid question and-"

"OH MY GOD AVA. YOU ATE MY POP-TARTS" Jeremy shrieked, Ava's milky green orbs widened

"Bye" she said and ran out through the back door. A second later Jeremy sprinted pass the dumbfounded group. They moved over to the window and watched as Jeremy tackled Ava to the ground.

"Should we step in?" Isobel asked.

"No I-ohh that's got to hurt" Stefan winced seeing Ava kneeing the younger teen in the crotch. They saw the blond laughing but she was shoved face first into the ground

"You better be gone before I come back" Elena sniped at Isobel and headed outside. Stefan watched as his girlfriend berated the two teens.

* * *

Ava waltzed into the parlour, she returned to the Boarding House with Elena and Stefan.

"Elena did I mention I want to kick Jeremy's ass?" the blond asked, she had spent the last ten minutes getting the leaves out of her hair, the younger teen had pushed her into the pile of leaves after Ava threw a stick at him hitting him in the eye.

"Several times" Damon snorted, he was lounging on the cushy armchair and easily leant forward and grasped her wrist. With a firm tug he pulled her down. She grunted when she landed in his lap

"Ass-"Ava huffed not having the effort to move, she was so comfortable

"You do know you still got a twig in your hair" he murmured, she felt his cologne wash over her as he straightened up. She shifted so that she was in between his legs her back was flushed against his chest. He picked out the twig and threw it into the fire.

"Do you really think that Isobel is telling the truth about word has gotten out about the doppelganger and the Fae?" Elena asked.

Damon's arm clamped around Ava's waist there would be no way in hell he would let her be taken; he would have to be on his deathbed before that to happen. She leant back and rested the side of her temple against his cheek.

"Look I don't trust a word she says but I think we would be stupid to ignore the warning" Stefan shrugged his shoulders. Ava let out a sigh

"Or she could be making this whole thing up" the fairy commented

"You know Elena you could just stay, it'll be easier to keep an eye on you and Ava" Damon said aloud.

"What?" Stefan asked incredulous "with any vampire being able to walking." He mentally slapped himself "and we've been stupid with Ava. She should've stayed somewhere else not here"

"No, I like living here" Ava frowned

"How about Ava stays In Elena's house. It'll be safer-"

"Fine we'll stay there" Damon drawled

"Erm…hello? I am here you know" Ava uttered "and…no I don't want to be stalked everywhere 24/7"

"You won't be" Damon rolled his eyes; he unconsciously brushed his thumb against Ava's lower back, where a sliver of skin was exposed.

"So what? That's the plan? Neither of you will let me or Ava out of your sight" Elena questioned.

"Well it's the best plan. Tell us when you come up with a better one" Damon smirked

"It's not fun, being stalked ya know" Ava uttered slumping her head against his shoulder Elena giggled seeing the look on the fairy's face.

"Well then one of you two bodyguard needs to come with me to the lunch-in at the Lockwood's" Elena said

"That would be me. And Ava-"

"I don't want to go" Ava whined "It's so boring"

"You're coming. You come every year to this" Elena said sternly.

"How about Ava meets you there later?" Damon suggested causing Stefan to frown.

"Huh-"

"Would you want to bring a whining Ava along to the party?" he cocked an eyebrow. "It'll be interesting" he whispered into Ava's ear.

Ava grinned "At least I won't be there for the whole party started"

"Fine" Elena sighed knowing that there was no point of arguing. Truth be told she wouldn't want to drag a bored Ava along with her since knowing the fairy would find or cause trouble.

"Hey" Ava called out "I am not a trouble maker" there was a moment of silence before Elena, Stefan and Damon all laughed. Ava could feel Damon's chest vibrating behind her. "Shut up. All of you are asses" she yelled a pout forming on her lips. Elena broke out in small giggles; her and Stefan were attempting to stifle their laughter but failed miserably

"Sorry, sorry" Elena wiped away a tear

"But that was funny" Stefan chuckled managing to calm himself. Damon looked down at her and grinned

"Oh so cute" he kissed her cheek, she cursed under her breath and tried to wriggle out of his hold but he had a firm grip. She squeaked when he tugged her to his side.

"Dick" she retaliated

"Great, well me and the lovely and polite Ava have witchy stuff to attend to with Bonnie" Damon said.

"Oh sounds much better than a lunch-in" she hummed

"Does that mean you two are going to-"Elena started but Damon raised his finger to his lip silently indicating to her to keep her mouth shut.

"Why are you shushing her?" Ava asked oblivious with the whole secret keeping thing they've got going on. "Is it because you don't want Kit-"she as cut off when the vampire behind her covered her mouth with his large hand.

"Not a word" he breathed into her ear. Her heart skipped a beat when she felt his lips against the shell of her ear. Ava swallowed and nodded well tried to but her movements were restricted.

"Oh no carry on talking Ava" Katherine waltzed into the parlour taking in the scene; she noted how at eased Damon looked with the little fairy beside him "don't get quiet on my account. If you have a plan to combat the impending vampire doom please do tell"

Ava rolled her milky green orbs as the raven head vampire moved his hand off of her mouth "You do realise that we all went quiet when you entered the room. Ergo we won't be saying a word. And people call me oblivious" she scoffed.

Damon grinned "What she said. And Ava you are a bit oblivious-"

"Shove off Damon" she lightly elbowed him in the gut.

"So do you have a plan to get us out of this mess?" Katherine asked leaning against the back of couch behind Elena. "I delivered you a moonstone, a werewolf and a dagger to lure and kill Klaus and right now all you have is a moonstone. Or so you tell me"

"No we have it-"

"Damon definitely does have it. He brags about it" Ava grinned wryly winding up the female vampire

"So where is it?" Katherine asked

"It's in a very safe place" Damon drawled idly playing with a stray blond curl.

"I've been honest with you time to return the favour" Katherine sneered. There was a moment of silence before Ava burst out in laughter

"Oh snap, now that's a funny one" Ava's cheeks were flushed pink. Damon snickered but cleared his throat.

"Let me be honest with you" Damon uttered "don't mistake the fact that we haven't set you on fire in your sleep for trust" he winked at her.

"Fine" Katherine scowled "be that way" she walked out of the parlour.

"Question" Ava said crossing one ankle over the other "can we set-"

"No we're not setting fire to her" Stefan rolled his eyes getting onto his feet.

"Damon was right" the fairy folded her arms across her chest. She could feel the warmth radiating off of the vampire besides her. "You Stefan Salvatore are such a buzz kill. How about we just set her hair-"

"YOU'RE NOT SETTING MY HAIR ON FIRE" Katherine shrieked from the other side of the Boarding House.

"Ok" Ava whistled "Now she is even a bigger buzz kill and-"

"Come on" Damon gently nudged her off of the arm chair "We're leaving"

* * *

"Ok you know when you mentioned we would be going to this power hyped up place. You never mentioned anything about trudging through dirt" Ava said,

"Well if I did you would have ended up whining and moaning all the way" Damon said, he was holding on to her hand and leading her, Bonnie and Jeremy to the place where Emily Bennett was murdered.

"And she's not doing that right now?" Jeremy scoffed

"Oh shut up Jere. Or I'll tell everyone what you do on Tuesdays night" she threatened him.

"Ok, ok" Jeremy hastily said, Damon sighed and feeling the blond was beginning to lag, she was having trouble walking across the grassy grounds since the surface was uneven.

"Ava keep up" Jeremy called he and Bonnie were now in front

"Go to hell" Ava yelled back.

"This is way too long" Damon muttered and abruptly stopped causing the blond to stumble, she grabbed on to the back of his leather jacket so she wouldn't lose her balance

"What-"

"Piggy back ride or bridal style?" he asked

"I can walk" Ava huffed and tried to free her hand but he wouldn't let her go

"Ava-"

"Fine. Piggy back" she uttered

"Great so jump on" he crouched in front of her, he grunted when her knee dug into his lower back.

"Sorry sorry" she exclaimed and settled herself on his back. His hands were just underneath her knees. Ava loosely wrapped her arms around his throat

"Ready?"

"Yep" she rested her chin on his shoulders, Damon easily caught up with Bonnie and Jeremy. Ava had left her cane behind she wasn't bothered to carry it around.

"Oh so Ava got a ride-"

"I swear to god Jeremy I will tell if you don't shut up" both Bonnie and Damon exchanged looks wondering what was this big secret that Jeremy didn't want to share, the younger teen cleared his throat as they walked across the grassy grounds.

"So this is the spot where Emily Bennett was killed" Jeremy commented

"The founders thought it was poetic to burn her where the other witches were burned" Damon replied

"How do you know where the witches were burned?" Bonnie asked, Damon shifted Ava higher feeling her slipping slightly she leant forward to get into a more comfortable position.

"Because I tried to save her" Damon said as they carried on walking, from the corner of his eye he noticed a small smile on Ava's face.

"See you're not so bad Demon even though you can be an ass" Ava whispered into his hear, causing Damon to fist his fingers into her legs damn she was unknowingly testing his patience. She winced

"Damon-"

"Sorry you're slipping" Damon said "and Emily was my key to getting Katherine back-"Ava felt a spark or irritation at that "but that was before I knew what a little bitch Katherine was"

Jeremy laughed, Ava let out a giggle. She felt Damon slowing down and knew they were probably around a couple of yards away from the run down looking house. It looked as if one strong wind would knock it down.

"We're here?" Ava asked

"Hmm it is. Come on" Damon said once again leading the way. Ava's grip tightened they must be going up a slight heel she thought.

"Here we go" he set Ava on her feet when they were on the porch. He pushed open the front door. Ava assumed this place must be old since she could hear the door squeaked. Damon stepped into the house and grasped onto the fairy's hand pulling her inside with him. Jeremy and Bonnie were on their heels.

"Smells musty" Ava commented sniffing the air. She slipped her hand from his as Damon walked ahead.

"So…what's Jeremy's secret?" Damon asked. Ava was following the sound of his footsteps and voice

"Well-"she yelped when she stepped on a weak floorboard and fell through the small hole.

"Ha-"Jeremy laughed

"Jeremy fancies Johnny Depp." Ava blurted out "Ha that's what you get for laughing-"both Bonnie's and Damon's eyes landed on the brunette teen. Who was turning bright red

"I do not" he shouted

"You so do" Ava countered,

"No-"

"Yes-"

"Seriously you two" Bonnie cut the pair off "Argue later not here"

"Fine" Ava grumbled whilst Jeremy scowled "Can someone help me?" her foot was stuck. Damon shook his head wondering why on earth it would be a good idea to take the blond with them. He reached down and easily freed the trapped fairy. He ran his thumb across the reddened skin.

"Nothing serious" he commented. "Come on" Damon grabbed her hand again leading her

"_I hate you Ava" _

"_I LOVE YOU TO" _Ava shouted into Jeremy's mind. She grinned when she heard him hissing. Bonnie rolled her eyes. "So is there anything here?" she asked.

"Hmm" Damon let go of her hand and walked over to the covered window. He peered through the cracked glass there was a stream of sunlight entered the room. "Do you hear anything?" he asked her.

Ava shook her head; she couldn't hear any extra thoughts besides Jeremy's and Bonnie's. "Nope, but why would I? I can't hear vamps so I doubt I'd be able to hear spirits" she uttered. Damon nodded that did make sense. He took a step forward so that he was standing directly in the stream of sunlight. Ava frowned when he grunted, Damon frowned he couldn't move. He glared at the witch thinking it was her.

"Whatever witchy prank you're playing don't" Damon attempted to move but couldn't "It's not funny.

"I'm not doing anything" Bonnie said with a frown on her face.

"I can't move" Damon said through gritted teeth.

Ava licked her lips "Have you…I don't know lifted one foot and placed it in front of the other?" she suggested.

"I know how to walk Ava" he snapped

"Alright" she held her hands up in a sign of surrender "no need to get your panties in a bunch"

Before he could give a smart ass comment back he felt the stinging of the sun against his skin. She frowned hearing sizzling

"Jeremy are you cooking?" she uttered

"No, it's Damon he's burning" Jeremy gaped at the vampire

"Oh my ring is not working. Do something" Damon clenched his eyes shut in pain. Ava frowned hearing the pain in his voice.

"Bonnie" she said

Bonnie closed her eyes and concentrated, Damon held his hand up to his face to protect it but the sun was burning him. Another cry of pain left his mouth. The fairy hurriedly took her jacket off

"Use it to cover him with" she felt the jacket snatched out of her hands. Jeremy threw it over Damon covering his face so it wouldn't burn.

Bonnie chanted under her breath and all of a sudden he was able to move and the sun wasn't hurting anymore. He pulled Ava's jacket off of his face and stumbled

"I don't think the witches like you that much" Bonnie smirked

"So I guess this is the right place" Jeremy announced

"No shit Sherlock" Ava huffed, Damon glanced down at his watch

"Come on Ava, I should drop you off at the Lockwood's place" Damon said grabbing the blond. "And no pouting if I don't get you there now Stefan is going to call"

"Fine"

"Bye" Ava yelled over her shoulder "Oh and …erm Bonnie be careful, Jeremy might turn gay for Johnny Depp"

The raven head vampire shook his head and dragged the Fairy out. "Arms out, let's get your jacket on" Ava slipped her arms into jacket.

"Piggy back again?"

"Go on" Ava clambered onto Damon's back "So Ava that whole Jeremy thing does-"

"Nope I made it up" she said holding on tightly, Damon laughed and blurred off towards the Lockwood's manor.

* * *

"Alright behave and don't piss anyone off" Damon said he and Ava was at the Lockwoods.

"Duh I know." Ava rolled her eyes "anyway shouldn't you be going back to check on Bonnie and Jeremy?"

"Yeah I know" he and Ava strolled up the path of the Lockwoods, where the lunch-in was being held.

"But I know for a fact a party with you would be awesome"

"Oh look at you" Ava grinned "being nice"

"Only to you babe-"

"OK now you've gone perverted slightly" he lightly shoved her and noted Max the busboy coming out of the manor, he smirked seeing the teen spotting how close he and Ava was. So decided to have a bit of fun, he bent down and gave her a lingering kiss on the cheek, her breathed hitched and she blushed.

"Have fun" he smirked and winked at a scowling Max. Without another word he walked away. The blond sighed and was brought back to reality when a hand landed on her shoulder.

"Hey Ava-"

"Hi Damon-"

"I'm Max" Ava's eyes widened

"Oh erm…Max hi. Hi Max. I knew that" she blathered, Max shook his head

"Come on, I swear I saw a plate of pineapple and cheese going around" he said linking his arm with hers.

"Cool, I didn't know you was going to be here" she uttered as they stepped into the manor; the placed was buzzing with conversation, so she knew the place was filling up.

"My mum dragged me here. Hey you want to meet her?" Max asked as they walked through the crowd

"No-"Ava blurted out "I mean…I mean…the thing-"

"It's ok" Max chuckled, leading her over to the large bay windows "too soon to meet the mom right?"

"Something like that" she plastered a smile on her face. Ava cleared her throat "So what you been up to?" she asked him as she unbuttoned her jacket.

"Not much, had a morning shift at the Grill, and came here." Max replied his eyes roamed the blond "So did you come with Damon?" he casually asked

Ava smiled "Yep, he gave me a ride." He didn't miss the way she seems to light up at the mention of the other man.

"Why didn't you get a ride with Stefan? He's around-oh look there he is" he spotted the dark haired male standing with Elena near the entrance.

"Oh well…Damon offered and yeah…"she trailed, what could she say? It wasn't as if the blond could answer back with Damon thought it'd be a good idea to reveal where a whole hoard of witches were killed.

"Are you hiding something Ava?" Max asked quirking an eyebrow;

"What? No of course not…ok the thing is…"she nervously licked her lips "I'm thirsty and-"

"Oh" he grinned "how about I get you a drink?"

"That'd be great. I'm going to go chat to Stefan and Elena…do you know where-"

"Near the entryway" he replied.

Ava gave him a grateful smile and walked off as soon as her back was turned her smile dropped. She massaged her cheeks

"Fake smiling is so not my thing" she muttered. Hopefully for the rest of the event she wouldn't flounder.

"Ava" Stefan grabbed the back of the teen's top to prevent her from walking pass him and Elena. "So did Damon show you…you know?"

"Yes" she replied "It sounds kind of dirty when you put it that way" she murmured.

Stefan lightly slapped the back of her head; Elena sighed and rushed forward to smooth down the petite teen's chaotic curls.

"Ok we need to get your mind out of the gutter" Elena uttered. Ava rolled her milky green orbs

"I'm not in the gutter" she said, she picked up face paced footsteps heading towards them.

"Hey" Stefan greeted Caroline "Have you got any luck finding Matt?"

"None" Caroline replied. "Ava could you-"

"Use my fairy magic?" she asked "sure why not" they watched as the blond closed her eyes in concentration. Ava scoured the room for Matt, but didn't pick up his thought patterns meaning he wasn't here. "No not here Care" she tucked in a stray curl.

"What if he tells somebody?" the blond vampire asked frantically "what if he tells everybody?"

This was certainly turning out to be a nightmare, Ava thought.

"No we just got to find him first. Do you have any idea where he might be?" Stefan asked Elena

"I wish I did, but he wasn't one to run" Elena frowned getting worried for her former boyfriend.

"This wasn't how it was supposed to happen" Caroline cried out "I was supposed to tell him at the right moment in the right way and he was supposed to be ok with it because he loves me"

Ava couldn't help but scoff at that. Elena elbowed her hard in the ribs "Ava-"she said sternly

"What? I'm sorry Care but do you genuinely believe that after telling Matt you and him would go skipping in the garden?" Ava questioned her "you're literally turning his whole world around. There was never going to be a right reaction" both Elena and Stefan was slightly miffed at that. The fairy sounded so wise…but then Ava ruined it.

"Oh there's mini scones here" the petite teen hummed, she was feeling peckish.

"We'll help you find him" Elena assured her "so will Ava, it'll be faster if she comes along. I just have to accept this award for Jenna"

Caroline nodded "So call me when you're done and I'll be out there looking for him" Ava felt the vampire brushing pass her and quickly managed to grasp Caroline's hand.

"Caroline try Vicky's grave he might be there" Ava told her.

"That's a good place to start" Stefan nodded. Caroline bid them goodbye and left. Elena let out a dejected sigh "Maybe he'll come round you both did"

"Yeah only after Elena cried for like a week-"Ava exclaimed

"Hey" the doppelganger frowned "didn't you laugh when Claudine told you?"

Stefan cocked an eyebrow "Wait you laughed?"

"I thought she was messing" Ava huffed and rolled her eyes hearing Stefan snickering.

"Oh your lover-boy is coming" Stefan smirked seeing Max approaching them, holding two cups.

"Shut up Stefan. Ass" Ava hissed

"Oh she's so cute" Elena cooed watching as her friend met Max halfway. "Damon is jealous" she stated.

"I know" Stefan chuckled, "he gets all annoyed"

Elena looked up at her boyfriend "Are you enjoying this?"

"No-"

"You're smiling" that was true a fully fledge grin was on Stefan's face.

"Ok I'm enjoying it. Do you know how many decades it's been since I've seen Damon jealous" Stefan chuckled.

Meanwhile a couple of feet away Max handed Ava a cup of tea "It's your favourite" he explained. "And please if you do spit it out don't do it on my face…because tea burns"

Ava laughed and nodded; she took a small sip and sighed "Oh lemon tea. You remembered" she grinned

"Can't exactly forget" Max said "there's some refreshments over by the tables"

"Then why good sir don't you lead the way?" Ava said in a poorly imitated posh voice.

"Why Milady I shall" he played along.

* * *

Ava was leaning against the refreshment table munching away on mini-cream cakes. She could hear Carol's dull voice; the mayor was making a speech.

"Oh cream cakes, Ava honey do-"

"Keep walking Biddy" the fairy shooed the old lady away "I'm not sharing"

Biddy scowled, the elderly woman ran the old book store in the town square. "Honey they're for sharing. It's for guests after all"

Ava smiled sweetly and popped another cream cake in her mouth "And I'm a guest Biddy and I'm enjoying" she said through a mouthful of cake.

"Oh you're a brat-"

"And you're having an affair with your plumber. Which is gross isn't he like…going out with your best friend?" Ava questioned.

Biddy didn't bother asking Ava how she knew that, she had known the teen her whole life and it wasn't a secret that the blond could pick up on stuff that no one else knew.

"Ava just give me one-"

"Nope-"

"Give me a cream cake" the old lady scowled "I'll…I'll slap ya-"

Ava snorted "What and you think I'm not above hitting an old lady. Plus you're a hair puller"

"I'll pull yours"

"Bring it on old lady" the petite teen jaw clenched "Oh-"

"You'll forget about this ever happening. And you filled up on cream cakes" Stefan seem to appear out of nowhere, he compelled the old lady and watched as a serene smile appear on the old lady's face.

"Seriously Ava? Picking a fight with an old lady-"

"She started it" Ava said holding the empty plate out to Stefan. "Did you know her father was a war veteran?"

"No I didn't" Stefan said. He grabbed her hand leading her over to where Elena would be accepting the award; they were near the back of the room. "Where's Max?" he whispered

"He went home. Something to do with his mother" Ava replied "I think he's a mommy's boy Stef" she admitted. Causing Stefan to snort loudly, the guests all looked over to them

"Are they staring?" Ava murmured

"Yep" Stefan shifted slightly

Ava cleared her throat "Carry on, carry on…keep talking Carol. Ben hasn't fallen asleep yet…so you're doing something right-Oww" she yelped when Stefan whacked her on the back of her head.

"Sorry" Stefan apologised to Carol, he saw the grin on Elena's face.

"Right where was I?" the mayor frowned

"You was about to announce that scholarship thingy" Ava called out causing the rest of the guests to snicker when they saw the glare on Carol's face.

"Thank you Ava" she said sarcastically

"You're welcome" Ava quipped

"Just hush" Stefan ordered

Carol cleared her throat and picked up where she left off before the petite teen had interrupted her "Right, well here to accept the donation to the Miranda Gilbert's scholarship fund is Elena Gilbert" she announced

There was a round of applause "Woo you go girl" Ava whistled causing Stefan to shift slightly.

"You've never said that before have you?" the vampire whistled smiling at Elena as she got onto the stage.

"Nope and I don't think I will do it again" Ava hummed; she shifted from one foot to the other.

"Stop moving Ava" he hissed, every time she moved the floorboard would creak beneath them.

"I can't help it I have to pee" Stefan rolled his eyes; he didn't miss the annoyed looks that Ava was getting from the mayor. "Well go" he plastered a smile on his face.

"I'll miss Elena's speech" Ava muttered

"Just go I rather not have you urinating on the floor" he lightly pushed her in the direction of the staircase, knowing that the bathroom was on the second floor.

"Fine" she scurried away.

"Thank god" Carol said into the microphone by mistake, causing the guests to laugh.

Ava headed up the stairs; she had kept the barriers up in her mind, since the whole incident with Biddy. She knew the layout of the Lockwood's manor since there were lots of parties here beforehand. She shut the bathroom door behind her and quickly did her business. She exited the bathroom and walked down the corridor

"_AVA" _Ava gasped and clutched her head, she really needed to work on her skills again, she had been out of practise since Claudine had died.

Her brows furrowed together, whose voice was that? It sounded so familiar "John" Ava breathed realising it was Elena's biological father.

"Well John has a bit of an accident" Ava spun around hearing the voice behind her "Isobel. I knew I was right you two timing bitch-"

"Language, it's nothing personal" Isobel took a step towards her and the fairy took one back

"Oh fuck you" Ava scowled "STE-"all of a sudden she felt an explosion to the back of her head and then nothing.

* * *

Elena groaned and slowly woke up to the sound of Isobel talking; she felt someone slumped against her. Her eyes widened seeing that it was Ava, and the blond was out cold. The doppelganger relaxed somewhat seeing the steady rise and fall of Ava's chest. She perked her head up listening to Isobel's conversation.

"I'm sorry Katherine I had to do what I was told. He wanted the moonstone and he wanted you" Isobel said mournfully she then hanged up on the vampire.

Elena sat up and peered out of the window, all she could make out was rows and rows of trees, as the car sped up. She shook Ava "Ava get up-"

"Fuck sake Elena five more minutes" Ava grumbled and turned away.

"So she's not a morning person?" Isobel's eyes darted up to the mirror, she saw the volatile glare that her daughter was giving her "her mother was the same-"

"Don't speak about Ava as if you know her. You know nothing" Elena snarled sitting up, the blond shifted so that she was leaning against her shoulder.

Ava was just beginning to come round when the car slowed down. She groaned and grabbed the back of her head.

"Oww…why the hell does everyone go for the head"

"I had no chloroform. Plus I doubt Elena would've appreciated me for drugging you" Isobel drawled "We're at Grove Hills cemetery" she replied to Ava's unanswered question. Ava could hear the engine being cut off.

"Oh my god you're going to kill us at the cemetery?" Ava spluttered "talk about ironic. If you're going to kill me can you do it on a clean bit of grass? I don't want to end up dead dirty piece of grass"

Elena gaped at her best friend, was she completely out of her mind? She wondered.

"I'm not going to kill either of you" Isobel rolled her eyes. As her companion got out of the car to open the back door,

"Just because I can't compel you to come with me doesn't mean I can't force you" Isobel called out walking slightly ahead.

"Come on" Elena glared at the blond man who was waiting by the car door.

"But-"

"Now Ava" Ava sighed but climbed out of the car. The doppelganger grasped her hand and followed after the vampire.

"Elena wasn't you wearing a dress?" she felt Elena's denim covered legs brush against her own bare ones.

"Katherine took my dress" Elena muttered hoping that Stefan or Damon will come to their rescue

"Eww…so she saw you naked. I knew she was a lesbian." Ava said, the brunette shook her head, only Ava would be thinking of something like that.

"So were you compelled to betray Katherine?" Elena asked Isobel, who came to a stop. The vampire shoved her hands into her pockets. Ava shivered slightly she had left her jacket downstairs in the Lockwood manor when she went to the bathroom.

"If I was I couldn't tell you" Isobel said and carried on walking. Once again Elena and Ava trailed after her

"So you lied" Elena stated.

"Well she is a liar" Ava drawled feeling the leaves crunching beneath her shoes. "So you obviously found Klaus, since he was the one who probably compelled you"

"He knows where we are now doesn't he?" Elena exclaimed "are you taking us to him?"

Ava came to a stop and could hear something being pushed aside, she assumed it was leaves

"What is this?" Elena asked, her eyes were focused on the graves stone that had the name '_Isobel Flemming' _carved in to it.

"My parents" Isobel murmured "your grandparents they put it here-"Ava assumed she was talking about the gravestone, she had managed to catch a snippet of Elena's thoughts "when it became obvious that the police wasn't going to find my body. They visit every week and they bring flowers" she smiled recalling her parents "even though there's no one buried here"

"Well that's they do to cope." Ava murmured she wouldn't mind visiting her grandmother and her parents grave, in fact the next chance she gets she promised herself she would

"The Isobel Flemming they knew is dead, so maybe there's a part of me that is buried here the human part" she clarified "the part that I abandoned when I chose to become a vampire." Ava listened carefully "The part that use to dream of the day she'd know her daughter" Elena turned to look at her biological mother, this was the first meaningful that Isobel had said to her "but instead you got to meet the other part. The part that would betray her own flesh and blood" just then her cell rang,

"Kind of rude to answer your cell in the middle of the conversation" Ava commented, Elena rolled her eyes and nudged the smaller teen.

"Yes" Isobel said into her cell phone "let them go?"

Ava frowned and canted her head to the side, she wasn't expecting that. truth be told the fairy was expecting Klaus to burst out from behind a gravestone or something.

"I'm done?" a smile came onto Isobel's face

"Who was that?" Elena asked when the vampire hanged up.

"I am so sorry Elena" Isobel said sincerely, she looked so human the complete opposite of the woman she had met before "that I was such a disappointment to you. And Ava no matter what comes your way don't lose your light. It's special as are you. Your mother would be so proud"

Ava felt her heart clench at that, without another word Isobel grabbed her daylight necklace and ripped it off making Elena stagger back she watched her biological mother burn in the sun. Ava jumped hearing Isobel screaming. When the vampire erupted in fire Elena grabbed the back of Ava's navy blue top and pulled her back.

"Oh my god, she's dead" Elena said holding onto the blond.

Ava felt a pulse of air in front of her and sighed when she smelt the familiar cologne.

"Elena" Stefan called, the brunette rushed off to her boyfriend wanted to seek comfort. Damon pulled Ava into a tight hug.

"Let's go home" Damon peppered her face kisses "Scared the crap out me" he held her cheeks "next time go to the bathroom before you go out"

Ava rolled her eyes "Yeah that's the reason I got kidnapped. Because I went to the bathroom"

Damon shook his head and noticed that the teen was cold, he shed his leather jacket and placed it on her shoulders. Ava pulled her arms through the sleeves. It dwarfed her frame, "wait there" he ordered.

Ava frowned when she heard the sound of something clicking "What the-?"

"Are you taking pictures of me?" she asked

"What? I need to see my sexy fairy in my clothes" he groaned when the blond kicked him in the shin.

* * *

Ava exited the bathroom, she had a quick shower and changed out of her skirt and top so was now sporting her cotton shorts and a camisole, as well as her trademark bear-robe. Ava arrived in the parlour just managing to catch Elena's last few words.

"Why did they let us go?" Elena asked.

"It's because I'm awesome" Ava supplied plopping down on the cushy armchair; she could hear the flames crackling in the fireplace.

"Anything that John says we have to assume that Klaus knows it as well" Stefan said getting onto his feet. "So he knows that Elena's not going to turn herself into a vampire, he knows he got me and Damon to keep you and Ava safe and her being a fairy."

"He knows we're not going to run" Elena added.

"He sounds a bit stalkerish doesn't he?" Ava licked her lips bringing her knees up to her chest and resting her back against the armrest.

"Which is why we're going to take precautions" Damon strolled into the parlour, he placed a pile of papers in Ava's lap "we've got played. "

Ava trailed her fingers over the pages; she didn't feel any brail "What's this?"

"It's the deed to our house. We should've done this as soon as you moved in. Bad move on our part" Damon uttered

"If the house is in Ava's name you get to invite whoever you want in" Ava's lips stretched into an even bigger smile if that was even possible.

"You do realise you're giving Ava your house-"

"Shut up Elena, you got a house already. This is my one" both Damon and Stefan exchanged amused looks.

"Yes, but I'll be super pissed if you locked me out" Damon uttered and rolled his eyes realising what a mistake it was to say that in front of her. Before the fairy could do or say anything there was John gasping his breath. He was back on the land of the living. Ava's blond locks blew forward when Damon blurred pass her and grabbed the human by his throat holding him up.

"I swear I had no idea what she was going to do" John's face was going red, he saw the demonic look on the raven head's face "I am sorry-_Ava please I had no clue. Please I am sorry"_

"Damon" Ava called out his name "He's telling the truth let him go"

"He and I need to talk" Elena stated.

Damon's grip tightened for a second, he pulled John close "You're so lucky she is still here. If Isobel had taken her away your head wouldn't have been attached to your body" he snarled and abruptly dropped him.

"Come on" Stefan ushered the fairy out of the room. She was clutching on to the deeds of the house.

* * *

It was about an hour before John and Elena had gone home, Ava knew that the doppelganger was making some attempt with her biological father. She was sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace; she could feel the heat against her skin. She felt both sides of the couch dip in weight alerting her that she had company

"You know we're just delaying the process. Klaus is coming and he'll probably take me" Damon took the seat on her left, whilst Stefan took the other

"He won't be taking you Ava." Damon said seriously

"We'll protect you" Stefan added. Her heart warmed at that "I guess we should have a toast. Ava Xenia is now the proud owner of the Salvatore Boarding House."

"Oh we're drinking?" she asked excitedly Damon snorted

"No we've got something better" Stefan grinned "marshmallows on a stick"

"Oh you're shitting me" Ava laughed Damon chuckled and handed her a stick

"So any words Ava you'd like to say about being the owner?" he asked

"Oh no I'm so over it" Ava said nonchalantly

"Ava?"

"Ok, ok" she jumped on to her feet. Damon grasped the sash of her robe, to pull her slightly forward so she wasn't so close to the flames. "I'd like to say-"

"Ava this isn't an Oscar-"

"Shut up Stef you're ruining my moment" Stefan laughed "ok well what should I say? It's about time me being the owner and –oh fuck it. I own a bloody Boarding House. Ahhhh-"she squealed and jumped up and down "I own a freaking house-me I'm an owner. An owner-"she was jumping around causing the brothers to laugh at the fairy's antics.

"Hey maybe should give the deeds to Elena. She's more sensible" Damon said and grinned seeing Ava's mood deflate.

"No fuck that bitch. This house is mine-"

"Ava she's your best friend" Stefan said amused

"I can replace her. This house is mine bitches" Ava declared and yelped when Damon tugged her back down, Stefan had just managed to catch her marshmallow before it fell to the ground. Ava giggled when Damon tickled her sides she kicked outhitting Stefan's face.

For the rest of the night the trio spent it in front of the fireplace, toasting marshmallows, talking, joking and laughing. They were genuinely just having a good time.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Outfit link on profile. Thanks to those who reviewed. **

**So in this Chap-We see a breif introduction to Earl, Ava takes the bus. She says goodbye to Jenna. Ava wants to take pictures when John gets punched by Alaric and steals Jeremy's camera. She ends up hiding in the pantry. Other vampires know about Ava being a fairy. Once again Ava and Jeremy wrestle because she steals his pop-tarts. Katherine doesn't want Ava to set her hair on fire. Damon gives her a piggy back ride to the witch house. She helps him out when he's burning. Ava made up that Jeremy fancies Johnny Depp. Ava's at the lunch in, Damon makes Max jealous. Ava splutters excuses after excuses. Matt knows about vampires. Ava starts a fight with an old lady. She then has to pee. She just manages to catch John trying to warn her before she is knocked out. Ava points out that Katherine might have seen Elena naked. Isobel dies. Stefan and Damon realised that they should've handed over the owenership of the Boarding House over to Ava as soon as she moved in. She is more than happy. And they spend the night in front of the fireplace. **

**Next chap-Klaus (Sort of) arrives. The last dance. (One of my faves)...And a huge Dava moment that i think you've guys been waiting for. **

**Please REVIEW (The next chapter will uploaded quicker if you do)**


	40. Chapter 40

Ava groaned and rolled over she snuggled into something warm.

"Wake up little fairy"

"Bite me Damon" she mimicked his sing-song voice and pressed her face into his shoulder, Damon rolled his eyes, they were currently laid out on his bed Ava had ended up falling asleep after her fifth marshmallow and Damon opted to lay her down in his room. Since he remembered that the fairy said his bed was way more comfortable

"Ava come on, you've got school today" Damon gently shook her shoulder. But the petite teen merely grumbled something under her breath and tucked her face into the crook of his neck. "As much as I love the idea of you and me spending the day in bed-"he yelped when he felt her dig her nails into his stomach "Ok too much"

"Way too much. Pervert" Ava muttered, "Now shoo sleep, sleep is good…sleep is what makes the world go round"

Damon sighed "Fine, fine we're here all day the." Ava hummed "so I'll guess we have to get Elena to sign the deeds of the house"

"Hmm-WHAT?" Ava abruptly sat up, "No I'm signing it-"Damon grinned as he watched the blond scrambling out of bed "Oh Ava your leg is-"he winced when she fell off the bed face down. "Ava?" he called out, he sniffed the air and relaxed somewhat when he couldn't smell blood

"I'm good" she called out and placed her elbows on the edge of the bed pulling herself up.

"You're crying" he frowned

"My nose stings. Dick" Ava gingerly touched the tip of her nose and winced. Damon moved forward till he was face to face with the fairy. Goose-bumps arose on her flesh when she felt his large callous hand cup her cheek.

"It's nothing serious" he murmured, her nose was pink and nothing was broken. He used his thumb to wipe a stray tear.

"Good now servant go make my breakfast" Ava scrambled onto her feet and could hear Damon getting out of the bed, she took a step back

"Did you just call me servant?" he cocked an eyebrow

"Oh apologies I meant slave. Make me breakfast slave"

"Oh you cheeky vixen-"

"I know" Ava backed up into his desk and cringed when she accidentally bumped into it and managed to knock down a lamp.

"Ava that was the good lamp" he growled. She smiled sheepishly

"It's probably ugly and just expensive-"she babbled inching towards the door

"No it's a family heirloom-"

"Oh well-"

"Run"

"OK" without further ado Ava sprinted out of the room, Damon chased after her, in a human pace.

"You know this is your fault for-"

"How-Ava stop" Damon shouted but it was too late, the fairy ploughed straight into her bedroom door.

"Ava-"

"Ok yeah there's blood this time" the raven head vampire shook his head and approached the blond that was flat on her back on the floor.

* * *

Ava dried herself off and hurried back into her bedroom. Stefan had told her that the lawyer would be here in twenty minutes; Elena and Bonnie were currently downstairs, since today they would all be going to school together. She pulled out the first drawer of her dresser and splayed her hand out and grabbed her bra and panties, she could feel the lace material and hurriedly put it on.

Ava then moved over to her closet and grabbed the labels; she decided to wear a pair of jeans and a long sleeve top. When she had done that, Ava set out to brush her hair; she tied the blond locks in a ponytail, and grabbed her school bag before skipping down the stairs and headed into the kitchen where Elena and Bonnie were as well as Stefan and Damon.

"Morning bitches-"

"You know I'm trying to remember a morning where you didn't insult us" Elena said sipping her mug of coffee.

"Oh erm…that happened about seventeen days ago, I was so not in the mood to be peppy" Ava grinned and plopped down on a stool. "So slave what's for breakfast?"

"Call me slave again, and Elena is the owner" Damon smirked; Stefan stifled his laughter as he leant against the kitchen island.

"Alright, alright. I'll be good" Ava nodded

"Thank you" with that Damon set the plate of food down in front of her. "It's chocolate chip pancakes and there's a glass of orange on your left"

"Thanks…slave-"he lightly cuffed the back of her head, causing her to roll her milky green orbs.

"And no maple syrup. You had plenty of sugar last night" Stefan added.

"Alright" Ava huffed and dug into her breakfast. "So is creepy John still hanging around?" she asked

"Ava have you ever learnt not to talk with your mouth full?" Elena said brushing the stray crumbs off of her top.

"Yeah…just haven't been practising" Ava grinned. "Now slave-"

"Ava-"

"Kidding, kidding" she raised her hands in a sign of surrender. "So juice is on the right yeah?"

"No your left-"Stefan groaned when the fairy elbowed her glass of juice off of the table. "I'll get a cloth" he muttered.

"Oops" Ava blushed rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

* * *

Soon enough, Ava, Elena and Bonnie were all sitting in the parlour. The lawyer was going through the deeds with the fairy, but she had zoned out of the conversation.

"Understand?" Mr Henry asked

"Yes, yes" Ava grinned "now where do I sign?" she asked eagerly.

Bonnie snorted "Is it me or is Ava excited?" she whispered to Elena, they were watching the proceedings going on. Whilst Damon and Stefan were waiting outside.

"Eager aren't you?" Mr Henry chuckled pressing the fountain pen into her hand "_Reminds me or Miriam…god I miss her"_

Ava swallowed "Just never ever owned a Boarding House before." She grinned "so where?"

"Ah…here-"he took her hand and placed it over the dotted line. With a flourish Ava signed on the dotted line.

"Voila and I am now the proud owner. You lot can go to hell….and get out of my house-"

"Wait so you would chuck us now because you've got a house?" Bonnie grinned

"Duh" the fairy uttered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ava you're not getting any money or-"

"Ah but I got a plan" she smirked she made a 'come here' motion causing her best friends to move even Mr Henry was intrigued and also inched forward "to make some money I'll just rent out the rooms. Viola a couple of hundred bucks a week"

Elena snorted "No way that would happen" she shook her head. "_You've forgotten the fact, that you'll get boarders who would most likely end up being drained by…Damon?"_

"Oh bloody vampires ruining everything for me" Ava said casually. Bonnie and Elena both exchanged panicked looks and were somewhat relieved to see that Mr Henry didn't seem to have heard her. "Anyway can I go? I need to gloat about owning this awesome place" she jumped onto her feet.

"Hold on Missy, you need to sign one more page then it would officially be yours" the older man chuckled, and Bonnie grabbed her by her sleeve and pulled her back down on to the chair.

"Right here" once again Mr Henry grasped her hand "and sign" he instructed when the tip of the fountain pen touched the dotted line. Ava signed it and grinned

"I can't believe they gave you their house" the witch admitted "It's really yours huh?"

"Yeah great in it?" Ava nodded

"It's meant to be a safe house for both of us. But since Ava lives here anyway it would make sense if her name was in the deed" Elena commented "but it's only for the time being"

Ava snorted "I'm not giving it back. I'm in charge-"Elena cleared her throat "shush Elena. Anyway I get to invite whoever I want in. Meaning no visitors with these-"

"Teeth?" Bonnie cocked an eyebrow as the blond gashed her teeth

"Well very sharp teeth" Ava rolled her milky green orbs "_Vampires" _ the witch jumped at that. She had hardly gotten the chance to get use to the fairy being able to do that. Bonnie knew she had to be careful with her thoughts.

"I wouldn't want to clean it" Bonnie uttered looking around the large parlour,

"That's the point of Elena here. She'll come over and clean when she's not sexing it up with Stefan" Ava said, Mr Henry choked on a laugh and hastily cleared his throat._ "Damn that girl is funny" _

"Thank you" the petite teen grinned, Mr Henry frowned he didn't say anything he shook it off and ordered the piles of papers.

"All done" he slammed his briefcase shut. Ava and Elena walked the lawyer to the door. The doppelganger opened it for the man

"Thank you Mr Henry" the brunette smiled politely and shook the man's hand, as Damon and Stefan approached the doorway. She cleared her throat "Ava you want to say anything?"

"No-"

"_Thank him" _Elena thought sternly

"Oh I mean…thank you…for doing your job. So do I need to thank you? Or are you cool? Shake hands or hug-"

"_Hug, reminds me of my kid-"_

"Ava you're babbling" Damon drawled he cut the blond off mid-rant. "She does that a lot" he whispered loudly to the silver haired man.

"Oh I noticed-"he grunted when the petite teenager in front of him launched herself at him. He looked over to the others and saw the amused smiles. This was a first, never on a case he was thanked with a hug.

"Erm" Stefan cleared his throat "she's a hugger"

"I can tell" Mr Henry said and patted her on the back. "Erm…kid you mind?"

Ava blushed and quickly pulled back and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly "I went with the hug-"

"Yeah we saw" Damon snorted

"Shut up Damon. He's staff…." Stefan and Elena swallowed their laughter when they saw the affronted look on the raven head's face.

"I am-"

"Don't worry about Miriam she'll come round. Trust me family arguments tend to get forgotten about and-"

"Excuse me?" the old man frowned, he hadn't mentioned a word about his daughter.

"Oh erm…well-"Ava spluttered "Hi-"

"Wait what do you mean by my Miriam?" he asked

Damon cleared his throat attracting the man's attention he caught the man's gaze "You'll forget this ever happened, and she did sign the deeds" he compelled the man.

"Ava what was that?" Stefan demanded once he was sure the lawyer was out of earshot

"What?" she snapped

"Don't take that tone with me" he said sternly "What was that?"

"I-I lost control ok" Ava muttered

"That can't happen Ava. You need to be practising your control" Stefan said "How about you placing the barriers in your mind?" he saw her opening her mouth about to protest but he spoke over her "No Ava self-control is the key. So no mind reading or letting anyone in. see if you can keep in control."

Ava nodded, she felt like a five year old getting a telling off, but she knew that the vampire did have a point, she'd been letting peoples dark secrets slip from her mouth without even thinking so she did as she was instructed, she strengthened the barriers with enough force so she couldn't hear the doppelganger's or the witch's thoughts..

"Ok" Ava nodded and turned on her heel, Elena cocked an eyebrow knowing that the fairy probably forgot about having to invite the vampires in.

"Ava you forgetting something?" she asked

"Oh right shit…erm Stefan come into my house" Ava playfully bowed causing the vampire to laugh

"Why thank you Ava" he stepped into the Boarding house. "Now Damon-"she was cut off when Elena quickly covered her mouth with the palm of her hand.

"If Ava lets you in" Elena started "don't bite" she hissed when the blond nipped her "will you promise to obey…the people of this house?" she worded it carefully.

"No" Damon snorted

"Seriously Damon-"Ava finally managed to shove the taller girl away "You promised you'll do it mine and Elena's way. We…well Elena what did you tell him? I wasn't exactly listening to you" she trailed off.

Elena rolled her eyes "I said no secrets and no hidden agendas. Remember?"

"Oh" Ava smiled recalling her saying that "yeah…yeah I do. So ass you ok with that?" she asked him.

Damon leant against the doorframe, he couldn't get in till he agreed and he knew neither Ava nor Elena would be budging till that happens.

"Yes. Now can I come in?" Damon shot them a strain smile

"Hmm…"Ava said thoughtfully "well-"she was directly in front of the barrier, the invisible barrier was all that separated them from each other "I'll let you in if you get me…a puppy?"

"Puppy?" Damon asked incredulous

"Yes" Ava said seriously "I want a puppy-"

"Eww no" the vampire balked "It'll leave all its mess behind and ruined the rug"

"I want a puppy" she demanded

"Nope-"

"You're not coming in then" Ava folded her arms across her chest and shook her head.

"Fuck-"

"Stefan he swore" she called out

"She wants a puppy" Damon said incredulously

"Hmm" Stefan said thoughtfully "I wouldn't mind a puppy around here" he shrugged his shoulders.

Ava bit her lip "Oh…no you might eat it. You eat deer's and other cute stuff…so let's get a…snake" she grinned

"No" Damon said bluntly "no snakes"

"What you scared?" Ava teased

"Yes-"Stefan coughed

"No they're just gross and ergh. Now let me in…or who else would make you your favourite pancakes?"

Ava huffed "Fair point. Damon come in" she invited him she shrieked when she thrown in the air. Damon caught her before she could hit the ground "DAMON" she shouted and was once again thrown in the air

"Damon stop you're going to drop her" Elena said sternly.

"As if I will" the raven head scoffed and threw her high in the air, "plus she does seem to be enjoying this"

"I am not" Ava gripped on to his shoulder; he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Then what's with the grin on your face?" he asked and tweaked her nose and laid a sloppy kiss on her cheek causing her to squeak.

"You spat-"

"Kiss-"

"Spat" Ava countered and felt his grip loosened. "Now if ya don't mind" she headed towards the front door

"Here ya go" Bonnie said shoving the blond teen's messenger bag into her hands as well as giving Elena her jacket.

"Where you going?" Stefan asked noticing all three females pulling their jackets on.

"We're going to go do drugs" Ava replied and yelped when Bonnie smacked her upside of the head.

"We're going to school" Elena said picking up Ava's cane and snapping it so it was in its smaller form.

"No, we didn't create a safe house so you can leave it" Damon shook his head, not at all liking the idea of letting the fairy out of his sight.

"Pfft…I need to go school. I'm going to slap Jeremy down" Ava cleared her throat

Stefan frowned "Guys Klaus is out there and we know that"

"You're stating the obvious Stef" the blond pointed out "but do we know where he is? Plus a badass Original wouldn't be hanging around in a high school. Kind of lame" she finished off in a sing song voice shouldering her bag.

"Look" Elena said calmly "we really appreciate everything you're doing. And I'm glad to be staying here knowing that I'll be safe, but I'm not and I don't think Ava are going to be staying here like prisoners"

"Pfft hell no" Ava shook her head, "I'm going it's my choice"

Stefan's jaw clenched he looked over to his brother who merely shrugged his shoulders "Fine your way, Ava and Elena"

"I wish you would say that more" the petite teen muttered under her breath,

"Look I'm ready to go, if he shows his face I can take him" Bonnie uttered "I know how"

"See we got an almighty witch on our side" Ava declared feeling her cane being press into her hands "What could happen?"

"The way I see it, next to Bonnie is the safest place me and Ava could be" Elena grinned. She grabbed the fairy's hand "Come on"

"I'm riding shot gun" Ava shouted running down the path leaving Bonnie and Elena behind

"Wait" Stefan said loudly "I'm coming" he shut the door behind them but stopped on the porch with a frown on his face as he stood in between his girlfriend and the witch. "You know she's running the wrong way" he commented. The car was parked on the left side of the driveway but the fairy was going right. "And…she's got the wrong car"

"We know" Bonnie and Elena said in unison and giggled when they saw a clearly annoyed Ava trying to get into Damon's car

"AVA WRONG CAR-"Stefan shouted hurrying after her knowing that the blond possibly would throw a brick through the window.

* * *

"I yelled shot gun and-"

"And you're still whining about it" Bonnie sighed, they had taken Stefan's car. Elena had sat in the front whilst the fairy and the witch were in the back. Ava had been grumbling the whole way to school.

"What it's true" she pouted feeling the car coming to a stop. She picked up her messenger bag that she dropped at her feet and heard Stefan and Elena climbing out of the car.

"Come on Ava" Stefan pushed his car seat forward and gently grasped the petite teen's hand and pulled her out of the car. "So we've got History first."

"Wonderful-"

"And you need to keep this-"he gently tapped the side of her temple "front wondering off-"

"My head? That don't make sense" Ava said, Elena linked arms with her and the quartet approached the school entrance

"Oh Ava your boyfriend is coming over" Bonnie grinned seeing Max walking over to them.

"Shut up he's not my boyfriend" Ava snapped.

"Ava-"

"Please don't tell me he heard that" she whispered.

"He didn't" Stefan said quietly he cleared his throat and greeted the other male with a smile "Morning"

"Hey" Max smiled there was a moment of silence

"Well I-"

"Should-"

"Go-"Bonnie, Elena and Stefan said all out the same time, there was an awkward silence that hanged in the air. Ava shifted from foot to foot

"Erm you guys can go" she said

"Right-"Stefan, Elena and Bonnie scurried off.

"They're-"

"Weird" Ava finished off; she had to go to her locker to pick up some of her books. So she set off in that direction "But they need me-"

"Oh how so?" he grinned, he enjoyed talking to the blond as they walked down the corridor

"Well I'm the glue that holds the group together" Ava whispered loudly and shook her head. She turn the dial of her locker "so Max what can I do for ya?" she asked running the tips of her fingers against the spines of the books. She grabbed the one that was labelled "_American History" _

"Well I have a proposition-"

"I'm not sleeping with you" she blurted out.

Max gaped at her wide eye "Erm Ava I wasn't-"

"Ok…so you know" Ava slammed her locker door shut, the bell rang signalling that class was about to start. "Well now I've made things even more awkward…don't know how to make it better" she muttered.

"I know a way, would you be my date to the 60's dance?" he asked her. Ava's mind froze, how the hell could she forget about the decade dance? It happens every year.

Max cleared his throat "Ava I kind of need an answer"

"Right" she blushed, the hallways were emptying since class has just started "Well sure…I'd love to go with you" she plastered a smile onto her face. The brunette haired teen wasn't convinced, she looked forced but he took what he was given.

"Great…I'll meet you here at seven when the dance starts"

"Yeah" Ava smiled "I should go" without another word she hurried off, it was only a couple of seconds later when she pass Max again "wrong way LOL-you know what the means right and-"

"Ava you're late" Max smiled in amusement.

"Oh shoot" with that sprinted off towards the History classroom

* * *

"Hello class" the possessed teacher called out entering the room and dumped his briefcase on the desk, he flipped through the book, and Klaus wasn't at all interested in this. It was all just a façade but he had to keep it up "What are we learning today?" he asked aloud.

"With the decade dance tonight, we've been covering the 60s" Dana replied helping the man out.

"Right" Klaus clicked his tongue, "the 60s" he waltzed over to the classroom door and was about to shut it when a mass of blond came barrelling into him. Knocking him off his feet, he was hit in the face with an intoxicating scent. His eyes widened in realisation this is what or rather who he has been waiting for. A true Fae at last

"I'm not late-"Ava shouted her chest heave "I'm not late…if this jackass wasn't in the way I'd be here" she sat up.

"You're straddling me"

Ava's eyes bugged out "Ricster-?"she scrambled off of him. "Sorry, sorry-"and rushed off towards her seat which was besides a giggling Bonnie. Klaus cleared his throat and jumped onto his feet he leant against the desk, eyeing the little fairy. He knew it was her the moment he inhaled her scent.

"Ava is use to straddling, that's how she gets her payments" Tiki snickered causing her friends to also laugh at the blond.

"Tiki I'm really curious about this-"Stefan palmed his face knowing that the blond would no doubt say something very insulting

"What is it" the whole class waited wondering what Ava would say next.

"Did it hurt when you fell from the top of the whore tree and banged every guy on the way down?" Ava smiled sweetly

"You bitch-"Tiki sneered

"Whore-"

The whole class erupted in laughter.

Klaus turned his back and grinned, oh damn his fairy was a firecracker. "OK" the teacher cleared his throat and calmed the class; he paused for a second as his eyes landed on the doppelganger, who was a seat away from the fairy. Seems like all the ingredients for the sacrifice was right here. "Settle down" he instructed and picked up the chalk.

Ava dug through her bag and accidentally knocked several of her books onto the floor. Breaking the brief silence of the room "Sorry" she said sheepishly. Stefan shook his head and picked them up for her

"What are you looking for?" he whispered

"My recorder" she replied, the vampire grasped the strap of her bag and rummaged through her bag

"It'll be easier to find if you didn't have this many candy wrappers in there" Stefan murmured

"What? I need a stash of candy where you and Damon don't know" Ava said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Now that you do I have to find a new place"

"Ok" the teacher managed to gain their attention "we're on the 60s'"he wrote that on the board.

Ava pressed record and leant back in her seat. She tucked in a stray curl behind her ear, and felt the slight buzzing of her peers' thoughts creeping into the back of her mind. She strengthened the barriers. And listened to Alaric. "I wish there was something good I can say about the 60s but it kind of sucked-"

"What about the Beatles? They were good" Ava called out.

"True, they made it bearable" he nodded "what else was there?" the blond frowned, wondering when did Alaric get so disorganised, she put it down to Jenna walking out on him. "There was the Cuban missile thing…we walked on the moon, and then there was the Watergate thing-"

"Watergate was in the 70s Ric" Elena corrected him, seeing the looks she was getting she quickly added "I mean Mr Saltzman-"

"Good cover" Ava whispered sarcastically

"Shut up-"

"You shut up-"

"Miss Xenia" 'Alaric' snapped "Would you please your mouth shut?"

"Is this a rhetorical question or do you want me to answer?" Ava asked. She heard a thump beside her and knew that Stefan must've banged his head on the table. "I could-"

"Just shut up" 'Alaric' snapped

"Rude much?" Ava muttered loudly

"Out-"

"What?"

"Out. Go wait for me outside"

Ava sighed loudly and made a racket as she walked out of the classroom. Klaus gaped after her, seems like Miss Xenia would be a handful. He grinned inwardly, he loved a challenge.

* * *

"And then we have meatloaf" the lunch lady read out the menu to Ava, it was lunch time and the fairy was lining up for some lunch. Elena sighed and clutched her tray. Feeling like she was going to be here sometime.

"You say that's meatloaf. But is it really meatloaf?" Ava countered "How do I know it's not just some nasty hunk of meat?" she quirked an eyebrow. Elena could hear the grumbles behind her coming from the other students.

"Listen sweetie it's meatloaf. Either you want it or not?" the lunch lady's name was Dorris, and she was getting more than annoyed at the exuberant blond.

"Fine, I'll have it-"there was a sigh of relief coming from the line of students behind her and Elena. Dorris was just about to place it on the plate but the petite teen pulled back "Wait-"there was the collective sound of groans "What type of meat is it?"

"Beef. Now give me your damn plate-"

Ava shook her head "Now that changes everything-"

"Oh my god Ava" Elena muttered, she looked over to Bonnie who was sitting with Jeremy. The pair looked like they were having an intense conversation

"Hurry up Xenia-"Joey a senior shouted

"Shut up Joey, you could do with losing a few pounds so I'm doing you a favour" Ava called out causing the line of students to titter. "Now can we go through the sandwiches again-"

"Ok that's it she wants tuna" Elena stepped in, this was going on for more than ten minutes

"But-"

"There-"Elena grasped her hand and dragged her over to the round table. "Hey Jere, how you doing?" she asked holding on to her own tray.

"Here-"Bonnie grabbed Ava's hand and tugged her down so she was sitting the vacant seat besides the witch.

"How's it going with being on your own with creepy John?" Ava asked, heading straight towards her desert instead of the main meal.

"It's not ideal" Jeremy replied

"You haven't heard from Jenna have you?" Elena questioned as the blond peeled the top off of her chocolate pudding.

"She's staying on campus. Look I'm late for class I got to go" Jeremy said, he made sure to keep his mind clear of anything witch related since he knew how important it was to Bonnie to keep it a secret. Ava poised her spoon and was about to dive it into the chocolaty goodness when it was snatched out of her hand "I'll take this. See ya later" Jeremy called over his shoulder and scurried off.

"BITCH" Ava shouted seeing the pout on her face; Elena placed her own chocolate pudding in front of the teen

"Have mine."

"Thanks" she grinned and once again peeled the top off; she wasted no time and took mouthful, after mouthful of the pudding.

"Ease up" Elena took the seat opposite to Bonne

"So good" Ava said through a mouthful of pudding causing Elena to chuckle

The doppelganger looked over to the witch "What's going on?" she asked

Bonnie forced a smile onto her face, not at all comfortable of the notion of deceiving her friends. But it was for the best.

"He's upset that he has to dress up tonight" Bonnie replied.

Ava scraped the last piece of pudding out "Do you want me to go bitch slap him?" she offered.

"No" Bonnie laughed.

"The offers open so whenever he does piss you off I'd bitch slap him" Ava uttered taking a bite out of her sandwich, both Bonnie and Elena giggled.

"Hey Ava" Dana jogged over to the table.

"Hi…girl…-"

"Dana" Elena whispered

"Dana" Ava exclaimed "Lovely to hear your voice-"she frowned "ok that sounds creepy. Anyway what can I do for you?"

"Ok-"Ava bit into her sandwich "this is going to sound weird but this totally hot guy asked me if you were going to the dance tonight" her milky green orbs widened

"Erm…-"

"Tell him that she's going with her boyfriend" Bonnie uttered.

"Max isn't my boyfriend" Ava muttered "He-"

"Is your boyfriend" Elena cut her off "but tell this hot guy that she's not interested" she told Dana.

"You could at least meet him Ava" Dana tried to sway her "he'll be at the dance tonight; you guys can look for him. But I'm sure he'll find you Ava. He's name is Klaus-"Ava spluttered and choked on her sandwich when she heard what Dana had just said. Elena slapped her back and started to worry, Klaus was here?

"I'm sorry" the doppelganger uttered "but what did you just say?"

"His name is Klaus" Dana frowned "I know the name is stupid but I swear he's hot" Ava paled

Bonnie looked around "Where is he? Is he here?" she asked

"I don't know" Dana replied

"She's been compelled" Bonnie informed the two

"But he wanted to know Ava if you would save him the last dance? How cute is that?" Dana grinned

Ava cleared her throat "Adorable. I think I'm going to puke"

"We need to get back to the Boarding House" Bonnie stated she was taking charge, "I'll call Stefan"

* * *

Ava chewed her bottom lip and tapped her foot against the floor. They were all having a meeting at the Boarding House. Elena had told Damon and Stefanwhat happened at school

"So we go to the dance and we find him" the raven head vampire said easily, and walked over to the blond. He could see how anxious she was. He sighed and dropped his arm around her shoulders, he could feel her relaxing somewhat.

"Really?" Stefan scoffed "How are we going to do that? we don't even know what he looks like" he pointed out.

"This is a nightmare. I think we're jinxed ya know" Ava commented "every dance we end up going to turns into a disaster"

"Maybe you're just jinxed" Damon countered

"And you're just an ass. There's no maybe to that" she retorted, causing Damon to nip her ear. She squeaked and attempted to wriggle away but held on to her. Elena didn't miss their interaction and wondered when the both of them would get together.

"Well something tells me he's not going to be sixteen and pimply" Damon murmured

"He could be anywhere at any time. He compelled somebody at school" Stefan announced "Guess it's not as safe as you guys thought huh?"

"Oh…shut up Stefan. Smart ass" Ava rolled her eyes, there was a knock on the front door "Oh come in-my house I get to say that-"

"You don't even know who you just invited in" Damon uttered

"Damn if you're Klaus don't come in please. is that better?" Ava yelped when Damon lightly pinched her. 'Alaric' entered the boarding house,

"There ya are" Damon was oblivious when 'Alaric' narrowed his eyes at him and Ava "I need you to put me down as chaperone to the dance-"

"You're chaperoning-"

"Yep more quality time Ava-"

"Ass" she yelped when he slapped her bottom

"There you keep mentioning it" Damon grinned seeing the scowl on her face

"Would you stop behaving like children" Stefan said sternly, Damon rolled his eyes a

"Klaus has made his first move" he informed the history teacher.

"So we find him and then what?" Elena asked

"Invite him for a tea party-"Ava pitched in causing 'Alaric' to snicker "See he Ricster gets my humour"

"No seriously what's our plan of attack?" the doppelganger questioned

"Me" Bonnie announced "I'm the plan. He has no idea how much power I can channel. If you find him I can kill him"

"Whoa" Ava whistled "good plan. There aren't any repercussions or whatever? Right? You can do this without hurting yourself?" she cleared her throat

"That's not going to be that easy" 'Alaric' chuckled "I mean his the biggest baddest vampire around"

"Careful Ricster sounds like you got a crush on him" Ava drawled

"Alaric has a point I mean what if he-"Ava's blond locks flew forward as Damon blurred towards the witch. Bonnie flung her hand out and sent the vampire across the room. The fairy heard the sound of or something shattering

"Well I was impressed" Stefan smirked

"It doesn't matter if he's an Original, I can take down anyone who comes at me. I can kill him Elena, Ava. I know I can"

"Awesome" Ava breathed "Question. Did anyone film Damon getting his ass kicked?"

Stefan snorted "and I think you broke a vase-"

"Ok, we need to get ready" Bonnie stepped in not wanting to listen to another bickering match between the fairy and the vampire.

"Bloody hell" Ava huffed, she was getting for the dance in her room. Bonnie had dropped off her outfit before she left to go get ready herself. The blond was we wearing a 60s mini-dress and white go-go boots, but she was having trouble putting the headband in place. "Ok…fiftieth time's the charm" she muttered and smoothed down her hair. She groaned in frustration when she couldn't get the ribbons right "this shit—"

"Seriously Ava talking to yourself is the first sign of madness" Damon drawled from the doorway. His eyes wondered over her frame, they lingered on her legs "You look like a super sexy hippy"

She smiled "Nice compliment, in a pervy way" Ava uttered.

"Thanks so what's the problem?" he asked walking into her bedroom, coming up behind her "the hair?"

"Duh. I can't put this in" Ava held up the headband.

"Let me try" his fingers lingered against her palm; she nervously licked her lips when she felt his warm breath against the nape of her neck. Damon was itching to feel her smooth skin. But he pushed that urge away and brushed his fingers through her hair.

"Is it weird that you know how to do a girl's hair?" Ava questioned, her skin was tingling and felt her gut clench.

"Not weird at all. So tonight I heard you've got a date" he said casually but on the inside he was irritated and slightly pissed off.

"Yeah with Max" she forced a smile on her face and missed the warmth of Damon's body when he took a step back

"You don't sound too happy about that"

"No I am" she said quickly,

"Hmm…well when you get bored of him. I'll be around. Come on and I'm guessing you're not taking your cane"

"Hmm no" he took her hand in his larger one and led her out of the room. Ava's mind was going a mile a minute, as she wondered what he meant. Did he mean that he would be there in the dance to keep her company? Or did he mean-oh god she really needed help.

"Wow Ava you're looking great" Elena complimented her. "So should we get a move on?"

"I'm not moving" Ava shouted, she was in Damon's car

"Come on-"

"You're such an ass"

"I know now can you get your sexy ass out please" the vampire sighed. Without bothering to persuade her, he grasped her wrists and pulled her out of the car.

Damon spotted Bonnie and with his heightened hearing he could hear the last snippets of hers and Jeremy's conversation.

"Damon" Bonnie spotted the tale-tell smirk on the vampire's face and she knew that he heard them

"Hi Ava you're looking nice" Jeremy complimented her

"I've got no money on me Jere-"

"Damn" he muttered. Ava snorted licked her lips

"Hey Bonnie, I'm guessing you're looking good and if you are yay. If not nay-"

"Ok" the witch chuckled nervously "how's the no mind reading thing going?" she asked the fairy quietly.

"Seems alright, all I can hear is a low buzzing" Ava shrugged her shoulders.

"Great"

She frowned "Great that I'm hearing a buzzing? Or great that I've got control?" she questioned

"The control" Bonnie clarified, she and Jeremy spoke beforehand and they made sure that they would keep their mind clear when the fairy was around. Since the witch didn't want Ava to stop her in her plan.

"Hey" Elena approached them "You're looking nice" she smiled at Bonnie and hugged her.

"Thanks" the dark skinned teen forced a smile onto her face

"We're ready to do this?" Stefan asked

"Yep" Elena nodded

"Hey" Max jogged over to Ava "Hi, Ava you're looking great. So you wanna go on in?" he linked his arm with hers

"Thanks" she grinned and attempted to pull her hand out of Damon's but the vampire wasn't letting go. Max cleared his throat and tugged a bit harder. To Stefan it looked like the human and his brother was having a 'tug of Ava competition'

"Ok. Let's make a move" Stefan said "let go before you break her hand" he said quietly so Damon would hear.

Damon very reluctantly let go of Ava and watched on as Max led her away from them. The group followed after them.

As soon as they stepped into the gymnasium, Ava was greeted with the sound of laughter, chatter the floor was vibrating due to the loud music.

"It looks so good" Max said over to the music. "Oh Dana looks like she's going to say a speech"

Ava could hear the music quietening down and Dana's voice.

"Thanks for being here everybody" Dana said into the microphone there were cheers and clapped from the teens. Damon sidled up on Ava's other side, and smirked at Max who sent him a glare "We have a special shout out tonight. This is for Ava and Elena." Ava frowned at that, Damon and the others stiffened "From Klaus"

"Oh wow" Max chuckled "seems like I've got completion" he clapped along with the crowd, completely oblivious to the look on Ava's face. She heard the song '_Dedicated To The One I love'_

"I'll go get us some drinks" Max grinned and walked off.

Ava sagged, Damon grabbed her arm "Don't worry, that's a lame cheap shot" he assured her "he's just trying to bait us. It's ok Ava" he squeezed her hand

"I know everyone here" Elena said loudly so she could be heard over the music

"Maybe he's not here. Maybe he wants us to believe he is here" Stefan suggested

"Asshole" Ava huffed she couldn't even open her mind up to get anything since there was so many people

"This is a party people, blend. Let him come to us" Damon sighed

"Good idea" with that Bonnie dragged Jeremy off onto the dance floor.

"There's Ric I'm going to speak to him, Ava-"his eyes landed on Max who was coming back "try and have fun"

Ava nodded, "Here ya are" Max handed her a cup of punch as Stefan led over to the dance floor.

"So this is fun huh?"

Ava sipped her drink and nodded "Yeah so…hmm-"she didn't know what to say.

"Want to dance?" he offered.

"Sure" he placed their cups on the table and grasped her hand, she could only feel his clammy palm. It was nothing like holding Damon's hand.

"It's a slow dance" Ava brows knitted together "I don't-"

"I can help with that" Max smiled and placed one of her hands on his shoulder whilst he placed one on her hip, the other grasped onto his hand. "So this is-oh my mum wants to meet you"

Ava hummed "Erm…I swear she saw me around. Kind of hard to miss the only blind person in Mystic Falls"

"I kind of never told her you was blind" Max said sheepishly. She stopped

"Excuse me?" she took a step back "Are you ashamed or-"

"No" Max said hurriedly "oh my god no…it's just that my mom would freak…if this-"

"If she finds out you're with a blind chick?" Ava shook her head "Unbelievable-"

"No Ava. This is all going horrible….I like you Ava. A lot. I just wanted to give you a heads up. Now can we get back to dancing?"

"Sure" Ava plastered a smile onto her face, not at all feeling comfortable. After a couple of minutes neither of them was talking and truth be told Ava wasn't having fun with him.

"I'm going to go to the toilets, seems like that punch went down quickly" Max uttered and kissed her on the cheek, the smile slid off her face.

"Someone is looking like they could kill themself" Damon grabbed her hand and twirled her around, causing a bright smile to come onto her face

"Nah…I'm not into suicides" Ava called out and laughed when he dipped her low to the ground, she gripped onto his shoulders as he swung her around, causing her hair to go flying.

"Good to know. I'd hate for you to be on suicide watch" he twisted her around, so that her back was flushed against his front "So not enjoying yourself huh? I'm guessing it has something to do with that scrawny guy-"

"Max isn't scrawny his got muscles…I think"

"I've got abs" Damon gloated and kissed the shell of her ear and chuckled when she blushed "Anyway I know you and I know that you my dear little fairy-"he grasped her hand and twirled around, so that now they were face to face. "Are bored to death of him. He is so not your type" he murmured

"So what?" Ava scoffed not moving an inch; he leant down so that the tip of her nose brushed against his "You know my type…"

"Of course I know your type" he smirked and spun her out

"You sure do have a lot of dance moves-"

"Oh honey I've got moves you haven't seen before" he purred and dipped her.

"Do you mind if I can have my date back?" Max approached the duo, he didn't miss the large grin on her face when she was dancing with the vampire, nor the flushed looks to her cheek.

"Right" Damon stated and once again he was forced to let Ava go.

* * *

"So you and Max look like you're having fun" Elena said seeing Ava walking over to them. The blond was parched from all the dancing she was doing

"Yeah" she nodded and felt a paper cup being handed over to her. Ava tucked in an errant curl. And sipped her drink, feeling refreshed, Max had gone off to speak to his other friends "Have you guys seen Damon?" she asked

"Yeah he's dancing with Bonnie" Elena replied "I wonder what they're up to"

"Maybe…nah I've got nothing" Ava shrugged her shoulders.

"Hmm" Jeremy uttered and turned back to the table to look down at the small nibbles, Ava canted her head to the side she got the feeling that something was going on.

Elena also got the same feeling "Is there something going on Jeremy? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine-"

Ava snorted "Yeah and I'm Harry Potter. What are you hiding dude?" she uttered

"Nothing-"Jeremy snapped causing Ava to blink, and Elena to stare, never once the teen had been so rude to the fairy. "Sorry"

"It's ok" Ava reached out but he shuffled back not wanting her to make skin to skin contact with her. After all Bonnie revealed that the fairy's gift worked better when she touched someone.

"I'm fine" he said gazing over to a dancing Bonnie, he turned on his heel and left. Stefan walked over to them and frowned seeing the looks on Ava's and Elena's face

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Jeremy's hiding something" Ava said bluntly. Stefan nodded he told them that he'll check on the teen.

"Ava could you-"

"Hey mind if I borrow this one?" Damon popped up behind the fairy, not bothering to wait for a reply he towed Ava over onto the dance floor. Where 'Alaric' was standing near, his eyes were focused on the fairy; he forced a smile onto his lips when Damon waved at him.

"Damon I'm not in the mood-"

"You have to dance to this song" Damon shook his head he said just as '_I think we're alone now' _blasted through the speakers.

"Damon I don't know-"

"Easy enough" they were in the middle of the crowd of students, he tugged the back of her dress and placed her in front of him. Ava felt his hands closed around her wrists "and now we do this-"she laughed when he moved her hands in sync with the music "and wave-"he grinned "Oh yeah you got moves Ava" she giggled.

"Come here" Stefan grabbed Damon by the arm.

"Stef-"Ava's tone was laced in confusion "What's going on? If Damon is a dick he's just being himself-"

"Bonnie is on a suicide mission"

"What?" Damon glared at his brother shoving him

"Back off-"he snarled

"She needs to know" Stefan growled "Ava listen to me. If Bonnie kills Klaus she dies as well" he informed her.

"What?" Ava asked her eyes wide

"If Bonnie harnesses that much power she is dead"

"Oh my god. I need to find her-"before she could run off, Damon grabbed her hand

"You're staying here-"

"I'm going to look for Jeremy" Stefan rushed off

"I need to find Bonnie Damon" Ava snapped, but the vampire didn't listen and dragged her over to 'Alaric'

"No you need to stay here. Ric" he called the history teacher "make sure Ava stays with you"

"My pleasure" 'Alaric' smirked

"Where are you going?" she gripped onto his hand when she felt him leaving.

"I'll be back" he assured her and left.

Ava wasn't in the partying mood anymore, Bonnie would die? Why does everyone want to sacrifice themselves? She thought. She didn't want Elena dead or the witch after all they were her best friends.

"Ava you ok?" 'Alaric' asked

"Yeah just…teen drama" Ava murmured. The Original besides her was completely relaxed knowing that the fairy wasn't at all suspicious.

"So, how you finding this whole Klaus situation?" he questioned wanting to know what she thought of him.

"Daunting" Ava admitted "hmm I wonder if he's got an accent. Elijah did and they said he was an Original"

'Alaric' smirked "Have a thing for accent?"

"Duh" the fairy hummed. 'Alaric' opened his mouth about ask something else but he saw her date walking over to her.

"Hey Ava can we talk?"

"Sure. Catch ya later Ricster" Ava said and felt Max's hand clamping around her wrist. He took them to back of the gymnasium.

"Ava do you have feelings for Damon?" he asked not beating around the bush. Ava gaped at him

"What?" she spluttered "No. ha you're funny. Do you have feelings for him? He's not gay I-"

"Ava" Max said seriously "I think you're in denial." She frowned "you're meant to be my date, but you're enjoying yourself with someone else" he sighed and took a step forward. "Ava whenever I saw you dancing with Damon, you seem to light up"

"I…I-"she didn't know what to say, what could she say to him? Oh yeah I find you a bit boring. No that didn't work.

"I think I've got a way to prove whether you have feelings for me." Max murmured and surprised the fairy by cupping her face "just don't punch me" with that he pressed his lips against hers. Ava hummed when he moved his lips against hers. After a second he pulled back "What did you feel Ava?"

Ava's eyes were wide, what did she feel? Did she feel the fireworks that Elena claimed she felt when she kissed Stefan for the first time? Or did she feel the tingles that Bonnie had once described to her.

"I feel…nothing" Ava admitted and closed her eyes when he took a step back. "Max-"

"No it's ok Ava" for him it wasn't, he actually did have feelings for her "It's ok…now you know that-that…I liked you more than you liked me." He uttered and kissed her on the cheek. "I think you've got feelings for someone else. It's been fun Ava whilst it lasted" he left her.

Ava slumped against the wall that was something she wasn't expecting. He hit the nail on the head; she did have feelings for someone else.

"Oh that is such an Ava move" Tiki drawled, she was dressed in a pair of hot pants and a bikini style top.

"What is?" the fairy asked

"Hanging in dark corners and making out with guys" the taller girl exclaimed

"Oh Tiki, Tiki, Tiki. That's your name right?" Ava cocked an eyebrow "got to make sure you know that. I think everyone knows you're the school slut. I won't be poaching your job"

"Did you just call me a slut?" Tiki asked they were attracting a few stares. Some of the party-goers were actually anticipating an argument between the petite teen, and the dark skinned female.

"I'm not calling you a slut, I think you're a penny" Ava shifted from one foot to the other "because you're two faced, worthless and in everybody's pants" she grinned.

"You're such a fucking bitch. No wonder you can't keep a man-"Tiki sneered

"Hey you're the one who spreads your legs for anyone. If dicks could fly Tiki, your mouth would be an airport-"Ava staggered back when she was hit in the face.

"You're-"Tiki screamed when the fairy tackled her to the ground. They rolled around on the floor, the other students were chanting 'fight, fight' fight' a crowd gathered around them. Ava grunted when she was hit in her side. Tiki pushed her over and now straddled the blond.

"Bitch. Bitch. Bitch" she shouted

Ava managed to get the upper hand "Whore. Whore. Whore" she pulled her hair "and your mum is fucking your new boyfriend-"she shouted.

"That's enough" 'Alaric' appeared and grabbed the fuming fairy around the waist and lifted her off of the other girl

"You're dead Ava-"Tiki screamed about to launch herself at the fairy but Mr Grant, the Geography teacher grabbed her before she could.

"Nothing to see here. Get back to you dance" 'Alaric' called out "Ava what-you're bleeding" he uttered. There was blood staining her lips, she had a cut on the corner of her mouth, Tiki's ring must've done the damage.

"Wonderful" Ava muttered.

"Come on. We should clean you up" 'Alaric' grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the gymnasium

"But Damon and Stefan said to stay here-"

"Ava you're with me what could happen?"

"You're right."

"Plus I've got a first aid box in my classroom." He added, she was completely oblivious to the large smirk on his face.

* * *

He opened the door and lightly pushed her inside. "Hop on the desk" he instructed. Ava did just that and swung her legs back and forth. She could hear the teacher rummaging through his drawer

"So what's that about?" he asked breaking the silence, coming to stand around the desk so he was right in front of the fairy.

"What?"

"The fight love-"

"Did you just call me love?" she frowned

"No, no so the fight" he mentally berated himself, he needed to stay in character, just a bit longer.

"It's Tiki" Ava said like that was reason enough. Which it was "every other day we do this"

"Oh. Don't move or speak" he ordered and grabbed the cotton wall. He gently dabbed away the blood, his eyes darkened smelling the intoxicating scent.

"Ricster?" Ava murmured quietly, she was getting uncomfortable, he was way too close "what-"

"I never had a taste before" his façade dropping seeing the confused expression on her face only made him want to taste her more. "Of Fairy blood, but from rumours it tastes like….like nothing else" her heart skipped a beat and a shudder ran down her spine, when she felt his fingers grazed her bottom lip. He pulled his hand back and stared at the scarlet liquid, she felt disgust crawl over her skin when she heard the sound of sucking. "Tastes addictive" he purred. "You're addictive sweetheart-"

"Ric-"Ava gulped and tried to shuffle backwards but his hands slammed down on her shoulder, keeping her in place.

"Try again my ickle little fairy-"he pushed her back and clutched the bottom half of her hair tilting it backwards. Ava was scared this…this-she had no clue what was going on. "I so want a taste-"she cringed when she felt his lips on her throat.

"Stop it-"Ava said through gritted teeth.

"Thank god, for a minute I thought cat got your tongue-"he chuckled darkly. "Now sweetheart I've been waiting for one of your kind to cross into our world. I must say I'm not disappointed-"he could hear her heart pumping a mile a minute. She was scared of him; he couldn't help but smile at that.

"Ric-"

"Not him" he said in a sing-song voice, "How about me and you practise your part in the ritual? Where I take you blood. But then again I'm stuck in a human body so that-ARGH-"Ava ripped into his mind, her barriers were up and she tore through his mind. Her leg struck out and she kicked him hard in the gut. This wasn't Alaric. This wasn't the man who saved her from getting hit by an ambulance. No this was Klaus.

Klaus snarled he was weak due to him being in this body. Ava jumped off of the desk and sprinted out of the room to go get some help.

He staggered onto his feet, now he just had to get rid of witch-bitch. 'Alaric' smirked he knew that the fairy would challenge him. He couldn't wait to have his fun.

* * *

Ava panted for breath; she had hidden in the girls toilets. Klaus was here and he'd take Alaric, she swallowed and wiped her tears

"Oh god, oh god" she muttered pressing her palms against her eyes. She was scared. There was nothing pleasant about this Original; he was l the complete opposite of Elijah. "Suck it up Ava…why is he here?" she muttered. "Stupid, stupid" she scolded herself. She wasn't the one here who was in the most danger, no he wanted to kill Elena and in turn Bonnie since the witch was all juiced up to kill him.

Ava violently shook her head; she needed to find out where they were. Her mind was too frantic at the moment, she could hear other teens' thoughts but none of them were Bonnie or Elena. She needed to narrow it down.

"Concentrate. Concentrate" Ava pepped herself up and gripped onto the basin of the sink and clenched her eyes shut. A second later they flew open. She knew where they were. Without further ado she ran in their direction. Ava's shoes echoed around the empty hallways. She could hear voices right at the end, and rounded the corner

"Ava" Elena exclaimed seeing the fairy by the trophy case "Stay there, Ric's been compelled"

"Nope try again" he taunted "I'll speak to you later sweetheart" he smirked at the blond

"What's going on?" Bonnie stepped in between the hunter and the doppelganger, he was getting close.

"That's not Ric" Ava shouted "That's...that's Klaus. I can't hear anything" she tapped her temple.

"Oh you ruined all my fun. I really need to teach you a lesson sweetheart-"

"Oh fuck off" Ava exclaimed, he narrowed his eyes at her his attention was brought back to the doppelganger, she was in denial

"It's not possible-"

"For Christ sake we're in a world of vampys, witches and other beings this is possible" Ava snapped where the hell were Stefan and Damon? She thought.

"Relax you two, neither of you are on my hit list tonight. But you are" he said looking at Bonnie and ran forwards but like what she did with Damon earlier she threw him into the lockers. Ava jumped hearing the sound. 'Alaric' chuckled and got onto his feet

"Did I mention that I know a witch-"

"Not surprising I think everyone met one"

"Shut up-""

"You shut up"

"Ava don't" Elena glared at the fairy; she didn't want her to bait him.

"You're going to have to hit me a lot harder than that" he jeered and ran at the witch.

"AVA HIT THE FLOOR!" Bonnie shouted throwing her hand out. Ava dropped to the ground on her knees; she used her arms to cover her head, as 'Alaric' hit the trophy case. The blond didn't waste any time and stumbled onto her feet. The witch ran forward and grabbed her wrist pushing Ava into Elena's arms.

"By all means fire away" 'Alaric' chuckled "if you kill this body, I'll just get a new one. Maybe Jeremy-"he taunted.

"Go" Bonnie ordered "Go-Run" she shouted. And pushed Ava forward, Elena gripped onto her hand as they ran down the hallway. They ran through the double doors and Bonnie spun back and used her witchy powers to slam it shut.

Elena pushed Ava ahead seeing the teen lagging behind. Damon ran into the hallway and petite teen crashed into him. He grasped her shoulders and frowned seeing the look on her face. She looked frightened

"What's wrong?" he asked looking over to the doppelganger and the witch.

"Klaus is in Alaric's body" Elena said her voice shook as the words came out of her mouth. Ava swallowed and pressed her face

"What?" Damon asked baffled, he wasn't expecting that at all

"He's possessing him" Ava cleared her throat.

"Elena take Ava and go find Stefan" Damon ordered the doppelganger, gently pushing the fairy towards the brunette, but Ava grabbed his arm

"No I want to stay with you-"she uttered.

"It's ok. Go and get Stefan" he kissed her temple and with a bit more force pushed her towards Elena. Ava gripped onto her hand and they both sprinted towards the gymnasium.

* * *

Ava's heart was pumping so hard in her chest she thought it would jump out of her chest. Elena pushed her way through the dancing crowd keeping a tight hold on Ava. Ava knocked into several people but didn't care. They needed to find Stefan.

"Do you see him?" the petite teen shouted over the music.

"No" Elena looked frantically around, Caroline spotted the troubled looking pair and rushed over to them with Matt on her heels

"Hey is everything ok?" the vampire asked "did Ava do something bad?"

"No" Ava snapped "why does everyone blame me?"

"Because it's you" Matt chuckled

Ava cleared her throat, Elena looked around "Just stay with Matt" she plastered a smile onto her face. And was relieved when she spotted Stefan in the crowd, she clutched the blond teen's hand and once again Ava was dragged across the room.

"Ava, Elena what's going on?" Stefan rushed over to them meeting the pair halfway. Elena quickly explained what had happened, and for what felt like the third time Ava found herself running down the corridor. Stefan was holding on to both hers and Elena's hand, they skidded round the corner where at the end of the hallway Damon appeared.

"What are you doing? Where's Bonnie?" Elena asked beginning to panic

"She's doing what she has to do" he replied

Ava shook her head "What the hell?"

"Damon where is she?"

"Let her do this" Damon snapped

"If she does she dies" Elena sneered.

"Where is she?" Stefan demanded. Ava swallowed and pulled all the barriers in her mind, she was swamped with thoughts of others. And staggered

"Ava-"Damon reached out but she took a step back "don't do this-"

"Find her. Find her. Find her" the fairy muttered and pressed both of her hands against her head. She skimmed the surface of everyone's thoughts. Her eyes snapped opened "I know where she is" Ava breathed

"NO AVA-"Damon shouted but she sprinted off. Elena and Stefan ran after her leaving behind a very annoyed vampire. God he knew Ava was going to find this part of the night hard.

Ava's pace sped up; she could hear the sound of shattering glass and cries of pain. She rounded the corner

"The cafeteria" Elena panted realising where Ava was taking them. She could see the lights flickering it was definitely coming from the cafeteria they were getting closer

"_I got to do this. I got to do this. I got to do this" _Ava could hear Bonnie chanting, she came to a skidding halt and turned left

"BONNIE NO" Ava screamed and ran forward, but the doors were sealed shut. Stefan managed to pull Ava back before she got hit in the face.

"BONNIE" Elena shouted and banged her fist against the double doors; she could see the blood pouring down the witch's face and the tears. The cafeteria was a mess, the overhead lights were shattered and the papers that were pinned to the notice boards were flying around. Ava slammed her hands against the doors. Stefan launched himself at the door but he couldn't get through.

"No, no, no" Ava breathed "Open. Open-BONNIE" she shouted. She could hear 'Alaric' or should she say Klaus screaming in pain.

"_Bonnie please" _Ava begged her voice was loud in the witch's mind "_BONNIE PLEASE-"_

"_It's ok Ava…it's ok" _Ava drew in a deep breath hearing the witch's voice, "_I'm sorry…so sorry. I love you all-"_the fairy felt a surge of power, her gut clenched, Stefan stiffened smelling Ava's scent ripening it was almost overpowering.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS BONNIE" Elena shouted

"STOP THIS-"Ava felt something coming to the surface, both hands were splayed out on the doors. "BONNIE" she screamed. Stefan and Elena staggered backwards when they saw a bright white light coming from Ava's hands. The doors were blasted off of its hinges just as Bonnie dropped to the floor.

"NOO" Elena screamed running into the room with Ava on her heels. The doppelganger dropped to the floor. Ava came to a stop and swallowed, she felt tired so tired.

"Is she breathing?" Ava asked softly

"Bonnie" Elena sobbed; the vampire saw that there was no sign of the Original "she's not breathing"

Ava's heart clenched "No. Stefan do something give her blood" tears welled up in her eyes

"There's no pulse" Stefan said mournfully.

Ava vehemently shook her head "You're wrong" she shouted "Bring her back. Bring her back" she dropped down on to her knees.

"It's too late" Stefan bit his lips; he hated seeing both Ava and Elena in this state. It tugged on his un-beating heart.

"NO we can do something. There must be a spell" the fairy scowled and reached out. Her hand landed on Bonnie's arm, she could feel that the witch's skin was warm. She clenched her eyes trying to seek out Bonnie's voice. "Come on, come on" she muttered but it was no use "I can't hear her." Ava cried and used the back of her hand to wipe her eyes, she didn't care that the make-up Bonnie applied earlier was smudge.

"No you can't do this Bonnie. No, no, no" Elena sobbed

"Wake up BONNIE" Ava shouted tears streamed down her face "Please just wake up" she pressed her temple into the witch's stomach, even though they had their ups and downs, Ava still viewed her as one of her best friends. Stefan swallowed painfully and rubbed her back.

"Stefan get them out of here" Damon ordered, his heart clenching at the sight of Ava "I'll deal with the body"

Elena abruptly looked up at him "What do you mean deal with it?" she snapped

"The sheriff can't know about this" Damon hurried towards them "the last thing we need is another mysterious death."

"THIS IS BONNIE" Elena shouted.

"Get them home now" Damon snarled, Stefan reluctantly pulled the doppelganger onto her feet

"Oh my god Jeremy what about Jeremy-"Elena cried

"I'll find him. Ava you need to move princess" Damon swallowed and pulled her away from Bonnie.

"I'll try again. I can hear I know I can" Ava said, her face was pink and blotchy.

"She's gone-"

"No please-"Stefan wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled Ava away. "I can try-"Damon kept his gaze down and licked his lips. It felt like something was going through his heart when he heard Ava's pleads and cries. He gently closed Bonnie's eyelids.

* * *

Ava bit her bottom lip; she was leaning against the basin in the bathroom and harshly wiped her face with a washcloth. As soon as they returned home the fairy sprinted up into her room.

"Stupid Bonnie" she muttered and slid down against the wall. Ava couldn't keep it in and sobbed, she couldn't believe that Bonnie was gone. She had grown up with her and she couldn't comprehend the world without a Bonnie Bennett.

She sniffed and just wanted to get out of this outfit, just get out of it. She tugged the zips of her boots down and pulled them off, in a bout of anger and frustration she threw them across the room, she tore the earrings out of her ears.

And staggered on to her feet, she padded barefooted down the stairs and knew Elena and Stefan were in the parlour, she heard the front door slam shut and paused on the staircase. She could hear Elena shouting

"You knew, you that she harness that much power she would die?" the doppelganger shouted

"Yes I did"

Ava's heart skipped a beat "You knew?" she breathed appearing in the doorway

"Ava-"she could hear him coming towards her, but she stumbled back "Listen-"

"How could you do this?" Ava shouted, anger and hurt was written all over her face. "She was my friend and you knew-"

"You need to calm down" Damon ordered

"NO-"he cried out in pain when he felt as if his mind was ripping in two. He squinted his eyes god he was in a lot of pain. Neither Stefan or Elena stepped in. the younger Salvatore was perturbed slightly realising that Ava may be more powerful than any of them first thought.

"Ava stop-"Damon groaned "Bonnie is alive" he shouted. The assault immediately stopped and she collapsed onto her knees in front of the vampire. Damon panted, the blond looked sickly pale

"Damon-"

"She's alive" he assured her, wrapping his arms around the fairy. "She's ok"

Elena and Stefan exchanged confused looks.

* * *

Ava and Elena were now sitting at the desk in front of the laptop; Elena smiled seeing her friend on screen

"Bonnie-"

"Bonnie you bitch" Ava shouted her cheeks were flushed pink "what the hell woman? Giving me a heart attack…and can you see me?" she rushed out.

"Yes Ava I can see you" Bonnie laughed, Ava felt her heart lift when she heard the witch's voice

"And we can hear-"

"Shove off Jeremy. We don't care about you at the moment" Ava snapped, Jeremy couldn't help but laugh.

"Elena, Ava I am so sorry" Bonnie cried.

"You better be" Ava wiped a stray tear.

"It's ok, it's ok" Elena assured "I just need to see your face."

"There wasn't enough time for me to tell you" Bonnie's face was covered in tears.

"I am so going to beat yours and Jeremy's asses the next time we meet. And Jeremy I'm going to go through all of your pop-tarts"

"Oh NO"

* * *

Ava pepped herself up; she hadn't faced Damon since she lashed out on him. She was standing outside his bedroom "Ok, ok-"

"Ava you've been out there talking to yourself. I know you've got something to say so can you come in here and say it" Damon called out. And looked up seeing the fairy walking in to the room, he could tell she was nervous she was currently biting her lower lip.

"I only put you through that because Klaus had to think your reaction had to be real" Damon said "Otherwise I wouldn't ever do that to you"

"No I get why you did it. And I'm sorry I kicked your ass back there" Ava added

"That's your apology?" he scoffed walking over to her, she could smell his cologne and noted he was wearing her favourite one.

"What? The word sorry did leave my mouth" Ava muttered "and…well Klaus was fooled. But I think you should know Damon…Bonnie is not going to die. And I doubt Elena would agree to that. I am not losing someone else" she said seriously.

"We need to kill Klaus Ava." Damon stated "the real Klaus, who probably would be paying you and Elena a visit now that he thinks Bonnie is dead. She is the only one who can do it."

"We can find a different way" she uttered

"I hope so Ava"

Ava cleared her throat "Well I'm going to go and…find something to eat" she went to walk off but Damon gently grasped her hand pulling her back to him, she stumbled into his chest, she felt one of his hands that wasn't holding her hand clamping down on her hip.

"Let me make one thing clear Ava" Damon said seriously, she could feel his gaze on her "when it comes to you or anyone else, included witchy I will gladly let Bonnie die. I will always chose you"

Ava swallowed "Why? Why would you do that?" Damon cupped her face and brushed his thumb across the apple of her cheek.

"Ava I have feelings for you. Strong feelings. You're always going to be my number one" his minty breath washed over her, it was tinged with Bourbon making her sigh.

"But what-"she was cut off when he tentatively pressed his lips against hers. It took her a second for her brain to catch up on what was going on. Damon was about to pull back but he felt her kissing him back.

The kiss started out gentle and soft, she gasped when she felt his teeth nip her bottom lip. Damon plunged his tongue into her mouth. This is what he wanted, this is want he needed. Tingles and ripples of pleasure flew all over her skin, when her tongue brushed against his. For Ava the world felt as if slowed down, all she could feel was Damon. Her knees turned to jelly if it weren't for him holding her she would've been on the floor.

He set Ava down on the bed, and knew that she definitely wasn't ready for that part. Damon pulled back knowing she needed to breathe; he knelt down in front of her.

"You're not going to faint on me are you?"

"Shut up-I need to-hmm…"she trailed off.

"You' didn't hit me. That's a good thing."

"Yeah" realisation was hitting her. She liked him, well more than liked him.

"So you have feelings for me?"

"Yes" Ava smiled, a large grin made its way onto his face at that. He pressed his temple against hers.

"I want you Ava" Damon admitted feeling as if a huge burden was being lifted off of his shoulders. She surprised the vampire when she launched herself at him, and hugged him. Damon's arms came around her; he kissed the side of her temple. Now he felt complete.

"What did you feel when you kissed me?" Ava asked curiously, they were now laid out on the bed. The fairy was resting her head against his shoulder; his arm was outstretched and acted like a pillow for her.

"Seriously? Are you getting sappy-"

"Fuck no. just answer the question" she ordered. He laughed and nuzzled his nose into her mass of golden blond.

"Ok what did I feel when I kissed the sexy ass pixie-"she cleared her throat "I mean fairy….it felt…right. Just right and something that was meant to happen and-you're going to laugh now aren't you?"

"What you sappy ass vampy" she laughed even louder when he rolled her over so that he was pinning her to the bed.

"I'm being very out there-"

"Out there?" she cocked an eyebrow, he shifted so that he wasn't pressing any of his weight against her "you're not gay are you? It'd be so typical if I kissed a dude and made him gay. That's not possible not when-"she was cut off when he kissed her on the lips, he'll never get use to that. This was nothing like the way he felt when he had kissed Katherine. This was million times better. He could tell that the fairy was inexperienced but that only made him want her more.

Ava smiled serenely up at him; "Now I've got a way to shut you up" he chuckled, resting his temple against hers. Damon peppered her face with kisses. "What did you feel when I kissed you?" he repeated her words back to the blond.

"Fireworks" Ava smiled. They were one step closer, she finally acknowledged her feelings for him and she was happy, more than happy in fact. Ava yawned and soon enough she was beginning to drift off. Damon had already fallen asleep next to her. Ava's last thought was the pieces were slowly falling into place for her, her eyes drifted close and she snuggled into Damon's warmth.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Outfit link on profile. A huge thank to you to those who reviewed. **

**So in this chap-Damon gives Ava a wake up call. Ava ends up bleeding on the floor. Elena and Bonnie come round for breakfast where Ava breaks a plate. She finally sign the deeds and would toss Bonnie and Elena out. Ava invites Stefan in and demands a puppy if Damon wants to come on. She finally lets him after a debate. Ava gets the wrong car. She and Max talk and his her date to the dance. Ava knocks down Alaric/Klaus. she then gets sent out. Ava argues with a dinner lady. Dana mentions Klaus is going to be at the dance. Fights between Ava and TikiAva gets ready with Damon's help. They arrive at the dance, Klaus dedicates a song to Ava. She ends up having more fun with Damon then Max. He breaks it off saying that she would be happier with Damon. Some Klaus/Ava time, she sends him onto his knees, but this excites him. Ava runs off and gets to Elena and Bonnie. Damon sends them back. We see a bit more of Ava's power. Ava lashes out at Damon. Then finally the big DAVA moment. She feels fireworks. **

**Next Chap-Elijah returns and Ava...gets carried away with a lie. **

**Please REVIEW, (I would love to get over the number 600. The last chap got so many. it'd be awesome if it happened again)**


	41. Chapter 41

Ava's eyes fluttered open; she mumbled something under her breath she attempted to move but if felt like an iron around her waist. It took a moment for Ava to get her bearings, she was slowly beginning to wake up and become more alert. A large smile came onto her face recalling the kiss she shared with Damon. It was exhilarating and sent her pulse racing. She heard light snores beside her and knew that Damon was still fast asleep. Ava felt like she could've stayed here the whole day, and forget about this whole sacrifice business. But then nature called.

"Typical" she huffed "Finally got into a comfortable position now I have to pee" she muttered and attempted to move, but there was a low growl behind her and she was pulled further back into Damon's hold. She bit her bottom lip to stifle her giggles when he nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck, she was ticklish.

"Damon let go" she said quietly

"Hmm" he groaned "no…I'm comfortable" he hummed and pressed a kiss to her throat. Ava rolled her eyes.

"Damon let go" she yawned, they fell asleep late last night.

"No. go back to sleep my sexy fairy"

Ava scoffed and she tried to wriggle out of his arms but it wasn't working. "Oh come on. Now you're just being a dick" she scowled and grabbed his arm, and with her strength she slid from beneath him. "Ha I'm free" she declared. Damon opened his eyes and smiled seeing the fairy near the foot of the bed.

"Wonderful. Now come back here-"he ordered

"Ergh no why?" Ava questioned.

"Duh so you can give me my morning kiss-"

"Without brushing your teeth, erm…no thank you and I don-"she squealed when his large hand wrapped around her ankle and pulled her hard causing Ava to land on her back. "What are you doing?" she asked, he crawled over her and set his hands down on either side of her head.

"Getting my morning kiss-"

"Seriously? You're a sappy, sappy, sappy-"she was cut off when he kissed her hard on the lips. Damon was right he did find another way to shut the fairy up. Ava felt waves of sparks and tingles go through her.

Damon groaned when she arched up against him, he felt the soft pads of her fingers gently stroking the nape of his neck. Their mouths meshed together, she felt something shoot through her when he nipped her lip. She granted him access. He pulled back allowing her to breathe but his lips didn't relent. When they weren't on her lips, they were on her neck. She exhaled loudly when she felt his blunt teeth on her throat

"What's going on?"

Damon paused and looked down at her "Ava are you for real? I'm making out-"

"No you dick" she slapped his arm "I meant what's this? I know we're-well the thing is-you're kissing me-and that." she rambled.

He grinned and gently pushed aside her blond curls "We're together-"

"Duh we're in the same bed" she frowned.

Damon chuckled "I meant…I want to have a relationship with you. A real one"

Ava bit her bottom lip, causing the vampire to shift slightly "As in…boyfriend and girlfriend?" she asked

"I think we're so much more. But a relationship like that, yes" he uttered; he could hear her heart hammering in her chest. "You're nervous-"he pointed out.

Ava cleared her throat "Well I never had a boyfriend before. I mean there was Max, and that blind date guy but he didn't count…so I kind of don't know how to be in a relationship" she admitted "Freaky huh?"

"Amazing" Damon countered "I'm in the same boat as you. I haven't been with someone that I'm willing to do anything for"

"You're kidding" Ava snorted, the male rolled his eyes "Damon Salvatore a virgin in having a meaningful relationship"

"I am definitely not a virgin. I can prove it" he leered at her. Her eyes widened when she felt his hand on her upper thigh. It was really out of reflex what she did next. Damon yelped and clutched his crotch and rolled off of the blond.

"Oh shit did I hit you?" Ava scrambled onto her feet so that she was standing on the edge of the bed.

"My ba-"

"I hit your dick didn't I? Well just so you know that was your fault" the blond backed away from the bed.

"My fault?" he groaned and pushed himself up onto his elbows.

"You touched me-"she yelled with her hands on her hips

"You're-ergh unbelievable" he stated

"Thank you"

Damon rolled his eyes and flopped back down onto the bed, he grabbed the pillow that she had been resting her head on "Ok Ava you can fend for yourself now. Good luck making breakfast"

He smirked hearing her curse and the sound of her stomping off. He looked over to the clock and saw it was nearing nine.

"Oh and Ava?"

"WHAT?" she shouted, he grinned

"You're my sexy ass fairy girlfriend" Damon called out. There was a moment of silence before she replied

"And you're my dick of a vampire boyfriend who's not considerate enough to make me breakfast" Ava replied and turned on her heel heading towards her bedroom. She was surprised that Stefan hadn't woken up to all of this commotion. She shrugged it off and slammed her bedroom door shut behind her and leant against it.

"Damon Salvatore is my boyfriend" Ava said, it felt weird coming out of her mouth, but it did make her happy. "Weird" she muttered and did her usual morning routine.

* * *

Ava was now fully dressed and was skipping down the stairs, she was heading towards the kitchen to get some breakfast. Damon had gone back to sleep, and she had no clue where Stefan was.

She strolled pass the parlour and the door leading down to the cellar but froze.

"_He just needs to wake up…come on Elijah" _

"Oh crap" she muttered and ran down the stair running towards the cellar "Elean-humph-"she was cut off when a hand slam down on her mouth

"Ava please be quiet" Elena whispered, she had pulled the dagger out hours ago and was now waiting.

"_You pulled the dagger out? Are you crazy? He's going to beat our asses" _Elena jumped hearing Ava's voice in her head.

"_It's the only way Ava. Klaus is in town and we only have Elijah. It'll be stupid if we don't get his help. Then Bonnie won't risk getting herself killed. She can't die for us Ava"_

When Elena saw that Ava wouldn't be running out screaming she removed her hand. There was a look of concentration on the blond teen's face.

"Bonnie can't die" Ava muttered "and Damon is willing to risk her so…we can't let that happen"

"No we can't" Elena agreed "So we're in this together?"

"Together. But if…Damon and Stefan get mad you're on your own bitch" she sniffed. Elena grinned and sat back down where she was before, she could keep lookout.

"So where's Mr Sexy accent?" Ava asked moving forward, she frowned she felt something beneath her shoe. It didn't feel like the solid ground,

"You're standing on Elijah's hand" Elena sighed; Ava smiled sheepishly and knelt down so she was beside the dead Original.

"So-"

"No Ava you can't touch him" Elena scolded

"But he's sexy" Ava pouted, the doppelganger rolled her dark brown orbs seeing the look on Ava's face. But she narrowed her eyes noticing something on the fairy's neck

"Ava what's-"but she didn't get a chance to finish her sentence when Elijah all of a sudden lurched upwards.

Ava yelped and scrambled backwards as Elena rushed forwards towards the Original. She could hear the sound of bones cracking

"Elijah-"Elena attempted to sooth him.

He gazed up at her in awe "Katarina"

Ava's eyes widened "Oh shit he thinks your Katherine. Eat her first Sexy and-"she scrambled onto her feet but Elena pulled her back down just as the Original collapsed back onto the ground.

Ava grunted when her bottom hit the hard ground. "Oof-"

"Eat me first? Would you have run off and left me?" she cocked an eyebrow, not at all taking offence to the fairy's statement. This after all was Ava,

"Yes" Ava scoffed "when someone mistakes you for Katherine, it's not a good thing. Since Kitty Kat pissed off so many people" she uttered "So is he-"

"Out cold again" Elena sighed, Ava pushed herself backwards till she was leaning against the stone ledge beside the doppelganger. "What's this?" she pushed aside Ava's blond locks revealing the pale column of her throat. Well it would have been cleared if there wasn't a red mark there. "Is that a love bite?"

"What?" Ava snorted "No-"

"Ava you got a mark-"

"I fell" she pushed her hair forward to cover her throat.

"On to a pair of lips?" Elena quirked an eyebrow, but a small grin made its way onto her face "did you and Max get it on?"

"Pfft…no" Ava licked her lips nervously "I...hmm-"

"Is there someone else?" Elena asked bluntly

"No-"

"It's Damon isn't it?"

Ava's jaw dropped, Elena wished she had a camera to take a picture of petite teen's face. "How the fuck did you know that?"

"It's obvious." Elena giggled "the way you two are it's as if you're meant to be together-"

"Elena don't gush-"

"Aww Ava and Damon-"

"Are you Katherine?"

"No-"

"Huh…you're Elena so you're meant to be the boring one-oww" she yelped when the brunette slapped her upside the back of the head. "Alright…it's so is your time of the month" she muttered under her breath. Ava nearly jumped out of her skin when there was the sudden sound of bones cracking. Elena grabbed the fairy's arm and hauled her onto her feet.

"Oh shit he's awake" Ava squeaked

"I can't-I can't breathe" Elijah gasped looking at the pair of teens in front of him.

"You're dead" the blond stated "do you need to breathe or-"

"Shut up-"

"Rude much Elena. It's a valid question" Ava snapped back. Elijah dropped to his knees in front of her

"What's happening to me?" he said through gritted teeth.

"I-"Ava felt a pulse of air and then the sound of slamming. Elena watched in terror as the Original ran into the wall. She swallowed and hurried in the direction of where ragged breathing was coming from.

"Elijah-"Elena attempted to hold him up, whilst the blond grabbed his other side.

"You ok?" Ava asked worry ebbing through her, it sounded like the man before her was suffocating.

"I can't be in this house" he breathed.

Ava's eyes widened as did Elena's. Of course the Original couldn't be here he wasn't invited in "You're not invited in" Elena swallowed

"You need to get me out of here" they let him go, Elijah slammed into the wall and blurred out of the cellar.

"Come on" Elena grabbed her hand and they both ran through the cellar corridor. Ava sprinted ahead whilst the doppelganger glanced over her shoulder wanting to make sure that they weren't being discovered.

"Ava stop-"she instructed. The fairy skidded to halt right at the threshold of the door. Elijah looked darkly at Elena knowing she was the one who had daggered him.

"So…we're good?" Ava asked Elena gasped when Elijah blurred forward no doubt to grab the blond but the barrier stopped him. "I'm guessing not" she muttered and took a hasty step back so she was standing beside Elena.

"What happened?" Elijah looked over at his tattered clothing.

"Ssh" Elena hissed not wanting to be discovered, she raised her finger to her lips "they'll hear-"she was referring to Damon and Stefan

"We'll spill the beans but maybe we should do it somewhere else?" Ava whispered

"Can we trust you?" Elena took charge

"Can I trust you?" Elijah countered.

"Well" Ava wade in "not really, since the last time you saw us Alaric killed ya, and then Elena. For someone who claims to be unbeatable you'd got your ass kicked several times" she winced when Elena slapped her upside the head.

"Stop talking-"

"Hey he asked the question. Just give him the frigging dagger" Ava huffed. "Then maybe he would trust us more" she muttered. Elena blinked that was actually a good idea, the fairy rolled her eyes hearing her thoughts "Yes occasionally I do have good ideas. Now hurry up and give it to him."

Elijah quirked an eyebrow when the doppelganger held out the dagger to him. The Original took it from her and tucked it in his jacket pocket.

"So we should get out of here" Ava uttered "Elijah….just so you know…it's awesome to hear your sexy-I mean voice. Voice-"she shook her head and muttered something under breath, "I'll be right back" she scampered off.

Elijah and Elena both watched the fairy run off. "Good to know that whilst I've been…occupied she hasn't changed. Nor has that small fatuation that she has with me"

Elena's eyes widened "Wait you know-"

"That Miss Xenia has got a crush on me?" Elijah smirked smoothing down his shirt, he really need to get out of these rags "Of course I do. She's not exactly subtle. I find it…"he paused for a moment just as the blond returned with her arms laden with blood bags. "Endearing" he managed o find the correct word.

"What the hell? Why are you bitches still here? Get in the freaking car-you're not a bitch Elijah" Ava uttered. Elena shook her head as she and Elijah followed after the fairy.

* * *

"I'm always at the back" Ava muttered under her breath, she Elena and Elijah were all in the jeep, the Original was getting his strength back via one of the blood bags that Ava had unloaded onto him.

The fairy sighed and leant back against the leather seat. She bit her lip worriedly; damn she thought Stefan and Damon were going to mental. The car came to a stop. Ava was only here because she hoped that Elijah had another way to stop Klaus, unlike Damon the blond wasn't going to risk her friends getting hurt. And if getting help from the dark haired Original was the way to go so then so be it.

"You look better" Elena commented

"Such a slut Elena" Ava muttered, but the doppelganger didn't hear

"Where did you get the dagger?" he asked

"I'll tell you everything" Elena uttered "but we have to work together Elijah, I need your word"

Ava scoffed and popped her head in between the two seats "Ok Elena that's kind of rich coming from you. We kind of killed him. So he's a bit pissed just so you know Elijah it was her more than me. And Elijah you haven't exactly been truthful have ya? You would've killed Elena to get Klaus…so we're all guilty of keeping secrets from each other" she said

"We're not making any demands Elijah" Elena stated, the blond did have a point they all wronged each other here "you need our help and we need yours"

"And why should I even consider this?" he questioned

"Because it's for the same reason you haven't killed me. Nor run off with Ava-"

"I wouldn't mind running off with you" Ava blurted out "never mind and-"

"Don't you have a boyfriend-"

"Shut up Elena" Ava cut her off "where were we? Oh right bargaining, you need our help to kill Klaus…"just then Elena's cell rang "Is it Stefan?" she asked just as Elena answered

"Where are you?"Stefan asked

"Yes" Elena replied to Ava's question

"Tell him I'm not there-"Ava whispered loudly

"Tell Ava I can hear her"Stefan uttered "And also tell her she's in big trouble when she gets home"

"_Ava" _Elena thought "_you're in trouble-"_

"It's not my fault" Ava whined, Elijah cocked an eyebrow, realising that the fairy had just communicated telepathically. Her powers were growing, this was extraordinary he thought.

"Where's Elijah?"Stefan asked he and Damon were in the parlour; the younger Salvatore was sitting opposite his brother

"He's right here" Elena replied

"Where?" Stefan frowned; he had woken up and saw that the doppelganger wasn't with him. He headed to Ava's room and saw that her bed hadn't been slept in so moved on to Damon's room. The raven head vampire had just gotten out of the shower when he saw Stefan looking panicked. They hurried to the cellar and Damon was furious when he saw that Elijah's body was no longer there. It didn't take them long to figure out that Ava and Elena had gone off with the Original. "I'm on my way"

"No Stefan, me, Ava and Elijah need some time alone" Elena said into the cell,

"You make it sound like we're having a threesome" Ava balked "I'm not into that Elijah." Elijah smirked and shook his head.

"Listen to me" Stefan snapped "He can't be trusted he will use you and Ava to get to Klaus"

Ava licked her lips nervously, damn she as going to get a right telling off. "Listen Stefan, Elijah is a noble man.-"

"Suck up" the fairy huffed moving back

Elena ignored her and carried on talking "He lives by a code of honour, I can trust him. He knows I would be incredibly stupid if I betrayed him again. By removing the dagger I have proven myself-"

"Hold up" Ava leant forward so once again was in between Elijah and Elena "Erm…Elijah I didn't stab you….so I've got nothing to prove right?"

"Unbelievable" Elena muttered and didn't miss the look of amusement flashing across the Original's face.

"Thank you" Ava took it as a compliment. She was surprised when the cell was shoved into her hands "What-"

"Damon wants to talk to you" Elena informed her

"Ohh" Ava whined "Noo…he's going to kick my ass and so is Stefan"

"Talk so they know you're safe and that you want to be here" Elena said sternly.

Ava cleared her throat and raised the cell phone to her ear. "Hello-"

"You are in so much trouble" Damon shouted into the phone, forcing the fairy to pull the cell away from her ear "when I get my hands-hello?"

"Hi, you reached Ava the cyborg…the real Ava isn't currently available so please call later-"

"If you hang up on me so help you god Ava-"

"This is Ava the cyborg. I do not comprehend what you are saying-"Elena watched on in disbelief at what was taking place in the back of the car. The fairy was actually a doing a decent impression of a robotic voice. Elijah finished his blood bag and was watching the blond through the rear-view mirror. "Ava Xenia-"

"Ava the cyborg-"

"Ava-"

"Cyborg-"

"Tunnel" Ava shouted and much to Elena's mortification she chucked the doppelganger's cell out of the window.

"Ava my phone-"Elena yelled.

Ava smiled sheepishly "I sort of got carried away. Erm…you wanna go get it? I mean anyone can steal it-"the brunette scowled and clamoured out of the car.

"So sexy-I mean Elijah-"she blushed. Elijah couldn't help but smile; she definitely was a rare creature. He could see the light shining out of her. "I…I like sunflowers it's just for future reference" she added.

Soon enough Elena returned to the car, there was no serious damage to the cell. "So do we have a deal?" she asked

Elijah narrowed his eyes and held out his hand to her. She knew what he wanted so gave him her cell and watched as he tucked it into the inside of his jacket.

"So what have I missed?" Elijah asked

Ava tucked in a stray curl behind her ear "He's here" she answered and scratched the back of her hand.

"Klaus is here" the Original stated

"Well kind of he's in Alaric…does that sound gay? He's not gay is he? Because-"

"Klaus is possessing Alaric" Elena spoke over the rambling fairy.

"Of course he has" Elijah murmured "it's one of his favourite tricks"

Ava's brows knitted together seems like he knew a lot about Klaus. "What are his other tricks?" the doppelganger asked frantically "what is he going to do next? You're the only one who knows him"

"Yes I do" Elijah was lost in thought recalling a vague memory.

* * *

"Hurry up" Ava was hopping on one foot to the other "hurry"

Elijah once again rang the bell. He, Elena and Ava were standing at the front door of the Lockwood manor.

"Why didn't you pee earlier?" Elena whispered. For the last five minutes the fairy had been whining about how much she needed to use the bathroom.

"Because I was carrying blood" Ava hissed as soon as she heard the door opening she flew past Carol and literally sprinted up the stairs, leaving behind a stunned mayor. Elena cleared her throat

"She has to pee" she said lamely.

Carol shook her head "Fine, but if anything is broken I'm sending the bill to the Salvatore place. Now-Elijah-"she finally noticed the Original who looked like he saw better days.

Meanwhile upstairs in the bathroom Ava had finished her business, and was now washing her hands. She splayed her hand out and felt around for the hand wash, she pushed down on the nozzle and felt the cold liquid in her hands. Ava washed her hands and her nose twitched

"Ohh fancy" she murmured "strawberry scented. Carol is going all out" Ava muttered and shook her hands of beads of water, "Where's the towel?" she muttered and winced when her hand accidentally knocked the porcelain hand wash holder on to the ground. "Oh crap" she bit her bottom lip and used her foot to push the remnants onto the side. "I was never here" with that Ava hurriedly left the room and shut the door behind her. And skipped down the stairs.

"Ava did you break anything?" Carol asked as she climbed up the stairs to get Elijah a change of clothes

"Erm…no" Ava smiled sweetly and hurried down the rest of the stairs. She was about to stroll pass Elijah, but he grasped her by her upper arm forcing her to come to a stop. "Oh you guys are here"

"Did you break something?"

"No"

Elena rolled her eyes and looked over to Elijah "How did you know she wasn't on vervaine?" she asked referring to the mayor.

"Because I'm the one who got her off of it. And Miss Xenia broke the soap dispenser"

"Ah you snitch…but still sexy" Ava uttered, and felt Elijah letting go of her. "So how did you do that? Carol downs the vervaine"

"I did it just before your friends killed me" Elijah stated calmly "twice"

"Ohh…well you're over that right?" Ava licked her lips _"He's so pissed" _she thought sending the message to Elena.

"_Got that right" _Ava heard the doppelganger

"If you excuse me I'd be right down in a moment" Elijah said, brushing his shoulder against Ava. The fairy swallowed

"So…he probably took a dose of bitchy pills in the morning" Ava uttered and casually strolled away leaving behind Elena

"Where are you going?"

"This is Carol's place. She's always got some fancy food around. And I'm hungry" she yelled over her shoulder, just as the mayor ran down the stars

"AVA XENIA. YOU COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW. YOU BROKE MY SOAP DISPENCER-"she shouted and stormed after the fairy.

"Oh why did I bring her?" Elena muttered to herself rubbing her throbbing temple.

"I DIDN'T." she heard the blond scream back. The doppelganger squared her shoulders and hurried into the kitchen, knowing she needed to sort this mess out.

* * *

Ava sipped her tea, they had now moved into the parlour, and Elena had opted to make them tea. The fairy was sitting beside Elijah, whilst Elena was sitting on the arm chair.

"So I'm guessing the Martin witches are no longer with us" Elijah murmured. God Ava could just melt at the sound of his accent. "And Miss-"

"Ava-"

"Ava if you don't like the tea don't drink" she felt the cup of tea being taken out of her hands.

"It's nasty" she muttered "and the witches…well they sort of dead. Well they are dead. Sorry" Ava rushed out.

"Sorry" Elena apologised for that, she knew that the Martins weren't bad people, they were only trying to rescue their loved one.

"And Katerina she would have been released from my compulsion when I died" Elijah said.

"Klaus took her" Elena revealed "we think that she may be dead-"

"Pfft no" Ava scoffed

"And what do you believe Ava?" Elijah asked wanting to know what she thought.

"Well…Kitty Kat is kind of like a cockroach. She managed five hundred years running. I doubt she's dead" Ava shrugged her shoulders "And she pissed of Klaus…and from what we could tell at the dance, he likes to play games"

Elijah smirked "You're right. I doubt that she is dead, not Klaus's style. Death would be too easy for her after what she did" he snarled.

Ava frowned "I don't understand" Elena shook her head, the doppelganger wasn't the only one who was list "you say you want to kill Klaus, but you still want Katherine to pay for betraying him"

The blond bit her lower lip "She didn't only betray him did she? You as well?"

Elijah frowned he seriously underestimated the little fairy; he assumed that she was just a happy-go-lucky teen. But she was much smarter than he first thought. "I have my own reasons for wanting Katerina to pay" he murmured. "There was a time I would have done anything for Klaus"

"But why?" Ava asked "why would you've done anything for him?"

Elijah smirked, this part he was going to enjoy "Well you would do anything going for your family, would you not?"

The fairy's eyes bugged out "Shit…he's not your father is he? Because then dude you would have serious daddy issues….which is kind of a cliché and if-"

"No Ava" Elijah cleared his throat briefly wondering how did the fairy come up with such conclusion "Klaus is my brother"

"Oh-OHH" Ava uttered "wow…well kind of makes sense, you're an Original and so is he"

Elena was still in shocked at what the vampire had revealed "Elena you wanna pitch in?" Ava asked "You're kind of went quiet…so now it's gone awkward…." She muttered

"I heard I'm just still processing" Elena shook her head; her eyes still remained on Elijah.

"Yes" Elijah sipped his tea, unlike Ava he seemed to be enjoying the hot beverage that the doppelganger made "I'm a little bit behind on the times. But I believe the term you're looking for is OMG"

Ava grinned "Nah this one warrants the term OMFG" she shook her head.

Elijah quirked an eyebrow "What does OMFG mean?"

"Oh..well-lets just stick to your one" Ava jumped onto her feet "Be back in a minute" she walked out of the room. Elijah's heightened hearing picked up the sound of the fairy rummaging through the fridge a couple of seconds later the blond had returned with her arms full of food.

"Do you have to steal every piece of food in the fridge?" Elena asked seeing the petite teen dropping down besides Elijah

"What? Carol isn't going to miss this. Plus she has these" Ava held up the box of pop-tarts. Elijah frowned

"What are pop-tarts?" he asked and was surprised by the fairy's reaction. Her eyes wide went wide and it looked like as if someone had run over a puppy.

"You don't know what pop-tarts are?" she ripped open the lid and offered him the box "take one" she instructed.

Elijah glanced over to Elena who seemed to still be in shock, when Ava lightly shook the box in front of him he had no choice but to dig his hand into the box, and pulled the tasty treat out. Ava heard the sound of crunching. He was eating it.

"Hmm it's quiet tasteful" Elijah nodded "mind if I take another-"

"No" Ava scoffed and pulled the box away "You may be sexy-I mean nice. But these are mine" and with that she munched away.

"There's a whole family of Originals?" Elena asked, the original had told them more of his story. Ava was now on her second box of pop-tarts. Elijah stood up and moved over to the mantel piece whilst fixing his cuffs.

"My father was a wealthy landowner we lived in a village in Eastern Europe. Our mother bore seven children-"

"Wow, your parents were busy-and I'll shut up now" Ava muttered realising what she had just said. She dug into the box and pulled another pop-tart out.

"So your parents were human" Elena also stood up

"Our whole family was-"

"Good because it'll be completely impossible for your parents to give birth to vampy children. That'll be like that shitty film Twilight, according to Care that Bella chick gives birth to half-vamp-"

"Seriously?" Elijah quirked an eyebrow

"Don't even think about reading it….so lame" Ava shook her head. "You can get back to your story, since I feel like Elena is giving me death glares"

Elena sighed and placed her hands on her hips "Our origin of vampires is a very long story Elena, Ava. Just know that we're the oldest vampires in the world. We are the Original family and from us all vampires were created.

Ava licked her lips "Now it makes sense why you've got that name" she murmured this was fascinating. All vampires were created from them? She definitely wanted to know more about them

"Right but you said Klaus is your brother. And you want him dead?" Elena said incredulously.

"I need some air" Elijah clicked his tongue "I'm still feeling a tad…bit dead. Come Ava" he called out as he walked pass the Fairy he reached down and grasped her wrist leading her out of the manor.

"I didn't even finish my pop-tarts" Elena heard Ava whine, the doppelganger hurried after them.

* * *

As soon as they stepped outside Ava could feel the sun on her skin. Elijah grasped her hand

"You have fourteen steps in front of you" he murmured as Elena trailed behind them. The Original guided the Fairy down the steps, "So as you can see nothing can kill an Original" they finally reached the bottom and walked across the grassy grounds "not sun, not fire, not even a werewolf bite."

"So what can kill them an Original?" Ava asked curiously "not that I want to kill you…because that'd be like three times that you'd be dead. And if a blind girl can kill you…well you wouldn't be a very good vampire."

"You ramble" he pointed out

"I know" Ava blushed "but you haven't answered my question" she added

"Only the wood from one tree, a tree my family made sure burn" Elijah replied tucking his other hand into his pocket.

"That's where the ash from the white oak comes from" Elena said walking besides Ava.

"Yes" Elijah nodded "the witches won't allow anything truly immortal to walk the earth. Every creature needs to have a weakness to maintain balance"

Ava cleared her throat, a light breeze washed over them causing some of her blond locks to flail "Does that explain why I can't consume vampire blood?" she asked, she was curious as to why she couldn't consume the substance.

"I do not know the true reasons as to why Fairies can't consume blood. But it has nothing to do with witches" Elijah hummed.

"So wait, if the sun can't kill an Original, then why is Klaus so obsessed with breaking the sun and the moon curse?"

"Right the sun and the moon curse. It's all so biblical sounding" they came to a stop at the small bridge.

"Are you smiling?" Ava said she could hear the light tone to his voice "you are. Come on spill Elijah"

"What's so funny?" Elena asked. The Original told them what had actually happened.

"So wait I don't understand. Klaus drew the Aztec sketches about the curse?" Elena frowned in confusion.

"Roman scrolls, tribal sketches and any other cultural content we felt like planting it in" he replied. Ava removed her hand from Elijah's hand and zipped up her jacket, it was getting slightly windier.

"But why?" Elena asked

"Easiest way to discover doppelganger and to get your hands on some long lost moonstone, and of course to find the Fae, was to have two warring species on the lookout" Elijah murmured

"So it's not Aztec at all-"

"There is no sun and moon curse" Ava uttered tucking a stray curl behind her ear "is there any sort of curse at all?" she asked

"You're right Ava" Elijah gazed down at the blond "the curse of the sun and the moon is fake. It doesn't exist." With that he walked across the bridge.

"Wait" Ava said after a moment "did he just left us?"

"Yes-"

"He can't do that. Be sexy and mysterious at the same time I'd end up fainting. Wait for me Elijah" Ava shouted Elena watched as the fairy ran after the Original.

* * *

Ava could hear the sounds of birds chirping over them.

"Klaus and I faked the sun and the moon curse dating back over a thousand years" Elijah explained

"So what? There isn't a curse?" she asked, she didn't believe that. there was something more, after all this effort was for nothing.

"There is a curse." Elijah said "it's not that one. The real one is much worse. It's a curse placed on Klaus" Ava could hear the sound of buzzing it was coming from the Original.

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked she was slightly behind the duo as they walked across the bridge. Ava could feel the different surface of the ground and knew that they were once again on the grassy grounds.

"Klaus has been trying to break the curse for a thousand years and you both were his only hope" Elijah came to a stop and turned to face the doppelganger. Elena grasped the back of the fairy's top making her stop.

"What is this curse?" Elena questioned

"It's not some freaky one is it? Gosh is it like the beauty and the beast curse. Where Klaus was horrible to a witch and then they cursed him to be a beast, till he learned his lesson…it'd be so awesome if that was the curse" Ava rambled, her blond locks flew in the wind.

"Ava-"

"Yah Beauty and the Beast is one of my faves fairy tales…not Sleeping Beauty that much…or Cinderella-that woman just cleaned all, she had no backbone or-"

"Are you seriously talking about fairy-tale?" Elena questioned, wondering how sane the blond was.

"What? It's interesting" Ava defended herself.

Elijah ignored them and pulled out from within his pocket the doppelganger's ringing cell phone.

"Your phone will not stop this incessant buzzing-"

"Erm…Elijah it's ringing" Ava pointed out.

"I know that." Elijah stated "answer it please-"

"Sure-"

"Not you" he pulled the cell out of Ava's grabby hands and handed it over to Elena. The brunette took the cell phone and answered it. She sighed seeing the name flashing across the scene.

"Stefan…what's wrong?" Elena frowned.

Ava decided to give her head a rest for the time being, she wasn't up to peering into her friend's mind so decided to wait. She cleared her throat "Elijah how would you feel about me helping you to becoming more…modern?" she suggested.

His lips twitched in amusement at her statement "Ava-"

"Nahh you're awesome the way you are…classy and…sexy" she muttered the last part and groaned realising even if she did whisper that, he would have heard her.

"No…"Ava was brought back to reality when she heard the worry in Elena's voice, she frowned "I'll be right there-"

"What's wrong?" Ava asked concern was all over her face.

"Klaus went after Jenna" the fairy felt her heart skip a beat hearing that "I have to go to her-"

"I'm afraid that wasn't part the day's arrangement-"

"Neither was un-daggering you" Ava sniped "Are you OCD or something? Everything has to be organised and-"

"She's my family Elijah I have to" Elena pleaded "We'll be back" she assured her "You have my word" she said sincerely staring to the vampire's dark eyes. "_He's not going to let me go…what do I do Ava?" _

"How do I know that you will return?" he murmured

Ava bit her lip a plan was forming in her mind "She has to come back. Elena is my ride after all-"

Elena's eyes widened "No Ava-"

"Look, I and Elijah will stay here and you go make sure that Jenna's ok?" Ava said seriously there was no playfulness in her tone. When the occasion calls for it the fairy was able to step up and be there "That's alright isn't it Elijah?"

"It's reasonable. You may go" he told the doppelganger. Elena hesitated and pulled the smaller teen into a tight hug.

"I promise to come back" she whispered and with that the brunette sprinted off towards her car.

After a moment of silence between Ava and Elijah, she cleared her throat. He watched on as the fairy tucked her hands into her back pockets and rocked on the balls of her feet.

"So…to save us from any awkwardness Elijah…wanna go get something to eat?" Ava offered "or tell me the rest of the story-"

"I'm not hungry" he said bluntly "and I rather wait for Elena to return so I do not have to repeat the tale I'm about to tell you"

Ava nodded and whistled "You're not making this easy-"they had gone back to walking across the grassy grounds. They were near the tree lines "Oh I know…how about we play a game"

"It'll be an unfair game" he smirked

"Oh why's that?" she asked

"I would win"

"Wow…so all vampires are a bit arrogant" Ava commented, and grinned when she heard his deep chuckle "And by the way I could so kick your ass in any game…but this one is to do with words. It's how people get to know each other. I'll start. What did you enjoy doing when you were younger?" she asked.

Elijah frowned it's been a long time since someone had actually shown genuine interest in him. Most of the people he had come across in his lifetime were afraid of him. But this little fairy actually was showing interest.

"I use to enjoy climbing trees" he murmured, it was a lifetime ago since he had done that.

Ava grinned "Oh I use to do that" she smiled "Gran use to throw a fit. I got to the top and it just felt so…-"she struggled to find the right word.

"Peaceful" he finished it off for her. A large smile was on his own face.

"Yeah…you know let's do it?" she blushed "ok that came out wrong…I don't want to have sex with you-but if you're offering-"

"I'm not" he smirked

"I know I said 'if' anyway how about we climb trees?" she suggested

"No-"

"Tree line is this way right?" she didn't even wait for an answer, Ava knew where to go since she memorised the layout plus it had helped that a leaf and blown directly into her face.

"Ava-"

"Come on Elijah. Live a little" Ava yelled out "no pun intended. What could happen?" she grinned.

Elijah sighed "Should have made Elena take her" he said under his breath and followed after the petite fairy.

* * *

"Oww" Ava hissed "this hurts"

"Well that's what tends to happen when one does not listen" Elijah said smugly. He and the fairy was back inside the manor, Ava had attempted to climb a tree but failed miserably she ended up falling out of it and skimmed her knees. The Original was forced to carry her back inside.

"No need to gloat" she frowned and winced when he dabbed the small gash with an anti-sceptic wipe.

"I'm not gloating-"even though Elijah was an Original and prided himself on his self-control, he couldn't but inhale her scent. Fairy blood was a rarity.

"You're the clumsy fairy who can't seem to stay out of trouble" he murmured finally finishing wiping her cut. He carefully placed a small bandage over it when he didn't receive a witty comeback he looked back up at the fairy. She had a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Something on your mind?" Elijah asked sitting down beside her.

"This ritual I'm curious as to what my part is" Ava admitted, they've been told Elena's reason. She was the doppelganger but wasn't that enough? "Fairy blood? Why?"

Elijah smoothed down his suit jacket "Your blood is a binding agent. But it's not just that. It adds a protection…Klaus will use that to help him through this. Otherwise the pressure he'll put his body through will do severe damage-"

"Wait so my blood is a boost?" Ava asked a frown on his face, her blood will help Klaus come through the sacrifice.

"Sort of" Elijah replied "fairy blood is non-existent nowadays. When a vampire consumes fairy blood they become stronger and faster." He uttered.

"Where are the other fairies then?" she said, why was she the only one of her kind here for?

"That is a story for another. Elena is here" Elijah stated moving over to the fireplace, he didn't miss the look of disappointment on her face.

Ava heard the sound of the front door closing "Elena how's Jenna?" she asked worried for the older woman.

"She's fine…she knows about vampires and she knows about you being a fairy" Elena revealed "are you ok?" her eyes darted over to the Original, Damon had been pissed when he found out that the doppelganger had left Ava behind with Elijah. She thought he would have ripped her throat out but somehow Stefan managed to calm him down enough.

"Welcome back" Elijah uttered leaning against the mantel piece. Ava bit her lower lip worriedly shit she thought, Jenna knew about her

"Tell me" Elena demanded "what is Klaus's curse?" she asked taking off her jacket and took the vacant seat beside Ava.

"You know my family was quiet close, but Klaus and my father did not get on-"Ava snorted earning a look of disbelief from her friend

"What? Klaus has daddy issues. No offence Elijah but that is so cliché" she dragged out the last word,

"Do you want to know the curse? If so be quiet" he said sternly.

Ava rolled her eyes; Elena slapped her upside the head and gestured for the vampire to carry on. "When we became vampires we discovered the truth. Klaus was not my father's son-"Ava opened her mouth about to say something but Elena quickly slapped her hand over the fairy's mouth shutting her up. "My mother had been unfaithful many years before. This was her darkest secret Klaus was from a different bloodline"

Ava shoved Elena's hand away, she was completely captured by the story "When my father discovered this he hunted down and killed my mother's lover and his entire family" Elijah said, the blond detected something in his tone.

Ava frowned Klaus lost his father side of the family because of his mother infidelity. She hoped that Mikael wasn't still around.

"Not realising of course he was ignited a war between two species that rages till this day" Elijah informed them.

"A war between the species?" Elena frowned not understanding what the man was saying

"Vampires…and Werewolves"

Ava's eyes widened in realisation, she was piecing the pieces together, Elijah's lips twitched at least someone was comprehending what he was saying. "What does that make Klaus?" Elena asked

"A hybrid" Ava breathed, "the only one of his kind I'm assuming?" she uttered

"You'd be right" Elijah nodded

Ava blinked so there was someone else out there like her who had no one of their kind. "A hybrid would be deadly than any werewolf or any vampire. And with the added dosage of the fairy blood…it'll make him even stronger. But nature would not stand for such unbalance of power. So therefore the witches, the servants of nature saw to it that my brother's werewolf side would be dormant. "

"That's the curse Klaus wants to break?" Elena asked leaning forward

"So wait, this whole fiasco it because he wants to become…a hybrid. All this effort for that?" she asked in disbelief wondering why on earth would he go that much effort to be the only one of his kind.

"He wants to trigger that part of him that's a werewolf, if allowed Klaus would sire his own bloodline and he'd build his own race"

"So he wouldn't be alone anymore" Ava said quietly, this wasn't at all what she was expecting

"He wouldn't endanger just vampires but everyone" Elijah finished off.

"But you helped him" Elena stood up, leaving behind Ava on the couch.

"I helped him because I loved him" Elijah stated "That's changed now he must die"

Elena stepped forward "We have the dagger now we can stop him"

"It's not going to work is it?" Ava asked after a moment of silence.

"When a werewolf is injured by silver it heals" Elijah said smartly "An Original can't be killed by anything by white oak ash on a silver dagger. So you can see the conundrum, the dagger does not work"

"Well we're screwed then aren't we?" Ava sprawled out on the couch "So Klaus can't be killed then?"

"There's one way to kill any supernatural creature at the hands of nature themselves" Elijah revealed, Ava played with the hem of her top

"So what? Witches?" she asked as Elena paced up and down in front of her.

"If they can channel that much power" Elena murmured "that will kill them" she stopped pacing and sighed.

"The curse must be broken during the full moon. When Klaus is in transition he'll be at his most vulnerable. A witch with enough power can kill Klaus" Elijah stated looking intently at the doppelganger.

"_Elena we both know a witch with enough power" _Elena jumped hearing the fairy's voice in her mind. "Sexy-I mean Elijah, what if we tell you we know a witch with that much power?" she asked

"Then I should tell you one more thing that you should know" Elijah said, Ava got onto her feet and grabbed her jacket that was besides her. She inched forward so that she was beside the brunette.

Elijah then proceeded to tell the two teens of his visit to a witch, where he gained a small vial of Fae blood, but that's not all he managed to procure an elixir.

"Wait so you found a way to save the life of the doppelganger?" Elena asked hopeful.

"Yes Elena I did"

"Damn" Ava whistled "Elena your bony ass might be saved" she grinned, feeling much lighter than beforehand.

"Unfortunately" he went to pick up Elena's jacket "Katerina took matters into her own hands. But I believe you both know how that played out."

"Yeah" Ava scoffed "Kitty Kat legged it and she's been running ever since."

She was oblivious to the expression on the Original's face, Ava was too busy trying to get her arms into her leather jacket.

"You cared about her didn't you?" Elena murmured taking her jacket off of him.

"It's a common mistake I'm told" Elijah moved over to the fairy and helped her out "It's one I won't make again" he then walked out.

"Well…someone is going to be grumpy on the way home-Oww" she yelped when Elena slapped her upside the head "What?"

"You and Damon huh?"

"I know a Damon so…-"she trailed off. Elena rolled her dark brown eyes

"You and him are together. As in being a couple"

"Oh right didn't you guess it earlier though?" she frowned pulling her hair out of the collar of her jacket.

"Well now I know for a fact that you are together. He shouted it in my face" Elena muttered flicking her hair out eyes. "And-"

"Come" Elijah ordered from outside

"Isn't he sexy when he's being bossy?" Ava grinned and waltzed off.

"Unbelievable" Elena shook her head and trailed after the fairy.

* * *

They were back at the Boarding House; Ava bit her lip and very reluctantly walked up the pathway. She was hit with a breeze of warm air as soon as she entered the manor.

Elijah cleared his throat as Elena walked ahead "Oh right forgot about that, I have to invite you in" she spun around so she was facing in his direction.

"You would be correct in that. So may I come in?" Elijah asked tucking his hands into his pockets.

"No" Ava said bluntly then her lips morphed into a grin "I'll let you in if you give me a hug" she bargained.

Elijah chuckled "Or I could just walk away" he retorted

Ava huffed "Fine come in" she muttered and headed into the parlour. As soon as she entered the room, there was a pulse of air in front of her, she was swooped off of her feet and then was placed on the ground again. Damon had taken her across the room near the fireplace

"What the hell are you thinking Ava?" Damon snarled grabbing the fairy by her upper arms she winced at the vampire's grip. "Are you completely dumb you invited him in"

Ava scowled "At least I had a plan. Elijah can help us Damon" she snapped

"He's just using you." Damon growled glaring at the Original "You're just a special blood-bag-"

"He's got a way to save Elena and kill Klaus. I told you that I and Elena would be making the decisions. And getting Elijah's help is one of them" her lips thinned "You're hurting me-"she winced and relaxed when she felt his grip ease up. Damon pushed her behind him.

"We have renewed the terms of our deal" Elena said calmly taking charge she knew that the fairy was probably too fired up to speak at the moment. She didn't miss Ava's pink cheeks, and that her jaw was clenched.

"Really?" Damon asked not buying it at all

"The two of you won't come to any harm from my hands" Elijah stated "I only ask for one thing in return."

"What?" the raven head vampire glared at the Original, he shifted slightly so he was shielding Ava.

"An apology"

"Oh that's good. Go shoo go say sorry" Ava insisted the pair of vampires were getting off likely, after this man did slap a vampire's head off.

"What?" Damon questioned

Ava rolled her eyes it sounded like that he never heard that word before. "You know…sorry it's a word you use to express what-I think there's a dictionary around him" she mumbled and chewed her bottom lip wondering where she placed it. Stefan had gotten her several brail text books.

Stefan sighed knowing that he did in fact needed to apologise to the older and more powerful vampire. "I apologise for the part I played in your death. I was trying to protect Elena and Ava, and I will always protect them"

"Aww" Ava cooed "so nice. I like you to Stef" she smiled

"I understand" Elijah gazed down at the younger Salvatore and then his eyes darted over to a very annoyed Damon.

"Your turn" Ava lightly pushed him forward, but he shook his head, as everyone's gazes was on him

"The sacrifice is going to happen Damon; Bonnie can kill Klaus without hurting herself. And Elijah knows how to save my life-"

"But there's a chance of Ava being taken away" Damon bit out "what's not to say that there are other vampires who also want a pretty little fairy? Huh? We'll be exposing Ava if it goes ahead-"

"Damon I'll be fine. We're doing this" Ava said seriously "whether you like it or not. Elijah's got a fancy potion and-"

"Is this true?" Damon asked,

"Yes" the Original replied

"And you trust him?"

"Yes" Ava and Elena said in unison the fairy grabbed his hand

"Then you can all go to hell-"he wrenched his hand away from the blond and stalked off. Ava frowned Stefan sighed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders

"He's being a bitch Elijah" Ava muttered

"He'll come round" Stefan added.

"Perhaps" Elijah murmured, the younger vampire did have a point, if Klaus is successful and manages to become a hybrid. Other supernatural creatures particularly vampires would be aware of the fairy.

* * *

"Ok Ava do this, you can do this" Ava once again found herself near Damon's room. She was pepping herself up for her and Damon's confrontation. They needed to talk and she knew he was worried. She wanted to be there for him, like he was there for her. So with that thought Ava headed towards the bedroom, she frowned when she heard crying she sped up her pace and was just entering Damon's room, when someone pushed pass her and ran out, Ava stumbled back but caught herself against the door.

"Damon?" she called out and stepped in further, she could hear heavy breathing "Damo—"she yelped when she was pinned against the wall

"Get out Ava-"he snarled his lips were stained with blood. He had spent the day with the news-reporter because he knew he could easily control her.

"Look I know you're hurting and upset. But everything is going-"she attempted to comfort him, but it was just angering him more. Why? Why did he have to fall in love with someone who could be taken away? He promised himself that he would protect her but yet here she was putting herself in danger. He couldn't stand it. Ava was good. Too good.

"It's not going to be ok. Get out Ava-"

"Damon-"

"I SAID GET OUT AVA" he roared in her face, the veins around his darkening and his eyes bled red. Damon came back crashing to reality when he saw the frightened look on her face; he never wanted her to react to him that way. Ava pushed pass him and ran out "I don't want to hurt you" he muttered and clenched his eyes shut when he heard the front door slamming shut.

* * *

Ava sighed sipped her soda, she was miserable at the moment. The fairy wanted to get out of the house so headed to the Grill it was nearing closing time but the place was pretty busy. Since the blond wasn't in the mood to listen on other peoples thoughts so she placed the barriers up in her mind.

She placed her elbows on the bar and leant forward on her stool

"Care to share your troubles love?" an accented voice asked. The person took the vacant seat beside her,

"What makes you think I'm having troubles?" Ava cocked an eyebrow, whoever this person was they had an accent to die for

"A girl as beautiful you shouldn't have that look on your face. " Ava snorted

"You cheeky bastard" the man beside her chuckled "That was lame…please don't try to woo me"

"Why ever not?" he said smoothly

"Because I'm taken. Well I think I am…it's complicated" Ava shrugged her shoulders "And no offence I don't really spill my guts onto strangers" she added. She felt her cell phone buzzing in her pocket. It was probably Damon for the last five minutes she had been ignoring his calls. First he ordered her out and now he wanted to talk? She wasn't going to be so pleasant

"How about you tell me your name and I'll tell you mine? Then we won't strangers-"

"Last call" Steven the bar man yelled

"Listen dude. You sound incredibly sexy but I don't think so"

"Can't blame a man for trying. Well whoever was the bloke that put that look on your face isn't worth it"

Ava shook her head, a small smile came on to her face "Nah he is. He's just in a bad place. Well I got to go-"

"I could give you a lift-"

"Erm…no. you could be a serial killer for all I know." She heard him chuckle "Ava, that's my name and yours is?" she asked getting onto her feet. She zipped up her jacket.

"You can call me Nik. I'll be seeing you soon Ava"

"Sure sure…weirdo…sexy voice though" Ava muttered and walked out of the Grill.

* * *

The blond was walking down the road and picked up her pace when she heard a car slowing down.

"Ava-"

"I've got no money" she shouted

"No Ava it's me Damon"

"Oh" Ava carried on walking, making the vampire roll his eyes. He slowed the car down to match her pace. "I'm giving you the silent treatment. You dick-"

"Yeah how's that working out for you?" Damon smiled in amusement he was relieved when he spotted the fairy.

"Great…well I'm talking to you now. But silent treatment is starting right now" Ava nodded determinedly.

Damon sighed "Ok, well then maybe it would help to listen. Listen Ava I am sorry. I had no right to shout at you like that…I just got so angry and…I can't lose you"

Ava stopped walking making the vampire to stop the car. "You won't-"

"There's a chance Ava. You're my world" he admitted he was being utterly sincere "If I lose you I don't really have anyone."

"But you won't we can trust Elijah and kill Klaus."

"Ok" he breathed, he wasn't happy but he let it go for now, they had tomorrow after all. "So now get in the car."

"Dick you was mean and what the hell was Andie doing in the house?" Ava frowned and started to walk again.

"She was able to get into Alaric's apartment and she just stayed behind. I kind of forgot that she was here…and you're still not talking to me?"

"Nope" Ava sniffed.

A wicked smirk came on to his face; he knew one way to get Ava into the car. "Fine if you don't get in you won't get your present" he stated. He smirked seeing the look on her face, she was tempted he could see that.

"What is it?" she asked

"Something you always wanted-"he reached over and pushed the passenger side door open.

"Holy shit" Ava grinned "You got me a puppy?" she literally shoved herself in the car. Before Ava could blink the car door was shut and she heard the locks clicking in place. She frowned "Oh there's no puppy-"

"Nope-"

"You're a fucking dick" Ava shouted and proceeded to hit him, but before she could even make contact with him he grasped her wrist. Damon kept one on hand of the steering wheel. His eyes were focused on the blond.

"Missed me-"

"Well-"she groaned when his lips collided with hers. Damon kissed her softly on the lips and pulled back "You taste like bourbon" she commented. He chuckled seeing the goofy smile on her face.

"So am I off the hook?" he asked

"Nope-"she folded her arms across her chest.

"How about I make you your favourite pancakes?" he tried this tatic.

"You're off the hook" Ava declared "now hurry up so you can make my pancakes…slave-I mean boyfriend"

Damon laughed and pressed his foot down on the accelerator.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Outfit link on profile. A huge thank you to those who reviewed. **

**So in this chap-The beginning, some Dava moment where she accidentally knees Damon in the crotch. Ava walks in on Elena waking up Elijah, she gets told off for touching him. Elena and Ava talk. Elijah knows about Ava's crush and finds it endearing. They're in the car, and Ava pretends to be a cyborg and throws the cell out of the window. They arrive at the Lockwoods Ava has to pee and gets chased by Carol. Elijah starts his story. He like pop-tarts but Ava only let him have one. They go for a walk and Elena has to leave. Some Elijah and Ava bonding where she climbs a tree. Elijah cleans up her knee and tells the purpose of Ava's blood which would make Klaus stronger. Elena returns and Elijah finishes off his story. Damon is pissed off. Ava wants a hug in return for letting Elijah in. Damon shouts at Ava. She ends up at the Grill. Where 'Nic' makes an appearance (We all know who that is) she calls him a cheeky bastard. A final Dava moment in the end. **

**Next Chap-The Last Day. Jenna and Ava bonding. Dava moments scattered throughout. **

**Please REVIEW (It'll make me update quicker...and i do like them)**


	42. Chapter 42

"You-"kiss" really-"kiss "need-"kiss-"get-"kiss"-"up" kiss.

"Kind of hard too" Ava muttered, a moaned left her lips when she felt his lips on her sweet spot right behind her ear. "With that-oh-"he nipped her earlobe. Damon grinned at the reaction he was getting from the fairy. He hovered above her and placed his weight on his arms.

"Ah Miss Xenia has a sweet spot" he smirked

"So?" Ava huffed; she was still feeling lightheaded from their making out session.

"Not a bad thing" he purred "but now I know your weakness-"

"Ass" she placed her hands on his shoulders "but I know where you get all happy" she grinned

"My dick-?" he grunted when she slapped his arm

"Seriously we need to sort some of your issues out. Dick, dick, dick that's all you talk about, explains why are a dick" Damon watched as the words came out of her mouth

"I am not obsessed with my dick-"

"Pfft-"he was surprised when she kicked his leg and rolled them over so that she was on top of him.

"Oh you like to be on top, you are so my kind of woman" Damon grinned placing his arms behind his head. Ava was straddling his hips.

"You're always being such-"

"Sexy-"

"Ass-"

"Seductive-"she felt his hands on her thighs, Ava was wearing her flannel shorts so felt his large palms on her thighs. "Caring-"

"Arrogant you're very arrogant" Ava countered her hands rested on his bare chest. The ends of her hair tickled his skin as she bowed her head.

"Hmm, but I bet you love that about me" Damon murmured he sighed and looked over to the clock that was on his nightstand. It was nearing ten in the morning. "Stefan mentioned something about Elijah coming over" he uttered.

Ava nodded "Right. He wanted to talk about the sacrifice" he didn't miss the way she seemed to deflate.

"Ava what's wrong?" he asked with a frown on his face.

"Nothing" she muttered.

"Seriously I can read every emotion on your face. Plus you're not a great liar, your nostrils flare slightly when you do lie" Damon placed his hands on her back, and shifted so that he was leaning up against the headboard. Ava was now sitting on his thighs

"My nose doesn't flare" she touched her nose self-consciously causing the vampire to roll his eyes. He grasped her hand and surprised the fairy by lacing their fingers together.

"Ava don't go off topic. Now what's wrong?" Damon asked

"What's right?" Ava countered "this whole sacrifice thing-"

"I thought you trusted Elijah?" Damon murmured they were positioned in a way so that they were face to face. She could feel his warm breath on her nose.

"I do…but I can't help but have doubts about this elixir" she admitted, he frowned and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Ava we can with my plan. Let Bonnie-"

"It won't work" she snapped but then slumped against him. Ava rested her cheek on his broad shoulder. "Bonnie would end up dead. This is the only option…but then there's-"

"A chance that Elena would end up dead" Damon finished off.

Ava blinked and nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. "Yeah…she's like a sister to me. I grew up with her and now…for some stupid sacrifice she could end up dead"

Damon frowned and cupped her cheek brushing his lips against hers. "Why don't you tell her that? Tell her you don't want her to do this-"

"It's the only way. And this is her life Damon" Ava uttered, he frowned seeing the sad look on the fairy's face. "I just don't want to lose another person"

"You won't" Damon vowed and pressed a hard kiss onto her lips, when she felt his hand sliding up beneath her top, she surprised the vampire by her reaction. Ava giggled

"I'm trying to make you…you know and you're laughing?" he pulled back.

"Sorry you're touching my back" Ava said as an excuse "I'm ticklish-"when he stroked her back the fairy laughed.

"You are weird-"

"Aww-"

"But my cute and sexy weirdo" he grinned and buried his nose into her blond locks. "Now how about we share that tub and do dirty dirty things-"he didn't miss the blush on her face.

"I…well that would defeat the purpose of a bath" Ava stammered, he found it adorable seeing how awkward she was "And you're meant to be having baths so you're clean and-"

"Ava-"

"And having sex in the tub is unhygienic and-"she ranted "so no" she nodded

"I never mentioned having sex in the tub" Damon smirked and watched as she scrambled out of the bed. "Well-"he groaned when she accidentally kneed him in the crotch when she tried to get out of bed.

"Oww-"

"Oh shit sorry" Ava apologised "Erm…well this would make you feel better" she kissed him "ta da right on the lips-"

"You kissed my nose" he said dryly cupping his crotch in pain. For someone who couldn't see she always somehow managed to knee him right there, in his most sensitive regions

"Well…you should be grateful that I kissed you at all" Ava sniffed and dramatically walked out. Damon chuckled and counted to three, knowing what was about to happen next. Ava walked pass the room again

"Wrong way" she muttered and rolled her milky green orbs when she heard him laughing.

* * *

Ava sighed and relaxed under the spray of hot water. She leant against the cold tiles she could tell that today would be a bad day. When she was done she reached out and grabbed her towel quickly drying herself off. Ava padded barefooted back into her room and threw the towel in the direction of her bed but in fact she just thrown it on her lamp.

Out of all the rooms in the Boarding House Ava's room looked the most lived in. there were books screwn around on the bed, clothes were literally everywhere, truth be told if Stefan didn't do a clean-up once a week of her room it would be a mess. At the moment the vampire didn't do his usual sweep so it was messy. She rummaged through her dresser and pulled on her panties and bra.

"What to wear?" she muttered under her breath,

"Something comfortable. You're staying in the house today"

Ava jumped out of her skin "DAMON" she shouted attempting to cover herself. The fairy was still very shy about the vampire seeing her like this. "I'm naked-"

"Well not really-"he smirked and took a step forward "but if you want I can see everything and-"

"STEFAN"

"Woman" Damon scowled and clutched his ear "we're together and-"

"So?" Ava scoffed just then Stefan blurred into the room

"What? What-oh damn Ava-"the younger Salvatore slapped his hand over his eyes "You're not dressed and-Damon what the hell man?"

"What?" Damon asked aloud "she's my girlfriend. I can see her-"

"Erm…no. now shoo go away…it's creepy and weird and-"

"I'm your boyfriend"

"Go away"

"Ergh" Damon grumbled and sulked "I wanna see my sexy ass fairy nude" he muttered and walked out.

Ava sighed as Stefan said something about breakfast should be ready soon and left. "Listen Damon if you're that desperate to know what I look like naked. Ask Stefan he saw me" she grinned and slammed the door shut on a bewildered Damon's face.

"WHAT?" she heard Damon shouting "STEFAN"

Ava giggled and shook her head. Since she would probably spend most of the day mooching around the house, hopefully with Damon she decided to wear something comfortable.

With that thought in mind the blond picked out a denim skirt and a grey printed shirt. Ava brushed her hair and slipped on her boots and headed downstairs.

"Hmm pancakes and-OW" Ava yelped, she had entered the kitchen and smelt something delicious cooking. But when she did enter the room, she was slapped upside the head "What the hell? Who-"

"Jenna did that" Elena said she was sitting at the table with Stefan.

"What why?" Ava asked outraged and rubbed the back of her head

"Because you're a freaking fairy" Jenna scoffed

"Oh right that" Ava shrugged her shoulders and waltzed passed the older woman,

"That's it?" Jenna asked in disbelief, she had just learnt that fairies were real. Vampires were much easier to come around to since she was told about them before. But fairies? That was impossible.

"What else you want me to say?" Ava plopped down on the kitchen stool.

"You're a freaking fairy, why didn't you tell me?" Jenna frowned moving over to sit with her at the kitchen island and pushed the plate of waffles over to the teen.

"Would you have believed me?" Ava asked tucking into her breakfast

"No I would have thought you was high" Jenna admitted

Ava's cheeks bulged with food "Exactly" she sprayed food over Jenna's top. "I don't do drugs. Plus I didn't even found out what I was till a couple of months ago-"

"_Amazing-"_

"_I know" _Jenna jumped out of her skin and looked wildly around, she didn't miss the small smirk on the blond teen's face. "You? You can-"

"Read minds and talk to ya in your head-"

Elena and Stefan were watching the exchanged on from their side of the table. "Ava can't do…erm…"

"She blurts everything out" Elena uttered "she's always been that way"

"Right" Stefan nodded

"I'm pretty much like a female version of Charles Xavier…just can't make people what to do. Hmm let's try that actually" Ava swallowed her mouthful of pancakes "_Elena give me a hundred dollars"_

"No" Elena snorted

"Oh" Ava pouted "well yeah it didn't work. Guess I'm not a Charles" she muttered. Jenna frowned not know who the fairy was talking about.

"Charles Xavier? Is he another fairy or-what?" her brows knitted together seeing the look on the teen's face, Ava looked like Jenna had committed murder "What?"

"You…you don't know who Charles Xavier is?" Ava breathed "Holy shit…we need an emergency movie marathon" she uttered.

Jenna rolled her eyes "So mind reader? That explains so much about you" she admitted the amount of times Ava would blurt stuff out and be correct "Fairy huh?" Ava nodded wondering was she still be mad?

"Yeah"

"Good" Jenna simply said and snatched a chunk of Ava's waffle off of her plate. "Now did you even brush your hair?" she asked

"Yes-"

"It looks like a haystack" the elder woman

"No but-"

"Block your ears" Elena advised and did just that. Stefan frowned and groaned when the fairy shrieked loudly,

"You're murdering me" Ava yelled clutching her head

"I'm brushing your hair" Jenna rolled her eyes "the noises you make-"

"Owww" soon enough Jenna had finished brushing the teen's hair so it wasn't in a curly mess.

"Done-"

"Bitch-"

Jenna lightly hit the back of her head and went back to her coffee, the doorbell rang

"That'd be Elijah" Stefan said standing up

"I'll get it" Ava grinned and ran out of the kitchen much to their amusement.

* * *

Soon enough, Ava found herself sitting on the cushy armchair beside the fire place, whilst Stefan and Elena were sitting on the couch. Elijah had come to tell them what would be going down. Ava bit her lower lip, she was anxious about this whole affair.

Ava played with the hem of her shirt, her gut was clenching "Tonight is the full moon" Elijah explained "we should assume that Klaus is prepared to break the curse."

"Elena said that the sun and the moon curse is fake" Stefan commented "that it's actually just a curse placed on Klaus."

"Yeah the dick is selfish enough to ruin everyone's lives" Ava muttered licking her lips.

"Klaus is a vampire born of a werewolf bloodline. The curse has kept his werewolf aspect for manifesting. If he breaks it he'll be a true hybrid" Elijah uttered.

Damon came into the room, he had been listening the whole conversation from upstairs. "Why are we letting him break the curse?" he asked sitting on the armrest of where Ava was sitting. Ava leant back and felt his arm around her shoulders. "We can kill him today, with Bonnie"

"No Bonnie can't use that much power without dying" Elena said straight away.

"I'll write her a great eulogy" Damon said carelessly

Ava scowled and shoved him away and got onto her feet "Is there something wrong with you? She can't die"

"It's not an option Damon" Elena snapped from the couch

"Alright" Stefan stepped in he could feel the tension in the room "how do we break the curse?"

Ava swallowed and moved across the room so she was leaning on the back of the couch

"Well the ritual itself is relatively straightforward the ingredients so to speak, you already know" Damon stiffened when the Original walked behind Ava and stood on her other side.

"The moonstone" Stefan said one of the ingredients

"A witch will channel the power of the full moon. To release the spell that's bound within the stone. After that Klaus will become both a vampire and a werewolf will sacrifice one of each." There was a pause "He will then consume seven mouthfuls of Fae blood-"

"Whoa, when you say a mouthful-"

"A lot of blood needs to be drained. But you will not die" Elijah assured her. Damon didn't like this at all "Klaus will not kill the last Fae"

"And where do I fit into this?" the doppelganger asked, that was one thing off of her mind Ava wouldn't die.

"You're the final part of the ritual" Elijah stated, Ava heard the sound of him moving something "Klaus must drink the blood of the doppelganger till the point of your death"

Ava swallowed, Stefan grabbed his girlfriend's hand giving it a reassuring squeeze "And that's where you come in" Elena uttered. The blond didn't know how calm Elena could be, she herself was beginning to get agitated

Elijah opened the old wooden box "This is an elixir that I acquired some five hundred years ago for Katerina it possess mystical properties of resuscitation."

"So I'll be dead-"

"And then you won't" Elijah cut her off

"That's your plan?" Damon spat, he could see how upset the fairy was "a magical witch potion that has no expiration date? You want to come back to life? What about John's ring?"

"Those rings only work on humans. The doppelganger is a supernatural occurrence its odds are that the ring won't work" Elijah murmured

"Well I'll take those odds rather than your elixir" Damon glared at him "what if it doesn't work Elena?"

"Then I'll guess I'll just be dead" Elena replied easily. The raven head vampire didn't miss the forlorn look on Ava's face.

"I need air" Ava muttered and hurriedly left the room. Damon glared at the doppelganger, did she not realise how selfish she was being? Sure she wanted to save everyone but she was hurting them even more by doing what she was doing.

* * *

Ava swung her legs back and forth; she was sitting on the stone ledge outside the Boarding House. She plucked a flower from what of the plant pots and was pulling the petals off.

"Elena is going to end up dead" Damon said coming to sit beside her.

"Could you not say that?" Ava scowled

"You're worried" he muttered.

Ava shook her head "Can you blame me? Elena trusts Elijah but-"

"We killed him, so can he be trusted?" Damon countered. "We're surrounded by idiots Ava"

Ava sighed "You're not helping Damon. Elena trusts Elijah-"

"But-"

"She is like my sister. Sure I joke about and all that. But Elena is like the only family I've got besides you guys." Ava confided in him "I don't want to lose anyone-"

"Tell her then. Tell Elena that-"

"This is her life Damon. It's her choice…she trusts Elijah and so do I" Ava said bluntly

"But you don't-"

"I want to" Ava hopped onto her feet and was about to head back inside but Damon grasped her hand and tugged her back. Their knees brushed against each-others, he spread his legs slightly so she was standing in between them.

"Ava…if Elena doesn't make it you'd be broken" Damon murmured, that was true, it wasn't that long ago since Claudine passed away, and this would shatter the teen, if she lost the doppelganger.

"So what? It doesn't matter-"

"You'd be taken away" he glowered at her. Ava frowned and shook her head

"Just leave it. You can't do anything Damon, Elena's got a fifty-fifty chance" Ava took a step back and scurried back into the Boarding House. "So back off Damon."

Damon scowled; he wasn't going to let Ava lose another person. She already lost so many in her short lifetime.

* * *

Ava was currently in the kitchen rummaging through the fridge. She pulled out a jar of gherkins, she untwisted the lid and took one of out the jar and bit down on it. "Hmm not bad." She stuffed the rest of it into her mouth.

She slammed the fridge door shut and held onto the jar, she was feeling miserable, an elixir that brings people back to life? It did sound rather far-fetched to her.

Ava was on her second gherkin but paused hearing shouting coming from down the corridor.

"GET OUT" she heard Jenna shouting. Ava frowned and sprinted into that direction. Jenna was holding a crossbow up to Alaric.

"Put it down-"

"What's going on?" Ava yelled clutching onto the jar

"Ava get back" Jenna ordered just managing to grab the back of the fairy's top

"Jenna-Ava-"Alaric shouted

"Shut up bitch" the blond snapped and much to Alaric's annoyance she threw a gherkin at the hunter.

"My face-"he cried out "how the hell do you have such a good aim?"

"Ha in the face" Ava gloated and held up her hand "hi-five-"

"Not now" Jenna glared at the hunter

"Put the crossbow down it's me" Alaric pleaded

"Pfft yeah as if that would work-"

"What's going on?" Stefan, Elena and Damon all arrived on the scene

"It's me, I swear" Damon came up behind the history teacher "Klaus let me go, he let me go"

"Prove it" the elder Salvatore uttered. "Ava read his mind-"

"This relationship isn't going to work if you always tell me what to do" Ava huffed planting a hand onto her hip.

"Well if you wasn't too stubborn to listen to me then maybe half the trouble you've been in wouldn't-"

"Ok" Alaric said over the bickering couple "It's me-"he scoured his mind for a way to prove it "remember the first night we spent together Jeremy walked in when I was about to-"

"It's him" Jenna shouted getting embarrassed "No Ava don't read his mind-"she scolded seeing the blond scrunching up her nose

"You guys are into weird sex" Ava commented.

There was a moment of silence before Stefan hastily cleared his throat "Why did he let you go?" he asked

"He wanted me to deliver a message. The sacrifice is happening tonight" Alaric uttered. Ava blinked and headed into the parlour.

"We should talk" Stefan said gesturing for them all to follow the fairy.

* * *

Once again Ava found herself sitting in her armchair, they were all gathered in the parlour, well everyone except Damon.

"So you don't remember anything that happened?" Stefan questioned him

"No…I blacked out and woke up three days later" Alaric replied "I was wondering if Ava could read anything from there?"

"Sure" Ava leant forward and seeks out the hunter's voice, she scoured his mind and her eyes opened "Sorry Ricster. But it's like a black hole. By the way you and Jenna are seriously creepy when you're having se-"

"Ok" Jenna laughed nervously over the babbling teen "seriously Ava keep that to yourself"

"Alright" Ava shrugged her shoulders.

"Katherine was there" Alaric uttered

"She's under compulsion" Stefan folded his arms across his firm chest "Damon has given her some vervaine but she can't leave until Klaus tells her she can"

"Where is Damon?" Elena asked noticing he wasn't around

"I saw him going upstairs" Jenna replied

"Ava-"

"He's upset" Ava murmured "_I can't talk to him…we're-well I sort of yelled out at" _

"_I'll talk to him" _

Ava nodded, and Elena headed out of the room to go speak to the vampire, knowing that it was partially her fault that the couple were arguing.

"So what else did I do?" Alaric asked

"Oh well…you blabbed to Jenna about the vampires running around Mystic Falls. And sort of tried to kiss me-"Ava uttered

"What?" Alaric's jaw dropped, Stefan frowned he had no clue about that

"Yeah Klaus is a weirdo…but then I sort of mind-scrambled you" Ava announced "and what else did you do?" she muttered

"Are you ok though?" Jenna asked the hunter, concern was written all over her face.

"I'm just glad to be back" he smiled at her.

"Sweet, now question. Did Jeremy walk in on you when you were about to-"

"_AVA" _Ava groaned and clutched her head, Jenna immediately pulled the fairy to her side

"What's going on?" she asked scared for the teen who was clutching her head painfully "_DAMON IS FORCING HIS BLOOD INTO MY THROAT-"_

Ava ripped out of Elena's mind and sprinted out of the room; Stefan frowned and followed after her.

The vampire easily ran ahead of her, he could the sound of struggling coming from Damon's room. He shoved his brother away seeing him forcing blood into Elena's mouth. Ava skidded to a halt and entered the room, she heard the sound of someone being thrown aside, and she assumed it was Damon.

"_He….why? I-"_Ava could hear Elena's distressed thoughts and rushed to the doppelganger's side and dropped to her knees.

"What did you do?" Stefan snarled "what did you do?"

"Elena" Ava swallowed and was surprised when she was nearly knocked onto her bag. Elena hugged her fiercely, as she cried the fairy wrapped her around the brunette

"I saved her life" Damon snapped "She is so bent on dying at least we now know she would come back"

Ava frowned what the hell did he do?

"As a vampire" Stefan growled getting angrier "as a vampire, how could you of all people take that choice away from her?"

"It's better than nothing else. No one would lose anyone" Ava paled; he had done this for her? Elena cried out and glared at the vampire, blood marred her lips

"Go ahead wish me an eternity of misery. Believe me you'll get over it" Damon uttered. Stefan growled and launched himself at his brother and threw him across the room.

"Stefan" Elena shouted Ava scrambled on to her feet they were fighting. She felt a pulse of air as Damon pinned his brother to the wall using a rod. The doppelganger grabbed Ava's hand pulling her aside so she wouldn't get caught in the crossfire.

"Admit it you're just upset that I was the one to save your girlfriend" Damon taunted, Stefan snarled and shoved him away. He repeatedly punched his brother in the face; Damon was sent crashing down to the ground.

"Stop it" Ava shouted all she could hear was flesh hitting flesh and growls.

"NO" Elena yelled as Damon stabbed Stefan in the gut, Elena left Ava's side and kneeled down beside her boyfriend. Ava remained where she was the fairy couldn't believe he did that. "Get out of here" Elena screamed her face was covered in tears.

"What the hell is going on?" Alaric rushed into the room with Jenna

"Get him out of here" she shouted.

"Oh my god" Jenna breathed taking in the sight, Stefan let out a cry of pain. The history teacher went to get Damon onto his feet but he shoved him away.

"Ava-"Damon went to grab her hand but she took a step back. "Fine" he growled and stormed out. Ava felt rage running through her veins; he had no right to be mad she thought.

"Ava-"Jenna yelled seeing the teen running after Damon. But she couldn't go to the blond since Alaric needed her help.

Ava rushed down the stairs so that she and Damon were outside the parlour "What is wrong with you?" she shouted.

Damon's jaw clenched "I was making sure you wouldn't lose another person" he snarled.

Ava balled her hands up "Don't do that. Don't you dare. What you did was selfish" she sneered "Completely utterly selfish. Don't say you did it for me, because I would hate to associated with that"

"I was doing this for you" Damon uttered "you're the one who wanted Elena to come out of this mess alive-"

"Not as a vampire" Ava shouted

"Ava-"he touched her cheek but she slapped his hand away

"Don't touch me. How could you be so selfish? This is Elena's life, not mine or yours. She doesn't want to be a vampire Damon." She bit out. "Elena doesn't want to be one…I know her…she wanted to be mother and have the picket white fence. But you took that away" tears welled up in her eyes "If she turns there's a chance that she'll kill herself. If that happens I will never forgive you Damon" Ava said and without another word she turned on her heel and walked back upstairs.

Ava hastily wiped away her tears, "Such a dick" she muttered under her breath, and trudged up the stair case.

She heard the sound of kissing as she arrived on the next landing. She rounded the corner "If you're going to make out can you do it in the bedroom or something" Ava said "not mine. Just to clarify I don't want you to have sex in it or whatever-"Jenna rolled her eyes at Alaric, they could hear the teen rambling behind them. The hunter had a look of amusement on his face, but it deflated when he saw the fairy.

Jenna frowned and looked over her shoulder, was Ava crying? Her face was blotchy and she had reddened eyes that were puffy

"No I don't cry I'm a cyborg haven't you heard?" Ava asked and literally ran off into her room and slammed her bedroom door behind her.

"You think she's ok?" Alaric frowned

"Oh Ric you really don't understand teenage girls" Jenna shook her head. "I'm going to see Ava-"

"BOYS ARE STUPID" Jenna heard a petite screeched in her room.

"I think that is your cue to go" Alaric grinned and pushed her in the fairy's bedroom direction.

"But Ava is scary when-"

"I know but like you said I don't understand teenage girls but you do." Alaric kissed her on the cheek "now go and speak to her-"they both winced when they heard something being thrown to floor. The blond was angry.

"God, I rather deal with an angry vampire." Jenna muttered

* * *

Ava sighed and burrowed her face into her pillow, she heard the sound of the door opening and shutting.

"_How do I start this? Damn never had to deal with a moody teen-"_

"I am hardly a moody teen" Ava scoffed and rolled over to that she was lying on her back. "And you've deal with a moody and emo Jere, he was a bitch before"

Ava felt the bed dip besides her as Jenna lay down beside her. "Ava look what Damon did-"

"Was such a dick move" she muttered

Jenna snorted "That was one way to describe it. Did he tell you why he did it? Pfft that doesn't matter though does it? Never thought he'd be bad or-"

"No" Ava spoke over "He's not bad…sometimes he loses control." she frowned and bit her lip "he did it because he told me that he didn't want me to lose Elena. He knows that she's like family-"

"That's his reason?" Jenna asked in disbelief, she never realised how Damon was so willing to do anything for the fairy. But she could see it now

"Yeah…romantic and…fucked up at the same time" Ava mumbled "I-"

"Do you love him?" Jenna asked bluntly,

"I think I do…sometimes…he just makes me want to strangle him yet kiss him at the time. Is it possible to have that? Be with someone you want to hit but be—"

"So enamoured by them. You're willing to do anything for that person?"

"Yeah"

"That's love Ava…I think you and Damon got something special" Jenna said seriously, "But what he did to Elena-"

"Was mental" Ava finished off.

"Got that right-"

"Ergh I'm so confused" the blond groaned shoving her face into her pillow "so many feelings I feel like punching and hating Damon for the rest of my life, the other part wants me to…ya know…"

"Have sex?" Jenna frowned and yelped when the blond shoved her off of the bed. "Ok" she jumped back up "no sex-"

"No. and if someone was hearing this from outside and missed out the whole point of this convo they would think you were coming on to me" Ava uttered and squealed when she was pushed off of the bed.

"Oww-"

"Oh behave" Jenna rolled her eyes.

"Ava" Stefan opened "Me and Ele-what's going on?" he asked seeing a grinning Jenna and on the floor was the fairy sprawled across it.

"Jenna is trying to murder me-"Ava said dramatically "she put something in my waffle-"she then proceeded to choke and clutch her throat. Both Jenna and Stefan exchanged amused looks and canted their heads to the side when the petite teen writhed on the floor.

"Ok" Stefan said loudly seeing that the teen was getting carried away "Ava I made your waffles-"as soon as he said that the teen immediately stopped.

"You ruined my fun Stef. You ruin things." She declared

"Good to know-"

"Hey are –"Elena froze at the doorway "Erm is there a particular reason why Ava is on the floor?"

"Not really" Jenna replied brushing invisible lint off of her top.

"There is and whatever" she muttered and stood up. "You guys going somewhere?" she asked

"I and Elena are spending the day out" Stefan replied.

"Oh cool" the doppelganger was surprised when Ava launched herself at her. Elena stumbled but hugged the teen back "just come back ok?"

Elena smiled "Ok"

"Well see ya later bestie" Ava grinned and took a step back.

"Don't get into any trouble" Stefan kissed her cheek as Jenna and Elena exchanged brief hug "and stay in the house. Ok?"

"I'll make sure she stays here" Jenna nodded, soon enough Elena and Stefan left.

"Well the world is ending" Ava muttered "Nothing to do and-"

"Want to make a root beer float?" Jenna offered, she chuckled when the fairy sprinted out of the room. But a second later Ava returned and grabbed Jenna's hand.

"Can't make one without you" Ava shook her head and led the older woman out of the room

"And why's that?" Jenna asked as they walked down the stairs.

"Because you're going to be making mine as well" Ava declared

* * *

Damon sighed and entered the Grill; his head was ringing with Ava's words. God he did a dumb, stupid and moronic thing. He just wanted her to be happy but now he ruined everything.

He sat down at the bar and waved down Sam, the barmen down. He ordered a drink and was left with his thoughts. He was there when Ava lost Claudine and it broke her, shattered her. He had to put the pieces back together. But now Elena is risking herself.

He looked up when his drink was set down in front of him, he had just taken a sip when the vacant stool beside him, became occupied.

"I'll have the same" Alaric said ordering a drink. He had left and Jenna and Ava in the house knowing that they would be safe.

"I screwed up" Damon admitted, he hadn't only hurt Ava, but Elena who he considered a friend and his own brother.

"Yeah" Alaric murmured "you did."

They sat in a moment of silence, before a strong British accent spoke "Gentlemen why so glum?" the man smirked

Damon's jaw clenched he looked over to the hunter who was too busy staring at the man behind the raven head vampire.

"Klaus I presume" turning to face the Original

"In the flesh" Klaus drawled "thanks for the loaner mate" he taunted the hunter, who glared at him.

Damon got onto his feet and stepped up to the more powerful vampire "Is there any reason why you stopped by to say hi?" his icy blue eyes bore into him.

"Well I'm told that you seem to be finding yourself completely in love with my fairy. And your brother is interested in my doppelganger" Klaus uttered. Damon flared with possessiveness when Klaus referred to Ava as 'his' fairy "just thought I'd remind you not to do anything you regret. And as well to make sure you know, that my fairy is coming with me when I blow out of this town"

"Over my dead body" Damon snarled

"That can be arranged" Klaus growled taking a step towards the younger vampire.

"Damon" Alaric warned he wouldn't put it pass the Original to rip Damon's head off.

"Fine. I was wondering if I could talk you into postponing the ritual by any chance?" Damon asked, knowing it'll buy them some more time

Klaus snickered clearly not taking Damon's comment seriously "You are kidding right?" when he didn't reply he looked over to the history teacher "he is kidding?"

"No not really" Alaric muttered also standing up

"Come on what's one month in all grand schemes of things?" Damon shrugged his shoulders his cockiness coming out

Klaus seem not to find anything funny "Let me be clear, I have my vampire, I have my werewolf, I have my doppelganger, and last but not least I have my lovely, lovely fairy, Ava." Damon's eyes darkened in rage "the ritual will happen tonight. So if you want to live to see tomorrow don't screw it up" Klaus threatened him and walked out.

Damon smirked a plan was forming in his mind already, Alaric didn't miss the look on his face "You're going to screw it up aren't you?"

"You're going to help me?" Damon questioned looking over to the hunter. He already knew the answer.

* * *

"Ok now spin" Jenna ordered, the pair were in the living room they opted to have the root beer float later, since they both got distracted.

"I'm spinning, I'm spinning, i-"

"You're spinning I get that" she cackled watching the fairy holding onto the broom. Ava had both hands clasped around it and just spun in a circle

"Ok let go-"Jenna wanted to distract the teen, and this was the way to do.

"Ok" Ava grinned and let go, she immediately landed face down causing Jenna to laugh.

"Oh shit funny" the strawberry haired woman wiped a stray tear away from her eye.

"Oh wow-"Ava managed to get onto her knees but she was once again on the floor again "Jenna I'm dizzy"

"Pfft no kidding. Come on we got some root beer floats to make" Jenna hauled the dizzy looking blond onto her feet. Ava staggered.

"Did you know Jenna that you shouldn't use a whip that way…it's weird…I had no clue you were that kinky. But everyone always says it the…quiet ones" she got slapped upside the head "Ok, no talking about your sex life"

"No kidding." Jenna scoffed and pushed Ava down on the bar stool, she set about on making them the floats. "So the booze-"

"I thought we were using root beer?" Ava cocked an eyebrow

"Would you prefer rum?" Jenna grinned

"Hell yeah" Ava's lips stretched into a wide smile.

* * *

Soon enough Ava and Jenna were sitting at the kitchen island having their floats. Jenna didn't plough the ice cream with rum; she only put a few cups of rum, not enough for them to get hammered with. But having the bottle of rum didn't help beside them much.

"Ava I'm going to give you some advice" Jenna hiccupped and grabbed the bottle of rum and downed a mouthful of it.

"Please bitch no sex advice" Ava said she had a slight buzzing from her head; she didn't know whether it was down to how much sugar she was having or the rum. The fairy definitely couldn't handle her alcohol, most likely though it was a combination of both. "I had the sex talk with Gran" Ava hiccupped "Did you know gran made me practise how to put a condom onto a banana…I can't eat bananas"

"Ava what the fuck you on about?" Jenna slurred

"Oh shit you swore. You can't fucking swear you're an adult" Ava giggled, it was working this distraction.

"I can do what the hell I like" Jenna uttered. Ava took a mouthful of her ice cream that was melting "I just want to say Ava I love you"

"I'm not a lesbian" Ava blurted out

"I know that. I'm not a lesbian as well…" Jenna nodded

"Good"

"It is good-"

"Ok…so I love you Ava. At times it didn't feel like I was raising two teenagers, but three-"she cleared her throat "not a bad thing. I loved having you around Ava. You're hilarious-"she added.

Ava grinned "And you…were more like an older sister and a mom. Who literally murdered me with my hairbrush" Ava said.

Jenna laughed "I can only do that with you" she kissed the fairy's temple. Ava could hear that Jenna was beginning to get teary

"God I let them down Ava. I was meant to be protecting Jeremy and Elena and even you not the other way round" Jenna sniffed

"Oh…Jenna don't cry, you're ruining ice cream moment." Ava murmured she dug her spoon into the melting ice cream "And we're a family. A fucked up one but we are. So we take care of each other"

A smile made its way across her face, "Aw Ava-AVA" Jenna shrieked when the fairy threw her ice cream hitting Jenna in the face and her clothes. "What? What did-"

"It was getting mushy" the fairy stated "and I was attempted to lighten the-"she squealed when she was hit in the face with ice cream.

"Just lightening the mood Ava-"Jenna didn't like the smirk on the petite teen's sister face.

"Oh you're on" Ava grinned.

* * *

"Damn you made a mess Ava" Jenna uttered looking around the kitchen,

"Huh? You helped" Ava said, the kitchen was covered in ice cream, spilled rum, flour and anything else that either Jenna or Ava could get their hands on. Ava and Jenna were covered in run and flour and ice cream.

"Yeah well we got to clean up" Jenna nodded she was more sober now, since she and Ava had been running around the kitchen

"Cool team work right?"

"Right" Jenna smiled and headed into the utility closet to get some cleaning supplies. When she returned she frowned finding that Ava wasn't there. She cocked an eyebrow and walked over to the doorway and sighed. Right there were flour footprints and they were going in the direction of the stairs.

"AVA-"Jenna shouted

"YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN BITCH" Ava yelled from the top. She slammed her door shut behind her and walked into her bathroom. She had a quick shower to get rid of all the food that was smeared on her.

Ava rummaged through her dresser and pulled out her bra and panties. She slipped it on and then moved over to her closet. Ava pulled out a pair of jeans and top. When she was done, she hurriedly dried her hair and left the room.

"Jenna-"

"I'm here-"

Ava shrieked and nearly jumped out of her skin. "Oh my god what the hell?" she shouted spinning around. She could hear Jenna laughing loudly.

"What the hell woman?" Ava clutched her chest "was you hiding round the corner waiting?" like Ava, Jenna had a quick shower.

"Duh. And this is for not helping me to clean up" with that she slapped the teen on the back.

"Oww-"

"If you whine no marshmallows-"

"I'll be good" Ava grinned and they both went down stairs. Jenna just walked pass the front door when her cell rang

"Go ahead, there's some hot chocolate on the stove as well" Jenna called out as she answered the phone.

Ava entered the kitchen and approached the kitchen counter. She held out one of her hands to find the bag of marshmallow, she grinned triumphantly when her hand touched the plastic bag of marshmallow, she could also smell the hot chocolate brewing.

Ava popped one in the mouth and was about to pop another into her mouth, but frowned hearing Jenna's voice.

"WHAT? " Jenna shouted worriedly "It's ok, I'm coming it's ok-_he's got Elena. Oh my god she sounded so scared-"_Ava dropped the bag of sugary treats.

"Jenna what are you doing?" the teen shouted

"Elena is in trouble. Stay here Ava" Jenna ordered and ran out of the Boarding House.

Ava frowned "No…Elena is with Stefan" she muttered under her breath. Something didn't feel right why would Elena call Jenna? When she had a vampire to protect her…unless-her eyes widened in realisation "Oh bad kitty Kat" she grabbed her jacket that she had left on the banister and ran out of the Boarding House, the door shut behind her

"JENNA? JENNA?" Ava whistled she ran onto the driveway "god what am I doing?" she mentally slapped herself. Why was she shouting when she could just open up her barriers? The fairy closed her eyes and concentrated. She shook her head, she got nothing. "Oh fuck" she muttered. Ava was getting more anxious and worried. She spun around, she had to get back into the Boarding House and call someone.

Ava felt a pulse of air but before she could stop herself she slammed into something hard.

"Going somewhere love?" she frowned and took a hasty step back she knew that voice.

"Nik? Listen Mister creepy I'm not interested in. so if you don't mind…I dunno shoo" she waved him away and stepped around. But once again she bumped into him, he blocked her path. Ava frowned

"What-"

"I am interested in you. My little fairy" Ava could tell he was smiling "Please call me Klaus" she felt his hand cupping her cheek. He inhaled her scent and groaned

Ava's jaw dropped "Oh you've got to be shitting me" she muttered

"Afraid not. Sweet dreams" the world went black for Ava the last thing she remembered was falling into a pair of arms and being lifted away.

* * *

Elena was being dragged through the woods by the witch Greta. Klaus had come and she was forced to say goodbye to Stefan.

"Where are we going?" Elena asked

"This way" Greta replied, they were heading towards the quarry. The doppelganger just managed to avoid tripping over the fallen log.

"Your Luka's sister aren't you?" she questioned "I heard about you. He and your father were looking for you" she uttered, hoping this would bring something out in the witch.

"They were wasting their time. I wasn't lost" Greta replied emotionlessly and they kept walking.

"God I can't see anything" Elena spat when she tripped over another log. The witch smirked and raised her hand; with a flourish she lit the surrounding area with flames.

Elena frowned spotting a body in the middle of a quarry "Jenna?" she called out and her heart beat even faster when she saw a familiar blond a couple of feet away. "Ava?" they were both not moving.

"Oh my god" Elena shouted and rushed forward she could see the steady rise and fall of fairy's chest so she knew she was ok for the moment. But Jenna had her back turned she dropped onto her knees and felt for her aunt's pulse. "Jenna? Jenna?-"

"Elena?" Ava groaned her head was throbbing. "Did we get hammered?" she sat up she felt the leaves beneath the palms of her hands.

"Jenna? Jenna no-"

The fairy frowned, "_Why isn't she waking up? Oh my god please no" _she heard the doppelganger beg. Ava swallowed and attempted to get Jenna's thoughts but couldn't "Elena I can't hear her voice" she uttered.

Elena's eyes widened she couldn't feel the older woman's pulse. "He killed her? Why I did everything he asked"

Ava's heart jolted "He did what?" she uttered. And jumped when there was a loud gasp and Jenna shot awake. She blinked hard.

"She's awake?" now Ava was confused "but I can't hear her…she's not human"

"You're right little fairy" Greta smirked seeing the horror etched on their faces "She's in transition"

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Outfit link on profile. Thanks to those who reviewed. **

**So in this chap-Some loving Dava moment at the beginning. Damon knows that Stefan did sort of see her naked. Jenna hits her when Ava enters the kitchen. Jenna doesn't know about Charles Xavier. Elijah arrives and tells them about the sacrifice. He reveals Ava's part. Klaus needs to drink seven large mouthfuls (Anyone able to guess why that particular number?) Ava is upset and Damon doesn't want to lose another person. Alaric returns and she chucks a gherkin at him and makes things awkward. Damon forces his blood in Elena, saying he doesn't want Ava to lose someone she cares for. Ava isn't happy and they argue. Ava and Jenna talk, she tells the woman her feelings. Some Damon and Klaus intereaction. Damon gets jealous, and Klaus gets possessive. Ava and Jenna play a game and was suppose to make a root beer float, but used some rum. Ava and Jenna bond. And they have a food fight. Ava gets out of cleaning. She realise Elena wasn't calling Jenna it was Kat. Ava finds out 'Nik' is Klaus. And finally they are all at the quarry. **

**Next Chap-The ritual. Ava and Klaus. **

**Please REVIEW **


	43. Chapter 43

Ava blinked, she was scared for all of them, she had crawled over to the other two female, hearing their voices. Jenna rocked back and forth

"Oww my head" Jenna whimpered "What's wrong with me?" she asked.

"We did have a lot of rum-"

"You drank?"

"Elena so not the point" Ava cleared her throat "_You should be telling Jenna what's going on with her"_

Elena nodded and inched forward to her aunt, all three women were on their knees "Jenna do you remember what happened?"

"You called me" Jenna replied a frown on her face "You was so scared-"

"It wasn't her Jen, it was Kat" Ava swallowed tucking in a stray curl behind her ear. "Argh" Jenna was annoyed at herself, how could she fall for a trick like that "I should have known-"

"No you couldn't have" Ava said softly, she didn't want this. It was bad enough that Elena needed to die to break the curse, but now Jenna was brought into it? "what happened after that?" she asked, she was curious as soon as the fairy stepped out of the Boarding House she couldn't at all track Jenna, so whatever did happened to the strawberry blond haired woman it happened really fast.

"The second I walked out of the house someone grabbed me. I remembered Ava shouting my name but then a vampire-"

"Klaus" Elena cut in "It was Klaus"

Ava nodded she remembered hearing his voice before she blacked out. "And then?" she urged the other woman. She leant forward and could feel the dirt and twigs beneath her palms.

"He made me drink his blood" Jenna said watery eyed, she was confused and scared. "And I don't' remember anything after that" she shook her head. "Where are we? What happened?" she was beginning to panic.

Ava reached out and grabbed Jenna's arm, in an effort to calm her. "We're at the quarry" Elena said "He brought us here"

"Why don't I remember anything?" Jenna snapped, at the moment the moon was hidden by the clouds, so they were somewhat shrouded in darkness "Ava can't you-I don't know find out what happened?" she was indicating for the fairy to read her mind.

Ava shook her head "Jenna I can't read you anymore" she licked her lips anxiously "What does she mean?" Jenna frowned looking at her niece

"_Tell her Elena. She's scared" _Ava thought out to the brunette.

Elena nodded, she was shaking "Jenna do you remember what I told you? How someone becomes a vampire?"

"Yeah you have to die with vampire blood in your system-"Jenna's eyes widened realisation was hitting her. "Oh god-"

"No Jen, it'll be ok" Ava was convincing herself more than anything "when we get out of this you can use your super vampy powers and have weirder sex with the Ricster" she choked out trying to calm herself.

Jenna chuckled but there wasn't a lot of force in it. She shook her head "He killed me" she said tearfully.

"Listen everything is going to be ok." Elena grabbed Ava's hand wanting to comfort the smaller teen. "I'll get you out of here Jenna"

"I'm a vampire Elena" Jenna said her voice trembled

"Nothing new in this town." Ava commented swallowing hard.

"And I bet you're hungry" Greta smirked walking over to the trio, Ava scowled and much to Elena's annoyance she stood up. The brunette didn't want to get hurt.

Ava sneered "Shove off Greta" she spat she attempted to dive into the witch's mind but was literally shoved out of it. Ava stumbled backwards nearly tripping over her own feet.

"Stay out of my mind little Fae." The witch snarled, her eyes landed on the newly transitioning vampire. Elena saw the witch going towards the jagged rock but Greta was ready and flung her hand back, sending the doppelganger several feet back. With another flick of her wrist Elena was surrounded by a circle of fire. Ava jumped; she could hear the flames crackling behind her

"_Ava the rock is in front of you"_ Elena said clearly in her mind knowing the fairy would hear her. It was proven when Ava just managed to grab it but dropped it when she was thrown backwards.

Ava landed on her back with a grunt. She was then also surrounded by a circle of fire. The blond scrambled onto her feet and was about to leap over when all of a sudden she was brought crashing back to the dirt covered ground.

"Don't bother, I spelled it so you can't get through" Greta called out "you're trapped no matter what you do"

Ava scowled and dug her fingers into the soil, "Don't be a bitch Greta. Or is it something that comes naturally" she sneered.

Greta giggled, "Oh I heard about you. The fiery fairy…must say I am kind of disappointed I was expecting something different"

Ava staggered onto her feet, "And I'm supposed to be insulted?" she snapped.

"Hmm. Not really" Greta picked up the jagged rock which Ava had dropped

"Greta" Elena pleaded "please just let her go"

But Greta ignored her and used the rock to create a gash on her wrist. Creating a stream of scarlet liquid, Jenna was drawn to it, she could smell the blood, and she just wanted it. "Klaus chose her-"

"Well tell him to choose someone else" Ava snapped inching forward, she could feel the heat of the flames against her skin "pick anyone...there's a girl called Tiki probably lingering around."

But Greta ignored her and held out her wrist to Jenna "Drink it" she ordered

"No Jenna don't-"Elena shouted

"Elena she is in transition, she'll die if she doesn't drink it" Ava called out. She thought once Jenna turned it'll be a better chance for her to run.

"I can't" Jenna breathed

"No, let her go-NO" Elena shouted as Jenna lips wrapped around the gash. She took a mouthful of blood and it felt so good.

Ava bit her lip; she blocked her mind since Elena's thoughts were screaming out her. When Greta deemed she had enough she pulled back making Jenna land on her knees.

"Jenna look at me" Elena uttered meeting her aunt's eyes. "It'll be ok" she assured her as the witch raised her hand and like the fairy and the doppelganger the newly turned vampire was also surrounded by flames.

Ava didn't believe that all; she felt things were only going to get worse.

* * *

Ava was now sitting in the middle of her circle of flame; she pulled her knees up to her chest. Her whole body was shaking with anxiety and fear. Jenna mimicked her movements whilst Elena was pacing up and down.

"How do you feel Jen?" Ava asked digging her fingers into the tops of her knees

"I feel like myself" Jenna nodded, Elena was listening in on the conversation she was trying to figure out a way to get her aunt out of this, maybe she could make another deal with Klaus.

"Because you are yourself" Ava commented, biting her bottom lip anxiously

"Not what I mean Ava" Jenna shook her head; the breeze was swirling around them. Ava's blond locks were flaying in the window "everything is brighter, the fire is hotter, and part of me is terrified but the other part of me that doesn't want to feel anything at all"

Ava knew that was one of the main parts of being a vampire, not being able to feel "Vampire can turn off the part of them being human" Elena explained

"That's the part that hurts" Ava added she didn't want Jenna to be in this mess, the woman just learned a day ago about vampires, and here she was now trapped in this mess.

"I'm going to die aren't I?" Jenna said tearfully. Ava felt her heart lurch at that

"No" Ava snapped, she didn't want to lose her and if she could help it she was going to get the elder woman out of this.

"Jenna I'm going to get you out of this" Elena promised "I don't care what I have to do-"

"_THIS HURTS SO MUCH-WHY IS IT SO FAST-"Ava_ cried out in pain and clutched her head. A pain filled cry filled her head. Both Jenna's and Elena's snapped over to her

"Ava" Elena shouted in concern, the fairy was on the ground clutching her head "What-"she was cut off when she hear shout of pain. "Oh…Ava put the barriers up in your mind…now-"

"It's so loud and so much pain" Ava said through gritted teeth.

"You can do it-"Elena encouraged her, the fairy had gone pale and was shaking. Ava forced the barriers up and strengthened them even more.

Her milky orbs snapped open "What-who's that?" Jenna asked looking over to Ava.

"That must be the werewolf" Elena uttered and watched as Greta dragged another woman over to them. She pushed her till the werewolf was a couple of feet away from Ava.

"What's happening to me?"

Ava frowned recognising that voice "Jules?" she asked getting onto her knees. Jules looked over to where her name was called and she saw the fairy.

"Ava?" she whimpered.

Ava swallowed "What did you do to her?" in all of her encounters with Jules, she had never heard the woman sound so scared before.

"I cast a spell to slow down her transformation, your inside are trying to tear themselves apart." She grinned at Jules, without another word she flicked her wrist and Jules was surrounded by flames. All Ava could hear was the sound of Jules crying and whimpering, she never liked the woman but she didn't want her to go through this

"Greta witches are supposed to maintain the balance of nature" Elena uttered looking at the witch. "It's your duty to them, to keep this curse sealed-"

"So quit being a bitch and stop this" Ava shouted managing to get onto her feet.

"My duty is to Klaus now, the new order" Greta spat.

"You really are brainwashed" Ava sneered "Wait till I get my hands on you Greta I got a mean right hook"

Ava felt a shudder go through her, she knew he was here. Klaus had arrived.

"Glad to know I still have a dance partner" Klaus smirked and looked at the women that were trapped in the enflamed circles, "Hello my lovelies are we ready?" his eyes landed on Ava, she felt a shiver go down her spine alerting her that he was watching her.

Ava jumped when a loud scream tore from Jules's throat. Klaus and Greta had moved over to the stone alter where the witch would be conducting the spell.

"Jules…just breathe through the pain" Ava advised, she was near the werewolf and all she could hear was crying and screaming, it was making her even more terrified. She heard a small explosion, it was beginning. In the distant background she could hear Greta chanting. "Jules breathe come on-"Ava urged her. "But don't make those funny noises like those pregnant women; you know the hee-ho-hee- ones"

Jules could help but laugh it turned into a whimper though "Ava I'm sorry for everything I did to you" she cried, the fairy felt her eyes welled up in tears "I just wanted to help Tyler…I don't want him to be alone-"

"Is this Jules?" Elena asked

"A bit late Elena" Ava inched forward on her knees "Jules it's ok…jus, Tyler won't be alone" she trembled hearing another terrible scream coming from the woman.

"I-there's just so much pain Ava" Jules arched her back and cried out, sweat and tears marred her face "I'…please make the pain go away" she begged.

Ava felt her heart skipping a beat; the woman was just in so much pain. She didn't deserve to feel this in her last moments.

The fairy felt something surge through her, Elena and Jenna gaped at the sight of the blond, and she seemed a tiny bit brighter "Don't_ feel any pain Jules…just feel peace" _

Jules gasped as the pain left her, she wasn't writhing any more, and she was still transforming but no pain. "Ava" she breathed she was still on the ground and looked over to the fairy and saw her eyes closed in concentration.

Klaus approached the enflamed circle; he paused and narrowed his eyes. An intoxicating scent was ripening. He laughed loudly "Oh wow, so much power from someone so small"

Ava's eyes snapped open her concentration vanished and once again Jules was screaming in pain. She jolted. Klaus bared down on the werewolf "Shall we?" he moved closer to the flames as they died down.

"Thank you Ava" Jules breathed, the fairy had granted her a moment of peace and she was grateful.

Ava nodded and swallowed, she couldn't help but let her tears escaped, she hastily wiped them away. Jules's eyes turned golden, she flew at Klaus, but the Original flipped her over pinning the woman to the ground. Ava crawled further back when she heard the sickening sound of Klaus plunging his hand into Jules's chest and ripping her heart out. Even though

Ava had blocked her mind from Jules, she still felt the werewolf's loss of life. The wind blew hard in her face, she heard Elena gasping at the horrific sight, of Klaus holding up Jules's heart.

Ava rubbed her hand across her face, she bowed her head. The werewolf was down next was the vampire meaning Jenna.

* * *

Jenna looked over to the fairy and saw how terrified she was, she wanted to go over and hug her. She did after all promise her that she would be there for her when Claudine had died.

"The day that the lawyers called to tell me that I was going to become your guardian you know what my first though was?"

Ava blinked "Erm...yay I'm going to live next door to Ava again?"

Jenna and Elena couldn't help but smile at that, the fairy always knew how to make them smile.

"Funnily enough that was my second thought" Jenna uttered brushing her hair away from her face "my first thought was isn't there someone else who can do this" she admitted, feeling slightly ashamed.

Elena frowned, "Jenna there was no one else who could have gotten me and Jeremy through all of that" she said, she realised she never actually had thanked her aunt for all she done for her and her brother.

"Just the thought that I almost passed-"Jenna said tearfully "taking care of you-"

"But you didn't" Elena said seriously looking at her directly in her eyes "you put your entire life on hold for us."

"Look around Elena" Jenna snarled "I failed you"

"No" Elena violently shook her head "you didn't-"

"How can you be a failure Jenna?" Ava said softly, causing both Jenna and Elena tom glanced over to her. The flames lit Ava's face, bringing out its contours. There was now playful smile on her face, no spark "What you did was brave. You dived into something that you had no idea about. You didn't just take care of them Jen. You took care of me…and I'm not saying it in a lesbo way Jen, but I love you."

"You were the closest thing I have to a mother. You brushed my hair, made sure I eat…and you're so good to me Jenna and I know I'm not easy to handle. But I am so glad you came back Jenna Sommers." Ava said sincerely as tears streamed down her face she meant those words from her heart. Jenna cried never had the fairy been like this with her,

"God why does it feel like my heart is breaking?" Jenna said looking at the doppelganger

Elena swallowed and she stifled her own cries and knelt down "Listen Jenna being a vampire intensifies your emotions. But it also makes you stronger and faster" Ava nodded knowing what her friend was getting at "You can fight back; we're going to get through this. Ava can't die and I am going to alright. I need for you to believe that"

"Jenna listen to her. We will be fine" Ava stated

"But promise me when you get the chance?" Elena whispered her eyes darting over to Klaus and Greta; they were too immersed in the concoction that was brewing to pay attention to the three supernatural beings that were trapped. "Run"

Ava stiffened hearing the sound of footsteps crunching against the leaves and twigs. Klaus was approaching them,

"Hello Jenna" Klaus said smoothly. Jenna, Elena and Ava all stood up,

"Let her go" Elena said, getting more and more afraid "I understand that I have to die but she doesn't-"she went to move forward but the flames burned higher.

"Careful" Klaus warned.

"Elena don't-"Jenna said not wanting her to get hurt

"No Jenna we can't leave Jeremy without any family" Elena shook her head

Anger rippled through Ava "What is wrong with you?" she shouted "I know you got major crazy issues but with your family-"

"Careful love you're stepping on to dangerous grounds" Klaus growled, but her milky orbs hardened

"I don't give a shit" she sneered "Why are you so desperate to be one of your only kind? I am and let me tell you something it's not fun" she was breathing heavily "we followed your rules, we didn't run. So let her go" she took another step towards the flames and ignored the searing heat.

"Move back-"he ordered

"Why?" Ava uttered her eyes were reddened and puffy "you can't complete the ritual without me can you? I will literally throw myself into these flames if you don't let Jenna go" she threatened.

Elena was staggered to see a smile cross Klaus's face "You can try sweetheart but it won't work. Greta-"he called. Ava felt a sinking feet in her gut. She felt as if something was holding her down she tried to move but couldn't. Her feet wouldn't move.

Klaus took another step forward so he was looking at the fairy directly in her face "You see love, I've been keeping an eye on-"

"You're a stalker-"

"And-"he spoke over her "I know that when it comes to you I need a backup plan. After all doppelgangers are replaceable fairies not so much. I'll be damned if I just let you kill yourself"

Ava sagged she could move her feet at all "Klaus please" she begged "just let her go…find someone else….please"

Elena swore she saw something flashing across the Original's eyes but it was gone in an instant. She had presumed that he would give in to her. But then a snarl formed on his face. "Well, well I don't recall you being on a guest list." He looked p and right there on the cliff of the quarry was Stefan. The younger Salvatore gazed down at the scene and took in the scene; he didn't miss the looks on all three female faces.

"I'm here to talk" Stefan announced

"Stefan" Ava breathed wondering what the hell was he doing here?

"Very well then" Klaus smirked at the trio and he blurred up to the edge of cliff appearing next to Stefan.

"What's going on?" Jenna asked,

"I don't know" Elena replied, Ava had no clue what was going down

"But you got vampy powers Jen" Ava uttered her eyes widening "Go on use them"

"Huh?" Jenna asked confused

"Heightened senses Jen, you got them now. See if you hear what's going on" the fairy explained, wanting to know why Stefan was here.

"Just focus on them" Elena encouraged her aunt, she pointed at Stefan and Klaus, she could see their mouths moving forming words.

"Come on Jen you can do it. You'll make a badass vamp" Ava muttered. "What are they saying?"

Jenna blinked hard she couldn't zero in on them, everything was just so distorted

"I can't-I can't make it out" Jenna shook her head.

Ava licked her lips she balled up her first, she was anxious it wasn't helping that she couldn't move her feet. God she really did despise Greta. This witch was powerful, and it pissed her off.

"You can do this" Elena said assuring her "just relax and focused"

"Close your eyes Jen" Ava murmured, when she wanted to focus she would tend to block everything out. "And just forget everything about else"

"Ok" Jenna breathed and took Ava's advice and closed her eyes so she could hear the other two vampires. "I can hear them"

"Good…erm well done. So?" Ava uttered

Elena blinked and gestured for Jenna to go on "I can hear Stefan, oh my god" Ava knew it was bad

"What?" Elena asked anxiously

"He wants to take my place" Jenna revealed, Ava's heart dropped this was getting worse, Stefan can't die. He was like a brother to her. This was turning into a living nightmare.

"He can't die" Ava whispered as once again tears streamed down her face.

* * *

"Elena-"

"I have to do something" Elena paced up and down, she saw Ava struggling to move it was like her feet was glued to the ground. "This can't happen, none of it"

Ava gritted her teeth and let out a loud groan "I can't move" she snapped

"Well that's the point of the spell love" Klaus smirked approaching them "Can't have you doing something stupid-"

"Ass" Ava glowered at the ground. She could hear two pair of footprints approaching

"Quiet the predicament you've got here" Klaus waved the dagger between Jenna and Stefan "now it's funny all this talk about preserving family and here's Stefan granting your wish" Klaus gestured to Stefan who was walking in front of him.

"Stefan" Elena breathed

"You can't do this" Ava shook her head "who's going-"she pressed her lips together and her body shook

"It's ok" Stefan nodded and looked over to the fairy "It's ok Ava"

"None of this is ok" Ava spat

"Well who's it going to be Elena?" Klaus asked "Or should I ask Ava?"

"No" Elena bit out refusing to give him answer.

"Actually you've got no choice" with that Klaus blurred around behind Stefan and stabbed the younger vampire in the back

"STEFAN" Ava shouted hearing him growling. Stefan stumbled as Klaus lodge a piece of stake into his back, where he couldn't reach.

"I have other plans for your boyfriend" Klaus uttered "but for now" he broke Stefan's back.

Ava gasped and raised her hands to her mouth to stop herself from shouting. "Whenever you're ready Greta" he called out. The blond knew he was indicating for the witch to continue with the sacrifice, he was moving onto Jenna.

"No" Ava shouted, rage, anger and fear was coursing through her. There was a surge power in her gut "stop. Klaus don't do this"

"Sorry love, but there's no other vampires around" Klaus smirked "Now-"he stopped smelling her scent "Ava-"

"You can't do this I won't let you" Ava said, the wind blew even harder.

Elena jumped out of her skin when Greta let out a scream of pain, the witch dropped to her knees clutching her head. She blinked hard pushing away her tears. Klaus stood by and watched on; he wanted to see how powerful his fairy was.

"AVA" Elena shouted when she saw Greta raising her hand and managed to send the blond on to her knees. There was blood pouring out from Ava's nostrils there was a cry from Greta and she sent the fairy across her circle of flames.

Ava was breathing hard, she felt as if she was drained, "Now that was impressive" Klaus smirked walking over to the petite teen. "Powerful creatures fairies are" he looked over to Greta "carry on"

"No" Elena gasped tears welled up in her eyes. Ava hastily sat up and felt as if her world moved; she wiped the blood from her nose and got onto her knees.

"Jenna" Ava cried out, Jenna looked around as the flames that trapped her died down.

"Your turn" Klaus eyes landed on her.

"No-"Elena screamed

"Jenna run" Ava shouted "run please" she didn't want her to die; she couldn't picture entering the Gilbert house without Jenna there to greet her.

"It's alright, Elena, Ava" Ava breathed out her face was now covered in blood and tears. "I know what I have to do-"

"Please Klaus" Ava shouted "don't do this-Greta" she turned to the witch "Please your father wouldn't want this-"

"You don't know what you're talking about" Greta spat and began chanting

"No, no, no" Ava whispered shaking her head. She didn't care if she ended up killing the witch anymore and tore into her mind.

Greta gritted her teeth, it was true faes were powerful, she knew that the blond used her powers twice technically she should be drained and weak, Greta clenched her hand and used her own mind power sending the blond to her knees.

Ava screamed and clutched her head; Jenna growled and flew at the witch biting her in the throat. The torturing pain in Ava's head deceased she groaned and heard Jenna crying out. Klaus had stabbed her in the back.

"NO" Elena shouted sobs overtaking her, Jenna was thrown on the stone alter.

"Jenna" Ava cried "Please-"she crawled towards the edge of the enflamed circle. She could hear Elena crying, it felt as if her own heart was being stabbed repeatedly. Ava swallowed; she already knew that Jenna was terrified

"Jenna turn it off" Ava whispered "turn it off and you won't be scared" Elena nodded and watched as Jenna was flipped onto her back. Klaus hovered above her. Ava clenched her eyes shut and blocked her ears when she heard the unmistakable sound of Jenna being stabbed in the heart. Ava felt a small part of her die at that. Jenna was dead, the woman who had taken care of, hours ago both of them were having fun, drinking rum. And now Ava felt lost.

"NOO JENNA" Ava's hands were over ears, she just wished everything to stop she didn't want to hear Elena crying anymore. She just didn't want to be here anymore.

* * *

Stefan groaned as he slowly woke up, he felt pain radiating from his back, he attempted to reach the stake but couldn't. He looked up and saw Elena's tear covered face, and a couple of yards away were Ava. She looked shattered. Stefan followed Elena's gaze and saw Jenna's body. He didn't save her.

"No" he breathed; Greta was chanting and pouring the liquidised contents into a bigger bowl.

"I'm so sorry" he uttered

But Ava shook her head and wiped her tears, as Elena raised her finger to her lips

"Are they going to kill him?" she whispered

"Yes" Stefan replied just as quiet. He stiffened when he saw Klaus was now walking towards Ava, she felt the heat around her disappear and a shadow over her.

"It's time" Klaus murmured he sighed when she didn't move. Ava sniffed she wasn't going to be afraid, it was her turn now and she didn't want to show any weakness, so with that thought in mind she stood up on her own and followed the sound of Greta's voice, the witch was still chanting.

They were now at the stoned alter, Klaus wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her forward so that his chest brushed against hers. "Come on love, cheer up-"

"Fuck you" Ava spat, he chuckled

"You're very entertaining" he purred into her ear, and brushed her blond locks away from her face. She stiffened when she felt his nose against her throat.

"No" Elena whispered, she had just lost her aunt and now Ava. Stefan looked up, his fingers dug into the ground when he saw the fairy in the Hybrid's arms.

"Remember seven mouthfuls" Greta murmured.

"I never forgot that" Klaus smirked; Ava flinched when she felt his skin touching hers. He used his index finger to tilt her head up. "A fae at last" his breath washed over her. Ava was numb as he used thumb to wipe a stray tear. She stiffened when he pressed his lips against her throat.

Ava gasped when his fangs sank into her skin. She grabbed on to his shoulders when he slurped her blood down. He moved back "One" he breathed. There were six more to go. Ava trembled in his hold. Stefan wanted to rip him apart piece by piece for everything that he'd done. Klaus's lips were stained with Ava's blood.

Klaus repeated his motion and once again sank his fangs into same spot he'd bitten into moments ago. "Two" his lips brushed against her earlobe. When he was on his fourth mouthful she was beginning to feel faint. He wasn't taking small sips, no he as taking large ones.

By the sixth one Ava knew she would've been on the floor if Klaus wasn't holding on to her. The Original was getting more and more strong, he pulled back Ava was looking deathly pale and her eyes were half closed. Ava couldn't hear anything anymore he had taken more than enough blood, but he had one more mouthful left.

"The final one" Klaus felt exhilarated powerful and even more alive. He pressed his lips against her still ones. Ava felt disgust it was like nothing compared to the kisses she shared with Damon. With the raven head vampire she never could get enough but when Klaus kissed her it was hard and un-feeling, she felt her own blood against her lips, and her gut clenched.

She felt disgust crawl up her spine. He pulled back and moved his lips against her cheek and earlobe. Ava managed to make out his teeth nipping her earlobe, "You have no idea I have waited for the Fae. Too long" Klaus whispered.

The Original took his final mouthful. Stefan could hear how dangerously slow Ava's heartbeat had gotten. He was fearful that perhaps Klaus was getting out of control with the mouthfuls. Klaus groaned and held the fairy close

"Goodnight sweetheart" Ava collapsed.

* * *

Elena watched wide eye as her friend was lowered to the ground; there was no colour in her skin. The doppelganger could mistake Ava for being dead if it wasn't for the slight rise of her chest.

Klaus licked his lips as he strolled over to Elena "Delicious" he grinned "you're turn" the flames around Elena disappeared, she stood up and squared her shoulders

Stefan watched as the one of the most important person in his life walk bravely up to the stone alter, like Ava the doppelganger showed no fear.

Elena walked around the stone alter, her eyes landed on Jenna's ashen grey body. She blinked back her tears; she couldn't look at her aunt anymore. A couple of feet away from her near Jenna were a motionless Ava. The doppelganger frowned, it looked as if she was barely breathing, and not enough blood was being pumped around her small body.

The brunette tensed as Klaus stood behind her, he grasped her by her chin but with much more forced. "Thank you Elena" he smirked

"Go to hell" Elena snarled

Klaus's smirked widened "Tut, tut Ava here seems to have been rubbing off of you. Did you see her? Strolling up here, not a care in the world" he taunted. Elena's eyes hardened

"Don't talk about her that way. You are nothing to her" she hissed.

"We'll see soon" Klaus muttered

Stefan struggled he tried to crawl over to Ava but he was in too much pain, "No" he muttered watching on as Klaus sank his fangs into Elena's throat. Stefan groaned and saw the life being drained out of Elena, unlike with Ava Klaus didn't repeatedly move his lips away. When he was done he dropped her, she landed near Ava.

"Oh god" Stefan muttered seeing the holes in his girlfriend's throat. He noted that Elena's ones were smoother compared to the marks on Ava's neck.

Klaus yelled in triumph, spreading his arms wide a large grin on his face he stepped off of the alter "I can feel it" he breathed, he felt stronger more powerful "its happening" he walked further away from the alter.

The moon was out it shone down. Klaus groaned as his bones began to crack and break, he was turning. His eyes were bright gold and his fangs lengthened, all of a sudden he thrown across the clearing near the jagged rocks.

From out of the trees stepped out Bonnie she chanted loudly, Greta jumped and before she could blink Damon was behind her. He snapped her neck instantly killing her. The flames burned brighter, the wind blew harder, Damon spotted Elena's lifeless body and scooped her up, and he placed her beside his brother and rushed back over to the fairy.

Damon swallowed, Ava looked like she was at death's door "No" he murmured and saw how shaky her breathing was. He had a plan though and hopefully it would work. Damon picked her up and cradled her to his chest; he rushed back over to Stefan and was forced to place Ava gently on the ground so he could pull out the stake from Stefan's back.

Klaus roared in pain as he was forced onto the ground he writhed "You was dead" he shouted seeing the Bennett witch.

Damon brushed Ava's curls away from her face, his fingers grazed the marks on her throat, and they were jagged around the edges.

Stefan's hand grazed Elena's cheek and then his eyes moved over to Ava, they weren't safe here "I need you to get them both out of here" he yelled over the howling wind. Bonnie was still chanting loudly and was getting some satisfaction out of hearing Klaus screaming in pain.

"What about you?" Damon asked, he picked up Elena and put her over his shoulder

"I'm not leaving till he is dead" Stefan grabbed onto Damon's jacket. The elder Salvatore nodded and scooped up Ava holding her bridal style.

* * *

Damon ran up to the witches' house, daylight had arrived. He was carrying both Ava and Elena, he kicked the door open "Alaric?" he yelled, the hunter appeared "take her" he handed the doppelganger over to him, she was placed on the dusty couch. Damon lowered Ava onto the ground he cupped her cheek, it was clammy. She was pale too pale. He knew she needed blood.

Jeremy ran into the room "How are they?" he immediately moved over to Elena and brushed her hair out her face.

"I don't know" Damon admitted

"What about Jenna?" Alaric asked standing back

The vampire swallowed and looked over his shoulder at the hunter and sadly shook his head. "I'm sorry" he uttered.

The history teacher felt as if his heart had been trampled on when he heard that. Jeremy froze hearing him. Damon blurred out of the room, but returned just as quick with a small bundle in his arms. Just then Elena gasped coming back to life. Jeremy grabbed his sister by her shoulders

"How do you feel?" he asked frantically

"I feel fine" Elena nodded gulping down air. "Ava? What about her? She lost so much blood" she said.

"She needs more blood" Damon muttered kneeling down besides the fairy.

"You stole a blood bag?" Jeremy asked, he, Elena and Alaric all gathered around as Damon linked the tube between the blood bag and the tube. He screwed the need in place.

"Is it safe?" Elena questioned, she was still slightly miffed she felt completely normal. It was as if she woke up from a long slumber.

"Ava can't take vampire blood" Damon muttered "so human blood will hopefully work.-"

"But her blood-"

"I got O negative" he concentrated and flipped Ava's small hand over. He eased the needle into her veins and held it.

"Is it working?" Alaric questioned his voice shook.

"There's some colour on her cheeks" Elena muttered, Damon looked over to the blood-bag it was emptying.

"I think—"Jeremy jumped when all of a sudden Ava yelled out, the vampire frowned she was having the same reaction that she had to vampire blood.

"What's going on?" Elena shouted as Ava convulsed on the floor. Damon tore the IV out of the fairy's hand and holding her head in place, so she wouldn't smash it against the hardwood floor.

"Oh my god" Jeremy paled seeing Ava convulsing, Damon felt a pang go through his heart when the fairy cried and screamed in pain.

"She can't have vampire or human blood?" Alaric asked.

"Looks like it" Damon uttered and felt Ava relaxing. He cupped her cheek and brushed his thumb across her lips, he heard a small groan from the fairy he could hear her heart bearing stronger. Her eyes fluttered opened revealing milky green orbs

Ava was becoming more aware of her surroundings. And it took her a moment to realised someone was hugging her fiercely. "Damon?" her voice came out muffled since her face was pressed into his chest.

"I got you Ava. I got you" Damon held her close and kissed her temple. And then smashed his lips against hers.

* * *

Ava was currently in the Gilbert house. Stefan had driven her here earlier, they would all be going to Jenna's and John's burial. She was sitting at the kitchen table holding her face in her hands. Stefan and Damon were in the front room; Elena was upstairs still getting ready or talking to Jeremy. Caroline and Bonnie were going to meet them at the graveyard.

Ava felt hollow, not only was Jenna gone but so was John. She never knew how much he cared for Elena; he gave up his life so she would remain human. It made Ava nostalgic; she wondered if her own father would have done the same if she was in Elena's shoes.

Her lower lip wobbled, recalling John, who would she banter with now? She never hated him and Jenna. Ava swallowed her throat was dry she felt tears coursed down her face and angrily wiped them away.

She didn't need to break down now. It was not the time; she had blocked her mind not wanting to hear any more depressing thoughts. For the first time in a long time, Ava felt somewhat lonely; Damon had barely spoken to her. It was as if he was avoiding her.

"Ava" she jumped when a hand landed on her shoulder "How're you holding up?"

"I should be asking you that Jeremy" Ava muttered

Jeremy sighed "Sucks doesn't it?"

"It really sucks"

"The cars are here…but Uncle John wanted me to give you this. Press play, I think you've got enough time to listen to it before we leave and-"he paused seeing how shaky she was he surprised her by kissing her on her cheek. "You're not on your own Ava" he murmured and left.

Ava swallowed and pressed the 'play' button.

"_Ava Xenia what can I say?" _it was John's voice he had left her a message "_I stole you're recorder and you never noticed. For a mind reader you're sometimes pretty clueless" _she couldn't help but let out a small smile. Tears welled up in her eyes "_Just know that…there were rumours flying about how enchanting fairies were but they were wrong. Before you swear I am not insulting you."_

"_You weren't simply just enchanting you are amazing. I know we both at times were at each other throats but you Miss Xenia always seem to won. Your parents would have been so proud of you Ava. Never change the way you are. Life is full of tragedies-"_tears streamed down her face "_but never let them change you Ava. You…were like another daughter to me, bratty, crazy stubborn as hell. But you were you. And it's been a privilege getting to know you. Goodbye Ava" _

Ava let out a small breath and covered her mouth with her hand. Her body shook and she dropped the recorder.

"Guess he wasn't so bad then huh?" Damon asked hearing the last few words of John's message.

"He wasn't" Ava cleared her throat. She was encased in strong arms. Ava wrapped her own arms around the vampire

"Come on, we should leave" he murmured.

* * *

They were now all gathered around the Gilbert plot; a couple of headstones away laid the Xenias plot. Ava clutched on to her flowers. Elena stepped forward and crouched down. She laid down roses for her aunt and her biological father. Ava lightly ran the pads of her fingers across the petals.

The doppelganger then moved towards her parents' gravestone and laid down the roses for them.

"_They're gone…I-everyone me and Jeremy loved I -_"Ava rushed forward surprising the doppelganger when she dropped down onto her knees besides

"_You haven't lost everyone" _Elena sniffed and hugged the fairy hard, knowing that she felt exactly the same. They were all in the same boat. Alaric stepped forward and placed a rose down for Jenna. He really did love her.

Soon enough everyone had left to go to the Gilberts. Ava however remained behind. She needed to visit someone, well more like a group.

Ava walked across the grassy surface clutching onto a bunch of pale pink gerberas and a bunch of sunflower. She mentally counted the gravestones so she would reach the right plot. When she did she came to a stop.

Ava stepped forward holding her hand and ran her fingers over the engraving 'Faith Xenia' she mouthed and then moved on to the next name 'Xavier Crass'. She laid the bunch of sunflowers down and then moved onto the next gravestone 'Claudine Xenia' when she set the pink gerberas down. Ava sunk down onto her knees.

"Hey mom, dad and Gran" Ava murmured her voice was quiet and soft. "I know Gran you would be kicking my ass right now and shouting 'visit more often loser'" she mimicked her Gran's voice. "But I'm here now" her fingers grazed the grass on the ground "Jenna is gone so is John." Ava sniffed. "He wasn't a dick…"she wiped her tears. "I feel alone Gran" she admitted "I know Damon is hiding something but he won't say. I think he thinks I can't handle it. Gran you're right boys are sometimes bitches….I-so….just lonely really"

"You don't need to be"

"Jeremy?"

"You're not on your own Ava" Elena said, she and Jeremy both took a seat on either side of Ava. They sat at the Xenias plot

"Neither are you guys, after all orphans stick together right?" Ava announced.

"Right" Jeremy and Elena said in unison

"Aren't you guys meant to be at a tea party or something?" the fairy questioned leaning back; Jeremy wrapped his arm around the smaller teen whilst Elena rested her head against her shoulder.

"A tea party without Ava would be strange and-"

"Too normal" Jeremy finished off "Oww" he yelped when Ava whacked him on the arm. "Alright…who wants to have biscuits and cakes when we can have this" she felt something being shoved into her hands.

"Pop-tarts?" Ava cocked an eyebrow. The trio sat there together comforting one another and acting like they always did. Like siblings.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Outfit link on profile. Thanks to those who reviewed. **

**So in this Chap (Not that much fun)-The ritual is taking place. Jenna transitioned into a vampire. Greta and Ava clash and Jules arrived. We see more moments of Ava's powers, she was able to make Jules not feel any pain and impressed Klaus. Stefan wants a trade off. Ava and Greta go head-head. Ava threatens to throw herself into the fire but Klaus won't let her kill herself. Jenna is killed. Then it was Ava's turn. Klaus took seven mouthfuls (Anyone figured out why the number seven yet?) She collapses. Damon comes and takes them back to the house. Elena is brought back to life. Ava can't take human blood. And John leaves Ava a message. The funeral, Ava stays behind and knows Damon is hiding something. At the end. Ava, Elena and Jeremy all together. **

**Next Chap-As I lay Dying. Action packed. Huge Dava moments. Confrontation between Ava, Klaus and Stefan. Ava and Elijah meet and she's not very happy with the sexy accented Original. **

**Please REVIEW (more reviews=quicker update)**


	44. Chapter 44

Damon gazed down at the fairy in his arms; it had been a day since the he had sustained a werewolf bite.

"Oh god Ava, I'm so sorry" he whispered and his arms around her became tighter "I'm not going to be able to keep my promise" he murmured. He ran his fingers through her golden locks and brushed it away from her face. And kissed her softly on the lips, he stroked the patch of skin that was covered with a bandage. "I don't think I'll be with you"

He immediately stopped talking when the fairy groaned. Damon felt her long eyelashes tickling his throat. He could hear her heart beat pounding strongly. She was waking up.

"Damon was you talking to yourself?" Ava asked, her voice was laced with sleep. "Creepy dude-"she grunted when he flipped them over so that he was on top of her "Damon-"she was cut off when he kissed her hard on the mouth, Ava pulled back

"Dude morning breath-"

"Don't' care" Damon grunted he just wanted to kiss her, hold her, and be with her. Ava moaned when she felt his tongue stroking hers. Things were heating up. She gasped when she he lightly bit down on her neck, her hands clasped onto his shoulders when she felt him sliding down her body. He kissed her collarbone. She felt his hand sliding up her thigh and caressing her soft skin.

"Damon-"she said feeling his tongue on her naval "Damon stop" he was going too fast. She wasn't ready for this, not yet. "Damon" she said his name louder and started to panic when she felt his hands on the drawstrings of her shorts. "Damon-"she snapped what the hell had gotten into him? He was like a man possessed.

The vampire was lost to the world, all he could smell was her, her scent called to him. And he could feel her warm supple body against his own. He moved back over to her throat, he could smell the blood, and he wanted it. The veins around his eyes protruded and his fangs lengthened he was about to plunge his fangs into her throat but all of a sudden he was brought crashing back to reality when there was an explosion of pain.

Ava scrambled onto her feet and literally jumped out of the bed. Damon blinked hard and breathed

"Ava-"

"You are some horny dog" Ava exclaimed. The raven head vampire shook his head and looked at the fairy. He saw the smatter of love bites. Some were more noticeable than others. He could tell she was nervous and…frightened?

"Ava-"

"Look Damon I don't want to do…"she blushed and stammered "you know…get your junk in my trunk?" she grimaced was that even a saying? "I can't you know-"

His eyes widened were he trying to force himself on her? Damon's jaw clenched angry at himself. He easily reached forward and grabbed her hand pulling her into his lap. He held in his groan when she knocked into his arm that held the werewolf bite.

"Ava…it's I would never rush you" he said sincerely, Ava nodded and smelt his familiar cologne, she welcomed his touch "I just-"

"Lost control?" Ava ventured feeling his fingers drumming against her stomach

"Yes-"

"Have you fed?" she asked

"No there wasn't a good time" Damon admitted, he saw the thoughtful look crossing her face, and he used his finger and tilted her chin up so he could see her face clearly. Ava was briefly reminded of someone committing the same act a couple of days ago. Klaus had done this gesture, but when Damon did it she felt safe. "What's my sexy ass Fairy thinking?" he asked

"You need to feed…and I do have blood" Ava offered

"No-"

"Oh come on, I know you're out of blood bags, just don't go for the neck" she held out her wrist. Damon frowned and shook his head "No-"

"Come on Damon. I trust you to control yourself" Ava said sincerely, she had complete faith in him. Which was something completely new to the vampire hardly anyone ever trusted him, and when they did they would instantly regret it.

"Ava-"

"Good Damon you know my name. So drink" she uttered, he noted that she was much chipper than the last couple of days.

"If you're sure-"

In reply to that Ava went to kiss him on the lips, but got his chin, Damon easily remedied that and lowered his lips over hers. Giving the blond a chaste kiss. He pulled back and gently took her wrist in his hand he brushed his large thumb against the inside of her skin. Ava felt the tingles and sparks erupt all over her. The veins around Damon's darkened and he was fully vamped out. Ava felt his lips brush against her wrist and bit down on her bottom lip when he slowly sank his fangs into her skin.

After a few pulls of blood before he pulled back, Ava giggled when she felt him licking the blood off of her wrist.

"Damn, ya know Damon you should really get me a puppy" she commented and kissed him on a cheek. And hopped onto her feet. Damon grabbed the back of her shorts

"Ava some alone-"

"Ah you should go over to Elena's and apologise" Ava said licking her lips; she had spent most of yesterday at the Gilberts. And one thought had been running around Elena's head for most of the day and that was '_What if she did turn in to a vampire?'_

Damon groaned and dropped his head on to her shoulder "Damn it I hate it when you're right-"

"So what you hate me all the time?" Ava asked

"Brat" he kissed her cheek and very reluctantly let her go. She was right he needed to make amends with the doppelganger. "But you're not right all the time Ava-"

"Yeah but you're a dick most of the time" she called back leaving the bedroom. Damon chuckled weakly when he was sure she was out of earshot he let out a pained-filled groan and pulled the sleeve up of his top.

"What the?" he muttered seeing that the werewolf bite seemed to be disappearing. His brows furrowed he only drank from Ava, could her fairy blood be responsible? He mused. After a couple of minutes of staring at his unblemished skin he noted the slight discolouration, and right before his eyes the fatal wound had returned. So Ava's blood was able to hold it off for some time but not that long. However Damon did have small sips of her blood. He shook his head, first things first he needed to make amends.

* * *

Ava entered her bathroom and leant against the counter, she bit her lower lip. The fairy was still at a lost with John's and Jenna's death. She brushed her teeth and rinsed her mouth, when she was around the others it helped her. She knew she needed to move on, her Gran's death taught that you couldn't linger to long on someone's death; otherwise you would drive yourself mad.

Ava wasn't at all cheery as she pretended to be, she was lost in her thoughts as she stripped out of her night-clothes. She turned the shower faucet on and stepped under the hot spray of water. She reached out and her hand closed around the washcloth. She lathered it in soap and proceeded to wash herself.

Ava knew Stefan and Damon were hiding something, she wasn't stupid, for the last two days every time she entered the room, they would be whispering but then they would immediately shut up. When the fairy was done, she stepped out of the bathroom and meandered over to the dresser. And pulled the drawer open, she splayed her hands out and felt the lace material beneath the pads of her fingers. She quickly slipped on her underwear, since she was hungry. The blond then moved over to her radio and switched it on.

"Erm…nah rubbish song" she muttered and turned it off. Ava grasped the labels, since it was sunny she decided to wear a buttoned down dress. She slipped it on and fiddled with the buttons until they were all done up. Ava pulled on her boots and heard the sound of her stomach rumbling. She brushed her thick hair and decided to leave it out. Ava had just managed to pull one boot one when her cell rang.

"Yellow-I mean hello?" Ava said into the phone, using her shoulder to prop it up as she pulled on her other boot.

"Ava it's me-"

"I'm sorry I don't know someone called Me. You've got the wrong number" she uttered and hanged up. "Weirdo" she shook her head and zipped it up. She stood up and grabbed her jacket when her cell rang. Ava answered it "Hello?"

"It's Elena-"the doppelganger rolled her eyes when she heard the blond teen's enthusiastic greeting.

"So weird Elena, a loser pranked called me. Anyway what's up?" she asked. The fairy walked down the carpeted hallways heading downstairs. She wasn't in the mood to have a cooked breakfast and she wasn't entirely sure where Stefan was.

"Did you send Damon over to apologise?"

"Erm…did he say that?" Ava paused on top of the staircase.

"No-"

"Good I didn't. So what did he say then?" she hurried down the stairs and headed towards the kitchen

"He wanted my forgiveness" Elena replied

"And-"Ava asked, she walked to the furthest counter knowing that the cereal boxes were there she also grabbed a bowl

"And I told him I needed time"

"Hmm" Ava poured herself some cereal and then scampered over to the fridge to get the milk. The fairy plopped down on the stool swirling her spoon around her bowl "So-"

"What are you going today?" Elena asked she wanted to get out of the house

"I'm probably going to nap and eat…you know the things people usually do when they're moping" she muttered and took a mouthful of her breakfast

"No-"

"No what?" Ava questioned

"Are you eating?"

"What? Breakfast-"

"It's ten thirty-"

"Whatever"

"Don't hang up" Elena said loudly, the blond rolled her milky green orbs and swallowed another mouthful "We, meaning you, I, Jere, and Caroline and I think Bonnie is also showing up are going to the 'Gone with the Wind' showing in the town-square"

"I don't feel-"

"Ava we all need to get back to normal" Elena uttered

"It's been two days, Elena" Ava slurped down her milk

"If you don't show up I will send Caroline around to get you" Elena warned her, "I mean it"

"Fine" Ava huffed "What time should I come?"

"Come over at three, and Caroline is bringing food"

"Good to know. Catch you later" Ava said hanging. She placed her cell on the counter and carried on with her breakfast. When she was done she downed the milk and placed the bowl in the sink. Ava perked up hearing the front door slamming it was probably Damon. Ava poured herself a glass of water and frowned hearing bodies being slammed against walls. She hastily placed the half full glass of water down and rushed out of the corridor heading towards the parlour. But she heard another crash in the corridor,

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Ava demanded Stefan had just slammed Damon into the wall "Are you bitches fighting again? Now is so not the time-"

The younger Salvatore opened his mouth but Damon slammed his hand over it "We're just messing about" he grunted. She frowned he could see that Ava didn't believe him

"You sure? Or you're just bitch fighting" she shook her head "and you two constantly tell me not to fight with Tiki, unbelievable. I'm off to Elena's place. I'll catch ya later"

"Take a jacket" Damon ordered ignoring the look his brother was giving him.

"Yeah yeah" Ava rounded the corner leaving the two brothers.

Stefan glared at him "What the hell?" he growled

"What?" Damon snarled "She doesn't need to know. Ava lost enough people-"

"And you don't think she'll notice you not being here" Stefan sneered getting right in his brother face, he wanted to shake him "You're not doing this…Ava doesn't deserve to lose you like this-"

"I rather end it on my terms, than go through what Rose went through" Damon whispered

Stefan growled and blurred them into the cellar, where Elijah had been previously locked up in.

He slammed the door shut and locked it "You're not dying today"

Damon rolled over and leant up on his elbows "What's the plan superman?" his face was covered already in a thin sheen of sweat

"I'm going to find a way out of this" Stefan vowed

"Oh right…miracle cure good luck with that one" Damon spat

"I have Bonnie looking for something"

"My brother always the hero" Damon glowered at him, he could hear Ava's footsteps above him "Just tell me goodbye and get over it"

"You were going to burn yourself what kind of goodbye would that be to Ava?" Stefan uttered "She loves you and you love her."

"I know" Damon coughed loudly, his whole body seizing up he looked down at his hand and saw the blood

"Stay here and conserve your strength" Stefan advised and was about to walk away but Damon called him back.

"Don't tell Ava this." He croaked

"Damon-"

"Promise me"

Stefan swallowed and reluctantly nodded and left.

* * *

Ava walked besides Jeremy and carried her jacket,

"You brought me to see a girl movie" Jeremy sighed.

The fairy rolled her milky green orbs "Oh don't act like you don't like girlie movies. I know you watched Miss Congeniality and cried when she got together with that bloke"

Jeremy shoved her "Did not-"

"Did too-"

"Did not-"

"You so did. And you sobbed in Titanic. Face it Jere you're a pansy when it comes to movies" Ava snorted and tucked in a stray curl, she could hear the chatter of people and their laughter. God everyone else was so happy and she just felt so off being here. "I don't get why I'm here" she muttered "I can't even see the freaking film"

"It's a family thing. And you're family" Elena stated clutching onto the folded blanket that they would be sitting on "Plus all of us needed to get out of the house. Ava you can't stay cooped up in your room. This is our three hour distraction"

"Pfft" Jeremy scoffed as Ava tripped over someone's leg.

"Hey watch it. Bitch-"

"Oh fuck off Jimmy" the blond retorted, Jeremy shook his head and grabbed the fairy's arm pushing her forward

"Only you would swear at a kid-"

"Hey the prick started it" Ava said loudly "so a girlie movie is our distraction?"

"Yeah is that what we're doing? Pretending that our lives aren't screwed?" Jeremy asked as they came to a stop, he grabbed Ava's shoulder silently stopping her.

"We need to do this. All three of us," Elena said seriously as she unfolded the blanket and handed Jeremy the other end so they could set it up "breathe, eat, sleep and wake up again till it just isn't so hard anymore"

Ava sighed and sank down onto her knees, she felt the grass beneath her "And your answer is a movie?"

"Yes-"

"Jeremy wanna go throw stuff at people? That would cheer us up" Ava offered,

Jeremy nodded "Sure-"they both got up but the doppelganger dragged them back down

"No you're not throwing things at people" Elena scolded and rolled her eyes seeing the pouts on the teens faces. "Anyway Care is here and she got food"

"Ok I guess I am staying then" Ava said dramatically "just because I know you to need me and-"

"You just want the food" Jeremy whispered

"Isn't that the reason why you're staying as well?" the fairy asked, both teens sat side by side.

"Hell yeah" he exclaimed.

Ava leant back on her hands; she felt the breeze against her skin

"Hey" Caroline grinned spotting the trio, the blond vampire was holding on to two picnic baskets. "They're ya guys are" she jogged over to them "who's hungry?" she grinned she set the baskets down.

"Are we really doing this?" Jeremy sighed

"Yes we're really doing this" Caroline said seriously, she could see that neither Jeremy nor Ava was bothered. "We are going to take a page from Scarlet, we made it through the war, all three of you guys went through hell" she sat down on the blond besides Elena "my mom knows I'm a vampire so basically it's like the lane has burnt and yet despite of everything we persevere"

Ava sighed, the vampire did have a point, the worse was over and all they could do was pick up the pieces.

"Alright what are we eating?" Jeremy admitted, Elena threw him a bag of chips

"Something good"

"Yo Ava I got chilli chips, your fave" he taunted

"Oh pass us some" she smiled

"Erm….no-"

"Fine" he got suspicious when she had a sweet smile on her face. "Well you can't have this bitch" she exclaimed leaning forward and picked up the box of pop-tarts.

"Ava-"

"No-"

"Give me some-"

"Say it nicely dick" Ava scrambled on to her feet waving the box of pop-tarts about

"How the hell did you know where it was anyway?" Caroline asked a look of amusement on her face.

"I read Elena's mind-"

"Oi-"

"Oh shush Elena. It's not like I haven't done it before" Ava rolled her milky orbs "Now Jeremy ask nicely"

Jeremy frowned "Fine Ava can I have some pop-tarts please?"

Ava pretended to think and used her index finger to tap her chin "Hmm…NO" she yelled

"Oh bitch-"

"Did you call me bitch?"

"No"

"You're such a whore Jeremy Gilbert. You want pop-tarts here ya go" with that the fairy threw the box at him.

"Oww-"

"What-"

"MY face" Jeremy clutched his face in pain

"It's your fault" Ava stated

"Just run" Jeremy ordered, she didn't need further instructions and sprinted off. Jeremy chased after her leaving behind an amused pair of females.

"Ohh" both Elena and Caroline winced when they saw Jeremy tackling Ava to the ground.

* * *

"I'm full" Ava groaned lying down on the blanket patting her stomach.

"You're telling me" Jeremy laid down beside

"You two ate everything" Elena shook her head sipping her glass of water, Caroline went to grab the bottle but sighed seeing that it was empty.

"Ava your turn to fill it up" Elena said bringing the blond out of her light doze.

"Tell Jeremy to go. Bitch ate all the chips" she muttered.

"Your turn Ava" Elena said sternly, Ava muttered something under her breath and kicked Jeremy hearing him snickering. "You know where the fountain is right?"

"Elena I'm not a moron-"

"Could have fooled me" Jeremy snorted. In retaliation Ava stepped on him and walked off towards the fountain.

"You deserve that" Caroline grinned picking up an apple.

"Yeah, yeah" Jeremy rubbed his chest

Ava licked her lips; there was a queue for the fountain.

"Ava darling" a voice exclaimed from behind her, she turned around

"Earl?"

"Yeah, so looking forward to the movie?" the elderly man asked and chuckled seeing the look on the fairy's face. "So I'm guessing not?"

"Nope. Just here for the food" Ava smiled Earl chuckled and shook his head

"I know the feeling, it's your turn dear" he said seeing the person in front of her finishing using the fountain. She was about to step forward but heard the elderly man coughing loudly.

"Earl you should go first" she stepped aside and gestured for him to hurry along

"No dear-"

"Earl just go. I can't have you dying on me." Ava uttered, Earl shook his head and did as she asked, and he walked up to the fountain and twisted the faucet, times like these the silver haired man was reminded of Claudine. "See ya later kid" Earl waddled away.

It was now Ava's turn she filled the bottle up to the top, and screwed the cap on and was about to head back towards Elena and the others but bumped into someone.

"Really Ava watch where you're going…oh wait you can't" a nasally voice tittered with laugher

"Oh my god Tiki…are you gay for me?" Ava exclaimed "everywhere I go you're there. It's getting weird" she said in a sing song voice.

Tiki sniffed and narrowed her eyes on the pretty blond "Well Ava who is the old dude? One of you clients…since you're a prostitute-"

Ava's brows furrowed, she shifted the bottle from one hand to the other. "Yeah that insult didn't work at all…let me try" she smirked "hmm…oh how about this one. You are proof that God has a sense of humour. Ta da funny insult-"

"God Ava old people only like you because you're like your gran. You would spread your legs for anything-"Tiki sneered.

Ava's jaw clenched "You know you are such a sad person Tiki. Always bringing dead people into this. Use something original for once. And you're sister is eating your secret sash of chocolates but I reckon she's helping you. You gained four pounds"

"I hate you" Tiki snapped "And it was two pounds-"

"Four pounds" Ava sniped "and I don't hate you…oh no, if you were on fire and I had a cup of water. I would drink it"

"Bitch" Tiki snapped and threw her cup of water in her face. Ava gasped as the other teen cackled loudly. "You're wet just like your Gran-"she shrieked hen Ava tackled her to the ground. "GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME-"Tiki screamed

"BITCH. BITCH. BITCH-"Ava shouted back and yelled out in pain when the taller girl elbowed her in the ribs. Tiki managed to get on top and they wrestled Ava whacked the other girl and shoved her off of her.

"Stop it-"Biddy yelled clapping her hands "stop it I say" she ordered

"Fuck off old lady-"

"Hey don't swear at her" Ava defended the elderly woman.

"Ava get the bitch" the old woman egged her off; Ava felt an arm wrap around her waist and was pulled away.

"Enough" Stefan said sternly and lifted the teen away. He marched back over to Elena and the others "fighting at the water fountain? Why?" he asked

"It's Tiki"

That was all the reason Stefan needed, he had other pressing matters to attend to. He needed to tell Elena what was happening. But he knew he needed to keep it from Ava, he didn't want her to do anything stupid, which she surely will do if she found out. He was going to spill the beans to Elena, since he needed someone to keep an eye out on Damon

"Hey" Stefan exclaimed he had grabbed Ava gently by scruff of her neck "look what I found"

"Oh you can lose her again" Jeremy waved them off.

"Jeremy likes reading novels about transgendered people who found themselves" she blurted out a wicked grin came across her face "something you would like to tell us Jere?"

"I need to stretch my legs" Jeremy spluttered and practically ran off. Ava grinned and plopped down on the grassy grounds.

"So look who couldn't resist an epic romance?" Elena smiled up at him.

Stefan crouched down in front of her as Ava rummaged through the picnoc basket she pulled out another back of chips. "Would you come take a walk with me?" he offered her his hand. Elena nodded and allowed him to pull her up.

"Don't have sex in the bushes or anything" Ava yelled and yelped when Caroline smacked her on the back of her head. "Oww-"

"No" Caroline scolded and snatched the bag of chips away from the fairy and replaced it with an apple; she rolled her eyes seeing the pout on her face.

"So what's going on with Elena and Stefan?" she asked taking a bite out of the cherry red apple.

"They're just talking" the vampire replied munching on her own piece of fruit "So is Jeremy really into transgendered novels?"

"No I made it up" Ava grinned and flopped down onto the ground, she felt the sun against her skin and sighed, the sun always made her feel more energised. She closed her eyes and opened her mind she felt somewhat content having the buzz in her head. It filled her head so she wasn't left in her own dark thoughts.

Ava couldn't help but let her mind seek out Elena's thoughts she was curious about what Stefan was saying to her. Maybe she could find out what he and Damon have been hiding.

The fairy frowned picking up bits and pieces of the doppelganger's thoughts. "_Damon…Tyler….bite-"_

"Ava?" Caroline asked alarmed when the petite bolted upright "What-AVA?" she shouted watching the fairy running off.

"Ava-"Elena grabbed her just at the fairy ran pass, Stefan was heading off down the road

"Get off" she bit out and wrenched out of Elena's grasped

"No AVA" she shouted just as Ava stepped onto the road to cross the street, a van was zooming towards her. Ava yelped when she was roughly grabbed around the waist

"Ava" Stefan growled he had looked back and saw the blond in the middle of the road. He pushed her onto the side of the pavement "Have you completely lost it? Running into roads-"

"Did Damon get bitten?" Ava asked instantly shutting the angry vampire up.

"Ava-"

"Did Tyler Lockwood bite him?" she asked once again, she was afraid of his answer she felt his hands on her shoulders "Stefan please tell me" she pleaded

"Ava-"he nodded at Elena silently telling the brunette to give him a minute with the fairy. "Don't lie to me Stefan"

Stefan swallowed looks like he was going to break his promise to Damon, but Ava needed to know "Tyler Lockwood bit him"

Ava's heart dropped "What? Is he-is he going to die?" she whispered the last part. She had lost her Gran, Jenna and John all in the same year. But now Damon that was just the icing on the cake

"Ava listen to me-"

"He can't die Stefan" Ava said brokenly "He can't…"

Stefan sighed and pulled her into a hug, he rested his head on the top of her head. "It's not over yet Ava…I spoke to Bonnie and there might be a cure"

Ava's eyes widened "A cure?" she questioned

"Yes, she mentioned one name Klaus. I'm going to find him"

"Well I'm coming with you" Ava said determinedly

"No you're not Ava" he snapped.

Ava squared her shoulders "I am. It's not you who just owes him. I do as well. He saved me so many times Stefan" her voice was soft, a breeze washed over them, lightly blowing her curls "I lost so many people and Damon isn't going to be one of them. I couldn't help Jenna, John or my Gran but I can help Damon-"

"What are you going to do?"

"Convince Klaus" Ava said it was like the most obvious thing in the world

"No-"

"I swear to God Stef, I will just follow you or find Klaus somewhere else if you don't let me come" she snapped.

Stefan frowned not liking the idea of Ava meeting Klaus without him "Fine. But do as I say and try not to piss him off"

"I would never" she exclaimed causing him to roll his eyes

"And remember he thinks Elena is dead so-"

"Keep that quiet" she finished off "I know. So come on bitch let's move we have a rescue mission to carry out" Stefan shook his head and linked his arm with hers "I feel like…we're like Stefan think of a good double act" she insisted "Bonnie and Clyde" she nodded as the pair walked down the street

"They're both women" he frowned the town square was busier

"And" she shrugged her shoulders "So I'm thinking Kat might know where he is. And Ric mentioned-"

"His apartment" he finished off "Come on"

* * *

Ava swore "Why are there so many stairs?" she grumbled

"Have you ever been to Ric's place?" Stefan grabbed her hand and practically dragged her up the rest of the staircase.

"Why would I be in Ricster's apartment in the first place? I'm not sleeping with him or-"

"Ok, we're here. Now keep quiet" he ordered softly they had reached Alaric's door, with his heightened hearing he couldn't hear anything coming from the hunter's apartment, meaning the Originals weren't there.

Stefan pushed the door open and stepped in, with Ava on his heels. He saw Katherine sitting on the bed "Hello Katherine"

"Kitty Kat, you really are like a cockroach always surviving" Ava muttered and shut the door behind her.

"Two days I've been waiting" the older vampire snarled she got off of the bed "I'm supposed to be free from Klaus's compulsion he's supposed to be dead" she snarled

"We ran into complications" Stefan stated

"Complications?"

"It was a big fuck up Kat" Ava snapped not in the mood to deal with the annoying vampire. She was here for Damon "end of story Klaus is alive so do you know where he is?"

"You really are stupid" Katherine uttered "you brought her here?" she nodded towards the fairy "you're asking for trouble-"

"Enough" Ava snapped

"Do you know where Klaus is or-"he was cut off when Katherine grabbed him by the lapels of his top and blurred them behind the pillar. But not before throwing the fairy onto the other side of the bed.

Ava grunted when she landed on the ground "What-"

"Ssh" Katherine hissed

Ava froze hearing the front door open, he was here. "Klaus you're back" Katherine uttered. Klaus and Elijah stepped into the apartment "Look who decided to come for a visit"

"Surprise, surprise, so the fairy came to me" Klaus smirked "What are you doing down there love?" seeing Ava on the floor

"Erm…admiring the ground?" she said weakly and scrambled onto her feet. "We need your help" she informed him.

"For my brother" Stefan added keeping an eye on the fairy he moved forward so that he was standing beside the blond

"Well whatever it is it's going to have to wait for a tick" Klaus drawled "you see I have an obligation to my own brother" he nodded towards Elijah, "that requires my immediate attention"

Ava stiffened, knowing that the dark haired Original betrayed them.

"You understand how important family is otherwise you wouldn't be here" Elijah's accented voice murmured.

Ava scowled "You're such a…bitch. And you're accent isn't sexy anymore" she muttered "traitor. Some man of honour you are"

Elijah blinked surprised at the venom that was coming from the usually chirpy fairy. "My brother gave me his word that he would reunite me with my family" he uttered.

Ava licked her lips "And so I shall" Klaus's voice rang out from behind the other Original. She jumped when he roared in pain; Stefan grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. Klaus daggered his brother and dropped him to the ground. His eyes landed on Stefan and Ava and smirked. He blurred towards Stefan and pinned him against the pillar, Ava jolted and spun around

"Now" she heard Klaus say "what am I going to do with you?"

"Stefan" Ava shouted hearing him crying out in pain, she went to move forward but Katherine grabbed her arm pulling the fairy back

"Don't" she warned the smaller girl

"What?" the bond snapped

"Don't get in the middle" Katherine hissed "You'll end up hurt-"

"As if you care" the blond scoffed

"I do. And its not as if you can do anything" Katherine said. Ava cringed when she heard Stefan crying out in pain. Klaus had grabbed a piece of wood and stabbed it into the younger vampire's chest.

"Do you feel that?" Klaus whispered "It's scraping against your heart" Ava went to move forward again but Katherine pinned her to the wall "the slightest little movement and you're dead"

"Stop it" Ava shouted

"He's just trying to help his brother" Katherine intervened she actually did love Stefan and it pained her to see him this way.

"The witches said you had a cure" Stefan groaned "make me a deal just give me a cure and I'll do whatever you want"

Klaus's eyes hardened and he wretched the piece of wood out of the vampire, Stefan collapsed onto the ground. Ava shoved Katherine aside and rushed towards Stefan, falling onto her knees besides him. She rubbed his back "Stef?" she whispered

"It's ok" Stefan groaned and grabbed her hand

"Trouble is" Klaus poured himself a glass of blood "I don't know of you'd be any good to me. The way you are now, you're just shy of useless."

Ava blinked, they needed to get the cure for Damon and like Stefan she was willing to do anything. The blond didn't like where this was going.

Ava felt Klaus moving around them, she licked her lips nervously she tensed when she felt a cool hand brushing back her curls, Stefan dug his hands into the hardwood floor seeing the Original caressing the fairy's cheek.

"You see Ava, I don't think you know Stefan all that well" Klaus smirked feeling the fairy tensing "did you know that there was this one vampire, who was on and off the wagon." He took a sip of the blood "for decades, when he was off he was magnificent"

"You sound so gay" Ava commented, instead of getting angry like she expected she was surprised when he chuckled

"Always a witty retort-"

"It wasn't witty. It was a comment" she countered wanting him to get away from her. "What is your point Klaus?"

"Well you never let me finish the tale love" Klaus stood up bearing down in the pair "in 1917, he went to Monterey and wiped out an entire migrant village" Ava swallowed she knew that Stefan had a bloodied past, so wasn't too taken aback. After all everyone had dark secrets or dark sides to themselves. "A true ripper" Klaus grinned. "Sounds familiar?"

"I haven't been that way in a very long time" Stefan said looking up at the hybrid.

"Well that's a vampire I can make a deal with" Klaus moved forward, Stefan got onto his feet pulling the fairy up with him. "That's the kind of talent I can use when I leave this town-"

"You want to trade him for the cure?" Ava frowned

"Oh not just him sweetheart" Klaus's smirked widened if that was even possible; "I want a package deal. You as well-"

"No" Stefan snarled "she's not going anywhere"

Klaus growled "I think she can speak for herself mate. She will come willingly. I would never force her."

"And why would you say that?" Ava breathed

"This is why. Katerina" he called the other vampire over. Katherine swallowed and walked over to the Original, she stood beside him so she was facing Stefan and Ava, he held out her hand and she complied by placing her hand in his. Stefan watched as Klaus's eyes transformed into a pair of golden orbs. Ava frowned hearing Katherine crying out as the hybrid bit her.

"No, no, no" Katherine shook her head seeing the werewolf bite, the fairy heard a crunching sound as Klaus bit into his own wrist. He shoved it against Katherine's lips so she was forced to drink. Right before her eyes the werewolf bite vanished leaving behind unblemished skin.

"What's going on?" Ava asked swallowing; she had a sinking feeling in her gut.

"You want your cure. There it is" Klaus smirked, blood streaked down the side of his mouth.

"Your blood is the cure" Stefan murmured. Ava's heart sunk knowing that obtaining the cure wouldn't be so easy.

"Got to love Mother Nature." He wiped his mouth "Now-"she stiffened when she felt his arm dropped around her shoulders guiding her forward "Let's all three of us have a talk"

* * *

Ava was now sitting on the stool besides Klaus whilst Stefan sat on the end of the counter, she could hear the steady sound of blood dripping into a bottle.

"There it is" Klaus picked up the small glass bottle "You want to save your brother. The man you love Ava-"his voice hardened when he said that "how about a decade long bender? And Ava wouldn't you want to get out of this tragic little town. You have practically nothing left here. I have big plans for the both of you" Klaus smirked. Ava's heart was pumping a mile a minute "when we leave this town."

"I'm not like that anymore" Stefan blinked his eyes were focused on the Original

"Well that's too bad" Klaus sighed mockingly, "You would have made a hell of a wingman-"Ava couldn't mistake the sound of him pouring the blood down the drain. She grabbed his arm

"Wait" she ordered

"Now I know you'd be open to my proposal love" Klaus grinned setting the bottle down "I want you two to join me for a drink-"

"Underage can't drink" Ava muttered playing with the hem of her skirt.

"Never stopped you before though love" she forced herself to remain still when she felt his lips against the shell of her ear "and it's not that kind of drink." He threw a blood bag towards Stefan, and he caught it. Stefan picked it up as Klaus grabbed the large knife he had used beforehand.

"Now my dear-"he pulled the fairy towards him "has my brother ever offered you his blood?"

"No" she swallowed.

Stefan and Katherine frowned when they saw Klaus grabbing a large glass tumbler he held out his hand over the glass and sliced his palm filling it with his blood.

Klaus slid it over to Ava. "Drink it" he instructed

"She can't have vampire blood" Stefan started

"I have a hunch. Now both of you drink" Ava raised her shaky hand and picked up the glass she pressed the rim against her lips and took a sip. As soon as she did she balked feeling the thick liquid sliding down her throat. Ava covered her mouth but couldn't keep it down and coughed splattering the counter with blood. Stefan took a small sip of his blood bag and paused

"Finish it" Klaus ordered them both "all of it. Listen you do everything I say and I save Damon. That's the deal, come on love can you keep it down for Damon?"

Ava bit her lip and shook her head; she and Stefan in unison both raise their drinks to their lips. Stefan gulped down the blood and threw the empty bag aside. Ava's fists clenched as she took another mouthful of Klaus's blood. She felt like it was burning her inside out, but it wasn't as bad as vampire blood. She was able to swallow this without feeling agony. Ava shoved the urge down to throw up and used the back of her shaky hand to wipe her mouth.

"Well done love, thought you'd throw up or collapse on me now. You are resilient" Klaus grinned and threw another blood bag towards Stefan.

"Why is-"

"She not convulsing? I have a hunch but I'm not going to tell you. My blood is diluted so…sadly you won't get your eyesight back." Klaus drawled as she took another sip. He picked up the knife again and sliced his palm pouring another glass of his blood.

"Drink again" he told them firmly. "You've got another glass to go love. Keep going" Ava clenched her eyes shut and downed the rest of the blood. Stefan ripped off the top of the blood bag and groaned when he felt the blood sliding down his throat.

The fairy slammed the glass down and it was replaced by another. She felt her insides turn, this felt so unnatural but at the same time Ava felt…something stirring within her. It was euphoric. His blood was quenching a thirst she never knew she had. Klaus grinned taking in the pair and drank his own drink.

* * *

Katherine gazed at the sight, there was empty blood bags laid around Stefan whilst at the breakfast bar, and Ava was surrounded by empty glasses of Klaus's blood.

Ava downed the last bit of blood and slammed it down, she couldn't do it anymore. She didn't want to. The fairy could hear Stefan slurping down the blood.

"Both of you are very co-operative" Klaus smirked "that's enough love. I'm surprised that you stomached that much" he commented

"Give us the cure" Ava snapped. She stiffened when she felt his fingers pushing aside her golden curls,

"Come on love" Klaus purred into her ear, "You know you're enjoying it." He lightly bit down on her earlobe. "You want more-"he used his thumb to wipe the blood from her lips her chin and lips were marred with dried blood as was the front of the dress. She had been spitting and spluttering the blood.

Klaus threw another blood bag at Stefan "No more" Stefan growled "not until you give us the cure"

"Not until we make a deal" he countered moving away from the fairy so he was looking down at the younger vampire. "It's your choice, Ava, Stefan. Both of you can remain here living your lives in Mystic Falls, or embraced what you truly are Stefan." Klaus uttered. Ava shifted so she was facing in their direction "Now leave town with me you can save Damon's life" he offered the blood bag to Stefan. His answer was to snatch it out of the Original's eyes.

"I'll go with you but not Ava-"Stefan bargained, Klaus laughed loudly

"No"

"What?" Ava asked

"Let me make the deal clearer for you two. Both of you will come with me or I won't give you the cure. So Ava what is it to be?" Klaus looked at her, she was the deal-breaker.

Ava bit her lip, she couldn't let Damon die, and no she wouldn't let him. "Fine you have a deal, so the cure?"

"Right away love. Katerina-"he grabbed the other vampire by her throat holding her up "take this over to Damon and come right back"

Ava stumbled off of the stool, she knew Katherine was full of vervaine so his compulsion was futile "NO" she shouted "don't-"she groaned when she was slammed against the counter

"I have a better idea, Katerina accompany the lovely Ava over to the Boarding House, and let her give the cure." Klaus smirked and stroked the fairy's cheek.

"You want us to leave?" Katherine asked, seeing her way out

"Yes, now Ava you better return or I'll find myself at the Boarding House. And I will rip Damon's heart out" he snarled Ava groaned clawing at his large hand that was wrapped around her throat

"Understand?"

"Yes" Ava croaked and felt her stomach lurch all of a sudden, the blood it was coming back up. Klaus easily stepped aside as the fairy vomited up all the blood. She staggered and would have fallen onto her knees if the Original hadn't caught her.

"Huh, you lasted much longer than I expected. Don't worry sweetheart we can work on your resistance" Klaus murmured "Go" he ordered. Katherine didn't waste any time and grabbed Ava's arm. And they were gone.

* * *

Ava stepped into the Boarding House, it was void of life, there was no Damon there to greet her and Stefan was stuck with Klaus.

"Where?"

"Ava" Elena rushed down the stairs hearing the sound of the front door slamming. "Katherine?" she frowned seeing her vampire ancestor "What?-"she shook her head "Damon has been calling for you" it was true, every time the doppelganger went to sooth his burning fever, he had been crying out for his Ava, wanting her with him. "What-"she took in the fairy's state.

Ava's mouth and chin was covered in dry blood and the front of her dress was stained "Ava what did you do?" Elena asked, and swallowed when she saw the expression on the blond teen's face. She had never seen it before; it was as if a part of her was missing.

"Ava go. Damon doesn't have long and Elena is annoying me with her questions. Hurry" Katherine drawled handing the cure over to her

Ava hastily nodded, she was brought out of her thoughts realising that this was probably the last time she would be with the doppelganger. Ava sprinted up the stairs and ran towards Damon's room.

"Damon?" Ava called out

"Ava…my sexy ass fairy" he croaked causing her to smile. When he coughed loudly she rushed to his side her hands clasping onto his shoulders

"Easy…see your perverted comments have consequences" Ava murmured and bit down on her bottom lip

"Where have you been?" he asked he groaned in pain "I'm glad you came but get out of here-"

"Charming" Ava quipped leaning over him so she was hovering above his face. "You weren't even going to tell me were you? That I think Damon was one of the most selfish things you've ever done."

He chuckled but that soon turned into loud hacking coughs, she placed her cool hand against his cheek and heard him sighing loudly.

"Please Ava-"He cried out in pain and tried to roll over but couldn't Ava clambered onto the bed so she was next to him

"Damon its ok, its ok" she held him close, tears beginning to well up. This was it she was going to say her goodbye, but first things first she needed to get a few words off of her chest.

"It's not ok Ava, all those years I blamed Stefan and no one forced me to love her. I had a choice" Damon admitted, he wanted her to know this

"I'll tell Stef you're sorry right" Ava smiled weakly and swallowed and her lips trembled

"This death is pitiful-"

"No self-pity talks dude." The fairy swallowed,

"Ava I need to say this. I've made a lot of choices that led me here. I want you to know I didn't regret them because if I didn't make those choices I wouldn't have met you" a tear slid down Ava's face "but I deserve this, I deserve to die"

Ava frowned and shifted so she was lying down beside him, "You don't Damon."

"I love you Ava so much. I'm sorry I'm going to break my promise I said I would never leave you" Damon murmured.

Ava sniffed and shook her head "You won't be breaking any promises Damon. I…I have to say this. The first time I met you I thought. Damn he's a dick…and you didn't help at all…they say I got a light but you know what?" she clutched onto his hands and moved slightly so that their lips were inches apart "You've been my light, you've been my white knight through everything…a knight who wears leather and loves bourbon."

He let out a weak chuckle. He sighed when he felt her finger tips glide across his cheek. "I love you Damon Salvatore and never forget that" she said seriously and brushed her thumb across his lip she kissed him gently on the lips and pulled back. Damon sighed that was what he was craving Ava's touch, his eyes snapped opened when he felt something cool against his lips it was a bottle.

"Ava-"Elena ran into the room. "What did you do?"

"You know Ava I was thinking that they would be more grateful since we've brought the cure" Katherine smirked she was leaning against the door-frame. Ava pulled the bottle away from Damon's lips and capped it.

"Where's Stefan?" Elena frowned noticing her boyfriend wasn't around.

"He is where Ava is going to be" Katherine replied curtly, Damon was still feeling weak but was slowly getting better "They still need to pay for that" she nodded towards the half-empty bottle in the fairy's hands

"What does that mean?" the doppelganger frowned seeing Ava wiping her face from her tears.

"They gave themselves over to Klaus" Katherine smirked, Damon's eyes widened and he grabbed on to her wrist

"Ava-"he growled

But her face hardened "It was the only way Damon. Otherwise he wouldn't have given it to us" she snapped

"What do you mean they gave themselves over?" Elena asked in disbelief, and saw the tears coursing down Ava's face

"They sacrificed everything to save Damon" Katherine uttered "you should get a move on Ava, or Klaus will come sniffing around"

"Ava-"Elena cried out, but the fairy shook her head. "Why-"

"Wouldn't you do anything for the person you loved Elena?" Ava said softly "I know you would. I just came to say goodbye" she breathed.

"Ava please don't" Damon begged he still couldn't move he gripped onto her hand and felt it slid from his grasp "I love you just stay

"I have to Damon" she shook her head, her face as well as Damon's were marred in tears "Goodbye and….don't come looking either of you. Look after yourselves. And don't be a dick Damon" she was nearly knocked off of her feet when Elena launched herself at the petite teen. Ava's strengthened her resolve and hugged her hard

"Ava please-"Elena whispered, but the fairy gently pushed her back

"It's for the best. Kat do me a favour" Ava uttered.

"See ya around" Katherine nodded coming up to stand beside the fairy, she grabbed onto Ava's wrist and there was a pulse of air. They were gone.

* * *

Ava sighed and waited in the car that Klaus had acquired, she was at the docking station. Klaus had wheeled Elijah's body onto a ship or something Ava wasn't entirely sure, but all she knew was that they would all be leaving tonight.

"Oh god" Ava muttered feeling a whole hoard of emotions, she didn't say goodbye to so many people, and she'd doubt she would see them again. And Damon…she told him she loved him and then left, she felt cruel, but she wanted him to know. Ava could feel a sob bubbling up from her throat, she tried to stop the oncoming tears but couldn't.

"Crying love? Not very attractive-"

"Fuck off Klaus" she spat and gasped when she felt his hand grab her throat

"Be more polite love-"

"Only to those who aren't ignorant dicks" she said haughtily. Klaus chuckled "Where's Stefan?" she asked

"Oh, just cleaning up. he got a bit carried away with his snack" he said mockingly. "Ah here's the ripper" Stefan slid in beside her "Don't look so sad, we're all going to have so much fun" Klaus smirked from the front seat

"Let's just go" Stefan grunted

"Very well then, let's leave this tragic little town" Ava heard the car roaring to life and they were off.

The fairy swallowed and felt Stefan sliding his hand into hers. He laced their fingers together. To Stefan he will still take care of Ava, after all they were in this together.

Ava rested her head against his shoulder she was glad that she wasn't completely alone. She still had Stefan and he had her. He glanced out of the window and saw the sign '_You are now exiting Mystic Falls'_

One thought rang in both Stefan's and Ava's minds. Things were going to change.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Outfit link on profile. Thanks to those who reviewed. **

**So in this finale chap of season two a lot went down. At the beginning Damon nearly loses control and she feeds him her blood. Ava's blood sorts of heals him but it isn't enough. Ava talks to Elena on the phone and gets invited over to the screening. Damon doesn't want Ava to know about him. Jeremy and Ava wrestle, Ava swears at a kid and Earl makes a brief appearance. Tiki vs Ava again. She finds out about Damon and goes with Stefan to make a deal. Ava calls Elijah a bitch. Ava and Klaus and Stefan. He wants to make a deal with them. Ava can have hybrid blood, but it may not be a good thing. Since it's addictive. She only just manages to keep it down before she throws up. Klaus threatens that if she doesn't come back he will kill Damon. DAVA moment, where she tells him she loves him and vice-versa. Ava says goodbye to him and Elena. Klaus, Stefan and Ava drive off leaving Mystic Falls behind.**

**Next Chap-Beginning of Season Three. Ava isn't really herself and more Stefan and Ava moments. **

**So please REVIEW **


	45. Chapter 45

Ava Xenia let out a sigh; she was melting in the back seat of the SUV. She could feel the car coming to a stop.

"Here we are" Klaus announced and glanced over his shoulder and smirked seeing the fairy

"Yay…" she rolled her eyes, for the last month and a half they've been tracking werewolves and were met with dead ends and now they were in Tennessee "It's a loose end" she muttered

"Really sweetheart you should be more optimistic" Klaus rolled his eyes "Now what can you see my little fairy?"

Ava sighed and closed her eyes, ever since she started to take Klaus's blood, she became stronger. Plus she felt more energised she felt good for a bit but then she came down from that high.

"There are two minds…"she murmured "and one of the girls…"she frowned trying to concentrate "she's looking for her dog"

"Good girl-"

"Fuck off" she sniped folding her arms across her chest.

"Careful Ava, we wouldn't want to make a detour back to Mystic Falls now would we?" Klaus questioned, and didn't miss the way she sagged against the backseat.

"That's Ava she's just got a mouth on her" Stefan stepped in. for the last couple of weeks the younger vampire had been acting as a barrier between the fairy and the Original. "Shut up Ava-"he hissed.

"Fine." Ava snapped and heard the front door slam shut "Bloody hell Stef how much of a bitch have you turned into?" she grumbled

"Look Ava I don't want you to get in trouble. Just stay here ok?" Stefan whispered, she nodded and sighed when he kissed her temple. Now she was completely alone. She wasn't entirely sure what Klaus's blood was doing to her but…it felt as if something inside her was disappearing, she felt darker and not as caring as she once was. It was as if she was losing to herself, like Stefan, the Salvatore vampire however was more extreme than her.

Ava shook her head; she was doing this for Damon and everyone else in Mystic Falls. She cleared her throat and opened up her barriers, an added fact that over the last couple of weeks, Klaus had been making her practise more of her abilities. It wasn't such an effort to go through someone's mind now.

Ava detected a woman, the one they were seeking out leaving her house "_God damn it. Where is that dog?" _she didn't have a southern accent so the fairy assumed that the other woman wasn't from around these parts "_Oh my god he came out of nowhere-"_

Ava grimaced knowing that Klaus had made his appearance, she cleared her throat maybe there was something she could do to help the poor woman. _"He wants to use my phone…doesn't he have one?" _ Ava was able to hear Klaus's replies through the woman's thoughts "_He wants to come in?" _

"_Don't let him come in" _Ava thought taking control of the woman's mind "_Bring out the phone to him" _ the blond recalled the first time she had done this, and that was at one of the motels they had a brief stop in. The teller there had been arguing with a couple in front of them, and the fairy wouldn't put it pass the hybrid to rip their heads off. She had unknowingly voiced in the couples head just to leave and much to her surprise they did. She thought she had gotten away with it but Klaus caught on. He had commented saying that it was as if the blond had used compulsion. Ava had tried that trick numerous times occasionally it would work but other times it wouldn't.

She listened to the woman's thoughts wanting to know what was going on _"I'm going to get the phone out for him…he doesn't look happy-"_

"Oh shit" Ava muttered her brows furrowing trying to rein in her control. She gasped feeling the vice like grip around her throat, another side effect of this so call mind control thing was that she had linked herself to the person she was reading

She could hear the woman's thoughts _"Let her go Ava…or her death would be on your hands. Release your control" _

"Busted" Ava muttered and unlinked herself from the woman's mind. She groaned and reached forward in the direction of dashboard, she turned on the air conditioner and sighed when the cold air hit her face. She made sure to pull her barriers up in her mind, not wanting to be listening to what would go down.

She climbed over the seats so now she was sitting in the front. Ava turned up the radio but could still hear petrified screaming coming from the house. Stefan was doing his job. Soon enough the car door slammed shut.

"That was a neat trick love" Klaus drawled turning the radio down. "Took a lot out of you though didn't it?"

"No" Ava replied and annoyed the hybrid by placing her feet on the dashboard.

"You're scuffing my car" he glowered at her and was surprised when she shot him a cheeky smile

"And guess what? I don't care" she declared.

Klaus chuckled "Still a firecracker then…surprised you know…after all don't you feel a darkness in you?" he shifted placing his lips

"No" Ava murmured about to look away but he gently grasped her chin

"Now that's a lie" he smirked and stroked the apple of her cheek. "Just give in Ava…you see darling I've got a hunch about you…if you just give in you can be magnificent" she felt his lips against her skin. Ava heard the sound of his biting into his own wrist and waved it under her nose "its right there love, just put your lips there" Ava's nostrils flared smelling his blood. God it was intoxicating wondering was that what everyone's been on about when they referred to her blood? She wanted it so badly Klaus smirked seeing the blond waver. She moved closer if that was even possible and gripped onto his hand she was inches away from giving in but the car door slammed shut bringing her out of her blood crazed state.

Ava immediately backed away from the hybrid putting as much space as she could between them.

"Perfect timing" Klaus glowered at Stefan who simply stared ahead

"We should go" Ava muttered, what the hell was happening with her? A month ago she wouldn't be able to stomach Klaus's blood, but now she was craving it. It was as if she wasn't in control anymore.

* * *

Soon enough they were back on the road, the car was filled with silence as none of its occupants were in the mood to talk.

Ava missed Damon, she wondered how he was doing, he should've recovered from the werewolf bite by now, and the fairy was brought out of her musings when she felt the car coming to a stop.

"We're here-"Klaus said in a sing song voice

"Where are we dick?" Ava countered mocking him; Stefan pressed his lips together to stifle his laughter. Only the fairy would be able to get away with that

"Motel-"Stefan replied peering out of the window.

"Ah lovely" Ava rolled her milky green orbs,

"Stefan get the bags" Klaus instructed "I'll be sorting the rooms out"

They exited the SUV and Ava stayed behind with Stefan, she heard the sound of the trunk door slamming shut

"Here" Stefan said gruffly, "Ava what the hell was going on back there with you and Klaus?"

"Nothing" she snatched her bag off of him and was set to head into the motel but the vampire grasped her wrist and shoved her back

"It didn't look like nothing to me." Stefan growled pushing the fairy back against the car, she felt the vehicle behind her "Ava was you about to drink his blood-"

"I can't help it" Ava snapped "It's…just…I want it so bad" she admitted "and I don't even know why"

Stefan sighed knowing he couldn't really judge the teen about her drinking habits.

"Why is he feeding you his blood though" Stefan muttered to himself.

Ava shrugged her shoulders "Don't know…but I feel a pull-"Stefan brows furrowed together "It's like…I want to be with him but I just feel wrong" she confided in him. "I don't want to-"

"Hey, hey" Stefan wrapped his arms around her "It'll be ok. We know why we are here don't we?" he murmured resting his chin on top of her head.

"To protect them" her voice came out muffled since her face was pressed against his chest. She was referring to Damon and Elena

"Ok and remember what we said before we thrown into this whole mess?" Stefan said quietly

"That'd we be willing to do anything" she nodded, he took a step back and cupped her cheek

"And Ava you're still up for that?"

"Yes" she replied, she was serious about protecting Damon and Elena from Klaus.

"Remember Ava, anything" he whispered, he noted that her bright eyes were slightly darker now; her whole demeanour actually seemed different. Stefan didn't know whether it was the blood she was consuming or just being here in general and away from her friends.

"Oh get a room" a southern accented voice rang out. Stefan looked over his shoulder and saw an old couple, seemingly married walking out of the motel.

"Oh we're not together" Stefan hastily said

"Stefan make me sound like a slut why don't you?" the fairy hissed and could hear the couples rancid thoughts "And no I won't sleep with you for money. Shame on you Marcus"

"What?" the portly man yelled "I didn't-"

"You were thinking it" Ava snapped "And you're right Misty-"she was now talking about the old lady "He also likes the milkman"

Stefan groaned and blurred forward towards the couple knowing he would have to intervene "You will forget that she ever told you this" he compelled the couple. The vampire had to do this more often nowadays; Ava's control occasionally wasn't even there.

Stefan took a step back so he was standing next to the blond teen, "Oh are you two a couple?" Misty smiled serenely

"She's my sister" Stefan replied

"Aww so cute-"

"Don't pinch my cheeks" Ava yelled and scurried off.

"Excuse me" Stefan plastered a fake smile onto his face and ran after the fairy "Ava you're the wrong way" he shouted.

* * *

"You took your time, thought I had to send out a search party" Klaus commented, standing by the receptionist.

"Or you could use your hybrid nose and sniff us out" she muttered, as Stefan took her bag.

"Right room for two" the woman placed two separate keys on the counter

"Me and the fairy-"

"Nope. I'm with Stefan" Ava huffed and grabbed Stefan's hand.

"It's only a matter of time love before you're in my bed" Klaus called after them, as the vampire led the way to the rooms.

"Such an ass" the fairy scoffed "only a matter of time" she mimicked causing Stefan to snort. She kept some part of his humanity alive, so he wasn't completely off. He still had the urge to protect her and that kept him somewhat grounded at the moment.

"Tell me about it" Stefan said unlocking the door. He pushed it open

"So how is it? It's a tacky room right?" Ava asked "I bet it is the bed-"

"It's a double" he told her shutting the door behind them and dropped their bags on the floor "and it's in front of you-but—"he didn't get the chance to finish his sentence since she flopped down on the bed. "Ava the covers got stains-"

"EWW" Ava screamed and in her haste tumbled off the bed. She let out pained groan

"Ava-"

"What?" she sat up and blew her hair out of her face

"There was no stain" Stefan chuckled, the fairy managed to grab the lamp and launched in his direction, he ducked out of the way but just then the door open and whoever was on the other side let out loud curses.

"Oops…really Klaus you should knock" Ava shrugged her shoulders.

"You're a miscreant-"the hybrid growled

"And you…are fucked up" she retorted "dick-"

"Why you-"Stefan stepped in front of the teen and cleared his throat

"Is there something you needed Klaus?" the vampire asked,

Klaus swallowed and turned his eyes onto the younger man "This is for her…make sure she doesn't choke" he added and left.

"What is it? Poison? Drugs? Alcohol?" Ava asked getting onto her feet. Sitting down on the edge of the bed

"It's dinner" Stefan murmured placing the bag of food on her lap. The blond didn't waste any time and dug to her meal.

"Hmm cheese burger my favourite" Ava hummed and took massive chunk out of the bun. She was about to take another but Stefan grabbed it "What-"she frowned her mouthful

"Get change first" he instructed. She felt a small bundle of clothes being thrust into her arms

"Stef-"

"Now" she pouted "the bathroom is to your left right in front of you Ava" he gave her the directions. Stefan looked through his own duffle bag to get out of his jeans and his blood stained shirt. He could hear the fairy changing and couldn't help but smirk as an idea came to mind "Oh Ava watch out there might be a rat or two in there-"there was a moment of silence then a loud scream. Stefan just managed to make out a mass of blond sprinting out of the bathroom

"There's a rat- a rat-Gross" she cried out and tried to pull her flannel shorts up, Stefan had told her that just as she was getting change.

"Well-"

"Bloody hell" Klaus slammed the room door open and hit the fairy straight in the face making her land on her ass. "Ok…Stefan care to explain" he ordered kneeling down in front of the fairy.

Stefan stiffened when he saw Klaus pulling Ava's hand away from her face, "It's not broken-"

"Thank you" she muttered and shuffled back on her bottom, Klaus rolled his eyes "You know what would take the sting away? Some blood-"

"No" Stefan snapped he knew something was happening to the fairy ever since she started to take the hybrid's blood. She was…she was changing, it wasn't obvious but slowly Ava would get irritated easily, she wouldn't censor her thoughts that much and worse of all Stefan sensed that she seem to crave the hybrid's presence

"Just a few drops-"

"No thank you" Ava snapped, "I don't want it" that was a lie and she knew it.

"Very well." Her scowl faltered when she felt him brushing back a few of her curls "Goodnight"

After her meal Stefan and Ava were lying side by side in bed. The vampire looked over to her and saw the troublesome look on her face

"Ava? You ok?"

"Yeah, yeah" she hastily nodded "I…just tired" she muttered and rolled over showing the vampire her back. Stefan sighed

"I miss them too" he leant over her and pecked her on the cheek. Ava bit her bottom lip and felt the burning sensation of tears building up.

"I want to go home Stefan" Ava whispered so quietly that if he didn't have heightened hearing he would have totally missed it.

"I know" Stefan shifted and closed his eyes when Ava burrowed herself next to him. His arm dropped down on her waist and soon enough they were fast asleep.

* * *

"Anything love?" Klaus questioned, Ava, Stefan and the hybrid have arrived at the bar '_Southern Comfort' _to find Ray Sutton since this was his hangout spot. "Now is he coming along or not?" they were by the bar waiting for the werewolf.

Ava closed her eyes and concentrated "He's coming-"

"Good you're on" Klaus gently pushed her towards the bar; Ava plopped down on the stool whilst Stefan and Klaus waited at the other end of the bar.

Ava idly tapped her fingers across the bar top waiting for the werewolf, she had to lure him here and keep him busy whilst trying to find information that he may have. Stefan was under orders to compel everywhere in the bar.

Ava swallowed he felt sorry for the poor soul that was about to come into this bar. The fairy already knew it, Ray Sutton was a doomed man, she had the urge to order him to go home right now, but she couldn't risk it.

"What's up Ray" the bar man greeted the regular.

"Here comes the acting" Ava muttered to herself and whistled loudly "Excuse me barkeep…I don't think this is coke…"

"Honey you didn't order anything"

Ava dramatically clutched her heart "I'm hurt deeply hurt…I was right in front of you-"Klaus and Stefan were in the background. The vampire had a look of amusement on his face

"Still think it was wise to send Ava in first?" he whispered to the annoyed looking hybrid

"Shut up" Klaus snarled and focused back on the scenario that was taking place in front of him.

Ava shook her head "I may not be able to see you but you could have at least have the decency not to overlook me. I should sue your ass-this bar's ass-"

"Whoa, whoa" the man uttered "How about I buy you a drink? And you can rethink your decision about suing this place. It's not worth a lot of money"

The vacant stool behind her was taken "Thanks…erm…-"

"Ray" he smiled as their drinks were settled down in front of him. She held out her hand and felt it being engulfed by a larger one. When their skins touched Ava's mind was lit up with his memories, she couldn't get anything solid since he was a werewolf.

Ray gasped and abruptly pulled his hand away giving the teen in front of him a thorough once over "What? What did you do?" he questioned.

Ava licked her lips nervously, god now she would have to bring out Klaus since she couldn't get the information he wanted. "Someone…listen I'm going to ask this once and please just give me a straight answer…where is your pack Ray?"

The werewolf immediately got off of stool and surprised the teen by grabbing the front of her top "What the hell do you want with my pack?" he growled getting defensive

"I-"

"Now really mate" a familiar voice drawled "no way to treat my little lady here" Klaus smirked menacingly making the werewolf take a step back. The hybrid stepped in between Ava and Ray. "So I'm guessing you're Ray. Ray Sutton?"

Ava played with the straw of her drink; she was getting anxious she knew she literally couldn't do anything to help it. It would be foolish of her to go against the Original/Hybrid.

"Who…who wants to know?" Ray eyed the pair

"We've been looking everywhere for you" Klaus settled himself down on a stool "we started in Florida and then where did we go love?"

"We ended up in Pentacola, not a very nice place. Guys are major dicks down there" she added

"Right, right…"Klaus's eyes seem to light up at that "well we met a young chap there, who you worked for before you moved to Memphis, now he led me to two young lovely ladies and they led me here" Klaus drawled taking Ava's drink so he could have a sip. "To you" he finished off.

Ray cleared his throat and noted the anxious look on the petite teen's face. He could tell she didn't want to be here in the first place, this already sent alarm bells ringing

"I should be going." Ray said walking pass Ava but before he could get too far Klaus grabbed him by his arm.

"Not so fast mate" Klaus smirked shoving him back "you only just got here. Now your type are very hard to come by." Ray swallowed and spun around thinking he could get out that way. Ava sighed and downed the rest of her drink

"I wouldn't do that" Stefan shoved him back sending him towards the bar,

"Vampires" he looked at the trio, Ava was still sitting on the stool

"Swifty, swift Ray. Yes you're right my friend here-"Ava let out a loud snort

"Sorry but Stefan is your friend? As if. You would have a better chance of finding a talking cat before he becomes your friend" the fairy blurted out.

Stefan resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose in exasperation "Right, well he may be a vampire and he compelled everyone in this bar. So don't look to them for help." Klaus once again sat down besides Ava. "I however am something else, a different kind of monster. I've got some vampire, I got some wolf-"

"Ok no offence Klaus sounds like you're in to bestiality." Ava commented snatching the beer out of his and took a sip, she needed it.

"If that is your thing love I don't mind" Klaus purred brushing one of her curls aside "I can change into a wolf at will after all"

"Eww" Ava balked and pushed herself forward. "He's a hybrid Ray. Don't drag this out" she muttered the last part

"What?" Ray gaped at the hybrid that was impossible right?

"I'm both; you see I want to create more of me." Klaus explained "now you being the first werewolf that I've come across in many a moons, pun intended Ray-"he chuckled "I need you direct me to your pack"

Ray blinked and looked over to the vampire; he had a broody look on his face. His eyes landed on the blond, she looked so out of place between these two monsters. He wondered what she was doing with them in the first place.

"So where can I find them Ray?" Klaus questioned the anxious looking werewolf

"You can't compel me it won't work" Ava sighed audibly knowing this wasn't what the hybrid wanted to hear, things were going downhill fast she could sense it. Once again he noted that Ray's eyes landed on Ava. Klaus forced himself not to react

"You're probably wondering if she's a vampire" Klaus drawled "She's not, Ava has a beating heart. She is something special…a Fae"

Ray's eyes widened, her heard rumours about those creatures but never thought in a million years he would come face to face with one. "I still won't tell you" he bit out.

Ava groaned "Ray…you made a mistake" she murmured

"She's right" Stefan announced pulling out a small baggie from within his back pocket. He waved the barman over "Can I get a scotch on the rocks please" he cleared his throat and turned to face the werewolf "Tell you what Ray; we're going to play a little drinking game. Something I like to call truth or wolfs bane"

Ava licked her lips "Lame name Stef" she mumbled feeling sorry for Ray. At times like these Ava wondered where did the real Stefan go, the man before her right now was a shell, an unfeeling robot. But other times it wasn't like that. Ava knew he was only doing it because of Klaus, all the things that the pair did was because of the Original hybrid that was holding them prisoner.

"Well this is going to be fun Ray" Klaus smirked from besides Ava.

* * *

Ava cringed hearing Ray screaming out in pain, she took another sip of the beer, she wasn't even halfway through her drink.

"You're idea of fun is so twisted compared to mine" she uttered downing the rest of her beer. Klaus rested his elbows on the bar.

"And what do you do for fun love?" Klaus asked

This surprised the teen "This isn't a trick question is it?" she looked in the direction of where his voice came from.

The hybrid grinned "No not a trick question."

Ava couldn't help but snort "No shit, I'm not buying what you're selling. You are not interested. Since you're just a selfish conniving vindictive-"just then her stomach rumbled breaking Ava's tirade of insults "Oh crap-"she huffed "Now that screwed up my dialogue"

"Hungry love-"

"Hold it" the fairy snapped, Klaus grinned she was something else. He got the distinct feeling that the fairy wasn't as fearful of him as everyone else. "Stop with the lame pet names it's annoying. My name is Ava thank you very much and-"

"Would you shut up?" Klaus waved the barman over and compelled him to bring some food over for them.

"You shut up" Ava snapped

"My god, I'm surprised no one has killed you yet. You're so-"

"Ditto" she retorted, her nose flared smelling some fries. Klaus hummed and canted his head to the side

"So lo-Ava. Do you have a hobby?"

"Yeah…I ride ponies and then I run off with my fairy friends and we play house" she said sarcastically.

Klaus's eyes twitched in annoyance. "Seriously Ava don't make me break Stefan's neck…just answer the question"

"Say the magic word" she smirked knowing she was getting under the hybrid's skin.

"Now" he ordered

"You have no social skills" she huffed "fine…I use to draw, but that felt like a lifetime ago it was before all this vampy shit came" she uttered

"You're into Art?" Klaus asked curious "seems like we have some more things in common Ava" he could see that by her expression, she clearly didn't believe him

"We are polar opposite. People like me….they don't like you" Ava commented.

Klaus chuckled "Hmm, I think we are alike. We're both one of a kind. Being hunted down for decades because of what we are…and we have far more potential, then people think we do" he said quietly. Ava swallowed…no it wasn't true…or was it. "I have a question Ava-"

"I don't know why you're a dick. For you it must come natural" Ava declared picking up one of her fries. She could still hear Ray crying in the background. But forced herself to tune him out

"No how do you draw?"

"With a pencil and sketchpad" she frowned "I thought you were around for like a thousand years or something. You should be smarter" Ava tutted wanting to piss the hybrid off.

"No, how do you see?" he asked

"With my hands. One of my first Art work was of Stefan…had to touch his face so I knew what it looked like" Ava said swallowing her fry.

"So…without touching someone you don't know what they look like?" Klaus asked, she shook her head "touch my face-"

"Erm…no thank you" Ava huffed "ass-"

"Aren't you curious as to what I look like?" Klaus murmured.

Ava bit her bottom lip she was "True…I want to know how the guy who ruined my life does look like" she admitted.

"Then feel away love" Klaus smirked, Ava grabbed a napkin and wiped her hands. She felt his callous hands grasping her own ones and they were placed on his cheeks. Klaus closed his eyes when he felt the soft pads of her fingers against his face. She could feel the stubble on his jaw; he had a strong jaw line. Ava trailed her fingers over the tips of his nose and then they moved over to his lips, an image of his face formed in her mind "You want to check the rest of me out?" he smirked she felt his dimples and sighed.

"No you prick" Ava stated sitting back down

"What'd you think?"

"You're good looking" she said grumpily, Klaus smirked

"And that's a bad thing…?"

"Well you're a psycho bitch and a good looking one." She said like it was the most of obvious thing in the world.

"I have no idea how you come to that conclusion" Klaus drawled and looked over to Ray and Stefan. The werewolf was chained up against the dart board whilst the vampire was throwing wolfs-bane laced darts at him. "Stefan looks like he's having fun"

Ava remained silent and shook her head slightly hearing Ray screaming, she wanted to will the wolf to just give in.

"Ray" she heard Stefan call "you can end this now Ray, just tell me where just tell me where your pack is before the full moon"

"I can't" Ray gasped,

"I know I know…you guys live by a code, but you see his not going to let me stop until you tell me." Stefan murmured, from the corner of his eye he could see Ava and noted that she was ok for the time being. He didn't like how close the hybrid was to her.

Ava was brought out of Stefan's and Ray's conversation when another person made an appearance "Hello Mister Klaus" a sultry female voice murmured

"If you excuse me Ava" Klaus said standing up to greet the woman, the pair moved further down the bar, the fairy however shuffled so she could hear. She attempted to penetrate the woman's mind but couldn't. Ava deduced that this woman was in fact a vampire.

"I have some more information-"Ava brows knitted together she was having a tough time hearing the conversation. "He told me to tell you if I saw anything-"Ava leant more towards their whispered voices "that I should tell you. I saw that guy's brother…"the fairy shifted slightly more leaning towards the left "at the farmhouse"

Ava's eyes widened Damon was following them? Oh shit. "Why thank you. You just tell your friends to keep-"WHAM. Ava had leant too far to the side and fell off of the stool. Klaus cocked an eyebrow watching the fairy scramble onto her feet.

"Having fun listening love-"

"There was a bug" Ava blurted out "but forget about that is-"

Stefan came up behind Ava "My brother still on our trail?" the vampire asked

"He's getting closer I'm going to have to deal with that-"

"No wait-"Ava placed her hand on his chest "we…-"she was floundering she knew what he was getting at. Klaus was meaning to kill Damon, and neither she nor Stefan could let that happen.

"Let us handle it" Stefan said gesturing to himself and Ava. He wanted to bring the fairy along thinking that his brother would listen to her more.

"Why should I let you leave?" Klaus said moving ahead but turned around to face them.

"Because you know we'll come back" Ava stated

"Do I?" the hybrid cocked an eyebrow

"It'll be a dumb thing for me to run from you. You'd just hunt me down, and it's not as if I can get far" Ava commented it was true.

"You saved Damon's life. We're in your service" Ava couldn't help but shiver at that it sounded so wrong.

"Oh it all sounds so tedious and indentured when you put it like that" Klaus declared he gestured to Ray "aren't you having the least bit of fun?"

Ava cocked an eyebrow "No" she sniped

"We can make sure that Damon doesn't bother us anymore" Stefan said seriously

"Fine. Make sure to bring my fairy back" Klaus uttered, with that the vampire grabbed Ava's hand and dragged her out of the bar.

* * *

Ava bit her bottom lip as she and Stefan walked across the car park, he'd be running to their destination since it'd be faster than a car. But at the moment he needed to tell the fairy his plan.

"How are we going to make sure Damon doesn't follow us?" she asked as they walked further down the road.

"We need to make sure, that he and Elena we're not coming back" Stefan explained holding her hand "I know-"

"Klaus won't let me go will he?" she said softly realising her daydream of returning to Mystic Falls might not happen and it would just remain a dream. But Ava for some reason didn't mind that, as long as Damon, Elena and everyone else she cares for stays safe.

"I think we're stuck with him for a long time. But Ava you do know that if Damon keeps coming after us he will end up dead" her gut clenched at that but she knew he was right. "Are you willing to do anything for him Ava. To save him?" they came to a stop when they got to the end of the road.

"Yes" Ava breathed and he told her the plan.

* * *

Ava's heart was racing; she needed to do this to tell Damon that she wouldn't be coming back anytime soon. If he kept coming after them, then Klaus would end up back in Mystic Falls, where Elena was bound to be discovered, then it wouldn't be on the doppelganger's life in danger but everyone else who she cares for. The fairy was waiting for her cue to come out. Stefan had compelled Andie and next it would be her turn to make her move. Her heard skipped a beat when she heard a very familiar voice

"Andie? You called me? Said you got a lead on Ava and Stefan" Damon called walking into the studio and frowned finding it empty.

She heard the sound of his cell ringing "Party central" Ava bit down on her lips leaning against the wall, that's right it was Elena's 18th birthday today and she missed it. Same could be said for Ava's 17th, it was about two weeks ago since her birthday was on the 30th of August. "I'm by the punch bowl-"she rolled her eyes hearing Damon's excuse. And she was told she couldn't lie. God she missed him but this was for the best. He needed to know that he couldn't come after them anymore, and if this was the way to do it so be it. "I gotta go" he hanged up on the doppelganger, and frowned something didn't feel right. He looked around at the deserted studio.

Ava heard the door click; he was in the same room as her and Stefan now. She shrunk back "Stefan" Damon murmured seeing Andie's bag on the floor. The raven head vampire's nose twitched smelling a familiar scent "Ava-"if he had a beating heart it would have skipped a beat. He missed her so, so much. He looked around but couldn't see a damn thing, the lights were off, and darkness shrouded him.

Stefan appeared a couple of feet away from his brother "Hello brother" he smirked not sounding like himself

"You don't write. You don't call" Damon just wanted to see Ava, he knew she was here "Where's Ava? She doesn't call…thought she would"

"You need to stop following us" Stefan placed his hands behind his back. "It's causing some problems"

"With who? Klaus?" Damon snapped he didn't give a damn about the freak of a hybrid. He wanted his brother and his Ava back "I'm supposed to care what he thinks?"

"What you're supposed to do is let us go"

It's for the best Ava kept chanting to herself, they needed to do this. "I saw your latest art work in Tennessee"

"Walking a fine line there my friend keep that up and there would be no saving you" Damon stalked towards him getting closer.

Stefan chuckled "I don't need any saving nor does Ava. Just let us go…its best for everyone."

"No" Damon growled "I got a birthday girl at home whose not going to let me do that. And I'll be damned if I let Ava go."

"Ava doesn't need you anymore Damon" Stefan smirked "you wanna see her? You want to see how she is doing?"

Damon swallowed he needed to see her. He needed to see that she was well. "Ava come out" Stefan called.

The vampire watched as out of the shadows the fairy appeared. Damon took in her form he was surprised. She looked thinner and what got to him even more was the expression on her face. She didn't look like herself; it looked as if she hadn't got a good night sleep. There was something missing, "Ava-"

"Stay away Damon" Ava spat her voice was laced with venom. "Go back to Mystic Falls and forget about us" she demanded.

"I can't do that" he growled and moved forward but Stefan blurred in front of him and pinned the other vampire to the wall

"I think we didn't make our point" Stefan murmured "hey Andie? You still there" he said. Damon followed his gaze and saw that above them was the newsreader.

"Damon?" Andie sniffed terrified the vampire eyes widened "I can't move Damon. He told me I can't move"

"No, no Andie it's ok. Stay calm" he ordered and tried to push his brother off but at the moment Stefan was stronger "Not cool"

"Oh come on" a large grin appeared on Stefan's face "It's a little cool. Hey Damon want to see Ava's trick?" he questioned "this is just so you know….we're not coming back. Go on Ava"

Ava swallowed thickly, she couldn't do it. She was hesitating "Remember Ava" Stefan knew she was having trouble "Anything"

Ava blinked and she focused her mind, now was the time to show off one of the tricks she had "Andie move" she ordered and right before the vampires eyes the newsreader stepped off the high platform

"NO-AVA DON'T" Damon shouted

Ava's whole form shook when she heard the sickening thud of Andie's body. It…she felt disconnected from the whole situation. She swallowed "Stay away Damon. Don't come looking." She whispered her heart was beating fast and hard. Damon didn't miss the expression on her face and saw total devastation and remorse there. What was Klaus doing to them? This wasn't them…this wasn't Ava at all. She…something was different. There was a blur of movements and both Stefan and Ava were gone.

* * *

Ava sagged against Stefan in the parking lot, they were back at '_Southern Comfort' _she blinked back tears

"Ava you need to pull it together" Stefan told her moving around and grabbing onto her shoulders

"How can I?" Ava snapped hastily wiping her face, so it was free from tears. "I still do feel-"

"Low blow Ava" Stefan muttered. "Klaus needs to think that we don't care anymore. Otherwise he will hold them over us for a long, long time"

Ava closed her eyes and sighed "Sorry…it's just-"she didn't know what to say truth be told. Andie Starr was dead and she was the one to blame for that she felt guilty and it was as if her insides were ripping her apart. One part of her was so, so remorseful but the other part of her craved not feel anything at all. Truth was Ava didn't know what was going on with her; Klaus's blood...was somehow involved in all of this.

"Listen Ava carefully to me" Stefan uttered gently holding her chin "remember we said we was willing to do anything to keep them self. Now Damon knows that he can't come after us. Without consequences ok?"

Ava swallowed and nodded "Fine. Let's just get inside" she muttered and allowed him to lead her back to the bar.

As soon as she stepped in, Ava could hear the locals laughing and chattering. "Klaus has got Ray pinned down" Stefan informed her, he could see the hybrid hovering above the blood covered werewolf.

Ava and Stefan inched forward and she could hear what he was saying. "Ok, it's a three step process Ray, this is step one. I want you to drink from my wrist" he instructed

"I already told you where to find the pack" Ava heard Ray's hoarse voice, so he did give in she mused. "What more do you want from me?"

"Have you been listening to a word I've been saying?" Klaus uttered. Stefan looked over to Ava and noted how pale she was. The fairy was riddled with guilt. God she felt awful, Ava bit hard down on her bottom lip she just wanted to go home, to Damon…but after what she had done she doubt he would want her again.

Her heart clenched at the mere idea of Damon rejecting her. But as Stefan said this was for the best. "I have great plans for you" Klaus then sliced his wrist and forced it down Ray's throat.

Ava felt sick at that, Stefan saw her face and gently pushed her in the direction of the bar. The fairy held out her hand as she located a stool, when she found one she sat down on it. And balled up her fists... she could hear Ray spluttering for air "What are you going to do now?" the werewolf asked

"It's time for step two Ray." Klaus smirked down at him; he noted the fairy's stiff posture so was aware she knew what was going on. She swallowed hearing the sickening sound of Klaus breaking Ray's neck, killing him. She had gotten use to that sound and it still made her squirm.

"You're back" Klaus murmured

"We said we would be back didn't we?" Ava snapped a scowl on her face "you'll just track us down anyway"

"You'd be correct in that Ava" Klaus smirked walking around the pool table; Stefan leant against the bar besides the petite teen.

"Did you doubt us?" Stefan questioned

"Not for a second. After all I would track down my fairy" Klaus smirked knowingly, Stefan could tell that the Hybrid was up to something, or had something up his sleeve. "I knew you'd pass the test. You still care for Damon. For your old lives"

Ava's heart spiked, she did care for him. She loved him…but the fairy wasn't sure he'd feel the same,

"Nah" Stefan smirked "I don't care about anything anymore" he smirked and turned around so he was facing in the same direction as Ava. She bowed her head she did care her old life. She just wanted everything to go back to the way it was. But now that would never happen. Ava was filled with emotions one part of her was tearing the other apart.

"You put on a good show Stefan. Not that great Ava," Klaus came to stand on Ava's other side, "I almost believed you Stefan. Let's hope for Damon's sake he'd believe you to. Ava you need to be more convincing" she swallowed and dug her fingers into the hardwood bar-top. "You never stop caring about those you love but every time you feed on blood. It makes it easier to let go" his words rang through Ava's head, blood would make the pain go away.

"I need some air" Stefan muttered and walked out of the bar.

Ava blinked as Klaus sat down beside her; she jumped out of her skin when she felt a finger on her chin. "What's wrong love?" he asked

"Nothing-"

"Nothing? You look like you've done something awful" Klaus murmured. She had to give it to him; he could read her so easily.

"Maybe I did" Ava whispered wrenching her chin out of his hold "I did…I-Andie-I killed her" she swallowed thickly.

"Is that all?" Klaus asked in disbelief "A news-reader's death? That's why you've got a long face-"

"You are so heartless" Ava shouted "I-Andie was a person and she-I-her blood is on my hand…and Damon knows that I did that-"she felt tears well up in her eyes at that.

Klaus smirked "Such a shame love" he brushed her curls away from her ear "so your precious Damon knows that you're not the same…didn't he fell in love with the old Ava? Trust me Ava you're going to end up just like me-"tears streamed down her face "alone. Once they realise what you truly are they wouldn't want anything to do with you Ava" he was preying on her insecurities and he knew that. "You do know that?" he pressed his lips against her cheek.

Ava swallowed, it was her fault. She was responsible for Andie's death, she tore Damon's heart out…she was going to end up alone. The fairy didn't want to feel anything anymore. At the moment she wished she was a vampire having the ability to just switch off her emotions. It would be so much easier if she could do that. Ava faced him her eyes were full of tears and her mouth parted

"The blood…does it really make it easier to let go?" she murmured

Klaus grinned, she was unknowingly playing right into his hands "It would…blood makes us feel…it makes us forget Ava. Want to try?" he whispered right back

Ava licked her lips, she didn't want to feel, she didn't want to remember what she'd done so with that thought in mind she gave the hybrid her answer "Yes" she breathed.

Ava just wanted to forget that she missed Elena's birthday, she wanted to forget the sound of Damon shouting her name. And she wanted to forget the sickening sound of Andie's body hitting the concrete floor.

"Well come and get it love" Klaus declared and used his knife to nick a small part of his neck. He used his other hand to grab her stool and pull her forward so she was sitting in between his legs.

"Come on love" he cooed and she stood up "Right here-"he used her hand to guide her hand to his small wound. It was replaced by her lips. Ava pressed her lips against the wound and swallowed; Klaus growled and splayed his hand on the small of her back so she was pressed against him. He groaned when she tugged the hairs on the nape of his neck. Ava felt euphoric, every mouthful she took she felt more and more numb. Klaus winced when her teeth nipped his skin; she breathed through her nose and swallowed again. Oh god, this was something else. His blood…it was amazing, it filled a void in her.

"Calm down love you're getting carried away" Klaus muttered his hands were digging into her hip. But Ava didn't stop she sucked even harder. "ENOUGH" he pushed her back but made sure to grab her wrist so she wouldn't fall over.

Ava seemed to come back into reality…she touched her lips. What the hell? She felt the warm liquid against her fingers…she just couldn't stop herself.

"Listen love-"Klaus attempted to sooth her or something but the fairy violently shook her head. What was happening to her?

"I need air" He allowed her to tug herself free. She turned on her heel and ran out of the bar.

* * *

Ava sprinted across the dusty covered road but tripped over a beer bottle, she landed on her knees. She felt numb for a moment but then she was hit with a torrid of emotions.

"Oh god" she clutched her mouth, she was turning into a monster…and she couldn't stop. Ava's stomach lurched; she just wanted to go home. She wanted Damon. He would help her…but would he? She killed Andie and she made it clear to him that she wanted him to leave her alone. It was for the best, but for her it wasn't, Ava felt bile rising up her throat, and she swallowed but couldn't keep it down anymore. She was sick to her stomach.

"Ava?" she heard a family voice call. But just then Ava lurched forward onto her hands and vomited up all the blood she consumed "Oh god-"

"Stefan?" she felt the vampire coming up behind her, he rubbed her back

"What-"he saw the blood on her chin and lips "you took Klaus's blood" he stated.

Ava's face was marred with blood and tears "I want to go home" she whispered brokenly. Stefan bit down hard on his own lip and felt tears well up. He wrapped his arms around her small form and rocked her

"I know, I know. But we're in this together Ava." Stefan inhaled her scent. Ava burrowed her face into his chest.

"Together" she repeated. They were doing this to save those who they love. Ava was doing it for Damon, otherwise Klaus would kill him and she couldn't let that happen. So it'd be better to make him think he lost her.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Outfit link on profile. Thanks to those who reviewed. **

**So the beginning of Season 3-We can see that Ava's powers have grown stronger. She can use mind control, but not so great at it. She attempts to help the woman. Ava is drawn to Klaus's blood, but Stefan comes in between. They end up at the motel, Stefan still wants to take care of Ava. And some of there moments. She chucks a lamp at Klaus. Ava is on the look out for Ray and acts. Ray ends up being chained to a dart board. Klaus and Ava talk, he learns that she likes art, and sees him via his hands. She's upset he's good looking and says that he is a psycho. Damon is on their heels. Stefan tells Ava she is willing to do anything to save Damon and Elena. Ava wants Damon to stop following so takes drastic measures. She uses her trick and forces Andie to jump. Ava feels terrible, and is in turmoil. Stefan walks out. Ava drinks Klaus's blood and loses control, she's changing because of it. She wants to go home. But know her and Stefan are stuck. **

**Next Chap-'The Hybrid' some more displays if Ava's power. And a KLAVA moment.**

**Please REVIEW**


	46. Chapter 46

Ava groaned and pulled the covers over her head

"Rise and shine sweetheart" Klaus's voice out through the small motel room, that she and Stefan were sharing

"Fuck off" she snapped pressing her face into her pillow

"You really aren't a morning person are you?" Klaus smirked looking down at the half-asleep fairy.

"Point out the obvious dick" she grumbled wanting to go back to sleep, Klaus sighed dramatically and reached down and tore the covers off of her.

"Hmm…looking scrumptious love" Klaus's eyes travelled over Ava's form, the teen had fallen asleep in her flannel shorts and camisole. Her bottoms had ridden up exposing her creamy thighs. "Since you took a bite out of me how about I return the favour? Say right here-"she jumped out of the bed when she felt Klaus's finger trailing down her outer thigh-

"NO" she yelped when she stumbled and landed face first on the floor.

"Ava-"he watched on in amusement as the fairy scrambled onto her feet and ran into the bathroom.

She slammed the door behind her and leant against it.

"Creepy-"

"Ava what the hell?" Stefan shouted grabbing a towel to cover himself, he had just stepped out of the shower

"What?" she asked

"I'm naked"

"And? It's not as if I can see anything" she scoffed "Now is my toothbrush here or-"

"Out-"Stefan ordered no way in hell she was going to be brushing her teeth whilst he was drying himself off.

"Stefa-"

"NOW"

"Fine. Such a bitch" Ava muttered and exited the bathroom. She was pushed forward when Stefan slammed the door hitting her bum.

"Stefan was in the bathroom" Klaus grinned as she rolled her milky green orbs

"No shit Klaus"

* * *

"Oww" Ava muttered, they were walking through the Smokey Mountains of Tennessee, and the fairy was having trouble keeping up. She was following the sound of their footsteps but kept tripping up on roots and twigs. She cleared her throat and carried on walking,

"Ava?" Stefan turned around to see how she was doing "You ok?"

"Fantastic-"just as those words came out of her mouth she tripped and landed face first on the ground.

"Wonderful" Klaus said sarcastically and waded through the leaves, fallen branches and whatever else to get to the fairy. Ava groaned and felt Klaus over her. Stefan could see that she had skinned her knees. "Now listen love you're slowing me down" he uttered pushing her blond locks out of her face. Stefan scowled, he didn't like the way the fairy seemed to lean into the hybrid's touch. It was as if she was in some trance.

Ava shook herself and glared at him or in his direction "If I'm slowing you down. You can leave me behind" she said

"No"

"Buzzkill" Ava declared and stood up well tried to but she tripped over a root and caught herself against his chest. "Whoa dude what are you doing?" she shouted when she felt his arms coming around her.

"The rate you're going dear, the full moon would pass. I don't have time to wait for you to catch up. Ergo I'm carrying you" Klaus said it was like the most obvious thing in the world. "Plus it would save you from yourself. There's only so many times that I can watch you fall over and laugh-"he rolled his eyes

"Well…wait you've been laughing at me? You're such a dick. And I can walk" Ava scowled and went to walk around him but he stepped in her path causing her to collide with him.

"I'm carrying-"

"No I want Stefan to" she argued

"Ava-"

"I swear to god I would just stay here all day" she said and to prove her point she plopped down on the ground and crossed her legs.

"Get up" Klaus barked

"Go to hell" she snapped, he was making her miserable and hate herself, she would return the favour.

"Up-"he growled

"No-"Ava scowled,

Stefan could picture this getting ugly so stepped in "How about I just carry her?" he suggested

"And who would carry Ray?" Klaus asked looking over his shoulder

"You would" Ava answered.

"No I won't" he sneered "Now either get up or I will just throw you over my shoulder. NOW"

Ava wanted to punch him in his face but grudgingly stood up. She knew that he would carry out his threat.

"So how'd you want to do it?" Klaus asked, Ava balked

"What?" she scowled "You sick shit! What the hell dude? I-"

"How would you want him to carry you Ava?" Stefan interrupted Ava mid rant; he was concerned when it looked as if the hybrid was forcing himself not to laugh.

"Oh no Ava carry on by all means…you are rather descriptive" Klaus smirked.

Ava rolled her eyes "Piggy back style" she muttered.

Soon enough Ava was Klaus's back; her arm was loosely wrapped around the hybrid's throat. She felt one of his arms beneath her knees so she wouldn't fall.

"You're seriously drinking alcohol?" Ava asked "It's not even midday" the blond uttered. Klaus glanced over to the fairy

"It's not as if I'm drink driving" he retorted. "Plus I would need a lot of alcohol for me to get drunk" Klaus murmured, he could feel her beating heart.

"It's so hot" she whined wishing she thought of tying her hair up instead of leaving it out. "And I think I'm sweating and…I'm hungry and-"

"Are you ever going to stop whining?" Klaus growled she winced when she felt his arm digging into her legs

"Are you ever going to have people who genuinely like you?" she countered. Stefan looked away attempting to hide the smirk that was forming on his face. But he was doing a poor job

"When you find someone who can stand your company…I still won't like" she finished off.

"Bratty fairy—"

"Ass of a hybrid" she retorted.

Klaus's lips twitch and they carried on walking in silence. He rolled his eyes when the blond let out another sigh.

The hybrid turned his attention on the silent vampire who was walking beside him. Like Klaus the younger Salvatore also had someone on his back. Ray was thrown on his shoulders. "Is Ray getting heavy?"

"I'm fine" Stefan replied curtly

"You sure about that? we've been walking for quite some time. If you need some water a little sit down" he taunted Stefan. Ava scowled and dug the heel of her foot into the side of his leg.

"Don't be an ass…or try not be such a big one" Ava hissed, she could hear the sound of chirping birds and whatnot

"You know I get that we're all stuck together" Stefan said shifting the currently dead werewolf "so if maybe we can skip the chit chat-"

"That would be delightful" Ava commented Stefan shot the fairy a smile

"So much brooding" Klaus murmured looking over to the younger vampire "your self-loathing is suffocating you my friend"

Ava licked her lips "Maybe it's because for the pass weeks we've been running after dogs" she said

"She does have a point. We have been at it a whole summer" Stefan added

"Thanks to our pal Ray we found ourselves a pack" Klaus lowered Ava onto the forest floor. She took a step back and opened up the barriers of her mind. This place was buzzing. She unconsciously took a step forward it's been a while since she was in a place where there was so much buzzing. Klaus grabbed the back of her top pulling her towards him. As Stefan walked ahead with Ray, she anxiously licked her lips.

Half of the minds hear she was finding it difficult to read. The blond was curious though wondering how it was to have people around that were all going through the same thing. They were all the same. She felt a pang of loneliness knowing that she would never experience that. After all she was one of a kind.

Ava could hear the sudden whispers and knew that the wolves had finally spotted them; she heard harried whispers as Stefan dropped Ray on to the ground

"Ray" Ava heard a woman shout out; she ran forward dropping besides her dead friend. The fairy closed off her mind not wanting to be linked with any of these people at the moment. "Oh my god…what's going on?" the female werewolf looked up at the vampire "who are you?"

Klaus thought now would be time to make his entrance so stepped forward with a wide smirk on his lips.

"The important question is who am I?" Klaus's accented voice rang out "Please forgive the intrusion my name is Klaus" the woman backed up dragging her boyfriend with her.

"You heard of me. Fantastic" Klaus smirked.

Ava resisted the urge to roll her eyes "Of course they heard of you" she pointed out "every supernatural creature thought that the sun and the moon curse was real. But it was a big hoax because you wanted to turn into a hybrid. So yeah Klaus they heard of you. Dick" she spat. There was a resounding silence.

"You really need to learn how to shut up love" Klaus drawled.

* * *

Ava found herself sitting in between Klaus and Stefan on a log. The rest of Ray's pack was scattered around all listening to the hybrid, she dug her feet into the forest floor.

"It's fascinating really" Klaus uttered leaning back, brushing his arm against the blond. "A werewolf who isn't beholden to the moon. A vampire who doesn't burn in the sun. A true hybrid" just as those words came out of his mouth there was a sudden loud gasp from Ray. He was awake "Excellent timing Ray. Very dramatic-"

"Sort of like you then" Ava muttered rolling her eyes. She was getting more annoyed. Klaus's eye twitched in annoyance whilst the fairy smiled serenely, she knew she was getting on his nerves and for her it was an added bonus.

"What's happening to me?" Ray spluttered, he was pale making the blood on his face stand out even more.

"Stefan" Klaus looked over to the vampire, Stefan stood up knowing what he was being asked.

"Are any of you human?" Stefan called out to the group "your friend here, needs human blood. To complete his transition to vampire. If he doesn't get it. He will die"

There was a moment of silence "What about her? Isn't she your human blood bag?" the woman asked looking at Ava with a scowl on her face "Kind of pathetic picking on a blind girl. I'm sure she is more than willing to do anything you say".

"Human blood bag?" Ava scoffed, she had a sudden hate for the werewolf "No."

"Then what are you? Vampire-"

"I have a beating heart. I though wolves can smell vamps. Not up to par are you dear?" Ava said quirking an eyebrow "and you're right….Derek is going to propose. And your ass does look fat in those shorts" she sniped annoyed that the woman mention about her not being able to see. Ava knew that the werewolf thought she was just a mere pushover and sought to fix that incorrect assumption.

"How did-"Derek gaped at her shocked as was his girlfriend

"You're not human…or vampire" the werewolf narrowed her eyes at the teen.

"Ding, ding, ding…you're right. Finally sniffed it out" Ava sniped. Stefan blinked taken aback at the sudden hostility coming from the petite teen.

"What are you?"

"Fairy" Klaus smirked seeing the reaction from the wolves. "Now let's get back to Ray shall we? We need a volunteer." He stood up "it doesn't take much, just a sip. "A boyfriend? A girlfriend? Along for the ride" his blue eyes glanced over the group and landed on Derek. "You" in a flash Klaus blurred forward and bit down on the human's arm and threw him towards Stefan. Who caught him. He flipped him over and pinned Derek down.

"NO" the female werewolf shouted and went to aid her boyfriend but Klaus caught her as her eyes flashed gold. He stuck his hand into her chest. Ava heard the sound and shook her head

"You don't drink it Ray I will" Stefan uttered he was right by Ava so she was able to hear everything "Problem is…that I don't know how to stop"

Ava cleared her throat "There's a new order sweetheart" Klaus gazed down at the woman "you join us or you die"

"I'd rather die than be a vampire" she snarled, Ava had to hand it to the other female, she did stand her ground.

"Wrong choice" Klaus's face morphed and he bit into his wrist shoving it against the woman's lips forcing the blood down her throat.

On Ava's other side she could hear Ray finally giving in and slurped down Derek's blood "She'll thank me for that later" Klaus chuckled

"You seriously need to learn new lines" Ava huffed "she'll thank me for that later? Erm I doubt it" she mocked him.

Klaus dropped the woman and wiped his mouth "Ava-"

"I know shut up" she mimicked him

"Good. Now do that. So who's next?" he looked around with a smirk on his lips. Ava felt a sinking feeling in her gut, knowing that this place would soon be littered with bodies.

* * *

Ava was still sitting down but now besides her was a shaking Ray; she knew something was wrong with him. Stefan dropped the last werewolf on the ground as Klaus saw to Derek healing him for the time being.

"Sweet heart can you put Derek to sleep?" Klaus looked over to the fairy, who had a frown on her face

"Why can't you just compel him?" she asked

"I wanted to see if you're up for it. But obviously you're incapable-"he smirked when he saw a scowl on her face.

"I can" Stefan noted that Klaus had just manipulated the fairy into doing what he wanted.

"Dick" she muttered wanting to prove the hybrid wrong, she closed her eyes and concentrated "_Go to sleep Derek" _

Right before Klaus's eyes the human fell asleep "Well done love. You're getting stronger" he noticed Derek's eyes fluttering open, seems Ava didn't have such good focus yet "well it worked for a second."

Ava sighed she found it hard to channel her abilities since she didn't really need to practise or use them beforehand. Klaus leant over Derek and compelled the man "Now you relax mate ok? We're going to need you when the rest of them wake up"

"Seems like he's the human blood bag" Ava commented and turned to face Ray she could hear the shuddering gasps coming from him. Wondering what the hell was wrong with him.

"They're dead, they're all dead" Ray's voice shook; Stefan leant against the tree and folded his arms across his chest.

"I think your hybrid is broken" Ava commented she couldn't penetrate his mind, since she found werewolves difficult and vampires were impossible.

"He's been through his transition. He should be feeling better soon" Klaus sat down on Ray's other side

"I don't think so" Ava muttered

"So what? Is this your master plan? To build an army of hybrid slaves?" Stefan asked looking around at the scattered bodies.

"No not slaves. Soldiers, comrades" Klaus replied

"For what war may I ask?" Stefan cocked an eyebrow

"Well you don't arm yourself after war has been declared Stefan. You build your army so big that no one ever dares pick a fight" Klaus smirked

Ava frowned "Nope"

"What?" Klaus scowled finding the little blond infuriating at times

"You Klaus are wrong. Plain and simple" she shrugged her shoulders carelessly "you're building an army, so you're insinuating you are actually prepared for war. So ergo fights will be coming your way" she uttered.

Stefan smiled at that, the fairy always had a retort ready at her disposal. "Plus" Ava added "You did kind of kill them. So they're not going to be your biggest fans are they?"

"Hmm" Stefan nodded "what makes you think that they will be so loyal?" Klaus's gaze shifted from Ava to Stefan.

"It's easy to be loyal when you're on the winning team" Klaus said "that's something you learn if you shake that depressive chip off your shoulder."

Ava rolled her milky green orbs and frowned it sounded as if Ray was freezing his ass off the way he was breathing. Stefan shook his head "So that's why you're keeping me around? To witness my attitude adjustment?"

Klaus grasped Ray's face when he noticed the odd look on the fairy's face "You know why I'm keeping you around when I decided I want you to know"

"And me? Why the hell am I here?" Ava asked

"You'll find out soon enough"

Ava scowled "Your hybrid is broken. Dick" she muttered

"Got that right" Klaus let Ray go "something's wrong."

"No shit. Been saying that for a while" Ava uttered,

"There's blood coming from his eyes" Stefan murmured leaning over the fairy so he could get a better look at Ray. He took a step back

"That shouldn't be happening should it?"

"Obviously" Klaus frowned and stood up.

"Hey…Ray…don't cry…makes you a sissy" Ava attempted to comfort the distraught wolf. Stefan rolled his eyes and shook his head

"I don't understand. He said it would make me feel better. Why doesn't it feel better?" Ray shook hugging himself.

"Because Klaus said it. He tends to lie a lot" Ava whispered loudly, her hand landed on his shoulder and she patted it.

"Some master race" Stefan exclaimed, Ava couldn't help but snigger

"Lose the attitude" Klaus spat glaring at the pair.

Ava sighed loudly "Well your plan failed….shame-"she was being sarcastic "and…"she trailed when she felt the werewolf beside her tense, just as the woman that Klaus had killed first gasped awake.

"Derek come and feed your girlfriend –"

"Stefan? Is Ray staring at me" Ava swallowed, the hybrid and the vampire looked over to the fairy. Stefan saw that Ray's eyes seem to glow.

"Ava MOVE-"Stefan shouted but she was too slow and was tackled to the ground as Ray launched himself at her.

Ava yelped and brought her arms up to cover her face when she heard Ray's snarls and growls, the transitioned hybrid was attempting to rip her throat out. Stefan went to rush forward as did Klaus

"GET OFF" Ava shouted raising her hand, her shout was met by Ray's pained scream, it felt as if his skull was on fire he jumped off of her and sprinted off.

She gasped and sat up clutching her chest "Fuck" she swore "Fan-fucking-tastic. Your hybrids aren't working" she snapped.

"Go get him" Klaus ordered and did a quick once over to check on the fairy. She wasn't harmed since she just managed to get the rabid hybrid off of her. "Ok love?"

"Fuck you" Ava scrambled onto her feet, she went after Stefan. She could hear running and sound of shoes. Since the rest of the camp-goers were dead she assumed it was the vampire, plus she could tell he was moving fast.

"STEFAN?" Ava called and sped up her pace she heard a pained groan ahead of her and jogged over to the vampire "Stef-"she squealed when she literally ran into him knocking herself and Stefan onto the forest floor.

"Why did you follow?" he growled and stumbled onto his feet. He grabbed the fairy by her upper arm dragging him with her.

"What? I-where's the broken hybrid gone?" Ava asked "You-"she froze hearing familiar thoughts

"_AVA?" _Ava clutched her head in pain at the loudness of Elena's voice in her mind "_AVA? YOU OUT THERE?" _

Stefan caught her before she fell, "Ava what-?" his eyes widened, his heightened hearing could pick up an array of familiar voices. Elena, Damon and Alaric was here

"Shit" Ava swallowed and pushed Elena's voice out of her head and strengthened her barriers, they had come down when Ray attacked her.

"Stefan-"

"Don't speak" Stefan hushed her grabbing the fairy's arm and they walked over the ridge of the mountain.

"Are they well?" she whispered, as Stefan gazed down at the trio from atop the mountainside

"Yes" he frowned

"Why the hell are they here?" Ava frowned, the vampire shook her head. They both jumped when there was the sound of a twig snapping.

Ava and Stefan spun around she forced herself to keep calm and not to give anything away.

"Where did he go?" Klaus asked striding forward

"He went to sloppy joes. Lovely burgers" Ava piped up and cleared her throat "Well it's hot and I don't tan well and-"

"He got away from us" Stefan said grabbing the rambling fairy's hand and guiding her forward. They just walked pass Klaus before he took Ava's other hand pulled her back so that his chest was flushed against her back.

"Well maybe you would have caught him if Ava didn't tag along. After all at times she can be a hindrance" Klaus smiled revealing his dimples.

Ava's jaw drop "Dick" she huffed and attempted to get out of his hold but the hybrid wouldn't let go.

"Fatal werewolf bite" Klaus said. Ava bit her bottom lip, Stefan had a werewolf bite? Wonderful she thought sarcastically. "Ouch"

"Yeah" Ava exclaimed nervously "You're going to help him right?"

Klaus leant over Ava's shoulder and took sight of the gruesome wound that was placed on his forearm.

"How about this. You find Ray and I'll heal you" Klaus said, daring the younger vampire to argue. Ava's eyes widened

"Are you being serious?" Stefan chuckled in disbelief

"No he's not. Right? Heal him" she demanded. Ava didn't want to go through what she went through with Damon.

"You better hurry. That bite looks nasty" Klaus smirked

"Ava-"

"Oh no little Ava will be with me. We don't want her to slow you down do we?" without waiting for a reply. The hybrid grabbed her arm and pulled her with them as they walked through the campsite.

"Such an ass" she sneered "me slowing him down? I was trying help-"

"You're useless at the moment love" Klaus grinned taking in the sight of his hybrids. They were transforming.

"You're such a fucking ass…"she said through gritted teeth

"Really love" Klaus stepped over one of the writhing bodies on the floor "you need to learn new insults"

"Really dick" she mocked him and cringed when she stepped on someone "you need to learn new pet names. Yours is lame"

"How about sweet-pea" he asked as they walked through the campsite, he was leading her to the log where they sat down beforehand. He watched on in amusement as the fairy inched away from him "Really Ava you can't get away from me" he smirked

"I can keep my distance" she muttered "And sweet-pea? Do I look like a vegetable or whatever it is?"

"Guess not." Klaus smirked placing his elbows on his knees. "Honey?"

"You're a dip-shit" she countered

"Darling-"

"No-"

"Baby-"

"Eww-"

"Kitten-"

"Fuck off" she snorted "You good sir are terrible"

Klaus chuckled "So Ava, want some blood?" his voice was carried through the forest air. He noted that she seemed to perk up at that

"No-"

"You look like you could do with it" he added, his fangs revealed themselves and she heard the sound of him biting into his wrist. "Right there Ava. Just put you lips right there" his words ghosted over her ear

Ava licked her lips, Klaus saw her milky green orbs darkening, and she went rigid. "No…but I want it" she muttered and swallowed. His blood was like a drug…so gratifying at the time when she consumed it but afterwards she felt terrible. "No" she said determinedly and jumped onto her feet

"Where are you going?"

"This is a camping trip they should have marshmallows somewhere" Ava called back

"You're going the wrong way" Klaus smirked and leant back "walk five steps forward and three steps to your right" he instructed.

* * *

Ava popped another marshmallow into her mouth. She was getting more anxious and nervous. Night had now set in and Stefan hadn't returned yet.

"He should be back Klaus" Ava uttered; she knew that Stefan wouldn't have left it so something must've happened.

"Keep your hair on love. Stefan won't run-"

"I'm not worried about that" she spat "he could be hurt or something"

"He's a vampire I'm sure he'll be fine" Klaus rolled his eyes. The area was now littered with hybrids that were in transitioned; she could hear the groaning and the rumble of voices. Ava tensed when she felt gazes on her back she hastily stood up. And inched towards Klaus

"Bad news my friend end of the road for you" Klaus said forcing Derek to turn around his face morphed and he ripped out his throat. Ava frowned when she heard the sound of a body hitting the forest floor.

"You didn't have to kill him"

"Well what would you suggest?" Klaus questioned looking over his shoulder

"Compulsion" Ava replied

"Wouldn't he find missing chunks of his life" he countered and smiled seeing the annoyed look on the fairy's face. His head snapped up hearing someone approaching him from behind. "Careful love" he cooed "there's only one alpha here"

"I don't think she's listening" Ava muttered backing up as Klaus took a protective stance in front of her

"Yeah I got that" Klaus growled "bloody hell"

With that the scene turned into chaos, hybrids were running around in a rage, they had gone rabid

"Hit the floor" Klaus shouted killing one of the hybrids; he saw the hybrids coming up behind Ava. She dropped to her knees as Klaus launched himself over her to combat them.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" Ava muttered and opted to stay low as possible; she could hear snarls, growls and yelps. She was heading towards the logs and branches. Her breath hitched when she heard the sound of leaves crunching in front of her.

"Hmm you smell good" she heard a hybrid growl and picked up a tendril of her curl. So he could see her throat

"Thank you…you smell rancid dude" Ava quipped; he growled loudly causing the fairy to jump back on her bottom. She shuffled backwards but felt her back hit a pair of legs.

"Tasty" Ava swore realising that she was probably surrounded by hybrids.

"Well gentleman and ladies nice of you to say that…"she stumbled onto her feet "but I really got to go" she spluttered getting more and more tense when she heard growls and snarls.

"Blood" one of the zombified hybrids drawled

"Blood-"they chanted

"KLAUS?" Ava shouted when she was knocked off her feet. So that she landed on her back she cried out when she felt a heavy body on top of hers.

Klaus himself was battling the hybrids and immediately faltered when he heard the fairy scream. He could see her predicament and was about to aid her before a torrid of hybrids hit him

Ava swore and groped around for something heavy, she could hear the hybrid's gnashing teeth. She managed to grab a rock and smashed it over the hybrid's head knocking him off. She gasped and stumbled forward, she had just gotten onto her knees when she was slammed back down. But unlike before her arms were also pinned down as were legs.

"KLAUS? YOU DICK GET YOUR ASS HERE" Ava shouted trying to throw them off.

"Kind of busy love" he yelled back and ripped off one of the hybrids head, before he could even stand still for a second another hybrid launched themselves at him.

Ava whimpered when her face was pressed painfully into the dirt covered ground, as the one who straddling her hips hovered her above her throat.

She could feel their breaths against her skin, which was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and grime. Ava's heart was pumping fast and hard when she could hear snarls.

"GET OFF" Ava felt a surge of power through her. She managed to wrench her arm out of the hybrid's death grip. Klaus abruptly stopped when all the surrounding hybrids all dropped onto their knees clutching their heads in pain.

The Original didn't waste any time, and in a quick blur he had managed to kill all the hybrids that hadn't bled out. He looked over to Ava just she reached up to the man who was above her. He hadn't moved and was clutching his head and was screaming in Ava's face, a blast of white light shot out of her hand and he watched as the hybrid was sent across the clearing. There was a sickening crack and then silence except for Ava's rapid breathing. The petite teen stumbled onto her feet.

"Some master race" Ava breathed heavily and collapsed back down onto the log.

* * *

Ava was now sitting on the log besides Klaus, who was downing his beer. She was smart enough to know not to make a snide comment to the Original, since anger and rage was reeking off of him. She perked hearing footsteps coming towards them.

Stefan had returned and took in the scene, there were bodies everywhere. He dropped Ray onto the ground and clutched his arm

"They went rabid" Klaus scowled he was in a volatile rage "some of them I killed, and the others just bled out" she felt Klaus move beside her as he stood up. Ava gingerly got onto her feet "in the end they're all dead."

Ava jumped when Klaus let out a sudden cry of rage and threw the beer bottle, it smashed right by her feet. "I did everything I was told" he shouted balling his fists up. Ava stiffened "I should be able to turn them. I broke the curse, I killed the werewolf, I killed the vampire, and I took more than enough of Ava's blood. I killed the doppelganger-"Ava's heart rate spiked, shit she thought wondering what

Klaus would do if he found out that Elena was alive and well. Stefan's eyes darted over to Ava; he saw the expression on the face. Klaus looked at Stefan, for a second the vampire thought that they were rumbled in their rouse but that was doused out by the next few words that came out of his mouth.

"You look like hell" he commented.

"Last time I checked I'm dying" Stefan uttered, there was thin sheen of sweat covering his face.

"You're going to heal him right?" Ava said breaking the tense silent. Stefan didn't like the look on the Original's face, it just screamed trouble.

Klaus's eyes darted over to Ray's still form "I had to take him out. I'm sorry, I failed you. You do what you have to do" Stefan murmured taking a step forward.

"It should have worked" Klaus stated. He turned back around heading towards the fairy. She swallowed when she felt him standing right In front of her. He bent down to pick up an empty beer bottle.

Stefan watched on tensed as Klaus faced him, the Original bit down on his hand and squeezed it till the blood dripped into the bottle. "You know, the funny thing is…last time we all were in this situation it was with Damon. I remembered you two were willing to do anything. Would you do the same for Stefan, Ava?" his eyes were dark

"What?" Ava asked her brows knitting together

"Would you do anything for Stefan?" he repeated the question, she felt the backs of his knuckles brushing against her cheek. "Last time I made you pay"

"What do you want?" she bit out, once again he was manipulating the situation to make her do what he wanted.

Stefan's brows furrowed together "I want a kiss." Klaus whispered "just one kiss for the cure"

"Ava-"Stefan warned thinking that there was more to this than one simple kiss

"Fine" Ava spat "just give it to him" she ordered.

Klaus smirked and moved forward holding the bottle out to Stefan. "Bottoms up" he declared. Stefan eyed him for a moment and took the bottle. "We're leaving" he walked over to Ava and grabbed her wrist. "It seems that you two are the only comrades I have left" without another word Klaus blurred off with Ava.

* * *

They had packed up their things, Ava stood by the SUV as Stefan sorted out their motel, she knew that he was probably compelling the receptionist into forgetting all about them.

"You owe me a payment" an accented voice rang called, since the car-park was deserted his voice seem to echo.

"Fine" she stiffened when she felt his chest brush against hers. Ava blinked and swallowed when he cupped her cheek, she felt his thumb brush across her bottom lip. Before she could blink, she felt his lips on hers. They were demanding and hard. Ava balked and scrunched up her eyes this wasn't pleasant at all, nothing like the kisses she had shared with Damon. She stumbled against the SUV as she was pressed against it.

All of a sudden her mouth was filled with blood. His blood, Klaus had bit down with enough force on his own tongue and knew that the fairy would swallow. Ava gasped feeling the intoxicating and heady liquid sliding down her throat. She grasped onto his shoulders and pressed herself closer. Her tongue seek out the Hybrid's blood.

Klaus groaned and his eyes morphed into a pair of golden orbs. His lips moved harshly against hers but Ava didn't care, she just wanted his blood. She swallowed another mouthful of blood, it was quenching her thirst. Klaus bit down on her bottom lip and pulled back, a devious smirk played on his lips,

"Quiet the appetite you have there love" he whispered and wiped the blood off of her chin. "Good to know" her nose flared with his scent, Klaus's eyes ran over the fairy's face.

"We should leave" Stefan said in a hard voice, Klaus smirked and glanced over his shoulder and nodded

"We should" the younger Salvatore watched as the Original moved away from Ava and into the car. Stefan strode towards Ava and saw her face, "Ava-"her lips were stained with Klaus's blood. Stefan swallowed she drank his blood again. Her eyes opened, he noted the darkness in them, and it was like she was in a crazed blood lust state.

"Ava what are you doing?" he grabbed her shoulders, attempting to bring her back to reality. It was disconcerting to see how she looked; it was as if something dark had taken over her. Her light was eclipsed. "Ava" he snapped.

Ava blinked hard; she was brought crashing back to reality. Stefan saw she looked troubled "Ava?"

"I don't know what I'm doing" Ava breathed looking lost. "I don't know what's happening to me"

"It's ok, it's ok" Stefan assured her "You'll be ok"

Ava nodded but she didn't believe that. "Hurry up you two. We've got some things to sort out" Klaus called.

"You'll be ok" Stefan whispered and opened the car door for her. He was convincing himself more than her. Ava couldn't lose her light; she settled down in the back of the car and heard Stefan sliding in beside her.

The fairy couldn't help but think, that her light was slipping through her fingers. Ava was brought out of her musings when the car roared to life. They were off.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Outfit link profile. Thanks to those who reviewed. **

**So in this Chap-At the beginning, Klaus is Ava's wake up call. He makes a comment sending her running into the bathroom. Where she burst in on a naked Stefan. He kicks her out. Ava is struggling to keep up with Klaus and Stefan. So she is forced to get a piggyback ride. Ava has a sudden urge to hate the female werewolf. Ava points out that everyone knows who Klaus is. Stefan notices how Klaus can kind of manipulate Ava. Ray attacks her, she attacks back. Ava knows that Elena is around. Some Klaus and Ava interaction. The hybrids goes rabid and attack. Klaus tells her to stay down. Ava knocks all the hybrids down, giving Klaus time to kill them. That pesky white light comes out. Stefan returns. Klaus goes he will give him the cure if she does something for him. Ava agrees. It turns out he wants a kiss. Ava feeds on his blood. And Stefan knows something is wrong with Ava. **

**Next Chap-Chicago (I know, no DAVA in this chap) but the next one we see a moment, where she does something that makes her feel awful. But makes Klaus jumps for joy. Gloria meets Ava and Rebekah arrives. **

**Please REVIEW**


	47. Chapter 47

Ava sighed audibly, she was irritated and annoyed, and she had been stuck in back of the SUV.

"How about we play a game to pass the time?" Klaus suggested glancing over his shoulder

The fairy shook her head "No knowing you your idea of a game would be how far can you kick a puppy" she sniped. Earning a chuckle from the hybrid

"Scary how well you know me, isn't it love?" he smirked Stefan's eyes flitted between the pair.

Ava rolled her eyes and leant back against her seat, she felt the car slowing down causing her to perk up, and she needed to stretch her legs since Ava had been in the back of the car for about three hours. And she was feeling rather peckish. Stefan frowned as he peered out of car window; they had pulled into what looked like a warehouse.

"Welcome back to Chicago Stefan. And welcome Ava." Klaus declared.

Ava's eyes bugged out, they were in Chicago. In a weird way she was excited to be here. She knew that there were amazing things here. Such as An Institute of Chicago. Or the Field's museum from the stories that Gran told her, they were many things in Chicago that people could do.

Klaus exited the car, whilst Stefan ushered Ava out, he placed his hand on the small of her back, guiding her forward

"We really need to get you a cane again" Stefan muttered.

Ava sighed and shrugged her shoulders "Hmm…"she could hear the sound of a heavy metal door being opened.

"What are we doing here?" Stefan asked with a frown on his face.

"Well I know how much you loved it" Klaus smirked as the younger vampire stepped forward to admire the scene. "Bringing back memories of the good old ripper days?" he asked aloud. Ava felt a cool breeze against her skin and sighed. She took a step forward close to the edge. Before she takes another step forward Klaus grabbed the back of her top.

"You were in Chicago?" Ava asked curiously, she didn't know much about Stefan's life before he arrived in Mystic Falls. All she got was that he regretted most of his past.

"I blacked out for most of it" Stefan placed his hands on his hips.

"Figures" Ava muttered and licked her lips; she relaxed when she felt the hybrid's hand leaving her. "So anything?"

"A lot of blood and a lot of party" Stefan murmured, gazing out the city, it was lit up with bright lights. So you could hardly see the stars, it was a vast difference between Chicago and Mystic Falls. "The details are all a blur"

Klaus took a step forward so that he was standing beside Ava "Well that is a crying shame. The details are what make it legend"

Ava cocked an eyebrow at that. "Details? What kind-"

"Do you ever not talk?"

"Would you rather I be a moody bitch like you?" she asked smartly

"You really-"

"Oh shut up" she snapped and stalked back to the car

"What's wrong with her?" Klaus frowned, Stefan shot him a look making the hybrid roll his eyes "Is it her time of the month?"

"I'M HUNGRY" she shouted "Now hurry through memory lane so we could get something to eat?" she called and slammed the car door shut.

Ava groaned and rubbed her aching temples. The window was down so she was able to hear what Klaus was saying.

"Word was the ripper of Monterey got lonely" Klaus started his tale and glanced over his shoulder and made out a mass of golden hair peeking out of the window "so he escaped to the city for comfort" he said. They were then thrown into a story. "It was great. Everything was off limits back then so everything was so much fun"

Ava was now resting her elbows on the window; she wished she could see the sights. "Chicago was magical"

"It is" Ava uttered, Stefan looked over to the fairy and saw the look of excitement on her face, which he hadn't seen for a couple of weeks, "did you know they got a museum, dedicated to dinosaurs? And an Art museum, their sculptures are famous"

Stefan nodded "Yeah, I can see it now. But back then I can't remember anything" he walked away from the doorframe as Klaus closed the heavy metal door behind him.

"I guess it's back to business then" he declared. Ava sighed and rested her chin in her hand. She knew he wanted to find out why his hybrids weren't working. The fairy knew it was most likely because Elena was still alive. He couldn't know she was though.

"Why are we still with you?" Stefan turned on him "we have our fun-"

"And your hybrids failed. End of story. You can't magic them up" Ava said

"We're going to see my favourite witch. If anyone can help us with our problem it's her" Klaus said, "budge up sweetheart"

Ava slid across the seat and tried to remain calm. They were going to see witch, oh god they were going to figure out that Elena was alive. Stefan clamoured into the car and shut the door behind him.

"Isn't it a bit late to be trepanising through Chicago?" Ava questioned, wanting to buy some time for them.

"Hmm…it's only a car ride-"

"Ava is right. She gets hungry and grumpy when she is tired. We should go see this witch in the morning. When we're fresh and everything" Stefan added.

Ava was offended, she did not get grumpy when she was tired "You prick" she blurted out

"Ava-"Stefan warned

"Oh right…yeah I'm hungry…and tired. I need to sleep. I unlike you do have human tendencies" Ava muttered

"Well sleep now and eat at my witch's place" Klaus shrugged his shoulders. Ava scowled

"I wanna go sleep in a bed. Not in a car and…and I'm hungry."

Stefan had to hand it to the teen she could appear very annoyed. "Ava-"

"I swear to god, if we don't stop for the night I'll just whine, whine, and whine and guess what?" she said loudly "whine" she and Stefan finished off in unison.

"Fine" Klaus snarled "we'll stop for the night" he reluctantly agreed.

* * *

Ava was currently sitting at the bar; they had decided to stay the night in a hotel. And the fairy managed to get her own room, which was something. She was looking forward to spending the night in an actual bed.

"Hi" she heard a voice to her left. It was a man "So can I buy you a drink?"

"Sure" Ava smiled sweetly, making sure to keep her eyes down.

"What'd you like?"

"Hmm…a coke and rum if ya don't mind"

The man nodded "I'm Dylan…"he said as he waved the barman over he ordered them their drinks. "Here ya go" he slid Ava's drink over to her "So you are…?"

"Not interested. Thanks for the drink bye" Ava picked up her beverage, and sighed when she tasted the rum.

"Hey I bought you a drink" the man snapped. Ava flared at that, her eyes snapped up and he grinned seeing she was blind. "You should be grateful-"he placed his hand over hers which was on the bar-top.

"Wait so you offered me a drink and I should be grateful because I took it?" she questioned in a tone as if testing the man's sanity.

"Well-"

"Oh I get it" Ava said loudly "You're a major dick" the man's cheek turned bright red when he saw the stares he was getting from the other patrons of the bar. "Ladies-"she called out to the room and climbed on top of the bar.

"Hey babe-"the barman started

"Look another sexist remark" Ava exclaimed "listen ladies. Don't you find it piss-taking when a man offers to buy you a drink and you do indeed take it. They expect payment in a form…of I don't know-"

"Sex-"a portly woman shouted "It's disgusting. They wanted to buy a drink and they think they get one seedy night out it."

"It's disgusting" Ava nodded violently

"Listen honey-"

"Shut up Clyde" the female bartender snapped at her co-worker "let her speak." She whacked him on the back of the head with a cloth.

"Thank you…"Ava trailed off not knowing the woman's name

"Janet" she nodded "And she is so right. Men are so sexist…just because I pour them drinks they think I do another service. Pigs"

"Amen sister, amen" a dark skinned woman declared also standing up "let it off your chest. Men these days are…shameful."

"Hey" one of the men in the room yelled "we're not all like that"

"True" Ava agreed. "But what's with men picking up women at the bar-"

"Well they're asking for it then innit?" a bleached blond haired man scoffed. He looked like a thug "I met this bird once and-"he whistled "spent a hundred bucks on a date for her and guess what? She didn't put out-"

Ava tutted "See right there. You shit. So what you spend a hundred bucks and you expect sex? Women aren't prostitutes-"

"The way they dress say otherwise" one man muttered earning glares from all of the women that surrounded him

"You did not say that. Steve" Mary, his girlfriend shook her head.

"You know this dick?" Janet frowned.

"That dick is my husband" the woman retorted

"Did she just call me a dick?" Steve gaped at the barwoman.

"She kind of did" Ava told him.

"And you-"Mary rounded on Janet "who do you think you are? Calling my hubby a dick. You bitch" she spat

"I'm a bitch? You're a slag who married a douche of a man" Janet snarled.

Ava bit her lip, well this evening wasn't going the way she expected it.

"Oh I love a good girl fight. Boobs and OWW-"Dylan yelled when Ava kicked him hard in the back sending the man careening forward into the crowd. There was a domino effect since he also knocked several people down.

Soon enough the bar was in chaos. Janet had been dragged over the bar-top and was currently having a fight with Mary. Steve was getting hit by a bunch of handbags…and other people were just drunk and wanted a fight. Ava hopped off the bar and sighed

"Well…this peaceful night went to hell" she muttered under her breath and just managed to dodge getting hit over the head by a stray bottle. Ava opted to hit the floor and get out that way. She crawled on all fours and was about to go through the gap that separated the bar from the rest of the room. She paused when her elbow hit a bottle. She could hear shouts and yells. Ava grabbed the bottle, and uncapped the top. She held it up to her nose and nodded "Bourbon" she muttered and sighed. It reminded her of Damon; with that thought in her mind she downed it.

"Oh yeah now I get it" she muttered and carried on crawling. Ava weaved through the crowd and exited the bar. Klaus frowned and took in the sight of Ava with a bottle of bourbon.

"I thought you were tired? That's why we had to stop" he frowned

"I am…so I'm off to bed" she declared and took another swig "excuse me-"

"I'll take this-"he went to take the bottle, but Ava yanked it away

"Go to hell. You took my life so you're not taking this. Jerk" she stalked off, leaving behind an amused hybrid. He shook his head and opened the door to the bar. He gaped at the scene

"Damn…fairy knows how to start a party" he smirked and waltzed in.

* * *

Stefan dried his hair and his heightened hearing could pick out Ava's light footfalls. Their bedrooms were next to each other. He peered out of it and was somewhat relieved when he saw that she was alone.

"Ava-"he frowned when she bumped into a side table that was located in the hallway. She knocked a plant pot over "Are you drunk?" he spotted the bottle in her hands

"Ssh Stefan" Ava giggled, she had spent the last ten minutes wondering around taking sip after sip of the bourbon, it was working just as well as Klaus's blood. "People will hear you….underage drinking is a big no-no"

Stefan scowled and grabbed the bottle out of her hands

"Hey…skank" she declared and yelped when she was dragged into the hotel bedroom.

"Go to bed now" he ordered

"Why? Why should I do anything you say?" Ava muttered as Stefan pulled off her shoes and literally pushed her into the bed. And pulled the covers over the petite teen's form

"Ava-"

"You're not my dad Stef…I want a dad though" she yawned her eyes were drooping closed "dads are meant to care right Stef? Do you care?"

Stefan sighed, god he desperately wanted to get Ava away from Klaus. The hybrid was doing more damaged than he realised to the little fairy. "I care Ava" he brushed his fingers against her cheek. Ava smiled sleepily, the bourbon made her flushed and dizzy.

"Good…I do as well…"she rolled over "I miss Damon….he'd hate me though now" she said. Stefan frowned and pushed aside her blond curls

"Ava he doesn't-"

"He would…I drank Klaus's blood….and he…I want Damon. He makes me happy" she muttered and drifted off.

Stefan sighed "I miss them too." He uttered and kissed her temple. Stefan exited the room but not before he turned the light off.

* * *

_Ava sat up in confusion, "What the hell?" she muttered; she felt the grassy ground against her bare legs. "Where the fuck am I?" she could hear the birds chirping and laughter, wherever she was it was a place full of happy people. _

"_Can't swear in Fairy world honey" a familiar voice called out. Ava was full of excitement when she heard that particular voice. _

"_GRAN?" she yelled _

"_Honey I'm right here not deaf ya know-oh no Ava don't-"Claudine tried to warn her but the blond didn't listen and launched herself in the direction of Claudine's voice but Ava went straight through and landed face first on the floor. _

"_Ok…oww" Ava muttered "what the-" _

_Claudine rolled her eyes and knelt down in front of the teen "Ava you're not dead, so you're not solid" she murmured, her eyes narrowed something was seriously wrong with the young fairy. _

_Unlike last time when they met in this world, the petite teen was emitting a white light around her being…but now there was hardly any light left if there was it was shrouded in darkness. "Oh dear god" Claudine muttered this never happened to their kind before. _

"_Gran what's wrong? You missed a show or something…hang I'm curious what do you do here all day?" Ava asked aloud "I'm mean you lot don't prance about all day do ya? Because that's weird and-"_

"_Ava have you been drinking the hybrid's blood?" Claudine demanded _

"_Erm…no?" _

"_Ava do not lie to me" she scowled _

_Ava swallowed "What if I am? It makes me forget how shitty my life has been recently and it tastes so…god Gran you know that Whisky you kept for special occasions. Well it's like ten-no a hundred times better than anything else" _

_Claudine's face was a picture of horror "oh God Ava. You need to stop taking his blood-"_

"_Why? It's not doing any harm, and I feel great" the teen shrugged her shoulders. _

"_No Ava, Niklaus is taking your light-"_

"_OK Gran I think you had too much to drink here" she shook her head and stood up but stumbled over the skirts of her dress. Like her visit beforehand here, Ava was wearing a floor-length gown. _

"_No Ava listen to me. Your light is fading I can see darkness in you, Ava, Ava-Ava-"_

"Ava, come on love wake up"

Ava gasped and abruptly sat up, damn this was some odd dream she ran her hand down her face "Who're you?"

"Really sweetheart asking me that? Thought you would recognise my voice"

"Oh fucks sake it's you" Ava grumbled realising that once again Klaus was her wakeup call "go away prick"

She winced when she felt his sudden death grip on her chin, "Listen love. I am not in the mood to listen to you whine. So get dress now" he snarled. He noted that her pupils seem to have gotten darken when he gave her a direct order.

Ava easily complied much to Klaus's satisfaction "Ok" she muttered and literally fled from the room. She shut the door behind her and leant against it. The fairy frowned she would've usually argued with the hybrid, but didn't have the will to do that.

* * *

"So your witch runs a bar?" Ava commented, she, Stefan and Klaus were at Gloria's. The fairy thought that this witch must be something else, since the hybrid raved about her.

"Looks like that" Stefan muttered, he was keeping a hold of Ava's hand and led her into the bar. The younger Salvatore took in the area; he was surprised to see that this place was still standing.

"Looks familiar doesn't it?" Klaus commented seeing the look on Stefan's face.

"Can't believe this place is still here" Stefan murmured, Ava held out her hand and felt a wooden railing in front of her. The fairy rested her elbows against it.

"You got to be kidding me" a female voice rang out.

"So a hybrid walks into a bar says to the barman-"

"Stop" the woman commanded, Ava assumed that this must be the infamous Gloria "you may be invincible but that doesn't make you funny"

"Ha" Ava snorted "told you that aren't funny douche"

Gloria smiled at that and looked over to the other vampire "I remember you" she nodded

"Yeah you're Gloria" Stefan pointed out "shouldn't you be-"

"Old and dead? Now if I died who would run this place?" the witch murmured

"Well" Ava began "If you're actually asking how about some family members…or you could sell it but-"

"It was a rhetorical question dear" Gloria chuckled,

"Gloria is a very powerful witch" Klaus revealed

"I can slow the ageing down, herbs and spells. Don't worry it'll catch up to me one day" the witch informed the trio. "Now who's this little treasure?" her eyes landed on the blond. "Never saw you before?"

"Because I've never been in Chicago" Ava countered. Gloria took a step forward and held out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you-"the witch noted the milky overlay of her green obs. She was blind the witch deduced. So she sought out Ava's hand. As soon as the two supernatural creatures hands touch both of them jolted.

Ava whistled "You're powerful"

"Right" Gloria's lips thinned "you're a fae." The witch looked over to Klaus; Stefan didn't miss the way she seemed to glare at the hybrid.

"Stefan, why don't you take Ava over to the bar? And fix us up something" Klaus ushered them away.

"Blatant rouse to get rid of us" Ava muttered as Stefan lightly pushed the fairy towards the bar.

"I know that" Stefan whispered "stool is right in front of you" he instructed.

Ava hopped onto it "So Stef a rum and coke if ya don't mind" she grinned

Stefan cocked an eyebrow "Do I look "high?"

"I can't exactly see ya can I" Ava rolled her eyes and idly tapped her fingers on the bar-top.

Meanwhile across the room, Gloria and Klaus were talking in hushed tones "You're feeding her your blood" she glared at the hybrid

"And what if I am?" he smirked sitting down.

"You are aware what's happening to her right?" Gloria scoffed "oh of course you do. This is a dangerous thing Klaus you shouldn't-"

"I didn't come here to discuss my fairy. You know why I am here" Klaus growled, the witch backed off and they went down to business.

Ava heard the sound of a drink being set down in front of her. She picked it up and took a sip. And dramatically sighed "No rum Stef-"

"You're underage" he rolled his eyes. They both quietened down wanting to know what Klaus and Gloria were talking about.

"I know why you're here" Gloria sat down as did Klaus "A hybrid out to make more hybrids. That news travels kind of fast"

"So what am I doing wrong?" Klaus asked.

Ava was grateful that her back was to the scene, she knew what went wrong as did Stefan. All they had to do was hope and try to keep Klaus from finding out. "I broke the curse-"

"Obviously you did something wrong" Gloria countered, Ava took another sip of her drink. She wished it was rum now. "Look every spell has a loop hole, but a curse that old? We have to contact the witch who created it."

"Well that would be the Original witch" Klaus murmured. Ava licked her lips, so there was an Original witch now? She briefly wondered if the witch was somehow related to Klaus and Elijah since they were also Originals. "She's very dead"

"I know, and for me to contact her I need help" Gloria stated. Ava set her empty glass down and tucked in a stray curl behind her ear. She heard the sudden sound of Stefan slamming the bottle of alcohol down, she frowned. Her attention had shifted from the pair behind her to the vampire in front of her.

"Stefan? What's wrong?" Ava asked she could hear him ripping something down from the wall.

"What is this?" Stefan asked with a frown on his face

Klaus stood up and walked over to the pair "Why I told you Stefan" he came to stand behind Ava "Chicago is a magical place"

"This is me with you" Stefan uttered "in the twenties"

Ava's eyes widened "Wait you knew Stefan before coming to Mystic Falls?" she asked

* * *

"So your answer to answering our questions is to rush back to the warehouse?" Ava asked, "and I'm tired-"

Klaus cleared his throat and opened the door; she was being dragged by Stefan

"I don't understand" Stefan snapped getting annoyed "Why don't I remember you?"

Their footsteps echoed around the empty warehouse "You said it yourself that time had a lot of dark holes" Klaus responded

"Holes that you can fill in for him" Ava piped up; she also wanted to know how Klaus knew Stefan back then. "Not in a gay way though" she added realising what she had just said.

"You knew me why haven't you said anything?" Stefan said loudly.

"I'm a little busy right now. Memory lane would have to wait" Klaus said smartly not really caring about what Stefan had just found out. But the younger vampire didn't want to wait so grabbed the hybrid's arm forcing him to come to a stop. Ava stumbled into Stefan's back

"What the hell is going on?" Stefan scowled. "Answer me"

Klaus removed Stefan's arm. "Let's just say we didn't get off to a brilliant start" he smirked knowingly "to be honest I hated you"

"Oh I think we've getting another story" Ava commented and once again they were thrown into a tale.

"Bloody hell Stef, you don't mooch around." She exclaimed "you got off with his sister?"

Stefan's eyes bugged out, surprised about what he learnt "Wait so I knew another Original vampire?"

"If you can't handle it don't ask" Klaus simply said and walked towards a coffin.

"Damn this world is small" she muttered as Stefan led her over to the hybrid. Klaus opened the lid of the coffin, revealing a beautiful blond haired woman, her skin was grey a clear sign of her being immobile.

"I don't recognise her" Stefan shook his head as Klaus gazed down at his sister

"Don't tell her that. Rebekah's temper is worse than mine" Klaus murmured.

Ava rolled her eyes "Wonderful…a female Klaus just what we need" she said sarcasm was dripping from her tone.

"I'm one of a kind love. You should know that" Klaus smirked, but it was wiped off of his face by Ava's next comment.

"Says the man who wants to create more of himself. Not really a one of a kind are ya?"

"Shut up" Klaus ordered Ava scowled and crossed her arms across her chest. He pulled out the dagger from Rebekah's chest. "Time to wake up little sister"

Ava swallowed she felt a sense of trepidation when he uttered those words. "Any day now Rebekah, she's being dramatic"

"Technically not" the fairy piped up "When Elijah was daggered it took him a whole night to wake up, he was only daggered for about a week or so. She's been daggered since twenties. So it might take some time"

"Thank you for your input" Klaus rolled his dark blue eyes.

"You're being sarcastic right?" Ava asked,

Stefan cleared his throat "Just tell me what's going on. I mean you obviously want something from me right?"

"Well you do have many useful talents" Klaus nodded "in fact I learned some of my favourite tricks from you" he grinned baring his teeth.

Ava quirked an eyebrow, now she was interested. Klaus then told them of Stefan's alteration with a man named Liam Grant. They were leaving the warehouse, since the hybrid wanted to take them somewhere.

"Stefan you are some sick shit" Ava exclaimed shaking her head.

"You just realised sweetheart?" he took her hand and guiding her out of the warehouse. "I was your number one fan Stefan."

"Why should I believe any of this?" Stefan trailed after them

Ava was halted when Klaus came to a stop, he turned to face the guard "When she wakes up tell her to meet us at Gloria's bar, and then volunteer your carotid artery and let her feed until you die" Klaus compelled the man, who nodded. And then started to stroll out again

"Where are we going?" Ava asked as she was forced to go along with him.

"Well you and Stefan think I'm lying but Stefan and I knew each other. You entrusted me with one of your secrets and I'm going to prove it to you" Klaus declared, Ava felt the sun beaming down on her skin. She inhaled the Chicago air

"How?" Stefan questioned

"We're going back to your old apartment" he replied

"So while you are going to back to the memory lane. Mind if I go get something to eat?" Ava asked

"No. you're coming with us" Klaus uttered. Ava scowled hating the notion of being told what to do.

* * *

"Dude anywhere you can live in Chicago and you chose a dusty old apartment?" Ava exclaimed as they climbed up the stairs of Stefan's old apartment block.

"It had a prime location" Stefan uttered, Klaus was leading the way, Ava was following behind and Stefan was bringing up the rear

"Prime location?" she snorted "what were there an all-girls school round the corner?" Ava uttered

"Well…-"

"Holy crap on a cracker, there was?" Ava's eyebrows shot to her hairline. "Damn…you're-wow-you was so fucked up"

"Thanks Ava" Stefan drawled, she yelped when she tripped and slammed her face in Klaus's back. Stefan grabbed her arm to keep the teen steady.

"Careful love"

"I hate you" she sniped as they kept on walking. Ava could hear their shoes echoing in the empty corridor

"As if I already don't know that" Klaus grinned glancing over his shoulder "a charming little place you have here Stefan"

"Yeah if you like dust" Ava licked her lips, she kept walking but was forced once again to stop. Klaus stepped in front of her seeing that the door was missing its handle. He pushed the door open revealing an empty room.

Ava walked in and could smell the musk in the air. Klaus followed after her "Do you feel that? is anybody here?" he turned to face Stefan, the younger vampire blinked and stepped over the threshold

"It's been vacant for decades. People must break in all the time" Stefan uttered, as Ava walked further into the room, her thighs bumped into a table

"Ava is anyone here?" Klaus asked the fairy. she knew what he wanted to do and pulled up the barriers within her mind

"_Oh my god Ava…it's me Elena. Are you ok? Please be ok. I miss you so much come home please" _Ava's eyes snapped open and took a step back; she abruptly pushed the barriers up once again.

"Anything?" Klaus asked his eyes narrowing

"No" Ava forced out "no one is here." She cleared her throat and held out her hand to guide herself forward. Ava managed to locate the bed and plopped down on the edge of it. What the hell was Elena doing here? Did she have a death wish? She thought. Ava swallowed realising that if the doppelganger was here, that meant Damon was most likely to be around.

"Why did you bring us here?" Stefan asked he immediately knew that there was something wrong with Ava.

"Because your friend Liam Grant the one who drank his wife's blood-"Klaus moved around the room, and finally settled down next to the fairy. She fiddled with the belt of her dress and nervously played with the hem of her skirt. "I could never figure out why you wanted to know his name." he stood up "and then you told me your little secret, it was all part of your special little ritual."

"What would you do with his name?" Ava asked

"To write it down" Stefan said remembering that

"To relive the kill over and over again" Klaus finished off; he walked over to the hidden closet where the doppelganger was currently hiding. Ava bit down on her bottom lip hard, when she heard him opening the closet "You believe me now?" he looked at Stefan. "A hidden closet love. Where Stefan kept mementoes of his victims" he said filling Ava in.

Stefan slowly approached the closet and stepped in; he looked inside and forced himself to remain calm when he caught sight of his girlfriend. Klaus meanwhile waltz back over to the fairy.

"So my little fairy" he picked up a tendril of her hair and wrapped it around his index finger. "You seem to be excited about the places in Chicago"

"What'd you expect?" Ava countered silently praying for them to hurry so they could leave "I never been here before."

"Ah so you've been stuck in that tragic little town your whole life?" he cocked an eyebrow

"Seems that way huh" she shrugged her shoulders, nervously playing with the ring on her index finger.

"So you don't miss Mystic Falls?"

"No" Ava stated, she was lying but he didn't need to know that "Moved on now."

"On to bigger and better things" Klaus smirked, leaning in close. She swallowed and nodded they were brought out of their conversation by Stefan.

"Look what I found" he called.

Ava's heart skipped a beat, come on Stef don't rat her out she thought. She felt as if she could only hear her heart racing when Klaus took a step towards the closet that was housing Elena. "1918, single Malt" she immediately relaxed hearing him and stood up.

"My favourite" Klaus took the bottle, "Let's go find someone to pair it with. Come on Ava"

"Wow no sucky nickname coming out of your mouth Ava drawled, and held out her hand to the hybrid. Klaus took her hand and pulled her onto her feet.

"_AVA WAIT" _

"Alright love?" the hybrid asked when the fairy hissed in pain when she heard Elena's voice shouting her name. She nodded

"Yeah and don't call me love" he walked ahead and once again Stefan trailed after them. He noted that the fairy seemed to subtly rub her head.

* * *

"Thanks Gloria" Ava said taking the beer that was set down in front of her, she was about to take a sip but it was snatched out of her hand "Hey…"she whined "bitch-"

"Thanks doll. What every witch wants to hear" the witch rolled her eyes and slid the drink over to Klaus. "But I don't have underage drinking here. Have this" she set a soda down in front of her. Unlike the morning, the bar itself now was buzzing, and full of people having a good time.

"Yet you welcome the company of a hybrid dick" she drawled, causing Stefan to snort and Klaus to glare.

"Is she drunk right now?" Gloria asked cocking an eyebrow, she never heard someone being so disrespectful to the volatile Original.

"No" Ava sniped and took a sip of her soda.

"That's just her personality, charming right?" Klaus said sarcastically, taking a sip of his beer.

"As if you can talk" she scoffed "douche"

"Why-"

Gloria cleared her throat; she wasn't in the mood to watch the hybrid and the fairy bicker. "Where's Rebekah?" she asked

"She'll be here. I can't conjure her on demand" Klaus replied, as Stefan took the vacant stool besides Ava.

"That would be a pretty cool trick. Hey Gloria ya know with your witchy powers can you actually conjure people?" she leant forward resting her elbows on the bar counter.

"Depends on the person doll" Gloria smiled, the fae returned it.

"See this is what I don't get. You whine when I use pet names but when Gloria does it-"Klaus started downing half of his beer

"Yeah well I like her and I kind of hate you" she smiled sweetly

"You know what they say Ava, there's a thin line between love and hate" he whispered into her ear. She felt a shudder go down her spine.

"Yeah and whoever said that was most likely raving mad" she quipped. "Now piss off and annoy someone else"

Klaus smirked and looked pass Ava and saw a broody looking Stefan. "What's wrong with you? I thought Chicago was your playground"

"Klaus have you noticed, that we both are miserable. And the common factor is that you're here" Ava murmured.

Stefan stood up "So this is why you asked me to be your wing man. You liked the way I tortured innocent people" he moved so that he was in between the hybrid and the blond, since he wanted to see the hybrid's face.

"Well that certainly half of it" Klaus poured himself a shot using the single malt that Stefan had dug up.

"What's the other half?" Ava asked peering around and snatched the drink out of Klaus's hand just as he finished pouring. Stefan didn't bother to try and stop her. Truth be told he would rather having her drink the alcohol than Klaus's blood. She was about to take a sip but it was snatched out her hands by the Original in exchange for the bottle he gave her a shot.

"The other half is that you use to want to be my wingman" Klaus revealed.

"Now this is going to be some twisted tale" Ava muttered and downed her shot. She shook her head and listened. "Damn you were friends" she hummed and held out her glass, Klaus poured her another and pushed one to Stefan

"We were. To friendship" Klaus declared and clinked his glass with hers and Stefan.

"To…well-not either one of us not jumping off a building because we're in your company" Ava muttered and downed her shot.

* * *

Ava was now face down on the bar top. She had gotten rid of the small shot glass and was drinking out of a tumbler. Stefan let her have a few sips and took it back off of her. She was holding her chin in her hand.

"See I'm confused" Stefan cleared his throat and leant against the bar. "Why do I only know you as the hybrid dick? Who sacrificed my girlfriend on an altar of fire"

"Ha" Ava snorted "Stefan swore. But he does have a point." She agreed and held out her hand to Stefan, he rolled his moss green orbs. He handed her his drink and she took a sip giving it back to him. They were sharing. The alcohol numbed her senses somewhat so she wasn't being assaulted by other people's thoughts. Ava ran her fingers through her blond locks, her curls were chaotic

"All good things must come to an end" he replied simply. The fairy rubbed her drooping eyes.

Ava took a sip of water, since Gloria had come by and swiped the glass of whisky out of her hands and replaced it.

"Ok was not expecting that at all" she swallowed.

"So you compelled me" Stefan murmured "to forget"

"It was time for Rebekah and I to move on" Klaus shrugged his shoulders. Ava cocked an eyebrow

"But why did you need to move on?" she asked curiously

"That's another tale for another time love" Klaus downed his drink. "Better to have a clean slate"

"Ava has got a point. You shouldn't have to cover your tracks" Stefan said leaning forward, Ava frowned, the only reason she could think of why someone would cover their tracks is because they were running from someone.

Stefan had the same thought in his head but he voiced it out loud "Unless you were running from someone."

Klaus's eyes hardened as he looked at the vampire "Story time is over" he said curtly. Stefan caught sight of someone who looked very familiar at the doorway.

"I need another drink…a real one" Stefan uttered.

"Eating people Stef? So beneath you" Ava muttered and felt the side of her hand brushing against Stefan's glass.

"Stay out of trouble" Stefan warned Ava, and left her and the hybrid behind. Ava rolled her milky green orbs and nodded. She raised the glass to her lips and sighed loudly when nothing entered her mouth.

"Feeling thirsty love? I can offer you a drink" Klaus smirked

She swallowed "I'm going to the bathroom. Stefan told me to behave and if I stay here for another minute I'll probably smash your head in with the single malt" she plastered a very fake smile on to her face and headed to the back room, where the toilets were.

"Offering her blood again Klaus?" Gloria asked as she called the last round "It's not wise or smart-"

"What I do with my fairy is my business" Klaus snarled and grabbed the bottle of amber liquid, and poured himself another drink.

* * *

Ava dried her hands and smoothed down her dress as she exited the bathroom, she walked out and was about to trudged down the steps but froze hearing a sickening snap

"Klaus what are you doing?" the fairy called, Damon's eyes darted over to her and widened

"Just teaching someone a lesson love." She cringed when there was a pained groaned she knew that voice "Oh dear what was that? I'm a little boozy so you forgive me if I miss your heart the first few tries" she heard the sound of a pained groan "no that's not it" the hybrid sneered as he stab the small wooden umbrella in the vampire. "Oh almost-"

"Who are you stabbing?" Ava questioned, she pushed down the barriers in her mind but didn't detect anyone and so Klaus was having an alteration with another vampire. She detected that Gloria was in the back, so the witch wouldn't be helping.

Her heart froze when she heard a very familiar voice "You want a partner in crime forget Ava and Stefan. I am so much more fun" Damon groaned.

Ava licked her lips; did he have a death wish? She gave everything up to save him, and he was right here putting himself in Klaus's path.

She jumped out of her skin when she heard a sudden crashing noise. Klaus threw Damon across the room causing him to smash into a table he landed right near Ava.

"You won't be any fun when you're dead" Klaus spat creating a makeshift stake from breaking the chair leg _"GLORIA I NEED HELP" _

"Klaus don't" Ava shouted "we made a deal-"just then the chair-leg caught on fire as Gloria appeared at the bar.

"Really?" Klaus asked

"Not in my bar. And Ava was screaming pretty loudly in my head"

"You're lucky that Ava saved your skin" Klaus slammed Damon back down "you don't need to negotiate Ava's or your brother's freedom. When I'm done with them they won't want to go back."

"Ava doesn't have a choice she is stuck is some sick deal" Damon growled "she wants nothing to do with you"

"Oh you would think that wouldn't you?" Klaus let him up "ask her right now. Ask her whether she wants to go back-"

"She can't you're not letting her" Damon smoothed down his top. "She is coming back to Mystic Falls-"he surprised the fairy by grabbing her arm. The vampire was set to drag her out but Klaus blurred in front of the pair.

"Ava isn't stupid enough to go are you?"

"She doesn't want to be here" Damon sneered.

Ava swallowed fearing the vampire would get himself killed. She needed to do something drastic

"Fine go out of that door and you'll regret it" Klaus smiled and waltzed over to the bar stool

"Whatever come on Ava. I missed you so much" Damon said he just wanted her back with him. He went to take a step forward but frowned when he realised that the fairy wasn't moving "Ava what are you doing? Come on-"

"No" Ava said bluntly,

"What?"

"I told you she wouldn't want to go" Klaus said in a sing song voice.

Damon ignored the hybrid and grasped the fairy by her shoulders "Ava what the-"

"I don't want to go back Damon not with you" she snapped fiercely. Damon frowned

"Ava if you're scared for me I can look after myself" he told her.

She shook her head, he wouldn't be able to win against Klaus, the man was an Original and a hybrid "Come on-"

"I said I didn't want to go" she shouted. She just wanted him away from her so he would be safe.

"And you're lying" he growled back.

Ava pushed down her onslaught of emotions. She was doing this for the best. If she did go back to Mystic Falls Klaus would surely follow. She was the only one of her kind and she would no doubt be hunted. Putting Damon in even more danger. It'll be easier for him for him to just hate her and then he would let her go. Or so she thought.

"Just come home Ava-"

"Mystic Falls isn't my home Damon. Not anymore" Ava spat, the vampire noted her eyes seem to have darken "why would I go back there when all my life I wanted to get out of that town?"

"Because you've got friends and-"

"And what? Family? I haven't got them." Ava scowled "Friends can be replaced-"every word that came out of her mouth, she felt like she was losing a little bit of her heart.

"I am there and-"

"And what?" Ava uttered "You? You're there? What's going to happen Damon? We go home and live happily ever after? Happy ever afters don't last long Damon"

"Ava please I love you-"

"I don't love you-"Damon growled and pinned her against the wall

"Lie about anything else but don't lie about that" he hissed in her ear.

Ava swallowed she was lying and she knew that. "Just let me go Damon. Move on" she begged him quietly

"I can't-"

"Then maybe I should help you" he was confused, Ava felt sicken to her stomach when Damon roared in pain, he dropped onto his knees and clasped his head in pain. He squinted through his teary eyes and saw Ava above him holding her hand out. She was doing this to him. "Go away Damon and don't come back" she said seriously and she released her hold on him.

Klaus chuckled loudly "She's more powerful now isn't she?" he leant against the bar.

"Ava-"

"I want you to go Damon" Ava said coldly no emotion in her voice or on her face.

Damon slowly stood up "You really want that Ava?"

"Yes" she replied without hesitation.

Damon chuckled "I guess I failed you then didn't I? I promised to protect you and I didn't. I am so sorry Ava" she felt a lump form in her throat. "I want you to have this. It was meant to be for your birthday." He leant in close and pressed his lips against her ear "Know this Ava. I will never let you go" he pressed a velvet box into her hand and kissed her temple. God he really did lost her he thought. She felt a pulse of air and he was gone.

"Wow did you see that Gloria? Dinner and a show" Klaus smirked, the witch didn't look remotely amused.

Ava swallowed and turned on her heel, she ran back straight into the toilets. The door slammed shut behind her. And she shakily opened the lid of the box and her pads of her fingers brushed against something cool. She trailed her fingers over it and realised that it was a heart shaped locket. This was the first piece of jewellery she ever received from a man.

Ava felt tears well up in her eyes. She clutched onto it pressing it close to her chest. Her heart felt like it was ripping in two. She told Damon to go. She told him to move on but…that's not what she wanted.

Ava wanted to go home but couldn't, "Oh god" she covered her face with her hands. And she sank down onto the floor. Sobs tore from her throat; she didn't want to be here anymore. She knew she wasn't as strong as Stefan. The vampire was able to act his way through anything, but Ava wore her heart on her sleeve.

Her shoulder shook and she sniffed. With shaky fingers she unclasped the locket and put it on. Ava was trapped.

"You know that feeling you got in here?" she gasped as Klaus knelt down in front of the fairy

"What?" she sniffed

"You was smart Ava. Going back with Damon you would have signed his death sentence." Klaus brushed her curls away from her face. "That feeling in there-"he tapped her chest where her heart resided "is your heart breaking in two"

Ava blinked she felt just so ripped up from the inside out. She was warring with herself. One part was congratulating her; she got Damon away from the deranged hybrid. The other part was distraught at what was taking place. She just wanted everything to stop.

"But with some time and help that feeling will go away" Klaus caught her chin

"Help? How-"

"Blood Ava" he simply replied

"No I don't want-"he didn't give her a chance to argue and took a chunk out of his wrist pressing it against her lips. He pinched her nose forcing her to swallow. But then he pulled back, and looked her directly in her glassy milky orbs. "You want to drink by blood don't you Ava?"

Her lips were marred with blood as the hybrid hovered above her "I want your blood" she repeated back emotionlessly causing Klaus's smile to widened.

"Have at it love" he murmured and with that she grabbed his wrist and latched her lips onto his wound. Ava groaned, she felt the warring parts within herself going numb. She was going numb.

Klaus stroked aside her curls and groaned loudly, his eyes morphed into golden orbs and his fangs descended. Ava sucked harder and moaned feeling the intoxicating liquid sliding down her throat. This was much better than any rum, bourbon or whisky she ever had. She hissed when she felt his fangs sinking into her throat. It was completely different experience when he started to slurp down her blood.

Klaus licked his lips and pulled back and saw that the fairy was literally had an iron grip on his wrist "Stop Ava-"he commanded but she didn't. He easily got out of her grip just as the bathroom door open.

"Hey-"Stefan froze taking in the scene.

"We have to go meet Rebekah. Hurry along love, Stefan" Klaus stood up and patted the vampire on the shoulder. "Careful with her mate." He uttered and left "I'll be in the car"

Stefan hadn't moved an inch and took in the sight of Ava; the fairy was on the floor "Ava" he breathed kneeling down in front of her. It looked as if she didn't hear him. Her face was bowed. The vampire swallowed and gingerly lifted her chin, "Oh no" the bottom half of her face was covered in blood, and her eyes…they were so dark, so dark and full of despair.

"Ava why did you take his blood again?" he pulled out a tissue from his pocket and hastily wiped the fairy's lips, chin and cheek. The state that she was in reminded him of a new-born vampire who couldn't control her blood-lust. "Why?"

"Then I don't feel Stefan" Ava simply replied.

* * *

Ava stood beside Stefan silently, they were waiting for Klaus to call them in. the vampire frowned and glanced over to Ava, she had been silent the entire car journey here.

He knew she was trying to hide it, but she was failing miserably Klaus couldn't detect it. But Stefan could see right through the fairy, he knew her and he knew that she was heart-broken.

"You did the right thing Ava" he assured her

"Then why doesn't it feel like it?" she countered

"Sometimes you have to do things to protect those who you love Ava. We want them to let us go. But we also have to let them go" Stefan murmured. He sighed when the fairy turn her face away. But was surprised when he felt her small hand encompassing his,

"Together we will let them go. It's for the best" he stated, and she nodded. His heightened hearing picked up Klaus's voice calling him.

"Come on" Stefan murmured and led Ava into the deserted warehouse. His eyes were drawn to the female Original

"Stefan" Rebekah murmured seeing her long lost lover. Klaus strode towards the vampire and placed his hand on his shoulder

"Now you remember"

Ava swallowed and took a step back when Stefan let her hand go "Rebekah" he took a step forward.

"Stefan" Klaus called attracting the vampire's attention.

"I remember you, we're friends"

"We are friends" Klaus corrected him

"Who's she?" Rebekah called out seeing the blond there "your girlfriend Stefan? Nik?" there was a moment of silence before Ava broke it by laughing loudly

"Oh god, no. girlfriend?" she snorted "Stefan…that's gross. And your brother I don't like. He's a-"

"Imbecile?" Rebekah offered.

"Ok let's use that word. I was going to say something ruder" Ava shrugged her shoulders. The female Original lips twitched in amusement.

"Ha ha ha" Klaus said sarcastically "now if you're done, the reason you're here" he walked over to his sister. "Gloria tells me you know how to contact the Original witch"

"The Original witch?" Rebekah cocked an eyebrow

"Do you have what she needs?" Klaus asked

Rebekah touched her throat and frowned realising that she was missing something important. "Where's my necklace? What did you do with it? I never take it off"

Ava felt Stefan shifting besides her, "I don't know" Klaus uttered getting frustrate "I didn't touch it."

"We need to find it Nik" Rebekah snarled.

"Tell me that's not what she needs" Klaus shouted, Rebekah shoved him away and turned to her casket she searched through it but couldn't find it. Ava jumped when the Original flipped the coffin over. She swallowed; Ava had a funny feeling that Stefan had something to do with the missing necklace. She would need to talk to him. The fairy knew they were in trouble now.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Outfit link on profile. Thanks to those who reviewed. **

**So in this Chap-They arrived in Chicago. Ava delays their visit to Gloria. She starts a bar fight, and gets drunk. A brief visit from Claudine. Ava and Stefan meet Gloria. The witch knows what Klaus is doing to Ava. They learn Stefan knew Klaus ages ago. They go to his apartment, Ava knows Elena is there. And they go back to Gloria's and she drinks. Klaus and Ava talk she goes to the bathroom. And when she comes back she walks into a confrontation between Klaus and Damon. Damon tries to take her home. But she refuses and sends him on his knees. He gives her a present and leaves. Ava breaks down in the bathroom, where (surprise surprise) Klaus appears. And gives her blood. Stefan is getting worried. And last but not least a breif interaction between Ava and Rebekah. **

**Next Chap-Rebekah, Klaus, Ava and Stefan. Klaus finds out and isn't happy. **

**So I think only one lovely reader is on the right track about what is happening to Ava, I wouldn't mind hearing your theories about what's going on. **

**Please REVIEW**


	48. Chapter 48

"Your fairy is very annoying. Hurry up" Rebekah told her brother, the female Original let out another annoyed sigh.

"God I hadn't showered in decades and-"

"Hey" Ava snapped "you could have had one last night but ya didn't? But you chose to feed"

Klaus closed his eyes and placed his arms behind his head and sighed.

"Are you going to let her talk to me like that?" Rebekah snapped glaring at her brother

"He doesn't control me" Ava yelled through the door.

Rebekah sneered just as Stefan entered the room. The vampire was immediately on the alert when he saw the enraged Original and there was no sign of Ava anywhere. "What's going on?" he asked forcing himself to remain calm but he couldn't help but jump to conclusions. "Where's Ava?"

"That brat is hogging the bathroom" Rebekah scowled

Stefan sagged in relief and dropped down on the cushy armchair "Oh wasn't it you who said it'll be easier for them to share rooms?" Stefan smirked. Klaus rolled his eyes and sighed

"Can we hurry things along? We have to go meet Gloria" the hybrid drawled

"Not before shopping" Rebekah shook her head "I can't walk around in the Fairy's clothes….they're too…fairy-like"

"Fine" Klaus snapped knowing he owed his sister that much. "Just Ava hurry along-"

"What is she doing in there?" Rebekah paced up and down in the room.

Stefan couldn't help but smile knowingly, which caught Klaus's attention "What?"

"Have either of you actually used your heightened hearing to find out what she is doing in there?" Stefan asked aloud. Rebekah frowned

"There's-I don't hear water running" Rebekah muttered and stormed over to the bathroom door, she wrenched it opened revealing a dressed Ava sitting on the counter swinging her legs back and forth.

"Were you just sitting there the whole time?" Rebekah snapped as the Fairy grinned and jumped off the counter-top

"Yep-"

"I needed to use the bathroom-"

"I know" Ava uttered,

"Then why?"

"I wanted to be annoying" the petite teen shrugged her shoulders. Klaus growled out in annoyance

"You little brat" Rebekah spat

"Hey…you street-walker" Ava retorted

"Did she just call me a prostitute?" the female Original scowled and went to launch herself at the fairy but Stefan intervened.

"How about this, I'll get the fairy fed and we meet down there" Stefan said.

"Fine, fine. The sooner we are out of here the better" Klaus waved them off. With that Stefan grabbed Ava's hand and dragged her out of the room.

"Really Ava? Purposefully annoying a pair of Originals?" Stefan pressed the button of the elevator. When she heard the ding they stepped into it

"Yeah I know not smart. But forget that" Ava shook her head "We need to talk"

* * *

Soon enough Ava and Stefan were sitting in the eating area of the restaurant, he watched in slight awe and a bit of disgust when Ava drowned her chocolate chip pancakes in maple syrup.

"Stefan I know you're staring" Ava cut into her meal and shoved a forkful into her mouth "and I just wanted to tell you…you can't have any. This is mine"

Stefan rolled his eyes; one thing that didn't seem to change over the past few weeks was Ava's food intake. "I didn't want it anyway" he muttered.

"Bitch" Ava shook her head "You so did. Please tell me you're not pouting" she sighed feeling the sugary goodness going down her throat

"I am not-"

"Ha, you so are" she declared

"Ava-"

"Alright, alright. So what's wrong?" Ava licked her lips and took a sip of her juice. The diner was sort of busy so the pair didn't need to be worried about being overheard.

Stefan swallowed "Nothing-"

"No don't do that" she ordered "we're in this together. And I can tell you've been even more broody if that's even possible. So tell me" she demanded.

Stefan took a sip of his strong coffee "Nothing-"he didn't want Ava to get involved but she already was.

"Stefan I can tell when you're lying" Ava rolled her milky green orbs "What is going on? Does it have something to do with the necklace that they're trying to find?" she asked putting another forkful of pancakes into her mouth.

"Ava-"

"Stefan tell me"

Stefan sighed and rubbed his temple with his hand "Fine. The necklace they are looking for is the same necklace I gave to Elena" he told her.

Ava's eyes bugged out surprised at the revelation. "Holy shit on a stick" she exclaimed "why can't anything be simple?" she ran her fingers through her thick hair. "So they're hunting down a necklace which is currently with Elena. Who Klaus think is dead?"

"Yes" Stefan nodded

"Wonderful" Ava uttered sarcastically, not feeling very hungry at all "We have to make sure that they don't find out about it then don't we?"

"We do, they can't know Ava. So we're going to have to keep them distracted ok?" Stefan asked.

Ava nodded, "Sure" they come too far and did horrible things to keep Klaus away from Mystic Falls, they can't fall at the latest hurdle.

* * *

"Miss you're messing up the display" a sales assistant uttered, Ava, Stefan, Klaus and Rebekah were at a clothes boutique, since the female Original needed some new outfits. Stefan and Klaus were by the fitting rooms lounging on the chairs. Whilst the blond had grown bored and wondered off.

"And?" Ava countered taking another sweater off of the shelf. She tutted "this material makes my skin itchy." She informed the irritated woman.

"Would you like to look at the dresses then?"

"Nope-"

"_God she is infuriating. I so don't get paid enough to deal with asses like her-"_

"Oh bitch" Ava scoffed hearing the woman's thought "You get overpaid. All you do in your prissy little store is trail after rich people. Hardly a skill" she huffed.

"You little braggart-"

"You bloody gold-digger." Ava countered "and your sweater is way over-priced. Five hundred bucks for it? Let me ask you something" she cleared her throat. The sales assistant was getting embarrassed since the other patrons of the store were all looking at them now "Was you high when you priced these?"

The woman spluttered "I-I-"

"And your hubby is shacking up with his ex-wife" Ava added on. The sales assistant eyes welled up in tears

"Is he?"

"Yeah he is and don't cry" she carried on; Stefan had wondered where Ava had disappeared off to and heard her voice from the other side of the store. He was surprised at the scene "It's pathetic" she finished off. With that the woman burst out in tears. "I just told you not to cry"

Stefan decided to intervene and rushed forward "Apologies, my sister hadn't had good morning" he caught the sales assistant's eye "forget this ever happened. And you're going to help another customer" he compelled her.

Stefan grabbed her hand and dragged her back over to where Klaus was lounging around, as he waited for Rebekah.

"What was that?" he whispered into her ear

"What?" the fairy frowned in confusion. "Oh that woman…she'll find out soon enough"

Stefan shook his head, noting that the blond didn't seem to care that much. Ava flopped down in the cushioned seat besides Stefan; the vampire went back to flickering through the magazine he had been reading beforehand.

"Is she done yet?" Ava asked playing with a strand of her hair.

"Doesn't look like it does it?" Klaus slouched in his seat and held up his empty glass so it would be refilled

The fairy sighed and held out her hand to Stefan who scoffed "Too early for you to be drinking"

She sighed and stretched her legs out and propped her feet on the white marble table. There was the steady sound of music beating within the store.

"There has to be more to this dress" Rebekah's voice rang out from the fitting room.

"There's not" Klaus murmured glancing over to the fairy,

Stefan looked up as Rebekah emerged from the fitting with, sporting a little black dress. "So women in the 21st century dress like prostitutes then?" the blond vampire asked.

"Hey…" Ava called out "just wear tights or something."

"I got dirty looks for wearing trousers" Rebekah uttered

"You wore trousers so women today could wear nothing" Klaus drawled

"Eww" Ava shook her head "Next time I am wearing trousers" she muttered and subtly pulled down her denim shorts so it would cover her legs more.

"And what is this music? It sounds like a cable car accident" she whined

Ava groaned "Please don't tell me I whine like that?" she whispered loudly to Stefan "If I do, I commend you for not punching my face in"

Stefan snorted whilst Rebekah glared at the petite blond "It's dance music" he informed the other vampire.

"People dance to this?" Rebekah asked

"Hmm" Stefan nodded; Ava placed her arm over face and leant back

"Are we done yet?" Klaus sipped his drink, like Ava he was bored out of him mind from all this shopping.

"And why are you so grumpy?" Rebekah asked her brother walking over to him.

Klaus placed the empty glass on the table besides him "I needed one thing from you, for my witch to find out why my hybrids are dying. One thing, your necklace and you lost it"

"Bummer isn't it?" Ava commented and sat up from her slumped position "Maybe it's a sign that you're not meant to have minions-I mean fellow hybrids"

"No its not" Klaus snapped at her. She frowned and faced away from him.

"Don't get bitchy with me. She is the one that lost it" Ava muttered

"I didn't lose it" Rebekah rolled her blue eyes "it's just been missing for ninety years. So what do you think?" she asked Stefan gesturing to her outfit and twirled around.

"I like it" Stefan nodded. "What? I said I liked it" he murmured when she gave him a look

"I can always tell when you're lying Stefan" Rebekah drawled and turned on her heel heading back into the fitting room.

"Wait...is she going to try on more outfits?" Ava asked

"Looks like it love" Klaus sighed plucking up the Champaign bottle, he chuckled at Ava's response which was to grab the large cushion beside her and shoved it over her face. "Nice one, good work Stefan" he said sarcastically

"You're the one that pulled the dagger out of her" Stefan countered causing Ava to snort

"I heard that" Rebekah called

"They did say it out loud, ergo…he doesn't really give a damn if you heard it or not" Ava said aloud causing both Klaus and Stefan to chuckle.

"Alright I'm going to get some fresh air" Stefan said standing up "Ava?"

"No she wants to stay here right?" Klaus smirked

"Yeah…I can't be bothered to move" Ava's voice came out muffled she pushed the cushion aside

Stefan frowned "Ok…"he shook his head and left the store.

Klaus looked back over to the fairy and noted the expression on her face. "I thought you'd be excited about shopping" he commented.

Ava cocked an eyebrow "What's so great about going round and round a store trying to fine the 'perfect'-"she used air quotes "outfit. And in the end they buy the first outfit they saw" she sighed "It's boring-"

"It's only because you can't see the outfits" Rebekah snapped.

"Wow…bitch much" Ava muttered, Klaus shook his head and took another sip of his drink.

"I heard that" Rebekah called out

"My god. I said it out loud so you was meant to" the fairy called back "Is the Champaign next to me right?" she didn't wait for a reply and went to grab the bottle.

"No-"Klaus groaned when she accidentally knocked the expensive bottle of the bubbly liquid on to the floor shattering it.

"Did she just knock the Champaign on the floor?" Rebekah exited the fitting room

"Oh wait you didn't hear that?" Ava asked with a smirk on her face. Klaus hid his smile by waving one of the sales assistants over.

"I can see why you want to keep her brother" Rebekah said low enough so only the hybrid could hear "She's got spunk"

"And so much more" Klaus murmured taking a sip of the bubbly liquid.

* * *

Meanwhile across the street and down the road, Stefan was currently speaking to an old foe/lover. He was kind of miffed that Katherine was in Chicago trailing after them. After all, Klaus made it no secret that when he saw the Petrova vampire she was dead.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Stefan asked

Katherine smirked and was leaning against a pillar "So you, Ava and Klaus look very chummy" she commented "You three besties?"

"If he finds out you're in Chicago you're dead" Stefan stated folding his arms across his chest looking at Katherine

"Happy to know that you still care" Katherine smiled shouldering her bag. Stefan merely raised his eyebrows "So tell me if I'm wrong. Rebekah's necklace that Klaus is looking for is the necklace you gave to Elena"

"Goodbye Katherine" Stefan started to walk away but she blocked his path and placed her hand on his chest to stop him

"Hey, hey wait you're up to something. Tell me" Katherine demanded.

"They don't know where the necklace is. I just have to keep them from figuring it out I have it all under control"

"Please tell me you have a better plan than that" Katherine scoffed "You do" she could tell by the expression on his face, that the younger vampire did have something up his sleeve. "Oh come on Stefan, you're not the diabolical type whatever your planning it's not going to work"

"Well if the most diabolical woman can't figure it out, then I must be doing something right" Stefan smirked

"Uh huh" Katherine nodded "you're bad now, don't get too cocky. Klaus is smarter than you. He's smarter than everyone"

"Right" Stefan merely shrugged his shoulders and started to walk off but Katherine halted him.

"I'm curious is Ava in on your little plan?" the vampire asked, Stefan looked over his shoulder

"What?"

"Well you two share everything don't you? Harsh the way she sent Damon packing…but oh well...answer me something Stef. Is the fairy drinking Klaus's blood?" Katherine asked

Stefan swallowed casing the older vampire to sigh "Ava know what's at stake she won't-"

"Tell? Ava is only one push away from the edge Stefan. Careful now" Katherine warned him.

"One push?"

"She is on the edge Stefan. And soon enough she will be sinking" she said cryptically "oh and watch out for the sister. She'll ruin you"

Stefan scoffed "Glad to know that you still care" he uttered and without another word he walked off blending in to the crowd.

* * *

"And this should do the trick" Rebekah declared making herself a drink "oh come on. You're a girl you're meant to be into shopping and whatnot-"

"Not every girl likes to shop" Ava muttered, she was thankful that they were back at Gloria's bar. The fairy was forced to endure another two hours of shopping with the Originals. She had Rebekah in one ear jabbering about colours or something. And Klaus's snide comments in the other ear.

"Then what kind of girl are you?"

"Not a shallow one" Ava countered and was resting her elbows on the bar. Her mind wasn't really focused on the female Original, no her mind was on Gloria knowing that the witch was attempting to discover where the necklace was.

"Drinking already? did I not mention that I don't have underage drinking here?" the witch asked as she lit another candle, setting up the area she would be doing her work.

"You did say that but…I've been shopping for the last three hours so this is valid" Ava declared and uncorked the bottle of whisky and was about to take a sip before it was snatched out of her hands "OH come on" she yelled in frustration.

"This is some good whisky" Klaus smirked

"Dick" Ava scoffed and slumped against the bar, she felt someone brushing up against her other side. Rebekah hopped onto the bar so now the fairy was in between the pair.

"So Ava do you ever brush your hair?" Rebekah asked out of the blue. The fairy's eyes widened

"Why does every one bitch about my hair?" she huffed

"Because it's a mess. Wait there-"the Original ordered

"What why-OWW" Ava howled when the brush tore through her hair "HOLY SHIT WHAT THE HELL WOMAN?" she shrieked

"Ok ow love" Klaus rubbed his ears "you're loud-"

"You're sister is murdering me" Ava hissed and clutched her scalp "lay off the vampire strength-"she grouched. Klaus didn't miss the look of amusement passing across his sister's face. Huh he thought seems like Rebekah already found a new buddy, pity that Ava wasn't in the friend-making mood.

"Done" Rebekah declared throwing the hairbrush down onto the bar-top "Now you look a little bit more civilise."

"I was before" Ava muttered

"No you wasn't" Klaus and Rebekah said in unison.

The fairy scowled and crossed her arms over her chest "Both of you are bitches" she sniffed

"She says that word a lot" Rebekah quirked an eyebrow

"Not very original when it comes to insults" Klaus murmured "are you love?"

"As if you can talk." She scoffed "your pet names are super, super and super lame" she cleared her throat. Rebekah smirked at that; it's been a long time since she saw someone standing up to her brother.

Ava bit her lip she was getting anxious when she heard Gloria beginning to chant. Crap she thought they were going to find the necklace, she prayed that someone how the with would fail.

"You left us" Rebekah commented spying Stefan entering the bar

"Yeah sorry" Stefan approached the trio, he stopped in front of Ava "retail therapy was making my head explode" he uttered "did you eat?" he asked the teen

"Yes" Ava replied, it was true, before they had arrived at Gloria's they did a pit stop at the diner down the road.

"What's she doing?" Stefan asked referring to the witch.

"She's failing" Klaus replying glaring at the witch.

"It's hard to find something if you don't have something to go on" Gloria sniped peeking one eye open before she closed it again.

"Pity" Ava hummed and licked her lips. Things were beginning to look up, she and Stefan just had to make sure that the witch didn't tell.

"So use me" Rebekah declared jumping off of the bar, "I only wore it for a hundred years" she waltzed over to the witch and hopped onto the table

"See, now this one offers a solution" Gloria nodded. Ava blinked shit she thought. She forced herself to remain calm, not wanting to give anything away. Stefan had to hand it to the teen, she can handle being under pressure. "Alright, give me your hand sweetheart" she held out her hand to the Original. Rebekah placed her hand in the witch's hand

"She's looking for the necklace huh?" Stefan cleared his throat.

"Yep" Ava replied, she swallowed and cautiously pulled down the barriers linking her mind to the witch's. she didn't dive in since Ava didn't want her to know that she was probing her mind. When she noted that the witch was too focused on Rebekah she concentrated. Images after images hit Ava, she saw Elena, Caroline and Bonnie all crowding around the kitchen. They were cooking. She balled her fists hearing the doppelganger plucking the necklace from her neck revealing a burnt mark. The fairy immediately pulled out of Gloria's mind when she heard the witch speak

"I can sense something" she murmured, her eyes remained closed. From the corner of his eye Stefan noted the look on Ava's face, he moved forward eyeing the witch. Ava could feel the tension in the air, she had a sinking feeling in her gut. She could hear the witch chanting both Ava and Stefan stiffened hoping that their secret wouldn't be discovered

"I found it" Gloria declared.

Ava tucked in a stray curl and licked her lips, crap Klaus was going to be so pissed she thought

"So where is it?" Rebekah asked

"It doesn't work like that doll. I get images, there's a girl with her friends-"Ava knew she saw Elena, Caroline and Bonnie, she had a longing in her gut. She was meant to be there, she was meant to be messing around in the kitchen, and stealing the Gilbert's food and just being happy.

"Yes a dead girl with dead friends. If I don't get my necklace back" Rebekah snarled

"Well I have to dive back in to get the details" Gloria shook her head; Klaus hopped off the seat beside Ava and walked forward leaning over the witch

"I need more time" she simply said "and space, you're harshing my juju"

Ava hummed "Wait do witch's actually have juju?" she asked curiously

"We do. And if we're feeling trapped or rushed it doesn't work" Gloria said raising her eyebrows at Klaus.

"Klaus it's a hint. You're pissing the witch off" the fairy informed the hybrid causing Gloria to smile

"We can wait" Klaus bit out, he just wanted to find the necklace and figure why his hybrids were dying on him.

"I'm sure you can" Gloria agreed "but that's not what I asked"

Stefan decided to step in, not wanting Klaus to hassle the witch "Hey you know, why don't we just come back later. I'm hungry anyway-"

"Good" Ava nodded jumping off of the stool "I am feeling rather famished-"

"You just ate-"Rebekah pointed out

"I can have a snack ya know" Ava retorted and smoothed down her top.

"Come on I'll let you pick who we eat" Stefan carried on.

The fairy balked "Erm…I'm cool with a Big Mac, or maybe we could stop by subway…or KFC I love their wings" she rambled

"Ok, ok Ava" Stefan ushered out of her room and glanced over his shoulder seeing Rebekah and Klaus following "this is yours" he slipped his cell in the front pocket of her denim shorts. "And nothing sugary-"he added

"Oh" Ava whined

"Lets go" Klaus declared.

"_Fae don't try and read my mind again"_ Ava jolted hearing Gloria's voice in her head.

"You alright love?" Klaus called realising that the blond wasn't on their heels. Stefan frowned and also stopped

"Just peachy" she nodded and scurried after them.

* * *

"Ok when I mentioned I was hungry you vamps were aware I meant human food right?" Ava asked, they were back in the warehouse, and much to the fairy's annoyance they had compelled a couple of girls so they could feed from them

"Human food is fattening" Rebekah sniped. Both females were sitting atop wooden crates, whilst Stefan and Klaus were in the armchairs. The petite teen made sure to strengthen the barriers in her mind so she wouldn't hear these poor girls' thoughts.

"And feeding off of diseased ridden human is healthy?" Ava countered she was swinging her legs back and forth; Rebekah pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Well my girl is dead and I'm bored" Rebekah uttered sulkily

"That's how I feel all day" Ava exclaimed "except for the dead girl part…because I don't kill people…or suck people…ok that-"

"You really don't know how to stop talking" the Original sighed and shook her head.

"You weren't kidding about being hungry" Klaus retracted his fangs finding his meal feeling but nearly as pleasurable as he found it when he took Ava's blood. He dropped the dead girl onto the floor.

"It's been a long day" Stefan murmured blood marring his lips

"Try to be related to her" Klaus nodded towards Rebekah

"You're being mean" the female Original frowned, Ava rolled her eyes and dramatically fell back onto the wooden crate she was on.

"That's the word you described him? Mean? Use different words" the fairy muttered

"And why are you being mean Stefan? You use to love me"

"Erm…that was a different lifetime ago" Ava commented placing her arm over her eyes, she was bored, running around Chicago and all they did was shop, she wanted to go to museums, the main attractions. Plus she heard Gran once say that Chicago had a stall that sold the most delicious hot-dogs.

"It's been ninety years Rebekah. Give him a minute" Klaus drawled licking his lips.

"Why are you taking his side?" Rebekah asked

"Oh my god Rebekah seriously? You sound like you're going to cry…get over it" Ava called out and yelped when she was shoved off of the wooden crate. "Ok…you're not over it. Bitch" she sat up and shuffled on her bottom so that she leaning against the crate.

"Because dear sister, I feel pity for any man who doesn't give you what you want" Klaus smirked

"Would you stop making me out to be a brat? I am not a brat" Rebekah spat

"I beg to differ" the petite teen muttered

"Thousand years of life experience says otherwise" Klaus countered, Ava rolled her milky green orbs as Stefan chuckled

"Well you're no picnic either. I mean I only spent one summer with you and I feel like I want to blow my head off…and I'm sure Ava feel the same"

"Pfft I'm actually fantasying ways to kill him" she snickered.

Rebekah chuckled "Fantastic"

Stefan grinned and dropped the dead girl onto the floor, and stood up "I need to go" he wiped his mouth "behave Ava" he patted her on top of her head

"Where's he going?" Rebekah asked watching Stefan leaving

"To write a name on the wall" Klaus replied licking his lips. "So what should we do now?"

"Shopping" Rebekah instantly replied

"NOOO" Ava whined shaking her head, she couldn't stand waiting around again for Rebekah to decide to buy and what not to.

* * *

"Screw this" Ava muttered, once again stuck in a clothing boutique with the pair of Originals. She meandered through the racks and any of the clothes that she didn't like the feel she would just drop them on the floor.

"Brother your fairy is destroying the store" Rebekah called out wondering over to the other blond.

"Can you blame me?" she muttered

"And she's exceptionally grumpy" Rebekah smirked when the other girl rolled her eyes "Why is that?"

"Maybe because I know there's much better things to than shop and go round and round in circles?" Ava declared with a fake smile on her face. "Or-"just then her stomach let out a rumble

"You're hungry" Klaus smirked appearing behind her she nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt the hybrid trailing his finger down her back. "Well Rebekah want to join me while I feed the fairy?"

"I do have a name" Ava snapped getting irritated by the pair "And I can get my own food" she walked out of the store and felt the fresh breeze against her skin. Ava opened up her mind wanting to find out if there was a hotdog stall nearby.

"Jackpot" Ava declared managing to find out that there indeed a stall on the next street. With that the fairy walked off in that direction. She jumped when she felt a vibration in her pocket and realised Stefan's cell was ringing.

"Hello?" she picked up "Who's this? If this is some cold caller well you suck and yeah..-"

"Ava-"

"Stefan?"

"Yes me, listen to me. Keep Klaus and Rebekah busy, I'm going to see Gloria, and see if she found out where the necklace was ok?"

Ava bit her lip mentally cursing herself, she just walked out on the pair but Stefan didn't need to know that "Sure"

"Ok well-"

"Question" Ava cleared her throat "is it weird to call your own cell?"

"Goodbye Ava" he hanged up on her.

Ava frowned and shook her head. She tucked the cell into her pocket. She carried on walking figuring out she might as well eat before she proves to be a distraction. Ava slowed down smelling the unmistakable scent of cooking meat. She was here.

"Hello dear" the vendor called out

"HI" Ava smiled "Can I have one of your finest hot dogs ever?" she moved forward.

"Sure doll, what'd you want on it?"

"Hmm…everything" Ava uttered,

"A girl who can eat. My type" he grinned and started to make her hotdog

Ava cocked an eyebrow "Yeah…aren't you like a hundred?" she asked

The man raised a shaggy eyebrow "I was being nice and I'm only fifty-"

"Oh right…well you are old" she muttered, things were getting awkward very quickly

"You kid are something else" the man shook his head adding the finishes touches onto her meal. "Ta da there ya go" he declared handing it over. Ava took a chunk out of eat and groaned, oh this was good.

"Oh wow" she hummed

"Great that'd be six bucks kid" he grinned.

Ava's jaw dropped "Hold it Granddad, you are overcharging shouldn't It be like three bucks?" she licked her lips

"You called me old and you wanted everything on it" he countered

"Bitch-"

"Brat. Now give me my money" he ordered.

Ava frowned and shoved her hand into her pocket, and felt her cheeks heating up, realising that Stefan had her wad of cash. "Oh well…the thing is-"

"You don't have money do ya?"

"I do-"

"Well give me six bucks then" he ordered

"Listen dude…I do have money but I don't have it on me-"the streets were still buzzing with people "and-"

"That's it I'm calling the cops-"Ava's eyes bugged out, ok she didn't except that. Stefan was so going to kick her ass…and it was such lame reason to be going to jail. Not being able to pay for a hotdog.

"Don't be hasty mate" an accented voice murmured, she felt the side of her body brush against his. "She paid and make me one"

"Really Klaus?" Ava whispered "You want one?"

"Well it looked like you was enjoying it" he smirked and took his meal. "Come on then" they walked through the crowd down the street.

"Please don't tell me we're going back to shopping" Ava took another bite out of the bun.

Klaus chuckled and took a bite out of his hot dog he hummed "Ok now I get why you like this so much. So I know one thing about you, you like hot dogs-"

"Please don't say anything perverted" Ava shook her head making the hybrid laugh loudly

"Alright love. So I know you like these and I know you don't like shopping"

Ava swallowed and was about to say something before she was barged causing her to stumble, she felt a firm grip on her upper arm

"Watch it mate" Klaus snarled glaring at the man

"What? Tell your girl to watch where she is –oh"

"Oh now you realised" Ava rolled her milky green orbs, the man looked embarresssed and was about to walk off but Klaus grabbed him

"I didn't hear your apology mate" Klaus sneered.

Ava swallowed and grabbed his wrist "Klaus don't" she hissed "just leave him-"

"I'm sorry-"the man spluttered, terrified of the other man.

"Doesn't sound like you mean it" Klaus drawled getting a kick out of the man's terror

"Klaus stop" Ava snapped.

"You're no fun love" Klaus reluctantly sent the man scurrying off.

Ava rolled her milky orbs "Yeah killing people doesn't excite me. Shocking" she huffed as they carried on walking,

"Am I sensing sarcasm?"

"You know it"

Klaus chuckled "Since you're not a big fan of shopping how about I take you someplace else?" he asked, Ava slowed down

"What about Rebekah?"

"She is shopping. So unless you want to join her-"

"No, no I'm good" Ava rushed out earning a smile from the hybrid "let's go."

* * *

"Welcome love to the Field's museum. Famous for its dinosaurs exhibit and other gems" Klaus declared as they walked in to the warm building, there was a low tone of music in the background.

"Oh my god" Ava breathed. "Shit, shit, shit. Come on, I wanna go to the T-Rex display" she exclaimed and didn't bother waiting for him. Klaus watched in amusement as the fairy ran off.

He canted his head to the side "She likes dinosaurs who'd thought it" he muttered and only took a step forward before he heard the sound of an almighty crash. Klaus sped his pace up and entered the next room and stopped at the sight. "You-"

"She broke a priceless artefact" the curator screamed, Ava had accidentally knocked down a display of fossils

"You can mend it-"she swallowed stumbling on to her feet "I can help-"she went to reach forward but the chubby man slapped her hand

"No don't touch. It's not broken this one but if you touch it, it might be" he barked

"Ok…Klaus I think we should leave" Ava hummed and the hybrid snorted and grabbed her hand

"Right" he guided her out of the room

"Don't come back" the curator screeched.

As soon as they stepped out Klaus laughed loudly and Ava groaned "Well that was embarrassing" she muttered

"No that was funny. Couldn't last five minutes in a nice place" he snorted "Come. We'll go somewhere else and please don't break anything" he added.

* * *

Soon enough they were at their next destination "You took me to a park?" Ava asked a frown on her face.

"Well you can't possibly break anything by running off" Klaus countered and looked around at the vast place "And it's not just any place it's the Millennium park" he added they walked down a path. She could feel the light breeze on her skin, she grudgingly had to admit that this was better than the stuffy museum they had been in moments beforehand. "Come on there's the Lurie Garden you might like."

They walked down the acres of grass, she inhaled and was hit with aroma of different flowers.

"Ok I got to hand it to you, you do know Chicago" Ava admitted as they walked down the rows of flowers.

"I do know my way around the love" he uttered and plucked a flower from the ground. "Hmm I heard you do like sunflowers" she felt a stem being pressed into her palms.

"Thanks but are you allowed to pick the flowers-"

"HEY" a guard shouted

"Oh crap-"

"Run" Klaus grabbed her hand and they ran weaving in and out through the crowd. He looked over his shoulder and spied two park rangers behind them.

"Ok any idea where we're going?" Ava asked her stomach lurched; maybe running after eating a heavy meal wasn't so good.

"This way-"with that he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into a side alley. When he saw the fairy opening her mouth about to say something so he placed his hand over her mouth shutting her up, when the rangers ran pass them he removed his hand but stayed close.

Ava panted "You could've just compelled them" she was unaware of how close they were to one another.

"Oh but then we would have missed out on the chase. That's the best part" he smirked. "Tell me you didn't find it fun"

Ava licked her lips "Ok…it was fun" she grudgingly agreed. Klaus chuckled and brushed aside her fallen curls causing her to tense. "So-"

"Are you hiding anything from me Ava?" Klaus whispered into her ear, she was hit with a face-full of his scent. The fairy swallowed feeling a pull in her gut "Are you hiding something?"

Yeah Elena is alive that's the reason why you can't create hybrids Ava thought but what came out of her mouth was a strong "No"

"You're not lying Ava?" he ran his finger down her cheek and rested it at her pulse point.

Ava bit down on her bottom lip, she could his chest brushing against hers. She was utterly confused by the reaction her body was having to him. "No" she repeated.

"Good…now how about a little reward?" his breath washed against her face causing her eyes to close

"Klaus-"

"You know you want to love." His eyes morphed into a pair of golden orbs and bit down on the palm of his hand.

"Klaus" Ava licked her lips, she could smell and she had the sudden urge to take a sip "I can't-"

"You can love" Klaus declared, there was no peering down the alley giving the pair some privacy. He noted the darkness sweeping through her milky green orbs.

He used his thumb and took a swipe of his blood before his self-inflicted wound closed. Klaus smudged the blood across Ava's lips and leant in close "come on love, you know you want it. Just indulge yourself" he coaxed her.

Ava swallowed and licked her lips, and sighed when she tasted his blood. She wanted it. "Want more?"

"Yes" she breathed, a breeze passed over them, lifting the fairy's hair. Once again Ava was assaulted with his scent. He bit down on his wrist and held it out in front of her she didn't need any more coaxing and latched her lips onto his wrist. Ava's hands clasped around Klaus's wrist and she pulled herself closet.

Swallowing mouthful after mouthful of the hybrid's blood, his other hand found itself across her blood pulling her closer. When he deemed she had more than enough he pulled back. And used his index finger to lift her chin, he smirked seeing her eyes they were dark. "Well done sweetheart"

Ava's stomach lurched, the blood, the hotdog, and all the sodas that she had beforehand was coming back up. Klaus hastily stepped back before Ava vomited all over the floor, she managed to stain her clothes.

"I guess we have to make a pit stop" the hybrid muttered, knowing that the fairy couldn't go round with stained clothes, otherwise she'll attract stares.

* * *

Ava buttoned up her shorts; Klaus had dropped her at a clothing store where he compelled a woman to help her with her clothes. In the end she opted for shorts and a top. The fairy couldn't dissuade him from going to check on Gloria; she just hoped that whatever Stefan planned on doing to persuade the witch from telling Klaus their secret he already done.

She just smoothed down her top before the door was slammed open "Come on we're leaving" Klaus uttered and grabbed her before she could blink.

"What?"

"Don't ask questions" he snapped and when they were out of the store he rounded the corner and picked her up and they blurred off.

Ava stumbled when she placed on the floor; "Come on" Klaus ordered and grabbed her hand dragging her back into the warehouse where he had stored the coffins of his family.

He slammed the door open and stalked forward. "Gloria is gone, she cleared out we need to find another witch" Klaus said aloud. He took in the scene and knew something was amiss "what's going on?"

"Something is wrong; he was asking questions about Mikael." Rebekah announced.

Ava blinked Stefan had clued her in last night about this Mikael person that Klaus was running from. "He's not with us Nik, neither of them" Rebekah's eyes flickered over to fairy, who had gone pale

"I can sense it"

"She's wrong" Stefan murmured willing the fairy to back away. "Klaus-"Ava felt a rush of air pass over her and the sickening sound of something snapping. She felt her heart skip a beat; Klaus had snapped Stefan's neck.

"So love are you or are you not with us?" Klaus turned on her, she heard the sound of him taking a step towards her. Ava took an instinctive step back "Are you with us Ava?"

"Yes" Ava lied she gasped when he blurred towards and slammed her against the wall, holding her up by her neck. She spluttered as he lifted her off of the ground so that her feet dangled

"Now let me clue you in or something love" Klaus whispered harshly "I think you're lying. What are you hiding?"

Ava dug her nails into the back of his hand "Nothing" she said through gritted teeth.

"She and Stefan seem to be holding onto something" Rebekah commented "hiding something really"

"Well love you going to tell us what is it?" Klaus asked the fairy. Ava remained tight lip causing the hybrid to let out audible sigh. "I was hoping that you'd be more co-operative. But that's not your style is it? But I do love a challenge. I'm sure later you'd be much more co-operative. But for now…"Ava felt an explosion of pain, and then nothing.

* * *

Stefan let out a groan and immediately sat up and his eyes landed on Klaus who was sitting atop a coffin, the younger vampire blinked "Just give me a chance to explain-"he started as the hybrid merely stared at him

"No need, I'm not mad I'm just curious, Rebekah seems to think you and Ava are holding on to something a piece of your old life." Stefan stiffened and finally noticed the petite blond near the back of the trunk, she was out cold.

The vampire rushed forward to kneel down beside her; he didn't miss the gash on the side of her head. Stefan's moss green eyes trailed over her arms, he realised that she was linked to a blood bag, two blood bags. One attached to each of her hands

"You're taking her blood?" he asked in confusion

"On no, I'm pumping Ava full of my blood. She'll be much more…willing." Klaus smirked. Stefan swallowed he didn't like the look on the hybrid's face. The Original had a knowing smile on his face "well Rebekah has got flawless instinct, borderline supernatural. I think I would check it out to see what you've two been hiding" he smirked

Klaus stood up as Stefan stayed by Ava's side, he watched as the hybrid pulled the shutter up revealing a very familiar town.

"Welcome back to Mystic Falls Stefan" Klaus announced.

Ava and Stefan were back in Mystic Falls.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Outfit link on profile. Thanks to those who reviewed. **

**So this chap-was full of action. Beginning we learnt that Rebekah and Ava shared a room. She is hogging the bathroom, Stefan drags her off and fills her in, she needs to help keep the pair distracted. Ava makes a woman cry and is whining about shopping. Katherine and Stefan tall, Katherine says Ava is on the edge. Ava reads Gloria's mind, and sees her friends, the witch knows she did this. Ava mentions that she is hungry and ends up walking out. finding a hot-dog stand, where she gets threatened to be taken to jail, Klaus comes and helps her out. He takes her to the museum, but they kicked out. He then takes her to the park, where she ends up having his blood but vomits. Klaus knows she and Stefan are hiding something. Stefan wakes up and finds out that Klaus is pumping her full of blood. To make her more willing. They're back in Mystic Falls. **

**Next Chap-The Reckoning. Ava and Stefan are back in Mystic Falls. Klaus manages to push Ava over the edge. **

**Please REVIEW**


	49. Chapter 49

Ava groaned waking up to something lightly slapping her cheeks.

"Wakey, wakey my little fairy" a British accented voice rang out; Ava blinked hard and clutched her head in pain. She frowned realising that her hands were attached to something. They tugged painfully when she moved them.

"What the hell?!" she muttered and sat up and ripped the tubes out "is going on?"

"Well-"she gasped when she was pinned against the truck wall "You didn't tell me one thing Ava." He growled.

Ava recalled the last moments before she was knocked out were Klaus demanding whether she was on his side or not.

"That the doppelganger lives" Klaus snarled and his hold tightening on her. Ava gasped and her eyes watered

"You sure?" she croaked, he dropped her onto the ground Ava massaged her throat and knew she'd end up with bruises.

"Yes I'm sure" Klaus knelt down in front of her "So you spent the last weeks lying to me-"

"Technically you never asked. And it must've slipped my mind" she weakly said. Ava shuffled back on her bottom, hearing the snarl coming from the pissed off hybrid. The fairy wasn't going to lie, at the moment she was terrified. There was no Stefan, no Damon to come to her rescue.

"Slipped your mind?" Klaus canted his head to the side he grabbed her chin in a bruising grip "Or my dear little fairy you are so going to pay…but for now, I think it's time for you to get reacquainted with your friends" he grabbed her by her upper-arm and hauled her onto her feet.

"Where's Stefan?" she asked as he dragged her out of the back of the trunk, she felt slightly woozy and hung-over. Ava just felt itchy in her own skin and buckled when Klaus's strides became quick. She felt the gravel crunching beneath her feet "Where are we?"

"Your school and Stefan is on a time out." Klaus slammed the double doors open. Ava swallowed why were they at school? Oh damn it was prank night, the year the future seniors would be spending their time gluing desk drawers shut, putting cling-film over the toilet seats.

"Klaus-"

"Don't speak Ava" he snarled Ava complied and licked her lips, "Oh there's your friends I spy a doppelganger" Klaus hissed into her ear. He pushed her forward.

Elena strolled down the corridor and grinned, she was looking forward to the upcoming year. No Stefan to get her down, but she just wished that her bubbly blond friend was here. Ava would've loved prank night; she would come up with the most horrendous things. She pushed open the door and froze

"Ava?" Elena breathed seeing the fairy standing in the corridor. "Oh my god" she exclaimed and launched herself at the smaller teen and hugged her. Ava's arms came around her, she missed her "How are you? Damon is going to be thrilled to see you" she took a step back to give the teen a once over.

The smile on the doppelganger's face slid off when she took in sight of Ava. The fairy looked unwell, she was pale and gaunt looking, and there were circles underneath her eyes. But what really got Elena was the look in Ava's eyes. They were dark her brown orbs dropped down to Ava's hands

"Ava you're hurt" she murmured seeing a trails of blood down her hands.

"_Run" _Ava ordered mentally, willing for her to go, Elena frowned in confusion and her heart stopped when a familiar figure stepped up beside Ava.

"Klaus" the brunette gulped and spun on her heel but Klaus blurred in front of her. Elena took a hasty step and grabbed Ava's hand, the fairy's grip was limp but then it tightened.

"You are supposed to be dead" Klaus snapped glaring at Elena, "what are we going to do about that?"

Ava swallowed "Nothing?" she offered. Elena blinked and went to take a step in front of Ava but Klaus noted this and grabbed the petite teen but her arm and used his other hand to grab on to the doppelganger.

He dragged them forward "You put a rather large kink in my plans sweetheart" Klaus spat, as they were ushered forward. Ava nearly did a face-plant, she was finding it hard to keep up "But you did have help didn't you?" his grip tightened on Ava the teen hissed in pain. "The whole point of breaking the curse and becoming a hybrid was to create more hybrids. And I haven't been able to do that-"they rounded the corner, Elena yelped, it felt like her arm was being torn out of its socket. "It has something to do with the fact that you're still breathing."

"If you're going to kill me just do it" Elena uttered

"Don't want to know I'm right?" Klaus grinned "but I do have ways of making you both suffer" he shoved Elena through the double doors and grabbed the fairy around the waist.

"Klaus dude…we can sit and talk this out-OWW" she yelped when he grabbed her by the nape of her neck and shoved her forward. He didn't let go of the doppelganger and both teens were pushed into the gymnasium. The fairy could hear laughter, chatter and music.

"Attention seniors" Klaus called out with a fake American accent "You have officially been busted. Prank night is over"

Ava swallowed, her throat was dry and she felt a throbbing in her head "Your accent is so naff" she muttered. Klaus's eyes darkened, Elena licked her lips nervously the fairy was asking for trouble. "Know this Ava, this is down to you" Klaus hissed into her ear, his eyes scoped around the area looking for another target. He smirked finding them "You two, I remember you"

"I'm sorry who are you?" Ava recognised that as Dana

"Oh don't worry I wasn't in my right head the last time we've met." Klaus uttered "lift your foot up and stay there" he compelled the human. Dana did as she was instructed "If she drops her foot Chad. I want you to beat her to death"

Ava's eyes widened at that "You can't do that" she snapped, she winced when his fingers dug painfully into her neck

"I can and I will" he growled the hybrid was beyond furious that Ava and Stefan managed to dupe him all summer

Elena stiffened, they were trapped either way "Klaus" she attempted to reason with him "you don't have to hurt anybody."

"Oh come on love, of course I do" Klaus smirked.

Ava's heart was pumping in her chest a mile a minute, she heard Dana cry out when she wobbled precariously. The fairy willed herself to remain calm, but it was hard since she had a raging hybrid next to her

"_Dana keep calm and steady"_ she instructed, Elena frowned seeing the serene look on Dana's face. Just a second ago she thought the other brunette would burst out in tears.

Klaus canted his head to the side and narrowed knowing the sudden stillness of Dana was down to the fairy. Elena saw where the Original's attention was. She finally managed to connect the dots; Ava was responsible for calming Dana.

"Ava-"Elena gasped when Klaus whipped around and grabbed Ava by her throat holding her up

"Release your control" Klaus demanded,

"Go to hell" Ava spat,

"Ava stop this" Elena cried out and covered her mouth when Klaus threw the teen across the room, Ava grunted as she sent the paper cups that were littered on the floor all rolling off in different directions. "Klaus don't-"Elena shouted as Klaus blurred forward pressing his boot against her stomach holding the blond down.

"Do not test me Ava. I am not happy with you. I don't want you getting in my way." he sneered down at her, and then removed his foot. He walked over to the pair of terrified teens. Ava had released her control over Dana, so that now she was even more terrified the doppelganger sprinted forward and knelt down

"Ava are-"

"Fine" Ava muttered as Elena helped her sit up "He's such a bitch" she grouched, Elena shook her head and grasped onto her hands and pulled the petite teen onto her feet. Dana once again wobbled

"Keep it up" Klaus smirked and crossed his arms across his chest.

* * *

Ava licked her lips, she stood beside Elena "Where's Stefan?" she asked. The fairy bit her bottom lip; she knew that Klaus would've also been furious at the other vampire. "What did you do to him?"

"Stefan is on a time, Ava…well she's sort of on a time out as well" Klaus smirked.

The gymnasium doors slammed opened, Bonnie and Matt entered the large hall.

"Ava-"Matt exclaimed he felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of her. Elena had filled him, Bonnie, Caroline and Alaric in on what happened before the summer. The three females had been torn up over the summer, since they had missed her so much.

"Get out of here" the fairy shouted but it was too late. Klaus blurred behind Bonnie, startling the witch.

"Ah I was wondering when you would show up" Klaus commented "Now we can get started, Dana why don't you relax. You and Chad sit tight." He instructed "I assume you're the reason Elena is walking around still alive?" he looked at Bonnie. The young witch steeled herself and held her chin up.

"That's right, if you want to blame someone blame me" Bonnie declared.

"Oh there's no need for blame love, it's just that your witchy interference seems to cause undesirable side effects and since you caused the problem I'm going to have you find the fix" he finished off with a smirk on his lips.

Ava's ears perked up hearing the double doors once again being slammed open; she hoped it was Stefan and Damon, but that feeling immediately deflated.

"Get off of me" Tyler growled as Rebekah shoved him into the hall

"Hush now" Rebekah cooed

"I'd like you all to meet my sister Rebekah" Klaus gestured towards the female Original "word of warning she can be quiet mean"

"What is it with you Originals and understatements?" Ava scowled tucking in a stray curl, the throbbing in her head

"Ava don't be bitchy and you" Rebekah then rounded on her brother "don't be an arse"

"It's hard for him not to be a dick" Ava muttered, the blond shoved Tyler towards Klaus who grabbed him.

"Leave him alone" Elena demanded

"I'm going to make this very simple" Klaus announced and barged pass Ava with Tyler, Elena grabbed onto the fairy's hand to keep her steady "every time I attempt to turn a werewolf-"he gestured to Tyler "into a hybrid, they die during the transition. Ava should know, not pleasant is it?"

Ava swallowed and nervously licked her lips; Klaus bit into his wrist and pressed it against Tyler's lips. The fairy heard the sound of choking and struggle "You're feeding-Klaus-"she went to surge forward

"Don't move an inch Ava, or you'll regret it." He threatened her. "I need you to find a way to save my hybrids Bonnie, and for Tyler's sake you better hurry" Klaus said as those words came out of his mouth he snapped the werewolf's neck. Ava felt Tyler's body against her legs.

"You killed him" Ava said breaking the silence.

* * *

Ava was currently kneeling besides Tyler; she pressed her hand against his cheek. He was still warm; she had opened up the barriers of her mind and couldn't detect anything from him. Tyler was dead unless Bonnie somehow gets them out of this.

She could hear sobbing in the background and it was getting on her nerves, and it didn't help that Elena was pacing up and down in front of her. Everything for Ava felt amplified.

"He killed him" Matt scowled gazing down at Tyler's still form, he noted the slight tremble coming from the fairy. She was different but at the moment he couldn't point out what was so…different

Ava shook her head she was getting more and more annoyed by Dana's hysterical crying "Would you shut the hell up Dana" she snapped, causing her friends to stare at her in disbelief "He's dead get over it"

Bonnie blinked and looked over to the doppelganger, who merely shook her head.

"Sorry" Ava muttered holding her head in her hands. The brunette squeezed her shoulder, she knew how much strain the fairy had been put under it was no surprised that she snapped. Unaware to the group teens, Klaus smirked at the abrupt burst from the fairy. It was working.

"He's not dead, Klaus's blood would turn him into a hybrid" Elena shook her head as she continued to pace.

"And if Bonnie is successful he'll live through his transition" Klaus jumped off of the bleachers and strode towards them with Rebekah on his heels "go on then, go and fetch your grimoires, enchantments and whatnot"

He reached down and grasped Ava by the nape of her neck causing her to yelp, his other hand wrapped around Elena's arm "I'll hold on to Ava and Elena for safe keeping" Ava wriggled in his hold,

"_Just go, it's not as if we're going anywhere" _Ava told her, Bonnie nodded towards Elena and grabbed Matt's hand and left the gymnasium.

"So this is the latest doppelganger" Rebekah drawled from behind Elena, causing the brunette to jump. "The original was much prettier"

Ava rolled her milky green eyes "What the hell?" she scowled trying to pry Klaus's hand off of her "doppelgangers are meant to be exactly the same. Ass what is it with you Originals, don't know the basics. God I miss Elijah-Let go-"she snapped Klaus abruptly let the fairy go, Ava wasn't expecting that and ended up doing a face plant. "Ok…ow"

"Really fairy your mouth is going to get you in trouble" Rebekah drawled, as Elena knelt down to check on her friend. Ava held her stinging nose

"Really fairy your mouth is going to get you in trouble" Ava mimicked, the doppelganger palmed her face

"Are you mocking me?" Rebekah growled glowering the blond; Elena swallowed seeing that the Original looked livid.

"Are you mocking me?" Ava mocked "Yeah I am …such a blabber mouth-"

"Why you little-"she was about to pounce on the fairy, but Klaus stepped in between the pair,

"Enough Rebekah" he growled "take the wolf boy elsewhere" he ordered, Rebekah sent Ava a filthy look and grabbed Tyler by his wrist dragging him out of the gymnasium.

Klaus crouched down in front of Ava "ignore her, petty little thing." Ava stiffened when she felt his fingers brushing aside her curls, "now let's see your nose-"

"Go to hell" Ava spat

Klaus snarled and grabbed Ava's chin, Elena went to help her but the look she got from the hybrid froze her.

"You really don't want to mess with me little girl I am not in the mood" he growled.

"Well-OWW"

"AVA-"Elena shouted when the hybrid roughly sank his fangs into her throat tearing her skin. Klaus pulled back

"Say another word out of line and I promise you that you will regret it" Klaus growled and stood up moving back over to the bleachers.

Ava pressed her hand against the fang marks; she felt her warm blood seeping. Elena shuffled forward and gently pushed aside her hand,

"Not too bad" Elena murmured, it wasn't deep enough to cause serious damage, but there was a slow steady thrum of blood coming from the wound.

"Not too bad?" Ava scowled "It hurts like a bitch…he's such a bitch" she muttered

"What was that?" Klaus called

"I said-hmph-"the rest of her sentence came out muffled since Elena slapped her hand over her mouth

"Shut up" the doppelganger whispered knowing that the fairy's mouth was about to run away with her

"You should listen to her love" Klaus called, Ava's cheeks flushed in anger, she had the urge to slap the man upside his head.

* * *

Ava sighed she was currently lying on her back; Elena was consoling a petrified Dana. The fairy attempted to but caused more damage, she made Dana break down in sobs again.

The fairy huffed and idly tapped her foot "Hey Chad?"

"Yes?" the teen spluttered

"Question…what's with all the paper cups?" she asked curiously

"What?" Chad looked at the blond as if she was in sane, Ava sat up

"The paper-cups? Why?"

"Ava not know" Elena snapped causing the blond to frown, Ava licked her lips and pulled her knees up to her chest, she scratched her temple, god why the hell does she feel so itchy for? It was like her something was crawling over her skin. Elena's eyes narrowed on the fairy when she saw her scratching the backs of her hands. The punctured wounds on the backs of Ava's hands looked enflamed. The doppelganger thought they look like needle marks, Elena for the first time noticed that there was a slight tremor from the fairy, it was almost undetectable.

Ava's head snapped up when she heard the doors slamming shut. Someone else was here

"Stefan" Elena stood up, Ava scrambled onto her feet

"Bloody hell Stef, where have you been?" the fairy asked, Elena moved forward so that she was standing beside the smaller teen.

"Klaus" Stefan uttered barely sparing the two girls in front of him a glance

Klaus clasped his hands together placing his chin atop his knuckles "Coming to save your damsel mate?"

"Oh I'm hardly a damsel-"Ava started

"Not you. I have other plans for you" Klaus snapped glaring at her, the fairy could feel the heat of his gaze, and awkwardly raised her hands in a sign of surrender, Elena elbowed her giving Ava the hint to put her hands down which she did.

"I came to ask you for your forgiveness and pledge my loyalty" Stefan's voice rang out

"Well you broke that pledge already, as did Ava-"

"I never made a pledge, I just said I'll come with you" Ava stated,

"Huh…you did. Well Stefan did" Klaus reiterated

"Elena means nothing to me anymore" Stefan called out, the fairy knew he was lying, after all they've been through to make sure that the hybrid didn't find about the doppelganger being alive. Of course he cared for her; Ava knew he loved her, that kind of love just doesn't fizz out. "Whatever you ask of me I will do"

Ava didn't like the sound of that, she idly scratched her hands and shook her head. From the corner of her eye Elena could see Ava twitching.

"Fair enough" Klaus smirked and stepped down off of the bleachers, and waltzed over to the group of teens "lets drink on it, kill them" he gestured towards Dana and Chad. "What are you waiting for? Kill them"

"Whoa" Ava shook her head "you can't do that. Klaus stop being a bitch—"Stefan's blood boiled when the hybrid picked the fairy up by her throat

"I told you to watch what you say" he snarled and threw her down onto the ground. Ava grimaced and got onto her knees "Now kill them ripper" the Original demanded

"No Stefan don't he's not going to hurt me he already-"Elena screamed when Klaus backhanded her across the face.

"You son of a fucking bitch-"Ava swore and just managed to get onto her feet but they were kicked out from beneath her, causing her slam face down, this time she didn't hit her face he slammed his boot down in the middle of her back keeping the fairy still.

Stefan was overcome with rage and flew forward he went to grab the hybrid by his throat, but Klaus easily reversed their position so that now he was holding Stefan

"She means nothing to you?" Klaus barked "your lies just keep piling up-"Ava attempted to get up but couldn't move, she was literally pinned to the floor

"Just let them go" Stefan croaked "I do whatever you want, you have my word"

"Your word doesn't mean much, now I live by your word all summer in which time I never had to resort to this" Klaus made eye contact with the vampire capturing his gaze.

"No don't do this-don't do this-"Stefan begged knowing what was about to happen

"Stop it Klaus" Ava shouted her hands were braced against the floor but his heel dug in, Elena clutched her throbbing cheek

"Stop fighting" Klaus compelled him

"Don't do this-don't do this" Stefan pleaded

"I didn't want to all I wanted was your allegiance and now I'm going to have to take it" the Original uttered. He could still feel Ava squirming beneath his foot. "You will do exactly as I say when I say it"

Elena crawled forward watching the scene on in horror, she willed the fairy to stay still "you will not run, you will not hide you will simply just obey"

Stefan staggered when Klaus's grip disappeared, "No" the doppelganger breathed. Ava swallowed knowing that if the vampire killed Dana and Chad, he would feel utter remorse and full of guilt.

She propped herself up on her forearms and winced since Klaus was still holding her down. She swore under her breath

"Stefan" Elena called out

"Now kill them ripper" Klaus smirked,

Ava swallowed she could hear the panic thoughts from her peers "_Ava he's going to kill-"_she heard Elena cry out in her mind. The fairy blinked and concentrated as Stefan's fangs descended and his eyes bleed red. Stefan blurred forward but roared in pain and fell to his knees clutching head.

Klaus growled and slammed his foot down hard on the petite teen causing Ava to yelp and lose her concentration. The compelled vampire didn't waste his time and launched himself at Dana and tore into her throat. A loud scream was torn from the girl before she was dropped to the ground.

Ava immediately sat up feeling Klaus's grip on her gone, she went to crawl over to Elena but the hybrid grabbed her and pressed his face against her neck.

"Get in the way again Ava and you will get hurt" Klaus warned her "understand?" he hissed. She whimpered feeling his nails cutting into her arm

"Yes" Ava whispered and backed away when he let go. Elena grabbed the fairy by the back of her top and hugged the blond close. The doppelganger was terrified for them. Ava clenched her eyes shut; she wanted to block her ears when Chad screamed in pain.

* * *

Ava cringed hearing Stefan slurping and gulping down blood, she jumped when Klaus ran his finger down the nape of her neck

"It's always nice to see a vampire in his true element" Klaus smirked at Elena; the doppelganger stiffened seeing how close he was to her friend. Elena narrowed her eyes noticing that the slightly trembling fairy seem to become still when the hybrid touched her. "Species has become such a broody lot"

"No kidding" Ava scoffed "they have such pleasant experiences…with the killing and all that…I'm being sarcastic" she gritted her teeth when he dug his finger into wounds in her neck. Elena was sickened when she saw him licking his finger clean of Ava's blood. Her head snapped towards Stefan just as he dropped Chad's dead body into the floor. "You did this to him" Elena snapped

"I invited him to the party love; he's the one dancing on the table." Klaus grinned, Ava scrambled onto her feet as did Elena and the hybrid

"As if you're not enjoying it" Ava scoffed and licked her chapped lips, she lightly shook her head. And grunted in frustration, her own skin felt so itchy…the fairy felt awfully weird. Before she could think what was going on with her the gymnasium doors for the third time that night were slammed opened.

"Where is it?" Rebekah shouted causing Ava and Elena to turn around, the petite teen could hear the anger in her tone. "Where's my necklace?"

"Oh shit" Ava groaned things were steadily and rapidly going downhill fast. She anxiously wringed her hands

"What are you talking about?" Klaus asked turning to face his sister.

"She has my necklace-"

"Liar" Ava accused improvising on the spot. "_Where's your freaking necklace Elena?" _

"_It's gone-"_

"_Oh for fuck sake-"_the fairy cleared her throat "Rebekah is a liar and she's a bit crazy…"

"I'm lying am I?" Rebekah snapped "here look at this" she handed Caroline's cell phone over to her brother who took it. Klaus took in the picture of Ava, Damon, Stefan and Elena; he idly ran his thumb down the fairy's face. He could see the massive difference between the fairy then and her now. His eyes narrowed and he zoomed in on the doppelganger.

"Well she-ok-"Ava squeaked when he grabbed her by the throat, his grip wasn't tight enough to cut off her air supply but it was painful.

"Well, well, well" Klaus growled "I've spent the summer in the company of two liars." He abruptly let Ava go causing her to stagger back and trip over her own feet so her bottom hit the ground.

"Where is it?" Rebekah snarled at Elena.

Ava massaged her throat and felt her skin; she roughly scratched the backs of her hand, causing blood to rise up. She had the sudden urge to rip her blond locks out of her scalp. She felt as if something was crawling up her insides.

"I don't have it anymore" Elena replied shakily

"You're lying" Rebekah snapped and flung herself forward and tore her fangs into the doppelganger's neck. Ava jumped when Elena screamed

"Knock it off" Klaus shouted shoving his sister aside; Elena dropped to the ground right next to Ava and clutched her throat. From the corner of her eye Elena could see Ava holding her hand out, she took it and felt somewhat comforted when the fairy gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Make her tell me where it is Nik" Rebekah demanded

Klaus clasped his hands together and crouched down in front of Elena and Ava "Where's the necklace sweetheart? Be honest"

Elena shuddered and pressed her hand harder against her throat "I'm telling the truth Katherine stole it" she revealed

"Oh for god's sake, that bitch gets around" Ava mumbled

"She does doesn't she" Klaus's lips thinned, Stefan swallowed keeping his eyes firmly on the scene. "Well that's unfortunate" he announced standing up and clapping his hands together "if we had the necklace it would make things a whole lot easier for your witch, but since we're doing this the hard way let's put a clock on it" he strolled over to the large timer and slapped his hand down, it beeped twenty minutes were put up. "Twenty minutes if Bonnie hasn't found a solution by then, I want you to feed again but this time I want you to feed on Elena-"Ava's eyes widened at that she scrambled back on to her feet

"Klaus you can't do this-"the fairy shouted. Klaus's jaw clenched and Elena gasped when the hybrid blurred forward and pinned Ava to the wall holding her up.

"Do not cross me Ava last warning" he hissed "and do not tell me what I can or cannot do" she slumped when he let go.

"Let go-"he ignored her and grabbed her wrist dragging her back over to where the doppelganger and the others were

"Klaus please don't do this to him" Elena begged looking fearfully at a blood covered Stefan.

"No one leaves, if she tries to run fracture her spine-"he pointed at the doppelganger. "Come-"he gritted his teeth when Ava stubbornly dug her heels into the ground

"No-"

"Fine. See if you can block out Elena's screaming if your witchy friend doesn't come up with something" Klaus snarled and let her go, Ava took a hasty step back "Don't bite Ava leave her for me" he called over his shoulder he stormed out of the gymnasium with Rebekah on his heels.

Ava swallowed and blinked hard "Elena?"

"Yeah?"

"You can take a slap" she complimented her. The doppelganger shook her head

"I know"

"Arrogant much?" Ava scoffed, causing Elena to roll her eyes. "And we sort of match. Both got fangs-"

"We're not bonding over getting bitten" the brunette snapped. Ava shrugged her shoulder and scratched the backs of her hands. God she felt like something was slowly creeping into her head.

* * *

The blond licked her lips and ran her fingers through her messy hair, now they had to deal with a dangerous Stefan, this night couldn't get any worse. But the fairy was utterly wrong.

"How long left?" Ava asked she was sitting on the ground her knees pulled up to her chest; both Stefan and Elena were pacing back and forth, the ticking echoed throughout the empty gymnasium.

"Roughly six minutes" Stefan grunted as Elena pressed a cloth against her throat to steady the blood flow. Ava's wound wasn't that deep and it clotted so it was no longer bleeder. She let out a groan and pressed her temple against her knees, wishing the thumping in her head to go away. "This is hopeless" her voice came out muffled

Elena shook her head "No, Caroline's dad-"

"Wait gay Bill was here?" Ava asked lifting her head up

"Yes-"

"Oh I love him-"

"He was torturing her" the doppelganger informed her.

Ava frowned "Ok now I hate him. Anyway what did he do that was so…wow-besides the torture shit?"

Elena swallowed and carried on pacing "I don't know how he did it but he was able to resist compulsion" she uttered.

Ava's brows knitted together, she never heard of that before, "You're shitting me-"

"No I'm not. I don't know how but maybe-"

"Yeah" Stefan scoffed, getting more and more anxious as he paced up and down "maybe it's some mind control, maybe it just take a couple of decades of training it's no big deal" he uttered

"Ok no" Ava snapped "no sarcasm allowed from you Stef" she hugged herself and felt somewhat cold, damn this hall was airy

"Stefan you can control this" Elena said seriously "when that buzzer goes off just drink from me"

Ava swallowed, he was a ripper no way in hell he would be able to control himself "You don't get it" he growled storming over towards his girlfriend "I'm a ripper Elena I can't stop, a ripper doesn't stop. When you speak all I can hear is your heart pumping blood around your body" he snapped.

The fairy blinked and slowly stood up tucking a stray curl behind her ear, "when that clock ticks down I'm going to have to feed from you. And you know what's worst? I'm not going to be able to stop" Stefan's eyes were looking imploringly at her.

"I don't believe that" Elena shook her head, she still believed in him she believed he could control himself "you can fight it; you just have to want it bad enough."

Ava paced up and down nervously needing to stretch her legs, she turned on her heel and started to pace the other way.

"Why because I love you?" Stefan questioned he was covered in a thin sheen of sweat

"Yeah" Elena said loudly "that's right Stefan, because you love me. You'll fight because after everything we've been through you owe me that much"

Ava bit her bottom lip "She's right Stef, for the past summer you weren't a ripper, sure you'd did awful things but…you can fight this Stefan. I know you can" she said sincerely.

Stefan closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his thick hair "You're both right" he admitted "Elena you-I owe you everything. Even you Ava. Because through all of this you two were the people who kept me going" it was true, throughout their horrible summer, Stefan knew he had to keep on going because he had Ava to look out for as well as knowing Elena was back home in Mystic Falls.

"You kept me from giving it all up, from turning it off. But I can't help what I am Elena the more blood I get the more I want it-"Ava was strangely reminded of her situation with Klaus, the more she got from the hybrid, the more she yearned for it. "But if I get so much as near yours, you are dead" he announced.

* * *

Ava pressed her heated temple against the cool stone walls, it was relieving her somewhat. She could hear the ticking of the clock in the background.

"Elena you're going to have to run" Stefan groaned kneeling down

"But Klaus said if I run-"Elena started

"I know what he said. But if you stay it won't matter" Stefan looked over to the timer and saw that they had ten seconds. "Ava I need you to do something"

Ava swallowed "Anything"

"Keep me down-"he saw the confused look on her face "use your mind powers and slow me down. Please" he begged.

Ava nodded as her hands shook she couldn't imagine purposely hurting someone so close to her. "Elena get out-"the fairy uttered clenching her hands into fists. But the doppelganger didn't move she couldn't push herself to leave Ava behind with Stefan. The vampire dropped onto his knees.

"Elena please, please, please" Stefan begged, fighting his inner monster, Ava could tell he was struggling to keep his control, she was getting more and more fretful, Stefan's groans and the ticking were getting to her. There was five seconds left now

Stefan looked at the doppelganger "Elena there's no other way-"

"There is" she cut him off, determined to get Stefan to fight "another way Stefan. It's for you to fight-"

They all froze momentarily when the buzzer went off. "Elena run" Ava ordered she heard Stefan's breathing hitch

"Stefan-"Elena started "I love you. Fight Stefan don't give up-"she ordered. The fairy could hear the vampire gasping and groaning

"I can't hold it-"Stefan blurred forward, Elena screamed

"RUN ELENA" Ava shouted as the vampire went to charge forward, but roared in pain when an explosion erupted in his head

"Ava-"Elena yelled

"GO" Ava bellowed, she couldn't hold Stefan down much longer. Elena sprinted out of the gymnasium the fairy could hear the squeakiness of Elena's converses.

"Ava-"Stefan gripped his head "please stop, please stop-"Ava eyes welled up into tears

"I can't hold it Stef-"she gritted her teeth.

"Run"

Ava didn't need telling twice and legged it out of the gymnasium. She tore down the empty corridors

"_Elena-" _ the fairy slammed opened the double doors and started to round a corner, she could hear Stefan running after her "son of a bitch-"she heard him slamming into something she presumed it was the lockers.

"Ava—"Ava ripped through the vampire's mind causing him to scream. She shut the doors behind her and slammed into something hard. And would have fallen back if she wasn't grabbed around the waist

"What the-"

"We really need to stop meeting like this" Klaus smirked seeing the terrified look on Elena's face. He grabbed her and dragged both teens down the corridor,

"Ava-"

"It's going to be ok" Ava dug her nails into Klaus's arm, he lifted the fairy off of her feet and marched towards the cafeteria

"Don't give her false promises love. That's just cruel" he drawled

"Fuck off Klaus" Ava snapped causing the Original to laugh. They burst into the cafeteria, Elena gasped at the sight of Stefan stabbing himself with a mop.

"Now this is fascinating I've never seen something like this before-"he let them go and sat down on top of a table, Elena grabbed onto the fairy's wrist pulling Ava to her side. "The only thing stronger than your craving for blood is your love for this one girl"

"Something that you never had right?" Ava snapped, she and Elena were slightly breathless from their run. The fairy brushed back her curls out of her face.

"Why don't you turn it off?" Klaus asked resting his chin atop his knuckles

"No-"

"Stefan don't listen to him" Ava called out, she was scared for the younger vampire the fairy licked her lips.

"Come on your humanity is killing you" Klaus's voice rang out "all the guilt must be exhausting, why don't you just turn it off?"

"No" Stefan gasped his stomach where a wooden pole was sticking out of him.

"Stefan-"Elena's voice shook

"Don't listen" Ava bit out shaking her head,

"You're strong" Klaus nodded getting on to his and walking over to Stefan, he pulled the makeshift stake out of the vampire. "But you're not that strong-"

"Yes you are" Ava shouted "don't listen to him Stef" she pleaded

"Turn it off" Klaus ordered stepping up to him staring Stefan straight in the eye

"NO" Stefan shouted and shoved the Original back, Elena gasped and Ava jumped

"TURN IT OFF" Klaus slammed him back holding him against the wall, he roared in the younger vampire's face.

"No" Elena shouted, Ava staggered back and gulped. The doppelganger saw the visible change in Stefan's whole demeanour

"What did you do?" Elena whispered her eyes remained on the scene.

"I fixed him" Klaus replied turning around to face the two teens, "But I think a test should be in order-"

"There was nothing wrong with him" Ava spat "turn it on Stefan come on" her voice rang on deaf ears,

"It's not going to work sweetheart" Klaus uttered and stood behind Elena "ripper-"he called, Stefan let out a breath of air. Ava stiffened "perhaps you'd like a drink from the doppelganger's neck?"

Elena hissed when Klaus touched her and looked up at Stefan

"No-"Elena shook her head seeing the veins around Stefan's eyes protruding, his eyes turned red "Ava-"

Stefan went to blur forwards but the fairy held out her hand forcing the vampire onto his knees. Stefan screeched in pain "Run Elena-"but she was grabbed around her waist and Klaus threw her against the wall. Ava crumpled, the blond blinked feeling dizzy, she heard Elena's screaming and then nothing.

"You've been in my way too many times tonight Ava-"Klaus snarled kneeling down in front of her. But the fairy was barely paying attention to him; she was cringing at the sound of Elena's scream.

"Please" Ava whispered feeling Klaus over her "stop him-"

"I really don't want to" Klaus smirked

"Do it" Ava snapped and gasped when his hand clamped down around her throat, he brought his face close to hers.

"And I've warned you before about telling me what do to" he growled

"Please stop him"

"Very well, ripper" he looked over his shoulder to see Stefan's head perking up "take the doppelganger to the hospital and compel the staff." He stood up and procured a vial from his pocket he had a hunch and he's going to follow through with it.

* * *

"Well the verdicts in" Klaus declared walking into the lab where Tyler, Caroline and Rebekah were. The blond vampire looked up and gaped at the sight of the fairy who was in Klaus's vice like grip "the Original witch says the doppelganger should be dead"

"That means we can kill her?" Rebekah asked excited by the notion.

"No I'm fairly certain it means the opposite" Klaus shook his head, holding up a vial of Elena's blood

"What?" Caroline asked but gasped when the female Original held her back, just then Bonnie and Matt appeared in the doorway

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked

"Klaus is going through with some hunch" Ava replied and shook her head, god her mind was getting clouded.

Klaus held out the vial to Tyler "Elena's blood drink it" he instructed

"No" Caroline yelled

Matt went to rush forward to stop him, but Bonnie grabbed his arm and shook her head, knowing that no way in hell would Matt match up to Klaus.

"No, no Tyler don't-"Caroline called out

"He dies anyway if he doesn't love" Klaus waved the scarlet liquid beneath Tyler's nose. "Drink it" he instructed. Tyler snatched it out and took a sip of Elena's blood and spat it out almost immediately

"It's-I feel like I'm on fire" he clawed at his throat and fell off of the desk

"It's not working" Rebekah drawled as the others watched on stunned, she grunted when Caroline elbowed her so she held her tighter.

"Face it Klaus you're not meant to have hybrids" Ava sniped, Klaus's eyes wondered over to her and chuckled

"Right…fairy blood is one of the rarest liquid. I knew it wouldn't be easy give me your hand-"

"Go to hell-"Ava snapped.

Klaus snarled he was getting tired from the blond teen's constant reluctance to do anything he says "Do not cross me-"

"Why?" Ava shouted "you keep saying that what are you going to do-"she was cut off when Klaus blurred behind her and placed the teen in a choke hold.

"Ava-"Bonnie shouted they all gasped when Klaus bit down on his own wrist and shoved it against her lips "No don't-"the witch shouted as Ava was forced to swallow.

Ava spluttered and felt the liquid sliding down her throat. Klaus let her go making the teen stumble forward, he grabbed her wrist and slammed her against the wall. Matt scowled and Caroline snarled

"Now love you want some more?"

Ava swallowed beads of sweat formed on her temple, Klaus's blood was crawling in her veins, she felt sullied but at the same time she just wanted more

"Ava don't-"Bonnie shouted "don't give in-"she could see that the teen was tempted.

Ava blinked and gasped her lips were marred with blood. "Come on Ava you know you want to-"he cooed into her ear. Caroline gaped at the scene "Come on Ava, just let yourself go…have at it-"Ava fought the urge and groaned

"NO" she screamed and shoved him back, a white light erupted from her palm sending the hybrid flying back. Matt's eyes widened seeing that.

Klaus growled "I'VE HAD ENOUGH" he roared and blurred forward slamming the fairy hard against the wall, so Ava's head bounced against the concrete. He grabbed her face looking her directly in the eyes. She had enough blood in her system now for him to carry out the next part of his plans "ENOUGH AVA, STOP FIGHTING. STOP IT. STOP CARING JUST STOP EVERYTHING" he roared, much like the way he shouted at Stefan. "JUST TURN IT ALL OFF"

Ava gasped and something clicked in her mind the itchiness and tremble, seems to have vanished. Bonnie's eyes widened seeing the visible change in the fairy's demeanor something was gone.

"Just listen to me" Klaus whispered into her ear.

The fairy's head bowed and the hybrid used his index finger to lift her chin. Matt's jaw dropped, blood marred Ava's lips but what got him was that her usually milky eyes were darker she didn't look like herself at all.

"You compelled her…but she can't be-"Bonnie shook her head

"Oh but when she's got enough blood from me so she can be." Klaus smirked "she will do everything I say now right love?"

Ava's whole being radiated darkness, the witch could tell this was something unnatural, after all a fairy shouldn't be manipulated like this

"What'd do you mean she'd do anything you say?" Matt swallowed

Klaus's lips upturned into a knowing smile "Attack Ava" they all took a step back, and within a second everyone par Klaus and Rebekah was on their knees screaming in pain as they felt their heads could explode. "That's enough now" he instructed. As soon as those words came out of his mouth, Ava's assault stopped. Bonnie gasped and looked up wide-eye.

"What did you do?"

"I fixed her. Same way I fixed Stefan" Klaus smirked, Caroline brows furrowed when Ava didn't even flinch when the Original kissed her cheek "now give me your hand" without a fight, the fairy held out her hand to the hybrid. She didn't even winced when Klaus sliced into her palm.

Klaus's hand clenched around hers and squeezed It hard causing a drop of her blood to land in the vial. He placed his thumb over it and shook it.

Ava blinked as Klaus walked back over to Tyler, "Now Elena's and a drop of Ava's blood drink it" he ordered.

Tyler gritted his teeth and snatched the vial of blood and downed it, he gasped and cried out in pain and fell to the floor bringing down the tray of beakers, the glass shattered around him. Bonnie and Matt froze whilst Caroline tried to get out of Rebekah's hold but couldn't. Tyler roared in pain and writhed on the floor. His head snapped up revealing golden orbs. He was now a hybrid

"It worked" Klaus grinned "now let's get out of here"

* * *

Elena's eyes slowly opened she could the sound of a monitor beeping. "Where am I?" she groaned as a nurse came over to her.

"In the hospital sweetie" the old lady replied "both of you suffered through a terrible ordeal"

Elena frowned and her eyes flickered over to the bed next to her. She gasped seeing Ava there "Ava-"the fairy was out cold and like Elena she was in the same position "We have to get out of here-"

"Not an option" Klaus smirked entering the room, "wake that one up" he nodded towards Ava. The compelled nurse complied and scurried over to the fairy.

"What-what-"

"Yours and Ava's blood turned out to be the answer. Ironic huh?" he chuckled; Elena felt a bubble of hate. Her eyes snapped over to the blond hearing her waking up.

The hybrid turned around and pulled the drip out of her. "Come Ava-"he instructed. The doppelganger eyes widened when Ava without fault trailed after the hybrid

"No Ava help me" Elena cried out and was surprised when Ava didn't spare her a glance, she looked dead no emotion or anything on her face "Ava-"

"Oh she won't listen to you now" Klaus said in a sing song voice, and twirled a finger around her lock of hair.

"What did you do?" Elena asked her

"Oh I improved her" he winked "Now Mrs Douglas why don't you put Elena to sleep, she needs plenty of rest"

"No-"the doppelganger attempted to get out of bed but the nurse pushed her down "Ava please help-"

"Come Ava" Ava turned on her heel and followed the hybrid out.

She felt the cool breeze against her skin as they entered the parking lot, Rebekah sat atop the bonnet of a car her legs were crossed.

"So the doppelganger isn't the problem, her blood along with the fairy's is the solution" she drawled,

"Hmm it makes sense from her perspective it was her failsafe if I ever broke the hybrid's curse." Klaus murmured pacing in front of the petite teen. The blond was perfectly still

"The doppelganger had to die for me to break the curse, but if she's dead-"

"Then you couldn't use her blood to sire yourself a new species" Rebekah uttered "and the fairy's blood?"

"Well I doubt that the witch I would be able to claim a fae. Now I've got one" Klaus grinned "now I won't have to be alone for all eternity"

"Is that what this is?" Rebekah asked "you just don't want to be alone"

Klaus's lips pulled into a frown he grabbed the fairy by the hand and pulled her close. "Ava why don't you go to the truck, there's a special blood bag in there. Go and drink it"

Rebekah watched as the fairy dutifully went off to find the blood bag. "She's…"

"In control" Klaus shrugged his shoulders "what I want is to take my fairy and the doppelganger as well as my hybrid, and get out of this one pony town." He snapped "Why don't you get the truck. I'll get the doppelganger" he uttered. Rebekah slid off of the bonnet and strolled off, passing Ava on the way. In the fairy's hands she was holding on to the bag that contained Klaus's blood. It unnerved the Original slightly to see the blank look on Ava's face.

Klaus smirked seeing the fairy coming bag, she was vigorously sucking on the blood bag. But the smirk on his face slid off he turned around coming face to face with Damon.

"So you finally decided to show up to the party?" Klaus drawled

"What-where is she?"

"Elena is making a donation to a greater cause, but I think you're asking about my fairy. Well she's right here" Klaus stepped aside revealing the petite teen at the other end of the parking lot, Damon's eyes widened seeing the fairy sucking down on a blood bag "What did you?" Damon growled

"I made her better" Klaus smirked

"No-"he stormed towards the fairy but the hybrid threw him side so Damon was sent crashing into the car. But he used his vamp speed to get back up, he was about to head towards Ava but couldn't as Klaus once again stepped in his path "I can' let you interfere-"

"Then you'd have to kill me" Damon sneered his eyes drifted over to Ava.

"I'd love to kill you. But I made a pledge to your brother and Ava" Klaus drawled pushing him back "but unlike them I keep my word. Although thinking about it now, they probably don't care that much-"with that he slammed Damon against the car holding him down. He brought his hand about to plunge it into Damon's chest about to rip his heart out.

"Don't you want to know about your friend Mikael?" Damon shouted it did the trick since Klaus froze

"What do you know about Mikael?"

"Just that he knows you're here" Damon smirked, Ava dropped the empty blood bag into the ground

"You're bluffing" Klaus growled

"Katherine and I found him, consider him our leverage"

Fury tore through the hybrid, he threw Damon aside and blurred towards the blond, blood coated her lips, Klaus cupped her face "For now Ava stay in Mystic Falls" he instructed. She nodded and she felt a breeze brush over her and he was gone.

Damon looked up and shot over to Ava, he cupped her face "Ava" he swallowed, god he missed her so much, he wiped his thumb across her lip wanting to get rid of the blood. "I-"

"Elena is inside" she said in monotone.

"What?"

"Thought you should know. I'm going home" she turned on her heel and left a shocked vampire behind.

"Aren't you going to help-"Damon called after her she paused mid step

"No why should I?" she smirked and walked down the dark road.

* * *

Elena was now sitting on an armchair with a blanket around her shoulders; she looked up when Damon entered the parlour.

"Ava?"

"Is showering" he frowned and poured her and himself a drink, he handed it over to Elena "it'll help you forget" he uttered and took a large gulp of his own beverage. "It's strong" he added. Elena nodded this was just what she needed "I can help you forget too"

Elena violently shook her head "No I need to remember, he nodded and held out her necklace "here"

Elena bit her bottom lip "He's really gone this time, I watched it happened. After everything and Ava-"

"What happened to her?"

"Klaus…I…Bonnie called. She said it's like Ava is under Klaus's compulsion. She'd do anything he wants Damon. The way Bonnie described it was like…Ava flipped the switch. She doesn't care anymore" Elena explained, she lost the two people she loved the most. Her boyfriend and the girl she considered a sister. "Where were you Damon? You could have helped-"

Damon downed the rest of his drink, regret filled him. if he hadn't left with Katherine then maybe this wouldn't have happened to Ava.

"I shouldn't have left" Damon murmured.

"Well isn't this cosy?" Stefan smirked leaning against the doorframe; both Damon and Elena could see the change

"What are you doing here brother?" the raven head vampire stood up,

Stefan frowned "Well last I checked I lived here" he walked over to the liquor and poured himself a drink. "Klaus is gone, he asked me to keep watch on you-"he pointed at Elena "and an eye on his fairy-"Damon growled at that.

"Ava isn't his-"

"Yes but she isn't yours. Isn't that right Ava?" Elena's head snapped over to the doorway and saw Ava there.

"Seems that way huh?" she drawled. Damon blinked

"From now on the both of them are under my protection" Stefan stated and took a sip, before he poured another glass of the amber liquid. "Here ya go Ava, I think we need it don't you?" he pressed the drink into her hands before he left the room.

"Goodnight" Ava murmured and turned on her heel, Damon however wasn't going to let her go that easy and blurred in front of her.

"Ava snap out of it" he grabbed her by her upper-arms "this isn't you"

"Let go Damon or I won't be so friendly" Ava scowled, Elena's eyes darted between the couple, it was like Ava was a completely different person.

"What are you going to do?" Damon asked "you can't hurt me-"

"Wanna bet?" she smirked and concentrated. The vampire staggered back and clutched his head in pain.

"Ava stop it" Elena shouted jumping on to her feet.

"Hmm…I don't feel like stopping" Ava drawled "but he is giving me a headache so I guess so" with that her assault stopped.

"Ava please snap out of it" Damon held her face, he swore he saw something flashing in her eyes but it quickly vanished "I love you and I know you can come on through."

Much to Damon's devastation, the fairy looked utterly confused at what he said "I love you?" she scoffed "good for you. Now if you don't I should get to sleep. Long day and all that what with school" Ava smirked and left.

Damon took a step back and dropped his hands to his side "What happened to her?" he uttered.

Elena sniffed "He broke her" she replied wiping her eyes.

Damon hatred for the Original hybrid doubled. He vowed to fix the fairy even if was the last thing he'd do. Damon wouldn't be giving up on Ava he was going to get his fairy back.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Outfit link on profile. Thanks to those who reviewed. **

**So in this Chap-Ava and Stefan are back in Mystic Falls. Ava feels weird. Klaus is angry, and Elena meets Ava. The fairy attempts to help Dana but gets knocked down. She pisses Klaus off and gets bitten by him. Bonnie and Matt enter the scene. Rebekah is introduced, and gets annoyed by the fairy. Tyler is killed. Stefan makes his appearence, Klaus steps on Ava and slaps Elena Stefan is put under compulsion, and he kills Dana and Chad. Ava improvises and accuses Rebekah of lying about her necklace. It doesn't work. Ava holds Stefan down as Elena runs. They get caught. Klaus turns off Stefan's humanity. Klaus is angry about Ava getting in the way. Bonnie, Matt arrive where Caroline and Tyler are. Fairy blood is needed for the solution, since its one of a kind and the Original's way to guarantee that Klaus can't sire a new species. We know why Klaus pumped Ava full of his blood. So he can control her, and she goes through what Stefan goes through. Klaus forces Ava to turn it all off, her feelings, her emotions and her humanity. Elena wakes up and is shocked that Ava doesn't help. Klaus rewards her with a bag of his blood. Damon appears and they fight. Damon promises to fix Ava. **

**Next Chap-Smells like teen spirit.-Rebekah becomes a lodger at the boarding House. Ava isn't herself and isn't very pleasant**

**Please REVIEW **


	50. Chapter 50

"Ava wake up" Damon shook her, the teen groaned and rolled over "Ava-"

"Ok I'm up" she snapped and sat up. The vampire's jaw clenched as the fairy shoved pass him

"I'll cook you breakfast-"

"I'm not hungry" she said curtly, Damon sighed he missed the old Ava, the teen would usually be jumping up and down when he offered to make her breakfast. His heightened hearing picked up the sound of her turning the shower faucet on

"Ava?"

"I don't want you to cook for me" Ava snapped "now go away"

Damon took a deep breath and groaned hearing the Boarding House thumping with the sound of music, he had both Ava and Stefan to deal with and neither of them was making it easy for him.

"I need a drink" he muttered under his breath and left.

The fairy reached out and grabbed a towel and dried herself off before wrapping it around. Ava leant against the counter and hummed as she stared at her reflection.

"Something's different" she muttered and canted her head to the side, but whatever it was the fairy didn't really care. She shrugged her shoulders and hurried back to her bedroom. Ava needed to get ready for the day, so once she had slipped on her underwear. The fairy did the monotonous task of going through the wardrobe, she placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot against the wooden floor and opted to wear a skirt and a top. She hurriedly got dressed and just pulled up the strap of her top when she felt a sudden craving. Ava groaned and rubbed her temple. She knew what she needed.

The blond pulled on her shoes and slammed the door shut. Ava could hear the steady sound of music coming from the parlour. She hurried down the stairs but stumbled and frowned when she stepped on something fleshy.

"Ok…eww is this a person?" Ava called out, Damon frowned hearing the fairy and also walked down the stairs. He sighed at the sight,

"Yeah two brunettes" he informed her.

Ava swore "Bloody Stefan" she snarled and stalked into the parlour. Damon faltered and hurried after wondering if he was going to see any sort of compassionate emotion coming from the fairy. She did look angry "Stefan-"

Damon gaped at the sight, there was Stefan lounging on the couch playing a twisted version of twister. "Uh oh…Giselle left hand please" he smirked darkly "left hand please-"the sorority girl giggled and held out her hand

"Stefan-"Ava snapped

"You mind shorty I'm in the middle of something" Stefan snapped.

Ava smirked "Fine be like that. But I don't think you will be having much fun now-_go to sleep" _Damon's eyes widened when the sorority girl that Stefan was holding onto collapsed.

"Oh" Stefan pouted "always ruining my fun. What is it?"

"If you're going to be leaving your meals behind could you dump them outside in the garden" she drawled, Damon let out a breath of air

"Is that all?" the raven head vampire asked, he was hoping to see some of the old Ava there, but couldn't see a speck of her. Klaus really messed her up.

"Duh oh and…is there blood on my shoes?"

"Ava-"

"What? Valid question" Ava smiled sarcastically "oh and Stef, Chloe is it?"

"Yeah" the perky blond nodded

"You've got chlamydia should've kept your legs closed….you know you could just kill her saves her the hassle of getting it cleared up" she smirked.

"No" Damon snapped for once he was the only level headed one here

"Oh" Ava tutted and hopped onto the desk, "Stefan your brother is a buzz kill"

Stefan snickered "I know, fancy some Champaign-"

"No drinking before school" Damon snapped taking the bottle off of his brother

"Stefan what is he?"

"Buzzkill" they said in unison

"This is weird" Damon muttered "the two brunettes on the staircase owes me a Persian rug"

"Boring" Ava declared "did I ever tell ya that Damon?" she swung her legs back and forth.

Stefan dropped the sleeping girl on the floor and nodded towards one of the other women, like the last girl she held out her wrist, he bit in to her wrist

"Stefan" Damon snapped glowering at his brother

"Right don't you mean they owe us a Persian rug? We all live here after all" Stefan drawled wiping his mouth "oh would you like to spin the wheel? Ava-maybe not such a good idea you can't see-"

Damon narrowed his eyes "Out of order" he snarled glaring at the younger brother.

Ava however didn't look bothered, there was a mischievous smile on her face "Oh…I may not be able to see but I can do this-"with that Stefan yelled out in pain and clutched his head.

"Ava-"he said through gritted teeth.

"Apologise and then I'll stop" Ava said in a sing song voice,

"No-"

"Well keep screaming" she held her chin up.

"Fine I apologise" Stefan bit out but groaned when her assault didn't stop. Damon sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Ava-"

"Alright, alright" she sighed dramatically and stopped her attack. "There ya go"

Stefan cleared his throat idly rubbed his temple, "Thanks-"there was no sincerity in his words.

"It's ok dick" Ava stated "carry on snacking. Try Rossetti…she is in to hard-core shit" the fairy informed him.

"Right. Rossetti" he called the caramel skin toned woman over.

Damon cocked an eyebrow, it was disturbing to see the two most compassionate people he knows, be so careless about human lives. He saw Ava didn't even flinch when she had trod on that girl earlier, no she had been worried about her shoes.

"So is this what Klaus had in mind when he asked you to protect Elena and Ava?" Damon asked walking forward

"These ladies are helping me be all that I can be" Stefan declared his eyes were dark, he was cocky he just wasn't himself.

Ava smirked "Damon. Stefan is having fun why don't you give it a go?"

"Oh but Ava you're not having fun" Stefan drawled

"I can't exactly do what you're doing but I can try something. Stefan how do you feel about girl on girl fight? It's your thing right?" she wagged her eyebrows up and down suggestively

"If you can draw blood then I'm in" he uttered.

"Got it" Ava cleared her throat "_Rossetti and Chloe fight" _she commanded and much to Damon surprise the two sorority girls launched themselves to each other "you want the fight to death?"

"No. stop it" Damon snapped

Ava cocked an eyebrow "Are you telling me what to do? I don't appreciate that. Now because you said that I think I'm going to do it. Chloe find a knife and stab Rossetti would ya? See Damon I'm giving you some morning entertaining"

"Stop it Ava" the raven head vampire growled, the petite blond rolled her milky green orbs "these are human lives-"

She snorted "And I'm meant to care because?" she asked baffled at the notion

"Ava—"

She sighed "Alright if you're going to cry about it" she closed her eyes and in an instant Chloe and Rossetti went back to playing twister "Happy? Mr Dull"

"No" Damon scoffed, just then there was a knock on the front door. The vampire cast one more glance and the duo and went to open it. He pulled it open and revealed a very annoyed looking blond who was holding onto a couple of shopping bags.

"Where's Stefan or Ava?" she asked. Ava jumped onto her feet as Rebekah went to charge forward but couldn't enter the house.

"Who the hell are you?" Damon asked glaring at the other vampire "And you can't get it-"

"Yes I got that" she rolled her blue eyes "Who owns the house?"

"Pfft you're not getting in" he scoffed.

"That would be me. Rebekah" Ava smirked "trouble getting in? Want me to invite you in?"

"Ava-"Damon snapped, but the fairy ignored her "Don't-"

"If you wouldn't mind" Rebekah uttered

"Hmm…well I could let you in" the petite blond nodded placing her hands on her hips "but what do I get out of it?"

"You want payment?" the Original asked

"Ding dong we have a winner…so-"

"I got you your breakfast" Rebekah shook her head, it was weird this Ava was less chatty and she didn't bumble around. "Catch" she instructed. Damon eyes widened realising that the other vampire threw a blood bag towards Ava.

"Ava-"he started but once again the teen ignored him and tore the lid off of the blood bag. Ava took a sip and groaned aloud

"You-"

"I've got plenty. So can I come in?" Rebekah asked it was true Klaus had given her bag-loads for his fairy.

"Ava don't-"

"Rebekah come on in" Ava invited her in, the Original strolled pass the fairy heading straight to Stefan. Ava sipped from the blood bag; Damon growled and snatched it out of her hands.

"Hey-"Ava scowled.

The raven head vampire narrowed his eyes and cupped her chin "Stop drinking it. You don't need to-"

"I will do what I like when I want to. You don't get to tell me what to do" Ava sneered and snatched it back "take it again and you're on your knees. Understand?"

Damon blinked and shook his head; Klaus was so going to pay. His attention switched from the fairy to the newcomer and his brother.

"He left me here, my brother actually left me here" Rebekah declared expecting a reaction out of either Ava or Stefan.

"And you're telling me this because?" Stefan drawled spinning the arrow on the board. Ava meanwhile waltzed pass them and hurried back to her room. Damon's lip curled in disgust seeing Ava sucking the blood bag as if was a juice box.

"Rebekah we don't care" Ava called returning a second later with her messenger back

"Ava does have a point. Your tone implies that I should care" Stefan smiled mockingly.

Ava shouldered her bag and finished off the bag. She licked her lips, if it was possible the fairy would live off of this. She dumped the empty bag on the floor

"Ava-"

"Be a princess Damon and clean it up would ya?" Ava asked. The vampire shook his head

"Wait you're Klaus's sister?"

"Rebekah pleasure I'm sure. Now Ava since you're the owner of this house which one is my room?" Rebekah asked.

Ava quirked an eyebrow and tutted "Well-"

"No" Stefan shook his head "you're not staying here-"

"I wasn't asking you. Ava?" Rebekah turned to face the fairy "Which room?"

"Hmm…-"

"I got plenty of blood bags" the Original bribed. Ava's whole demeanour altered slightly. She was cockier and not very nice.

"Well then" Ava hummed licking her lips; she could still taste the traces of blood "how about the first room on the right?"

"At least someone is welcoming" Rebekah murmured and stalked off

Damon scowled and turned on Ava "What the hell?" he snapped

"What?" Ava asked "we all live together….and she's got blood bags. Now do you have any?" she questioned him

"No-"

"Well then I overruled and she is saying" Ava uttered "don't bitch about it Damon, we got another woman around. See yah-"

"Whoa where are you going?"

"To school? Seriously too many questions come out of your mouth" she rolled her eyes "Bye- and Stef once you're done chuck the bodies in a skip of something" she called over her shoulder.

"Ava-"

Ava didn't wait around for whatever Damon was going to say and slammed the door shut behind her. The raven head vampire sighed and looked over to his brother who merely waved and held up the board

"Wanna spin?"

"God I need a drink" he muttered, he just wanted things to go back to normal.

Ava strolled down the gravel path and huffed when the morning paper hit her on the back of her head.

"Sorry Ava" Jimmy the paper round boy laughed pedalling on his bike "you really just walk into things-"

"I do don't I?" from what Ava could gather he was coming right pass her "I think you're going to experience the same thing"

"What-"he was confused and his eyes widened when the fairy kicked a rock into his path causing him to end up on the floor. "Ow-"Jimmy swallowed clutching on to his graze knee "why-"

"Aww" Ava cooed mockingly "hurts doesn't it? Pity-yo Stefan" she hollered "there's a bloody kid out here. Eat him"

"What-"Ava smirked and waltzed off down the path but paused before she got to the end of the pathway "Oh and Jimmy you are adopted since you're 'daddy'-"she used air quotes "couldn't get it up. And Santa isn't real. Have fun with that" she smiled sweetly and wiggled her fingers and strolled off.

* * *

"Ava" Caroline called spotting the fairy down the road, the vampire, Elena and Bonnie had just entered the parking lot and spotted the petite blond. "Is it me or are you guys getting the evil vibe off of her?" she hissed to the witch and the doppelganger.

"Well this is Klaus's fault-"Elena muttered,

"Hello" Ava smirked "So should we get on with the mundane chit chat that you guys seem to have a lot?"

Elena and Bonnie exchanged looks, this wasn't their friend. The fairy would have greeted them with smiles and hugs but Ava didn't do that.

"Right" Caroline uttered shaking off the fairy's attitude. This wasn't her fault "Here we are senior year"

Ava rolled her milky green orbs "Pointing out the obvious? Gosh Caroline you really do live up to the cliché blond bimbo" she scoffed.

The vampire's jaw drop at that, Bonnie elbowed her and shook her head. "Does anyone else think they should feel more empowering?"

"Ok prank night was a bust, but we are accepting it and we are moving forward" Caroline declared.

Ava shook her head as they headed into school "You're right" Bonnie nodded "why should I let the fact that my boyfriend is seeing the ghosts of his dead girlfriends hinder this experience?"

Ava cocked an eyebrow, huh that was interesting she thought. "Yes and why should I let the fact that my boyfriend was turn into a hybrid, put a damper on an otherwise fabulous day?"

"Today is our anniversary" Elena said stopping. Caroline grabbed on the back of Ava's top to stop her. "Technically Stefan and I met last year"

"Yeah you win" Caroline muttered. The fairy rolled her milky green orbs

"Are you sure you want to be here?" Bonnie asked, Ava let out a sigh of annoyance

"No I need to be here, New Year and new life-"

"Oh my god" Ava said loudly "would you shut up already?"

"Ava-"Bonnie scolded

"Boo hoo you met Stefan last year. He's a dick now get over it" the fairy uttered "and Bonnie seriously? If you weren't such an uptight bitch maybe Jeremy wouldn't be playing house with dead girls…and Caroline? Just shut up. Get a life all of you moping about guys. It's kind of pathetic" without another word she turned on her heel leaving her trio of friends in the dust.

"Don't listen to her Elena" Caroline said "she's just not herself"

"I know" but Elena couldn't help but be offended at what the fairy said. "God…it's like the world has gone upside down"

"You know what I realised?" Bonnie asked as they carried on walking up the school steps "Ava wins. Her summer totally sucked and now…well she's lost it"

Caroline and Elena smiled sadly, it was true out of the group it was Ava who was affected the most, and what was worse, she had literally no control anymore.

* * *

Ava slammed her locker door shut, she paused and opened it again "Nope…can't be bothered" she shoved the brail text book back into the locker.

"God Ava that's what you wear on the first day of school?" Tiki sneered.

"Listen Tiki, go away" the fairy drawled "You're super lame and I am not interested" she turned to face her. "You're kind of pathetic-oh no wait you are pathetic. That's the reason your father left you right? He realised how much of a fool he would be if he'd stay with you" a sarcastic grin made its way across her face "We're done now so why don't you go back to your very lonely existence? Good bye"

Tiki frowned, this wasn't their usual banter…there was no quick insults, no funny innuendos truth be told this was ugly "Well your gran-"

Ava let out an exaggerated sigh "Really bringing dead people into conversations? You know what that is? Pathetic. Just like you" she smiled sweetly

"You're-

"_Now go away"_ Tiki was forced to do just that.

Ava licked her lips "Loser" she muttered and shouldered her bag. She was about to walk down the corridor but someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her back "Hey-"she snapped

"What the hell Ava?" Elena frowned "You invited Rebekah to stay?"

Ava set the doppelganger a glare causing the brunette to take a step back, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't grab me like that" she rubbed the wrist that Elena grabbed "It is rude. Did you know that?"

"Cut the crap-"

"I don't like being spoken to like that" the fairy spat with venom

"Fine sorry" Elena swallowed; she didn't really know how to act with the blond, she was just so unpleasant "did you let Rebekah stay?"

Ava smirked "Why wouldn't I? She had no place to go and we've got plenty of room. I was being nice" she stated

Elena narrowed her eyes "She is Klaus's sister I don't think it's a good idea Ava" she murmured wanting to make the blond see sense.

Ava let out a sigh and tucked in a stray curl "Don't really care what you think Elena. I know shocker right?"

Elena bit her bottom lip feeling a pang go through her heart "Ava-"

"Fine Rebekah had blood and I wanted it. Ergo she is the new house guest" Ava drawled "feeling better now that you know?"

"You want blood?" Elena asked wondering if the way Stefan cravings for human blood was the same as Ava craving for Klaus's blood. "Just blood?"

Ava snorted "You think I like her? No I don't. She is a bitch" she simply uttered. Elena cocked an eyebrow

"That's it?"

"Yes. Why is it so hard for you to understand that?"

"Nothing. Bonfire night is tonight" Elena uttered seeing Caroline pinning the poster on the noticeboard

"Goody" Ava drawled

"Come on" Elena grabbed Ava's hand; she was surprised when the fairy went along. "I forgot about the bonfire" she exclaimed

Ava remained impassive not really caring about it, Caroline's eyes darted over to her two friends "You have to go" she stated.

"No we don't-"Ava sniped

"We all have to go. Even mean Ava, it sets off the whole year and-"

"Relax Care" Elena chuckled "we'll be there. Ava?"

Ava licked her lips and canted her head to the side "Well there's probably going to be alcohol so why the hell not?" she

"Great-"Elena looked kind of worried about that; she reminded to tell Damon to turn up for it. He could control Ava, or she hoped he could.

"Wonderful" Ava said sarcastically.

"Well-humph-"the blond vampire was cut off when Tyler appeared in front of her and kissed her hard on the lips.

"Happy first day" Tyler grinned; Caroline frowned and touched her lips.

Elena narrowed her eyes spotting something on the newly turned hybrid spotting something on his shirt "Is that blood?"

"Oh my god" Caroline snapped and shoved her boyfriend in the toilets. Elena quickly followed but returned a second later to drag Ava in with them

"What-"

"Yeah I don't think you can be left alone" the doppelganger informed her.

"You're a bore." Ava muttered and hopped onto the counter as Elena rushed around to get some wet tissues for Tyler.

"What's going on?" Tyler asked

"You Tyler Lockwood have been very, very naughty" the fairy drawled swinging her legs back and forth

"What?" he asked in confusion.

Ava tutted "Damn…you are a dumb jock aren't you?"

Caroline shook her head "Vampire 101 don't wear your breakfast to school" she slapped his chest.

"Chill out" Tyler uttered "It's from a blood bag"

"From where?" Caroline demanded

"Rebekah obviously, she hooked him up" Ava commented "She does that a lot. Makes you want to like her right?"

"Is it true? You got it from Rebekah?" the vampire frowned "Why are you even talking to her for?"

"Klaus told her to keep an eye on me" Tyler answered

"Careful Tyler controlling Caroline is about emerge" the fairy uttered, as Elena put a wad of tissue under a running tap to wet it.

"Shut up Ava-"

"Fuck off Caroline" she snapped back "this is lame."

Elena handed her friend the tissue as Caroline went back to glaring at her boyfriend "His what?"

"Asset, I'm his first successful hybrid. Don't you think that's the tiniest bit awesome?" he countered.

"Oh wow, I can't believe you just said that"

Ava rolled her eyes "Ok this is boring. You two fighting is boring. Know that. So I'm out of here." She turned on her heel and exited the bathroom. Elena followed after her but bumped into someone

"Hello Elena" Stefan smirked

"It's ironic isn't it?" Ava was leaning against her locker, she fancied being around for the show that was about to take place. "Right Elena? Bumping into the love of your life right here? Where you met him first"

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked

"What do you mean? I'm going back to school" Stefan held his arms out "Go timberwolves"

"What?" she frowned

Ava whistled "Really? You don't get that? god Stefan why did you ever get with her?"

Elena swallowed "Why?" she ignored the fairy's comment

"Klaus wants me to keep an eye on both of you. I'm doing just what I'm told" he replied "Oh Ava, Klaus also wants you to call him later"

Ava hummed and nodded "Fine"

Elena shook her head "I'm going to be late for class" she muttered and went to walk away but Stefan grabbed her arm

"Oh erm…class is that way?" Stefan pointed in the opposite direction that the doppelganger was going in.

"Let go of me Stefan" Elena scowled

Ava cocked an eyebrow "Not nice is it? Being grabbed"

"Ava could you help-"

"Nope" she smirked "don't want to be late now do I? Otherwise it'd look bad on my record" with that the fairy flounced away. Stefan grinned and looked down at his former girlfriend.

"Don't bother looking for help from Ava now, she's not going to be helpful" Stefan drawled.

* * *

Ava strolled into the History classroom just as the bell rang. Alaric looked over to the fairy; Elena had filled him in on what happened on prank night.

"Ava-"Alaric smiled

"Hi Mr Saltzman" she said in monotone, "I'm not in the mood to listen so I'm going to sit at the back" she drawled and headed to the back of the classroom.

Alaric's eyes widened "You weren't kidding when you said she wasn't herself. She called me Mr Saltzman" he whispered to Elena "is there-"

"No" the doppelganger shook her head "we can't do anything about Ava, she's not dangerous but Stefan on the other hand…"she trailed off as the rest of the student body trickled through the door.

Ava dumped her bag on the floor and folded her arms across the desk.

Elena sat in her usual seat and glanced over her shoulder to check on the fairy, it discerned her to see the usually bubbly girl looking so sullen and impassive. Caroline sat down beside her and followed the brunette's gaze.

"You think-"

"You're in my seat Ava" both teens saw Mark one of their classmate talking to the fairy. Alaric heard the noise and frowned

"And?" Ava questioned "what am I meant to do?" she cocked an eyebrow

"Well do you mind getting out-"

"Yes I do mind. So why don't you go and hmm I don't know do something crazy like find another seat?" she asked smartly

"But-"

"Go away" Ava snapped

"Mark come and sit here" Elena waved him over to the vacant seat beside her. He nodded and scurried towards the doppelganger

"What's with Ava?" he whispered

"She had a bad morning" Stefan drawled also entering the classroom, "So have I. now move you're in my seat" without an argument the teen did as he was instructed and took a seat at the front.

Ava idly flicked through the book, as Alaric wrote the title on the board. He turned around to face the class "Good morning seniors and-Ava where is your book?" he frowned

Ava tapped her foot "In my locker"

"And you didn't bring it because?" he asked

"Because I don't want to." She replied "I think I'll just listen today"

Alaric's eyes darted over to the doppelganger, who shook her head he decided to let it go, "Right" he cleared his throat "Welcome back seniors, let's turn our brains back on starting with this country's original founders"

"This sounds dull" Ava commented

"Native Americans-"the history teacher spoke over her, he flipped open the textbook and was about to read out a passage but once again he was interrupted.

"What about the Vikings?" a familiar voice asked, the fairy perked up

"There's no evidence to suggest the Vikings even being here" Alaric frowned as the blond strolled to the back of the class to take the vacant seat besides Ava, "Who are you?" he asked

"Honestly Mr Saltzman, don't you know your new students?" the petite teen quirked an eyebrow, Elena frowned and looked over to her friend, who seemed to be enjoying the baffled silence coming from the class.

"My name is Rebekah, I'm the new girl and history is my favourite class" Rebekah smirked. Alaric glanced over to Caroline and Elena both discreetly shook their heads, indicating that the 'new girl' wasn't a friend of theirs.

* * *

Ava yawned it was the end of the day, and the beginning of the school year was being filled with sports opening and whatnot, so most of the students were at pitch. She slammed her locker door shut and turned to walk off thinking of just going home and staying in her room.

"Ok ow-"

"Well that's what happens when you walk into someone"

"Well you were in my way." Ava drawled and stepped around her, she sighed when she heard the other girl following "What do you want Rebekah?" she asked

"Well….I was hoping as your buddy-"Ava snickered

"You think we're buddies?" she uttered, Rebekah looked at the fairy "we're not. I can barely tolerate you"

"I need you to introduce me to the cheer coach so I can join and maybe do your mind trick"

Ava shook her head and carried on walking down the emptying halls. "And why would I do that?"

"Because you've got nothing else to do" Rebekah hurried after her "look I know my brother messed up with you but come on. Don't you want to do something besides sit in a dark room?"

Ava had an expression of disinterest plastered all over her face "No. I am perfectly fine with that. Plus Damon's got bourbon at home" she added

Rebekah huffed and stepped in front of the fairy and placed her hands on the smaller teen's shoulders

"I've got a special bag with your name all over it if you help me" she uttered

Ava plastered a fake smile on her face; the Original couldn't help but find it eerie it wasn't warm or bright. "Well come on buddy, but I think we need to make a pit stop first don't you?"

Soon enough the pair was outside in the track "So excited Bekah? Wearing little short-shorts?" she asked, Ava had shoved the blood-bag into her messenger bag.

"You really are an arse" Rebekah huffed

Ava smirked "Hmm…well that's a matter of opinion" she quipped. Rebekah followed after the fairy as she approached the cheer squad

"Where's Dana?" the coach asked frowning

"Oh she's dead" Ava stated bluntly, causing Caroline to look at her in panic, the Original was waiting on the side-lines waiting to make her appearance

"Ava means she is dead tired" the blond vampire chuckled nervously "I think she moved" god they really needed to get a hand on Ava, Caroline never thought it would be possible but perhaps Ava was a threat. After all the teen could just out, she needed to talk to Damon.

"Right anyway you got a spot free Coach Lynne. Mind if my buddy joins your little troop? She's got the moves" Ava drawled shouldering her messenger bag; she was itching to drain that blood bag Rebekah had given her.

"Buddy?" Caroline asked in confusion, and turned to her just as Rebekah stepped up beside her.

"Rebekah the new girl" Ava smirked "So you don't mind Coach Lynne?"

The coach frowned "I would Ava but we already had the try-outs and I got subs lined up if one of the girls dropped out. Leah is meant to-"

"Well Leah isn't here. But she is" Ava uttered "Now think really hard. I'm sure you can use Rebekah-_let her join your dumb spirit squad"_

"You know what? Since Leah isn't around, Rebekah would you like to join?" Coach asked in a monotone voice.

"I'd love to" Rebekah drawled.

For the second time that day Caroline's jaw dropped, witnessing the act. "Great well see yah" Ava smirked and waltzed pass a grinning Rebekah. "You owe me another bag" she told the Original. The fairy was heading towards the bleachers but Caroline grabbed her hand forcing her to stop.

Ava huffed in annoyance "Second person today to grab me. It's not nice do it again and this will last much longer-"

"What-"Caroline hissed in pain and clutched her head. "Stop please-"

"Well since you ask so nicely" Ava's assault abruptly stopped causing the vampire to stagger. "What'd you want?"

"Why are you helping Rebekah infiltrate our lives?"

Ava licked her lips and smiled mockingly "Because I love her so much. We braid each other's hair and paint nails-"

"Ava" Caroline snapped

Ava rolled her milky green orbs "Because like Tyler she is also fixing me up" she drawled "now go back to your little cheer squad would ya?" without another word the fairy turned on her heel and headed towards the bleachers.

* * *

Ava trudged up the steps and took a seat right at the top, she ripped off the cap and took a mouthful of blood and groaned at the taste. "Oh this is good" she hummed to herself, gripping tightly onto the blood bag. She could hear the cheering from the crowd and shook her head

"Check out the new girl" she heard someone shouting.

"Way to be subtle Rebekah" Ava muttered and took another mouthful of blood, it was numbing somewhat. She felt like she wasn't missing anything. In fact Ava was completely content just sitting here and drinking away.

She leant back and propped her feet up on the seat in front of her. Ava licked her lips and carried on.

Elena ran down the track, she noticed a flash of blond from the corner of her eye and stopped. "What the-"her eyes widened seeing the fairy lounging around drinking from a blood bag. "Ava what are you doing?" she shouted.

"Minding my own business something you should be doing" Ava yelled back "so keep this-"she tapped her nose "Out. Got it?" she smirked and raised the blood bag to her lips.

Elena shook her head and carried on jogging down the track. Ava was halfway through the blood bag and paused to take a break. She could hear Stefan and Elena talking from her spot since the pair were close to the bleachers.

"Look at you getting all fit" Stefan taunted running up besides the doppelganger easily keeping pace with her. "So are you going to the bonfire tonight? Sounds like fun"

Elena scowled, things were getting too much. She couldn't handle an trouble making Ava nor her dick of a boyfriend. Ava leant forward and held her chin in her hand.

"Seriously Stefan leave me alone" Elena spat, she passed the bleachers but turned back changing direction

"You think I'm annoying now?" he scoffed running backwards "what about homecoming? Who are you bringing? I don't want things to be awkward"

Ava snickered at that and carried out on sipping away, Mark the guy that was forced out of his seat accidentally slammed into the brunette

"I'm sorry-"

"Watch it dick" Stefan snapped and pushed him with enough force to make him land on his ass.

"Who are you?" Elena shouted

"I'm the guy assigned to protect a fairy and a human blood bag" Stefan replied casually

Elena glared at him and walked off

"What?" the vampire called and looked over his shoulder seeing a clapping Ava. He looked around and noted that no one was watching him so he used his vamp to appear next to her. "And you're clapping because?"

"Of the awesome entertainment I just had" she smirked "Sit Stefan" she patted the seat beside her.

Stefan dropped down beside her as Ava finished off the blood bag. "Klaus's blood?"

"Who else? You have your preferred beverage, which turns out to be STD's ridden sorority girls. And mine is a douche of a man" she drawled

"Huh so we do" Stefan nodded "Well catch ya later shorty" he ruffled her hair and blurred off.

* * *

Ava was now lying face down over her very comfy bed. She had about an hour or so before she was going to the bonfire.

"Knock knock" Damon leant against the doorway.

"Why Damon what is it that you want?" Ava propped herself up on her elbows.

"Just greeting my girlfriend" he walked into the room.

"Hmm…"he frowned when he saw the impassive look on her face, he wanted to see the usual smile on her face. "So we've got a plan about locking Stefan away" he informed her.

"Wonderful" she drawled flopping back down on the bed. He walked over to her so that he was standing in front of her.

"Doesn't it bother you? Elena is planning on locking your buddy away" Damon folded his arms across his chest.

"Does it affect me?" Ava asked

"Well no-"

"So why would it bother me?" she smiled mockingly.

Damon's jaw clench he was going to make her feel something, or he would at least try. Ava stiffened when she felt finger pads brushing down her bare arm. There was no tingle, no sparks there was nothing.

"What are you doing?" Ava asked softly.

"I'm about to kiss my girlfriend" his breath washed over her face, and without further ado he pressed his lips against hers and kissed her hard. Ava's fingers raked through his hair as Damon straddled her hips.

She kissed him back hard and moaned when he bit her bottom lip, and plunged his tongue into her mouth. He pulled back allowing her some time to breath. Damon's lips latched onto her throat and he peppered it with kisses. And hitched her leg higher on his hip he rang his finger down her upper thigh.

"AVA" Rebekah called from down the corridor "I got something just for you-"the raven head vampire groaned when the fairy kicked him off. She jumped onto her feet and smoothed down her skirt.

"Well Damon that was not bad" she uttered "but I got some place to be"

Damon growled and sat up "Did you feel anything?"

Ava licked her swollen lips "Well I was horney and now I'm hungry" she declared and left.

Damon flopped back down onto his bed and rubbed his temple "Least it was something"

* * *

Ava roamed the empty corridors; the Original had informed her that there was a blood bag just for her in her locker. The fairy opted to drink it up before going to the bonfire. She arrived at her locker and her fingers slid over her locker dial, she did the combination and clicked it open.

"Jackpot" she sang under her breath as her and closed around the blood bag. Ava tore it open and downed the contents as she walked down the corridor heading towards the double doors, she paused hearing voices coming from the History classroom.

"I'll lure Stefan away from the bonfire and then when he's distracted-"

"I'll shoot him" Alaric finished off.

Ava scoffed and leant against the doorway "You're thinking that would work?" she cocked an eyebrow. Damon had be leaning against the wall with his eyes closed but they snapped opened when he heard her. "You guys are really slow" she drawled walking into the classroom Damon's eyes narrowed spotting the blood bag that the fairy was clutching on to. "Did you forget that you've got a witch on your side?"

"Ava has a point she can just ju-ju him" Damon commented getting onto his feet.

"No I don't trust Stefan not to hurt her" Elena shook her head it wasn't an option bringing the witch into this mess.

"And?" Ava scoffed "You want him locked up get Witchy to do it."

"She'll end up hurt-"

"So?"

Elena shook her head and looked over to Caroline before glancing back over to the fairy "You're not going to tell him are you?"

"And miss out on a show?" Ava drawled "No, I wanna be there when this blows up in your face" she smirked. Damon pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Caroline are you covered?"

"Yes" the vampire hastily nodded "I'll make sure that the old Forbes jail cell is prepped and ready"

"You're forgetting a key player here" Damon sniped "Rebekah? Wherever Stefan goes a blond ponytail tends to follow him"

"That's where Ava could help out" the doppelganger cleared her throat "She can keep her distracted-"

"No way in hell" Damon snarled "I'd do it. And-"

"I have no interest in helping you guys and your little lock up Stefan plan" Ava shrugged her shoulders. "How are you exactly going to keep her away anyway?" she asked "she's an Original so Damon is no match for her"

Damon cocked an eyebrow "Thanks for the confidence boost" he drawled "but we are out of daggers."

"Just use your charm" Elena uttered.

Ava smirked "Oh Damon you're a dead man"

Alaric shook his head "Ok that is funny-"

"Glad I could entertain you Alaric" Ava drawled and rolled her shoulders

"Are you ever not going to be mad at me Ric?" Damon asked through gritted teeth.

"Doubtful" Alaric glared at him.

"Well this is fun. Now if you don't mind I'm going to go and get my ass drunk. So just maybe I'd be able to stand your boring, boring chit chat" Ava swiped a curl away from her face and turned around to leave the room but bumped into Tyler "Watch it" she snapped.

"Right, sorry I'm late" Tyler asked "what'd you want?"

"We need you to raid your mom's vervaine supply" Elena informed him "enough to keep Stefan down for a while"

"You can't do that to Stefan" Tyler said causing the room's occupants to stare at him in confusion. Ava paused this might turn interesting, so she stuck around

"Why not?" Caroline frowned

"Trust me Tyler it's in Stefan's best interest" Elena leant forward against the teacher's desk.

"It's not in Klaus's" Tyler said, Ava felt a weird feeling in her gut, would this go against Klaus? She felt odd about that. Truth was she didn't like it all that much.

"But Klaus is the bad guy" Caroline pointed out "Why are you acting like some freaky hybrid slave minion?"

"Uh oh" Damon murmured

"Klaus made me who I am Caroline I owe him everything" Tyler said looking at his girlfriend

"Uh oh" the raven head vampire repeated and discreetly picked up the syringe that was filled with vervaine

"Can we cool it with the commentary?" Caroline snapped

"What's going on?" Elena frowned in confusion

"I'm just going to go" Tyler took a step back and went to walk off but before he could Damon blurred after him and stabbed him with the needle knocking the hybrid out.

"What are you doing?" the blond vampire rushed towards her unconscious boyfriend

"He's been sired"

"What?" Alaric asked aloud

"Sired" Damon repeated "He's loyal to Klaus because Klaus's blood created him"

"Loyal how?" Elena asked walking forward

"He'd want to seek acceptance from his master. It's rare but maybe not so much in hybrids" Damon uttered,

"How do I fix him?" Caroline asked looking up at him

"Get a new boyfriend" Damon shrugged his shoulders.

Alaric frowned seeing the expression on the fairy's face "Ava you ok?" he asked her. Damon looked over to his blond and was miffed at her expression.

"Tyler is right isn't he?" the fairy asked softly "Klaus wouldn't be happy if Stefan is locked away right?"

Damon's brows furrowed "Ava-"

"You shouldn't do this. Klaus won't like it-"

Elena and the others gasped hen Damon blurred towards the fairy and pinned her against the wall "No, no, no" he growled and grabbed her chin looking her in the eyes they were clouded and her pupils were wider and darker "Not you"

"Get off of me" Ava snapped trying to shove him away.

"It's his blood isn't it"? Damon snarled and ripped the blood bag out of her hand. And threw it aside "Snap out of it-"

"Get the hell off of me" she shouted "I'm not going to let you do this"

"Damon" Alaric warned the enraged vampire when he saw him digging his fingers into the flesh of Ava's shoulders.

"Ava you can't tell Stefan-"Elena uttered

"Why not?"

Damon's lips thinned hating what he was about to say "Because if you do Klaus won't come back to Mystic Falls and you won't have any more blood-"he made up on the spot.

"No more blood?" Ava murmured

"Yes-"

A large smirk came onto the fairy's face "Ok, I won't tell. And this is for taking my snack away" she uttered as soon as those words came out of her mouth a stab of pain was slammed into Damon's head. He cried out and dropped to his knees

"AVA STOP" Elena shouted and was getting panicked as was Caroline and Alaric when the petite teen didn't relent.

After a minute Ava stopped "Don't do that again Damon. Otherwise I promise you will regret it. Now goodbye" she left.

Damon gasped and sat up staring after the fairy, his eyes were dark in rage

"Damon-"Elena was about to place her hand on his shoulder but pulled back when a growl ripped from the vampire. Damon picked up the blood bag and threw it across the room. Alaric hastily pulled the doppelganger back when Damon picked up a desk and in a moment of utter rage sent it flying across the room.

"Damon what's wrong?" Elena shouted and gasped at the sight of the dark haired vampire's face. His fangs were out and his eyes were red.

"Ava is sired to Klaus" Damon snarled.

* * *

The bon fire was in full swing when Ava arrived, she could hear the music blasting out of the speakers, and all the teens laughing and chatting.

"Ava" Rebekah called spotting the fairy. The petite teen meandered over to her "Do you know how to work a beer pump?"

"Of course I do" Ava replied holding out her hand, she felt the pump being dropped into her hand "Now cup"

"Huh you're being nice" the Original murmured also handing the fairy a red plastic cup. She watched as Ava poured a cupful of beer.

"I try" she said sarcastically, Rebekah went to take the drink but Ava drank from it.

"Hey-"

"You asked whether I knew how to work a beer pump, ergo I worked one" she grinned and drank the alcohol, and sighed this was good.

Rebekah cursed under her breath "God I hate my brother. Turned you into right bitch-"she muttered snatching the pump off of her.

"Then you're looking in a mirror" Ava declared and downed another mouthful of her drink, she could already feel the buzzing.

"Ava" Stefan strolled over "Is it wise for you to be drinking?" it was no secret that the fairy could barely hold her alcohol; she was a major lightweight when it came to drinking.

"Who cares? I don't" Ava declared and downed the cup of beer, Rebekah had just poured herself a drink before that one was also snatched away, but this time it was Stefan.

"Stefan mind refilling mine?" the fairy asked holding her cup out; the vampire didn't see no problem with it and did as he was asked. He filled it till it reached the brim of her cup.

"So Rebekah why are you here?" Stefan asked as they stood around the keg

"I thought Tyler would be here" the Original muttered.

Ava snorted "You're into Tyler Lockwood? A moment ago you couldn't get enough of Stefan. Next you'll be moving on to Mr Dallas the Chemistry teacher. Ya know if you're failing in class just spread your legs and voila…you've got an A" Ava drawled sipping her drink, she felt a light buzz already.

"Wait you slept-"

"Do I look like a cheap slut?" Ava scoffed "No but you I think he's right up your street"

Rebekah's eye twitched in annoyance "You're kind of fickle" Stefan nodded.

"Well when you're willing to give me the time of day again we'll talk" the Original sniped "but until then a girl has needs"

"Hmm-"

"She needs a certain itch scratched" Ava commented wagging her eyebrows up and down suggestively

"Excuse me" Elena appeared at the keg taking the beer pump and filling up a cup "

"Elena hi, what are you doing?" Stefan asked

"I'm having fun Stefan" Elena replied curtly "you have a problem with that?"

"Alright taking it easy. I already got one drunkard to deal with" Stefan uttered nodding towards Ava, who merely rolled her eyes and grabbed the pump and poured herself a cup

"I am not a drunkard dick" Ava uttered.

"You're slurring-"he pointed out

"And I don't give a shit" the fairy declared sloshing her drink around in her cup, wide eye.

"Really you think I'm going to let a blood addict tell me how to drink?" Elena sneered at him. Both Ava and Rebekah snorted

"Oh you've got burn" Ava murmured as Elena shouldered passed him dumping the pump on the keg. "Well Stef have fun I'm going to go party" the petite teen whistled and strolled off mixing into the crowd.

Ava grinned and downed the rest of her drink,

* * *

"Come on blondie let's dance" another senior called, the fairy would usually have shied away but this time she didn't

"Sure" she said feeling someone grabbing her hand pulling her into the crowd of dance, Ava closed her milky green eyes and felt the music vibrating through her body. She twirled around and laughed, her mind was full of booze and whatnot.

"Ava I'd like you to know that you are super, super hot-"Harry slurred, he was a teen from her art class. "And that I'd like to kiss you"

"Would ya?" she grinned "well go ahead" that was all he needed to surge forward and attack her with his lips.

Ava balked and shoved him back "Ok dude, way too much bad breath. Eww" she then pushed him with enough force to knock over a table "Oops" she skipped away. And followed the sound of another group of teens chanting 'Drink, Drink, Drink' there was cheers whenever who was downing the keg was done.

The fairy hummed "Hey. I'd do that" she rushed forward "grab the legs" she instructed and hoisted herself upside down. Her skirt was tight enough so it wouldn't expose anything. Ava latched her mouth around the nozzle and soon enough the chant started again,

Ava choked and laughed when she was put down the clearing was filled with cheers, "Thank you. Thank you" she smirked and felt a shiver run through her. She headed towards the fire that was burning in the centre of the clearing.

"Whoa careful Ava-"Stefan grabbed the back of her top to stop her running into the flames. "You are so drunk-"

"Saying the obvious Stefan can only get you so far in life Stef-"Ava slurred cocking an eyebrow she had managed to get another beer.

"Right, well here is me stating the obvious again. Your boyfriend is being flirty with Rebekah" he informed her and noted Elena further back in the treeline drinking another cup of beer.

"Hmm and that's meant to bother me why?" she asked "and now go away…your girlfriend is going to do something stupid or whatever" Stefan frowned and looked back over to the doppelganger and sighed seeing Elena stumbling away.

"Right stay here. I'll drive you home"

"Whatever" she downed the beer and chucked the empty cup into the bonfire

"Hey alcohol is flammable-"one of the teens shouted "don't chuck beer cups in it-"

"Right well I just did. And do me a favour piss of" Ava smiled sweetly and meandered away "Oh and just so everyone knows he still wets the bed" she said loudly, humiliating the other teen. There were roars of laughter as he ran off.

* * *

Ava stumbled over to the bench and sat down, her ears perked up hearing a groan

"Ava?" Damon clutched the branch that was stab into his torso, his mission of distracting Rebekah only lasted so long

"Why do you sound so constipated?" she slurred

"I've been stabbed" he groaned "You mind helping me out?"

"Sure" Ava replied and grabbed the branch and shoved it even harder causing the vampire to hiss in pain "oopsie" she grinned but then pulled it out throwing it aside. "Well that was fun"

Damon shook his head and felt his skin knitting itself back together again "What happened to you Ava? Klaus-"

"Is amazing" Ava murmured "He got rid of that thing erm…something…my-"

"Emotions your humanity-"Damon frowned picking up a marshmallow and sticking it in the flames

"Yeah" the fairy giggled "but you know why it's amazing? Because I don't feel Damon. I use to feel so hurt and…so lonely, especially when Gran died." She clapped him on the shoulder "you made it better but…it was always there" a laid back grin made its way across her face she hiccupped "It used to hurt but now…I feel…nothing" she finished off with a hiccup. Damon frowned he didn't know that

"Here-"

"What is it? Poison?" Ava cocked an eyebrow "wait you're giving me a stick? Lame"

"No it's marshmallows" he rolled his icy blue eyes, his eyes roamed her face and the firelight casted a glow on her face. He peeled off the crispy part "Open up" he murmured. Ava did just that and felt the warm gooey substance in her mouth. She closed her eyes and swallowed "Good isn't it?" he brushed a stray curl away from her face.

"Tasty" she admitted and opened her eyes feeling his thumb across her bottom lip.

Damon's lips stretched into a small smile, he could see the old Ava shining through but it faltered when a shadow loomed over them

"Well this looks cosy" Rebekah sneered "Ava you might find these two treats much tastier" she threw two blood bags at the fairy, they landed on her lap.

"No Ava-"

"Don't you dare Damon" Ava snarled and bit the top off with her teeth. She downed its contents and groaned, now this was the drink she'd been craving.

Damon's upper lip curled into a sneer and he jumped on to his feet grabbing the Original by her arm. "What the hell?" he snapped

"What?" Rebekah played innocent but that morphed into a smirk "I don't liked someone wasting my time. And all of that flirty behaviour-"she pointed to herself and him "was so fake. You're in love with her, but look at her Damon-"Damon's eyes darted over to the fairy that was now finishing off her first blood bag. Her lips were stained with blood, and there seemed to be a demonic gleam in the teen's eyes. "Is this the same girl that you're in love with?"

"This is your brother's fault" Damon growled

"Well you could look it like that. or you could look it in a way that…maybe Klaus is helping Ava be all that she can be" the Original grinned "Damon don't try and fight for her…you already lost. As long as Ava keeps drinking that way-"the vampires were standing in front of the petite blond, so they were shielding her from onlookers "she's going to be in Klaus's hold. Good luck with trying to get her off of that Damon. We all know how addicts are" Rebekah taunted and flounced off.

* * *

Alaric smirked at the vampire who had a small staked embedded in his stomach as Elena had stabbed him in the gut. He was about to close the door but a shout stop him

"Don't-"

"What he-"Alaric hurriedly stepped aside as a blood marred Ava ran into the Boarding House. Damon jogged after her he saw the look on the history teacher's face "Blood and Alcohol doesn't work for everyone. Bye" he hollered over his shoulder, he would take care of Ava but first he needed to get something.

Ava felt her stomach lurch she managed to find the bathroom and fell to her knees and felt bile rising up in her throat, she gagged and vomited in the toilet bowl, she felt a large hand rubbing her back and her hair being held back.

"Come on Ava just let it all out" Damon said trying to sooth her. She reeked of blood and beer and cringed when she retched again. "Done?" she nodded and rested her clammy forehead against the cool toilet rim. Damon reached up and flushed it for her.

"Why are you being so nice?" Ava murmured "after everything that I did to you?"

The vampire shifted so that his legs were outstretched on either side of her and held her face "Because I love you Ava, and I know that even though your literally turned off it's still you" he murmured running his thumb across her cheek "I have hope in you Ava"

"You're still hoping?" she asked quietly

"Yes" Damon said sincerely

"Well…then you're really pathetic Damon. I like the new me. The blood is great and I feel fantastic-"

"It's the blood that's doing this to you" he growled

"Boo hoo you're not going to change me" the fairy spat she felt his hands leaving her and went to get up but he grabbed her around the waist.

"Well then you leave me no choice. Hopefully you'll snap out of it if there's no blood. Sorry Ava-"she frowned in confusions. Damon raised the syringe that was stock full of a sedative that would put the fairy to sleep

"Damon-"

"Sorry" she felt a small stinging sensation, Ava gasped and attempted to move but her movements quickly turned sluggish. Her eyes drooped Damon held her in his arms and sighed. He didn't want to do this but this was all he could do.

* * *

Ava groaned and her eyes fluttered open, she was confused and realised that she was on the floor, "What the hell?" she croaked and rolled over onto her front and got onto her knees, Ava was still sluggish and extremely tired.

"Ava I'm sorry but this is for the best" Damon swallowed leaning against the wall.

"Damon? What are you-"

"You're going to be locked up. Hopefully the blood would leave your system" her face morphed into horror.

"No Damon please-"she cried out trying to get on to her feet but fell, Damon felt a pang go through his heart. He swiftly walked out of the cellar and locked the door, just as the fairy staggered onto her feet. She stumbled and nearly fell again as she cross the cellar and gripped onto the bars "Damon don't leave me in here…I won't drink it-"

"It's for the best Ava" Damon said mournfully, she rattled onto the bars.

"I'm sorry just…just-"

"If you keep drinking it Ava you'll get worse"

"I promise I won't" she pleaded, and her breath hitched when she heard his footfalls going away. "NO DAMON PLEASE. LET ME OUT" she shouted and slid down against the door clutching her head.

Damon closed the basement door and swallowed, she needed help and he hoped this was one way to help her get better. His heightened hearing could pick up the shrieking blond; he knew the sedative would once again kick in so hopefully in an hour she'd be fast asleep. He clenched his eyes shut hearing the screeching fairy.

"PLEASE DAMON LET ME OUT. LET ME OUT" Ava's voice echoed throughout the silent Boarding House.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Outfit link on profile. Thanks to those who reviewed. **

**So in this Chap-We can see a clearly different Ava. Damon wakes her up and she gets annoyed. He is then shocked when Ava scolds Stefan for leaving women lying around, and her complaining about her shoes. Rebekah bribes the fairy by blood bags to let her in. Ava knocks down Jimmy and is mean. Ava tells Caroline, Bonnie and Elena that they are all pathetic. Ava is dragged into the bathroom. She is formal to Ric, and doesn't want to do history. Ava helps Rebekah out and manages to get her to join the cheer squad, she then attacks Caroline. Ava applauds Stefan for the show with Elena. Damon tries to make her feel. Brief meeting with Alaric and the others. Damon is furious learning that Ava is sired to Klaus. Ava drinks and has fun (her version of fun) Dava moment where he gives her a marshmallow but Rebekah ruins it and gives her blood bags. She tells Damon that Ava is Klaus's since she keeps taking his blood. Damon takes drastic measures and locks Ava up to cleanse her of Klaus's blood. **

**Next Chap-Familiar faces are around Mystic Falls. Ava meets someone who she misses along with others from her past. We see some fairy magic taking place to help her. **

**Please REVIEW **


	51. Chapter 51

Ava groaned and pressed her sweat covered temple against the dust covered floor, this was the same cellar that they had locked Elijah in.

She scowled; she had been trapped here all night and had woken up a few hours ago. Plus she was starving for blood and food.

"FUCKING HELL LET ME OUT" Ava shrieked and stumbled towards the cellar door. And rattled the handle "LET ME OUT. LET ME OUT" she slammed her hands against the wooden frame. "PLEASE DAMON I'M SORRY" the fairy slammed her head against the door, she was desperate to get out. The petite teen's desperation soon turn to rage and anger, what the petite teen was going was the same as starving a vampire of blood. "DAMON LET ME OUT…I HATE YOU SO MUCH" she swore and kicked the door.

"LET ME OUT-"

"Honestly Ava you're making so much noise. It's a bit early for that" Ava was breathless and frowned, and cocked an eyebrow

"Stefan? Get me out" she demanded. Stefan peered through the bars and smirked

"Question though" he drawled leaning against the door "did you know what Elena and Alaric had planned for me last night?"

"Yes" she said bluntly "now let me out" she snarled.

Stefan smirked "Well consider this payback I'm not going to let you out"

Ava scowled her hands balled into fists "Stefan-"she warned "let me out-"when she heard the vampire chuckling, she canted her head to the side "Fine remember you asked for this"

Stefan turned back just in time to see the fairy raising his hand. He gasped as explosions of pains ripped through his head, with enough force to send him onto his knees.

"Ava-"Stefan choked "stop-"

"Are you going to be a good little vampire and let me out?" Ava sneered when she didn't receive a reply her finger curled up even more causing Stefan to cry out.

"OK" he roared. She relented and rolled her shoulders

"Well chop chop" she clapped her hands. Stefan scowled and easily opened the cell door,

"What I don't get a thank you?" he asked as she shoved him aside

"Be grateful that I'm not after your ass" Ava scoffed she was fuming; her anger was targeting a raven head vampire who was responsible for locking her up in the first place. Stefan grinned following after her, it was only fair he had conducted a show for her and no she was going to do the same.

"Wait" they were a couple of feet away from the parlour. Stefan's vampiric hearing could pick up the sound

"What?" she asked getting slightly impatient

"Seems like someone has beaten you to the punch" Ava frowned as Stefan took the lead heading into the parlour. The fairy trailed after him, the scene that greeted them was Damon chained to the chair with a fire poker sticking out of his chest. Damon groaned when he saw that the fairy was out.

"What the hell happened to you?" Stefan asked laughter in his tone

Damon rolled his icy blue orbs "Whatever twisted ripper game this is leave me out of this" he groaned

Ava cocked an eyebrow, seems like she didn't need to inflict pain on the vampire "I didn't do this" Stefan smirked and moved forward "It's pretty messed up though?"

"Yeah" Damon groaned when his brother yanked the metal poker out of his chest. Stefan then ripped one of the straps that held the raven head's wrist down.

"Have fun Ava" Stefan pressed the metal pole into the fairy's hand. Damon's eyes widened when Ava took a step forward so that she was standing right in front of him.

"Ya know Damon you were very mean" she pouted "locking me in a cell. I didn't like that" she shook her head.

Damon exhaled "Ava just let me out please" he murmured.

Ava nodded "Sure…I'll let you out but first I need a drink" she smirked,

Damon's jaw clenched, unknown to the pair a very dead Mason Lockwood watched the scene on in utter confusion. When he returned from the other side it was like he was stuck in a parallel universe. Stefan and Ava were two completely different people.

"Now be a dear Damon and tell me where Rebekah put the rest of the blood bags." She leant forward and lightly slapped his cheek.

Damon swallowed and took in a ragged breath, he smirked "I chucked them-"the mocking grin that was on the petite teen's face faltered

"Oh you're bluffing. Now come on tell me" she demanded her hand clenched around the pole "I am not in the mood to be messed with." She sneered.

"Well listen dear I am not messing with you" Damon growled he had forgotten about the other person in the Boarding House who would let her out. "I took every single blood bag and tore the caps off" he taunted. Ava's eyes darkened "and then I poured it down the drain. There are no more blood bags anymore. Seems like you're going to have to make due"

Ava's lips curled "You're lying" she shouted

"No I'm-"Damon yelled out in pain when the fairy stabbed him right in the chest with the metal pole that just moments ago Stefan had pulled out.

"Where are they?" Ava spat, her heart was pumping hard and fast, Damon could see that the lack of blood was already getting her on edge.

"GONE" he roared.

Ava took a step back and paused feeling something beneath her foot. Damon licked his lips anxiously; he was only trying to help his girl. But Ava didn't see it that way. He watched as she scooped something up, a wide smirk came on to her face when she realised she was holding a very special ring. "Last warning Damon. Where are they?"

Damon remained tight lipped, the petite teen tutted and much to Mason's shock she threw the daylight ring across the room way out of reach.

"You asked for this" Ava smirked; she was incensed with uncontrollable rage. How could he do this to her? She wanted to make him suffer.

"Ava what are you doing?" he asked beginning to panic when she stalked towards the windows which at the moment was being covered by curtains.

"Where are they? Did you really throw them or-"

"They're gone" with a growl Ava threw the curtains apart bringing sunlight into the room. A dark smile appeared on her face when she heard Damon screaming in pain. She was intent on finding those blood bags and would rip the house apart to find them. She needed them and more-so she wanted them, Ava craved for blood.

"Good luck Damon" the fairy sneered and much to Mason's astonishment Ava turned on her heel and left. The werewolf took pity on the vampire and closed the curtains. Damon's eyes snapped open and swallowed. Perhaps locking Ava up had pushed her even more over the edge.

* * *

Ava let out a cry of rage; she picked up the expensive vase and threw it across the room. "Fucks sake" she muttered, the fairy had been slowly demolishing the rooms in the Boarding House trying in vain to find any blood bags. The petite blond was out for blood. Ava threw something else across the room yelled out in rage.

"Are you done with your tantrum yet?" Stefan smirked from the doorway. She spun around she was livid

"Don't mess with me" she growled and clutched her head, she was thirsty so thirsty.

"Ava come on a little blood-"Ava's scowl deepened and she ripped through Stefan's mind and shoved pass him as he fell to the ground. As soon as the fairy slammed her bedroom door shut, the pain lessened. Stefan sat up

"Ok she's not in the mood" he muttered.

Ava flopped down on her bed, god's sake she fumed the fairy pressed her palms against her eyes. "What the hell?" she muttered to herself, the petite teen never lost it like this before. All she wanted was some blood that was all.

It was simple really so why was it so difficult. Ava let out groan she needed to get out of this stuffy house. The fairy knew she needed to go somewhere public before Damon could lock her up again.

"God I'm icky" she huffed; Ava jumped onto her feet and kicked off her shoes. She was still in her clothes from last night. The fairy padded barefooted into her bathroom and switched the shower faucet and stepped under the spray of hot water. She shook her head, when the water hit the tub she felt like it was echoing.

Ava grabbed her washcloth and lathered it in her scented shampoo. She vigorously scrubbed her skin she did it harder and harder till her skin was a light shade of pink. When she was done she turned it off and quickly dried herself off.

The fairy wrapped the towel around her damp form, and swept into her bedroom, she slipped on her panties and bra and then rummaged through her closer. It was another warm day in Mystic Falls, so the blond opted to wear a white buttoned down top and a pair of skinny jeans.

Ava sat at her vanity table, and was about to brush her hair when she felt an odd feeling in her throat. The teen rubbed her throat and shook her head. She was thirsty but there were no blood bags here to sate her cravings. So she needed something else. The blond brushed her hair and decided to leave it loose.

When she was done Ava exited the house not even making a stop at the parlour, if Damon was or was not there she didn't really care.

* * *

Ava picked up her pace hearing the sound of familiar voices. Alaric glanced up and spotted the fairy, he noted that her skin was a tad bit paler and she seemed shifty.

"Ava" Jeremy greeted her, he was slightly unnerved about how to act around the petite teen.

"Jeremy. Are we just going to say each other's names?" Ava cocked an eyebrow "You don't mind if I join you right?" she didn't wait for a reply and pulled out a chair. "Good. So what you lot up to now? Huh? Anything interesting?"

"Erm-"

Just then Elena came to join them; she swallowed seeing Ava sitting there. She cleared her throat

"Hey Ava-"

"Hello human blood bag" Ava drawled, Jeremy frowned when he noted a look of hurt pass across his sister's face,

"Elena you called?" Jeremy said breaking the silence "was there something you needed?" bringing the doppelganger back on track,

Ava leant back and folded her arms across her chest, an air of indifference sat around her. She pulled down the barriers of her mind wanting to know where Rebekah was, she was sure that the Original most likely had a sash of Klaus's blood hidden somewhere. She was brought out of her musings by the brunette

"Right Jere, I need your help with something" Elena said placing a heavy bag into the table. "I've been going through Stefan's old journals-"

"Isn't that just nosey?" Ava cocked an eyebrow

"It can help him" Elena snapped, the blond merely rolled her milky green orbs "anyway every single time he's gone off the rails, he's best friend Lexi has been the one to bring him back" she explained.

"So where is she now-"

"Dead, Damon killed her" Ava murmured

"That's why you want me to reach her don't you?" Jeremy questioned

"Ding, ding, ding Jeremy you're not that dumb. Kind of shocking you failed your Algebra test" Ava sniped.

"What? You failed-"

"Don't start" Jeremy huffed and turned to the fairy "And stay out of my mind Ava"

"Fine it's not that interesting anyway" Ava murmured, twirling one of her curly locks around her index finger.

"I just thought that if I knew how she did it then I could help Stefan" Elena uttered

Jeremy sighed "I don't even know if she is on the other side."

Ava frowned and leant forward the other side? "Is that what they call it?" the brunette asked

"That's what Anna calls it, there's not an official brochure or anything" Jeremy shrugged his shoulders,

"So what is it? Some sort of supernatural purgatory or something?" the hunter asked

"Anna said it's like being here with us, except we can't see her, interact with her she's all alone" Jeremy explained feeing sad for his former girlfriend

"Aww" Ava said mockingly "how sad, you can't rendezvous with your ghostly girlfriend"

"Vicky could interact" Alaric stated brushing over the awkward silence "she blew up my car"

Ava perked up "She did what? Oh damn I missed it" she licked her lips and reached forward picking up the glass of ice cold water and picked it up, the others watched as Ava hungrily downed the glass of water.

"Thirsty Ava?" Alaric asked

"You've got no idea" Ava quipped

"Well Vicky had help from a witch on the other side. Anna is doing all of this by herself" Jeremy said

Alaric cleared his throat, a breeze washed over them giving them all a small relief from the burning sun "I'm just saying maybe we learned our lesson in summoning dead people"

"Alaric is saying don't summon Lexi, she wasn't exactly happy when she left now was she?" Ava sighed and idly rubbed her throat; she grabbed another glass of water and downed it. Alaric, Elena and Jeremy all exchanged looks. Ava tapped her foot against the concrete floor and bit her bottom lip. God she wanted blood.

"Do you even think it's possible to contact Lexi asked?" Elena asked noting the edgy tone to the fairy

"I don't know" Jeremy admitted "I didn't have an emotional connection to her. I've never even met her"

"Could we just drop it please?" Alaric asked he had a bad feeling about this whole summoning the dead thing.

"No I can't drop it Ric" Elena argued "I don't know what else to do"

"Don't we have enough dead vampires in our past to be thinking that they could be sitting here watching us?" the hunter declared.

"Aww are you scared of a ghosty whosty?" Ava taunted "I thought you were meant to be a badass hunter?"

Elena shook her head and noticed the look on Jeremy's face and frowned "Is Anna here right now?" she asked

"No-"Jeremy lied "_damn it's so hard lying to her. _I'm going to check my work schedule" he rushed off.

Ava smirked and leant back "What?" Elena asked seeing the expression on the fairy's face.

"Your brother is lying to your face." She stated bluntly,

Elena opened her mouth about to ask the petite teen what she meant but someone else appeared

"Hey guys" Stefan smirked taking Jeremy's vacant seat. "Ava you've been a very bad girl-"he noted the confused look on Elena's and Alaric's face, so he decided to fill them in "Ava stuck a fire poker in Damon's chest, and if I'm right she also threw his daylight ring across the room"

Alaric and Elena were both stunned at this "You did what?" the doppelganger breathed.

"He wasn't being nice and he deserved it. And I don't understand why I'm explaining myself to you. So back off" Ava sneered

Stefan chuckled "So how comes I haven't been invited to the family summit?" he asked he spotted his old journal and picked it up and flicked through the pages "hmm all these words" his eyes skimmed the pages "I forgot how much I use to care"

"I didn't" Elena stated. Stefan's eyes met hers

"Shows how pathetic you really are Elena" Ava said coldly, Alaric missed the old Ava, he wondered what Damon's plan was to get her back. This wasn't the bright, exuberant teen he had the pleasure of knowing.

"You know what Elena? It's best not to torture yourself with memories of the past" Stefan stated "it's best if we all just move on and accept the things the way they are."

Alaric glared at the vampire "You don't have to be here Stefan or you Ava-"he didn't miss the look of hurt flashing across the brunette's face, and it was because of these two.

Ava clutched her chest where her beating heart resided "Wow Alaric how rude are you?"

Stefan moved closer to the table "You're right Ric I don't but Elena and Ava are both here and I've been assigned to protect them. Besides there's going to be a lot of people tonight-"he was referring to the fact that tonight was the night of illumination "there's going to be a lot to eat" he chuckled "I'm kidding, I'm kidding-"

"Oh but then we would have a show" Ava pouted. Stefan stood up and ruffled the fairy's hair

"See Ava's got the right idea. Loosen up" he said before leaving.

Ava stretched her arms above her head "I can't drop it Ric" Elena stated. The fairy sighed and also got onto her feet.

"Where are you going?" the history teacher asked

"Away from you dullards" Ava smirked "I'm a bit hungry and hell of a lot thirsty. So goodbye" with that she flounced off into the Grill.

* * *

"Barman" Ava called, she was sitting in the Grill at the bar leaning against the hardwood counter

"Ava you want your soda-"

"Actually I fancy a scotch on the rocks" she smiled serenely, Steve the barman chuckled

"Yeah no dice honey-"

"I said _give me a scotch on the rocks, and keep them coming" _the fairy instructed. The man's eyes were glazed over and he did just as she instructed. Ava heard the sound of her drink being set down in front of her. Her hand closed around the glass tumbler and picked it up taking a sip.

She sighed feeling the fiery liquid sliding down her throat; it felt so good and curbed some of her aching craving. There was no sign of Rebekah still and the fairy was getting anxious.

"Really Ava underage drinking?" Damon asked sliding up beside her.

"And what's it to you?" she cocked an eyebrow, the vampire scowled

"You are my concern"

"Right you love me" she mocked him, and shook her head "now either go away or shut up" her annoyance was spiked when she heard the stool besides her scraping against the hardwood floor.

"You're really staying here?" she groaned

"Looks like it" Damon smirked and swiped the glass of amber liquid out of the fairy's hand. Causing Ava to grit her teeth. He could tell he was getting under the petite teen's skin. Damon looked over his shoulder hearing a familiar voice. "Alaric" he called the hunter over

"I have enough of vampire today so-"

"Oh come and have a drink with me" Damon cajoled him, "Ava doesn't mind does she?"

Ava clenched her fists "No the more the merrier" she scowled

"We've got troubles-"

"No you got troubles" Alaric snapped glaring at the vampire, he didn't forgive Damon for killing him "I don't care, we're not friends anymore I don't like you"

"You do realise you sound like a five year old. I don't like you" Ava imitated the hunter's voice. Damon shook his head "Yeah but remember when you did like me? And we conspired to kill Uncle Mason Lockwood?"

Alaric's brows knitted together not understanding why the vampire was bringing this up "Yeah and?"

"He's still a little pissed" Damon answered.

Ava bit her bottom lip she connected the dots "Is that why I and Stefan found you all tied up?" she questioned.

"Yep" Damon replied "and thanks for helping with that" he drawled.

"You're welcome princess" Ava smirked

"Wait help?" Alaric frowned leaning against the bar

"Ava's form of helping was to shove the fire poker back into my chest" the vampire said gruffly. The hunter nodded and sighed, he wanted the old Ava to come back, and he missed her.

Ava sipped her drink and felt the cold drink sliding down her throat. Damon took the vacant seat beside whilst Alaric opted to stand. They ordered drinks and the vampire and hunter was both irked when another drink appeared in front of the fairy.

"Are you controlling him?" Damon frowned

"Yep" she smirked, "they're my puppets Damon I can make them do what I want" the raven head vampire was oddly reminded of himself when he first arrived in town. And was about to pick up his drink before someone else snatched it up first.

Alaric frowned "Mason" he breathed

"God I miss whiskey" the deceased werewolf uttered and downed the drink. The fairy perked up hearing the familiar voice.

"Oww-"Damon cried out when Mason smashed the empty glass against the other man's head. "Now do you believe me?"

"Totally" Ava nodded "so hot Mason is back in town"

"You're different" Mason noted

"Yet I still carry a torch for you." She drawled "So werewolf how about treating me to a drink?"

Mason frowned and looked over to Alaric, the hunter shook his head "Ava is off the rails" he murmured.

"Got that right" Damon gritted his teeth seeing the many messages he was getting about the necklace. "I'm never going to hear the end of that damn necklace" he muttered shoving his cell into his pocket.

"One of you will pay for this right?" Mason asked picking up his shot he didn't wait for a reply and downed the fiery liquid "cheers"

"Skip to it" Damon sniped "I killed you, you want revenge. Get in line"

"Actually" Mason sat forward, the patrons of the Grill carried on as normal "I want an apology" Alaric snorted. Whilst the fairy scoffed at that.

"He killed you." She empathised "and that's all you want? I know a neat game. Vervaine and darts"

"Ok no" Damon shook his head and looked over to Mason, as if the werewolf was insane, "You want a what?"

"Good luck with that" Alaric murmured

"Don't you have a family to haunt?" Damon questioned "Your nephew is a mindless hybrid minion"

"That's why I'm here" the werewolf announced "to help Tyler"

Damon smirked "Well sorry to break it to you buddy, but Tyler can't be helped. At least not whilst Klaus is alive" he added "which is like always"

"Not unless you can find a weapon that can kill him" Mason pointed out.

"There is no…"he trailed off, Damon's eyes narrowed on the other male and canted his head to the side "what do you know?"

Mason grinned and leant forward "I know that you need to apologise" he uttered.

"You got to be kidding me" Damon sneered.

"Are you incapable of remorse" Alaric snapped and whispered "Ava is right there, unlike her you have your humanity on. Apologise" he hissed.

Damon steeled himself knowing that history teacher was right "You're right. I didn't have to kill you; I do a lot of things that I have to do."

There was a moment silence, as Mason stared at the vampire. Ava idly rubbed her throat, she was thirsty and the two glasses of alcohol hadn't actually sated her thirst.

Mason chuckled and stood up "That's good enough, meet me at the old Lockwood cellar. Bring a shovel. Come alone" he added

"What? So can you bury me alive?" Damon scoffed

"Don't tempt me" Mason called over his shoulder.

Ava sat up and picked up her drink "Be tempted Mason" she yelled after him. "Sammy" she called the barman "Another drink if ya don't mind"

"I do mind" a familiar voice drawled, Damon's and Alaric's jaw dropped seeing the familiar face. "Now Ava honey I'm all good of you having a good time. But you're taking it too after"

Ava's milky orbs widened "Gran?"

"Surprise" she said in a sing song voice. "Now come on. We've got work to be doing. Namely getting ridding of that sire bond you have to that dick of a hybrid. And your taste for blood" she added.

"You can do that?" Damon asked hope rising within him.

"Of course dear" Claudine smirked "And thank goodness you and her got it together" she added "pity she's a bit psycho at that moment. Ava come—"

"I am not moving" Ava sniped "now go away. You're good at that" she spat bitterly

Claudine whistled "The hybrid got her good-"

"Yeah and we don't know how to get her back" Alaric muttered downing the rest of his drink.

"Well fairy magic may be of some use" another voice added into the conversation, Damon frowned seeing a tall looking man; he had blond hair and stood over six feet.

"Who are you?"

"Someone to come and help. Now Ava move" the man ordered

"No go away" Ava scowled raising her glass to her lips. But the blond haired man grabbed her wrist.

"Hey-"Damon growled

"Come-"

"I said no-"the vampire stepped up to the man and the tall man sneered down at him.

Claudine sighed and shook her head. She could see that things were beginning to heat up. So decided now was the time to intervene

"Damon" she called "you guys have that cellar in your house right?"

"Yeah why-"

"Oh my god" the trio of men all gasped when the elderly woman grasped the back of Ava's head and slammed it hard against the bar effectively knocking her out.

"Oh what the hell?" Damon snapped rushing towards his girlfriend.

"She's just knocked out. Now come on Xavier, we have some cleansing to be doing" Claudine said cheerily

Xavier rolled his eyes and easily scooped her up, much to Damon's irritation; he stepped in front of the man holding onto his fairy.

"Who the hell are you buddy?" Damon growled not at all appreciating the way the man was holding onto Ava, a shot of possessiveness flew through him.

The man smiled charmingly "I'm Ava's father. Now if you don't mind I'm going to fix my daughter" he shouldered pass him and exited the Grill.

"That's Ava's dad?" Alaric gaped after the pair, the man had slicked back blond hair and had the aura that showed you didn't want to mess with him.

"Yeah he's a hottie right?" Claudine asked, "Anyway when you're done with that Lockwood come back to the Boarding House. Ava is going to need you" she kissed the vampire on the cheek, and hurried out after her son-in-law and grand-daughter.

"Ava's dad?" Damon blinked

"Yeah" Alaric smirked "He can so kick your ass"

The vampire sent the hunter a scathing look, but Alaric merely raised his glass and drowned its contents.

* * *

Ava groaned feeling a steady pounding in her head. She went to touch her sore temple but found that she couldn't. It took her a moment to get her bearings and realise that she was strap down to a chair.

"What the hell?" she croaked

"Sorry about the head bashing dear. You were giving me a headache" Claudine stepped forward

"And your attitude wasn't helping" the fairy froze hearing the second voice it's been years since she heard that deep dulcet tone.

Ava swallowed "Daddy?" she whispered.

Xavier smiled and knelt down in front of his daughter "Hello baby girl. I missed you-"the vulnerable look vanished

"Well I don't miss you" Ava snapped "Now let me the fuck out of here" she shouted. Claudine glowered at her granddaughter, as Xavier's expression hardened

"Language-"

"Fuck you" the petite teen spat.

"Your mother-"

"You're all dead. So go back to your little sunny world and leave me alone" Ava snapped and tried to free her wrist but all she achieved was cutting the rough ropes into her delicate wrist.

"Not until you have your light back" Xavier growled, and grasped his daughter's face and closed his eyes concentrating. Ava could heard a melodic chanting and felt explosions after explosions ripped through her mind. The fairy screamed.

* * *

Ava gasped as tears rolled down her face. Xavier pulled back on his assault "Ava-"

"I'm sorry" the fairy cried "just stop, just stop, just stop-"she begged.

Claudine steeled herself, hating to see her granddaughter this way "What do you want Ava? _What do you want-"_

Xavier joined, since they were all of Fae so they could peer into each other's minds "_What do you want Ava? What do you want?" _

"Ava-"

Ava's fingers dug into the wooden arm rests. Her body jerked upwards, it felt as if something was being pulled from deep within her. "Ava-"

"I WANT BLOOD" Ava bellowed her whole body shuddering, she was covered in sweat and her hair was stuck to her face. "I WANT IT. JUST GIVE ME IT" she hollered.

"Xavier again-"Claudine commanded causing the petite teen to jerk

"No dad please. I promise just one more bag and then no more." Ava pleaded and screeched in pain when he ripped through her mind again. Claudine chanted as did her son-in-law.

The petite blond cried out and her eyes snapped open, there was no milky overlay. Instead her eyes were pitched black.

Ava's body shook she growled, fury, anger and rage tore through her. She didn't understand why they were doing this "LET ME OUT" she roared. And didn't care when the ropes dug deeper, all she could hear was chanting getting louder.

Claudine glanced over her shoulder when she heard the creaky cell door open. In stepped in Damon, he had returned from the small outing with Mason, and decided to check the cave out with the others tomorrow. But for now he knew that Ava needed him.

He took in the sight of her and couldn't help but feel a large pang go through his sight out Ava, she was pale and letting out small pants of air.

"How's it going? This cleansed? Is it working?" Damon asked

"Hmm-"

"Damon?" Ava called out "I'm sorry…please they're hurting me. Help me-"Damon balled his fists up.

"No Ava they're helping you-"he started.

Ava snarled "FINE. I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP. EVER SINCE YOU CAME INTO TOWN YOU RUINED MY LIFE" she screamed

Claudine grasped onto Damon's hand and squeezed "She doesn't mean it. We're driving the blood out of her system."

"PLEASE I PROMISE I'll BE GOOD. JUST LET ME OUT" a sob tore from her throat

"Don't listen son" Xavier murmured clasping onto Ava's cheeks

"Please" Ava begged "I'm sorry. I'll be good. I'll change I'll be better. Just help me" she sniffed and yelped in pain when a stabbing pain tore into her mind and her heart. Something was slowly breaking within her.

"I am helping you princess" Damon said sincerely

"No please just help me. Make it stop" Ava pleaded her eyes were brimmed with tears, "I'll change. I won' hurt you anymore"

"Ava I'm helping-"

"NO YOU'RE NOT. YOU'RE NOT HELPING ME" Ava shouted "YOU DON'T LOVE ME. THAT'S WHY YOU'RE HURTING ME. I HATE YOU"

Damon swallowed and watched as Ava's father and grandmother once again started their chanting. He watched on in amazement when he saw something that appeared to be a dark essence leaving her body.

"It's working-"Damon murmured

"She can feel Damon; she gets the hurt the pain. Ava is feeling again" beads of sweat also covered Xavier's and Claudine's face. Things were getting intense; Damon could tell they were closer to getting the real Ava back.

All three faes gasped and Ava cried out her body jolted upwards. "What's wrong?" Damon demanded "You-"

"We were close. But she's filled with darkness" Xavier ran his large hand through his thick blond hair "that hybrid-"

Claudine clutched her heart and Xavier did the same. Causing the vampire to panic "What?"

"Time is running out" the elder woman murmured, she could feel the pull. They had managed to curb Ava's cravings for the hybrid but haven't given her light back.

"You can't leave her-"

"Who said we would" from out of the shadows stepped out Faith Xenia, Damon's eyes zeroed in on the newcomer, he could immediately tell that this was Ava's mother. She looked like the teen just a slightly older version, but her eyes were different, the vampire realised that Ava had her father's eyes.

"Finally decided to show up?" Claudine asked

"Don't start mom" Faith rolled her eyes "now shall we give our girl her light back?"

"Something we've been trying to-"

"Shut up mom" Damon shook his head, yeah he could tell that they were related and that Xavier and Faith were Ava's parents, he could see both of them shining through her.

He watched as the three faes gather around Ava and held their hands. Damon was enthralled feeling the fairy magic in the air, it was light, airy and oh so special. He heard there chanting, but unlike the witchy chanting that he had seen beforehand. This was something else completely different.

Damon watched as light was poured out of their pores and into Ava. He was forced to shield his eyes when a white, bright light bathed the room. When it died down he removed his arms.

"Ava?"

"Damon?" she frowned, Ava blinked and felt something changing inside her….no something was being put right inside her. She no longer felt a hole in her heart. Nor the blood lust anymore. She just felt like herself.

"Ava-"

"Gran?" Ava swallowed

"Hello baby girl" Xavier knelt down in front of her, Faith did the same "We want you to know we are so proud of you-"

"You Ava are special" Faith stroked the sticky curls away from her daughter's face. "Know that we love you"

"Always." Claudine kissed her cheek.

"We have to go-"Xavier hummed, "our doorway is closing"

"No don't" Ava cried out "I don't want to lose you-"

"You would never lose us" Faith said fiercely "don't cry Ava-"but the teen couldn't stop, tears rolled down her face

"We will always be watching over you. And one day we will meet again" Ava felt her parent's hugging her. She sniffed. Claudine walked over to Damon and surprised the vampire by hugging him.

"Thank you for doing what I asked Damon" she saw the confused look on his face so added "For looking after my baby. Goodbye Damon Salvatore" Damon smiled and hugged her back.

"I will always look after her" he whispered

"I know, her body should reject the hybrid's blood. Like she does with all blood." Claudine stepped away.

"Why?"

"Why can't Ava have blood? It's a form of protection for our kind. You saw what happened before" The pull in their guts were getting stronger, the elderly woman walked back over to Ava to give her some final advice. "Ava…don't drink too much and if you're doing the dirty wear lace-"

"Claudine-"

"Mom-"Xavier and Faith scolded.

"Goodbye Ava"

"Bye"

Ava swallowed feeling their warmth leaving her, she slumped in the chair "They're gone?"

Damon frowned and nodded and moved forward "They are" he easily tore the ropes off of her wrists. He saw her lower lip wobbling and sighed "You can cry-"with that Ava broke down in tears.

Damon wrapped his arms around her and she did the same to him. Ava pressed her face into the crook of his neck and cried.

* * *

Ava sighed as she dried herself off; she had gotten change and was now wearing her flannel shorts and her camisole. She padded barefooted to Damon's room and as soon as she stepped over the threshold she was swept up and chucked onto the bed.

"Damon you ass I was-"she felt the vampire straddling her waist.

"Welcome back Ava" Damon whispered into her ear, she pulled back and pressed her temple against his.

"Good to be home" she smiled. He used his thumb to wipe away her tears and gently pressed his lips to hers, this kiss was filled with love and tenderness, something he hadn't shared with her for a while.

He pulled back and kissed her throat and nipped on her shoulder. Damon lay down beside her; Ava snuggled into his side and rested her head on his chest. He felt at peace now as he held Ava in his arms.

"Damon?" Ava murmured

"Huh?" he ran his hand down her back, stroking the sliver of skin that was exposed

"After all that we've been through you think-"

"Nothing has changed between us Ava. I love you and I will choose you always" he said sincerely causing the blond to smile

"Good…but I was actually wondering…can I have a puppy now?" Ava asked and yelped when he pushed her off the bed. "Is that a no?"

"Ava-"

"Please-"

"No-"

"Oh" Ava pouted causing the vampire to roll his eyes and grasped her hand and pulled her back to him.

"No pouting-"

"But a puppy could be very beneficial" she started, Damon chuckled and pulled the covers over them, he could see the fairy's eyes drooping and knew that she was exhausted. He held her to him, and wrapped his arms around her. Ava yawned

"Just think about it" she mumbled closing her eyes. Damon's lips stretched into a smile and he inhaled her scent. "Oh and Damon?"

"Are you ever going to fall asleep?" he asked

"Just wanted to say…I love you" she drifted off to slumber land. Damon grinned

"Love you too" he kissed her temple and soon also drifted off.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Outfit link on profile. Thanks to all those who reviewed. **

**So in this Chap-The beginning, we see Ava isn't happy about being locked up, and Stefan releases her. They find Damon chained up. When she learns that Damon threw away the blood bags she loses it and pulls the curtains apart burning him. Ava destroys the rooms in the Boarding House. Ava, Alaric, Jeremy and Elena all talk, she outs Jeremy about his secret meetings. Mason can see there is something different. We see Claudine's return, but she isn't alone and brings Ava's father. Who according to her is a hottie. Claudine knocks her out. Ava wakes up and finds out she is tied up. She demands them to let her out. Xavier and Claudine are pulling the darkness out of her, by ripping into her mind and heart. Damon returns for her. She shouts that he doesn't love her. Time is running out. Faith arrived to help and together they bring Ava's light back. She says a tearful goodbye and Damon comforts her. Later on a classy Dava moment where she demands a puppy. **

**Next Chapter-Ava is back to herself, meaning more fun for her. The Original story is told. And Mikeal arrives **

**BTW-New fic out this one is an Elijah one, so whoever likes him check it out **

**Please REVIEW **


	52. Chapter 52

Giggles and laughter could be heard from Damon's room.

"Damon seriously dude we-oof-"she grunted for the third time she had almost made it out of the bed but before she could Damon's arm snaked out around her waist and hauled her back beneath the covers. He pulled them over so they were shielded from the rays of sun

"We should carry on" he straddled her hips he saw her opening her mouth about to no doubt ruin the moment so he decided to cut her off. Her protest turned into a moan, when he kissed her on the lips. He groaned when the fairy put up a fight. A battle of dominance occurred between the pair. But Damon eventually won,

"Ok-ok-oh-"she gasped when he lightly bit down on her neck and the soothed the stinging by running his tongue over it. Ava was in complete bliss, she could feel everything now and she appreciated that even more so.

Damon trailed his lips down her collar bone and tugged the fairy's camisole to reveal even more skin. "Whoa-"she choked when she felt his nose nuzzling in between her breasts. "Ok-ok-stop please-"she called out. Immediately Damon's assault stopped, he moved back so that now he was hovering above her he could see that her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were slightly hazy

"Ava you ok?"

Ava squeaked out a "Yes…just too much-"

"Of me and my sexy moves-"Damon smirked; Ava shoved him off the bed sending the vampire crashing off of the bed.

"Ok so-"she squealed when his hand clutched her ankle and he pulled sending her also tumbling off of the bed. Ava landed on something hard but not hard like the ground. "Good thing this mushy thing was here-"

"That mushy thing is me-"Damon grunted "and your elbow his digging into my chest-"

"Oops" Ava smiled sheepishly and sat up, his hands grasped her hips her blond locks flowed around her and the ends tickled Damon's face.

"You don't look very sorry" his thumbs rubbed against the sliver of skin that was exposed.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" she cocked and eyebrow. Damon's lips morphed into a large grin, he sat up causing Ava to shift so that now she was on his lap. Her legs rested on either side of him.

"Well I know a way you can make it up to me-"he purred into her ear, and then proceeded to whisper dirty, dirty things into the fairy's ear. "So what do you think?" he pulled back loving the feeling of his fairy in his arms.

"I think you are some….fucked up weirdo" Ava scrambled onto her feet and accidentally kneed him in the crotch.

"Oww-"Damon groaned as the blond stormed off. "Where are you going?"

"Away from you hopefully Elena's fridge would be full. You're weird-"

"I was being sexy" Damon shouted still on the floor.

"No creepy" Ava yelled back and the vampire rolled his eyes, but couldn't help and smile and flopped down onto the ground. Yeah he definitely had his Ava back.

* * *

Ava dried herself off and wrapped the towel around her form before stepping out into her bedroom. She felt refreshed and rummaged through her dresser pulling out her lacy bra and panties. She slipped them on and moved on to her closet. She opted to wear a pink dress and buckled the belt on; she padded barefooted out of the room.

"Rebekah?" she called opening the vampire's room door "Hello? Huh she's gone" she shrugged her shoulders and hurried back to her room and slipped on her shoes and grabbed her cane.

"Damon?" she skipped down the stairs and sighed not hearing the vampire's reply "Fine…well I'm leaving so don't bitch later" she slammed the front door shut and hurried down the path. She'd be taking the bus to the Gilbert place.

"Ava-"

"Morning Earl" Ava grinned and climbed up the stairs,

"You seem brighter" the bus driver drawled

"I feel it. So to Elena's place?"

"Sure I'll yell your name when we're on her road"

Ava nodded and walked towards the back of the bus. She sat down and internally groaned when she smelt a nasty smell.

"Yo pretty-"

"Go away Stevie" Ava shifted away from the bum that was sitting behind her.

"I'll go away if you suck me off-"

"Dude" the fairy exclaimed "we're on a freaking bus. You sick shit-"

"Alright how about a hand job-"the bus drove over a bump causing them all to jolt forwards

"Alright I know someone who would give you a hand job" Ava smiled sweetly, Stevie perked up

"Ya mean it?"

"I do this person is -EARL YOU'VE GOT A PERVERT ON THE BUS" Ava shrieked and lurched forward when the bus came to a screeching halt

"I'm so going to kick your ass" the elderly man grumbled.

* * *

"Bitches I'm here" Ava waltzed into the Gilbert house. And dumped her cane by the front door, "so where's the good food-"

Alaric and Elena frowned at each other seeing the fairy skipping into the kitchen, the doppelganger narrowed her eyes "Go away Ava"

"How rude" Ava frowned "mean bitch…now where's Jeremy's pop-tarts huh?" she didn't wait for a reply headed into the pantry.

"Wait Pop-tarts?" Elena jumped off of the stool that she had been sitting on and headed towards the pantry just as Ava emerged from it, clutching on to the box of treats.

"Yeah…just so you know you can't have any and-"she grunted when Elena launched herself at her friend

"Oh my god Ava. You're back" Elena laughed.

"Yeah…erm…so I got the feeling I was a major bitch to you. Sorry about that btw that stands for-"

"I know what it stands for" Elena grinned

"So we're cool?" Ava asked

"Definitely, in fact to show how cool we are here-"the brunette hurried off but returned a second later shoving something in to the petite teen's hands.

Ava felt around and her eyes bugged out "An un-opened box of pop-tarts?"

"Just bought them" Alaric supplied zipping up his duffle bag, they were going to be visiting the caves

"Oh wow-thank you" Ava grinned "Now does Jere-"

"No so come on. We're got some caves to visit" Alaric trailed after the two female teens and had just shut the door before he heard

"WHO ATE ALL MY FREAKING POP-TARTS"

"Oh damn Jeremy's going to be pissed…and Ava just threw the box away" he muttered seeing the disgusted look on the fairy's face and literally threw the box in the doppelganger's face.

* * *

"Oww" Ava yelped when she tripped over another fallen branch, she, Elena and Alaric were heading towards the caves but since it was in the woods he had to park a couple of feet away.

"Ava come on-"Elena sighed

"Shut up Elena" the fairy sniped getting onto her feet "It's hard for some people" she grumbled smoothing down her dress.

"By the time we get there it'll be dark" Alaric muttered the pair had stopped walking so the fairy could catch up

"No it won't" Elena shook her head, they both winced when Ava once again fell "Ok you're right-"

"Good so I'll deal with Ava" he handed he doppelganger the duffle-bag, which held lights and other items he thought that they would need. He trudged over to the fairy and pulled her onto her feet.

"Alright Ava how do you want to do this?" Alaric asked

Ava whistled "Wow Ric, I know you're happy to have me back…but dude I am not sleeping with you" Alaric balked and shook his head "Eww no-"

"Wait are you saying sleeping with me would be eww?" Ava huffed.

"No I meant-"

"So you would sleep with me?" the fairy cocked and eyebrow, Elena groaned and palmed her face

"Well-"

"Dude I'm seventeen you're like older than my dad" Ava scrunched up her nose in disgust, the hunter looked over his shoulder at Elena, the brunette just shook her head

"Just give her a piggy back ride" Elena said exasperatedly.

"Oh piggy back. Come on Ric hop to it" Alaric turned around and Ava climbed onto his back, when he was sure she had a secure hold he walked.

"Faster-"Ava instructed and kicked him

"Ava-"Alaric growled

"What? It works on horses. And Elena wants to get into these caves so faster-"the fairy kicked him once again.

"We're here" Alaric declared and without further ado he dropped her so that she landed on her bottom and headed inside

"Ava?" Elena said switching her torch on

"What?"

"You deserve that" the brunette grinned and followed after the hunter.

"Meanie" Ava muttered and trailed after them, she held her cane out and places a hand on the wall, and she could hear Alaric's and Elena's shoes hitting the ground. So knew which direction they were going in.

Ava shivered it was cold down here, on the ride over here; Elena had brushed her hair and tied it up for the petite teen. The fairy could hear the sound of dripping and carried on walking, she felt the rough texture of the wall

"So the Lockwoods had really no idea that these tunnels are underneath their properties?" Elena asked shining the light around the dark caves; she looked over her shoulder and saw that Ava was there.

"Careful where you shine that thing bats hate the light-"Alaric warned.

Both Ava and Elena came to a stop "Wait what?" Elena asked her eyes widening

"Oh my god, bats? Bats? Can I keep one?" the fairy asked excitedly, she was desperate to have something living with a beating heart in the Boarding House, preferably something cute.

"I doubt Damon would let you keep a bat" the history teacher scoffed

"Oh but he's a vampire and-"she froze when she felt something travelling down her back "oh shit-"

"Ava-"a voice whispered causing Elena to yelp and Ava to jump. The fairy screamed and out of instinct smacked her cane against the other person.

"Oww-"Damon yelped "I think you broke my nose" he clutched his bloodied nose.

"Damon?" Elena relaxed and was somewhat mollified that Damon had got he deserved.

"Who else-"

"Gave me a freaking heart attack" Ava clutched her chest. The vampire clicked his nose back into place

"Such a scaredy cat" Damon snickered

"Just ignore him, that's what I do" Alaric commented.

"She can't do that." the vampire laid a swift kiss on the fairy's cheek "she's my sexy ass girlfriend-"

"And If you're such a good boyfriend can I-"he grabbed her hand guiding the petite teen forward so she was in the cavern,

"No you're not having a bat as a pet-"Damon cut her off.

Ava pouted and kicked a rock over. "Never getting a pet" she grumbled

"So wait" Elena frowned "you really can't get in?"

Damon shook his head and made sure to keep an eye on Ava, "No seems like even the ancient Lockwoods, was anti-vampire"

Ava frowned hearing him "What do you mean ancient?" Damon grabbed Ava's hand leading her forwards

"See for yourself" Damon told Elena as Alaric stepped further into the cavern with the doppelganger on his heels.

Damon helped Ava down the path and gently pushed her forward "Well this is far as I can go" he uttered. Ava remained near the vampire knowing that there was no point of even going further since she couldn't see what was there.

"What is it?" Ava asked as Damon slid down against the wall, she took a step back feeling something rodent like running over her foot and cringed. She yelped when she tripped over a loose rock and fell through the gap landing in Damon's lap.

"Well I guess you're staying here then?" Damon smirked. Ava rolled her milky green orbs and rested her head against his shoulder, he placed his arm around her waist and his other hand came up so that his index finger was twirling one of her curls.

"So what is it?" she repeated her question, as Elena's eyes roamed the caves walls.

"Cave drawings" Alaric explained "as far as I can tell it's a story. In simple archaeological terms, it's a really, really old story"

"And you say you got a degree-"she was cut off when Damon placed his hand over her mouth shutting the teen up.

"Listen to the story princess" he crooned into her ear. Ava huffed and nodded, she leant back to get more comfortable. "So Ric get on with it"

Alaric nodded "Well that there, is the moon cycle" he explained "the man the wolf-"

"A werewolf" Elena stated holding her torch up,

"Yeah" Damon called out "The Lockwood diaries Pictionary style-"

"Even then they were playing Pictionary?" Ava cocked an eyebrow

"Ok, no" Alaric shook his head "and no we're not going to play Ava-"he said seeing the teen opening her mouth.

"Gosh, you think they would bend over backwards for me. Now I'm not a psycho bitch anymore huh? But Noooo I don't get a puppy and Elena is shit at giving me proper pop-tarts. And Ric dropped me" she ranted. She paused mid-way through realising that Damon seemed to be shaking and rolled her milky green orbs "you're laughing" she pouted "did I ever tell you how much of a jerk you are?" she idly stroked the pads of her fingers against the back of his and

"And did I ever tell you how cute you are" he teasingly pulled her hair.

"Suck up" Ava muttered causing the vampire to smile. Elena looked away from the obviously loved up couple, it all was so messed up. Before the summer that was Stefan and her but now…

"So wait" Elena frowned realising something. I thought that the Lockwoods came over with the other founders" she looked at her guardian

"Hmm" Alaric set his bag down on the floor "maybe the Lockwoods did, but according to these wolves have been here for a long, long time, longer than that"

"How long?" Ava asked curiously

"Long" Damon replied "show Elena Ric" he nodded towards the other walls.

Alaric walked over to another wall "Names" he announced "they're not native, they're written in runic in Viking script"

Ava shifted and placed her elbow on Damon's propped up knee "Didn't Rebekah mention something about Vikings?" she asked

"Wait you paid attention-"

"Shove off Damon-"

"Make me" he poked her causing the blond to squeak

"If you two are quiet done" Alaric spoke over the bickering couple "this name here, well it translates into Niklaus"

Ava canted her head to the side at that "Klaus then?" she murmured feeling her skin crawl at the mention of the Original, Damon noted this and wrapped his arm around her waist hauling her closer to him.

"There are Elijah and…Rebekah" the history teacher revealed,

"So these are the names of the Original family?" Elena asked stepping closer to the wall.

"Yeah" Alaric nodded "carved into a cave that's been here way before the founding of Mystic Falls. Or even the entire new world for that matter."

"Wait this has got to be one of Klaus's fakes" Elena shook her head.

"That's what I said" Damon murmured, his breath washed over the fairy's ear

"It could be true" Alaric agreed "but the last name up here makes us think otherwise"

Ava's brows furrowed together, as Damon rested his chin on her shoulder "What's the name?" she asked

"Mikael" Alaric answered.

Ava's eyes widened and Elena dropped her hand to her side "Mikael as in the vampire hunter who knows how to kill Klaus?" the doppelganger asked baffled

"Yep" Damon smirked, he wanted to kill the hybrid after everything he's done to them "I like to call him Papa Original"

"No way" Ava breathed "this sounds like such a soap opera"

"You got that right, come on" Damon pushed himself and Ava up so that they were on their feet.

"Where are you two going?" Elena asked seeing the vampire leading Ava out

"Well I owe Ava some breakfast have fun" he called over his shoulder.

* * *

Ava was now sitting in Alaric's loft; Elena and Damon were practising fighting techniques whilst the history teacher was studying the pictures that he had taken of the cave walls.

The fairy bit into the apple and chewed whilst listening to Alaric "These images tells us a story" he explained "to learn the story you have to decipher these images and –Ava you're getting apple juice all over them" he scolded

"Oops-"and blushed when spray the pictures of bits of apples. "Oh let me clean that up"

Alaric watched wide eyes as the fairy knocked several pictures onto the ground as she wiped the table.

"You know what Ava? Go stand in the corner and don't touch anything-"

"But-"

"Now" he said sternly.

Ava pouted and walked over to the other side of the room, mumbling something about mean teachers.

"And you're dead" Damon announced

"Give me a break I'm new-"

"Well the vampire who is snapping your neck won't be giving you one" he cocked an eyebrow "Unless you're into all that kinky stuff-"Elena glowered at him and sauntered over to Alaric. "Ava want a go?"

"Sure I can kick your ass" Ava grinned and skipped over to him "Ok so kick yeah-"without waiting for a reply she swung her leg out at him. He easily caught her leg "try again sexy." Ava rolled her eyes and used her fists "the ghost of Christmas past, Mason-"he batted her wrist away. The fairy huffed and "said the cave can lead us to a weapon that can kill Klaus" he dodged out of the way just managing to avoid being hit in the face.

"But doesn't Mikael have a weapon?" Elena asked and watched as Damon grasped Ava's flying fist

"Yes-"Ava attempted to get it out of his grip but it was too strong "so that might mean, the wall would lead us to Mikael" he finished off. "Who we already found and lost-"Damon tugged Ava hard and swung her around so that her back was flushed against his chest.

"Bam…you're dead" he purred and lathered her neck in kisses, causing the fairy to laugh. Damon nipped her skin and pulled back and dropped a chaste kiss on her lips.

"These images at the very least might tell us what that weapon is" Alaric uttered as Ava moved over to him and Elena. Damon followed after her.

"Then all we have to do is find out what they mean" Elena nodded. The fairy hopped onto the stool and swung her legs back and forth.

"Fine, fine" Damon called out "if I'm being irritatingly optimistic like you two. How do you suppose we do that?"

"Well if the story is about the Original family living here." Elena started "we go straight to the source"

* * *

Ava licked her lips and trailed her fingers over a picture that ironically read the name Niklaus "Meaning Rebekah. Oh goody we've got another story time with an Original" she quipped

"So what?" Ava asked, she had just been dropped off at the Boarding House after school and was talking to Elena on the phone "she didn't say anything about her dad?"

The blond grabbed the doorknob and groaned finding out that the door was locked.

"No, she got spooked and ran off" Elena replied and was confused when she heard the fairy swearing "Ava what's wrong?"

Ava kicked the door "Bloody hell. Of all the times they leave the freaking door wide open its locked when I don't have keys" she huffed "Elena-"

"Look can you call me when Rebekah comes around or see if you can get anything out of her?" Elena asked

"Fine, fine. Bye" she hanged up and shoved her cell into the pocket of her dress and shouldered her messenger back and folded up her cane. Ava knocked onto the door and sighed when there was no answer "Great how the hell do I get in?" she mumbled to herself, the fairy recalled that the Damon's bedroom window room was wide open. Looks like she was going to be doing some climbing.

So with that thought in mind Ava climbed up the wooden ladder that was nailed to the wall, it was surrounded by ivy and leaves. She trudged up the steps and felt around feeling the stone landing. Ava hauled herself up and after a couple of minutes she was clinging onto Damon's window. She threw her bag into the room.

"Nearly there" she grunted and pushed herself through the window. She cursed loudly when the window slammed shut effectively trapping her.

"You've got to be kidding me" Ava grumbled and wriggled, oh god she hoped no one was around to see this, because if they did all they would see was her a pair of legs hanging out of the window, she mentally slapped herself it was windy and she didn't wear tights.

"Come on" she pushed herself forward but it was no use the fairy was stuck. Ava had been hanging there for five minutes before she decided to give it one more go. She surged forward and swore "why is it always me?" she snapped.

"Well this is a sight" Rebekah drawled appearing in front of the fairy. "Quiet a predicament" she smirked in amusement it was a funny sight. There was Ava stuck in the window.

"Can you just help me out Rebekah?" Ava asked. The Original frowned and blurred towards the fairy and grasped her chin so she could see the smaller teen's eyes.

Rebekah's deep blue eyes zeroed in on her eyes she chuckled "My brother's hold on you has gone. Now how did that happen?"

"You reall-"

"The sooner you speak the quicker your out of this particular predicament" Rebekah drawled.

Ava huffed and tried to push herself up but she was being pinned down. "Fine it was fairy magic" she answered. The Original nodded seems like Fae magic was stronger than she first thought.

"So now will you help me out?" Ava asked

"Sure one minute" the petite blond frowned in confusion, her ears perked up hearing a clicking sound. "What the-wait are you taking a picture of me?"

"Of course" Rebekah smirked and pressed the button making sure to save the picture, "did you know Ava that you've got a YouTube channel? That clip when you were getting stunned…was hilarious-"she laughed.

Ava frowned "Just get me out-"she huffed, the Original rolled eyes and meandered over to the trapped fairy. Without further ado she pushed it up and stepped aside, watching as the petite teen landed ungracefully on the floor.

"Thanks…and she just walks away" Ava muttered and hurriedly got onto her feet. She headed off to her room to dumped her bag when she felt her cell vibrating.

"Hello?"

"Sexy-"

"Jesus I don't know a sexy stop ringing freak" she snapped and hanged up. "Loser" she pulled her hair free out of its ponytail so her hair fell around her shoulders. Ava had just flopped down on her bed and closed her eyes. She swore under her breath when her cell rang again

"Hello-"

"Sexy-"

"Oh piss off dick stop ringing-"

"No it's me. Damon" he shouted to stop her from hanging up on him again.

"Oh Damon hi" she grinned hearing his voice. "How're you doing?"

"Lovely Ava" he chuckled "anyway just called to tell you that I and Stefan are going to be home late"

Ava hummed but frowned "Stefan? Didn't you say his locked up-"

"And now I let him out. So if there's any problems call me ok?"

"Ok"

"I mean it any little issues" Damon said seriously.

Ava licked her lips and placed her arm over her temple "I know" she sighed "not a child Damon. I know how to look after myself-"

"Yeah tell me that when there isn't an Original hanging around" Damon scoffed; he smiled hearing her laughing there was a pause "So Ava…"

"Yep?" she hummed

"What type of underwear are you wearing-"

"Ok bye Damon" she hanged up on him and rolled over pressing her face into her soft pillows and yawned. Her eyes drifted closed.

* * *

Ava was jolted awake when loud music blasted through the house; she had taken a small nap and rubbed her eyes.

"What the?" she yawned and stood up, stretching her arms above her head. And followed the sound of the beating music, it was coming from the parlour. "Rebekah?"

"Ava you're up"

"Kind of hard not to be when the music is this loud"

"Right…you've got drool on your face"

Ava hastily wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Champaign?" the Original offered. The fairy's eyebrows shot to her hairline, thinking wasn't it a bit early to be drinking

Just then the front door opened and the doppelganger walked in "Ava?"

"Elena?" Ava countered "You brought food?"

"No" Elena scoffed

"Hey" Rebekah greeted the brunette "what's up?" she asked cheerily placing the Champaign in the ice bucket.

"You invited me over" Elena stated

"_Huh…weird I thought she hated you" _Ava told her telepathically

"_Hmm same…but I spoke to her before" _Elena replied, and knew that the fairy heard her when the petite teen inclined her head. "You called to talk" she added on.

"Alright girls" Rebekah called "have at it" she instructed. Elena's eyes widened seeing five compelled teens who were all wearing different dresses

"Wait you invited random girls in to my house?" Ava gaped "I was supposed to do the inviting. Bitch" she muttered "What are they doing here?"

"Twirl please" Rebekah instructed and the five girls did just that.

"You compelled your own private runway show?" Elena asked

"I need a homecoming dress" Rebekah said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Ava do you-"

"Oh no Caroline has got my dress sorted" Ava shook her head

"Right so…Elena pick one" the Original looked at the doppelganger.

Elena shook her head in annoyance "I'm not here to help you shop. I'm here because I want to know why you don't want us to wake up Mikael"

Ava scoffed "Damn Elena…be a bit more subtle" she muttered knowing that the Original probably wouldn't appreciate the way she had spoken to her. It was proven when Rebekah smiled sweetly and then blurred behind a compelled girl pulling her hair aside

"I said pick one" the vampire snarled her fangs were unleashed

"The red one" Elena rushed out.

"There" Rebekah smirked "that wasn't so hard was it? Go away and remember nothing-"

"Wait tell them to hide the pieces of the broken vase" Ava added on. She could feel both women's stares on her

"You broke a vase?" Elena looked at her friend

"Yes I break stuff Elena it's not a secret so…vampy can you ya know…"Rebekah rolled her eyes and waved the five girls off. She sauntered over to where the Champaign and picked up a glass. She then stalked towards Elena causing the brunette to back up.

"_Elena?"_

"_It's ok…" _Elena attempted to sooth her

"You do not threaten mean" Rebekah sneered "you will learn what I will allow you to learn is that clear?" there was a tense silence. Elena nodded

"Crystal clear" Ava piped up, ok perhaps Damon was right…she wasn't exactly safe with an Original lingering around.

There was a resounding sound of silence before Ava heard heels clicking away "Wait did she just threaten you and then walked off?" she asked

"Yes" Elena replied "and you broke another vase-"

"Forget that" Ava spoke over "what is it with Originals starting stories and then walking off" she huffed and moved forward holding her hand out. She felt her palm brushing against a cool bucket

"Ava no drinking" Elena said sternly seeing the blond taking the whole bottle

"Oh come on" Ava whined "Story and Champaign sounds like a good night to me" she wagged her eyebrows up and down. Elena shook her head and snatched off of her.

"Come on" she called the teen.

Ava huffed and trailed after her "Such a buzzkill" she muttered under her breath.

* * *

"How fun us this?" Rebekah exclaimed opening the door to Stefan's room. Ava rolled her eyes and strolled into the bedroom

"Not really been here tons of times" the smaller blond declared. Elena lingered in the doorway clearly no longer comfortable in being in her boyfriend's room.

"We shouldn't be here" Elena murmured not at all bothered by the fact that Ava was here. This was her home after all.

"Of course we should" Rebekah scoffed rummaging through Stefan's dresser pulling out a grey pair of boxers "don't you ever just wanted to snoop? And Ava why do you come in here a lot?"

"Because of this" with that Ava climbed on top of Stefan's bed and jumped "He's got such a bouncy bed" she grinned. Elena rolled her eyes as the fairy plopped down in the centre of the bed.

"Are you going to root through his stuff all night? Or are you going to start to tell us your story" Elena leant against the doorframe.

Rebekah sighed "I get it Ava…you're the fun one"

"Oh thanks" Ava shuffled back on the bed leaning against the headboard. Rebekah walked around the room

"So what do you want to know?" the Original asked

"Well" Elena started walking into the bedroom "Elijah said that your father was a landowner in Europe how did you end up here?"

Ava shifted so that she was now lying down on Stefan's bed, it felt like years since she was last here.

"My parents had just started a family when a plague struck their homeland" Rebekah began looking through stacks of papers that she had found piled up on Stefan's desk "they lost a child to it. They wanted to escape and to protect their future family from the same fate"

"But how did you end up here?" Ava asked the question once again, noticing how the Original seem to avoid giving them a straight answer "I thought this part of the world hadn't even been discovered yet"

Rebekah chuckled "Not by anyone in your history books. But my mother knew the witch Ayanna who heard from the spirits of a mystical land where everyone was healthy" she informed them. Ava idly played with the hem of her dress as she listened to the story "bless by the gifts of speed and strength that led my family here. Where we lived amongst those people"

"The werewolves?" Elena asked

"To us they were just our neighbours" Rebekah shrugged her shoulders and opened another box full of trinkets. "My family lived in peace with them for over twenty years. During which time my family had more children including me"

Ava hummed to herself lightly she fidgeted on the bed

"You make it sound so normal" Elena muttered

"It was" Rebekah gazed out of the window lost in memory she started her story, Ava was now once again sitting up "once a month family's retrieved beneath the caves of the village. The wolves would howl throughout the night and by the morning we would return home. One full moon Klaus and my youngest brother Henrik snuck out to watch the men turn into beasts. That was forbidden"

"No kidding" Ava murmured, a whole pack of men turning into beasts? You would have to be crazy to be put yourself in danger like that. "Henrik paid the price. And that was the beginning of the end of the peace without neighbour." She paused as Ava placed both feet on the floor "and that was one of the last moments that my family had has humans"

Ava felt something well up in her gut for the female Original; the brief moment of silence was broken by Elena whose cell was ringing

"Oh erm…Lena you better get that. I think Damon needs to tell you something" the fairy uttered wondering if her boyfriend told the doppelganger about the so-called jail-break.

"Damon? Where are you?" Elena asked not being able to hear what the vampire was saying. "Yes…Ava is fine-"

"You don't need to check up on me" Ava yelled

"…Yes that was Ava…we're both fine. But we can't talk right now…is that Stefan?"

Rebekah sat down beside Ava "She's kind of rude isn't she?" the Original commented.

Ava snorted "Yeah Elena has a thing for answering calls when it's story time-oww-"she yelped when Elena slapped her upside the head

"How could you not tell me that Damon broke Stefan out?" Elena berated the blond.

"I just…kept quiet?" she asked lamely, Elena sighed and shook her head. "So on with the story?"

Ava was once again sprawled out on the bed but this time she was munching on a chocolate bar, and beside her was Rebekah who was busy flickering through the pages of Stefan's journal. Elena sighed she was getting impatient "If you have had your fill of snooping yet can we get on with the story?" Elena asked sitting down on the chair by Stefan's desk.

Rebekah shot her a look and got onto her feet, walking around the fairy she picked up a frame picture of Stefan and Elena.

"Honestly I don't get you two as a couple. I get Ava and Damon…they thrive on each other. You and Stefan?" she shook her head

"Why would you get us?" Elena exclaimed "you don't know anything about who he really is"

Ava rubbed her head, hoping she wouldn't have to endure listening to Rebekah and Elena bitching at each other's relationship with Stefan.

Rebekah smirked and put the picture down "I know exactly who he is" she told the brunette "he's a vampire. We're a predatory species. We don't have time to care about humans, and their silly lives-"

Ava cleared her throat and popped her head "Excuse me…Damon cares about me-"

"You're a fairy you don't count" the Original snapped

"Bitch much" Ava muttered idly plaiting her curls,

Elena looked up at the vampire "Is that why you did that runway show earlier? Because you don't care about the homecoming dance?"

Ava cocked an eyebrow seems like Elena got one up on the vampire "You know what? I'm just going to go." She stood up "Night Ava-"she called

Ava frowned she thought that the dark haired teen wanted to know the story. The fairy swung her legs out of the bed so that now she was also standing

"You haven't heard half the story-"

Elena sighed and turned around so she was facing her "And you're not going to tell it. You're just bored and looking for someone to push around"

Ava nodded sounded fair "Alright if story time is over I'm going to order a pizza. Fancy some peperoni"

"Find yourself someone else to play with. Maybe you can compel yourself a friend" Elena sneered and went to walk out but the Original stopped her by her next statement

"The necklace wasn't Stefan's to give" Rebekah announced

"Ok" Ava whistled "guesting story time is back on so what is with the necklace?"

"It belonged to the Original witch."

Elena once again halted "The one who put the hybrid curse on Klaus?"

"Not just the hybrid curse. She's the one who turned us into vampires" Rebekah said.

Ava's jaw dropped "You've got to be shitting me…man she must be powerful" the fairy shook her head.

She then told them more before stopping "I'm a bit thirsty you two fancy a drink?" without waiting for a reply she walked out.

"Classic Original move again. Walking out when things get interesting" Ava jumped onto her feet. She and Elena followed after the female Original.

* * *

Ava gripped onto the stairs banister as they walked down them. Elena made sure to stay beside her so she wouldn't fall

"So vampirism" Ava uttered "Is some form of protection?" she was more than fascinated to learn how vampires were created in the first place.

"What else would it be?" Rebekah asked

"A curse" Elena suggested

Rebekah shook her head "My parents only saw a way of keeping their children alive." They rounded the corner so they were now near the landing

"Yeah but why stay?" Elena uttered "if they were so scared of the werewolves why not leave?"

Ava stepped off the last step "Pride" Rebekah answered the doppelganger's question "my father didn't want to run anymore. He wanted to fight and be superior to the wolves. Where they could bite we had to bite harder. Where they had speed we had to be faster. Agility, strength senses"

Once again they were walking down the corridor and the Original had told them more. Ava swore when she knocked over something

"Is it expensive looking Elena?" Ava asked

"It's a vase-"

"Oh" Ava groaned "why are there so many freaking vases around here" both Elena and Rebekah paused to watched as Ava used her shoe clad foot to push aside the broken shards and then proceeded to hide it under the rug.

"Damon is going to find that-"

"Not if everyone keeps their mouth shut" Ava huffed "Hold up. You said her hands? What could she do?" she was referring to the tale that Rebekah was telling them

"Because my mother was also a witch" she stated

"What?" Elena asked

"The witch of the Original family" Rebekah clarified "The Original witch" as they rounded another corner so that they were in the parlour; Ava dropped down on the sofa and placed her feet on the coffee table. The fairy was quiet miffed so Klaus's own mother put the curse on him? Damn she shook her head. And knew that Elena was also shocked

"Ava where do they keep their best vintage?" Rebekah asked looking around the room

"No clue. Damon doesn't exactly tell me that" Ava uttered.

"But if your mother was a witch-"

"Am I? No a witch is nature's servant, a vampire is an abomination of nature" Rebekah picked up a bottle that had amber liquid swishing around in it. "You can either be one or the other. Never both my mother did this for us she did not turn" Rebekah uncapped the bottle and moved over to the glasses. Ava leant her head back against the couch

"How did you turn?" Elena asked her eyes following her movements.

"Well she called upon the sun for life, and the ancient white oak tree for one of nature's eternal objects for immortality. That night-"the fire crackled throughout the room "my father offered us wine that was laced with blood. And then he drove his swords through our hearts"

Ava's eyes widened at that, as did Elena's. Neither of them were expecting that.

"He killed you?" Elena whispered she was leaning against the back of the couch that Ava was sitting on.

Rebekah turned to face them "He wasn't delicate about it either; we had to drink more blood to complete the ritual. It was eutrophic the feeling of power was indescribable"

Ava swallowed and licked her lips she removed her feet and tucked her feet beneath her bottom

"There's more right?" she said softly

Rebekah nodded "Yes the consequences that the witch Ayanna was correct. The sprits turned on us, and nature fought back. For every strength there would be a weakness. The sun became our enemy, it kept us indoors for weeks, and though my mother found a solution, there were other problems. Neighbours who had opened their homes to us can keep us out. Flowers at the base of the white oak burned and prevented compulsion."

"And the spelled decreed that the tree that gave us life can also take it away. So we burned it to the ground" Rebekah murmured

Ava rolled her shoulders as the Original carried on with the tale "but the darkest consequence was something that my parents never anticipated. The hunger. Blood had made us reborn and it was blood that we craved above all. And we could not control it. And with that the predatory species was born" she finished off.

"Bloody hell…that was…wow" Ava was awed by the tale it was nothing like she expected. She realised one thing, the Originals were all so…human and that it was Mikael who forced this upon them. Rebekah or her siblings didn't have a choice of what they became. Ava felt a swell of pity in her gut.

"Question" Ava piped up "why did Mikael start hunting Klaus?" now that was something she really wanted to know, the hybrid had spent over a thousand years running from him and she wanted to know why.

"When Nik made his first human kill it triggered his werewolf gene." Rebekah explained "with that he became my father's greatest shame."

"Yeah" Elena nodded "Elijah told us this part of the story your mother had have an affair with one of the werewolf villagers. Klaus wasn't his son"

Rebekah poured herself another drink "She tried to make it right, she put the hybrid curse on Nik to supress his werewolf side and she turned his back on him. But Mikael's greatest weakness as a human was his pride, and as a vampire that was magnified. He went on a rampage and killed half the village, and then he came home and killed her"

Ava's jaw dropped "Mikael killed your mom?"

Rebekah swallowed "He said she broke his heart so he would break hers. He tore it from her chest as Nik watched."

Ava slumped in her seat this tale just got more and more twisted "Afterwards my father took off in a rage. And the rest of my family scattered. Nik stayed so he could help me bury her. He knew I had to say goodbye to my mother."

"So that's where that phrase came from. Always and forever" Ava murmured

"Even though he locked you in a coffin for over ninety years?" Elena glanced over to the Original

"We're vampires our emotions are heightened, I'm stubborn, Elijah is moral, and Nik…Nik has no tolerance for those who disappoint him. Over a thousand years as a family, we all made that mistake at least once. Me several times"

Ava felt a pang of hunger, screw waiting around for Damon when Rebekah was done with her tale she was going to order pizza.

"But you still love him?" Elena asked not understanding the other girl.

"He's my brother" Rebekah placed the empty glass down "and I'm immortal should I spend an eternity alone instead?" she swallowed her tears "you heard the story it's time to go-"

"I live here-"Ava frowned

"Not you. I said leave Elena" she snapped at the doppelganger "I don't know what you're up to but I'm not playing along"

Elena shook her head "I'm just looking for a reason not to wake Mikael"

"I've given you a thousand but you will anyway. I know you want him to help you kill my brother I'm not stupid-"

Elena shook her head "It's no secret that I want Klaus dead, he has a hold on Stefan's life, Ava's life and also mine"

Rebekah stepped up to her "Do what you need. Wake Mikael at your own peril, but make no mistake if you come after my brother I will rip you apart" she threatened the brunette. "And I get my temper from my father. Now leave-"

"Well-"

"Not you Ava"

"Right bye Elena" Ava called after her there was a tense silence that hanged in the air, she heard the door slamming shut. "I'm going to go order food" she literally ran out of the parlour.

* * *

Ava had just finished off a whole pizza and patted her full stomach, she heard the front door slamming and wondered out into the hallway

"Damon?" she called but it was Elena. The doppelganger had found out the real story. Ava walked towards the parlour and heard the Original

"I thought I told you to leave-"

"Whoa hold it my house so I get to invite whoever I want it-"

"I'm an Original-"

"Fairy so surpasses vamps. We have better powers-"

"How do you know that Mikael killed your mother?" Elea spoke over the petite blond. Rebekah's eyes hardened

"Nik was there he told me" Rebekah replied

Elena shook her head and stepped down the wooden steps "He lied to you" ok now Ava was definitely confused.

"How do you know that?" the Original drawled not at all interested

"The cave where you carved your family's names." Elena said walking up to the other girl, Ava stayed near the banisters and listened, "is covered in symbols. It's your story, of how your parents arrived" she placed the pictures on the table "how they made peace, and the spell that turned them into vampires. And this" Elena pointed at a specific picture "this is the symbol for hybrid." Ava inched forward "for the combination of the vampire and the werewolf symbol. And this is the one for your mother" she placed the last picture down.

"Her necklace" Rebekah murmured

"And this is the story of her death" Elena uttered "the hybrid killed the Original witch." Ava's heart skipped a beat "not Mikael Klaus-"

"No" Rebekah denied shaking her head "No he wouldn't-"

"She put the curse on him, made it so he could be the only one of his kind. And then she rejected him" Elena said fiercely "with the werewolf gene comes aggression and violence, when he turned all of that was heightened. He killed her Rebekah and made up this story so he wouldn't lose you"

Ava licked her lips nervously she could imagine this turning ugly "This means nothing" Rebekah shook her head gathering the pictures "these are stupid drawing that were done by stupid people who had no idea about my family" the Original threw them into the flames.

"Then why are you so upset?" Elena asked

"Oh my god Elena shut up" Ava said the doppelganger was asking for a slap, and she was afraid that Rebekah would do worse

"Why are you doing this to me?" Rebekah glared at her "I've done nothing to you"

"Klaus killed your mother; he has a hold on me on you on all of our lives. We have to make it stop-"

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP" Rebekah roared causing Elena to gasp "DON'T TALK ANYMORE NOTHING-"

"Elena-"Ava jumped and eased up when Rebekah let go of her friend. "You ok?"

"Yes" Elena rubbed her throat and watched as the Original fell onto her knees. Ava stiffened hearing her crying.

"I think you should go home Elena" Ava muttered.

"Ok" without another word the doppelganger left leaving behind a sobbing Original and a completely clueless Ava.

The fairy was felt awkward "Well I'm off to bed…there's some pizza left because I ordered two…so when you're done crying go and eat?" she shook her head and went to walk away but stopped. She couldn't stand the sound of the crying Original so turned back.

Ava slowly approached her and knelt down in front of the sobbing girl. She swallowed and Rebekah was surprised when the fairy awkwardly hugged her.

"I'm sorry Bekah" Ava muttered and sighed when Rebekah embraced her. The petite teen spent most of the night hugging the crying Original.

* * *

Ava sighed feeling the space beside her dip, "So you look like-"

"My day sucked" Ava cut Damon off; she had just climbed into the bed "yours?"

"We've got Mikael" Damon informed her, running his finger down her bare arm.

"That's something" Ava nodded shifting so she was facing in his direction "Anything else?"

"The Stefan plan sort of backfired…he's even a bigger dick. But now he's on our side" the vampire could tell that the fairy looked rather put out. "Ava-"

"Just tired Damon" Ava muttered she felt a swarm of emotions running through her "So weapon?"

"I think it's a stake-"

"Makes sense. Could be carved from the white oak tree" Ava sighed

"So the wall led us to Mikael-"

"More than that. I think Rebekah is on our side now" the fairy mumbled pressing her palms against her eyes.

"Really? What'd you get from her?"

"I…she's-she lost her mom…her whole world has been ripped apart. And that the Original family are seriously messed up" Ava finished off. "You did good Damon" she praised him. "You…came through and now we have Stefan. I think Stefan in the end will come through not because of his epic love for Elena…for you he will come through" Ava smiled softly.

"And why is that?" he stroked her cheek with the back of his knuckles.

"He's your family, you got that special bond" she smiled wistfully, she didn't have that bond with anyone not anymore.

"You got me" Damon pressed his temple against hers.

"I know" she breathed and smiled when he kissed her "Now…I still feel horribly depressed…so you mind sleeping on your own-"

"I got a way to cheer you up"

Ava rolled her eyes and shifted so that now she was on her belly "Please no pervy tricks" her voice came out muffled.

Damon rolled his eyes "No I've got you something that you've been dying for" he smirked; she felt a pulse of air. Ava sat up wondering what the vampire was up to.

"Eww-Damon you freak licking my nose-"

"Not me hands out Ava" Ava fingers grazed against something soft and furry

"It's not your…dick-"

"No I haven't got a furry dick" he snapped "Now take it" a soft lump was pressed into her hand.

Ava cocked an eyebrow and her fingers trailed over…"An ear?...a paw-"her eyes lit up causing the vampire to laugh "You got me a PUPPY?" she shrieked and giggled when the excited little bundle in her hands licked her face. She set the puppy down

"Ava no shouting-"he grunted when she launched herself at him

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" Ava pepped the vampire's face in kisses and hugged him hard. "Oh my god. I love you soooo much-"

Damon laughed and could tell that the fairy was more than happy "Calm down princess…and your puppy is about to fall off the bed-"he just managed to catch the little dog before it could hurt itself. Damon handed it to Ava who hugged the puppy to her chest.

"What kind?"

"A chocolate Labrador, got it at the pound" Damon pulled Ava towards him so that she was in between his legs; her back was flushed against his chest. Ava scratched the excited puppy's head. It yelped and licked her face causing Ava to laugh "So what are you going to call it?" he asked

"Is it a boy or girl?" Ava countered

"Boy…I checked it's got a thing-"

"Ok-"Ava snorted "You checking out dog's penises now?"

Damon nipped her earlobe causing her to squeak "Name Ava?"

"Hmm….Damon-"

"No" he rejected immediately

"Oh Elijah-"

"No-"

"But he's sexy…hmm chocolate Labrador…oh I got it. Coco" Ava declared "you like that? don't ya Coco." The puppy in reply licked her face causing her to grin. "Who's a good boy-"

"I know Ava-"

"Not you Damon. The dog" Ava peppered the puppy's face in kisses. Causing Damon to sigh and flop down.

"The puppy will probably get more action then me" Damon muttered. And yelped when Ava slapped his chest, he caught her hand and pressed a kiss on the inside of her wrist. But the fairy was once again distracted when she the puppy nudged her hand causing Ava to stroke him.

"It's going to be a long night" he muttered and closed his eyes falling asleep to the sound of Ava giggling and talking to the latest addition of the Boarding House.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Outfit link on profile. Thanks to those who reviewed.**

**So in this Chap-Dava moments scattered throughout, at the beginning he very reluctantly lets her leave after she knees him. Ava shows up to the Gilberts, And steals poptarts. Elena is happy and Ava ends up throwing the box away. Ava gets a piggy back off of Alaric after she asks him why he wouldn't sleep with her. Damon scares her, and she breaks his nose. Ava falls on him and listens to what they found in the cave. Damon and Ava practise fighting. Ava gets stuck in the window, Rebekah comes to help her but not before taking a pic. She tells her she found Ava's youtube chanell, She knows about Ava breaking Klaus's hold. Ava hangs up on Damon. Rebekah tells Elena and her the Original story. Later on Elena returns and tells Rebekah the truth. Ava comforts her even though she is awkward. Damon tells her they found Mikeal...a nice Dava moment...and then he gives her a PUPPY. **

**So next Chap-Ava, puppy, and homecoming. And Klaus returns. **

**Please REVIEW **


	53. Chapter 53

Ava yawned, she had eventually fallen asleep after tiring herself out from playing with her puppy, Damon groaned and his heightened hearing could pick up the sound of Elena arriving at the Boarding House. He sighed remembering they were going to go over there plan of killing Klaus, he looked down at the fairy whose head was placed on his chest, she was fast asleep.

A smile came on to his lips at the sight. The puppy was snoozing on Ava's stomach. He reluctantly got up and brushed aside Ava's hair off of her face. He stood and up and walked out passing Elena on the way.

"Good luck waking her-"he smirked heading to the bathroom

"Wait why do-"

"She's my girlfriend. And I like being on her good side which I'm going to be for a while" Damon uttered before rounding the corner. The doppelganger shook her head and walked into Damon's room. She saw the lump in the covers that must be Ava but her eyes landed on something else

"Oh my god" Elena breathed taking in the sight "no way-"she snapped a picture and squealed causing the fairy to wake up

"What the hell?" Ava sat up and rubbed her eyes "Damon is that your voice?-"Elena could see that the blond was still half asleep. She felt whatever was on her stomach was gone "Dude did you have a sex change and-"

"It's me." Elena scooped the puppy up and was enamoured immediately, it was an adorable little thing.

"Me? Holy shit are you the sick fuck that keeps calling me? Huh?" Ava demanded "you came into my house? My god freak-"the fairy grabbed the pillow and swung it out managing to hit the brunette in the face.

"Oh my god Ava-"Elena yelped "I got your puppy careful-"

"Fucking hell you're holding Coco holding hostage. You are some sick mother fucker come here right now so I can beat the shit out of you" Ava threatened her. "Me? What kind of shitty name is that-"Elena ducked when the fairy swung the pillow out.

"It's me-"

"I don't know a freaking ME" Ava shrieked "now bitch please hand coco over-"

"Wait you named your puppy Coco-"

"Fuck off" Ava muttered "Now hurry and get-"

"It's Elena" the doppelganger said loudly.

"Oh" Ava dropped the pillow "Well why didn't you say?" Elena's jaw dropped but she shook her head, not wanting to get into a long debate with the fairy.

"Right it's my fault"

"Good you admitted it" Ava grinned "Now Lena what can I-oh wait you like my puppy right?" she uttered.

"Yes its cute" Elena stroked the puppy's head. "So hurry get dressed. Damon is cooking breakfast and Mikael should be here"

"Right…so bossy Elena and…erm did you bring me pop-tarts or-?"

"No" Elena snapped and set the puppy down

"Right…did you take your bitchy pills-ow" the fairy exclaimed when Elena thumped on the back of the head with a pillow "Ok I'm going"

Elena watched as the petite teen trudged into her bathroom, she canted her head to the side when she saw Coco running after her.

"Why did Damon get her a puppy" the brunette shook her head

"Duh because she's been asking for one for a long, long time" Damon appeared in the doorway, a towel rested low on his hips

"Seriously don't cater to-"

"Elena" Damon drawled "Ava is my girlfriend and I want to make her happy. And if having a puppy-"he was cut off when the bathroom door was slammed open again

"Coco you stay outside. I don't want a dog watching me pee" Ava dumped the Labrador on the polished wooden floor and once again shut the door. Damon's brows furrowed seeing that Coco was scratching the door.

"Aww…Ava's puppy is a stalker" Elena muttered

"Shut up Elena" Ava's voice called out.

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Ava asked scooping up Coco, Damon grasped her hand wanting the fairy to keep up with them, she, Damon, Stefan and Elena were heading into the parlour so they could talk through the plan.

"Well we'll say Mikael followed Ava in here" Stefan explained as they trailed after him. "Because you make good bait" he told her.

Ava frowned "Ok, I don't know where to be insulted or think of it as a compliment-"

"Pick any no one cares" Stefan sniped

"Bitch" Ava muttered setting the puppy down, for most of the day Coco followed her everywhere. It annoyed Damon but amused Ava. "Fine bitch what's the next phase of this? You-"

"Vervaine him?" Elena offered.

"No we vervained him" Damon uttered and cringed when he saw the puppy clawing the rug. He resisted the urge to kick it. Ava flopped down on the couch, and stretched her legs out, she rolled she felt paws tapping her leg so picked the dog up and placed it in her lap and idly played with its ears "the guy is an Original we need to make this realistic" Damon sat on the back of the couch by the fairy's head.

"We vervained, and by then Elena arrived to give Ava a ride to school. But in the process we discovered that he had a dagger-"

"Which he planned to use on Rebekah, but instead-"

"We drove it through his heart" Stefan finished off.

Ava cocked an eyebrow "Question. Knowing Klaus he would want actual proof that Mikael is dead. What if he wants to see the body?" she shifted so she was sitting up now.

"Good point" Damon nodded "You my brother has been compelled to do what Klaus says the idea is to lure him back here and kill him, last thing we need is for you to trip and become tongue tied." He idly stroked the skin of the back of Ava's neck, tingles and ripples shot through her.

"Well don't look at me. I'm just in charge of bringing him back here" Stefan smirked shrugging his shoulders

"God was I a dick like him?" Ava asked

"Yes-"Elena and Damon said in unison, causing the fairy to pout. "But Ava is right" the doppelganger nodded "if we tell Klaus that Mikael is dead then he want proof"

"Then I shall be dead" Mikael announced strolling into the parlour, carrying a small jar and a dagger. Ava had invited the Original in earlier.

"Erm…what's the point of you being dead?" the fairy asked getting onto her feet but not before placing the sleeping puppy on the seat beside her. "We need to use you…ok that sounds bad. And downright bitchy…I don't use men-"the Original cocked an eyebrow "Except Damon…he got me a puppy and erm….well this is going downhill fast…wanna pet my puppy?" she asked awkwardly "Oh and-humph-"the rest of her sentence came out muffled since Damon placed his hand over her mouth.

"She talks too much" Mikael commented, Ava rolled her milky green orbs.

"Yeah we're trying to fix that" Damon replied smartly the fairy nipped his palm causing Damon to let move his hand back.

"Shush" Ava hissed "But what if Klaus wants to see you in person?" she asked the Original as Elena and Stefan moved forward, the fairy was about to do the same but Damon wrapped his arm around her waist, he didn't trust the Original, after all it was only a day or so ago the man had punched through his chest cavity and gripped his heat.

"It means that our plan is working" Mikael murmured "Klaus would absolutely want to see my body. You lure him here and I will kill him"

"With what?" Stefan asked glancing down at the table "those daggers won't work on him"

Mikael moved back over to the table and unwrapped an item "I'm in possession of a stake, that as fashioned from the ancient white oak tree"

Ava's eyebrows shot to her hairline, that was…well she didn't know what. "It left these ashes when it burnt" he gestured to the jar.

"Where is it?" Damon asked, his grip on the fairy was firm, and unrelenting.

"Not here-"Mikael stated "since knowing its location is my insurance policy" he dipped the dagger into the jar.

"Against what?" Stefan asked

"You leaving this in my heart" Mikael simply replied "you see a vampire can't dagger an Original without dying. So it falls to you-"he handed it over to Elena.

Ava huffed "Hang on. I wanna dagger an Original so ca-"

"No" Damon cut her off "Stefan needs to see Elena daggering so he won't get tongue tied"

Ava pouted causing the raven head vampire to smirk,

The doppelganger was surprised that the Original would actually want her to kill him "You want me to dagger you?"

"Klaus will leave nothing to chance especially when it comes to trust" Mikael announced

Ava shrugged her shoulders, "Well go on then Lena, shank him-"

"Shank?" Damon scoffed

"What?" the fairy exclaimed "It's gangsta talk-"

"Please don't do the head tilt" Elena muttered as she stood in front on the Original ready to stake him. Stefan dropped down on the leather armchair

Mikael cocked an eyebrow "Do you feed her something that makes her talk constantly-"

"No" Ava uttered and dropped back down onto the couch "just dagger him already" she said grumpily.

Damon shook his head and sat down beside her; Elena took a deep and squared her shoulders. Without further ado stabbed the Original in the chest. Ava could hear the groan coming from the vampire, and couldn't help but huff

"Wait are you jealous of-"

"Elena stabbing an Original? Hell yeah" Ava exclaimed "two times she gets to do it and I haven't done it-"

Damon shook his head, he was use to Ava's oddity "If you want you can stab me?" he offered, ignoring the disbelief expressions on Elena's and Stefan's faces.

"Aww" the fairy cooed and surprised him by hugging him hard "that's a cute but messed up thing to do"

Damon rolled his eyes but cleared his throat, they broke apart "So Stefan don't you have a freak of a hybrid to call?"

Stefan cleared his throat and pulled his cell out from his pocket and called Klaus.

The fairy, vampire and the doppelganger remained perfectly silent as they listed to the conversation; Damon was the only one who could pick up Klaus's side of the conversation, since he had heightened hearing.

"Your father is dead-"Damon quickly placed his hand over Ava's mouth seeing the petite blond opening her mouth. Ava rolled her eyes but leant back so she was resting her head on his shoulder and listened to the youngest Salvatore "…oh my mistake not your actual father…Mikael…daggered. What do you want me to do with the body?" he asked

He was straight to the point, the fairy thought but she rather him be that than beating around the bush. Damon moved his hand away and held Ava to his side, he could feel the warmth emitting from her body. He just wanted the hybrid to return to Mystic Falls so they can kill him. "Well he's here" Stefan stood up. Ava swallowed and stood up needing to stretch her legs.

"Come by whenever" he uttered. The petite blond bit her lower lip hoping for the hybrid to buy it, "It's true. I saw it with my own eyes" he added "Well that's not a problem she's right here" Stefan handed the phone over to the other Original; Rebekah had slipped in the room and knew what was going down. Ava's heart was pumping in her chest, this was it…Rebekah was the one who she knew would convince Klaus.

"Hello Nik" she heard the other blond female's voice "…it's true he's finally out of our lives for good" The fairy felt a swell emotion for Rebekah, she could tell this was hard for her "He's finally out of our lives for good…I miss you, I'm miserable here…good. You want to talk to Ava?"

Ava's heart dropped she had to be convincing, the hybrid didn't know that she was no longer sire to him. Ergo they had an advantage over him. "She is right here"

Damon placed his hand on the small of her back, silently encouraging her. Ava felt the cell being pressed into her hands and took a deep breath.

"Hello Klaus" her voice remained steady and gave nothing away.

"Why hello love-"Damon's jaw clenched hearing the hybrid's pet name for his girl. "How are you?"

"Fantastic" Ava drawled

"Good to hear" she knew he was smirking "well my lovely little fairy. Is it true? Is Mikael dead, and remember my love. You can't lie to me."

"Mikael is dead. It's true" Ava uttered

"Glad to hear it. I'll be seeing you soon."

"Bye" Ava swallowed and hanged up. "He bought it. He's coming"

Rebekah cleared her throat and left the room. The petite blond sagged in relief and Damon's arm came around her shoulders. "Well done Ava" he pecked her on the cheek. "Now wasn't that easy?"

"Yeah…I feel like my ass is going to get handed to me" Ava muttered tucking in a stray curl, she had a feeling in her gut saying something was going to go wrong.

"Let's just get this over with" Elena exclaimed kneeling down besides Mikael, she held onto the dagger and with a grunt pulled it out.

"Great so…I'm going to go and-"the fairy ran out. Damon groaned and shook his head

"Ava feed your dog-wait where is the dog?" the vampire frowned seeing that the spot that the puppy was sleeping before was empty.

"NO COCO I'M GOING IN THE FREAKING TOILET YOU STAY OUTSIDE." Ava yelled.

* * *

"I-"kiss-"should-"kiss-"be-"kiss-"leaving-" Ava managed to get out. It was hard job to though, since Damon was straddling her hips.

"Yeah sure-"Damon groaned when she arched her back up against him. Ava gasped when he plunged his tongue into her mouth, it swept through the warm cavern of her mouth. Ava was in a state of total bliss, Damon's hands slid up her sides he pulled back allowing the fairy to breathe.

He couldn't help but grin seeing the daze look on her face. Ava was intoxicated by the vampire all she could feel was him and that was more than good enough for her.

"Whoa-"Ava moaned quietly when his lips latched onto her mouth, she felt hot wet kisses being laid on the column of her throat she hissed when she felt a stinging sensation on her throat.

Damon ran his tongue over the reddened skin. One of his hand clamped down on her hip and the other slowly slid down her leg causing the fairy to jolt.

Before she could say anything his lips were on hers again, Ava gripped onto the nape of his neck idly stroking his raven locks. the vampire's hand went further up her thigh and was nearing somewhere very sensitive, just as his fingers brushed against her…throbbing region, the sensual mood was abruptly broken when Ava burst in giggles.

Damon's head snapped up "Ok princess let me give you a brief 101, no men liked to be laughed at when his making moves on the girl he loves-"

"Sorry, sorry" Ava shook her head "I can do this-"

The vampire narrowed his eyes "When you mean do 'this' you mean what exactly?" he was leaning on his forearms so he wouldn't squish her.

"The next stage of our relationship obviously. Elena isn't a virgin…hell I don't think any of my friends are and…-"

"Are you trying to sleep with me princess so you won't be the only virgin in the room?" Damon cocked an eyebrow; an amused smile came up on his lips when he saw the blushing blond.

"No dick…I mean…I think we're ready-"she stammered out, she trusted the vampire with all her heart. She just thought that naturally this was the next step. "You're ready right? I mean…I-well I was-I love you. And I want to take the next step" she stammered out "If you…want?" she swallowed and was getting nervous when he didn't reply. "Well I-"she was cut off when he slammed his lips against hers

"I've been more than ready to go to the next step" he purred into her ear, nibbling her earlobe, Damon gently bit down on her soft flesh, as Ava's hands roamed his broad back. She felt his hand creeping up her thigh he wanted to hitch her leg over his lip, but before he could she giggled again.

"Oh come on-"Damon exclaimed his head dropping on her shoulder

"Sorry" Ava cried out attempting to stifle her giggles "I can't help it…I'm nervous, one more go-"

"No" Damon shook her head "You ruined the mood-"

Ava's jaw dropped "What? You're Damon you would do it anywhere-"she muttered "now don't be a pansy and do me" she ordered

Damon smiled and rolled his icy blue orbs and sat up. Ava pushed herself up "Yeah that's romantic-"he drawled

"How about you grab a boob and-"Damon surprised the fairy and pulled her into his lap

"Yeah I'd do that" Ava swore under her breath and leant into his hold "I want our first time to be special. Not a fumble…you deserve something far better than that" he said sincerely, Damon gently grasped her chin and moved her so that she was facing her. "Ok?" Ava smiled and nodded; she raised her hand and ran a finger down his jaw.

"Ok" she said softly, he pressed his temple against hers.

"And maybe when I do the dirty-"

"Yeah now that broke the mood" she muttered and giggled when he nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck

"The mood was broken when you laughed. Amway when we do ya know…hopefully you won't laugh"

"Hmm" Ava sighed in content when his lips brushed against her. This kiss was far more gentle and tender.

"I love you Ava" she'd never get use to hearing that from him.

"I love you too" the fairy murmured, Damon's arms came around her and he propped his chin atop her head.

"Now you put me in the mood. You saucy vixen-"he smirked and peppered the side of her face with kisses but before anything could get too heated, the front door of the Boarding House, alerting them that someone was there

"_Ava?" _

"_Yeah?"_

"_I got Ric's stuff…should I set it up Damon's room"_

"_Yep" _Ava replied in her mind "It's Elena"

"Wonderful" Damon grumbled "How about we miss our meeting with her and you and I get our freak on?" he smirked

Ava grinned and shook her head and swung her legs out of the bed "Nah uh…Elena would lecture…and I don't want to get lecture" she uttered as she strolled away

"Oh you sexy-"

"I'm sexy and I know it" Ava sang and even shook her hips much to Damon's amusement. She put an exaggerated her sway causing the vampire to let out a pained groan

"You're killing me" he muttered

"And I'm sexy and i-"there was a loud yelp, the fairy abruptly stopped, her eyes were wide as saucers "Oh my god. Tell me I stepped on Elena or a rat or-"

"You stepped on your puppy's tail" Damon snickered.

"Oh shit-Coco" she held her hand out and felt the cold nose of the dog's snout. He nudged her hand, Ava scooped him up "Sorry, sorry" Damon cocked an eyebrow when he watched as Ava peppered the puppy's face with kisses

"Ava you actually stepped-"

"Shut up Damon. He's always there" Ava muttered "Now come on Coco, my little man let's get you a treat. You like that don't ya?" she cooed and left the room.

* * *

Ava was now in Damon's bathroom, helping him make wolfsbane, she stirred the concoction with a wooden spoon, as Elena sored through the empty grenades in the bedroom.

"Ava" Elena called "your puppy-"

"He has a name Lena" Ava called out, as Damon poured some more of the herb essence into the liquid

"Fine. Coco is using a stake as a chewing toy" Elena said and attempted to snatch it away from the chocolate Labrador but the puppy growled and bared his teeth at her. The doppelganger glared at the dog

"Just leave him Elena. He does that, Coco is a chewer" Ava said nonchalantly "He was chewing Damon's good belt earlier-"

"What?" Damon snarled

"I said" the fairy said clearly "he was chewing on your belt. Damn you have super hearing use it dear"

Damon rolled his eyes and took the wooden spoon off of her and gave a final stir of the concoction. She pouted and squeaked when he nipped her ear.

"Cheeky" he muttered

"And that's why you love me" Ava quipped

"Besides being a sexy ass fairy. yeah that's why I love ya. Your wittiness" Damon drawled she nudged his arm. Elena looked over her shoulder and sighed, yeah she thought she never see the day where Damon Salvatore would be irrevocably and utterly devoted to one person. She just realised how much he changed, he was still an ass…but now he had a heart.

Elena just wanted Stefan to be the person she was in love with, and if Klaus died then maybe things could go back to the way they were.

"We can't trust Rebekah not to turn on us" the doppelganger said aloud catching the couple's attention

"Oh really?" Damon drawled, snatching the empty bottle out of Ava's hands as she tried to unscrew the cap "you know vampires are so reliable"

"You're an ass"

"Which you love to squeeze-"Damon smirked

Ava spluttered "When have I ever squeezed your ass?"

"Oh this morning. And you told me to grab you b-"

"Ssh-"Ava blushed "Dick. Yeah Elena all vamps are arrogant asses. I think it's a deficiency they all share-"

"Ok" the brunette said over the muttering teen "Bonnie was right, Rebekah may be mad at Klaus now, but he's her brother"

"Elena points out the obvious doesn't she?" the petite teen whispered to her boyfriend.

"Got that right" Damon hummed, the fairy leant against the basin "but that's her lying mama killing daggering brother" he placed the wooden spoon on the counter. "Wolfsbane is ready"

As Elena trudged into the adjoined bathroom, she stood on Ava's other side, and placed the empty grenades bottle on the marble top.

"There's too many things that can go wrong with this plan, too many people that can make it go wrong" Elena muttered

"Yeah that's why I'm formulating a secret contingency plan" Damon said taking an empty grenade and started to fill it up with the wolfsbane

"You've got another plan?" Ava exclaimed, as Elena looked at the elder Salvatore "Spill-"she ordered.

"Well if I told you it wouldn't be a secret" Damon gestured towards the door causing the doppelganger to frown.

"But-"

"Later" the vampire cut the fairy off, he needed to tell Ava since she was going to the dance. He would rather have her stay here, where she would be safe but he knew that Klaus was expecting her.

Ava licked her lips and brushed a stray curl away from her face. "Fine" she murmured.

Her ears perked up hearing the sound of boot clad feet coming down the hallway. "I need to borrow a tie" Stefan announced leaning against the doorway

"You're like over a hundred or something don't you have your own ties?" Ava asked

"Actually I'm a hundred and sixty two years old, and I'm going to a homecoming dance. I need better ties" Stefan drawled

"Or you cannot go" Elena pointed out, as Damon filled another grenade, Elena handed an empty one to the fairy, who sought to fill it up.

"I've been compelled to protect you and Ava. And if I look at both of your track records at high school dances it's pretty tragic" Stefan smirked. "With my luck you'll get yourself murdered by the homecoming queen. And Ava would probably end up somewhere face down drunk out of her mind"

Ava's jaw dropped "YOU'RE A WHORE STEFAN, A WHORE" the fairy yelled, and hastily started to fiddle with the grenade. She hissed when Damon lightly slapped the backs of her hands Elena sighed and moved back over to the bed, where she saw Coco snoozing on several stakes. She rolled her eyes; the puppy was weird but adorable oddly like her mistress.

"No-"

"Damon it's-"

"No" he pulled it away from her, when her grip tightened he leant forward and pressed a hard kiss onto her full lips. When she was completely immersed in it he snatched the grenade off of her.

"Oh bitch distraction. I can do this Damon Ric explained very carefully" Ava uttered

"Yeah but just remember if this blows up in our faces, only one of us will heal quickly" his warm breath washed over her ear.

Ava slumped against the basin, as Stefan trudged back into the room with two ties. "Aww please tell me that you have a better plan than wolfsbane grenades" Stefan drawled holding up the ties to Elena silently asking her which one he should wear.

"Never you mind brother. The less you know the better" Damon dried off the wet grenade. Ava idly picked up a filled grenade and ran her fingers around the rim, the raven head vampire was too focused on his task to notice what the blond was holding.

"My freedom from Klaus depends on you executing your plans perfectly" Stefan uttered the doppelganger pointed at the black tie. "So excuse me if I'm a bit cynical" he said and was about to leave the room but Elena halted him with her words.

"You're the one we should be worried about. If Klaus asks you one wrong question the whole thing falls apart" Elena shrugged her shoulders

"Yeah…our plan would be kaboom" Ava added

"You have reason to worry" Stefan agreed "but if I look back in our history-"

"Always looking back Stef…such a bore" the fairy grouched as Damon filled up another grenade, the younger Salvatore carried on talking

"On our epic plan failures, it's usually one of us letting our humanity getting in the way. So if I'm taking my odds on how this thing goes down, it certainly won't be who screws it up. And if anyone is a loose cannon Ava-"

"Bitch please" Ava scoffed "I can't be compelled anymore. So I'm not the loose cannon"

"Whatever" Stefan sent a look over to Elena before leaving the room but not before saying "See you at homecoming"

Ava sighed and shook her head "Such an ass and-"she accidentally flicked her thumb on the latch of the grenade. Her eyes widened comically she threw it towards the large mirror.

"Yeah and-AVA-"Damon shouted and grabbed her around the waist as shielded her as the grenade explode, Elena gasped and rushed forward the vampire snarled as the glass shards were imbedded in his back.

"Son of a bitch" the make growled. "Ava you ok?"

"I'm ok, I'm ok" the fairy nodded she was slightly breathless.

"Good. I am going to kick your ass" Damon snarled, she managed to wriggle out of his hold and sprinted out of the room. He chased after her.

* * *

"Ok…I think this is the last one" Ava announced, she, Damon and Coco were in the parlour, she was sitting on the couch and Damon was sitting in between her legs, so she could pull out the shards of glass meaning his skin would heal.

"No it isn't" Damon bit out, his hands were fisting into balls. He could feel her smooth soft hands gliding across his back; he could just imagine her fingernails raking across his skin as he made love to her.

He shook his head to get images of Ava's nude body out of his mind. He needed to focus on the plan at hand. He knew that Stefan had left the Boarding House to get something probably a tie, and Elena was upstairs. So now was the opportune moment to tell the fairy his plan. Which he did.

"Wow" Ava breathed and she finally managed to find the last piece of glass and pulled it out. "Smart-"she nodded "ta da done" the fairy declared "glass free. See Damon I am useful" he got onto his knees and turned around so that he was face to face with her.

"You're the one who caused the problem in the first place" Ava smiled sheepishly and leant forward and laid a kiss on the vampire, she attempted to catch his lips but got his nose instead. Causing Damon to chuckle,

"You missed princess" he nudged his nose against hers.

"Shut up I was trying to aim for your nose anyway" Ava said grumpily

Damon rolled his eyes "No you didn't" he grinned but it faltered she felt a pulse of air and he was gone. The fairy frowned and stood up wondering what got the vampire to rush off. She felt a snout against her barefoot and knew it was Coco

"Hey puppy what you up to?" she scooped him up, soon enough Ava found out why Damon blurred off.

"AVA YOUR FREAKING DOG TOOK A PISS IN MY BOOTS" she heard her boyfriend roar

"Oh shit" Ava breathed and improvised on the spot, she shoved the puppy beneath her shirt to shield him from the enraged vampire. She looked pregnant. "Bad Coco. Let's hide. Bad puppy, funny but bad" the fairy sprinted up the stairs, trying to think of a hiding place. Her eyes lit up…duh Stefan's room. She had just gotten to the doorway as Elena stabbed the Original in the back

"I'm so sorry-"Ava froze hearing gasping and gagging "I can't leave anything to chance either" Rebekah's skin transformed into a grey colour she was dead.

"_It's for the best-"_Elena thought and noticed Ava's reflection in the mirror "Ava-"

"Elena what the fuck did you do?" the fairy asked

"I had to" the doppelganger explained "and…is Coco under your shirt?"

"Forget that-"Ava huffed "you killed her…damn she is soooo going to kick your ass when she wakes up" Elena swallowed nervously knowing that the fairy was most likely right.

"I'll get Damon" Ava uttered "DAMON"

Soon enough Ava was sitting on Stefan's bed Indian style, Elena was sitting beside her and watched as Damon threw a sheet over the Original.

"In the back" Damon said "harsh"

"And a bitchy" Ava added as Coco snuggled against her stomach. Elena bit her lip, feeling she needed to explain herself

"It had to be done, Rebekah was never going to fully be on our side" the doppelganger uttered

"Hey I'm not judging you-"

"I kind of am" Ava piped up, Elena shoved her

"It's very Katherine of you" Damon nodded

Ava nodded "Totally Katherine like" she agreed.

Elena eyed the couple and shook her head "Not the way to make me feel better guys. Stefan is right, someone is going to let their humanity away and it's going to be."

Ava sighed and wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulder "Elena…you can be a bitch when you want to be." Elena's jaw dropped in disbelief and Damon hanged his head. Maybe he shouldn't be letting the fairy be going the comforting. "No hear me out…when you wanna be bitch you're a super bitch. Ergo I don't think you're going to mess this plan up. Plus you stabbed someone in the back. Clear sign of being a bitch" The fairy nodded.

"What Ava is trying to say is…you're going to be fine" Damon said sitting down next to Ava, he scratched a dozing Coco on the head.

"But I feel bad-"

"You should-"

"Ava-"

"I'm kidding. Not really" Ava muttered

"I care too much" Elena admitted "I'm the weak link…do you trust him? Stefan

Ava scoffed and Damon shook his head "Nope not as long as he is under Klaus's control"

"Then we need a better plan" the doppelganger uttered

"Oh Damon's got one…"

"You're not going to like it-"Damon shrugged his shoulders

"But it's kick ass" the fairy finished off.

* * *

"Oww fucking hell" Ava exclaimed, Elena was helping her get ready for homecoming "Gentle please"

The doppelganger rolled her eyes and knew what to do with the petite teen's hair. She was going to clip it up, with one of the many jewelled clips that Claudine had left behind.

"Ok" Elena uttered, "Never thought you would be going to homecoming…or any dance really"

Ava snorted "Me either…but things and people change though" she muttered.

Elena licked her lips "Can you do this Ava?" she asked finishing with her hair, it looked good. She made sure to leave some curls out so they would frame the fairy's face.

Ava stood up and headed towards the changing screen that was there, she stepped behind it "What'd you mean?" she stripped out of her clothes.

Elena sat down on the plush seat and idly played with Ava's heart shape locket, she opened it and smiled seeing the picture of the fairy and Damon together, it wasn't a normal couple picture, but Elena didn't expect anything less. The picture had Damon and Ava together but the blond had cream on her face and the vampire was attempting to lick it off. Ava looked disgusted. She closed it and looked up as Ava appeared in her dress.

"I can do this. I want Klaus gone. After everything he's done" Ava said strongly and cleared her throat "I can do this" she said determinedly.

Elena nodded and embraced her "Ok, Ava I know you can. Bonnie and Caroline are going to pick you up"

"Ok"

"I'll see you later" Elena said and left.

Ava licked her glossy lips and walked over to the bed, knowing her shoes were by the post. She slipped on the heels and then moved over to the vanity table. She picked up the locket and unclasped it; she had taken it off so she could shower. She struggled with it and groaned

"Oh come on you stupid son of a-"

"Let me" Damon appeared behind causing Ava to gasp; he gently batted her hands away and grasped the clasp of the locket. Her heart pumped in her chest when his fingers stroked down her back, the dress exposed half of it and Damon couldn't pull his gaze away from the creamy expanse of her skin. She felt the cool metal being set down on her collar bone.

Damon kissed her shoulder and spun her around, "You look beautiful Ava." He said sincerely, and brushed a curl behind her ear. And lightly tugged her earring.

"Thanks Damon" she smiled and heard the doorbell ring. "And that's Caroline and Bonnie-"she went to walk away but Damon grabbed her hand. And spun her around, causing her to stumble into his chest

"Ava you can get out of this" he said seriously, he didn't want to put her in danger.

"Damon I'll be fine." Ava assured him, he sighed and kissed her lips "I'll even save you a dance-"

"Fine you owe me a dance" Damon kissed her again but this time this one was more forceful and held untold emotions.

* * *

Ava arm was linked onto Caroline's as they walked up to Lockwood manor. She could hear the blaring music and the partygoers. The fairy could tell that there were a lot of people

"How did he plan a better party than me?" the blond vampire asked in disbelief gaping at the scene. "Wait is that a band outside?"

"Damn" Ava whistled she could feel the excitement in the air "Tyler should go into the party planning business, if his football career doesn't plan out" the fairy said loudly so she could be heard over the music

"Who are all these people?" Bonnie frowned looking around

"This is weird where's Tyler?" Caroline uttered and left

"Ava-"

"Yay party" Ava yelled and ran off much to the witch's annoyance. The fairy exited the building so that she was in the back yard, she could feel the cool air against her skin and remembered that this was Tyler's place so he had the large stone steps, she could feel the crowd gyrating and dancing to the music.

"Crap-"Ava yelped when she was shoved forward she slipped down the steps but before she could hit her face there was a firm grasp around arm to stop her from doing a face-plant.

"Ava seriously I can't have you splitting your head open here" Stefan uttered "Come- I knew it would be you who I would end up saving-"

"Shut up Stef" Ava snapped, "bitch-"she muttered. Stefan rolled his eyes and guided her down the steps. They came to a stop at the bottom.

"Hey Ava, Stefan" Tyler grinned noticing the pair "here Ava have a beer" he pulled out one from the box he was carrying.

"No she wouldn't want one" the vampire replied for her, causing the blond to frown

"Yeah well I want one. Tyler?" she held out her hand and felt the cool bottle being pressed into her hand.

"Ava drinking really? Is this wise?"

"We need to act natural" Ava whispered she didn't bother speaking any louder since she knew he would hear her. "Plus I need a drink"

Stefan shrugged his shoulder "Alright. But don't cry when you end up hurt"

"Love your concern Stef" the fairy said sarcasm drooping from her tone. Making the vampire smirk

"Cool party" Stefan told Tyler

"Thanks" Tyler nodded "but I'm not the one throwing it" Ava frowned in confusion "I'm just doing what Klaus wants"

"Say what?" Ava uttered. She groaned

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked,

"It's not a party it's a wake" Tyler informed them

Ava was about to open her mouth but before she could get any words out she heard a familiar voice, that sent her skin crawling. The last time she heard him it wasn't so pleasant.

"Good evening everyone, I want to thank you all for being here with me to celebrate" the crown cheered, Ava's grip on the bottle grew tighter "It's been a long time coming" Klaus was back

"I think I'm going to throw up" Ava muttered and took a large gulp of beer.

"Relax" Stefan murmured staring at the Original, who's eyes were on the fairy beside him. "And drink-"

"What?"

"It'll help"

Ava muttered something and headed away from him, she weaved her way through the crowd.

* * *

The fairy bobbed her head to music and was spun around on the spot; she wasn't going to lie despite what was going to go down, this was one hell of a party.

"Chug Ava-"Chris one of the other seniors yelled

"What?" Ava called out "No way you've got a keg?"

"Yeah now chug-"

Ava shrugged her shoulders, Klaus hadn't approached her yet so she got time to enjoy herself "Alright grab the legs" she yelled and took a run towards the keg "Where-"

"Now grab" Chris shouted she gripped onto the edge and felt her legs being lifted. Ava latched her mouth onto the nozzle and sucked. She felt the alcohol coursing through her system and then was placed on her feet.

"Ta da…done it" Ava yelled with a grin on her face. The other students that were gathered around cheered and she playfully bowed "Thank you, thank you being this awesome is a hard task and-"

"Get lost Ava" Chris laughed

"Carry on pigging out Chris, you still need to grow into your moobs" she snapped back making the students roar with laughter

"Oh Ava you-"Chris giggled and lightly shoved her, she stumbled back in her heels bumping into someone behind her.

"Well, well, well…look what the cat dragged in" a familiar voice tittered with laughter

"Tiki…a cat didn't drag me in" Ava rolled her milky green eyes. And turned so she was facing her direction "Btw I got a puppy-"she gloated

"Aww" Tiki whined "It's cute right?"

"Totally. Chocolate Labrador" Ava nodded.

"Well don't step on it…probably hard for you thought….you blind bitch…"Tiki sneered "Or am I just too pathetic?"

"Oh…whore much" Ava countered and sighed "And you're not pathetic…you make a good insulting partner" she complimented her.

"Not so bad yourself Xenia" Tiki admitted "Now you're blond so you're stupid-"

Ava whistled "Ok no offence…but seriously? After all these years that's what you came up with?" her hands dropped to her hips, the party goers around them faltered slightly so they could watch what was about to happen. Bets were being made on who was going to win, and as usual more money was put on the fairy.

"According to Darwin we all sprang from apes…but you didn't spring far. Boo yah…"Ava declared, the crowd that gathered around them cackled.

"Oh…well you know what Ava…you're so…dumb that…that…you can't spell dumb" Tiki countered and was expecting a round of laughter but there was silence besides the music.

"Erm…yeah so did not work. You're proof that evolution can go in reverse. There in ya face bitch" the crowd applauded "Thank you thank you-"

Tiki shrieked and lunged forward, the fairy managed to step aside causing the other teen to land in the pond. There was a loud splash and a clatter of laughter.

* * *

Ava grinned and skipped away, she sighed and felt herself being pushed through the crowd, the teen was trying to get up the steps so she could go get another drink but was knocked down. Before she could hit the floor someone grabbed her before she could

"Careful love" an accented voice murmured Ava swallowed

"Right-"she attempted to scurry off but the grip on her wrist was unrelenting.

"Aww" Klaus smirked "Come on my little fairy now that's not very polite is it? I did after save you" she stiffened but forced herself to remain calm when she felt his thumb brushing across the apple of her cheek. "Let's dance.-"just her luck that her that a slow song came on

"I don't-"

"It wasn't a request" the Original growled,

Ava licked her lips and reluctantly let herself be taken to the dance floor. Klaus's hand grasped onto hers and she was pulled into the middle of the crowd. Her hand was set in his broad shoulder and she felt his coming to rest on his hips. Ava could feel the material of his suit and knew it was expensive.

"So love…you're looking ravishing as usual" Klaus hummed.

Ava scoffed "Please don't talk-"this made him chuckle, he surprised her by dipping her low to the ground and then bringing her back up, the fairy gasp she felt his warm breath fan across her temple.

"You can dance-"

"I can do a whole lot more" he grinned bringing out his dimples.

"Vampires and innuendos what is that about?" the fairy muttered under her breath

"Well you know what they say" Klaus purred in her ear, she felt his hand sliding down her bare back and then coming to a stop on the small of her back

"Above the waist" Ava bit out, a glare on her face

"Apologies love-"

"You don't sound sorry" she could feel the crowd around them, and prayed for the song to come to an end "So Tyler said that this party was a wake" she commented she made sure to keep her gaze lowered,

"It is. And what a glorious day it is" the Original declared and twirled the fairy around, he pulled her close so that they were flushed against each other

"Did you really hate your father that much?" Ava asked aloud.

Klaus's jaw clenched, he didn't like talking about this. He didn't want to show any weakness "He wasn't no father of mine" he said through gritted teeth. "That man….was cruel…and I am glad he is dead"

Ava blinked and swallowed, the way that the hybrid spoke of his supposedly deceased man was chilling. "He was cruel?" she said softly

"Yes" Klaus inhaled her scent "that he was"

Ava licked her lips as they swayed to the music, she was shoved forward into the Original when one of the partygoers fell. Her temple smashed into Klaus's chin, she hissed in pain. Klaus grabbed onto her shoulders to steady the petite blond

"Oops-"

Klaus's eyes darkened "Apologise you chit" he growled

"Dude it was an accident-"Ava recognised that it was Chris who had fell. "Ava knows that right?"

"I should teach you a lesson. Ava wouldn't mind that-"Klaus went to grab the teen, but the fairy grabbed his arm.

"No Klaus don't hurt him-"she said worriedly "Chris go now-"

Klaus froze, his eyes widened in realisation "Don't hurt-"he murmured under his breath. That doesn't sound like someone who's emotions who has been turned off. He turned around and grabbed the fairy by her shoulders.

"Say that again" he snarled

Ava swallowed, she had slipped up "I…just don't hurt-"she didn't get the chance to finish her sentence as the Original grabbed her by her hand and dragged her away from the crowd, she stumbled after him as they climbed up the stone steps.

"You broke it" Klaus growled "How the hell-"he slammed her against the wall, she could feel his hard body against her own. The fairy instinctively tried to shy away but he was in her face. To onlookers it would look as if they were making out or something.

"Klaus-"he grasped her by her chin and his eyes skimmed over her face, they narrowed in on her eyes, they were no longer dark, but had their usual milky tone to them. The fairy had broken his sire bond, his hold over her. A slow smirk spread across his face

"Well now this is something" his voice washed over her "this is something. So sweetheart how did you break it?"

"Fairy magic" Ava whispered.

"Hmm…guess it's for the best. Now I can have a proper challenge. It wasn't the same was it?" he cupped her chin "So let me think…you lied to me on the phone…and do you know where Rebekah is?"

"No-"Ava said strongly holding her chin up defiantly

Klaus grinned at that "You're lying-"

"Well you can't compel me" she sneered. The Original stroked away her curls from her face and pressed his lips against her ear, he could feel her warm supple body and it was exquisite

"I know that…and so I also know there may be an ulterior motive for me being here" Klaus murmured "You see Ava…whatever you're planning go for it. I've been running for a thousand years and I am always one step ahead." From afar Katherine was eavesdropping on the conversation; she could see how tense the usually laid back fairy was "Just so you know if there are any plans to have me killed well I ensure you that I am not going down alone"

Ava was utterly confused "What?" her lips trembled as he brushed his thumb across them

"Unlike you my hybrids can't break the sire bond. So even in death they will carry out my orders" he smiled charmingly

"What are your orders?" Ava was afraid to ask, she knew Stefan was probably with Mikael so he wouldn't know what was going on between her and the hybrid.

"So glad you asked, my lovely little Fae." Klaus pressed his face into the crook of her neck, she felt goose-bumps arise on her flesh when the tip of his nose brushed up the side of her neck, his lips were right beside her ear, she held in a gasp when she felt his blunt teeth graze her earlobe.

"If I die so does Damon-"her heart skipped a beat. "If you and your friends cross me Ava and I do end up dying so does Damon. My hybrids will rip him apart. Or better yet they'll take a large chunk out of him and…we both know how a werewolf bite affects a vampire" Ava's heart was racing; they needed to stop this plan. She couldn't let Damon die "Feel free to tell your friends. I'll catch you for the last dance" he pressed a kiss to her cheek and sauntered away.

* * *

Ava slumped against the side of the building, she dug into her dress, and she had placed her cell in her bra since the dress had no pockets. She dialled Damon's number and swore when he didn't pick up.

"Shit-"

"Come on-"Katherine appeared in front of her

"Did-"

"We need to talk. Now shut up and stay silent" the vampire looked around, once she was sure that no one was paying attention to them, she picked the fairy up and blurred off.

Katherine placed the fairy on her feet when they were down the road; she needed to make sure that Klaus wouldn't hear.

"What are we going to do?" Ava asked "Damon can't die-"

"I know" Katherine said "You need to stop him"

"I know that. But I can't do it on my own" the fairy snapped, this whole plan had been shot to hell. "We should pull the plug on the plan" the petite blond said seriously

Katherine shook her head "And what face the wrath of Mikael. No"

Ava's jaw dropped "Then what the hell should we do?" she cried out, after everything that she and Damon went through she wasn't going to lose him now.

"You and Stefan are going to save him" Katherine stated, she needed to get the fairy back to the party before either of them were missed too much.

"Stefan?" Ava snorted "His switched off-"

"You know as well as I do. Stefan will save Damon and so will you" the Petrova vampire announced "I'll deal with Stefan…but you might need to step in" she informed her. "You are prepared to do anything for him right? For Damon?"

Ava cleared her throat "Yes"

"That means you can't let Klaus die"

Ava nodded she knew what needed to be done; if Stefan didn't show up she would have to step in.

"Good lets go" she felt the wind whipping through her curls as Katherine blurred them back to the party.

* * *

Ava lurked in the foyer she could hear Klaus's hybrids ushering everyone in to the backyard she remained behind the pillar. Mikael was here, and there was going to be a showdown. The fairy was only a couple of yards away from the scene

"Hello Niklaus" she heard Mikael greeting the other Original

"Hello Mikael, why don't you come in?" Klaus said childishly "oh that's right you can't" Ava rolled her milky green orbs, and people say she was immature.

"Or you can come outside if you want" Mikael countered

"Or I could watch my hybrids tear you limb from limb" he smirked, Ava swallowed, she hoped that Stefan would appear,

"They can't kill me" Mikael shook his head

"True" Klaus nodded in agreement "but it would be one hell of a show all I have to do is rubbed these two fingers together and they'll pounce"

The fairy was still lingering in the hallway and could tell that the Originals didn't even notice her.

"The big bad wolf" Mikael taunted "you haven't changed, still hiding behind your play things. Siring a fairy? You know as well as I do that's not natural. But is she tasty Niklaus?" Klaus's jaw clench at that, hearing Mikael talking about Ava "you're a coward" he spat "don't you forget there may be sired to you but they are part vampire. So they can be compelled by me" he flung out his hand, and Mindy appeared, she pulled Elena with her, but unknown to either Originals it was actually Katherine.

Ava remained silent, knowing that the vampire was playing her part

"Come out and face me Niklaus" Mikael dared him grabbing on to the female's arm "Or she dies"

"Go ahead kill her" Klaus growled

"No-"Ava had to hand it to the brunette she can act "he'll do it"

"If she dies, this lot will be the last of your abominations. The fairy's blood need to be mixed in with the doppelganger's for you to keep creating them" Mikael sneered

"I don't need them" Klaus snarled referring to the hybrids "I just need to be rid of you" Ava could hear the hate in his tone

"To what ends Niklaus?" Mikael asked "so you can live forever with no one at your side? Nobody cares about you anymore boy?" he snapped.

Ava felt an ache in her heart for the hybrid, maybe Klaus was damaged because of this man "Who do you have? Other than those loyalties you forced? No one. No one"

"I'm calling your bluff old man. Kill her" Klaus growled

"Come outside and face me you little coward and I won't have to" Mikael announced, Ava's heart clenched she couldn't let Klaus die. Then Damon would be dead as well

"My whole life you have underestimated me. If you kill her you lose your leverage. Kill her, KILL HER" Klaus roared

Ava licked her lips and swallowed, she felt something crawl over her skin when Mikael laughed "your impulse Niklaus, it will always be the one thing that keeps you from being great" with that he stabbed the brunette in the back. Ava swallowed so Mikael wasn't to be trusted that was for sure. He would be willing to kill Elena.

She felt a pulse of air rush pass her and clenched her eyes shut hearing Klaus screaming in pain, Damon plunged the stake into Klaus's chest, and flipped the hybrid onto his back. Klaus pushed the stake so it was aiming downwards into his stomach.

"Damon DON'T" Ava shouted running out into the scene. Damon's eyes flashed over to the fairy.

"Ava he-"he was cut off when Stefan threw him off of the hybrid but Damon managed to kick him off, as Katherine stood up and smirked at a stunned Mikael, she launched the wolfsbane grenade.

"AVA DO IT-"Stefan shouted, Katherine had filled him in on their plan.

"What-"Damon roared in pain and staggered away from the dagger clutching his head. Explosions and explosions hit his head. He looked through teary eyes and saw Ava holding her hand out in his direction. This gave Klaus ample timing to pick up the dagger and launch himself at Mikael knocking him down.

Ava stumbled back and collapsed onto her knees her assault on Damon dropped, she wiped her bloodied nose.

"What are you two doing?" Damon snarled glaring at the pair. Stefan slowly stood up "Ava how could you?" why would she betray him? Like that. Their plan was full proof yet she and Stefan ruined it

"I-I-"she scrambled onto her feet she could hear the anger and hurt in his tone

"Stefan earned his freedom" Klaus announced waltzing back into the room. "And Ava helped with that"

Damon took a step back, staring at the pair as if he didn't know them. Ava licked her lips Stefan stared into Klaus's eyes "Thank you my friend you don't have to do as I say. You're free" he broke his compulsion.

Ava swallowed "Damon-"she needed to explain, she didn't want him to think she had any feelings for Klaus. He needed to know why she did what she did "Damon-"

"Ava he's gone" Stefan said turning back around seeing the empty space.

* * *

Ava swallowed she was in the back of Katherine's car, the vampire and Stefan were in the front

"I can't be here" she muttered "Stop the car-"

"Are you crazy?" Katherine snapped "You're going-"

"I need to go back" Ava sniped "Damon needs to know. He thinks we betrayed him"

Stefan frowned and looked over his shoulder "Ava, I know my brother. He's going to be angry, he won't listen-"

"Then I'll make him" Ava shouted and wiped her tear-filled eyes "Please I can't leave him Stefan. I can't" she pleaded. Stefan closed his eyes, he put her through enough. And he wasn't going to drag her through anymore this was his battle now.

"Ok. Katherine stop the car-"

"Really now-"

"I said stop the car" he snapped. Katherine inclined and pulled the car to a stop. Ava clamoured out of the car, and felt the cold wind brush over her, Stefan climbed out as well

"Hold on" he whispered and picked her up, with a blur they were at the Boarding House. "Ava-"

"You're not coming are you?" Ava whispered.

Stefan held her face in his hand "Not this time. Just be strong don't tell Damon about this yet I need to make my move first. If he knows he would want to help and knowing Damon he'll do something outrageous. Klaus wouldn't hesitate to kill him. Ok Ava?" she knew he was talking about the plan he was going to be carrying out

"Ok" Ava nodded; he kissed her temple and watched her as she walked up the pathway. He closed his eyes getting a bad feeling but this was her choice. He zoomed back over to the car. And once again climbed in.

"Damon isn't going to understand. Not now" Katherine commented "She loves him too much"

Stefan nodded "I know"

* * *

Ava swallowed and walked into the Boarding House, she could hear Elena and Damon talking in the parlour. The doppelganger eyes widened seeing Ava.

"Damon-"the vampire's head snapped up and Elena gasped when he slammed Ava against the wall

"How could you?" he shouted "We thought of everything Ava. Everything"

Ava's heart thudded "Wait Damon listen-"

"THIS COULD'VE ALL BE OVER" Elena took a step back, "HOW COULD YOU AVA?-WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS-"

Ava swallowed "WHY-"

"BECAUSE KLAUS COULDN'T DIE. I COULDN'T LET HIM DIE" she shouted back, Damon blinked rapidly and took a step back

"Couldn't die?" he growled and grasped her face in a painful grip,

"Damon stop-"Elena cried out but the glare he threw her way stopped her in her track.

"Stay out of this Elena-"he sneered "What do you mean he couldn't?"

Ava's mind went back to Stefan's words "I can't tell you. But Damon there's a good reason-"

"You can't tell me?" Damon spat "You do care don't you?"

Ava shook her head "Please Damon, you need to understand-"

"What is there to understand?" Damon shouted tears welled up in Ava's eyes "You betrayed us Ava, after everything Klaus has done to us to you. You'd protect him-"

Ava lips trembled "Damon please-"

"Get out Ava. I don't want to hurt you so get out" Damon growled he was angry beyond words. Rage coursed through him

"I'm not leaving, not till you let me explain-"Ava said stubbornly

"I SAID GET OUT-I CAN'T TRUST YOU—"

"YES YOU CAN-DAMON-"he grabbed the fairy by her arm and dragged her to the door. "Damon wait please-"Ava begged.

Elena swallowed she ran after the couple

"STAY OUT AVA I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE ANYMORE" he pushed her outside. Ava slipped and tumbled onto the gravel floor,

"Please Damon just let me explain-"Ava cried

"Your time with Klaus really messed you up" Damon uttered "I don't want to see your face right now" with that he slammed the door shut.

Ava's heart jolted she stumbled onto her feet and ran up to the door, she banged her fists against it

"Damon-"she said through tears "Damon please-I'm sorry-just let me in"

Elena heard her friend crying and swallowed her own tears; Damon clenched his eyes shut and threw a bottle into the flame before stalking out.

Ava slid down the front of the door and sobbed. She wiped her tears "Just let me explain" she whispered, her voice was hoarse. "Please Damon-"after a couple of minutes, it was clear that no one would be letting her back in.

Ava's body shook as she slowly made her way down the path and walked down the dark street, she knew where she was going.

When she got there, she pulled her heels off of her aching feet and knelt down at the familiar stop

"Hey gran" her voice was soft, "I'm back-"she pressed her lips together and crawled forward so that she was resting her back against Claudine's headstone "Well…I am…Damon doesn't think so" she swallowed, she was hurt and so, so sad "He thinks I care for Klaus, that's why I couldn't let him die-"

Ava's voice hitched sobs tore from her; she had abandoned her shoes near the graveside "He won't let me explain Gran-"she held her head in her hands. Her body shook as she sobbed "they're all going to hate me now" Ava pulled her knees up to her chest.

"I don't know what I'm going to do now" she mumbled and shivered feeling the cold night breeze against her skin. It was cold and dark, and Ava was all alone.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Outfit link on profile. Thanks to those who reviewed. **

**So in this Chap-The beginning, Elena finds out about the puppy. Coco follows Ava everywhere. Mikael is daggered by Elena Ava is jealous, Damon says she can stab him. Dava moment where Ava says she is ready for the next step. Ava pulls the grenade she ends up pulling the shards of glass out of his back. Elena daggers Rebekah Ava says Elena is a bitch. Elena helps her gets ready for homecoming. Ava goes to homecoming, she and Tiki fight. Klaus dances with her, he figures out that she breaks the sire bond. He tells her if they kill him Damon will die. Katherine tells her what to do. Ava ends up helping Klaus. Damon feels betrayed. Stefan lets her go. Ava and Damon shout, he doesn't let her explain and she is out of the Boarding house. Ava ends up at Claudine's grave, and she is on her own. **

**Next Chap-The New Deal. Damon and Ava talk**

**Merry Xmas to those who celebrate it, I wanted to put this out before Xmas day. **

**Please REVIEW **


	54. Chapter 54

Ava shivered in her blankets, and groaned clutching her throbbing head. Maybe it wasn't the smartest idea to spend a night at a graveyard, especially when it started to rain. After spending the night there, the fairy had wondered back to her old house. She decided to hide out here, since she knew she wasn't welcomed at the Boarding House.

She had left the house exactly as she found it, but instead of sleeping in her old room, she ended up in her gran's one. Ava sniffed she was freezing her ass off, yet she was drenched from sweat.

"ACHOO" she sneezed and grabbed the wad of tissue and wiped her runny nose. She was sick but Ava refused to admit it, there was no Damon or Stefan to come take care of her, so she was on her own. She huddled in her cocoon of blankets and groaned under her breath, her whole body ached.

The room was completely dark, since Ava didn't open the curtains. She sighed hearing her cell ringing, she didn't bother picking up, she knew she would probably end up with another voicemail from Elena or Damon; she had gotten a handful beforehand. One thing she noted though was that they asked where she was not when she was coming back.

She coughed; Gran would so kick her ass for spending the night out whilst only wearing a thin dress. Ava brows furrowed when the landline rang, no one ever called that number anymore. She swung her legs out of bed and sluggishly shuffled out of the bedroom, and trudged down the stairs, bring her quilt with her.

The fairy wiped her runny nose with the back of her hand and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she uttered, her voice was hoarse and unused.

"Finally"

"Stefan?" she hadn't heard from him since the whole homecoming fiasco that happened a couple of nights ago. "What-"

"Yeah it's me. So you're hiding at your old place?" Ava plopped down on the dusty couch and sneezed

"Yep and you're the bloke who legged it out of town" she mumbled, pressing her palm against her throbbing temples.

"Are you sick?"

"No…why are you calling Stefan?" she asked wiping her nose, she had a fever and the blond couldn't exactly do anything about it. Stefan frowned he could tell by her tone she was sad

"Answer my question first-"

"Bitch you called me" Ava huffed and was lying down on the couch, she stretched her aching body and cringed slightly hearing some of her bones cracking

"Ava why are you at Claudine's-"

"It wasn't just her house it was mine" Ava snapped and slowly sat up, she shivered but didn't care, she wiped her teary eyes, and was completely ignorant of her burning temperature, her stomach lurched all of a sudden, Ava immediately leant forward trying to quell the need to throw up. "I…Damon kicked me out…that night. So I came here. It was my home before" she said softly

"He kicked you out?" Stefan asked in disbelief

"He thinks we betrayed him and I didn't say otherwise. He hates me and I don't blame him" Ava muttered. And rubbed her temples "So why are you calling Stef?"

"You may want to lie low" Stefan informed her, a swell of guilt formed in his gut, he knew he was responsible for all of this

"Why?" Ava cleared her throat, she rubbed her clogged up chest she was cold and warm at the same time and it was playing havoc with her. "What did you do now Stefan?"

"Ava I can't-"

"No" the petite teen snapped "you can't do that. I'm in this anyway, so I think I got enough reason for wanting to know why Klaus may be hunting for my blood. Tell me please"

"Fine…I stole his coffins and I'm hiding them at the old witch house. But you can't tell-"

"Damn Stef" Ava whistled "You really are going to have a bitchy Klaus at your throat. Fine I won't tell…bye-"she hanged up. And stood up, great another thing was added on the pile of mess they have created. She staggered into the kitchen and rummaged through the cupboards, looking for an empty glass. She poured herself some water and downed it…it made her feel ok for now.

Ava trudged up the stairs and opted to have a quick shower so she wouldn't be covered in sweat anymore. She stepped under the spray of warm water and shivered, when she was done she quickly dried herself off and just wrapped a towel around her form when she felt her stomach lurch.

Ava dropped to her knees in front of the toilet bowl and threw up; her stomach was empty so she ended up vomiting out the water. Ava stood up and shook it off; if she just got some food in her then maybe she would feel better. The petite blond walked down the empty corridor, this house was devoid of life…she hated being back here. It just reminded her how alone she truly was.

She opened the door to her old room, and couldn't help but feel nostalgic when she heard the door creaking open. Ava hadn't taken all of her clothes to the Boarding House; she still had a draw full of them here. As well as a couple of shoes. Damon and her ended up going on a shopping spree a week after she moved in with him and Stefan.

Ava slipped on her underwear and picked up the items of clothes. Gran had always made sure her clothes were labelled before she put them away.

Ava shivered, and opted to go for layers. She pulled on a pair of skinny black jeans, and a black shirt and a tank top over that. She dried her blond hair and left it out. When she was ready the fairy headed downstairs to get something to eat. She opened the fridge and held out her hand. An empty space greeted her.

"Oh crap no food…"why hadn't she thought of that before? Of course there would be no food here…it had been more than six months she had left this place. So of course there would be no food. Ava swallowed looks like she had to go out and eat. She grabbed her jacket, scarf, as well as her bag and keys and locked her front door behind her and walked down the familiar road.

"I can do this…I can do this. Just go to the Grill and-"she yelped when someone came barrelling into her knocking the fairy off of her feet. She slammed her head against the concrete and groaned. "Oww-"

"Oh my god I am so sorry" a male voice uttered "I didn't see you-"

"Funny" Ava sniped

"What? Oh you're um-"

"Blind dick. You can say the word" she said grumpily, feeling even worse being out in the cold air wasn't exactly helping her.

"Sorry sorry-"the man helped her up, "I was just jogging and-"

"It's ok probably my fault anyway" Ava gave the man a break "just answer me this. Is my face broken?"

"Erm…no…but you've got a small gash let me-"as soon as she felt his fingers touch her skin she took a step back

"It's fine" Ava swallowed "I got to go-"

"I'm Tony" he introduced himself,

"Ava…well bye" Ava turned and left, hurrying towards the Grill, she kept her pace quick feeling as if someone was watching her. She idly wiped away the blood from her temple, and blew her nose.

* * *

Ava swallowed she was standing outside the Grill…and she wasn't going to lie she was scared of going in. She hadn't spoken to any of her friends since homecoming and she got the feeling that none of them were going to be welcoming in.

"I can do this…I can do this" she chanted under her breath and she sucked it up and entered the Grill. It was slightly busier today since it was a Saturday. As soon as she entered the warm place she tightened her coat around herself, as a shiver wrack through her body. She could hear the music and the laughter….and swallowed. She pulled up the barriers of her mind and detected Bonnie and Elena sitting near the fire place.

Ava licked her lips and meandered over there "Hello bitches-"she greeted the pair "So how are you?" she sat down completely ignoring the fact that Bonnie's bag was here. "So…erm-lunch what-"

"Ava what the hell are you doing?" Bonnie hissed at her "you can't come here and pretend that nothing happened-"

"I know that" Ava hastily nodded; she wiped the thin sheen of sweat off her forehead. She didn't feel so good but she kept going. "I…I'm sorry. Me and Stefan-if you just let me explain and then-"

"And then what?" Elena snapped glaring at the blond. "It'll all will be ok?"

Ava nodded "Yeah I-"

"It's not going to be" the doppelganger spat "You Ava betrayed us at the moment we're not friends…I don't know who you are-"Bonnie pressed her lips together, she saw the complete look of devastation across the fairy's face. "But for now you are not my friend. So go away"

Ava bit her lip and got up, Bonnie stared after her and looked at the brunette, Elena sighed and shrugged her shoulders

"Don't say anything Bon. I feel bad enough"

Ava trudged over to the bar and sat down unknowingly besides Alaric, the history teacher was marking papers.

"So finally managed to crawl out of that hovel you've been hiding in" Damon drawled, "You know you deserved that right?"

She remained silent and dug her nails into the wooden counter-top "You know what I realised Ava?" he slurred. "You are insignificant to me…just a tasty blood-bag…-"

"Alright that's enough" Alaric snapped, he looked over to Ava and noted her glassy eyes they were full of unshed tears, she bent her head and wiped her eyes.

"Whatever" Damon muttered "So I've got bloody Mary, screwdriver brunch in a bottle" took a mouthful of his drink.

Ava shook her head as another shiver tore through her, the hunter didn't miss this. "I can't drink this all of this by myself-"

Ava scoffed "Yeah you can" she muttered under her breath

Damon narrowed his eyes "You're right…but then someone is probably going to get naked and I'd doubt it be you" he eyed the bond barwoman "Aww I can't believe you're going to let me drink alone. Thanks to her-"he couldn't even say her name "it's the eve of Klaus-Armageddon and you're doing homework?"

Alaric turned to face the vampire "This may come as a shock to you but I am not here to hang out with you. I'm here to see Jeremy…who is an hour late for his shift"

Ava licked her chapped lips and pressed her palms against her throbbing temples. Trying to sooth the ache, the music was thumping and her stomach hurt, plus she was all clogged up.

"Kids today…where are there values?" Damon puffed "Or better yet…girlfriends today where are there loyalties?" he took a dig at the fairy. Ava frowned he really did sound as if he hated her…so much for being there for

Alaric cleared his throat he could sense the tension in the air and attempted to diffuse it by placing Jeremy's papers on the bar-top "That's his mid-term paper. He copied it off the internet. Didn't even bother to try and hide it"

"Did you say you're waiting for Jeremy Gilbert?" the barwoman asked

"Yes-"Alaric replied

"He's been fired since last week" Carrie uttered "Ava…you want your usual?" she asked turning to the blond and frowned, she didn't look so hot "You ok?"

"Oh yeah…" she plastered a smile on to her face, "Yeah usual sounds great" she nodded.

Carried smiled "Coming right up-"she walked

"He's been fired?" Alaric muttered

"Don't be so hard on him" Ava murmured "He…he had a lot on his mind…I think the whole Anna thing messed him up" she sniffed

Damon scoffed "Huh. So wait…you're loyal to Jeremy about a midterm paper but when it comes to important things…like not having a freaky hybrid around…you're a two faced bitch-"Ava's heart jolted at that. Alaric frowned the vampire was being cruel. Damon just wanted to hurt her the way she hurt him

The fairy bit her bottom lip hard "If you just listen Damon then-"

"I am not listening to you anymore" Damon spat "Not anymore. After everything you've done…you can go to hell"

Ava nodded what was the point of trying to talk to someone when they clearly weren't interested? She got off the stool and was about to go find another spot to sit down but before she could Alaric grabbed her wrist, he was startled by the heat that was coming off of her.

"Ava sit-"

"No…I'm going to…erm…just go" she managed to choke out and scurried off. The hunter watched was the blond settled down at an empty table. He swallowed she looked so lost and lonely. He eyed her appearance and noted that her nose was pink and her cheeks were flushed.

"Ava doesn't look so hot Damon"

"Oh well-"

"She isn't well" Alaric snapped, the vampire faltered and looked over his shoulder and frowned she did look pale

"She is standing so it's not all bad" he smirked

Alaric shoved passed him "You're such a dick" he muttered. He followed after the fairy and sat down on the opposite stool

"Ava you ok?"

Ava sniffed and nodded "Yeah…fine-"she lied she felt awful and tucked a curl that was matted to her sweaty forehead.

"Ava you look sick-"

"Now that's charming" Ava uttered, Alaric shook his head, and she looked gaunt and sickly. Before he could call her out on her façade, Carrie arrived with a plate of steaming food.

"Here ya go Ava-"

"Thanks, wait let me just pay you know-"she patted her pockets for some cash and frowned, there must be some money in her bag since she could find the crispy notes. She dug through her messenger back and pulled out her purse. Ava unzipped it and sighed…it was empty "Erm…I guess I left my money at home. Take it back Carrie sorry-"

"No don't" Alaric pulled his own wallet out "It's on me-"#

"No Ric-"

"I insist" he handed over a five dollar bill and stared at the teen "You need to eat Ava-"

Ava swallowed and pulled her jacket even tighter, "Why are you being nice to me?" she asked quietly "you should hate me…like they do"

Alaric sighed "Because I know there must be a reason for you to do what you did" he murmured "Damon is too angry to listen and the others are the same. Now eat Ava"

Ava smiled "So you don't hate me?" she asked. He gazed down at her; he was reminded about how young and vulnerable she was.

"No I don't. I think you're the only person who can get away with calling me Ricster" he surprised her by pressing a soft kiss onto her temple; damn he thought he could burn himself on how hot the teen was. it was like as if he had pressed his lips against a radiator that was set on its highest setting.

He knew that the teen would be too stubborn to move, and he doubted that she would have something hot there for her to eat. So he decided to leave her here for now.

* * *

Ava moved her spoon around the chicken soup that Alaric had ordered for her, she was still wearing her thick jacket but she had removed her scarf to make it easier for her to eat. She hummed when she took a sip of the creamy liquid, she inhaled the hot soup and felt her clogged up nose opening. Her stomach rumbled and the fairy scarfed down the soup, Damon sighed and eyed her from the dart board.

"Jeremy the minute you get this call me" she heard Elena snapped "Unbelievable"

"You're feisty when you're mad" Damon smirked at the doppelganger, they were only a few yards away from the soup. Ava finished off her soup and snuggled into her jacket.

"I'm not mad" Elena sighed "I'm worried"

Ava yawned and bowed her head so that it was resting against her arms, she inhaled and her chest rattled. She needed to get home, her whole body tingled, it was as if she was having an outer body experience. She frowned and clenched her eyes shut it felt as if the soup was sloshing around

"Why?" she eavesdropped on Elena's and Damon's conversation, they weren't exactly keeping it quiet "Because he lost his job at the Grill?" the vampire scoffed "It's not the end of the world-"

"He's spiralling-"Elena murmured folding her arms across her chest. "Ever since Bonnie broke up with him-"

"ACHOO-ACHOO-ACHOO-"Ava grumbled under her breath as she dug through her pockets and pulled out her wad of tissue. Elena frowned in concern at the fairy but shook it off. She shouldn't be worrying about her not after what the blond had done

"He's been moody and not talking to anyone" the brunette carried on.

"He's being a teenager" Damon shrugged it off going back to his game of darts

"Who's seeing ghosts and lost everyone he ever cared about" Elena shook her head.

Ava pressed her lips together "_He hasn't lost everyone…he's still got you" _she thought.

"Ava stay out of my head" the brunette snapped startling the fairy "you can't do that anymore"

Ava held up her hands in a sign of surrender, and idly tapped her spoon against the empty bowl, she wanted more but Alaric had gone and the fairy had no cash. She placed her hand on her chin and sighed.

Her head was throbbing and she couldn't stand being here anymore, she felt queasy as hell. She needed a lie down. Ava shakily got on to her feet and grabbed her things

"Ava where are you going?" Damon called out, concerned for her. He still did love her…he just wanted to know why she betrayed them the Boarding House wasn't the same without her.

"Nowhere…" Ava murmured and spun around. She hadn't even gotten two feet before she slammed into someone.

"Oh really love you should be more alert-"her gut filled with dread recognising that voice.

"Klaus" the fairy breathed and took a hasty step back, he let her go and she stumbled. Damon stood behind her and placed his hand on the small of her back to steady the petite teen. The doppelganger lingered behind the table she had sat at.

Damon glared at the hybrid and stood protectively in front of Ava "You're going to do this in front of everyone? It's a bit beneath you"

"I don't what you're talking about" Klaus drawled "I just came down to my local pub to grab a drink with my mate. Get a round in would you Tony?"

Elena's eyes widened seeing the man from the morning who had been following her. Ava's brows knitted together Tony? It was the same man from earlier.

"Surprised you stuck around town longer for happy hour" Damon said

"My sister seems to be missing" Klaus narrowed his eyes on the vampire "cute? Blond bombshell? Psychopath?" he uttered "shouldn't be too hard to find"

Klaus walked passed him and snatched the darts off of him "Truth is I've grown to like your little town. The people are oh so…enticing-"he glanced over to Ava "I'm thinking of setting a home up here"

Ava swallowed her throat was dry and she clutched on to her messenger bag tighter "I imagine you're wondering how does this affect you? Not in the slightest as long as I get what I want you lot can carry on living your little lives however you choose to" he turned to Elena "You have my word"

"What else do you want Klaus?" Ava asked clearing her throat.

Klaus scowled and looked around, he could see that the other people in the Grill were occupied. He blurred behind Ava and pressed his lips against her ear Damon saw her cringe and growled, he took a step towards them but Tony stood in his path.

"Well for starters' love you can tell me where Stefan is" Klaus drawled and inhaled her scent

"I don't know where he is" Ava bit out taking a step away from him, but the hybrid grabbed the back of her jacket tugging her towards him

"And I think you're lying" Klaus snarled, "You know where he is"

"I don't" the fairy snapped. The Original didn't believe her for a second "And if I did I wouldn't tell you"

"Now love you're not being friendly" Klaus smirked tauntingly at the raven head vampire. "Where is Stefan-"Damon scowled

"Stefan skipped town the moment he saved your ass.-"

"Right and my little fairy stayed in town?" Ava wished for a hole to swallow her up, she took an unsteady step away from him "Proves you are far braver then I give you credit for…or foolish"

"Whatever" Ava muttered tucking in a stray curl behind her ear. She really wanted to go home and have a nap, she felt as if she could sleep for an eternity.

"So Stefan is gone and you have no idea?" Klaus asked brushing pass the fairy, Damon swiftly shoved Tony aside and moved to stand protectively in front of her. Ava swayed on her feet and clutched onto the back of the raven head's shirt. The hybrid took the offered darts from Tony and sighed.

"No" Ava replied firmly.

"Well that is a crying shame" Klaus spat and threw the dart towards the board, getting a bullseye. "Your brother stole from me" he informed Damon. Ava was grateful to be hiding behind Damon, his broader and taller form shielded her. "I need him found so I can take back what's mine"

The fairy felt brave for a moment, she was tired of Klaus ruining everything and was glad that it was him now who was suffering "Well good Klaus…this is between you and Stef. You're the big bad hybrid" she said mockingly. Damon clenched his fists, knowing that it wasn't wise to taunt the Original.

Klaus took a threatening step towards her but Damon got in the way, causing the hybrid to chuckle "Well this is me broadening the scope love…and you should get that cold looked at" without another word Klaus flounced off, leaving the Grill.

Ava let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in.

"You know what Stefan has taken haven't you?" Damon asked. The fairy swallowed

"I told him I wouldn't say" she muttered.

Elena frowned "Ava I know you're being loyal to Stefan but-"

"Just drop it" the petite teen snapped "this is between Stefan and Klaus it's not ours-"

"You're in a mess Ava. So damn it with the secrets and just spill" Damon demanded and surprised the teen by grabbing her shoulders "Ava tell me…I can't protect you if you don't-"the fairy was even more confused, he was messing with her.

"What? Protection?" she shoved him back, her stomach lurched "You kicked me out and-"

"I was mad but Klaus-"

"I don't need your help" the fairy spat "not anymore." She had to get out of here, her stomach was rolling and she felt clammy she spun on her heel and practically ran out of the Grill, but not before grabbing her things. She ignored there shouts for her to stop, and sprinted down the road. Ava rounded the corner and leant forward

"Damn really needed to go jogging more" Ava huffed, she shouldered her bag and stopped running. She groaned "Yeah my ass I'm not going to jog" the blond muttered. She wiped the thin sheet of sweat on her brow.

"Well your ass is going to get even fatter if you don't jog" a familiar voice snickered.

Ava groaned she wasn't in the mood to be dealing with Tiki of all people. "Seriously I'm not in the mood" she mumbled. Ava puffed out some air and stood up to her full height, even though against Tiki it did nothing, since the dark skinned girl towered over her.

"So Ava I heard that you and that hottie Salvatore aren't doing the dirty anymore" Ava rolled her eyes and shoved pass her, causing the other girl to stumble, the fairy knew where she was going since had turned right when she left the Grill.

"We weren't doing the dirty-"the blond muttered

"So what you was frigid with him? No wonder its-"

"Just shut up" Ava snapped, she as getting overwhelmed with everything, her friends weren't talking to her, Damon was horrible, yet he still expected her to answer to him and Klaus…? God she didn't know where to start with him…he scared her but…she knew he couldn't hurt her. Plus her head was killing her. Tiki abruptly stopped, she noted the look on Ava's pale face

"Ava-"the other teen murmured "I was messing and-"

Ava pressed her lips together "I know…just not in the mood to get in a bitch fight with you" she murmured, her stomach lurched "I-"all of a sudden she threw up clearing her stomach. "Ok now I feel better" she raised a shaky hand to wipe her mouth with the back of her hand. "Erm Tiki?"

There was a moment of silence but that was immediately broken "YOU THREW UP ON ME"

"Oops…well bye" with that Ava sprinted down the street "Yeah need to get fit"

* * *

Ava yawned and blinked a couple of times; she was at home and had just woken up from her nap. She felt more refreshed, and no longer queasy, her head wasn't thumping as bad as it had before. The fairy groaned and swung her legs over the edge and stood up from the couch. And stretched her sore muscles, she hummed not really knowing what to do.

This was the first time in a long time where she had free rein to do what she wanted to do; there was no vampire drama, no crazy hybrid on her trail…yet. She grinned she could do whatever she wanted to do. So with that thought in mind the blond rushed up the stairs and grabbed some things from her old room, she scrunched up her nose from the stale smell in the air.

Ava opened the windows to get some fresh air in and skipped down the stairs. She headed outside and plopped down on her porch swing. She rested her feet in the railing and swung herself. The petite teen opened up her book and the pads of her fingers touched the brail, she closed her eyes and let the words wash over her.

It was about an hour or so later, before she was brought back to reality. The fairy was completely unaware of a hybrid sneaking up behind her, she had just turned the page hen large hands clamped down on her shoulders startling her. Ava shrieked and swung her thick book back, hitting the intruder in the face.

"Fucking hell my face-"Ava jumped onto her feet

"Serves you right dick…I-stay away" the fairy improvised on the spot "I might not look it…but I got ten years of ninja experience and-"

"Really?" the hybrid scoffed.

"Tyler?" Ava cocked an eyebrow

"Yeah who else?" Tyler plopped down on the porch swing and grabbed the backs of Ava's jeans and pulled her down.

"Damn I thought it would be someone more exciting" she muttered. Tyler snorted and lightly swat the back of the fairy's head.

"Funny" Tyler drawled

"I thought so" Ava quipped and yawned

"So…"

"So…what are you doing on your lonesome?" Tyler asked. "And here? I thought you lived at the Boarding House?"

"Well things changed huh" Ava muttered leaning her head on his broad shoulder

"You got kicked out?" the hybrid asked

"Hmm…well you could put it that way…but I left v-"

"Ava don't say big words" Ava hit him, causing Tyler to laugh, he dropped his arm around her shoulders pulling her close. "So you got kicked out?"

"Yep…and it's ok" Ava nodded, the hybrid didn't believe her for a second "And no one is talking to me because they think I've betrayed them…so no friends as well. Lovely break isn't it?"

Tyler frowned "Why did you save Klaus?"

"I had a reason" Ava told him.

"Well that's good enough for me" Tyler murmured, Ava realised that he was perhaps the only one who knew what she was going through. Having everyone turning your backs on you and whatnot.

"Thanks Tye… I forgot you're not a dick head all the time" she murmured.

Tyler shook his head "Thanks I think…so-"

"How are you and Caroline doing?" Ava asked out of the blue, she had heard the couple were having their own difficulties in their relationship, and once again it was Klaus's fault.

"She says I can't….well I'm not-"he was struggling to articulate the words.

Ava licked her chapped lips; the fresh air was doing wonders for her thumping headache. "Yourself?" she questioned.

"Yeah that…"he missed hanging out with her, he realised that he hadn't done it in years.

"Well give her time…"Ava said wisely "and if that doesn't work…bribe her?" she ruined the moment, but made the hybrid laughed which was something, his heightened hearing could pick up Jeremy calling for him. So he needed to go

"Well Ava…I'll see ya around" he dropped a kiss on her temple and stood up. He could hear her soft reply

"Bye"

Tyler turned back around and frowned "Erm…Ava do you fancy coming or-"

Ava snorted "Yeah no I don't think so. Having an awkward lunch party? I had plenty of awkward dinner parties I don't think so"

"Ok, chin up Ava. Sometimes it's cool being on your own…gives you some time to get to know yourself" he said and walked off.

Ava leant back in her seat, now that gave her something to think. It was ok being on your own…she knew that…she wasn't susceptible to danger or heartbreak. But Ava couldn't help but wonder wouldn't you just get lonely? She was feeling that at the moment…first time in a long time she was on her own.

The fairy wanted to embrace it, she recalled that before the supernatural going-ons in Mystic Falls, she strived to prove herself to others, wanting them to know she was independent, and living on her own was one way to start. Ava decided to just bask in the little peace she had.

Even though it was slightly chilly, the sun still rained down on her. She felt the sunrays warming her skin, causing her to let out a little sigh. She picked up her book and once again started to read.

Ava's ears perked up hearing the Gilbert's front door slamming shut. She wondered who it was. Out of curiosity she pulled the barriers up in her mind

"Jeremy?" she muttered and frowned hearing the mantra that was going around the younger teen's head. "_I've got to do what he wants. I've got to do what he wants. Stand here. Stand here" _ Ava stood up and dropped her book.

"Jeremy what are you doing?" Ava yelled, she rushed down the path "JEREMY-"

Just then both Elena and Alaric emerged from the house and frowned taking in the scene "What is he doing?" the doppelganger asked.

"He's under compulsion" the fairy uttered rushing forward towards the teen, she could hear his thoughts clear as day

"Compulsion?" Elena questioned "Can you break it?"

"I can try-"Ava swallowed "_Jeremy, Jeremy-_"she reached out with her mind. Her eyes widened when she heard the sound of a speeding car

"AVA, JEREMY-"Alaric shouted sprinting towards them

"JEREMY" the fairy screamed and tried to pull him with her but he shoved her away sending her careening towards the sidewalk. She landed on her side and groaned, she could heard the car speeding towards him "_JEREMY MOVE" _she screeched, Jeremy clutched his head and came crashing back to reality he yelped when he saw the car it was going to hit him. But just then Alaric intervened and pushed him away. The dark haired teen landed beside Ava and the history teacher was hit.

Ava gasped hearing the sickening sound of a body cracking against the pavement. Elena gasped and rushed towards Alaric's unconscious side.

The car came to a skidding halt, Ava rushed forwards just managing to avoid getting hit "Is he going to be ok Elena?" the blond asked worriedly,

Before Elena could answer the hybrid's voice rang out "There I go again always bumping into people" he smirked.

Ava scowled recognising his voice "Why you-"she went to get up but Elena grabbed her hand. The man grinned and drove away. Jeremy rushed towards them falling onto his knees.

"Is he ok?"

"He'll be fine he's got his ring" Elena assured both of them

"What happened?"

"You were compelled" Ava cleared her throat "did you speak to anyone before or…"

Elena's eyes widened in realisation "Who was you talking to on the phone?" she asked

"Klaus" Jeremy answered "He compelled me"

"Help me get him inside come on" Elena instructed, both Gilberts got onto their feet and between them they managed to stagger towards their house, Jeremy looked over his shoulder and saw Ava still there in the middle of the road.

"Ava come on" Jeremy called her ignoring the looks that Elena was shooting him, no matter what happened he knew he couldn't let Ava be alone. She was like family to him, the blond scurried after them.

* * *

Ava was sitting down besides Jeremy leaning against the wall, they had deposited Alaric on the couch and Elena was keeping watch over him.

"Ava?" Jeremy asked

"Hmm?" Ava idly played with the hem of her top, she was feeling not as weak as she had felt the before.

"I…wanted to thank you, you know for breaking the compulsion" Jeremy murmured

Ava nodded "You're like the brother that I never wanted-"he pushed her causing the teen to land with a thump on the polished floor. "Oops ok-"in retaliation Ava shoved him back and grinned when he hit the floor

"Ok no we're even" Jeremy said "I missed you" he whispered and gently nudged her shoulder. Ava nodded and they fell silent.

The door was once again opened and Damon strolled in, he immediately spotted the very dead Alaric on the couch. "How is he?" he asked

"He's dead but he had his ring" Elena replied "Klaus's hybrid hit him"

"See Ava your boyfriend isn't great-"

"Shut up Damon" Ava snapped "Prick" she muttered "Technically this was Jeremy's thing"

Damon sighed and shook his head "Jeremy why aren't you wearing vervaine?" he asked "your bracelet"

Ava cocked an eyebrow, she thought that he never take that off. Jeremy looked down at his bare wrist "I don't know"

"It must've been Tyler. That's why he's been hanging around you. To get you off of vervaine" Elena sniped

"Hey" Ava called out "Maybe it wasn't him? Jere could've dropped it somewhere" she defended the hybrid.

"Really Ava?" Damon scoffed

Ava shrugged her shoulders "It was worth a shot" she muttered

"Klaus is trying to send us a message" Damon uttered "He wants us to find Stefan and get back his family coffins that Stefan stole from him. I bet you knew that Ava didn't you?" the fairy remained silent, indicating that she did in fact know.

"Coffins?" Elena frowned

"Yep, so all I have to do is find four coffins and voila no one else on your Christmas list needs to die" Damon declared

"Wait that's your plan?" Jeremy scrambled onto his feet, Ava stayed silent opting to listen to what was going on. "That's your big plan? Stealing back four dead Originals and hoping the psychotic hybrid doesn't kill me and everyone else we care about?"

"You got a better plan?" Damon asked staring down at the human

"Yeah" Jeremy retorted "let's pack our bags and get the hell out of here"

"Jeremy-"Elena stood up trying to sooth her brother "calm down" Ava anxiously chewed her bottom lip.

"No I'm not going to calm down" Jeremy snapped, Ava pulled her knees up to her chest and leant against the wall "this happens every time no matter what we do. You get on my case about school and work who cares? None of us is going to make it out of this town alive" he stated without another word he grabbed his jacket and headed upstairs to his room.

There was a moment of silence; Ava was getting antsy "He wants his family back." Elena uttered

"No-"Damon refused knowing what the doppelganger was getting at

"No if we give him Rebekah-"

"The first thing she will do is go after you" he argued, the last time the doppelganger and the female Original were together, Elena had stabbed her in the back.

"But if we don't someone else will end up dead" she snapped, Ava slowly got on to her feet "He could kill Jeremy or Ric permanently. We need to find Stefan I'll get Bonnie-"

Ava closed her eyes "You don't need to" she said quietly, causing both Elena and Damon to look at her "I know where he is"

* * *

Ava swore under her breath when she tripped over a branch and would have fallen if a strong arm hadn't wrapped around her waist.

"Careful" Damon murmured, he missed holding her

"I'm fine" the fairy walked ahead "come on. Stefan should be brooding here somewhere" she called out.

"I thought this place lost its mojo" Damon said easily catching up with the fairy, he was still miffed about what she and Stefan had done, so neither of them were on a good level.

"According to Bonnie it did, a sort of punishment to her for bringing Jeremy back to life. But I guess they wanted her to know something" Elena said, as the trio approached the creaky old house.

"Stefan?" Ava shouted "Come out come out Stef" she stepped into the house

"Stefan" Elena yelled

"Stefan, olly olly oxon-"Damon let out a loud hiss of pain when the sun burned his skin, his daylight ring were being tampered with, he slammed himself into the corner of the room where the shadows were.

"Really?" Damon yelled in frustration "Still?"

"What?" Elena asked in confusion

"The witches don't like Damon…he was being himself and ya know" Ava snickered, causing the vampire to roll his eyes

"Well wait outside-"

"Elena-"

"She wants to talk to Stef, so unless you want to keep shrieking like a girl go outside. Come on…Stef seems to be the guy who likes to hang around in basements" Ava stated. The two teens left the vampire and headed further into the house. Damon thumped his head against the wall and left, hovering near the doorway.

"Steps" Elena informed the blond, and made sure the fairy had a good grip on the banister so she could rush off. "Stefan" she called out already reaching the basement, whilst the fairy was halfway down the stairs.

"Go away" Stefan drawled

"Charming" Ava commented and decided to plop down on the wooden steps, seeing no point of carrying on since she knew she would probably be charging back up them in a moment or so.

"I need to talk to you Stefan" Elena said sternly "I need your help Ava said you'll be here-"

"Well Ava sucks at keeping secrets" Stefan shot the fairy a look, the blond rolled her eyes.

"Shove off. I'm an excellent secret keeper. I kept that major secret about Damon being a secret Ricky Martin fan…or was it Jeremy. Anyway…"she cleared her throat "don't be a whore and help Stef" she finished off. "You need to give Klaus's family back. It's not a game anymore"

"Ava is right" Elena nodded swallowing "you need to give them back to him"

"Really?" Stefan strolled over to the brunette "what else do I need to do?"

"Klaus compelled Jeremy to stand in front of a moving car" Elena explained earnestly "Don't you get it? He's not going to stop….he's-"

"Elena you need to stop talking" Stefan sighed with no hint of emotion in his voice. This confused Ava slightly, she knew that the Original had compelled him to lock his humanity up but now it was back so shouldn't he be back to normal? But then again she knew that Klaus forced him to do horrible things so no way Stefan would ever return being normal. "I'm not giving Klaus anything"

Ava licked her lips and ran her fingers through her thick hair, she could feel another headache coming on. "Don't you get it Stef…Klaus is going to kill Jeremy-"

"Why are you so desperate to help them Ava" Stefan spat surprising the teen "they hate you. Hell Damon kicked you out of the house. God you really are a doormat. They're nice now because they are using you. They wanted you to lead them here"

Ava felt a pang go through her heart, "Fine-"she ran back upstairs and left. Elena frowned

"What the hell-"

"I wanted her gone" Stefan said already feeling remorseful about what he said to the petite teen.

Ava emerged from the witch's house and hastily wiped her tears

"Ava-"Damon rushed towards her "don't get-"

"Go away" Ava yelled shoving pass him. Stefan's words were ringing around her head, was it true? Before none of them could stand being in her presence, and now? Now they were being pleasant.

"Ava it's not true you-"

"It is though isn't it?" Ava retorted "you hated me and now I lead you here…you're just-"

"Ava why? Just make me understand why you did it?" Damon asked, if he knew could begin to forgive her.

"I gave my word to Stefan about hiding him…and why he and I did it. I can at least keep one promise" Ava took a step to the left, but Damon blocked her path.

"Ava-"

"Leave me alone" she snapped and stalked off.

Damon frowned and shook his head, making sure to keep an eye on the teen and relaxed somewhat when he saw her plopping her down on the grass. God he really needed to talk to her, he realised how insecure the teen could be at times. And him kicking her out? He regretted it as soon as he did it. He was just so guilty about it.

Ava sighed and wiped her face, she had noticed that Elena was gone, she couldn't hear her thoughts. The fairy stood up, she'd been sitting here for a while and decided now she might as well go home. She had just walked across the stone path before she felt a pulse of air, and a cry of pain. Damon had stabbed a branch into Stefan's gut.

"What the hell?" Ava yelled

"That was for messing up my plan" Damon shouted causing the fairy to back up, she realised how angry he was. "You both stopped me from killing Klaus and you-"he yelled this part at Stefan "steal his family why?" Ava cringed hearing Stefan screaming in pain "ANSWER ME"

"Because Klaus took everything from me. I wanted payback-"Stefan bit out through clenched teeth

"You both screwed up my plan. WHY?"

"BECAUSE IF KLAUS DIES SO DO YOU" the fairy shouted surprising Damon, "You died if he did." She revealed the truth. This gave Stefan ample timing to shove his brother off.

"What?" Damon asked confusion laced in his tone. "No-"

"Klaus was one step ahead of us" Stefan grunted "if he died, his hybrids would have ripped you apart"

Damon glared at his brother "Ava you don't need to protect me. You shouldn't-"

"Fine whatever. I thought you'd be happy about it or something-"

"God you are stupid-"Ava scowled and turned on her heel and scampered off. Stefan groaned and sat up

"Well done brother. The girl who saved you, you made feel like this big-"he used his thumb and finger to indicate it. Damon growled and shoved the branch through Stefan's stomach.

* * *

Ava sighed and had just arrived home, it was now evening and she had wondered around the town square to clear her head. She was about to walk up her driveway when she heard the sound of sirens. She sped up her pace realising that the ambulance had stopped in front of Elena's house.

Ava jogged up the path,

"What happened?" she heard the paramedic asked

"He got hit by a car" Elena answered tearfully stepping aside allowing the EMT people in. Ava stopped near the doorway

"Elena-"

"He was fine and then he was coughing up blood Ava. His ring….I don't think it works anymore" Elena confided in her. Once they had checked his vitals they were about to rush him away

"Let's get him out-"

"Let's not" Tony the hybrid appeared behind Ava "but say that we did-"he easily compelled them.

"No" the fairy scowled "take him to the hospital" she used her own mind tricks. Tony scowled knowing what the fairy was doing "Take him-"

"No" he growled when he saw the EMT's not listening to him. Tony startled the teen by grabbing her by her throat. "Release your control-"Ava had made it so that the EMTs were only focused on Alaric and getting him to the hospital, so nothing else they would notice.

The fairy spluttered for air "Stop it" Elena shouted just as the EMTs rushed Alaric out of the house. Tony slammed her against the side of the house "Stop it-"

"You fairy have gotten on my last nerve" the hybrid snarled but before he could do any further damage he let out a choking sound. And dropped to the ground, Ava collapsed onto the floor and grasped onto her throat, Elena looked up and saw Jeremy there with a crossbow.

"Jeremy?"

"He's not dead" without another he strode pass them entering the house. Elena rushed over to Ava "Ava-"

"Fine" Ava said, the brunette checked her throat and sighed, she was confused when Jeremy returned but this time with a large knife

"Jere-"she screamed when he beheaded the hybrid. Spraying himself and Ava as she was closest to the hybrid with blood.

Ava yelped and blanched "Grosse dude" she huffed. "Elena you should make a deal with Klaus…or he won't stop" she murmured and stood up. "I should go…"she left.

* * *

Ava sighed and was once again on her porch swing, but this time she had a bottle of beer in her hand, she had found her Gran's secret stash. She raised the bottle to her lips and sighed feeling the cool liquid sliding don her throat.

"Underage drinking really?"

Ava closed her eyes "Go away Damon" she groaned when she felt the porch swing dip in weight, silently telling her that he actually had sat down. "And you can't give me drinking advice"

He chuckled and surprised her when he dropped his arm around her shoulders and brought her close. "Why are you here? To yell at me? Tell me how stupid I am-"

"No…I'm the stupid one. What I said to you today was…terrible and I am sorry Ava" he said sincerely.

"You didn't trust me did you?" Ava asked quietly after a moment of silence

"Ava-"

"No" the fairy shook her head "You think after everything we've been through, I mean everything and you thought I had feelings for Klaus? Klaus?" Ava asked incredulously "Do you even know me?"

Damon frowned, he was quick to judge "I do-"

"Seems like you don't. I told you I love you. I told you that you were the one and…now after finding out about me not being a…what did you say?" she pretended to think "a two faced bitch we can be fine and dandy well I got news for you mister you can go to hell-"she was cut off when he smashed his lips against hers, Ava gasped giving him the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth. She felt sparks erupt in her stomach, and tingles all across her skin. Damon cupped her face and stroked her cheeks using his thumbs.

"Still can shut you up by a kiss huh?" Damon smirked; the blond rolled her eyes,

"Dick…"she leant into him

"So you coming home?" the vampire asked, he missed having her around.

Ava licked her lips "Nope" she said surprising him

"Ava are you-"

"No…it's just someone told me, that sometimes it's cool being on your own, and I feel I need that at the moment Damon. You understand that right?" Ava said, he brushed aside her stray curls

"I actually do…but Ava you are welcome to come back anytime…preferably by the end of the week" he wasn't going to push her; he knew she needed some time to heal, and he would wait eternity for her.

"So tomorrow-"

"Hush my sexy little fairy" Damon murmured and wrapped his arm around her shoulders "don't think about tomorrow…just live in the moment" with that the pair remained on the porch swing with Damon gently moving them backwards and forwards.

Ava leant her head against his shoulder and sighed…for the first time today she felt somewhat content.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Thanks to those who reviewed. Outfit link on profile.**

**Sorry for a long wait, but the holidays were around, as well as exams, but I'm back. **

**So in this Chap-We see that Ava had stayed in her old house. She barely coping and ends up at the Grill, where we get to see Damon being mean. Klaus and Ava confrontation. Ava ends up talking to Tyler and breaks Jeremy's compulsion. Ava tells them where Stefan is, Ava ends up running out. Damon's got the truth and Ava helps save Ric. A Dava moment in the end, where she ends up saying she wants to stay in her old home for some time. He says ok...she's got a week. **

**So next chap-Ava may end up at the boarding House. Klaus might show his gentle side...much to Damon's annoyance and jealousy. **

**Please REVIEW**


	55. Chapter 55

_Ava frowned in confusion; she felt the grass between her bare toes. She sighed when she felt the warmth of the sun against her skin, and the cool breeze. _

"_This is nice" she hummed under her breath, she felt free and so at ease. The petite teen moved her hands down her form, and felt the tale tell dress signifying where she exactly was. From what she could tell the dress was of lace material and the skirt swished around her legs. _

"_Back again I see?" Claudine's voice rang over the clearing. Ava smiled hearing her voice and could hear the birds seeing. _

"_Looks like it doesn't it?" she quipped. _

"_Don't be an ass" Claudine rolled her eyes, she linked her arms with her granddaughter's one. "Let's cross the bridge, better shade there" _

"_Am I dead?" Ava asked, wondering why she was here in the first place. _

"_No, if you were I would be able to kick your ass" her grandmother drawled "Now hitch up the skirt of your dress-"_

"_But-"_

"_They may be pretty, but honey there not really practical" _

_Ava scoffed and did as she was instructed "What would you be doing here that needs practicality?" she asked tucking in a loose curl behind her ear. _

"_Erm what did I do when I was in the human world?" Ava could feel the different texture beneath her slipper clad feet, indicating that she was no longer walking on the forest floor; instead she was on polished wood. _

"_Are you getting laid in the fairy world?" Ava balked "Are you even allowed to do that?"_

"_What having sex?" Claudine pulled her to a stop so they were leaning against the railing of the bridge, a river ran beneath them. Ava could hear the water hitting the rocks. She could just picture this place in her mind "Yes we can have sex here. We're living beings here dear, anyway no I haven't been getting it on with every guy…I want to though" _

_Ava rolled her milky green orbs, dying hadn't changed her grandmother at all which she was grateful for that. It made her realise how everything else had changed. "They got bars here Ava, proper nice ones, no urine covered nuts in bowls…and fairy wine" she exclaimed "delicious, take a glassful and you'd be on the floor if you're a beginner" _

"_Am I here to talk about wine?" the petite blond asked in confusion._

"_No you're here to get a lecture-"Claudine wasn't disappointed by her granddaughter's reaction. Ava whined and flopped down on to the ground "Seriously? You're acting like a five year old-"_

"_But I don't want to get a lecture" the petite teen huffed. _

"_Well tough luck now stand up-"when Ava didn't move, Claudine used a different technique "If you don't get up right this instant I will tell you how Gareth likes nipples-"_

"_Ok" Ava scrambled onto her feet "ok, so go on then lecture me-"_

_Claudine rolled her eyes "Honey I may be brilliant, I may be sexy and-"_

"_Steady on Gran" the younger girl giggled and could picture the look on her grandmother's face. _

"_Anyway I don't like doing interventions, but you need one" Ava frowned noticing the serious tone that the silver haired woman had taken "You my dear…need your eyes opened hypothetically so to say. What the hell Ava? What happened? The girl I knew wouldn't have lay down and let her friends walk over her-"_

"_Gran what are you on about?" Ava's brows knitted together in confusion. _

"_What am I on about?" Claudine asked incredulously, she whistled "my dear girl you have certainly lost your way have you not?"_

_Ava sighed "Seriously Gran you're talking in riddles now do you mind zapping me so I can go wake up-"_

"_Shut up Ava" Claudine cut her off "Listen to me. I've been keeping watch over you-"_

"_Ok that's creepy-"the fairy mumbled. _

"_No I keep watch because something calls to me. I saw the homecoming fiasco-"_

_Ava groaned and played with the end of her curls, "Please I know, I've been told. About letting Klaus go…I had no choice-"she stopped talking when her grandmother let out a bark of laughter "Gran?"_

"_You think I'm talking about you letting that sexy hybrid stay alive-oh don't look at me like that. I may be dead but hell I'm still a woman. Klaus is…"she let out a wolf whistle_

_Ava cleared her throat, she knew that the hybrid was handsome…but he was also a complete psycho who ruined her life. "Gran…am I here to listen to your fantasies about what you would do to Klaus?" she questioned her, resting her elbows on the railing of the bridge. Feeling the breeze against her skin, the wind caused blew her hair away from her face. _

"_No, you ass. I meant the aftermath" Claudine turned so that she was facing her, she gently grasped Ava's hand and pulled her close "I saw the way Damon kicked you out. I saw you at my grave…he broke your heart Ava" _

_Ava swallowed and licked her lips, "Gran he as angry and-"_

"_Right, he was angry…but the way he treated you afterwards Ava? At the Grill? What he called you-honey you forgave him to easily…-"_

_Ava frowned and snatched her hand away from the elderly woman. "You have no right to interfere in my relationship-"_

"_When it concerns your happiness I do. When it concerns your heart I do" Claudine snapped "Ava-"_

"_I love him Gran. He made a mistake he rectified it-"_

"_What does it say about your relationship huh? When he blindly shuts you out. He didn't listen to you Ava. He didn't think that for one moment you had a good reason for betraying him?" Claudine grasped her by her shoulders "You claimed to be independent…strong willed…you was once all those things Ava. But now? Now you're not…you just let Damon walk all over you. Your friends were harsh, none of them saw the pain you was in Ava" _

_Ava's emotions were in a muddle, was she right? Was Claudine right? Was there any trust between her and Damon? "But I'm living at home-"_

"_Where Damon is staying as well. For someone who said he would let you heal and take a step back. He's not helping" Claudine said wisely, "Honey you can't be stuck under him like this. It's not who you are."_

"_How would you know who I am?" Ava sniped "You left me-"_

"_I know you Ava. Bowing down to someone like that?" Claudine scoffed "that isn't you…honey you're so scared of being alone, that you would let anyone in. even if they wronged you. Get to know yourself again…don't be trapped" her voice faded. _

"_Gran what do I do?" Ava shouted, as she felt herself being lifted away "GRAN?"_

* * *

Ava gasped and abruptly sat up. Her breathing as ragged and her mind was spinning from Claudine's words. Was Claudine right? Was there something wrong in hers and Damon's relationship? Was it even a relationship? She was so confused and slumped down in her pillows. Running her fingers through her messy hair,

"Gosh what am I going to do?" the fairy muttered under her breath, she felt ha cold snout nudge her hand, she grinned when Coco licked her face. She pulled the fuzzy creature towards her, and held him against her chest. Damon had dropped off the puppy late last night, along with more than a few bags of groceries. "So Coco…was Gran right?" she scrunched up her nose when the dog licked her face. "Ok eww-little shit…but you're so cute" Ava cooed and peppered the puppy with kisses.

She froze hearing the floorboards creaking, someone was here. The fairy swung her legs out of the bed and grabbed her bedside lamp. "Who's there?" she called and slowly padded barefooted out of the room, clutching onto Coco and the lamp.

She entered the hallway and pulled up the barriers in her mind. She frowned in confusion when there was no source of thoughts. "What the-"she trailed off, and her milky green orbs widened when she felt a pulse of air behind her

"Ava-"

"Die son of a bitch" Ava shouted and spun around wildly swinging the lamp. It smashed against the intruder.

"Oww STOP" the man yelled

"Ass-Coco attack" Ava held up the dog, and cursed under her breath when she heard the distinct sound of the little puppy licking the person's face

"Eww stop-stop-"

"Oh ya don't like that do ya?" the fairy had an idea in her mind. "Keep licking him Coco…keep licking-"

"Ava it's me"

"Damon?" she frowned recognising his voice, "What the hell-"

"Yeah me. Make the dog stop licking me it's disgusting" Damon balked when the puppy's tongue rolled out of its mouth again

"Says the dude who drinks blood" Ava said dryly and placed the puppy on the floor "anyway what are you doing here?" she asked, once again the raven head vampire had somehow managed to wriggle into her house.

"Well duh I came to make you breakfast-"

"You were meant to let me be myself. And do my own things" Ava sighed.

"Ah…but then you won't get my famous waffles" Damon grinned, and gave her a chaste kiss. He frowned feeling something was off about her. But he brushed it off, "Go get ready you've got school"

Ava nodded and left. She shut the bathroom door behind her and frowned leaning against it. Her mind was once again ringing with her gran's words; Damon was here again…was she trapped? Because of Damon? She sighed and shook her head; she needed to get ready for school. Now was not the time to get into this. So with that thought in mind, she stripped out of her clothes, and turned the shower faucet on.

When she was showered and dried herself, she headed back to her room. Ava could hear Damon meandering around downstairs, damn ok perhaps Gran did have a point, and she wasn't as strong willed as she thought she was. The petite blond rummaged through her closet, once she was dressed, she left her hair loose, so that her golden curls were passed her shoulders.

Ava hurried down the stairs and could smell the delicious aroma of food coming into the air. It felt like years since smelt something tasty coming from her kitchen.

Damon looked up seeing Ava hovering at the doorway, "Hey Ava, come on" he called. Ava plastered a smile onto her face and dropped down in the old creaky wooden chair. "You ok?" he asked setting a plate of waffle down in front of her. Her nose flared smelling the enticing aroma.

"Yeah I had a dream that's all" Ava muttered and got stuck into breakfast, she kept her head down

"Ava I thought you'd be more excited about it beings Barbie's birthday?" Damon asked.

"Oh right Care's birthday…she's eighteen today…still older than me" Ava mumbled, she had just turned seventeen.

"Well think about it like this. She's dead" Damon commented "so technically-"

"Ok you're not helping." Ava uttered and swallowed a mouthful of syrupy waffle. "Plus…I was meant to do something for this…balloons-"she mentally slapped herself. Of course she would forget that, it was tradition between the four girls, to arrive early at the birthday girl's locker, and decorate with streamers or whatever.

"Well than you're lucky that you've got me. I got you some…Elena reminded me" Damon added taking a mouthful of coffee. Ava shifted and bit down on her bottom lip "they know why you did it…they're not mad"

"Yeah but they didn't think I had a good reason. Sort of like you right" Ava bit out and pushed herself away from the table, she was reminded of how they treated her beforehand, and now that she spoke to her Gran, she realised how much it bothered her.

"Ava-"Damon started "I thought this was sorted-"

"Yeah whatever" she brushed him off. "I just need to get to school ok?"

Damon followed after the fairy as she left the kitchen and headed towards the front door "Ava-"

"Damon I don't want to get into it please" Ava slipped on her sweater and grabbed her bag,

"Fine" the vampire said, "here…want me to drive-"

"No I can take the bus" Ava uttered and rushed out of the house, she just needed a moment to think somewhere away from Damon. He pressed the strings of balloons into her hand, and watched as she hurried down the steps.

"Ava are you forgetting something?" he called "Your favourite guy didn't get a kiss goodbye"

"Right" Ava shook her head and ran back up the creaky porch steps. She came to a stop in front of Damon and he closed his eyes thinking she was going to kiss him, but instead the petite blond whistled loudly causing the vampire to back up and clutch his ear.

"Oww what the-"

"Come on Coco" Ava yelled Damon looked over his shoulder and saw the pudgy looking puppy scampering towards the front door, it pounced on the fairy, and she scooped it up. "Who's a good boy?" she cooed and peppered the puppy's face with kisses. "Yes you are-"she cooed.

"Ok just go to school" the vampire blinked when the dog seem to glare at him.

"Fine" Ava huffed and walked off, Damon shook his head and went to usher the dog back into the house. But it growled at him and seem to shoot him a dirty look before trotting off back into the house.

"Ok…dog is such a bitch" the vampire muttered. "And yep Ava is rubbing off of me"

* * *

Ava arrived at school and languidly made her way towards Caroline's locker, she nervously licked her lips hearing Elena's thoughts.

"Hey" Elena spotted the fairy

"Hi" Ava muttered, there was an awkward silence in the air, she swallowed and placed the balloons down beside the locker. "So erm…"

"You're living at your old place?" Elena asked quietly

"Yep" Ava replied popping the 'p', she cleared her throat "Damon offered me to go back to the Boarding House…but I missed being at my old home-and-"she was cut off when Elena launched herself at the smaller teen.

"Ava I am so sorry" Elena gushed "So sorry…I was awful to you. I am so sorry…all the things I've said I didn't mean. Can you forgive me?" she asked earnestly.

Ava smiled "Sure…I can start. Just don't do anything to piss me off" she added as an afterthought. Elena laughed; the fairy couldn't help but feel it was slightly off.

"Fine I'll try hard not to anger you" the doppelganger nodded, she made sure to keep the information about Jeremy locked up tight in her mind. She just hoped Bonnie wouldn't tell her, Elena had felt immensely guilty about what she had said to the blond, since there friendship was in a fragile place she feared that Ava would implode on her if she found out.

"Great so balloons…I got them" the petite teen uttered, since it was Caroline's birthday she didn't want to cause a drama.

"Great" Elena exclaimed, the halls were busy with students making their way to class and whatnot. "And I've done the streamers" she stuck the last piece onto the locker,

"Now we've got Bonnie to wait for-"just as those words left her mouth, the witch came striding towards them.

"Hey" Bonnie smiled "sorry I'm late I got erm…held up." She spotted the fairy and the petite teen found herself in another tight hug. Ava stumbled

"Damn I've never been so popular" the fairy laughed hugging her back

"_I am so sorry Ava. It was stupid of me. I should have known you had a reason. Forgive me?" _the witch called out into the younger girl's mind. Bonnie relaxed when she saw Ava nodding.

"So you're late huh?" Ava rocked on the balls of her feet. Her hands were clasped behind her back "Seems like I was here earlier-"

"Ava I got here first" Elena quirked an eyebrow

"Shush. I was being high and mighty" she pouty "and you ruined it."

Bonnie smiled and shook her head, Ava lightly tapped the balloon causing it to bob in the air.

"I was running late as well" the brunette murmured, "Ava passed me the balloons please?" the fairy did as she was instructed and hitched her bag over her shoulder.

"So what got you both running late?" the fairy questioned leaning against the locker beside Caroline's.

"I was working on some new spells" Bonnie informed her. "You?"

"I was working out with Alaric" Elena replied.

Ava hummed "Ok this conversation is fading fast…I'm going to out the janitor to his wife see ya" she sauntered off

"No Ava-"

"Relax I was kidding" the petite teen yelled back. Elena was grateful that she didn't have to send her best friend away now she could speak to Bonnie about Jeremy.

* * *

Ava stepped out into the front entrance of the school. It was still early for class to start and the blond just wanted to get out of the stuffy building, she could hear voices coming from the parking area and recognising them as Caroline and Tyler.

The fairy plopped down on the wooden picnic table; she dug through her bag and pulled out her book, idly trailing the pads of her fingers over the brail text. She was soon distracted by the conversation that was only happening a couple of feet away from her. Tyler and Caroline were close enough so she could hear; she held her book up to shield her face.

"I can't talk to you" she heard the female vampire exclaimed

"I know you're upset about what-"

"Upset?" Caroline cut her boyfriend off "you almost got Jeremy killed. And before you ask me to understand or to support you, can you at least tell me what you're going to do with your sire bond to Klaus?"

Ava frowned, she sort of understood what the newly turned hybrid had done what he did. He had no control over it. Her ears perked up listening to the conversation

"There's nothing I can do about it" Tyler answered "I just wanted you to know that I understand why you can't be with me. Even though I want to put you first I can't, I'll never be able to and I'm sorry. I'm sorry…I'm so sorry. I just wanted you to know that" she could hear his voice wavering from emotion. He handed her a gift, and watched Caroline leave.

"Happy birthday Care" Ava called out but quickly hid behind her book, she couldn't help but blurt that out. She froze for a second feeling a body brushing against her side.

"Really Ava eavesdropping?" Tyler asked placing his back beside him,

The blond blushed and sheepishly shrugged her shoulders "It isn't my fault that your conversations are easy to follow and what-"

"Ava" he said interrupting her, knowing that the teen could go on a never ending rant.

"Ok…I was eavesdropping. It's in my nature to be nosey" she muttered. "So you and Care huh?"

"I know we've broken up" Tyler murmured, and his lips twitched into a smile when she leant her head against his shoulder, in her own way she was comforting him.

"It'll be ok…just give her time. You two are like Romeo and Juliet…instead of two warring families, you guys are like two warring species…just don't make a dick move and kill yourself" Ava uttered.

Tyler chuckled "Right. So you really think she'll come round?"

Ava licked her lips and felt Tyler's arm coming around her shoulders "Yep, she doesn't understand. I doubt anyone understands. Not unless they've gone through it"

Tyler looked down her "But you did didn't you? Klaus sired you to him right?"

Ava nodded "Yep" she moved her head and was now placing her chin in the palm of her hand so that she was holding it up. "I was sired to him. You feel a pull towards him don't you? Something inside you just wiling you not to disappoint him…"she trailed off.

"Yeah…"Tyler nodded that was exactly how he felt at the moment "How did you break your bond with him?" he asked curiously

"Fairy magic…and a lot of pain" Ava answered. "So I'm guessing that's not at your disposal."

"No it isn't" Tyler answered, the students were beginning to trickle in more. Indicating that classes were about to start soon.

"And I'm guessing you're feeling all alone…since no one gets it" Ava cleared her throat, it wasn't too chilly now since it was still early, but she knew that the nights would be cold.

"No they don't-"

"Tyler I know you'll find a way to get out of this. But if you ever wanted to talk to someone I'm here-"

Tyler snorted "What? Can you be serious?"

Ava's jaw dropped "Of course I can be bitch. I have serious moments. Dick-"she swung her legs over the bench "Just so you know I am a wise, wise per—"she yelped when her dramatic exit failed spectacularly, as she didn't clear her leg over the bench properly, causing her to do a face plan. "Ow-"

"You ok?" Tyler rushed to her side "You're not hurt are you?"

"Only my pride" Ava groaned and sat up so she was on her knees, he snorted seeing the smudge of dirt across her chin.

"Surprise you have any" a voice cackled

"Shut up Tiki" Ava shouted back "You'll never be the man your mother was" there was a moment of silence before the students who had heard the fairy's insult all burst out with laughter.

Tiki swore and stalked off into the school

"Damn Ava you're funny. If I wasn't so loved up with Caroline, I would so be on your ass" Tyler exclaimed helping her onto her feet.

"Ok…creeped out…or should I be flattered?" Ava asked

"Flattered definitely flattered. I am a catch after all. Here feel my bicep" Tyler held out his arm, the fairy swatted him away.

"Ok, ok" Ava giggled "creep but no thanks"

"Yeah right. Damon would probably kick my ass for even looking at his girl like that" Tyler chuckled; he stopped when he saw that smile on the blond teen's face waver. "You are still his girl right?"

Ava hastily nodded "Yeah, yeah-"

Tyler didn't buy Ava's act for a second "Hey you know that offer you gave me? The one about needing to talk?" Ava nodded showing that she understood "well it works both ways. You can come and talk to me any time…but don't make it about periods or girly shit-"the fairy snorted

"Right I get that"

"Well catch ya later Ava, I've got practise" the hybrid kissed her cheek and walked off.

Ava sighed; she was so tempted to spill her guts. Tell him her little insecurities. Truth be told Ava needed advice about her relationship with Damon, she knew she love him that was for sure. He was the best thing that ever happened to her but…he was just so quick to judge her. So quick to throw her aside. What if she did something else? Something that he totally went again…would he throw her aside again?

Her mind was a mess, plus it didn't help but feel like Elena was hiding something…something was going on, and it felt like everyone else knew except her. The fairy jumped when a hand landed on her shoulder bringing her out of her torrent of thoughts.

"Ava?" Elena's voice brought her crashing back to reality

"Ava you ok?" Matt frowned seeing the dazed look on her face

The blond plastered a smile onto her face "Yeah I am…so why are you all lingering around me? Huh?"

* * *

Ava sighed "Fairy wings seriously?" she asked, she, Elena, Bonnie and Matt had all ditched school to surprise Caroline, since the vampire had ditched as well.

"Really? You're a fairy-"Matt snorted. They were hiding in the other room, waiting for the taller blond to arrive home

"Yeah but I don't have wings…yet I am wearing sparkly ones right now" she huffed. "And Elena gets a tiara and Bonnie? She gets a feather boa…I wanted a feather boa" Ava pouted, causing the others to laugh

"Ok-"

"And wings? Pfft stereotyping much? It's like me saying all witches have a bent nose. And Bonnie hasn't got one right? Right-"

"Oww-"

"What?" Ava asked "I was checking-"

"You poked my eye" Elena shook her head.

"Oops" the petite teen blushed "So-"

"Oh my god" Matt groaned "Is there any way to shut you up?" he asked.

"Hmm…"Ava hummed, fiddling with the hem of her top "Well I want a million dollars-"

"No" Matt scoffed lightly swatting the back of her head. The fairy sighed dramatically

"Ok since you're being a whore-"

"Why do you call me a whore?" Matt grunted clutching onto the tequila bottle he was holding on to.

"Well….you are one. I want a wand-"

"Do fairies even have wands?" Elena asked aloud, Bonnie shook her head she couldn't quite believe they were having this conversation.

"No they don't. I read about them" the witch answered

"Well this fairy does. Give me a wand" Ava demanded

"No-"

"Yes-"

"No they don't have one-"

"Well we don't have bloody wings" the fairy retorted, both Elena and Matt watched on, their eyes darting between the two supernatural creatures, it was as if a tennis match was going on right before their eyes.

"Ava-"

"Here take this. Now shut up. She's here" Elena shoved something into the smaller teen's hands. Ava frowned and rolled her eyes

"I'm not a douche, a candlestick isn't a-"she was cut off when Matt slammed the palm of his hand over Ava's mouth. They heard the sound of the lock clicking open and then the front door slamming shut.

"Ok go-"Matt whispered as Caroline dropped her keys in the dish bowl.

"SURPRISE-"they all par Ava yelled in unison.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS-"

"Wrong day-"Matt elbowed her

"I mean SURPRISE" Ava shrieked holding onto the balloons. "Look I got wings-"she spun around causing Caroline to giggle

"Right…what are you guys doing here? And how did you get in?" the vampire asked, knowing that she didn't give any of them her house keys and all the doors were locked before she left.

"Ava broke in-"

"Shut up that was meant to be a secret" Ava whispered to Matt. Caroline rolled her eyes and set her hands on her hips.

"So what are you doing here?" she repeated the latter question

"Well you missed school, and missed our work of birthday art" Elena replied with a wide smile on her face, as the vampire approached them. "So-"

"We came here. Now give her the tiara" Ava grinned, Elena nodded and placed it on Caroline's head.

"Change into warmer clothes, we're going to the Falls" Bonnie said. "Smores, camp fires-"

"Cake" Elena added on.

"And we're playing hide and seek. And blind man's bluff…oh and twister definitely a game of twister" the fairy nodded solemnly.

"Right, just like when we were little" Bonnie chuckled

"Except with tequila" Matt said in a sing song voice.

"Thanks guys really, for coming here. I'm just really not feeling my birthday this year" Caroline shrugged her shoulders. Ava's brows knitted in confusion, the taller girl would usually be hyped up over her birthday.

Bonnie was obviously having the same thoughts as her since she said "I'm sorry, you've already claimed your birthday as everyone's favourite day of the year"

"Really?" Ava asked "I prefer Christmas…more presents and food" she mumbled under her breath

Caroline let out a loud sigh "Yeah now it's just a reminder that I'm dead"

"Wait…you didn't know that before-oww. Stop elbowing me Matt. Gosh rude much-"

"Shut up" Matt shook his head.

"Look" Caroline uttered looking at her group of friends "I didn't even like being seventeen, the whole point of being seventeen was to get to eighteen. And now? Now I'm stuck in a filler year" she exclaimed.

"You're not stuck in a filler year Care" Elena shook her head

"Yeah I am" Caroline murmured "but its ok, it's all good. I just need some time to wallow in it"

Ava bit her bottom lip thoughtfully,

"Ok I think I had another idea" Elena nodded, she then told them what her idea was, and the quartet rushed out of the house.

"Question" Ava commented as she slid into Matt's truck, the other three females would be taking Bonnie's car. So Matt had drawn the short straw and had to ride with Ava, but truth be told, he was glad for that. The blond fairy brought light into his world. "Is the rest of my year going to suck because I'm seventeen?" she asked

"You're unbelievable" Matt pulled out of the driveway and followed after Bonnie's car.

"Thank you" Ava exclaimed, making him laugh.

* * *

"Ok we're here" Matt announced pulling the car to a stop, it was after dark and they arrived at the cemetery. Ava clamoured out of the car as the jock came around grabbing her hand to guide her forward.

"Oh man" Bonnie muttered

"What?" Elena asked, as they all came to a stop,

"I think the gate is locked" the witch replied, wondering what they were going to do. To prove her point Bonnie pushed the gates, but they didn't budge.

"Fear not ladies…and Matt I got this just watch and learn" Ava declared and rolled her shoulders loosening her muscles, they all took a step back when the blond took several steps back, the girls gasped when Ava took a running leap at the iron gates and jumped at them in an attempt to open them. Ava yelped and fell the to floor and grasped her arm

"Son, of a mother fucking whore-bitch" the fairy cursed "I think I'm dying" she exclaimed as Matt, Caroline and Elena rushed towards their fallen friend.

"Well that was dumb-"

"Fuck off" the fairy grunted, Elena rolled her dark brown eyes and shoved Ava's sweater down so she could see the damage, Matt held the torch up allowing them to see.

"Ohh" Caroline winced "that's going to bruise." She would have offered the fairy blood, but knew she couldn't since Ava was allergic to it.

"You ok?" Matt asked brushing aside some of Ava's fallen curls,

"Yeah-"he helped her onto her feet, along with Elena.

"Oops…"Bonnie uttered attracting their attention "the gate was a pull one"

"Oh come on" Ava kicked a rock and stalked ahead, she could hear her friends tittering with laughter. Matt easily caught up with her and led her towards the mausoleum.

"This is creepy" Bonnie declared as they entered the cold building "even for us"

Matt ushered Ava onto the stone bench, as Elena strolled ahead setting the cake box down. "No Caroline is right, Bonnie placed the lamp beside Ava "technically she's dead, sorry-"she added seeing the look on the vampire's face "you don't need a birthday…you need a funeral-"

"Oh hold the phone. We're not burying her are we? Because that is really fucked up" Ava shook her head, Matt snorted

"No we're not burying her…Caroline you need to say goodbye to your own life, so you can move on with your new one" Elena said busying herself with the cake

"Sounds like a plan" Ava nodded and pulled off the fairy wings, the elastic was digging into her skin. She placed her palms behind her back and leant backwards.

"Ok" Caroline nodded taking off the tiara. "Here lies Caroline Forbes-"

"Cheerleader-"Elena piped up, placing the candles in the cake "Miss Mystic Falls, third grade hop scotch champion" Ava laughed as did the vampire

"Friend, daughter-"Bonnie moved forward "over achiever-"she finished off, she pulled Ava onto her feet so she was standing beside her.

"Mean girl" it was Matt's turn "sometimes no offence" he added

Caroline laughed "None taken."

"Well occasionally a self-righteous bitch, the amount of times I wanted to slap her was too many to count. She talks too much…her voice gets pitchy when she's mad…and she has dreadful taste in movies-"Ava grinned

"Hey" Caroline crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"But…one of the best people I know. I wouldn't be able to imagine a life without her" Ava finished off, and heard the vampire coo.

"She was seventeen" Elena uttered picking up the cake bock "she lead a really good life, so rest in peace, so she can move forward" she said walking towards them, "It's what you really need, it's what we all really need. Amen-or cheers-"

Ava snorted as Elena looked at Bonnie, gesturing towards the candles. Bonnie took her cue and closed her eyes. Ava felt the heat against her skin alerting her that the candles were lit.

"Nice" Elena exclaimed "ok make a wish"

Caroline nodded and closed her eyes and made her wish.

Ava whistled "Damn, best funeral I've ever been to. Cake and alcohol. The best kind of funeral. Now I want this" she snatched the bottle out of Matt's hand and coughed hard feeling the fiery liquid sliding down her throat.

"Ava my al-"

"No this is mine" Ava declared, and downed another mouthful of the liquid. She shook her head and grinned "its party time…or funeral-ah whatever" she declared causing the others to laugh.

* * *

"Ok and from the top" Ava sang "99 bottles of beers on the wall you take one down-"

"No stop singing" Caroline laughed handing a piece of cake over to Matt.

"Fine…Oh god I think I'm going to puke" Ava groaned clutching her stomach.

"Yea well you hate half the cake" Matt said plopping down beside Bonnie, since the fairy was sitting next to Elena.

"It was tasty. I'm a sucker for frosting" Ava exclaimed and much to Elena's and Bonnie's amusement, they watched as the petite teen snatched Matt's plate away from him, and started to munch on it.

"For someone who is claiming to feel ill, she sure can put that cake away" Bonnie shook her head.

"Yeah…well she's going to regret it in the morning" Elena laughed, Matt grabbed the bottle of tequila out of the witch's hands. But that was also snatched away from him this time by Elena.

"I need it more than you. Trust me" Elena took a swing

"I think we all need alcohol-"

"You're drunk already. Damn you really are a lightweight" Matt laughed and poked the blond. She yelped and fell off of the stone bench.

"Whoa-"Ava exclaimed wide eye "Did…did the floor move…are you ok?"

"Ok she is hammered" Bonnie giggled as Ava attempted to get up back onto the bench. But she couldn't quiet stand so she instead crawled onto the bench.

"Is the floor going to be a whore again? Making me fall- ass of a floor" Ava muttered, her speech was slightly slurred. She heard a beeping sound, alerting her that a cell went off.

"Caroline what are you doing?" Elena asked pulling her gaze away from Ava, who was once again being poked by Matt. She winced when Ava punched him.

"Hmm?" the blond vampire played dumb. "Nothing…nothing-"

Ava shook her head to clear her mind it was still slightly hazy. "Ok you're a bad sober liar…and you're an even worse when you're drunk"

"I might have texted Tyler" Caroline admitted

"Aww…make it up with him. Then you two can get married and have cute puppies…name one Ava…and the other Claudine…yeah that'd work"

"Am I that drunk?" the vampire pointed at the fairy.

"No and don't change the topic" Elena scolded

"What? I'm vulnerable" Caroline exclaimed, "I'm delicate"

Ava nodded, huh that was true. Plus she was rooting for Caroline and Tyler to get back together. It was weird to think of them not together anymore.

"Oh give her a break, you can't control what everyone does" Bonnie sniped, Ava's eyes widened wondering what she mean. The witch's comment immediately sobered the room.

"Ouch Bon" Matt muttered standing up.

"Wow" Elena looked at her friend. Silently pleading not to say anything in front of Ava…she didn't want to hurt the fairy's feelings.

"I'm sorry I know it's Caroline's birthday, or funeral or whatever" Bonnie explained "but I just feel-"

"Don't Bon" Elena nodded towards the fairy, but the witch carried on.

"No Ava deserves to know." This got Ava's attention, what were they hiding from her? "I just feel that it's really wrong that you compelled Jeremy to leave town" Ava's jaw dropped she thought of all people Elena would know how she felt about someone controlling someone else. It happened to her with Klaus…and now this?

She chose to remain silent wanting to hear the rest, "I did it to protect him Bonnie, I gave him a chance to live a halfway normal life" Elena exclaimed, almost pleaded wanting Ava to understand.

"He should be able to choose how he lives it. You're taking his choices away" Bonnie snapped glaring at the other girl.

"Bonnie you can't tell him" Elena uttered

"Why?" Bonnie asked "you're going to compel me not to?"

"You know you guys are ruining a completely good funeral" Matt cleared his throat wanting to break the tense mood.

"Right sorry" Bonnie stood up "I'm just going to sleep it off. Goodnight" she left.

Elena swallowed and looked over to Ava, the blond hadn't move "Ava-"she reached out to grab her shoulder but the fairy surprised her by shoving her away. "Ava-"

"You're a liar" Ava snapped jumping onto her feet shaking her head "Why would you compel him? Didn't you learn your lesson from last time? He hated you Elena. Hated you. When he finds out-"

"He won't" Elena said stubbornly "Not if you don't tell him-"

Ava scowled "Is that why you didn't tell me? Thought I would blabbed" she snapped her hands clenched into fists.

"No I just-"

"I might be blind Elena but I am not stupid" the fairy glowered both Caroline and Matt kept quiet not knowing what to say. "You thought I wouldn't notice Jeremy not here anymore?"

"No of course not. I just wanted to protect you. You would have got hurt-"

"PROTECT ME?" Ava shouted shutting her up "I am not a child. Don't treat me like one! Protection? You're good at a lot of things Elena but lying isn't one of the, you just didn't trust me enough to keep quiet. You lied to my face the whole day. I didn't even read your mind. I respected your privacy, I would have accepted something courteous in return" the fairy was breathing hard and fast. "All these years…and our friendship? What kind of friendship is this if there is no trust?" Ava licked her lips. She shook her head and wiped her tears away from her face, she was furious when her tears fell.

"No Ava it isn't like that" Elena swallowed, her voice wavered in emotion.

"It is though isn't it?" Ava shook her head

"Look I'm sorry-"

"You think saying sorry is going to make me forgive you?" the fairy scowled "I told you…I told you earlier don't piss me off. Yet you did. I am not a doormat; a sorry isn't going to make me roll-over"

"Ava-"

"Shut up" Ava snapped, Matt didn't blame her for being so mad, neither did Caroline. "Who compelled Jeremy?" she asked wondering who it was.

"Ava-"

"Don't lie to me again. Who compelled Jeremy?" Ava repeated her question

"Ava-"

"Damn it Elena. Just tell her" Caroline snapped "She deserves to know"

Elena swallowed and blinked "It was Damon. Last night Damon compelled Jeremy" she revealed.

Ava stumbled back…so he lied to her. Didn't tell her? And he was so hurt when she lied to him. She needed to go and see him. The fairy turned on her heel and ran out

"Ava-"Elena shouted

"Let her go Elena" Matt said quietly, the doppelganger sighed and dropped down onto the stone bench, she picked up the bottle of tequila and raised it to her lips. But before she could get a drop it was snatched out of her hands.

"I can't fight Jeremy about pop-tarts. So I guess alcohol it is" Ava sneered and ran off with the bottle.

* * *

Ava arrived at the fundraiser; she managed to navigate her way of the cemetery and arrived at the town hall. It was simple really. She wiped her eyes and staggered into the building, bumping into someone along the way.

"Whoa Ava careful-"Alaric looked down at the teen and frowned seeing the state she was in, "you're drunk?"

"No…ok a little bit" the fairy admitted. "Have you.-where's Damon?"

Alaric looked around and grabbed her hand half dragging and carrying into one of the many study rooms that was here, he closed the door behind him. "Ava what is going on?"

"I just found out how my friends are a bunch of liars." Ava smiled sloppily but it didn't reach her milky green orbs. "So is my boyfriend" she uttered. "They're all liars Ric" Ava's bottom lip trembled. Claudine's words were ringing in her ears as well.

"Ava stay here I'll get Damon" Alaric uttered and hurriedly left.

Ava didn't know show sign that she heard him, instead she took another swing of the tequila. She leant against the desk, and pressed her hands against her temple. The door opened and closed.

"Ava? What?" Damon had come rushing into the room, once Alaric had told him Ava was here and she was clearly upset but he couldn't understand what about. "Did someone hurt you?"

Ava stiffened when she felt his fingers against her skin, this made him frown, the fairy use to revel in his touch, now it was as if she couldn't stand him.

"Ava-"

"You compelled Jeremy" Ava uttered "And you didn't even tell me"

Damon cleared his throat "Ava listen I was-"

"Don't say protect" Ava scowled "I don't want yours. I am not a frail little girl" she sneered

"You are to me-"he growled

Ava pushed him away "You of all people should know what it's like when someone tries to control you. Katherine did it to you and…you're doing the same thing."

Damon sighed "Listen-"

"Why did you do it?" Ava snapped her eyes hardened "Go on tell me-"

"Elena asked me to" Damon replied.

Ava chuckled but there was no humour in it "If Elena asked you to jump off a bridge would you do it? Huh?" she sneered.

"Ava you don't understand. Just trust me on this-"Ava snorted

"Seriously? You're asking me to trust you?" the fairy questioned, "After what you did to me?"

"You started it" Damon snapped "You lied-"

"For a good reason. All you had to do was have some blind faith in me…no pun intended. But you didn't did you?" Ava snapped she was beginning to vent all of her emotions. From the morning "You threw me aside when you thought I betrayed you. You made me feel awful…and a couple of hours later you lie to me. You want me to trust you?" she scowled

Damon felt a wave of emotion overcoming him "Ava I do expect you to trust me" he admitted. Ava shook her head

"Then you really are stupid…I thought a relationship, the trust was supposed to work both ways" she swallowed

"Proves how inexperience you are then" he muttered but immediately regretted it. Seeing the look on her face "No Ava-"

Ava backed away and shook her head "I…you don't trust me do you? You don't trust me to take care of myself. All you see is a helpless little girl-"

"Now you're just putting words in my mouth princess. I do trust you-"

"NO YOU DON'T" Ava shouted back startling him "remember I told you I had a dream in the morning? Well it wasn't just a dream. I met my Gran…and she said a few home truths."

"Like what?"

"Like how I shouldn't be with someone who would break my heart" Ava said quietly, just then the tense silence was broken by the sound of his cell ringing.

"It's Elena-"

"Good for you. Pick it up…maybe she wants you to compel Bonnie like you did with Jeremy" Ava sneered.

Anger was raging in Damon…he just couldn't understand how complicated things seem to get between them. It all started since Klaus came back to town "Did Klaus get in your head now or something?"

Ava scowled "Oh my god! Klaus again?" she ran her hands down her face "what is with you? I am not into him? Why do you find it so hard to believe?" she asked.

"Because you spent two months with him." Damon snarled "two months. Anything could have happened-"

"Well I told you that it didn't." she snapped "You don't believe me…you don't trust my word…what-what kind of relationship is this?" she asked. "And what you did with Jere-"

"Why are you so bothered about Jeremy?" Damon burst out "You're not his family. He has Elena and you. You mean nothing to-"he abruptly stopped talking realising what he was about to say.

"I don't have no one. I mean nothing to them tight?" Ava finished off "that's what you was going to say" her voice wobbled.

"No-"

"And you're lying" Ava said softly tears welled up in her eyes, but she didn't let them fall "You're right…there is no one is there?-"

"You've got me-"

"Not anymore" the fairy swallowed

"Ava-"

"No. you don't trust me…you think the first chance I get I'm going to run off with another guy. I've know you for over a year…and you still don't get me do you?" Ava licked her lips "You need to grow up Damon…I can't be with someone who-"

"I love you" Damon uttered and caressed her face; he wiped her tears away from her face. "I-"

"We need space Damon" Ava murmured taking a step back "this time away from each other. I don't want to ruin what we have…-"

"Ok so I'll make sure-"

"No Damon. Just leave me alone for now" Ava uttered, the vampire frowned

"Ava you walk out that door…there might not be an us left" Damon called after her. The fairy forced her to be strong and kept her feet walking. Gran was right…being with Damon…living with the Salvatores, she lost a bit of her identity. But before she left she called back "You should go to Elena"

Ava's heart ache and she weaved her way through the crowd heading outside, steady tears made her way down her face. She felt the cold air against her skin and walked further down the road. Before she could break down though her cell rang. She dug through her skirt pocket and pulled it out.

"Hello-whoa Tyler slow down" Ava uttered a deep frown set in her face "You did what to Caroline?" she asked surprised.

* * *

Ava knocked on the door and sighed when no one answered it, she knocked again.

"Really love knock harder that would work" Klaus commented, the fairy had found the Original and dragged him towards the Forbes place.

"Please shut up" Ava muttered, Klaus frowned he was discerned to see his little fairy in such a state. There was something off with her. A moment later the door was opened

"Ava?" Matt frowned "What-"

"Tyler called me" Ava cut him off, she just wanted to get the hybrid in there so he could heal Caroline

"Ava came to me, Caroline appears to have had an accident-"

"You made him do this" Matt glowered at him "He wouldn't have done this to her"

"I am here to help-"

"Shut up" Ava snapped "he can save her, that's all that matters" she uttered "Just get Liz here so he could be invited in"

The sheriff appeared at the doorway "I know how this game works…you want something in return"

Klaus shook his head "No…just your support" he was only here truth be told because of the distraught fairy. He didn't want to push her over the edge again.

"Come in" as soon as those words came out of her mouth, Ava shoved the Original in "go on…don't waste any time" she uttered. Liz, Matt and Klaus headed off into Caroline's bedroom, Ava sagged in relief that was one thing off of her shoulders.

She was about to leave but paused. She knew where Liz kept the alcohol and shrugged her shoulders, it wasn't as if the Sheriff would miss it.

Ava quietly made her way into the front room, and over to the cabinet, she grabbed the first bottle her hands landed on, and almost silently left the house.

Whenever things got rough for her, there was only one place Ava wished to be. And at the moment she was right there.

She shivered, the temperature had dropped but the blond didn't care at all. Perhaps it wasn't such a great idea to wander around with only a sweater on. She dropped to her knees and crawled forward, and positioned herself so that she was leaning her back against the gravestone.

"Hey Gran" Ava said quietly "second time today I've been here today and now I'm here" she unscrewed the cap of the bottle. "Well I told Damon…he said there isn't an us…if I didn't stay. You was right…that isn't a relationship…no trust between us. But I love him" she sniffled, here she felt like she could pour all her emotions out.

She knew that she wouldn't get a reply but she just needed a place to vent. "I love him…and…I got good taste in alcohol….bourbon-"she took another mouthful, in her mind it was beginning to get warm, and the cold numbed her skin.

"Oh god…did I ruin the best thing that ever happened to me?" Ava asked quietly, a lone tear made its way down her face. The fairy sat there for half an hour, taking small sips of the alcohol. She was freezing her ass of but she didn't care. She had no one to get home to anyway; it wasn't as if she was being missed.

Ava hugged herself and held the bottle to her chest. Her head rolled backwards leaning against the gravestone.

"You're going to catch your death if you stay here" a familiar voice rang out.

"So? I'll just end up dead" Ava muttered, and felt Klaus sit down beside her, his body radiated warmth, she was slightly startled when she felt a jacket being placed around her shoulders. She could feel the heat radiating off of him.

"And I could let you" Klaus murmured.

"But you won't" Ava said quietly as the Original pried the bottle away from her. "Because you need a fairy blood bag…that's all I am right? A tasty blood bag" she uttered.

"Cruel words have been said to you-"

"And they're true-"

"If you believe in them…but they're not…Ava I could let you die if that is what you want" Klaus admitted, he wouldn't want to let her go though, he could see how miserable she really was.

"Then you'd be giving up your hybrids" Ava murmured snuggling into his jacket, he resisted the urge to wrap his arm around her shoulders

"I would find a way round that" he simply replied "but Ava if you really believe that your existence has no meaning…I'd let you go. I had thought about it myself once or twice-"he admitted. This surprised the petite blond; she would have thought that the hybrid would want to live forever.

Ava shifted so that she was facing him, he gazed into her milky green orbs…during his many years on earth, Klaus has seen many beautiful women in his times…but Ava seems to have something extra special to surpass them all. He leant in close so that his breath washed over her face; she closed her eyes and let out a quiet sigh feeling his fingers gently weaving through her loose hair. He brushed aside her curls and cupped her cheek.

"But I'll let you in on a little secret, my sweet fae. There's a whole world out there waiting for you. Great cities, and art and music…of all the beings I have come across Ava…you are a rare gem…you can have the world at your feet" his soft words brought her the comfort she desperately needed. Klaus fingers stroked her cheek and felt her cool soft skin, "genuine beauty. Ava and you can, and I know you would have it all"

Ava leant into his touch and she hummed feeling his arm wrap around her "Would you really let me go to explore these great cities? Listen to great music? Be in touch with art?"

"I would let you have it all Ava" Klaus murmured sincerely, pressing his lips to her temple. "After all, I know that if you do depart from this town…our paths will cross again"

Ava licked her dry lips…and shivered violently "Would you let me take you home Ava?" Klaus asked after another moment of silence.

Ava swallowed and closed her eyes resting her head against his neck "Yes" she replied quietly. The Original picked up the fairy and walked out of the cemetery.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Outfit link on profile. Thanks to those who reviewed. **

**So in this Chap-Ava meets Claudine, and her gran gives her some home truths. It turns out Damon spends the nights with Ava not really giving her any space. Elena and Bonnie apologise, but Elena is hiding something from her. Ava and Tyler talk she falls on the floor and insults Tiki. Ava and the others ambushed Caroline and drags her to the falls. Ava attempts to break into the cemetry but the gate was open. The party starts, Bonnie blurts out that Jeremy has been compelled. Ava is furious and walks out. She confronts Damon, and they both come to a realisation...no trust between them right now. Tyler calls her, and Klaus saves Caroline. Ava ends up at the Grave...where the most unlikeliest person comforts her. It's Klaus, and they talk. **

**Next Chap-Bonnie and Ava go on a trip, where Elena tags along. **

**Please REVIEW **


	56. Chapter 56

Ava's brows scrunched together in confusion, feeling something wet on her cheek. She groaned and shoved the fuzzy thing away. She swore when she felt the little thing plopped down on her chest, Ava groaned and rolled over, she was still half asleep, but shot awake when there was a loud squeak.

"Oh shit-"the fairy exclaimed, realising that she had rolled onto Coco. "Oh my god…Coco? Coco you breathing?" Ava patted the area frantically attempting to find her puppy. "Oh come on-"she groaned when she whacked the puppy on the head. "Oops…"the fuzzy little creature growled at her "alright…gosh sorry" she yawned and dropped back down; Coco just managed to dodge out of the way of the oncoming fairy.

"So…Coco, just us now" Ava murmured wiping the sleep away from her eyes. Her mind wondered back to the events of last night. Truth was Ava was surprised at Klaus's tenderness, he had dropped her off home, and of course being the mischievous hybrid that he was he attempted to persuade the petite teen to let him in. But Ava wasn't a fool, and flat out refused to grant him access. Instead of pushing her he said ok and bid her goodnight. And then later on in the night, Ava snuck into the Gilbert household wanting to speak to Jeremy and say her goodbye.

She saw no reason not to say goodbye to one of her oldest friend. Her plan would have gone perfectly well, if Ava had snuck into the room, instead of ending up in the brunette teen's room, she was in Alaric's. That had to be one of the most awkward moments in her existence…since Ava found out that the teacher preferred to sleep naked. Ava shuddered at that thought, and snorted when Coco snuggled into the crook of her neck, she hugged the puppy to her chest as her thoughts drifted off to Damon, and she couldn't help but feel a surge of anger at him.

Giving her an ultimatum? Who the hell did he think he was? Ava decided to get up with a renewed strength she wasn't going to let this whole Damon thing get her down. Ava will tough it out. So with that thought in mind she swung her legs out of her cocoon of blankets and quilts.

"Oh no way in hell…I can be renewed from my bed" the fairy muttered and hastily dove back into her bed. Coco snorted and flopped down on her fairy's chest and soon drifted off. Ava yawned and placed her arm over her milky green orbs.

The fairy succumbs to sleep but was soon prodded awake. She grunted and rolled over she heard an exasperated sigh and was poked again.

"What?" she groaned

"Get up-"

"No-"

"Up-"

Ava stiffened "Who the hell-"

"Whoa" the other teen exclaimed "Ava it's me Bonnie-" the witch sighed seeing Ava relaxing.

"Good to hear from ya…now go away" her voice came out muffled from the piles of blanket. Bonnie sighed and slipped into the bed beside her. The witch realised that perhaps that she hadn't been there for Ava as much as she should have.

"I'm not going-"Bonnie announced, this surprised the teen, Ava shifted so that she was facing in Bonnie's direction.

"Bon what's up? Just spill because I so do not have the energy to read your mind" Ava muttered.

"And you shouldn't" Bonnie said sternly, "look I've known things been tough…and I also you're hating Elena at the moment for what she did to Jeremy…she felt like there was no other choice-"

Ava scoffed "There's always a choice-"

"Ava" Bonnie sighed "I know that. But she didn't see a way out…and did I mention again how sorry I am. I shouldn't have sat back the way I did before, and just so you know I trust you a hundred per cent."

Ava could hear the sincerity in her tone and sighed she couldn't stay mad at the witch, since Bonnie showed her how sorry she actually was. "Fine…"

"So friends-"

"No-"

"Ava-"

"Kidding, kidding" the fairy laughed and patted Bonnie on the shoulder; however she used too much force and sent the other girl over the edge. Ava winced hearing a thump "Bon? You alive?"

"Yeah. I'll give you that one" Bonnie huffed and sat up, she looked around the bedroom, it seemed to be a mess…actually come to think of it now she realised that the whole house seem to be quiet a mess. "Ava where's Damon?"

"Rotting somewhere for all I know" Ava yawned and sat up, Bonnie frowned but decided to question her later. They needed to get a move on. She was hoping that the fairy would be able to help her.

"Ava…I need your help" Bonnie uttered; now this caught the fairy's attention. "Actually I need yours and Elena's help-no wait" she called out seeing the expression on her face. "I think I know how to open that locked coffin. But I need your help…and Elena's"

Ava huffed "You're lucky that I'm so nice…fine I'll get ready-"

"And I'll make you some breakfast" the witch flounced out of the room. Ava was about to flop down onto the bed but was stopped "NO AVA UP, GET UP-"

"Fuck sake" Ava said sulkily and stalked off to her bathroom. She had a quick shower and stumbled back into the room, "BONNIE? BON? BON?"

"WHAT?" she heard the witch yell back from downstairs

"BON? BON? BON-"

"OH MY GOD AVA. WHAT IS IT?" the fairy grinned, she loved causing mischief…and annoying the crap out of others.

"LOVE YOU-"

"AVA-"

"OK….IS IT SUNNY?"

"YES-"Bonnie shrieked

"OK NO NEED TO SCREAM" she giggled hearing the witch swearing.

"JUST GET READY!" Bonnie ordered and shook her head, as she started to make some breakfast. She could hear Ava moving about upstairs. Soon enough the fairy skipped downstairs, dressed for the day.

"Here ya go" Bonnie placed a plate in front of her and took a sip of her coffee. "No hurry, we've got to get a move on."

"Hmm" Ava inhaled and patted the space beside her plate and picked up the fork "smells great" she dug in, but as soon as she tasted her food…her face dropped. "Yeah it doesn't taste great…did you put salt in it or something?" the food dribbled out of Bonnie's mouth, making the witch cringed.

"No…I…oh oops" Bonnie said sheepishly and handed the blond a tall glass of water. "Yeah…ok we pick up something on the way. Grab a sweater and let's go"

Bonnie ushered her out of the house, Ava had opted to take her cane for this trip.

"Hey there you guys are-"

"I call shot gun" the petite blond ran pass Elena who was just coming up the pathway. The doppelganger looked at Bonnie but the witch shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

Ava pulled her sweater tighter around herself; she could almost feel the witchy presence here. They were at the old witch's house basement. Where the coffins had been hidden, Elena glanced over to Ava, the fairy barely acknowledged her for the whole morning. She sighed. She hated it when Ava was mad at her…it was like having her own sister hating her. Ava cleared her throat, Bonnie had told them both of the dreams that she had been having for the last couple of nights.

"So I've been having these dreams, it's like the witches are trying to tell me something" Bonnie told them

"I just can't believe you kept this from me the whole time" Elena uttered folding her arms across her chest.

Ava rolled her milky green orbs "Oh…look I managed to keep myself from blabbing shocking right?" the fairy sniped.

Elena sighed she knew that Ava was still mad about the whole Jeremy thing. "Stefan thought that if you knew where the coffin was, Klaus would threaten people to get the information out of you." Bonnie said, trying to clear the awkward air between her two friends.

"So these are the rest of his family?" Elena asked

"Yeah Elijah and two others" Bonnie nodded.

Ava's eyebrows shot up to her hairline "Wait is…Elijah here? Question…erm which coffin is he in?" she asked inching forward, she pulled out her cane and tapped it forward…the cane knocked against one of the coffins. "Can I-"

"No" Bonnie shook her head "you can't grope a dead man-"Elena sniggered at that.

"Ok eww…where the hell did you get that idea from?" Ava balked "I just wanted to-never mind. So there's another coffin right?" she asked, recalling about it being mentioned.

"Yeah" Bonnie moved towards the back of the room, where one of the coffins were set aside from the others "this one is the one we can't open"

Ava hummed and plopped down on the Iid of one of the coffins. "Ava-"Elena said sternly

"What?" she snapped "It's not as if it's bothering them right? Plus I wanted to sit down" she muttered the rest of her sentence. Ava folded the cane away and stored it in her bag. "Carry on Bon"

"Right" Bonnie turned to face them "we don't know what or who is in it. Only that my dream is telling me that it'll help kill Klaus"

Ava blinked at that…killing Klaus? Right he was the enemy, but then he was nice to her. When did things get so complicated she thought. She was brought out of her musings when she heard heavy footfalls coming into the room.

"What the hell are you doing?" Stefan questioned.

"Hiding out and smoking weed…you whore" she muttered the last words. The vampire glanced over to her he really needed to speak with her. Last time he had clapped eyes on the fairy he had said horrible things to her. He needed to make things right.

"I needed for Elena to know about the coffins Stefan" Bonnie said, Ava leant back and swung her feet back and forth over the edge.

"And I needed you keep her out of it Bonnie" Stefan's eyes landed on the witch.

"So what are you going to do Stefan? Are you going to kidnapped me so I won't tell anyone?" Elena questioned.

Ava sighed loudly "Oh my god…seriously? Elena it's not all about you. Bonnie needs us here" she uttered. Bonnie smiled glad that the fairy was here; otherwise she could just picture a confrontation between Elena and Stefan. "Bon? How can we help?"

"I think I know who can help us with the coffin Stefan….and I need hers and Ava's help" Bonnie declared causing the vampire to rip his eyes away from the doppelganger

"Find who?" he asked the question that the fairy was thinking. "What are you talking about?"

Bonnie walked over to them and stood beside Ava, she pulled something out from her pocket "I couldn't place her face at first, and then I realise-"

"What?" Ava asked in confusion

"Oh my god Bonnie" Elena breathed taking a look at the picture

"Who is this?" Stefan asked

"My mom" Bonnie answered. The tense silence was broken by the petite blond who whistled

"Shit now this is a twist" Ava announced causing Stefan to snort. "Right…so we're going to try and find her right? How about you lot go and do that…and I'll stay here. Make sure everything is cool" she nodded.

Bonnie, Elena and Stefan all exchanged looks, the witch shook her head "What? And leave you alone with Elijah's body-"

"What?" Ava said innocently, that look was shot to hell by the smile on her face "he does have a fine body."

"Ok no. you're coming end of" Bonnie then proceeded to drag a whining fairy out of the old creaky house.

* * *

Ava sighed, she was currently sitting in the Gilbert kitchen at the table. Elena and Bonnie were going through files, whilst the fairy had nibbled on a pop tart.

"Are we done yet?" the petite teen asked, she was face down on the table a pop-tart was crushed against her cheek and the table

"Nope" Elena replied, she was trying to get the fairy to warm up to her. "This one?" she shoved a piece of paper under Bonnie's nose.

"Erm…too bold" Bonnie shook her head. And resisted the urge to prod the dozing fairy, the doppelganger handed her another piece of paper

"Honolulu?" Elena uttered

"I wish" Bonnie smiled and shook her head.

"Me too…I could so do with just lying on a beach somewhere" Ava said quietly, the pair still could only see one side of her face. Her blond mane was sprawled out onto the table. "And drinking those icy drinks…ya know the ones with the umbrellas…oh I feel thirsty now" Bonnie giggled and Elena smiled. Ava was being slightly more civil towards the brunette but still not completely herself.

"How many of these are there?" Bonnie asked she like Ava was getting tired of going through all these files.

"A lot" Elena announced "I ask the Sherriff's office to pull up every file they had on Abbey Bennett in the country. It's better than Ava's plan-"

"What?" Ava asked affronted "my plan wouldn't have been boring."

"No your plan would have been crazy. Going around different cities…and mind reading-"

"Least it would have been excited…you're boring" Ava sniffed; Elena shook her head and rooted through the files once more.

"Look, I know we all haven't been able to talk…things have been weird because of Jeremy…and the homecoming thing. So thanks to both of you for helping me out. You both have had a lot to deal with" Bonnie murmured.

"There's nothing more important Bonnie" Elena said, causing the witch to smile but it grew wider by Ava's comment.

"Plus even though you are bitchy to me…you're my friend" Ava uttered. It was true; the fairy knew these girls throughout her whole life. They had been with her through her darkest times…and that sort of friendship didn't just vanish.

"It's surreal you know…"Bonnie admitted "trying to track down a woman who bailed out on her own kid.-"

"If you want Bon I can mess her up" Ava sat up and cracked her fits. The tough moment failed epically when it had emerged that Ava's cheek was stained with pop-tarts.

"Yeah no not going to happen" Bonnie shook her head. "it's weird though"

"You know you don't have to do all of this right?" Elena pointed out "Let's Stefan obsess opening up the coffin it doesn't have to fall onto you."

"The coffin is spelled shut-"Bonnie said

Ava tutted "Hence it is a witchy problem" she scratched her cheek feeling something on it. And rolled her milky green orbs when she had pieces of pop-tarts on her face. "You guys weren't going to tell me were you?"

"Nope" Bonnie said and saw the jam stain on Ava's cheek. She decided to keep that one quiet "I was bound to see my mother sooner or later" she added.

The front door slammed shut, "Sooner" Damon's voice filtered through the quiet atmosphere. Both Bonnie and Elena exchanged looks seeing the fairy tensing. "Abbey Bennett Wilson…"Ava barely paid attention to what Damon reeled off from the fire. She could do this…just act nonchalance she told herself. Oh gosh she thought.

He held out the file to Bonnie and his eyes landed on Ava, he needed to talk to her. He realised he was a huge dick, giving her an ultimatum? What the hell was he thinking? It didn't help that he was drinking.

"This is here" Bonnie said gazing down at the picture of her mom.

"Yep road trip-"Damon smirked moving around and inching closer to a still sitting Ava "I call shot gun"

Elena frowned seeing the look on Ava's face. She didn't want the vampire to accompany them…and Elena thought this was for Bonnie.

"Yeah…not happening" Ava cleared her throat; she could hear Bonnie's thoughts. The witch needed to do this and he wasn't exactly going to be helpful. The fairy stood up and fixed the sash of her shorts.

"Want me to hang out in the back with you?" Damon smirked; perhaps he could win her over with his charms. He tugged her curl, and the other two females were surprised when Ava slapped his hand away.

"No" she snapped harshly

"Why?" he snapped back "I found her-"

"And?" Ava glowered in his direction "Bon is going to meet her mom after fifteen years….no one needs a prick of a vampire lingering around" the fairy went to shove pass him, but Damon's hand clamped down on her hip.

"Ava we need to talk-"

"There is nothing to say" Ava bit out, her heart jumped when she felt his fingers brushing away the jam from her cheek.

"You don't need to say anything…I'll do the talking" Damon wanted to apologise, Ava shook her head

"No…not now" Ava uttered "just please leave me alone" she whispered. Damon frowned and nodded

"Ok."

Bonnie and Elena looked at the couple in confusion "What's going on?" the witch asked

"Nothing-"Ava rushed out, the pair could see that whatever happened between Damon and her she wasn't ready to talk about it yet.

"Nothing" Damon nodded deciding to let Ava lead on this one. "Have a great trip and keep safe" he pressed a lingering kiss on her cheek and walked off.

* * *

"Ava really?" Bonnie asked, they were on the road and like before the fairy had called shot gun. Ava had her feet perched up on the dashboard and was leaning back

"What? I like stretching out" Ava argued playing with the locket Damon had given her for her birthday.

"You remind me of a cat" Elena said from the back seat as she gazed out of the window. The fairy had been silent for most of the car ride, which unnerved both of her friends.

There was another moment of silence, which was broken this time by Bonnie "I just can't believe I'm going to see her" she was referring to her mother "or meet her…sort of. Since I don't really remember her."

"You don't really talk about her" Elena commented

"What's to say? She never wrote never called, not even when Grams died" Bonnie shrugged her shoulders. "Is it bad…that I hardly thought about her?" the questioned was aimed more at Ava, since she knew that the fairy had lost her parents at a very young age.

"No" Ava replied simply "how can you think or speak about someone you don't really remember?"

Bonnie nodded "True…can we ask-"she and Elena were curious about the goings on in the fairy's and the eldest Salvatore's relationship. "What's going on with you and Damon?"

Ava sighed it was only a matter of time "And how comes you're not back at the Boarding House?"

The fairy cleared her throat and idly played with the end of one of her curls "We broke up" she revealed startling the pair.

"What?" Elena burst out. That was…crazy, she couldn't imagine one without the other "Why?"

"Is that any of your business?" Ava asked

"Ava we're your friends you can talk to us" Bonnie said softly. She never thought she would be discussing Ava's love life.

"I know…it's complicated. He-he thinks I like Klaus-"

"Do you?" Elena asked "I promise we won't judge" she added.

Ava shrugged her shoulders "I don't know. Last night me and Damon had a fight…he doesn't trust me and after Jeremy's thing…I don't think I trust him. He says I'm-it just got out of hand and I ended up at Gran's grave" Bonnie glanced over to the blond before her eyes focused back on the road. Elena reached forward and placed her hand on the fairy's shoulder giving it a small squeeze.

"Then?" she urged

"Klaus came…-he didn't do anything. He spoke to me…he was-he wasn't his usual psycho self. He made me think about life…and everything really" Ava confided in them. "He listened to me. Something I felt like Damon doesn't do sometimes."

Elena nodded; she could understand Ava's point of view she knew that the fairy sometimes may have felt trapped. God knows she had experience the same thing with Stefan when it came to the sacrifice that happened. "You feel suffocated right?"

Ava licked her lips and nodded "Does that make me bad?"

"No sweetie" Elena assured her "It doesn't…just think really hard. About what you-"she put empathises on this word "want."

"Ok" Ava nodded "I'm still pissed at you…you nice bitch"

Elena chuckled; at least things were less frostier than before. There was the sound of the cell ringing; it was the witch's cell.

"Who is it?" Ava asked putting her feet down and leaning forward to stretch her back.

"Stefan" Bonnie replied "I told him I'd call him as soon as I got the address."

Ava rolled her milky green orbs and licked her lips, "Leave it" the doppelganger murmured,

"Is she looking at her cell?" the fairy asked

"Yep-"

"Whoa-"

"Ava-"Bonnie shouted when the fairy managed to snatch it out of hands and threw it in the back of the car "What the-"

"What?" the petite teen exclaimed "You're getting the chance to see your mom….I wouldn't want anything or anyone to ruin the moment. Ergo bitchy Stefan won't be doing that to you."

"She's got a point" Elena answered the cell "What?" she snapped into the phone. "Bonnie, Ava and I are going to spend the night in the lake house-"

"We-humph-"the fairy was cut off when Elena placed her hand over her mouth effectively shutting the blond up. Bonnie shook her head and kept her eyes on the road.

"…while we wait for Sherriff Forbes to give us some more addresses. No we need a night off from your insanity…well we're doing everything we can…so maybe can you not call us every five minutes….done" she hanged up but shrieked when Ava licked her hand forcing her to let go of her.

"Ava-"

"You can't touch what you can't afford" Ava declared attempting to be dignified.

* * *

They finally pulled up to a two story house; Ava felt the car slowing down till it came to a stop on the driveway.

"Cute house" Elena commented seeing the maroon house.

"Yeah" Bonnie nodded. "In the middle of nowhere"

Ava sighed "It'll just be our luck to end up in a torture place or something. You think mom is a murderer or-"

"No Ava" Elena cut her off. "You ready?" she asked leaning forwards so she could look at the witch's face.

"You can do this" Ava grinned

"Ok" Bonnie took a deep breath, and they all unbuckled themselves before climbing out of the car. Ava gripped onto her cane; it felt odd having to use it again. She hardly did nowadays; after all she did know Mystic Falls like the back of her hand. But since she was somewhere knew she was forced to use her cane.

"Come on" Bonnie came around and grabbed Ava's hand; she swung it in a low arch to make sure the path she was stepping on was clear.

"Smells kind of musty" Ava commented as she stepped on the porch, the creaky wood squeaked under their weight. Elena moved further ahead and pressed the bell. There was no answer.

"Ava?"

"No I don't hear any thoughts" Ava shook her head…"we came all this way why don't we just wait inside?" she asked

"We can't" Bonnie said she was getting anxious about this whole affair

"Of course we can. We came all this way" Ava uttered "now someone check. See if there's a key hidden under a pot plant or something" she said.

"Are you-"Bonnie saw Elena looking under the pot plants.

"What? Ava's got a point. We came all this way" Elena sighed in frustration "there's no key-"

"Then that's a sign-"

"Alright Bon don't get witchy" Ava drawled "there's an easy way to get in" both the witch and the doppelganger as Ava used her cane to locate something, their eyes widened in unison when the fairy picked up a rock

"Ava don't you dare" Elena warned.

"Oh…chill we'll just explain later" she shrugged it off. And without another thought she threw the heavy rock. Instead of hitting glass the fairy had hit dead centre on the door. She made a dent

"Ava" Bonnie hissed "what are we going to say?"

"Erm…it's an ice breaker-"

"Hey there" a voice shouted causing the three females to jump "Did you just throw a rock at the door-"

"Yeah" Ava cleared her throat, she could easily get them out of this "well you see my friend-"Elena palmed face and Bonnie sighed. She had the urge to run "I locked myself out of my house-"

"Your house?" the green eyed man asked

"Yeah…I live here. And I thought that since I don't have a way to get in I'll make a way to get in…"she trailed off.

"This isn't your house" the man uttered.

"Yes it is" Ava argued holding onto her cane

"No it isn't-"

"Yes it is-"

"How can this be your house when I live here?" the man.

Ava's eyes bugged out "Oh…well you're trespassing-"the man looked at the blond in disbelief "you're lucky I don't call the cops. Since you're staying in my house."

"Why don't I just call the cops? I'm sure they'll be interested why someone is vandalising my house-"

"Well call them buddy" Ava egged him on.

Things were definitely getting out of hand so Elena decided to step in "Look we'll pay for the damages, but we're here looking for Abbey Wilson" she explained.

"Well she's not home. Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked looking at the trio,

"It's ok we can come back-"Bonnie rushed out and was about to run off but Elena grabbed her arm stopping her.

"I'm sorry but you look so familiar-"

"Really? Well-"Ava started

"No not you, your friend" he was looking at Bonnie, he felt like he saw her face somewhere before but couldn't quiet put his finger on it.

"Erm…Abbey is my mom" Bonnie said.

"Oh…"there was a moment of awkward silence "Well I'm Jamie erm…you guys want to come inside?"

"Nah you don't say" Ava said sarcastically

"Play nice" Elena hissed, as Jamie opened the door for them. Ava was ushered into the cosy home and they settled down at the table.

"You guys sure you don't want anything?" he offered "we've got coconut water, some fresh oj and some guava juice" he peered into his fridge.

"Water is fine" Bonnie said.

"Hmm…I could go for guava juice" Ava called out

"Cool-"

"And something to snack on…I don't mind that" she added. Jamie shook his head and tried to dig something out. There was a moment of silence; Ava nudged the witch that was sitting beside her. "Speak to him" she whispered.

"So what? Are we related?" Bonnie finally managed to get out as Jamie set a plate of biscuits down as well as their drinks; he pushed the guava juice towards the fairy.

"It's there" he informed her "Abbey is not my mom" he uttered.

Ava cocked an eyebrow "Are you her toy-boy oww" she yelped when Elena hit her on the back of the head. As Jamie shook his head.

"No god no-"

"Alright…bitch" Ava hissed at Elena. She took a sip of the guava juice and immediately spat it back out into the cup that was gross.

"She dated my old man back in the day" Jamie informed them "he's kind of a deadbeat, so when they broke up she took me in, didn't freak out when I got her car towed…"Ava frowned at that and ate a chocolate biscuit. So Abbey was around for a person who wasn't even her kid but when it came to her own one she ran off.

"She sounds great" Bonnie smiled

"_It's ok to be pissed off…."_

"_I know"_ the witch thought back, just as the front door was opened. And someone else entered the house.

"Jamie?" a woman's voice called out. "Whose car is out front? And who damaged the front door?" Abbey froze seeing who was sitting there. She reminded herself to keep her thoughts locked up.

"That's mine" Bonnie answered and stood up to greet her. Ava and Elena remained quiet "I'm Bonnie…your daughter."

"Hello Bonnie-"Abbey murmured.

Ava licked her lips "This is like a soap opera" she murmured to Elena. "Hey Jamie fancy getting us some mango juice?" she broke the awkward silence.

* * *

Ava sighed and moved around the room, she couldn't sit still for another second. Abbey and Jamie had gone into the kitchen to rustle up some food.

"So how are you holding up?" Elena asked.

"I'm not here to get my mom back…I just need her help" Bonnie said.

"Yeah…so what it doesn't bother you that she's taking care of someone else? Not her own kid?" Ava asked. Elena crossed her arms in front of her chest, knowing that she did have a point.

"So I hope you're hungry" Abbey emerged from the kitchen with a tray full of food. "Food has always been my go-to for an ice breaker."

Elena smiled and sat down, "You've got a beautiful home." The fairy couldn't help but be irritated slightly.

"You're so sweet, just like your mom" Abbey smiled

Ava licked her lips and perched down on the edge of the chair she had been previously sitting on. Now this was new. She didn't know that Bonnie's mom knew Elena's mom.

"You knew my mom?" Elena looked up at her.

"Yes, not just yours…Ava's mom as well. Faith and Miranda were my best friends" Abbey revealed "I have to say Ava…you look so much like your mom. And I'm guessing that you and her share something else besides looks." She could just tell that the petite blond was one of a kind, just as Faith had been.

"So you had a daughter…and two best friends and you left?" Bonnie asked, she would have to be forced away to be parted with Elena, Ava and Caroline.

"My best friends were the reason why I left" Abbey admitted. "Fifteen years ago a vampire came to town. Looking for you Elena and Ava, he was looking for the doppelganger and the fae. No one could manage to kill him so I lured him out of town…and cast a spell to desiccate him in a crypt in Charlotte."

"Wait…papa Original?" Ava questioned

"Mikael?" Elena clarified seeing the look on Abbey's face. "He was an Original vampire."

"It took every ounce of power I had" she informed them "almost killed me. I recovered but my magic didn't. My powers never came back"

"And neither did you" Bonnie uttered.

"It wasn't that simple…-"

"Wasn't that simple? What? You cast a spell…and then what? Taught Jamie how to drive-"

"Bonnie-"

"Erm…no Elena you keep your nose out" Ava cut the doppelganger off. "She needs to get this off of her chest"

"She can't help us…she has no magic" Bonnie shrugged her shoulders. She was about to walk off but Abbey jumped onto her feet

"No wait…talk to me. Please" she pleaded.

"We'll wait outside" Elena said grabbing Ava's wrist. "Come on-"

"Ergh but I wanted to know what's going on" the fairy was dragged from the room.

"Ava I think we need to talk" Elena said, and shut the door behind them.

Ava walked down the gravelled pathway, her cane was held out in front of her. Elena fell in pace beside her.

"Ava-"

"What is it you wanted to say?" she asked.

Elena sighed she needed and wanted to clear the air between them. "Ava…I know what I did with Jeremy was wrong…-"

"You took his choice away and you won't believe me-"

"I am so sorry Ava. I was harsh and…I just Klaus wanted gone so bad that I didn't even think of any other reason for you to-"

"Save Damon" Ava finished off.

"Right-"she pulled Ava to a stop, and stood in front of her blond friend. "Ava…you seem sad…and I hate the reason that it's because of me-"

"Not just you" Ava muttered

"I know" Elena licked her lips "but part of it is because of me. Ava…can I ask you something. If you were in my shoes what would have done? If the one remaining person that's your family was in danger what would you have done?" she murmured.

"I wouldn't have made a selfish decision…"she started; it was easy for her to say. But then Ava put herself in Elena's position. If Gran was around and she was in danger…and she had a chance to save her. Get her out of harm's way…she would. The fairy came to a startling conclusion. She would have sent Gran away, the same way Elena sent Jeremy away. "Yes…I understand…just I don't what any more secrets between us. We're meant to be in this together"

Elena grinned, her heart felt lighter she hugged her friend tightly "Ok…I promise no more secrets" she said sincerely. Ava's resolve cracked and she hugged the taller girl back harder.

"Great-"

"So you owe me some dinner and other things" she declared, Ava spun around "So where are we head-oww-"she grunted when she smashed into something hard.

Elena gasped seeing Stefan there, "Ava-"

"Fuck" the fairy clutched her pink nose. "Who's the bitch-"

"Hello Elena, Ava. Nice lake house" Stefan drawled.

Ava groaned "Oh…damn" she huffed "This day has got shittier" she mumbled.

* * *

They had now moved further in the back yard, Ava dropped into the wooden chair. She leant on the back legs. She could hear Stefan pacing in front of her.

"So what do you think I wouldn't find out?" Stefan asked

Ava rolled her milky green orbs, this was boring. "Honestly I didn't care" Elena said.

"This is exactly why I didn't want you in the loop Elena-"Stefan snapped.

"I'm a lesbian-"the fairy declared loudly.

"Yeah only because you can't do whatever the hell you want" the doppelganger argued.

"I've been having homosexual feelings for Caroline and Bonnie I'm so confused" the fairy carried on. She jumped when Stefan kicked aside the chair beside Ava, causing the fairy to jump onto her feet. Ok now she definitely knew that neither one of them had paid attention to her. "Steady on Stef-"Ava uttered.

"Hey-"Jamie leap down from the top of the barn "is everything ok here?" he asked

"Jamie go back inside ok? Please trust me its better off for you there" Elena said looking at him.

"Yeah Elena is totally right…she's a bitch sometimes but she does have her moments" Ava hastily added on.

"I don't think so" the fairy felt Jamie's shoulder brushing pass her, stating that he had in fact move passed her towards Stefan.

"I'd listen to them get back inside" Stefan warned him.

"I don't think so" Jamie growled causing the vampire to grab him by the throat.

"Get back inside before I tear your damn throat out. Do you understand me?" Stefan compelled him and shoved Jamie back into Ava, Elena grabbed onto the petite teen's upper-arms to steady her.

"I don't think you realise how bad you've gotten" the doppelganger snapped, Ava was vaguely reminded of a mother scolding a child.

"Bloody hell Stef…that was mean" the blond shook her head.

"It's the way it's got to be" Stefan uttered, no emotion passing through his features.

"Oh right…out-villain the villain-"Elena sniped.

Ava licked her lips "That concept isn't really valid is it?" the fairy questioned. Before the vampire could retort, Jamie once again emerged from the back but this time with a shot gun.

"You're not supposed to be here" Jamie said.

"Jamie what are you doing?" Elena cried out. "Ava-"

Ava pulled up her barriers and threw herself into Jamie's mind '_I have to do this. I have to do this. Stop anyone who's in the way. Stop anyone who's in the way-_"Ava's eyes snapped opened "He's compelled-"she shouted just as Jamie fired at Stefan causing him to land several step backs.

"AVA-"Elena shouted. The fairy tore into Jamie's mind causing him to cry out in pain, the doppelganger rushed towards the fallen vampire. Ava was struggling to keep her hold on Stefan. Her power was wavering…the compelled human staggered onto his feet, Stefan blinked and groaned

"Elena…Ava-"the doppelganger spun around just in time to see Jamie using the butt of the gun and hit the fairy over the head not enough force to do permanent damage but to knock her out. Ava fell into a dark abyss.

Ava groaned and rolled her head "What-"she realised that she was being tied to a pole. Elena looked over to the blond, and frowned seeing the trickle of scarlet liquid coming down the side of her temple.

"What's going on?" her voice was slurred "Hey-"

"Ava-"Elena called out seeing that the fairy was beginning to panic. Jamie grunted he was struggling to tie the wriggling blond up. "Jamie why are you doing this?" the brunette shouted.

Ava could hear Stefan groaning in pain, her own head was throbbing. She could barely keep her eyes open, but the mind-reader wasn't going to go down without a fight. She struggled even more

"Stop moving" Jamie snapped. He was under orders to stop the teens from fleeing.

"Jamie let us go…Stefan needs help-"Elena said her eyes hadn't moved off her former boyfriend.

Before he could give her an answer he was called elsewhere "JAMIE!" Abbey shouted. Elena gasped seeing Bonnie being dragged away. Jamie tightened the ropes around Ava's wrists and ran off to help the older Bennett.

"Ava they took her. Ava they've got Bonnie" Elena stammered.

"BONNIE" Ava shouted. But it was useless.

* * *

Night had now set in, since Jamie had rush off to help Abbey he hadn't secured Ava's bound wrists unlike Elena's one. The doppelganger leant back, and saw that Ava was almost free.

"_Keep going" _

Ava heard Elena's encouraging thought. She grunted and pulled the ropes hard stretching it out so she could scrape it against the nail that was sticking out. Elena looked up seeing Jamie returning.

"Jamie please-"Elena begged "just let us go!"

"Don't" Jamie shouted holding up the shot gun "don't do anything I don't know why I shot him. But I did. I don't know why I'm holding this gun but if you move or do anything I will shoot him" he roared. Ava let out a puff of air, Jamie was too distracted by Elena to notice the fairy who had freed herself.

"_I'm out" _she mentally told Elena.

"Who gave you that gun?" the brunette asked. She was glad that one of them was free.

"A man came by earlier and said if anyone got in the way I'm supposed to shoot them" Jamie said, tears were in his eyes.

"What else did he say?" Ava called out into the night air.

"If Abbey didn't find out the location of some coffins I'm supposed to shoot myself" Jamie told her.

"Oh well…that's shitty" the blond didn't know what to say, Elena swallowed that was what Ava could come up with? "Erm…well I'm free…"the fairy said. Taking a step from the pole "Now…I hope this works…"

"How did-"

"You need to untie Elena and let us go-"she ordered trying to use her fairy magic, but like always Ava found that actually channelling was really difficult. She wasn't like Bonnie, whose abilities come to her naturally.

"No-"Jamie shouted, it wasn't working "You need to stop moving-"

"Ava stop-"Elena yelled seeing the fairy taking another step towards a frantic Jamie, he was waving his gun around

"Jamie untie Elena-"Ava tried again,

"I said STOP-"she jumped when he fired the gun up in the air.

"Ava-"Elena shouted her heart was jumping up a mile a minute in her chest. "Stop-"

"Jamie-"

"I SAID STOP-"it was getting too much the shouting. Her fairy magic wasn't working properly, but then she felt a surge of power coursing through her. Elena's jaw dropped when a blast of white light shot out of Ava's hand. The force sent Jamie back into the wooden beam.

"Ava-"

"Oh snap…well it felt epic did it look epic?" Ava asked. Stefan's reply was too let out a pained groaned. "Oh right bitch…-"

"Ava untie me" Elena called out. The fairy rushed towards her and groped around for the ropes. Her hands clumsily untied the knots. The doppelganger winced "It's too tight-"

"Oops-"

"And by your smarmy voice you did it on purpose" Elena uttered. She didn't miss the small grin on her face

"Yeah-"with that the fairy managed to free Elena. The doppelganger rushed towards Stefan and fell onto her knees beside him.

Ava was anxious to go and find Bonnie, "What can I do to help?" Elena asked looking down at him.

"Every time I move I can feel the wood chips scraping against my heart. You need to get it out" Stefan groaned.

Ava tutted and was beginning to get impatient about waiting "Ok Elena you do that and I'll go and find Bonnie o-"

"No-"Elena yelled as she started to dig her fingers into Stefan's wound. The vampire looked over to the fairy and saw that she was ignoring the brunette.

"I swear to god Ava if you go after them Bonnie you are in serious trouble" Stefan growled "I mean it."

Ava swore and kicked a rock over "Where are you going?" Elena called seeing that the blond was heading out the barn.

"Abbey stole Bonnie from us…I'll steal her freaking food…and someone makes sure that Jamie is alive" Ava called over her shoulder and then proceeded to head back to the house.

* * *

"Ta da…and I'm done" Ava declared and took a huge chunk out of the sandwich she had made. "Hmm" she hummed.

"Really? I leave for a bit and you're eating all of my food?"

"Oh my god the bitch is here the bitch-"the fairy spluttered spraying Abbey with a face-full of crumbs "Someone bitch-"

"Ava-"Bonnie entered the scene. "It's ok, Abbey brought me back"

Ava's jaw dropped "What the-I was gone for twenty minutes" she exclaimed "what the hell man?"

"You spent twenty minutes making a sandwich" Bonnie giggled at the bewildered expression on the fairy's face.

"And a mess" Abbey looked around at her kitchen; the one tidy place was in a complete mess. "Look Bonnie I need to talk to you"

"Sure…"

"Alone-"the elder Bennett wasn't too surprised when the petite teen didn't take the hint "Ava do you mind-"

"Of course not go ahead chat. I am perfectly at home" Ava grinned and took another chunk out of her sandwich.

Abbey couldn't help but smile "Would you mind waiting outside?"

"Oh...Oh" Ava uttered realisation hitting; she blushed and scurried out but returned a second later to grab the jar full of pickles. Abbey laughed and thought that Ava was literally image of her mother.

Ava felt the night air against her skin, Elena and Stefan glanced over to the fairy who had to step out onto the porch. They had just finished their heart to heart, and the doppelganger was jubilant that she and Stefan would get back together.

"You should talk to Ava" Elena whispered to him and pressed a kiss on to his cheek. She walked pass the fairy telling her that she'll be back in a bit, since she had to go wash her hands.

Ava leant against the porch railing and took another chunk out of the sandwich. "So Ava-"

"What'd you want Stef?"

The vampire could see the change in Ava's demeanour at one. "I wanted to say sorry…you mean the world to Mystic Falls and I-"

"Was chatting out of your ass" she finished off.

"Ok…I wanted a more eloquent way to put it but yeah" Stefan chuckled and dropped his arm around her shoulders.

"It's ok…you're screwed up in the head so I forgive you…plus you're my Steffie-"

"And you're my Ava" Stefan held her close. He missed her "So what's with you and Damon? I thought you'd be moving back into the boarding house?"

Ava frowned "I…I…well we're not together…its just-"

"Ava you don't need to explain yourself to me. Damon has a lot of issues…you do what you feel is right" Stefan said wisely.

Ava smiled, she really needed that a gentle push. Throughout the day she had been getting asked a lot of questions and…now she was getting just want she needed.

Soon enough Elena, Bonnie and Abbey emerged from the house; the doppelganger would be getting a ride off of Stefan, since she and he needed some time alone to talk properly.

"Ava I'm staying at yours tonight-"Stefan called over to her, as he opened the car door for Elena.

"Wait what?" Ava asked with a frown on her face.

"Someone has got to make sure you don't burn your house down" he chuckled; Ava mockingly laughed along causing the other females to laugh.

"Come on Ava" Bonnie yelled walking over to her own car.

"Wait Ava can I have a moment-with you" Abbey added seeing the fairy about to walk away. The elder Bennett looked over to her daughter who seems to have got the silent message and waited in the car.

"Is this about your kitchen? I would offer to clean it…but I really don't want to" Ava said. Abbey smiled and gently brushed aside Ava's fallen curls…god she reminded her so much of Faith. She missed her best friend.

"I just wanted to tell you something…something I think you need to know" Abbey murmured "After I had left Mystic Falls, mom-"she was referring to Sheila "helped me keep tabs. The night of your parents' death they were running Ava." Ava blinked she wasn't expecting this

"What?" she had those weird dreams. But that's what the teen always thought they were.

"Your parents were running because word got out to Mikael's men…they were after you Ava." Ava's heart hammered and swallowed. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"My parents died because of me-?"

"No, no honey" Abbey shook her head cupping the fairy's face. "Your parents did what any parents would have done. They wanted to protect you…they wanted to flee from Mystic Falls. But it was a trap Ava…their deaths were planned. Do not blame yourself Ava-"she thought that the fairy deserved to know.

Ava nodded and Abbey guided her to Bonnie's car. The witch looked at her friend in concern. "Ava?"

"Can we go home?" Ava asked her voice shook. Her parents death weren't an accident…it was a murder.

"Yeah-"with one final goodbye to Abbey they were off down the road.

* * *

Ava sighed and held her head in her hands. She had just managed to get rid of Bonnie; her head was swimming with Abbey's words. Well that was something she wasn't expecting. She groaned hearing the floorboards creaking, alerting the fairy that someone was here.

"Look Bon-"

"Whoa I'm not witchy" Damon called out "I haven't got breasts…or magic. So Ava-"

"Can you leave me alone Damon?" Ava snapped she was already running on high emotions and he wasn't helping.

"Look Ava you need to understand…that the ultimatum I gave you meant nothing-"

"No" Ava's cheek flushed "You need to understand Damon…you're right those words meant shit. After everything we've been through the things you did for me you still are a dick. I went hell for you" she burst out jumping onto her feet "I gave everything up…you thought I went off to play house with Klaus? If so you really are messed up in the head." She snapped, she was getting everything literally everything off her chest.

"I'm not the one with the major issues here. It's you…sort yourself out Damon." without another word she turned on her heel and slammed the front door shut. Damon closed his eyes and sighed…he came to a conclusion she was right. She was absolutely right. But he vowed to get her back so with that thought in mind he blurred off of the porch.

Ava leant heavily against her front door, she clutched her aching heart. She felt hot tears spill down her face. The fairy just wanted to get in her fuzzy pyjamas and snuggle up with Coco. The petite blond and jogged upstairs, Ava changed out of her clothes and padded barefooted downstairs.

"There you are" Stefan declared as she entered the living room.

Ava sighed "Stef I really don't want to talk" she muttered and flopped down on the couch. Stefan frowned and sat down beside her

"Well we can just sit and eat marshmallows" he offered.

Ava sniffed "I don't have a fireplace"

"Well I've got a Bunsen burner." Stefan offered causing Ava to giggle. He handed her a stick and the house was filled up with the smell of toasted marshmallows. She bit into the chewy treat and leant against his shoulder, Stefan wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"So how are you and Elena doing?" Ava asked

"We're getting there" Stefan murmured taking a bite out of the sticky treat. "And you and Damon?"

Ava grunted "I told him basically he was a massive dick…and yeah I told him he needs to sort himself out" she trailed off "we're in a mess Stefan" she whispered.

Stefan frowned "Ava you'll get through this. Truth is I think you're too good for my brother. For all of this" he kissed her head. First time in a while Ava felt safe, who would have thought it would be with a ripper? For the rest of the night they spent on the couch, toasting marshmallows using a Bunsen burner. Until both Ava and Stefan had fallen asleep.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Outfit link on profile. Thanks to those who reviewed. **

**So in this chap-Ava's wake up call is Bonnie. We learn that Ava snuck into the Gilberts house to say goodbye to Jeremy. But ends up in Alaric's room. Ava squashes Coco. Bonnie can't cook. Things are hostile between Ava and Elena but they pushed it aside to help Bonnie. They find out Ava would rather stay with Elijah's body than help but she gets dragged away. Ava and Damon snap at each other. Elena, Bonnie and Ava end up on a road trip where she tells them that her and Damon might have broken up. They arrive at Abbey's, and Ava ends up vandalising the house and gets into an argument with Jamie. Ava gets dragged out of the house where she and Elena talk. Ava knows that she would most likely have done the same...plus they've been freinds forever. Stefan comes and he gets shot by Jamie. Ava knocks him out. She makes a sandwich whilst everything goes down. Ava gets told some truths by Abbey. Ava tells Damon to sort himself out. And a moment between Stefan and Ava (They haven't had many of them)and they toast marshmallow. **

**Next Chap-Elijah and Ava reunion. **

**Please REVIEW**


	57. Chapter 57

"Wake up-"Ava groaned feeling someone prodding her. She scrunched up her nose "Ava wake up-"

"Noooo" she whined and snuggled into the warm body besides her. There was a mass of blankets and quilts atop her.

"Ava-"Stefan blinked and looked down, he and Ava had ended up falling asleep on the couch he had woken up a couple of hours ago and grabbed some blankets for them. "It's…ten in the morning-"he groaned.

"Shush…no talking Steffie-"Ava muttered, Stefan brows furrowed together when he felt something wet on his chest.

"Aww AVA-"he realised that blond had ended up drooling on him "You drooled on me-"

"You're hot apparently of course lots of people drooled" the fairy mumbled already going back to sleep.

Stefan rolled his eyes and groaned even louder, seeing that within the drool there was marshmallow mixed into it. "Not that type of drooling…now get up. I'll get some breakfast-"he attempted to move but was trapped by the mounds of blanket, plus it didn't help that Ava seemed to be using him as her personal cuddle toy.

"Ava move please-"he grunted and swore "Damn how strong are you Ava?" he muttered and wriggled out of her grip, he managed it and went to get up, but he snagged on a blanket. The fairy had fallen back to sleep, Stefan tugged on the blanket and saw that was stuck under Ava, he sighed and with a firm and final tug he pulled hard.

"Oh-"he winced

"STEFAN! YOU'RE SUCH A BITCH-"Ava shrieked the vampire had sent her careening towards the hardwood floor.

"Now Ava-"

"You better run" the fairy scrambled on to her feet, seeing the expression on her face Stefan turned on his heel and ran. Sure he can handle threatening Originals, vampires and hybrids. But when it came to a pissed off fairy he knew to run.

* * *

Ava sighed and exited the shower, Stefan ended up having leaving since he had to go and check up on Bonnie and the coffin. She towel dried her wet hair and then proceeded to rummage through her closet wanting to find something casual to wear. She grabbed the labels that was attached to her clothes, and opted to wear a pair of shorts and a random top, since she was expecting to spend a casual day around the house. She slipped on her clothes as well as a pair of flats. Ava skipped down the stairs and headed into the kitchen. Stefan had told her that he had made her breakfast. The fairy sniffed the air and moved over to her dining table, she sat down in the wooden, a wide smile on her face when she touched a warm bowl. She lifted the spoon and swallowed the smile on her face immediately disappeared and a look of revulsion replaced it.

"Eww…argh-"she gagged and spat out as much as she could "all the freaking time porridge….bloody Stefan" she grouched. Ava stood up and dumped the bowl in the sink. She huffed, thinking what she could eat…pop-tarts would work. With a nod she moved over to her cupboards and proceeded to rummage through it.

She huffed there was no pop-tarts at all "What the-"she muttered and frowned. Where did they all go? She thought…she did have some the night before…and then some more after Damon left…and "Oh crap, I ate them all…this calls for drastic measures" she declared.

Ava licked her lips, she would have to go to the Gilbert house, but she doubt Elena or Alaric would hand them over so easily. Some rubbish about sugar being bad in the morning…Ava would have to be stealthy.

The fairy exited the house through the back door and walked down her garden; she hopped over the fence and scurried up the Gilbert pathway. Ava grinned as she made it to the backdoor. She grabbed the doorknob and swore. It was locked

"Oh come on" she exclaimed "they leave their front door unlocked but when it comes to the back…noo lets lock it" she let out a puff of air. Now what was she going to do? Ava bit her bottom lip, her milky green orbs lit up. The kitchen window, she knew for a fact that would be open, Elena always left that open.

Ava trailed her hand across the wall and felt the outline of the window, it was wide open. So scrambled up the wall and pushed herself through the window that was located above the sink. Ava stuck one foot in and rolled her eyes when she got her foot in the sink. She managed to get the other leg over

"Terrific" she grinned, her moment of brilliance when she slipped off the counter and hit the floor. Ava jumped up and smoothed down her clothes and shook her head, pretending as if nothing happened. Without further ado she ran into the Gilbert pantry and managed to locate several boxes of pop tarts. She loaded her arms, not wanting to try and bumble around with the backdoor she opted to go out. Ava sneakily opened the front door and as quiet as possible shut it behind her.

"Ava what are you doing?" Elena asked, she, Alaric and the Sheriff were all watching the teen with bemused expressions.

Ava yelped and dropped the boxes of pop tarts. "What the hell?" she shrieked clutching her heaving chest. "You-don't-can't do that-"

"This is our porch" Alaric exclaimed "and what are you doing? Stealing our food?" he asked.

"Duh…Stefan made shitty porridge" Ava said as if that was all the answer that they needed. "And I needed an urgent refuel of…"

"Pop tarts?" Elena snorted; the fairy nodded and ripped open the box "How did you get in anyway?"

"I do what I always do" Ava shrugged and groaned feeling the treat sliding down her throat. "I broke in" she grinned.

"And is this a usual thing?" Sheriff Forbes asked, Ava's eyes widened crap she thought why the hell didn't she pull up the barriers in her mind? Ergh.

"Ummm….well….no?" Ava uttered "Pop-tart?" she offered.

Elena shook her head "It doesn't matter about that, but why are you here Sheriff?"

Sheriff Forbes cleared her throat and Ava inched forward munching on the treat, she was here and truth was that the petite blond was nosy.

"This is an unconventional conversation we're about to have" Sheriff Forbes uttered peaking Ava's interest "I'm about to have so I'll hope you'll protect me on it"

"Of course" Alaric said instantly

"I assume you guys heard that our medical examiner was murdered the night of the Wickery Bridge fundraiser"

"Yeah" Alaric nodded "I heard about that, Brian Walters why?"

Ava frowned, she hadn't heard about that but then again she was hardly speaking to her friends at that time.

"We've been investigating, someone drove this stake through his heart" Sheriff Forbes raised the plastic back so Elena and Alaric could see it.

"A stake through his heart?" Ava swallowed and licked her lips "but he wasn't a vampire was he?"

"No…he was human" the blond haired woman replied, Alaric took the bag off of him and frowned seeing the weapon that was used.

"It's one of ours" the hunter exclaimed, the fairy pulled out another pop-tart, and broke the tense atmosphere by taking a loud bite. Ava blushed feeling their stairs but didn't stop eating. "It's one of the sets from your parents lake house" Elena's lake house? How did someone used that as a murder weapon? The fairy thought.

"That's why I'm here" Sheriff Forbes announced "I haven't told anyone but forensics ran it for prints. And found only one clean set. Yours Elena" she uttered.

Ava's jaw dropped "No freaking way…"she let out a low whistle "I know we had a fight Elena, but resorting to murder-"the doppelganger slapped her upside the head. "Ok…I'm guessing that you didn't kill him." She mumbled and turned on her heel heading back into the Gilbert house.

Ava was sitting on the wooden counter top, she had moved on from pop-tarts to a bowlful of chips.

"So you're a prime suspect in a murder investigation?" Damon said, he was on speaker phone. The blond hadn't actually spoken to the elder Salvatore since last night.

"She doesn't think it's me" Elena said "she's just trying to find out why someone used my family weapons to kill a Council member." She explained. Alaric returned with his duffle bag that was stuffed full of weapon and set it down besides Ava.

"….Well why don't you ask Ric if he's dirty little doctor had access to his weapons?" Damon's voice rang through the quiet kitchen.

"You're on speaker phone dick-"Alaric snapped causing Ava to snort.

"Shame-"the fairy pitched in "I'm not the only one who labelled you as a dick-"

"I've got a huge one, want to feel Ava-"Damon purred.

"Speaker phone you prick" Ava said she felt her cheeks heating up, she shoved a handful of chips into her mouth. "Get back to the actual topic at hand-"she uttered accidentally spraying the hunter in the face, he slapped her gently upside the head.

"….Right I'm just saying the first suspect is usually the right one…"the raven head vampire uttered.

"Brian Walters was killed days ago I didn't show Meredith this stuff last night." Alaric argued. "Ava did you hear-"

Ava shook her head "Nope…I didn't hear her thoughts at all, since I didn't even have a reason" she uttered.

Elena pulled her hair out its pony tail "It's not Meredith" she pitched in.

"Yeah but Brian Walters was her ex-boyfriend, and Ric saw them fighting" Damon stated, Ava frowned wondering where he was. She could hear birds chirping in the background.

"It's not Meredith…"Elena snapped "I refused to believe that you're luck with women is that tragic."

Ava wasn't so sure though…she could picture this happening. "Well who else knows about your secret slayer sash?"

"A dozen" Alaric murmured "I've got weapons everywhere, here, the school, my loft, your car even Ava's house." Ava blinked at that, this was new information.

"It's Klaus it has to be he's just screwing with us-"Damon drawled.

Ava tutted "No…he's too psychotic about his coffins…I don't think its him" she stated.

"Of course you wouldn't" Damon sniped.

Ava frowned "What's that supposed to mean?" she snapped her nails dug into the wooden countertop.

"Oh you know exactly what it me-"

"Ok" Elena intervened not wanting an argument to break out between the fairy and the vampire. "What if it was Stefan? He was acting crazy that night-"

"Not him" Ava argued "well…he could be….but we did sleep with each other last night and he didn't mention anything-"she rolled her eyes hearing the room grow silent.

"YOU WHAT? YOU SLEPT WITH STEFAN?" Damon shouted. Elena rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Ava frowned in confusion and then burst out into laughter "You thought…I and Stefan….sex-"she said in between giggles. "You made a funny-"she snorted.

"I don't have time for this" Damon uttered "I've got to go"

"Where are you?" Alaric asked

"Tea with an old friend" the vampire said before hanging up.

Ava placed the empty bowl on the countertop. She jumped off of the table "Well this has been enlightening but-"Alaric grabbed the scruff of her top, pulling the fairy back.

"Where are you going?" he asked and cocked an eyebrow seeing the state of the petite blond teen's face, she had crumbs and sauce all around her mouth. Elena threw him a washcloth and he then started to wipe the mess off.

"Ric-"Ava whined loudly wriggling in his hold. "God-"she squeaked when he wiped her face. "Stop-"

"Hey you're the dirty one here" Alaric chuckled, Ava opened her mouth about to give a retort but stopped when she heard a 'click' and groaned. "Elena took a picture didn't she?" she pouted.

"Yep" Alaric grinned.

Ava sighed "Well bitches I'll catch ya later" she exclaimed and waltzed off.

"Where are you going?" Elena called after her.

"Going to set fire to Mr Browns bins-"

"AVA-"

"Kidding." They heard her cackle and then a thump and a loud 'Ow'. Alaric shook his head and went to take inventory of his weapons, whilst Elena poked her head out of the hallway.

"How is she?" the history teacher asked.

"Erm…she's still on the floor…"Elena replied from her spot against the doorway "still on the floor….and now she's up. Ava?"

"I'm cool" Ava yelled "Bye bitches." Both Alaric and Elena shook their heads, not all effected by Ava's name for them.

* * *

Ava chewed a red vine, Stefan was besides her. "Seriously? You've got Gatsby here?" the vampire asked. It was mid-afternoon and the pair was lounging around in the old Xenia house.

"Yep" the fairy exclaimed "the brail version Gran got it for me" she answered. "I think there's a few in that box" she said.

Stefan cocked an eyebrow and proceeded to go through the wicker basket that was placed besides the couch. And saw that there were piles and piles of books. The vampire couldn't help but prefer this place to the Boarding House; this place was cosy, small and inviting and had a certain charm about it.

Whereas the grand house that they had been staying in before seemed more formal, he looked up hearing a rustling and rolled his eyes when he witnessed Ava turning the whole packet of red vines upside down.

"Ava its finished" he murmured.

"Damn…hmm I fancy some cotton candy you? And we could watch a movie…you know what I mean." Ava uttered and was about to get up, but the vampire pulled her back down.

"No…you have way too much sugar" Stefan said ignoring the look on her face. "So-"

"By any chance you haven't killed a medical examiner have ya?" Ava asked casually placing her feet on the coffee table.

Stefan sighed "No I haven't now-"

"Chill man" Ava murmured "you said you didn't do it and I believe you" she grinned "Now let's put on Indiana Jones-"

Stefan sighed "We've watched that last night-"

"Dude that was part one, we've got two more" she declared. But before she could get shove the DVD into the player. The door opened and in blurred in Damon.

"So this is cosy" Damon uttered, his heart clenching at the sight of Ava here with Stefan…he missed that. Being with them. But for now he pushed that to the back of his mind.

"Damon? I thought I told you-"

"Yeah…ssh Ava" the raven head uttered "I've brought these for you" he threw a couple of formal shirts at Stefan. "And Ava I'm sure there are more than a few dresses in that closet of yours. Now go get ready" he ordered.

"Erm…no?" the fairy was very confused.

"Wear the dark shirt Stefan makes you more villainous" Damon smirked

"What's going on?" Stefan got onto his feet. Ava sighed and collapsed back down on to the couch.

"We're all attending a dinner party" Damon announced

Ava let out a whine "Another dinner party? Every freaking one turns into a disaster" she hummed. "I'm not going-"she stated.

"Yes you are…now come on princess move your perky ass" Damon ordered. "We're all going to a dinner party including you." Truth was the raven head vampire didn't like the thought of Ava being in her own for the night, especially with a serial killer on the loose.

"What's the point of the dinner party?" Ava questioned.

"Well Stefan is going to have a sit down with Klaus…so we can give witchy and mommy witch some time to blow the lid off of the coffin" he explained, he didn't added on that they were going to get some added help from Ava's favourite Original.

"So we're stalling?" Ava asked.

"Yep…now move your ass princess" Damon drawled, he rolled his eyes when the petite blond didn't move an inch. So he did something himself. Ava squealed when he easily scooped her up and threw her onto his shoulder.

"Damon-"Ava shouted "Ass, dick…such a fucking pick-"she yelped when he slapped her bottom.

"Naughty fairy-"he grinned and walked down the hallway to Ava's room.

"STEFAN!" she screeched and was dumped on the bed, Damon placed his hands on her shoulders to make sure she didn't fall off. "Damon-"she went to hit him but he grabbed her wrist.

"No way sweetheart. Just do this…I already have a grumpy Stefan to deal-"

"Well you've got a pissed fairy" she huffed. "Fine…I'll go-"

"Great since you've got someone waiting for you there besides Klaus" Damon frowned naming the hybrid. It was because of him, that he and Ava was on rocky grounds.

"Whatever" she muttered.

"Love the enthusiasm honey. Now wear something nice" he dropped a kiss on her cheek and blurred off to deal with his brother.

Ava sighed and flopped down onto her bed, her mind wondered to what Abbey had told her the other day. She shook it off, if she lingered on that then she'll never get ready. So with that thought in mind she jumped off of the bed and headed towards her closet.

She trailed her hand over the labels and opted to wear a knee length pleat dress. Ava slipped on the dress and attempted to brush her hair, there was a knock on the door and it swung open.

"Hey-"Damon stopped and stared at the sight, he swallowed at the sight of Ava's flawless creamy back. He saw the lacy strap of her bra. "Ava-"he snorted seeing her struggling. "Trouble with your hair princess?"

"No" Ava scowled and tugged hard "oww-"

"Ok, cool it princess the way you're going you're going to rip your hair from you scalp" the vampire uttered. "Let me-"

"I can do this-"Ava said stubbornly.

Damon grinned "Of course you do princess, but the rate you're going there'll be no dinner party. Just let me-"he pulled the brush away from her. And Ava closed her eyes feeling the melodic touch against her scalp. He plucked jewelled clip from her jewellery box and pinned her curls back. "You look better with your hair away from your face." Damon whispered, his lips lingered on her ear. Her breath hitched, when she felt his callous fingers against her smooth back. He buttoned up the back of her dress.

"Damon stop-"Ava murmured getting onto her feet and taking a step back so the small of her back hit the edge of her vanity,

"Stop what?" he asked moving closer to her, she felt his breath washed over her face.

"This" Ava snapped

"Why? I'm just-"

"You're trying to seduce me…ass. I told you to back off and sort yourself at first" the fairy uttered. Damon's jaw clenched "Fine…your rules" he murmured, and brushed aside a curl. "You do look beautiful by the way" he said sincerely. "I'll be waiting downstairs."

When she heard Damon leave, she leant heavily against the vanity table. "Bloody sexy vampire" she muttered under her breath. And grabbed her shoes running out of the room.

* * *

Ava sighed; she was sitting in the back of Damon's car. She felt the car coming to a stop they were here.

"Come on" Damon pushed his seat forward and helped the fairy out of the car. He frowned when she immediately let go "Ava-"

"Come on then" Stefan stepped in between the pair, he sent his brother a look silently telling him to give her some space. He linked his arm with hers, and guided her to the side door of the mansion.

"So how does it look?" Ava asked

"Three steps up" he informed her.

"It's huge" Damon drawled as they arrived at the door he rung the bell, and both he and Stefan took a step back knowing the fairy may need some space for this reunion.

The door swung open, Elijah couldn't help but smile seeing the familiar fairy. "Niklaus our guests have arrived."

Neither Salvatores were disappointed by Ava's reaction, the fairy's jaw dropped and her eyes bugged out.

"Holy shit on a stick" Ava exclaimed "Elijah?"

"Hello Miss X-"he grunted when the petite teen launched herself at him in a tight hug. "Ava-"

"I missed you so much. You're my favourite Original. Klaus was a dick….Rebekah was bitchy…and so much crap went down whilst you was dead. It's weird to say that right? You was dead and…I love you-"

"What?"

"What?"

"Ha-"

Damon and Klaus said in unison both with a bite in their voice whilst Stefan snickered at the expression on Elijah's face.

"Oh shut up" Ava huffed, "he's got the best accent…and Elijah is epic-"she could have swooned when his body shook as he let out a chuckle. Elijah embraced her causing both Klaus and Damon to growl.

"I missed you to Ava" he murmured.

"Can we get on with this?" Damon snapped. Stefan rolled his eyes when it looked like Ava wasn't going to let go any time soon. The dark haired Original managed to get out of her grasp and nodded towards the Salvatores.

"Damon, Stefan and the lovely Ava." Klaus announced bringing their attention to him. Stefan and Damon looked over the fancy set up; this was a formal dinner party. "Elijah tells me you seek an audience, very bold"

"Erm…I didn't seek an audience" the fairy muttered.

Klaus smirked "Fair enough love, point taken. Let's all discuss the terms of our deal like civilised people shall we?" he gestured towards the table.

"This is going to be anything but civilised" Ava mumbled under her breath,

"It's better to indulge him" Elijah uttered and walked over to the table. He grasped Ava's hand and guided her down the steps.

"I didn't come here to eat Klaus" Stefan drawled "in fact I didn't want to come here at all. But I was told I had to come because you would hear us out"

"Hmm we could sit and eat or I could reach down your throats-"he was aiming this statement at Stefan and Damon "and pull out your insides. The choice is yours"

Ava licked her lips and took a step forward "Well…I'm all the for the latter one" she piped up.

"See she's the smart one." Klaus grinned. Damon glared at him and clenched his fists.

Elijah moved forward and guided Ava towards a seat, Stefan and Damon exchanged looks and also moved towards the table.

* * *

Ava chewed the meat and swallowed, she then took a forkful of vegtables tasting sprouts…she hated them. She attempted to discreetly spit it out but it didn't work at all.

"Ava-"

"What?" she asked innocently, Stefan shook his head "So Elijah how's it like being dead?" she asked curiously.

"Hmm…for an Original it's like going into a deep sleep" he replied. She could hear their cutlery hitting their plates.

"Interesting…you know I was sitting on you-"there was a moment of resounding silence. The vampires and hybrid all stared at her she blushed "Erm…I was on your coffin. I didn't do anything on it…I just-"she floundered for words. "Oh look a pixie and wine let's have more of that" she declared.

Ava lifted up her wine glass and the waitress came over to refill it.

"Mine as well" Damon held up his glass.

"Ava you're underage" Stefan uttered.

Ava snorted "Drinking advice from you Stef?" this caused Klaus's lips to twitch in amusement.

"She does have a point-"

"Ok no" Ava rounded on the hybrid "You…you're…you shush-"and then shoved a forkful of meat into her mouth.

"Thank you love" Damon grinned at the compelled waitress and then eyed the fairy, perhaps two glasses of wines were a bit much. It was no secret that the petite teen was a lightweight. She was now on her third glass.

"You lost your appetite" Klaus commented seeing that Stefan had hardly touched his food. He knew it wasn't bad, since Ava was nearly done.

"Eat" Damon instructed "I thought we agreed we'd leave the grumpy Stefan at home"

"Stefan just eat…Klaus and Damon will be annoying otherwise" Ava whispered to the vampire beside her. The youngest Salvatore knew that she was right so picked up his cutlery.

"That's the spirit" Klaus jeered.

There was a moment of silence, Ava took a sip of her wine, she swallowed the fruity beverage. "Isn't this nice? The five of us such a treat. Is this what you had in mind when you un-daggered my brother?"

"Well I knew how you felt about him, I figured the more the merrier" Damon took a bite of his meat. Ava's brows furrowed, he sounded like he knew something that the others did not.

"Elijah and I had our fair share of quarrels over the centuries-"Klaus said, Ava snorted, was it even possible not to have quarrels if you had been around that long? She thought "but we always make it through."

Ava chewed and swallowed, for a dick of a hybrid he did have good food. "Like you and Rebekah?" Stefan smirked when Klaus glared at him. "Where is she by the way?"

"Erm…she's got a dagger to the back-"

"Rhetorical question Ava" Stefan uttered. "But Ava is right though isn't she? Last I check she was still daggered because you were afraid to face her." He took a sip of his wine.

"If you're referring to the fact that Rebekah knows that I killed our mother I've already come clean to Elijah" Klaus uttered.

"Hey Stef remember when you killed dad might want to dial down the judgement till deserts" Damon cut in.

Ava shook her head "Damn…"she whistled "You guys have some proper messed up family issues. And I thought my Gran was bat shit crazy" she shook her head, causing her curls to come forward.

"We're here to make a deal Damon, doesn't mean we have to kiss his ass for seven courses" Stefan said. Ava quirked an eyebrow, she was getting the feeling that this evening would no doubt go downhill fast.

"No I rather just have Ava to kiss my ass-"Ava balked and slammed her fork down hard. She winced when she got the wrong vampire.

"Oww…Ava-"Stefan growled pulling out he fork from the back of his hand.

"Sorry" the blond muttered "You're a dick Klaus-"she sniped. Klaus waved over one of the waitress, they handed Ava another fork.

"Ok" Damon intervened, he could see that the mood was going south "let's calm it, we have the rest of the night so let's pace ourselves."

* * *

They had now moved on, the plates were cleared away and Ava was helping herself to desert, damn she thought this chocolate cake was scrumptious, the vampires and hybrid opted to skip out on this.

The only sound that could be heard was Ava's spoon tapping against the plate. "Stefan where's the lovely Elena?" Elijah asked, Ava winced now that was a touchy topic.

"I don't know" Stefan replied, causing Klaus to let out a chuckle.

Ava rolled her milky green orbs "So mature Klaus, giggling like a school girl-"this made Damon guffaw loudly into his wine.

"That wasn't a giggle" Klaus snarled "it was a manly chuckle, anyway Elijah you've missed so much. There's so much trouble in paradise, for them. It'll be too long to explain-"

"No" the fairy cut in "not too bad. I think Elijah can keep up. Ready sexy-I mean Elijah?" she asked.

Elijah rested his chin on the palm of his hand "Oh yes I am." Damon, Stefan and Klaus leant back as the fairy opened her mouth.

"Alright here goes" Ava started placing her fork on the plate "after you made that bitchy move of betraying us…which turned out to be a good thing, because if you didn't save Klaus well Damon would be dead. Since he got bitten by a werewolf. So Klaus's blood was the cure, he being the prat of a man he is, would only give it to us if me and Stefan left Mystic Falls with him. Which we did, Stefan killed loads of people I drank a lot of Klaus's blood."

"We came back to Mystic Falls, where Klaus found out Elena being alive, ergo no more hybrids. But that was total crap since Elena and my blood was needed to make hybrids. Klaus got pissed and crazy…the blood made me loopy and become sired to Klaus, where he turned mine and Stefan's emotions off. We turned into major bitches…there was a plan to take down Klaus at homecoming."

"Turns out Klaus was one step ahead, if he died Damon would be taken down. So me and Stefan switched the plan, we got labelled as traitors…then something about…a bridge and Elena. He tried to turn her…and Damon's got trust issues he thinks I fancy Klaus. End of…now is there any more cake?" Ava asked in one breath.

Stefan shook his head, and Elijah processed the information that was sprouted out of the petite teen's mouth.

"Here's more cake love" Klaus drawled and placed it in front of her. She dug in. "So I'm guessing Elena's off of the topic list?"

"Got that right" Stefan glared at the hybrid.

Klaus nodded but then shook his head "It's funny the Petrova doppelganger the allure is still so strong. Not to mention the Xenia woman…they're still so strong." This peaked Ava's interest, he hardly knew about her ancestry line, it was always just her and her gran. "What do you say brother? Should we tell them about the Originator of the Petrova line"

"Why should we discuss matters that long since resolve?" Elijah placed his napkin on the table.

"Well given the affection between, Katerina, Elena and Ava I think they may be curious about these particular lines." Klaus drawled.

"Well spill then" Ava leant forward in her seat wanting to the story. She took another chunk out of her cake.

"Let's start with the Petrova line" Elijah murmured "when our family first settled here there was a girl named Tatia, she was an exquisite beauty…every boy of age desired to be her suitor even though she had a child by another man-"

"Petrova women spread their legs easily" Ava muttered causing Damon to choke on his wine.

"-and none loved her more than Niklaus…at first." Elijah carried on.

"Oh I say there was one who loved her just as much" Klaus butted in

"Wait-"Stefan interrupted his eyes darting between the brothers "So you both loved the same girl?"

"Damn…this place does repeat history, first it was them and this Tatia, and then you and Damon with Katherine…kind of like a soap opera" Ava murmured.

Elijah nodded "That's how it started, I and Klaus came to blows at sometimes concerning Tatia, but then Alvina Xenia later on came to settle here. Klaus moved on…but there was another who shared affections for Alvina…she-"

"Whoa I'm not a doppelganger right?" the fairy questioned, she would just die if she found out she was a doppelganger.

"No…but you both share similar looks…and have the same unique light. Our youngest brother Kol had fallen for Alvina…he and Klaus became estranged and did come to violent blows." Elijah told them "Our mother was a powerful witch and sought to end all of our squabbling, our mother feared we may once again come to blows over Tatia so took her…since our mother was a powerful witch she knew what Alvina was and how potent her blood was. We later learned that the wine we had consumed on the night where our mother performed the spell that turned us into vampires, it was laced with Tatia's blood…and the blood of a fae, Alvina…but the fairy was smart and knew that once we transitioned into vampires…that we would be pulled by her blood. So she faded-"

"What?" Ava asked confused "Faded?"

Klaus cleared his throat "She left this realm…there is one way for a fae to get back to her world…that is to die. Alvina killed herself, to keep nature in balance every five hundred or so years a new fae would emerge and come to this world." he explained. "That's the same with doppelgangers. Their blood is very potent and rare. Fairy blood when used in spell can achieve almost anything." He said. "It's not just an energy boost."

Ava leant back this was a lot to take in, she jumped when she felt a hand on her knee, she placed hers over it and could tell that it was Damon's. He didn't miss the small smile on her face when he gently squeezed her knee.

"But all of this made us realise the sacred bond of family" Klaus murmured

"Family above all" Elijah agreed he clinked his wine glass against his brother's.

Ava crossed one leg over another, and smothered a yawn, she was tired. She heard her plate being cleared away.

"So let's move this evening along" Elijah announced "and discuss the terms of this proposal."

She licked her lips and tucked in a loose curl "That's very simple" Damon stated "Klaus gets his coffin back and in exchange he and the rest of the extended Original family leave Mystic Falls forever. Me, Ava, Stefan and Elena will live happily ever after. No grudges."

"Oh…but then Elijah won't be here anymore" Ava said under her breath.

Elijah smirked but eyed the raven head vampire "Deal sounds fair brother."

Klaus glowered down into his lap "I don't think you understand…Elena's doppelganger blood and Ava's fae blood ensures that I will always have hybrids to fight those that would oppose me. I will never leave Elena behind." He leant forward "And over my dead body will I leave my fairy behind" he growled out the last part.

"Dick" Ava scowled 'his fairy?' she scoffed at the thought.

"Well say I do leave Elena here what then?" Klaus asked standing up moving over to the fireplace. "Under your protection what then? How long before Elena turns into a vampire or better yet ends up dead? The worse thing for Elena Gilbert is you Stefan…and Ava? Well if I leave her behind she will end up dead won't she? Since you Damon are so reckless when it comes to people you care about. You already hurt her enough do the decent thing…and save her the pain. You two aren't exactly lovey dovey anymore" Klaus drawled. Ava frowned.

Damon swallowed "I need some air" he got onto his feet and strolled out.

"I'll deal with him" Elijah said getting out of his seat.

The fairy swallowed…she was thinking over Klaus's words. She wouldn't end up dead because of Damon, she knew that. Sure she and Damon weren't in a great place but he wouldn't permanently leave her would he?

Ava jumped when she felt Klaus move behind her, Stefan stiffened. The hybrid ran his knuckles down the nape of her neck fiddling with one of the buttons on the back of her dress. "All this talking has made me quiet thirsty…fancy letting me having a taste?"

Ava scoffed "No…ass" she huffed.

"Fair enough-"he smirked and dropped a kiss on her cheek.

The compelled waitress moved over to Klaus "Want to join me in a little after drink Stefan?" Stefan shook his head; the hybrid shrugged and sank his fangs into the woman's throat.

* * *

"Hmm" Klaus murmured "tasty…but nothing beats fairy blood" he dropped the woman's body. Ava cringed feeling the lady's hand against her ankle.

"Well I guess the only reason you invited us over Klaus was to edge your way into Ava's and Damon's relationship and put me on edge" Stefan got onto his feet.

"Oh…no I'm not ruining their relationship. You see their relationship was doomed from the start…and you're always on edge about your precious Elena" Klaus smirked.

Ava shook her head and got onto her feet "Nice you're such—"just then Damon and Elijah entered the parlour.

"What do you say Klaus?" Damon came to stand beside Ava "time for you to put something on the table. And know that Ava is going to stay here. We made our offer…and now you counter"

Klaus walked around the table and took the seat that the fairy had previously sat in "Ok I offer Elena's future happiness, you see what she needs is to be rid of vampires, and to fall in love with a human. Maybe that nice football player-"

"Matt?" Ava asked she shook her head "No way they'd get back together-"

"Ssh-"Damon hissed into her ear.

"-they'll marry live a long and fruitful life and pop out a few kids-"

"And to continue the Petrova line so every few hundred years you'll have a new doppelganger to drain." Stefan finished off. "And you'll have your hybrids…but Ava?"

"Ah" Klaus smirked leaning forward "now she's a special case. I've learnt that once a fae dies they become immortal but they don't remain in this world…I just need to figure out how to bring Ava back. She is the last of the Xenia line I believe."

Damon growled "Ava is staying here"

Klaus snarled and sneered at the younger vampire "You really are foolish. You think you're the only ones who know of her existence? There are others out there. Alvina was hunted…faes are always hunted for their blood. Ava will be safest with us" he spat. "You know this is best for both of them."

Ava blinked; she didn't want to leave Mystic Falls not yet? And immortality that's a load of crap she thought. No way in hell would Klaus ever be able to figure out how to pull her back here. Plus it was too risky.

"So what do you say Stefan?" Klaus stood up and walked over to Stefan "hmm do we have a deal?" Ava felt Stefan brush pass he as he stood in front of the Original hybrid. Klaus held out his hand to Stefan.

"What are you doing?" Damon frowned.

Stefan placed his hand in Klaus's "Nice try Klaus, but no deal"

Ava jumped out of her skin when she heard two sickening cracks and Stefan crying out in pain. "Stefan!" the fairy shouted. Damon went to blur forward but Elijah pinned him to the wall. Ava paled hearing Stefan screeching.

"Stop-"Damon shouted.

"Klaus!" Ava yelled

"Bring me my coffin before I burn him alive" Klaus snapped his eyes hardened when Damon didn't move. "Fine…you leave me no choice-"he blurred behind Ava and bit in to his wrist. "Sorry love-"he pressed his bloodied wrist against Ava's lips forcing his blood down her throat.

"NO-"Damon roared

"Get me my coffin or she becomes sired to me again-"Klaus abruptly let go. Ava clutched her throat, it was no longer pleasant his blood, it tasted like lava was going down her throat. Elijah frowned as she dropped to her knees. Her whole body trembled.

"Alright-"Damon hissed.

"You go with him brother-"Klaus uttered keeping a hand on Ava's shoulder "keep in honest. And when you return I will keep my promise and return to you our family." Without an argument Elijah followed after the raven head vampire.

Ava felt her gut clenched she hugged herself, Klaus frowned something was definitely off; Stefan had moved over to kneel down beside her.

"Ava, Ava-"Stefan could see that her skin was pale and sheened in sweat.

"What's going on?" Klaus demanded just as the words left his mouth, Ava's stomach lurched and she couldn't hold it down anymore. She vomited up the blood she had consumed as well as the blood.

"Ava-"Klaus dropped to his knees and grasped her face; she wrenched it out of his hold and gagged. Stefan rubbed her back when more blood came spluttering out. Stefan hauled her onto her feet, blood, sweat and tears marred her face, she raised a trembling hand and wiped her mouth.

"What was that?" Klaus snarled.

Stefan glared at him "Fairy protection, she can no longer consumes your blood. She can't be sired anymore to you" he spat. He held her to his side. Ava felt weak and slightly woozy. Klaus looked at the mess on the floor; he could smell and see his blood.

"Elijah? Why haven't you left?" Klaus asked spotting his brother returning along with Damon. The elder Salvatore eyed Ava wanting to make sure she was ok.

"Well where are your manners brothers?" Elijah uttered "we didn't offer Damon or Stefan desert-"there was a waitress standing beside him. He ripped off the cloth revealing two daggers, this only meant one thing.

"What have you done?" Klaus asked taking a step back.

"What have you done?" Elijah countered "see I've learnt not to trust your vulgar promises. We're doing this on my terms."

"Go Elijah-"Ava lamely cheered. Stefan rolled his eyes, from behind Elijah emerged another dark haired Original, he was taller than both of his brother.

"Kol" Klaus raised his hands spotting him.

"Long time brother" Kol smirked darkly at him, his eyes flickered over to Ava. Klaus blurred towards the daggers about to pick one up but someone cut him off. Another Original

"Finn don't-"he yelled out pain when Finn stabbed him in the hand. Klaus went to run out of the door but he was intercepted by Rebekah.

"Rebekah-"she didn't hear him and stabbed him the gut with the dagger and pushed him back where Kol grabbed onto his arms.

"This is for our mother" the female Original stated.

Damon looked at the group of pissed off Originals "You're free to go" Elijah announced. Damon grabbed Ava's hand and literally dragged the fairy out.

"Erm…thanks for the food" Ava yelled over her shoulder causing the Originals to exchange looks "It wasn't such a bad dinner party…till Klaus ruined it…and erm..Rebekah I didn't stab you-"Rebekah's lips twitched in amusement. "Know that."

"Ava-"they heard Damon hiss "Serious?"

"What?" they heard the fairy…there was a moment of silence and then a thump "Ow…bitch Damon that's what you are."

"I'm not even going to ask" Rebekah muttered. As the Salvatores and Ava left.

* * *

"Damon I swear I'm ok" Ava said for the fourth time. Stefan was currently waiting in the car for Damon since he and his brother was going to go check on Bonnie and Abbey. Damon had insisted on taking Ava home first which Stefan agreed to.

"You sure?" Damon asked, he walked her up to her house "I can stay-"

"No…look I'm not a kid ok?" she said "I know you're worried…but don't be." Damon cupped her cheek "Don't-"

"No….I know" he smiled down at her. "Know this Ava I do love you…and I rather end up dead then letting Klaus take you." He pressed a lingering kiss on her temple. "Goodnight" he whispered into her ear.

Ava blinked and entered her house. She sighed and walked into the living. She perked up hearing paws running towards her. "Coco-"the puppy licked her hand. She scooped him and dropped onto the couch. "So much to tell." She uttered "The Originals are back…and I figured out that they all have sexy accents…Kol only said two words…but damn that is some fine accent…he oozes sex" she said. Ava grinned and closed her eyes, she was exhausted and was about to doze off with Coco when her cell rang.

"Oh blood cell phone-"Ava huffed and ignored the squeak from Coco as she lifted him up, she dug out her cell from beneath the cushion. "Hello…-"she listened to Elena who was speaking rapidly on the other end "…wait what? Ric is hospital?" she asked. "Yeah..i'm dressed. Cool ok" she hanged up.

Ava plopped Coco on the couch. "Guess like I'm off to the hospital" she uttered. And a minute later there was a knock on her front door.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Outfit link on profile. Thanks to those who reviewed. **

**So in this Chap-We see that Stefan wakes up to Ava drooling on him, he knocks her down and runs. Ava breaks into the Gilbert house and find out that Elena's family weapons is used. Alaric wipes her face. Ava and Stefan are about to watch Indiana Jones, till Damon arrives and tells them they're going to a dinner party. A DAVA moment. Ava and Elijah reunion...she gets a hug and says she loves him. Jealous Klaus and Damon. The dinner begins. Stefan gets stabbed. Klaus says Kol was interested in Ava's ancestor. Klaus won't leave her behind. We learn that when a fairy dies they become immortal but don't remain in this world. At the moment Ava is the last in her line. Klaus shoves his blood down her throat. She vomits. The Originals return. Ava talks to Coco and says they all have sexy accents. Elena takes Ava to the hospital. **

**Next Chap-An Original ball. Tiki and Ava both go. Fights and arguments breaks out. And as usual Ava causes chaos. **

**Please REVIEW **


	58. Chapter 58

"So wait-"Ava exclaimed, she, and Matt were waiting for Elena to return. The doppelganger was checking on Alaric "you two found the Ricster with a knife sticking out of his gut?" she asked.

"Yep…it was weird Elena had to kill him" Matt uttered.

"Damn" the fairy shook her head "And I thought my night was bat shit crazy" she said.

Matt looked down at her "You're all dressed up-"

"Now you notice" she rolled her milky green orbs, "I've been standing here for about twenty minutes"

"Your clothes weren't at the top of my priority" Matt uttered, he saw Elena approaching them. "_There she is-"_

"_Who?"_ Matt jumped out of his skin and shrieked, Ava giggled loudly, god she missed surprising people with her tricks "Ava-"

Elena bopped her on the back of the head gently "Stop scaring Matt" she scolded.

Ava pouted "Matt is the one that scares easy here-"

"Hey" the jock exclaimed slightly offended. "Anyway how is Mr Saltzman?" he asked.

Ava licked her lips "Ya know…I think you're the only one who calls him that anymore" she uttered.

The hospital wasn't busy at all, so there were no people bustling around at all. Elena shouldered her bag,

"Resign to spending the night under observation…as long as I place the locks in the house. And Ava has to stay with me-"

Ava cocked an eyebrow "How comes?" she asked. "My house wasn't broken into"

"Yeah…no there's a serial killer out there Ava. And you're house is next to mine. So you are spending the night-"

Ava could tell by the tone of her voice that there was no room for arguments so she sighed "Fine, we have to pick up Coco though" she yawned "Let me say bye to Ric-"

"No Ava-"but the fairy rushed off, towards Alaric's room. "Hey Ricster-"she grinned at the hunter

"Hey Ava-"Alaric groaned. "You look pretty-"

"Yeah thanks for that" Ava uttered moving towards the bed. "How are you? Besides being killed and that…but you are good right?"

Alaric chuckled and shook his head "Yeah other than that…and I'm stuck in the hospital" he added.

Ava nodded "Yeah not the greatest place to be" she leant against the control panel of the bed. "The food is super crap-"the fairy froze when she heard the sound of something mechanical. And then Alaric's loud swearing. The bed had moved into an upright position but he was still tender from his wounds.

"Oh Ric you said bad words-"Ava started.

"AVA STOP MOVING THE BED-"he yelled. "Make it lie flat-"the petite blond hurriedly did what he asked. Ava clumsily pressed the touch sensitive buttons, but all she did was raised the bed. "I'll be back-"she rushed out of the room. Elena and Matt were at the other end of the corridor. And looked up startled seeing Ava running out of the room.

"Ava-"

"Ric's bed is moving" Ava said. Elena shook her head and ran into the room.

* * *

Soon enough the trio were walking down the hallway, Ava sighed and was pouting at the ground. Elena's arm was linked with hers.

"I can't believe he did that" she huffed, the doppelganger and the jock exchanged amused looks. "Banning me—"

"You made his bed nearly crushed him" Matt laughed. The history teacher had ordered that if he did in fact end up in hospital again then Ava was to be supervised, if she wasn't she'd be banned.

"Ric was being a drama queen" Ava muttered "did you guys here from Bonnie and her mom?" she asked.

"Yeah" Elena replied "earlier, they're fine."

A shudder ran down her spine, Ava couldn't help but have the feeling that they were being watched. She pulled up her barriers but didn't detect anything. She was brought out of her musings when Elena dragged her forward.

"And Caroline?" the fairy asked, she had heard about the blond vampire losing her father. Ava opted to spend the day with her, since she knew what it was like to lose someone.

"Yeah she's holding it together considering how close her and her dad were-"they rounded a corner, "any idea who is behind these attacks at all?"

Elena frowned and shook her head "No, Sheriff Forbes said there are no suspects at all." She murmured they were nearing the exit the hospital. Ava stopped causing both Elena and Matt to stop as well.

"Ava?" Elena frowned

"Everything ok?" Matt asked.

"Is…there someone following us?" the fairy asked she had that eerie feeling that someone was watching them.

"No, come on Ava you're tired let's go" Elena gently grasped her hand and led her outside. Ava felt the cool air against her skin. They were outside in the parking lot.

"So how are you doing with everything?" the doppelganger asked the jock "I mean you keep getting dragged into all of this…"

"Yeah it's not fun is it?" Ava questioned, truth was she had forgotten about having a relatively normal life nowadays, well she was fairy after all. Damn she thought it felt like eons ago that she was burdened with normal teen problems.

"Honestly…"Matt said "all I have to deal worry about is showing up at the Grill for my shift" they came to a stop when they got to Elena's car.

"Thanks for everything that you've done today" Elena said she was grateful for having Matt around.

"Just get home safely" Matt smiled "and make sure Ava doesn't have too much sugar"

"Hey-"Ava huffed; he opened the car door for her. The fairy clamoured in and was followed by Elena.

"Buckle up" the brunette uttered. Ava did just that and kicked off of her heeled shoes. "So we're going to pick up Coco, the dog is potty trained right?" she asked as she started the car.

Ava rolled her eyes "No he pisses everywhere-"she said sarcastically. Causing Elena to roll her own eyes, "of course he is potty trained."

Elena waved at Matt, seeing his truck departing "So Elena…you do have popcorn right?" she asked. Elena looked at her friend incredulously "You…went to a dinner party…"

"And-"Ava was cut off when they hit something. "Elena-"

"I have no clue" Elena rushed out of the car to see what she had hit. The fairy hastily unbuckled her belt and ran out after her. "Ava there's no one there-"she murmured "get back in the car now." She ordered the younger teen.

"Fine-"

"Drive much-"a familiar voice snarled Ava's eyes widened realising who it was. She heard the sound of a body hitting the side of the car. The petite teen rushed towards the two females.

"Rebekah-"Elena groaned as the Original had an iron grip around her throat making it difficult for her to speak.

"Surprised?" Ava was beginning to panic, she knew one thing and that was she was no match for an Original "you drove a dagger through my back! It hurt-"

"Whoa Rebekah cool it you psycho" Ava shouted trying to attract her attention. "Elena did a bitchy move but…don't kill her-"

"Ava stay out of this. I have nothing against you" Rebekah sneered down at the doppelganger "her on the other hand-"

"ARGH-"Elena screeched.

"ELENA-"Ava shouted and before she could inhale she felt a surge of power going through her, it was coupled with fear and panic for her friend. Elena gasped when white light erupt from Ava's hands it miraculously hit Rebekah sending her careening across the parking lot. Ava gulped and felt the tingling sensation in her hands

"Ava?" Elena swallowed; the teen looked just as dumbfounded as her.

"I…fuck-no clue what happened" Ava admitted. She took a hasty step back when she heard a low snarl. Elea looked over to Rebekah.

"Rebekah-she-don't hurt her-"

"I'm not mad at her." Rebekah smiled sweetly "I heard stories about faes unable to control their ability when they're emotionally distressed. She has an excuse. You on the other hand Elena don't-"with that she launched herself at Elena but before she could get to her she was intercept.

"Elijah" Rebekah breathed as her brother pinned her to the car.

Ava immediately relaxed hearing his voice. They were…well really Elena was safe. "Leave" he commanded when she didn't move he added "Are you challenging me?"

"So sexy-"Ava muttered under her breath.

"You're pathetic" Rebekah drawled.

Ava's jaw dropped "Hey…I'm not pathetic-"she felt a pulse of air alerting her that the female Original had gone. "Rude much" she mumbled

Elijah turned to the two females "Well, I believe we have some catching up to do" Ava was in awe.

"You are my favourite" Ava grinned "come on, you can talk and treat us to some drinks." She grabbed Elijah's hand and dragged him of…in the wrong direction.

* * *

Ava blinked feeling something wet on her cheek. "Argh-"

"So it lives." Damon drawled, he and Stefan arrived here earlier after the phone call from Elena. As soon as the pair of vampires entered the house they immediately spotted Ava, she was fast asleep on the couch with her teddy bear like robe wrapped around her.

Damon had made sure to take several pictures as well as Elena. The doppelganger gushed when she caught sight of the blond, what made it even more adorable that Coco was fast asleep on Ava's chest, well had been till the fuzzy creature woke her up by licking her.

"Elijah?" the fairy blinked and sat up.

Damon scowled "Elijah? Why the hell are you saying his name?" he said a shot of jealousy hit him.

"Because he is…so sexy and I wouldn't mind if he licked me." Ava yawned and wiped the drool off of her face with the back of her hand. "Damon you don't live here."

Damon rolled his eyes and pulled her onto her feet, once Coco was set on the ground. He ushered the half asleep teen into the kitchen, and Elena set some breakfast down for Ava.

"So what's up?" Damon asked. The doppelganger went onto explain what Elijah had told her and Ava a couple of hours ago.

The fairy took a chunk out of her waffles and listened to the conversation. "It was their mother Ester that was sealed in the coffin" Elena said putting away some cleaning supplies.

"As in the Original witch-chew Ava you're going to choke the way you're going" Stefan said sternly to the younger teen.

"What?" Damon scowled not liking these turn of events at all "how is she even alive? Thought her hybrid freak of a son ripped her heart out like a thousand years ago."

Ava swallowed "Nope…the big bad witchy is alive" she declared. Grabbing her cup of oj, she took a sip and set it back down.

"I don't know" Elena uttered "I'm guessing she had a couple of connections in the witching community-"

Ava tutted "Witches are fickle, they go on about balance of nature and all that crap. Yet they allow an ancient witch to be resurrected." She said.

"Got that right" Damon wholeheartedly agreed with the fairy.

"Hmm…but Elijah says she wants to live in peace with her family." Elena stated "including Klaus."

"Let's just leave them alone. If they want to play happy families let them." Ava uttered "They're lucky that they still can have that-"

"Wait-"Damon frowned "so you want Klaus to live. Are you forgetting that he's using yours and Elena's blood to sire himself a species-"

Ava rolled her eyes "No I didn't" she snapped annoyed that once again he was making presumptions. "The whole point of Klaus doing this hybrid crap is because he doesn't want to be alone…"she slumped in her seat "we've all done things so we're not alone. If he has his family back he'll leave us alone."

"No dice" Damon snarled, "after everything he's done…he can't be trusted."

"That coffin was the only thing that kept him ripping us to shreds." Stefan pointed out

Ava sighed and finished off her meal "Well his mom could sort that out for us" she countered.

"Anyone else feeling a little used right now?" Damon asked.

"No Elijah promised us that he or his family wouldn't hurt us" Elena stated/

Ava placed her plate on the sink and wiped her hands on her flannel trousers. "I'll be back-"she called over her shoulder. But she had only taken one step forward before the raven head vampire was in front of her.

"Oi what the hell?"

"Where are you going?" he asked.

Ava frowned "I don't need to tell you anything nor have your permission to do what I want, now if you excuse me-"she went to step pass him but he grabbed her by her upper arm.

"Where there are Originals running around I can" Damon growled.

Ava scowled "You wanna know where I'm going? Fine I'm off to have a pee-gosh" she stalked pass him walking down the corridor. The raven head vampire sighed and rubbed his temples he looked up and frowned seeing the looks on both Elena's and Stefan's faces.

"What?"

"You're suffocating her Damon" Stefan drawled. "You can't cage a person like Ava-"

Damon scoffed "I'lll deal with my girl the way I want" he snapped

"Ava is a free person and at the moment she isn't your girl. I believe she asked for you to give her some space. You should have enough respect to do that" Elena sniped, she hated seeing her friend torn up emotionally by the likes of Damon.

Ava's feet pounded down the stairs, she had just finished up in the bathroom and was heading back to the kitchen where the others were. She just passed the front door when the bell rang. Ava frowned and heard the sound of the letter box going. She scooped up the envelopes and felt two. She automatically ran the pads of her fingers across it, and felt the brail on one.

"Elena mail" Ava hollered. She heard footsteps coming her way.

"Ava-"

"Here" the fairy shoved the envelope into her hands. "We've got mail-"she exclaimed excitedly she hadn't received mail in eons.

Ava felt the thick envelope and pulled the tab, Elena did the same. "It's an invitation" the doppelganger uttered. "Please join the Mikealson family this evening seven o'clock for dancing cocktails and celebration" she read out.

"Yep" Ava nodded "same message" she uttered running the tips of her fingers against the brail.

"Who the hell are the Mikealson-"

"Who cares" Ava grinned "it's a bloody ball-"she could have bounced on the spot.

"The Original family" Elena replied answering Stefan's question.

They were by the front door, "It's not bad enough that they're moving here but now they want a house warming gift" Damon scoffed.

Elena flipped her invitation over. "Wait there's more on the back-"the fairy flipped her own but felt nothing. "Elena I think it's time we finally meet Ester-"

"Aww" Ava pouted "she gets something extra…ah who cares? A freaking ball" she skipped off into the front room.

* * *

"If Ester wants to talk to me maybe I should find out why" Elena said, Ava plopped down on the couch besides Coco and scooped the puppy up.

"Yeah and if ya don't talk to her…we can drink" Ava grinned petting the chocolate Labrador.

"No both of your ideas are dumb" Damon scowled coming to lean on the couch behind Ava. "She already tried to kill Elena once, and you Ava? You're crack to a vampire and you want to waltz in there?" he scoffed. "No way in hell."

Ava's jaw clenched once again Damon was showing that he didn't trust her at all. She wasn't a child.

"There's a reason Ester is here. Why can't Elena go see her huh? And I can go if I want" Ava sniped

"Ava's got a point-"

"I always do" the fairy drawled.

"-as I was saying, Bonnie was allowed to open that coffin for a reason. There's more to this than just some family reunion." Stefan shrugged his shoulders.

Damon's brows furrowed "Can we go back to the part whether you care that either Elena or Ava lives or dies?"

Ava rolled her milky green orbs. "Ava can do what she wishes. I don't own her Damon-"Stefan uttered. "And if Elena wants to go see her let her."

"See…thank you" the petite teen exclaimed. "See looks like someone is on our side" she jumped onto her feet.

"Stefan has a point Damon. We can do what we want, and I want to find out what Ester wants-"

"And I want to go to this ball" Ava finished off "I even got an invite-hey-"she yelped when the raven head vampire snatched the brail invite out of her hand. "Bitch…paper cut-"she glared in his direction.

"No" Damon growled "Ava you're pretty much useless when it comes to protectinh yourself. Your powers whack out and Elena you're human. Neither of you can't protect yourselves" he stated.

Ava sniffed "Fine I'll go" Stefan said "I'll see what she wants."

The fairy pouted "If Stef goes I'm gonna go. He pissed off every Original" she muttered.

Damon shook his head and then snatched Elena's invite out of her hand "I'll go-"

"No I wanna-"

"End of story" the elder Salvatore snarled. Elena's eyes widened when she saw Ava's face flushing in anger.

"Get my good vases away from her-"the doppelganger yelled but it was too late. The fairy in anger picked up the lamp and threw it onto the ground.

"You're acting like a child-"Damon grabbed her wrist dragging her out of the front room. "Go home now-"

"Fuck you" Ava scowled "You're treating me like a child I am going-"she squeaked when he grasped her by her face.

"Damon-"Stefan was about to intervene but the look that his brother shot him halted him.

"You are not going end of story-"Damon glared down at her.

Ava scowled "Why-"

"Because I'm not going to risk losing you" he said softly, but the fairy was too angered and frustrated. She wrenched her face out of his slackened grip.

"Fine. Fine. Fine-"Ava stomped up the stairs.

"Ava-"Elena called "Where are you going?" she said from the bottom of the staircase. She, Stefan and Damon were all gazing up at her.

"I'm going in Jeremy's room…and no one is allowed in there" she shouted and ran up the rest of the stairs.

* * *

"Come on Ava…have some of your fries" Elena coaxed the still sulking blond.

Ava sighed, she, Elena and Caroline were at the Grill. They were discussing the Ball that was going to take place this evening. Turns out since Caroline was a member of the Founding families she was also invited.

"Fine" the fairy muttered and shoved a fry into her mouth and chewed. "I wanted to go" she said under her breath. "If it's an Original ball you know it's going to be epic" she added taking a sip of her soda.

"Hmm…it's just weird you know" Elena said

"It's just some twisted Cinderella fetish" Caroline insisted, she still wasn't feeling too good after her father's death. So the fairy didn't blame her for her sour mood. "And why does the evil witch want an audience with you?"

"Yeah" Ava nodded "why not me…I'm only the fairy" she rolled her eyes in exaggeration causing the blond vampire to giggle.

"There's only one way to find out" Elena uttered

"Yeah by going…but Damon is a dick so he's not letting us" Ava picked up another fry and shoved it into her mouth. Elena sighed and placed the whole plate in front of her.

"Hmm…you told Damon and Stefan you weren't going-"

"Which is more reason to go…and I already secured a dress" Elena said sheepishly.

Ava's jaw dropped "Oh…I didn't…cow."

Caroline eyed her blond friend "Ava if you want to go just go for it" she said

"That means pissing Damon off-"

"Which you don't want to do since you two are broken up" the vampire said. "Thanks for telling me by the way." Ava could tell by the tone of her voice that she was hurt.

A small bout of guilt welled up in the fairy, she realised that she and Carolina hadn't actually talked to one another for a while. "I didn't tell you did I? Sorry Care"

"No you didn't tell me. Remember in freshmen year we made a pact. Once you Ava got a boyfriend you would tell me the details…but you didn't" Caroline frowned.

Ava licked her lips "It was Damon…and I didn't think. Sorry Care"

Caroline smiled "It's ok."

Elena sighed and placed her elbows onto the table-top "Everything was so much easier before." She murmured.

"Oh…how nice…careful you two. Elena might be nice to your face but she could end up driving a dagger through your back" Rebekah drawled.

"Ha-"Ava snorted and yelped when Caroline whacked her on the back of the head.

"What are you doing here?" Elena snapped, looking up at the female Original. "I know your mom's rules. No snacking on the locals."

"Get over yourself Elena it's not all about you. Hope to see you tonight Ava" Rebekah smirked and waltzed off.

"She told you Elena-"

"Ava-"

"Kidding" Ava raised her hands in a sign of surrender. Elena shook her head and her eyes followed the Original. Caroline followed her gaze and her eyes widened seeing what Rebekah was doing. She was handing the jock an invite to the Ball.

"She's inviting Matt to the Ball? Why is she inviting him?" the blond vampire asked.

"Probably to get this reaction from us?" Elena ventured.

Ava downed the rest of her soda "Or…she could like him. Matt is a catch ya know…that kind of rhymes" the fairy grinned.

* * *

Ava sighed and dug through her pockets pulling out her house keys. Elena was getting ready for the Ball, and Caroline went to do the same. The vampire offered to swing by and help her but the fairy wasn't too sure…plus she didn't have a dress that was suitable for this event. Her boots clacked against the wooden floorboards.

She groped around for the lock and took a step forward. Her foot collided with something on the floor. With a frown on her face, Ava held out her hands. She deduced that it was a large box.

"Huh…"she muttered and picked it up. She kicked the front door shut behind her and dumped the box on her coffee table. "Hey Coco" she greeted the over-excited puppy, he was yapping around her ankles.

Ava touched the box, and felt the silk material she tugged causing the bow to become undone. She reached out and felt a satin material, her brows furrowed in confusion wondering what on earth this could be. Ava picked up the card and her fingers trailed over the brail words.

"Red would look gorgeous on you. Come to the Ball and save me a dance. Yours fondly Klaus" she said aloud. Ava bit her bottom lip oh she wanted to go to the Ball, everyone else was going and the fairy didn't fancy staying inside what with a serial killer on the loose. "Ah what the hell Coco, I might as well" she exclaimed. Ava rang Caroline; she knew that the blond didn't fancy going on her own as well.

"Hey Ava what's up?" she asked, the petite teen could hear her bustling about on the other end, she was no doubt getting ready.

"Well…I was wondering is your offer still open?" Ava said wringing the silk bow in her hand, "you want to help me get ready for the ball? We can go together and-hello?" she frowned when she got the dial tone. "What the-"there was a knock on the door and before the fairy answered it the front door swung open.

"Ok" Caroline skipped over to her; she had her own gown in a garment bag. Ava scrunched up the note in her hand. "Let's move we've got a lot of work to do-"

"Hey" Ava exclaimed as she picked up the box "that's offensive-and-"

"It's true" Caroline shoved her up the stairs "and-oh wow your dress it…surpasses mine. Where'd you get it from?" they walked down the hallway.

"It was a gift…come on I want to get to the ball-"

"And we've got to get you from looking like a hobo to Cinderella-"Caroline was totally in her zone, one thing that the blond knew of was style and makeup.

"I hate Cinderella, she's the worse princess. No backbone and-"

"Ok no we're not going to get into a debate about Disney princesses. Now strip-"Caroline ordered.

Soon enough Caroline stepped back to admire her handy work, she was just adding some clips into Ava's blond mane.

"There all done…now go put your dress on" Caroline uttered.

"I forgot how bossy you were" she grouched.

"I would so hit you but I don't want to ruin your hair" the vampire said. Ava rolled her eyes and padded barefooted towards the bed where her dress was laid out. "Care?"

"Feet first" Caroline instructed, Ava did just that and pulled the gown up "and now for the laces spin-no not in a full circle-"

Ava smiled sheepishly and stopped; Caroline grinned and easily did the laces and took a step back when she was done.

"So going to describe?" the fairy asked.

"Of course" Caroline grabbed her earrings. "I the lovely Caroline Forbes did my utmost best to make the usual raggedy Ava Xenia-"Ava pouted "into a beautiful butterfly-"

"Alright Care" she uttered "stop with the metaphors."

The vampire giggled "Alright, so you are wearing a full length gown, that's blood red and has a sweet heart neckline. Just beneath your bush is a diamante design. Your hair is in a sleek up do, and your make up is light. And you're wearing red lipstick." Caroline said "Now let's go"

* * *

Ava felt the cool air against her skin and sighed, picking up the skirts of her dress. Caroline was right beside her

"Ok four steps up" she whispered to her friend. Ava nodded and together they entered the Mikealsons manner. The fairy was bathed in warmth and could hear the music and chatter.

"Catch you later Ava-"

"Wait what?" she asked

"Tyler is calling me" Caroline grinned "I haven't heard from him for a while" before the petite teen could say anything the vampire rushed over.

"She blatantly is going to have phone sex with him" Ava muttered under her breath and smoothed down her dress.

"I had no idea you was into that sort of thing sweetheart-"an accented voice purred into her ear. Ava jumped out of her skin causing the man behind her to chuckle.

Ava clutched he chest "What the-stupid vampire" she exclaimed.

"How do you know I'm a vampire-"she felt him purposefully brush his body against hers as he moved to stand in front of her.

"Well all vampires have one thing in common" Ava commented

"Oh?" she could tell by his accent that he was an Original, but she was slightly rusty on who it was. "And what's that?"

"You all have to sneak up on people…and you've got the whole arrogance thing going for you" she added.

"Hmm…seems like you know me already, I'm Kol Mikealson-"he took her hand in his and startled the fairy when he kissed the backs of her knuckles.

"I'm…erm Ava…that's me-"she fumbled with words.

"Erm Ava…that's me. Pleasure to meet you" he teased her and found it delicious when her cheeks tinted pink.

"It's Ava-"

"The resident fairy" Kol murmured, she noticed that he didn't let go of her hand. She swallowed,

"You know-"

"Ah but to be fair you also know my secret-"he countered.

"Touché." Ava uttered she pulled her hand away, for a brief second his grip tightened but he let go.

Ava smiled and stood there, bloody hell she wished Caroline hadn't gone off; it was more than unnerving to be in a crowd where she had no clue where anyone was.

"Ah Ava" her heart thudded when she recognised that familiar voice. Damon was here, "you showed up-"he moved to stand beside the fairy and didn't miss the look on the other vampire's face.

"Damon Salvatore-"he held out his hand "have we met?" Kol ignored his hand and smirked at him.

"I've met a lot of people" the Original stated "and unlike this lovely creature here-"he nodded towards Ava. Damon's eyes hardened "You don't stand out. See you soon Ava." He kissed her cheek, causing Damon's upper lip to curl into a snarl. Kol smirked his eyes held a challenge without another word he left.

"Wow…so you got burned" Ava smiled "Lovely party…the music sounds-"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Damon growled at her "you're not supposed to be here."

Ava nodded fervently "But I am here…and Elena is here…and so is Caroline. All my friends are and so am I…except Bonnie where the hell is she?" she got off topic.

"Not the point and surprise, surprise-"Damon said frustration laced in his tone when Stefan strolled over to them. "You're here Stefan-"

"Glad to see you made it Ava" the younger Salvatore smiled serenely

"Wait-"Damon's eyes darted between the pair "you knew she was going to show?" he asked.

"No I had a feeling. You telling Ava to do something, she would tend to do the opposite" Stefan uttered, his eyes settled on Elena. "Catch you later-"he made a beeline towards his former girlfriend. If he played his cards right, then perhaps there was a chance between him and Elena.

"Ava go home now, it's too dangerous-"Ava wrenched herself free out of his vicelike grip.

"No I'm here and I'm staying" she scowled "If you don't like it tough" she stalked off.

* * *

Ava weaved through the crowd, bumping into various people. She headed towards the bar area

"Ava-"she heard Elena's voice floating towards her. The doppelganger gently took Ava's wrist guiding her forward; Ava felt her gloved silk hand. "So I saw your tussle with Damon-"how could she miss it? The couple were right by the entrance doors. "He's-"

"Not being nice" Ava said. "Is there any alcohol right?"

"Glass of Champaign in front of you" Elena informed her. Ava grasped the flute and took a sip, she sighed feeling the bubbly liquid sliding down her throat. "Good?"

"They have awesome taste" Ava admitted.

"Elena Gilbert and Ava Xenia-"the fairy heard another accented voice "I'm Finn Mikealson, may I speak to you Elena?"

"Sure-_probably something to do with Ester. You going to be ok?" _Elena thought clearly, Ava nodded so with that the doppelganger swept away.

Ava leant against the bar "Kid you look like you want to go home already-"the barman chuckled.

"Hmm…I would but the drinks are too good…-"

"Terry" the barman said "oh…"

"What? Noticed the blindness?" she drawled.

"I have to get back to work" he bumbled off, Ava rolled her eyes she didn't really care that the man became uncomfortable.

"Scared another man off? Seems you can't keep one-"

"Oh for fucks sake" Ava groaned "Tiki two words…piss off" she said.

The dark skinned girl leant against the bar standing beside the teen. "So…having man problems-"

"Hmm…what are you doing here Tiki? This is a classy event, unless you're looking for clients" Ava smirked.

Tiki scowled "I thought they wouldn't let you in…being blind an all. " Ava ignored the sting of her words. She was once again reminded that she didn't really belong here. First Damon was constantly trying to get rid of her but now Tiki? "So where's your family-oh wait you don't have any" she taunted.

"I thought they don't let animals in…yet here you are" Ava smiled sweetly.

"Unlike you Ava I have a date. I'm not a loser…like you and the rest of your psycho family was" Tiki sneered, Ava's grip on the half full flute of Champaign tightened.

"Well you know what Ava? When anorexics see you they think they need to go on a diet" Tiki spluttered, the Ball was still going on. Chatter and music filled the air.

"That doesn't even work, I have a healthy weight…oh my god Tiki-"she said adapting a startled expression, "What…what's that ugly thing on your neck?"

"What-?"The other teen asked panicked

"Oh it's your head. And you dumb shit I'm blind and you fell for that ass-"Ava giggled.

Tiki scowled and surprised the other teen by shoving hard. Ava tripped on the hem of her dress so she was sent tumbling on to the ground. The taller girl cackled and without further ado Ava struck her leg out causing Tiki to fall.

"In your face bitch-"Ava sniped

"You're such a whore Ava-"Tiki screeched and launched herself at Ava. She managed to hit the smaller girl in the face. But the fairy didn't back down and elbowed her hard in the ribs, she flipped them over and punched Tiki hard in the face. There was a crowd gathering around

"You're such a fucking psycho Ava-"Tiki screeched.

"Well why don't you go outside and play hide and go fuck yourself-"Ava retorted. She was wrenched off of the other girl; Ava felt a vice like grip on her waist.

"Control your bitch Salvatore-"Tiki spat.

Damon was the one the grabbed the fairy, "Back off-"he snarled at the other girl. "Shows over-"he snapped at the crowd, he didn't miss the way the Originals, par Ester since the woman hadn't arrived yet nor had Klaus was staring at them, before he could say anything Elijah had captured the room's occupants attention.

"Err if everyone could gather please" Elijah called, he literally shoved Ava towards the crowd, Stefan managed to catch the blond he noticed the enraged look on his brother's face. "Welcome and thank you for joining us-"Elena stood in front of Ava, "you know whenever my mother brings our family together like this it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance-"Damon spotted Ester on the grand staircase

"Do you see who I see?" he whispered to his brother

"Oh yeah" Stefan replied.

The fairy focused back in on Elijah's speech "tonight's pick is a centaury's old waltz. So if all of you could join us in the ballroom, please join us." People scattered intended to get partners for the dance. Ava wasn't too surprised when Stefan literally swept Elena away.

"So Tiki was-Oww-"Ava hissed when Damon grabbed the fairy by her wrist in a bruising grip and dragged her aside,

"What the hell Ava?" Damon snarled

"What? She started it-"Ava argued

"Don't talk" he spat. "God Ava do you ever think?" he sneered "is there anything in here-"he lightly tapped his fingers against the side of her temple. "Do you have a brain?"

Ava swallowed "What-"

"You start a fight in a middle of a Ball? In front of a family of Originals. Is that why you came huh? To cause trouble?" Damon questioned. She opened her mouth about to say something but once again he cut her off. "You can't dance Ava. You can't even freaking see anyway" that hurt her. "I can't protect you here…not against them. You're just a liability" he spat.

Ava's face crumpled telling the vampire he went too far. "Ava-"

"Leave me alone-"the fairy shoved him away, and went to storm pass him. "You don't want me here. Why don't you go dance with someone who can see huh?"

"Ava-"Damon groaned, god he needed to cool off. He decided to leave her for now.

But Ava pushed pass him and scurried into the ballroom, she held out her hand and let it trail across the room.

* * *

The ball room was a grand place; Ava heard the music starting and sighed. Seems like she would be on the side lines once again.

She felt a shadow on her, "Now this won't do. The whole point of a Ball is to dance love-"Klaus had heard the whole argument between Ava and Damon, and couldn't help but feeling a twist in his gut when he saw her hurt expression.

"Go away Klaus" Ava muttered.

"Well I would-"Klaus nodded glancing over his shoulder seeing that the people who were to open the dance was already lining up with their partners "but you see I need a partner and I remember requesting a dance" he murmured.

Ava bit her bottom lip "Hmm…ok, but I have no clue how to dance" she warned him.

"It's all in the leading" Klaus assured her. He didn't miss the look on Damon's face when he spotted. The Original merely smirked at him and winked.

Ava could hear the music beginning to get louder "The key love is to relax, and let the music guide you" he whispered into her ear. He took her hands in his "now step…step…step-"he murmured instructions into her ear. "Face forward and bow your head-this part is easy" Klaus's breath washed over her face, he spun her around "and rest your hand on my shoulder" Ava could feel the warmth radiating off of him and felt his large clamp down on her hip. "It's all in the leading."

Ava couldn't help but smile as they began to waltz, she cringed when she stepped on his toes "Sorry-"she apologised

"No need to be" Klaus chuckled "it's not the first time a woman has trod on my toes, I'm just thankful that I can heal quickly" he said holding onto her; he could tell that she was still a bit tense, but who could blame her? She was dancing with the devil himself. "I'm glad you came" he said sincerely

"Hmm…everyone else was here…except Bonnie" she muttered as an afterthought. Klaus chuckled

"So I couldn't help but overhear your argument with Damon-"

"Don't" Ava snapped she didn't want to speak about her relationship or lack-of with Klaus of all people. "Just don't…it's complicated."

"Alright then." He twirled her around "Let's move onto more manner subjects then. Like how ravishing you look in that dress."

Ava snorted "Ok…you have the cheesiest lines ever….but I didn't have time to shop exactly now did I?-"

"Why not?" Klaus questioned, he enjoyed her company and this is one of the times when the fairy hadn't been completely hostile towards him.

"Wasn't sure I was going to come, odd isn't it? Practically all of Mystic Falls had a ball gown ready for this" Ava said aloud. The music began to pick up

"Not too odd." Klaus said as they moved around the other dancers. "You're not that bad of dancer."

Ava smiled at him "Not too bad right? Gran had instilled it in me to at least learn some dancing. That was before we would end up drunk and in a bar brawl" She murmured.

"Your Gran sounds like one of a kind" Klaus declared and grasped her hands and they pulled apart

"She was." Ava grinned, he then spun her out, and she felt familiar hands clasp her.

"Ava-"

"Damon" she said stoically.

The vampire sighed "I was a dick"

"You always are" she countered, Ava felt much more at home in Damon's arms than with anyone else. He took her hand in his and placed his other on her hip, holding her Klaus, unlike Klaus there was no tension on her body.

"I know…it's-when I love someone or care for them I get protective." Damon rested his temple against her, which caused him to slouch ever so slightly. "You are a sitting beacon here princess."

"You don't need to always protect me Damon." Ava murmured tilting her face up, her nose brushed against his chin, they waltzed around the room.

"I would feel better if you and Klaus-"

"Nope no words please." Ava cut him off. "Let's just enjoy ourselves Damon." she rested her head against his chest. Damon's hand light stroked her hip.

"You look stunning by the way if it isn't obvious" he pressed his lips against the shell of her ear. Ava smiled

"And I bet you look…what's Katherine's word? Dashing in a suit" Ava complimented him. He grasped her hands and took a step back before pulling her close.

"Try not to beat someone up" he dropped a kiss on her cheek and spun her out.

Ava found herself in someone else's arms. "_Please let it be Elijah…let it be Elijah-"_

"Well hello sweetheart-"

"Oh damn. It's Kol" Ava huffed and wasn't as close as she had been with Damon. Kol merely quirked an eyebrow

"Love the enthusiasm you show." Kol drawled as they moved with the other couples.

"I try" Ava quipped.

Kol found her oddly enticing, similar to that of how he felt about Alvina, but that Xenia had ended up choosing Klaus over him. And from what he witnessed beforehand, of her and Klaus's interactions seems like history was repeating itself. But then again Ava wasn't Alvina and she seems rather fond of that common vampire, Salvatore.

The music died down, and Ava took a step back. "Well I'm off to get a drink" she excused herself and wondered off.

* * *

Ava sighed and bumped into someone.

"Ava-"

"Elena" she recognised the doppelganger's voice. "You know where the bar is?" she asked.

Elena chuckled "Yep, come on." She grasped Ava's hand and led her to the bar. "Here we are."

"Thanks" Ava smiled "So you and Steffie huh? Getting it on right?" she wagged her eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"Ava you can't do the whole perverted thing…it looks so wrong" Elena uttered, from over Ava's head she saw Stefan nodding at her. Telling her that their plan was on, "Ava I was hoping you'd do me a favour-"

"Oh boy" Ava started "look Elena…it's ok if you're a lesbian I don't mind. Being gay is ok-"the brunette teen's jaw dropped at that.

"No" Elena said loudly, and blushed seeing that they were getting a few odd looks. "I'm not a lesbian-"

"Whoa whoa whoa-"Ava exclaimed "no need to be homophobic about it-"

Elena mentally slapped herself "I know. And I'm not-"

"It's ok, did you know Tiki is a closet lesbian-"the fairy said loudly. Knowing that said girl had just walked pass them.

"You're a lesbian-"Ryan, he was Tiki's date for the evening.

"No I'm not-"Tiki spluttered "Ava-"

"Look" the fairy shook her head "that's why she is so obsessed with me. She stalks me, she knows my name-"

"Everyone does-"

"She stood outside my room whilst I was getting changed" Ava added.

Ryan stared at his date for a full minute before stalking off muttering something about 'Closet lesbians.' Tiki scowled "Thanks Ava-"she snapped and ran after her date.

"You're welcome" Ava hollered and giggled, now that was fun.

Elena shook her head "Ok, right I need your help." She said "I need you to distract Damon whilst I speak to _Ester._" She said the witch's name in her head. And knew Ava got the message when the petite teen nodded.

"Cool I can do that…but if he pisses me off-"

"Just keep it pleasant" Elena added, and saw Stefan waving her over. "Remember Ava."

Ava nodded and with that the doppelganger flounced off. The fairy sighed she was there for a minute wondering how she would get Damon to be distracted. She knew that he would suspect something immediately. He always seemed to be able to read her so easily.

"Ava Xenia" an accented voice murmured.

"Finn Mikealson" Ava recognised his voice "isn't this deja-vu?" she asked.

"Excuse me?" he asked a look of confusion on his face, he waved the barman over and indicated for him to bring some Champaign over.

"Oh…erm it's a saying" Ava uttered "So nine hundred years right? Damn…what did you to do Klaus to piss him off?" she asked.

"My brother…is easily wound up." He handed her the glass of bubbly. "Here you go" for the next couple of minutes they chatted, Finn decided to leave once he was sure that the fairy had drank all of the Champaign he'd given her.

Ava took a step back away from the bar, she frowned feeling slightly woozy. She shook her head

"Ava?" Matt spotted the blond she looked slightly pale "You ok?"

"Hmm…I think I had too much to drink" the fairy's words slurred slightly.

"Yeah" Matt laughed "I can see that. Come on I think you need some fresh air." He grabbed her hand led her to the backdoors; the back yard was just as grand as the rest of the mansion. "Ava-"

"It's cool, I'll be back in a bit" she assured him, she walked out and sighed the fresh air entered her lungs making her feel a bit better. Her mind was still slightly fuzzy. Ava walked down the path and gripped onto the stone banisters when she felt a step. Her heels crunched against the gravel path. The night sky was clear and it wasn't extremely cold, her ears perked up hearing a neighing noise.

"No way" Ava breathed "they've got freaking horses." It wasn't a secret that the fairy was an animal lover; she cautiously moved closer to the neighing noise and raised her hand. She grinned when she felt the creature nudging her hand with its noise.

Ava ran her fingers through its fine hair. "Hello" she smiled "you're a pretty thing…well I'm guessing." She added and continued to stroke the creature. Ava was completely absorbed in the horse that she was oblivious to the fact that someone was approaching her from behind.

"You like horses?" Klaus asked coming to stand beside her, he chuckled when she jumped "And your get startled easily-"Ava slapped his arm.

"Yeah no thanks to you." She scoffed

"So Ava-"

"Nope" Ava brushed him off and went back to petting the horse "I'm not talking to you till you tell me why you invited me here or why you gave me this dress. Was it just to get back at Damon?" she asked.

Klaus cocked an eyebrow "I'm not petty enough to get back at Damon this way. The reason I invited you here Ava is because I fancy you." He said seriously.

Ava's jaw dropped "But…the way-the way you treated me beforehand it's not like someone who likes the other. You used me. Compelled me. And sired me." She frowned.

Klaus closed his eyes "And I regret it." He admitted "I offer my apologies Ava; as soon as you became sired to me I wish I never have done it."

Ava bit her bottom lip anxiously she didn't know what to say, what could she say? "You find that hard to believe don't you? You find it hard to believe that I fancy you, not because you're a fairy but just for you being yourself. Don't you?"

Ava licked her lips "Yes" she admitted.

"Why?" Klaus asked "You're beautiful, you're full of light. And I actually enjoy your company. You make me laugh, you make me smile."

Ava shook her head and spun around so she was facing in his direction "Well…I'm with Damon-"

"Are you really?" Klaus countered taking a step towards her "I thought yours and his relationship was over-"her lips thinned. "Haven't you ended things?"

Ava scowled "Yeah because of you, and his got freaking major issues" she snapped.

"So you're not spoken for?" Klaus asked.

Ava sniffed and spun around on her heel, causing her ball gown skirt to flare. She raised her hand and stroked the horse's head. Klaus knew he hit a nerve so decided to change the subject. He came to stand next to her, the side of his arm brushing against hers. He ran his large hand against the horse's neck.

"Did you know Ava that horses are the opposite of people" Klaus stated his breath fanned against her bare shoulder. "They're loyal. My father hunted me for a thousand years and the closest he's ever gotten was the day he killed my favourite horse. He severed its neck with a sword as a warning." Ava was sickened by that. Wondering how could someone do that to their own child, granted that Klaus wasn't Mikael's son biologically but still he raised the hybrid. Ava's hand fell away from the horse and she surprised the Original by taking his hand in hers. She gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Have…ever considered just talking to your father? Without going all crazy" she asked softly. Klaus chortled

"Mine and my father's relationship was a tad bit more complex. Yours and-"

Ava shook her head "I can barely remember my parents they passed away when I was either four or five. But I did speak to him once, he came to help me with that sire bond-"she let go of his hand. Klaus found himself missing her touch. "But I had to let him go again…I did it without regret. Something I think you didn't do." Ava uttered "and by the way I do like horses, but prefer dogs." She took a step back to the mansion. "I should go back, it's getting cold." Before he could call out to her, she practically ran back up to the mansion.

Ava staggered and nearly fell on her face when she tripped, what the hell was going on? She felt the world growing dizzy around her.

"Ava?"

"Finn?" Ava's eye drifted close and she collapsed the Original caught her before she could hit the stone floor. Finn scooped her up and blurred them into one of the in the mansion that his mother occupied. She had just seen the doppelganger who was willing to be part of her plan.

"So a fae at last" Ester murmured handing her son a syringe. Finn took it and with ease pierced the fairy's skin with the needle. "There kind is remarkable" she brushed back Ava's fallen curls, Finn draw some blood from her. It was required for the ritual to work they would need the fairy's blood.

"Mother why the secrecy?" Finn asked curiously handing her the syringe full of blood, he pricked his finger using his fang, and placed the smallest amount of blood against Ava's skin leaving it unblemished. The amount of blood was so miniscule that it would affect her at all, since she was didn't consume it.

"Faes are tricky creatures Finn" Ester said pouring Ava's blood into her bowl "Alvina was smart last time, she was against her kinds blood being used but once I did use it. She fled from this realm. I believe Ava may be the same. She'll be against the notion of tying you all as one, and Klaus seemed to have ensnared her already." The Original witch uttered, Finn noticed the blond teen's heart beat picking up,

"She's beginning to wake." Finn uttered,

"Take her back" Ester instructed him, she smiled her plan was in motion. Her son nodded and scooped her and blurred back to where he found her.

* * *

Ava stumbled and leant heavily against the inn table she shook her head and was hit with a wave of tiredness. She swallowed her mouth felt dry.

"Ava?" Klaus took her arm; he frowned seeing the hazy look in her milky green eyes. "You-"

"Fine" Ava shook her head and pulled herself free. The older Mikealson brother he needed to get the fairy away from Klaus. "I'm fine. Can you see Damon?" she asked wondering where the hell was the raven head vampire. Klaus felt a shot of jealousy hit him when the other vampire's name fell from her lips.

"No" Klaus snapped "my mother is about to make a speech, come along." He ushered her to the main foyer where everyone was gathered. Ava inhaled and frowned as another dizzy spell hit her. What the hell? She thought. She wondered where Damon was, wanting him to take her home.

There was the sound of a spoon hitting a Champaign glass, Ester was gathering everyone's attention. From her perch she immediately spotted the fairy and noticed the teen's sluggish movement the drug was still affecting her. She had gotten Finn to lace Ava's drink with a substance to make her tired.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen" Ester announced, smiling down at the crowd "waiters are coming around with Champaign-"just then a waitress approached Ava and Klaus, he grabbed two glasses and pressed one of the flutes into the fairy's hand.

"Thanks" Ava murmured, she was getting worried for Damon, she knew she was supposed to distract the vampire but it was hard to when she couldn't even find him. She felt the cool glass against her palm.

"It provides me with no greater joy than to see my family back together as one." Ester held up her Champaign glass "I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers" she said. "Cheers" the crowd echoed and raised their glasses. Klaus turned to Ava and clinked his glass against hers; she smiled and took a sip of the beverage, and hummed it tasted odd, nothing like she'd have before it was tasty nonetheless.

Ava downed the drink and sighed, she staggered slightly, and the hybrid caught her weight, "Ava?" he frowned.

"I'm fine-"

"You shouldn't drink anymore tonight." He chuckled "come, I've got something you may be interested in."

"It's not something creepy or-"

"No" he took her hand, and slid her arm into the crook of his. Klaus then led Ava away from the rest of the party. "Come on Ava? Or are you too scared?" he dared her. This effectively steeled the fairy's resolve

"Nope let's go" Ava steeled herself. She hated when people thought she was weak.

* * *

Ava began to get anxious when she realised that she was completely alone with him. She licked her lips, and felt the carpet beneath her shoes,

"Step-"he told her, guiding her into the room.

This room was warmer than the others, the fireplace was lit. "So" Ava pulled her arm away from his, she wringed her hands together. "What did you want to show me?" she asked.

"One of my passions, something that I believe you share. Take my hand Ava" Klaus murmured. She pressed her lips together and held out her hand. He raised it up, and her eyes widened feeling the brush strokes of a painting.

"Paintings?" Ava asked, she was oblivious to Klaus still holding her hand "you like Art?" she questioned. She pulled her hand free. "Wait you stole it didn't you? So the guards there aren't on vervaine?" she said.

Klaus chuckled "Well that's there mistake."

Ava nodded, and was reminded that this Original could get anything he wanted or desired. It put her on edge. "And this dress? You stole it o bought it?" she asked.

"Bought" the hybrid answered "It was of a similar design of a dress that a princess has worn who was almost as beautiful as you"

Ava snickered "You are soooo soooo cheesy" she exclaimed a moment of silence settled over them. She bit her lip, "So erm…do you have any sketches or paintings?" she asked curiously.

"Actually one of my landscapes is hanged in the ménage" Klaus murmured taking another step towards her. "Not that anyone would notice." He looked over to her "Have you been?" he asked.

Ava lips twitched she shook her head "I've never been anywhere" she admitted "but I would love to" he could hear the longing in her voice.

"I'll take you" Klaus stated, she quirked an eyebrow and shifted leaning her hip against the table.

"Yeah right" she scoffed.

"Wherever you want, Rome, Paris, Tokyo-"Ava laughed causing a beaming smile to come across his face. He was listing all the places she desperately wanted to go and visit.

"Wow…-"her smile slid off, knowing that this will never be "that won't happen."

"Why not?" Klaus asked moving so that his chest brushed against hers, she swallowed feeling his callous hand cupping her cheek.

"Because…I have a home here Klaus. People who want me here…I won't be some fatuation for them." Ava murmured. "You don't have any real feelings for me…I know that. And you know what? It's ok because it's the same for me"

Klaus brow's furrowed together "If you never had any inkling of feelings for me why are you here? Why are you wearing that dress? Why did you dance with me?" he said backing her against the wall. "Face it Ava you feel something for me…and I feel something as well unlike you I want to embrace it. This can prove it-"before she could blink he pressed his lips against hers. Ava was startled and gasped giving him ample opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. The fairy blinked and pulled back.

"You felt something Ava-"he grasped her face, her hands grabbed his

"Even if I did it makes no difference" she snapped "I don't love you Klaus...I don't know what I feel for you-"her voice turned softer "but it's always going to be Damon for me. I'm sorry." She swallowed and pushed his hands away; Ava ducked underneath his arm and fled from the room.

* * *

Ava walked across the foyer, she wanted to go home. She wanted to go back to the Boarding House that was where she belonged. She didn't care that she lost Caroline on Elena during the night, she just wanted Damon.

"Ava" Damon stormed towards her. She spun around on her heel "What the hell?" he was beyond furious. "Was you part of it? Elena's plan?"

"Oh…you heard about that." Ava muttered

"Yeah I did. It was a big mistake for you to come here. We're leaving-"he grabbed her arm by her wrist.

"Oww" Ava exclaimed "you're hurting me-"

"Well maybe it would teach you a lesson" he snapped. She wrenched herself out of his grip.

"Look I know-"

"No you don't" Damon sneered "Stefan broke my back…-"her eyebrows shot to her hairline.

"Sorry ok. But Elena and Stefan did have a point. It was their plan-"

"I'm trying to keep your friend alive. Or don't you care?" Damon spat.

Ava scowled "Of course I care. But this was there thing. You are too overprotective-"

"I want to keep you alive" he uttered getting into her space "And Elena-"

"They kept you out of the plan because you were a liability Damon happy?" Ava snapped. But regretted the words as soon as they came out of her mouth.

"That's ironic isn't it?" he questioned. "If Ester didn't see you Ava why did you come? Come to think of it where did you get this dress from?" he asked.

Ava licked her lips "It was a gift-"

"From?"

"Klaus" she said quietly, if he didn't have heightened hearing he would have missed it.

Damon took a step away from her "So you're accepting gifts from the psycho hybrid? Huh?"

Ava fought the urge to rip her hair from her scalp "Yes I did. I wanted to go to the Ball so I did. At least Klaus wanted me here not like you" she snapped

"Are…do you have feelings for him?" Damon asked bluntly.

Ava opened her mouth "Are you mad?" she exclaimed "Are you really that insecure? I don't have feelings for him-"

"You're lying" Damon stated "You hesitated Ava-"

"Why don't you trust me?" Ava snapped "You're always going on about how you love me but you don't trust me. And you're mad because I spent time with Klaus?"

"No" Damon snapped "I'm mad because I don't think you realise how much I love you"

"Well maybe that's the problem" Ava blurted out. But then mentally berated herself why on earth did she say that? "Damon-"

"I care too much. Now that is irony-"Damon went to walk pass her but she grabbed his arm

"Damon-"

"Why don't you go back and cosy up with your Original? Huh?" Damon sneered wrenching himself out of her hold. "You made it clear we're over-"

"Damon-"

"Hey" Caroline exclaimed her eyes darting between the couple "have you guys seen Matt?"

* * *

Ava sighed and leant against the bar, she was sipping another glass of Champaign. She let out a puff of air…this evening was turning downhill fast. She raised the glass to her lips about to take another sip but froze _"Ava….Damon…Kol….entrance outside…quick-_" Ava frowned and dropped the glass attracting Stefan's and Elena's attention as well as the Originals,

"Ava?" Stefan approached the teen. But she brushed pass him and ran towards the entryway. She shoved the doors open just as there was a resounding cracking. The younger Salvatore appeared behind her he witnessed Damon snapping Kol's neck.

"Damon what are you crazy?" he spun around as the other Originals, and Elena came out. His eyes remained on Ava.

"Maybe a little, but far be it from me to cause a problem" Damon sniped "Ava why don't you get back to your Ball and your precious hybrid" he said with venom and stalked off.

"Ava?" Stefan had dropped Elena off home; he was going to join the doppelganger once he knew where to take Ava. "Where do you want to go?" he and the fairy was sitting in his red car.

Ava bit her lip "I don't know" she admitted.

Stefan frowned and took her hand "Ava what happened?" he asked.

"Same as always Damon jumped to conclusions…and I think there's something between Klaus and I but I don't want that" Ava confided in Stefan. She could always rely on him, Stefan wasn't too surprised he saw the way his brother was unknowingly pushing Ava into Klaus's arms. And the hybrid was more than welcoming.

"It's ok to have feelings Ava…but who do you want to be with? That's the important question" Stefan said

"Take me to the Boarding House Stefan" Ava uttered a smile came onto her face. She was going to show Damon how much he meant to her. She was going to prove to him, that she was with him and he had nothing to worry about…they needed to talk.

"Ok" Stefan started the car and pulled out of Elena's driveway. "Just talk and knowing Damon he'll listen." He said.

* * *

Ava nodded and they drove to the Boarding House, soon enough they were at their destination.

"Bye Ava" Stefan called as she slammed the car door shut.

Ava took a deep breath and walked up to the Boarding House, she didn't bother knocking since she usually just walked in.

"Damon?" she called and frowned not getting a reply, he must be in his room she concluded. So with that thought Ava picked up the skirts of her dress and trudged up the stairs. She strolled down the hallway and came to a stop at Damon's door…here goes she thought.

The fairy was about to knock but froze when she heard a grunt and a gasp she heard the distinct sound of kissing, Ava pushed open the door revealing Damon and Rebekah making out against the wall.

"Ava-"Damon swallowed seeing the teen there he was running on bourbon and ad judgement but immediately started to sober up seeing the devastated look on Ava's face. "I-"

Ava blinked hard, her eyes filled with tears it didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on. "It didn't take long did it?" she choked out pressing her lips together. "So who is she-"

"Ava-"

"Oh an Original…"her heart sunk. "I should have guessed." Ava backed up "I should go…leave you two to it-"she spun on her heel and ran down the corridor.

"Damon-"Damon blurred off after her and appeared in front of her causing Ava to crash into him.

"Ava please listen we didn't-"

"You don't need to explain. I was the one who said we needed space in the first place right?" Ava said, her voice shook "I-leave me alone Damon" he grabbed her arm pulling her to him. But she let out quiet sob.

"Please let me go…I don't want to be here right now" Ava whispered. Damon felt a pang go through his chest and he very reluctantly let her go.

The fairy didn't waste any time and bolted out of the Boarding House. Leaving Damon to stare after her. He hated himself what the hell was he thinking? He knew fucked everything up that was a given. He acted before he could think, and now he may have hurt the one person who truly loved him for being himself, and he was irrevocably in love with Ava.

"Damon?" Rebekah walked out of his room "You-"

"It was a mistake." Damon snarled the Original walked up to him and eyed the vampire.

"You really do love her don't you?" she asked

"More than anything…it's always going to be Ava" Damon stated. "You should go. You shouldn't have come here Rebekah."

* * *

Ava dropped to her knees at a very familiar spot. She was at Claudine's grave and her dressed fanned around her as she leant her back against the gravestone.

River of tears trailed down her face. So Damon had moved on….to Rebekah of all people? She said they needed space but she wouldn't have thought that he would go this far. Ava thought that she meant more to him than that.

After all the things they've been through…she pulled her knees up to her chest…she was super confused. Why couldn't everything be simple? She felt someone sitting down beside hers.

"So…this is the second time I've found you here. It's becoming a habit love-"

"Please Klaus…I don't want to talk" Ava said recognising the hybrid's voice "I have nothing to say to you."

Klaus canted his head to the side and his eyes roamed her tearstained face "He broke your heart didn't he?"

Ava sniffed and face away from him, she stiffened when she felt his arm coming around to rest on her shoulders. She relaxed a tiny bit feeling the warmth coming from him.

"I don't want to think about that" Ava uttered softly. Her head resting on his shoulder.

"Then don't I've got some alcohol" Klaus shook the glass bottle in his hand, Ava heard the liquid sloshing around.

"Bourbon?" Ava asked, that was Damon's favourite drink.

"You know Ava it's good to have a change, Single Malt whisky is my preferred drink" Klaus uttered unscrewing the cap. Ava couldn't help but think there was a double meaning in his words. "Here-"she felt the bottle being pressed into her hands. Ava raised the bottle to her lips and sighed. Now this was something tasty.

"How about I tell you the time I went to France and tried to steal the Mona Lisa?" he asked.

He wasn't disappointed when he saw the small smile on her face. "You're such a dick" Ava uttered "trying to steal a piece of Art?"

"Hmm…how about I tell you of the time when I tried to steal the Michael Angelou statue?" he asked, she broke out into giggles. He was getting her mind off of Damon.

"Yeah I would like to know that." Ava nodded, and so for some time the pair swapped stories at Claudine's grave.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Outfit link on profile. Thanks to those who reviewed. **

**So in this Chap-So much happened. At the beginning Ava gets ban from Ric's room when she plays with his bed. Rebekah attacks Elena, Ava shoots out light and Elijah arrives. We find out Damon and Elena are taking pictures of a sleeping Ava where she dreams of Elijah. Ava gets an invite to the Ball. She wants to go, Damon says no she sulks. Ava, Caroline and Elena are in the Grill, Rebekah appears and has no grudges against Ava. A gift arrives for Ava at home, Caroline helps her get ready. We see minor interaction between Ava and Kol. Damon is pissed off that she showed and Ava gets into a fiight with Tiki (Did anyone notice their cameos in A Rose Among Thorns?)Damon is horrible to her, she dances with Klaus where he guides her. She's at home in Damon's arms. She wants Elijah but gets Kol. Finn spikes Ava's drink, she goes and finds horses. Ava's blood is taken. There is a speech, Klaus shows Ava his art, and then kisses her. She tells him it's always going to be Damon. Damon and Ava argue and he walks off. Ava goes to the Boarding House, where she finds Rebekah and Damon who are kissing. (No way would Damon sleep with her) He says its always Ava for him. Ava is at the grave, where Klaus once again finds her. He tells her to try something new and they talk. **

**Next Chap-All my children...Ava stuck in a cave with Rebekah and Elena. **

**So this chap was extra long so please REVIEW**


	59. Chapter 59

_Ava groaned and sat up, her brows furrowed in confusion. Why on earth was she outside? She ran through her fingers through her thick hair winced feeling the sun on her skin. The fairy slowly got onto her knees and moaned when her head spin. She felt the grass beneath her hands_

"_Am I outside?" she grumbled and finally got onto her feet, but she leant too far back on her heels and toppled backwards on to her bum. "What the fuck-"_

"_No swearing" a familiar voice snapped. "And in a way you're outside-"_

"_Gran?" Ava questioned blinking hard. "Holy shit I'm dead…I am dead it makes sense."_

_Claudine snorted at her granddaughter, "You're not dead-"_

"_I so am dead. Klaus killed me didn't he? God I knew it was a mistake getting friendly with the sexy prick-"she huffed. _

"_Wait you think he's sexy?" the silver haired woman grin. _

_Ava rolled her milky green orbs, "Have you heard his voice? Besides being a complete…ya know psycho…he's sexy" she said grudgingly. "So I died didn't I?...please was it totally cliché, don't tell me I died of a broken heart…I think I'd barf" she added _

"_No…but broken heart?" Claudine frowned and sighed when the smaller fairy still couldn't quiet managed to get up onto her unsteady feet. "Let me guess Damon is responsible right?" _

"_No…"Ava denied. _

"_Yep." Claudine countered. _

_Ava groaned and rubbed her throbbing temples. "So why am I here? Some more mystical fairy intervention? That's why you called me here right…"_

"_No" Claudine drawled "I didn't call you. You came here." _

"_Huh?" Ava looked befuddled "But I…do I know the fairy address-"_

"_No…damn were you always this dense?" she ignored the offended look on Ava's face. "You transported yourself here, and you're translucent meaning you are still alive. So what's up Ava? Your heart must be in despair to get you to come here?" Claudine sat down beside her she could see that after a fifth attempt that the petite teen wouldn't be able to get up. _

"_My heart?"_

_Claudine smiled; she really forgot that Ava didn't know anything about their kind. "Your heart. Fairies are pure creatures Ava; we do not take to heartbreak well. Occasionally when a Fae does experience heartbreak….it's…we do not cope well. Some of us turn to different means in a way to cope-"_

"_So wait you were sexing it up with everyone because Gramps left ya?" she asked. _

"_He was you step grandfather…married again didn't work out so well." Claudine uttered, she wasn't too surprised that Ava was clueless about that part of her life; her ex-husband had left her long before Ava was brought into the world. "But Niall, that's your actual grandfather is here. I should totally introduce you, he's a bit grumpy." _

"_Was there a point?-"Ava cocked an eyebrow, wriggling her toes in the soft grass. _

"_Yes…if a fairy experiences heartbreak…they won't take it as well others. That's why I'm glad to be here. Niall is here and so is my heart-"_

_Ava snorted "You're such a pansy" she snickered but it turned into a groan when a pang of pain shot through her. _

"_No it's our way…anyway so what did Damon the dick do now?" Claudine asked. _

"_Hmm…well he doesn't trust me…he kissed another girl, but to be fair I said we needed space-"_

"_That bastard-"_

"_Gran-"_

"_It's true" Claudine scoffed "Well here is some sound advice, just do what I do when I feel down…and get everything out of your system, meaning crying, screaming and whatever." She told her. "Then you'll feel better."_

_Ava nodded but stopped "Oww…"she clutched her head "is this a side effect of being here? Feels like my head is ripping in two or-"_

"_No" Claudine laughed "that's a side effect of a hangover…see ya Ava-"she called seeing little lights appearing on the teen, a tale tell sign that Ava was leaving. _

"Ergh-"Ava groaned "oh fuck-"she muttered and rolled over. She yelped when she hit the floor. Ava grimaced feeling Coco jumping on to her chest and licking her face. "Alright…Coco move bitch-"she pushed the dog off of her. She sat up, and paused for a minute to get her bearings. She attempted to recall what happened last night; she was at the graveyard…Klaus came…and Malt whisky.

The last thing she remembered from last night was Klaus shoving her through her front door. "Oh snap…I am so wasted…"her brows furrowed attempting to recall why was she in this state in the first place? And then her heart dropped remembering Damon and Rebekah. Guess they were really over? Even thinking about it made tears well up in her eyes. "No no no crying…do what Gran said…get drunk…or something" Ava steeled herself, she wasn't going to weep over a man. She was going to do something about it. So with that in mind she stumbled onto her feet and tripped over the hem of her ball gown. First things first, she needed to get out of this dress and cheer herself up.

* * *

Elena sighed, she needed to talk to Bonnie about this whole Original mess, she slammed her front door shut behind her. She was making her way to the fairy's house knowing that she promised Ava that she wouldn't be left out of the loop. She climbed up the creaky porch steps and was about to knock but froze when she heard music blaring from the house. Elena frowned and was even more concerned when she realised that Ava's front door was wide open.

Her eyes widened taking in the sight of the fairy who was sitting on the couch, with tears running down her face.

"Ava?" Elena questioned.

But the fairy obviously didn't hear her since Ava carried on singing out of tune. It took a second for Elena to recognise what the petite teen was singing; there was a tub of ice cream on Ava's lap.

"Ava, damn she's singing les mis" Elena muttered.

It was true; Ava sniffed and belted out at the top of her voice "On my own. Pretending he's beside me. All alone I walk with him till morning" she sang through a mouthful of melted ice cream.

Elena scrunched up her nose seeing the ice cream dribbling down her face "Without him I feel his arms around me. And when I lose my way. I close my eyes. And he has found me" Ava sobbed.

Elena's jaw dropped and she rushed over to the teen "Ava-Ava"

"Huh-"Ava sniffed "Elena…you're in my house right? Or am I in yours?" she asked. Her voice was slurred and a tiny bit delayed.

"No I'm your house are you drunk?" Elena asked

"No…your face is—"Ava sniffed "I'm having a rum float…"she grinned

Elena looked down into the ice cream tub and saw no ice cream there anymore "Ava there's no ice cream-"

"Oops…"Ava giggled "well I'm having a rum, rum float" she nodded but stopped. "So what's up bitch?" she asked.

Elena swallowed "Ava we need to go to Caroline's place, Bonnie is there-"

"Oh witchy…yeah I heart witchy…don't tell her that" the fairy added "I'll go…yeah to my room." She stumbled onto her feet and precariously wobbled on them. The taller teen grabbed onto Ava's arm

"Hey…I-"

"Let me help you" Elena said the rate Ava was going they would never get to Bonnie and Caroline.

Ava scoffed "I'm incapable…I mean capable-capable-"she huffed "that word is hard to say. I am fine. I can get ready myself"

"Ok" Elena let her go and watched as Ava staggered out of the room, "dear god it's like watching Bambi how to walk" she muttered under her breath. She dropped down onto the couch and picked up the tub of liquidised ice cream.

There was a strong stench of rum coming from it. She cringed and looked around the room, there was various bottles littered around and she wondered what the hell had happened. She knew it had something to do with Damon, since she had just come from there only an hour ago and the raven head vampire was in a similar state that Ava was in.

The doppelganger deduced that whatever happened occured after the Ball. She sighed and was brought out of her musings when she heard a loud thump and an 'Oww"

"Ava?"

"I'm cool I fell…does that rhyme?" Ava yelled

"No…she is so drunk" Elena muttered under her breath. She was about to sit back down again since she had jumped onto her feet hearing the thump.

"Hey Elena? Do you know where my room is?" Ava called "I think…I think my room has moved-"

"She is drunk" Elena huffed and walked out of the living room; she looked up at the top of the staircase and saw Ava face down.

"I am no…am I dressed?"

"You're going to be needing help getting dressed" Elena huffed; she was going to find out what exactly happened between her and Damon. She grabbed Ava's arm and literally dragged her onto her feet.

"Hey….don't touch what you can't afford." Ava said "I have…dignity and I do-god I think I'm going to throw up" she paled her stomach lurched and true enough to Ava's word she vomited all over Elena's boots.

"Ava-"Elena exclaimed disgusted

"I…I think I'm ill" Ava gagged and vomited again.

* * *

Ava groaned, she was at the moment in Caroline's room with Bonnie and Elena. Her thumping head wasn't getting better not with all the smoke in the air.

"So…I saw Damon this morning" Elena said glancing over to a pitiful looking blond "And he was in a bad way as well. I asked him what was wrong but he told me to shut-"

"Well maybe that's what you should do" Ava grumbled, the doppelganger had helped her get dressed. "Bon…do you possibly know a cure for-"

"No Ava I have no cure for hangovers" the witch cut her off. And went back to burning the sage, and chanting.

"Why did you get so drunk on your own anyway?" Elena frowned; Ava groaned the doppelganger reminded her of a stern mother.

"I wasn't on my own…Klaus was there" Ava said without thinking. Elena's eyes widened

"You got drunk with Klaus? Why-"

"Because he had good alcohol" Ava snapped "Is this freaking spell working?" she heard the bedroom door opening,

"It's not working" Caroline replied "I can hear every word your saying, about Klaus and Ava getting cosy. You do know that he is the enemy right?" she asked.

Ava rolled her milky green orbs "No I don't he's a fluffy puppy" she sniped. "I need a drink-"she got onto her feet, she already knew where the Forbes kept their alcohol. Elena went to stop her but Caroline shook her head.

"Elena she doesn't need someone to tell her what to do. Ava needs her friends. Something obviously happened" Caroline said and winced when there was a smash.

"Oops" they heard Ava exclaim "I…something broke" she slurred and staggered back into the bedroom. Elena sighed and ushered the fairy towards the foot of the bed and pushed her down.

"Ava…drinking isn't going to help" Elena said.

"Elena don't" Caroline tutted, "ok Ava…you're drunk and obviously upset. So what happened?"

Ava looked wide eye and picked up the bottle of liquor she felt the fiery liquid travelling down her throat. She shook her head "Nothing is wrong…I'm still celebrating from the Ball…they had better drinks though-"

"You are totally upset." The vampire snatched the bottle off of her, causing the petite teen to pout "Elena said she caught you singing Les Mis…tell-tale sign you aren't happy…especially if you're sobbing by the second verse" Caroline huffed, she sat down next to her and the doppelganger sat down on her other side. Bonnie crawled forwards so she was leaning against Elena's back.

"What happened between you and Damon?" Bonnie asked.

Ava bit her bottom lip and felt her heart ache; if she said it out loud it would be very real. Caroline, Bonnie and Elena all exchanged concerned looks when they saw Ava's misty eyes.

"Ava?" Elena said softly,

Ava sniffed "Damon….Damon and I are over" she said at last.

"What? Why?" Caroline asked her brows furrowed in confusion, sure she knew Damon was a dick…but he never would have hurt Ava. She was the only person he genuinely loved.

"He…kissed Rebekah…and well I…I don't know anymore" Ava muttered. She was encompassed into a tight group hug.

"Maybe you two just need a break?" Caroline suggested "It's not the end of the world if you do, sometimes being apart from the person you love, helps you gain a different outlook on things. Makes you think more about yourself" she said.

"Honey-"Elena hugged Ava "we've all been through that part of the relationship. When me and Stefan broke up and he…-"

"Turned into a major bitch?" the fairy offered, her small high was rapidly deteriorating

Elena snorted "Yeah that I thought we'd never come back from that…but things do get better" she informed her.

"I know…"Ava muttered "can we not talk about this anymore?"

"Sure" Elena nodded, the fairy yawned

Ava rubbed her eyes "Why isn't the spell working?" she asked as Caroline and Elena got back on to their feet.

"I don't know" the witch replied "the spell is tricky"

"When Ester did it, she kept the sage burning there was a lot of smoke" Elena said. The petite teen frowned, when did the doppelganger speak to Ester? She thought, but then she remembered the whole point of Elena being at the Ball in the first place was to talk to the Original witch.

"Alright…try it again" Bonnie sighed.

"That means Care you have to leave the room again" Ava stated and flopped down on the bed. Bonnie hurriedly steadied the tray that was placed on the bed.

"Speaking of Ester she came to see me and Abbey" Bonnie murmured,

"Ok…hold up" Ava cut in, "What the hell is going on?" she asked.

Elena sighed "Ok" she wasn't going to lie to the fairy not again. She then went onto explain Ester's plan on tying the Originals together, so if one died so would the others. Ava's jaw dropped.

"What the hell Elena?" she asked. "That-that-"

"No wait" the doppelganger cut in "I didn't know that she would tie them together before I gave her my blood. I just wanted to keep everyone safe-"

"Aww" Ava groaned and clutched her head "Whenever you say that, we all know that someone is going to end up hurt" the petite blond grumbled. "And what did bitch witch want with you Bon?" she asked referring to Ester.

"She wanted to introduce herself to me and Abbey." Bonnie replied "we help bring her back, she's channelling our entire ancestral bloodline for power. I thought she was being polite-"

"Yeah for someone who is murdering their whole family. Such a bitch" Ava spat not at all happy with what was going on, how could a mother do that? To her own children nonetheless "can't we stop her?" she asked.

Elena nodded she felt immensely guilty for the part she played, she wanted to make things right "To stop her channelling from you?"

"Even if there was why would I do that?" the witch asked.

"Because before the Sun and the Moon ritual Elijah tried to find a way to save me. And now I'm in the same position, and I'm just going to let him die?" Elena asked.

"If you did you would be a bigger bitch than you are right now" Ava muttered, sometimes she wondered was the doppelganger sane or not.

"Ok-"Caroline interrupted coming into the room "first off this privacy spell is totally not working. Second of all Elena you are not doing this. Ester is-"

"There's no time to change your mind he'll be dead by the end of the night" Bonnie stated

"Whoa…wait what?" Ava questioned

"Tonight there is a full moon; Ester needs to harness the energy of a celestial event. She asked me and Abbey to join her-"

"Well just don't go. They don't deserve this" Ava cut her off

"I'm sorry Ava but I can't, none of us can…we…Ester would cut us all down if we do" Bonnie murmured.

Caroline sighed seeing the look on the fairy's face "Ava…I know that you like Elijah and…I think Klaus. But that hybrid forced you to be sired to him. Tyler told me what it's like…and it's just wrong" she said bluntly. "Klaus ruined all of our lives…he deserves this…and like always there's collateral damage and Elijah is part of that."

"Don't go against Ester Ava, she made it clear she wants them dead and she'll kill you if you get in the way." Bonnie uttered.

Ava bit her lip and sighed, it was true sure Klaus was a dick to her? She couldn't quiet readily forgive him for what he'd done…but killing Elijah and Rebekah? She didn't want that. Why couldn't they just desiccate Klaus the way they desiccated Mikael? At least he wouldn't be permanently dead.

She confused the others by getting onto her feet, "Where are you going?" Elena called.

"I need another drink" Ava yelled back.

* * *

"Ava? You alive?" Elena prodded the half asleep fairy, the pair were back at the Gilbert house, Bonnie had enforced a house arrest on the pair, knowing that they would want to stop the whole thing happening. Ava…would have called Elijah but she had no idea what was his number or Rebekah's.

The brunette sighed when she got a strangled reply from the fairy. "Alaric's going to kill you" she muttered seeing that Ava was holding tightly onto the bottle of his Bourbon, the fairy preferred this beverage over the Malt whisky.

"Give me the bottle-"

"Give me fairy dust-"Ava grunted holding it tightly to her chest.

"I can't-"

"Well no bottle" she snapped. Elena rolled her eyes and bit her bottom lip god she was in the same boat as Ava, but she was worse off. Before she could coax the bottle away from a half asleep Ava, there was three steady knocks on the door.

Ava's ears perked up hearing Elena's voice "Elijah" now the fairy was wide awake.

"Elena-"the Original greeted the doppelganger, he forced himself to remain calm, not wanting to act before he got all the information he needed, after collecting her he was going to pick the fairy up.

"I was hoping you would accompany me I want to show you something-"

"Well-"before Elena could say anything Ava came barrelling out of the room, her cheeks were flushed and her milky orbs were wide.

"Ava-"

"Please tell me you want to show us your naked body-oh wait….hi-"Ava spluttered "I want to come."

"Ava stay-"

"No, if Ava wants to come let her. The more the merrier" Elijah said. "Come Ava-"

"Oh he's commanding…like that-"Ava literally rushed towards him and dragged him off of the porch. Elena was forced to follow "_Ava we can't tell Elijah about Ester…not till-just don't-"_

"_He deserves to know" _the fairy thought back causing the brunette to jump.

* * *

Ava felt the car coming to a stop, they had been driving for the last twenty minutes, the tense silence had been filled with the fairy's idle chatter. Elena could tell that she was just as nervous as she was.

"We're here" Elijah announced.

Ava unbuckled herself and clamoured out of the jeep, Elena grabbed her hand and linked Ava's arm with hers guiding the fairy forward. The blond could hear the twigs crunching beneath their shoes.

"I can't remember how much I missed this land" Elijah commented.

"I can't even imagine what it must have been like over a thousand years ago" Elena murmured, Ava chose to remain silent for now; she was bursting to tell the Original what was going to go down.

"Did you know your school was built over an Indian village" Elijah uttered "where I saw my first werewolf-"

"I bet you were a hottie-"she yelped when Elena elbowed her hard in the ribs, Ava wouldn't mind being in the company of a seventeen year old Elijah she would no doubt drool. "So anything else Elijah? About this place?" she asked.

"Well the town square is where everyone would gather to worship. Matter of fact there was a field where wild horses use to graze" Elijah said.

Ava tucked in a stray curl "You guys sure do have a thing for horses…you're not into bestiality by any chance are ya?"

"Ava-"Elena hissed

"Valid question" the fairy whispered back.

"Come" he said.

"I like it when he's authorative reminds me how sexy he is" Ava muttered, Elena shot her friend an incredulous look.

"Ava he can hear-"

"Oh fuck" Ava muttered "bloody good hearing. Quick change the subject." Elena shook her head, and saw what the dark haired Original was leaning on, it was a formation of large rocks. She came to a stop, causing the petite teen to halt as well.

"Do you know this place as well?" the doppelganger asked she shoved her hands into her pockets. Ava sighed and tucked her own hands into the pockets of her thick jumper.

"I do" Elijah said "below us is a cavern I use to play in when I was a boy" Ava found that hard to imagine. "It connects to a system of tunnels that stretch across the entire land."

"Huh cool" Ava muttered.

"It is" Elena couldn't help but be unnerved; this Original always put her on edge "it was nature's way of protecting us against the savagery of the full moon." Elijah shred some of the grass from the ground. "My mother said-"Ava felt a huge hate for the woman wash over her when the Original mentioned the witch "there must be a balance."

"Elijah me and Ava should go home…she's not allowed out after dark-"

"Hey-"Ava huffed.

"I admire you Elena, you remind me of qualities I value before my mother turned us." Elijah said. Ava licked her lips hearing the serious tone to his accented voice. "It is not in your nature to be deceitful but when I asked you of your meeting with my mother the other night you lied to my face-"

"Oh shit-"Ava breathed "he knew…he's epic"

"It's not true I told you that all your mother wanted was a new start-"

"I can hear your heartbeat Elena, it jumps when you lie tell me the truth-"

"Alright-"Ava exclaimed

"Ava-"

"Shut up Elena" the fairy said "Ester did some hocus pocus magic trick, she wants to kill Klaus but like all the time there's a catch…for him to die-which I think is messed up…why would a mom want to kill their own kid…fucked up-"

"Ava tell me" Elijah commanded.

"Oh right…"Ava ranted "she tied you all together. If one dies you all do. It's happening tonight-"she blabbed.

"We…thought she was going to help us kill Klaus…I didn't expect this" Elena said, guilt surging through her.

"She wants to undo the evil she created." Elijah scowled

"This is Elena's fault by the way" Ava added.

Elena rolled her eyes but she knew the fairy was right in a way it was. "I wish there was a way for me to help-"

"You know" Elijah said calmly looking up at the grey sky "one thing I learned during my time on earth be careful what you wish for"

"Oh crap-"Ava muttered, she heard the ground shake and then Elena's scream. Elijah had taken her down to the tunnels.

"AVA RUN-"the doppelganger shouted. She didn't need to be told twice and spun on her heel and ran, but she smashed into something hard.

"Ava I find it hard to believe your part in this. Fairies are meant to be pure creatures-"Elijah growled wrapping an arm around the petite teen. Ava paled she had no clue what he was on about. "Not this, what you did it is quiet hard to comprehend-"

"It is" Ava nodded and frowned "Erm what?" she asked.

"You giving your blood to my mother to tie us-"Elijah stated his dark eyes roamed her face.

"You don't know" he deduced.

"Don't know-"

"My mother took your blood last night. For the ritual to be successful fae blood must be used, the essence is also needed for us to be tied. Do you not recall-"

Ava frowned; she was thoroughly confused and shook her head. When would someone take her blood without noticing? She remembered drinking but she wasn't that drunk…well she did get woozy when Finn gave her a drink.

"Oh…your brother is a dick. Finn." Ava huffed "he took my blood-"

Elijah closed his eyes "Seems you really are an innocent in all of this-"

"Great" Ava grinned "Erm…can I go?"

"Apologies Ava, you know where Elena is. No harm shall befall you though" he promised. And within a blink of an eye he plunged Ava into the tunnels.

* * *

"Fucking Ester took my fucking blood…with her freaky son" Ava scowled, she and Elena were way below in the caverns, the doppelganger was at the moment attempting to get a signal on her phone.

Elena sighed not getting anything "Ava-"

"Did you know she used my blood?" Ava asked her. The fairy was currently sitting atop a large boulder stretched out. She hated being the damsel in distress, it was dreadfully boring.

"No I didn't" Elena said honestly, she frowned and turned to the fairy "how comes you haven't exploded on me?" she asked. She was expecting to get the silent treatment from Ava.

"Well do you feel bad about condemning a group of people to death?" Ava asked simply.

Elena blinked "Of course I do…I can't sleep, I find it hard to eat…and I wish I never worked with her now." She said, yes Elena certainly regretted helping Ester.

"Well you hate yourself at the moment; you don't need me to hate you as well. You are a bitch though-"Elena's lips twitched at that. "Plus…you're my sister…not blood related of course but still…and family always stick together in the end…such a bitchy move though" Ava added.

The doppelganger smiled, she was split in two about Ava being here, one part wanted the fairy to be home where she would be safe. The other was glad that the fairy was here. She went back to trying to get a signal on her phone, but once again Ava caught her attention, she shined the light on her phone at the fairy and her eyes widened when she realised what the blond was doing. Ava was unscrewing the cap off of a bottle of Bourbon.

"You're drinking-"Elena snapped.

"Hey no judgey from you" Ava countered "bad decision making person. Your fault that a group of sexy people might end up dead. Me resorting to drinking is hardly number one priority" she then threw her head back and took huge gulp of Bourbon.

"Wonderful" Elena muttered "Stuck in a tunnel with a drunk fairy."

"You know it bitch" Ava grinned and raised the bottle to her lips. The fairy drank because she found it to numb her feelings; Gran was the one who said that fairies coped with heartbreak in different ways…it was a tad bit more extreme.

"God Elena" Ava grumbled they had been walking around for more than an hour "I'm tired…and hungry. If Elijah wasn't so sexy I'll be pissed" she said.

Elena sighed "Ava just…stop please. My head hurts-"

"My heart hurts and stomach and ass and-"

"Ok I get it" Elena cut her off, she was holding onto Ava's hand tightly, leading her through the series of tunnels.

Ava frowned feeling a breeze through the air, her eyes widened they must be near to the way out. "Come on-"she pulled Ava with her as they jogged towards the slither of light.

But Elena came to a skidding halt when Rebekah appeared in front of them; she grabbed Ava and shoved the buzzing fairy behind her.

"Going somewhere?"

"Oh come on. Wonderful" Ava groaned "What are you doing here?" she snapped.

"Careful Ava-"

"Why?"

"Well I could kill you-"

"Go ahead-"

"I could-"

"Yeah go ahead…"

Rebekah rolled her eyes; the fairy always had a comeback "What am I doing here? Well not much" she answered the question "Unless Elena tries to run, in which case I get to kill you. Not you Ava-"she said seeing the fairy opening her mouth "Elijah told me you had no idea what my mother was planning. So I'm not to lay a hand on you, which I won't since I actually kind of like you."

Ava sighed "That's the problem I'm so lovable…"she drawled. The doppelganger was baffled seeing the usually vindictive Original smiling "but at the moment I don't like you."

"It's the Damon thing right?" Rebekah asked, she could see that the petite blond wasn't taking it too well, since she could smell the alcohol reeking off of Ava. "If it's any constellation we didn't sleep together. In fact he kicked me out and…well shouted something about ruining something special…it got weird"

"No kidding." Ava grumbled "Well this evening got more exciting right?"

* * *

Ava was now sitting on a boulder, near the entryway. Unlike Elena she wasn't afraid since the Original had given her word that the fairy would come to no harm.

"Alright love look into the camera" Rebekah taunted the doppelganger "Smile Ava-"she then turned her phone towards the other blond. "No Ava don't bloody wave, you're meant to look frightened."

"Why? What are you doing?" Elena swallowed, Ava didn't blame her friend for being scared of the other girl, and there was no love lost between the pair.

"I need something to inspire your boyfriends-"

"I don't have one…I wish I had Elijah though-"

"You really do have a crush on my brother don't you?" Rebekah smirked "what about Klaus?"

Ava snorted "He's no Elijah…plus Klaus…can get psycho any minute. Sometimes he's worse than a teen who's menstruating" she uttered.

Elena shook her head in disbelief, was the fairy actually bantering with the person keeping them hostage.

Rebekah giggled "If we survive this I am so telling Nik what you said."

"Good tell Damon to" Ava huffed. She still didn't like the Original; Rebekah canted her head to the side and decided to set the fairy straight.

"Ava, Damon was drunk out of his mind…and I made the first mood" she admitted, the taller blond liked having a friend around, she spent so many decades not having one and now that a fairy seemed to be warming up to her she didn't want that brief moment of friendship to be gone.

But she knew that Ava wouldn't be completely trustworthy towards her, after all the fairy was better friends with the annoying doppelganger.

Ava didn't know whether to feel better or not about learning that titbit of information.

"So Elena why don't you tell Stefan how delightful it is to be stuck in a hole with your biggest fan-"

"It's awesome; we're having a campfire and marshmallows-"Ava called out.

Rebekah scowled "You're ruining my film-"

"I'm making it better. No one likes dark movies…go for comedy gold. Comedy films are epic…me and Gran loved Hangover, Alan is my favourite character, the whole blood brothers scene was epic" Ava grinned, Rebekah looked over to Elena, the Original had no idea what she was on about.

"Speak Elena-"Rebekah snapped cutting the fairy off.

"I guess you think I had this coming huh?" Elena asked, Ava sighed and idly played with the bottle of Bourbon, she wasn't drinking as much. "After what I did to you."

"You know I don't know what I want more" she uttered shoving her cell into her pocket. "To find out we're saved or to find out its ok to kill you" she sneered.

Ava swallowed she was once again reminded of the dire situation they were in. "This isn't my fault-"Elena exclaimed.

Ava snorted "Sorry…but yeah it is" she said.

"I wanted to get rid of Klaus, and after what he did to you Ava I know you did as well." Ava had to give her that, it was true she had hated the man; he had killed Jenna without reason, taken her away from home. Used her as his blood bag, and forced her to do his bidding. "And at one point Rebekah so did you. I didn't know your mom was planning on killing of all of you." She said.

Rebekah growled and stepped up to the brunette "Do you think I want to spend what could be the last few hours of my life having idle chit chat to the girl who literally stabbed me in the back?" she snapped

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say no?" Ava commented licking her lips she was nervous and anxious for Elena.

"Of course I don't. But for some reason everyone wants to bend over backwards to save both of your lives. The fairy is understandable, she's likable…but you?" she said point at Elena "you're annoying. But both of you make pretty good hostages. "So why don't you sit down and shut up, before I ruin everything by ripping your throat out?" Elena backed up and sat down, keeping her eyes on the Original. Her eyes darted over to Ava and were surprised by the expression on Ava's face.

"Why are you smiling?" Elena asked.

"I'm likable" Ava uttered causing a resounding silence to hang in the air.

* * *

"And the next line is-"Ava sang "all by myself, don't want to be all by myself-"she stopped when she heard a choking sound and frowned "all right no need to be dramatic I know I'm not a great singer but come on? Killing yourself-"

"Ava stop" Elena snapped, she watched as Rebekah dropped down to the ground. Her body turned ashen grey. "She's dead come on-"

"Wait what?" Ava asked but found herself being dragged off of the boulder, Elena made sure to hold on tightly to Ava's hand as they sprinted through the dark tunnels, the fairy stumbled after every few steps, tripping over loose rocks.

They rounded a corner, Ava panted she was out of breath and yelped when she tripped over a rock just as Rebekah shouted "You can't hide Elena. not sure why I feel under the weather it must be the Salvatores trying to find a loophole. Won't matter I can chase you down on my worst day."

"Ava come on-"Elena grabbed the fairy and pulled her onto her feet. Ava winced and was hauled onto her feet. The doppelganger shoved Ava forward and urged her to run. "

"Why do I have to run?" Ava yelled "she wants to kill you. Not me." But the brunette ignored that she wanted to make sure the blond was safe. She saw the cavern where Ester's casket was and pushed Ava through.

"Oww-"Ava grunted hitting the rocks. "Elena?" she called hearing the brunette cry out.

"Boo" Rebekah grabbed Elena from behind. But the brunette threw head back hitting Rebekah in the face causing her to let her go. She threw herself into the cavern and landed beside Ava.

"You little bitch-"

"Hey" Ava snapped helping Elena onto her feet "no one calls her a bitch but me."

Rebekah sneered. "Apologies…"she drawled but her eyes hardened at the doppelganger causing Elena to swallow nervously as the Original went to launch herself forward but was stopped by an invisible barrier.

Ava let out a sigh of relief hearing the banging, she took a step back and held out a hand trying to find a decent spot to sit. She felt something soft and pushed herself up, she gasped when she dipped. Huh this spot was perfect.

"What is this?" Rebekah spat.

"Sorry no vampires allowed…and Ava you're sitting in a casket" she said seeing the fairy lounging in the casket that Ester had occupied.

"Huh…comfortable" Ava murmured and then groaned

"What? You're hurt or-"

"No" she cut the doppelganger off "I drop the Bourbon." Ava sighed and rubbed her temples.

* * *

"Ava wake up" Elena hissed shaking the dozing fairy, she and Ava had been trapped here for more than half an hour and Rebekah had disappeared.

"What?" Ava groaned "I'm never drinking again" she grumbled "ok that's a lie and-"

"Ssh…I think Rebekah is gone" Elena whispered slowly standing up, she held up the torch that Alaric must have left behind when he took pictures of the carvings on the wall.

"I doubt it" Ava muttered hearing Elena moving towards the entrance of the tunnel. The blond opted to stay where she was, she didn't believe that Rebekah would just go off. She was most likely hiding somewhere in the shadows.

"Elena-"Rebekah called

"Told you" Ava gloated from her spit, she pulled her knees up to her chest. The fairy's heart sped up hearing Elena's frightened gasped and then the sound of liquid sloshing around. The doppelganger's eyes widened seeing the can of petrol her eyes darted over to Ava who was attempting to get out of the casket. "_Ava stay there. You're safe there." _When she still saw the fairy struggling she added "_Please Ava I would hate myself if you got hurt" _

Ava grudgingly obliged, after all she wouldn't be very useful against an Original, and she would have to be powerful to use her mind tricks on them.

"Let's pick it up from where we left of" Rebekah drawled with that she doused the brunette in petrol.

"Rebekah stop" Ava shouted "fucking stuck in a casket" she grouched she couldn't get out.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked as Rebekah started to sprinkle petrol around the cavern

"Thought I shake things up." Rebekah smirked

"Are you insane?" Elena asked.

"Oh my god I'm wedged in here" Ava yelled her legs were trapped in the casket "and don't ask a crazy person if they're crazy"

"I prefer the term spontaneous" the Original uttered "It's probably why Stefan liked me so much" she grinned, Elena scowled knowing that in the 20s Stefan and the blond had something going on. Rebekah threw the can at Elena's head but the human managed to duck and avoid it. Rebekah then pulled out a box of matches.

"Here's what's going to happen…"she threw a lit match on the ground causing the flames to flare up due to the petrol. "You're going to come outside-"she threw another match but this one was closer to Elena. The doppelganger backed up into the area of where the casket was placed. Since it was clear of flames "or you're going to burn."

"Ok, I'm out. I'm out" Ava shouted getting scared "But I'm fucking stuck. Fucking Ester's coffin is a freaking death trap" she scowled and groaned.

The flames around them died down around them "The next match is going to land on you Elena-"

"Elena shoo I don't wanna die in a cave. I rather go out epically" Ava muttered tucking in a stray curl behind her ear. "Hmm….in a battle, kind of like the one in Hogwarts. Beautiful film" she added.

"Let's try the video thing again. Ava if you speak out of turn, I'll make sure to tear your puppy's head off."

Ava's jaw dropped, she mimed zipping her mouth shut and throwing away the key. Huh the female Original thought, an effective way of shutting the fairy up was to threaten her little dog. She filmed Elena. "So Elena how does it feel that these may be the last moments?"

"I don't know you tell me" the doppelganger uttered "you're the one whose mother is trying to kill you."

"Oh for fuck sake don't mention that" Ava hissed and thumped her head against the stone wall.

"You should be very careful what you say to me." Rebekah snared, the fairy could tell that the brunette had hit a nerve.

"You're still wearing her necklace" Elena pointed out.

"Do you want it?" Rebekah asked throwing it at the doppelganger's feet "is that your last request, here take it."

"She's not doing this because she hates you Rebekah" Elena said trying to reason with her "she told me that she just didn't have another choice-"

"Bullshit" Ava scoffed

"Ava-"

"What? It's true! They want to be a family why can't they. Ester messed it up the big haired bitch. It's her fault they are this way. She has no rights to condemned them." Ava said. "They have a chance to be a family…I would give up my mind reading thing for that." She said the last part softly.

Rebekah swallowed and eyed the fairy, she felt a warmth hit her Ava was truly a remarkable creature she thought.

"No she-"

"Spare me your pity Elena, we're not girlfriends. Want me to prove it?" Rebekah lit a match; she always hated the Petrova women.

"You're not going to do it" Elena stated.

"Oh yeah dare her why don't you" Ava huffed and winced her legs were pressed against the wooden case.

"Why won't I?"

"Because there's a chance that you might survive and if you kill me now you would have used up all your revenge. And isn't that what you want? Revenge" Elena moved closer to the Original.

"Because I pretended to like you and then I stuck a dagger in your back. That's why you're tormenting me because I hurt your feelings." Ava waited with baited breath wondering what Rebekah would do. She relaxed somewhat when the Original threw the match aside.

"The tough act doesn't suit you" Rebekah stated.

"I never said I was tough." Elena countered.

"She's definitely isn't tough" Ava chipped in and once again tried to wriggle out of the casket.

* * *

"Ok one two three" with that Elena who was holding onto Ava's hands pulled hard, freeing the trapped fairy. Ava sailed across the floor and groaned. "Ava?"

"Ok. I'm ok" she muttered feeling something cold brushing her hand, she picked it up and realised it was the locket.

"Well that was entertaining" Rebekah drawled "you can come out now. Seems your boys took care of the problem"

"How?" Ava frowned getting onto her feet, Elena came to stand beside her.

"Damon turned your witch friend's mother into a vampire" Rebekah answered. Ava's heart sank…poor Bonnie.

"What?" Elena asked

"Quiet clever actually, they needed to severe the witch line and you can't be a witch and a vampire at the same time" Rebekah said.

Ava was filled with guilt; Damon turned Abbey because she and Elena were in danger. God Bonnie was going to hate both of them, and the truth was Ava didn't blame her, she knew of Bonnie's hatred for vampires and now her own mother who she had just got back was one.

"You're free to go" Rebekah said she turned on her heel but paused. "Oh and Elena you were right, I do prefer taking my time watching you suffer. Much more satisfying" she said and walked out.

"Ava-"Elena called seeing Ava running out

"Hold on, I need to do something" she yelled back leaving Elena behind in the cave. "Rebekah. Rebekah…come on I know you can. You're really mean if you make a blind girl chase you in the dark"

"What is it Ava?" the female Original appeared in front of her.

"This is yours" Ava said softly holding up the locket. "I…want you to know, that I'm not pretending to like you. You have your good moments" she said sincerely.

"Thank you Ava" Rebekah smiled gently pushing aside one of Ava's curl away from her face. Ava felt a pulse of air and knew she was gone.

* * *

Ava sighed, she had changed out of her clothes and was wearing a pair of flannel pants and her robe, Elena had gone to see Bonnie, but the fairy didn't bother. She already knew that the witch wouldn't want to see them. A tear trailed down her face, everything was going downhill and so fast. She was in turmoil about Damon…but honestly Ava couldn't be bothered to deal with all that nonsense.

"Tears doesn't suit you" a familiar voice murmured.

Ava immediately recognised that accent "Elijah?" she felt the porch swing dip in added weight, telling her that he was sitting next to her.

"Yes…why the tears?"

Ava swallowed "I just…so much has happened" she murmured a breeze washed over them sending her loose curls flaying in the wind. "One of my best friends lost her mother just as soon as she found her…but she's not the only one right? You and your mom"

"Hmm I have no mother Ava, only Ester."

"Why are you here Elijah? Not that I'm complaining" she hastily added "You're still sexy I mean…good-"

The Original frowned after all he had done today, this little fairy still thought of him that way? "How can you say that? I terrorised you and Elena-"

"Yeah to protect your family who can blame you? I don't" Ava said.

"My mother had a point Ava, we are a curse on this earth-"Elijah uttered,

Ava shook her head "Ok sexy…-"he's lips twitched at that "let's get one thing straight. You are on this earth. Sure you did bad things but so have everyone else. I believe that vampires aren't monsters, they are just different-"she managed to grab his hand

"Nice hands…I mean….Elijah you're going to be around a long, long time. You're just too….epic to be killed or whatever. Why live in regret? You've got centauries to redeem yourself. You're already a good man Elijah…but I know you can be a great man" Ava said sincerely,

Elijah smiled a true smile and cupped a cheek "You are a wonderful person Ava, for someone so young you are wise never lose that. You and Damon…-"

"Nothing really there Elijah" Ava said sadly,

Elijah tutted and stroked his thumb across the apple of her cheek "That is something we both do not believe. Love like that Ava never dies…but I think that you should be free for some time. Damon can't cage you. You're young and you should live your life. Even if for some time Damon is not part of it."

Ava smiled feeling somewhat eased "Thank you" his words made sense. She and Damon had time to figure things out. "So why are you here? Besides the epic pep talk?" she asked.

"I've come to say goodbye-"

"Oh" Ava pouted "Why?"

Elijah chuckled "To do what you said, and become a great man" he murmured dropping his hand away from her face. "I got you this, I remember you are fond of them" he pressed a box in her hands.

Ava rattled it and smiled "Pop tarts?" she asked her eyes twinkled. Elijah laughed

"Yes" he said

"You are my perfect man Elijah." Ava said "So any chance of us-"

Elijah smiled and held her hand "If you were only a few years older-"

"Oh god come back in two years" she smiled. She heard him getting onto his feet, she set the box on the swing and also stood "So do I get a hug goodbye?" she asked.

"Something more" Elijah said, with that he embraced the fairy and kissed her on the cheek. Ava's cheeks tinted pink "Erm Elijah?"

"Yes Ava?" he couldn't help but grin seeing the little fairy blushing

"You missed my lips" she said. Making the Original chuckle.

"Goodbye for now Ava" he whispered into her ear. With a pulse of air he was gone.

Ava smiled, he made her feel better, and she knew that this wasn't a goodbye forever. So with that thought in mind she picked up the box of pop-tarts and shut the front door behind her. It locked with a click.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Outfit link on profile. Thanks to those who reviewed. **

**So in this Chap-We see Ava going to Fairy world, where Claudine tells her their kind has their own way of dealing with heartbreak. Ava ends up getting drunk and singing Les Mis, that's how Elena finds her, she then has to help Ava get ready. They go to Bonnie, where Elena tells her the truth. Some friendship moments between the four, where they sooth Ava. Ava goes with Elena when Elijah comes around. He finds out she has no clue but ends up putting her in the tunnel. Ava and Elena wonder around and we find out Ava has a bottle of Bourbon. They run in to Rebekah and Ava ruins her video. Elena pulls Ava when they get the chance to. Ava gets stuck in a casket. Elena pulls her out, Rebekah tells Ava what happened between her and Damon. Ava says she doesn't mind being her friend, they find out Bonnie's mum being turned. Elijah and Ava moment, where they have a talk and he gives her a box of pop-tarts. **

**Next Chap-Ava somehow ends up in jail...with Ric. **

**Please REVIEW **


	60. Chapter 60

Ava groaned feeling the rays of sun hitting her skin; she should really remember to close her curtains before she goes to bed. She sighed, recalling yesterday's event. The whole Original saga, and then the night before was the Ball, she was glad not to cross paths with Damon or Klaus.

"Nope…today will be a new day" Ava said to herself "just chilling and trying not to get killed" she said, she couldn't help but wonder why the hell does everything happened one day after other.

She shook her head and swung her legs out of bed with a big grin on her face. Today would be about her, she wouldn't get dragged into a pile of crap. The smile that was on her face melted as soon as she heard the sound of Coco letting out a squeak.

"Holy shit" Ava exclaimed, she had accidentally kicked the puppy off of the foot of her bed. "Sorry Coco…stupid-"she rolled her eyes when the little puppy let out a low growl. "Kidding" she uttered and scooped the puppy up and hugged him to her chest, she was grateful that she had the dog around, otherwise she knew for a fact that she would be feeling lonely.

"Mommy is sooo sorry" Ava peppered the puppy with kisses. She decided to feed him now before she would go get ready for the day. So she skipped down the stairs and rummaged through the bottom cupboard knowing that's where Stefan kept the dog food. She poured some food in the bowl and walked off, but ended up running back when she remembered that she didn't place it on the floor. "Go on Coco" she patted the puppy's head and headed back upstairs to get ready for the day.

She stripped out of her clothes and stepped under the hot spray of water. Ava turned up the radio shower and bopped her head to the music; it's been ages since she actually sung.

"Shut up and put your money where your mouth is" the fairy sang completely out of tune "that's what you get for waking up in Vegas. Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now. That's what you get for waking up in Vegas-"she was cut off when Coco howled loudly "That-"the puppy howled again. "OH ALRIGHT EVEN THE FREAKING DOG DOESN'T LIKE MY SINGING.I FEED YOU" she screeched at the top of lungs. She hurriedly finished off her shower and padded barefooted back to her room. She dripped water on her way to her room.

Ava dried herself on and rummaged through her closet, she reminded herself to bring her dirty clothes over to Elena's so she can dump it there to be washed. Ava grabbed the labels and trailed her fingers over the brail. In the end the fairy decided to wear a skirt and a tank top. She pulled on a pair of tights and stretched her arms above her head. Ava tied the laces of her boots before heading downstairs.

"Attempting to make a crappy breakfast?" Ava muttered to herself "Or sponge off of Elena and get something tasty-"when her stomach rumbled loudly she came to her decision. "Sponging off of them it is." She nodded and with that in mind. Ava grabbed her jacket and slammed the front door behind her.

* * *

The fairy walked down her pathway and was walking towards the Gilbert place when she bumped into someone, she cringed hearing a thump

"Oops-"

"Oww Ava" Jimmy the paperboy cried out.

"Jimmy?" Ava asked "what the hell? Why are you standing in the middle of the path?"

"I was delivering the papers you blind bint-"the boy spat.

"You really are a little shit aren't you?" the fairy countered and knew that Jimmy was on his bike, without further ado she kicked the tire causing the bike to tilt and fall.

"Oww Ava-"Jimmy yelled. The petite teen grinned

"You'll never get one up on me. Ha" Ava grinned and sauntered off. Jimmy stared after her and picked up a small stone, he threw it and laughed when it hit the back of the fairy's head.

"Jimmy you ass" Ava shouted and picked up a bigger stone, she was oblivious to the squad car that was driving up the road. The fairy threw the rock with enough force to smash the windscreen of the car.

"HEY-"the police officer yelled.

"Shit RUN" Ava yelled and sprinted down the road, the two cops thundered down the sidewalk after the fast fairy.

"She's armed and dangerous" Jimmy shouted hastily pulled out his cell phone "Ava's got a gun-"Ava came to a screeching halt.

"STOP OR WE WILL USE FORCE" one of the cops shouted "PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPON-"

"No I don't have one-"Ava yelled

"Suspect is hostile-"

"Hey…"she yelped when she was tackled down to the ground and landed face fist on the patch of grass. "Fucking Jimmy I don't have a gun-"Ava writhed and squealed when she was cuffed and hauled onto her feet.

"Ava this is so going on YouTube…I got one up on you now Ava" Jimmy grinned watching as Ava was dragged off into a cop car.

"FUCK YOU" Ava shouted.

* * *

Ava huffed; she was currently sitting in the cell besides Alaric of all people. The history teacher was still out cold. The fairy was still hungry not having eaten breakfast yet. She swung her legs back and forth over the edge of the hard bed.

"Liz come on woman" Ava shouted "it's all Jimmy's fault" she muttered and leant back against the wall, her ears perked up hearing a startled gasp, looks like the hunter was awake.

Alaric abruptly sat up.

"Ava?" he caught sight of the fairy that was locked up in the cell besides him. "What the hell…wait you're in prison?" he said sternly.

Ava scoffed "Bitch please, you're in prison as well" she muttered. "I have no clue why I'm here anyway" she huffed.

"Because you've done criminal damage-"Liz strolled into the cells, with Damon on her heels.

"Criminal damage?" Damon snorted. The sheriff shot him a glare

"You broke the windscreen of a police car. And you Alaric…well you've been accused of murder." There was a stunned silence, which the fairy broke. "Fuck Ric you're worst off than me" she uttered.

"But I didn't kill anyone" Alaric snapped thinking what the hell was going on? Last thing he remembered was being at Meredith's place.

"Whoa…"Damon was shocked as well as pissed "You're arresting him for what this nut job Dr Fell said?" he asked.

"No" Liz stated "I'm detaining him in the cell for his own good."

Ava frowned "How is that good? An innocent man is behind bars" she uttered.

"He was shot, Dr Fell used vampire blood to heal you-"

"Wait the bitch shot you?" Ava snapped "Oh she's going down…"she scowled.

"Ava is right Dr Fell was the one who shot me-"Alaric nodded leaning against the bars of his cell.

"Because you came out her with a knife-"the sheriff snapped.

"Yeah with the knife that I found in her belongings." Alaric stated

"Ok…she is so the murderer she's framing him" Ava said defending the history teacher, she knew he wouldn't kill anyone much less the members of the founding families.

"Are we forgetting that he's one of the victims?" Damon intervened not wanting things to get too heated. "I mean the guy was practically stabbed to death." Ava hastily nodded, if someone was a murderer she doubted they would nearly kill themselves.

"Dr Fell suggested his wounds could have been self-inflicted" the sheriff said.

"Oh my god you think I stabbed myself?" Alaric said in disbelief, what the hell was happening? He thought.

"I don't know what to think-"the sheriff snapped, there's a tirade of information that all pointed to Alaric being the murderer. "I've got nothing. Except murder weapons were from your stash, and a respected member of a founding family pointing a very long finger."

"Is it me or is this Fell woman the common denominator in all of this?" Ava commented

"She is setting me up I'm being framed here" Alaric glared at the blond woman.

"That may be so-"

"There's no may be so" Ava cut her off "Ric didn't do it-"

"Ava did you do your mind trick?" Damon asked looking over to her.

Ava shook her head "I don't need to I already know. He didn't do it Liz" she said sincerity ringing through her words.

"I don't have any proof of that-"Liz uttered

"We'll find something-"

"No you stay out of this Damon. I don't need you in this-"

"But-"

"Don't make me put you in that cell with him" Liz glared at him "I have things to sort through-"she turned on her heel and left.

"Hey-"Ava yelled after her, jumping onto her feet, and grabbed the bars "Am I-"

"No, you can't be released yet, I have paperwork to deal with….and according to my deputies you're a public menace-"

"I didn't have a gun" Ava called-"

"I know that" Liz shook her head "You vandalised. Sorry Ava you'll be out in no time."

Ava groaned and leant against the bars, Alaric flopped back down onto the hard bed. The fairy wondered if her mind persuasion trick would work on one of the officers. But before she could think too hard about it, she was brought out of her musings.

She felt strong callous fingers against her cheek; she sighed and resisted the urge to lean into Damon's touch.

"Ava that night with Rebekah….we just kissed nothing more. I-"

"Damon-"she caught his hand with hers. "Just drop it.-"

"I can't drop you" Damon growled. Ava scowled

"Tough…I think I should be on my own for now…otherwise we'll drive each other mad. You know what people say, distance makes the heart grow fonder…some bullshit like that." Ava licked her lips. "Just…time apart can be a good thing." She murmured "please"

Damon sighed he owed her that much. "Ok. So Ava…you've been tackled recently-"Ava huffed

"Did the little shit-"

"Posted it on YouTube? Yeah." Damon chuckled "I should get going, you'll both be out soon enough anyway" he added and walked off.

Ava sat back down on the hard bed and sighed. "So YouTube-"

"Oh don't start" the fairy muttered "by the time you get out, I have a feeling it'll be all loaded ready for you to watch" she licked her lips.

"If I get out-"Alaric mumbled and jumped when Ava grabbed his hand.

"When you get out Ric, there's no if…"Ava stated seriously she gave his hand a small squeeze.

"But Dr Fell-"

"That woman is obviously setting you up. You didn't kill anyone Ric" Ava sighed dramatically.

"Ava-"Alaric hesitated.

"Go on" the petite teen urged him.

Alaric let out a breath of air "I've been having these blackouts for the last couple of days…what if…what if-"

Ava frowned and shifted after she let go of the hunter's hand. "Ric you're innocent we all know that. We just have to find proof, plus I think one of us would notice you going around killing people" she uttered.

Alaric chuckled feeling better "But…could you mind zap me…maybe there's something that happened or-"

"Sure" Ava immediately agreed, if this put Alaric at ease she wouldn't hesitate to help him. He watched as the fairy closed her milky green eyes and she concentrated. The fairy couldn't find anything…there was nothing there to indicate that Alaric had any knowledge of these murders.

"No Ric. You have no clue what's going on, or who is doing it" Ava said, causing Alaric to sag in relief, he knew but he just wanted to be reassured.

A comfortable silence settled over the pair, before a deputy entered the cells with a plate of food. Alaric watched as the smiled in amusement as he spotted the little fairy.

"Ava Xenia…what would you gran say about being here?" he chuckled; he was a grey haired man.

"Erm…-"

"Well she would be stuck with you won't she. Here ya go kiddo" he unlocked the cell door and placed the food in front of Ava. "Try not to eat too fast…and it's good to see ya again." He locked the door then much to Alaric's surprise he glared at the hunter before stalking off.

"He seems…friendly?" Alaric muttered as the fairy chewed her toast. She swallowed audibly

"Erm…it's Peter…been around for ages. Can be a bit judgey but he's cool" she nodded.

Alaric cocked an eyebrow "You're on first names basis with the deputies?" he asked incredulously

"More of the oldies…but yeah. This isn't the first time in jail for me Ric. Last time was you know that Founders party with the taser-"

Alaric let out a bark of laughter; yeah he did remember that one. He downloaded that video.

"Alright Ric…have some toast" Ava offered, he took a piece and sighed he went to grab another one but the fairy slapped his hand. "I said some Ric…I mean one."

Alaric rolled his eyes and rubbed his throbbing temples. "Today is going to be a long day." He said to himself.

* * *

"Twenty three bottles of beers on the wall" Ava sang at the top of her voice, she was utterly bored out of her mind. "You take one down and now you have…oh come on Ricster we had a good rhythm going on…"

Alaric groaned "Twenty two bottles of beers on the wall" he sang. But immediately stopped when the Sheriff walked into the cell,

Ava listened to the conversation between the pair, once again Alaric was pleaded his innocence knowing he had done nothing wrong. "You have to agree Sheriff there's no motive here."

"Look both the medical examiner and my husband got into altercation with Meredith Fell before their deaths-"

"Well there's your murderer" Ava butted in.

"No listen, she said that Alaric was witness to her fight with Brian Walters-"Ava frowned in confusion not knowing what she was getting at.

"So what? You think I was defending her honour-"

"Aww" Ava gushed "that's creepy but cool at the same time. If that's how you go about defending peoples honour you can defend mine anytime-"she uttered.

Both Alaric and the Sheriff shot her an incredulous look. "Ok…no" the history teacher exclaimed "I barely knew her then, and Ava I'm not that psychotic."

Ava rolled her milky green orbs and shrugged her shoulders. "She also said that she told you Bill would threaten to report her to the medical board for giving him vampire blood-"

"I miss gay Bill" Ava muttered "hey Ric how comes you didn't mention that?" she asked frowning.

"Because she didn't" Alaric exclaimed wondering where the hell did people come up with this type of stuff.

The sheriff rested her hands on her hips "A 2am call the night he was killed? I pulled your records; you spoke for over an hour"

"Damn Ric what the hell?" Ava's eyebrows shot to her hairline, this was completely new.

Alaric was stumped as he tried to recall if he called the doctor in the first place, the fairy decided to see if she could hear anything. So she plunged into his mind and all she got was fog…she couldn't read him clearly. She put it down to herself being tired and drained.

"Ok" Alaric sat back down "yes I….remember calling her that night…I was drinking-"

Ava tutted "Drunk dialling is the worst, I think Gran once crank called the mayor and….told her about lace dollies or something-"

"Ssh Ava-"Liz said sternly and nodded for the hunter to keep going.

"-I don't remember the conversation…"

Ava huffed this was not helping Ric at all, everything was pointing to him being the murderer.

"Do you have an alibi for the night Brian Walters was killed?" she asked.

"He was with me" Ava lied "Yeah…me and the Ricster…nothing inappropriate and-"

"You're lying" Liz cut her off

Ava's jaw dropped "No I'm not…how could you Lizzie? After everything we've been through and-"

"You were at Caroline's party thing, and then you went home" the sheriff cut her off. "Plus your eyebrows move too much when you lie-"this caused the fairy to clap her hand over her eyebrows. Bloody hell was that her tale-tell sign of lying? Eyebrows going up and down? She would have to fix that.

"So Alaric do you have an alibi?" the blond woman repeated her earlier question.

"I was there on the night of the bridge fundraiser you saw me there" Alaric answered.

"Time of death was between 1-3 am-"

"Well then I…I must've been home sleeping. I'm sure of it…I'm sure of it" the history teacher exclaimed, Ava frowned and licked her lips from his tone she thought that even he doubted it.

The fairy stood up attracting both Alaric's and the sheriff's attention "He's not the murderer I am" she declared loudly.

"Ava-"

"Peter join in-"she called one of the older deputies.

"Oh erm…I'm the murderer?" the old man said in confusions, Ava nodded

"Ric-"

"Ava what the hell are you doing?" the sheriff asked she knew for the fact that the small blond wasn't the killer.

"Oh I get it you're acting out that scene from…that Sparta film right?" Peter grinned but a stern look from the sheriff sent him scurrying off.

"Ava sit down, Elena is coming to get you" Liz sighed and turned on her heel.

Ava slumped against the bars and sighed, Alaric smiled he knew in her odd way she was trying to help. He surprised the fairy by grabbing her hand through the bars and engulfing it his own larger one.

"Thanks Ava for that." Alaric uttered "For what it's worth Ava…you're a good actress" he couldn't help but grin seeing the large smile on her face.

"I know Ric…I know" Ava said causing him to laugh.

* * *

"So you're not even going ask why I was in jail?" Ava asked, she was currently sitting in the front seat of Elena's car.

"Nope" Elena giggled "It's all over YouTube, you should know you got so many comments saying that you have fantastic aim-"the fairy grinned. "So how is Ric?"

"It's…he didn't do it Elena. This Dr Fell woman is stirring things up. I even read his mind and nothing" Ava said. "We can't just leave him to stew…Damon isn't going to help is he?"

"Afraid not" Elena admitted "Oh and before I forget Bonnie called Caroline, and Abbey is going to go through with the transition" she told her.

"That's something…you know what we should do? Talk to Meredith find out what the bitch's deal is" Ava uttered "And-"

"I agree" Elena said.

"Huh" Ava hummed "I was meant to do more persuading and everything-"she felt the car coming to a stop "And we're at the hospital right?"

"Right" Elena said "We need to be calm and rational…so let me do the talking"

"Fine" Ava agreed, she'll step in if things weren't looking good for them. She climbed out of the jeep and hopped over to the doppelganger's side. It was about ten minutes later and Elena eyed her blond friend from the corner of her eye. "Would you stop jumping? You're making me nervous"

"I can't help it" Ava whined she had to pee so badly.

"She's here" Elena whispered, and sure enough the fairy heard the sound of another car slowing down. "Come-"she grabbed onto Ava's wrist and led her over to Meredith who was heading towards the entrance of the hospital. The smaller brunette sighed seeing Elena there.

"I'm due in surgery" Meredith said brushing them off.

"Well tough luck whore" Ava snapped, she grunted when Elena elbowed her hard in the ribs.

"I'm going to ignore that you must be Ava. I heard so much about you" the doctor said, Elena and Ava kept pace with her "Whatever case you're going to make for Alaric make it quick-"hate rose in Ava for this woman. She opened her mouth about to insult the woman, but a small squeeze on her wrist from Elena told her to keep her mouth shut.

"I don't have to make a case" Elena stated "he didn't do anything."

"How do you know?" Meredith questioned her "Sure you live with him and he takes care of you but do you actually know anything about him?"

"I know enough" Elena said, the doctor came to a stop forcing the teens to stop as well.

"Let me tell you what I know" the doctor said, Ava frowned knowing she wasn't going to like what the woman was about to say "He was arresting for four times for fighting before the age of 21. When he was at Duke his future wife Isobel filed a restraining order against him twice, although that says more about her than him."

Elena shook her head "You're making this up" she denied.

"Am I? How would you know you took pity on a borderline alcoholic vampire hunter and you never thought to look any deeper"

"How could you do this to him?" Elena asked in disbelief, "You know he didn't kill anyone-"

"You date a vampire Elena it shouldn't come to a shock to you that your guardian is a murderer-"Meredith snapped.

"Alright" Ava's lips thinned "step off bitch. Retract your statement or things aren't going to go so well for you-"

"Are you threatening me?" Meredith scowled.

Ava's cheeks flushed in anger "Yeah I am. I know Ric more than you. I know him, I know that he's favourite colour is blue. I know he thinks Elena's cooking is shit which is true-"

"Hey-"Elena said offended but the fairy carried on.

"I know he actually does like Bridget Jones's diaries…and I know he isn't a murderer-"

"How would you know?" Meredith said

"How do you know so much about him in the first place?" Ava countered "What the fuck? Are you stalking him? Alaric isn't a murderer-"

"You don't know that" Meredith snapped, Elena swallowed she could see things were getting heated.

"I do" Ava snarled "I…I read his mind and he isn't a killer" she blurted out. Elena's eyes widened at the fairy's declaration.

"You're insane. And I don't have time for this" Dr Fell said snidely and turned on her heel.

"YEAH WELL…YOUR SCRUBS DO MAKE YOU LOOK FAT. BITCH." Ava shouted the doppelganger grabbed Ava's hand literally shoved in to the car when she saw some of the hospital security guards coming out hearing the commotion. "Drive Elena drive, hospital guards aren't friendly" Ava said loudly.

"I'm not even going to bother ask how you know that" Elena turned the key bringing the car to life and tore out of the parking lot.

* * *

"And ta da we're in" Ava exclaimed, "and I can't believe you're condoning this" she added. She, Elena and Matt were all currently in Meredith Fell's apartment.

"And it's worrying that I'm not surprised you can do this" Elena muttered, Ava was able to break into the doctor's flat.

"Ah Gran taught me" Ava grinned tucking the paperclip back into her jacket pocket. "Plus it helps that she's got shitty locks" she added.

"Alright go in" Matt ushered them in. "Why am I here by the way?" he asked.

"Well you're the muscle" Ava said seriously as Elena closed the door behind them, the fairy broke out into giggles "Shit no…I was kidding…if we get in trouble, we'll chuck you at them and then we'll leg it. Right Elena?"

"Right-"Matt looked at his former girlfriend in disbelief.

Elena shrugged a smile played on her lips "It's Ava's plan" she simply said as she flicked the lights on. Matt already started to root around the apartment; they were trying to find information to either show that Alaric was innocent or something that would incriminate Meredith.

"Ok look, we don't know how much longer Meredith will be in surgery so let's see what we can find" Elena said.

"Right" Ava nodded "Where's the kitchen…I'll search her fridge" she added.

Matt snorted and gently pushed Ava towards the fridge, "Just try and not make it obvious that-"

"Chill I steal all the time." Ava uttered. She felt the cool air from the fridge and started to rummage through it. Whilst Elena and Matt started to look for evidence, the fairy was still able to keep track of what was going on.

"Didn't the police comb over this place?" Matt asked, "She handed everything over-"he moved over to the bookshelf.

"Yeah well I'm looking for what she didn't hand over" Elena murmured. Her eyes widened seeing the fairy pulling out numerous food items out of the fridge. "You better out that back Ava-"

"I will" Ava uttered and set about making herself something to eat. "Plus there she should be something here. Meredith knows something" she murmured.

"Are you sure-"

"Yes Matt. God you're meant to be the muscle/distractor. You sure do ask a lot of question" Ava huffed and buttered a piece of bread. "You weren't with Ric today. He is innocent."

"Ava's right, I know him as well" Elena uttered going through some more papers. "She is a Fell which means…"she trailed off and headed towards the closet, Matt followed after her, whilst also keeping an eye on Ava. He was glad to see the blond putting stuff back into the fridge. His attention was brought back to Elena as the doppelganger knocked on the false back of the closet "skeletons in the closet, just like a true Fell" she said opening the back. Ava strolled over to them just as Matt pulled out a box

"Ava you made a sandwich?" Elena asked kneeling down besides the box. The fairy was clutching onto a mound of food. She took a large bite out of it, so her cheeks bulged "What's in it?" she asked.

"Everything" Ava said accidentally spraying Matt. The jock groaned in disgust. "So-"she swallowed down the mulch of food in her mouth "what's in the box?" she asked.

"Files" Elena frowned "Brian Walters? Bill Forbes?"

"Alaric Saltzman" Matt picked up the bigger folder out of the box.

"Fuck" Ava breathed "she…she is totally the murderer" she declared and took another bite out of her sandwich.

Ava licked her fingers; she had finished her sandwich and was sitting down on a wooden chair. Elena and Matt were still going through the boxful of folders.

"She's got everything on him, medical records, and old court documents" Elena said aloud for Ava's benefit.

"Fucking psycho" Ava muttered and cleared her dry throat.

"What's this?" Matt asked pulling out a worn out looking born, he handed it over to the brunette. The fairy heard the sound of Elena flipping through the crinkly pages.

"_Oh my god-"_she heard, Ava frowned "What?"

"It's an old Gilbert journal" Elena explained

"Ok…she broke in and stole one of your old family journals? She is worse than Tiki." Ava got onto her feet "I need some water" she mumbled and walked over to the kitchen.

"Didn't you say the medical examiner time of death was between 1-3am?" Matt asked looking at the piece of paper in his hands.

"Yeah. I was there when Liz told him" Ava's voice floated over to them, they heard the sound of a tap running. The fairy poured herself a glass of water and took a gulp of the cool liquid and sighed feeling the rest of her sandwich being washed down her throat. She trailed her hand over the countertop. And felt a bowl touch her palm, the curious fairy plunged her hand into the bowl and plucked an apple from the bowl.

"Why are you interested in that?" Elena asked.

"Because the coroner's office said it was wrong" they both froze hearing the sound of keys rattling. Meredith was back.

"_Ava hide. She's back" _Elena said.

Ava's heart rate spike "_Where?" _

"_Under her bed, next room" _the doppelganger ordered "_Five steps forward and turn left. And just crawl-"_

Ava hastily did as she was ordered, and once Matt and Elena were sure that the fairy was hidden they hastily closed the closet door. The petite teen wriggled underneath the bed and held her breath.

Ava clutched onto the apple and heard the sound of the front door shutting; she waited with baited breath and felt the floor shake with vibration as Meredith walked into the bedroom. The fairy held her breath she relaxed when she heard the sound of the light being switched off and Meredith's heels clacking against the floorboards.

Ava rolled out of the bed hearing the front door closing. Elena and Matt opened the closet door also hearing Meredith leaving. But they both gasped and jumped back when they come face to face with an annoyed looking doctor. Elena cringed when Ava emerged from the bedroom, taking a bite out of the shiny red apple she was oblivious to the scene that was going on in front of her.

"So did the psycho bitch go?" Ava asked swallowing the sweet chunk of apple.

Matt groaned "No psycho bitch is right here" Meredith turned to face the fairy. The petite blond teen's eyes widened comically

"Oh shit. Matt attack come Elena let's run" Ava shouted and chucked her apple in the direction of Meredith's voice, the smaller brunette ducked and Elena called out the fairy's name. They all cringed and winced when Ava ran face first into the front door that Meredith had shut beforehand. Ava yelped in pain and clutched her nose.

"Oww-"she howled.

Meredith shook her head "First time I'm going to be treating someone who broke into my apartment" she muttered and rushed over to the teen.

"I think I'm dying-"Ava groaned,

"No you just got a bloody nose" Meredith muttered and started to clean the fairy up.

* * *

Ava pressed the ice pack against her sore nose, and sighed. Second time today she was in the police station and she knew that the sheriff was going to be pissed. Elena and Matt were sitting on either side of her.

Sheriff Forbes stormed into the office "What were you thinking?" she snapped.

"Well-"

"Shut up Ava" Liz snapped "you already got done for vandalising."

Ava poured but nodded, she pressed the cool ice firmer against her throbbing nose. "I know we had no right-"Elena started.

"No right? You broke the law" Liz looked at the three in disbelief

"We found something that clears Alaric-"Elena explained. Ava nervously licked her lips and shifted in her seat. "It gives him an alibi in the Brian Walters murder case."

"You mean this?" Liz picked up the sheet of paper

"What is it?" Ava asked

"It's a letter from the county coroner's office correcting the error in the time of death of the Brian Walters case. Meredith Fell received it today; she brought it to me several hours ago, full of apologies for accusing an innocent man." There was a stunned silence.

"Well…this is awkward" Ava muttered

"No kidding" Matt grumbled. "Why would she have a copy hidden in her closet?" Ava nodded that was a good question.

"I can't ask those questions Matt, because of the very fact that you broke into her home to find it" Liz said curtly "do you know how much I'm already protecting you three? Especially you Ava?" the fairy felt guilt blossom in the pit of her stomach.

"I'm sorry" Elena said.

"Just get out of my office and go home" the sheriff instructed. "Please, Alaric will be released as soon as the letter is authenticated. Go."

The three teens hastily got onto their feet and hurried out of the room but not before Liz called Ava back. "Ava you're let off for what happened in the morning" she told the petite blond.

"Really?" Ava asked that was good.

"Yes…it was funny though" Liz said "now shoo go." When she was sure that the blond had gone she couldn't help but let out a quiet chuckle. She made sure no one was entering the office before she pressed 'play' and watched the clip that Jimmy had uploaded onto YouTube.

* * *

"Ok ready?" Ava yelled from the other end of the street, she would be spending the night at Elena's place since there was still a killer at large, plus the doppelganger loved having Ava around, she definitely brightened things up.

"No Ava-"Matt shouted but the fairy didn't listen and sprinted towards him, Elena side stepped just as Ava jumped onto Matt's back.

"Yay, we did it. Now go-"with that she kicked his side "faster-"

The jock didn't have a steady balance, so it was no surprise when he fell face first onto the pavement. "Oww-"

"Oh bitch" Ava grumbled "Jeremy is a way better horse then you" he had broken her fall, the fairy jumped onto her feet, as Elena helped Matt on to his.

"I hate you Ava-"

"I know you love me Matt" Ava grinned, she was feeling much better it was probably down to not constantly thinking about Damon or Klaus. They carried on walking down the street just passing the back alley of the Grill. Ava's brows furrowed hearing a snarling and growling. Elena looked over to where the noise was coming from her eyes widened taking in the scene. There was Stefan drinking from a girl.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked she thought Stefan was coping with his bloodlust, but from what she could see he was still having problems. Turns out Stefan had been lying to her. "Stefan? _His face is covered in blood…"_

"Elena-"

"What are you two doing?" Elena asked.

"Relax Elena" Damon said alerting Ava that he was there as well. She swallowed wondering what was going on. "Just a little experiment…there's no need to make it into something dramatic-"

"Elena, Ava" Matt murmured "let's go…Ava, Elena-"he snapped hating that the two women he cared about were involved in this vampire mess.

Ava remained rooted to her spot "Ava-"

"Coming" Ava called and walked towards where Stefan's ragged breathing was coming from; she raised her hand and placed it on Stefan's cheek. "You didn't kill her at least" she whispered to Stefan, pulling out a handkerchief and pressed it into his hands.

"Ava-"

"I'll talk to her for ya Stef" Ava assured him and hugged the vampire tightly.

"AVA-"Matt shouted from where he stood beside his car.

"I should go" Ava muttered and turned on her heel but there was a pulse of air, she bumped into Damon.

"Ava I'm trying-"

"You're trying to help your brother" Ava murmured, she breathed in Damon's scent, god she missed smelling his cologne, he smelt of bourbon and mixed spices. "It's a good thing Damon. Concentrate on that we've got all the time in the world"

Damon smiled and gently stroked her cheek "Ok." He pressed a lingering kiss on her temple.

"AVA COME ON" Matt shouted breaking the moment between the pair. Damon gazed after her wanting to make sure she got to the jock's car safe. He was oblivious of Stefan leaving him in the dust. His eyes were only on Ava. He missed her, the Boarding House…was so lifeless, and he felt a little part of him was missing as well.

* * *

Ava sighed she was sitting at the Gilbert kitchen table, Matt was making her and Elena mugs of hot chocolate.

"Here ya go Ava, there are those small marshmallows on top" he added setting the piping hot beverage down in front of her.

"Thanks" Ava smiled and plucked the fluffy treat from the cup and popped it into her mouth. Matt said down opposite the doppelganger, the fairy could hear Matt's thoughts clear as day, he wasn't exactly being quiet.

"Elena, Matt is being very, very loud…and judgey" Ava added, Matt rolled his eyes, he was still finding it hard to adjust to the fact his small blond friend could easily read his mind.

"Matt say it" Elena uttered.

"We know you want to" Ava added taking another marshmallow out of her mug; she hummed feeling the hot chocolate against it.

"I just don't get your thing with both of them" Matt admitted.

"I feel safe with Stefan" she said, Ava nodded agreeing with her, Damon made her feel safe, loved and protected "I know it doesn't make sense, but for me at the beginning after my parents died Stefan was there. I just-I mean a part of me felt like he would never stop loving me…like he would never…"

"Die" Ava finished off. That was the one thing that kept her going she lost everyone she loved in her short life and…then Damon came along and she knew he wouldn't die on her. She didn't have a fear of losing him.

"Yeah" Elena looked over to Ava and saw emotions swimming in her milky green orbs. "Like they would never die."

Matt's eyes darted between the pair "Like either of your parents, or you Gran Ava." He said softly.

"Well this is getting mushy" Ava jumped onto her feet, her voice shook "I'm just going to get Coco and some clothes." She told them and scurried off. Elena and Matt knew that the fairy found it hard to express emotions at times.

* * *

"Alright Coco you're off" Ava declared having returned to the Gilbert House with some clothes. "Get in-"she lightly pushed the puppy through the door, she heard the sound of its paws scampering across the hallway. "Now let's steal some bourbon and-"

"I don't think so" a familiar voice said "no underage drink-"

"RIC" Ava screeched and jumped on the hunter. Alaric laughed and hugged her hard pressing his cheek on her head. "I missed you so much" she uttered

"I missed you too" Alaric said sincerely.

Some time had passed; Elena and Ava were both on the couch the fairy was munching through a bowl of popcorn whilst the brunette was reading through the Gilbert journal that Matt had stolen back for her.

"Ava your foot is in my ass-"Elena grunted.

"You're in the way-"Ava huffed. The doppelganger attempted to try and free her leg from beneath the fairy, it had gone numb.

"Ava-"she managed to free it, but ended up sending the fairy crashing onto the floor, Alaric had just walked down the stairs, both he and Elena watched as if in slow motion the bowl of popcorn was thrown up in the air, then all to quickly came back down landing right on Ava's head.

Elena and Alaric laughed hard. "Elena-"Ava yelled out jerked the bowl off.

"It was funny-"the fairy rolled her eyes and leant against the bottom of the couch.

"So you two" Alaric strolled over to them "I heard about what you've done today, and whilst I appreciate it I should be the one taking care of you…both of you" he added. "Even if I suck at it-"

"Pfft" Ava snorted "Ricster you're family, we take care of our own" she said. That warmed the hunter's heart.

"How about we agree to take care of each other?" Elena offered

"Right so what are you reading there?" Alaric asked catching sight of the diary.

"Oh a Gilbert journal, his granddaughter's one. She turned out to be just as crazy" Elena sighed and got onto her feet. "I'm going to bed"

The doppelganger left leaving Alaric and Ava behind. "So Ava I think you deserve this" he said with that he gently bopped her on the back of her head.

"Oww" the fairy huffed "What-"

"Vandalising a police car-"

"Accident-"

"Threatening a doctor-"

"She's a bitch-"

"Breaking an entry-"

"Yeah" Ava grinned.

Alaric couldn't help but laugh "You're actually proud of that aren't you?" he asked.

"Hell yeah" she climbed up onto the sofa and snuggled into the cushions. The history teacher pulled the quilt over the fairy and walked off into the kitchen as Coco climbed on top of the fairy and burrowed itself in her warmth.

* * *

Ava was brought out of her light doze by voices in the kitchen; she picked up the sleeping puppy and dropped him on the couch.

"What is she doing here?" she recognised Meredith's voice.

"I need to explain" Meredith uttered "Listen like the sheriff said, the victims were killed using your weapons-"

"But I was attacked" Alaric pointed out.

"With your own knife" Meredith countered "a wound that could have been self-inflicted."

"It's impossible-"Ava was trying to link everything together "I would know if I were killing people"

Ava swallowed "But Ric…you've got gaps in your mind-"

"Ava don't listen to her. She's insane" he glared at the doctor.

"No I think you might be" Meredith said. Ava frowned she could tell that the doctor wasn't trying to play with him. "You wear a ring that lets you cheat death. How many times can you die before it changes you?" she asked earnestly. Alaric needed to sit down, Ava felt him brushing pass her, and she placed her hand on his shoulder giving it a small squeeze. "You're sick, I want to help you. This happened a hundred years ago once before."

Elena appeared at the doorway "Ric I think she's right. Ava could you try and see what's going on?"

Ava nodded and placed her cool fingers against Alaric's temple…she plunged into his mind; she sought out the murky parts but couldn't get through.

"It's like…you've got another psyche" Ava murmured "I can't understand it…since that part isn't conscious."

"You're the killer Alaric" Meredith announced.

There was an uneasy silence in the air. "Oh for fuck sake" Ava groaned "There's always some shit."

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Outfit link on profile. Thanks to those who reviewed. **

**So in this Chap-At the beginning Ava squashes Coco by accident. We see how she ends up in jail, she breaks a police car's window and is thought to be holding a weapon. Jimmy the paper boy posts it on YouTube. Ava and Ric are in cells, where Damon and her speak for a bit. Ava and Ric bonding, she can't find anything in his mind. Ava attempts to act out a Sparta scene, saying she murdered Brian. Ava is released and she and Elena confront Meredith, Ava says scrubs make her look fat. Ava manages to break in, Gran taught her. We know why Matt is there, he's the muscle. Ava ends up making herself a sandwich whilst Elena and Matt snoop. Ava hides under the bed and runs into the door. Liz watches the YouTube Clip. Ava prefers Jeremy as her horse. Stefan makes a breif appearance. Alaric is the killer Ava is annoyed. **

**Next Chap-Ava, Meredith and Psycho Ric are in the same house. **

**Please REVIEW **


	61. Chapter 61

Ava hummed under her breath "Blunt the knives…something something…that's what Bilbo Baggins hate" she sang "God that film is awesome" she muttered. "Come on" she grunted. The resident fairy of Mystic Falls was currently in the hospital. After Meredith's revelation, they had been whisked away to the hospital where Meredith could run some scans on the hunter.

Ava didn't know what the doctor expected to find but she doubted it could be anything medical; after all it was the supernatural ring that was causing the problem. Whilst Elena and Meredith were dealing with a psychotic Ric, Ava was in her own predicament, she had her hand in the soda machine. "Nearly there-"she grunted feeling the tips of her fingers brushing the cold can. "And…the piece of shit won't come out" she snapped.

"Fucking two dollars gone to waste-"Ava swore and went to pull her hand out but couldn't the fairy's eyes bugged out. "Oh shit, oh shit" she whispered and tugged hard. "Fuck-fuck-fuck-"she squeaked as she tried to free her hand. But the limb was really wedged in there. "Stupid shit of a can-"Ava was glad that no one was around to witness this. She knew for a fact that if any of her friends caught her she would never be able to live it down. It would be deemed as an Ava move to get her hand stuck in the soda machine.

Ava puffed out some air and tried a different technique and spun around on her heel. She walked away and just hoped maybe this way her hand would be freed but it didn't work, all she achieved was getting a very sore arm.

"Come on-"she yelled "bloody hell always me" Ava whined and tugged, she had no doubt she would need help.

"Hey-"she heard a pair of thundering footsteps coming towards her "Stop thief-"

"Hey" Ava yelled back "I'm not a thief I would make a better getaway" she snapped.

"Then what the hell are you doing?" she could tell that this man was old from the tone of his voice.

"Oh just chilling-"the petite blond said sarcastically "what's it to you anyway? Ass"

"I'm the security guard-"Ava blushed, ok maybe insulting him wasn't such a good idea "hey aren't you the kid who told Dr Fell that she looked fat in her scrubs-"

"Erm no-"

"Yeah you are-"the guard insisted

"No that was my twin…she's a dipshit honestly. I'm the good one" Ava said seriously. The guard cocked an eyebrow,

"What's her name then?" the man asked, not buying anything that the little blond was saying, he definitely didn't forget the girl who had embarrassed Meredith Fell.

"Erm…Avvanna. Our parents are exotic people-"

"I got you on security yelling at her-"

"Oh damn" Ava pouted.

"So why are you nearly bowed down to the floor?" he asked

Ava sighed, knowing she wouldn't be able to get out of this mess on her own. "This is why" she shifted slightly revealing the soda machine in which her hand was stuck in.

"Oh" the man snorted before bursting out with laughter "damn kid you're stuck-"

"I know" Ava huffed. "You mind helping me out?" she asked him.

"Wait-"her brows furrowed and she groaned hearing a snap "you're taking a picture aren't you?"

"Of course. I saw your YouTube channel, funniest thing ever. This is so going to get posted-"

"Hey" the teen snapped "you mind?"

"Alright…well this will require teamwork" he said. "I'm Floyd by the way-"

Ava snorted "Your parents must have hated you-"

"What?"

"Nothing come on-"she spoke over him, not wanting to get on the wrong side of anyone who could help her. Soon enough Floyd found himself wrapping his arms around the teen's waist

"On the count of three-"

"Just skip to three-"Ava snapped her wrist was getting extremely sore and she would most likely end up with a bruise.

"Fine brat-"

"What'd you call me-"she yelped when Floyd pulled hard with enough force to send her and himself careening backwards. The old guard grunted when Ava landed on him hard, they were both slightly breathless and the fairy clutched her sore

"All for a can-"Floyd broke the silence.

"Yeah…so not worth it" Ava muttered and shifted so that she was sitting on the cool floor. "Such a-"she paused when she felt the cold can nudged her ankle. "Hey I got one" the fairy grinned scooping up the can of soda.

"Wonderful" Floyd grunted "kid you're on my crotch-"

"Eww-nasty-"Ava scrambled off of him.

* * *

Elena sighed and folded her arm across her chest as she watched Alaric being put under the MRI machine. "What are you looking for?" she asked Meredith who was standing beside her. Before the doctor could answer they were interrupted.

They could hear a pair of voices "Floyd what-"Meredith questioned as the security guard entered the room.

"I've got something that belongs to you" he muttered and pulled the petite fairy by the scruff of her neck and pushed her forward.

"She caused trouble again didn't she?" Elena sighed rubbing her temples. Ava rolled her milky green orbs and walked forward.

"Hardly trouble. I'm am the complete opposite" Ava said seriously.

Floyd snorted "My ass…-"this caused Meredith's eyes widened, the old security man barely spoke to her. "Anyway your kid-"

"I'm not her kid" Ava huffed and blanched at the thought of Elena being her mother "God knows that'd I'd be deaf by now if Elena was my mother…it's just constant nagging and ow-"she yelped "she pinched me."

Elena rolled her dark brown eyes "Right…thanks for bringing her back" she smiled politely at the man.

"Yeah just check on YouTube for later" he grinned and left.

"YouTube-"Meredith started but the petite fairy cut her off.

"Ignore him…old people they're crazy" Ava uttered and licked her lips, she held out her hand and placed in on the window that Elena and Meredith had been watching Alaric through. "They're not crazy like Ric crazy because that would seriously be fucked up…"she cleared her throat. "Anyway you figured out what was wrong with him yet?" she asked curiously, unknowingly finishing off Elena's earlier question.

"No…I don't know" Meredith sighed coming to stand beside the fairy, whilst the doppelganger stood on her other. "It could be a tumour…a vascular anomaly anything physical that can help explain his behaviour." Ava nodded "If it's medical then I can treat it" the blond felt hope flare in her chest. They could get the hunter back to his usual self, "And if it's not?" Elena asked causing Ava to frown.

"Well we'll do with that too" Meredith assured her and squeezed Ava's shoulder seeing the expression on her face, she knew that the fairy and the history teacher had some special bond you would literally have to be blind not to see it.

"When did you suspect him?" Elena asked breaking the brief moment of silence; Ava rested her temple against the glass and closed her eyes. "That it was Alaric who was killing all those people?"

Ava's brows puckered "Yeah when did you notice that?...Alaric was the last person I pegged to be a complete fruit loop. First I thought you were the killer...-"

"Me?" Meredith asked incredulously.

"Duh…you gave off that crazy bitch vibe" Ava said casually "Rebekah gives those vibes off as well." She added.

"Meredith?" the doppelganger veered the slightly offended doctor back onto the topic at hand.

"It was after he told me about his ring" Meredith explained, Elena quickly slapped her hand over the fairy's mouth seeing the smaller teen about to comment "I remember a story where my grandmother told me about Samantha Gilbert and her journal. I don't know If you know this but we Fells are notorious busybodies-"

Ava snorted "That's a massive understatement, my Gran told me also that the Fells were nosy, conniving…deceitful-"

"Yeah thanks for that" the doctor said in a flat tone, she learnt not to be offended around Ava.

"I've got a question" Ava uttered "why did you protect him?" she asked.

"Because I'm a doctor" Meredith replied simply "I don't like seeing someone being hurt by something they don't have no control over. And when he and I first met I just wanted to help him-"

"Yeah you wanted to strip him and do the dirty though right" Ava wagged her eyebrows up and down suggestively, causing Meredith to balk she went to deny but Ava cut her off. "And don't say you didn't I can read your mind…its full of filth kind of like Elena's-"the doppelganger blushed and shoved Ava with enough force to send her toppling onto to her bottom.

"Ava-"Elena whined the fairy giggled and shook her head.

"No worries we all have dirty thoughts. Even I do" Ava scrambled onto her feet

"You?" Meredith cocked an eyebrow "who would-"

Ava sniffed "Excuse me I can have dirty thoughts you know. My current fix is on Benedict Cumberbatch…his voice-"she fanned herself and pretended to swoon causing Meredith and Elena to exchange amused looks "it oozes sex."

"_What the hell? This can't be happening Oh My God-"_Ava gasped hearing Alaric's frantic thoughts, she clutched her head

"Ava-"Elena's voice was coated with concern "What-"

"Something is wrong with Ric-"Ava uttered, "His thoughts-they're everywhere-"Meredith frowned and looked over to the machine where the hunter was in. she could see his jerky movements and pressed the intercom button.

"Everything ok in there?" the doctor called out, Elena followed her gaze and swallowed nervously

"Yeah…yeah everything is ok" Alaric replied, Ava relaxed no longer hearing his frantic thoughts, she shook her head causing her blond locks to fly.

"Ava-"

"I…he's fine" Ava murmured and shook her head "I need a drink" she declared and sauntered off. Elena's brows furrowed "Ava-"

"Relax non-alcoholic drink" the fairy yelled back "and I wanna visit Floyd." She uttered.

Elena looked over to Meredith seeing the doctor about to leave as well "Where are you-"

"I have to check YouTube" Meredith said a grin on her face.

"Wait for me" Elena jogged after her, the trio of women completely forgot about a hunter who was at the moment stuck in the MRI machine.

"Hello?" Alaric called and rolled his eyes hearing no reply. "Figures…they'd forget the psycho killer is here."

* * *

"Ava would you stop?" Alaric questioned, the fairy had managed to scout his hospital room out as Elena went off to talk to Meredith.

"What?" Ava questioned, jumping up and down on the bed "you know Ricster…this bed sucks" she declared "not bouncy enough-"

Alaric shook his head, he was grateful to have the teen around she distracted him from his morbid thoughts. "Right…well stop before you-Ohh-"he cringed when Ava mistimed her footing and hit the ground hard. She howled in pain and clutched her temple since she had smacked it against the ground. "Hurt yourself" Alaric mumbled and rushed over to her.

"Oh gosh…I think I'm dying" Ava groaned and held her head, the hunter knelt down in front of her.

"No you're not" Alaric gently batted her hand away and just saw that her skin was slightly reddened "No worries anyway Ava. You should technically be brain damaged by the amount of hits to the head you have taken."

Ava's jaw dropped and hit his arm, as he snickered. "Not funny…douche-"he helped her onto her feet as Elena strolled into the room.

"Meredith said everything is normal" Elena informed her guardian, she grabbed onto Ava's wrist pulling the teen to her side.

Alaric started to pocket his personal items "Of course everything is normal. Because there is nothing wrong with me-"he snapped. "I didn't kill Bill Forbes, or Brian Walter. Or shoved a hunting knife into my stomach-"

Ava whistled "Alright Ricster calm it…don't go psycho-"there was a resounding silence, the fairy could feel the heated glares she was receiving and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly "Too soon? Ok…anyway…Ricster there is something going on. Your mind is murky sometimes…"she uttered.

Alaric sighed in defeat; he trusted the blond and knew that there must be something there. He looked down at the Gilbert ring "Or I did…"he uttered "and I've gone insane, just like your ancestor Elena…who wore that ring"

Ava licked her lips and tucked in a stray curl "I'm gonna to call Bonnie the ring was made by a witch, so maybe a witch could reverse the damage." The doppelganger said earnestly

Alaric stared at the brunette and slid the ring towards her "Take it" he instructed "I don't want it anymore."

Ava frowned and sighed, she heard heavy booted footsteps behind her. "Ava-"Damon appeared behind her and surprised the teen by dropping a kiss onto her cheek "for you-"he shoved a paper bag into her hands and looked over to Alaric, not missing the glare that Elena was shooting him.

The vampire inwardly rolled his eyes knowing that the doppelganger was mad because of the whole Stefan scenario. "Ready to ditch this place?" he asked his friend "you look terrible."

"Lovely Damon" Ava shook her head, shifting the bag from one hand to the other "make him more self-conscious. I'm sure you look great Ric…don't listen to the dick. You're sexy for a teacher-"she blathered on, and blushed realising what came out of her mouth.

Damon smirked and Alaric just shook his head "You really need to keep your filter intact" the vampire murmured into her ear, Ava felt the familiar sparks across her skin whenever Damon was close.

"I'm going to check out of here" Alaric strolled out of the room, Elena grabbed Ava's hand and dragged the teen out.

Ava felt the fresh air hit her as they exited the stuffy room; the doppelganger was going to drop the fairy off at her house since the teen needed to change and freshen up.

"Elena don't worry about him" Damon said as he followed after the pair, he was annoyed by the doppelganger walking off with his girl. "I'll get some martini and whatever else he'll be fine. He didn't kill anyone-"

"What is wrong with you?" Elena snarled, Ava came to a stop when the brunette halted "How can you just go out feeding with Stefan like some vampire pub crawl" the fairy rolled her eyes, thinking here comes another argument between the pair.

"Right-"Elena went ahead and fished her car keys out of her pocket "I thought we was talking about Alaric but of course it's Stefan-"

"And that surprises you?" Ava cocked an eyebrow

"Not really" Damon admitted, itching to hold the fairy in his arms, it felt like too long ago since he held Ava.

"Ava you was there as well" Elena spun around "Damon stood there and let Stefan feed off of an innocent girl-"

"Whoa no I'm staying out of this" Ava declared taking a step back, bumping into Damon, he steadied her and brushed pass her so that he was standing in front of the doppelganger.

"I didn't let him do anything…if you want to get nit-picky about it I made him" he glowered down at the human.

"And why would you do that?" Elena asked in frustration.

Ava sighed and shook her head, she rocked on the balls of her feet and dug into the bag Damon had given her, she smiled realising he had given her a bag of muffins, she pulled one out and took a large chunk out of it.

She tuned back into the conversation "Because Elena we're vampires and we need human blood to survive. We're predators, not puppies." Ava licked her lips and swallowed and raised the muffin back to her lips.

"Well Stefan found a way round it before." Elena stated.

"Erm…no Stefan technically repressed his vampy side and went bat-shit crazy when he had blood. He's got major issues…"Ava piped in.

Damon nodded "Ava's right-"

"Always am" the blond grinned, causing the vampire to smile.

"Don't get cocky-"he countered.

The fairy snorted "That's rich coming from you" she uttered.

"Well I-"

"Damon-"Elena snapped breaking the former couple out of their banter.

Damon shoved the urge to snarl at her "Ava's right, he built himself a delusional wagon in which he repeatedly fall off of. What he needs to learn is control."

Ava agreed with that point whole-heartedly, it was obvious that Stefan's way of coping with his bloodlust wasn't working for him.

"He was able to manage when he was drinking my blood. Every single day" Elena pointed out.

Damon rolled his icy blue orbs, he wasn't in the mood to talk to the doppelganger, he actually arrived to check up on Alaric and of course on Ava. "Ah yes…back when you two was in love, and it was all rainbows and unicorns-"

Ava scoffed "Unicorns really?!" She questioned "lame."

"I'm just saying" Elena bit out "maybe you're not the right person to be teaching Stefan about self-control" with that she climbed into the jeep.

Ava took a step forward and felt her side brush against Damon's/ "You keep doing what you're doing with Stefan, Damon" she murmured pausing "You're his brother you know him better than anyone."

Damon sighed, at least someone believed in him. "And thanks for the muffins-"she added, this time she surprised him by standing on her tippy toes and kissed his jaw. Damon felt his heart warm at that.

"Ava-"

"You should go check on Ric" Ava swallowed and scurried off, she clamoured into Elena's car.

Ava sighed and slammed the door shut as Elena started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. "Ava are you and Damon-"

"Ergh please no" the fairy groaned she wasn't in the mood to discuss hers and Damon's complex relationship especially now since they had to deal with Alaric's issue. She bit her bottom lip and played with the hem of her top; as soon as she got home she was going to take a shower.

"Elena, Damon is right you know." The fairy broke the silence; Elena frowned and glanced over to her before bringing her eyes back onto the road.

"What…-"her eyes widened in realisation the blond was referring to the Stefan situation "Ava Stefan can overcome this and-we can find another way-"

Ava sighed softly and shook her head "Seems like Stefan isn't the only one who built themselves a delusional wagon."

"Ava-"

"Listen" Ava cut her off "I'm your friend Elena and I'm going to tell you the truth. Stefan needs to learn to control his bloodlust…otherwise he's just going to spiral again. Let Damon help him, that's his brother and…you and I both know that family would pull through for one another." She paused for a moment and tucked in a loose curl. "You can help him too…just don't overlook the problem. You can do it. All you have to do is be there for him."

Elena blinked and sighed she gripped onto the steering wheel. "Wow Ava you sure do have wise moments."

Ava grinned "Always am wise…and amazing, and cute, and funny, and-"

"Not modest at all" Elena giggled as she pulled up to the house.

"Catch ya later Elena-"

"Ava, you're staying at mine-"the doppelganger yelled after the blond teen's retreated figure. Ava waved her off

"I know I need to shower and …it's weird to shower in someone else's house…plus I've got clothes there" Ava uttered and skipped off.

* * *

Ava huffed "I don't get why I have to be here" she mumbled as Damon lead her, she the vampire, hunter and Meredith were all at the Wickery Bridge site.

"Well" Damon drawled looking down at her and dropped his arm around her shoulders; he didn't miss the way she stiffened slightly, causing him to sigh. He knew that their relationship was iffy at the moment, plus this whole Alaric thing just added more to it. "Would you rather had gone with Elena and hear her talk about Stefan…or come to a party where there's free food?"

Ava grinned "Obvious choice the party right?"

Meredith quirked an eyebrow the building site was hardly a party, she shook her head. Ava swallowed and could hear people chattering; the sound of tools and it was just very noisy. The fairy had a hard time navigating her way through the crowd and was glad that Damon had taken hold of her.

"Rebekah is up to something" Damon said spotting the female Original chatting to the mayor.

"How so?" Ava asked, she was a bit annoyed at Damon for mentioning Rebekah, but the fairy wasn't one to hold grudges…well not for too long.

"She's been snooping on places she shouldn't be" he replied.

Alaric sighed not at all wanting to be here "Tell me again why are we here?" he asked.

Ava sighed "Ric the world can't stop just because you're an accidental psycho killer" Damon uttered.

"Yep…so true. So suck it up Ricster…it doesn't matter if you're a psycho you have to attend this lame party" the fairy announced.

Meredith leant forward and whispered to Alaric "Is it weird how well they go together?" the hunter scoffed, and shook his head.

"Nope…that's how they are" Meredith nodded "So both of you don't have any tact at all?" she asked.

Damon nudged Ava and smirked "We're-"

"Tactless" Alaric uttered "and witty, rude, nightmare….there are more words to describe them."

Ava huffed whilst Damon merely rolled his eyes. "Hey Ricster…be a bit nicer…douche."

"Douche? That's what you come up with?" the vampire snickered and stumbled when Ava shoved him.

"Well you didn't come up with anything" she pointed out, the group had come to a stop, so they were a couple of feet away from Rebekah and the mayor.

"I would have if I know you was going to be insulting him-"Damon exclaimed "by the way that was a sucky insult-"

"Alright-"Ava scowled, her cheeks were growing pink alerting Damon that she was beginning to get mad, he grinned he loved riling up the little spitfire. "I can dish out insults better than you-"

"Really?" Damon cocked an eyebrow.

"Ok enough" Alaric declared loudly interrupting the bickering pair, knowing if he didn't step in soon her and Damon would argue forever. The hunter managed to catch the mayor's attention. Carol hurried over to them.

"Alaric" she greeted him "I'm glad you're here-"

"Oh Mere you might have some competition" Ava said in a sing song voice earning a sharp jab to her side by the history teacher. "Kidding…god you're sure you're not PMS-ing?"

"No I'm not" Meredith hissed her face going red. Ava held up her hands in a sign of surrender.

"So did you bring it?" Carol asked again deciding it was best to ignore Ava, she frowned seeing the confused look on the hunter's face "The restored Wickery bridge sign? The history department promised me that you would have it today."

Ava licked her lips wondering how Ric was going to get out of this. "I-I don't have the sign…it was Ava's fault-"her eyes bugged out "she made me forget. You know how teens are. They keep you busy…this little rascal-"to empathise his point he ruffled Ava's hair "is a-"

"Nightmare-"Carol blurted out.

"Hey-"Ava said slightly offended.

"I was just going to say handful" Alaric piped up, Damon and Meredith both looked away forcing themselves not to laugh.

"Yeah well she's a nightmare" Carol said,

"Is no one going to defend me?" Ava huffed.

"No sweetie…it's the truth" Damon said patronizingly. Ava once again elbowed him causing the vampire to let out a grunt.

"It's not an emergency, we'll just unveil it when the bridge is complete" Carol smiled politely and sauntered off into the crowd.

Alaric sagged and was surprised when Ava shoved him causing him to land on his ass. "What the hell Ava?" he shouted.

"The hell? I'm a handful? Dick…."Ava stalked off causing Alaric to groan. "But it was funny though-"she admitted.

"Get me out of here-"the hunter told Meredith who was helping on to his feet.

"With pleasure-"she smiled at him.

Alaric nodded and looked over to Damon, who he noticed was eyeing a red head woman "Who's that?" he asked curiously.

"A blast from the past. I'm going to be sticking around" Damon uttered and walked off.

"Wait what about Ava or-"

"Take her home with you" the vampire stated, he couldn't trust Sage around Ava so it would be best if the fairy was far away from the nine hundred year old vampire.

"Damon-"Alaric called but the vampire ignored him, causing the hunter to curse under his breath.

"What's wrong?" Meredith asked in confusion, all they had to do was grab Ava and take her back to the Gilbert house.

"We're on Ava watch…-"Alaric said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Meredith pressed her lips together "What's wrong with that?" she asked.

Before Alaric could answer there was a disturbance in the middle of the crowd, "AVA-"Carol shouted "TIKI STOP THIS RIGHT NOW."

"That's what's wrong" Alaric pointed out and Meredith's eyes widened when she saw Ava who was wrestling with a taller dark skinned girl.

"Oh man…"Meredith muttered as Alaric rushed forward and dragged Ava off of Tiki, "this is going to be a long day" she winced when Ava accidentally punched Alaric in the face.

* * *

Ava yawned and leant her head back, she was currently sitting on her porch swing, Alaric and Meredith were next door, there was nothing to do and the teen was bored out of her mind. Alaric had told the teen to make sure she'd come over and once again stay there. But at the moment the fairy just wanted some fresh air…she would have settled down on the Gilbert's porch.

But they didn't have a swing. Plus she kind of missed her own house, Ava recalled times when she would simply come out here and think the last time she had done it was with Gran…but it was hardly thinking since they had spent the time pushing each other off of the swing.

She rested her feet that was clad in red shoes against the railing and pushed herself, well attempted to but her balance wasn't all that great.

Ava yelped when she found herself lurching forward on the swing as the whole thing moved. "What the-"

"Careful love" a familiar voice purred into her ear "Wouldn't want to fall would you?"

Ava let out a dramatic groan "Oh bugger…it's you"

"That's the spirit-"

"Quit being sarcastic Klaus" Ava cut him off. "What'd you want?" she felt the porch swing dip down slightly due to added weight, so knew that Klaus had sat down beside her.

"I was passing by and then I saw a lovely creature-"Klaus smirked seeing her scrunching up her nose in disgust.

"Please don't push your charming self on to me…it's weird" Ava muttered.

Klaus grinned "You think I'm charming? Does a little fairy have a crush-"

"Eww no…I didn't say that" the petite blond quickly denied.

"I saw the words leaving your mouth" Klaus drawled resting one arm on the swing, she shifted slightly feeling his fingers graze her jacket covered shoulder.

"No you didn't-"

"Yes I did-"

"No you didn't-"

"Yes I did-"Klaus snapped back,

"Yes I did-"Ava repeated a small smile playing on her lips, maybe this would work.

"No I didn't-"the Originals said without thinking.

"Ha-"Ava declared triumphantly "told ya-"

"What-"Klaus snarled realising that the witty little fairy had tricked him. "You're a minx-"

"Erm…fairy-"Ava frowned "you should get your head check or something" she added as an afterthought.

Klaus rolled his deep blue eyes and stared up at the cloudy sky, a silence settled over the two supernatural beings. They hadn't really spoken since that kiss at the Ball, Ava had pushed it to the back of her mind.

"You know what I realised?" Ava said softly, causing Klaus to turn and face her, he resisted the urge to push aside her stray locks of hair. "I never actually thanked you for all those times you found me. So thank you Klaus"

Klaus smiled "No need to…you could repay me by a kiss-"

Ava rolled her milky green orbs and crossed her arms across her chest. "You ruined a nice moment prick…and there'll be no kissing."

"Well then I should have to steal one then-"

"What-"before the fairy could blink he pressed his lips on her cheek and there was a pulse of air. He was gone. Ava shook her head and was confused; she swore that she made it clear that she didn't want anything to do with him…especially after everything he'd done. But damn when he wanted Klaus could actually be…well human.

"Bloody hell….all sexy men in Mystic Falls are giving me a headache." Ava grumbled, and decided to push it to the back of her mind. There were more pressing matters to sort out first. Namely psycho Ric. So with that thought in mind Ava jumped onto her feet and walked down her pathway heading towards the Gilbert House.

* * *

"Hello bitches I'm home" Ava declared slamming the front door shut behind her.

"Language Ava-"Alaric scolded from the kitchen.

"Erm…what?" she questioned and followed the sound of his voice, Alaric looked up from the files he had been reading through and saw the fairy there. He was somewhat relieved to see her here, he was just about to go and fetch her.

"Never mind-"Meredith shook her head, she found their relationship cute especially now that she witness Alaric attempting to scold the blond.

"Ok…well is freaky Mere here? Because-"

"I'm here Ava" Ava blushed

"Oh erm…good…yes very good….hmm-"

"You was about to bitch about me" Meredith stated.

"Of course…I mean no…well yeah-"Ava stammered "ok I was…you're new though. So bitching is the first thing we all do…ya know next time when I enter a room I wouldn't mind if people say their names. It would save me a hell a lot of embarrassment." She huffed.

"Ah but then we wouldn't be able to laugh at you" Alaric chortled, Ava pouted and headed into the pantry deciding now would be ample time to raid their food.

"Ava-"Meredith called and cringed when there was the sound of a glass shattering and then the sound of something being knocked over and then a thud. And finally there was a sudden silence. Alaric was completely unfazed by what was going on in the pantry, Meredith on the other hand wasn't.

"I'm cool" Ava skipped out of the pantry, Meredith's and Alaric's eyes widened seeing the state of the blond. The fairy's face was caked with flower and the top of her head was sprinkled with white powder.

"What-"

"Well this is Ric's fault" Ava simply said and much to Meredith's surprise the fairy pulled out a box of poptarts from behind her back. "Found these, right behind the bag of flour. Must say Ricster you need to find a better hiding place for these" she plopped down on the vacant seat beside him.

"Damn right I do" Alaric muttered and once again started to flicker through the pages again, Ava propped her feet up on the table, once she was sure that the skirt of her dress was smoothed down, "I really don't think you should be looking through that again" Meredith commented placing a bottle of whisky and two glasses on the table. she gently pushed aside Ava's feet causing the blond to stumble. She popped a poptart into her mouth.

"What is it?" Ava asked through a mouthful of the tasty treat.

"Well it's my life in a series of police reports…from restraining orders to everything else" Alaric uttered.

"Oh don't worry Ricster...Gran's life was in a series of police reports…from bar brawls to flashing herself." Ava stated.

Meredith shook her head, wondering how Ava's Gran had been…she vaguely recalled the elderly woman. "You know you don't strike me as an angry guy. Which is weird given everything…you don't" she smiled coyly.

"Well I did stupid stuff when I was younger. Not as bad as Ava though-"

"Oh come on" Ava exclaimed "what is it? Pick on Ava day-"

"Is that every day?" Meredith giggled

"Ok you're new…so no" the fairy commented.

Alaric shook his head "Unlike Ava…all the people I had a fight with had it coming. Like this one guy here-"he picked up a sheet of paper and waved it around in the air "broke a beer bottle over a bartender's head…-"he picked up another one "and this one hit his girlfriend. Ok this guy was a douche-"this caused both Ava and Meredith snicker.

"Ava was yours like this?" Alaric asked, she knew he was referring to whether Ava's or Claudine's bar brawls had a purpose.

"Of course" Ava said airly and then snorted "hell no. Gran got shit-faced."

Alaric laughed at that as well as Meredith. "Well everyone needs to find a way to deal with their dark side…-"

"You're telling me" Ava muttered, when she had her dark period because of Klaus she had gone off the rails…and she wrecked her relationship with Damon. but that was slowly mending itself.

"Some people meditate I became a vampire hunter-"

"Which is awesome by the way" the fairy chipped in, causing the hunter to smile. "Even though you are semi-retired."

"Listen" Alaric cleared his throat looking at Meredith "there's something I need to tell you-"

"Aww" Ava cooed "no Ric I don't fancy you that way…I'm sorry. And-"

"No-"Alaric cut her off and shuddered "Ergh no-"

Ava's milky green orbs narrowed "Ergh?" she mimicked him "what the hell does that mean? Am I not attractive-"

"No you are-"

"Eww-"Ava balked "you're like forty-"

"You went out with a vampire who's over a hundred" Alaric spluttered, Meredith watched the exchange on in amusement

"Yeah…but Damon's hot…so that doesn't count-"Ava uttered "You're sick Ric-"

Alaric looked over to Meredith silently asking the doctor for help, but the brunette merely shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "What were you saying?"

Ava opened her mouth but before she could speak, the hunter shoved a pile of poptarts into the fairy's mouth. "That'd keep her quiet. Well what I was going to say that that there is something in these reports that I need to tell you about."

"Ok" Meredith frowned slightly unnerved at his change of tone. "Ominous so shoot" Ava swallowed and listened.

"Your cousin Logan Fell-"Ava remembered him, he was the creep panting after Jenna after he turned into a vampire "the one who was vampire slayed. I did the slaying-"

Ava's jaw dropped ok she did not know that…hell she didn't even bother to think what happened to him after that night.

There was a moment of silence, Alaric watched as emotions passed across Meredith's face. She shook her head. "The vampire thing…it's not my fight. I used their blood for what I need and leave the judgement for everyone else."

Ava licked her lips "Ok…you sound like a bit of a user…"she said lowly under her breath and tucked in stray curl behind her ear.

"Although I have been kind of wondering why you never staked Damon through the heart." Meredith uttered.

"Ricster and Damon have a bromance going on…sometimes I feel like I'm intruding on their moment." Ava grinned and pouted when Alaric snatched away the box of poptarts off of her.

"Well I did try once to stake him" Alaric said feeling much more relaxed than he had done before "he killed me."

"Oh yeah…"Ava nodded "I heard about that one."

"The thing that started all of this ring stuff is me being angry enough to take down vampires" he said, Meredith clutched his hand.

"_God he's got gorgeous eyes…and he's so…drool worthy-"_Ava balked at Meredith's thoughts and immediately strengthened the barriers in her mind.

"Ok…well I'm going to root through Jeremy's room. He's always got stuff there…and Meredith keep it in your pants yeah?" Ava turned on her heel and ran off. Alaric cocked eyebrow and looked over the doctor who was blushing furiously, she had forgotten that Ava was able to read her mind.

"Do I-"

"Erm…yeah you're right Ava is crazy." Meredith nodded and started to clean up the mess on the table.

"We should get her tested then yeah?" Alaric asked and shook his head when the doctor didn't meet his gaze.

* * *

"AVA" Ava heard Alaric calling her name from downstairs, Meredith had gone to the hospital to make sure her schedule was clear so she could return here. But she didn't leave till Elena had arrived home.

"WHAT?" Ava shouted back, her cheeks were flushed she was attempting to lift some wrights that Jeremy had used. But couldn't she had come to the unsatisfactory conclusion that she had no upper body strength at all.

"COME DOWN STAIRS….NOW-"Alaric frowned when he didn't get a reply, he looked over to Elena who was sitting at the kitchen table waiting.

"Just mention food then she'll come running" Elena advised him.

The hunter sighed and followed through on Elena's advice "I've got food-"there was a flurry of footsteps and Ava came crashing down the stairs bowling Alaric right over. He grunted when the teen landed on him.

"Food?"

"No I need to talk to you and Elena-"

"Ergh that trick always works" Ava muttered and scrambled onto her feet. Alaric shook his head and ushered the teen into the kitchen. The blond sat down beside Elena and the hunter took the seat opposite to them.

He slid a pad of paper over to Elena "This is a list of my bank accounts, passwords and how to find my will and to how to contact my family-"Ava frowned a feeling of dread settled in the pit of her stomach.

"Ric-"

"This is in case things don't go my way-"

"No. no-"Elena shoved the pad back towards Alaric "don't even think like that."

"No Elena, I need to know you, Jeremy and Ava are all going to be ok" Alaric said. Something bloomed in Ava's heart at that. He wanted to make sure she was taken care of?

"Ric" Ava breathed "nothing will happen…plus I kind of don't need your money so your big…gesture doesn't-"

"I want you to have my loft. I heard you like the place-"

Ava's jaw dropped "Oh shit-"she grinned "damn…I get a loft? Ah wicked…it could be a drug den…not that I do drugs…or I can turn it into an art studio…oh fuck it…-"

Alaric's lips twitched "Erm…Ava I have to be dead for you to get that-"

"Oh right…-"

"Are you disappointed?" Elena asked

"No…no…but a loft?" Ava uttered, the doppelganger shook her head, the fairy inhaled a lungful of air attempting to calm herself down. "But we're all going to be ok…so Ric…no loft giving." She said seriously, just then Elena's cell rang, the brunette looked down at the screen and leapt onto her feet seeing Bonnie's name flashing across it. She moved away to answer it.

Ava surprised the hunter be reaching over and hugging him tightly, Alaric smiled and wrapped his arms own around her.

"No offence Ric…but ya know your loft? If I do happen to get it…you wouldn't mind me renovating it? Yours sculputres are ghastly…"she smiled cheekily. Alaric bopped her gently on the back of the head.

"Cheeky brat." He muttered. Ava moved back so she was once again in her seat. Elena returned and shoved the cell back into her pocket. "Good news? Bad news?" he asked seeing the doppelganger's face.

"Bonnie thinks she can help you with a spell" Elena said.

"Oh that's good…great…lovely…you're not going to be a psycho bitch anymore Ricster" Ava grinned feeling much lighter than she had before.

"Well it's worth a try" Alaric nodded.

Elena placed her hands on the back of Ava's chair "But she needs something that you wore before you put on that ring. Something personal…"Meredith re-entered the kitchen.

"Well there's my wedding ring…it's at the loft-"

"The loft I get to inherit-"

"If Ric is dead-"Elena said in a flat tone.

"I know….i know…but a loft? Boarding house? Now a loft…I want a freaking mansion next" Ava muttered under her breath.

Alaric stood up and Elena nodded "Yeah it's worth a shot-"but Meredith pushed him back down on the bench.

"I think it's best if you stay here" the doctor advised.

"You and your damn tranquilisers" Alaric grunted and looked over to Elena "right, it's in a dresser beside the kitchen. Its inside an aspirin bottle probably covered in cobwebs." He informed her.

"Ok Ava?"

"Hmm…gonna sit this one" Ava uttered yawning and stretching her arms above her head.

"But-"

"Elena it's fine. You'll be back in a bit" the fairy waved her off. With one last look Elena left. There was a moment of silence before the blond decided to break it.

"So what should we do now?" Ava asked "Ah…lets have a karoke match-"with that she grabbed Alaric's hand and dragged him into the front room.

* * *

"And then Tiki the bitch that she is took my crayons" Ava finished off her tale. "And from that day on we've been mortal enemies…funny Ric?" the fairy and Alaric were lounging on the couch whilst Meredith was milling about in the kitchen. "Ric-"

"Ava he's sleeping" Meredith said managing to catch a brief glance at the hunter's face.

Ava rolled her milky green eyes "He's such a bitch. He's wanted to know why I hated her…ergh-"she got on to her feet and headed into the kitchen. She licked her chest and could hear Meredith rummaging through the fridge. The fairy wanted to get something off of her chest.

"Meredith I need to ask you something" Meredith froze and turned around, she was miffed at the serious expression on Ava's face.

"Oh…erm sure" Meredith sat down at the kitchen table, Ava leant against it.

"I…what's going on with you and Ric?" she asked bluntly not beating around the bush. This startled Meredith, and the doctor blinked for a few seconds.

"Erm…frankly Ava that is none of your business-"

Ava's brows furrowed "Of course it is. Ric is family and he's going through hell….I just want him to be happy…he hasn't been that way for a while-"she was saddened slightly, the only time when she knew Alaric was truly happy was when Jenna was here.

"Ava…"Meredith smiled at the concern that was coming off of the teen. "I like Ric…like really like him-"

"So you're not going to break his heart?" Ava asked softly idly playing with one of the buttons on her dress.

"I won't" Meredith promised a large smile on her face.

Ava nodded "Great" she grinned "because if you do…I will hunt you down and won't hesitate to hurt you." She threatened the doctor. Meredith's eyes widened seeing that the fairy wasn't messing about.

"Yeah…"

"Good. Now what're you doing?" she hopped onto the counter.

Meredith shook her head and boiled some water "Going to make coffee….RIC" she called the hunter causing him to wake up. "You up?"

"Yeah" they heard Alaric grunt, tiredness was laced in his tone.

"I'm half dead too-"

"Me as well" Ava yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Don't worry I've got some coffee…and Ava you like hot chocolate right?" the fairy nodded.

"Mugs are in the cupboard above the sink" Ava informed the doctor hearing her rooting around.

"How-"

"Mind reading…it's useful ya know" Ava said and blushed when her stomach grumbled loudly causing the brunette to chuckle.

"Don't worry I'm starving as well. How about I make us some sandwiches?" she offered. Ava smiled and nodded

"Cool…I fancy a jam sandwich-"

"This late?" Meredith questioned.

Ava shrugged her shoulders "I like sweet things. Let me grab a jar from the pantry" she slid off of the counter and headed into the pantry just as Alaric waltzed into the kitchen.

Ava held out her hands and brushed her palms across the shelves, feeling the items. She picked up a jar and was about to head back into the kitchen but froze.

"_No Ava, stay where you are, Alaric isn't himself." _Ava heard Meredith's thoughts ringing around her head.

The fairy's eyes widened and she gripped the door knob, not knowing what to do. She mentally berated herself realising that she had left her cell in the living room.

"Do you ever feel remorse-"Ava heard Alaric's voice. It made her skin crawl…this wasn't Alaric's usual tone…this was much darker.

"Sorry?" she heard Meredith asked. The fairy attempted to penetrate Alaric's mind but it was too murky…she blinked.

"_He's got a knife-why does he have a knife-"_Ava's heart jolted at that, her hand tightened around the jar of jam. This was scarily like a horror movie.

"Well you are a council member and the council was formed to protect the people of this town from vampires-"Ava could hear Alaric moving around "yet here you all are looking the other way…"Ava tensed up and anxiously licked her lips "ignoring your responsibilities like you and your vampire blood so I'm asking you do you ever feel remorse? Because you should"

With that Alaric lunged at Meredith managing to swipe her with the knife. He was about to run after her but there was an explosion of pain in his head causing him to roar in agnoy.

"RUN MEREDITH" Ava screamed bursting out of the pantry. Her mental hold on the hunter was wavering, ergo her attack wasn't lasting long. Alaric grunted and backhanded the fairy across the face causing her to go skidding across the kitchen floor. Ava felt an explosion of pain.

"I'm not after you fairy-"Alaric snarled and procedded to chase after Meredith. Ava blinked hard and clutched her cheek, it was stinging in pain.

"Oww…fucking Ric-"

"_AVA HELP PLEASE-"_the fairy clutched her head and scrambled onto her feet, when she realised that Meredith was injured. The teen needed to get Alaric away from the doctor, since she had no doubt he would kill her. The petite blond could hear the screaming coming from upstairs. She sprinted up the staircase and heard the commotion coming from the bathroom that linked Elena's and Jeremy's room.

Alaric shouted out in pain as there was another explosion of pain in his head, this gave Meredith ample timing to slam the door shut,

"_Stay in there Meredith-"_Ava instructed her. She sagged feeling her energy being sapped she couldn't keep this up any longer. It was her turn to run.

"Second time you stood in my way-"Alaric growled and lunged at her. Bringing Ava down onto the floor, he clutched onto the knife that he was still holding. Ava yelled out feeling something slashing her arm. She slammed her head upwards effectively head-butting the man.

"People like you Ava make me sick-"Alaric sneered. "You accept them…after everything they've done-"he had wrapped his hands around her throat. Her milky orbs bugged out feeling his grip tightening; he was cutting her air supply off.

"Oh god…"Ava whimpered feeling light headed she gasped and tried to get in some more air into her deprived lungs. She couldn't end up being dead…especially by Alaric, she knew when he returned to normal…it would destroy him. "Ric please-"she begged "It's me…Ava-"the man above her snarled.

Ava felt adrenaline shooting through; her need for survival was strong. She felt a power surge forming in the pit of her stomach. Her lips pressed together and she slammed her hand up into his face just as an almighty burst of white light shot through her hand blasting the hunter backwards.

Ava coughed and spluttered for air, she didn't waste any time and stumbled onto her feet. And she ran out of the room.

"AVA-"she cringed hearing his thundering footsteps coming behind her, Ava slipped down the stairs and went crashing down them. She yelped when her head smacked against the wooden floor. She was dazed but was brought crashing back to reality when Alaric grabbed her by her thick hair pulling her onto her feet.

"I am going to have fun teaching you-"

"Shut up. That's the downfall with psychos always blabbing about themselves." Ava slammed her head backwards hitting him in the chin. Her head was throbbing but she ignored that for now and legged it into the kitchen and then the pantry. Ava slammed the door shut and locked it. She braced herself against it when Alaric attempted to smash it open.

"Little Ava…come out come out-"

"Piss off." Ava shouted and swallowed praying for someone to come. She wished for Damon to be here. She was hit with a wave of dizziness overcome her she was oblivious to the door not being attacked by Alaric anymore, Ava slipped down and leant head against the door and closed her eyes.

* * *

Ava groaned and slowly blinked, she snuggled into the source of warm. "Morning princess-"

"Morning Benedict-"she murmured.

"Who the fuck is Benedict?" her eyes snapped opened, she was wide awake.

"Damon-"

"Who's Benedict-"

"Someone who I want to be my lover" Ava muttered and winced when she moved her arm. "What happened?" she asked

"Careful princess…Alaric did a number on you." Damon said, as soon as Stefan had found Ava out cold in the pantry he had immediately called his older brother. The raven head vampire had cleaned the fairy up and put her in the guest room where he had stayed with her the whole night.

"Oh right…"she lifted her hand to her head and felt the bandage on it.

"Nothing serious." Damon murmured "so your night was eventful…-"

Ava snorted understatement. She rested her head against his shoulder and Damon's arm came around her shoulder, so that she was snuggled against his side. They both stayed like that. It felt like eons ago since they had a moment like this.

"So who's Benedict? Some new kid-"

"No" Ava smiled and closed her eyes "How's Alaric?"

"He's sleeping and-"he groaned when Ava scrambled out of the bed. "Ava-"

"Come on, we should be there-"without further ado Damon followed after the fairy. They entered Alaric's room, the hunter was still out cold well he was but then Ava jumped onto the bed. Landing on the empty space beside the history teacher whilst the vampire settled down on the vacant chair. When Ava jolted the bed she caused the hunter to wake up, Alaric groaned and blinked he spotted the vampire first and the smirk on his face, Damon placed his boot clad feet on the edge of the bed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Alaric asked he frowned seeing the state of Ava's face, there was a bruise on her cheek and a plaster on her temple. "What happened?"

"You…plus I wanted to see if the witch didn't turn you into a toad…-"he saw the confused look on the hunter's face, as well as the worry when his eyes flashed back over to Ava. "The witch did a spell on you nothing to worry about. Just something to keep the killer in you at bay."

Alaric was still confused wondering what the hell he had done since his hand was throbbing, he eyed Ava's face. "Something happened….and Ava?"

"Don't worry it's nothing now I think there's some pancake batter-"

"Ava-"Alaric said sternly. The fairy quietened down. She didn't want to tell him that he was responsible for this mess.

"You have an alter ego that is hell bent on killing council members, and aren't friendly towards those who step in your path" Damon uttered.

Alaric's eyes widened "I did that-"he gently ran his finger down her face "And Meredith-"

"She's fine" Ava assured him

"Ava's right, we're just going to pack some of your belongings and head over to the loft. You're on house arrest…sort of." Damon informed him.

"Ava-"Alaric felt awful about what he did. But the fairy smiled at him and brushed it off.

"No worries Ric…you're not the first person who tried to kill me. Plus I think because of that…you owe me a round of karaoke" she grinned, Damon chuckled when Alaric slumped back into his pillows.

* * *

Ava sighed, it was about an hour after Alaric had left, and Bonnie had visited briefly and then was gone again. She slumped against the couch…the Gilbert house was so empty. She decided to go and find out what Elena was up to. She licked her lips and trudged up the staircase barefooted. She headed into Elena's room.

"Elena-"

"I'm going to call Jeremy-"

"Oh" Ava grinned excited at the prospect hearing the younger teen's voice. Elena was budged as the fairy plopped down beside her on the window seat. She put the phone on speaker and after a few rings Jeremy answered.

"Hello?" his voice filtered through the phone.

"Hey Stranger-"

"Hey Jere-"Ava yelled causing Elena to wince. The blond was brimming with excitement.

"Hi Ava-"Jeremy laughed "you guys checking up on me?"

"Do you need checking up on?" Elena countered a smile playing on her lips.

"Well I'm not flunking any of my classes-"

"Shocker-"Ava declared

"Funny Ava" Jeremy said deadpanned. "I got a dog Ava…its way better looking than Coco by the way-"

Ava scoffed "Bitch please. Coco is the best."

Jeremy chuckled and Elena smiled, the doppelganger rested her head on Ava's shoulder "Hey have you talk to Alaric?" the brunette asked.

"Erm no, why is everything ok?"

"Yeah-"Elena answered after a moment "_He doesn't need to know…not yet Ava. He's happy." _Ava nodded in agreement.

"I just wanted to hear your voice-"

"Oh can we talk later?" Jeremy asked "I'm going out with some friends…and yes Ava I do have them."

"Sure they're not made of plastic or anything?" the fairy uttered.

"No they're not, I should go." Jeremy answered.

"Yeah go have fun Jere" Elena urged him "I just miss you" she said tears streaming down her face.

"I miss you guys too" Jeremy said and bid them goodbye before hanging up. Ava sighed and yelped when Elena hugged her tightly; the fairy instinctively wrapped her arms around the taller teen's form.

"I miss him too" Ava whispered. They parted after a moment…"Elena fancy a game of karaoke?" she offered "Ricster bailed on me-"

"Ava-"

"Come on." Ava jumped onto her feet and grabbed Elena's wrist tugging her to her feet.

"Fine-"

"Cool…now wanna be my horse?" she asked. The doppelganger's answer was to walk out "Oh come on.-"the fairy rushed after her. "Jeremy isn't here. Matt sucks at this…and you haven't had a go-"

"Karaoke or piggy back?" Elena bargained.

"Oh…karaoke." Ava declared. Soon enough the Gilbert house was filled with laughter that was coming from the fairy and the doppelganger.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Outfit link on profile. Thanks to those who reviewed. **

**I know it's been a while since I've updated but my laptop had broken down. **

**So on with this Chap-At the beginning Ava gets her hand stuck in the soda machine, we meet Floyd who helps her out but not before taking a pic. Ava, Elena talk to Meredith about Alaric, she hears his thoughts but he relaxes. Elena and Meredith all run off wanting to see the pic leaving Alaric behind. Ava gets dragged to the Wickery Bridge site, where Ava somehow gets into a fight, Alaric and Meredith are on Ava watch. Ava and Klaus talk...well most bicker. Ava crashes into the Gilbert house. Alaric tells her that she'll get the loft. Ava can't help but be excited. We also found out that she fancies Benedict Cumberbatch...his voice,A brief comment on the start of Ava's and Tiki's feud..and what started it. Ava threatens Meredith and gets protective over Alaric. Alaric's alter ego comes out and attacks Ava and Meredith. Ava wakes up with Damon, and talks to Alaric. There's only Elena and Ava left and she gets her to join in on singing. **

**Next Chap-Murder of One...(I think.) Ava is on a rescue mission. **

**Please REVIEW**


	62. Chapter 62

"Come on Ava wake up" Elena prodded the lump that was beneath the mounds of blankets that was on the couch. The doppelganger rolled her eyes when all she got was a grunt and a whine.

"Ava-"the fairy cursed and rolled over pressing herself against the back of the couch.

"Go…ergh-"Elena rolled her eyes hearing the inhuman grumbling coming from the curled up teen.

"Ava. Come on we need to go and check on Ric-"when the blond didn't move the brunette resorted to drastic measures since coaxing the smaller teen wasn't achieving anything. Elena reached down and grabbed the end of the quilt and wrenched off of Ava's huddled form.

"Nooo" Ava whined "why? Bitch why?" the fairy was still burying her face into her pillow.

"Because we're going to see Ric. Now come on and get dress" the doppelganger said sternly, "Ava-oh wow…"the brunette smothered her giggle seeing the state of the blond. Ava's hair was sticking up all over, there was a bit of drool coming from her mouth. "You look hung over."

"I am…too much sugar" Ava grumbled rubbing her thumping head. "Can…you-ergh-just kill me. Please. I feel like I'm dying anyway…and my throat is sore as hell."

Elena scoffed "The sore throat is definitely your fault. You was the one insisting since 'My Heart Will Go On' at least seven times." The blond let out a pitiful groan and grabbed the pillow shoving it over herself. "Are you trying to suffocate yourself?"

"Yes." Came Ava's muffled voice.

"Ava you're young and-"Elena rolled her eyes at how dramatic the teen was…the brunette was grateful that the fairy wasn't hung over due to alcohol, if that was the case she reckons she would be facing the wrath of Damon. Like everyone else in Mystic Falls, Elena could see that Damon and Ava were head over heels…but they had major issues, trust issues of all things. The doppelganger thought she would never see the day of that.

"Elena why are you giggling like a rancid hyena? You're bloody annoying" Ava asked and stumbled off of the couch.

"Well it's funny…you have relationship issues. You of all people-"Elena snickered,

"Bitch…-"Ava huffed and ran her hand through her thick, well tried to but her fingers snagged on some knots.

"Ava stop-"Elena warned but the blond didn't listen, and the brunette winced when the fairy tripped over the duvet that was on the floor. "Oh that's got to hurt" she heard the sound of Ava's face smacking the floor. "Ava?"

"I'm ok…"the fairy sat up, her nose was red. Elena noted the bruise on Ava's face had darkened, it would be a couple of days before the bruise would disappear, her eyes flicked over to the small bandage on Ava's temple she would have to replace that. "I'm good…are you? Elena your floor is moving-"

Elena sighed and rushed over to her friend. "No you are so hung over from sugar" she uttered and helped the smaller teen on her feet.

"No I'm not you are" Ava countered and took a step forward but nearly fell again but Elena grabbed her by the arm. "Your floor should stop moving."

Elena shook her head "Well this isn't how I expected my morning to be like…"she mumbled as she guided the half asleep fairy up the stairs. "Helping an invalid up the stairs…"

"I am not an inva-valid-"Ava huffed and shivered before wiping her stuffy nose.

"Yeah you are…and you're on a sugar crash." Elena tutted, she would need to make a pit stop to the Grill, so she could pick something up for the blond.

* * *

"Stairs…how I hate you." Ava huffed, she and Elena were at Alaric's apartment complex.

"Ava come on-"Elena called "and really sunglasses?" she questioned. The petite fairy was sporting a pair of oversized sunglasses,

"It's too sunny wreaking havoc with my eyes." Ava huffed, and also hitched the strap of the oversize bag.

"Why the hell do you have my bag?" Elena asked as they trudged up the staircase.

"To carry the muffins in" Ava uttered, the doppelganger froze midway, she didn't miss the way the fairy answered quickly, too quickly in fact. A massive take tell sign that the fairy was lying.

"Ava" Elena turned on her heel, causing Ava to run into her back. The doppelganger hurriedly latched onto her arm to stop her from tumbling down the stairs. Ava let out a startled gasp.

"My god Elena all I did was borrow your freaking bag, which is like a mini-suitcase and you try and murder me?" Ava asked dramatically "bitch much-"

"You're hiding something." Elena narrowed her dark orbs on the smaller girl.

"No you are-"Ava held out her hand and gripped the railing, she ran past the doppelganger, Elena scowled and raced up after her, being careful so she wouldn't spill the coffees.

"Ava you're going the wrong way-"Elena hissed grabbing the back of the fairy's jacket.

"HELP I'M BEIGN GRABBED. ELENA RUN SOME NUTTER GOT MY JACKET-"

"AVA WOULD YOU SHUT THE HELL UP-"Elena shrieked back.

"HOW CAN I? SOME FUCKER HAS GOT ME-"Ava screeched gripping tightly onto the straps of the bag, Elena gritted her teeth as she used one hand to hold the fairy and the other to keep the coffees steady.

Alaric's apartment door slammed open, and Damon blurred out with Stefan right behind him. "AVA!-"both Salvatores had been talking in the hunter's apartment, when all of a sudden they heard a very familiar voice screaming. Damon had gotten all geared up for a fight when he knew it was Ava but both he and Stefan came to a screeching halt and took a second to take in the scene. There was the doppelganger juggling the cardboard holder that held the coffees in one hand whilst holding onto the fairy who was in danger of running into the wall.

"AVA I'M THE NUTTER NOW WOULD YOU STOP?" Elena shouted with that the fairy came to an abrupt stop, causing Elena to stagger; she would have fallen if Stefan didn't swiftly arrive and catch her. She shot him a thankful smile; Stefan merely nodded and turned on his heel heading back into the loft. Seems like their relationship was progressing back into its original state.

"Was it me or did Ava resemble a villain off of Scooby Doo?...actually she was more like the road runner." Damon smirked seeing and narrowed his eyes, just realising that the teen was wearing sunglasses indoors. "Why are you wearing sunglasses inside?" he asked standing in the doorway.

"She's hung over from her sugar binge" the doppelganger replied.

"Oh." Damon nodded now that made sense; he folded his arms across his broad chest "why was there so much noise anyway?"

"Elena grabbed me" Ava uttered.

"Yeah I got that part…but why?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"She's hiding something and-"just then there was a low whine coming from the bag that the fairy had a death grip on. Both Damon and Elena didn't miss the way bag moved.

"What the hell is-"

"Coco-"Elena exclaimed as Ava's puppy popped his head out of the top of the bag. "You…my bag. You put a dog in my bag, that bag is worth two hundred dollars." She fumed.

"Well…erm me and Coco are very grateful?" Ava smiled sheepishly.

"Ava-"Elena scowled; from the tone of her voice the blond could tell she was about to rip into her and most likely scold her to death.

"You can't get mad-"Ava pointed out.

"And why not?" Elena asked Damon watched on in obvious amusement, he glanced over his shoulder and saw the grin on Stefan's face; the younger Salvatore brother was obviously listening to what was going on.

"Because I and Coco are way too cute to be mad at" Ava stated.

"And she's got a point" Damon nodded; Elena let out a frustrated groan and shook her head knowing she had lost this argument.

"Why did you even bring Coco?" Elena asked.

Ava shrugged "Felt like I was neglecting my little puppy wuppy. Yes I did." She cooed scratching the sleepy puppy's head. "The more important question is…since when did Damon start to watch cartoons" she countered.

Elena looked oddly at Damon, the vampire shifted and glanced away. "None of your business." He declared.

"Fine." Ava huffed, she had followed the sound of his voice so was now standing in front of him, "if ya don't mind we're here to visit Ricster-"she went to shove past him but Damon grasped her shoulders.

"Nope-"he blocked her off, Elena frowned and attempting to go around him, but once again Damon blocked her whilst keeping a hold of Ava.

"We wanna know how Ricster is. How is he?" Ava asked and moved forward well tried to but Damon kept a firm grip on her.

"Indecent but fine." Damon scratched Coco's head.

Ava's brows furrowed "Wait…you got a naked Ric in there?" she asked and then whistled. "Damn no wonder why we didn't work…-"

"Wait what?" Damon frowned looking alarmed at the cheeky grin on the fairy's face.

"You are soooo…gay for Ric,-"Elena choked on a laugh seeing the horrified look on Damon's face.

"I'm not gay-"Damon snapped.

"Denial…"Ava tutted and shook her head. "A massive sign you are in fact gay. I didn't know that Ric swings that way…"

"I'm not gay-"Alaric shouted from within the apartment "especially not with Damon-"

Ava sighed and sadly shook her head. "The more you deny your homosexual relationship, the more you're hurting your partner Damon-"Damon gaped at her, one second he was taking the piss out of her and the next she managed to turn it on him.

"I'm not gay-"the vampire growled.

"Easy…hey why don't you and the Ricster watch Brokeback Mountain?" the fairy wagged her eyebrows suggestively.

"SHUT UP AVA" both Alaric and Damon yelled out at the same time. There was a moment of silence before the fairy burst out into a fitful of giggles.

"Kidding, kidding. So can we come in now?" she asked.

"No can do princess-"Damon smirked seeing the annoyed look on her face, his eyes roamed her face, they lingered on her bruised cheek. "He's fine."

"When you say that do you mean there wasn't any issues last night?" Elena asked tactfully, but that diminished as soon as Ava opened her mouth.

"So he didn't turn into a psychotic bitch?" Ava asked.

"No, slept like a baby" Damon informed them. "Woke up as Alaric, and had no urges to kill council members."

Ava cocked an eyebrow and felt the oversized sunglasses slipping down the bridge of her nose, "You're hiding something." She uttered.

"No-"

"I can tell by the tone of your voice Damon" Ava cut him off.

"What are you hiding Damon?" Elena asked trying to see around the vampire's head.

"Nothing. Honestly Ava you're beginning to turn into Elena, controlling and paranoid-"

"Eww no. not Elena-"Ava groaned

"Hey-"the doppelganger cried out slightly offended. But the fairy and the vampire ignored her.

"Fine keep your secrets-"

"Great and I'll take these-"he grabbed the two cups of coffee "any food? After all you do know what they say? The way into a psycho's killer heart is through his stomach."

Elena rolled her eyes "Yeah, we got his favourites. Double chocolate chip muffins. Ava hand them over-"

Damon snorted "Seriously you left Ava in charge of the food? Especially something full of chocolate?"

"Hey. I can control myself" Ava huffed, "I didn't eat it...even though I wanted to." She muttered and pulled out the bag and shoved it in Damon's direction. The elder Salvatore peered into the bag and quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you shouldn't have given her the muffins."

"What-"

Elena grabbed the paper and scowled when she saw that there were no muffins. "Ava why-"

"It was not me." Ava pouted "I had too much sugar; the muffin would have made me throw up." She exclaimed.

"Then who-"Elena was interrupted when there was a low whine.

"Oh bitch…Coco ate the muffins." The fairy shook her head, and raised her hand and smiled feeling her puppy's cold snout. "Damn he's learning-"

"Damn-"Damon snorted "you're even a bad influence on a dog."

Ava huffed "Well you're gay with Ricster…probably stare at his ass as he walks by." She hitched the strap of her bag higher up her shoulder.

"I'm not gay-"

"Sure you're not." she said sarcastically, Damon was about to retort but saw the teasing smile on her face. He rolled his blue orbs and tugged hard on one of her curls.

"Sad to say girlies, you're both going to have to miss out on Alaric time." Damon uttered.

"Pfft…no way." Ava exclaimed "Ricster has time for me always…right Ricster-"she went to push her way through the door, but Damon slammed his hands on her slight shoulders.

"Nope." He said firmly.

"Fine just take this-"Elena cut in not wanting an argument breaking out between Ava and Damon, shoving the coffees into his hand. "And-"

"Yes, yes…now bye-"before the fairy could blink dropped a lingering kiss on Ava's cheek. She felt the familiar tingle going down her spine. Elena cleared her throat feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Goodbye princess." He purred into her ear and smirked hearing her breath hitching. Without another word he slammed the door shut in their faces.

"Well that was…."Elena trailed off seeing the dopey grin on Ava's face. "Gosh you and Damon should sort things out-"

"Shush Elena" Ava huffed "Come I fancy some pancakes…and waffles and….a big cake." She turned on her heel and gripped on the banister as slowly made her way downstairs.

"No-no more sugar." Elena scolded, chasing after the fairy.

* * *

"Come on Coco do your business." Ava shouted in frustration, she was currently in the woods with Caroline and Elena; the fairy had Coco all set up in the doppelganger's oversize bag but was forced to get the puppy out since he was whining so much. Caroline was the one to realise that the puppy had to either pee or poop.

Elena had attached the leash to Coco's collar and the two older teens wondered off, Ava knew that the brunette was most likely telling Caroline about how Alaric was the one who murdered her father.

Truth was Ava would rather be here with Coco than dealing with that. "Coco…come on…do something." She could hear the leaves being scuffed and then the sound of running water. "Finally ya did a piss. Now mush…"she declared and expected the chocolate Labrador to run. "Oh for god's sake move-."she ordered. "Bloody useless cute dog." Ava grunted and was forced to pull the puppy as it didn't move an inch.

Elena and Caroline carried on walking down the pathway, not too worried about Ava since the blond knew the layout of Mystic Falls like the back of her hand. They were there when Claudine drilled it into her.

"I can't believe Alaric Saltzman killed my father." Caroline said tearfully. Before Elena could comfort her there was a rustle behind them. They spun around and saw Ava stamping through the leaves, and were dragging a pudgy Coco with her.

"Ava-"Elena said startled "you're choking him."

"No I'm not" Ava shook her head "You're cool Coco right?" the dog let out a bark and rolled its tongue out of its mouth. She rolled her milky green orbs sensing the disproval rolling off of Elena in waves. So she opted to scoop Coco up, and hold the dozing the puppy under her arm. "So you told her then?" she asked, Caroline and Elena waited for Ava to join them before they set off again.

"What-"

"Well psycho Ric killed her dad." Ava said bluntly, Elena cringed, god the bloody fairy was never subtle. "Hey I am…"

"Get out of my head Ava." Elena shook her head and turned back to face Caroline; Ava licked her lips and scratched Coco's head.

"Alright…"Ava huffed "someone's on their period right Coke?...Eww" she gagged when she felt the puppy's slimy tongue touching her hand.

Once again they set off down the path, Ava trailed behind since she was following the sound of their footsteps and voices. Plus she didn't fancy walking into a tree or tripping up over a root.

"Look Caroline, I can't expect you to be ok with this." Elena started "But at least these herbs that Bonnie given him…they're…they're-"

"They're healing him." Ava pitched in hearing the doppelganger fumbling for words. "So that's keeping his dark bitchy side buried." Thank god for Bonnie, the fairy thought…gosh she really needed to spend some time with her favourite witch…it was hard though.

"Yeah and that's supposed to make everything ok?" Caroline snapped.

Ava scoffed a scowl forming on her lips. "Hell no…you have to get through this, this isn't Ric's fault so don't go blaming him." she defended the hunter.

"He killed my father-"Caroline cried spinning around, she came to a sudden stop causing the smaller blond to bump into her.

"Alaric didn't" Ava snapped "It was that ring…something that he had no control over. Of all the people Care, I thought you would have understood. Especially after that night at the carnival…"the vampire paled realising that Ava was referring to her losing complete control over her bloodlust and ended up killing one of the workers.

"Look Caroline-"Elena stepped in between the blond teens, not wanting a fight to break out. "It's not ok, but Ava is right Ric, is a victim of the Supernatural, he didn't ask for this. It just happened to him, like Bonnie's mom I mean she didn't ask to become a vampire, and neither did Stefan or Tyler-"

"Or me." Caroline sighed, knowing that she could hold something against someone when they had absolute no control over it.

"Or you." Elena conceded "none of you ask for this, hell I doubt Ava asked to be a fairy…but-"

"It is what it is." Ava murmured "you can't change things Care…and to be honest I like you more as a vampire than a human-"

"Hey-"

"Oh come on. You was such a bitchy human…who'd thought that killing you would make you a better person." Ava grinned.

Caroline giggled and dropped her arm around Ava's shoulders. The fairy always somehow managed to make her feel better. "Gosh Ava what would we do without you?" she guided the fairy forward, Elena followed closely behind. The vampire saw the smaller blond opening her mouth, no doubt about to give a witty comeback "No Ava that was a rhetorical question."

"Oh…"Ava pouted. "You always ruin my fun."

"Hey" Matt exclaimed coming into the appearing. "What's with the mysterious text from Stefan-"

"Oh he's got an announcement." Ava drawled,

"Oh" Caroline grinned "what?"

Before she could answer though Damon and Stefan had joined them in the clearing. "Where's Bonnie? I'd text her as well." Stefan asked noting that the witch wasn't with the quartet.

"Erm…Bonnie's mom bailed again. So she should sit this one out" Caroline cleared her throat.

"What's wrong princess?" Damon asked seeing the pout on the teen's face. He walked over to her so that he was standing behind her.

"How comes he didn't text me-"

"Because you can't see." Stefan drawled.

"No need to be an insensitive jerk…ass." Ava huffed, placing Coco on the forest floor; she knew one of the others would keep an eye on the pup.

"So what was the announcement?" Caroline asked eagerly looking over to Stefan. The younger Salvatore looked at her in confusion, the only announcement he had was about the stakes…but Caroline couldn't know about that could she? "What-"

"Ava said you've got an announcement." The blond vampire exclaimed, Damon looked down at the fairy beside him, and didn't miss the oh so familiar twinkle in her milky green orbs, she had shed her oversized sunglasses earlier.

"What-"

"Elena is pregnant-"Ava declared loudly,

"What?"

"Huh-"

"WHAT-"Stefan, Elena and Matt shrieked in unison.

"And Stefan is the father-"the fairy carried out, Damon smothered his laughter and discreetly took his cell out, it was totally a Kodak moment seeing the expression on Stefan's face.

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE PREGNANT" Caroline screeched bouncing up and down "AND STEFAN? YOU'RE A DADDY, YOU TWO WOULD BE AWESOME PARENTSS-"

"HOW COULD YOU ELENA-?" Matt shouted going red in the face "PREGNANT AT THIS AGE? YOU'VE GOT YOUR WHOLE FUTURE AHEAD-"

"I'M NOT PREGNANT." Elena screamed.

"You like causing trouble don't you?" Damon murmured into Ava's ear, her breath hitched when she felt his callous finger sliding down her cheek.

Ava cleared her thoughts; gosh she had forgotten Damon's effect on her. "Well…it's fun-"

"I call dibs on being godmother." Caroline yelled bouncing on the spot.

"I'm not pregnant-"Elena cried out "Ava-"

"Alright" Ava shouted clearing her throat "Caroline, Matt Stefan isn't the father of Elena's baby…it's Tyler-"

"WHAT?" Caroline, Stefan and Elena screamed.

"Ava-"Damon said sternly, but there was a smile on his face.

"Fine Elena isn't pregnant…and Caroline seriously? You bought that Stefan was the father? He's dead-"

"Thanks" Stefan said sarcastically.

Caroline blushed "Oh…."Elena rolled her eyes.

"He's dead…so his wand may work but no sperm comes out right?" Ava asked after a moment of silence.

Damon laughed hard "Shit did you replace the word dick for wand?"

"What? I wasn't gonna say penis-"Ava snapped "ass-"

"Honey-"

"Fuck off Damon-"Elena's, Caroline's, and Matt's eyes darted between the couple, whilst Stefan groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, he could feel a migraine coming on.

"I'd like to fuck you-"Damon countered, and grinned seeing the blush on her cheeks.

"You're such a dick-"

"You want to touch mine?" he wagged his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"Eww STEFAN" Ava screamed "Damon is being a-"

"ENOUGH-"Stefan shouted silencing the fairy and his brother. He narrowed his moss green coloured eyes when the petite blond opened her mouth. "I swear to god Ava, you'll be on a time out if another word comes out of your mouth." Ava pouted and folded her arms across her chest. She kicked the ground and huffed, knowing that now wouldn't be the most appropriate time to mess about.

"What are we doing here?" Matt asked after a moment, he was bringing the topic back on hand.

"We found some more white-oak, long story wait for the movie." Damon drawled, Ava swallowed they found white oak? That's the only weapon that can kill an Original permanently.

"Hang on, white-oak? You have a weapon that can kill Klaus?" Elena asked in disbelief.

"Nope" Stefan smirked, finally if this plan goes right Klaus would be out all of their lives for good. "We all have a weapon." With that he dropped the small duffle bag at the quartet's feet, it was full of freshly made of white-oak stakes.

Ava licked her lips, she was standing in-between Matt and Elena, they had all gathered around the Salvatores creating a semi-circle.

"Klaus has always been one step ahead of us." Stefan announced. "This time we have the advantage, we're all armed-"

"Except Ava." Damon stated, and his lips tugged into a frown when the fairy made no move to argue with him. He shook it off, the others had agreed for the fairy not to be armed, figuring it'll just put her in even more danger. "They are all linked, meaning we only need to kill one of them. We need to seize the best opportunity that means we need to be prepared for every opportunity-"

"Scenario one" Damon declared, and noted the unease in Ava's stance, he needed to talk to her. The fairy shoved her hands into her pockets and teetered on the balls of her feet. A tale-tell sign she was nervous as hell. "You get to play Klaus." He grabbed Elena and pulled the doppelganger over to his and Stefan's side.

"Rebekah is our target." Stefan carried on; Ava chewed her bottom lip, now they were involving the female Original? "So we distract her and catch her off guard. And to do that we need to keep Klaus separate and occupied. And this is where you come into play Ava-"

Ava's eyebrows shot to her hairline "What?" she asked dumbfounded; she wanted nothing to do with this abominable plan. "I-why me?" she snapped in frustration.

"Because he has a freaky crush on you." Matt answered; a small growl came out of Damon's mouth.

"We shouldn't do this-"Ava muttered licking her lips.

"Believe me I rather you didn't do it." Damon scowled glaring at the soil covered ground.

Ava shifted her weight onto the other foot, she had dropped Elena's oversize bag in the back of the doppelganger's car.

"No I mean this plan-"

"Ava-"Damon snarled

"What?" the fairy asked incredulously, "If we leave them alone then maybe they would leave us alone. Why do we always have to do something to piss them off?" She balled her fists.

"Ava he ruined all of our lives." Elena argued, "He killed Jenna, Ava or have you forgotten that? He sired you, controlled you, and used you-"

"You guys are doing that anyway to me." Ava stated there was a resounding silence "I'm Klaus bait. Just…can't we just leave them alone…?"

Before any of the others could blink, Damon grabbed Ava's hand and dragged her away. "Damon-"she grunted when she found herself pinned to a tree trunk, she felt the bark digging into the back of her jacket.

"What is it with you and the Originals?" he asked seriously, "Do you have feelings for Klaus? Is that why you're so against this?" when she didn't answer, he let out a low sigh, and gently cupped her cheek, and looked into her milky green orbs. "Ava-"

"No I don't have feelings for him." Ava replied "I….don't know what to feel Damon, with him. Part of me hates him so much…but the other part? He…was there when you weren't."

Damon closed his eyes, and felt a pang in his heart. He deserved that and he knew it, he just kept pushing Ava away and she fell into Klaus's open arms. "I know Ava…and I am so sorry." He said, sincerity ringing through his words. "So sorry…but Ava, if Klaus is alive…soon enough you won't be."

Ava's brows furrowed in confusion "Damon-"

"Listen Ava." He wasn't pinning her to the tree anymore, just holding her against it. His grip was loose enough so if she wanted to she could push Damon away, but she didn't. "Klaus has spent over hundreds, hundreds of years looking for ways to become a hybrid, and I turn create them. He wouldn't hesitate to spill your blood just for his own gain. I know you Ava, and I know that you don't want to be a fairy blood-bag. You're too good for that.-"

"Let's just leave them alone, I'll be aging anyway and Elena as well, as soon as we're gone then…then it'll be fine." Ava said earnestly, she felt a barrage of guilt hit her at the mere thought of killing Klaus and the other Originals.

"What about future fairies?" Damon asked, not even wanting to think about Ava aging, he knew it was inventible he just wanted to live in the moment with Ava.

"They won't be…-"she remembered something that Gran told her. She was the only one here since all of her kind was in a different realm.

"But Klaus doesn't know that does he? He just thinks they'll be one in the future. Ava he will hunt countless of girls down…"Damon murmured, his thumb brushing against her bottom, lip. God it was soft, what he wouldn't give just to kiss her senseless.

"I don't want you to be a blood-bag for that. And over my dead body I'll let Klaus take you away again. I lost you once, never again. So this plan is going to happen whether you want it or not. With your help though, I might just get out of this alive."

Ava closed her eyes and sighed, inhaling Damon's familiar scent. Realising that they would be going through with this plan and if she helped out…none of them would end up dead. "Ok…"she whispered, she knew one thing for sure. She still loved Damon, and she knew it would destroy if he ended up dead. Ava already lost the most important people in her life, and she couldn't let that happen again. If this plan didn't go right, Klaus would have vengeance on his mind and kill everyone, all the people she grown up with, the people who'd taken care of her in her darkest time.

"Ok." Damon's breath fanned across her face; "come on." he took her hand and led her back to where the others were. They had been chatting amongst themselves.

"We're good to go?" Stefan asked his brother, as Ava took her place.

"Yes." The raven head vampire nodded, giving Ava's hand a small squeeze. "Ok, so for right now we need you Caroline to play Rebekah." He walked over to Caroline and grabbed her arms. "We use the quarter back to distract her." He pointed at Matt. "Just keep her talking."

"How?" Matt asked incredulously.

"Just distract, she's lonely and desperate-"

"Clearly, didn't you two make out?" Caroline commented. Ava smirked at that.

"I was pretty desperate too." She nodded

"Ha ha." Damon said sarcastically "beefcake holds blond bombshell, I come up behind her-"he demonstrated on Caroline "and hold her arms like this-"Ava heard a squeal of pain. "It gives me time for one shot." Stefan finished off.

"Great this plan is going to go so well." Ava said, sarcasm oozing from her tone.

"So we all have one stake and we use it when we get the chance." Stefan took a step back.

The fairy zipped her jacket up "So no last moments of pity attacks." Damon uttered, his eyes darting between Ava and Elena.

"Don't worry about me." The doppelganger sniped "not after what happened with Bonnie's mom." Ava cocked an eyebrow "Yeah…no that one was kind of your fault." She said tucking a stray curl behind her ear.

"Ava-"Caroline hissed.

"Oh shush you're the one who agreed." Ava retorted.

"Fine are we all good? Barbie?" Damon looked at Caroline,

"Oh I am, anything to break Tyler's sire bond." The fairy blinked she forgot about that part, so there was something good about all of this.

"Busboy?" the raven head vampire looked at Matt.

"Do I have a choice?" he countered.

"Fair enough." Damon nodded.

Stefan gripped onto the white-oak stake. "We have twelve stakes, and a shot of killing an Original. We can do this."

"Yes because so many of our group plans go so well." Ava muttered she had gotten the feeling in her gut that something was going to go horribly wrong.

"Right…you're so optimistic." Stefan rolled his eyes "let's try another scenario. Elena you grab the cross bow, and Matt you play Klaus."

"And Ava…you're puppy has got its head stuck in a tree trunk." Caroline said seeing the chocolate Labrador wiggling its bottom.

"Oh god sake." Ava huffed and stalked towards the puppy, completely going in the wrong direction.

"You know…it's true." Caroline said.

"What?" Damon, Matt, Stefan and Elena all looked at her.

"How owners resemble their pets." The blond vampire laughed, and their eyes snapped in Ava's direction hearing the teen yelping.

"How the hell did she get her head stuck in a tree trunk?" Damon shook his head, "ready?" he looked at the others. They all nodded and pulled out their cells.

"Fucking hell stop taking bloody pictures and get me the hell out of here" Ava shouted hearing their sound of clicking.

* * *

"Ok is it bad?" Ava asked, she, Caroline, Matt and Elena were in the town-square and were having lunch. The brunette had dropped Coco off at home.

The female vampire sighed as Ava chewed her sandwich, the others had finished their meal earlier.

"It's…-"

"Like someone has been choking you. That tree dug into you or what." Matt said eyeing the small cuts and scratches across Ava's pale neck. "God damn Ava, it looks like you went twelve rounds with Mike Tyson."

"Thanks." Ava swallowed and grabbed her water bottle, as Elena made her way over to them. The brunette was attempting to contact Bonnie.

"Shame you can't have vampire blood." Caroline uttered, eyeing the fairy's bruise cheek, gash and now there was another injury to add to the list.

"Hmm…just have to heal the human way." Ava shrugged her shoulders. Caroline then went onto tell Matt what was going on with Alaric. Ava was perched on the back of trunk of Caroline's car, swinging her legs back and forth.

"Mr Saltzman was like the most normal guy in town." Matt exclaimed.

Ava scoffed "He was a vampire hunter, hardly normal. You know what Matty I think you're the only one who calls him Mr Saltzman."

Matt hummed "And I think you're the only one who calls me Matty. I don't even know why you I let you call me that." He muttered the last part, but both Ava and Caroline heard him.

"Because I'm the best." Ava said with a smile on her face.

"And so modest" Caroline said sarcastically, just as Elena came over to them.

"Is it weird that Bonnie is not returning my calls?" Elena asked them.

"No…I ignore your calls all the time." The fairy blurted out.

"I know that's why I come over." Elena uttered and bit her lower lip thoughtfully. Matt shrugged his shoulders and looked around as if Bonnie would come jumping out from behind a tree. But something caught his attention.

"Is it weird that Klaus's brother is in town-square?" Matt asked. They all jumped when Ava leapt off of the car.

"Oh my god is Elijah here?" Ava asked excitedly, "Is there anything in my teeth?" she showed them her teeth,

"Ava what-why the hell are you taking your jacket off?" Matt asked as the fair struggled to unzip herself.

"Ok so she still has her crush on Elijah-"Caroline giggled as Ava smoothed down her messy curls. "What are you going to do?" she grabbed the fairy's arm she wouldn't put it pass the smaller blond to run into the road.

"Going to kiss Elijah senseless…and marry him." Ava stated.

"Ok…no" Caroline shook her head.

"It's not Elijah, its Finn" Elena told her, she, Caroline and Matt all gaped at the Original who was smiling which was just weird.

"Oh…boo Finn…I want Elijah" Ava slumped against the car.

"Forget that, I thought he left town." Elena frowned. Caroline tucked her hair behind her ear, she used her heightened hearing to pick up on Finn's and the other vampire's conversation. She told the other three what they were saying.

"I'm going to call Stefan." Elena said pulling her cell out of her pocket.

Matt leant against the car beside Ava; the jock looked down at her. "So you really fancy Elijah huh?"

Ava rolled her milky orbs "What's not to like? He's classy, a gentlemen…and I heard from Ric that he's got nice hair. Imagine what's underneath those buttoned down shirt he wears. You think he's an abs man?" she asked.

Matt stared at Ava, feeling incredibly awkward. "Ava-"

"I would so strip him…and tie him up. But he comes across as a dominant type of guy. So he probably wants to be on top…I don't mind that." Ava uttered, "I prefer him to be gentle first and then get rough-"

Matt balked "Ok no…no this is so wrong. You're…Ava…no sex for you. I need a drink." Without another word he walked off to The Grill.

There was a moment of silence between Ava and Caroline before they erupted in giggles and laughter. "Oh snap Ava, Matt's face was priceless." She wiped her tears of laughter. Ava laughed and her face was flushed.

"Shit…most fun today…"

"Elijah does have nice hair." Caroline admitted as they settled back down against the car. The vampire saw Elena walking further away from them most likely arguing with Stefan. "And you know what? I think he could have abs-"

"Ok." Ava cut the taller girl off. "I'm just going to say this once." Caroline quirked an eyebrow "Step off bitch, Elijah is mine."

There was another moment of silence before Caroline gushed "Oh you are soooo super, super cute." She pinched Ava's cheeks, the fairy yelped and attempting to bat her hands away but couldn't. "Look at you threatening me for a man…Elijah-"

"Who is a sexy beast." Ava squealed when Caroline managed to pinch her cheeks.

"Aww you are so adorable. I could just eat you up."

"Oh god." Ava grumbled now Caroline was definitely going to faff around with her. "ELENA HURRY UP AND QUIT TALKING TO YOUR LOVER BOY."

* * *

"So wait Alaric was attacked?" Ava asked as Elena grabbed her hand, the doppelganger spotted Stefan walking down the street. "And Damon has been kidnapped?"

"Yes." Elena replied, she didn't miss the worry on Ava's face. "It'll be ok Ava." Ava blinked not al all believe her. Why the hell did Rebekah grab Damon? She thought.

Elena sighed "Stefan" she called causing him to turn around "how is he?" she was referring to Alaric.

Ava bit her bottom lip, feeling concern for her history teacher. "Hey he's just banged up." Stefan informed them "Ava did you eat?"

"Seriously? Worrying about my eating habits right now-"

"Did you eat?" he asked sternly, making her feel like a little kid.

"Yes." Ava huffed "and before you asks, nothing sugary."

"Good." They carried on walking down the street. "Caroline is going to stay with him, making sure he stays Alaric." He said. Ava nodded glad that someone was there for him, she would have gone to spend time with him, but Caroline, Elena and Stefan were against the idea. It was too dangerous and neither of them had forgotten what had happened between Ava and Alaric when she was alone. "Matt texted me and said Finn was still in the Grill. We need to plan our next move-"Ava came to an abrupt stop causing Elena slam into her back.

"Next move?" Ava asked incredulously "fuck your next move. Rebekah has got Damon; bitch is a psycho our next move should be getting him back." She snapped.

Stefan sighed and placed his hands on her shoulders. "No, we need to stay on point we need to kill an Original that's the plan." Elena swallowed seeing Ava's cheeks flushing with red, the fairy was pissed. The doppelganger took a hasty step back, not wanting to be caught in the crossfire.

"What?" Ava seethed "that was the plan. Now it's changed, because Damon got himself kidnapped."

"Look Ava, I know you're worried but if Damon knew even for one second that we were talking about missing the chance to kill these people, he would lose his mind." Stefan bit out.

"Oh fuck you Stefan." Ava shoved him hard "Damon's life is hanging in the balance. When you were taken by those tomb vampires he came running to your rescue."

Stefan closed his eyes knowing that the fairy was right. "Ava I know what my brother wants-"

"Yeah so do I. we have to go save him-"

"Sorry Ava but we're keeping to the plan." Stefan shrugged his shoulders.

Ava clenched her fists "Fine." She snapped "if you're not going to save him then I'll do it by myself." She turned on her heel and stalked off, the first place she would go would be the Mikealson mansion. Before Ava could even reach the end of the street a strong hand latched onto her wrist and she was shoved into a side alley.

"Hey-"

"Listen you go on your own Ava I won't be happy-"

"I don't care-"

"Well I do. I am not letting you go walking into danger." Stefan growled, "Damon wouldn't like it and neither do I-"

"Well Damon is in trouble" Ava snapped, her heart was threatening to leap out of her chest. "I…I…I'm scared for him Stefan. I don't-please we have to do something." Tears welled up in her eyes. Stefan sighed, his eyes softened at the sight of Ava's face.

"Ok…listen if we go through with this plan, that means Rebekah we'll drop dead and Damon won't be killed." Stefan said.

Ava frowned "What? But she could be killing him now-"

"No. Damon is their leverage, at the moment he isn't in any immediate danger. And they would all be dead before that would happen. So you'll help me?" he asked, Elena appeared at the side of the alley.

Ava took a deep breath "Fine. Let's get on with this."

* * *

Damon groaned in pain, he could feel the blood sliding down his arms. He looked up groggily hearing light footsteps coming towards him. Sweat marred his face and he was panting light, he narrowed his eyes seeing a petite figure coming towards him, it was shrouded in darkness. His eyes widened when the person moved closer.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Damon growled seeing Ava's face.

"Bitch much!" she huffed "I'm here to save you" Ava licked her lips and stepped closer, his breathing was loud and raspy.

"Get out of here. If Rebekah finds you she will kill you." He moaned in pain, causing the blond to frown.

"Well tell me what to do. I don't fancy ending up dead." Ava uttered "and you know for a fact I'm too stubborn to move. So come on." she insisted.

Damon swallowed wishing for the fairy to simply just walk away, but knowing her she wouldn't. "Fine…my wrists are shackled above my head. Open it carefully." He said weakly, "take two steps forward and reach up."

"Wrist pinned above your head eh? Sounds like some kinky sex-"

"Ava. Hurry." he snapped.

"Right." He watched as Ava took two step forwards, so her chest brushed against his. He towered over her small frame, just as he instructed, the fairy held her hands out and glided them up his arm. She grunted and had to stand on the tips of her toes as her fingers closed in on around the spike device. With some effort Ava miraculously managed to free his wrist.

"Whoa-"Ava exclaimed when he sagged against her. With even more effort she reached up and freed his other wrist. "Bloody hell you're heavy." She muttered, as he lifted his arm placing it around her shoulders so they could escape quicker. "Do you feed on fat people or something?"

Damon snorted such an Ava thing to say. "Come on." they staggered down the hallway, the vampire slumped but the fairy shouldered his weight.

"We have to keep going." Ava said earnestly,

"How do you even know the layout-"he groaned as they kept walking. She was leading him past the drawing room, where they had that disastrous dinner party with Klaus and Elijah.

"I have been here before." He could hear voice straining, and attempting to ease some of his weight off of her.

They staggered into the parlour as it would lead them to the side door. Ava stumbled down the wooden steps causing Damon to fall into a heap. He sat up, and she crawled forward so that she was on her knees in front of him.

"I need a minute-"he slurred.

"No. Damon please don't go sleep." Ava pleaded, his eyes slowly opened feeling her soft hands cupping his sweat covered face.

"Just go Ava please-"

"The hell I'm going. I'm trying to be an epic heroine." She uttered and cursed under her breath when he started to slump. He was getting weaker; he managed to make out Ava shoving her sleeve up. She held up her uncovered wrist.

"Ava-"

"Drink Damon, come on. Fairy blood is like crack-drink it. Please I need you to drink." Damon's eyes remained on her desperate face. Ava hissed when his fangs sank into the delicate skin on the inside of her wrist. Damon groaned feeling her delicious blood flowing down his throat. He felt himself getting stronger. He ran his tongue over the marks seeing her pained expression.

"Why-"

"Duh I love you. I'd do anything for you." Ava said smiling at him; Damon's large hands came up to cup her face. He pressed his temple against hers and inhaled her scent.

"I love you to." Damon said truthfully.

All of a sudden he felt a dark shadow hovering above them; he looked up and saw Klaus standing there.

"Love? I'm home…"

Right before Damon's eyes Ava moved out his hold, he watched on in stunned silence as the fairy ran over to the hybrid.

"Klaus-"he felt his heart seized up seeing her grinning at the Original, the way she grinned at him. It was full of love, hope, and adoration.

"Ava-"Klaus wrapped his arms around her waist and swung her around. "How I missed you." His accented voice rang in the silent room.

"I missed you too. Never leave me." Ava murmured. Damon felt sick to his stomach and had the urge to rip Klaus's hands off of his girl.

"Never." Klaus vowed and cupped Ava's face. He leant down and kissed her, she eagerly kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"AVA-"Damon shouted causing the fairy to freeze and turn around so she was facing his direction.

"Who's that?" Klaus questioned, and rage burned in Damon's eyes when he saw the Original's hand stroking her side.

Ava stared directly into Damon's eyes. "No one. He is no one." Those few words shattered his heart. "Come on Klaus. You can show me how much you love me."

"It'll be my pleasure love. I believe we haven't even christened the kitchen yet." With that he scooped up the fairy, and blurred off. Her giggles ringing throughout the silent house.

"NO-"Damon roared and blinked hard, it was all a dream, a horrible, realistic dream. He looked around, it was light and he was still chained up. He growled lowly in his throat seeing a smirking Rebekah watching him. "You bitch."

Rebekah walked around him, "It's not fun when someone messes with your thoughts is it?" she asked. "I think I got Ava down like a pat. She was very realistic wasn't she?" the female Original relished in the anger and pain coming from the other vampire. She stepped forward and aligned her lips with his ears. "That's what is going to happen you do know that right? Ava will go off into the sunset with Klaus…-"

"No way in hell." Damon snarled.

Rebekah smirked "Ava belongs to Niklaus…hell she belongs to our family. We are the Originals; we are much more superior than you and the rest of Mystic Falls. Don't you get it Damon? Ava is too good for you." She taunted the vampire. Damon felt anger and hate rising up within him.

"Over my dead body Ava will be with you and your freak of a brother." Damon lunged forward but hissed in pain when the spikes of the cuffs ripped even further into his skin.

"Shame…oh well." With that Rebekah stabbed the knife into his chest, and Damon's pained screamed echoed off of the walls.

* * *

Ava paced up and down nervously biting her lower lip. She was currently in the Boarding House with Caroline, since Stefan and driven her back here earlier. She didn't mind, since the fairy wanted to stay far away from this plan.

"Ava stop pacing you're making me dizzy." Caroline said.

"I can't help it." Ava said frustrated, running her slim fingers through her thick blond hair. "At the moment there's a mental plan going down…and Damon? fuck I don't even know if he is alive or what?"

"Ok…just-"

"Swear to god blondie I will punch you in the face if you say 'calm down'" she mimicked the vampire's voice.

Caroline frowned "I don't actually sound like that do I?" she asked "Do I?-do I?-"Ava heard her using different tones and rolled her milky green orbs.

"Hey-"Elena and Stefan jogged into the parlour. "Is Alaric-"

"He's still Alaric." The blond vampire assured the doppelganger. "I gave him a bottle of Bonnie's herbs and he went home."

Ava swallowed "So did it work? You killed him right?" she asked, licking her lips. The fairy had finally stopped pacing.

"Did it work?" Caroline asked eagerly, she just wanted her Tyler back.

"Nothing has worked until I have seen Klaus's dead body-"

"Ok forget bloody Klaus." Ava cut him off "what about Damon? are we going to find him now?" she asked.

Before Stefan could answer the worried fairy, Elena's cell rang. Ava groaned and flopped down onto the couch. She made sure to close up all the barriers in her mind, since she already had a raging headache.

Ava could only hear Elena's side of the conversation. "Bonnie! Where have you been…Klaus should be dead-"the fairy brows furrowed and she sat up. Klaus? "Klaus should be dead…they should all be dead. We just killed Finn…-"Ava could feel the tension in the room spiking up a notch. "Where's Damon?-…in Klaus's mansion-"relief swept through Ava, now they know where Damon was. "Are you alright…no Bonnie- she hanged up on me."

"What happened?" Ava jumped onto her feet.

"The plan backfired. They're all alive except Klaus." Stefan seethed, anger radiated off of his form. "Stay with Caroline, you to Ava-"he ordered as he stormed out of the room. Ava, Elena and Caroline chased after him.

"No I'm coming-"Ava started "I've spent my night here…so boring. I need to go with-"

"No" Stefan snapped, "I can't have you in danger as well. I call you when it's over."

Ava groaned stupid vampires she thought. "Stefan stop" Elena snapped "Klaus is stronger than you, we need another plan-"

Ava swore "To hell with your plans. You can't kill Klaus. Let's just get Damon." she snapped wanting to rip her hair out.

"No we need Klaus to be dead-"

"Stefan stop it." Elena grabbed her boyfriend's arm "you're acting in anger-"

"Anger get things done Elena." Stefan snapped

"Or it'll get you killed. And Damon killed along with you." The brunette exclaimed, hoping for Stefan to see things rationally. Ava did understand Stefan's hatred for Klaus, the hybrid had destroyed him, but now was not the time to dive into something so dangerous.

"Klaus does not get to survive this…not after everything he's done." Stefan said "I'm going-"

"Wait-"

"You're staying here Ava. Move an inch I will lock you in the cellar." Stefan threatened the blond. Ava scowled when she heard the front door slamming shut. "Fuck sake-"she kicked over a chair in frustration, and glared in the direction of the front door.

"I miss well-adjusted Stefan." Caroline sniffed as soon as those words left her mouth the door flew open and Stefan was thrown in, right into Ava's path.

Ava yelled out in alarm as she was sent flying back, Stefan managed to twist them around so he took the brunt of their fall.

"God…"Ava groaned "So I can come-"

"No-"Stefan's arms were wrapped around Ava's small form. Elena and Caroline looked at the pair in the alarm, Sage stormed in.

"Ding dong-"Caroline went to lunge at the older vampire, but she stood no chance. Sage backhanded her across the face sending the other female to the ground. "I'm not here for you." She snarled "I'm here for him-"Stefan shoved Ava behind him seeing Sage coming towards them. Ava crawled backwards, and felt her back collide against the wall. Another vampire entered the scene causing Elena to freeze.

"I had to Sage-"Stefan said groaning.

"Oh you remember me-"she kicked the younger vampire. Ava felt Stefan slam into the wall beside her.

"Stefan-"Ava swallowed, fear seeped from her form, he grabbed her hand and glared up at the red head.

"Good you remembered me. Then you'd know I'd like to go all ten rounds-"she was about to attack Stefan again, but Sage let out hacking coughs.

"Sage?" the other vampire who was holding Elena prisoner cry out.

Sage looked down wide eye at Stefan, as blood leaked from her nose. She went to grab Ava…for who knows what but Stefan shot up and easily threw her to the ground.

"Troy help me." Sage cried out. Troy rushed forward but also started to let out hacking coughs. Stefan grabbed Ava's hand and hauled her onto her feet, making sure to keep the fairy behind him. Stefan, Elena and Caroline all gathered around the choking vampires. "What's happening to me-"Sage gasped, and right before their eyes she turned an ashen grey colour as did Troy.

"She just died." Elena stated looking at the other three who were equally as shocked.

* * *

"Wants me to stay huh?" Ava grumbled as she opened the large windows. She was in the room that she had occupied whilst she was living at the Boarding House. Caroline, Elena and Stefan were talking downstairs.

The younger Salvatore still wouldn't relent about going with him to get Damon. Which annoyed her beyond belief. So she decided to be discreet. She felt the cold air against her skin and settled herself on the ledge of the window.

"Come on Ava, isn't the first time you snuck out." She muttered, not too worried about the others since they were too busy. Ava slowly started to scale down the side of the house and grinned in triumphant when her boot clad feet hit the soil. She didn't waste any time and ran into the direction of where Stefan parked his car. She groped the trunk handle and opened it up.

"Never thought I'd be doing this." The fairy muttered and then climbed into the trunk. She managed to shut it and all she had to do was wait. Ava blinked and curled up, soon enough she heard the car door slamming and then the rumble of an engine. Perfect she thought, she was going along after all. Ava sighed and closed her eyes….the vibrations lulled her into a light doze.

The fairy's eyes snapped opened when she felt the engine stopping. Oh good they were here, Ava waited a moment wanting to make sure Stefan was out of the way before she made her exit. She counted to two hundred and decided to get out. Well would have but…she was stuck.

"Oh fuck…fuck fuck-"Ava swore and grabbing the handle, but realised that there was no handle. "Shit…ok didn't think of that." She muttered getting more and more anxious about being in a closed in space.

A thin sheen of sweat covered her face as she slammed her hands upwards, panic was beginning to set in. the fairy started to make up weird scenarios of her not being discovered. "No come on…Damon needs ya…-"she felt a surge of power going through her, her hands released a white light and the trunk door was slammed open. Ava fell out of the trunk and landed on her knees.

She let out breath, and then crept forward, from her last visit the pathway would be up ahead…and it led the way to the front door. No she needed to come through the window. "Ok…"Ava splayed her hand out and felt the cold brick against her skin….she needed to go through the back way.

The blond slid across the front of the house. She froze hearing voices…namely Stefan's voice. Good so she was in the right place. Now she needed to find a window. Ava started to creep around the side of the house, her hand brushed against a window sill.

"Please be unlocked…why would vamps need to lock their doors anyway." She muttered to herself. "Bingo" Ava declared when the window slid open, she jumped up and crawled forward, and completely oblivious to the room she crawled into. She fluffed around when a long silk curtain hit her face.

"Who has silk curtains-"she huffed and shoved her way through, but her limbs got tangled, there was a thump as she landed face down and groaned when the curtains fell on her. Once she was free of them she smoothed down her close.

"What the hell Ava?" Damon growled,

"Damon-oh good…I got here before Stefan. Let's go-"

"I thought I told you to stay home." A familiar voice snapped.

"Stefan-"now Ava was thoroughly confused.

Klaus and Rebekah exchanged amused looks "That was quiet a show love…now I have to put the curtains up again." Ava's eyes bugged out, realising her plan to sneak in completely failed, as she actually climbed through the window where this rendezvous was going on.

"Oh…balls." Ava stomped, she'll never be able to carry out a successful rescue mission.

"My day has just got brighter-"

"It's nearly midnight dick…"Ava muttered folding her arms across her chest.

Klaus glared at her, Stefan shifted so he was blocking the vampire's view of the fairy. Rebekah smirked at Damon, knowing he was recalling that dream she had given him.

"What do you want?" Klaus asked.

Stefan threw the duffel-bag down at Klaus's feet. "I'm here to make a deal." The fairy knew now was to remain silent.

"Stefan what are you doing?" Damon asked, Ava cringed hearing the pain leaking from his tone. The fairy edge forward in Damon's direction, she paused feeling the plastic beneath her boot.

"Eight stakes made of white oak-"Ava knew that Stefan was bluffing after all there was twelve stakes. "The part of Wickery bridge that you forgot to burn."

Klaus glared at Rebekah, the female was baffled she had burnt that bridge down. "That's impossible."

"No it's not. Finn is dead." Stefan informed them. Ava was too anxious she just wanted to get out of here, with Damon alive. She could hear his shallow breathing…he was hurt.

"You killed my brother-"Rebekah snarled.

"Oh well done Stefan. Tell them that now." Ava hissed running her hand through her hair.

Stefan didn't bat an eyelid "Damon in exchange for the last eight weapons that I can kill you with." He bargained. Ava swallowed praying that they would get out of this.

"And how do I know there aren't any more left?" Klaus asked, not missing a beat.

"Because there re aren't" Stefan countered, Ava licked her lips.

"Let's be certain shall we." Ava stiffened when Klaus walked over to Damon; she instinctively took a step back. "Leave-"he ordered Damon. The fairy frowned

"No" Damon said determinedly.

"Go on leave-"Klaus coaxed him.

"Nik he's my plaything." Rebekah whined.

Ava shook her head "This is so messed up." She muttered idly scratching the back of her hand. Klaus merely smirked and grabbed Damon by his throat.

"I said go home." Klaus compelled Damon. Stefan cringed, and Ava felt her heart dropping hearing Damon screaming out in pain as he tried to free his trapped wrist. She took a stop back. Ava paled hearing him.

"Stop it Klaus. STOP IT" Ava shouted a bout of anger and hatred rose within her.

"Alright, alright stop." Klaus compelled the raven head vampire, "before you hurt yourself. Plus don't want my little fairy to get too upset."

Ava scowled and bit down hard. "Just let him go." She snapped.

"Well at least we can see that he can be compelled." Klaus declared and then looked over to a pissed off Stefan. He took a step towards Damon who clenched his eyes shut, "now minus the stake that's in my brother how many more stakes are out there that can kill me."

Ava's heart was beating a mile a minute; she didn't doubt that the vampires all could hear it. Klaus snarled and snapped his hand forward having a death grip on Damon's throat.

He squeezed hard, Ava swallowed "Answer me…now-if not I'll just compel you to leave again. I never can quiet get enough of you screaming in agony-"another groan of pain came from the raven head's lips as Klaus's fingers dug into his skin, ripping the flesh.

Ava couldn't stand it anymore "Eleven" she shouted "there's eleven stakes. Now please let him go." She said. Stefan groaned and looked away.

"Eleven? So not eight then?" Klaus tutted and looked over to Stefan. Ava was pale and wringing her hands.

"You really shouldn't have lied." Rebekah drawled.

"I'll get you the other three." Stefan snapped.

"Well since you lied, I'll just compel your brother to chew out his own tongue" Klaus uttered.

"What the fuck?" Ava shouted "You know now. Let him go-"

"What is wrong with you?" Stefan snapped, not liking the way Klaus was glaring at the fairy.

"What is wrong with you?" Klaus shouted back, Ava pressed her fingers against her temple, and took another step forward; she was barely listening to the hybrid's rant.

"Damon?" Ava whispered, she held out her hand, and felt his damp top. She didn't know if it was blood or sweat. "Damon-"

The vampire looked behind his shoulder; he could see the terrified expression on her face. "It's ok." Damon tried to sooth her, earning a weak smile, he closed his eyes feeling her leaning against his back.

"Trying to comfort me when you're a bloodied mess?" Ava murmured.

"Always comfort you Ava." Damon wheezed, Ava sniffed, he knew one thing for sure which was that she still cared for him.

They were both brought of their small conversation when there was a slam; unknown to the pair Rebekah had watched the whole conversation. The female Original, felt a pang of longing. What she wouldn't give for a love like that. Damon looked up, and saw Stefan pinning Klaus to the wall. Stefan raised the white-oak stake above his head, but Klaus caught his wrist.

Ava could feel Damon tensing up. "Step down." The hybrid growled "or you and your both die." Klaus took the stake off of him. "There now you have to get me the other two."

Rebekah watched the exchanged and then her eyes darted over to Damon and Ava. She made up her mind; after all she never did hate the fairy. "Well this is ridiculous." She declared and strolled over to Damon and unlatched one of the chains. Ava felt his weight drop and then he was on his knees.

"Damon-"Ava felt down beside him, he groaned and wiped the tears off of her face.

"What are you doing?" Klaus asked moving over to them.

"I brought him over here. So I get to release him. My rules." Rebekah told her brother. Ava was on her knees, and reached out with both hands. She cupped his sweaty face.

Damon groaned and wrapped his arms around her, and buried his nose into her thick hair, inhaling. "Bring us the stakes and you both live. Take your brother as a sign of good faith." With that Rebekah picked up the bag and stalked out.

"Bring us the stakes, if not I'll wage a war against you and everyone you ever loved. Hope I'm being clear." Klaus smirked "Goodnight Ava-"

"Fuck off." Ava snapped, whilst Klaus laughed and walked off. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

"Here we are." Damon murmured, walking the fairy up her porch steps. He staggered slightly and grabbed onto the railing. He groaned,

"You still need blood."

"I'll go get a blood bag-"Damon waved her off, but she surprised him by grabbing his hand and dragged him over to the porch swing. Since he was weak it was easy. "Ava-"

"You need blood-"

"Are you offering?" Damon asked.

"Yes. Now come on…"Ava swallowed, and pulled her sleeve up. But his large hand overcame hers forcing her to stop.

"No…not your wrist Ava." He murmured, and gently pushed aside her blond hair revealing the creamy expanse of her neck. "Someplace else if you don't mind." Ava closed her eyes and swallowed feeling his lips brushing against her earlobe.

"No…"Ava stuttered, causing Damon to chuckle.

Damon ran his finger across her skin and could feel Ava instinctively tensing. Ava held her breath, waiting for the pin-prick sensation, but let out a small gasp when he pressed soft, warm butterfly kisses along her throat.

Damon could feel her relaxing into him, she heard the distinct sound of his fangs clicking, and dug her hands into his shoulder, one of his hands came up to cup the back of Ava's head, whilst the other rested on her waist.

Ava sighed and pressed her temple into the crook of his neck. She felt small bouts of pleasure shooting though her bloody. Damon pulled back, and ran his tongue over the small puncture holes. He looked down at the fairy in his arms, and his eyes darkened, seeing her flush cheeks, and then dropped down to her heaving chest.

God he wanted her so, so bad. Ava's fingers tugged the short hairs on the back of his head as he kissed his way across her jaw. Ava's fingers came onto his lips before he could press them against hers.

"Damon…we're too messed up-"Ava whispered, he let out a sigh and rested his temple against hers.

"I know…and you suck at a rescue mission." He chuckled when she pouted. "Tonight Ava…you love me…you proved it. And-"

"Just-"

"Give you time?" he asked slightly frustrated, but he didn't blame it. Hell at least he knew for certain, he and Ava will always have something special. "Ok…have all the time you need. I should go…got to visit Ric."

Ava nodded, Stefan had told him on their way back, how if an Original dies, and so does their entire bloodline. "Night Ava" Damon leant down and kissed her temple, "I love you."

Ava slumped against the porch swing and gently touched her temple, her skin was still tingling. He was right; they had all the time at the moment, but first things first was that they needed to sort out this mess, concerning the stakes.

"Love you too." Ava murmured and stood up; she felt the breeze against her skin. She headed inside her house and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Outfit link on profile, Thanks to those who reviewed. There's an AN on my profile page.**

**So in this chap-At the beginning, we discover that Ava is hung-over from sugar. She accuses Damon of being gay with Ric, and we learn that Damon watches cartoons. Coco makes an appearence in this chapter, they all meet up in the woods. Ava doesn't feel right about killing the Originals, but doesn't have a choice. Ava gets her head stuck in a tree trunk. Ava tells Matt what she would like to do with Elijah, she worries when Damon gets taken, and she ends up sneaking out of the house. Her rescue mission fails as she ends up sneaking into the room where all the action happens. And a Dava moment. **

**Next Chap-A trip to Denver, Ava and Jeremy reunion, and Kol appears. **

**Please REVIEW **


	63. Chapter 63

Ava hummed under her breath as she cut her pancakes into smaller pieces. She was currently in the Salvatore Boarding House. Apparently, she, Damon and Elena were all taking a road trip to Denver to get Jeremy back…and something else, truth was that Ava wasn't really listening. She preferred to be left here but Damon was adamant about her coming with…and surprisingly so was Stefan of all people. Ava stabbed her fork into her pancakes, her emotions were up and down and she didn't know whether being in close proximity to Damon would be such a good idea.

"Ava you're going to end up shattering the plate the rate you're going." Stefan said from the doorway, he strolled over to her so that he was now leaning against the counter in front of her.

"Shut up Stefan…they're my pancakes-"Ava said through a mouthful of food, she reached out and grabbed the bottle of maple syrup drenching it in sauce.

"I made them…"Stefan uttered.

"Thank you…"the vampire cringed when he was hit with a face-full of pancake.

"It got in your face right?" Ava swallowed.

"Yeah…"Stefan cringed and wiped his face. "So what's with the foul mood?"

"Nothing-"

"So it's going to Denver that's got you in the mood?" he asked.

Ava licked her lips "Why couldn't Elena get Damon to compel Jeremy to go to Las Vegas but no…we're going to Denver-"

"There's fresh air-"

"Oh big whoop" Ava huffed, and carried on eating.

Stefan eyed the little fairy, and knew there was something more going on. "Is it because you and Damon being an in enclosed space on your own-"

"Elena will be there-"the petite blond stated.

"Not what I meant." Stefan leant forward, resting his forearms on the countertop. "It's should be good you know…for you and Damon. Help clear the air, something that you two couldn't do here." The vampire had seen how Damon's and Ava's poor attempts to converse about their relationship or lack of one.

Ava frowned "That's why you're so desperate for me to go? Damn Stef I never thought you of all people were in to matchmaking."

Stefan rolled his moss green orbs, and watched as the fairy literally licked the plate clean. "No…it's also to do with the fact that any second Alaric's darker side could attack you…-"

"Pfft as if that can happen again." Ava snorted completely oblivious that she had syrup smudged all around her face. Stefan smothered his laughter he had to take a picture of that "You'll be here to kick his ass anyway-"

"Ava Ric's darker side is a hunter. He already killed a few people. I think it'll be best for you to go to Denver with them-"Stefan explained he saw his brother at the doorway. "I'm going to go check on Elena"

"So princess what's this I hear of you not looking forward to our road trip?" Damon asked sitting down beside her.

"Denver? Denver?" Ava questioned

"Yeah Vegas would have been better." Damon commented.

"Exactly…"

"Hmm…and if it was in Vegas…well you know what they say what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. If we did end up in Vegas what would most likely happen is you would end up completely drunk as I would…and then when we wake up the night after we'll be naked next to each other and there would be a ring on your finger-"

"So I need to be completely hammered for me to marry you?" Ava giggled, "Yeah that sounds about right."

"Cheeky-"Damon nudged her shoulder, she was about to place the forkful of pancake in her mouth, before he swiped it off of her. He swallowed and hummed "tasty."

"Idiot-"Ava pouted causing him to laugh.

"It's not just because its Denver is it?" Damon said after a moment of comfortable silence. "It's because we're both going-"

Ava licked her lips feeling the sugary syrup there, "We don't have the best track records of going on road…and-"

"Ava, this trip will give us the time and place to actually hopefully sort things out." Damon murmured he was glad that Ava would be coming along with him and Elena since they could talk things out. He wanted things to go back to the way they were….before he ruined it all.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Ava hopped off of the high stool.

"Well I'll be leaving-"Ava said casually.

"Me to clean up your mess?" Damon cocked an eyebrow.

Ava grinned and smoothed down her lacy top "Well now that you offered…."she trailed off.

"Oh no honey-"

"Thank you mister sexy-"Ava ran out of the room, leaving a grumbling Damon behind her.

The fairy walked down the hallway till she got to the parlour, she bumped into several bags and frowned, where on earth was Elena? She thought.

Ava opened up the barriers of her mind and detected Elena to be in the cellar where Alaric was. So without further ado she headed towards the basement.

"Hola bitches-"Ava declare entered the cell "the best teen is here-"

"Elena is here-"Alaric said amusement laced in his tone, he didn't miss the sour look on the doppelganger's face.

"Oh I know." Ava bounced over to him, and dropped down beside him, just narrowly missing sitting in his lap. "So what you got?" she could hear pages being turned.

"Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde-"Alaric read out the title, Ava's brows furrowed and she held her hand out for the book, the hunter handed it over to her.

"Bit insensitive isn't it Elena?" Ava asked.

"What?" Elena snatched the book out of her hands "I didn't grab this-Ava-"

Alaric slouched against the wall besides Ava, the blond let out an offended huff "Excuse me; I didn't do anything…Damon did it. Funny though right?" she grinned. Elena shook her head and dropped the book at the foot of the cot that the pair was sitting on.

"Yeah hilarious-"Elena stated.

"Right?" Ava laughed "oh you're being sarcastic right?"

Elena rolled her eyes, and Alaric chuckled "At least someone still has a sense of humour." The doppelganger looked around at the cellar "Are you sure…I mean you don't have to be kept in here-"

Alaric shifted "No this is the right place for me to be. Until you guys can convince my highly un-cooperative alter ego to fess up to where I…or he hid the white oak stake."

Ava leant her head against his shoulder and sighed, "We looked…well they looked everywhere." She mumbled into his shoulder "your other you is bad ass at hide and seek."

Alaric frowned "What's Klaus going to do if we can't find it?"

Elena sighed "The only thing that can kill him so…wage war, murder people….Klaus stuff." She leant against the back of the chair.

Ava cleared her throat and scratched the tip of her nose "He also likes to paint….he could make a painting-"

"I'm not even going to ask how you know that." Alaric muttered

Elena grabbed the chair and placed it in front of Alaric and Ava; she was going to tell him what was going to happen. "Listen Stefan is going to watch over you, now that Klaus knows where Jeremy is it's not safe, so Damon, Ava and I are going to Denver to pick him up." That was the main reason for the road trip. Ava had packed items that were definitely needed for this trip.

"You're saying that like you're waiting for me to disapprove." Alaric commented

"Because she is…duh you're the guardian here." Ava uttered and played with the ends of her blond locks, she had opted to leave it loose for today.

"Plus I am curious how this across the country road trip will turn out now that Damon and Ava are both going." Alaric uttered "It should be…-"

"A nightmare-"

"Ha ha-"Ava said sarcasm oozing from her tone.

"What does Stefan say about this?" Alaric asked.

Elena grinned; she and the younger Salvatore was finally back on track with things. "Well…he's actually asked me to film anything stupid that they do. Plus he wants them to sort things out-"she told the hunter.

Ava rolled her milky green orbs. "This is a trip to get Jeremy back, that's all. So could you all stop jumping on getting me and Damon back together bandwagon." She stood up and folded her arms across her chest.

"Of course." Alaric nodded seriously "Let's place bets."

"Oh I and Stefan have already done that. I'm for a yes he's not. Want to get in on it?" Elena asked Ava's jaw dropped in disbelief they were actually placing bets on her love life. "You guys are all asses." She stalked off leaving the other two behind.

"Love you too Ava-"Alaric shouted after the fairy. "You think this is a good idea?"

"It was Stefan's idea. They have a lot of unresolved issues. This should be good for them and-"

"Entertaining for you right?" Alaric cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes." Elena laughed

Ava hitched her heavy bag onto her shoulder and skipped down the stairs, "Hey-"Elena caught her arm before she could bump into her. "Come on we're leaving-"she led the fairy down the hallway into the parlour where Damon and Stefan was waiting.

"Have you ever flown first class before?" Damon asked.

"Who did you have to compel?" Elena questioned whilst making her way over to Stefan. The older Salvatore forced himself not to gag seeing them literally eating each other's mouths. He was definitely jealous of how lovey dovey Elena and Stefan was.

"Who cares about that?" Ava said gleefully "fist class baby yeah." She grinned "I'm going to get drunk on Champaign…eat those little chocolate biscuits and…ergh I don't know what else." Damon smiled and walked over to her, dropping his arm around her slight shoulders.

"Excited are we?" Damon smirked, "Please I have miles. Now let's head on out." The vampire grabbed their bags and started to load their things in the car.

Ava was about to head out, leaving Elena and Stefan to say their goodbye but before she could step her foot out of the house Stefan blurred in front of her.

"Be safe Ava." He hugged her tightly; Ava grinned and hugged him back. "And make sure that Coco doesn't run off on you." He added.

Ava smiled "Right bye."

* * *

"Wake up, Ava wake up-"Elena prodded the sleeping blond in the shoulder.

"What?" Ava groaned, the pair of teens were in the back seat whilst Damon was driving. "Why should I wake up? So you can ruin my life again-"

Damon rolled his icy blue eyes. "Princess you're being a bit too dramatic…how about on the ride back we take a plane first class-"

"Ass-"Ava grunted "you brought the car meaning we're driving back….dick-head."

"You're just going to keep insulting me?" Damon asked shutting the engine off,

"Yes-"Ava countered and lifted her oversize bag onto her lap,

"I apologise-"

"Go get me a hundred bucks worth of muffins and I'll consider forgiving you." Ava muttered.

"You're going to get fat-"

"Bitch-"Ava cried out "You called me fat-"

Damon's eyes widened "Please don't cry…shit I forgot how sensitive girls' are-"he muttered. "You're sexy as hell with your-"

"Now you're objectifying me. Why are you such a prick?" the fairy scowled.

Elena's dark brown eyes darted between the pair, she was so going to win this bet, and hell she could feel the sparks in the air between the pair. Whilst Ava had been sleeping Elena managed to get in contact with the family that Jeremy was staying with and they had tracked her brother down at the batting cages.

"Oh my-hold up-"Damon said all of a sudden "What's that smell?"

"Erm…you?" Ava suggested, Elena narrowed her eyes on the petite blond, like Damon she could tell when Ava was lying.

"Ava-"Elena said sternly

"Your bag is moving." The vampire caught sight of a bulging object moving in Ava's bag.

"No it-hey-"Damon reached over and snatched the bag off of the blond. He easily unzipped it and from within the depths of her bag a head popped out. Not just any head, a small chocolate furred covered head. "Coco-"he growled. The puppy's large tongue rolled out of its mouth and licked the vampire's face.

"You brought your puppy?" Elena asked in disbelief.

Ava rolled her milky green orbs "What? We're a package deal…is it bad I find him better house trained than Gran?"

"Yes-"Damon laughed "Fine it's-"Ava cleared her throat and glared in his direction causing the raven head vampire to backtrack on his words. "He is staying in the car. Come on." Ava unbuckled herself and Damon opened the car door for her.

"This way." He linked his arm through hers and Elena trailed after her as they entered the batting cages.

"There he is." Elena said taking the lead; she spotted Jeremy in one of the cages right at the end. They came to a stop outside it; Ava could hear the sound of balls hitting bats and in some cases the fencing on the cages. Damon watched as Jeremy missed the ball.

"Next time we compel him remind me to make him better at baseball." Damon drawled completely unimpressed.

"Ah no don't do that. Jeremy sucks at sports anyway," Ava said calmly, she fancied a go in the batting cages. "I'm going-"

"No-"Damon took her arm, "Too dangerous-"

"No it isn't-"Ava snapped.

"Yes it is. You won't know when the ball is coming-"

Ava scoffed "You know with me being blind and all my other senses do get heightened dick. Plus I and Gran use to go bull-riding that was awesome-"

"You rode a real bull?" he asked in disbelief.

"…Well no…but-"

Elena rolled her eyes and decided to get Jeremy's attention; she walked over to the fence "Hey Jeremy." She called him.

"Elena-Ava-"Jeremy grinned seeing the other two. Ava bounded over to the fence keeping her hands out so she knew when to stop.

"Hi Jere…Jere….Jere-"

"Ok-"Jeremy laughed, damn he missed them both. The smile on his face faltered when he saw the expression on Damon's face. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Forget that. You suck at baseball why the hell are you here?" Ava asked.

Jeremy glowered at her. Elena rubbed the bridge of her nose it was like she was around little kids again. "Fine if you think you're so good you have a go-"he dared her.

"No-"

"Yes-"Ava cut Damon off, the vampire groaned as Ava slipped off her jacket and marched in the direction of Jeremy's voice. But she ended up walking right into the fence. "Ok oww-stop laughing-"she snapped at Jeremy. The younger Gilbert snorted and exited the batting cage, he took off the helmet he was wearing and placed it on Ava's head.

"Ava-"

"Damon just let her do this otherwise Ava becomes more annoying." Elena told him.

"Find we might as well have some entertainment." Damon watched as Jeremy led Ava into the batting cage, and handed her a bat.

"You got five seconds before the ball is launched." Jeremy informed her. And then left the fairy in there once he faced her in the right direction.

"This is a bad idea." Damon muttered, he, Elena and Jeremy was all standing against the fence watching as the fairy readied herself in a stance. "How-"

"Claudine taught her." Elena told him, with that all three of them pulled out their cells getting ready to film this.

Ava felt the breeze against her skin and counted down to five, she heard the sound of a ball whooshing towards her and she pulled the bat back and swung with all her strength. "Ah-"she yelled in triumph "I hit it. Shame on all of you bitches-"she spun around jumping up and down.

"Fuck-"Damon breathed wide eye.

"She actually-"Jeremy was gaping at the spinning fairy who was busy yelling at swear words in glee.

"Hit it." Elena finished off.

Ava cackled "That's how you do it. Film that bitches-and-OWW-"she shrieked when she was hit in the face with a baseball, and went crashing down on the asphalt,

"Ok who filmed that-?" Jeremy yelled laughing his ass off.

Damon rushed into the cages and crouched down in front of the teen; Ava was clutching her face and felt white hot shooting pain in her nose. The vampire grunted when he was hit in the back of the head by another baseball.

"Turn the freaking machine off." He shouted, Elena rushed towards their side. "Ava-"he coaxed her hands away from her nose, and gritted his teeth when he saw the blood pouring out of her nostrils.

"Let me see if it's broken-"

"I'll grab some napkins-"Jeremy hurried off seeing the glare that his older sister was shooting him. Blood and tears marred Ava's face.

"Oww-"Ava whimpered when Damon gently ran his finger down her nose.

"Sssh…"he soothed her, his eyes were focused on her nose in concentration. Elena licked her lips nervously and glanced over to her left when Jeremy crouched down beside her.

"It's not broken-"Damon murmured grabbing the wad of tissues off of Jeremy and started to wipe the blood off, it wasn't as bleeding as much but there was a steady stream.

"What it's worth Ava…that was epic-"Jeremy announced but schooled his features seeing the glares from Damon and Elena.

"I know right-"Damon finished wiping the blood off of her nose, and wrapped an arm around her waist and helped her on her feet.

"I'm fine-"Ava muttered her nose was still incredibly sore, she opened to breathe via her mouth. She took one step forward but staggered, Damon held onto her as he guided her out of the cage. "Know this Jeremy; a blind chick is still better than you at baseball."

"Bitch-"Jeremy huffed.

"Moron-"Ava countered,

Jeremy grinned, he'd missed her but he didn't get why they were even here. There must be a reason. "So why are you here again?" he asked.

Elena was the one who told him what had been going on in Mystic Falls whilst he was away. They walked down the emptying cages, people were beginning to leave.

"Well Katherine sired us, Rose sired Katherine-"by this time, Ava was able to walk on her own, "and all we need to do is find out who sired Rose."

Jeremy dropped the bat into the holder "So you travelled across country to get me to talk to a dead vampire?"

"Yes-"Ava nodded but abruptly stopped when her nose stung.

"A dead vampire's redundant-"

"Point. Vampires are already dead….so I bet you feel like an idiot. But you are Jeremy so that's how you feel all the time-"in retaliation Jeremy shoved her over. Ava pouted and punched him in the arm.

"Alright-"Elena stepped in between the pair. She knew it'd be something to have Ava and Damon together on this trip, but she wasn't banking on Ava and Jeremy being a headache for her.

"Can we get back to the point? We need you to talk to Rose." Damon said as they came to a stop.

"Well I can't." Jeremy uttered "I could talk to Anna and Vicki because I knew them." He explained whilst putting the helmet away. Ava shifted her weight from one foot to the other, and played with the hem of her jacket. "I never even met Rose-"

"Oh she was epic. Best female vamp ever who wasn't a bitch." Ava grinned, recalling that the vampire had helped her with her situation with Damon.

"What good is you coming back to life when you can't talk to a ghost when I need you to." Damon snapped he didn't want this trip to be completely futile.

"Rose spent a long time running from Klaus as well. She, Damon and Ava were close so we were hoping you'd be able to use one of them as a connection." Elena explained.

Ava blinked "I'm a freaking connection-"

"Yes but a sexy one." Damon said quietening her down. "Well?"

Jeremy sighed but caught sight of someone coming towards them, "Fine, but can we do this later? My friend has just here. And yes Ava I do have some-"

"Shocker-"Ava huffed as Jeremy kissed her and Elena on the cheek before shouldering passes them. Elena sighed and spun around but her jaw dropped seeing who exactly Jeremy's 'friend' was.

"So is this friend of his good looking?" Ava asked, earning a glare from Damon.

"I should hope so sweetheart." A familiar voice drawled Ava's milky green orbs bugged out immediately recognising that voice. And spun around on her heel, the Original whistled "Damn still looking good-"

"Damon it's Kol." Elena shouted

"Point out the obvious-"Ava grunted when Damon shoved the fairy behind her. He faced the Original and was met to the face with a bat. He fell onto his knees.

"Damon-"Ava shouted about to run forward but Elena grabbed the back of her jacket.

"Stay there-"Damon ordered the blond.

Kol smiled down at the other vampire, whilst Jeremy just stared wide eye. "What the hell are you doing?" he shouted.

"Jeremy stay away from him. He's an Original" Elena yelled her eyes were solely focused on Kol who was still holding onto the bat.

"No hard feelings mate but we're not buds." Kol strolled over to the bat holder, and plucked a luminum one. Unaware of Damon grabbing the broken bat. "You know I'd never get use to luminum." Kol held the bat up "but hey at least it won't break-"

"Hmm…it does though. If you put it under such duress…beating someone with it might cause it to break." Ava uttered licking her lips anxiously "you know if you want something strong to beat someone with try a crowbar-"

"Oh my god." Elena and Jeremy exchanged panicked looks, was Ava really giving a lunatic advice on how to beat someone?

"Thanks sweetheart I'll remember that." Kol chuckled getting ready to swing.

"Yeah no problem….what the hell did I do?" Ava whispered to Elena.

"No clue-"she gasped when she saw Kol about to hit Damon with the bat. The raven head vampire was still on the floor but before he could get hit again he grabbed the bat and with lightning speed he plunged the makeshift stake into Kol's head. Temporarily killing him, Damon staggered onto his feet.

"Did you kill him?" Jeremy asked, Damon grabbed Ava's hand

"No but it'll give us a head start-come on." with that the group rushed towards Damon's car, and he hurriedly unlocked the doors. They climbed in, Ava got shot-gun whilst the Gilberts clamoured into the back.

"What's that smell?" Jeremy asked as the vampire reached over to buckle Ava in. He froze and sniffed the air. "And why is this seat wet?"

Damon's eyes darkened, Jeremy shrieked liked a girl when Coco jumped out of Ava's bag and into the fairy's lap.

"Your dog is here-?" Jeremy asked.

"Your dog pissed in my car." Damon snapped resisting the urge to shove the sheepish looking blond

"Oops?" Ava hugged coco to her chest. "You can't get mad he and I are too cute-"

"I'M SITTING IN PISS." Jeremy screeched jumping up so that now he was half standing.

"Now he realises-"Ava muttered "Quit being dramatic-"

"Fuck off Ava" Jeremy shouted, the fairy let out an indignant huff and shoved Jeremy hard causing him to land back in his seat.

"Hey Jere? You're sitting in piss again." The fairy cackled and Coco barked.

"I need a drink." Damon muttered under his breath and pulled out of the parking lot, his lips twitched into a smile seeing the grin on Ava's face. Whilst Elena was in the back trying to calm her frantic brother.

* * *

Ava literally tumbled out of the car when Damon killed the engine. She was getting all cramped from sitting there. One hand clutched her bag whilst the other held Coco underneath her arm. Damon grabbed her bag from her, so that he was holding hers as well as his own.

"Where are we?" the fairy asked.

"A motel where Elena wanted us to stop. Come on-"Damon uttered, Elena grabbed Ava's hand and led her in the right direction.

"But where?" Jeremy asked as they started to climb up the motel stairs.

"The corner of somewhere and nowhere, where Kol can't find us." Damon answered making sure to stay behind Ava, so if she fell he would be able to catch her. Elena was in front of her, whilst Jeremy took the lead.

"I can't believe Kol is a vampire." Jeremy muttered.

Ava sighed "Dude…you made friends way too easy with him. Didn't that give the hint that something was wrong with him? If he wasn't a vampire he'd obviously be mentally unstable." She uttered. Jeremy glared down at her whilst Damon smothered the urge to laughter.

"That's not making me feel better." He huffed.

Ava shrugged her shoulders "It wasn't mean to." She smiled wildly. Coco barked "Hell even Coco knows. Don't you? You gorgeous puppy wuppy-"

"Watching Ava make baby talk with a dog is disturbing." Jeremy whispered to his sister as they arrived on a landing.

"Ava does have a point though. You made a friend so easy have you met you?" Damon added. Elena looked at the pair behind her.

"Plaster the innocent expression on your face princess." Damon whispered to the blond. Ava did just that causing Elena to roll her eyes.

"Not helping." She snapped at the pair.

Elena unlocked the door to a room and stepped in, with the others following after her. "Well this should work right Jere?" she asked. Ava waltzed into the room

"Bed is four steps in front of you." Damon dropped the bags on a chair. Ava dove on the bed and jumped on it.

"Yeah this is so mine." Ava declared she was sprawled out on the double bed. Damon shook his head and closed the curtains.

"Alright whoopee what do you need?" Damon asked. "Candles? incense? Fiery will?"

"It's not how it works." Jeremy said. Ava unzipped her jacket and dropped it on the floor. Coco was running around the room practically sniffing everything in it.

"I know, I know." Damon drawled taking his own jacket off and scooped up Ava's one before depositing them on the chair. "They push from their side, and you pull from this one."

Jeremy settled down at the table, "You've got a picture?" he asked

"From what? Our trip to Disneyland?" Damon scoffed.

"Oh we should have taken her there." Ava exclaimed still sprawled out on the bed.

Damon rolled his eyes "Come on Rose. You're actually going to make me wait? I know you're obsessed with me." He called. Elena shook her head and went over to Jeremy and sat down on the seat beside him.

"Alright tell me something about her" Jeremy instructed.

"Ah hmm…."Damon hummed under his breath, he lifted Ava's legs and sat down on the foot of the bed, before placing the fairy's feet on his lap. "I'd imagine she'd be good in bed-"he grunted when Ava kicked "kidding." He grinned, Ava rolled her eyes.

"How about...I managed to get her to sing a hundred bottles of beers on the wall?" Ava grinned sitting up, "or that we were sick buddies…?"

"No" Damon scoffed, "that's useless how is being sick buddies going to get a ghost to come and visit us?"

Ava's hands were splayed out on the bed. "What? And imagining said ghost in bed is going to bring her back? That'd scare her away." Jeremy snickered at that.

"Ok something that matters Damon, Ava." Elena said breaking the bickering pair up.

Damon sighed and idly ran a finger across the skin of Ava's ankle, causing her breath to hitch. "She spent her last day in paradise," he began; Ava licked her lips "soaking in the sun, and reminiscing what it meant to be human. And when death came she didn't fear it. "

"I was with her on her last day. She definitely wasn't in paradise" Elena shook her head gazing at Damon.

"Yeah…she was screaming…crying….and kept trying to eat me." Ava uttered, shifting on her bum so that she was now beside one of his legs, her legs were still thrown over his lap.

"It was in the dream she gave her." Jeremy said his eyes focused on someone sitting behind Ava and Damon. "She's here."

Ava smiled; she had missed the vampire…even though she didn't know her for that long. Plus it was one of the only times that the women were equalled the number of men in the Boarding House.

"Snap Rosie." Ava uttered haphazardly waving,

"Oww-"

"Oh shush you big baby-"

"You just hit me-"Damon snapped rubbing the side of his head.

Ava snorted "You're a freaking vampire, suck it up ass-"

"I'd rather have you suck something-"he trailed off suggestively. With that Ava whacked him hard in the arm causing him to grunt. Jeremy looked over to who he presumed Rose was, the deceased vampire giggled as she watched the exchange between the fairy and the raven head vampire.

"Seems like nothing has changed." Rose smiled looking at the oblivious pair; she could see that they were still totally, irrevocably in love with each other.

* * *

Ava licked her lips. "So Rosie…fancy doing a duet-"

"Ava she's a ghost." Damon snorted, the pair was still sitting beside her, but now the pair was at the foot of the bed.

"And?" Ava questioned "just throwing it out there."

Elena shook her head "She didn't play karaoke when she was here, less likely she'll play when she's on the other side." She scoffed.

Ava whistled "You know Jere you're right which is shocking-"Damon didn't miss the offended look on the younger teen's face. "Elena is a buzz-kill."

"Hey-"Elena snapped, but stopped when all three occupants in the room nodded in agreement, hell even Rose was nodding. "Fine whatever. Anyway is Rose lonely on the other side?" she asked.

Ava's curiosity peaked at that, she did wonder what it was like on the other side. She'd been to the fairy world, but did think if she did die would she end up as a wandering ghost. If she did she definitely would have fun with Jeremy.

"No I enjoy it." Rose told Jeremy answering Elena's question. "I was running so much when I was alive, now I have the freedom to do what I want." Jeremy watched as Rose paced in front of him, before sitting down in the vacant spot besides Ava.

"She says not to worry she's happy." Jeremy relayed the message to the others.

"Is she still hot?" Damon questioned, earning an eye roll from the blond. "What?" he asked the fairy.

"You can't ask a dead person that." Ava uttered "Dick head-"

"Want to give me a head…?"

"Eww—"Ava balked "I'm not giving you a blow job. Why are you such a prick?"

Damon smirked. "Only because of you-"he nibbled her earlobe, causing Ava to shove him and he laughed.

"My god they're like a married couple-"Rose chortled.

Jeremy snorted hearing "Understatement." He muttered.

"Tell Damon he's still dripping with sex" Rose smirked seeing the dumbfounded look on the younger teen's face. There was no way in hell Jeremy would be relaying that message. "Fine tell him I miss him"

"She misses you." Jeremy told Damon.

"-And tell him, I wish that he and Ava would sort things out and that they should have some mind-blowing sex….it'll ease tension." Rose uttered with a smile on her face, Damon looked over Ava's shoulder unknowingly staring Rose right in the face. Jeremy's eyes widened at that….yet another message he won't be relaying.

"She misses all three of you." Jeremy said looking over to his sister, Elena could tell that he was hiding something but thought not to bring it up now.

"Unfortunately I don't have news on the Sire front." Rose got down to business "Klaus didn't Sire me, no Original did. It was Mary Porter." She told Jeremy. Ava swung her feet back and forth over the edge of the bed.

"She was sired by someone named Mary Porter." Jeremy informed the other three.

Damon groaned another person that they had to track down. "Oh scary Mary-"Ava cocked an eyebrow, wondering if he knew her. "Well where is she Rose?" Damon asked.

"I didn't keep track of her when I was alive, much less now. Tell him to sit tight. Relax I see what I can find out." Rose uttered. "Oh and also…tell him to rent a room for him and Ava…since they might get busy-"

"Ok no-"Jeremy snapped, causing Elena and Damon to look at him in confusion. "I mean she said we have to wait her out. She'll be back soon." As soon as those words left his mouth Rose disappeared.

* * *

"WOULD YOU TWO QUIT IT?" Elena screeched at the top of her lungs. Now wishing she was the one who went off to get some ice. No…that wasn't the case instead she was forced to babysit two teens who were jumping from one bed to the other.

"Well tell her than…"Jeremy shouted jumping onto the bed that Ava was bouncing on. he dove towards her but the fairy dodged him.

"You can't get me. You can't get me. You can't get me." Ava chanted and giggled as she did so.

"Give me my poptarts back-"he snapped and jumped onto the other bed.

"NO-"Ava screamed.

"YES" Jeremy screeched back, Elena rubbed her temples, she should really had not allowed them to have sugar this late at night she thought.

"ENOUGH STOP BEFORE SOMEONE GETS HURT-"Elena shouted but it was too late, Jeremy had jumped but mistimed his landing and ended up smacking face first into the ground, all the whilst Ava was scoffing down the poptarts.

"Oww." Jeremy groaned clutching his face.

"Ha, shame on your face-ARGH-"Ava was cut off from her gloating when Jeremy reached out and grabbed her ankle and tugged hard. She groaned in pain when the back of her head smacked against the floor. "Bitch-"she hissed in pain.

"I knew this would happen." Elena muttered under her breath, she knelt down in front of the injured teens, and saw that Jeremy had a bloodied nose, and when she finished inspecting Ava's head, she could see that the fairy had a bump on the back of her head.

"Stay here…"she grumbled under her breath something about messed up teens. Jeremy held his nose and looked over to Ava, who was clutching the sore spot on her head; they were leaning against the bottom of the bed.

"So what's up with you and Damon?" Jeremy asked, wondering what their relationship was at the moment. When he left the pair was barely speaking to one another…and now? Now he had no clue.

"What do you mean?" Ava frowned "there's nothing up-"

Jeremy scoffed "Ava even though you're older you're still like a little sister to me. So what's up with you and Damon? Are you two together again-"

"Why the sudden interest?" Ava asked pressing her hand against her head, how long did it take to get the first aid kit.

"Rose mentioned something." Jeremy uttered, his voice was rather nasally, and he could feel the blood slowing down from his nose.

"Well…we're not together-"

"You act like you are."

"We're not." Ava huffed "Damon made out with Rebekah." Jeremy's jaw dropped in shock at that. Anything else but he wasn't expecting that. "And he thinks I'm in love with Klaus by the way-"

"Are-"

"No I'm not. dick" Ava snapped and sighed "it's complicated….one part wants to get back together the other…well wants to drive a freaking stake through his heart." She confided to him, it felt good getting it off her chest, especially to someone who wasn't completely clued it.

Before Jeremy could question her further Elena renter the room with the first aid kit. "Here-"she handed Jeremy some tissue to wipe the blood off, whilst giving Ava an ice-pack, the brunette placed it on the back of Ava's head, the fairy held it there.

"You two are a nightmare." Elena muttered and quirked an eyebrow seeing the matching grins on Ava's and Jeremy's face. "What?"

"You know you love us….-we're too adorable-and so is Coco." Ava uttered, the puppy was currently sleeping in the blond teen's oversize bag after being fed.

"That's debatable." Elena smirked seeing the offended look on the younger teen's faces. Before they could argue back, Damon walked into the room. He took in the scene and spotted both Ava and Jeremy clutching onto either a napkin or an icepack.

"I'm not even going to ask." He muttered under his breath. "Is everything ok here?"

"Yep-except Jeremy is a prick-"Ava uttered, holding her hand out to the vampire. She felt Damon's large hand engulf her own, and he pulled her onto her feet.

"Right, well I'm going to freshen up. You guys should get some rest." Damon told them "I'm sure Rose will make herself known when she gets back." He brushed pass Ava and headed towards the bathroom.

"_You still are totally in love with him-"_

"_SHUT UP JEREMY." _Ava thought loudly causing the teen to groan and rubbed his throbbing temples.

* * *

Ava sighed; she was currently lying in the double bed. Jeremy and Elena ended up sharing a bed since the fairy was a kicker sometimes. She let out a puff of air, Ava couldn't get to sleep her head was swimming was so much thought….especially Jeremy's comment.

She loves him yet why doesn't she get back together with him. But Ava didn't want risk getting hurt…she didn't want to be hurt again like before. One thing that the fairy couldn't cope with heartbreak…it was something she was never accustomed to.

This was Damon though….she loved him…still did. God Ava didn't know what to do…he betrayed her, hurt her, broke her trust…could she forget that so easily. The fairy was broken out of her deep thoughts when she heard the bathroom door closing meaning Damon was back.

Damon sighed and silently moved towards the nightstand plucking a plastic cup from it. He then moved over to the table and sat down on the chair; Ava heard it creaking and knew he was now sitting down. She shifted on the bed so that she was facing in his direction; she blinked and licked her lips.

She heard the sound of him taking a swallow of his drink. He looked over to one of the beds and saw two unmoving lumps; Elena and Jeremy were fast asleep. His gaze then travelled over to Ava, and saw her milky green orbs were wide open; the fairy felt his gaze on her and quickly pretended to sleep.

"I know you're awake." Damon murmured placing the empty cup down. Ava opened her eyes again and heard the sound of footsteps coming towards her; she felt Damon's shadow over her. And let out a quiet sigh when his callous fingers brushed against her smooth skin.

"I can't sleep." Ava admitted, she felt the bed dip down beside her indicating that the vampire had laid down next to her. "How comes you never mentioned it? What you did for Rose?" she asked softly.

"Because it had nothing to do with you." Damon uttered shifting so that now he was staring up at the white ceiling.

Ava hummed "True…you know you're a good person…under the innuendos and bourbon. Why don't you let others see that? Everyone else thinks you're a dick."

Damon smirked and sighed "Because when people see good they expect good….I don't want to live up to anyone's expectations." His icy blue orbs ran over her face, "I don't want to let you down Ava."

Ava was stunned at that revelation, why would he think she'd be let down. "I-you don't need to worry about that Damon. I prefer you just the way you are." She murmured causing a small smile to appear on his face.

Ava swallowed thinking she'd said too much, she rolled onto her back, causing her blond hair to hit her face, she brushed it away and her hands dropped to her side. She froze for a second when Damon gently grasped her hand, sending sparks shooting down her arm. He was making her even more confused…she-he was sending her head spinning.

"I need air-"she wrenched her hand out of his and exited the room. Ava felt the cold night air hit her skin, she walked further down the small landing and stumbled, her hand automatically reached out to grab onto something.

She steadied herself against the ice cold drinks machine. And leant against it. Ava pressed her clammy temple against the cool machine and let out a small sigh. Ava heard the unmistakable sound of a door shutting behind her. Damon was here.

"Damon…stop it." Ava snapped getting frustrated more at herself than him.

"Stop what Ava?" Damon asked he wanted to hear what he made her feet.

"You're messing with me." She scowled spinning around on her heel, "I…you're making-these feelings-"

"They're your feelings for me-"he took a couple of steps so that he was right in front of her. "Ava-"

Ava swallowed and cut him off by grabbed him by his open shirt collar. She pulled him down; Damon slammed his lips against hers, the fairy gasped when she felt as if she would explode. God she missed him, she moaned when she felt his tongue sliding into her mouth.

Damon's hands cupped her face and he kissed her hungrily, this was what he wanted, this was what he needed. Ava stumbled back all the whilst their lips remained attached, she kissed him back hard, and arched against him, when his fingers slid through her thick hair.

Damon groaned and pulled back allowing her a moment to breathe but his lips didn't relent. Instead they attacked her neck, Ava gasped when she felt his teeth nipping her skin, and he laid hot wet kisses down the column of her throat. Her hands gripped his shoulder and she gasped when he grinded against her. Ava grasped his face pulling his lips back to hers, she kissed him, and her body was humming in pleasure.

Damon's hand slid down the outside of her thigh and he hitched it over his hip, the vampire inhaled her scent, lust, love and want filled his eyes. The soft pads of Ava's fingers gripped tightly onto the back of his neck in a way to hoist herself to him.

"You-"Damon's voice was deep and husky "have-"he kissed her throat, "no idea-"her breath hitched when his teeth tugged on her earlobe "-how much I-"she pressed herself against him when he bit down hard on her soft flesh. "I want you-"with that he smashed his lips against hers.

"Ava-"the former couple was brought out of their own little world by the voice of the doppelganger. Elena stared wide eye at Damon and her blond friend. Ava swallowed what the hell was she doing? She quickly shoved the vampire away.

"Hey-erm…hi-"Elena's eyes took in the state of the fairy. She looked ruffled, with her messy hair, bruised lips, and the small splotches of pink skin.

"Jeremy-"

"Yeah I know where Mary. Rose found her she lives in Kansas." Jeremy said his eyes darting between the pair; he exchanged a baffled look with his sister. And could see that she was just as confused as he was.

"Ok then let's go." Damon said confused by Ava's reaction, he stalked pass the teens and headed back into the room.

Ava licked her lips, and sighed tasting Damon's bourbon on her. "Ava, what are you doing?" Elena asked.

"I don't know." The fairy admitted. "Let's just go."

"Ok." Jeremy grabbed her hand and led her back into the room. They were off to Kansas now.

* * *

Ava stayed beside Elena as they walked up to an old looking house, she zipped up her jacket and couldn't help but feel a sinister tone in the air.

Jeremy gazed up at the wrecked house. "This is the address." He announced. Elena nodded, throughout the car ride here; neither Ava nor Damon exchanged a word with one another.

"Looks about right." Damon nodded.

Elena turned to Jeremy "Wait here." she instructed.

Jeremy gaped at her; he was the one who found the bloody address now he wasn't even going in? "What so Ava and Damon could make out some more?" he snapped.

"Shut up" Ava barked and stalked off towards the house, she didn't need him to make fun of her at the moment. Her emotions were in turmoil, all that kiss proved was that her and Damon was far from over…but she didn't know if she wanted that. After a scolding from Damon, he jogged up beside Ava with Elena on her heels.

"Come-"he went to grab her hand but she pulled it away from his. This made the vampire scowl; Ava just wanted some time to herself.

"Let's get a move on shall we? I don't trust Jeremy to just stay behind." Elena intervened and grabbed onto Ava's hand. Soon enough they were on the front porch, Damon took the lead and opened the door, revealing a pitch black house.

"Yeah this is spooky." Ava muttered hearing the floorboards creak beneath their feet.

"Got that right." Damon mumbled as Elena pulled out her cell phone, she put the flashlight on and shined the light around the room. Revealing stacks of newspapers and whatever else around the room.

"A vampire hoarder."

"Damn I've heard everything now." Ava uttered, Elena gripped onto the fairy's hand as they moved within the house.

"Who's this Mary person?" the brunette asked.

"Scary Mary. She's old and creepy." Damon answered. The blond swallowed nervously, her free hand brushed against the piles of newspapers.

"Wonderful…this is now screaming horror movie…oh and Jeremy is going to die first." She added.

"What?" Elena asked baffled.

"Well we left him in the car, and now from what I've heard whoever ends up getting left behind ends up dead first." Ava stated.

"That actually does happen-"Damon nodded,

"Shut up" Elena hit the pair "you're making me even more freaked."

"Oh alright-"the petite teen huffed. "How do you even know this scary Mary person?" she asked.

"Been there-"Damon smirked. Ava rolled her eyes "What? I said she's creepy not ugly." The vampire said. Ava jumped out of her skin when there was a loud BANG.

"Ok this is a horror film let's get out of here-"she went to run off but Elena grabbed the back of her jacket.

"Suck it up-"Elena ordered dragging a flaying Ava behind Damon.

"How can I? I'm the next one on the list. Once they kill Jeremy they'll go for the blind chick…and then the hot guy ends up dead meaning Damon, and then somehow Elena is the one who survives…despite how boring she is and-"

"Alright-"Damon snorted "enough. Just calm down. We'll be out of here soon enough-"

"And now you jinxed us." Ava huffed as they entered the room, Elena raised her cell so they could see around the room, and the fairy could hear the sound of their breathing and nothing else.

"Oh my god-"Elena breathed, catching sight of a vampire stake to the wall via a baseball. Ava cringed hearing the doppelganger's thoughts and slammed the barriers down in her mind.

"Mary" Damon frowned.

"Quiet contrary-"someone else finishes off, causing them all to spin around. The lights turned on revealing an Original holding onto a bat.

"I hate that rhyme-"Ava muttered and swallowed nervously when Elena dug her short nails into her palm silently telling her to shut up.

Kol smirked "Shame about Mary-"Damon shoved Ava behind him with Elena. The raven head vampire kept his eyes on the more powerful being. "She used to be such a blast. I don't quite know what happened…I feel the time she spent with my family ruined her."

Ava nodded "No doubt…your family aren't exactly friendly…except Elijah-"

Kol chuckled "Still carrying a torch for Elijah? Why him? I'm much more fun-"

Ava huffed "Does everyone know about my Elijah thing?" she asked aloud.

"Yes-"the occupants of the room answered.

"You're obvious-"Damon uttered not at all happy by that.

"Way obvious-"Elena added.

"Oh come on." Ava stomped her foot, and shook her head.

Kol smiled and twirled the bat in his hand. "Well where was I? Ah yes Mary, she was a bit of an Original groupie."

Elena nodded "And was you her favourite?" she asked.

Ava clutched onto the back of Damon's jacket, she could feel the tension in the air. "You mean did I turn her? I think I did. Oh but no wait…maybe it was Rebekah. There was also a Klaus period…and let's not forget the Elijah affair-"

"She had an affair with Elijah? Lucky woman." Ava muttered, she knew that Kol was playing with them.

"I spoke to my brother; I know you're trying to find out who you descended from." He turned back and looked up at Mary "And now you never will."

"Well that's something. Ok bye-"Ava blurted out attempting to drag Damon away but it wasn't working.

"Nope…we have some unfinished business. Where did we leave off?" Kol grinned raising the bat. Ava yelped when Damon shoved her back into Elena just as Kol smacked him with the bat on his knee sending him to the floor.

The fairy gasped when she heard him yelling out in pain. Elena held her back when she felt the blond attempted to surge forward. "Damon-"Ava shouted hearing him screaming as Kol repeatedly whacked him with the bat.

"Ava, Elena get out of here." Damon groaned in pain.

"No-"Ava wasn't going to leave him.

"No go-"Elena shoved Ava forward but before they could make a break for it Kol blurred in front of the pair of teens.

"According to my brother you two are off limits. Please don't test me." Kol drawled, he pushed Elena back causing the brunette to hit the bed. He canted his head to the side, and Ava took a step back. "But I am curious about the taste of a fairy." He added,

Ava yelped when his hand wrapped around her throat, she cringed when his nose skimmed against her throat. "Get off-"she grunted.

"Oh I don't think so-"Kol chuckled. Damon growled and tried to get up onto his knees.

"Let go-"Ava felt a surge of energy travelling through her, a blast of white light shot from her hands and the Original was sent careening backwards.

Ava staggered back, Kol snarled and blurred across the room and threw Ava into the wall. The fairy crumpled onto the growl. A vicious snarl was ripped from Damon; he flew towards Kol, as Elena rushed towards the blond.

"Don't touch her." Damon growled threateningly. Elena shook the fairy.

"Ava-"Ava groaned and clutched her throbbing head. Her ears twitched when she heard a chuckle.

Kol head-butted Damon sending him across the floor, Elena grabbed Ava by her under-arms and hauled her onto her feet.

"Oh dear I seem to have hit a nerve." Kol grinned "Sorry for being so rough sweetheart…you just made me mad." Ava scowled "Relax darling-"he taunted Damon who was still on the floor "I just want us to be even, you snapped my neck, you killed my brother and then you humiliated me." He finished off and then proceeded to beat Damon with the bat. Ava winced every time she heard him cry out in pain.

"There now we're even." Kol smirked he was about to leave but stopped right beside Ava, causing Elena to grip onto the petite teen tighter. "Catch you later Ava." He dropped a kiss on her cheek and grinned when she flinched. Without another word he left. Elena slumped slightly.

"I'm going to check on Jeremy" she said and ran out of the room, leaving behind Ava and Damon. There was a moment of silence between the pair, Ava heard Damon getting onto his feet.

"You ok?" she asked concern brimming from her tone. She was standing right in front of him.

"Yeah-"he clicked his elbow back into place and groaned "that's better." He declared, his eyes roamed her face, and zeroed in on the blood trickling down the side of her face. Ava was surprised when he cupped her face.

"Damon-"she started.

"You're bleeding-"he brushed his thumb against the small gash, causing her to hiss in pain.

"I'm fine. You're the one who got the shit beaten out of you…by a bat-"

"A maniac wielding bat-"Damon uttered. Ava's hand overcame his and she felt the tingling sensation whenever he touched her. He was lingering, the fairy forced his hand away.

"We should go back to the others-"Ava took a step back.

Damon eyed her and frowned "What are you doing?" he asked.

She frowned in confusion, "What'd you mean? We're going back to Mystic Falls…hopefully stopping at some fast food joint." She uttered.

The vampire growled "Not that, this? Us…you kissed me back Ava-what are you doing?"

Ava's heart was pumping a mile a minute; she brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. "I don't know I…just…everyone has been telling me I've got feelings for you. Which I do know but…I don't know if it would work after everything and-"

Damon scowled "Did you kiss me to see whether we should get back together or not?...or whether your feelings are the same as before?"

Ava licked her lips nervously; he deserved to know the truth. "Yes." She said at last.

Damon clenched his fists "Right…so was you waiting for me to screw things up?-"Ava didn't miss the hurt and anger in his tone. "Things-"

"Can't get back to normal." Ava yelled her voice shook "You screwed things up…and I don't know any more just…every time something comes up…any little bump in the road and then our relationship comes crashing down."

"But what if there was no bump?" he asked,

Ava blinked "I don't know just give-"

"What? Give you time?" he barked causing her to falter. "I've been giving you enough time Ava. No more. Figure things out and then come back to me. I'm not going to help you with this. Now come on." Damon walked out on her, Ava bit her bottom lip and sighed…he was right. They were just pushing each other away and it wasn't fair for either of them.

* * *

They were on the car ride back, Ava and Damon hadn't spoken to each other once they exited the house. Ava pressed the side of her face against the cold glass of the window, she could hear the rain pelting down against it Ava's head was swimming with Damon's words…no more time.

She had to make her choice. Jeremy glanced over to Elena, he and the brunette was sitting in the back, and neither of them missed the quick glances that the vampire shot the fairy.

"Are we there yet?" a voice rang out breaking the silence, Jeremy glanced over to his right and saw Rose sitting there, in between him and Elena, his sister was beginning to doze off.

"Don't tell them I'm here," she told Jeremy who shifted in the backseat. "They had a fight…which seems to be becoming the norm. I know to you this doesn't feel right…Ava and Damon having relationship issues. And I know you want to protect her but you're young and you don't see what I see. Damon and Ava…are something together."

"She makes him a better person, and she definitely does. He smiled more than ever when she's around…but he changes her too. Now Klaus…I'm not even sure if there is anything there…but there could be."

"Klaus changes her for the worst though…makes her feel free and he challengers her on everything, her morals her path in life…but personally I'm rooting for Damon. Damon is a dick…but he's Ava's dick-"Jeremy couldn't help but snicker at that. "Damon's love for Ava is pure, beautiful one of the one things I wished I had experience when I was here. I believe Damon is the best thing for her…and Klaus will be the worst thing for her."

Ava shifted in her seat, her butt was beginning to fall asleep, her hand accidentally brushed against Damon's, she jolted back, Damon looked at her and sighed.

* * *

They were finally back in Mystic Falls, Damon pulled the car on to Ava's driveway. Elena and Jeremy bid the pair goodbye and left, the tension in that car was killing them.

"Goodnight-"Ava literally jumped out of the car, with her bag. Coco was still fast asleep, the rain was pouring down, instantly drenching her. She ran up the porch steps and placed her bag on the step. She was about to pull her key out from her pocket but froze.

Damon had been watching her the entire time, debating on whether to follow after her or just go home. He was about to restart the car but stopped when he saw Ava walking back down the steps, causing him to frown.

Damon clamoured out of the car, "Ava what are you-"he was cut off when the fairy ran back up to him.

"You're stupid-"Ava snapped, the rain drenched her hair

"Ok-"Damon frowned in confusion. "You're risking the chance of getting sick so you can insult me?"

"And an idiot…but I love you." She yelled over the howling wind. "I love you…just you. No one else…you've given me time…and when scary Mary was killed…it made me realise that sometime time isn't even enough for a vampire."

"What do you mean?" he asked, a drop of rain rolled down the top of his nose.

"I mean there's a stake out there and when it's used there's a chance you'll end up dying from whoever you descended from." Ava said she just wanted to live in the moment.

Death always seem to linger in Mystic Falls, and she remembered that Rose once told her to follow her heart before it's too late. Damon was her heart, he was her everything. "And…no more time. I just want you." With that said Ava kissed him hard but stopped when he didn't kiss her back. "Why aren't you kissing me? I thought-"

Damon laughed a massive smile appeared on his face. "That was my nose, these are my lips." He gently pressed his lips against hers, tasting her, Ava smiled into the kiss; there was the distinct taste of Damon, with the rain mingled in.

Damon's large hand came around to cup the back of her head, Ava's fingers dug into his leather jacket.

He groaned feeling her little body against his, "Come on-"he reluctantly pulled away when he felt a shiver wrack through her body.

As soon as they entered the empty house Ava launched herself at Damon, he caught her around the waist.

"Ava-"

"No, we wasted so much time," she fumbled with his buttons. "No more…I want you Damon…-"

"Ava, you do know that once I have you, I won't ever let you go?" Damon's eyes were dark with lust and want. He brushed the wet strands of hair away from her face.

"I wouldn't want you to." Ava uttered. "So-hmph-"she was cut off when he crashed his lips against hers, it was filled with passion, lust, and there was a sense of urgency. They were in the middle of the hallway; Damon stripped her out of her jacket before taking his own off. Ava gasped as he slammed her against the wall; there was no cold air like there was at the motel.

Instead Ava felt herself being warmed and filled with heat. Damon could get enough of her, he wanted her for so long, and so long it pained him. Their tongues battled for dominance, and Damon easily overpowered her.

Ava gasped feeling his hand sliding underneath her shirt, she felt her stomach clenching at the pleasurable sensation.

"Damon-"she moaned, her lips burned in a stinging sensation, "Let's not do it against the wall." Her breath hitched when she felt his tongue against her throat and sliding down her collar bone.

"Fine-"he growled, Ava felt her head spin when Damon set her on her feet. They were in her old room,

"Ok…you really are fast-"

"Not if I have anything to do with it." Damon gently pushed her on the bed, Ava closed her eyes when she felt him crawling over her, he felt her warmth, and kissed her. He was trying to ease her into this.

"Damon-"

"Just relax Ava, and let me do all the work." Damon breathed; Ava fisted her hands into the sheets, when she felt him sliding her shirt up. She felt his tongue on her naval, and mewled whenever he lifted her top exposing more skin he would press soft kisses against her soft skin.

Damon pulled her shift from her, and his eyes snapped towards her lace covered breast. He looked up and saw her cheeks staining pink, when she went to cover herself he grabbed her wrists.

"Don't hide yourself Ava. You're beautiful-"Damon pressed a kiss on her cheek.

"You're such a sappy whore-"Ava blushed in embarrassment, unlike her friends the teen never had a serious boyfriend, much less exposed herself like this to anyone.

"And you ruined a romantic moment." Damon muttered by this time he had shed off his own shirt.

"And that's another reason why you love me-"

"Yes I do-"he took great delight in pulling down the material of her bra, and latching his mouth around her dusty pink coloured nipple.

"Oh-ok-"Ava gulped and arched her back when his teeth tugged on her sensitive flesh. The fairy latched on his shoulders and gasped, when he moved onto the next bud. She felt herself growing more and more aroused.

"Damon please just-"her breath caught in her throat, feeling the vampire's fingers stroking her jean clad crotch.

"I can smell you Ava-"she felt him going down her body, and fisted her hand even harder into the covers when she felt his nose brush against her most throbbing part. "And you smell wonderful-"her pulse sped up when he unzipped her jeans and shimmied the wet trousers down her legs leaving her just in her panties.

Like what he did with her top, every time he shimmied her jeans he laid tender kisses down her legs, causing her to sigh in content.

"You sure Ava-"Damon used his forearms to hold his weight as he hovered above her.

"Yes-"Ava said "I…you're the one I'm meant to be with." She said sincerely, instilling a true smile on his face. "But now I think it's my turn…I want to see you-"he frowned in confusion, and was surprised when the blond kneed him in the side. Ava rolled them over so that she was now on top.

"Oh a woman who likes to take charge I like that." Damon grinned up at her, Ava smiled and leant down.

"Hmm…well I remember once that Caroline mentioned about you having a body to die for. Want to see if that's true."

Before he could question her Ava kissed his jaw, her lips trailed down his jaw. Damon groaned and placed his hands on her rear, gently massaging her soft flesh. Ava's lips carried on downwards trailing down his chest, her nose skimmed his stomach. Damon groaned and flipped her over having enough.

"Back to my turn." Damon sucked her pulse point, but before they could go any further, she tugged the buckle of his jeans. The vampire took the hint and slipped them off leaving him in his boxers. "Ava you can back out-"he was beginning to have a hard time controlling himself. "Anytime-"

"No." Ava swallowed, nervous has hell but she wanted to go through with this. "We can do this." Damon smiled and stroked her cheek, before pressing his lips against hers. Unlike the last hurried and rushed kisses beforehand.

This one was slow, sensual and full of love; Damon nipped her bottom lip and slid his hand behind her back, unclipping her bra. Soon enough they were both nudge, Damon could feel Ava trembling beneath him,

"Damon-"

"God's sake. You're not the virgin…just stick it in there-"Ava blurted out and blushed bright red.

Damon laughed "Ok…another way to kill a mood." He pressed wet kisses against her skin, she gasped when she felt his tongue on her upper thigh, and he could feel her pulse beating hard. "Ava-"he growled. "I need-"

"Go ahead." Ava swallowed and gasped, and then a torrid of pleasure as he bit her. Damon groaned and pulled back. She writhed beneath him in need. "Damon-"

"I got it…you're drip-"

"Ok none of that-"Damon cut her off by kissing her hard.

"Ready?" he pressed his temple against hers, she nodded against him, so without further ado he eased himself into her, when he felt himself hit her barrier he paused. "This might sting princess."

"Damon-"Ava gasped in pain and arched upwards as he surged forward. Tears trickled down her face, Damon kissed her swallowing her cry of pain he groaned, and she was so tight. He forced himself not to move.

"Ok?" Damon whispered.

Ava grunted "Bitch…sting my ass-"

"Ava-"he grimaced feeling her nails digging into his shoulders. "Calm down-"she was tensing up, and that wasn't certainly going to help her with the pain.

"Shut up…shit this hurts-how the hell do women do this? Fuck it feels-"he smashed his lips against hers, and ran his thumbs in invisible circles. He massaged the small of her back.

"Ssh-"Damon murmured and kissed the hollow of her throat. "Ready?"

Ava moaned and felt the pain ebbing away; she twisted her hips, eliciting a small growl from the vampire. Damon kissed her and then thrust into her. Soon he got a rhythm going, and Ava's hips arched upwards meeting his thrusts with her own. All she could, hear, smell and breathe was Damon.

The vampire groaned having never felt this way before, it was no secret that he wasn't a virgin…but this was something else. Ava was his and he was hers there was no doubt. Damon groaned when he felt her clenching around him, Ava was tipped over the edge and soon lost herself in complete bliss.

With one final thrust Damon soon followed after her. He rolled off of her, and pulled Ava onto his chest. They were covered in a thin sheen of sweat, he grabbed the flimsy sheet and pulled it over them and Damon smirked seeing that the fairy was a tad bit breathless.

"Ava-"Damon's large hand splayed across her bare waist. "You ok?"

"Yeah…I feel amazing" Ava's eyes dropped, she pressed a kiss on his chest and sighed.

"Ava-"

"Please no pansy speech…not very manly-"she muttered.

Damon laughed "No not that." He pressed his cheek on top of her head. "I love you."

Ava smiled at that. "I love you too." She said, her eyes beginning to droop. "Love you too Damon." he could see that she was drifting off to slumber land. Damon kissed her and closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. This was the most content either of them have ever felt in a long time.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Outfit link on profile. Thanks to those who reviewed. **

**So-This is a big chap, a lot went down. No Klaus in it but plenty of Dava goodness. At the beginning, we learn that Ava is reluctant to go to Denver, she'll rather go Vegas where Damon imagines them getting married whilst drunk. Ava gets tricked into believing they're going by plan...its a car ride. Ava sneaks Coco in on the trip. Reunion between Ava and Jeremy, she says he sucks at sports and she hits the ball but then gets hit in the face. Damon cleans her up, Kol appears and Ava gives him advice on how to beat people. Jeremy sits in piss. They arrive at the motel, and Rose appears...she sees nothing changed between Ava and Damon. Rose tells them about Mary and that they sit tight. Ava steals poptarts, causing Jeremy to bleed, and Ava to hit her head. Ava and Damon kiss and then walks away. They arrive at Mary, Kol is waiting for them , he attacks Ava she retaliates Damon defends her. And tells her his not helping her. They're back at Mystic Falls...and Dava are back together.**

**Next Chap-Do Not Go Gentle. Ester, Tiki, Dance and Klaus. **

**Please REVIEW **


	64. Chapter 64

Ava blinked for a couple of seconds, she was in between the place sleeping and waking. Her eyes remained closed as she detected the world around her. She gathered that she was in a warm embrace, and that she was pressed against someone's chest. Before panic could set in though she recalled last night's events and smiled. Damon was here, she realised that her head was resting in the juncture between his shoulder and neck, and that he had a firm grip around her waist. Their legs were intertwined.

Ava shifted slightly and winced at the soreness of her lower parts. Ok one thing was for certain…Damon went the whole hog and didn't leave one part of her skin untouched.

"You know I reckon if you could see, you'd be staring at me with googly eyes." Damon's voice was rough with sleep.

Ava mumbled something under her breath, and shifted so that more than her torso was on him. Damon lips twitched into a smile, feeling her pressed against him. He could feel her breasts against his hard chest.

"I doubt that." The fairy's voice was laced with exhaustion. "I reckon you're the one who is gazing romantically down at me." She shifted and sat up, so that now she was hovering above him. Her blond locks tickled his face. Ava took his silence as an answer to her exclamation. "Oh my god you were gazing at me." She giggled when she felt his fingers gliding down her ribcage. "That's creepy-"Damon rolled his icy blue eyes and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"It's called being romantic-"Damon huffed, feeling a warmth spreading through his chest.

"No…creepy. Staring at someone who was sleeping? Creepy." Ava nodded and squeaked when the vampire sat up, forcing her onto his lap, he could feel her rump nestled on his thighs.

"Are you sure it's creepy?" he purred into her ear, and laid a butterfly kiss behind her ear, hitting her sweet spot. "Is-"he pressed another kiss, but this one was firmer. Ava's eyelashes fluttered closed. She basked in Damon's presence "It-"his lips glided across her smooth skin. "Really-"Ava shifted feeling him hardening beneath her. Her back arched up against him, when he gently bit down against her neck. Ava fisted her hands into his thick hair as he sucked and nibbled her skin. "Creepy?" his nose skimmed in between the valley of her breast.

Ava swallowed "No. Are you going to kiss me? Or just carry on being a pansy-"she was cut off when he crashed his lips against hers. This one was filled with, lust, desire and passion. She felt sparks travel down her spine when his tongue stroked hers. Damon invaded the warm cavern of her mouth, and let out a growl, when Ava rocked against him.

"I had-"she panted, he pulled away and attacked her throat, and slid his tongue over the love bite he had placed on her last night. "That vampires were this horney-"

"You always ruin a perfect moment…"Damon felt pleasure shoot through him when he slipped into the fairy. Ava's nails dug in to his shoulder. "But you wouldn't be Ava if you didn't-"he grunted and thrust upwards. Damon decided to let her have her fun at the top, plus it turned him on.

Ava winced she was still slightly sore from last night, but Damon kissed away the pain and groaned his thrust met hers.

"How about a repeat performance from last night?" Damon smirked and she squealed when he flipped her over. He kissed his way down her body, like last night Ava fisted her hands into the sheets.

"Hmm….well I would say yes…but I can't really tell you how last night went." Ava uttered, and whimpered when she felt his mouth on her hip "It was kind of a blur-"she leant up on her elbows and felt Damon's hair tickling her lower stomach. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure that this time I take things extremely slow." He purred, Ava swallowed not liking the sound of that at all. Damon smiled wickedly and started his extremely slow, painful yet pleasurable torture.

* * *

Ava grinned and skipped into the school, tonight would be the decade dance and she had been under firm instructions by Caroline that she had to set up and yet when the fairy pointed out she was blind…hence couldn't do much the vampire yelled at her for an hour on the phone before Damon simply hanged up on her. The raven head vampire insisted on driving her there…and after what happened in the morning…she found that Damon could be very, very persuasive.

The fairy arrived in the gym where the dance would be taking place.

"Why so cheery Ava? Somebody die a horrible death?" a familiar voice rang out. Matt and Jeremy were currently hanging some of the decorations up and paused for a second.

"Damn Ava and Tiki again" Matt muttered getting ready to climb down in case he needed to step in. but before he could Jeremy grabbed his arm to stop him.

"No I haven't seen a good Ava and Tiki fight in ages I swear I'll push you off this ladder if you break it up." Jeremy hissed. And they watched like some of the other volunteers as Tiki stepped up to the grinning fairy.

"Tiki-"Ava tutted "that's even morbid for you."

Tiki rolled her eyes "So why are you so chipper? Had a long list of clients to please last night?"

Ava placed her hands on her hips, "Gosh insinuating that I'm a whore again? That's just boring now. You know Tiki I'd slap you but than that would be animal abuse." The rest of the occupants snorted at that.

"Shut up Ava, you'd never be the man your mum is-"Tiki sniped back, and grinned expecting a round of laughter all she got from her peers were incredulous looks.

"Bitch." Ava sneered "My mum is dead. Really Tiki stop trying to be a smartass you're just an ass." With that the rest of the students burst out into laughter, including Elena and Caroline the pair had just arrived.

"Ava 1 Tiki 0-"Jeremy grinned, Tiki stomped her foot and stalked away.

Ava smiled and sighed "Now that was glorious—"she nodded causing Elena and Caroline to exchange bemused looks. What got the fairy so chipper? She thought.

"Ava, I've got your outfit and I'll drop it off later." Caroline uttered linking her arm through the fairy's. "And I'm thinking of giving you the classic twenties hairstyle and-"

"Lovely." Ava cut her off.

"Ok…"Elena frowned in confusion she and Caroline were Ava to throw a fit. Something certainly made the fairy happier. "Anyway I wanted to let you know that Alaric is going to be out of town for a few days." They had settled at the table where there were boxes, and the boxes were piled up.

"Here Ava, sort through these." Caroline instructed handing the teen a box of candles; she'd had to place them in the lamps and chandeliers that had to be hanged. The vampire told the fairy what to do, and the smaller blond set out to do it.

"So Alaric actually went away to pull himself together?" Caroline asked. "Why is that a bad thing?"

"What?" Ava frowned in confusion "How is that a bad thing? If anything…it's a good thing. Think about when people stick around Mystic Falls long enough bad things seems to happen." She eased the candle into the holder and set it aside to do the next one. Ava felt the ornate object in her hands, her thumb brushed across the engravings whilst her other hand clutched onto the smooth candlestick.

"It's not just that. I just wish there was something I can do." Elena confided in them. And proceeded to pick up one of the chandeliers that Ava had stopped stuffing with candles. "Where did you want me to hang this thing?" she asked.

Caroline let out a frustrated groan "If Rebekah wanted to hang up this monstrosity she should have shown up and done this herself." She snatched it away from Elena.

"Hmm…where is Rebekah?" Ava asked curiously, tucking in a stray curl behind her ear.

"No clue. Good thing she isn't here I can't stand her-"the vampire muttered handing the chandelier off to one of the other students.

Ava's brows puckered "You're kind of contradicting yourself there."

Caroline rolled her eyes, whilst Elena let out a giggle. The taller blond teen's attention was drawn away by what Matt and Jeremy were doing.

"What are you doing?" she cried out causing Ava to jump and drop a candle. "You can't just hang them…they're meant to trickle down."

"Trickle?" Ava snorted earning an eye roll from her friend.

Caroline didn't miss the way Jeremy and Matt were acting rather chummy. "Look at them acting all bromancy"

Elena nodded "Yeah…I asked Matt to help Jeremy readjust. He's had a lot on his mind-"Ava was shoving another candle into the holder. "What with Alaric and-"

"Hmm. Come to think of it Elena, you seem distracted yourself-"

"Probably didn't get enough sleep-"Ava muttered frowning she was having trouble getting the candle stuck in.

"Or that they both saw you and Damon getting hot and heavy-"Caroline commented and wasn't disappointed by the fairy's reaction. Ava dropped the candle stick and her eyes bugged out.

"What-how-Elena-"she snapped

"Hey it wasn't me. Jeremy is the gossipy one here-"

"Fucking Jeremy-"Ava scowled

"So you and Damon huh?" Caroline asked

"Hmm…nothing happened just one kiss and-"

"The love bite on your neck says differently-"Elena smirked seeing how shy Ava was about her relationship status. Sure the fairy could be bubbly and even annoyingly chipper about certain things. But the teen didn't really discuss feelings that well…Elena and the others would have had to usually coax things out of her.

"Ok…me and Damon are back together-"Ava smiled "best thing that's happened to me recently. Besides meeting Elijah of course-"

"Of course-"Elena giggled.

"There's something else though-"Caroline mused staring at the fairy. Ava could feel her burning gaze on her "It's like you're glowing. You're way too happy…back together with Damon-"she inhaled and froze

"What?" Elena asked confusion laced in her tone. Her eyes darted between the blushing fairy and the stunned vampire.

"Ava and Damon had sex-"Caroline said loudly much to the fairy's horror. She squealed and jumped up and down. "Finally you and Damon did the deed. Now all that sexual tension will go away-oh my god AVA YOU'RE NOT A VIRGIN ANYMORE-"she shrieked and hugged the embarrassed fairy.

"Wait what-?"Matt shrieked making Jeremy fall off of the ladder in shock.

"Ha I knew you were a slut-"Tiki cackled.

"Oh fuck off Tiki you lost yours when you were fifteen…-and the smartest thing to come out of your mouth Tiki was a penis-"Ava shouted back causing the others to erupt in laughter.

"Ah not a virgin-"Caroline grinned "welcome to the club. Now did you use protection?" she asked seriously.

Ava and Elena even Matt gaped at her incredulously. "He's a vampire." The doppelganger whispered.

"Oh right…duh-"Caroline shook her head "ditzy moment-"

"More like stupid." Ava grumbled "and-"

"So how was it?" Caroline wanted to know the details.

"Was he gentle? If not I can get Stefan on him-"Elena said protectively.

Matt let out a huff "I can take him on if I have to-"he'd abandoned a groaning Jeremy to rush over to the trio of girls. When he said that statement he wasn't expecting all three supernatural creatures to laugh loudly.

"Oh shit Matt you're funny-"Ava wiped away a tear. "You taking on Damon?"

"What? You don't think I can?" Matt frowned looking at the giggling teens.

"No, let's just say Coco would have a better chance hurting Damon than you could." Ava retorted, causing the jock to scowl and walk off into Jeremy's direction.

There was a moment of silence before the female vampire broke it. "So was it like the movies? You know when you did it? It probably stung a bit but-"Ava whacked her hard in the arm. "Oww what the hell?"

"You and Elena are both bloody liars." Ava uttered

"Huh?" Elena cocked an eyebrow.

"You-the first time killed me nearly. I started to swear at him and everything-"Ava muttered.

"But was it worth it?" Caroline asked eagerly.

"Hell yes…and-are all vampires horney?" Ava asked quietly, she fiddled with the candle stick.

"Yes-"Elena and Caroline answered in unison. "And-"

"No can we move the topic on?" Ava questioned, thinking the whole of Mystic Falls would know she wasn't a virgin anymore.

"But-"Caroline started, but the look she was receiving from the doppelganger silently told her not to push the fairy. After all this was a sensitive topic for the smaller blond. "Fine, so who are you guys bringing to the dance?" she asked.

"I thought we were doing the whole lesbo thing and going together?" Ava questioned.

"Wait you guys are lesbians now-"

"Fuck off Tiki. Stop eavesdropping you skanky bitch." Ava shrieked, causing Caroline to wince at the fairy's volume.

"Ok…one day you are going to bust someone's eardrums." Elena muttered "But Ava does have a point. I thought we were going to be each other's girl dates?"

Caroline chuckled "Hmm Bonnie has a date." She informed them.

Ava whistled "Shit no way. Finally someone for Bonnie. Ok whoever this bloke is we have to take pictures so we have actual evidence." She uttered. "And…wait who is this guy?" she asked. Elena leant against the table thinking the same thing.

"Jamie called and wanted to see her." Caroline explained "so she asked him."

"Good for her." Ava nodded

"Hmm so now that leaves us. I'm going with Tyler, Elena and Stefan are back on track so they're going together…that leaves Ava…why don't you ask Damon?" Caroline asked.

Ava licked her lips…"Erm…he wouldn't be interested in this. We just got back together and-"

"And that's your reason." Caroline argued, she just wanted her friends to be happy again. No drama, no lousy Originals coming in on things. Just them, like it used to be. "You have to go with him…Damon is your epic love. Watching you guys the last couple of months have given me a monster of a headache. You and Damon are meant to be together…like me and Tyler, and Elena and Stefan." Caroline insisted. "Plus I don't want you to be on your own moping about." She added. "Now come on we have to get some last minute things for your outfit." Caroline added and proceeded to drag Ava out of the hall.

"Oh tough luck." Elena tutted under her breath, not envy Ava for going shopping with the blond vampire. She jumped when Ava ran back into the Gym and sprinted towards her, knocking Jeremy who just managed to get onto his feet down.

"Hell no. you're coming with." The fairy declared and dragged her out of the Gym.

* * *

Ava sighed "Seriously?" she questioned "they're just silver shoes pick any, I can't see them anyway-"she, Elena and Caroline had been in this shop for more than an hour and it was grating on the fairy's nerves.

"You can't see them but we can." Caroline tutted and gave the sales assistant a dirty look when she saw what the woman was holding. "Those are hideous…burn them or something." Elena muttered an apology to the poor woman and sat down beside the annoyed fairy.

"She's not going to give up until she finds the perfect shoes for you." Elena uttered "and there she goes off again." She added seeing Caroline was once again off down the aisles.

"Why don't you call Damon ask him to the dance?" Elena questioned.

"Oh…"truth was Ava was nervous about talking Damon, they were back together but it was…

"It's hard to get back to normal isn't it?" Elena asked her quietly, she saw the array of emotions passing across the fairy's face.

"Elena-"

"I know what you're going through Ava. Sometimes with Stefan I think…we both changed so much we can never be the way we were." Elena murmured, and set out to untangle the fairy's curls. "And that's true….because everything we've been through no normal person would have gone through. Your relationship with Damon won't be the same…instead it'll be stronger." She uttered.

Ava nodded, what she was saying was true. "I'll call him later-"

Elena snorted "Ava we shared the same sandbox for years…hell you even walked in on Jeremy in the bathroom. I know you pretty well, if I leave this to you…you and Damon would never talk. So me being the wonderful friend I am, is going to help you."

Ava was thoroughly confused "What are-"

"Good luck." With that Elena pressed the phone into her hand, and sauntered off to go find Caroline. Leaving behind a dumbfounded fairy. It took a second for Ava to realise that someone was on the phone, specifically it was Damon.

"Elena? why are you calling me? Elena-"Damon snapped into his phone frustrated. The vampire was in the Boarding House with Stefan, they had just finished talking to Alaric. Both brothers could tell that something was up with the hunter. But before they could get into things though his cell rang. He was even more confused when he realised that it was his brother's girl who was calling him.

"It's not Elena." Ava uttered…"It's your worst nightmare-"

"Really princess? Last you didn't seem to be having any nightmares…"a playful smile played on his lips. "In fact I think we didn't spend much time sleeping and-"

"Shush" he could imagine Ava blushing like mad.

"Alright princess. What's up?" he asked curiously, better yet he wondered why she was calling from Elena's phone…unless she was forced to. "Ava-"

"Oh right." Ava swallowed, damn she never had asked out a fella before…this was hard. "Well…dancing-"

"Ok?" his brows furrowed together not knowing where the fairy was going with this.

"I like dancing…preferably in my underwear and jumping up and down on my bed. I'm good with the robot…hell I can beat Jeremy's ass in that…"

"Ava-"Damon tried to steer her back on track. He loved that girl…but hell she sure can ramble.

"Right…well dancing-"Ava started and nervously twirled her finger around one of her curls. "Well there's a dance tonight…and well people go together to these things." Damon smirked realising that his little was attempting to ask him to be her date. "Right…people go together…and well…you know I…Elena and Stefan are going together. So is Tyler and Caroline…I think Jeremy and Matt are going together…they're not gay though…so-"

"So-"Damon urged her, he looked over to his brother and saw the clear look of amusement passing across his face, Stefan was listening to every word.

"So…wannagowithmetothedance-"Ava rushed out and held her breath.

"Say that again" Damon uttered.

"I said…do you want to go with me to the dance-"she repeated more clearer now than before holding her breath.

Damon decided to play with his little fairy "Well Ava I can't…I already have a date-"Ava scowled a shot of jealousy went through her.

"Oh right…so who's this bitch-"

Damon laughed loudly. "Ava seriously? After the night you and I spent together there's no one else for me." Ava's lips stretched into a wide smile. "Of course I'd be taking you to the dance. I wanna see my sex kitten-"

"And there you go" Ava rolled her milky green orbs. "Ruining a romantic and tender moment." She swung her bare feet back and forth, the teen was still sitting on the small waiting for Caroline to return with suitable shoes.

Damon snorted "Yeah if I'm ruining this moment right now. what were you doing last night? You demolished it-"

"Faire point." Ava grumbled tucking a stray curl behind her ear.

"Great I'll be picking you up at seven.-"

"Good-"before the petite blond could carry on speaking there was a loud shriek

"GET THE HELL OFF-"Caroline screamed "THESE SHOES ARE MINE-"the blond vampire had spotted the perfect pair of shoes for Ava but she had competition. Elena was attempting to calm the situation down but that went to hell when the girl Caroline was fighting with brought out her cronies. Seems like they were outnumbered.

"Oh shit I have to go Damon-"Ava uttered, it seemed as if a brawl would be breaking out soon. She jumped onto her feet,

"Fine don't get into any trouble-"Damon shouted but that totally didn't work out when he heard what happened next.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF HER-"Ava's cell clattered to the ground. Damon stared wide eye at his cell and could hear a scuffle.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME SHORTY-"he heard an unknown voice screeching. He hanged up and rubbed his temple.

"Well I'll guess I'll be going to the station." Damon grabbed his keys from the dish-bowl and strolled pass his brother.

"Why?" Stefan asked frowning.

"Because I got a feeling I'm going to bail my girlfriend out of jail." The elder Salvatore informed him.

Stefan nodded and frowned watching as his brother was about to leave.

"Damon did you and Ava have sex?" he asked bluntly, causing Damon to freeze. He looked over his shoulder

"Yes." He replied honestly.

Stefan nodded "Ok…know this I'm stronger now that I'm on human blood. So I pretty much take your ass in a fight. Hurt Ava and I'll hurt you." The younger Salvatore's protective streak was coming through. Sure his and Ava's relationship was rocky for the last couple of months, but he'd never lost the brotherly love he held for her. It was even fiercer after everything the pair has been through.

"Stefan I'd gladly let you stake me if I ever hurt Ava." Damon said seriously. Every part of him loved the fairy and he didn't want to mess anything up.

"Good, I'll be holding you to that." Stefan smiled, which Damon returned without another word he turned on his heel and left.

* * *

"Oww fucking hell Caroline-"Ava screeched when the taller blond literally ripped her hair from her skull. She, Caroline and Elena were all at the Xenias, since this was the place where they were getting ready for the dance.

Elena was getting herself ready, leaving the already dressed up vampire to sort the youngest member of their group at. The doppelganger smothered the urge to giggle when she caught sight of the expression the fairy's face. This was what Elena missed just having some girly time with her friends. Even though at the moment Bonnie wasn't here, she still found some enjoyment.

"Will you shush?" Caroline scolded pinning some of Ava's curls up, giving her the 20s curly bob that they would all be sporting. "You've got so much hair-"

"I know-"she hissed when the vampire dug one of the pins into her scalp. "Could you just…I don't know…not rush you're freaking stabbing me-"Ava muttered, shifting on the stool that Caroline had forced her into.

"Well I would slow down but we're running out of time. Which is your fault by the way-"

"Hey." Ava cried out in mock outrage. "You were involved too, and don't deny. Technically you're the one who started the fight-"Caroline set the headpiece on Ava's head, before gently turning her around so she could get started on her makeup. "Don't overdo it with the make-"

"Will you just relax" Caroline muttered concentrated as she put some silvery eye-shadow on the fairy. "Plus you really weren't helping back there-"

"Yes I did. That girl would have hit Elena if I hadn't come to her rescue-"Ava murmured, keeping absolutely still, not wanting the vampire to mess her make up. The fairy couldn't stand sitting for another hour on this hard stool if Caroline had to start again.

Elena laughed and slipped on her dress, the brunette had already done her hair and make-up. "Yeah by coming to my rescue you jumped on that girl-"

"Hell she was like a freaking mountain-"Ava snorted but had to shut up when Caroline whacked her via the make-up brush.

"You broke the girl's nose-"Elena exclaimed and rolled her eyes seeing the grin on Ava's face. "And you're proud of that aren't you?"

"Yep-"Ava uttered

"Stop smiling I'm trying to put some lipstick on you." Caroline scolded. Soon enough the vampire was done, she and Elena looked at the vampire's creation.

Elena looked wide eye at Ava, all the fairy had left to do was put on her dress and shoes. Ava shifted feeling their eyes boring into her.

"What?" she self-consciously touched her hair, but the taller vampire blurred forward and slapped Ava's hand away. "Is it bad? Oh my god I look like a freaking clown don't I?" she uttered "I should just wipe-"

"No-"Elena yelled out.

"Don't you dare. I work my butt off-"Caroline warned the fairy.

"You look stunning. Damon won't be able to keep his hands off of you." Elena complimented the teen, and smiled when Ava blushed.

"Thanks-"Ava uttered idly playing with the sash of her robe.

"But make sure he does." Caroline ordered "Otherwise all my hard work would be for nothing." She glanced over to the alarm clock by Ava's bedside and saw that she should be leaving now if she didn't want to be late for Tyler. "I gotta go-"

"Me to." Elena said Stefan said he'll be picking her up. "You're going to be ok getting dressed? Or do you want-"

"Elena seriously I am capable of putting my clothes on." Ava pouted.

"Alright," Elena smiled and pecked her on the cheek "I'll see you there." With that Elena and Caroline both left, Ava padded barefooted towards her bed where the doppelganger had laid out her dress.

The fairy stripped out of her robe leaving her in a deep purple bra and panties. She ran her hand over the dress and felt the beads and slinky material, from what Elena had described her dressed to be it was gorgeous. Ava slipped on the dress and picked up her shoes that were by her door. She buckled them up just as the door-bell rang. "Show time." Ava muttered and skipped down the stairs.

"Who is it?" Ava called remembering all the times Damon had told her to find out who was at the door before she opened them.

"Your sexy ass boyfriend-"she grinned hearing Damon's voice.

"Oh sorry you've got the wrong house." Ava yelled back teasing him. "You see my boyfriend…is kind of a dick…-"

"Yeah he's got a huge one-"Damon knocked on the door, pounding his fist against it. "Now open up, so I can sweep you off your feet."

"How about no?" Ava's voice said clearly,

"Ava open up-"he ordered, unknown to him the fairy was pressing her ear against the door, Ava heard the sound of the old wooden door creaking indicating to her that he was leaning against the door.

"As you wish-"Ava declared and without warning she wrenched the front door open and stepped to the side. She giggled as Damon came crashing through.

"Ava-"he groaned, he'd smacked his face onto the polish wooden floor.

Ava laughed "Oh come on-"

"That hurt-"

"You're a freaking vampire."

"I think you broke my nose-"Damon clicked his nose into place and got up onto his feet.

"Don't be such a pansy-"Ava drawled,

"Pansy am I-"

"Hardly masculine-"she countered, Ava gasped when Damon pinned her against the open door.

"Hardly masculine?" Damon purred into her, and took satisfaction when he heard her breath hitching. Ava felt her skin come alive when he scraped his teeth against her earlobe and gently tugged it. Before kissing the shell of her ear, he left a fiery trail across her smooth skin.

"Ok, ok-"Ava muttered "You're all kinds of masculine and such an ass but-"he cut her off by kissing her hard on the lips, the fairy gripped onto his broad shoulders to hold herself up. Damon pulled back allowing her to breathe. "And you're a good kisser-"she breathed, the vampire grinned and wiped his thumb across her bottom lip, as he had smudged her lipstick.

"Just good?" he inquired.

Ava nodded, he took a step back his icy blue orbs roamed her petite figure. "Yep, otherwise I'd inflate your already huge ego."

"Lovely-"Damon rolled his eyes, he pulled out a small clear box from the inside of his jacket "You're looking sexy as always-"

"Lovely-"she mimicked his tone causing him to chuckle. "So hopefully I'm assuming you're looking dapper-"

"Princess you really think I'd dress up for a high school dance?" Damon smirked, her brows furrowed she recalled the material she had touched when he kissed her.

"Oh my god, you're wearing your bloody leather jacket." She exclaimed,

"Yep." He grinned

Ava groaned "Now I'm going to be looking like a complete loser in this get-up and-"he cut her off by pressing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"No you won't. You look very beautiful." Damon said sincerely, to him Ava looked completely stunning. The fairy blushed and ducked her head causing him to grin. "I love making you blush…and angry, and pissing you off to the max-"Ava slapped his chest.

"I've come to a conclusion tonight Damon." Ava said primly clearing her throat.

"And that would be?" he asked, lightly brushing aside her stray curls from her temple.

"We're both great at ruining romantic moments." She smiled, he chuckled and rested his temple against hers.

"I think we make our own moments pretty great." He murmured his warm breath across her face. "I've got something for you." Damon murmured, she heard the sound of a box being opened.

"Another puppy?" Ava guessed excitement reeking off of her.

"No-"Damon snorted

"Money-"Ava blurted out.

"Would you just let me give it to you?" he snapped,

"Alright…bitch-"she muttered, "What is it?" she asked, she felt his hands glide over her exposed collar bone. "Is this a trick so you can cop a feel?" she questioned.

"No, now smell-"she sniffed lightly and smelt a flowery scent.

"Flowers?"

"No it's a corsage." Damon explained as he pinned the flower to the thick strap of her dress. "You look even more stunning." He took her hand in his, and led her down the pathway. "Ready for tonight?" he asked.

Ava grinned she was excited about this decade dance. Hopefully it wouldn't end up in a total disaster.

"Oh yeah I am."

* * *

As soon as Ava stepped into the Gymnasium, which had been decked out in decorations she heard the thumping music. It was upbeat and so jazzy. Damon gazed around the hallway; he spotted Barbie aka Caroline talking to Matt. Witchy aka Bonnie was with her date…and there was no sign of Klaus. Which as a relief, he just wanted to enjoy the night with his girl.

"Whoa where are you going?" Damon asked as Ava was about to walk off

"Getting a drink and-"

"No, I know you. You are not going to be sitting down on the bleachers-"

"Damon-"he swept her off her feet causing her to laugh

"Were going to dance." He declared and wrapped his arm around her waist. Damon pulled her and spun around, a bright smile appeared on her face, which made the smile on his face even wider. The vampire could genuinely see that she was enjoying herself.

"Move those hips-"he called over the loud music, he spun her again so that back was flushed against his chest. Ava felt his hands dropped to her waist, and he swayed her hips and spun her around. "Move your feet back and forth and your hands should be going up and down." Damon instructed her. Ava bopped to the music, she could hear laughter, and chatter and everything else filled up the gym. "I miss this, just us two-"

"Got that right-"Ava's cheeks were flushed and her milky green orbs were bright, the music changed to a slower one. Couples gathered on the dance-floor holding onto their date.

"Ava-"he laughed the fairy was still jumping up and down. "It's a slow dance princess-"he spotted his brother and Elena entering the gym. "Come here-"he took her small hand in his large one, and pulled her towards him, Ava hand rested on his shoulder whilst the other held tightly onto his hand. Damon wound his arm around her, so that she was pressed against him.

"You were right…"Ava murmured resting her cheek against his hard chest. Damon propped his chin atop her head.

"I'm right about a lot of things princess. You need to clear it up a bit-"he buried his nose into her mass of curls as they slowly moved to the music. Damon could hear her heart hammering in her chest.

"Ass. I meant about missing this," Ava uttered inhaling his scent, he wore his trusty cologne, and there was another scent, one that was uniquely Damon. "Us…no drama just something normal."

"Something normal…this is coming from the fairy-"he snorted.

"Just saying…"the petite blond rolled her eyes "Fine be that way…it felt nice you know. Being normal." Ava muttered, Damon frowned and looked down at her.

"Is that what you want? Normality?" he questioned.

"With you…"she added, Ava licked her plump lips and sighed. Damon's nose skimmed her throat; he kissed the skin behind her ear.

"Let's do it then." Damon said clearly causing her to frown in confusion. "We'll have a normal date…you keep your mind reading abilities down and I won't unleash my fangs. We'll do what any couple does…"he trailed off, his hand slid up her back, stroking her skin through the fabric of her dress.

"And that would be?" Ava questioned as he dipped her before bringing her back up. Damon pressed a kiss to her cheek,

"Hmm it would entail…you getting all dressed up for me. I would pick you up, give you flowers…which you'd like but then you'd say you rather have something else-"he could feel her warmth seeping into him. First time in a long time he felt truly relaxed and happy.

"So I'd give you a box of chocolates and you'd kiss me-"Ava smiled at that, she could just picture this scenario playing out. "-And I'll surprise you, instead of taking my car we'll try a motorbike. Which you would refuse to get on, so I'll bribe you with a gigantic slice of cake for desert. You'd cave in…and we'll have a lovely date. Then I'd take you home. And give me a kiss goodnight-…."

Ava moved her hand off of his shoulder and cupped his cheek. "That was very, very sweet-"Damon kissed her wrist that was just by his mouth.

"I know…and then after the kiss you realise that you'd want more. And drag me into your house and have your wicked way would me. We'd spend the whole night having hot and kinky sex-OW-"he yelped when Ava whacked him upside the head.

"Idiot-"she huffed; Damon laughed loudly attracting looks from some of the surrounding company. He swung her around and dipped her before he brought her back up; he kissed her deeply causing the fairy to let out a quiet moan.

Stefan was a couple of feet away, he was dancing with Elena. "They are completely loved up." Elena announced catching sight of a very smitten Ava and Damon. "This is the happiest I had ever seen her."

"This is the happiest I'd ever seen Damon." Stefan admitted, god it felt so long ago when Damon exclaimed that he was utterly in love with Katherine. But that had been a lie; no Stefan could see that his brother was truly in love with the fiery, petite monster of a fairy. He winced when Ava hit Damon, must have said something perverted he thought.

Ava coughed, she was laughing so hard and Damon wasn't helping her at all. He swung her around again causing her to squeak. Damon's smile slid off his face, when he noticed a familiar figure standing in the doorway. What was Meredith doing here? He thought. The brunette haired doctor waved him over, whatever the reason he could tell it was an emergency.

"Ava go get yourself a drink. I'll be back-"

"Damon-"he gave her a swift kiss on the cheek before rushing off leaving the blond on her own. Ava tapped her foot to the music, yeah…no she couldn't slow dance on her own.

"Yo Ava-"

"Go away Tiki-"Ava shouted back, weaving her way through the crowd, she bumped into several people. One of which happened to be Matt, who was attempting to chat up Lana a girl in his homeroom.

"Excuse me-"Ava grunted elbowing her way through, she accidentally pushed Matt forward causing him to spill his drink down Lana's top.

"Oh my god-"Lana screeched

"Oops-"Ava muttered Matt grabbed the back of the petite teen's dress seeing that she was about to bump into someone else.

"My dress-"the taller girl cried out

"Here let me-"Matt grabbed the wad of napkins and attempted to wipe the drink off of her. Which in turn caused him to accidentally grope her, his eyes when Lana let out an indignant cry.

"You jerk-"

"No I'm sorry I-"SLAP, Lana slapped him across the face, causing Ava to take a step back, damn that must've hurt she thought.

"Stay away from me pervert." She shrieked and stalked off.

"Oh sorry Matt." Ava winced.

"God…even when I didn't say two words to you the whole night, I still end up getting involved with you." The jock grumbled rubbing his sore cheek.

"Well if it's any consolation…you was a bet. She wanted to see if you got a small penis or something." Ava nodded smiling wildly, Matt's jaw dropped.

"Why the hell would that be a consolation?" he asked gobsmacked.

Ava rolled her milky green orbs, since she was with Matt; the fairy wasn't getting jostled in the crowd. "I said if-"she drawled. "Plus I'm thirsty-"

"Come on then." Matt grabbed her hand and led her towards the refreshment table. "I don't think the punch is spiked." He said under his breath and poured Ava a cup of punch. The fairy thanked him before taking a sip of the fruity drink.

"That taste so-"

"You're coming with me." Damon appeared behind fairy, not giving her any time to protest, he grabbed her hand and dragged her off.

Ava had to pick up her pace to keep up with him. "Damon-"she started.

"What's going on?" Stefan asked frowning in concern when he saw the worry written all over his face. Damon swallowed and looked over towards Elena and then his gaze landed on Ava.

"We need to talk." He said, Ava didn't like the sound of that at all. She got the feeling that this night was going to hell already.

* * *

Ava bit her lower lip anxiously, she, Damon, Stefan and Elena were in the hallway so they could talk and be away from the dance. The raven head boyfriend had informed them what was going on with Alaric.

"If Alaric is sick then we need to find a cure." Elena stated "Something…"

Damon shook his head "We tried medicine, we tried magic…"

"And neither of them worked." Ava uttered completely frustrated, she wanted to help him. Over the last year or so the Hunter had wormed his way into her heart…he was not just a friend/teacher to her. No he was family.

"We could get him off vervaine and compel him." Stefan pointed out, Ava perked up, now that was a plan.

"That could work." She said hopefully "let s do that…"

"To do what?" Damon cut her off "pretend to be Alaric?" she slumped slightly "The guy we know is gone. We are talking about someone who not only hates vampires but also vampires sympathiser. He already attacked Ava and now he'd be gunning for her-"

"And what? You think he'll come after Elena as well?" Stefan asked.

"So what are you suggesting we do?" Elena frowned.

Damon licked his lips, hating what was about come out of his mouth. "I'm suggesting we put him out of his misery."

Ava scowled "No-"

"What?" Elena asked baffled.

"No way in hell." Jeremy shouted having heard the whole conversation.

"Oh come on that's what he would want." Damon said callously.

"How would you know?" Ava seethed, they couldn't do this. Killing Alaric?

"It's a mercy killing Ava." Damon uttered.

"You are out of your mind." Jeremy sneered

"Jeremy-"Elena tried to sooth him, but her brother gave him a dirty look and stormed off. The doppelganger ran off after her brother.

"Ava-"Stefan grabbed the petite teen's wrist before she could follow.

"No" Ava wrenched herself free "Jeremy is right you are out of your mind. Please-"she pleaded. Damon swallowed hating the expression on her face. "Please you can't kill him…you just can't" the elder Salvatore sighed and pulled Ava into his arms.

"Ok." He murmured into her thick hair. "We'll try and find something else. I promise."

Ava nodded and was relieved, "Ok so-"

"So you're going to go back to the dance. Where it's safe." Damon pushed her in the direction of the gym doors.

"Damon-"

"I swear to god Ava, I could just tie you up and lock you in the janitor's office. Go back to the dance. I and Stefan have got this." Damon said firmly, leaving no room for any arguments. Very reluctantly the fairy obeyed the vampire and heading back to the dance.

Stefan looked over to his brother. "You do know that Alaric has got no chance."

Damon frowned but nodded "I can give my girl hope Stefan. Losing Alaric will destroy Ava…I can at least try." He said vehemently Damon wasn't going to let Ava lose another person she loved.

* * *

Ava sighed her happy demeanour had vanished. She leant against the table of refreshments and sighed.

"So Ava…your date dumped you again?" Tiki asked coming over to the fairy. Ava rolled her eyes, well one way to be distracted was having a verbal sparring match. "Or did he run out of money?"

The fairy rolled her milky green orbs "Shut up Tiki. You failed so did your dad's condom." Ava grinned hearing Tiki shrieking.

"Oh yeah?" Tiki scowled and took a step towards the fairy "You were born on the highway, that's where most accidents happen-"she upturned her nose.

Ava cocked an eyebrow "Ok…ok bitch, I told you that insult don't go stealing my lines." She tutted and straightened, annoyance was evident on her face. "Love the outfit Tiki, now why don't you go stand in the street corner so you can pay it off." She insulted the other girl.

Tiki's face turned bright red. "You bitch-"she scowled "You blind little hoe-"

"Alright-"someone else intervened; Ava was stunned by who it was. "Tiki why don't you go away before I tell one of the chaperones you're the one spiking the punch."

Tiki shot Ava a glare before storming off, "Max?" the fairy questioned, of all people she expected to intervene he was the last one on her list.

"Yeah." Her former boyfriend grinned. "So nothing's changed huh? Still dishing out better insults than anyone I know." He laughed.

Ava smiled, "Hmm…so-"

"We're friends right?" Max asked causing Ava to frown. "So let's not do the awkward thing. Come on and dance with me."

Ava hummed "I don't-"

"Come on Ava…I really don' want to look like a loser." He whined,

"Fine you big baby." The telepath huffed and allowed him o pull her onto the dance floor. Max could feel how tense she was.

"Ava seriously? You vomited on me we are so past the awkward stage." Max rolled his eyes "Is it because…of Damon?"

"Well kind of and-"

"Chill, I'm cool with it." He grinned as they swayed to the music, there was a respectable amount of distance between them. "In fact I'm happy that you two are finally together…I got a girlfriend."

"Really?" Ava perked up "What's her name? does she go school here? Is she blond as well? Because if so, I believe you've got a thing for blonds."

Max slammed his hand over her mouth, shutting her up. "Whoa slow down on the interrogation…her name is Lisa, she goes to the school in the next town over-"he spun her around "And she's a sexy red head."

"Aww-"Ava cooed "You are so in love with her." He blushed and playfully shoved her.

"Shush-"he hissed "she's like ten feet away-"

"Oh can I meet her?" the fairy asked eagerly.

Max snorted loudly, there were other couples on the dance floor dancing to the slow music. "Hell no, I actually like this girl, if she met you, you'd probably scare her off." He scoffed.

"Insulted that's what I am." Ava sniffed but her frown broke out into a smile and she laughed. "Cool…I won't meet her."

They danced for a couple of more minutes; Ava could feel someone watching her, when the song came to an end the pair broke up.

"So another dance?" Max offered, throughout their dance he and Ava had been chatting. He was glad that there was no bad air between them.

"Actually-"Ava stiffened and her smile fell from her lips, hearing the accented voice. "You don't mind if I cut in do you?"

Max didn't miss the look on the fairy's face, his gaze travelled back to the taller male. "Actually…we do." Ava brushed him off, she didn't need Damon seeing this. Klaus smiled falsely and caught the male teenager's eye.

"Listen mate, go find your date. And leave Ava alone." Klaus compelled him. Max nodded his eyes were glassy and without so much as a second glanced he walked off.

Ava glowered in the Original's direction. "What the hell?" she snapped. "You-"

"What love?" Klaus canted his head to the side, and narrowed his eyes seeing a love bite right beneath the strap of her dress.

"You can't go round try and prove yourself to be some big alpha male?" She snapped folding her arms across her chest.

"Oh love I don't need to prove anything love." Klaus said cockily, a bout of anger rising within him. She stunk of Damon's scent. Seems like they had patched things up, much to Klaus's frustration "I am the alpha male."

Ava scoffed "No you're a douche bag. A conceited jerk. A complete psycho-"she squeaked when he grabbed her warm hand and tugged her hard causing the fairy to stumble into his chest.

"Careful love." He warned her softly "Just one dance, I won't bite."

"Oh I doubt that." Ava muttered under her breath, she got the feeling that he wouldn't leave her alone if she didn't dance with him. She placed her hand in hers and Klaus pulled her onto the dance floor.

Ava placed her hand on his broad shoulder and felt his hand coming to stop on the small of her back, forcing her to be closer to him than she wanted to be. Unlike her dance with Damon, the fairy remained tensed and gritted her teeth when she felt Klaus's grip on her tightened. The hybrid inhaled her scent and scowled.

"So you and Salvatore huh?" Klaus murmured quietly, he leant forward slightly so that his lips were right by her ear.

"Yes. Me and Damon are back together-"Ava replied stiffly, as they moved to the music.

"Hmm…"Ava's hand rested on his shoulder "You would have loved the 1920s Ava-"the fairy realised that he was attempting to be civil, or she thought he was. "The women were just like you, the girls were reckless, sexy and fun. They literally used to dance till they dropped-"he spun her and had a bit of laughter in his tone.

"Lovely." Ava said sarcastically, she was getting slightly more uncomfortable. "Now if you don't mind I rather go back to enjoying myself…and I was doing just that before you arrived."

Klaus pressed his cheek against hers. "You should be nicer to me. I'm leaving town tomorrow." Ava's brows furrowed, he was leaving? "If I wanted to Ava I can just as easily take you with me. Steal you away right now-"he pressed his lips against her ear, causing her breath to hitch.

There was no spark…or tingle that she possessed when Damon did the exact same. "But I know you're not ready, as you're completely loved up with that vampire-"he spat the last part out. "But perhaps in a year or so, you'll find me…or I'll find you and you'll let me show you what the world has to offer. Once you have your fun with Damon." They had come to a complete stop,

Ava scoffed "I am not just having fun with Damon, I'm with him because I love him-"she said seriously.

Klaus ran the backs of his knuckles against her skin. "Sweetheart, you're in love with someone who can break your heart in matter of seconds-"

"Better than being with someone who'd just rip it out." Ava countered.

Klaus narrowed his eyes down at her. "Know this Ava; you're far too good for Damon. Stay with him and he'll lead you to your doom-"

Ava snorted and held a look of disbelief on her face. "What? And you'd be my salvation?"

"I'd like to think so." He ran the tip of his nose down her cheek, to any onlookers they would look like a loved up couple. "But mark my words Ava; a small town life won't be enough for you. You desire freedom, adventure and love." He took a step back, allowing the petite blond to let out small breath "I can offer you all of those. You look beautiful by the way."

Ava shook her head, and turned on her heel. She needed to get away from him…Klaus had no clue, she knew if she asked Damon he'll show her the world.

The blond exited the gymnasium and leant against the cool lockers; she closed her eyes and felt the cold metal against her warm skin.

Her small moment of peace was gone however when the sound of footsteps ran down the hall.

"Ava-"

"Elena?" Ava frowned, hearing the worry in the doppelganger's voice.

"What-hey-"she exclaimed when Elena grabbed her wrist and dragged her away from the dance, it took her a moment to realise that they were outside, she felt the breeze against her skin. "What's going on?" she asked completely confused.

"She wanted me to get you." Elena stopped as they came to a stop in front of Ester; the Original witch had mentioned Alaric and nothing more not until the doppelganger got the fae.

"Who?" Ava asked, she had strengthened the barriers in her mind earlier tonight since it was the dance.

"That would be me. Ester" the woman uttered. Elena had sent Jeremy off earlier to go find Damon and Stefan. "If you wish to save your friend Alaric I suggest you both come with me." Ava's heart jolted, the woman had Alaric?

"Ok-"Ava said, causing Elena to look down at her in alarm.

"Ava-"

"She's got the Ricster that's all I need to know." Ava said firmly, Ester pressed her lips together the fairy was very, very loyal.

"I mean you no harm, but willingly or not you will come." Ester said grandly.

Ava scoffed "Of course we would come, you said Ric…well lead on bitch-I mean witch-"the witch glared at the fairy, before turning on her heel. Leaving Elena and Ava to follow her.

"Really calling her a bitch?" Elena muttered grabbing Ava's hand so she can guide her. They followed after getting further and further away from the safety of the Salvatores.

"Of course. She is one…"Ava said simply.

* * *

Ava stumbled over a loose root, they had kept walking and Elena was holding onto her hand preventing the petite teen from doing a face plant. The fairy felt a cold shiver run down her spine, wherever they were she knew it was a place where there was lots of trees, more than a few branches scraped against her skin.

"You'd forgive me for taking you away from the dance." Ester said breaking the silence, "this evening, that's the burden of being a doppelganger I'm afraid. Especially a Fae now that's an even a bigger burden despite being a wonderful creature." Ava felt her stomach lurch; the way the witch spoke was as if she desired to possess a creature like Ava.

"Doppelgangers bloods are a weak thing, but when combined with the blood of Faes it becomes a powerful binding agent for a witch's spell."

Ava swallowed "Alright you're just a tad bit freaky." She muttered. "Where is Alaric?" Ava demanded, Elena didn't miss the glare the witch was shooting Ava.

"Just please don't hurt him." The brunet begged.

"She's not hurting me." A new voice entered the scene; a smile came upon Ava's face hearing him.

"Ric-"she went to rush towards him but Elena grabbed the back of her dress, the doppelganger didn't like the look on his face.

"What's going on?" Elena's brows furrowed together "_He doesn't look like himself Ava…he's…different." _Ava's smiled fell from her lips, wondering what was going on. She attempted to penetrate his mind but found she couldn't get a read on him…it was too murky…her eyes widened in realisation, the mind she was trying to read was that of the same person who attacked her that night with Meredith.

"He's not Ric." Ava breathed; this was the hunter's alter ego. What the hell was Ester planning? She thought.

"What are you doing with him?" Elena asked turning to face Ester.

"I want to remake him." Ester answered.

Ava scowled "There was nothing wrong with him, you psycho bitch." The fairy was angry, more than angry in fact, she was spitting with rage. It was because of Ester that Alaric's dark alter ego was making an appearance, and she got the feeling that something very bad was going to happen and it involved something to do with Alaric.

"I'm making him strong." Ester snapped "Fast…"she walked pass the teens. "Like my children, indestructible."

Ava heard the witch's heels crunching against the leaf and twig covered floor. "For one final time, I'm going to tap into the dark magic I used a thousand years ago. Like my husband Mikael before him, I will make Alaric into a true hunter. A vampire to end all vampires." She explained, Ava's jaw dropped

"You can't create another Original, what if he turns out to be a bigger monster than your children?" Elena asked.

"Forget that. You would have to kill him to do this. You're not going to kill him." Ava sneered; her milky orbs radiated fire and burning hatred for the Original witch.

Ester tutted and canted her head to the side, "Xenias all so impulsive…I can see why you're suitable for Niklaus, you kept him on his toes." Ava balled her hands into fists,

"Shut up-"the petite blond shouted and attempted to rip into Ester's mind and send her on her knees but the fairy felt like she just slammed into a brick wall.

"Careful young Fae" Ester drawled raising her hand, Ava felt pain, so much pain in her head causing her to scream in pain.

"Ava-"Elena shouted grabbing her by her arm to stop her from falling, just as quick as the assault started it stopped. Ava clutched her throbbing head…sure she had administered pain to others via telepathically but never had it happened to her.

"You are young, so less experience." Ester told her "do not cross me."

Ava scowled and was about to say something back, but the tight grip that the doppelganger had on her forced her to stop. "And as to your question Elena, Alaric won't turn into a bigger monster. He embraced his darkest aspect; his hatred for them will become more pure and uncompromising. In death that hatred will become more magnified."

"He's not going to die." Ava shouted her nails were digging into her palms.

"How would you know?" Elena snarled at the witch. "You don't know anything about him." Ava wished Damon and Stefan were here; they would stand a better chance than her and Elena.

"That is where you're wrong." Ester smiled smugly.

Ava frowned "What do you mean?" she asked licking her lips anxiously.

"Each time he died in his brief moment of journey into death, I was there on the other side. I spoke to him, I nurtured him knowing every death brought him closer to his true self." Ester informed them. There was no noise only except the sounds of crickets chirping. "Vampires took everything from him. Now he's getting vengeance." Ava felt panic rise in her. This wasn't going to end well she knew that.

They had now moved into a small stone alcove where Ester would complete her ritual. The Witch was lighting up candles. Ava was shifting her weight from foot to foot anxiously.

"Ric this isn't what you want." Elena said trying to coax their friend back to his normal frame of mind. "It's not who you are."

"You don't know who I am Elena. You only know the weakest part of me, a man who lost his way. Befriending vampires when he was meant to kill them." Alaric said gruffly. "Their victim's blood is on my hands. Jenna's blood is on my hands." Ava felt a pang go through her heart when he said Jenna's name.

"No Ric it's not" Ava said "We know who you are-"she poked his chest, the fairy was standing right in front of him. "I know who you are-"she said softly.

"You're the guy who hates singing karaoke with me. You like chocolate covered peanuts, you hate Elena's cooking…and you…are you. Amazing, strong and not weak. Please Alaric" tears welled up in Elena's eyes her heart was beating a mile a minute, knowing if Alaric went through with this then they would lose him for good. "Please don't do this." Ava pleaded. "You're my Ricster-"

"No I'm not." Alaric snarled just as Ester came over to them.

"When you are ready." The witch informed the hunter offering him her hand.

"No Rick-"Elena's voice shook "please don't do this. Don't do this-"Alaric ignored the doppelganger and took Ester's hands. "I'm not going to help you. If you want my blood you're going to have to kill me." She said loudly, Ester turned so she could see the brunette teen's face.

"That won't be necessary-"

"What?" Ava said getting scared; she could hear Elena gasping in pain "what's going on?" Elena pulled her hand away from her chest and saw the skin of her palm ripping over. Ester didn't waste any time and grabbed her by her wrist dragging her forward. She squeezed the gash and Ava heard the sound of droplets of blood hitting a goblet.

"AVA RUN" Elena shouted knowing that Ester would need the fairy's blood to complete the ritual.

"I don't think so-"Ester scowled

"Burn in hell" Ava sending out waves of pains, the witch groaned the little fairy was angrier meaning her abilities were more affective.

Ester gritted her teeth in pain and threw out her hand, Elena watched wide as Ava groaned in pain, Ester grabbed the fairy and shoved her towards the goblet. She took Ava's hand and held it over the goblet squeezing her palm.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked worriedly, realising that Ester didn't take this long taking her blood. Her eyes flew towards Alaric and were even more frightened when she saw that the hunter didn't even flinch at Ava's squeals of pain.

"Fairy blood is rare, thus more powerful much better than that of a doppelganger's" Ester said and Ava gasped in relief when the witch let her go. She stumbled back and held her bloodied hand to her chest. It was stinging in pain. Elena stood by her side.

"Ric don't drink it-"Ava ordered attempting to use her form of compulsion, but it was useless he was too far gone.

"Drink" Ester instructed her eyes remained on the hunter. "And let it be done."

"No Ric please don't-"Elena cried.

"Ric don't-"Ava shouted a burst of energy shot through the tips of her figures, Elena shielded her eyes when a white light erupted from Ava's hand. She blasted Alaric backwards.

"NO-"Ester screamed throwing her hand out with magic she saved the silver goblet. Her other hand flew out in Ava's direction.

"AVA-"Elena shouted the petite teen was thrown backwards, she slammed the back of her head on the stone walls. The doppelganger rushed towards Ava's crumpled form and fell to her knees. "No, no, no-Ava wake up." She muttered gently running her fingers through Ava's hair; she pulled her hand back and saw that her digits were stained with blood. "AVA-"she shouted shaking her.

"Oww-"Ava groaned her eyelashes fluttered opened. "Bitch…what, what's going on?" Elena pulled her into a sitting position and gasped at the scene that was taking place in front of her.

"Alaric drank it…"Elena swallowed, Ava clenched her eyes closed and the brunette helped her onto her wobbly feet.

"Is it done?" Alaric asked finishing slurping down the contents of the bowl.

"Not just yet-"with that Ester stabbed Alaric straight in the heart. Elena cried out in alarm,

"RIC-"Ava screamed tears finally breaking free. She killed him; Ester killed Alaric that was all that was ringing around the fairy's head.

* * *

Ava's shoulders shook in silent sobs; she was knelt down by Alaric's side. Elena had placed the history teacher's head in her lap, and with grunt the doppelganger pulled the dagger out of his chest. Ava wiped her tears with her bloodied hand.

"He'll wake soon." Ester announced "When he does, he may for a small amount of time be himself. If so you could say your goodbye before his transition is complete." It was a poor attempt to sooth the sobbing fairy.

Ava bristled "We shouldn't have to say goodbye." She spat, so much hurt and anger was welling up within her. Who the hell was she to do this to someone? She was just some selfish bitch who started this whole mess of in the first place.

Ester handed Elena a piece of cloth for her hand, she pressed another into Ava's hand but the blond threw it back in her face. "I don't want anything off of you." She scowled placing her hands on her knees.

"You said you wanted to undo the evil you created." Elena's voice shook as she wrapped her hand. "But this is just as evil."

Ester looked down at the teens "Alaric will never be what my children became. I have granted him enough power to complete his task. Then when the time is right, he will die."

"How the hell can he die if he's immortal?" Ava snapped.

"All you need to know is when this over, will have rid the earth of vampires once more." Ester uttered,

Ava pressed her lips together "Did staying that coffin make you brain dead?" she stumbled onto her feet. "Not every bloody vampire is evil…you are. For someone who claims to be so self-righteous you're really just some selfish bitch."

"Ava's right-"

"I know that Elena-"

"Shut up Ava." Elena grumbled gently setting Alaric's head on the floor. "You'd be killing the good along with the bad. You're no better than Klaus."

Ava reached out, and felt the stone table beneath the palm of her hand she was still sore from being thrown against the stone walls.

"Am I not?" Ester questioned "I desire a world where you and your loved will not suffer at the hands of vampires-"

"Yeah but we got a hell bent avenging witch who took one loved one away-"Ava snapped jerking her hand in Alaric's direction.

"I'm different. Because of vampires Ava you have no family…all your loved ones are gone just like Jenna." Ester hit a nerve when she uttered those words. Elena was brimming with anger, how dare she bring Jenna into this.

"Step off bitch." Ava spat taking a step towards Ester "Don't even say Jenna's name. Don't use her as an excuse for what you are doing."

"You may draw comfort that Jenna is not in the place that I was. She doesn't know the torment of the other side. Though made a vampire she remained pure." Ester said softly, never in her span of a thousand years had she met someone as Ava, who was filled with rage, anger and hatred. It was a dangerous combination for a Fae.

The Original witch was attempting to bring down Ava's anger. "She knows peace." Ava didn't know what to feel, she did seek comfort in learning about Jenna's face. but the other half was just…so….incense with anger. "Which is all any of us can hope for." Ava wiped away a fallen tear. Her face was smeared with blood and tears, her milky green orbs were red and puffy.

"_AVA? AVA? IT'S ME JEREMY…ME AND MATT ARE HERE-"_Ava forced herself not to wince or cringe in pain. Ester froze causing Elena to frown, and she was even more confused when the witch walked out without another word.

"Ava?" Elena said quietly,

Ava looked in the direction of her voice. "Matt and Jeremy are here…"Elena gasped and grabbed her hand and pulled her out into the open.

"Jeremy-"Elena shouted and took in the scene, both Matt and Jeremy were aiming weapons at the Original witch.

"Let them go." Jeremy ordered tightening his grip on the crossbow.

"How foolish of you." Ester said calmly "Risk your lives in the defence of those who would kill you. But if that is your choice-"she trailed off, and raised her hands. Using magic she forced Matt and Jeremy to turn their weapons on each other.

"Matt put down your gun-"Jeremy shouted, Ava's breathing quickened in fright.

"I can't I'm not controlling it-"Matt yelled, his whole body was shaking.

"ESTER STOP IT." Elena screamed "YOU'RE GOING TO KILL THEM. STOP IT"

"The trigger-"Matt groaned when his finger was placed on the trigger any second now he would fire. So much was going on around Ava, there was hysterical screams, power radiating off of the Original witch

"STOP IT ESTER-"Ava screeched and threw her hand out, power after power surged from her hand, Ester screamed in pain, her hold over Jeremy and Matt vanished.

"Ava-"Elena gasped seeing blood pouring out of Ester's nose, not only there but her ears and mouth. "Ava stop-"it was almost as the fairy was enjoying it. Elena grabbed her arm and Ava was brought back crashing to reality.

"You-"Ester attempted to stagger on her feet but before she could, there was a blinding pain coming from her back. Alaric stabbed her and dug the stake further in killing her.

Alaric gasped and frowned seeing scarlet liquid staining Ava's dress from where the fairy had wiped her hand. He grabbed it "Oh my god-"he gasped for breath. "Where's my ring?" they all stay silent. "Tell me what happened." Alaric ordered. Ava swallowed pulling her hand out of Alaric's.

* * *

Ava remained against the wall, of the small tomb. Her lower lip wobbled and she felt her throat beginning to close up. He couldn't do this to her. Alaric couldn't leave her. Elena and Alaric were speaking quietly.

The fairy opted to stay far away from them, more specifically Alaric…which had hurt the hunter. But he knew she was having trouble accepting his decision. He looked over to her, and saw that her skin was pale and she was shaking slightly. He hoped that Ava would come through she was strong.

"Damon is here." Jeremy announced coming into the tomb. "Klaus took Ester's body." Ava listened with half an ear,

"Does he know about the stake?" Alaric asked. When Klaus had arrived, Ava decided to stay away.

"No only that Ester tried to turn you into a weapon." Jeremy answered "And failed. Where's Ava-?" he followed Elena's gaze and saw the usually bright and cheerful fairy looking stricken. "What's going on?" he asked catching Elena and Alaric exchanging looks.

"Listen Jeremy." Alaric started, Ava bit down hard on her bottom lip trying to stop it from trembling, a sob threaten to break out from her. "I'm not going to complete the transition. My dark side was dangerous enough as a human, I can't be a vampire. "

"So what?" Jeremy said angrily "We're going lock you in here and let you die?" there was a moment of silence; Ava pressed her palms against her eyes. "No we can't-"he said outraged, this man took care of them; they've been through so much.

"Listen Jeremy it's the right thing to do." Alaric said "Ok? After everything that happened, after all that I've done-"

"But that wasn't you." Ava cried out "You can't do this Ric."

Alaric swallowed this was hard enough already, "Maybe I had it coming." Jeremy scowled and turned on his heel,

"Wait Jeremy." Elena called him "Alaric this isn't your fault-"

"We can find a way. We could get Klaus or someone to compel you or-"Ava started.

"Please you guys-"Alaric interrupted her "don't make this harder than this already is. You three should go-"Ava frowned tears welled up in her eyes "Damon is here, he'll make sure that it'll go down the right way."

Jeremy shook his head and was once again about to walk off "Hey-"Alaric stopped him.

"Don't-"Jeremy snapped "just don't give me some crap speech about how I need to be the man of the house."

Alaric nodded "Ok, I won't" he then embraced the youngest Gilbert into a tight hug, Elena let out a shaky breath, Jeremy hugged his back. When Alaric let him go Jeremy rushed out. He couldn't stay in there anymore.

Alaric turned to face Elena; the doppelganger had tears streaking down her face "This is all my fault. You moved out, you gave me your ring back. You didn't want any part of this and I forced you to stay and take care of us-"

"Don't do that-"Alaric smiled at her. Ava sniffed and wiped her eyes but silent tears just kept falling. "Taking care of you, Jeremy and hell even Ava which was a mission-"Ava let out a pitiful laugh and forced out a weak smile from Elena. "It's been the closest thing I've ever wanted." Elena nodded and hugged Alaric tightly. "You should go." He told Elena the doppelganger nodded knowing that the hunter needed and wanted to talk to the fairy. Elena walked out, leaving behind a trembling Ava.

"Ava-"Alaric started he stood in front of her.

Ava let out a small sob "Please Ricster we can find a way….please-"the hunter chuckled and held her to his chest. Alaric's eyes welled up.

"I think you're the only one who got away with calling me that. Ava I don't want to be a vampire-"he said, his chin rested on the top of her head.

"You'd be an awesome vampire-"

"Ava I don't want to be something I'm not." Alaric said pulling back and brushing away her tears but they just kept falling.

"Please-"Ava choked "Just…don't leave me. I-"

"Ava you got a group of people who love you. If I could I wouldn't leave you but this is right." Alaric uttered,

"But…who am I going to bug doing Karaoke with me? Who's-who am I going to watch movies with?" Ava's tears fell faster, sobs broke out in between words "Who-who…who's going to make me pop-corn?" she cried. Alaric choked on a sob and pulled her into his arms. "Who's going to take care of me?" she whispered.

He swallowed he rocked Ava's trembling form back and forth, he kissed her cheek "It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside, I'm not one of those who can easily hide-"he sang softly.

Ava sniffed "What are you doing?" she croaked.

"I and you never got the chance to do Karaoke, I think now is the perfect time remedy that. Sing with me?" he wiped her away her tears.

Ava let out a shaky smile. "I don't have much money, but boy if I do I'd buy a big house-"

"Where we both could live." They finished the verse off together.

Ava swallowed and pressed her face into his chest, her hands fisted into his shirt. "You're going to have to let go." He felt tears running down his face; they disappeared into Ava's hair.

"I…don't want to." Ava confessed. "If you go I don't think I can handle it."

Alaric gently gripped her chin so he could see her eyes. "Ava I know you can. You're strong. When I first arrived in town I'd never thought I'd meet someone like you. You made my day when you got tasered-"he chuckled weakly Ava sniffed.

"You're crazy, annoying, sometimes a nightmare, but you're one of the best thing to happen to me since I've arrived. If I ever had a kid Ava, I would be so, so lucky if she turned out to be like you."

Another sob bubbled from Ava, she sniffed "I…Ricster, I know this is mushy and all but…you're…I never had a dad…and you…you were one to me." She murmured.

Alaric smiled and hugged her again. "Ava know this…don't mourn me for too long. The world would be less bright without your smile. Come on you should go." He placed his hand on the small of her back and guided the fairy forward.

Ava felt the cool breeze against her wet face. Alaric froze taking in the scene, Damon stepped forward and took Ava's hand leading her to the others, he wrapped his arms around her, and her back was flushed against his chest.

The hunter gazed at the scene, there were candles littered around the clearing. He felt another swell of hurt hit him, all the people he'd come to care for were here to saying goodbye to him.

Alaric looked down at the line of people, they landed on Stefan the vampire who helped him so much, and then there was Damon, his drinking buddy and a true friend. Alaric saw Ava the girl who always made a smile appear on his face no matter what, he nodded at Damon silently telling him to look after her. Caroline and Tyler were next, the blond vampire he knew grew up and matured and then there was Matt, the human who was pulled into the world of supernatural, he was a resilient person.

Alaric eyes trailed over to Bonnie, the witch who helped even when she was put in a tight spot. And then there was Jeremy the teen who was like a son to him…and the final person who was here was Meredith. With a final nod he turned on his heel and slammed the tomb door closed.

Ava swallowed "He's gone isn't he?" she whispered, Damon frowned he had his own tears in his eyes.

"Yes Ava." He answered. Ava turned around and buried her face into his chest.

* * *

"Come on Ava let me take you home." Damon uttered, they all had left par the fairy him and Meredith. Ava remained sitting on top of a stone bench.

"No." Ava muttered wiping her eyes "Just…"

Damon sighed "Here" he handed her a bottle of Bourbon, Ava took a swig of it sighed. He placed his arm around her shoulders comforting her.

They heard the sound off footsteps crunching against the leaf covered floor. "I gave him a sedative." Meredith explained. "He'll fall asleep first, he'll go comfortable."

"That's something-"Ava muttered wiping her face. Her hands gripped tightly onto the bottle of Bourbon.

"Well I offered to snap his neck-"he tucked the stake into the inside of his jacket "but he didn't take me up on it."

Ava snorted "No kidding."

Meredith frowned "You seemed surprised" she stated.

"Well you think a guy who's so used to dying, wouldn't want to drag it out." Damon uttered and glanced down at the fairy. He didn't like the blank look on his face; he was angry, angry at Ester and more at himself. He promised that Ava wouldn't lose another person, but tonight she did.

"Well it was nice of you to give him the option." Meredith attempted to smile. "You shouldn't leave him alone in there."

"That's what he wants." Damon said lamely.

"Is that really what you think he wants?" Meredith countered.

Ava swallowed; they needed to be here for him. in his last moments. "She's right…Ric shouldn't be on his own." She jumped up onto her feet starling Damon. the vampire knew if Ava was actually present for Alaric's passing it would most likely break her.

"No Ava-"he ran after her, grabbing her around her waist.

"Damon he needs us-"Ava struggled against him. "He needs us. Let me go-"she shouted writhing in his hold.

"Stop it Ava-"the vampire barked, "Stop it. Ric doesn't need you to break in front of him. I don't want that. Just go home-"

Ava slumped in his hold, "Please…just let…make him better-"she sobbed, Damon blinked hard

"I can't Ava. I'm sorry-"he said sincerely. "Come on let's get you home-"

"You should be with him." Ava argued breathing heavily.

"I can drop her off." Meredith said.

Damon kissed her on softly and gently pushed her towards the doctor.

* * *

About fifteen or so minutes later, Meredith pulled up to Ava's house, she killed the engine and looked over to the fairy.

"Ava-"she gently shook her shoulder bringing her out of thoughts. "We're here. look I know what-"

"Don't" Ava snapped "don't say you know what I'm going through. Because you don't…I'm-Alaric was special…he's gone now. And now? I-"she struggled to formulate words. "Goodbye-"before Meredith could call after her the fairy ran out of the car. She sighed, knowing that the teen needed some time on her own.

Ava opened her front door and slammed it shut she slumped against the wooden door and slid down it. A sob tore from her throat…she pulled her knees up to her chest. Another person was gone, someone who loved her, cared for her, looked after her. Those people were rare for Ava…the empty house…just made her realise that she was lonely.

"I'm all on my own…"she muttered.

"No you're not." footsteps made their way towards her. "You got us Ava."

"So you're not on your own." Ava felt two warm bodies sitting down on either side of her, there was a clinking of glass.

"Matt? Jeremy? How on earth-"

"Your gran had good alcohol." Jeremy stated as Matt poured them some shots. The jock pressed the drink into Ava's hand. "And we're family Ava all of us-"he met Matt's blue eyes. "Regardless of blood."

Ava felt a rush of warmth into her at those words. "So I got a gay couple as my family-"she grunted when they both elbowed her. "Kidding…you're not gay…Matt might be."

"Ha ha-"Matt held up his shot glass "To Mister Saltzman-"

"To Alaric-"Jeremy raised his own glass.

"To the Ricster-"Ava uttered, they clinked their glasses and down the shots. She rested her head on Jeremy's shoulder, whilst Matt rested his head on Ava's shoulder.

They spent the rest of the night, just in comfortable silence, each of them grieving for their lost friend. But they had each other, which were Ava's last thoughts before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Outfit link on profile. Thanks to those who reviewed. **

**So this was an super long chap-a lot went down. At the beginning Ava and Damon time, a lot of teasing and loving moments. Ava gets dragged into helping at the dancing, where everyone finds out her not being a virgin. Jeremy gets pushed off a ladder and Tiki and Ava sparring match. Ava gets dragged to a store, she calls Damon asking him to be her date. Caroline helps her get ready. DAVA time, they're dance and having a good time. Matt tries to chat up a girl. Damon tells her that Alaric isn't the same. Ava and Klaus speak, Ester returns. Ava and Elena blood is used, Alaric is in transition. Ava loses it and lashes out with her power. Alaric kills Ester. Alaric and Ava say goodbye, he finally does a brief stint of Karaoke. Ava knows Alaric is gone. Final part Ava, Matt and Jeremy are toasting to Alaric. **

**Next Chap-Before the Sunset...Alaric vs Ava (Ava might actually make a good rescue). Klaus is draining. We're getting near the end of Season 3.**

**So Please REVIEW **


	65. Chapter 65

Ava groaned in pain when she felt something hitting her back. She heard a voice but decided to ignore it. She was exhausted…everything from yesterday had taken its toll on the fairy.

"What the hell-"Ava heard a familiar voice muttered, and once again was shoved forward. The fairy's eyes remained closed, her head was throbbing, and she felt nauseous and sticky.

Caroline frowned, she was worried about Ava. She knew that Alaric's death had hit the teen hard; she called Elena and knew that the doppelganger was at home with Jeremy. But when the vampire tried the fairy there was no answer. So she decided to check up on. But the blond vampire was stumped when she found that the door wasn't opening.

Caroline didn't want to do any damage to Ava's front door, so opted to sneak around the back. She knew Ava was in; her heightened sense picked up the sound of the smaller blond teen's steady heartbeat. Caroline also knew that what Ava needed most was a distraction, so without further ado she blurred towards the back of Ava's house and peered through the window. She could make out a leg which most definitely belonged to the fairy. Caroline entered the house through the back door. She followed the sound of light snoring and her eyes landed on a slumped figure against the front door.

The fairy was in the exact place where Jeremy and Matt had left her; Ava was surrounded with couple of empty bottles of alcohol as well as candy wrappers and a few boxes of pizzas. Caroline was even more disgusted when she saw that Ava's mouth and chin were smeared with dry food and drool.

"Ava that is just gross-Ava? Wake up!" Ava whimpered and groaned. "Wake up!" she reached down and gently shook the fairy's shoulder.

"You….you're…wake?" Ava's mouth jabbered rubbish.

Caroline sighed; wonderful she'll be dealing with a moody fairy with a killer hangover. "Yes I'm awake so should you be."

"No…"Ava groaned and rolled over, Caroline grimaced seeing the other teen's hair going into some left over pizza. "Go…just let me lie here and….die…"

Caroline sighed "And I thought I was dramatic." She mumbled "Come on Ava-get up-"

Ava groaned, her brows furrowed "What's the point? Just go away-"the vampire wasn't having any of this, and took Ava's sticky hands and pulled her onto her unsteady feet.

"Ava-"

"God Caroline just bugger off." She snapped and stumbled out of the room, Caroline lips tugged into a frown and she followed after the fairy. She saw Ava rummaging through the freezer. And frowned in disapproval when she saw the ice cream tub the blond got out.

"Really Ava? This early?" Caroline asked

"Does it matter?" Ava muttered, she was parched and her throat was dry. "I don't want you here Caroline. And I can look after myself-"she plopped down on a breakfast stool.

"You may not want me here, but you need me." The vampire snapped, "Elena and Jeremy are repainting Alaric's room-"

"Oh great-"Ava dug her spoon "that's what I need. For you to remind me that…"she trailed off and shoved the spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. Before she could it was snatched away. "Caroline-"

"What Elena and Jeremy are doing is good. They are keeping busy-"Caroline stated. "That's what you should be-"

"Just…I wanna be on my own. OK?" Ava snapped, the ache in her head was lessening somewhat. She went to storm off to god knows where but the vampire was having none of it.

"No not ok Ava." Caroline snapped back startling the fairy. "You're my friend Ava…I saw what you went through when Claudine died and…you nearly lost yourself. I don't want that to happen again-"she grabbed the cloth by the sink and gently started to wipe the stains off of Ava's face.

"You're one of my best friends Ava, you were there for me when I was in a bad way…"the fairy had been there for her when Bonnie turned her back on her briefly. She helped her come to accept being a vampire, in fact the petite teen made it enjoyable. "Please Ava; Alaric wouldn't want this for you." Ava's eyes softened at that, causing Caroline to smile realising that she had got through to the little fairy. "Great now how about we go to the school-"

Ava frowned "Why?" she ran her fingers through her messy hair.

"Well we're part of the clean-up committee" she smiled brightly, and wasn't at all disappointed by Ava's reaction.

"NOOO" Ava screeched "Why? Dear god why?"

"Ok….well this is going well." Caroline muttered under her breath and nearly jumped out of her skin when there was the sound of small paws scampering towards her. She saw Coco running into the room. "And you're on the floor-"true to her word Ava dramatically dropped down to the ground still screeching 'No' "Go shower you smell funky-"

"You're going to make me clean…that's not going to cheer me up." Ava was still lying on the ground. She was kind of grateful for having Caroline here…it did cause a distraction from her miserable thoughts. Coco trotted over to Ava and licked the remnants of pizza that was left on her face.

"Eww…that's nasty Coco-"Ava shoved the puppy off of her. The chocolate Labrador whined causing Ava to groan, she scooped him up. "I can't be part of the clean-up committee and-"

"I'll make it worth your while." Caroline cut her off; Ava froze and narrowed her milky green orbs in the direction of where the vampire's voice came from. The taller blond grinned she got her hooked; now all she had to do was reel the little fairy in.

"How would you do that?" Ava asked.

"Well if you come with me to the school today and help clean up, I'll buy you that chocolate fudge cake you're so fond of." Caroline uttered

Ava snorted "What? You think a slice of cake is going to actually work on me? Now give me my ice cream back-"

"No" the vampire grinned "But I know a whole cake might convince you otherwise." She was reeling the fairy in. Caroline noted that Ava's demeanour seemed to have changed slight.

"A whole cake?" Ava sat up "You Caroline are offering me a whole cake just to clean-up?" she wetted her lips, damn she could just taste the chocolaty goodness in her mouth.

"Yes-"as soon as that word left Caroline's mouth, the petite blond shot up, standing on her feet.

"Ok….well you got me-"

"Honey I got you since I mentioned cake." Caroline smirked, grabbing Ava's hand dragging her out of the kitchen guiding her up the stairs.

"Ok…is it me or does that sound sexual?" Ava asked, "I don't swing that way Care…sure I think girls are pretty but not in a sexual way…now men I can go on about. Hell I have a list…you've got one as well as right?"

Caroline snickered as they climbed up the stairs and arrived at the landing "Duh, who's on yours?" now this was what she wanted Ava's insane babble.

"It's obvious…Elijah is at the top, followed closely by Benedict Cumberbatch and then…hmm…I wouldn't mind Tom you know the bloke who plays Loki? Him. Pfft there's too many to count." Ava frowned slightly.

"So Damon isn't on your list?" Caroline giggled they came to a stop outside the bathroom. She was going to make sure the teen had a shower; she smelt of sugar, sweat and pizza…not very nice things which made the fairy smell iffy.

"Damon doesn't count…I've already done him. Plus he's my boyfriend-"

"Oh of course I don't know what I was thinking." Caroline said pompously, she glanced down at her cell and saw that Ava should really start to get ready otherwise they would be extremely late. "But-"

"Huh…Damon can be third and-Hey-"she yelped when the vampire shoved her into the bathroom "What-"

"Shower now. You can tell me the rest in the car." Caroline ordered "I'll go sort your outfit out. You're going to look super cute-"with that the blond flounced away, leaving a miffed fairy behind. The vampire entered Ava's old room, and had just opened the closet door when she heard shouting.

"FUCKING HELL COCO YOU STAY OUT OF THE BATHROOM. " Caroline peered out of the door and just saw Ava dumping the fairy outside the bathroom door. But the exuberant puppy scampered back in. Damn Caroline thought that puppy kind of have a weird attachment to the petite teen. She frowned when there was no more shouting so decided to use her heightened hearing and managed to catch Ava's last sentence, she grinned and giggled at what heard.

"Alright-"she heard the fairy whispered "You can stay but don't be a pervert and watch." With that Ava turned the shower on.

* * *

"It's weird being here." Ava commented, she and Caroline were walking down the empty halls of Mystic High.

"I know…but you're taking a leaf out of Scarlet's book-"the vampire threw her arm around the smaller teen's shoulders.

"Oh please don't start with the Gone With The Wind crap…"Ava scoffed and squeaked when Caroline pinched her side,

"It's an epic love story…kind of like Twilight-"they rounded a corner, their shoes echoed against the empty halls.

Ava scowled "Please Twilight love story is….shiiitttt-"she dragged the last word out.

"No it's not-"Caroline huffed, she was a true fan-girl to the whole Twilight Saga, Ava not so much. In fact whenever discussion was brought up about it Ava would just slate the whole concept. "It's just soooo romantic, Bella and Edward love at first sight-"

"He was interested in her because she smelt…and he couldn't read her mind" Ava scoffed "Plus staring at her while she slept how fucked up is that?"

Caroline rolled her eyes and looked down at her friend "He was admiring her beauty-"

"He was a hundred year old something virgin who watches teenage girls sleep…plus Gran told me he sparkled? How dumb is that?" Ava sniffed and tucked in a stray curl, Caroline had braided her hair so most of it was pulled away from her face. "I reckon Ron and Hermonie tale is the epic love story of all time." She declared.

Caroline stared at her friend as if she'd grown another head. "Witches and Wizards? Lame-"

"Says the one who's into sparky sperm carrying vampires." Ava shoved her lightly "No Ron's and Hermonie's story is amazing….they have real love, they went into a world full of prejudice, hate and evil…hated each other at the beginning, became close friends and even come through a war loving each other…they saw pass each other's flaws…now that is real love." Ava nodded.

"Oh crap you win." Caroline sighed "Happy?"

Ava nodded "Of course." She uttered just as Caroline's cell rang. "Who's that?"

"My Ron." Caroline grinned seeing the confused look on Ava's face she rolled her eyes. "Tyler?"

"Oh." Ava nodded; they walked passed Alaric's class room. The fairy felt a small bout of sadness but pushed it down; the whole point of being here was not to let her morbid thoughts come into play.

She opted to listen to what Caroline was saying to Tyler. "What do you mean you're ditching my clean-up committee-?" she snapped.

Ava's mouth dropped into a frown "No…come save me Tyler you ass I don't want to be here-ditch-"she was cut off when the vampire covered her mouth with her hand, instantly muffling Ava's cries of protest. "Stop laughing-"the taller blond ordered her boyfriend. They carried on walking down the corridor; the fairy was only able to hear Caroline's side of the conversation. "Well since when did sire-bonding equal mover slave?"

Ava's brows furrowed, so what? Klaus was actually leaving…she sort of felt relieved at the same time…and kind of…she couldn't quiet put her finger on the other emotion. It wasn't sadness…no not that…but something else. In the oddest way possible the Original did kind of grow on her despite being a huge ass, he did save her on numerous occasions. She was brought out of her onslaught of thoughts by Caroline.

"Wait so he's doing this because he knows that Ava won't leave Damon for him?" by this time Caroline had removed her hand from the fairy's mouth. "That's just petty."

"Damn right." Ava muttered.

"I love you too." The vampire hanged up. "Seems like you put Klaus in a bad mood Ava."

They kept walking down the corridor "Whenever is he in a good mood?" she countered causing Caroline to chuckle.

"Good point." Ava was about to add more but immediately stopped, she heard something, and Caroline obviously did as well since she gently gripped Ava's upper-arm stopping her.

"Hello?" Caroline called

"Is anybody there?" Ava added, they waited for a second but there was no response.

"Come on it's no one." Caroline uttered walking in to the direction of the cafeteria where last night's dance had taken place.

Ava was about to follow after her but stopped short…she glanced over her shoulder, even though she couldn't see she felt like someone was watching her. "Ava come on-"Caroline shouted.

"Alright you loud mouth bit-"

"What?"

"Nothing." Ava huffed and pushed the double doors open. As soon as she entered she heard the sound of shuffling, someone was already here.

"Where's Matt?" Caroline asked frowning at who was there.

"He bailed." Rebekah stated alerting the fairy it was her who was in this room. "He got called into work at the last minute."

Ava sighed "Oh come on even Matt is out of this." She muttered under her breath.

"Are you kidding me?" Caroline whined "So it's just us?"

"The three blonds…perfect start to a horror movie." Ava mumbled and stretched her arms above her head.

"Yes." Rebekah answered Caroline's question. "And you're both late, committee started at 8 o'clock."

Caroline scowled and looked down at her cell to check the time "It's like 8:02"

Ava hummed; they were only two minutes late? That was like a new record for them. Whenever Ava and Caroline were going places together they show up an hour or so later. "Exactly I managed to arrive on time and I didn't even attend the dance that I organised." Rebekah snapped dropping the bin and stalked passed Caroline.

"Right, Ava take this and there's a pile of rubbish scattered around." Caroline said pressing a bin bag into her hands before walking off in the opposite end of the Original. Ava didn't blame her, there was no love lost between the two vampires.

The fairy sighed and started to pick up what felt like streamers, she licked her lips remembering that it wasn't only them who lost someone because of last night. The Original had lost her mother. Ava felt a swell of pity for her.

"I'm sorry about your mom being a fucked up psychopath who ruined all our lives." Ava said as she picked up some more rubbish. Rebekah stared at her for a second before a smile came upon her lips; Caroline who'd just witnessed this shook her head. She'd never get used to Ava's and Rebekah's weird relationship. "I know you hated her and everything but she's your mom, you'd only get one of those. So I'm sorry." She said the last part sincerely.

"I'm sorry about your teac-I mean Ricster." Rebekah said softly, "he seemed like a nice guy."

Ava smiled and nodded "That's an understatement but I'll take it."

"I'm going to get started on the gym." Rebekah stated before walking out.

Caroline glanced over to Ava who was picking things up off of the table. "Why are you so nice to her?" she asked, she more curious than anything else.

"Why not?" Ava shrugged her shoulders.

Caroline stared at her dumbfounded "Ava she's bad…and-"

"She's not bad." Ava defended the Original, they had more than one thing in common and that was the fear of loneliness. "Just…bad things tend to happen to her. You know what Care? Get to know her, you might actually like her."

Caroline hummed "Ok…but if she's after Tyler-"

"Nah she's after Stefan you're good for now." Ava uttered casually. Caroline giggled and they carried on cleaning up.

They were brought out of their brief state of cleaning when there was a loud bang, Ava thought it sound like someone being slammed in to the lockers.

"Ava stay here-"Caroline sped out of the room with vamp speed.

"Yeah no way-"Ava raced after her, she emerged just as Caroline and Rebekah together staked vampire Alaric through the chest. Ava jumped when she heard the sound of roaring pain.

The two blond vampires backed up and exchanged alarmed looks when the stake didn't at all affect the previously deceased history teacher.

"Caroline-"Ava shouted and yelped when Caroline grabbed her by the arm, the fairy felt like her arm was going to rip out of its socket as the vampire pulled her along as they ran. "What's going on?" she shouted they were outside now.

"Alaric is back-"

"Yay-"Caroline fumbled in her pocket for the car keys. Her mind was in a panic

"No not yay. He completed his transition Ava-"Ava's heart stopped, if Alaric was a vampire that meant his darker side was unleashed. They were all in danger; he was going to be faster and stronger than any of them.

"Oh-"Ava breathed "why are we standing here for a car? Run woman-"just as she was about to grab Caroline's hand she was shoved away violently. The fairy crashed into the ground skidding her knees.

The blond froze seeing the reflection of the person behind her. "AVA RUN-"she screamed, Ava backed up and gasped when there was a resounding snap. Alaric looked over to the little fairy, a dark smile appeared on his face, he needed extra leverage and she was perfect. "Stay where you are little fae-"he warned her.

Fear spread through fairy, she didn't heed his warning. If Ava ran she could get away and get help for her friend. That was the only thought running around in her mind. So she turned on her heel and sprinted. Alaric growled and appeared in front of her, she slammed into him.

"Ric-"Ava swallowed.

"I tried to be nice and it didn't work. Now I have to do this." He knew that she wouldn't come willingly, he felt the sun burning into him. He would have to use force. Ava took a hasty step back

"Ric-"

"Sorry-"he didn't sound sorry at all "you're about to have a killer headache."

Ava yelped in pain when he grabbed a fistful of her blond curls and smashed her head against the car. The fairy felt an explosion on pain and nothing. Rebekah watched aghast as the former teacher hefted the fairy onto his shoulder and dragged Caroline, he was heading back to the school.

* * *

Ava groaned, there was an immense pain coming from her head. She felt something wet and warm running down the side of her face. Her mind was hazy and she was confused. Ava attempted to raise her hand to her throbbing head but couldn't. Something was stopping her.

"What the-"she groaned and tried again this time lifting both of her hands but couldn't. Ava realised that her wrists were strapped down and tied to the chair she was sitting in. "No, no, no-"she gritted her teeth feeling the coarse ropes cutting in to her delicate skin.

"Stop right there honey. You're going to hurt yourself."

Ava froze, her head snapped up, she regretted that action, as a spasm of pain hit her. "Ric? Where's Caroline?" her brows furrowed.

"Well-"she stiffened when his voice came right beside her ear. "If you're quiet you might be able to hear her.-"

"Ric-"

"Ssh-"she cringed when he slammed his hand over her lips forcing her to be quiet. Ava's ears twitched hearing a whimper of pain coming from her other side. Her eyes widened Caroline was here and from the sounds of it she was in pain.

Ava exhaled when he pulled his hand back, but tensed when she felt his callous fingers none too gently running down the side of her face.

"You're bleeding." He tutted "Apologies my dear-"

"Oh…shove off-"she snapped, this wasn't the man she said goodbye to last night. No in his place was a monster. Who was taking utter enjoyment in Caroline's pain, it disgusted her.

"Be nice-"Ava hissed in pain when he pressed his fingers into the gash. She squirmed in her seat

"Oww-"tears welled up in her eyes.

"Hmm fairy blood-"he licked his blood-stained fingers. And moaned in delight at the exquisite taste. "Such a wonderful thing."

Ava was panting, she was scared…no she was terrified truth be told. "Now be a good little girl, while I'll make a quick call." She flinched when he kissed her blood covered cheek. And let out a puff of air when she couldn't feel him anymore.

"Caroline?" she whispered fearfully. Caroline blinked through her tears of pain, she didn't dare move an inch since her hands were pinned to the desk via pencils, and her mouth was gagged with a vervaine drenched cloth.

From the corner of her eye the vampire could see the state of the fairy. There was a large gash to Ava's head, blood was dripping down but it was beginning to clot. Like her the petite teen was pinned down. But instead of having pencils stabbed into her, Ava's wrists were tied to the arms of the chair with thick coarse rope. Ava wetted her lips "I promise you one thing, you're going to be the first person I'll rescue successfully. I'll get us out." She promised. Ava knew that if Caroline didn't get out she'll most likely end up dead. Since Alaric was now wired to kill vampires.

"Listen carefully-"she gripped onto the armrests, the ropes were doing their job of holding her down. She felt Alaric's hand brushing against her shoulder and he strolled passed. He came to a stop so that he was standing right in front of her. "

I'm at the school-"Caroline peered through her wet lashes, not liking the wicked smile on Alaric's face. It looked so out of place "I have Caroline here, and if you want to keep her alive I need you to get into your car and come down here right away. If you tell anyone where you are going I will kill her" he exclaimed.

"Son of a bitch. You're not going to touch her-"Ava shouted struggling with her tied wrists.

"Oh and if you need an extra incentive to hurry down here Ava is right here." Caroline was even more scared when she saw the hunter bearing down on the small blond. "Now I won't kill her, but I'm not going to make her stay pleasant…there'll be a bit of this-"Alaric dug his fingers into her bloodied wound.

Ava felt an intense fire of pain from the gash, she screamed out in pain fresh blood dripped down the side of her face. Ava gasped and was left breathless when he pulled his hand back. "Hurry Elena." he hanged up and canted his head to the side looking at the pale fairy. "Sorry about that…some people just need that extra push-"Alaric smiled serenely. "Now how about we share some stories? Hmm…like the time-

Ava's eyes hardened "You want me to share stories with you?" she spat "You? I don't even know you-"

Alaric grinned and brushed back Ava's blood matted hair away from her face, her braid had loosened. "Of course you know me…I am Alaric-"

"No the Alaric I know wouldn't be doing this." She sneered, she was sore, aching, scared and Caroline's quiet gasps of pains were putting her even more on edge if possible. "He was friends with vampires. Cared for them…you-"

"SHUT UP" Alaric roared causing Ava to lean back in her seat "Don't say another word. You don't think I know that? I was such a disgrace-"ok now she was confused "I befriended those vile creatures…I-"Ava blinked he was ashamed?

"You're ashamed? You helped them Alaric-"she taunted him. Caroline closed her eyes wishing for the blond to shut up. What on earth was Ava thinking? Taunting a homicidal maniac. "You were drinking buddies with Damon-"

"I SAID SHUT UP-"

"Some hunter" Ava shouted back she didn't at all expected Alaric's next action. SLAP-Caroline gasped and snarled in anger when Alaric backhanded across her face. Ava felt a thunder of pain when he hit her.

Her cheek felt like it was on fire and she could taste a coppery taste in her mouth. He split her lip, Ava whimpered when she felt his hand glided down her red cheek. His hit only signified to Ava that there was none of her Alaric left…he would never have hurt her.

"I told you to shut up." He snarled "I told you Ava…this will keep you quiet." Caroline watched as he walked over to his desk and picked up another piece of rope. The fairy barely struggled as he tied rope across her mouth creating a gag. Ava was dizzy with pain and clenched her eyes shut wishing for Damon to come to her rescue.

* * *

Ava was jolted out of her hazy mind when Caroline let out another whimper of pain. The fairy winced as she shifted in her seat. The corners of her mouth were being cut into by the coarse rope. She inhaled through her nose, the blood from her gash once again started to clot, so half of her face was caked in dry blood.

There were dribbles of blood escaping from her tied wrist. She blinked slowly and inhaled again.

"Right on time." Alaric stated, alerting Ava that Elena was now here. She prayed that the doppelganger had come up with a plan…and that she wasn't stupid enough just to come here on her own.

Caroline let out a moan of pain, feeling the vervaine entering her system once again, Ava swallowed and shifted in her seat wanting nothing more to help the other blond. She didn't at all like the sound of her bubbly friend being in pain.

"Stop moving-"Alaric ordered the fairy "Or you're going to just keep hurting yourself." Ava wanted to scowl but could she bit down hard in to the rope. The fairy heard the sound of footsteps echoing down the hall. The petite blond pulled up the barriers in her mind.

"_Elena?" _Ava thought loudly, it felt like it's been a while since she used her mind abilities. She couldn't use them against the vampires in this room, since she couldn't exactly pick their brains. _"Elena?"_

"_Ava? Oh my god where are you? Are you ok?" _she heard Elena's frantic thoughts.

"_Alaric's classroom. Please tell me Damon and the others are here! Elena?" _

"_I came on my own-"_Ava slumped in her seat, and heard the sound of the footsteps speeding towards their direction.

Elena didn't know what to expect when she entered the classroom. She took a deep breath and steeled herself as she walked into the classroom. Her eyes immediately landed on Alaric who was sitting in his desk chair, the hunter looked bored.

Elena's eyes flew over to Caroline when she heard the blond whimper and gasped at the sight.

"Caroline." She breathed and grimaced at the sight of the pencils that were stabbed into the backs of the vampire's hand. Elena's eyes then landed onto the figure next to her and her jaw dropped at the sight of Ava.

"Ava oh my god." She saw the side of the teen's face, it was caked in blood, her lip was split and like Caroline she was incapable of moving. Her wrists were bound and her mouth was gagged. "Let them go Alaric." she ordered her former guardian.

Ava resisted the urge to roll her milky green eyes, "_Yeah that would work Elena." _

"_Will you stay out of my head?" _Elena thought back, her eyes remained focused on Alaric who quirked an eyebrow.

"Free them yourself." He shrugged his shoulders. Ava frowned getting the feeling that he was up to something.

"_Ok weird… I said the exact same-forget it. Free Caroline first." _Elena agreed, the vampire was in much more obvious pain compared to Ava. So the brunette rushed forward and knelt down in front of Caroline, her dark brown eyes darted between the pair of blond teens.

"Hey-"Elena swallowed and gently grasped the pencil. Ava shifted anxiously waiting on bated breath for her to free Caroline.

Elena was beginning to pull the pencil out but it was slammed back into her hand causing the doppelganger to jump. Ava gasped and paled hearing Caroline's scream of pain it was louder than anything else that came out of the vampire's mouth.

"You said that you would let her go-"Elena shouted frightened as she backed up.

"_He's a fucking psycho you actually believed him?" _Ava thought and squirmed in her seat, her head was still throbbing but she wasn't focused on that anymore.

"How many times do I have to tell you Elena stop trusting vampires?" Alaric snapped his eyes were dark and full of malice. All of Ava's wriggling was beginning to loosen the rope gag from her mouth.

* * *

Ava let out a sigh, the gag was now gone, the piece of rope was loosely around her neck. Elena's eyes darted over to Alaric who was busy soaking Caroline's gag in a tub of amber liquid. She noted that the fairy seemed more alert than before.

The doppelganger had a plan, hopefully like her many others she prayed that this one would work. _"Ava?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Are you strong enough to hold down Ric?" _Elena didn't miss the look of confusion on the petite teen's face. "_I reckon Stefan might've figured out where we are…so we just need a second to get away." _

"…_I can try…"_she didn't have a chance against him. But that wouldn't stop her from attempting. Perhaps she could distract him long enough for them to run. "_Yes I can. Just tell me when and we'll run." _

"_Got it." _Elena licked her lips, and saw that Ava's wrist wasn't as bound as tightly before. It must've been because of all her previous squirming she thought.

"Just a second Caroline. Then I'll be done." Alaric smiled as he dipped the cloth even more.

Ava felt her heart beating hard and fast. "No no more Alaric-"Caroline sobbed.

"Stop it Alaric." Ava snapped "Such a prick-"

"You want me to shut you up again?" Alaric snarled, causing Elena to stare at him in alarm. The man was literally deranged. "This time I won't be so nice."

Ava's lips thinned and she pressed them together, she winced feeling the soreness from the corners of her mouth.

"Alaric stop-"Elena got onto her feet but she was shoved back down into her seat.

"Sit down." He ordered "This keeps the vervaine in her system it's like inhaling razor blades." Ava was sickened by this. "With every breath." He tied the cloth around her mouth, causing Caroline to whimper and moan in pain.

"You are such a sick fuck-"Ava spat "let her go-oww-"she howled in pain when he grabbed the back of her braid and pulled harshly on it.

"You are full of foul words aren't you-"Elena started to get up to no doubt aid the fairy, but one glare from Alaric stilled her. "One more word out of your mouth and you will regret it." He threatened her; Ava sagged in her seat when he let her go. Dear god, it fell like he was ripping the skin from her scalp.

"Why are you doing this?" Elena questioned her voice shook with fear. Ava bit down hard on her bottom lip, but immediately let go when there was a sharp pain. She forgot about her cut lip.

"To make it easier on you when you put Caroline out of her misery." Alaric explained twirling the white dagger in his hands.

"What?" Elena and Ava questioned in panic.

"You are-"

"No-"the doppelganger spoke over her, not wanting Ava's mouth to run away with her.

"Isn't this what you wanted Elena?" Alaric said, he was now standing in front of the brunette. "For me to teach you how to kill a vampire? Well here's a vampire Elena." he gestured to the sobbing vampire with the white oak stake. "Kill her." Alaric offered the teen the stake. Ava's eyes widened in alarm, she didn't know how this was going to play out.

"This isn't what I want-"Elena shook her head.

Alaric cocked an eyebrow "Of course it is. All those hours you spent training getting stronger. You could be a great hunter Elena-"

"Fuck I knew that would come back and bite you on the ass." Ava muttered wriggling her wrists; she felt them loosen the slightest bit.

"You never actually staked a vampire through the heart." Alaric announced his eyes flickering towards the struggling fairy.

Alaric started to pace up and down, Elena refused to budge and it was agitating the hunter. If she didn't do it, he decided to move onto the fairy.

"Why are you doing this?" Elena said angrily.

Alaric turned on her "Because you need me. You and Ava-"the fairy squawked at that and mumbled about not needing another deranged vampire in her life. "Because Elena you're an eighteen year old girl without parents or guidance. And Ava? Well she's only seventeen and let's face it this one needs all the help she can get."

Ava was insulted by that. "_Don't react." _She heard Elena's though. Ava dug her nails into the armrests. "Neither of you have any senses of right and wrong-"

"Ha-"Ava scoffed loudly, Elena palmed her face. "You're one to talk about right and wrong. Dude you hit a blind chick that just reeks of wrong. And look at what you're doing to Caroline? She doesn't look like she's having fun. Dick." The corners of her mouth was burning, the skin was irritated and slightly enflamed.

"Ava has a point this isn't right-"Elena pointed at Caroline.

"She's a murderer-"Alaric informed them. "She told me she killed someone and liked it." The doppelganger glanced over to the vampire. Caroline lowered her gaze. "How is that right?" there was a moment of silence, neither girls knew how to answer that. Alaric moved over to Elena.

"Listen Elena your parents led the council it was their life's mission to keep this town safe. They weren't dead six months before you undid it all." A bubble of guilt ebbed up within the doppelganger. "And Ava?" he rounded on the fairy, bracing his hands on her desk, Ava leant away feeling his warm breath on her face. "Your parents sacrificed themselves for you. For you to remain here and this is what you repay them by?"

"Back off ass" Ava snapped "you never even knew my parents. So don't pretend you know anything about them."

"Hit a nerve have I?" Alaric chuckled, gently tugging on the end of her braid "I'm not wrong though am I? Do you two think that your parents, Claudine would be proud of you?" his eyes met Elena's.

"I'm going to tell you one thing-"Ava forced herself to remain still when she felt him running a digit down the side of her face. "If you don't side with humans you're just as bad as them."

Ava licked her chapped lips "I'm a fairy so I don't count-"she countered.

"Ah but they're monsters and faes are not. Pure creatures after all….but come to think of it you're hardly pure are you?" Alaric murmured, "Getting all cosy with creatures that would have no inclination of hunting your kind down. In fact they did. Did they not? Those creatures who are you defending Ava, there the reason for you being all on your own."

Ava dropped her gaze, he certainly did hit a nerve, and she did find herself wondering at times if vampires didn't hunt her kind down, would they all be here? Would she have actual blood relatives? People who were the same as her? Alaric smiled seeing the conflicting emotions crossing Ava's face. He slowly stood up.

"Now kill her." Alaric ordered Elena. "I would love to see her have ago-"he nodded towards Ava. "But I got a feeling that she doesn't have such good aim."

"Ha, ha, ha-"Ava muttered clenching her hands into fists.

"Move now." he snarled at the doppelganger "Or I'll do it for you, and I'll make it hurt." He vowed. Elena's eyes flew towards Ava and then Caroline's trembling form. Ava heard grunting as Alaric pulled Elena onto her feet and forced the stake into her hands.

"_Ava are you ready?" _Elena asked her telepathically. She had to hand it to the fairy for keeping her cool and not being startled by her. From the corner of her eye she saw the glass of vervaine.

"_Yes-"_

"_When I say now do it." _The fairy gave her the slightest almost undetectable nod. Elena's eyes met Caroline's, the doppelganger clenched her fist and spun around in a poor attempt to stab Alaric but the hunter caught her wrist.

"I thought I taught you better than that." Alaric hissed not too pleased at what was happening. Ava closed her eyes and focused, she dug into her mind looking for power she felt the pit of her stomach tingling with anticipation.

"You did-"Elena hissed without warning she grabbed the glass of vervaine and smashed it in Alaric's face. the hunter roared in agony. "NOW AVA-"she screamed. Ava's eyes snapped opened and ripped, tear and mauled her way into Alaric's mind forcing him onto his knees, and clutching his head. .

Elena didn't waste any time and ripped the pencils from Caroline's hands ignoring her cry of pain. They both worked together freeing Ava.

"Go, go, go-"Ava shouted "I can't hold him for long-"just as those words left her mouth, her hold on Alaric was drastically dropping.

"You're coming." Elena shoved the blond vampire out of the room, shouting at her to get help. They sprinted down the corridor.

"We have to split up." Ava panted. "It'll confuse him-one goes through the back entrance and the other we'll go round the front. Meet in the parking lot"

"Ava no-"

"Just do it-"Ava freed herself from Elena's grip "Best chance we've got. We have to keep him away from Caroline-"

Elena swore "Fine." She sprinted in the opposite direction of the fairy. Ava ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Even if she couldn't hear him the petite blond wasn't slowing down. She held one hand out and splayed it across the lockers, in a way to guide herself.

She didn't hear anything behind her before she could ease up in her running she slammed into something hard sending her careening backwards. Ava hit the floor hard.

"Really? Splitting up?" Alaric stalked towards her. The fairy scuttled backwards and her stomach lurched when it connected with the lockers.

"Really? Going after the blind one? How cliché-"she countered,

"No I didn't come after you-"Alaric grabbed her by the collar of her top and hauled her small form up. "Because you're blind. I think you can give me a run for my money-"

"Yeah?" Ava dug her nails into his hand "me too." She slammed her knee upwards connecting it with his crotch. His grip slackened and Ava didn't linger she sprinted away from him, The bloodied fairy didn't even get a foot away from him, before Alaric grabbed the back of her shirt and threw Ava into the lockers.

Ava grunted and lost her breath at the force. She couldn't even get it back before Alaric's hand clamped around her throat. She gasped and grabbed his wrist attempting to get him to let go.

"You're a pain in my ass-"Alaric hissed.

"Good to know-"Ava's eyes started to water.

"I should kill you." He slammed her causing her head to hit the lockers; Ava clenched her eyes shut in pain. "I should gut you like Brian Walters, Bill Forbes and all the other cowards I plan on ripping apart. You're the worst offender of them all Ava-"her faced scrunched up in pain, he dug his fingers into her throat her feet left the ground as he held her up. "You don't deserve to live."

"Fuck you Ric." Ava hissed "I've been through way too much to try and survive. Come to think of it why the hell are you just chatting to me?" she asked. "You have plenty of chances to kill me. And you didn't-"something was up, she could tell. He could've killed her the moment he captured her yet he didn't. He didn't keep it a secret that he despised her or Elena.

"There's nothing of the old Alaric in you. So what is stopping you?" she snapped "Kill me! I dare you-"the fairy was oblivious to his face transforming "KILL ME-"her heart skipped a beat when she felt his hold on her tightened before he abruptly let her go.

Ava coughed and struggled to stay up right. "I can't kill you." He snarled her breathing was heavy and laboured as she had trouble getting her breath back. "But I wouldn't mind having a taste-"he lunged towards her.

Ava screamed as he slammed his body into her causing her to land on her back. "I had enough of fucking vampires trying to take a fucking bite out of me. Enough-"a surge of power travelled through her, and Alaric cried out in pain as white light erupted from the fairy's hand, blasting him away from her he felt like he was burning. Ava groaned she felt weak and drained.

"Ava-"Elena ran around the corner and gaped at the sight of Alaric on the floor, "Come on-"he saw the hunter twitching. The doppelganger was so close to the exit before she heard screaming, specifically Ava's screaming. The brunette helped Ava onto her feet and grew worried when the teen could barely stand. Ava was spent, exhausted, drain and in pain. "Come on-"Elena half dragged half carried Ava when she saw Alaric beginning to get his bearing. "Please Ava just run." She begged.

Ava heard Elena's voice through her hazy mind, she sensed the urgency and the brunette was relieved when she felt Ava started to carry her own weight, they ran down the corridors. "I figured something-"she told Ava. "About us and Alaric and-"she gasped when Alaric appeared in front of them. Before he could even touch them, Stefan and Damon blurred onto the scene and held the hunter between them.

"Stay here-"Elena ordered Ava, she needed to get something. The fairy took several steps away from the chaos.

"Do it now-"Damon gritted his teeth, him and Stefan were struggling to hold onto Alaric. His icy blue orbs landed on Ava's pale frightened face. Anger surged through him when he saw the state that she was in. "Now." he shouted but Alaric was fast, he easily snapped Stefan's back and then attacked Damon.

Ava staggered back, the fairy had backed herself into the lockers, preventing her from an escape route, she didn't miss the unmistakable sound of a neck being snapped.

"Oh and I thought I was crap at rescues." She muttered, fear purged within her and she licked her lips. "Ric-"before he could attack her, Klaus blurred onto the scene.

"Run Ava-"the Original shouted plunging his hand in Alaric's chest and gripped his heart. Ava stood frozen on the spot; she didn't know what the hell was going on. all she could hear was grunting and groans of pain. Ava gasped when she heard Klaus crying out in pain. Alaric slammed him into the ground…he was going to kill him.

"NO don't-"Ava shouted, there was a possibility that the Original was responsible for Damon's and everyone else's bloodlines. "Alaric don't-"she ran forward as the hunter raised the white oak stake above Klaus's chest. And was about to plunge the stake in to his heart but Elena appeared beside Ava, the doppelganger went off to find a knife.

"Stop-"Elena shouted causing the fairy to jump out of her skin; she had focused all of her attention on the two males before her. "Let him go or I'll kill myself-"Alaric didn't bat an eyelash. "And Ava will kill herself-"

"Fucking hell I don't want to die-"Ava yelped when the doppelganger elbowed her.

Alaric's eyes hardened "Put it down Elena." he ordered, the petite teen was confused why he was so determined not to kill them? There had to be something in it for him she concluded. Unlike Ava, the brunette had it all figured out.

"Why? Why because you need either one of us alive right?" Elena asked, the small knife was poised at her throat. "There's a reason why Ester used us to make you isn't there? She didn't want you to be immortal, she tied your life to a human one, or in this case a fae's one as well."

Ava's eyes widened they were all linked? But then she remembered that their blood was used over a thousand years to create the Originals…fae blood was a bonding agent. Powerful and rare causing any spell cast that used it to be powerful and strong.

"Oh this is wonderful. We're tied together." Ava exclaimed so perhaps there was a possible way to end Alaric. "So you have one life span to kill all vampires? And then you're gone. Shit Ester screwed you over." She rubbed her throbbing temples. "Got to hand it to Ester though she's smart. If one of us dies than so do you."

"That's it." Elena nodded glad that the blond was getting it.

Alaric growled, the amount of pressure he was putting on the stake caused it to shake "You're wrong."

"Bitch please." Ava scoffed "we're right. Vamps were created through fairy blood, hybrids were created with it and so were you…" she uttered.

Elena decided to call his blood and pressed the knife against her throat, she started to slice into her skin.

"Stop, stop, stop-"Alaric shouted, Ava swallowed

"Elena stop-"she shouted hearing her friend whimpering as she cut herself. Klaus saw his chance as Alaric was too distracted, he kicked the hunter off of him.

"Talk to you soon love-"that was the last thing Ava heard before she was engulfed in blackness.

* * *

Ava moaned in pain, her head was throbbing and she felt so, so tired. Her milky green orbs were beginning to droop once again.

"No Ava stay awake." A voice hissed to her right,

"Elijah?" she asked, her voice was slurred due to the blood loss. The fairy had lost a decent about from being literally thrown everywhere.

"No Elena-"

"Oh damn" Ava muttered, Elena rolled her brown orbs. She had been awake for the last couple of minutes and was relieved to see the fairy was awake somewhat. The doppelganger swallowed nervously seeing the tubes coming out from her hands. Ava was in a similar state or was about to be. The nurse just plunged the second needle into the back of the petite teen's hand.

"Oww…fucking hell-"Ava's brows furrowed together in confusion. "What? What's going on….?"

"Oh sorry, be careful-"she heard a woman's voice "moving around makes it hurt more."

Ava's jaw clenched, scared of not knowing what was going on. "What? I'll hurt you-"the corners of her mouth were slightly bloodied due to the rope burn. "What's going on?" she asked aloud.

"Well love-"Ava froze hearing that accented voice. "I'm draining Elena all of her blood and I'll take a couple of pints of yours and then you and I shall be on our way." Klaus said casually.

"What?" Ava weakly struggled, her wrists were bound once again to the armrests but not with rope this time. Instead with silk cloths. "Why? Just take a couple from hers…don't drain-"

Klaus tutted "No can do love. I rather have the hunter dead and for that to happen one of you two will need to die. Doppelgangers are blah I rather keep the fairy." He smirked.

Elena's eyes widened and Ava leant back in the chair, the fairy scowled they get out of one mess and are dropped into another one.

The fairy heard the sound of footfalls; someone was coming hopefully someone who could help them.

"Elena? Ava-?" Tyler gaped at them.

"Tyler-"

"Tye stop gawping and help-"Ava uttered, the hybrid rushed forward to aid them he hadn't catch sight of Tyler.

"He can't" Klaus said "he needs to go fetch me more blood bags. About five litres worth." Three would be for the doppelganger and two would be Ava's he wanted to take enough from the blond so she would fall asleep for a short while.

"Tyler please get Stefan." Elena begged, she nervously glanced at Ava and saw the fairy's eyes were beginning to droop. Tyler followed her gaze and once again moved ahead but Klaus's voice halted him.

"Tyler dude" Ava breathed and lightly shook her head "do it and I'll let you have one of Gran's old bottles." Elena sagged wondering if the fairy was really attempting to bribe a rescue out of the hybrid.

"No Tyler get the bags." Klaus said more firmly.

Ava blinked and exhaled, she needed a good stretch. Her muscles were all tensed and knotted. Tyler steeled himself and went to blur forwards to help the teens but the Original stood in his path. Klaus shoved Tyler back.

"Forget the girls and get the bags." Klaus snarled.

"Forget the bags and take the girls. That's what he means." Ava snapped Elena's eyes were drooping; the nurse had immediately stuck with her needles. Hence she was losing more blood than the teen.

"Now." Klaus growled, Tyler's eyes met Elena's and he very, very reluctantly left. Leaving them behind with the Original.

Elena gritted her teeth and struggled with her bounds. "So that's it?" Klaus came to stand behind Ava, gently brushing the fairy's hair away from her face.

He frowned seeing that her golden locks were matted with blood, and half her face was caked in the scarlet liquid. He needed to remedy that. "You're going to bleed my dry?" Elena asked. "And take Ava away?"

"Yes." Klaus answered. Ava's heart jolted she already lost Alaric and now he was going to kill the doppelganger who was more like a sister than anything. "But draw comfort Ava, knowing that Elena won't suffer. It'll be painless; as the last drop is drawn she'll simply fall asleep."

"Not such a comforting thought-"Ava mumbled, her eyelids were starting to get heavy. But she pushed herself to remain focus.

"Hmm well at least I tried." Klaus's lips brushed against her ear. "I'll get something to clean you up with." Ava heard the sound of his boots echoing against the hardwood floor. She felt her arm brushed against Elena's. The doppelganger gripped the fairy's hand and held on tightly.

"It'll be ok Ava, you'll see." The doppelganger reassured her.

"Can't exactly…sort of blind here." Ava countered eliciting a weak chuckle from the brunette. The fairy sighed and held onto Elena's hand.

* * *

"That's one bag done for you sweetie. Another litre for you to go." The nurse smiled kindly at the fairy.

"Fuck off crazy bitch." Ava sneered; she was slumped in her seat. She was getting more and more anxious about this whole situation. She knew that Elena was in an even worse state then her. When the nurse first had arrived to collect the full bags of blood from the doppelganger Ava attempted to control her. But it was pointless, the woman was under heavy compulsion and Ava was weak from the amount of power she had used on Alaric.

"Be friendly love." Klaus scolded her lightly; she glared in his direction, and dug her nails into the wooden armrests when she felt the cool wet cloth against her face. Her cheek was beginning to bruise and the gash wasn't bleeding anymore.

The hybrid was wiping the blood off of Ava's face. Elena would've thought the scene was a tender sight, if it weren't for the fact that Ava was tied down and cursing at the hybrid.

"What about your hybrids?" Ava asked feeling Elena's head lolling against her shoulder. "You need her to create more hybrids._ Elena stay awake." _She ordered the fairy needed to buy some time; Elena was in the place between conscious and unconscious. She was focusing on Ava's voice.

"You're going to need more than that for your army." The nurse walked off with the fresh blood. Klaus canted his head to the side, and looked at Ava before straightening up and taking a blood bag off of the nurse forcing her to wait.

"These last few litres of the doppelganger blood will have to suffice." Klaus uttered "You see by attempting to kill us my mother has strengthened the bond between my siblings and I. I don't need hybrids-"

"Bull shit-"Ava spat, tiredness was laced her tone. "If you and your family are so close, why are you taking our blood at all? I can tell you why Klaus…you want a backup family. I get it too…you want someone to love you-"Klaus narrowed his eyes. "They're never going to trust you are they? You staked them. Stored them away in boxes. How are they ever going to trust you Klaus?"

Klaus leant down, his nose brushing against Ava's nose. "I promised you Ava that Damon will lead you to your doom. If you stay in this god forsaken town it'll be the end of you." Klaus gently brushed aside a fallen lock. "I said I'll take you and I will. Even if it's you going unwillingly. I can offer you the world Ava-"her breath hitched feeling his thumb brush against her split bottom lip.

"And I will, technically Ava I am doing you a favour. By killing Elena you'll have hardly anyone…wait no in fact no one in this town. Why would you wish to be surrounded in town full of death?" Klaus could see that Ava's exhaustion was beginning to catch up with her. Her eyelids were beginning to droop.

"You think…"Ava swallowed and canted her head to the side "That after killing Elena I would just skip out of town? You're more delusional than I thought. Take me if you want…but know this Klaus I will never stop. I will never stop trying to get away from you." She promised.

Klaus's lips turned into a full blown smirk. "Ava, time is a wonderful thing. Admit it…over the summer I started to grownon you-"

"You were beginning to control me." Ava said slightly breathless, she wasn't going to succumb to the darkness.

"Now that was wrong I admit-"he ran the tip of his nose across her skin. "Now Ava how about a kiss?" he grinned showing his dimple.

"Go to hell you ass." Ava scowled and felt Elena sagging beside her. "_STAY AWAKE-"_this caused the doppelganger to jolt back to reality.

"Love it when you're feisty." Klaus's lips brushed against hers, but before he could kiss her Ava turned her face away so he actually kissed her cheek. He stood back and looked down at the doppelganger who was beginning to drift off again. "Sweet dreams Elena, it's been fun. Catch you later Ava." He ran the backs of his knuckles down her cheek and walked out.

"_Elena please stay awake…_stay awake." Ava muttered squeezing her hand tightly.

"Ok…"Elena whispered, she glanced over to her left and saw the terrified look on the fairy's face. She needed to try and stay awake, both of them needed to.

Ava was brought back to reality when she felt Elena jostling beside her. She didn't miss the desperate cries from the brunette. "Elena…stop. You're going to tire yourself out faster." The blond blinked lazily. She perked up hearing the sound of footsteps; Elena looked towards the door and saw Tyler running back into the room.

"Ava-"

"Get her first. She's losing more blood." The fairy said softly, wanting the hybrid to get Elena out since there was less chance of Klaus actually killing her.

Tyler did as he was told and freed Elena from the blood bags before started to work on the ropes. "_Oh no-"_

Ava's heart spiked hearing Elena's distressed thoughts. "Tyler-"he followed the brunette teen's fearful gaze and saw that it was focused on someone behind him. Tyler stood up, standing right there was Klaus, who had witnessed what Tyler was doing.

"So much for that sire bond." Klaus thundered, Elena's hands were free, she reached over and managed to tug one of the needles out of Ava's hand causing the fairy to hiss in pain.

"I'm not your little bitch anymore Klaus." Tyler stood up to him.

"You go Tye…you're my bitch not his-"Ava uttered, causing both hybrids to look at her. Perhaps she banged her head a little too hard?

"How did you break the sire bond? I doubt you have fairy magic." Klaus drawled knowing that was how Ava got out of her sire bond.

"By breaking every bone in my body over a hundred times for the woman I love." Tyler replied staring straight at him. He was no longer frightened of this Original.

"That's impossible." Klaus scoffed

"Is it?" Tyler stalked towards him "or maybe real love is stronger than fake loyalty-"

"Here here-"

"Shut up Ava." Klaus, Elena and Tyler snapped. It was getting more intense in this very room.

"Alright-"Ava lightly shook her head "are you all PMSing?" she muttered under her breath. She wriggled her wrists trying to free herself. Sure the material wasn't as harsh on her skin as the coarse rope but she was bound tightly.

"But what would you know about real love?" Tyler asked Klaus

Klaus visibly bristled at that "You know you should be thanking me. I gave you a gift, I took away your misery-"

"You didn't give a damn about me." Tyler shouted back "You just didn't want to be alone. That's why you're obsessed with taking Ava away-"Klaus growled and his hand wrapped itself around Tyler's throat.

"Do not assume you know anything about the way I feel for her." Klaus said harshly before he shoved him back.

Tyler shook his head and turned back, he was going to help Elena and Ava out of this. They were his friends. He just freed the doppelganger and helped her onto her feet but Klaus wasn't having any of that.

The Original used his heightened speed and pushed the doppelganger aside, Ava heard Elena's gasp of pain as she hit her head against the wooden step. Klaus slammed and pinned Tyler against the wall.

Ava gritted her teeth, now would be the perfect time for her to get out. She fought against her bound wrist but all she got was more pain since the soft material was rubbing against her sore wrists.

"Goodbye Tyler-"Klaus raised his hand.

"NO KLAUS DON'T" Ava shouted but Tyler was just as fast and twisted Klaus's wrist, next thing what happened was quick. Damon and Stefan appeared; the elder Salvatore grabbed one of Klaus's arm whilst Tyler took the other. Stefan plunged his hand into Klaus's heart linking them. Ava jumped out of skin when she heard Klaus's roar of pain, what were they doing?

They were using the desiccation spell on Klaus instead of Alaric. It was the safest way to get rid of Klaus without permanently killing him since there was a chance that he was responsible for their bloodlines.

Klaus struggled against them; his eyes glanced over to Tyler and then Stefan. Damon didn't like the fact that the Original's eyes landed on the fairy. Klaus felt his heart beginning to slow down; when Damon deemed that Stefan had it handled he flew over to Ava.

"Hey Ava." Damon cupped her bruised cheek "Seems like a day without Damon got you in serious trouble." She leant into his touch revelling in it. Stefan meanwhile drew his hand from Klaus's heart. The Original was put in a deep sleep, he turned his attention on Elena an helped her onto her feet.

"Don't be a douche-"Ava muttered "and get me out of here."

"Gladly." Damon easily freed Ava's wrists and pulled her onto her feet. He wrapped his arm around her waist. "Let's get out of here come on-"the blond took one step and nearly fell, she had been sitting down for so long.

"I guess you're going to-"

"Shut up Damon and carry me." Ava ordered, Damon rolled his eyes and picked her up bridle style. The fairy wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her cheek against his shoulder.

"Oh you're sexy when you're bossy." Damon smirked before blurring out of the room. Stefan and Tyler could both hear Ava swearing at the raven head vampire.

* * *

"You're quiet Ava…that's too weird even for me." Damon said, Stefan and Elena were in the house, whilst the fairy and he were sitting on the Gilbert's porch. The vampire was disinfecting the gash on Ava's head.

"Hmm…"Ava hummed

"Ava what's wrong?" Damon asked, he had spent the whole day fretting for his little fairy. "Do I have to take you to the hospital?" his eyes ran across her face. He spied the gash on her head that he was currently bandaging up. The corners of her mouth were pink and slightly raised.

"No, it's just Klaus is dead." Ava stated. Damon frowned

"I know that. He's casket is in the back of my car. And you feel sad?" he asked

"I don't know." Ava said honestly "I'm…is it bad that I'm…he's Klaus and-"

"Knowing that freaky guy he'd somehow come back…hopefully not too soon. Just be happy Ava, you're life isn't in danger…well Ric will soon be on the streets but-"

"Technically that means your life is in danger." Ava countered; Damon placed a bandage across it. And closed the first aid box.

"I know that, but we'll find a way round that." He assured her, and surprised the blond by pulling her into his lap. "Just…let's just take a moment." Damon's breath fanned across her face. Ava burrowed her face into his chest. Now this was what she was scared of most today not being able to hug, kiss and be held by Damon. "After this mess Ava, we are going to Vegas. No arguments or anything. Just you and me."

Ava smiled and closed her eyes "I'd like that." her hand moved up to cup his cheek. Damon's hand encompassed hers, and he leant down and gave her a sweet and soft kiss.

"Damon-"Stefan exited the house. Damon reluctantly pulled away and glared at his brother. "We should go."

"Where-"

Damon placed his hands on her hips and gently hauled onto her feet. "To dump Klaus's body in the Atlantic. It's safest for everybody."

"Right…well keep safe and-hmph-"she was cut off when he crashed his lips against hers. Ava smiled into the kiss and Damon cupped the back of her head. Stefan rolled his eyes and blanched when he realised that things were beginning to get too heated.

"Ok-"Stefan stepped in. "We really should go-hey-"he clapped his hand startling the couple.

Ava blushed "Right keep safe and erm…don't get killed."

Damon chuckled and smoothed down her hair. "Of course-I'll call you when we're on the road. Don't cause much trouble." He added.

"Right…well by Damon." Ava called he kissed her temple and stepped off of the porch.

"Love you Ava." Damon grinned.

"Love you too." Ava smiled waving. Stefan cocked an eyebrow what was he? Invisible?

"I am here too Ava-"

"God Stefan such an attention seeker." Ava teased but she launched herself at him and hugged him. Damon waited by the car as Ava and Stefan said their goodbye.

* * *

Ava entered the kitchen; she could hear chatter and laughter.

"Ava there you are." Jeremy exclaimed, he hadn't seen her all day. He hugged her hard, he wasn't the only one here, so were Bonnie, Matt, Caroline, Tyler and of course Elena.

"Hi…stop sucking up Jere; I'm not giving you money-"Ava shoved him,

"Aww damn." Jeremy huffed "I only need a fifty-"

Ava shook her head and leant against the counter, she could bottles being opened and the sound of plates being set down. "What's going on?" she asked.

"They're invading my house that's what." Elena huffed with a disapproving look on her face.

"Well we're having a victory party." Caroline exclaimed.

Ava quirked an eyebrow "What victory?" Elena asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"Is there a victory? Crazy Ric is out there…and yeah…"Ava trailed off.

"We know." Bonnie nodded, her eyes darting between Ava and Elena, both teens seemed to have went through hell today. "But we've been trying to get rid of Klaus for so long and Caroline convinced us to enjoy it."

"Plus it gives her a chance to drink up." Ava muttered under her breath, causing Jeremy to snicker.

"Gonna be honest." Matt filled the bowl full of chips "Kind of pissed that you didn't let me take down Original brother number two."

"Well you're Matt, you show up randomly." Ava exclaimed causing the others to laugh.

"Plus he would have taken you down to the hospital." Tyler snorted,

"I'm stealthy like a ninja-"Caroline snorted at what the jock said. She poured them all shots. She slid one over to Elena and then the other to Ava.

"You two need this." She said.

Ava gladly took the shot, "Ava give me your hand." She held out her hand, and felt salt being placed on it. He then moved on to Elena.

"Thank you for standing up to Klaus." The doppelganger smiled at him.

"Yeah you've got balls." Ava nodded it took her a while to actually to stand up to the Original.

"Thanks but let's just say it's been a long time coming." Tyler grinned.

"Way too long." Caroline grinned "Ok let's drink-"

"I do not condone this by the way." Elena looked at Jeremy who rolled his eyes.

"Be responsible tomorrow." Jeremy held his own shot glass. They all raise their glasses but Tyler stopped them

"Hang on." they all froze "You hear that? it's the sound of a Klaus free life." They cheered, but the fairy didn't

"To a Klaus free life-"

"Isn't it morbid? Drinking to someone's death?" Ava questioned.

"Ava just drink." Caroline shook her head, the fairy did as she was told and downed the alcohol. She coughed feeling the fiery liquid; the teen hadn't got accustomed to the taste of tequila. They drank their drinks,

Ava's stomach rumbled loudly, causing the fairy to blush whilst they all laughed. "What?" she said defensively, "I'm hungry-"

"Dig in-"Jeremy said placing the bowl of chips in front of her., the blond didn't waste any time and much to her friends disgust she wolfed down the bow. "I don't know whether to be impressed or grossed out." He admitted. Ava rolled her eyes and carried on eating.

"We should film this." Matt muttered wondering how someone so small can eat all of that.

"On it. This is going up on YouTube." Caroline grinned holding up her cell. Ava was oblivious to it all she was more than peckish.

* * *

Soon enough everyone had left, only Elena, Jeremy, Ava and Coco remained in the house. The two Gilberts were upstairs painting Alaric's old room. Whilst the fairy was downstairs eating them out of their home.

"And we have found the poptarts Coco." Ava told her puppy, she carried the fuzzy creature with one arm. "Jeremy is such a douche…hiding it behind the fridge now?" she scoffed "what is he Coco?" the puppy let out a bark. "You're right…he's an amateur." The blond headed into the living room and plopped down on the couch.

Ava was on her fifth poptart before she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. It was Jeremy "Ava you was meant to get a brush what the hell is taking-oh my god." He stopped short and his jaw dropped, there sitting on the couch was Ava with his box of poptarts. "I hid them-"

Ava grinned "Yeah behind the fridge idiot-"

"They're mine-"

"And now they're mind." she bit down hard on the tasty treat.

"Ava-"

"Nope-"Jeremy stomped his foot.

"I'm telling Elena." He stormed upstairs leaving a giggling fairy behind. Ava stood up, Coco had fallen asleep under the coffee table.

"Oh yeah that's real badass telling on me." Ava called up from the bottom of the staircase. She was about to take another bite but froze.

"OH MY GOD AVA-"

"BLOODY HELL JERE IF YOU'RE THAT DESPERATE THAN TAKE THE DAMN BOX-"Ava shouted. Jeremy sped down the stairs, in panic and hysteria.

"No, no…its Elena she's unconscious and bleeding-"Ava dropped the box in shock. "What do we do?"

Ava licked her lips, her mind was working a mile a minute "Hospital we'll get Meredith…-go get her, you're driving-"Jeremy ran up the stairs and Ava scooped up Coco. As quick as they could they clambered into the car. Jeremy had set Elena in the back seat and Ava took the front passenger seat.

"Shit Ava I don't have a license-"

"Fuck off and drive." Ava ordered, there brief moment of peace came crashing down. The fairy prayed that everything will work out. Jeremy slammed his foot down on the accelerator and they were off down the dark road.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Outfit link on profile. Thanks to those who reviewed. **

**This chap came out quicker and a lot went down: At the beginning Caroline drags Ava out of the house, putting her on clean-up committee to keep her distracted. Damon isn't really on her list of guys she'd sleep with. Coco is a pervert. Ava and Caroline debate who has the epic love story saga, Harry Potter or Twilight. Rebekah offers her condolence, Alaric returns, Ava and Caroline but get captured. Ava is held hostaged with Caroline, she goads Alaric who hits her. Elena comes onto the scene, she and Ava form a plan, Alaric points out that Ava's and Elena's parents won't be proud. He tells Elena to kill Caroline, Ava attacks Ric and they split up and run. Ava vs Alaric, Damon and Stefan arrive and Klaus. Ava, Elena and Alaric are all linked, Klaus takes them. He is draining Elena and wants to take Ava, Ava and Klaus speak, he said she'll get over it in time. Klaus ends up in a deep sleep, Dava moment, where Damon promises her a trip to Vegas. Finally Ava and Jeremy rush to the hospital because of Elena. **

**Next Chap: The Departed: Familiar faces , more insight into Ava's parents death. Vampires, she and Elijah reunion. Ava is giving an ultimatum...we see toddler Ava causing havoc even back then...Mystic Falls won't ever be the same again. **

**Since the next chapter is the last of this season...Please REVIEW.**


	66. Chapter 66

"_Faith come on one more push" Xavier shouted, Faith Xenia let out a scream of pain he winced as her grip tightened on his hand. The married couple were in the hospital it was time for the newest member of their family to come into the world. Faith collapsed on the gurney, tears and sweat marred her face, she cried. _

"_I can't do it. Please you do it for me-"Faith breathed heavily. _

"_Erm I can't give birth-"Xavier uttered, "Come on honey. Do this. We'll get out lovely Ava after this." He kissed her head. _

"_I can't-"_

"_Suck it up" Claudine blurted out she was on her daughter's other side. "I got you out of my vagina get this babe out." Faith glared at her mom. _

"_Come on honey. You can do this-"Xavier calmed her. "You need to push." He urged her, the doctor was getting antsy. With loud scream and final push the room was filled with a baby's cries. The nurses hurriedly bundled the new baby up, and handed her over to her mother. _

"_She's beautiful." Xavier grinned looking down at his tiny daughter, her eyes were scrunched up closed. "Takes after her mother."_

_Faith kissed the baby's head. "She is." _

_Claudine canted her head to the side and held her finger out, she smiled when the new-born limply touched her hand. "She's a funny looking thing." _

"_Mum-"_

"_Claudine-"_

"_Kidding." All three faes gazed down at the new-born. "Welcome to the world Ava Xenia" _

* * *

Ava's brows furrowed when she prodded in her side. There was an exasperated sigh and then she was shoved.

"Hey-"Ava yelped when she hit the floor "what the hell Jeremy?" she rubbed her sore head.

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "I've been trying to wake you for the last five minutes." He grabbed her hand and pulled her onto her feet. The pair had arrived at the hospital with Elena; the fairy was forced to leave Coco behind in the car as pets weren't allowed in the hospital. They were relieved when Meredith rushed Elena through. Ava and Jeremy were left in the waiting room.

"What? Is there any news?" the petite teen asked,

"No-"

"Then why did you wake me?" Ava huffed wiping the sleep from her eyes. She was exhausted after today's events.

"Because I was bored…and I couldn't stand watching you drool anymore." Jeremy declared "here this'll wake you up." He pressed a can of soda he got from the vending machine into her hand. "Come on, Meredith said we can check on Elena." he grabbed her hand squeezing it. "I was scared today you know." He confided in her, it was true, when he walked in on his sister passed out on the floor he had been so frightened. Jeremy couldn't stand the idea of losing her, or even Ava…despite their sometimes chaotic relationship they were brother and sister. Even if he nor the fairy weren't related by blood.

"It's ok to be scared." Ava said softly. "You big pansy-"Jeremy laughed and shook his head

"So what did you dream of that made you drool?" he asked, spying Meredith outside Elena's hospital room.

"Elijah obviously." Ava grinned.

"Right you have that weird crush-"Jeremy uttered and rushed towards the brunette doctor catching the woman. "How is she?"

Ava pressed her lips together, she would have easily found out herself but her head was throbbing due to the amount of times she'd had it slammed.

"She's not going to slip into a coma is she?" Ava blurted out; worry was evident in her tone. "Or is she just gonna drop dead somewhere? Because that can't happen. Stefan would be upset and so would Caroline, Bonnie would go bat-shit crazy and try to bring her back to life. But then we might have another psycho Gilbert running around and-"

"Ava-"Meredith tried to interrupt the frantic fairy.

"No offence Jeremy, because when you kind of think about seeing ghosts are awesome, but if Elena has the same trick it's not cool and-humph-"Ava grunted, Jeremy placed his hand over the blond teen's mouth effectively silencing the teen.

"She is fine." Meredith assured the teens; both Ava and Jeremy visibly relaxed hearing that. "She got a little banged up today…"her eyes trailed over Ava's bruised cheek and saw that the brunette wasn't the only one who got banged up. The doctor was tempted to check the teen's head wound but saw that it was all bandaged up. "She hit her head but it was just a slight concussion."

"Thank god." Jeremy breathed glancing over to his sleeping sister. "There's nothing to worry about. Meredith exclaimed.

Ava huffed wondering when would he remove his hand, "But when she collapsed there was blood." Jeremy uttered.

"Honestly she is fine." Meredith put more emphasis on her words. Ava listened as the doctor carried on talking. "She's just been through a lot, is there anyone you want to call?"

Jeremy blinked and glanced down at Ava. "Ava can handle it." He squealed when she licked him. "Oh that is gross-"he balked. Meredith rolled her eyes fondly sure the doctor hadn't known the pair for long but could immediately tell that Ava's and Jeremy's relationship was close.

"I have other patients to tend to; I'll catch you guys later." Meredith patted them on the back as she walked passed.

Ava let out a sigh and rubbed her temples. "Just one night where there is no drama, do you think that'll ever happen to us?" she asked Jeremy.

The younger teen snorted and pulled his cell out from his pocket. "Ava you're a fairy, I can see ghost and Elena is a doppelganger. The ship of normality sailed a long time ago."

Ava rolled her milky green orbs and shifted her weight. "So I'm going to go and annoyed Floyd. He might get me some fries or something-"she turned on her heel, but Jeremy grabbed the back of her top stopping the blond from running off.

"No you're going to call Stefan-"he shoved the cell into her hand.

"What? No-"Ava cried out, once the vampires found out that they weren't locked up in the house they'll be furious. "You call them-"

"What?" Jeremy scoffed "So I can listen to how Damon and Stefan would kick my ass. You do it…"

"Why me?" Ava whined stomping her foot.

"Because you're a girl…plus if Damon gets mad threaten him with no sex." He said casually, Ava wouldn't admit it to him but that actually a smart rouse.

"Fine. You owe me." Ava huffed and heard Jeremy dialling a number before pressing the cell into her hand.

"Sure, sure. I'm going to call Matt and Caroline" Jeremy told her before walking down the hall to get to the pay phone.

Ava held the cell up to her ear and started to pace up and down outside the doppelgangers room. She could hear the ringing and licked her lips.

"Jeremy?" she heard Damon's voice "Why are you calling-"

Ava's milky green orbs twinkled in mischief opted to tease her boyfriend for a moment.

She deepened her voice, doing a pretty decent impression of Jeremy's voice. "I just wanted to tell you something-"

"Jeremy what-"

"I fancy the shit out of you Damon. I want you to be mine-"Ava stifled her giggles, when she heard the loud laughter from the other end of the phone. No doubt that Stefan was eavesdropping on their conversation.

"I want you to." Ava's jaw dropped at the raven head's declaration "I'm only with Ava because I just wanted to get closer to you-"

"Eww Damon you prick-"Ava shrieked completely oblivious looks she was receiving from some of the other people. "You fancy Jeremy and-"she groaned when she heard him cackling on the other end. "You knew it was me the whole time didn't you?"

"Yep-"Ava knew he was grinning from the other side of the phone. "So what's up princess?"

Ok now came for the hard part, Ava anxiously twirled one of her curls around her index finger. "Well…erm the thing is…Elena…-"

"Ava spit it out." Damon ordered dreading about what he was going to hear.

The corridors were beginning to empty, Ava leant against the wall. "The thing is Elena…kind of collapsed and…yea."

"What?" Ava could hear the scuffle on the other end; Stefan must've snatched the cell out of his brother's hand. "Is she alright?" the younger Salvatore asked urgently.

"Oh she's cool. Meredith said it was just a concussion." Ava uttered "No biggie but I reckon Caroline is going to smother her. And-"

"Wait-"Damon's voice snapped "Meredith? Did you call her?"

"Erm…yes-"

"You're lying Ava, I know when you lie." Damon said dryly.

Ava huffed even over the bloody phone he knew when she wasn't being truthful. "Fine…we're at the hospital." She muttered digging the toe of her shoe into the floor.

"You took her to the hospital?" Damon exclaimed.

The fairy scowled, wonder what else was they meant to do? "Yeah I did. Jeremy was screaming, he found her unconscious it was the most logical thing to do." She argued back.

Damon scowled, did his fairy not know of the hoard of vampires that would most likely be after her and Elena. "Not when you have a parade of vampires at your disposal-"

"Yeah-"Ava snorted "I've got such a good parade right? Caroline and Tyler ran off to most likely have kinky sex or something. There was no one else around." The fairy noted that Jeremy still hadn't returned probably because he knew that she was getting an earful. The little dick she thought.

"Listen Ava, every remaining Original will want Elena dead. Most likely you as well. You are all tied together-"Stefan intervened before things could get rash between the couple.

"Elijah and the others won't kill me-"Ava countered, she was after all a fairy the last of her kind. They couldn't kill her could they?

"Ava, Alaric is linked to you; if they can they will kill you." Stefan ignored the low growl coming from his brother. The pair was driving down a dark road, far away from Mystic Falls. "You and I both know that Originals are tricky creatures." Stefan sighed, he loved that the blond always saw the good in people but at the moment she was in danger. "You and Elena are sitting ducks there."

Ava let out a puff of air, staying out in the open wasn't a smart place to be. "But Meredith wants to keep Elena in here for observations." She told them.

"Ava get yourself and Elena home." Damon ordered her, she could tell by his tone of voice that he wasn't messing about. "We're on our way." He hanged up on her.

Ava sighed and rubbed her temple. "So-"

"Shoo Jeremy you useless piece of meat." The fairy snapped "You-"

"If you don't get pissed you can have a whole box of my poptarts-"he bargained, Ava stilled and narrowed her milky green orbs.

"Two boxes ass. I'm gonna get in trouble when they come back." Ava murmured "So how'd you feel about breaking Elena out of hospital?" she smiled.

Jeremy grinned, he grabbed her hand and led her back to Elena's room, there were hardly any people around. And if they were they weren't paying the slightest bit of attention to the pair of teens.

"Wouldn't be the first time we've done this." Jeremy grinned and they entered the doppelganger's room.

* * *

"And we're home I am never sitting next to you two again-"Ava grunted as the car came to a stop. Elena and Caroline had taken the front seats, leaving the petit fair to be wedged in between Matt and Tyler

"It's not our fault that Stefan's car is small-"Caroline informed her, from the corner of her eye she saw Elena unbuckling herself.

"Why do even have Stefan's car Matt?" Ava asked, the blond vampire pulled the front seat forward allowing the others to clamour out. Tyler climbed out first and the fairy stumbled after him.

"Careful-"Tyler warned and grabbed Ava by her upper arm to keep her steady. They walked up the pathway.

"Because my truck is in the shop. And Stefan said I could borrow it." Matt explained

"Just get rid of your shitty truck-"she yelped when the jock gently slapped her upside the head.

"I worked hard for that shitty truck-"

"So you do admit it's shitty than?" the fairy grinned, Jeremy had taken off in Elena's car to get them all some dinner.

"Shut up Ava." Matt sighed knowing there was no point in arguing with Ava. That girl was…too much but he wouldn't change her for the world. He was still reeling from learning that both his two female best friends were linked with their former history teacher and not only that but there would be no doubt that sooner or later vampires would be coming after either of them.

They all pied into the Gilbert house, Caroline ushered Elena in

"Couch now." the blond vampire ordered the doppelganger. Ava grinned not at all envying Elena for being subjected to a mothering Caroline.

"I'm fine I just want something to eat-"Elena uttered.

"Jeremy has gone to get food." Ava kicked off her shoes and scurried into the kitchen. She still remember that Jeremy owned her before she could even enter the kitchen Matt pulled her back. "What-"

"We've got to make sure the house is safe." Matt said gently pushing her over towards Caroline and Elena. Tyler and Matt headed off upstairs; Ava plopped down on the armchair

"Come on get on the couch." Caroline picked up one of the quilts and trailed after the brunette. She glanced over to Ava who was sprawled out across an armchair. The teen had some dry blood still caked onto her face. The fairy needed to shower. But the vampire decided to deal with the stubborn doppelganger first. "The doctor said to rest so you need to rest." Ava propped her feet up on the coffee table.

"In other words get your skinny ass on that couch-"the blond teen exclaimed.

"Ok, I wasn't going to put it like that but yeah." Caroline smiled down at an annoyed looking Elena. "Now what can I get you?" she asked.

"Money. Elijah. Benedict Cum-"

"Not you Ava." Caroline said sharply, and ignored the pout on Ava's lips. Elena smiled I amusement "Now do you want some tea? Vodka?-"she didn't miss the looks on both of their faces. "What? It'll help you get to sleep."

"You're being a mother hen Care." Ava drawled stretching her stiff limbs, she wondered when Jeremy going to come back.

"I know I'm being smothering." Caroline sat down on the edge of the sofa "It's what I do."

Ava nodded enthusiastically "As well as being a pain in the ass…and sometimes a whiny hoe-"

"Ok-"Elena laughed "You're being nice."

"Now that's a new word-"Ava muttered and got onto her feet. "I'm going to scrounge up some food-"the blond exclaimed.

"No-"Caroline blurred after the teen and hefted the smaller blond onto her shoulder and marched up the stairs.

"What the hell?" Ava yelled

"You are going to shower before you eat." Caroline dropped the teen on her feet in the bathroom. "You smell of your blood and its distracting." Before Ava could argue back the vampire shut the door. Ava swore "I'll get your outfit sorted you're going to look so cute."

The fairy huffed "Why the hell am I friends with you?" she yelled through the door.

"Hey you started this friendship. You're the one who offered your poptarts." Caroline retorted. Ava frowned surprised that the vampire remembered that. Hell even the fairy couldn't remember anything before the age of five "Now shower otherwise no food. You're in Elena's bathroom by the way."

Ava cursed under her breath. "Bloody devil woman." She mumbled and switched the shower faucet on. The fairy stripped out of her clothes and stepped under the warm spray of water. And closed her eyes feeling the water wash over her.

* * *

"_Mummy I don't wanna go." Ava whined looking up at her stunning mother. Faith sighed and looked down at her baby girl. The chid had just turned four and was solely dependent on her mommy. Faith knelt down in front of her daughter. "Honey it's kindergarten. You're going to have fun and make lots of friends." They were at the school gates and Xavier went ahead to sort out some final paperwork, Faith could see some of the other moms smiling at the small blond. She could tell that they knew what they were going through most likely because they had to go through the whole separation process as well. _

"_What if they don't like me?" Ava muttered glaring at the ground. _

"_Honey-"_

"_You don't like me…no more-that's why…I is here." _

_Faith let out a quiet chuckle and gently stroked her soft curls. "Ava you're my baby-"_

_Ava pouted "I'm a big girl-I is this many years-"she held up three pudgy fingers. Claudine snorted from behind her daughter. This was a whole family affair at the moment. They all wanted to see Ava off on her first day at kindergarten._

"_Ava put one more finger up-no not down-"the grey haired woman sighed seeing the child was now holding two fingers up. "Damn Faith your kid is stupid-"_

"_Claudine-"Xavier exclaimed. _

"_Kidding." Claudine rolled her eyes. "You'll be fine kiddo. You're an Xenia we're an adorable and sexy bunch-"Xavier shook his head and scooped up his baby girl, causing Ava to squeal. "If anyone gives you trouble just kick their little butts." _

_Ava giggled and fisted her small hands into her daddy's shirt. "No don't do that. just be good and you'll make friends." Xavier inhaled her scent; she still had her baby scent. "Off you go." He set her on her feet and gently pushed her towards her teacher. All three of them watched as little Ava ran off. _

_Xavier looked over to his wife and could see the worry on her face; he wrapped his arm around her slight shoulders. _

"_You think it's wise. Bringing her here what-"_

"_Faith there are no vampires here." Claudine assured her daughter. _

"_There are no signs of him." Xavier added "Ava will be fine." Faith sighed and leant her head on her husband's shoulder. "If he comes Faith-"_

"_Then we're going to have to run." Faith Xenia exclaimed, for the better part of their years their kind have been disappearing onto the other side. They knew as soon as Ava was born word would be spread after all a fairy being born is a rare occurrence. Xavier cleared his throat he wanted to take his family and send them back into their world, but he knew that Ava wasn't meant to be there yet. She was something special. _

"_And we will keep her safe." Xavier vowed. _

* * *

Ava dried herself off and quickly slipped on the clothes that Caroline had laid out for her on Elena's bed.

"Giving me bloody shorts? It's not summer Care-"the fairy groped around and felt something soft against her palm. "Ok…she gave me tights. That'll do." Ava snatched them up and pulled them on. When she was dressed she ran down the stairs. "Ok I'm dressed-"she waltzed into the living room "Now where's the food?" Ava could feel the tension in the air, "Right…did I walk in an intense moment?" she asked.

Matt rolled his eyes and stood up. "Not anymore-"

"Oh good." Ava grinned "so…where's Coco?" she asked.

"With Jeremy I think." Elena replied, the door behind the fairy opened and the doppelganger sprung onto her feet seeing who was there. "Stefan."

"Hey-"the vampire brushed pass Ava and embraced his girlfriend hugging her tight to his chest. "You ok?"

"Yeah." Elena sighed.

Ava licked her lips. "I am here to ya know meanie-"

"Come here-"Stefan grabbed Ava and pulled her into a tight embrace. He took a step back and gave both of them a once over.

The fairy tucked in a loose curl behind her ear. "So where's Damon?" she asked.

Stefan pressed his lips together. "He had to keep going." He informed her. "Alaric is hunting Klaus and you know he could be the Originator of our bloodline."

Ava didn't like the idea of Damon being all on his own, she worried for him. Stefan placed his hand on her shoulder giving it a light squeeze. "He'll be ok Ava." He reassured her.

Ava forced a smile onto her face. "Oh I know. So food right?" she scampered off into the kitchen. Soon enough Ava and Matt were busy setting the table, while Stefan mustered up something for his girlfriend. Whilst Elena was whining on the couch.

"I'm being coddled, I feel completely fine."

"Ava set it down. Stop playing with the plates." Stefan scolded the teen who was attempting to balance the plate on the tip of her finger. "You're on house arrest. You to Ava." He added on seeing the fairy opening her mouth. Jeremy hadn't returned with her puppy yet and there was no calls from Damon, she was getting antsy.

Matt frowned wondering why neither Ava nor Elena was going for the obvious option. He set the final plate down. "Why don't we just get out of town?" he questioned.

Ava faltered and accidentally dropped the plate. "Are you high?" she asked.

"And do what?" Elena looked at him from her position on the couch. "Go on the run for the rest of our lives? No thank you." She folded the blanket up. "I'm not an invalid-"

"Then why do you look like one?"

"Bad Ava. I am done with the couch." She stormed off.

Matt scowled "Ava-"

"I am not being run out of my hometown….i think there's an Adele song for that. I am not leaving." Ava shook her head and headed in to the pantry leaving a angered jock behind.

Matt glared at Stefan; he knew this vampire could make both Ava and Elena see sense. "So you're going to let them call the shots?" he asked.

Stefan shrugged "Let them make their own decisions." He didn't want to get in the way of these stubborn women.

"And if they're wrong?" Matt countered, the television was playing in the background and both of them could hear the fairy digging around in the pantry for god knows what.

"Nothing wrong with free will Matt." Stefan strolled over to him, "you don't realise how important that is till you lose it. Excuse me." He stepped around, he was going to go upstairs and check on Elena.

Matt groaned and glanced over to the pantry door which was wide open. He saw Ava emerging from it with a pile of food in her arms.

"Dinner-"

"You guys are taking too long." Ava grinned "now fancy some jelly? Or is this trifle?" she hummed picking up a carton.

"That's oats biscuits-"the petite teen blanched and threw that item down. Matt sighed "Ava how can you act as if nothing is wrong? You're going to be hunted some freak Originals and-"

"You don't think I know that?" Ava snapped at him, glaring in his direction. "I do know that. And I can tell you I can take care of myself-"

"No you can't-"Matt snarled he closed his eyes and sighed. "Sorry…you're just…you're my Ava-"he threw his arm around her shoulders. Her face softened "I lost a lot of people Ava, my sister, my mom and I just don't want to lose you or Elena. you guys are my family." He confided in her.

Ava shifted and kissed him on the cheek; well she attempted to but just managed to catch his chin. "And you won't. Just chill…because neither of us are going anywhere." Ava smiled at him, it didn't make the jock feel any better. Perhaps he should take matters in his own hands. Before he could contemplate it further there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Ava ran off towards the front door "it must be Jeremy-"she swung the door open "Jeremy final you've got Coco-"

Matt followed after her and his eyes widened at the sight of who was on the other side of the door. "Ava it's not Jeremy-"he grabbed the back of her top and pulled her back harshly a glare was placed firmly on his face.

"What?" Ava frowned

"STEFAN" Matt shouted for the other vampire. Ava heard thundering footsteps coming down the stairs. Stefan arrived with Elena on his heels.

"Elijah" Stefan breathed surprised that the Original turned up.

Ava's eyes widened "No freaking way." She grinned her eyes were bright. Elijah's lips twitched into a miniscule smile.

"Please don't swoon-"Matt hissed

"How can I not?" Ava grinned; Elena was surprised that the fairy wasn't jumping up and down on the spot. Obviously the dark haired Original parted with the petite blond on good terms.

"Hello again." Elijah's accented voice broke the moment of silence he took in their expressions.

* * *

They had now moved into the kitchen, Ava was adamant about sitting next to Elijah. Elena wished someone was recording the fairy…the doppelganger never really understood Ava's hero-worship of the man.

"All we need is to take that stake away from him." Elijah said calmly, Elena was sitting on Ava's other side with Stefan standing behind her, whilst Matt was leaning against the counter. "Once he's been disarmed the weapon is in my possession my family will scattered to the ends of the earth. And Alaric will follow us."

Ava licked her lips resting her chin on her palm. It was a decent and good plan, there weren't too many holes in it.

"So wait you'll spend your life running?" Ava frowned.

"We've done it before." Elijah pointed out. "Klaus and Rebekah spent the better part of a thousand years evading my father. What's another half century whilst Elena and Ava live out the rest of their natural life?"

Ava chewed her bottom lip, and idly tapped her fingers against the wooden table. "We finally stopped him" Elena uttered "Elijah, after everything he has done to us, I can't just let you bring him back."

"Hey-"Ava cut in. "I'm part of this as well…how do we know you're telling the truth? You could just bring him back…he-wanted to kill Elena for her blood…"

Elijah shifted and placed his hand over hers silencing the fairy. "I give you my word Ava I will not revive Klaus in yours and Elena's and even your children's life time. Perhaps that would finally teach him some manners." He added the last part quietly. He removed his hand and Ava sighed. The fairy could tell that he was being sincere.

"Klaus doesn't have manners. He only knows how to be a dick." Ava scoffed causing the males in the room to smile or smirk in amusement.

Matt didn't buy it however "Why should they trust you? All you've done is screw them over."

"I'll rather have him screw me." Ava mumbled under her breath, Stefan rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"And for that I am deeply ashamed." Elijah said his eyes met Elena's "but know this, Elena and Ava could've been dead the second I walked through that door tonight. So Elena, Ava I leave it to you to make the choice of whether to trust me or not."

Ava sagged in her seat. "You can have my puppy that's how much I'd trust you." She blurted out, her cheeks reddening as she did so.

"I got you that puppy." A new voice shouted, it was Damon and the raven head was on speaker phone so they could hear him and he could hear them. "And there'll be no trusting." Damon snapped now wishing it was him who was in Mystic Falls instead. "Ava you got hit in the head loads of times…are you sure you're not brain damaged?"

"Hey-"Ava snapped slightly offended by that.

"His lunatic siblings-"Damon carried on speaking "will kill either you or Elena the first chance they get."

Ava leant back in her seat "Kol and Rebekah will honour the terms if you give Klaus's body to us. I can guarantee you that Ava or Elena will come to no harm." There was a nagging question in the back of the fairy's mind. So she decided to voice it. "Do we have a deal?"

There was a moment of silence before it was abruptly broken "No, no, no-"Damon yelled.

"Shut up Damon-"the fairy yelled back, Elijah and Stefan both blinked at the pitch of the small teen's voice. "It's our choice-"

"Come on." they heard Damon growled, Stefan knew as soon as his brother returned Ava was going to be in deep trouble. "Ava-

"Shush I have to ask sexy I mean Elijah something-"Ava was curious about one thing. "Why do you want his body back so much?"

Elijah sighed, sure Klaus did evil, terrible things but he was family. And the dark haired Original knew the importance of that. His dark brown eyes met Stefan's mossy green ones, knowing what he was about to say the Salvatore vampire was going to be the one who understood him most. "Because he is my brother. We remain together." He simply said.

"Oh…damn you can have him…Elena?" Ava wanted to know what the doppelganger thought of this _"That's his brother Elena.-"_

"_Ava I don't know-"_

"_They're brothers…you would hate for Jeremy to be taken away." _

The doppelganger blinked knowing that the fairy was right. "We have a deal." She agreed.

Ava grinned "Great…so I can be thrown into this deal….if you want-"she said. Elijah chuckled and glanced over to the fairy.

"I have no doubt in denying it that I believe we will meet again Ava." He told her "I have to call Rebekah, to tell her that the deal is on." he excused himself. The group scattered leaving Ava behind sitting at the kitchen table.

"Oh damn I wish he would do me." Ava muttered letting out a dreamy sigh.

"God's sake Ava-"Damon yelled "I'm right here still."

"Oops-"Ava rushed forward and picked up the cell, "I love you Damon." she grinned and laughed when her boyfriend grumbled something.

* * *

Ava munched on a piece of chicken leg, Jeremy had finally returned with their dinner along with Coco. There was a small yelp by her ankle causing her to tut under her breath. "Fine here…bloody cutie-"she tore a piece of chicken off and placed it on the floor. Ava could hear the dog scoffing the food down. Elijah watched the scene on in mild fascination. They were waiting around for the youngest Gilbert to make contact with Alaric, Jeremy had told them what went down at the Grill, and that Alaric wanted Klaus's body. So they all concocted a plan. They were going to lure the former history teacher away from Mystic Falls, and hopefully disarm him

"Elijah?" Elena entered the room, and took her previous seat she followed his gaze and nodded in understanding. "It's gross right? But you can't look away right?"

"Nope…"Elijah muttered and canted his head to the side. Ava finished up her food and patted her full stomach.

"Now that was good" she beamed. "So Elijah do you fancy taking me up on my offer? About-"

"Me taking you?" he drawled. "Nope, you would have made more of a convincing argument if you didn't have sauce on your cheek." Ava blushed causing him to smile, she hastily wiped her mouth. If Elijah ever did get the chance, he would surely return to Mystic Falls to visit Ava.

"Jeremy has made contact." Stefan said hushing them all to be quiet. Ava's ears perked up hearing Jeremy's sneakers squeaking against the polished wooden floors.

"I know where Klaus's body is." Jeremy exclaimed, Ava felt a snout nudging her leg so scooped Coco up from the ground. She, Elena and Matt were only able to hear Jeremy's side of the conversation "…Damon is on his way to bury him in the woods off of route twelve. I'll text you with the specifics…I know." He hanged up on the hunter.

"So he bought it?" Ava asked pressing Coco against her chest. She gently stroked the chocolate Labrador's head.

"Yes he bought it." Jeremy answered looking at them all.

* * *

"So I'm going-"Ava snapped folding her arms across her chest.

"No-"Stefan cut her off sternly. He, the fairy and Elena were all in the doppelganger's bedroom. He sighed seeing the pout on Ava's face. And reached down tilting her chin upwards so he could look at her in the eyes. "Ava…I'm doing this because I don't want you to get hurt. You and Elena are going to stay here." He added. "I just want you safe."

Ava exhaled he did make sense. "Fine." She muttered, as Elena paced up and down nervously.

"Stefan make sure that Alaric doesn't lay a hand on Jeremy." Protective sister mode was coming out in full force.

Ava didn't blame her; she plopped down on the edge of the double bed. Truth was the fairy would rather have Jeremy being locked up with them.

"Jeremy will be fine." Stefan reassured her and Ava. "We've got strength in numbers between all of us. We can disarm Alaric."

Ava licked her lips, never would she have thought that they would all be teaming up against Alaric. "Ava could you just give us a moment?" Stefan asked.

"Sure-"the fairy jumped on to her feet, and walked out of the room. The vampire had just cupped Elena's face when the blond popped her head back in to the room. "Just want you to know that if you're going to have a quickie then you should hurry up-"

"AVA-"Elena launched a pillow at the fairy hitting her in face. "Out Now!"

"Alright-trying to be helpful." Ava held her hands up in a sign of surrender and spun on her heel. She headed downstairs and heard Jeremy and Matt talking in the living room. The youngest Gilbert glanced up and approached the fairy.

"Ava-"he grunted when she launched herself at him. Ava wrapped her arms around his waist, Jeremy looked over to Matt, and confusion was clear on his face. "Are you ill?"

"No dick" Ava snapped, her voice came out muffled since her face was pressed against his chest. "Just be careful…I don't want you to end up dead. If Alaric comes just thrown something at him and leg it-or maybe you should just stay here!" the fairy exclaimed, she was talking quickly clear indication that the blond was anxious.

"Ava-"Jeremy sighed placing his hands on her arms forcing her to relinquish her hold on him. But he still stayed close; Matt decided to leave the pair for a moment.

"Stay and we can watch movies…I'd even let you have the last box of poptarts or-"

"Ava I'm going." Jeremy spoke over her; he looked down at the little fairy and saw the expression on her face. "And you can't stop me."

Ava sighed and nodded "Just stay safe yeah? You're the brother I never wanted-"

Jeremy snorted "Thanks for that." he chuckled "And you're the sister I never wanted-"

"Dude plagiarism right there" she smiled, Jeremy saw Stefan coming down the stairs. It was time for them to leave. "See ya later Ava-"

"Bye Jere." Ava hugged him tightly, and pulled back. Jeremy walked over to his brother and Stefan sauntered over to the fairy and brought her closer.

Stefan wrapped his arms around her; he was worried that after tonight he may not see her again if things didn't work out. He had said goodbye to Elena earlier, now it was her turn. "Come on Ava-"he took her hand and led her outside on the porch. "I just wanted to say-"

"Don't say goodbye." Ava cut him off.

"Fine…I will see you later." Stefan murmured brushing aside a fallen curl, his fingers lingered against her cheek. "But Ava know that…if things don't work out and neither me nor Damon come back just live your life. We…put your name to all our things."

Ava's brows furrowed, night now had fully set in. It wasn't too cold there was a slight breeze but it was pleasant all the same.

"What?" the fairy asked "So if you two die I'm loaded-"

"Yes-"

"Holy shit-Ha-"Ava laughed,

"Ava-"Stefan chided but his stern tone failed since there was a large smile on his face.

"Sorry I'm-just don't die." She ordered and faltered slightly, Stefan inhaled her scent and hugged her one more time.

"Same goes for you. Just have a night in please." He kissed her temple and looked over his shoulder seeing that Elijah was walking up the path.

"It is time." The Original announced tucking his hands into his pockets.

"Right Jeremy-"Stefan called, "Ava what-"but the fairy brushed passed him and stood directly in front of Elijah, well she hoped she did.

"Elijah…if you betray us again…-"Jeremy, Elena and Matt exited the house, they all watched on the exchange that was taking place in front of him. "Even if you are the hottest piece of ass there is…I will so go after you." She said seriously, the Original had a hard time taking her seriously. In Elijah's lifespan he faced far more threatening folks and Ava wasn't one of them. "Understand?"

"Understood." Elijah stated "Should we?" he gestured for Stefan and Jeremy over. Ava could hear the sound of their footsteps as they crossed the porch.

"Whoa Elijah dude…you're not going to give me-"Elijah sighed and before the blond could finish her sentence, he abruptly pulled her into a firm hard. Ava's eyes widened, and the others jaws had dropped Stefan and Jeremy were now standing near the car.

"Oh you're hugging me-"Ava squeaked not wasting anytime she wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. Elijah sighed quietly.

"Ava…one day we will meet again." Elijah murmured into her thick blond hair. "But for now this is goodbye." He pulled back and looked down at the fairy. "Never lose your light." With that he dropped a kiss on her cheek and turned on his heel.

Ava smiled goofily Matt shook his head seeing the fairy holding her cheek she let out a dreamy sigh.

"So finally got a kiss from Elijah huh?" the doppelganger playfully nudged her, she stood beside the shorter teen watching as her brother and boyfriend climbed into the car.

"I know…he kissed my cheek." Ava grinned her cheeks were flushed. "My cheek…oh damn Elijah you bloody missed my lips-"she shouted, Elena grabbed the back of Ava's top to stop her from running down the path.

"Come on-"Elena dragged the teen back into the house. Matt shook his head and muttered something about 'scary women' under his breath.

* * *

Ava sighed; she was currently lying on Elena's bed as the brunette sat down at her window seat. The fairy was beginning to worry since Damon hadn't called her yet.

"Ava just relax-"

"Rich coming from you." The blond scoffed and balanced the cell on her nose; Matt entered the room carrying three mugs on a tray. He made sure not to let anything slip from his mind; he was doing this for their own good, hopefully one day they would see that. If not he knew Ava would kick his ass.

"Here ya go." Matt said "Some tea-"Ava blanched; she wasn't a very big fan of tea. The jock handed the over to the brunette who shot him a grateful smile. "And hot chocolate for you Ava."

"Oh yum-"the petite teen immediately sat up and shuffled back on her bottom allowing some space for Matt. "Is there whip cream?" she took a sip and huffed.

"Nope isn't cream fattening?" Matt saw Elena grimacing at the taste of her tea.

Ava snorted and took another sip; she sloshed the chocolaty liquid around in her mouth. It tasted funny. "What are you? A girl? Honestly I think you and Matt should re-enact Brokeback Mountain." She yelped when he bopped her on the back of the head.

"Sorry for the tea." Matt uttered looking at his ex-girlfriend. "I over-did it with the honey." Elena shook her head and took another sip of her tea. Ava sighed; Coco had curled up in Jeremy's bed so she decided to leave her puppy there.

Matt was curious about Ava's and Elena's relationship between the Salvatore brothers. So he decided to just ask them. "What is it with you and Stefan and Damon?"

Ava quirked an eyebrow wondering didn't he ask that before? "Did you say-"

"I just wanted to know. Why did you go for it with Stefan Elena?" the jock questioned, Ava licked her lips and took another sip of her hot chocolate. Even though it tasted slightly funny it was still good.

"He saved my life you know." Elena replied to his question, "I don't think I've ever told you Matt but the night my parents died, the car the bridge. He was the one that saved me." She said tiredly.

Ava yawned and ran her fingers through her dry hair.

"So what do you feel like you owe him?" Matt's brows furrowed trying to follow what she was saying.

"No" Elena shook her head, "after the accident I felt like I didn't know how to live any more, like I didn't want to. But with Stefan…I figured it out."

There was a moment of silence before Ava sniffed loudly. "Are you crying?" Elena asked looking at her childhood friend.

"What? I can get sappy…you and Stefan…so…tooth achingly sweet." The blond uttered and downed the rest of her hot chocolate, she shook her head feeling a wave of tiredness hitting her. Matt noted that Ava's eyes were beginning to droop as was Elena's eyes.

"And you and Damon?" Matt asked.

Elena shifted she also wanted to know how on earth did two people like them got together…how their feelings came about. "Yeah didn't you hate him first?"

Ava scoffed and yawned, she flopped down on the bed placing her arms behind her head. "Of course I did. He was a prick, self-centred dick-head."

"So definitely not love at first sight then?" Matt chuckled.

Ava smiled sleepily and snorted "Nope…our one wasn't as romancy as Elena's and Stefan's story…we were friends...actually not even that. But I don't know…when Gran died Damon was there. Did you know when I cried in the night because of Gran he came and slid in next to me? Just held me…"she yawned. "Feel a bit tired…"her voice slurred. Her eyes began to close; Matt saw that Elena was knocked out. "Matt…you're tired too…right?" Ava's eyes finally closed.

"Sorry-"Matt stood up looking at the two females. Now was time for the next part of his plan. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

* * *

_Ava sniffed and wiped her snotty nose. It was recess time and she didn't make any friends in any of her morning classes. Mommy was completely wrong…no one liked her. She pushed her way through the other kids and spied the swing at the back of the playground. Her short little legs ran towards it, and jumped onto the swing. _

"_Stupid…Care-girl." Ava muttered and kicked her legs out. She didn't want to play with them anyway…she wiped away her tears and glared down at the sandy floor. "Like being on my own…"_

"_Well then you'd be very bored." Ava jumped and the swing next to her was now occupied. _

"_Who you?" the little four year old asked curiously, the man's icy blue eyes met her bright green ones. _

_He scowled "Didn't your mommy ever told you not to talk to strangers' kiddo?" _

_Ava huffed "I am no kiddo…I am this many years old. Daddy say I is big girl." She held up her pudgy fingers. _

_That man cocked an eyebrow "You're three?"_

"_No" the child cried out "Dummy I am four-"_

"_Whatever-"the man shook his head, he couldn't quite believe he was even talking to a four year old. Hell was even surprised he returned to Mystic Falls in the first place he just wanted to be close to…__her!_

"_So name?" _

"_Seriously kid" he glared down at the little girl, and was slightly miffed when she returned his glare. It was null because the small blond girl looked adorable. _

"_You…grumpy mister." Ava huffed _

"_You were the one crying earlier." The man stated and pushed himself so that he swung slightly. The small girl swung her legs mimicking him but didn't move an inch. The dark haired man sighed seeing the pout on his face so opted to gently pushed her. "Why were you crying?" _

"_Why is you grumpy?" she smartly replied and grinned feeling the wind in her hair. The other children were further away; none of them liked playing near the old swings they all preferred to play with the newer apparatus. _

"_I'll answer your question if you answer mine." He didn't even know why he was even contemplating this. He watched as the little girl scrunched up her face in concentration. _

_Ava came to a conclusion and vigorously nodded her head. "Ok…I…is having…no one…likes me." She wailed. The man's eyes widened in alarm ok he was so not expecting that. _

"_Ssh kid…shut up-"he said frantically trying to calm the four year old down. "Shush-ergh-I'll give you this-"he pulled out a packet of poptarts from within his inner pocket of his leather jacket. "Look kid-"he waved the packet of tasty treat in front of her face. _

_Ava sniffed and wiped her runny nose; her green eyes were wide and welled up with tears. They followed the movement of the poptarts. "What's that?" she reached out a pudgy hand and snatched the offered treat. She struggled to open the plastic packet. He took it off of her and ripped it open. _

"_It's called Poptarts darling…"the man uttered and watched on in mild fascination as she scoffed down the food. _

"_This is yummy." Ava exclaimed. _

"_Glad you like it. So you got problems with making friends huh?" he asked, _

_Little Ava nodded and licked her lips already digging into the packet for another poptart. But he covered her tiny hand with his own large one. "Kids like sharing don't they? Just give some of those kids-"he pointed in the direction of three small girls who were playing in the sand pit. _

_Ava wiped her mouth and stared up at the tall man. "You think they'll be my friends then?"_

"_Of course, who can resist poptarts?" he nodded. He watched as the small girl jumped up from the swing a large grin on her face. The man couldn't help but smile; it was so easy being happy at that age. Before little Ava could sprint away though she spun around and placed her pudgy hands on the man's knees to steady herself. _

"_What kid? Go make friends." _

"_Na uh-"Ava shook her head, her little blond curls flayed in the wind. "You said you…why was no… why is you grumpy?" _

_The man sighed "Go kid-"the small child remained resolute in her stand. "Fine I lost someone…and I can't find them." _

_Ava frowned "Hmm…is you playing hide and seek?" she asked seriously causing the man to smile at that. Such a childish thing to say._

"_Sort of, but she's been hiding for a long time and won't come out."_

_Ava's jaw dropped "Well she is a big meanie-"she said vehemently "what is she name? huh? I can tell her she is being mean to you." _

_The man chuckled and ruffled her hair. "It's alright kiddo…her name is Katherine."_

"_Kath-Kather-Kat. Kat is a big meanie." Ava stated licking her lips those poptarts were really tasty. _

"_Hmm…well go make friends kiddo." He urged her. _

_Ava rolled her eyes dramatically "Nope…name is Ava. You?" she looked up at his bright blue eyes…his eyes were different blue from Daddy's. _

"_Damon." the raven haired man introduced himself and rolled his eyes when she giggled. _

"_Da-mon..?"Ava sounded his name out. "That's funny-"_

"_Your name is funny too-"_

"_No it's not. Mommy said mine is special" she sniffed. _

_Damon smiled "Whatever you say kid-Ava. Go on go." Ava glanced over her shoulder and saw the dark haired girl, the blond girl and the dark skinned girl giggling loudly. She wanted to make friends but this…Damon was nice to her to._

"_Wanna come and play too?" Ava asked. _

_Damon chuckled yeah no way would that work it would be too weird if he played with four little girls. "Maybe next time." _

_Ava nodded vigorously "You gonna be here at next playtime?" she asked getting antsy. _

"_Maybe. Go play" _

"_Ok-"Ava ran off but stopped and spun around "Oh Daa-mon-"she stretched out the 'a' in his name. "Stop looking for Kat…she is…what granny would say? Ah…Kat is wasting your time."_

"_Alright Ava-"Damon watched as the four year old girl ran off to the trio of other girls. He smirked his plan did work sure enough little Ava was playing with the other three girls. _

* * *

Ava groaned and rubbed her eyes. She frowned in confusion hearing the sound of a car's engine. She wince feeling the cold glass window against her cheek. What the hell was going on? She thought.

"Ava?" Matt swallowed he was steeling himself for when both women were going to blow up at him. Elena was still knocked out, but her eyes behind her closed lids were beginning to move

"Matt?" Ava rubbed her head and yawned. "What's going on? why are we in a car?" she frowned. Her eyes widened, they were meant to be in the house. "Matt?" she shouted when he didn't reply to her question she managed to startle Elena awake by her voice.

"What's going on?" Elena asked, her voice was laced with exhaustion. They were in Stefan's car and Matt was driving. The doppelganger glanced over and saw that Ava was buckled up in the back seat behind Matt.

"It was the only way I was going to get you in this car." Matt explained.

Ava frowned in confusion "Why do I feel like I'm hung-over?" she mumbled, her hazy mind was beginning to clear up. "It's like…we're drugged and-oh you're such a shit-"Ava kicked the back of Matt's seat causing him to grunt. "You fucking ass-"

"The tea-"Elena realised that Matt had both of their drinks laced with sleeping tablets or something.

"You drugged us. I knew that bloody hot-chocolate tasted funny" Ava rubbed her eyes and leant her head back in the seat. "Why the hell did you drug us?"

"Yes Matt why?" Elena snapped glaring at him; they were currently driving on a long dark road.

"I'm sorry-"

"Fuck you. When we get out of this I'm going make you…watch Coco for a whole weekend." Ava fumed.

Matt sighed "Look I did it for the both of you." He snapped effectively shutting both teens up. "Listen you both haven't any parents to tell you what's right or wrong. You've got me and Jeremy and a bunch of vampires fighting in a war you guys shouldn't be in the middle of."

"What the hell?" Ava snapped not understanding what he was on about. She tugged on her seatbelt and cursed under her breath. One thing that she hated about Stefan's car was his seatbelts were impossible to unlatch. She swore he had these installed into his car when she moved in.

"Matt what the hell is going on?" Elena asked trying to keep a calm head.

Matt gripped onto the steering wheel; his eyes glanced back over to Ava before looking ahead. "Ava stop messing with the seatbelt." He ordered, she sent a withering glare in his direction "Look I love you both. So I'm getting the both of you out of town. It's the only way to keep you safe."

Ava shook her head, they were basically running away. She didn't want to run. She wanted to go home. "Oh Matt-"Ava groaned loudly.

"What?"

"We left Coco behind." Ava slumped in her seat. Elena just stared at her, seriously? She thought they were in much bigger trouble at the moment.

* * *

Ava let out a breath of air she didn't even know she was holding. Klaus was killed…she felt a small part of sadness at that. But what worried her even more was that he claimed that he was the Originator of their bloodline, meaning that effectively everyone she knew would end up dead.

"Got it Jere." Matt hanged up.

"We're going back-to hell with getting out of town plan" the fairy ordered "Ava-"

"No listen to her Matt." Elena cut him off, her voice shook "If Klaus is the one that turned their bloodline then they're all going to die."

Ava leant forward as far as she could go in her seat. "They're all there." She uttered. She could see the saddened look on Matt's face but Elena did.

"Ava…"Matt swallowed he trailed off.

"What?" Ava asked anxiously getting a bad feeling in her gut. "Go on, spit it out."

Elena felt her heart sinking, realisation coming to her. "Ava Damon isn't with the others. He's too far away by the time we get there it'll be too late. I can turn us around though to get back to the others."

Ava felt tears well up, she wouldn't get to say goodbye to him? Elena reached over and grasped her hand.

"Ava?"

"I…I guess we've got to go back without him." the fairy's voice trembled, another person she loved she wouldn't be able to say goodbye to. "I didn't say goodbye-"a tear escaped and ran down her face.

"No you can." Elena pulled out her cell from her pocket and dialled Damon's number. She then handed it over to Ava and sat back. Matt turned the truck back around.

Ava gingerly raised the cell to her ear, she twisted the fabric of her top and licked her lips.

"Hello Princess, so you're calling to see if the Grim Reaper paying a visit?" he questioned.

Ava's lips twitched in to a smile hearing his voice. "How are you? You're not coughing up a lung or something right?" she asked concern reeking from her. Elena's eyes darted back over to Ava, both the doppelganger and the jock conversed quietly, giving Ava a private moment.

"Nope, not coughing up anything. But I'm sure we'll have a laugh once we find out that Klaus is a big fat liar." Damon exclaimed, he was trying to reassure her.

"Yeah…"Ava didn't think that would happen though, since Klaus was more than convincing that he was the Originator. Damon frowned hearing the sound of the car engine.

"Where are you?" he asked.

Ava licked her lips and leant against the cold glass window. "Matt kidnapped and drugged us. Some crap about being kept safe…we're going back to Mystic Falls." She said the last part quietly.

"To them?"

Ava felt her heart ache when she heard his tone. "You're too far away Damon…I…I wanted-"she shuddered. "We're…going back for Stefan, Care, and Tyler but-"

"It's ok." Damon soothed her "I…since I'm possibly be a dead man- can I ask you a question? I just need to know something."

Ava blinked hard trying hard not to cry. "Go ahead." She said softly, the fairy felt the car turning around the bend.

"Why did you chose me? Why did you love me?" he murmured, throughout his lifespan it was always his brother who got the girl. But this time he got his own one and he just wanted to know why Ava stuck with him throughout. Especially after everything that'd been going on between them

"That's your question?" Ava countered "That question has a lot of answers Damon. The most obvious one is because I love you." She said shakily, her heart pounded in her chest and her fingers trembled. "Because you…are you. You came into my life out of nowhere. You turned it upside down and you made me want to have adventures." She said honestly, Ava licked her lips and tears cascaded down her face. "I…you was there for me when I needed you most. You took care of me and…you loved me in a way that I thought no one would."

Elena had tears streaming down her face as she heard Ava's side of the conversation. That was what love is.

"I don't want you to go Damon. You promised that I wouldn't lose you-"a sob tore from Ava's throat. "You're meant to be the one thing in my life that stayed the same. You said I wouldn't-"she cried and took in shuddering breaths. "I lost everyone and now you to-"they flew past the trees and Matt was getting closer back to Mystic Falls. "I don't think I can handle it." She confided, all the losses that they all suffered the fairy didn't know whether she could take the blow of losing Damon.

"Listen to me Ava." Damon said firmly taking in a deep breath. He was forcing himself not to break down in tears as well. "If…if it turns out Klaus wasn't lying-"he heard her sniff and could just picture her face. "I want you to live your life without me-"

"I can't" Ava cried.

"Yes you can. Because Ava you're strong and so full of life yourself." Damon said sincerely. "Stefan must've told you that we left you everything. Use the money, go on adventures, explore Europe-you'll love Paris…"Ava wiped her tears her face was pale but her cheeks were flushed. "Or if you want to stick in the US go Vegas, get hammered…I want you to promise me Ava that you will live your life to the fullest-"

"Damon-"Ava swallowed she was going through a torrid of emotions, "Please-"

"Promise me Ava. Just promise me." Damon said softly,

Ava's body shuddered with suppressed sobs and she nodded despite the fact that he couldn't see her. "I promise." She sniffed wiping her runny nose with the back of her hand. Ava shook her head why was she getting so worked up? He was going to be ok…he had to be ok. "Stop it Damon, you'll be ok. You're going to be ok right…Damon?" she frowned when she got no reply. "Damon?"

"I'm here." he answered her.

Ava let out a shaky breath; she couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her face. "You know Damon it's always going to be…you're always my number one." The vampire on the other end let out a throaty chuckle, there was no heart in it though.

"Ava you'll always be my girl." Damon choked out; he froze hearing footsteps behind him. He spun around and saw that Alaric was here. "I will always love you Ava."

Ava smiled through her tears and pressed her flushed cheek against the cool glass. "Despite being a vampire…and everything else. You're my hero Damon." she clenched her fingers into the fabric of the seat. "I love you…just try and come back to me."

"Goodbye Ava." He hanged up.

Ava swallowed and her shoulders shook, as she felt sobs bubbling up from her throat. this wasn't how it was meant to end for them. Elena pressed her lips together and managed to grasp Ava's hand silently telling the distraught blond she was here.

"You'll come out on the other side of this Ava. I promise." The doppelganger uttered. Ava nodded she was having trouble believing her words but she wanted to.

* * *

Ava was brought back to reality when she heard Elena's tearful voice. "You too Care." The doppelganger said and then hanged up on the devastated vampire. Matt watched Elena's face and frowned seeing the tears in her eyes.

"What's going on now?" the fairy asked, her voice was slightly croaky.

Elena turned to look at the pair "It's Tyler…he's erm…"Ava bit down hard on her bottom lip. The brunette didn't need to finish her sentence they knew what happened.

"Tyler…"the blond couldn't quite believe this was happening….this day was getting more and more troubling.

"Damn-it." Matt slammed his fist against the steering wheel, once again because of vampires he was losing someone who he cared about. First it was his sister and now it was his friend. "DAMN IT. DAMN IT. DAMN IT-"he roared causing both Elena and Ava to jump.

"Matt calm down." Ava said loudly.

"Stop it" Elena stated.

Matt shook his head and looked at his former girlfriend and then glanced over his shoulder so he could see the fairy. "This wasn't how our lives were meant to turn out."

Ava sighed and reached forward placing her hand on his shoulder. "But it's the life we've given. You got to admit that it definitely wasn't boring."

"Amen to that." Elena muttered leaning back in her seat. Matt patted Ava's hand before she removed it.

They were getting closer to Mystic Falls, "I can't believe Elijah is leaving…again." Ava muttered,

"You really do-"

"Yes I fancy him. yes I want to have his babies happy?" the fairy declared. Both Matt and Elena exchanged amused looks. The fairy was in a much better mood, since they learnt that Stefan and the others weren't having symptoms meaning that everyone else was ok…more specifically for the petite blond Damon was ok. "Are we there yet?" she asked.

"Erm…we're nearing Wickery Bridge." Matt replied.

"Thank god my butt is asleep." Ava grimaced attempting to raise her bottom but the seatbelt restricted her.

"We so needed to know that." Elena drawled and looked down at her cell. "I need to call Stefan but my phone is dying."

"Well I would give you mine, but I wasn't expecting Matt to kidnap us." Ava said dryly. The jock rolled his eyes and dug through his pocket pulling out his own cell.

"Alright Ava it wasn't my brightest my idea." Matt huffed "Here use mine." He handed it over to Elena, who thanked him.

"I can't wait to get home-"

"MATT LOOK OUT-"Elena shrieked seeing a figure in the middle of the road. Ava screamed as the car careened off of the bridge and crashed in the icy cold water. The fairy felt explosion of pain as her head smashed against the window. Ava heard Elena and Matt screaming and then nothing.

* * *

"_Daa-mon- where is you?" the four year old Ava huffed, she wanted to tell the nice man about her new friends. He said he'd be here at the next playtime but she couldn't make it. Elena wanted to show her the doll house…so she thought she catch him at home-time. She was also waiting for Daddy to come and pick her up. Ava let out a puff of air and tried to push herself but her feet dangled above the sandy floor. _

"_I don't think you can reach yet love. You're too small." An accented voice rang out. Ava's head snapped up and saw a man standing in front of her. _

"_Well…you speak in a funny voice." Ava snapped "meanie." _

"_Apologies…how about I buy some ice cream to say sorry?" he smiled crouching down in front of the small girl. The little blond shook her head._

"_No…mommy said not to take things off of strangers." She said her shy nature coming out. _

_The man chuckled and lightly tugged her curl. "Well…mommy isn't here is she? So she won't know."_

_Ava frowned and shook her head…he didn't feel nice like Damon…he made her feel funny. The man snarled causing Ava to lean back. "My name is Nik…and you are-"_

"_Ava." The small girl murmured placing her fingers in her mouth. _

"_See I know your name now and you know mine…we're not strangers come on." Nik held out his hand, _

"_No…Daddy is coming." Ava said she wanted her daddy now. This man was scary. _

"_Fine I tried to be nice. Richard take the girl-"Nik called, the four year old watched wide eye as a man came out from behind the trees. "I've got some things to deal with. See you later love." Ava gasped when the man blurred off. She let out a whimper when the man named Richard appeared in front of her. Ava fell off of the swing. Mummy always told her when bad people come just run as fast as you can. So without further ado she ran. Little Ava didn't get very far and screamed when he grabbed her and threw her onto his shoulder._

"_Shut up-"the man yelled. _

"_DADDY! MUMMY-"Ava shrieked kicking her legs out, Richard headed towards a black car that was parked further away. "DADDY-"_

"_I said shut up-"the man hit her bottom, causing Ava to cry in pain. Big fat tears made their way down her face. _

"_Lay one more finger on my daughter I dare you." Ava sniffed and wriggled. She heard her daddy's voice. _

"_It's only a matter of time before he takes her. Just let go. This fae is ours." The man sneered. _

_Xavier's eyes hardened, he was late in picking Ava up but when he did arrive he felt a surge of hatred arrive and then rage tore through him when he saw the snivelling little vampire hitting his only daughter. "He knows she is here and he will get her."_

_Xavier clenched his fists "Drop her-"he ordered. The vampire laughed thinking was he for real? _

"_You can't make me-"_

_Xavier chuckled "Yes I can." He felt a surge of power coming from the pit of his stomach, "Drop her." His eyes were white and the vampire felt his body moving against its own will. He dropped the four year. _

"_Daddy-"_

"_Come here Ava." He ordered. Ava ran towards her father and he pushed her behind him. "Cover your face." he didn't want her to see this part. The small blond pressed her face into the backs of her father's legs. _

"_He will get her." The frozen vampire snarled. "Faes are rare creatures."_

"_That we are." Xavier smirked "but over my dead body that she'd be taken. Goodbye." There was a burst of white light from the tips of Xavier's fingers. There was nothing left but a scorch mark on the floor. _

_Xavier scooped Ava up, "You ok baby girl?" he brushed her hair away from her face. he managed to get rid of the immediate threat. But now other vampires will know where they are. _

"_He was mean…"Ava sniffed burrowing her face into the crook of his neck. "And he hurt my bum." _

"_I know." He rubbed her sore bottom. Xavier pulled out his cell and dialled his wife's number as he hurried to the car. "Faith…we have to get out of town. Vampires are here." _

Ava coughed and lost her breath feeling cold water entering her system. She spluttered "Elena? Elena?" her voice was lost in the water. "_Elena? Matt?" _she called out telepathically. She gritted her teeth and tried to move her legs, but they were stuck behind the front seat. "_ELENA? MATT?"_ panic was beginning to set it. She could feel the cold water crushing her.

"_Ava?"_ Elena's eyes snapped opened hearing frantic thoughts in her mind; she coughed and looked around in confusion. Her eyes landed on Matt, and then flew over to the backseat. She saw that Ava was conscious but there was dark substance surrounding her. The doppelganger realised that it was blood. She could see Ava struggling. _"Ava?"_

"_My legs-stuck-"_Ava coughed and swallowed more mouthfuls of water. Elena shook Matt needing to know he was ok.

The fairy's mind started to get hazy, her grip on the front seat slackened, and her eyes beginning to droop.

"_Mummy? Where are we going?" Ava asked sleepily the four year old was sleeping in her nice bed when Daddy came in and said they were leaving. She didn't get to say goodbye to granny. _

"_We're going on an adventure darling" Faith tried to sooth her. "Go back to sleep."_

_Ava pouted and looked out of the window, watching as they flew pass the trees. "Daddy?" _

"_Yes?" Xavier's eyes remained focus on the road. As soon as he arrived home he had told Faith and Claudine what happened. Claudine gave them her full blessing of leaving town, it'd be best for the,. _

"_What….what do….where do babies come from?" Faith snorted seeing the horrified look on her husband's face. _

"_Why…why'd you want to know?" Xavier squeaked and glared at his grinning wife. _

"_Well…I don't really." Ava held her stuffed puppy. "But…Granny told me to say that because you'd make a funny face…like this one…"Faith gigged seeing the mocked shocked expression on her daughter's face. "Did he do the face mummy?"_

"_Oh honey I think you gave your daddy a few grey hairs." She laughed. _

_Ava giggled and pressed her face into her puppy's stomach. "I hate your mom." Xavier muttered under his breath causing Faith to swat him. _

"_Well-"Faith gasped…something was amiss. Danger was ahead. She felt a tight sensation in her head it was almost as if something was pulling her away._

"_Faith?" Xavier looked worriedly at her. _

"_It's time Xavier." Faith looked at him, "we're going to be leaving whether we want to or not." _

_Xavier's brows furrowed "What?-"he groaned clutching his own chest. She was right…if they were leaving that meant Ava wasn't going to be going with them yet. "But Ava-"_

"_I know." Faith pressed her lips together, seems like she wasn't going to be there for her daughter. "Ava wake up-"Xavier's eyes narrowed ahead, there were two figures unmoving in the middle of the road. _

"_Mummy?" Ava frowned in confusion and didn't like the sound of her mummy's voice. She sounded scared. _

"_You know the feeling in your tummy you get when you're angry or sad?" Faith looked at her daughter directly in the eye, creating a connection. A connection between two faes were far stronger than any other. "I need you to feel that again. Show your light." She ordered. This was going to be the only way to keep her save._

_Ava mutely nodded, still not understanding what she meant. Faith sat back in her seat and grasped Xavier's hand. _

"_You think-"_

"_XAVIER LOOK OUT-AVA NOW-"Faith screamed seeing a figure flying at them through the darkness, Xavier swerved the car hitting the vampire, there was a burst of white light, Faith heard the vampires screeching in pain. The car did several rolls sending Xavier through the windscreen._

_"__Mommy? Mommy?" a four year old Ava cried, glass shards were thrown into her eyes, she was throbbing everywhere. "Daddy?" her head was hurting and all she could see was blackness, she used her small fist to rub her eyes trying to get rid of the blackness but it wouldn't go away. Blood streaked down her face, she whimpered and immediately stopped rubbing her eyes feeling fiery pain. _

_"__It's ok Ava" Faith Xenia attempted to sooth her child. "I need you to listen to me very carefully-"_

_"__I can't see"_

_"__It's ok baby" the older woman swallowed, she knew she didn't have long left. She could feel death calling her. "Ava baby, I need you to run-"she froze; the barriers in her mind were down, she could hear them she could get rid of these ones before she left the world. "I need you to get out and run-"_

_"__What about you?" little Ava sniffled, Faith turned in her seat enough to look down at her only daughter. She knew she was special, she was just like her. And like her Ava would be hunted because of what she is._

_"__Honey mummy has to go away. But she'll still be here all the time-"black spots were appearing in her vision "I'll be here Ava-"with effort she reached over the back of the seat and tapped Ava's chest, where her heart resided. "Mommy will always be here. Now run"_

_Ava whimpered she didn't understand what was going on "No I won't leave you…mommy-"_

_"__Ava I need you to be brave" tears coursed down Faith's face. "Just run. Run for me my little fairy Ava please."_

_Ava sniffed and tugged herself free from her seatbelt; she was small enough to slip through them. "But mummy I can't see-"_

_"__I know honey. Just to your left is the window. Go through it and run. Run Ava" Faith's eyes slowly closed, her breathing as shallow and uneven, she needed Ava to get away and she prayed that someone would find her before they come. The small four year old crawled through the broken window and felt the shards of glass digging into her knees._

_"__Mummy?" Ava managed to get onto her small unsteady feet_

_"__It's ok Ava…mommy loves you. Always" Faith hummed and closed her eyes. Ava jumped hearing a loud howl, she remembered her mother's words and ran but she tripped sending her falling on to the ground. Ava ran she always listened to her mother. She sprinted down the dark road, she whimpered when she fell. She cried she wanted her mummy and daddy. _

"_Ava?" she heard a familiar voice. _

"_Daa-mon?" Ava whispered Damon's eyes widened taking in her bloodied face. he could smell the blood in the air. _

"_Yeah it's me-come on." _

"_No…"little Ava sobbed "my mommy and daddy…they're…mommy's sleeping." The vampire scooped her up holding her to his chest. Damon's heightened hearing didn't pick up the sound of any more heartbeats in the area. He closed his eyes realising why there was no heartbeats. _

"_Honey…let's take you to the hospital…"_

"_My eyes hurt-"she whimpered and went to rub them again, but his large hand clamped around her wrist. She'd do more damage if she rubbed them. _

"_Ok, ok, let's go and we can get something to help your eyes from hurting." Damon murmured rubbing her back. And then gently pressed her face into his jacket, and blurred off to the hospital. "Ava I need to-"they were right outside the hospital. _

"_You're going to come in with me?" Ava sniffed, "You won't leave me?"_

_Damon looked down at the broken hearted looking girl. "Never." He promised pressing a kiss to her temple. He would leave once he was sure she was in safe hands and then perhaps one day he would find her again._

"_AVA STAY AWAKE-"_Elena thought frantically seeing Ava's slumping form, she was relieved when she saw the fairy shuddering. They needed to get out, her blond hair floated around her. She slammed the windows with her hands weakly. They were trapped.

Ava's lungs were beginning to burn, she doesn't think she'd be able to hold on. "_Elena?"_ the doppelganger coughed and grabbed Ava's hand

"_Squeeze my hand." _She ordered, there was a faint squeeze from Ava. Elena shook Matt but the jock wasn't waking. The doppelganger looked across at Ava, the blond was fading fast. Elena looked down at their hands, and saw Ava patting her one.

"_Ava? Please-"_

"_It's ok Elena…"_a faint smile crossed Ava's lips…her mind was blacking out. She was losing all sense of sensation, she felt weightless. "_I…it'll be ok." _

Elena felt her heart skip a beat when Ava's grip on her hands slackened and the fairy let go. _"NOO AVA!_" she saw Ava's eyes drifting close. She felt the car shift, the brunette eyes widened seeing Stefan was here. The vampire tore the door off and went over to reach her but Elena violently shook her head and pointed to Matt. But the broody vampire wasn't having any of but then Elena pointed towards the back.

Stefan stilled seeing Ava's form her heart beat was dangerously low. Stefan saw that the only way to get Ava out was to remove Matt. The fairy let out one last gasp and inhaled even more water before she let herself fall into the darkness, before Ava lost herself completely she felt someone grabbing her arm.

* * *

Damon punched Alaric his former best friend in the face. The hunter was intent on killing the raven head vampire. The former history raised the stake but Damon managed to knock it out of his hand.

Alaric let out an excruciating pain filled groan. And staggered, the vampire caught him.

"What's going on? What's happening?" Damon's eyes widened seeing his skin turning grey.

"No Ric-"Damon fell to his knees with the hunter holding him. "Oh my god. Ric, Ric-"he shook him. Damon's icy blue eyes were filled with tears, if Alaric was dead that meant either Ava or Elena was dead. He needed to find out. With one last gaze on Alaric's grey corpse he blurred out of the warehouse. He wasn't going to lose her. He couldn't.

* * *

Damon burst through the hospital doors. "Where is she?" he stormed passed Meredith.

"No Damon-"the brunette doctor ran after him, and grabbed his arm forcing him to come to a stop.

"What happened?" he growled, he needed to see if Ava was ok. He needed to hold her.

"There was an accident. The car crashed…I helped Elena-"Meredith said earnestly "I…she needed my help."

"What the hell do you mean?" Damon snarled causing Meredith to shake in fear, never in her meetings with Damon had she seen the vampire so volatile.

"I helped Elena-"

"She means Elena has vampire blood in her system." Stefan said strolling towards his brother and the doctor. "Elena is in transition."

Damon looked at him, and saw the dark look on Stefan's face. the younger Salvatore they were going to face a mammoth of a problem when Elena woke.

"Ava?"

"She's in critical condition-"Meredith led them further down a series of halls and they came to a stop. Damon felt his heart lurch at the sight of Ava. She was linked up to a number of machines; she looked so small in the bed. "I…she must've hit her head…there's bleeding on the brain. And-"Damon's eyes narrowed when he saw through the clear tube red liquid.

"Blood?-"

"Yes-"Meredith said not seeing the problem at all; she was even more confused when she saw the horrified looks on the vampires faces. "What-"

"Ava can't have vampire blood-"

"What w-"before the doctor could question them, there was a loud panicked yell from within Ava's room.

"AVA-"Damon shouted, the blond was convulsing on the bed, blood spluttered from out of her mouth. Meredith rushed into the room, in doctor mode. Damon went to follow after her but Stefan held him back.

"You'll get in the way-"Stefan grunted managing to avoid getting hit in the face. They focused back on the scene.

"Oh no-AVA-"Damon shouted, there was a loud beep….indicating there was no heartbeat.

"She's crashing-"Meredith shouted pulling the tube out of her mouth. "Get the crash cart." One of the other doctors ran in with the cart.

Ava's top was cut open and rubber pads were placed on her chest, the brunette doctor charged up the machine and shocked Ava's still form, there was no rhythm, one of Meredith's colleagues Chris who started compressions on the fairy's chest.

_Ava groaned what the hell happened? She was lying on something soft and she felt the sun on her skin. The fairy struggled to remember anything that happened before._

"_Damn must've gotten really hang over." She mumbled under her breath and heard the sound of birds chirping. She let out a low sigh, this was peaceful. Ava hummed and her eyes fluttered open. She saw the blue sky and smile. The blond sat up and stretched her arms above her head before standing up. _

_She grinned seeing a blue bird flying past her…it looked beautiful…wait she could see! "Oh shit-"Ava grinned in glee, this was one of her best visits to fairy realm ever. The blond rushed towards the calm lake and gazed down at her reflection; she dropped to her knees and examined her face. "Wow…"she grinned touching her nose. So this was what she looked like. _

"_Ava?" _

_Ava spun around and grinned seeing her grandmother, "Gran-"she threw herself at the silver haired woman. "I can see…wow never knew you had that many wrinkles-"she teased taking a step back. _

_Claudine smiled but it slid off of her face when she took in her granddaughter. "Ava-"_

"_And I hugged you. Best dream ever-"Ava babbled on. _

"_Ava you're solid." Claudine said softly, how could this happen to her? _

_Ava looked confused; her eyes were focusing on many things. Fairy world was beautiful, the air was clear, the grass was green and it was just so open. "What does that mean?" _

"_It means you're dead Ava." Ava gasped as her mother and father came out into the clearing. _

"No pulse." Meredith shouted "Keep going-"she ordered, Chris pounded hard on Ava's chest, one of the nurses pumped some air into her lungs but there was still no heartbeat.

"Please Ava…"Damon whispered, he and Stefan watched on with their hearts in their mouths. "Just fight for me." He begged.

"Charge to 300" Meredith ordered, "Come on Ava-"she pressed the pads against her chest and let out a shock. There was no change.

"Call it?"

"NO-"Damon burst through the doors having managed to break out of his brother's hold. "You can't stop you can't give up."

"Damon it's been twenty-"

"DON'T GIVE UP." Stefan grabbed the back of his jacket to stop his brother from flying at the doctor.

Meredith swallowed and licked her lips; she could see the resignation in her colleagues face. "You can't please…this is my Ava." Damon said his eyes on Ava's still form; she was so pale, so lifeless. "Two more rounds." Meredith uttered picking up the pads. This was Ava after all.

"_I'm dead?" Ava asked looking up at them and shook her head "What? How-"_

"_Honey you're a solid being here. That means you're dead in the other realm." Xavier explained "You're home." He smiled. Before she could blink he pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly to his chest. The small fairy revelled in her father's hold. Faith grinned tears welled up in her eyes. She could actually hold and hug her daughter too. _

_Ava felt tears course down her face, and smiled. "I can see-how?" _

_Claudine smiled "When you enter this world all aliments will be left behind. You're home-"Ava's smile faltered having registered what they were saying. _

"_Ava?" Faith frowned. _

"_This is my home?" Ava whispered looking up at her. "But…what about Mystic Falls?" she asked _

_Claudine swallowed "Ava-"_

"_I can't leave them Gran…Damon is there." Ava's voice trembled. "I…I love him and-"_

_Faith smiled gently smoothing down Ava's curls, "Honey I would never tear you away from your love. We can get you back to that world…"_

"_You can?" hope rose within Ava's heart. _

_Xavier nodded "There'll be consequences you may not be able to return to this world." His voice was deep and velvety. "Not only that. But your ailment will return."_

_Ava didn't understand, "What?" _

"_You'll be blind again Ava." Claudine answered. "Fairy magic can take you back. You need to make a choice Ava. Stay here or go back." She ordered. "Go back to Damon and your life there. Or come and start a new life here amongst your own kin." _

_Ava's bright green eyes took in the world around; never had she saw so many colours. Could she give this up? She had to make a choice. _

"Come on Ava." Damon snapped "Please come back, please come back." He begged, Stefan's eyes were solely focused on the fairy. His mossy green eyes met Meredith's eyes. She sadly shook her head. Damon fell to his knees, he felt like his heart was breaking.

"Call it?" Meredith said softly. Her colleagues nodded. "Time of Death 11:07 pm"

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Outfit link on profile. Massive thanks to those who all reviewed this Fic. **

**So-This chap is the season finale. And a hell of a lot went down. We follow Ava through her life at the beginning we witness Ava's birth. The in the present Jeremy and Ava rush Elena to the hospital, where Ava has to call Damon. The Salvatores aren't too happy. Caroline and Matt show up to take them home. In the past Ava's first day at school. Elijah shows up Ava wants to throw herself into the deal, Elijah is fascinated when Ava eats. They make a plan to lure Alaric away. Elijah misses Ava's lips. Matt wants to know why Elena and Ava are with vamps. Ava's and Damon's story isn't as smooth as Elena and Stefan. Matt doesn't want the to get hurt so drugs them. We see four year old Ava meeting Damon, he helps her makes friends. she tells him that Kat is wasting his time. Both Ava and Elena are fuming at Matt. Ava and Damon talk on the phone, she says goodbye and he wants her live her life. **

**Matt crashes the car and they're trapped. The past we witness Ava's brief meeting with Klaus, she's about to be taken but Xavier shows up and he knows they have to leave Mystic Falls behind. Vampires know they are here. Meanwhile, Ava, Elena are trapped under water. We learn more of Ava's parents death. Damon was the one who found her. Stefan rescues them. Ric dies meaning one of them died. Elena is in transistion, Ava is in critical condition, Damon learns that Meredith gave her blood it doesn;t work. Ava crashes Stefan has to hold Damon back. Ava arrives at fairy world. She can see but is solid Claudine tells her she is dead. Ava is given a choice. Meredith announces her death, leaving Damon heartbroken. **

**So this is the end...for now. Ava still has to make a choice. Major thanks for everyone who reviewed this and favourited it and followed. Ava will be taking a break since she is kind of dead at the moment. **

**Since this is the final chapter of this season...and it was very long. Please REVIEW**


End file.
